Big Hero 7: The Series
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: After saving the world as Big Hero 7, Hiro and Hana Hamada must deal with challenges as the new prodigies of SFIT by day and superheroes at night. Along with their friends, they're facing social trials, academic challenges, and new villains.
1. Baymax Returns Part 1

**Angel: Hi guys. If you've already read my Big Hero 7 story, then you'd know that I was skeptical of this because someone else is already doing an OC with the series as Hiro's girlfriend (I already knew she was his girlfriend, so I don't need a reminder). But I decided to take a shot and do it...also, I've already seen all the episodes so far, therefore please don't give me spoilers since I already know what happens.**

**I'm not trying to compete with that other story...I just love this movie and wanted to do my own spin on it with Hiro's twin sister...sorry for my mood, I'm going through some stuff right now because of...certain things happening with my story reviews lately, that I don't have the heart to talk about it, or to get reviews comparing this with CartoonBeliever's story if any.**

"Okay Hana and Hiro," Tadashi Hamada looked down to his little siblings. "I'm gonna let you go now. You ready?"

"No!" They exclaimed as he pushed them forward on their bikes. "No, no, no, Tadashi!"

"Don't be scared, little sibs!" He let go of them. "Just pedal harder! You can do it!"

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

"We're actually doing it!" Hana shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, go twins!" Aunt Cass cheered for them as she was recording.

"We did it, Hiro!" Hana jumped off her bike, engulfing her twin into a hug. "I knew we could!"

"Yeah!" Tadashi engulfed them into a group hug, the twins smiling at each other.

The video was then paused.

Hiro Hamada sits next to his twin sister, Hana Hamada. She still has her highlights as she and her family had done it last night. It might've been a drastic change, but…it was a good one.

"Well...Tadashi this is it," Hiro smiles nervously and then it turns into a frown. "First day at nerd school...all because of you."

Hana places an arm around her brother's shoulder and she glances at the empty bed. She would've taken it after their brother died, but...that would've been too much.

They both get onto their feet, grabbing their backpacks. Hiro zips his up, only for it to get caught. "Ow!" He waves a hand and they look down at the lone battery charger for their old friend...

"I miss them too...Let's go, Hiro," Hana murmurs sadly and they walk past a memorabilia board. On it is a picture of Tadashi and Baymax, when he introduced them to his siblings, another one where he's ruffling their hair, and the last picture is of them and their friends...after Tadashi...

The last thing on there is their acceptance letters to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short.

"Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what would've been a major catastrophe," The news reporter announces, showing 7 people who prevented the world from being sucked into a portal...it was a long story.

Those 7 didn't have an official name since it was a one time thing, but they saved the city...who were they?

Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, Hana, Hiro...

And Baymax.

Sadly, he sacrificed himself to save the twins inside the vortex when they rescued Abigail Callaghan, the daughter of former SFIT professor and Tadashi's mentor, Robert Callaghan.

"The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes? Where are they now?"

"Having victory pancakes!" Fred calls out as he pours a bunch of maple syrup onto his pancakes. The twins walk up to their friends.

"Hiro! Hana!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Wow, this is new," GoGo raises a brow at Hana's new hairdo.

"Um… I just thought it would help me be a better me…" Hana rubs her neck. "Be honest, how does it look?"

The four stare at her and she rubs her arm nervously. She got a tiny reminder of how Vivian would tell her that she looked ugly…but then it fades away when she sees her friends smiling, GoGo's smaller.

"It's great!"

"You look so pretty!"

"Nice color choice, girl genius."

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cool looking."

Hana smiles happily. "Aww…thank you, guys."

"Let's not be late," Wasabi ruffles the teens' hair and they immediately stand up, the twins smiling. Their friends had been there for them through so much...Tadashi's death, finding out the truth behind it, and Hana's...

Medical problems.

"Hey sweeties," The two turn around to their Aunt Cass, the last living family member that they knew. Their parents died when they were three and Tadashi...well. Pretty much everyone at SFIT knew what happened to him. He died at a showcase after all...when he tried to save Callaghan. "I made you lunches."

They smile, holding out their hands. "Do you...bring lunch to college? I don't know," She hesitates to give it to them. "Is that not cool? Ohh, I'm so proud!" She engulfs them into bear hugs. "I just wanna squeeze you!"

"Aun-Aunt Cass," They start to lose their breath. She lets go of them with a sigh, handing them their lunch.

"You guys better go."

They walk off with a smile directed towards her, pausing for a minute. The two glance at each other, running up to their aunt.

"Last hug." They group hug and she smiles.

"Tadashi would be so proud of you. Both of you."

They smile warmly into the hug.

* * *

They've soon caught up with their friends as they stand in front of SFIT...their school. The most prestigious school in the fields of science and technology...

And they were attending it.

"Are you nervous, guys?" Honey Lemon places a hand on their shoulders.

"No way!" Hiro smiles up at her. "I want this, we both do. Why would we be nervous?"

"You're both 14 and going to college," GoGo states bluntly.

"Your brother is like a legend here," Fred adds in.

"Also, I hear the new Dean is a hard case," Wasabi puts a hand close to his cheek.

"And let's not forget...Hana could have a relapse," Honey Lemon fidgets with her hands nervously. Hana closes her eyes with a sigh.

"I...we...hadn't thought of any of those things," Hiro rubs the back of his head. Of course she could have a relapse, he should've thought of that! What if they're not in the same classes and he's not there if anything happens? "Are you sure you don't wanna take another day? Or a week?" He turns to his sister.

"No! Listen...what happened was my fault, Hiro. I can handle it. I promise," She frowns to herself. Hana didn't want to be treated as if she'll go back to the hospital any day now...she just wanted to be treated like a normal 14 year old girl...who's going to college...

The same one where her older brother went...

Okay, maybe she should worry a little.

"Oh, keep not thinking about those things!" Honey Lemon pushes them forward. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Hana!"

They enter the main building to get their pictures taken for their IDs. The twins get in line as each student just stands in line and leaves after the flash. They're not so lucky as Hiro flinches at the bright flash and Hana looked away impatiently, turning around at the wrong time for her face to look all blurry.

The two stare down as they're way too short for their faces to be even seen.

GoGo blows a bubble from her gum. "That's unfortunate."

"I'll take that," Wasabi swipes the IDs from them, putting the cards in lanyards. He puts it around their necks, bending down to them. "Don't ever lose these...seriously, it's like 20 dollars to replace."

"Thanks...I think," Hana looks down at her photo.

"Okay! Your official tour time," Fred spins the twins around. Hana stops Hiro, her head already feeling dizzy. They lead the twins to a room. "This is the room where people wear goggles and do stuff!"

"Virtual reality," Hiro smiles, intrigued. "Huh, nice!"

"Yeah, that."

"Cool," Hana grins as they take a peek around. For some reason, everyone was staring at her…she couldn't fathom why, though. She may be 14, but she didn't usually stand out much. Especially not in a college where everyone else is usually focused on their own studies.

They soon go outside where students are relaxing on the grass or throwing frisbees. This time, people actually stop to look at her, and they weren't bad looks, but it's a little unnerving. She had just started today. There was no reason to stare. "And this is the quad. Named after someone with the last name quad, one would presume."

GoGo pushes the twins out of the way as an orange frisbee flies past them. It turns into a robot, which throws another orange frisbee to a pink-shirt student. She lands next to a tree, where another student is analyzing the molecules of a tree.

"Wow," Hana says as she and Hiro smile.

They then arrive at the cafeteria. "And this is the fooding zone!"

Hana grips her books nervously to her chest, GoGo punching Fred in the arm. "Idiot."

"Ow!"

"Maybe we should move on," Honey Lemon says anxiously, putting her hands on Hana's shoulders.

"Huh?" She snaps out of it, turning to the others who have looks of concern, especially Hiro. "Oh no, no, it's fine, guys. Really. I may have had bulimia nervosa to cope with my brother's death, but I'll be okay. I just...wasn't expecting to hit the cafeteria so soon."

"Cool, cool, I totally understand," Fred holds up his hands as Hiro steps up to his sister.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hana?" He asks, his voice dripping with worry. Hana takes a deep breath, putting a hand to her chest where her locket is. When her oldest brother died...Hiro had emotional pain, and wouldn't leave his room for a while. Hana?

...She turned towards eating.

It wasn't that noticeable at first. She'd just eat a few more snacks than usual here and there. And eventually she started eating more and more...along with being suicidal. At first, Hiro didn't notice and Aunt Cass thought she was just eating to forget about Tadashi for a little while. She also wore baggy clothes, to hide her body. She wouldn't eat unless she was alone, since she was uncomfortable eating with her family.

And then she was hospitalized.

She threw up so much, she doesn't even remember when she stopped blowing chunks. The girl had then fallen unconscious and the next thing she knew, she was in the hospital. Aunt Cass was hysterical, their friends were genuinely worried while being there for the family and Hiro actually shed a few tears...

It was that brutal.

Ever since then, she's eaten regular meals and Baymax made sure of that. She hadn't thrown up since...

Though, she can't really tell if Hiro is really okay. He seemed normal to her, but sometimes it just felt like...like he was guilty over her? She didn't know if that made sense. In fact, she didn't know when anything made sense to her now...

Until SFIT.

Ultimately, after losing their friend, accepting their brother's death, and saving the world, they decided to attend college together. Hana just...felt drawn to Physics when it came to science, with her minor being the same as Hiro's, Robotics. It was her salvation, besides the therapy. And her brother and aunt are there for her...that was all she really needed.

"Yeah," She smiles softly at Hiro and he smiles back. She bites her lip when he's not looking. Hana knew that if she didn't tell Hiro, it could hurt their relationship. He treated her differently. He's one of those 'are you going to relapse' people, constantly making sure she had enough to eat and making sure she went to her therapy sessions. She didn't understand it at first, but it could be...

Because he wasn't there.

Hiro had no idea she was binge eating until after the hospital incident. She didn't feel like she could tell him...which was sad. She felt like she couldn't confide in her twin brother, and he's her best friend. She really wanted to tell him, but...she had a feeling that after Tadashi's death...

That he didn't need anymore grief.

Hana snaps out of her thoughts as Fred is talking. A student is eating a hot dog out of a robotic stand. "As a non student, this is my favorite place on campus-woah!" He bumps into someone, making him spill his lunch. Little robots immediately come in and clean it up.

"Wow," Hiro says in awe. Wasabi sips a drink as he has his arms around the twins.

"Cool, huh?"

"I didn't realize this place was so...uh, huge," Hiro comments as they walk through the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. A place for mostly students with anything robotics, but since Hana technically dealt with technology, she didn't feel out of place here. "Awesome, but huge!"

"Don't be intimidated. Just take it one class at a time," Wasabi advises them.

"Um…why are people looking at me?" Hana finally decides to ask. "Is there something wrong? Is it the hair?"

Hiro's eyes widen and he looks around the room. He's only just noticing that almost everyone was staring at his sister. "They are? Why is that?"

"Don't you remember? We all pitched in to pay your hospital bill!" Fred explains to her. "It was the epic protest. It hit the news!"

"Really?" Hana squeaks in surprise. It slipped her mind that SFIT was responsible for helping her with the bills. And now she's in the same school where everyone knew everything about why she was hospitalized… "Oh-oh. I forgot that happened…"

"Maybe we should leave now. This is getting weird," Hiro leans in to whisper, but a clap brings their attention. Hana turns to the crowd, who are smiling and clapping for a girl they barely knew.

"It's okay, Hana," Honey Lemon places a hand on her shoulder. "We're all very inspired by what you've been through, and no one here will judge you for it."

"Um…" Hana waves sheepishly to the crowd. "Thank you…?"

"Ugh," GoGo looks at her phone that has her class schedule. "Applied Partical Physics is first."

Honey Lemon gasps, hands on her cheeks. "Me too! Yay!"

"What's your first class, Hamada Twins?" Fred asks casually, all of them coming to a stop. The twins had stayed behind to look at a certain lab...

Tadashi's lab.

Wasabi places his hands on their shoulders, causing them to look up. "You okay? We miss Tadashi too...and Baymax."

"I'll...be okay," Hana glances away, remembering how she used to act after Tadashi's death. Most of the time she wishes to forget what happened...to forget seeing their faces when they met her at the hospital. The others stay silent.

"Yeah, I'll, um...I'll catch up with you guys later," Hiro states and after one last look, the four leave.

"I'll stay with you..." Hana murmurs and Hiro looks away. It's awkward silence between the two...after the incident, they weren't as close as they used to be. It's like they're on two different sides of the world...

Even though they're twins.

Anyone who met them assumed they're close, but they were playing pretend so that no one knew that they really don't know what to say to each other after all that happened. After they saved the city, it was like Hana was reliving her lonely life at home. It was just weird for her, and she had no idea how Hiro felt. Yeah, she knew him very well, but in the past year or so...she didn't really know who he was anymore. It's like he's a stranger. Above all things, she was just glad that they could hang out with no bad blood between them.

Hiro grips the handle and they slowly enter the lab that was their brother's. It hasn't been touched since the last time they were here, which was a relief. Hana simply stares as Hiro grabs Tadashi's baseball cap with the SFIT logo on it.

"Wish you were here, big brother..."

He puts the cap down, examining a notebook. He first sees a page with Baymax's schematics. He then opens a chest, getting out Baymax's rocket fist, from his super suit. Hiro gives a small smile to it, fisting it.

"Ba la la la..." He begins to walk away, but his sister steps forward, staring at something.

"Wait a second...Hiro, look." She starts pulling at the fingers, but they're too strong. Hiro rushes over and helps her pull. Together, they move away the fingers to reveal a green nurse chip with Tadashi's name on it.

"Tadashi's chip...Baymax!" He plants the chip next to the computer and starts looking at the skeleton for their robot friend. "O-Okay, okay, I'm gonna need carbon fiver skeleton, actuators, definitely gotta upgrade the super capacity!" He gasps sharply at all the work. "I can do this! I can rebuild you, Baymax!"

Hana smiles happily and Hiro pauses. Baymax meant a lot to both him and her. It felt wrong to do this...without his little sister.

"Actually..." He stands up, to her confusion. "Hana," Hiro turns around to face her. "I want you to do this with me."

"Me?" She asks in surprise. Hiro never asks her to help him. Ever.

"Yes," He nods sharply. "You're my little sister, and...and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. I know things have been...awkward, but I want us to be close again. Like we were before..."

She can't help but smile at his sincere words. "Okay...I'll help you."

They attempt to hug, but both decide that it was too soon, simply shaking hands. As they get to work, a screen flickers to show the face of a stern woman. She has short black hair and is of African American descent, wearing a black sweater and gold jewelry.

"Good morning. I am Professor Granville, your new Dean of students. Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I trust that we are going to have an excellent-" Hiro turns the volume all the way down.

"Hiro, don't you think we should listen to her?" Hana looks up, turning to the screen. After Wasabi's warning, she really didn't want to start school off on the wrong foot.

"Relax, sis. We can just record it and listen later."

"I don't think that's the case..." She cringes as she looks at something to her right. Hiro just turns his attention to the blueprints.

"Which means hard work!"

"Some of us are _trying _to work," Hiro goes back to silencing the TV, noticing that it's already on mute.

"Mr. Hamada!" He stares at his remote in confusion. "Turn around."

Hiro spins his chair around, yelping and dropping the remote when he sees the real Professor Granville. "Private labs are not for first semester freshmen."

"Uh...uh," Hiro glances at his sister, who bites her lip nervously. "This is our brother's lab. Or...was," He turns around with a sad expression.

"Tadashi was a gifted young man," She's heard stories about him...and his siblings. "He worked hard to earn this lab, as I'm sure you both will. Someday, when you're ready."

"We're ready now!" Hiro holds up a sketch of the skeleton that made up Baymax. "Look, we're rebuilding Bayma-uh, our brother's health-care companion project?"

"Mr and Ms. Hamada, if you want to live up to your brother's legacy, you should start by getting to classes, on time."

They quickly zip up their backpacks. "We could not agree more. Punctuality is important."

Hiro nudges his sister and she quickly snatches Baymax's chip. The three walk out of the lab. "Thank you, Professor Granville," Hana rubs her neck sheepishly.

"It was so nice to meet-"

"Tick tock, Mr and Ms. Hamada," She interrupts, leaning in towards them with a stern look. "Don't want to keep your thermo dynamics professor waiting. I hear she's tough, but fair. Intermittently. Oh, and Ms. Hamada, I took the liberty into making sure that you and your brother have all the same classes...I heard about your medical history, and so I took precautions should anything arise."

"Oh, ha ha," Hana gives a look of embarrassment. Oh no, is she gonna be like those people again? She already gets it from her brother...she didn't want any pity already so early into her first day. "I see where this is going...Professor, I-"

"I just wanted to say," Professor Granville brings her hands together. "That I think you had a lot of courage and dignity to pursue your studies after what happened. And that I wish you the best."

"Oh!" Hana gives a look of surprise. Granville was so far the only person who didn't take pity on her...not like everyone else...even Hiro. "Well...thank you, Professor Granville..." She has a grateful look as Granville walks away. Hana wasn't sure if she heard it, but the professor is smiling unbeknownst to her.

Hiro furrows his eyebrows as he stands in front of his sister. "What was that all about? What did you mean, 'I see where this is going?' "

"Not now, Hiro," Hana slings her backpack over her shoulder. "We're gonna be late for class." She walks off as quickly as she can and Hiro stares after her, sighing lowly. He glances down at the seashell bracelet with his initial in gold on it his sister made for him when they were little. He knew it was childish, but he's never taken it off since. It was going to take a while before the two would be close as they used to be...

They arrive late, and their teacher is Professor Granville. "Ah," She turns around to the shocked duo. "The teen twin geniuses decided to join us."

"How did you-?"

"Shortcut. I can take them. You cannot. Let's begin."

"Hey, it's her! She's here for school!" Someone calls out.

Everyone claps for the young girl, making her a bit embarrassed. Hana finds a seat and Hiro quietly sits down next to her...but they're too short to see anything, to their dismay.

* * *

The gang later meet up at Fred's house that night. "Oh, I didn't realize we were still doing the whole...superhero thing," Wasabi comments slowly as they stare at Fred in his kaiju armor, the boy posing heroically.

"Uh, yeah!" Fred removes his head. "Wait, where are the twins?"

"Said he had something he needed to do after school," As Wasabi sits down, he picks up a robotic kaiju toy off his seat. "Hana's actually helping him."

"But they're gonna miss our first night patrol!" Fred protests as he turns to them. GoGo blows another bubble.

"Night patrol?"

"Where we suit up and patrol the streets," He puts GoGo's helmet on her and attempts to put on Wasabi's green metal wrists. He moves his hand away, but Fred manages to put it on him. "Thwart evildoers," He puts Honey Lemon's chem purse on her. "Dispense justice, ect, awesome, ect!"

He smiles at them excitedly and they remove their armor.

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"I-I don't think so."

"No thank you!"

"Why not?" He gives them a disappointed look. "You guys have clearly forgotten how sweet it was being superheroes! We caught a revenge-crazed villain, we saved the city, a-and we had victory pancakes!"

"And you have clearly forgotten that we are not superheroes," GoGo retorts back, hand on her hip.

"Also, it was really scary!" Wasabi chimes in.

"You didn't seem scared," Fred looks down at him in confusion.

"Because I was full of adrenaline! Now I'm back to being afraid of things. Speed, cholesterol, loud noises! I've got issues! You do not want to be Wasabi!"

"Sorry Freddy," Honey Lemon looks down at her phone, seeing a picture of all of them. "We already lost Baymax, and we almost lost the twins. I don't wanna lose anyone else."

"And besides, I think it's a good idea to let the twins bond again," Wasabi speaks up. "After all that happened, Hana needs some time with Hiro. If not, they won't be able to work together as a team. You saw Hana's look: she doesn't want him pitying her." Looking back now, they shouldn't have done the same...

"There could be a supervillain out there right now to-"

"Face it, Fred," GoGo glares at him. "We aren't in one of your comic books," She shoves the helmet back into his hands. "We're in the real world, and in the real world, there are no supervillains!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a man is being dangled above the streets on the roof of a tall building. "Tells us one more time," Yama steps out of the shadows as his goons are holding the man by the legs. "Where's my money?!"

"I lost it," the man whimpers.

"Yama," The third man calls out, holding up a phone. "It's him."

Yama's eyes widen in realization.

"Go ahead and take the call!" The poor man says as the two bring him back onto his feet. Yama leaves to a room, glancing at the man and indicating by his look that this phone call was to be private. The member gets the message, bowing his head as he slides the door closed.

"Obake," Yama says after a few seconds. "Whatever you need." The screen behind him flickers and he turns around to see a weird blue object. "Where is it?" The screen flickers again. "Done."

As he leaves, the location...

Is SFIT.

* * *

The next day, students walk inside as Hiro inserts the healthcare chip into his computer. "Okay, please work," He begs, Hana standing behind him.

"It has to, Hiro...we need him back," She takes out her gold heart locket, opening it to see the picture of her brothers.

She sighs to herself, closing it. Her parents gave it to her a few days after she and Hiro were born, and she's kept it on since. It would just feel...wrong to get rid of it now. She didn't care if people thought it was dumb...because she still believed that she and Hiro could be close again. That they could talk more often and be there for each other...

"Please work..." She whispers to herself and a screen comes on, shocking them both.

"Hello, Hiro and Hana."

"Baymax!" They cry out happily, hugging the screen. The two quickly find that it wasn't the same.

"Yeah, the hug's not really...we'll have to stick with this for now, buddy," He gives the mouse a soft fist bump.

"Ba lalalalala. Without my body, I am not able to feel."

"We know..." Hiro says dejectedly as Hana clutches her locket.

"Because I do not have tech tile receptors," Baymax adds in and Hana chuckles weakly.

"Right, right...don't worry, I'm making progress on them."

"Hana," Baymax blinks at her. "I sense that you are...sad. Your locket keeps being clenched by your hands. It is not a good way to relax yourself."

"Baymax!" Hana hisses at him in embarrassment as Hiro whips around to her.

"You...still wear your locket?" He asks in surprise as she removes her hands.

"Yeah...like you still wear the bracelet Mom and Dad made for you."

His eyes widen as he looks at the shells just barely showing from his sleeve. "Uhh, yeah, I, uh...well. I know, it's dumb..."

"No," She shakes her head with a small smile. "I don't think it's dumb. We are twins, after all..."

"...So then why are things still tense?" He looks towards the ground and she closes her eyes.

"...These things take time, Hiro. It's still weird to be thinking about what happened and-" She sighs, facepalming herself. "I don't wanna talk about this now...I'm sure things will be different in a few weeks, but for now...let's just work together on this."

She takes a seat in front of the computer and they get to work, both of them keeping a significant distance from each other. They both do fair share of work in rebuilding the skeleton as time goes on from morning to evening to night. The twins of course continue with classes. If there was one thing they could mutually agree on, it was that Granville was to be taken seriously. Hiro would draw up plans while Hana would write down the notes. They'd switch every other day in doing classwork and coming up with ways to make the skeleton function better.

Of course, this meant their sleeping schedule was affected too, as they'd also stay up at the lab, falling asleep at home in the Lucky Cat Café. One time they woke up so abruptly, they scared Mochi. But it was worth it for their friend.

Hiro plugs in the wires for the hands, watching the fingers move. Hana works on the head, making sure it's the right shape. They twist it on and Hiro powers on the skeleton.

"My Endo Skeleton is complete," Baymax says from the computer.

"Finally," Hiro comments in exhaustion.

"The hardest part is over, I think," Hana wipes away the sweat from her forehead. She looks over the checklist. "Everything seems to be in order and accounted for. What's next, Baymax?"

"You two can now move onto the test phase."

"Test phase?!" Hiro chuckles at the thought. "Are you kidding? We just have to get you dressed and boom."

"The diagnostics protocol will take 7 to 10 days."

"7? To 10 days?" Hiro asks in disbelief.

"Tadashi always ran an extensive diagnostic protocol," Baymax explains as Hiro looks over the skeleton.

"Yeah, that sounds like Tadashi," Hiro comments as he looks over the schematics.

"Actually, maybe we should listen to him," Hana shrugs at her brother. "If Tadashi did it, then you know it's important...and I wanna be careful on this." She had a bad feeling that there'd be disastrous results if they didn't do this test.

"Psh," Hiro doesn't listen and activates it anyway. The skeleton blinks at them. "Yes. See, Baymax?" Hiro turns around to the computer. "It's perfect."

The skeleton's arms start spinning out of control, knocking Hana to the ground. "You were saying?" She sits up as she rubs her head. Hiro looks at her and turns back to see the skeleton sparking with electricity. He helps Hana up as the skeleton starts going out of control.

"No!" It wobbles back and forth, knocking down anything. "Ah, no, no, no!"

"Come on!" Hana shouts as they start chasing after the skeleton. It stops in front of the window and jumps right through it, landing outside.

"Oh no," Baymax comments, Hana holding her hair in disbelief at what just happened. "My body is running away."

They rush out the front door, looking around. "If you're gonna say I told you so, don't," Hiro deadpans to his twin.

"Wasn't planning to if you already admitted you were in the wrong," Hana takes another look around and he smirks to himself when she's not looking. This small moment right now already felt like they were getting close again.

Hana points forward and he gasps to see the skeleton walking around the school. It runs right into a rock before running across campus. They're about to leave when...

"Mr and Ms. Hamada." They both cringe as Professor Granville herself walks up to them. "What are you two doing at this hour?"

"We were...studying! Together! Yeah, just came out for some fresh air. Heh. Whew, that's fresh."

"Good old oxygen," Hana smiles widely.

"Well, better go!" They attempt to leave, but she's not buying it.

"Follow me," She walks up to the front door, the twins glancing at each other. They were both concerned that she was going to do something with them.

"Actually, we-"

One glare from her immediately changes their mind. "Have nowhere else we have to be, so we'll follow you."

They quickly trail after, silently hoping that the skeleton wouldn't do too much harm...

And that was a strong hope.

"When we first met, I was worried you two would become distracted by your own agendas," Professor Granville takes a seat, showing two certain files. "Or worse."

Hana immediately grows pale at the sight of the file she never thought she'd have to explain to her brother...

A tox screen analysis, which is negative.

And for Hiro, it happens to be from the police department. "Uh...you know about the bot fighting. Wait...what is this?" He examines the paper, his eyes growing wide. He turns slowly to Hana, who's sinking in her chair, hiding her face with her split ends.

"And I am also aware of the...coping methods your sister used during her...affliction. But I have to admit, you both have shown discipline, and I see why the students are…moved by your story, Ms. Hamada. Not many would admit their low self-esteem." While her...praise assures Hana a little bit, the fact that Hiro now knows is eating at her nerves at the seams. She grips her skirt as she looks down at her hands, ashamed. Hiro's eyes turn soft and he takes a deep breath, deciding to be patient with her.

"Professor Granville...I believe my sister deserves to explain what happened. M-Maybe it could give her some closure."

Hana gasps as her eyes widen, sweating a bit.

"I see...and may I ask what _did _happen, Ms. Hamada?"

She gulps, closing her eyes. She could feel Hiro's comforting shoulder, silently telling her that he was here now, and that it was okay to tell the truth. True, Professor Granville didn't seem like the emotional type, but...it was better than staying silent for what felt like forever.

"I...When we lost our brother...Hiro never left his room, and he wouldn't talk to me or our Aunt Cass. A-And I tried...to deal. I really did, but...I just couldn't handle it. My brother wasn't acting like himself, so I...used other methods to deal with my grief."

Granville tries not to look sad for her, knowing that Tadashi's passing had affected a lot of people...some more than others.

"Go on."

"You see, Professor Granville...Hiro...for a while, there didn't seem to be any way to fully heal. And my brother wasn't getting any better. So, I-I thought I could relieve the pain by...buying another source of healing...or at least, that's what I thought could help me...I know it was wrong, but I felt like I couldn't turn to anything else. I just felt so lonely without Hiro to comfort me and I..."

"Hana...?" Hiro murmurs in confusion, wondering where this was going.

They can hear the guilt in her voice as she tries to compose herself. "I...I bought drugs!" She covers her eyes in shame, both Hiro and Granville looking genuinely shocked.

"You...you did what...?" Hiro asks in shock.

Granville clears her throat. "And they were...painkillers, correct?"

"I thought they were! I took one pill and it tasted weird...so when I went back to the man who sold them to me, the police were already there...arresting him for drug trafficking. And I haven't done it again since. I don't need it anymore. I found out that the drug was methamphetamine after I looked it up, but I didn't really feel anything afterwards, so I just ignored the memory of it...until now."

Professor Granville glances to Hiro, noticing his guilt-ridden expression. "And Mr. Hamada had no knowledge of this?"

"N-No...no one except one policeman did until now," Hana clutches her locket. "I had to give him a brief statement after he saw me sneaking around. And…he let me go instead of possibly traumatizing me. He promised to keep it quiet from everyone, including the report. Look, I was gonna tell someone someday...but I was too ashamed...it's already bad enough my brother treats me like I'm a stranger. He takes pity on me for my past, and I just don't want that..."

"Hmm...I understand your situation, Ms. Hamada," Professor Granville closes the file. "Illegal actions are not something I approve of...however...I can sympathize that you were not thinking clearly due to your situation at the time. I sincerely hope that your choices are thought out properly, especially towards your studies...and that you speak to other people. I would hate to see you fail yourself and others. Consequences cannot be avoided."

"I-I'll try..." Hana looks like she's on the verge of crying, but she hides it well.

"This was the first time this was brought up since then, I see..."

"Yes..." Hana leans back in her seat. "It was. But...I don't regret it. And I'm not angry towards you for talking to me about this."

Professor Granville just nods and continues speaking...with the same skeleton they were trying to find right outside the window. Hiro glances at it, his mouth opening in shock. "Despite all of your hardships and...emotional endurances, you two are doing exceptionally well in your classes. You both should be very proud."

"No, stop!" Hiro immediately stands up, surprising Granville. "No, stop...giving us compliments! Heh heh. We don't wanna get a big head."

"Yes, uh, they'll cloud our minds!"

"Then I'll just say this: Keep up the good work, you two."

Hana stands up. "We will!"

"Thanks! So," Hiro fakes a yawn and stretch, "Tired. Gonna go home...bye!"

They quickly leave the room, Hana running back outside. She hyperventilates in fear of what Hiro would think. He knows...he knows what happened. Was he gonna shun her? Be so ashamed he never wanted to talk to her again?

"Hana..."

"Hiro..." She turns to him with a heavy sigh. "You don't have to tell me that you're surprised by what I did...but I meant what I said. I don't want people to look at me differently just because of what happened. If it wasn't for the fact that we're losing our friend's skeleton right now, I would've explained myself. I'll talk about it later...and I'm sorry that I felt like I couldn't trust you."

Hiro sighs heavily as he stares at her, knowing fully well that they have other priorities. "Alright. I deserve that. But we can't exactly avoid the subject, you know...we're brother and sister, Hana. We're all we've got now...it's like we barely know each other anymore."

"Tell me something I don't know...just understand that I'm really ashamed of myself for not telling you and for doing it in the first place. I regretted it immediately after...but what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want you or Tadashi to think that I was an addict...so I had to hide it."

She covers her eyes to hide her tears, Hiro giving a look of sorrow. He doesn't really know or understand what happened, and instead of being there for her, he had to be the harsh older twin.

"Hana...I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know what was going through your mind at the time...and I'm still afraid that because of me, you could get sicker...but listen to me when I say that I wouldn't stop loving my sister just because of your eating disorder or your actions. Nothing could make me think of you as anything else...we're twins. Did you really think I wouldn't understand? I do think that you should've told me, but...I think I get why you did it. Though, this isn't the right time for us to talk about it, and we can wait for that. I wasn't being a good brother...it's the least I can do. And I won't tell anyone either."

Hana smiles at him in reassurance, grateful that her fears didn't come true. There was still some things they needed to work out, but she felt like they could get them all together. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand and Hiro pulls her into a warm hug.

"You're the only sibling I have now...I don't wanna lose you too."

"I promise," Hana sniffles gratefully. "And thank you for understanding, Hiro. I know I haven't been the greatest little sister to you, but...if you'll be there for me, I'll be there for you too."

"I appreciate that, sis...if you need to talk, you can come to me." He smiles at her. They then scramble down the steps silently to go look for the skeleton.

* * *

"After unrelenting badgering the team..."

"Caved," GoGo points out as the four are in their super suits. Fred just wouldn't shut up.

"They came together!" He puts on his head. "Now they embark on their first night patrol, knowing that they are their city's last bastion of hope!"

Wasabi rubs a temple. If he was going to do this, then Fred had to stop. "Could you please stop narrating, Fred?"

"Yeah, nothing's happening, Freddy. I think it might be time to go home..." Honey Lemon chimes in. A screeching of a car can be heard and they turn to see it.

"Did you see that?!" Fred lifts his helmet. "That, my friends, is obviously a car thief! It's last bastion time!"

They glance at each other, wondering if they were really going to do this. The unspoken question is answered as Fred jumps straight.

"Halt!"

The car continues to zoom towards them.

"Yeah, he's not halting," Fred comments as the others join him.

"No he's not!" The others jump out of the way while Wasabi barely lands on the roof of the car. "Ahh, he didn't stooop!"

The car zooms away, the others following after them.

"And we got a chase scene!" Fred exclaims in excitement, but Wasabi looks the opposite of excited as he screams his head off.

"Pull over now!" GoGo demands as she's speeding next to the rouge driver.

"Did you not hear her?!" Wasabi exclaims as the car makes a sharp turn. GoGo turns slightly by holding onto the pole and speeding on the road. Honey Lemon is holding onto Fred as he super jumps into the air. "We're gonna need something to slow him down."

"I have just the thing," Honey Lemon makes three chem balls that are red, purple, and orange. Fred super jumps into the air again and Honey throws down the balls. They turn into blue glue, but the driver frees the car, continuing on.

"Still not stopping!" Wasabi shouts over all the commotion.

Fred lands in front of a hospital. "Oh yes he is!"

The car skids to a stop, knocking Wasabi into Fred's arms. "Thanks to the lizard." He opens the door and they're ready to attack if needed. "Ah ha! Justice has been servvv...oh wait a minute."

Instead of a car thief, it's a pregnant woman and her husband, with the lady hyperventilating. "Are you people crazy?!" The soon to be father demands. "My wife is about to have our baby!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Honey Lemon holds up her hands, giving two thumbs up. "You're doing great!"

"Boy or girl? Wait, don't tell me, I wanna be surprised," Wasabi gestures to himself. The father slams the car door without a word, quickly going into the hospital.

"Congratulations on your bundle of joy!" Fred calls out as they watch them leave. "So...not a car thief, but we still showed some real hustle out there, guys."

"Fred, there's clearly nothing going on."

The rogue skeleton walks right past them. The three walk away from Fred.

"But guys...night patrol..." Fred stares at them dejectedly, not noticing the twins chasing the skeleton.

The skeleton bumps into a car and runs into an alley, a flash of electricity appearing from it soon after.

"He's just as hard to catch as Baymax was when we found the microbots in that warehouse," Hana pants, hands on her knees.

"Uhh, that's not good," Hiro notices the electricity and they run up to it, seeing that the minions of Yama have already found it. Someone chuckles behind them.

"Haven't seen you in any botfights in a while, little Zeroes!" They turn around to be met with Yama himself. "That is until that one night where you got me locked up in jail!"

Hana frowns to herself. When she was going through the bot fighting phase, at first it was only because she was going through a spiral of being unsure of what to do with her life at the time...and that was before the binge eating. If there was one reason that she did it, it was because it was something that Hiro did...it was something they did together, and...she felt lonely whenever her brothers would do guy stuff together. She knew it sounded ridiculous to some, but she felt left out...

Not that she wanted Tadashi to be gone...

"You're not still mad about that..." Hiro waves it off nervously. "Are you?"

Yama keeps on an angry face.

"Okay...well, we're sorry, if we could just get our robot back-"

"Ha ha," Yama grabs the back of Hana's hoodie, lifting her up in the air. "You're not getting your robot back! Teach him a lesson."

* * *

The next thing they knew, Hana is watching Hiro get lifted over the roof by two minions.

"I-In case I wasn't clear before, I'm really sorry about the whole jail thing! Please, let my sister go! It's me you want."

"Let both of us go, you muscle-brained idiots! On solid ground!" Hana struggles from the last minion's grip.

"Heh. Your sister clearly has the same nerve as you. I'll deal with her later. Maybe she can help me make profits by making me robots to sell on the black market."

Hana prepares her throat, giving Yama a big loogie to the face. He growls at her in anger, nodding to the others. The minions start to lower Hiro, Hana squirming even more.

"No! Hiro!" Their ID cards from SFIT, which they're still wearing, comes into Yama's eyesight.

"Wait! You two go to that nerd school?"

"Uh...yeah," Hiro holds his ID, looking at it. Hana shows hers. "But it's not-"

"Pull him back!" They do so and Hiro faces Yama. "You two and I, we're gonna make a deal."

* * *

A rainstorm starts to happen as Fred is standing on top of his house, posing heroically. "Alone he stood, velveted by the rain, wavering in his mission, and undaunted by the fact that his friends don't value super hero culture and all its awesomeness!"

"Master Frederick." He turns downwards to see his trustworthy butler Heathcliff holding a cup in his hands. He's holding an umbrella in the other hand. "Hot cocoa?"

Hiro then arrives alone. "Heathcliff, where's Fred? I-I need his help."

Heathcliff looks up instead of saying his location.

* * *

The two are then in Tadashi's lab as Hiro focuses to work on something. "Okay, so what wrong is Lady Justice calling us to right?"

Hiro raises an eyebrow at his wording, but decides to ignore it. "Well, there's this...metal thing. It's kind of a sculpture or paperweight or something..." He turns around in his chair, his back facing Fred. "And it's on Granville's desk and I have to break in and take it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait!" Fred immediately protests. "That is what Lady Justice would call stealing," He crosses his arms.

"Stealing? No, it's not...stealing. Is it stealing? I don't think it's really stealing—it's more like, uh, borrowing. Heh, yeah!"

Baymax then appears on his computer. "Stealing. To take the property of another without permission or right."

"Exactly," Fred glances at him. "Thank you, Baymax..." He then realizes who he's talking to, turning around. "Wait, Baymax?! Whoa. You live in a computer now?"

"My body ran away," Baymax blinks slowly.

"Fred, look, Hana and I rebuilt Baymax's skeleton; it went crazy, got loose, and now Yama has it! And what's worse, he gave Hana to his boss to make sure that I'm not gonna trick him. The thing it's-it's dangerous without Tadashi's chip. She could be hurt and I don't want that to happen on my watch. I already risked her life once by not being there...I can't let that happen." Hiro looks away with a frown.

"Without the healthcare protocol, my robot capabilities could be catastrophically destructive and possibly injure Hana," Baymax explains further.

"Yama said he'll give it back and ask his boss to free Hana in exchange for the paperweight thing," Hiro uses the screwdriver on the object in his hand.

Fred snatches it away from him. "Which you intend to steal!"

"As soon as I make the trade and get Hana back, I'll steal the thing back and return it to Professor Granville before she even knows it's gone," Hiro snatches the screwdriver back. "Come on, Fred. Hana would've done the same thing for me. I owe her this."

"So the second steal basically cancels out the first steal...and you and your sister would be able to bond more...Okay! I'm in!" Fred agrees after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yes!" Hiro takes out his ID from inside his shirt. "I just need to add her code to my ID and to do that I need to get really close to Professor Granville."

Fred looks at the computer as the scanner Hiro has detects his own ID. "How close? Are we talking in the same general vicinity or are we talking uncomfortably close?" He presses his nose to Hiro's cheek.

"Uncomfortably close..." Hiro answers as that's how he feels right now.

* * *

Hiro peeks around the corner for Granville. "Hiro, check. Check, check. Can you hear me?"

"Fred," Hiro presses a finger to his ear. "Just wait for the signal and hit the button."

Fred is in the lab so that he can do what Hiro asked of him. He gives a sound of glee. "I've never been a hacker before! This is exciting! Also, a lot of pressure..."

"Relax. Hana does this kind of stuff for me all the time...or at least, she used to." Hiro looks towards the ground in dismay. If he had just listened, she wouldn't be in the hands of Yama...

"We'll get her back, Hiro...she'll be okay. Now which button is it again?" Hiro was still cautious enough to leave a note to tell his friend which button he has to push. "I kid, I kid! Don't worry, Hiro. I've got this."

Hiro looks up to the ceiling, hoping he didn't make the wrong decision asking Fred. He was most likely the only one willing since his other friends want nothing to do with more superhero work. And with Yama still being angry with him over the bot fight...he was more like a supervillain in Hiro's eyes. His sister was in trouble. He had to do something, and he had to make sure that the less people knew about it, the better.

He hears footsteps, turning his head to see Professor Granville using her ID. "Target spotted, I'm going in."

"Roger that! Man, I love saying that. I'll do it again. Roger that. No, no, no, no, wait. How about this? Roger that!"

Hiro gets annoyed by the different accents.

"Who is Roger?" Baymax asks curiously.

"You know, that's a good question."

"Guys, quiet!" Hiro frowns, unamused.

"Roger that!"

He inwardly facepalms and approaches the professor. "Excuse me...Professor Granville?"

"Yes, Mr. Hamada? And might I ask where is Ms. Hamada? I wanted to check up on her after yesterday."

"Oh, uh, she got sick! From...gummy bears! Yeah, such a shame, we both really wanted to let you know that it's nice to have someone here who believes in us! So thank you." He opens his arms for a hug, but Granville backs away. She's not the hugging type.

At all.

"Yes, well...eh..."

Hiro tries again to get a hug, only for her to dodge away. As this awkward display is going on, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon just happen to be passing by.

"What is he doing?" GoGo asks as they stare in confusion.

Granville is spinning around Hiro to avoid his hugs. If anyone asked him, he'd say he didn't want to do this either, it was getting embarrassing.

"Is that all?" Granville asks expectantly.

"Um...well..."

"Turn on the water works," Hiro glances at the listening device in his ear. "Trust me, it's the only way you're gonna get that hug!"

Hiro turns around and rubs his eyes, Granville raising an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Hamada, are you alright?"

"I'm..." He turns back to her with tears in his eyes.

"Is there something in your eye?"

"Tears!" He points to his eyes. "Just so much going on!" This time, she doesn't avoid the hug, not sure how to react. She awkwardly pats him on the back. "Now."

Fred eats ramen as he's off guard from the signal. "I'm on it." In the process, he spills the cup on himself. "Aww, I spilled soup! Ow ow ow!"

Baymax stares at Fred as he tries to air out the stain on his clothes. "I cannot administer care because I have no body. But I do have several tips for treating minor burns."

Hiro glances around awkwardly, wondering when could he let go.

The gang just stare as GoGo pops another bubble from her gum.

"Alright now," Granville peels Hiro's arms off her. "Pull yourself together."

The computer dings once it's done getting Granville's scan code. "I got the copy, I think!"

"Ha, thanks," Hiro releases Granville. "I feel better now."

"Thank goodness," Granville mutters to herself as she looks up at the ceiling in relief.

"Don't wanna keep my professor waiting, she's intermediately fair and a good hugger!" He laughs nervously as he runs off, Granville staring after him. "Can't wait to tell my sister what you said!"

"Tell her she should be glad to have such an...emotional older brother such as yourself, Mr. Hamada," Granville murmurs as she watches the boy leave.

* * *

Later that night still at the school, Granville leaves her office to go home for the night. Hiro sneaks over and uses his own ID card with the professor's code to get in. Once inside, the exact object he's looking for sits on Granville's desk. He picks it up, examining it. Hiro silently wondered why Yama wanted it and why Granville had it in the first place...

"What's happening?!"

The voice of Fred from the headpiece scares Hiro as he throws the paperweight in the air. He catches it, sighing in relief.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah. It's...heavier than it looks. Why would Yama want this?"

"Oww! Hot soup, spilled it again!" Hiro glances away at Fred's exclamation.

"Hang in there, little sister...I'll make things right."

With the object in hand, they walk into an alley to do the trade with Yama. "These are dangerous people, Fred, let me do the talking."

"You bet! I'll keep my eyes peeled and my lips sealed," Fred agrees as they walk past some shady people. They soon arrive at the entrance as a tall man is looking down at them.

"What do you want?"

"We're-"

"Frederick Frederickson the Fourth, this is Hiro, we're very busy dangerous types and we don't like to be kept waiting!" Fred says quickly, frowning at the man. He raises his brows to look tough and the man narrows his eyes, as if telling them to get lost. Fred does his best to look tough, Hiro facepalming. Eventually, the man silently opens the door to let them in. Fred boastfully enters, Hiro trailing behind quietly.

"What happened to letting _me _do all the talking?" Hiro asks once they're sure no one can hear.

"You and I both know that was never gonna work."

Hiro narrows his eyes in annoyance, and whether or not it would've worked with him remains to be seen...

* * *

"Hiro," Honey Lemon opens the door to Tadashi's lab. "Hana, we're going to Noodle Burger, you two wanna come? You two should go out and use this time to learn about each other and bond!"

Instead of working twins, they see a broken window with furniture tossed around like someone trashed the place, with no sign of anyone here.

"What happened?" GoGo asks in concern as they step inside, wondering what could've caused the mess. One thing was for sure though, is that Hana or Hiro did not do this. They'd never let Tadashi's lab be in this state. The computer turns on and they turn to Baymax.

"My body ran away."

"Baymax?" They ask incredibly.

"You're back! Why are you in a computer, and where are the twins? Come to think of it, Hana's been suspiciously absent today..." Wasabi questions.

"The Hamada twins can be found here," He shows a map and there's a glowing dot.

"That's Good Luck Alley," Wasabi frowns in concern.

"Why do they call it Good Luck Alley?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"Good Luck getting out alive..."

Wasabi and Honey Lemon gasp in horror, knowing that the twins are in serious trouble with that description...

* * *

Fred and Hiro enter the room, but they don't see a black-haired teenage girl anywhere. All they see is the skeleton tied to the wallpaper. "Where's my sister?" Hiro glares up at Yama. One of the minions holds up a tablet and presses play to a live video. Hana's wrists are tied to a wall as she tries to break free.

"HELP!" She shouts even though she was alone. "Someone...please!"

"Hana!" Hiro cries out in worry. He rushes over to the tablet as Yama inspects the object in his hand.

"That's Baymax's skeleton?" Fred spots the skeleton in front of him. "It's so...naked. It's Naked Baymax, and you must be Yama," Fred offers his hand for a handshake, but Yama looks up, uninterested. He snaps his fingers and the doors close, cutting Hiro off from the tablet before he could figure out where Hana is. The minions enter the room and they gasp in horror.

"We had a deal!" Hiro shouts to Yama.

"Oh Zero, did you really think I was going to give you back your sister and your robot?"

"That was my understanding. Did nobody else think that?" Fred asks as he looks around the room.

"Listen, if it's me you want, then take me and let her go!" Hiro balls his hands into fists. "She's innocent!"

"Mmm...nah. I think I'll keep her for a little while longer," Yama leans in with a wicked smile. "You took away my victory and honor, so now I take your little sister. An eye for an eye."

The two are thrown into a room. "Oww!" Fred complains and Hana looks up to see them.

"Guys!" She calls out in relief. So Yama had lied to him about giving her to his boss just to rattle Hiro...

"Hana!" Hiro runs up to her and unties the bonds. He gives her a quick hug before he turns around to the locked door.

"Hey!" He bangs on the door. "This isn't fair!" He looks at the bracelet on his left arm, sighing slowly. _Hana...I'm sorry. Even though I tried, I still failed you..._

He looks around the room. "Great. No windows, no airducts, and one locked door."

"Looks like we need to break out of a super secure high-tech safe room!"

Hiro looks at his sister, then the lock and they both smile. High-tech, eh?

"Awesome! How do we do that? Oh, I've got it! We could do what Dirt Dingly did when he was trapped in the dungeon of Dr. Slaughter! Get this! He factored a key out of a stale cracker and a single strand of his own hair!"

While he's talking, the twins easily pull out the panel and reroute the wires to open the door. "Or we yeah, that'll work too—you could just, you know, unlock-"

"High tech is our middle names," Hana gestures to herself.

"I thought it was Ryan and Mae."

"Come on," Hiro turns to him while Hana has a deadpan look on her face.

They walk down the halls to hopefully find Yama's office and in turn, rescue the skeleton.

"So, after we get Naked Baymax, what's our exit strategy?" Fred asks curiously. If they were going to break out, they needed a plan. "You thinking fists? You thinking something other than fists?"

"I'm thinking we run," Hiro glances at him.

"So feet, we're gonna go with feet."

As they turn the corner, they're immediately met with one of Yama's goons. "Where do you think you're going?"

"And you're sure not fists?" Fred asks, ready to fight if needed.

"What do you think?" Hana questions back.

"Feet, Fred. Fast!" They run off, only for their path to be blocked by the taller goon that was guarding the door. Hiro's hoodie gets pulled on by the first one.

"Hey, come on, let's take these three to Yama."

The three stand in front of Yama, Hiro trying to make this work in their favor. "Well, when you think about it, I did you a favor by testing your security!"

"Thank you...get rid of them!"

"Question," Fred holds up a finger. "When you say get rid of us, do you mean throw us out, or are you talking about, you know...permanent situation?"

Yama smiles widely.

"Permanent, got it."

"No, wait!" Hiro protests as the minions start pulling them away.

"Stop it!" Hana struggles with them.

Suddenly the ceiling rumbles and they look up to see a laser blade cutting through the concrete ceiling. The ceiling circle falls down and with it, reveals their friends in their super suits.

"Yeah! I knew you couldn't resist the call of Super Herodom! Fred cheers for their arrival. A side door opens and more henchmen arrive, ready to attack. GoGo throws her disk to knock one out. The one holding Hiro runs up to her, but she dodges out of the way. This allows Honey Lemon to incase him in blue goo. One of them jumps on Wasabi, who throws him off. Honey Lemon rushes over to help her friends, but not before throwing blue goo onto the floor to trap them.

"Yeah, that's right!"

Unfortunately, they're not as dumb as they look, because they take off their shoes.

"Uh, that's wrong!"

The two grab a stool, breaking it off to create makeshift staffs. They attack and Wasabi activates his laser blades. He flaps them back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut, hoping that did something. It does as the staffs are cut in half.

"Adrenaline's back!"

He doesn't hesitate in punching out the minions. Yama catches one and dodges a disk from GoGo. He uses the minion as a shield from a chem ball, throwing him off near Hiro and Fred, who stare at their friends in surprise.

"Hiro, Fred, Hana. Are you guys okay?" Honey Lemon lands in front of them, throwing chem balls.

"Much better now." Hiro gasps as he forgot something. He looks towards the robot.

"How'd you guys know we were here? Wait, were you guys on night patrol without me?" Fred gestures to himself, a little peeved.

"Is that really the issue here?" Hana gives him a look.

"Fred," GoGo turns to him after throwing a disc. "Night patrol is not a thing."

"It's really not," Honey Lemon tells him gently. A tall minion suddenly crashes into the room, taking a swing at Fred's head.

"Look out!" The twins pull him out of the way, with the board hitting the wall. He gets caught in Honey Lemon's web goo.

"That was close, did you see how close that was?" Fred turns to the two, who look at the skeleton out in the open.

"Stay here," They say in unison.

"Roger that!"

Hiro and Hana run towards the door, dodging debris along the way and knocked out minions. Just as they reach the skeleton, they both get grabbed by Yama. Hana gives an unamused look as she tries again to break free. Seriously, getting held by these guys was starting to get annoying.

"Nobody hustles Yama!"

"And gets away with it?" Hiro asks nervously. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball, which freezes Yama on impact, dropping the twins.

"Looks like I just did."

"Loser!" Hana sticks out her tongue at him.

"Ooo," Fred pokes his arm in satisfaction. "That's cold. Heh heh heh, did everybody...did you guys get that?"

Hana clears her throat and Hiro turns around to Baymax sheepishly. "Oh, Baymax!" He bends down to him, trying to pull at the tight knots. "Wasabi, a little help?"

"Oh, sure. Stand back," Hiro and Hana move away a bit and Wasabi cuts him free. Hana wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"Remind me to never make deals with Yama again," She deadpans as she turns to Hiro.

"I'm so sorry I put you in danger, Hana," Hiro frowns at her. "I should've heard you out...no wonder why you don't think I'm a good brother..."

"Hiro..." She smiles softly. "You went through all this just to save us, and I couldn't ask for a better brother. I know it'll take time for us to be back where we were, but I wanna at least try. So...twins?"

"Twins," Hiro smiles, holding out his arms. The two share a warm hug.

"Aww," Honey Lemon grins as the others look on with a small smile. Together, they hook up the skeleton and climb on it.

"Hang on," GoGo warns them as they're lifted in the air by a helicopter.

"Hey, it's Heathcliff!" Fred looks up at the pilot, who gives them a thumbs up.

"So, after this, sleepover?" Hiro rubs his neck as he glances at Hana. "Like we used to?"

"I'll pick the snacks, you pick the movie," She winks at him and he grins.

* * *

Once they're back at the school and out of the super suits, the three are not happy at the twins. "So I'm sensing you're angry."

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe their faces," Hana whispers to him.

"Without my scanning capabilities, I am unable to detect non-verbal signs of anger. Are they glaring?" The twins look to the three...who are doing exactly that. "Are their eyebrows down and together? Do you see narrowing of their lips?"

"W-We got this, Baymax," Hiro holds out a hand to him. "Guys...I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I was only trying to help Hana."

"You could've gotten hurt, both of you!" Honey Lemon scolds them. Hiro looks away in guilt, knowing fully well that she was right. It was his fault...

Hana, noticing his look, hugs him from behind to show him that she wasn't angry towards him. He smiles a little. It was nice to know that despite his impatience and recklessness, that Hana still loved him. It would be a while before he forgave himself for everything that happened to her...

"And I can't believe you stole something from Professor Granville's desk," Wasabi turns to Fred, who's holding a slice of pizza. "And you helped him! Now Yama has it!"

"Oh does he now?" Hana holds up the paperweight that was hidden in her hood. "Tada!"

"Double steal!" Fred gasps in realization.

"As promised," Hiro fist bumps his sister. GoGo walks over to them.

"I'm impressed..." She punches them in the arm. "But don't ever do that again."

"We won't, but...there is still one problem." The twins turn to the broken window. "How are we gonna explain that to Granville?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Honey Lemon makes a purple chem ball. "Just this once."

"Thanks, Honey Lemon," Hana smiles softly at her.

"So...what changed?" Wasabi looks between the twins. "Are you guys okay now or...?"

"Yup," Hiro puts an arm around his sister. "We're fine."

"Yeah, getting kidnapped by Yama will do that," Hana waves it off.

"That's so great!" Honey Lemon cheers, snapping a photo of them.

* * *

The twins quickly go back to Granville's office, placing the object back where they found it. Hiro twists it slightly and they go back to the lab, hoping to finally put Baymax back in his body.

"Hey...Hiro," Hana speaks up and he looks up at her. "From now on...can you not treat me like I'm gonna get sick again? It kinda feels like you don't trust me to take care of myself when you do that."

"Oh, wow, I almost forgot about that," He mutters to himself as he runs a hand through his head. He remembers Hana saying that in Granville's office the day before, but he didn't think of when to address it... "I do trust you, Hana, it's just..." He looks away in guilt. "...Nevermind."

"I'll go get some gummy bears then," She pats his back and leaves the room. He sighs in relief. How was he gonna break it to her that he was scared that he could lose her again? Tadashi was already dead; if Hana goes back to the binge eating or worse, try to buy painkillers again, he wouldn't know what to do...she means a lot to him, and to see her spiraling like that...

Would put him over the edge.

Hiro continues looking at the diagnostic bar as it goes to 99 percent. "Come on, come on, come on."

It's soon complete and he pumps his fists into the air. "Yes!"

Granville types away, sensing nothing out of the ordinary. She does notice her paperweight is crooked, and adjusts it, but other than that, everything was normal.

The moment of truth arrives as Baymax slowly inflates early morning. His panel opens and Hiro looks at Hana. Together, they hold the healthcare chip and insert it into Baymax.

"Ow."

The eye scanners turn on, with the first thing Baymax seeing is the twins. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

They both gasp, engulfing Baymax into a hug. "Hello Hiro and Hana."

He returns the hug and they both smile to each other, happy to have him back.

Meanwhile, in Good Luck Alley, the minions are talking to Yama. "He is not going to be happy that we didn't get it."

Yama just laughs as he stands up. "Don't worry, we got something much, much better."

Behind him, robotic skeletons of Baymax are being made, as they had enough time to copy it. Their eyes glow red...


	2. Baymax Returns Part 2

Lucky Cat Café is filled with customers, Aunt Cass working hard to make sure everything is in order. Aunt Cass arrives from the kitchen, carrying four bowls of nachos with two arms.

"Dolphin Safe Tuna Nachos coming through!" She quickly serves the customers. "Hot plate! Really hot plate!" She places kitten oven mitts on one customer. "Just keep the kitten mittens on for a while, will ya?"

He moves his thumbs in agreement. Some senior citizens are having beverages, but they need refills.

"Refill alert! On it!" She quickly pours them drinks and hears a crash. "Ketchup bottle down! On it!"

After handling the ketchup problem, she sees a large stack of dirty dishes, which have flies around them. "Try and tame dirty dishes, I'm on it!"

She cringes as she tries to lift the pile, but it's too heavy for her. "Come on, Cass...lift with your knees...oh, and your back...and your arms...and any other parts that wo-" The dishes are suddenly lifted out of her hands. "Whoa...wait, what?"

It's Baymax carrying the dishes, standing next to a smiling Hiro and Hana. "Baymax?"

"Hello, I am Baymax," He waves to her.

"Baymax? Baymax!" She engulfs him into a hug. "You're back."

"Aunt Cass." He hugs her back and she reaches out towards her niece and nephew. She pulls them into the hug too, happy that the four are all back together again.

* * *

Yama enters inside a grand hotel at night, having the door being held open for him when he steps out of the car. He walks into the elevator and waits for his employer to speak, but instead he gets an advertisement.

"Are you looking to reconnect with our amazing city? The answer is San Fransokyo Metro. Over 100-" The ad cuts short as the screen forms into an ominous symbol as the elevator comes to a stop. Yama pants for a few seconds as he stares at the screen.

"Well, did you obtain the item?"

"The item?" Yama asks nervously and his employer can already tell that he doesn't have it.

"Huh, I see, you failed." The screen disappears and the elevator starts dropping down, preparing to end Yama right then and there.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Yama pleads for his life. "I made you something better!" He pounds on the screen and the elevator stops on the fifth floor, slamming the man to the ground.

"Show me."

The Skelemaxes punch some wood to show their strength. "I see...potential," The employer's hand zooms in on the real thing that he wants...the paperweight from Granville.

"Much better than that paper scrap!" Yama comments and the ominous symbol appears again from behind.

"No, but useful to obtain it. Do _**not**_ fail this time..."

Yama frowns in worry for what could happen. He already tried to off him only because he didn't get the paperweight. If he failed this time, he'd be gone for sure...

* * *

At Fred's manor, Fred himself is trying to talk them into being superheroes again. "Ladies and gentleheroes, since we kicked so much butt at—well, you know, kicking so much butt-I took the liberty of designing our very own..." He pulls away the curtain to reveal a spotlight. "Superhero signal!" The curtain falls on him and he tries to wiggle free.

Their reactions are not what he wanted. Wasabi wipes the air for the incoming dust, Honey Lemon looks awe enthusiastically with a clap, and GoGo just stands there as she's the most uninterested of them all. She chews and pops her bubblegum without a word.

"Heathcliff," Fred throws the curtain off him. "Hit the lights!"

Fred starts imitating a drumroll as the lights are turned off, activating the signal that's shown on the ceiling. "Ta daaaaa-uhhh..." He sees that help is misspelled as halp.

"Halp?" Wasabi asks sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, that's supposed to be help..." He leans in towards his butler. "Heathcliff, did we keep the receipt?"

"No we did not, Master Frederick," Heathcliff informs him. Fred walks up to his friends, putting his arms around him.

"Okay, so we'll just go with halp! People will know."

"Freddy," Honey Lemon speaks up as GoGo pushes them out of the hug. "I heart your enthusiasm, really I do. But I had to freeze somebody yesterday. I'm not comfortable with that."

Heathcliff turns off the signal. "Don't beat yourself up, Honey Lemon," Fred waves it off. "I'm sure he thawed by now." Heathcliff turns on the lights. "Guys, that is no way for Big Hero 7 to talk."

"Big Hero 7? Really?" GoGo stares at him with a small frown.

"My brain stormed an epic list of team names and that one tested best—with an audience of me—the power of seven!" He holds out his hand for theirs to go in, but gets nothing in return. "Come on guys, I need at least one more hand for me to meet ya. Come on, you know you want to."

"Look Fred, it was a one time thing. Saving you three knuckleheads from Yama," GoGo tells him simply.

"I could've sworn that I heard from someone—I don't wanna name names, but it might rhyme with BoBo—that it was a one time thing when we stopped Callaghan!" Fred retorts back.

"Okay, so it was two times," Wasabi admits that one.

"That's it! We're done. We don't need a team name," GoGo crosses her arms.

* * *

Fred isn't backing down, however, as he goes to the twins and Baymax to try and get them in. They're in Tadashi's lab as Fred rolls around on top of a swivel chair.

"So yeah, the team name is Big Hero 7, everyone loved it unanimously, I might add." He falls off the swivel chair. "Whoa-ow!"

Baymax immediately stops what he's doing and turns to him. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said-"

"No, I'm-I'm okay!" Fred holds up a hand while he's still on the ground. "I'm okay!"

"So you mean that you tried to convince the others to go back to being superheroes, and when you failed, you decided that you're gonna try to get to us," Hana points her pencil at Fred knowingly.

"What, no!" He stands up in protest, sweating a bit. "Everyone loves it! Please go back to being superheroing!"

"Fred, why is this even a discussion? I thought we all agreed that we were done with that stuff," She goes back to looking at her clipboard.

"Okay...done!" Hiro pushes back from the computer. He and Hana were working on a program, and they were now done.

"Really?!" Hana asks excitedly. "We really finished!"

The twins high five each other, wiggling their fingers. "Fred, I think you're gonna like this," They insert a chip into Baymax.

"Whoa..." He sees the heroic pose on the red chip. "A superhero chip."

Even though Hana is against the whole superhero thing, she agreed to make this chip for Baymax to improve his defenses only.

Hana presses the panel and it goes into Baymax. "I am now capable of defending innocence and various other heroic deeds."

"To the power of seven!" Fred holds out his hand excitedly. Baymax just fist bumps it.

"Ba lalalala."

"Ha ha," Hana chuckles at him. "Gets me every time."

"Not what I envisioned, but you put your own spin on it." Outside the lab, lights turn on, telling them that someone is on their way.

"Great, we're not supposed to be in here! We gotta hide!" Hiro explains to Fred.

"I am difficult to conceal," Baymax says while they're panicking. "I will deflate."

"Yeah, no time," Hiro jumps onto him. Granville opens the door to the lab, already suspicious of the chair that Baymax formed into. The twins and Fred are hiding behind the robot, hoping she won't suspect anything since she's never met Baymax in person.

Too bad Fred left his foot hanging out. He quickly pulls it back, but it's already too late. Granville narrows her eyes, turning on the lights.

Hana turns to Hiro, her face saying 'Why's she turning on the lights? S-Surely she doesn't wanna waste electricity.'

Hiro puts a finger to his lips as Granville walks up and sits on the 'chair.' "Ahh, comfortable. Hmm," She looks around the room. "What to do with the upper-class lab..." She chuckles in amusement, leaning back on Baymax and that's how Hana knows they've been busted. "Clearly it should go to someone who follows the rules...two someones in fact, because they're twins! Some twins who don't try to pass off a robot as furniture. You can come out now, Mr and Ms. Hamada."

"They're not here," Fred calls out, the twins elbowing him in the arm with an annoyed look.

"Now."

Hiro crawls out from behind Baymax, Hana doing the same. She glances at her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

"Didn't I make myself clear, when I told you both this lab was off-limits?" Baymax reveals himself as Hana cringes at Granville's stern look.

"Well, heh, yes, Professor Granville. But we uh-"

"It's a funny story...true story-"

"Hello," Baymax interrupts Hana. "I am Baymax."

"Yes, I assume," She raises an eyebrow at him. "Follow, please."

They quietly walk over to her as she walks up to the computer. "Balance. Hard to achieve," They look at a magnet battery that Hana was working on. She places a single bolt above it. "Harder to obtain. One tiny wrong decision and..."

She blows on the bolt and it flies up to the ceiling, hitting the light above them. Hana covers her mouth in shock. Ohhh...she forgot to maintain a steady wavelength for the battery, didn't she...?

"Your brother did not allow himself to be distracted. Now, you could follow Tadashi's lead, or you can choose a different path...with him." She points to Fred behind Baymax.

"Is she pointing at me? I feel like she is."

As Hiro was listening to Granville, Hana notices his far-off look, frowning. While Hiro did make some mistakes, it wasn't really fair to judge him based on his shortcomings. Yes, Tadashi had a lot to live for, but Hiro was smart enough on his own. If anything, Hana was the one who was supposed to be like them. She didn't even know she had smarts like them until Tadashi showed them SFIT. And...and it hurt that she couldn't share ideas with them or even with Tadashi now...she gets what Granville was trying to say. In fact, she'd take that advice in a heartbeat...

But for Hiro to be like Tadashi? It wouldn't be right to make Hiro Tadashi just because their brother is gone. Tadashi is Hiro's inspiration, not someone he has to copy.

"The choice is yours, Mr. Hamada," Professor Granville walks up to the door. "And Ms. Hamada?"

Hana's hairs stand up on end as the stern professor acknowledges her. "Y-Yes?"

"I do hope that Tadashi's work can...give you some insight," She glances at Hana's failed battery and leaves, Hana giving a disappointed look. Granville was right about one thing; Hana had to be more like their brother. But Hiro...he had potential on his own. She didn't; she was the youngest after all. She had to step up and do better than this.

"Whew! That was scary," Fred comments once he's out of his hiding spot.

"Your heart rate is accelerating. Would you like to take a seat?" Baymax offers as he's still technically a chair.

"Yes I would!" Fred takes the offer and laid across Baymax.

"Your neuro transmitters indicates you are feeling tense." He starts acting as a massage chair.

"Shiatzu. N-n-n-nice."

"Shia sai doko teki masu?"

"So Hiro, Hana, what do you say we grab a couple of noodle burgers, finish up Baymax's armor, and get our night patrol on?" Fred turns his attention to the twins.

"I don't think we should," Hana frowns at him.

"Okay, Yaki Taco is healthier anyway. According to the Yaki Taco website," He jerks a thumb to Baymax, who already has the website pulled up on his screen.

"No, look, we-"

"If this is about the tacos, I'm open for pizza. I mean I had it for lunch but for you two, I'm-"

"You're not listening!" Hana holds her hair and he stares at her in surprise, Hiro doing the same. She takes a deep breath, taking her battery and throwing it away. "I...I should focus on following the same path as my brothers, I...I need to do better than this."

"...She's right," Hiro sighs slowly, taking out the superhero chip.

"Tadashi's path...just seems to make more sense for me," Hana gestures to herself, pulling out her locket from inside her shirt. "It's what he would've wanted..."

"And for me too..."

Hana looks at the photo of her two brothers and sighs. "Hiro...Tadashi's path is more for me. You don't need to be him...that's my job." She walks out the door as she thinks to herself. After stopping Callaghan, she was done. He was the reason behind Tadashi's death, and that's why she can't go back...she could go back to binge eating and she couldn't handle it if she puts her family through more grief. That's why...she needs to be smarter. Doing magnets wasn't gonna cut it. If she couldn't be Tadashi, then how was she gonna stay in school and spend time with her brother?

* * *

Despite what Hana said to him, Hiro still works hard in his studies, and so does she. People greet Hana in a friendly way, which only made her want to work even harder. She couldn't let them down! However, Fred doesn't try to stop trying to convince them to continue the superhero stuff. When they're done taking notes, Fred slides a sketchbook of their superhero name and him as a kaiju. Hana sighs at him and pushes it away, standing up and leaving the study hall. When they're in the robotics lab, Fred shows them their helmets. Hiro quickly pushes it away in case someone sees them, Hana slamming the door shut. When they're walking together to the lab, Fred shows up in his superhero costume, showing his costume and their team name. They go to their lockers, seeing Big Hero 7 plastered behind the door. Hana rips it off, Hiro slamming the door to see Fred holding another paper. Hana crumples up hers, throwing it at Fred's head as the twins walk away.

Even in their sleep, Fred annoys them by showing their 'halp' signal. Hiro looks out the window as Hana puts her pillow over her head. Fred is waving outside in his suit and Hiro closes the curtain.

For Hana, it was always going to be no. Callaghan killed Tadashi and when Hiro found out, he wasn't himself...imagine what he would be like fighting other supervillains. What if the same thing happens and this time, she loses Hiro? He's the only brother she's got now. She'd be worse than ever, and...it still hurts thinking about the past.

This was her reality: to be Tadashi. Not some stupid, idiotic fantasy that Fred has in his head. She doesn't even know why he's trying anymore...

As she's walking in the halls the next morning, she doesn't notice Granville walking out of her office. She looks up and holds out a hand. "Ah...! Professor Granville."

"Oh, Ms. Hamada," Professor Granville closes the door. "How can I help you?"

"Can I...talk to you for a minute?" Hana hugs her books close to her chest.

"And what does it concern?" She raises a brow.

At first, she didn't think it would do any good, but she had to set this straight. She looks up at the professor.

"About my brother...you have it all wrong. Balance is essential, yes, but Hiro...well, a few days ago, he was Hiro Hamada, a brother, 14 year old genius, and my best friend. But now, he's gone from Hiro Hamada, into just another copy of Tadashi. I know that you have to focus. If I were in your shoes, I would've said the same things too. But now he's not Hiro Hamada, and I don't think you should compare him to Tadashi, because he's more than that. I think if anything, I'm the one who should be like Tadashi, but Hiro got into this school as himself...not as his brother. And I don't think Tadashi would've approved of what you said."

Professor Granville is taken aback by all of Hana's words. In all her years, she's heard it all about students thinking she was unfair. But she's never been spoken to about this, especially from a student's sister. Normally, she would've looked past it and scolded this student, but she can see that Hana truly cares about her brother...and has a strong bond with him. Never has she seen that between any pair of siblings, especially a pair in the same situation as the Hamada Twins are. And Hana still said it in a respectful way, even though she was scared of what she would think.

That...took a lot of decorum and courage to say.

"I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful, but I just thought you would like to know that my brother is the smartest person I know...I can't amount to his smarts or Tadashi's...and I've failed so many times...but please give him a chance. He has more of it than I do. I've gone down way worse than him, and I'm not proud of it, but my brothers overcame their struggles where I...didn't. I still attend therapy whereas my brothers got past lots of tests with Baymax AND other projects. Me...I only discovered my major a few months back...Hiro and Tadashi achieved much more than I can...and I guess I only came here because it's what Tadashi would've wanted...but isn't that what's important? To choose your own path? Surely you had a student like that too...one who strived for the best."

Granville stares at her with a half sad, half unreadable expression. "Yes, I...did know someone as you described...and I admire you for standing up for your brother..."

Hana bites her lip nervously as she tugs on her split ends.

"Very well. If that was all...you may go to class now, Ms. Hamada."

"Y-Yes, Professor Granville," Hana stammers nervously, deciding not to push it further. "T-Thank you, Professor Granville."

She quickly turns the corner, breathing a sigh of relief as her heart stops racing. She couldn't believe she just did that...but she'd do it again if it meant Hiro could actually further his potential that he clearly has...

For now, she'd stay silent and try and catch up to her brothers...even if it was pointless. But she'd do her best...

Granville thinks about how selfless Hana is to try and help her brother instead of herself...instead of looking out for her own, she's looking out for Hiro. The professor has a small smile on her face as she walks in the other direction. She'll just wait until one of them talks to her about this again.

* * *

Fred is out on night patrol alone, flashing the signal again. "Still reeling from the bitter taste of disappointment, the lone guardian of justice continues his watch over the city..." He sighs as all of his attempts have failed. They were never gonna do this with him. "Maybe they were right." He turns off the signal. "Maybe the city doesn't need halp..."

He walks away dejectedly, a part of the spotlight dropping onto the street...where an army of Baymax skeletons roam the city...

"Breaking news now!" The reporter says on Cass' TV in the Lucky Cat Café. All of the gang, including Baymax, are there. "Seemingly indestructible robots have invaded Night Market Square annihilating everything in their path—we're also getting reports of destruction on Shimamoto Boulevard—I think it would be smart enough for you to avoid that area. Who is behind this robot rampage?"

They immediately recognize the work—the twins' work. And only one person could've copied it.

"Oh no," Honey Lemon covers her mouth in horror. Hiro sighs, putting a fist to the table.

"Yama."

"He bootlegged Baymax?" GoGo narrows her eyes.

"Baymaxes! Plural...so plural!" Wasabi murmurs to himself, Fred popping up next to him.

"Okay, so a bunch of killer robots are loose in the city. You know what that sounds like?"

"A nightmare I had once?" Wasabi asks as he holds up a hand. Fred is too close for his comfort.

"NO! It sounds like a job for Big Hero 7."

The twins watch the TV while the others stare at him. "You guys are gonna love the name once you see the t-shirts."

"The police can handle this," GoGo dismisses it.

"We can't handle this!" A policeman shouts in fear and GoGo sighs in defeat. If even the police couldn't do anything, someone had to help...

"Let's suit up..."

"Absolutely not." They all turn to Hana, who stands up from her seat. "Out of the question." She storms out the entrance, confusing all of them.

"Hiro, explanation on Twin Number 2, now," GoGo turns to him.

"I-I don't know what's going on. Look, Baymax needs his armor. I-I gotta finish it. I'll talk to my sister and we'll meet you guys, just be careful!" He races after Hana, knowing the one place she'd go when she's like this.

When he arrives at the lab, Hana has already beaten him, finishing up the armor for Baymax. Hiro rubs his neck sheepishly. "O-Oh, you're already here. Cool...so, are you gonna suit up too?"

She ignores him and he decides to wait it out, pacing around. "Come on, come on," He murmurs to himself. He notices the battery that Hana threw away...

"You appear to be..." Baymax inflates from his battery station. "Agitated." He can already sense the tension between the twins.

"Yeah, the city is under attack," Hiro replies as he looks away.

"And you feel responsible," Baymax gets out of the station.

"What?!" Hiro wonders just how Baymax could know that.

"Your body language and lack of eye contact are strong indicators of guilt, in both of you."

_Hana? Guilty? For what? _"If I had just run Tadashi's diagnostic like you and Hana told me to," Hiro glances at his sister, who stays silent. "None of this would have happened."

"Mistakes are common to everyone," Baymax holds up a finger and Hiro sighs slowly.

"Um...Hiro, can I talk to you?" Hana breaks the silence.

"Sure," He stops what he's doing. "What's up?"

"I, uh...talked to Granville about what she said..." If she didn't tell him, the guilt would eat away at her and she promised to not keep secrets...she's not a promise breaker.

"Y-You did? Why?"

"Not anything you didn't want me to say," She holds up her hands in defense. "Look, I don't want to do the superhero thing. I need to work harder on being better with my classes. I'm hopeless with my studies and projects."

"It was just one magnet battery, Hana," Hiro waves it off.

"No!" She shouts immediately to his shock. "You don't get it! I'm wasting my time with this whole thing! I can't even get a magnet battery to work properly! Why do you think I've been working so hard for the past few days?! No matter how hard I try, it leads to nowhere! I'm just...not good enough for SFIT. I don't know why you helped me get here, because I'm stupid. I can't compete with you or Tadashi...and that's why I told Granville that I should be the one who should be doing better. She listened, but I don't know if it did any good..."

"You..." Hiro is shocked beyond words. "Did that for me? Even after the way I neglected you all those years ago?"

_Neglected me? _Hana decides to ignore it for now and keeps her mouth shut. Hiro narrows his eyes as he knows the real reason she doesn't want to do this.

"Hana, you're not stupid. You're just telling yourself that because you just haven't found the right angle. Brains are wired differently, and people here, including me, saw that yours is exceptional. Just because one way didn't work doesn't mean you're stupid. You just need to find another way...I know you're still hurting. I am too. And...no matter what I do, it will never be the same...but I know you. We may be different, but I know you better than anyone. You can't live a life where you have to be like me or Tadashi. And for what? Ignoring this," Hiro gestures to their super suits, "Won't solve anything. Tadashi wouldn't have wanted you to live like that, and I don't want you to either."

"How would you two know what I want? Or how well you really know me? Well guess what, Hiro! You think you do, but you don't. Where were you when I was going through my binge eating, huh?! You only paid attention after I was sent to the hospital! All my life, I've been overshadowed by you two! Always talking about inventions while I was just the follower! That's why I turned to drugs in the first place, and I immediately regretted it after. You have a purpose; I don't."

Hiro glances away as he takes in her words. She was right...he wasn't there...but he was here for her now, and he wasn't gonna lose her again.

"You can do this. You can make it right."

"No I can't," She denies, closing her eyes so she can't see him. "Stop it."

"You know, you're telling me you can't, but I haven't heard a reason why."

"Don't even go there," She walks past him, ending the conversation on her end, but he's not finished.

"Just tell me! You've already held your life back for years! What difference would it make now?"

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH, YOU JERK!" She suddenly yells at him. He recoils back in a bit of shock. Hana takes a deep breath. "I'm just… not…" She turns back around to wipe incoming tears. Memories of high school come back to haunt her and she holds her head, irritated at remembering just how afraid she was to speak up again…to be brought down to the point where she could've ended everything…

"I'm too damaged, Hiro. My past is too broken…" She whispers softly. "I don't wanna hold you back."

"You're Hana Hamada. Not a shadow, not a drug addict, and not someone that I, or others, shouldn't take pity on. Okay, the whole superhero thing might not be what you wanted, but that's your purpose: to use your intelligence to help people...and to make a difference. I'm sorry that you felt that way...but you made it to SFIT on your own...with your invention. Technically Tadashi and I helped, but it was still your design. Yes, you may have lost it, but...you're more than just my sister...you're my best friend…human wise. And it was never my intention to hurt you...or Tadashi's. You became so much more than you think you are, Hana...and you can still be that person if you do this with us. Is being someone as smart as Tadashi really worth it? Or will you choose a path...the right one, by helping us? We...I can't do this without you..."

After everything he just said, her eyes shed tears as she wipes them with the back of her hand. She meets his gaze and smiles, engulfing him into a hug.

"Am I really all those things?" She whispers loud enough for him to hear.

"All that and more," He returns the hug. "And...thank you for what you did, Hana. It means a lot."

"Of course...you're my big brother."

The machine next to them beeps as the armor is done printing and Hiro quickly grabs it. "Not really when you make a mistake that put the whole city in danger."

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time you messed up," Hana shrugs at him and he sighs again. "Hiro...we'll make this right together. You don't have to weight all this burden alone."

"You're right," He nods at her.

* * *

The robots are still attacking, destroying property and possibly hurting people, something the real Baymax would never do. A woman trips over debris, looking back to the robots. A yellow-clad woman zooms in and pushes her out of the way.

"I got you!" GoGo moves her somewhere safe. She moves towards the robots, throwing one of her discs at them, hitting one in the neck. She catches her disc as Honey Lemon makes a chem ball from her purse and throws it at them. It becomes a sticky ball of goo, which catches any robot that it rolls to. Fred and Wasabi are hiding behind a car.

"Wasabi, one of us has to be a decoy."

"Flip for it," Wasabi says as a car is being thrown. "Roof or wheels?"

"Wheels, obviously," Fred replies as the car flies over them and in fact, lands with its wheels up.

"How was that obvious?!" Wasabi gestures to the car in disbelief.

"Watch a movie sometime, a flipped car always lands wheels up. Come on."

Wasabi looks on in dismay, but throws a rock at the robot. It turns around to him, preparing its laser eyes. Wasabi cringes and rolls to behind the car he was just hiding behind with Fred.

"I DON'T THINK I'M CUT OUT FOR THIIIIS!"

While the robot is distracted, Fred moves over behind it. "Fredzilla time!" He uses his fire breath, but it has no effect on the robot, who pushes Fred down, pinning him. "Halp..."

The robot charges up its blast, but Wasabi comes in and cuts him in half. Honey Lemon and GoGo rush over to them.

"Wasabi, are you okay?"

"No," Wasabi wheezes at her. "I'm not...I'm...great?" He starts laughing. "Adrenaline's flowing. I'm feeling it!" He activates his laser blades. "Okay, who's next? Bring it! I said bring it, while I'm riding this adrenaline wave!" He runs up to fight the robots, Fred giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Hiro places Baymax's armor pads as Hana finishes the boots. "Hiro, Hana, do you feel better now?"

"I'll feel better when we beat Yama's robots," Hiro reaches out to something.

"Actually..." Hana glances at her brother and then at Baymax. "Yeah. I feel great...thanks to my brother."

Hiro turns around to see her facing Baymax and he smiles to himself. He taps her on the shoulder and when she turns around, he gives her a gentle hug. Hana smiles and returns it, Baymax engulfing them into a group hug.

Suddenly, there's a crash outside the lab, causing them to pull apart.

"Hang on," He walks up to the door.

"Hang onto what?" Baymax asks in confusion.

"No, he doesn't mean to actually hang on," Hana waves her hands. "It's an expression."

Hiro goes out into the hall where he sees the cause of all the noise. Yama is with at least three Baymax skeletons.

"You! Guard the door!"

One of them leaves and Yama activates the door. "Welcome to SFIT virtual guide. This Saturday, Muirahara Woods Fun Run."

"Fun..." Yama grunts at the thought of doing anything fun, focusing on what he came after. Hiro watches him for a few seconds before Baymax and Hana appear behind him. He quickly pushes them out of the way.

"What is it?" Hana asks curiously and she quickly covers her mouth. Hiro and Baymax peek to see that Yama thankfully did not hear her. "What is it?" She asks in a more hushed tone.

"Yama must've sent out those other bots as a distraction."

"Yama's here?!" Hana whispers in surprise. "Oh great, that's just what we needed. What do we do now?"

"You are here," The screen says, Yama sighing in frustration.

"Here. I know I'm here! Where is here?" He just wanted to know if this was the faculty floor for the Dean!

"Guys," Hiro calls the others. "Yama just broke into the school. I-I think he really wants that thing from Granville's office."

"Seriously?!" Wasabi is wrestling with a robot. "It's a paperweight!"

"Also, we're kinda busy right now!" GoGo tosses a disk and it hits a robot in the head, knocking it down from a higher level of a building. It gets up, only to be squashed by a jumping Fred.

"Too. Many. Robots. Wait, does this mean that Hana is in? Alright!"

"Hiro! You and Hana should get out of there," Honey Lemon warns as she throws an ice chem ball at one robot, and then another.

"No, Baymax and I will find a way to hold off Yama." If they could just distract him trying to get to Granville's office, that would give them enough time to settle out the robot situation out in the city.

"You mean, we," Hana places a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder and he smirks to himself. He should've known that Hana wouldn't stay down. At least this way he can keep her safe, so it's a win-win.

GoGo grunts as she's fighting. "We'll be there as soon as we-" The line cuts off there, Hiro turning to Baymax.

"Buddy, time to be a superhero," Hiro holds up the superhero chip. They look at the lone robot guard.

"Before we do any superhero stuff," Hana starts off. "We need to-"

"Take out that guy first," The twins say in unison, grinning at the fact that for the first time in forever, they're on the same page. And it felt so nice to be working together instead of worrying about other things like Tadashi or intelligence levels. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They sneak towards the robot when it moves down the hall. Hiro waves Baymax forward and he walks over to them, hiding behind the two. Suddenly, their phones start ringing for a group call request from Aunt Cass. Unfortunately, the robot hears them and comes back.

"Hiro, look out!" Hana pushes Hiro out of the way and they land behind the robot.

"Phew...thanks sis, I owe ya one," Hiro wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"You're welcome," She gives him a two finger salute and they answer the phone at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Hiro! Hana! Wow, usually I'd just get either one when I request a group chat." She gasps sharply as she knows what this means. "Does this mean my niece and nephew are finally spending time together again?!"

"Hey! Aunt Cass, kind of busy."

"Me too," Aunt Cass is on the train. "The seafood market was jammed, but I got the most amazing deal on butterfish!"

She did, to the discomfort of the other passengers, as the smell of butterfish is not ideal...

Hiro gets caught by the robot and Hana gasps. "Hana, what's wrong?"

"Oh, um," Hana turns back to the phone as Hiro is struggling. "We're...watching a movie together! Yeah! Hey Hiro, turn down the volume, will ya?"

"Okay...I just got on the train, so I'll be home soon, okay? You two don't snack too hard. I'm so happy that you two are having some quality time after so long!"

Hiro is dangling by his feet and Hana decides to finish this up.

"Okay, gotta go, love you, bye."

"Yeah, don't wanna lose any less time together!" Hana blows a kiss into the phone as the robot pushes Baymax against the wall.

"Violence is not a recommended solution."

Hana takes a deep breath and does a Tarzan yell, tackling the robot onto the ground. This rips Baymax's inflatable exterior in the process. Hiro looks in shock as she wrestles with the robot, pulling out a switchblade. She cuts the wires off, shutting it down.

"Whoa...Hana, that was awesome! That's my little sis, did you see that, Baymax?" Hiro then notices the damage. "Baymax!"

"Oh no!" Hana cries out in worry as she gets onto her feet, rushing over to them.

"Oh no..." Baymax starts shrinking. "I am in need of repair."

Hiro brings his hands together as a little smile comes to his face. Hana notices it and gets the same idea, grinning.

"Actually...we need you to stay like this for a little bit, Baymax. You thinking what I'm thinking, big bro?"

"Oh yeah," Hiro rubs his hands together.

* * *

Back in the city, Fred sidekicks a robot. "I could do this all night!" He brags, failing to notice a robot charging an attack directed towards him. A purple chem ball stops the attack, turning the arm into pink goo. Honey Lemon simply touches the robot once it's covered into the goo, making it disappear just like she did when she met the twins for the first time.

"You okay, Freddy?"

Fred coughs as he steps out of the pink fog. "Yes...I am...thanks to you! Superhero...wink."

She stares at him in confusion, raising a brow. "You can't see it but there's so much winking going on in here."

* * *

The hallway has already been trashed as the robots wreck everything. The trio hide behind a corner in the hallway, with Baymax's exterior taken off. Yama finds the locked door to an office, which is unfortunately Granville's.

"Keycard...here's my keycard," He snaps his fingers and a robot punches the door open. "Tear it apart!"

They walk inside with Yama following.

"That big jerk...pun intended," Hana holds up a finger.

"Ha!" Hiro high fives her. "Nice. Uh, okay, Baymax, we need you to act like one of the bad Baymaxes."

Baymax blinks in response as he doesn't seem to understand. "Act is not a command I understand."

"Alright, uh," Hana rubs his chin. "If they do something, you do it too. And no matter what, you have to get that paperweight. It's easy! Just imitate them. Hiro used to do it to me when I needed cheering up as a kid."

Hiro chuckles at the memory. "All those dumb little faces would make you laugh and one time I made milk squirt out of your nose."

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing," She starts giggling and they both pause, staring at each other. "Yeah, this isn't the time, we have other priorities."

"Right, there'll be other moments," Hiro holds up his hands awkwardly. "Now go," He pushes Baymax out into the hall. As he leaves, Hiro glances at Hana, who just paid attention to the open door. "Um, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know...that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. And I promise, if I have to, I'll spend the rest of my life to make everything up to you and be a better brother."

She smiles down at him and they hug again. "Thank you, Hiro. I promise to do the same...but me as a better sister, not me as a better bro-you know what I mean."

He chuckles at her stammering. "Do-over sleepover tomorrow?"

"Do-over sleepover tomorrow," She leans against the wall as they both smile to themselves. And with that, they do their secret handshake without even looking at each other.

"...Where'd you get the knife from, though?" He asks curiously as he remembers her using it on the robot.

"Oh, this?" Hana pulls out the switchblade, flipping it over to show the small blade. "GoGo gave it to me recently. Said only to use it when I'm in Good Luck Alley, but drastic situations call for drastic measures. I couldn't leave you or Baymax in danger."

Baymax walks up to the door, glancing back at the twins. They gesture for him to go further and he starts walking to another door, which is the right office. They give him a thumbs up to go on ahead and he enters the room, the paperweight plain in sight. He scans the room and locates the paperweight, taking it from the desk.

"Hey!" Yama is standing at the entrance. "Aren't you the one that's supposed to be guarding the-" The other two robots arrive. "Ugh, never mind. Just help them."

They start trashing Granville's office. "What are you waiting for? Find that thing!"

Baymax trips over the desk to play along and when Yama turns away from him, Baymax heads for the door. Yama knocks down books from the shelf, but one of them falls on his head. "Ow!" Baymax immediately comes to a stop as his healthcare chip programming turns on. He turns around, the twins cringing as their backs are planted against the wall near the door.

"Oh no..."

"Baymax, don't...!" Hana whispers in fear and Baymax approaches Yama.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"What?" Yama asks in confusion, whipping around to the robot.

"I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said ow." As Baymax says his default phrase, he holds up the paperweight. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Yama smiles evilly, recognizing the robot. "Get him," He snaps his fingers and the two robots surround Baymax. They grab onto his shoulders.

"Oh no."

"It's over Zero One and Zero Two!" Yama laughs evilly as he snatches the paperweight.

"Our names are Hiro and Hana," Hiro starts off as the twins are holding one side each of the rocket fist.

"We're not zeroes," Hana narrows her eyes.

"And we're the Hamada twins!" They shout in unison as they release the rocket fist. It makes Yama crash into the wall, the paperweight dropped in the process. A chip of it falls off, releasing a green light. Hana gasps at it in shock and the three all dive for it. The paperweight flies into the air, causing the three to crash into each other and the paperweight attaches itself to one of the robots. It gains new energy and tries to land a punch.

"Oh no," Baymax rolls away and the robot grabs onto him. It spins around out of control before throwing him out the window. Baymax holds onto the railing.

"Baymax!" The twins call out.

The energy-crazed robot walks up to them. Hana scrambles onto her feet as she tries to help Hiro.

"Hang on, Baymax!"

"Hiro, Hana, you are in danger," Baymax warns as he can sense the robot. Hana turns around and tries to attack by kicking and pushing at the robot, but it does nothing to stop him. She falls in front of the robot with a thump. The paperweight overwhelms the power of the robot and it crashes. The paperweight releases itself and Yama picks it up.

"So that's why he wants it!" Yama exclaims and Hana rubs her head.

"He...?" She murmurs, glancing back at Hiro. Yama starts to leave, but Hana turns her attention back to Baymax and Hiro, rushing over to help.

"This is not safe. If you do not let me go, you might fall."

"NO! NEVER!" Hana cries out as they struggle to hang on.

"NO! You'll brea-" They're not strong enough on their own as Baymax lets go of their hands. "Noooo!"

"Baymax!" Hana shouts as the robot falls. Just when they thought it was all over, a chem ball is thrown to the ground, a large goo appearing. Baymax is saved just before he could hit the concrete. The others had arrived!

The twins jump onto the goo, landing safely onto the ground.

"This was a positive outcome," Baymax comments and Hana giggles at him.

"Thanks Honey Lemon," Hiro tells her.

"We're not losing anybody on my watch," She smiles, hand on her hip.

"What happened?" GoGo asks curiously.

"That paperweight, it isn't just a paperweight," Hiro reveals, Hana dusting herself off.

"Whatever it was, it made one of the robots go crazy," She gestures to inside the building.

"Wait, you guys really thought it was a paperweight? Whatever the villain's trying to get is never what it seems, that's comic book 101. Granville's 'paperweight' probably has some cool untold power," Fred speaks up, wiggling his fingers together in excitement.

"But why would she have something so dangerous on her desk?" Wasabi asks with a shrug.

"And how did she get into possession of something that Yama wanted?" Hana thinks to herself, rubbing her chin. It seems that Granville plays a significant part in this; after all the exact object Yama got was in her office. This is no coincidence...

"And another thing. Yama was stealing this thing for someone. Who is he and what was he gonna do with it?" Hana looks up at the sky, thinking. Obviously this person was something worth checking out...but she needed more information.

"Maybe, one of its untold powers is holding. Down. Papers," Fred places a hand on Wasabi's chest.

* * *

With that, the twins fix Baymax's inflatable exterior while they put on their superhero armor. They put on Baymax's armor once he's done inflating, staring at Tadashi's baseball cap. Hiro's visor is orange-tinted instead of transparent, his sneakers have been replaced with black steel-to-toe combat boots, the pockets on his belt are obsolete, and his black pants fully cover his legs.

Hiro sighs at the hat. "I'm gonna make this right."

Hana's armor has slightly changed as well. She has a red diamond on her chest over her top, instead of no design being there. Her visor is pink instead of transparent.

"We both will," Hana places her hand on his shoulder and he smiles at her comfort.

"Hana...I never really got to say I'm sorry for how we grew up. If I had known, I…would've helped. But that's not gonna happen anymore. I promise."

"Thanks, Hiro." He places the hat over the lamp and they leave the room, neither of them noticing Hana's magnetic battery holding the bolt in harmony...

* * *

They step into the city, back as Big Hero 7 to save the city. Baymax's visor is translucent blue. GoGo's visor has a purple tint, the armor on her upper arms is gone, and the armor on her hands are black bare-knuckle gloves. Honey Lemon's visor is pink and only covers her eyes. Fred and Wasabi's suits are the same as before.

Fred tears up with a sniffle. "I always knew we'd all be together again, just like this."

"Do you need a tissue, Fred?" Honey Lemon places a hand on his back.

"No, I don't need a tissue. I'll be okay," Fred nods and Hana rolls her eyes. At least he finally got what he wanted...

"You sure? Because we should probably go catch Yama," Hiro jerks a thumb to the city.

Yama runs through the filthy alley, scaring a cat along the way. He's on the phone with his employer. "This is not just an alloy. You could have told me!"

"Why would I do that? You're a dog fetching a ball, bring me the ball," His employer has a camera watching the same alley as he's working on something.

"I'm on my way," Yama comes to a stop. "But, uh," He glances at the glowing paperweight in the pocket of his hoodie. "There is something else. Your ball is broken. Just a little bit. Bye."

Big Hero 7 flies past a Mr. Sparkles advertisement, with Hana following close behind. Electricity is under her feet as she's using it to fly. Hiro is on front on top of Baymax, the girls on either side of him. Wasabi and Fred hang onto his arms and he lands on the top of a building.

"Alright! What do we do?!" Fred asks in excitement, looking around as Hana lands next to him.

"Time to fire up that super sensor Baymax!" Hiro orders as he's still hanging onto Baymax.

"Scanning for Yama," Baymax scans the area as his scanner is online. Hiro activates his own helmet to try and figure out what the paperweight really is.

"Nano-induction..."

"Of course!" Fred stands in front of Baymax knowingly, but he really doesn't know what that means. "...Please explain that."

"T-That's what's happening inside that metal! It can amp up anything electric powered to a dangerous level," Hiro explains as he looks at all of them.

"Electric powered?" Hana asks, raising a brow as she looks at her super suit. "Oh no...if that thing gets near me, who knows what I could do? We have to find it and get rid of it, and fast."

"Maybe you should rethink the whole electricity thing," Fred holds up a finger and they all stare at him. "Or you could handle it, of course...just saying."

"Yama located there," Baymax points forward to Yama's direction and they know what's in that area.

"The train station," Honey Lemon cringes.

"The ELECTRIC train, people!" Wasabi reminds them.

"Aunt Cass," The twins realize that she's still on the train heading home.

Cass hums as she holds the bag of smelly fish, not seeming to notice the other people standing or sitting away from her. "Butterfish, butterfish, butterfish~"

"It stinks, lady!" A man shouts at her.

Yama pants as he runs up to the escalator, glancing behind to make sure no one's following him. However, the paperweight glows brighter to the electric-powered escalator, ripping itself out of Yama's hoodie. It touches the escalator as it's drawn to it and amps it up. Yama screams as the escalator goes faster and then the object flings out, landing on the train tracks. Yama looks up as the object attaches itself to a train...

Aunt Cass' train.

"Train!" Yama rolls off the tracks just in time as the train takes off at a faster speed. Aunt Cass and the other passengers jolt at the sudden speed...with all the butterfish unfortunately landing on the other passengers. The train zooms down the tracks, Aunt Cass glancing at the other people. The stray train speeds by a pole, some energy flying off and into a floating turbine. It flies into another turbine, which the heroes barely miss. They catch up to the train, only to realize where it's going: Central Station.

"That's not good," Hana's eyes widen as there's people inside who are blissfully unaware of the train that was about to arrive.

"We have to stop it before it hits Central Station! GoGo! Wasabi! Cut off the engine from the rest of the train," Hiro orders.

"On it," GoGo climbs off Baymax.

"Wait, what?" Wasabi asks in fear but he gets no answer as GoGo grabs him. They land on the tracks and he hangs onto GoGo as she speeds towards the engine with Wasabi, who screams the entire time. Once they reach the end, she throws him onto it.

"Wasabi, do your thing!"

Wasabi climbs to the top of the train and makes his way to the engine. "Even with the adrenaline, I have really mixed feelings about this!"

The passengers hold onto the railings and seats as they're still going dangerously fast. Wasabi makes it to the engine and cuts it off with one of his laser blades, leaving behind the passengers.

Baymax and Hana fly past him, Hana skating on electricity as her hair flies.

"Honey Lemon! Fred! Slow down those passenger cars!" Hana points to the rogue train.

"It's hero time Freddy!" Honey Lemon exclaims as they jump off Baymax.

"Big hero time!"

Honey Lemon throws five chem balls to slow down the train, but because of the speed that the train is going at, they're shattered. Finally, a big yellow blob slows it down to a stop, capturing Wasabi with it. Cass sighs in relief and goes to collect all the fish.

"Don't step on my dinner! It's butterfish. It's better than other fish."

"Gross!"

Baymax, Hiro, and Hana fly towards the engine. "The rest is up to us, buddy. Someone has to help."

"We can do this, Hiro!" Hana pumps her fists as she and Baymax fly down to the still moving train as it's almost at Central Station. The people at the station scream as they run away.

"Don't get too close, Hana. I don't want you to go out of control," Hiro warns his sister.

"Okay," She nods at him. Baymax and Hana land in front of the train to try and block it. Hana holds out her hands together as she makes an electric net in her hands. Instead of catching it, they're pushed along with it. Hiro glances back at the station and he sees the object stuck in front.

"Magno gloves on!" Hiro holds out his hand to it and Hana holds onto Baymax. The magnet from Hiro's gloves is enough for the paperweight to fly into his hand. "Gotcha!"

"Yes!" Hana cheers and she makes the net bigger, eventually helping the train come to a stop.

"Okay, Baymax-whooa!" The object finds a replacement to put its energy: right into Baymax's systems.

"Overcharge," His right fist comes out. "Overcharge," Then the left one goes. "Overcharge!" His thrusters shoot them up into the sky, taking the twins with him.

"Baymaaaax!" Hana cries out as his visor cracks. Hiro tries to hold onto the object, letting go of the magnets from Baymax.

"Reverse polarity!"

It shakes uncontrollably before Hiro throws it into the sky. Hana throws a charged up electric bolt at it and the paperweight explodes, causing a bang of white and green light. The force of the explosion sends Hiro off Baymax and shorts out Hana's electricity. They both scream as they fall down towards the city.

"Hiro!" Hana grabs his hand and throws him towards Baymax. Hiro holds out his hand, pulling her towards the robot. He lands on the magnets, pulling out the panel on Baymax's back. At the speed they're going, they had to work fast.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Hiro says as they start rewiring. Hana ties a knot to a ripped wire and connects it with Hiro's wire.

"Baymax, you gotta make it!" Hana shouts as they're nearing the ground. They get him working as he looks up.

"Hello."

The thrusters start up as they were close to hitting the streets. Hana holds onto Hiro as they sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Hana wipes sweat off her forehead.

"Your heart rates are accelerating," He looks up at the twins. "And your blood oxygen levels are low."

"Yeah, not bad, considering," Hiro comments past buildings.

"We did it, big bro!" Hana laughs in relief, hugging him from behind. Hiro laughs a bit at the hug.

The trio fly down to their friends at the streets.

"A little too close to disaster there," Wasabi pinches his fingers together.

"But...it wasn't," GoGo smiles at him knowingly.

"We saved a lot of people, together," Honey Lemon places a hand on Wasabi's shoulder.

"Fred was right all along," Hiro admits as the twins climb off Baymax.

"Yes," Fred stands in front of Baymax as he faces the others. "Fred was right all along," He rubs his hands.

"Yeah...we have a duty to help this city. And...sorry that I went all crazy trying to be Tadashi..." Hana rubs her neck sheepishly. "I know now that deep down, I'm a Hamada, and I'm smart in my own way."

Hiro offers his fist and they fist bump.

"So what I'm hearing is we're all fully committed to being a superhero team and we'll sign legally binding contracts to that affect."

Hana rolls her eyes, knowing fully well that if anyone backed out, Fred would just push them back into it.

"Fred, how about this?" Wasabi holds out his hand.

Fred chuckles, putting his hand in. "To the power of seven!"

"To the power of seven," The others say.

"To the power of seven," Baymax puts his hand in.

* * *

The next day, Granville is cleaning up her office. Someone knocks at the door and she turns towards it. The door falls down, revealing the twins.

"Come in, Mr and Ms. Hamada."

"Oh wow, what a mess," Hiro fakes shock as they step over the door. "What happened?"

"There are many unanswered questions...can I help you two with something?" She stands up, grabbing a box from her trashed desk.

"I-I, we have been thinking about what you said, you know, about balance? Tadashi found his and accomplished amazing things," Hiro smiles fondly at the memory of their brother.

"Good, we agree," She turns to the window.

"W-Wait," Hana calls out and she turns around. "But even Tadashi made mistakes. He did take a lot of tests on Baymax before he actually worked!"

"I-I mean, the last thing he said to us 'Somebody has to help.' Tadashi will always be our inspiration but neither of us are him. We have to figure out how to be ourselves and..." Hiro sighs a little. "We're gonna make some mistakes."

"Yes, impatient shortcuts. Dangerous risks," Granville agrees further, holding the chair.

"Ah, well, those are awfully specific," Hiro smiles sheepishly.

"And we don't need to be Tadashi," Hana rubs her arm. "I...don't need to be like either of my brothers," She glances at Hiro. "I got into the school as me, and I want to excel as me. And...I'm sorry for my tone the other day. It wasn't respectful to talk to you like that..."

"Yeah," Hiro places a hand on her back. "My sister isn't perfect, but she knows what she's doing and...well, I prefer her as my sister."

Granville smiles a bit. "It seems despite your past, you and Mr. Hamada will always stick up for one another. Well...I have decided that working in your brother's lab will be good for you both. Ms. Hamada had a considerable and fair point, and I accept her apology."

"Really?" They both ask happily.

"Perhaps Tadashi's legacy will help you avoid some of those immature mistakes."

"Couldn't hurt," Hiro tries giving her a hug, but she backs away. "Ehh, maybe no hug."

"Let's not."

Hana giggles, helping Hiro up. They both give each other a warm hug.

The group of heroes go across the city, Hiro flying on Baymax.

"We didn't set out to be superheroes."

"But sometimes, life can be unexpected."

Fred jumps into the sky as he breathes fire.

"The good thing is, our brother wanted to help a lot of people."

"No matter what the situation was, he'd stop and help the best way he can."

"And that's what we're gonna do."

"We're best friends, a team, and we'll always have each other's backs. We'll make it through anything."

GoGo zooms past a train. Honey Lemon uses chem balls to travel. Wasabi jumps into the air, spinning around and using his laser blades. Hana flips into the air, electricity flowing through her feet. A wave of electricity forms below her and she lands on it, using it to travel.

"Who are we?"

They pose heroically and someone watches them on a screen...the same one who was behind it all.

"Big Hero 7..."


	3. Issue 188

**Angel: Normally, I only update on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but this time, I'm gonna start updating on weekdays because I want a certain episode to be released on Halloween. I don't celebrate, but I'm doing it for you guys XD I'm actually on that certain episode right now!**

Hiro and Hana are hanging out in their lab as they're playing thumb wars together. At first, Hana was a bit wary about spending time together since...they usually didn't, but over time, she started to enjoy Hiro's company. It felt like they were kids again...

Now, he had gotten a little overprotective, as he would monitor her meals at school and pack protein bars, even though he knew that she was fine now. But she didn't seem to mind as long as he didn't embarrass her in public.

"Omelets or scrambled eggs?" Hiro asks as they're playing 20 questions.

"Omelets."

"Captain Crunch or Cocoa Puffs?"

"Captain Crunch," She answers as they thumb wrestle. He smirks in amusement. If she was really his sister, then she had to answer these questions.

"Gummy bears or gummy worms?"

"What?" She laughs at the ridiculous question as she wins a round. They continue playing thumb war. "Gummy bears!"

"Three for three...you're the real deal," He winks and she pushes him away at the gesture.

"Dork."

He laughs as Professor Granville comes in, but they don't notice as they continue talking. "Mr and Ms. Hamada?"

"Mm?" Hana glances away upon hearing her voice.

"Sis, if you're not gonna pay attention, you're only gonna make this easier," Hiro brags with an amused look.

"Mr and Ms. Hamada!"

Hiro looks up at her, giving an embarrassed laugh as he lets go of Hana. "Follow please!"

"Uh, Professor Granville," Hiro scrambles up to her, Hana joining Granville's other side. "Hana and I were just taking a little break. You know, studies show all work and no-"

"Do not play me," She warns him with an unamused look.

"You're right, I did make it easier...and funny," Hana points to Hiro and he drops his hand.

"Fair enough, uh, so what's up?" He keeps a stoic face, putting his arms behind his back. Hopefully this wasn't another scolding.

"I would imagine being two fourteen year olds surrounded by college students presents certain...social and emotional challenges."

The twins glance at each other. They had their own friends, and Hana clearly didn't have social problems, given the fact at how well people reacted to her presence. "No...n-not really. Hana and I started hanging out together again. But hey, I'm sure whatever you have in mind is gonna show us how wrong we are."

"Yeah, just tell us what you would suggest," Hana rubs the back of her hair. Professor Granville smiles as she hopes their bond could work for someone else. They arrive at the bio-hazard lab. The lights are off and at the end of the room is a girl with long hair in a ponytail and wearing a lab coat.

"Mr and Ms. Hamada, meet Karmi," Professor Granville gestures to the girl. Karmi turns around to face them, wearing goggles, a medical mask, and holding two large needles. Both twins have concerns as she doesn't look very friendly. She puts away the needles in her coat, removing her goggles and mask as the lights turn on.

"The Hamada Twins!" She looks to be the same age as them, if not older. She has olive tan skin, long brown hair, and is a little taller than the twins, even though they're close in age. She wears a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. She wears red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist. "When Professor G asked me to connect with you two, I thought this is gonna be super great! And it is! So great! The greatest!"

Hiro takes a step away, hiding behind his sister. Her enthusiasm was too much...even Honey Lemon isn't like that. It's almost as if she wants them to see her mood.

"Um, hi?" Hana asks, glancing at Hiro. She already feels uncomfortable with Karmi's attitude...something wasn't right about it.

"Uh, hello," He waves a bit, Granville giving a pleased smile.

"Karmi was the youngest student ever admitted into San Fransokyo Tech," Professor Granville explains, Hana eyeing Karmi's...almost forced smile. She's smiling so wide her face would break.

"Until you two!" Karmi forces out and Hana just wanted to leave as soon as possible. She got a feeling that Karmi was only acting this way because of the professor, so as not to show suspicion.

"So she knows what you two are going through," Professor Granville looks back to the twins.

"Oh, w-we're going through something?" Hiro chuckles at the thought, putting a casual arm around Hana. "That's news to us, we've been hanging out together for almost a week now."

While Hana thought Granville's intentions were good, she didn't see a reason to meet Karmi. Sure, they're around the same age, but they already had friends and each other to get through anything, social or not.

"Now you know. Here's what we're going to do."

"We?" Hiro gestures to himself, his sister, and Granville.

"You," She slightly pushes the two towards Karmi.

"So super!" Okay, Karmi was definitely acting.

"I want you two to 'hang' with Karmi. I think you two can learn from her socialization experience."

"Um," The twins turn away from Karmi's wide smile. "Sure, we could probably do Thursday morning-"

"Every day! All week! Keep a journal. I want a full report by Friday," She leaves the room, leaving behind the still-chipper Karmi and the dismayed twins.

"Bye Professor G!" Karmi waves at her. "So glad to have new friends!" Her chipper face immediately disappears as she leans in towards them. "Here's the deal. Stay out of my face, stay out of my space," She pushes them away slightly.

"Excuse me?" Hana narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"What happened to hanging?" Hiro asks nervously.

"Of course you'd ask that. You two think you're both some special white blood cells, but you're nothing but common red blood cells!" She stomps back to her table.

"What? W-w-what, uh, what?" Hiro is nevertheless confused.

"Now hold on just one minute!" Hana steps up to Karmi. "Just because Hiro and I are younger doesn't mean you should be threatened by us!"

Karmi stops in her tracks accusing her, and the fact that she's right. "Psh. You think you know me so well, Ms. Energy or whatever major you're supposed to have? Well, some of us have to do real work. I don't care how many people are supposedly moved by your presence, but it's not going to work on me."

Hana gasps sharply, glaring at Karmi. Meanwhile, Fred had put on the headset that the twins had, running for his life from a virtual shark. He runs past the room that they're in.

"Shark attack!" The cord pulls him back and he lands on his back. Hana facepalms as she heard his screams.

* * *

The twins take a look around the lab while Karmi's doing her research.

"Observing mutated virus, Day 57."

Hiro lightly plays with a mechanic arm, pushing it away when it actually moves. Hana rolls her eyes at him.

"Looking good, 81-004."

"You, ah, you talk to the virus?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"That was a private conversation, but yes. 81-004 is a dear friend. As are R69-5, L4-382, and 95-414. Who I'm still getting to know." She lightly kisses at it.

"Do you need a moment?" Hana raises an amused eyebrow.

"Okay, sure," Hiro moves away slightly.

"Ha ha," Karmi deadpans to Hana. "You think talking to viruses is weird. You, the kids who talk to a mechanical snowman? At least my dangerous microscopic organisms are actually alive."

Hana glares at her. "Hey! Baymax is a perfect healthcare companion. Unlike your stupid viruses that could kill anyone at the drop of a hat."

Karmi grits her teeth as she grips her pencil and half of it breaks. They glare at each other with hatred and Hiro clears his throat, stepping between them. Maybe he could try and clear the obvious tension.

"Alright, no judgement. Can we just move on? We need to put something in the journal for Granville," Hiro pulls out his phone, Hana huffing as she crosses her arms and looks away with her nose held up high.

"Not my problem. Just make me look good because..." She then starts looking all sweet. "I want this to be a wonderful experience for you two!"

They see Granville is in the room to check up on them. "Oh, you are good," Hiro deadpans at her.

"Karmi, take the Hamada Twins to lunch at the dining hall. My treat."

"Oh, Professor Granville, I think Karmi has enough fake friends to eat with," Hana mutters to herself. Karmi catches onto what she said.

"So super!" She narrows her eyes at Hana when Granville's not looking.

"Get acquainted, you three. Have fun. Mandatory fun," She elaborates and Hana crosses her arms in anger.

"Super great idea! On it!"

As Granville leaves, Hana mocks Karmi by flapping her fingers together. Karmi was such a grade-A kissup, and so overconfident. Why did Granville want them to hang out together again? She could've been fine with this assignment if it was someone else who actually _wanted _friends.

"I'm sorry 81-004, I know we were gonna do a DNA extraction over lunch, but you're just gonna have to incubate a little longer," She places her petri dish on a machine to heat it up while they're gone. "Let's go genius kids. Oh, and Hana, while you're here, maybe you should pick a real major. Wouldn't wanna overshadow you with your magnets and kinetic energy."

Hana grits her teeth, clenching her fists.

"And Granville thinks _we _need socialization help?" Hiro gestures to himself.

"I think what Karmi needs is a reality check. We're younger than her, so what? That shouldn't even matter, but noooo. Apparently she prefers petri dishes over real people!" Hana grunts at all the equipment.

"Um, Hana, maybe I should handle the talking with Karmi from now on," Hiro holds up a nervous finger.

"She started it!" Hana gestures to the entrance. "We didn't do anything to her and she's treating us like we're scum!" She sighs heavily. "But fine, if that's what you want...I won't like it though."

* * *

Later that night, the twins are on a rooftop with Baymax in their superhero gear. They're ranting about Karmi.

"What is Karmi's problem?!"

"If anything, _she_ needs major socialization help! Why did Granville pick us to hang out with a stuck-up Bio-Tech jerk?! What makes her think she's so much better than us?!" Hana and Hiro pace around in a circle.

"Without a thorough scanning, I am unable to determine if she suffers from any health anomalies," Baymax says as he watches them pace.

"I bet she's laughing about us right now about how she fooled Granville! I don't think she realizes or cares about anything else but her 'important' viruses, ugh!" Hana kicks away a rock and it flies off the edge of the building.

"Are you two really not getting this?"

They look up to see GoGo speeding down to meet them. "Karmi doesn't have friends."

"No kidding, Sherlock," Hana rolls her eyes.

"The only thing she had going for her? Being the youngest genius at the school. Now not one, but twins, that's your thing. You took her thing."

"We don't want it to be our thing! We have our own thing! Individually and separately," Hiro protests with a pout.

Hana gives a look of disbelief as she glances at Hiro. "GoGo, until this morning, we didn't even know there was a thing to take!" Hana throws her hands up into the air. "If she's gonna be like that because we happen to go there, then she has major jealously issues that I don't wanna be a part of."

"My scanner is picking up a disturbance nine blocks to the west," Baymax speaks up.

"And there's our thing now," Hiro runs to Baymax, jumping onto his back. Two sparks form on Hana's feet, launching her into the air. She flips and a line of electricity forms underneath her. She lands on it and throws more bolts, using those to move. GoGo jumps and lands on Baymax.

On the streets is a large electric orb, powering two women, one young and one old. They're both fair-skinned with long blonde hair and purple bangs. The older woman is overweight and has wrinkles around her eyes, while the younger woman is more slender and has darker blonde hair. They both have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eye shadow, and pink lipstick. They wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolts across, pink belts with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. The older woman has a dress with purple sleeves, tights, and leg warmers, while the younger one is sleeveless with a black shawl, pink tights, and leg warmers.

They're dancing in front of ATMs while the crowd is cheering.

"Okay, Juniper, practice is over," The older woman says to the younger one. "I want you to show me you have it!"

"Oh, you know I have it! Cause I'm about to bring it!"

With impressive dance moves, they show off their moves. The blue orb is what gives them their powers of electricity. They charge up the ATMs, turning off the lights as well. Juniper grabs a random man and dips him. She then throws him to a pole and he pumps up his fists, the cheering getting louder. The two shake their shoulders, robbing the ATMs of their money. The lights and machines explode, with money raining down around them. Their music stops once the twins, Baymax, and GoGo arrive. What they see is really weird.

"Um, I'm not sure what's going on here, but you're gonna have to give the money back," Hiro says as GoGo jumps off Baymax.

"I'M A STAR!" Juniper shouts at him. "You don't interrupt a star when she's leaving in awe on the stage!"

"Yeah, if you're a star, I would know your names, but I really don't care," Hana rolls her eyes at Juniper's outburst.

"Uh, and you are?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"I'm Barb," Barb, the mother, spins around and crosses her arms.

"And I'm Juniper," Juniper joins her.

"And together, we are High Voltage!" The orb forms their name in electricity.

"Uh huh..." Hana coughs into her fist. "Copyright." She coughs twice and Hiro smirks at her.

"Electricity may cause severe burns," Baymax adds in.

"I got this," GoGo puts on her discs and zooms up to stop them, but their smooth moves have their electric bolts zap GoGo and she's sent flying through the air.

"GoGo!" Hana looks at her.

"Juniper, I need more flair in those backflips and more sparkle in that smile!" Barb orders her daughter.

"On it!" Juniper does more backflips, smiling widely as she clasps her hands together. She sends more bolts to mess up Baymax's armor. Hiro falls off and Hana helps him up.

"I'll handle them," An electric circle appears on Hana's feet and she glides over to the two. High Voltage gasps sharply.

"No one rips off our act and gets away with it!" Juniper spins around her mother, firing two electric bolts at Hana. It knocks her towards Baymax, whose suit is fired at.

"Oh no."

He blasts off in the other direction while Hiro chases after him. GoGo returns to Hana. "Okay, we need to power those two freaks down."

"Hear you loud and clear, GoGo," Hana skates up to them while GoGo throws a disc at them.

"Juniper, electric fence!" Barb holds out her fists.

"Okay, let's go!" Their hands make a mini catapult.

"2, 5, 7, 8!" The disc is flung back to Hana. It hits her stomach and she crashes into GoGo. She grunts in frustration, slamming a fist onto the road in annoyance.

The dance duo continue stealing money from the ATMs and the crowd is just loving it. "Juniper! Juniper!"

"And Barb!" Barb calls out.

"I love you, Juniper!" A man calls out and Hiro gestures to the two in disbelief.

"They're robbing an ATM!" He gets zapped by Barb.

"No, we're telling a story through dance!" She elaborates as Juniper throws the stolen money into their electricity-powered car. They escape as Juniper waves to them.

"We love you all!"

They can only stare in confusion, GoGo grunting in disgust. "I can't believe they beat us," Hana drags a hand down her face as Baymax continues flying around. Hana sighs and walks up to him, making an electric rope from her hand. She catches the robot and pulls him to the ground.

* * *

After last night, Hiro is telling the others what happened.

"They got applause. The bad guys! People clapped for the bad guys!"

"And then they had the nerve to claim that _I _ripped off _their _act?" Hana gestures to herself. "I'm the rippee here, not the ripper! Unbelievable," She places a hand on her cheek. First Karmi and now High Voltage. How can she steal two things in two days? It wasn't her fault her brothers got her into SFIT or that she chose electricity as her super power.

GoGo pops a bubble. "Telling a story through dance," She mutters bitterly.

"Story of kicking our butts," Hiro sinks down a bit in dismay.

"Majorly," Hana finishes, pinching her nose.

Wasabi rubs his temples at the thought. "Oh, and there's gonna be more butt kicking. Why did I choose a Yoga elective over Martial Arts?!"

"One, you centered yourself," Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder. "Two, you strengthen you core," She puts a hand to his chest. "And three, you love the big ball!"

Wasabi chuckles happily, tapping his fingers against the table. "Yeah, big ball."

"Colorful villains, underestimated because of their ridiculous personas? Like so many things, it was foretold in comic books," Fred says dramatically, stepping in between Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

"Yeah! We should probably run out and study a bunch of comic books to figure out how to beat them," GoGo says sarcastically and then scoffs.

"Yes!" Fred points at her with a big smile. "But in this case, I choose one in particular. Captain Fancy Issue 188!"

"Don't ask, don't ask, don't..." GoGo mutters to herself, but she couldn't help it. She had to know how to beat High Voltage. "Ugh! And what happened in Captain Fancy?"

"Captain Fancy lost battle after battle to a mother-daughter acrobat team," Fred explains to their surprise.

"Wow, that is similar." Fred points to Honey Lemon as he actually has something here.

"Did they have a floating shock generator too?" Hiro smiles in amusement.

"Close. They had a trained bear named Grizzlvich."

GoGo pops her gum again as the three stare at him. "Shouldn't have asked."

"Yup," Hana sighs slowly. "Which means I have to beef up my suit so that those _posers _know who they're dealing with!" She makes her hands into fists.

"Speaking of fighting a bear..." Hiro turns his attention to somewhere else, nudging Hana. She looks in his direction and she rolls her eyes at Karmi, who is sitting alone. She's surrounded by books and her laptop as she's writing something in her notebook.

"Oh no..." Hana mutters to herself.

"Remember, let me do the talking," Hiro gestures to himself and Hana stands up.

"As long as she doesn't annoy me," She turns to the others as Hiro lets out a huge breath. He had no idea how this was gonna go (especially since Hana and Karmi don't like each other), so he had to play it safe...hopefully. They had to get this done for Granville, or else she might make them spend more time with Karmi.

The twins walk up to Karmi and Hana stays silent, crossing her arms. Hiro waves to her. "Hi Karmi, uh...hanging out in the cafeteria too, heh heh."

"Move on," Hana mutters to him. Karmi looks up and just ughs in disgust. Hana gives an unamused look.

"So we were thinking, maybe Granville is right. Maybe the three youngest should..." Hiro pauses and Hana follows his gaze to see that Karmi is drawing him and his sister with their super suits in a manga style with blush on their cheeks and flowers around them on separate pages. "Wait, is that-?"

Before Hiro or Hana could question her further, she slams her book shut. "Eyes on your own work, creeper!"

She stands up and closes her laptop. She stacks her textbook on top, then one stack. She then puts the laptop on top of the other stack and leaves. Hiro and Hana glance to each other, wondering what just happened...

* * *

Karmi is just about to reach her lab when she hears a voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Karmi."

She yelps in surprise at Hamada Twin Number 2, dropping her books. Hana jumps into action and catches them into a perfect stack. She holds out her hand and catches Karmi's falling laptop.

"Huh," Karmi blinks in shock before shaking her head. "I didn't need your help, magnet girl!"

"Karmi, I know we don't see eye to eye," Hana places the stack into Karmi's hands.

"That's an understatement," She snorts as she walks into her lab. Hana grunts, following after the girl.

"But we can at least try for the sake of the journal. And when we're done, you can go back to hating me all you want," Hana places her hands on her hips with a stern look. Karmi pauses in front of her desk. She didn't really hate the girl; she was jealous that someone Hana's age doing nothing relevant got into the same school as she did. And she has something Karmi doesn't; a close bond with someone. Sure, she thought of viruses as her friends because she was used to it, but Hana actually had a brother, whereas Karmi only had the pride of being the youngest ever admitted into the school and her experiments. Hana at least deserved to know that, no matter how infuriating she could be sometimes.

"I don't hate you," Karmi sighs slowly to Hana's surprise.

"Wait, is Granville nearby? Because you just admitted that you didn't hate me," Hana looks around the room and the professor isn't in sight.

"It's just...ugh! You guys stole my thing!" Karmi gestures to herself. "And you two are sooo close when I don't even have that! Not to mention that everyone immediately likes you!"

Hana pauses at Karmi's outburst. While she loved hanging out with Hiro, she never really considered how it would affect others; her friends didn't mind it. But she couldn't help but feel bad for Karmi.

Never did she think that she would actually think about that...about Karmi.

But Karmi was just lonely; even if she was sometimes a jerk.

Hana can't help but grin. "What? What are you doing?" Karmi asks in confusion.

"You're jealous of me?" Hana gestures to herself. "That's rich coming from you."

"This conversation never happened," Karmi deadpans to her.

"Say...how about we hang out sometime? Do something other than staring at your important viruses?"

"Oh, so my viruses are important now?" Karmi smirks at her in what Hana thinks to be an amusing smile.

"You didn't hear that from me," Hana shakes her head. "So...how about it? Can we at least try to be friendly?" She holds out her hand.

"Well...it would be nice to have someone as a friend _and _have someone that I can compete against. Okay, Hamada Twin Num-" She pauses as she shouldn't be calling her that. Karmi could at least call her by her name. "Hana...you have a deal."

Hana raises an amused brow and they shake hands. "By the way, Hana, I _will _beat you on the next project."

"Not if I beat you first," Hana narrows her eyes and as she walks away, she smiles to herself. What she doesn't know is that Karmi is smiling too...just a little bit.

She had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

Night comes again as Hiro, Baymax, Fred, and Hana fly over the city. "You know, I don't get it! Why would she draw Superhero us?" Hiro gestures to himself and his sister.

"Cause Big Hero 7 Twins are Hero Twins and regular Twins are just some boring run of the mill teen geniuses," Fred points out as he's sitting on Baymax's arm.

"But there are only one Hiro and Hana," Baymax says in confusion.

"In this dimensional timeline," Fred holds up a finger.

"Maybe she's just a really big fan of superhero us?" Hana suggests to Hiro, throwing a bolt over a turbine. She jumps onto it and skates above the others.

Their commlinks beep and Fred puts on his helmet.

"It's High Voltage, again!" GoGo reports to them.

"Let's go!" Hiro declares and Baymax flies the boys to their location. The crowd cheers for Juniper as Barb is throwing money onto the street.

"My dreams are coming true!" Juniper exclaims in glee as she dances around. "You hear that, Mama, they love me! They really love me!"

"Us Juniper, they love us!" Barb calls out to her in annoyance.

"Hey!"

They turn to GoGo. "You two got lucky last time." She slides down the rails and jumps towards them to attack.

"Juniper! Squat dance, with feeling!" Barb instructs and Juniper backflips to her mother. She shoots out electric shocks with her legs, disabling GoGo's skates. She slides to a stop as Wasabi approaches.

"Probably not the best time right now, but your dance moves are perfection," He gives two okay signs.

"She does have my thighs," Barb does a footstep, sending an electric bolt to Wasabi. He's quick enough to avoid them with his own dance moves. None of the heroes notice that Karmi has arrived on scene, seeing what's going on.

"Rubber insulates electricity!" Honey Lemon throws a chem ball to them, but they jump out of the way and the rubber sticks to a tree. Juniper takes a hold of the orb, sending Honey Lemon flying with an electric shock. Fred holds out his hand and catches her as the other four come in. Baymax lands as an electric bolt descends down, lowering Hana to the ground. The crowd cheers for them and Karmi holds out her phone, videotaping the teens. She blushes and giggles like an idiot at Hiro.

High Voltage clap their hands, pointing a zap of electricity at the team.

"Watch out!" Hiro warns and they scatter as Baymax flies away from it. It zaps him anyway as Hiro falls off Baymax. Fred jumps up and catches him.

"Baymax!" Hiro cries out in worry.

"I'll get him," Hana sighs wearily, jumping into the air. Electric surges hit her feet and she skates over to Baymax. He spins out of control as he short circuits.

"Power power power power power power surge. Power power surge."

"Baymax, hold still!" Hana grabs his wings, pulling him back, but he releases his rocket fist. The team dodges it, but the fist hits a street light near the crowd. It breaks in half and falls towards them. Karmi is too late as the crowd moves out of the way.

"Hiro!" Hana shouts to him, throwing an electric rope at the broken half. He understands what she means and pushes Karmi out of the way, landing on the ground. Hana catches the broken half, throwing it into the sky.

Hiro breathes out a sigh of relief at Hana, turning to the person he saved. "Are you alright-" He gasps sharply as he sees that it's Karmi. She giggles up at him as Hana places down Baymax near them.

"I am now," She takes a picture of Hiro with Hana in the background, both of the twins flinching.

* * *

The next day at school, the gang are relenting over their second defeat from High Voltage. "Seven to two," GoGo says bitterly with her eyes narrowed. "And they still kicked our butts!"

"I call it seven to three, I'm counting that energy orb thing," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"You mean the thing that makes it like that circus bear in Captain Fancy Issue 188? Am I right? I'm surprised we're the only ones who see the connection," Fred comments, gesturing to himself and Honey Lemon.

"As if losing was bad enough, Karmi got a good look at our faces," Hiro points to him and Hana.

"Tell her you two have clones?" Wasabi suggests to Hana's ire.

"She won't fall for that, we look too similar for anyone not to see it. Technically we are clones, biologically speaking," She glances at Hiro.

"Wasabi, she's Bio-Tech! She'd see right through that!" Hiro sighs slowly as they start walking to her table. "Might as well get it over with."

"This isn't going to end well," Hana shakes her head. She already agreed to be frenemies with Karmi, how was she gonna react when they confront her? Karmi is rubbing a picture of Hiro in his suit.

"Hi Karmi," Hiro speaks up as they stand behind her.

"Looks like I caught you!" She stands up with an accusing look.

"Oh, so you do know," Hana rubs her neck sheepishly. This is definitely bad.

"Hey...Karmi, um, any chance we can convince you to keep this quiet?" Hiro asks nervously.

"We didn't want you to find out this way, I'm sorry you have to keep this burden," Hana bites her lip.

"Ew, you think I want people to know you have a crush on me?" Karmi gestures to herself.

"Ew, what?!" Hiro asks in shock, confusion, and disgust. Any of those three would be fitting because he definitely doesn't have a crush on her, much less like her.

"It's soo obvious! You're always saying like 'Hey Karmi, we should work on our project.' N-64 totally called it," She points at him with a knowing look and Hana tries her best to keep from laughing, covering her mouth as she stifles a giggle.

"No," Hiro scoffs at her reasoning, snatching her phone. "What about this?" He gestures to the phone that shows the picture she took of the twins.

"Those guys saved my life!" She snatches the phone back. "She's so awesome in looks and personality! The way she selflessly jumps into danger with no questions asked, saving an innocent person like me, and her powers are so cool! And he can say 'Hey Karmi!' to me any day," She cuddles the phone. "...Unless they're dating?"

The twins both hold in vomit, covering their mouths.

"Um, okay, Karmi," Hiro chuckles awkwardly, leaving to go throw up.

"So, you idolize this superhero girl?" Hana uncovers her mouth as Karmi keeps cuddling.

"Of course! I would kill to be her and be able to hang out with him!" Karmi exclaims, clasping her hands. "Do you like her too?!"

"Oh, I like her very much," Hana smirks in amusement. "In fact, I practically worship her," She walks away with a smug grin on her face. Oh, this was rich. Karmi practically hated her guts earlier, but now she's sort of friends with the same girl she idolizes...

And she doesn't even know it!

What's better is that she thinks Hiro actually has a crush on her. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The twins arrive in the lab, Hiro still confused, but also a little weirded out.

"Oh no, she knows?" Honey Lemon walks up to them as she sees Hiro's face.

"Well..."

"Oh!" Honey Lemon gets an idea, interrupting Hiro. "A memory wipe!"

"Actually..." She quickly gets her ingredients for the memory wipe, the twins trailing after her.

"I'll need this and this and this!" Honey Lemon grabs random chemicals from shelves. "Ooh, and this!" She then takes out a blender to mix them together. "A little of this and a drop there," She stands back as the blender emits a green cloud. "Ooo, one Amnesia-chino coming up!" She starts up the blender.

"She didn't know that they were us!" Hiro calls out over the noise.

"Wait." Wasabi stops the blender to hear them better. The lid pops out and the contents from the blender overflow. "How could she not notice you two were you? You are so obviously you."

"For a Bio-Tech major, she's pretty naïve," Hana murmurs to herself.

"It gets worse! She's in love with him! Me!" Hiro places a hand on his head as he gets a little overwhelmed. "I don't know, it's complicated."

"And she sees me," Hana gestures to herself, "As her idol even though she hates us. Huh! Talk about irony...given the fact that she thinks Hiro likes her!" She busts out laughing, falling onto her knees while holding her stomach.

Hiro grunts at her, looking away in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the support, Hana!" He grumbles, crossing his arms. "And she wondered if Superhero Us are dating!"

Hana stops laughing, trying not to get sick again at the thought. Hiro smirks at the payback.

"Ahh, the power of the Secret Identity," The twins hear Fred's voice and walk over to him. "Intrepid investigator Reater Rampart never realized cab driver Lash Luper was secretly Captain Fancy!" He falls off his chair as he was leaning over.

"This is a comic book thing again, right?" GoGo asks knowingly.

"Indeed! Quickly, to the Fred room!"

* * *

Later, GoGo and Fred are in his room to look at his collection. "We'll start you with the basics. Battle Max, Avenger Duct, maybe throw in a little Maya Mayan," He pulls out a _long _drawer of comic books.

"Skip the training wheels. I'm going straight to Captain Fancy Issue 188," GoGo starts looking for it, but he quickly pushes the drawer closed.

"Whoaaa! No!"

"Fred, it's the only way we'll figure out how to beat High Voltage. I won't crease its stupid pages or anything." Without that book, they were stuck getting beaten by the duo again, and they needed to be taken down before they move on to something else other than robbery.

And maybe because they annoy her.

"Stupid?!" Fred exclaims in a hurt tone. "You need to dial it down before you crease our friendship! We don't rummage through classic comics like we're barbarians! These are works of art, they must be treated as such." He pulls out a container for GoGo. "And gum."

She puts away the gun in her mouth. "Thank you," He drops the gum inside using tongs. "And the back-up!"

GoGo silently rolls her eyes before taking out the gum from the back of her mouth. "Come on. Hands up."

She holds up her hands and he puts gloves on them. "Also I should probably tell you I don't have Captain Fancy Issue 188. Okay!" He moves away from her as far as possible so that he doesn't get punched.

"What?!" GoGo clenches her fists, gritting her teeth at him. All that trouble just to hear that? Of course she was peeved.

"I only know what's within its pages based on whispered rumors," Fred puts a finger on his chin.

"Do not start at the beginning," GoGo warns him.

"I'll start at the beginning!" GoGo groans as the lights are turned off and a flashlight is on. "June 1963. Disgruntled artist, AJ Doehertz, sets a wildly inappropriate drawing of Captain Fancy into Issue 188. It wasn't until after it was printed that people caught the offending...image. The entire run was pulped, save for one copy smuggled to freedom. Few have ever seen it. To my eternal frustration, I am not one of the lucky few." Fred frowns at the memory of the person who does have it, turning off the flashlight.

"So where is it now?" GoGo wonders, raising a brow.

"In the clutches of my archnemesis," He glances at her with a serious look. "Be forewarned, he's a dark and dangerous foe!" Thunder strikes as he narrows his eyes.

They arrive at a comic book store, where a boy is reading a book at the counter since no one's around. He looks to be around 11 and has light brown hair with greyish green eyes. He has a mole on his left cheek. He wears a dark cream colored shirt and a black short sleeved jacket on top. SF is on the left of it. His pants are green and blue and white sneakers are on his feet. He flips a page from his book and Fred gestures for GoGo to talk to him. If he did it, the boy wouldn't even let him near the thing.

GoGo scoffs at him, walking up to the counter. If she wasn't desperate, she wouldn't be doing this at all. "Hey kid," She rings the bell. "Is your Dad here? We need to talk to the owner."

As soon as he looks up at her, he holds his book into the air and a robot claw takes it from him. "You're talking to the owner, dream girl." He adjusts his hair and she stares at him weirdly.

"Jilien, isn't he?" Fred whispers to her with an annoyed look on his face. The boy lowers his chair and gets out from underneath the counter. He was that short.

"Richardson Mole, San Fransokyo's most eligible 11 year old," He takes a hold of GoGo's hand. "And you are?" He tries to kiss her hand, but she pulls it away.

"Much older than you," She retorts with a disgusted look.

"Nice," He looks away with a fond look.

"Fred," GoGo turns around to face her friend. "Talk to him." She would do it, but this kid was annoying her.

"Hey, this is a business call, Richardson!" Fred reminds him. "Let's keep this professional."

"Very well," He smiles a bit.

"We need to see Captain Fancy 188," GoGo speaks up from behind Fred.

"Ah, the very issue I sniped from you at that online auction," Richardson remembers in bliss.

"You cut the power to my house!" Fred accuses the boy. When he was about to get it, the power ran out, and he knew exactly who was the culprit.

"Those charges were never proven," Richardson replies smugly and Fred is about to attack, but GoGo holds him back.

"Can we just see the dumb comic book?" GoGo asks impatiently.

"Oh I like you angry, dream girl," He raises an eyebrow in amusement, walking forward. "Follow me to...the Mole Hole!" He walks into a telephone booth and pulls the phone, a shaft opening up and descending him down somewhere. The two just stare as they try to figure out what just happened. "We're waiting!"

"We?" Fred asks in confusion. Nevertheless, they decide to ignore it as it could've been a slip-up. They walk into the booth, squeezing in. They fall down into an arcade, GoGo landing in a chair next to another boy. Fred falls onto his head with a groan, rubbing his head. They look towards the room to see a bunch of games that depict harm to Fred. There's even a few Fred statues, programmed to say ow when hit with paintballs.

"I told you he hates me," Fred crosses his arms.

"Oh, and before we continue, that's my cousin Robertson," Richardson gestures to the boy sitting near GoGo. He turns around with a grin as he has a mole on the right cheek, wearing clothing that is inverted from Richardson's clothes. He looks to be 10 as a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses rest over his eyes. "Say hi, Robertson."

"Pleasure to meet you both," He turns around in his seat, typing away. He was more or so his cousin's assistant rather than a family member.

"Beat my high score on any of these and I will let you see Captain Fancy 188," Richardson gestures to all of the games. He snaps his fingers and Robertson holds out a lemonade with a crazy straw. Richardson sips it, smacking his lips. One game sticks out to GoGo as it's Whack-a-Mole, but with Fred heads instead of actually moles.

"Whack-a-Fred," GoGo takes the mallet from the side. "Let's do this."

"Ooh, poor choice. This is my favorite game and my high score is-"

The game starts and GoGo whacks Fred with no hesitation, releasing all the frustration from his hijinks and persistence over the time she's known him. She actually breaks a few of them and Fred looks at her in fear. She gets a score of 999, 999, 999, the highest score ever.

"High score!"

GoGo slams down the mallet in the middle of all the broken Freds. Robertson claps for GoGo in awe. He never really had anything against Fred like Richardson to make a whole arcade, but he thought Fred was a dumb idiot regardless.

"I'm impressed," Richardson smiles at the broken game.

"I'm concerned," Fred stares at GoGo, reminding himself to tone down his ways with her.

Richardson claps and his cousin presses a button. A game booth lifts itself up into the air to reveal a door. "Gum."

GoGo removes her gum and Robertson takes it. Richardson sniffs it, to her disgust. "Strawberry, nice." He presses his hands to a scanner and it recognizes him.

"Hello, me."

The door opens to finally reveal the rare comic. Fred gasps in awe, his eyes shining. "It's...beautiful..."

"Oh just give it!" GoGo reaches out to grab it, but Fred is quick to stop her.

"Ba ba ba baba!" He pulls out gloves from seemingly out of nowhere. "Gloves?"

She narrows her eyes in annoyance. Fred better hope all of this was worth it.

* * *

Karmi is in the lab as she's studying a virus, wearing a hazmat suit. "N5-4, you put on some weight! There's some junk in your nucleus. Pathogenic amoeba appears thermo stable."

The twins arrive as she looks through the microscope. "Hey Karmi, ah!" He realizes that he's used the same wording that she did when she accused him earlier of having a crush on her. He really didn't need that again. "I mean, hi! Hello, uh, how's it, uh, going?"

"Smooth," Hana whispers to him teasingly as Baymax walks up to them. Hiro looks around.

"Umm, should we be wearing a biohazard suit?"

"Are your eyes bleeding?" She asks casually, their eyes widening. Baymax inspects their faces.

"They are currently not."

"Then you're both fine, probably," Hana can tell by the shrug after that sentence that Karmi really couldn't care less. She knew that Karmi was only playing along since her brother wouldn't understand, but even that was a bit harsh.

"So...you like, uh, dangerous organisms."

"Duh," Karmi rolls her eyes at the mundane observation. "By studying them, we can figure out therapeutic uses for them. It's called science."

"Science can be interpreted in different ways, Karmi," Hana defends and Karmi ignores her. She sighs to herself. Being friends with Karmi was going to take a lot of patience...

"That's, uh, actually interesting. Maybe when you're done, we can talk about our journal? Uh, you know, just the one that's due Friday!" Hiro gestures to the empty notepad on his phone.

"Nobody cares. Hand me N5-4," She replies and Hana facepalms, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Oh, uh, sure," Hiro places down his phone, looking around for it. However, his phone rings as he gets a call from Wasabi. The vibration kills the virus and Hiro cringes as it can no longer be detected. An alarm beeps and Hana glances at Hiro.

"Oh no..." She groans at this.

"No!" Karmi rushes over in horror. "You killed N5-4!"

"This is a fortunate result," Baymax speaks up. "N5-4 would have soon reached a contagious factor of ten."

"N5-4 was the first pathogen I ever formed," Karmi says sadly and for a second, Hiro looks sad for her. Hana couldn't help but feel bad for both of them; Hiro unintentionally killed her pathogen and Karmi lost the first thing she ever formed since she was in the lab...

_Wow, I never thought I'd feel bad about a virus being destroyed._

"I will download instructions for proper disinfection methods to ensure no particles of N5-4 survives," Baymax points to his screen as he starts the download.

"He was more than a flesh-eating virus! He was a friend..." Karmi hugs the petri dish close.

"If you have anymore N5-4 in storage, we should also dispose-"

"Shut him up!" Karmi shouts in annoyance, both twins cringing. Hana drags a hand down her face.

"You are upset. I have relaxation suggestions. Some relaxation suggestions include-" He then pulls up a list and both of their phones ring this time.

"Well, answer it!" Karmi growls in frustration over the ringing phones. They quickly do so to not anger her further.

"High Voltage. San Fransokyo Trust. Now!"

"Okay, yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"We'll see you soon," Hana says and they both hang up.

"So, something came up, and umm, we need to umm...we just gotta go."

"You think I want you to stay?!" Karmi shouts at him and he quickly backs away, taking Baymax with him. Hana stays behind. "What do you want?"

"Karmi, we may be sort of friends now, but my brother means well. You just have to be patient with him..."

"But-"

"And stop trying to exhaust yourself by getting annoyed with everyone except Granville," Hana holds up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Look, I realize how important N5-4 was to you, but if that virus was as dangerous as Baymax said, someone could've gotten hurt. For god's sake, you're blubbering over something that was harmful!"

Karmi looks at the virus and then at Hana. "Well...why do you care so much about me, anyway?! You don't know me as you think you do."

"I may not seem smart to you, but it's more than what meets the eye," Hana points to her right eye. "I know that you're so lonely that you feel like you have to talk to organisms rather than wanting to be around other people who could see you as a joke. I know that you want to have friends, but because of your attitude, you talk to yourself. And I know that you have a problem with my brother because we're both younger than you. Well guess what? We didn't even want to come here until our older brother Tadashi showed us our potential...something I didn't even think I had."

Karmi looks away as she remembers what happened to him. She read all about it in the papers...and Hana...might be right.

"I'm sorry that you think we wanted to steal your thing, but that wasn't our intention and...and I hope that someday you'll be a little nicer, even if I don't like you. Someday you're gonna want that person who would believe in you despite of what you think."

And with that, she leaves a confused Karmi. Hana still wanted to be her friend, despite the way that she treated the twins. She turns back to N5-4, deciding to ignore it for now.

It was no use anyway.

* * *

Fred and GoGo are still in Richardson's secret arcade as Fred is carefully studying the comic. He had to make sure this comic was read thoroughly so that he could understand what they had to do. GoGo chews some gum as she watches him. He then comes across the infamous page that caused such controversy.

"Good luck unseeing that," Richardson teases, Fred waving his hands and looking away.

"Oh come on. Grow up," GoGo nudges him in the arm. "Read faster."

"A wise man once said if you want a solution, you can't rush Fred," He recites to her. She tanks on his ear in retaliation.

"Ow ow ow ow! I'll read faster," He whimpers and continues reading. GoGo's phone rings as he murmurs to himself.

"Okay, yeah, uh huh..."

GoGo answers Wasabi's call. "Yeah?"

"High Voltage! San Fransokyo Trust! Now!"

She hangs up and Fred smiles widely. "Yes! I get it! I totally get it!"

"So you actually found an answer in that thing?" She turns to him expectantly.

"Couldn't be more clear."

"Great, time to go," She pulls him to the exit.

"Come again! Not you Fred!" Richardson elaborates.

"I wonder if I'll find love someday..." Robertson sighs sadly.

"Maybe...now go iron my laundry."

* * *

High Voltage fires their electricity at the safe door. "Big finish, Juniper!"

"Oh yeah!" Juniper frontflips to the door and pushes against it. The door explodes and reveals the money inside.

"Now freestyle into that vault and get that cash!"

"On it!" Juniper spins towards the vault, but a wall of rubber blocks her path.

"You don't need to steal," They turn around to Wasabi and Honey Lemon. "You have real talent."

"He actually makes a really good point," Honey Lemon smiles as she points to him. "You guys should audition for Top Feat!"

"Stars don't audition!" Barb shouts, firing a flash of electricity directed towards them. Honey Lemon pushes her friend out of the way.

Hiro, Hana, and Baymax fly, with Hiro ranting about Karmi again. "I don't get it. I don't. What can we even learn from Karmi? She talks to those things! Ugh, we're way better adjusting than she is!"

"True, you both have each other and a strong social network for support. Karmi does not."

"To be fair, you did kill her pathogen," Hana speaks up.

"What?! I thought you were on my side!" Hiro protests as he glances at her. "Why are you sticking up for Karmi?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying that she's not good at socializing, and you're too quick to judge," Hana shrugs at him. He narrows her eyes at her suspiciously. Didn't the two girls hate each other? Why is she suddenly neutral about Karmi?

"So why did Granville-"

There's suddenly a vibration, interrupting him.

"Let's finish this later."

"I will set a reminder."

"No, Baymax, you don't need to do that," Hana giggles at him. The three fly down to the bank to join the others.

Barb wiggles her arms as Wasabi dodges Juniper, who spins around and throws an electric whip. Wasabi ducks and it cuts a pillar in half, descending towards him. He screams, ducking for cover, but his doom never came. He opens his eyes to see Baymax holding the pillar.

"Hello, Wasabi." He throws it away and Hana offers her hand. He takes it and she pulls him up. "You will be fine."

"Can't say the same for these two," Hana looks to High Voltage, a hand on her hip.

"Time to power down, ladies," Hiro orders them.

"Step off, we're the headliners! It's Juniper's time to shine!" Juniper brags and Hana rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you two just admit you ripped off my act? I've been at this electricity thing way longer."

"We won't admit to anything because we do it better! Juniper, launch! 2, 5, 7, 8!" The electric orb charges up, launching Juniper towards Baymax, who holds her by the waist. She smirks, holding up her electrified fingers.

"Oh no."

Juniper touches him and he malfunctions once again. They all avoid him. "Reboot. Reboot. Reboot. Data packet invalid. Data packet invalid."

Wasabi, Hiro, and Honey Lemon peek at him in worry, Wasabi dusting away rubber from his shoulder pad.

"Reboot. Reboot. Reboot."

Hana skates up to Juniper, throwing an electric whip. Juniper does the same, with both currents shorting themselves out. Hana backflips, throwing two electric whips this time.

"Ha!" Juniper spins around, catching Hana's current and throwing it back to her. However, instead of knocking her back, they're absorbed into her suit. "What?!"

"Insulated suit," Hana smirks as she makes an electric orb in her hand. "As long as I'm wearing it, you can't touch me."

"Huh. That was actually pretty smart," Hiro smiles proudly at her and Hana throws the orb. Juniper backflips over it, pointing her fingers at Hana. She flips into the air and Hiro frowns slightly in concern.

"We gotta tap out. Anybody wanna tap in?" Hiro looks up at them.

"We do," GoGo speeds into the room, with Fred on her shoulders. "Fred knows how to beat these dance punks."

Fred jumps, landing in front of Baymax as he turns to her. "Actually, I have no idea."

"What?!" She exclaims in frustration. Actually, frustration didn't even begin to describe how she feels right now. "Ugh, you said you got the answer from the comic book!"

"Yeah, to explain the twins' secret identities situation. Was I not clear?" He gets zapped from behind and is sent flying into GoGo.

"This is a disaster," She comments as she looks up at the others.

"Tell me about it," Fred takes his helmet off.

"So Issue 188 didn't you ANYTHING that would help defeat them?" GoGo asks in disbelief.

"No. Overall, 188 was a letdown. Maybe Richardson did me a favor all those years ago when he cut the power to my house."

"Cut the power," GoGo looks away as she thinks and then looks up in frustration at the simple solution. "Duh," She murmurs to herself. She speeds over to the others while Hana is still dealing with High Voltage. "Honey Lemon, insulate me."

"GoGo, you're a genius!" Honey Lemon praises, Hiro going after Baymax. Honey Lemon makes three chem balls, covering GoGo's disks in rubber. She then gives GoGo two more and she comes out of hiding.

"Hana, keep 'em busy."

"You got it," Hana dodges lightning bolts, running up to them swiftly, swerving back and forth. She jumps into the air, firing an electric orb from above. "Now!" She shouts as she backflips over them. GoGo jumps leaps above the duo, throwing her disks at them. While they're distracted, she slams her hands together, trapping the electric orb in rubber. She drops it onto the ground and Juniper throws her arm, finding that she's unable to use her powers.

"Use a catchphrase!" Fred calls out as the others smile. "Say a dumb line like it's a joke, even though it's not really a joke."

"Last dance, freaks!" GoGo holds up her arms, catching her disks.

"Good one!" Fred laughs at her. The now powerless High Voltage find themselves at a disadvantage.

"Escape dance, Juniper," Barb holds out her hand. "2, 5, 7, 8!"

"Not so fast!" Honey Lemon throws a chem ball at them, trapping Barb in a trap of goo.

"Juniper!" Barb calls out and Juniper decides to call it quits.

"Sorry Mama, I'm going solo." She backflips towards the door, to her mother's shock. "You can't stop the art of dan-" Her face slams into Baymax's wings. Since they didn't have their powers anymore, Hiro easily fixed him.

"My system has been restored. Is anyone hurt?"

"You mean besides their egos?" Hana rolls her eyes, leaning against Baymax's armor. "Nah, I think we're good."

Honey Lemon traps Juniper in goo. "You're grounded!" Barb glares at her daughter for trying to abandon her with Big Hero 7. Wasabi drags her to Juniper.

"Have I missed anything of significance?" Baymax wonders as GoGo speeds around them.

"We're all good, Baymax," Hiro tells him. "Just some pretty quick thinking from GoGo."

"Big ups to Fred for the inspiration, even if it was completely unintentional." The book was no help, but Fred still had a pretty good idea that worked out in the end.

"That's what I do!" Fred places his hands on his hips proudly.

"By the way, Hana," Hiro rubs his neck. "Sorry for getting all defensive about Karmi. I'd rather have us get along than to be them," He jerks a thumb to High Voltage.

"Agreed," Hana holds out her fist and the twins fist bump, wiggling their fingers.

"Fred, secret identity," Hiro looks up at him for an answer. "What have you got?"

"Ah, yes, you see, Captain Fancy's alter ego Slash Luper may look like Captain Fancy in a sweater vest. But nobody ever recognizes him, not even news reporter Reater Rampart!"

"And that's supposed to explain why Karmi can't recognize us as Hero Twins?" Hiro asks him.

"Yeah, it's a superhero thing," Fred gives a knowing look. "People see what they want to see."

* * *

The two give their report to Granville that Friday morning. "Take Lash Luper-"

"Who?" Granville asks in confusion.

"Not important," The twins say in unison, waving it off.

"When people look at us, what do they see? Robotics major, Physics major, teen genius siblings, and maybe just some twins trying to fit in. And that's what Karmi saw," Hiro gestures to Karmi, who's standing next to them in shock. "And we thank her for that, and the journal," Hiro puts his phone away.

"Karmi?"

Karmi turns to the professor with the same shocked look. "I don't know what to say..." She thought that they were going to report how awful she was to them, but instead, they said their report in a significant way...

"Cause you're modest that way," Hana elbows her in the arm slightly. "Professor, Karmi was great this week. We learned a lot...we both did."

"I'm happy to hear it. Dismissed," She turns back to her desk. Karmi slowly leaves the room, trying to process what just happened. The twins turn to Granville once she closes the door.

"Sooo...all this wasn't actually about us, was it?" Hiro asks knowingly.

"We are through here, Mr and Ms. Hamada."

"It was because you knew about how close we were, and you wanted to inspire Karmi to do the same with others, right?" Hana smiles playfully.

"I said we are through," She repeats and they leave the room, Granville smiling. The two were very insightful, weren't they?

They close the door as Karmi is waiting for an explanation. "You could've sold me out in there, but you didn't...you got it bad for me, don't you?"

"I do not have it-" Hiro grunts in defeat as Hana laughs at him. "It's just that Granville's right. We have a lot in common. The age thing, the genius thing."

"The rush of hormones coursing through your pubescent bodies, pimples will start to appear in your face and-"

"Thanks for making it awkward, Baymax," Hiro pushes him away.

"You are welcome."

"Ha!" Hana laughs, pointing to the robot. "Thanks Baymax, you just made today really great for me!"

"I'm just saying, maybe we could be friends."

"Are you sure about that, Hiro?" Hana giggles and he turns to her in embarrassment, smirking.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

"What?" She turns around and he flips her hair around so that it's covering her face, a smug grin on his lips.

Karmi then gets an alert on her phone. "Big Hero 7 news alert!"

"High Voltage's rhythmic reign of terror became a reign of error when the mother-daughter duo ran into Big Hero 7." Karmi pauses the video and zooms in on Hiro, sighing in lovestruck. "I wish you were here."

"Seriously?" Hiro asks in disbelief.

"Big Hero 7 shocked High Voltage by insulating them in a maximum security prison."

"I'm just gonna go now..." Hiro backs away slowly. "Hana, you coming?"

"In a minute," She whispers to him and when he's gone, she turns to Karmi, who giggles at the picture. She rolls her eyes. "Karmi, I get it. You keep to yourself and push yourself to your work. But just remember that this is the real world, and people worked hard to get where you are."

"...Okay...thanks, Hana. For offering your friendship. Lunch tomorrow? Your brother doesn't have to know."

"...You know what? Sure," Hana smiles a bit. "Tightwad."

"Stuck-up."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Hana shrugs casually.

"With everyone knowing what happened to you…do you like having the attention?"

"I can't say I hate it, but…I'm not in it for the attention. I'm just glad to be in a place where no one cares about what I've done. And…it still haunts me that the past will repeat itself. Something like that…doesn't go away. Though…with friends to support me, along with everyone else here…I'm thankful for that." Hana smiles a little, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Pfft. Don't think that I'll be nice to you _all _the time because of that…but…it's good to see up and about after what you've been through."

Hana rolls her eyes playfully and leaves Karmi to her...fanboying.

A person watching the news report about the superhero team, but he's more interested in the twins rather than the report. Half of his face glows in mauve pink as he stares at the image...


	4. Big Roommates 2

It's school time again as the gang are at lunch together, minus Wasabi. Hiro and Hana open their respective lunch boxes.

"Oh...mine's...bigger," She cringes at the larger portion, more than what she wanted. Aunt Cass must've mixed up their lunches in the rush of opening up the café.

"Yeah, we'll just..." They switch lunches and Hana takes a hold of her ham and cheese sandwich in her hands. Fred and GoGo stare at a moving brown piece of...something with goo on top. Hana sticks her tongue out at it. She wasn't even sure why it was even created. Some of it falls onto Fred's plate.

"What is that?" GoGo decides to ask.

"It's mystery loaf, cause it's Mystery Meat Monday!" Fred exclaims in excitement.

"So you have no idea what's in that thing?" Hiro asks knowingly.

"Well then, it wouldn't be a mystery, would it?" Fred questions as GoGo stares at it in disgust. Baymax leans over to examine its contents.

"Although it does not have the shape, color, or texture of any known natural foods. Consuming it will not cause permanent damage."

"I think it will to my stomach," Hana pokes at it, recoiling back when it shakes. "Ew."

"Well that's good enough for me," Fred takes a bite, humming as he tries to figure out what's in it. "Mmm. I detect knods of beef byproduct..." He smacks his lips. "Or is that hairnet?" He eyes the meat closely. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it tastes like...cilantro?! Why?! So gross!"

He snatches GoGo's cup of water as she's about to drink it, gulping it down. He puts the empty cup back in her hand. "I'll eat around it."

"Hi Hana!" A girl waves to her as she passes by.

"Hey," Hana waves back.

"You're still getting people talking to you?" Hiro asks in surprise. After a week or two, it seemed to die down, so it only made sense that people would forget about it…at least, that's what he thought.

"Yeah. I even get a few people asking to take pictures with me," Hana bites into her sandwich.

"Well, your story apparently affected people," GoGo shrugs over the whole thing. "They're glad to see you healthy after what happened."

"Are you famous now?" Hiro gives her a tiny smirk.

"Nah…I'm just not feeling it. It's nice to have people be inspired by me, but I'd rather improve myself my own way, and not by the attention."

A yellow ball bounces onto the mystery meat and it disintegrates into green goo once touched with the meat. "Hey!" He protests to Honey Lemon.

"Oh, sorry, Fred." Honey Lemon is reloading her chem purse. Hiro holds his cheeseburger away from her.

"Honey Lemon, this might not be the best place to reload your chem purse," Hiro frowns at her a bit.

"Maybe not, but this is the way I get to mix my two favorite things: my best friends and chemistry!" She places a few chem balls inside.

"Yeah, but don't you think people will notice that you have the same purse as someone, I don't know, from Big Hero 7?" Hana stares at her, peeling the crust off her sandwich. Honey Lemon just finishes reloading.

"Done!" She holds up her purse.

"Honey Lemon!" Wasabi cries out as he arrives, hugging the girl. "You're alive! I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Did you go mad scientist again?" GoGo asks knowingly.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Honey Lemon takes off her gloves. "My roommate made lemonade and I tried a new formula for instant ice!"

Unfortunately, that froze the whole apartment...

The others just stare at her. "Don't worry, my roommate's fine. Look, she's right over there," She points to a frozen classmate that somehow got to the cafeteria on her own. "Hi Regina! Sorry. Again."

Regina gives her a death glare.

Since her apartment is frozen, she'll need another place to stay.

"So, uh, where are you gonna live? Well, you know, until your apartment thaws," Hiro asks in concern.

"A-And this time, Honey Lemon, maybe you should consider someone who doesn't mind all the crazy chemistry experiments," Hana suggests with a cringe.

"Guys, the world is a good place. Something will work out." She gives a look to GoGo, hinting at something.

"You have your own place, don't you, GoGo?" Fred asks while holding a comic book. She pops her gum.

"You live in a giant mansion, don't you, Fred?" GoGo retorts back. Not that she hated Honey Lemon, but the girl wasn't the right...fit for GoGo's place. Especially considering where she lives. Besides, Fred had more room than she did.

"I do, but my parents insist on an in-depth three-year background check for overnight guests." That would take too long for Honey Lemon, and she needed a place quick.

"Can't be too careful," Wasabi dips the ends of a french fry in two different sauces. He eats it and drops the middle. He hated his food touching and contaminating his mouth. So he just doesn't eat the middle in case they cross each other. Not even his fries are touching. "Lots of weirdos out there."

"What about the twins?" GoGo asks, giving Hana a slightly pleading look.

"Are you kidding?! It's a wonder that we can even share a room, much less sleep in the same one," Hana glances at Hiro.

"Tiny space, not enough for a third," Hiro elaborates and they both take a sip of their drinks. They look at each other and then their drinks. They place them down at the same time and say nothing else.

"You two seem like you have your plates full anyway," Honey Lemon giggles at them.

"Well, you wouldn't like my place," GoGo states as Honey Lemon gives her a hopeful smile. "And it's a sketchy neighborhood."

"There's no such thing as a bad neighborhood," Honey Lemon recites as GoGo blows a bubble. "Just bad attitudes." She pops the bubble with her fork. "How big of a smile would it take to get a yes?" Her smile widens and GoGo sighs in defeat. If she said no, Honey Lemon might break her face.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She engulfs GoGo into a hug.

"A move?" Wasabi stands up enthusiastically. "Oh, I am so in! This is totally my jam!"

"That's great," The twins say in unison, backing away from each other. The likeliness was starting to get a little weird.

"Jinx, you owe Hana a soda," Fred holds up a finger.

"That wasn't a jinx!" They whip around to each other. "Stop mimicking me!" They both grunt in defeat, crossing their arms with a pout.

"See? When you have amazing friends, no problem is too big!" Honey Lemon points out to GoGo.

"I saw that on a bumper sticker, on a bashed-up old car in a junkyard. Anyone need anything? I'm getting more water, my glass is half empty," She holds up a half full glass.

"I'll take a-" Hana covers Hiro's mouth when they say the same thing again. Hiro moves her hand away. "Before this gets any more weird, bring me a soda. Diet soda. Get Hiro some water."

She knew that twins were supposed to do that, but for her and Hiro, it was just weird...and yet she works in science. She never really believed in all that twin telepathy stuff.

"Actually, that glass is half full," Honey Lemon corrects GoGo.

"I have scanned the glass," Baymax's screen show a graph. "It is 51.2 percent filled."

GoGo chugs it down, slamming it down. "Empty." She smirks in amusement at them as another person waves to the younger Hamada twin.

* * *

After school, they're at GoGo's neighborhood to help out, Wasabi stopping the truck when GoGo holds out her hands. "Boy, you weren't kidding about this neighborhood. It's crawling with jay walkers."

Hana shakes her head in amusement. GoGo lifts up the lid and Hiro grabs a box. "Any sign of Honey Lemon?"

"Oh yeah. She's already here," GoGo gestures to Honey Lemon talking to a taller man. He has a red bandana over his forehead and is leaning next to his motorcycle.

"I think you're gonna love it! What do you say?" She smiles at him hopefully and he just nods with a grunt. "Yay!" She pushes a few buttons on her chem purse, drawing out three chem balls. She hands her purse to the man. "You might wanna stand back."

She throws the balls onto the bike, transforming it into an epic pink ride. GoGo skates over to them, snatching the purse from the man. "And you might wanna be careful with your stuff around here."

"I am, I asked...uh," Honey Lemon realizes that she never got his name. "What's your name?"

"Felony Carl," He says simply.

"I asked Felony Carl to watch it...you might just wanna go by Carl."

"Yeah, it's up to my mom," He shrugs knowingly. He gets that a lot. GoGo sighs and holds out her purse to Honey Lemon. Felony Carl gets onto his bike. "Love the glitter. It showcases how comfortable I am with my masculinity." He takes his leave.

"Honey Lemon, are you sure it was a good idea to do that? GoGo's right, anyone could take your purse without your knowledge," Hana walks up to them, holding a box. "And Felony Carl could catch on that you're a part of..." She looks around to make sure no one is watching them. "Big Hero 7," She whispers in her ear.

"Didn't you see his face? He loved it, Hana!" Honey Lemon hugs Hana and she sighs in defeat.

"Honey Lemon," She says with a half-lidded smile, shaking her head.

"Do you have any advice on roommates since...you know," GoGo asks as the girls walk back to the trucks.

"Oh, well, we just-" The twins pause as they said the same thing, again.

"Is this twin telepathy?" Fred asks curiously. "I've always wanted to know if you two had that, but after the whole bulimia nervosa, I was uncomfortable asking."

"Twin telepathy isn't a thing, Fred," Hiro deadpans to him.

"We just respect each other's boundaries and back each other up whenever one of us sneaks out...though he did take my GUMMY BEARS when I was in the shower once!" Hana gives Hiro an accusing look and he puts his hands behind his back, whistling.

"Your name wasn't on them," He gives her a sassy smirk. "They were there for the taking."

"Oh look, Baymax is going crazy again," Hana points forward and he falls for it, turning around.

"No he's not, he's-"

Hana flips his hoodie so that it falls over his hair, smirking.

* * *

A man of average height with tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair struts down the street with a cocky smile on his face. He wears a green jacket over a gray shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. He sees an African American woman walking out of a shop.

"Looking good, Judy. When are you going to take me out for coffee?"

She glares at him in annoyance, ignoring him and walking across the street. He did this at least once a day, and she always ignored him.

"Ha! Classic Judy. Call me!"

He continues walking, but to everyone else, he wasn't really a big deal. He walks up to Felony Carl, who's reading a newspaper while sitting on his beefed-up ride.

"What's up, Dibs?" He asks casually.

"Just going to work, Felony Carl," Dibs puts on a black ski mask. He was a master thief...

Only in his eyes, however.

In actuality, he was a big joke. Everyone he knew told him that he wasn't cut out for one as he hasn't done one successful thing since he was born.

"You know you're a rotten thief, right?" Felony Carl comments.

"Pretty sure you mean awesome thief?" Dibs brags, hands on his hips.

"It's not meant as a personal attack, simply an observation." And it was a good one, as Dibs was more of a follower more than a success.

"Jealousy?" Dibs asks knowingly, even though Felony Carl didn't look jealous in the least. "Not a good look, Felony Carl. The glitter's cute, though."

After not being able to phase Felony Carl in the slightest, he comes across a sleeping elderly woman. What he really wants is her clutch purse. Dibs stealthily moves over to the bench to get it, but she wakes up at the slightest near movement. She goes back to sleep, holding her purse underneath her arm. He leans in and puts his arm around her, reaching out to the purse. The woman wakes up again, seeing Dibs posing in front of the poster. She falls asleep once more and this time, he grabs her purse, only to bump into a bus pole when trying to get away with it. The clutch falls back into its rightful place and the woman hears the bus arrive. She gives him a couple of coins, out of pity, and walks onto the bus.

Judy passes by and he shows off.

"Give it up, Dibs," Felony Carl tells him as he drives by.

Dibs gives a dismayed look and sees Wasabi labeling boxes. Honey Lemon's purse is on top of a box. "Second shelf, sub category drink ware." He grabs a box and leaves the chem purse behind. Dibs chuckles at his new opportunity, rubbing his hands.

He sneaks over to it and hides when GoGo comes back. He then takes it, but the purse gets caught by a box and he accidentally drops it onto a passing taxi. Dibs jumps onto the back, climbing up to the roof. He takes the purse back, but the taxi comes to an abrupt stop and he lands on the road.

"And that's how you steal a purse!" Dibs puts it around his shoulder and walks off with it.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dibs sneaks into an abandoned warehouse once the police pass by the area. As soon as he enters, rather clumsily, a rat patiently listens to him.

"They all said 'Dibs! You don't have the skills, the brains, or the hand-eye coordination to make it as a thief!' Well they're about to look pretty stupid!" He tries to open it, but there's no latch whatsoever. Not to mention no money whatsoever...

He slams on the purse in frustration and takes a deep breath. "Breathe in...and breathe out...hah..." Dibs then snatches the purse and bangs it on the table. The rat backs away slowly, running away in fear. This guy was very demented...

He then hears the door to the warehouse open. "So what are we doing here?" A female voice asks and he gasps, looking around for somewhere to hide. He crawls underneath one of the boxes as Krei and his assistant walk up to a table.

"You remember that neurotransmitter that Hamada boy made invented to control his microbots?" Krei asks as he presses a button underneath the table. It flips into the floor and changes to metallic. Krei presses a button to show a hologram screen showing the neurotransmitter Hiro made for the showcase.

"Hmm, it was a genius invention. Both of the twins' inventions were. Too bad they were lost forever," She frowns at the memory of the fire.

"Or was it?" Krei asks with a teasing smile. Dibs peeks out from the box. "I was able to study it from our security footage and it inspired me to make this." He swipes right on a pad and something emerges from the middle of the table. It's an exact copy of the invention, but with different colors.

"You made this?" The assistant asks skeptically.

"Not personally," He says in a duh tone. "I hired a team. You wear this, you can control anything linked to it with your mind," Krei points to his temple.

"So it's a ripoff of his invention," The assistant says bluntly.

"No, it's a better version of it," He corrects her.

"Better how?" She raises a brow skeptically.

"Legally different enough that I can't be sued," Krei puts green goggles on the device so that no one suspects a thing.

"That is better," She can't help but admit. The goggles make it look cooler.

"Right now we only have this prototype but eventually, this thing will be worth billions!"

"Billions...!" Dibs whispers in glee. He would be living it large with billions! He wouldn't even need to steal anymore!

The rat scurries away out into the open, the two narrowly missing it. "Rats?"

"That's the drawback of secret labs in abandoned warehouses," Krei puts the neurotransmitter back where it was and switches the table back to normal, leaving the dark warehouse with his assistant. Dibs hops over to the table, chuckling at how lucky he was. He presses the button as he stands up, chuckling.

"Billions! Who's a rotten thief now, Felony Carl?!" He puts on the neurotransmitter, impressed by what he's seeing. He drops the purse on the floor while waving his arms in front of his face. Dibs goes to pick it up, but he accidentally presses the button with his head. He steps back before he could get caught, but the purse gets stuck. Grabbing a hold of it, he pulls on it, but he's too strong and the purse breaks, exploding all of the chem balls onto him.

He tries to pull the glob off him, but it stretches out to him from behind. "I'm not liking where this is going at all-"

The glob swallows him whole, and he screams, striking a pose when he has transformed fully. He is now covered entirely in purple slime. The neurotransmitter is still around his head and the green lenses make his eyes green.

He attempts to walk, but he trips. The glob stretches out in four different directions, stretching him.

"Darn it!"

* * *

Morning comes and the college girls' first day as roommates begins. GoGo works on her electro-magnetic bike from school while Honey Lemon is unpacking. She opens a box of caterpillars, but they've all turned into orange butterflies, due to how long she's had them in her apartment. Honey Lemon claps happily and several of them fly past a surprised GoGo. She stands up, glaring slightly at a sheepish Honey Lemon. A single butterfly is on top of her bubble of gum. Honey Lemon pops it and the butterfly lands on GoGo's hair.

Over time, it's apparent that Honey Lemon and GoGo are _very _different when it comes to their lifestyles. First was destressing over schoolwork. While Honey Lemon was doing yoga in a tree pose, GoGo turned on heavy rock to focus on using her punching bag. Honey Lemon cringed at each punch and eventually, she lost concentration, falling onto the ground.

When GoGo got milk later on, she found her fridge covered in stickers. She stared in confusion and opened her fridge to find more stickers, labeled by food. She took the milk carton, which had a cute sticker on it. She took it, crumbled it up, and drunk the milk from the carton. She didn't do stickers...

And to top it all off, Honey Lemon cut the stems to some beautiful pink tulips to help decorate the place. Then three of them got sliced off, to her shock. GoGo had thrown her discs at them, blindfolded. She removed her blindfold, smiling at Honey Lemon sheepishly. While she didn't care for flowers, she knew how much Honey Lemon loved them. And then there was...

The sleeping.

What Honey Lemon didn't know is that she snores very loudly. Her music alarm goes off and she reaches out to it with her eyes closed. She smacks her lips before she put on her glasses and shakes her head, fixing her hair instantly. She gets up to greet GoGo.

"Morning-"

GoGo holds out a hand to stop her as her hair is shaggy and she looks like she's gotten no sleep. She yawns, pointing to Honey Lemon.

"Do you realize you snore? All night?!"

"Huh, my old roommate used to say that. I always thought she was just being mean," Honey Lemon shrugs with a clueless look. "Well, sorry."

GoGo falls asleep while standing up and Honey Lemon leans in towards her.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Ah!" GoGo's eyes widen as she wakes up in alarm.

* * *

At the Lucky Cat Café, they meet up with their friends for breakfast, sans Fred. "Has anybody seen my chem purse?" Honey Lemon asks curiously. After she unpacked, she couldn't find it, and decided to see if they knew anything about it.

"I told you to be careful with your stuff," GoGo tells her while rubbing her own eyes.

"I was. I put it on a box," Honey Lemon explains.

"The purse box?" Wasabi asks after sipping his drink.

"Yeah well, if you just left it on a box, it was probably stolen," GoGo deadpans.

"That's the sleep deprivation talking," Honey Lemon waves it off. "Deep down most people are good."

"I don't know, Honey Lemon," Hana shakes her head at her. "GoGo did say it was a bad neighborhood."

"Sleep is important for cognitive function," Baymax says as GoGo is dozing off again. "Between seven and nine hours is optimal."

"Use earplugs," Hana shrugs at her. "I do it every night when Hiro's snoring like a bear."

"I do not snore like a bear!" Hiro protests, crossing his arms.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be wearing earplugs in the first place," She rolls her eyes, sipping her hot chocolate. It was a wonder that she could even sleep when sharing a room with not one, but two brothers.

"That's nonsense, Baymax. I'm doing just fine..." She falls asleep as Baymax plays a lullaby. He couldn't let GoGo walk around sleep depraved. It was just in his nature.

"Hey, uh, Aunt Cass?" Hiro looks over his shoulder. "Do you have a blanket?"

"You want a pillow with that blanket?" She asks as she holds a tray with two coffee cups. The twins glance at GoGo and her head starts to fall. Baymax holds out his hand and her cheeks falls onto it.

"We're covered," Hiro looks back to her.

"Yeah, I think Baymax's hands are soft enough," Hana giggles at the sight.

"One blanket, hold the pillow coming up," Aunt Cass walks away to give away the drinks. Fred comes in, excited.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys!" He says it repeatedly and Hana stands up, walking over to him. Hiro glances at her in confusion, wondering what she was going to do. She stops at Fred's left side and holds up a bagel. She stuffs it into his mouth and he talks in a muffled way. They got the feeling he wouldn't stop until they caved, and they didn't need him to choke.

"Calm down, boy, what are you trying to tell us?" Wasabi places a hand on his shoulder. Fred removes the bagel, eating a bite of it.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN SAN FRANSOKYO!" He pulls out his phone to show the news alert. Hana covers her ears and sits back down.

"Well, I tried, guys," She mutters under her breath.

"Breaking news. Reports of what is described as a 'monster' is loose in San Fransokyo. Please note we have no hard evidence to support this claim. But I repeat: a monster is loose, in San Fransokyo!"

"Fred, t-there's no such thing as monsters," Hiro gives a tiny amused smile.

"Yeah, just think of all the movies that show monsters are fake," Hana starts counting off her fingers. "Kaijus, yokai, nekomatas-"

Fred gasps sharply at her. "Movies? Monsters? FAKE?!" He gets in her face and she backs away, holding up her hands in defense.

"Oh, you've done it now," Hiro smirks at her smugly for her impending doom.

"You're lucky you're Hiro's sister or else I would totally put an end to our friendship!" Fred hugs himself, shaking a bit. Hana gives a blank look for his dramatics. Yeah, something tells her that Fred wasn't going to stop being friends with her no matter what she said.

"I'm just saying it's not possible."

"That's what all the normal say...right before they're attacked by a monster!" Fred recoils back in panic, but nothing happens.

"Are you disappointed we weren't just attacked by a monster?" Wasabi asks in disbelief.

"Wasabi...it's Fred," Hana points out.

"True," He deadpans in defeat.

"Of course I'm disappointed! Defeating a monster is a glaring omission on our superhero resume," Fred puts a finger on his shoulder.

"The twins are right, Fred," Honey Lemon speaks up. "Monsters aren't really a thing. You know...a real thing."

"How do you know?! Because that's what your fancy so called 'science' books say?"

"Yes," Everyone except Baymax and GoGo say in unison.

"Well let me tell you about some other fancy books...comic books! Silver Age full of monsters!" He presses his nose to Wasabi's.

"You're not going to let this go until we check this out, are you?" Hiro asks knowingly.

"That is correct," Fred glances at Hiro and then looks back at Wasabi's eyes.

"Okay guys, we're on it," Hiro and Hana stand up, groaning in unison.

"Alright, this whole twin thing needs to stop," She crosses her arms at him.

"Maybe if you stopped whatever mind tricks you're doing, I wouldn't be doing the same thing you are!" Hiro retorts back as he follows her and the boys outside.

"They really don't get it, do they?" Honey Lemon giggles in amusement, turning to the marshmallow like robot. "Baymax, would you mind?" She points to GoGo.

"I am on it," He picks up GoGo in his arms, walking over to get to the door. He knocks over a cup of tea, blinking. He looks to the other side and Wasabi just stares. Baymax then tries to squeeze through without trying to trip over anything. Wasabi sighs at this.

* * *

The twins are with Fred in the last location that the 'monster' was spotted. "Okay, this is where people first saw the monster."

"I don't see any buildings knocked over or giant footsteps," Hiro looks around. Hana's holding a bag of gummy bears.

"You'd think there would be if it's a monster like him," Hana points to a Kentucky Kaiju poster behind her.

"Well maybe this particular monster doesn't have feet!" Fred holds up his foot and falls onto the ground. "Open your mind, Wonder Twins!"

"First off, if a monster didn't have feet, then how would it get around and leave no trace? Second, I am not walking around being called a Wonder Twin," Hana takes a bite out of a gummy bear. "And third, every monster always leaves a sign that he was here, and I don't see jack. So there is nothing! Monsters aren't real."

"You are seriously about to become unfriended from my social network account," He warns her and she rolls her eyes.

"Hana's right, if a monster had been here, there would be some evidence," Hiro retorts to Fred. Suddenly a squish sound is heard from underneath Hiro.

"Okay, okay," Fred waves it off. "Let's stop gloating, nobody likes a bad winner...or twin bad winners."

"Ugh," Hana facepalms at his stubbornness. "I can't believe you dragged us out here for noth-"

"Uh, guys?" Hiro calls out and they turn to him. "What's that?" He lifts his foot that's stuck to a purple glob puddle.

"Hmm, let me touch it," Fred bends down and scoops some up with his finger. He sniffs it close to his nose, but it's inhaled into his nose. It then comes out of his other nostril, to the twins' disgust. "That, my twin friends, is clearly monster goo."

He touches half onto Hiro's face and half onto Hana's face. "Ughhhh!" She shouts in horror and disgust, both of them wiping it off.

"Who's the cool guy who's always right? Who's real awesome and out of sight? Whose biggest fear is a spider bite? It's Fred, it's Fred!" He then says it twice and Hana drags a hand down her face.

"Hiro," She whispers to him.

"Yeah sis?"

"I think I just got a plan for scaring Fred later on," She smirks in amusement and Hiro rubs his hands excitedly.

"Ooo, your pranks are the best! Tell me, tell me. Wait, don't tell me. I'll go with you and see for myself," He grins widely.

"What?" Fred asks in confusion.

"Nothing!" They say in unison, doing their secret handshake behind their backs. Just then they hear terrified screams, going over to check it out.

"It's Fred, it's Fred!" Fred sings again, waving his arms as he follows them.

"Alright, we got it," Hana calls out in annoyance. Hiro turns to her curiously, smiling a bit. She sighs in recognition and gives him some gummy bears.

* * *

GoGo yawns, slowly blinking her eyes open to see Baymax looking down at her. She recognizes the ceiling of her apartment.

"Hello."

She gets out of his arms as Wasabi is searching for Honey Lemon's chem purse. "Oh, come on! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"It clearly isn't here," She tells him in the most blunt way possible. If it was, someone would've found it here at this point.

"But it has to be! The box is labeled purses. If the purse isn't in the purse box, nothing in my world makes sense!" He starts internally freaking out. What was next, silverware being with the china?

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up," Honey Lemon walks up to him with an optimistic smile. To GoGo, it was getting kind of annoying. She had to face the hard truth: Someone stole her purse.

"Unless for the millionth time, someone stole it."

"You know, your negativity isn't helping," Honey Lemon crosses her arms with a small smile. She saw the other side of things whereas GoGo did not.

"Okay, I'll be positive," GoGo crosses her arms. "Positive you're not getting your purse back."

Honey Lemon gasps at her while Wasabi backs away from the incoming fight. "Conflict resolution through a third party is often effective," Baymax informs them.

"It's third party time," Wasabi points to the girls. He didn't want to get in the middle, but they wouldn't do anything to Baymax, so the robot was safer.

"And who has a box full of butterflies?" GoGo asks with a skeptical brow.

"They were caterpillars when I packed them," Honey Lemon defends, a butterfly on her finger.

"Respect-"

"Exactly, Baymax!" GoGo interrupts him. "It's hard to respect someone who's always like 'I'm so happy about everybody and everything' all the time!" She does an impression of Honey Lemon, who glares at her.

"And understanding are-"

"Well, I don't understand why you're all 'I'm so serious and cool and'..." Honey Lemon tries to think up of something good, but she couldn't. " 'And I have bubblegum!' "

GoGo glares at her, popping some gum. "Perhaps-"

"I should find somewhere else to live!" Honey Lemon agrees with Baymax, even though he was trying to resolve the conflict.

"Fine. If that's what you want," GoGo declares and they walk off in other directions. Baymax just blinks as his attempts failed.

"That was not effective."

Screams are heard outside the window and the three students look outside. A car crashes and Wasabi glances at them. "I think we found Fred's monster."

Dibs casually walks down the street even though he's a glob now. He thought that he could continue his normal stroll despite all the screaming.

"What is that thing?! He's hideous!"

"Yeah, like you all look amazing!" Dibs retorts to the strangers. He then trips on his feet, faceplanting into the road and looking like a blob. He stands up again, trying to pull at his sticky legs and turns into a blob yet again. He's confused to see a red robot flying down with three other people in super hero suits.

"What?" He asks as they're staring.

"Baymax, can you scan it?" Wasabi points to the blob.

"It?!" Dibs demands in offensive. "I'm still a person in here...I think," He examines his arm and can't really see his human parts anymore. Baymax turns on his scanner as Dibs continues pulling at his leg.

"Scan complete. The monster-"

"Hey!" Dibs calls out, frowning a little.

"Consists of a mix of human DNA, and an unknown chemical compound. Which is controlled by an electronic device," He sees the neurotransmitter still in Dibs. "It also contains fragments of Honey Lemon's purse."

"Oh no, did my purse do this to you?" Honey Lemon asks in concern. She didn't even think that it would transform someone into...that.

"Purse?" Dibs then remembers the purse he stole yesterday, which is now gone. "A purse! Yeah, I don't know anything about a purse." He attempts to run, but GoGo speeds in his path.

"You stole her purse, didn't you?" She points an accusing finger at him. GoGo could tell through his lies, and Baymax's scanner is never wrong.

"Oh I see how it is," He feigns innocence. "Something goes missing and the first thing you do is blame the monster!"

"Oh yeah, he stole it," She crosses her arms. "You should've listened to me."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Wasabi cries out in relief. "Ha ha, it wasn't a labeling error."

She frowns sadly at how wrong she was. GoGo warned her and she ignored it; now she's unintentionally created a monster, literally. She just thought that if she thought positively, things would've been okay...

Wasabi notices her frown after a few seconds. "I know this is terrible for you, but for a few minutes, I didn't know who I was anymore!"

Even Dibs can sense the unspoken tension between them. "You guys seem like you have some issues to work out, so I'll just-"

"You're not going anywhere, thief," GoGo continues to block his path, unwilling to let him go.

"Yes I am!" He thrusts his arms at her, grabbing the girl and throwing her to Baymax. She sticks to his chest. A piece of it lands on Wasabi's head and he slowly cringes.

"Ahh! Get it off, get it off!" He screeches at the dirty blob, running off. Fred jumps over to them with Hiro on his back. Hana spins around while holding a coil of electricity that lowers itself towards the ground, landing gracefully.

"That, that is a monster. I stand corrected," Hiro admits, hands on his hips.

"Huh...sorry for not believing you," Hana turns to Fred.

"You can just...buy me a soda later." She stares at him for the simple request. "You know...cuz ya jinxed yourself earlier?"

"Pfft, we stopped doing that a long time-" Hana pauses and so does Hiro. They both sigh in defeat.

"Everybody look at that disgusting, globby monster!" Fred points to Dibs and a citizen comes to a stop near them.

"He is globby, isn't he?"

"Well then, it's settled," Fred turns back to Dibs. "Mind if we call you Globby?!"

"Of course I mind!" 'Globby' shouts at him, flinging an arm towards the woman. Hana gasps and quickly acts by grabbing the woman and electric catapulting into the air. She lands near an intersection away from Globby, her boots clacking on the ground. She jumps again, landing back to the left of Fred. "Ugh, could this day get any worse?"

His question is answered as he gets hit by a bus, the three cringing. "You gotta watch where you're standing, Globby!" Fred calls out to him.

Hiro goes over to help Honey Lemon while Hana skates over to Wasabi. "What a mess."

The twins glare at each other in annoyance.

"And it's all my purse's fault!" Honey Lemon quickly exclaims, tears in her eyes. She takes a deep breath, holding back any crying. "No...I should take responsibility," She holds her arm with a small frown. "I should have listened to GoGo, she was totally right. I was totally wrong...I'm sorry..." She hugs herself. "Everyone, I'm really, really sorry. Really, really, really, really sorry."

"Okay," GoGo points to her, still stuck on Baymax's armor. "Enough. Too much apologizing."

"You're right. Sorry, sorry...sorry."

"Well, everyone makes mistakes, Honey Lemon. Even Hiro," Hana jerks a thumb to him.

Hiro chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Does it count if I didn't know I was making one?"

"Anyway, you can help me try to figure out what intensity my electricity has to be for getting GoGo down," Electricity comes from Hana's glove.

* * *

They rejoin at GoGo's apartment, having cleaned and changed back into their normal clothes. Wasabi is scrubbing very hard to get the goo out of his super suit, GoGo and Fred are watching the news on her phone, Honey Lemon is looking very dismayed over what happened, and the twins are making a new chem purse for her since her previous one can't be recovered.

"Guys...bad news..." Wasabi starts off ominously. "I'm pretty sure this doesn't come out!"

"How do you feel about the monster's name?" The news reporter asks Felony Carl.

"Globby's short. It's accurate. I feel it's out."

"Cool!" Fred cheers, pointing to the phone. "I named the monster! This will be my new legacy to the world!"

"Your new chem purse is almost ready, Honey Lemon," Hiro announces, but Honey Lemon herself did not seem to care. She just sighs instead of reacting positively like she always does. GoGo walks over to her and takes a seat.

"Hey, that's good news, right? Now you can come up with something to stop Globby."

"I'll give it a shot...I guess," Honey Lemon deadpans; she doesn't even look at GoGo. She glances away, knowing that Honey Lemon's still upset over what happened.

"Cheering people up isn't really my thing...but...be happy! Because even though you feel terrible, everything's actually great!" GoGo gives a big strained smile and Honey Lemon sighs at her.

"You're right. It's really not your thing," She stands up.

"Honey Lemon," Baymax engulfs her into a hug. "It is okay to be sad sometimes. There there," He pats her on the head.

"Crying is pointless," Honey Lemon says in a deadpan tone. "It's time to face the darkness of reality."

"Okay then..." Hana murmurs to her. She's never seen Honey Lemon so...distant from the world. It was so unnatural that she kinda wished that Globby wasn't Globby. She didn't even react to Baymax's hug!

"Hana, help me out here," GoGo whispers to her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made her into this," Hana gestures to the taller girl. "If you want Honey Lemon back to normal, you're gonna have to talk to her yourself."

Honey Lemon takes a swab of the goo from Wasabi's super suit. "I'll need to create a compound to break down Globby's physical lasting properties," She starts mixing chemicals and Hana is concerned at her serious tone.

"Hypothetically, science term, if someone in this room didn't know the meaning of this...uh, this could be-"

"Ugh, I'm gonna make an unsticky ball," She explains simply to Fred.

"I named the monster-"

"Ugh, not enough Tripropylene, beaker's half-empty," Honey Lemon starts at the beaker in her hand.

"It's half full!" GoGo corrects to their shock. "Ugh, I can't believe I just said that."

"Okay, that's weirder than the whole 'telepathy' thing," Hana gestures to herself and Hiro.

"Ah ha! You admit it!" Fred points at her with a big smile and she pinches her nose.

* * *

Customers run for their lives from Joe's Diner, leaving only Globby and Felony Carl. He's exaggerating the story of his encounter with Big Hero 7. "And then I made a totally pre-planned escape by getting hit by a bus."

"Yeah, nice move," Felony Carl looks bored by this conversation, knowing that Globby will say anything.

"So things are going pretty great." A few employees sneak past him. "Albeit the one little hiccup is I can't really control my mutated body. Here, watch me try to grab that spoon."

He flings his arm forward, which goes outside and hits a car. His arm comes back with a cat that has heterochromia iridium. The cat lunges at his face and he tries to fend it off. "Nice kitty, nice kitty!" He holds it away and Felony Carl takes it from him.

"You're even worse at being a monster than you were a thief," He comments as the cat smiles up at him. Dibs pouts at him and the neurotransmitter starts glowing. "What's that thing with the blinking lights where your forehead should be?" He asks while petting the cat.

"Oh that? It's a billion dollar invention that's supposed to control stuff," Globby explains as a bus passes by.

"Could it control your morph-less yet still repulsive body?" Felony Carl raises an amused brow while still petting the cat.

"Maybe, but I don't know how it works," Globby places a hand on his cheek, seeing Krei's face on the bus "But he does!"

"Cool," Felony Carl feeds the cat some of his scone. "You wanna split a scone?"

Krei is posing for a sculpture, rather impatiently. "Could you move it along? I'm out of things to think about."

The artist gets Krei's likeliness down to the very core. So much so that when Globby breaks in through the window, he snatches the sculpture instead. After a few seconds of confusion, he comes back and grabs the real Krei, jumping back out the window.

* * *

"Honey Lemon, how is that unsticky ball coming along?" Hiro asks with a smile. She groans at the question, holding up a tiny purple ball.

"Who knows...? The good news is I haven't ruined another person's life in the last half-hour."

"That's pretty gloomy for good news, Honey Lemon," Fred comments to her mood.

"Baymax, is there anything in your data banks that can help here?" Hiro glances at Honey Lemon, looking up at the robot.

"Research shows that a pleasant image can improve a negative mood." One of the butterflies from Honey Lemon's box lands on his head. The twins smile in amusement. "I will search for a pleasant image."

"I think you already found it," GoGo gestures to more butterflies landing on Baymax. "I'd say that's a sign."

"More like a coincidence," Honey Lemon dismisses with a frown.

"Hello, I am Baymax," The robot says to the butterflies.

"I'm gonna send this to Aunt Cass," Hana smiles as she's on her phone.

"But you love adorable nonsense," GoGo says in disbelief to Honey Lemon's attitude.

"I'm not into nonsense anymore."

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Hana stands up, facing Honey Lemon. "Okay, so you accidentally turned a...somewhat innocent man into a glob, but you didn't do it to him yourself, Honey Lemon. And yeah, you should've listened to GoGo, but the point is, it's not your fault. It won't be the last time someone makes a mistake, you shouldn't be down for just one."

"Meh," Honey Lemon comments in disdain at Hana's speech, causing her to open her mouth in shock.

"Uh, guys?" Wasabi speaks up and they turn to him. He's on the computer where a news report is playing. "I think we should watch this." He turns up the volume.

"Our CEO Alistair Krei was taken from his office through that window by the monster we've all agreed to call Globby," Krei's assistant says into the microphone.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your boss if he's watching?"

"Mr. Krei, if you're watching, we're keeping you in our thoughts. And...also, I'm going home early, you approved it last week."

* * *

The tallest tower in San Fransokyo glows brightly along with the other buildings as Globby at this point is climbing up it. Krei is stuck to his back, complaining like he's been doing the whole time.

"This is unacceptable! I'm rich, I'm connected..." He then notices how high up he is. "This is high. This is very high! Are you crazy?!"

"Just tell me how your fancy headband thing works and I'll let you go!" Globby drops Krei onto the top of the tower, standing up as the neurotransmitter glows.

"Hey, that's my neurotransmitter! It's worth billions. Give it back," He grabs a hold of it and starts pulling, stretching Globby's head in the process.

"Hey! Get out of my head!" Globby demands as a news helicopter arrives on scene.

"This is Bluff Dunder bringing you monster watch live in the sky!"

The wind causes Krei to fall off, still holding onto Globby's head. He swings Krei back onto the roof. "I might drop you if I can't control my body with your invention!"

Krei finally lets go of him, landing safely on the roof. "There's nothing to learn. Just think, can you think? And it will naturally work."

"Yeah, but nothing comes naturally to me," Globby looks at his dripping arm and Big Hero 7 comes in, 6 of them on Baymax. Hana comes in by an electric pillar, backflipping onto the platform.

"Ha ha! Big Hero 7!" Krei laughs in relief. "Ah, you could've gotten here sooner. But, uh, you can work on that."

"Hmph," Hana narrows her eyes at him in annoyance. This is why she's glad that she and Hiro said no to selling their inventions. Krei was a major jerk. "Just be glad that we came before anything serious happened, okay?"

"Yeah, you might wanna save the critique until after we rescue you," GoGo smirks in amusement.

"Your disgusting reign of terror ends now, Globby!" Wasabi declares, activating his laser blades. He jumps forward to attack, but Globby flings goo at him. Wasabi slices them out of the way, but two stray over to Baymax and Hana. One portion lands on Baymax's scanner and the other lands on Hana's suit.

"Eww!" She looks down at herself. After Fred touched that goo, sniffed it through his nose, and put it on her face, she was grossed out by the goo now.

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaims as the robot can't see now.

"My visual sensors are impaired," Baymax tries to pull it off, but it sticks to his hands.

"Nobody does that to Baymax or Hana and gets away with it!" Wasabi narrows his eyes and charges, Globby swinging his hands like whips. Wasabi dodges them, but nearly falls off the tower in the process. He looks down at the street below and gasps, backing away. "So high..." He clings to the pole as he's scared of heights.

"What now?!" Hana asks the others in a slight panic. A bright spotlight from the helicopter blinds them temporarily.

"Big Hero 7 just joined Globby on the roof. You can count on Bluff Dunder for second-by-second updates on this developing situation."

Hana rubs her eyes. "Should've known."

"Globby, this will make you not sticky," Honey Lemon holds out the un-sticky ball.

"Stay back!" Globby dangles Krei over the roof as the helicopter comes back around. "You're upsetting the monster!"

"Let Krei go," Hiro demands him.

"Wording, people!" Krei calls out as he glances at the ground.

"Where do you think this is gonna go?" Hana gestures to Krei. "You're gonna risk his life? And for what? He's innocent, Globby. Let him go."

"Everybody just be quiet!" Globby shouts to them.

"Can we just do this? Some of us don't wanna splatter all over the ground," Wasabi begs from the pole.

"Oh, I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately," Globby holds his head, getting annoyed by the situation.

"He is in need of positive reinforcement," Baymax turns around while trying to see. The others turn to Honey Lemon.

"Don't look at me," She gestures to herself. "What about Hana?"

"Don't bring me into this. I don't even like Krei that much." She holds up her hands in defense.

"Hey," Krei protests with a pout. "Ouch."

"Sorry, but it's true," Hana shrugs at him. "I'd rather be honest than to lie to your face."

"Super positivity is your thing," GoGo tells Honey Lemon, who looks skeptical.

"Superheroes appear to be working out some personal issues," Bluff says into the camera.

"We don't need another glass half empty girl. I've got that covered," GoGo shrugs with a small smile.

"Yeah..." Honey Lemon agrees with her.

"Your ridiculously upbeat attitude takes some getting used to," She doesn't notice a stray butterfly landing on her shoulder. "But it's good for me."

"Thanks GoGo," Honey Lemon clasps her hands together and the two hug. "You're the best!"

"Now make that freak of nature feel good about himself!"

"That sounded like an excellent pep talk," Baymax speaks up and Hana pulls him closer so that he doesn't fall off the tower. Honey Lemon turns to Globby.

"Listen Globby, I know things look bad now, but there's always a silver lining. You can make this work!"

"The hero says there's a silver lining for the monster," Bluff reports for the citizens. "Seems like a stretch to this reporter," He grins slightly for his joke.

"Oh come on. Nobody believes in me," He remembers all of the people who discouraged him and didn't think he could be something more than a thief...instead they all just ignored him, took pity, or made fun of him. "Why would you? You don't even know me!"

"Not that well, but if you apply yourself, anything could happen. After all," Hana smiles at Hiro. "I forgave my brother for us not being close in the past."

Hiro smiles back and they share a small hug.

"Before you were just a common purse thief. Now if you dedicate yourself to making the best out of this situation, you can truly be special," Honey Lemon continues.

Globby stares at her in surprise. This girl, a total stranger, thinks he was special. No one's ever called him that before. He stole her purse, but she wasn't angry? In fact, she looks the opposite.

"Nobody else has your...abilities!" She was gonna say body, but she felt like that would be offensive.

"You think?"

"I know," She smiles softly at him.

"You're right, this is a new beginning for me," He finally drops Krei, who adjusts his tie.

"Very touching," He rubs his hands together. "But I want my prototype back," He grabs the un-sticky ball from Honey Lemon.

"Get in there, we need a better shot," Bluff orders the pilot. The wind from the helicopter distracts Krei and he loses his footing, falling off the tower.

"I AM SPECIAL!" Globby dives down and catches Krei just before he hit the ground. "Gotcha!" His body launches backwards and he comes back with Krei in his arms.

"This is a little awkward...thanks...I guess?"

"Awkward or not, he just saved your life," Hana grins, gesturing to Globby. "I think that would suffice just fine."

"...Nah." Globby puts Krei down, smiling and pointing to Honey Lemon.

"Thank her. She believed in me. My days of being a loser small-time purse snatcher are behind me!"

"That's right!" Honey Lemon encourages with a smile. "You're better than that!"

"I am! And that's why I'm gonna be a super villain!"

"No!" Honey Lemon frowns at him. "That's really not-"

"The world will come to fear the name...Globby!" He laughs evilly and jumps off the tower. He flings himself across the city using his arms.

"He stole my wallet!" Krei points at him.

"He just robbed the richest man in San Fransokyo?" Fred takes off his helmet with a big smile. "I think he's gonna make this super villain thing work!"

"I don't think that was the reaction Honey Lemon wanted..." Hana murmurs as she stares after Globby. She already knew that he was not going to stop until he was taken seriously...

Globby laughs as he continues moving, jumping off and swinging across another building. He then sticks to a window, falling off slowly.

"Ow...darn it!"

"Come on, guys...let's go home," Hana winks at Hiro and jumps off the building. She starts skating in the sky by her electricity.

"I cannot wait," Hiro grins as they jump onto Baymax and take their leave.

"Um, hello?! Still up here," Krei calls out, but they're too far away to hear. "I'm sure they'll come back for me..."

* * *

Fred sleeps peacefully in his bed, next to a plush Kentucky Kaiju. He dreams about Big Hero 7 fighting a giant robot...and then there's a creak. He looks up at the door, eyes widening as something scrapes against the double doors. He puts up his blanket in fear.

"Oh, please don't tell me it's another monster...actually no, that would be the opposite of fear."

The doorknob jiggles and Fred lifts his head up. "Who's there?! I have Kentucky Kaiju ready!" He holds out his plush and suddenly the door opens to reveal a moving painting of a tarantula. Thunder strikes and he screams, scrambling onto the ground.

He runs around and bumps into a wall, knocking down some comics.

Then there's laughing as the painting is being held by a beaming Hana. Hiro is laughing and he pouts at them.

"Man, that was a great idea," Hiro clutches his stomach.

"You're mean!" Fred points to Hana accusingly. "How'd you get inside?!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. Heathcliff let us in, I called him ahead of time." Hana turns on the lights as Fred is hugging his knees, shaking.

"Wait, did you pee yourself?" Hiro notices a puddle at Fred's feet.

"No!" He denies immediately. "It's...carpet cleaner! Heathcliff, I thought I told you to never overdose!"

"Uh huh..." Hana takes a hold of the doorknob. "We're going home now. Goodnight Fred~ If you can even stay up."

Hiro waves with a smile as Hana cackles, closing the door. Fred shakes back and forth.

"Spiders...they're everywhere."

"That was pretty fun, but don't you think he'll get mad at you later?" Hiro asks as the two walk out into the open.

"Not after I buy him a Noodle Burger, he won't," Hana shrugs, yawning.

"No more coffee for you," Hiro jokes, carrying his sister piggy back style.

"Thanks, Hiro..." She murmurs, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Sure, booger brain."

"Tech nerd."

"Oh, come on!" Hiro exclaims in fake hurt as he walks down the sidewalk. "That was low!"

"Mm," She murmurs as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"You can fall asleep," Hiro smiles knowingly and she does so within minutes. He shakes his head at her, looking up at the sky. Up there somewhere...he hoped Tadashi was watching. Because Tadashi would've done anything to help out their sister. Did he know about Hana's insecurity troubles? It wasn't easy hiding it before, but now that she and Hiro are getting closer, did she ever talk about them?

Probably not. He was probably just as clueless as Hiro was in the past. However, this is the present, and he was gonna make sure that Hana knew how much she meant to him. She didn't know it, but she was a breath of fresh air whenever Hiro gets motivated for a project. She knew how to calm him down, only for a little while. And sometimes she gave him ideas on how to power his projects. All in all...

No matter what she or anyone else thinks and or says, she was the best sister Hiro, or Tadashi for that matter, could ever ask for. And he wasn't going to take that for granted anymore.


	5. Fred's Bro-Tillion

The sun is out on an early morning at the Lucky Cat Café. Everyone except Fred waits for their breakfast. "Lucky Cat Special!" Aunt Cass announces as she holds their breakfast. "Funny side-up!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Honey Lemon comments while GoGo just stares at it.

"I don't like my breakfast cute." GoGo states at two sunny side-up eggs with ketchup eyes and mouths with sausage arms and bacon legs.

"The eyes...they follow you!" Wasabi whispers creepily to the twins.

"I think that's why Fred likes it," Hiro states as Aunt Cass is hitting the coffee machine.

"Come on! Work!" She hits the ancient machine on its side, but it doesn't budge.

"Maybe it's time to replace it," Hiro suggests and Hana pulls him away slightly as Cass pulls out a rolling pin.

"I wish I could just buy a new one! But they're too expensive!" She vents out her frustration as she bangs on it.

"Remind me never to mess with her," Wasabi says to the others.

"Helpful note," Hana whispers to him, a little scared now. The coffee machine shakes and then pours some coffee.

"There. Fixed."

But the machine has only just begun the war as it starts rumbling violently, pouring out coffee nonstop. "I suggest you back away," Baymax says as the three Hamadas hide behind him.

The coffee machine lets out some steam before a knob shoots out like a bullet. They duck out of the way and it ricochets around the place, destroying some coffee cups.

"Watch out! Sorry!" Cass cringes and Mochi screeches as he jumps over the knob. It destroys one of the eggs as it falls over Baymax's face, the bacon giving him a smile.

"I will get it."

The knob moves around the leg of a coffee table and it zips past Baymax. "Oh no."

Then it comes for Aunt Cass and Hana springs into action. She uses a chair to backflip above all the customers, grabbing it in her hands. She lands on the counter and frontflips onto the floor, flipping onto her feet.

"Whew," She wipes the sweat off her forehead, looking at the knob. "That was a close one, huh?"

Everyone starts clapping, even Baymax. She looks around in confusion before remembering what she just did. "Oh..." She rubs her neck sheepishly. "It was no biggie..."

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Wasabi asks her.

"It just...came to me," She tries to explain. "I don't know, I guess that when I saw Aunt Cass in trouble, my reflexes just spoke for me."

"Well, thank you, sweetie," Aunt Cass hugs her from behind. "But no more flipping on the counter, you need to be careful."

"Sorry," She smiles sheepishly and Hiro takes the knob from her.

"As impressive as that was, maybe we can fix it?" Hiro offers and they stare at the coffee machine, which does not look like that is the case...

"RIP Coffee Machine," Hana cringes at it.

"Can we still call it a coffee shop if we don't serve coffee?" Cass wonders and Hana shakes her head. "Didn't think so."

The surviving egg is somehow looking in horror for the other egg's remains. "Fred's eggs didn't make it," Wasabi looks down at the plate. Baymax wipes his face with a cloth as the twins look around.

"Wait, w-where is Fred?"

"It's weird that he's not here yet," Hana raises a brow. "He never skips his funny side eggs."

"Scan indicates..." Baymax quickly scans the room. "Fred is not here."

"Should we be worried?" Honey Lemon asks them.

"We could worry, or we could call him," GoGo suggests casually, gesturing to her phone. To her surprise, she gets a call from the man himself. "Or he could call us." She answers the facetime call to see Fred's panicked expression.

"Guys! Emergency! Help! Now!"

They immediately put on their super suits and four of them ride Baymax to Fred's place. Hana follows after them, traveling through the air using her electricity. They arrive in his room, prepared to fight, but there's no threat. Fred himself is in a blue bathrobe with cucumbers over his face, Heathcliff filing his toenails.

They stop and just stare at him as there doesn't seem to be any impending danger.

"This does not appear to be an emergency," Baymax says what they're all thinking. A toenail is clipped and it goes flying onto Hana's suit.

"And gross," She deadpans, flicking it off her.

* * *

After they're back in their normal clothes, they sit down to figure out just what is going on.

"So, Fred? Eh...what's wrong?" Hiro asks as Fred looks dismayed, looking towards the ground.

"This better be good," GoGo comments as they left a peaceful time over seemingly nothing.

"If you're looking for someone to cut your toenails, the answer is no!" Wasabi denies before Fred could explain. "Never again..." He shudders at the thought.

"That hang nail was majorly infected, okay?" Fred wiggles his big toe. "A man can't operate on himself."

"That was way more than I needed to know," Hana pinches her temple as she's leaning over the couch with Hiro.

"Freddy," Honey Lemon pushes down his foot. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's here! There's no escape! No hope!" He exclaims in fear.

"Alright," GoGo turns away from playing District 51. "Drama king. Explanation, now."

"It's my..." He lands on the couch. "Bro-Tillion."

"What'd he say?" Wasabi asks in confusion as they could barely hear.

"He's reptilian?" Hiro raises a weirded out eyebrow.

"Oh, something with his costume!" Honey Lemon guesses since lizards are reptilian.

"Are you telling me you called us over to help you with your super suit again?" Hana sighs, shaking her head. She wouldn't put it past him. One time he tried eating a Yaki Taco with his super suit on and it took hours to get out the bean sauce.

People were better off not knowing.

"No. Bro! Bro bro bro...bro," Fred elaborates, but they still weren't getting it.

"Heathcliff," GoGo turns around to him. "Translation?"

"The time has come for Master Frederick's Bro-Tillion. A grand gala held in his honor where he will be formally presented to the city's money elite," Heathcliff explains, Fred gulping at the thought.

"Fred, translation?" GoGo asks again.

"It's a stuffy party where I have to stuff myself into a stuffy suit about stuffy things!" Fred exclaims, walking around like a penguin and imitating a person sipping tea. "And that's not even the worst part! And then there's...Binky..."

"What does a baby pacifier have to do with this party?" Hana stares at him.

"I do not have any data on..." Baymax blinks once. "Binky."

"Beverly Samantha Mole," Mrs. Frederickson speaks up with disdain. "AKA Binky. The reigning queen of San Fransokyo's snob society. She's rude, she's arrogant, she's-"

"Quite insufferable," Heathcliff finishes for her. "Not at all down to earth like you, madame."

"Which is why everything must be perfect," She starts measuring Fred. "Right, dear?"

"Right...Mom," He says slowly so as not to let her know he was nervous as heck. She walks away without suspecting a thing.

"Why does your mom care what this Binky lady thinks?" GoGo wonders.

"Well...there was the time I defaced priceless art. In my defense, the concept of priceless art was still new to me."

_Binky held her head up high as she took her leave. "Binky, wait!" Mrs. Frederickson trailed after her._

"And there was the monkey incident. In my defense, the monkeys looked up to me as their leader!"

_A monkey landed on Binky and she stormed off. "Binky, wait!"_

"And I'm still not allowed at the yacht club! In my defense, well I don't really have an excuse for that."

_The Yacht Club was filled with water and Binky walked off yet again. "Binky, wait!"_

"Wow," GoGo comments at how much of a troublemaker Fred was...and still is.

"Yeah wow. I can't let my mom down again. You guys have to help me," He begs them, "I need to become a proper young gentledude, and I need to do it by Saturday."

"Saturday? Which Saturday? This Saturday?!" Wasabi asks in surprise.

"Okay, we can do this," Honey Lemon smiles, standing up. "You've already taken care of personal grooming, your mom's handling wardrobe. What's next?"

"Preparing for the moment I fear more than anything-"

"Besides spiders?" Hana smirks in amusement.

Fred shivers at the prank she pulled a few days ago. "I'm still shaking from that...but no. It's...the dance!"

"That really wasn't worth the dramatic pause," GoGo deadpans and he appears at her side.

"Ya-huh!"

"Don't worry, Fred," Hiro smirks as he has a plan. "Hana and I got this."

"Me?! I don't dance, Hiro," She gestures to herself. "How do you expect me to help?"

"If you help me, I'll give you gummy bears for a whole month." He places his hands on his hips proudly.

"Okay, where do we start?" She asks eagerly.

They download all types of dancing moves, putting it into a purple chip. Hana opens Baymax's access port and place it next to his healthcare chip. The two hold out their fists and he bumps them. "Ba la la la la."

Hana giggles at this and they come back to Fred's room.

"Allow us to introduce Baymax!" The twins gesture to the robot. "Now with dance mode."

They move to hit the lights. "Five, six, seven, eight." The twins turn off the lights and Wasabi looks up in confusion. A single spotlight hits Baymax and he moves with grace and elegance, like a ballerina almost. He spins around and then starts doing a jig. He then does disco dancing behind Honey Lemon and ends it off with the robot.

"The robot?" GoGo asks as they stare, the twins looking proud of themselves. "Really?"

"The waltz," Baymax offers his hand to Fred. He takes it and the robot leads him to the floor. "Arms go here and here," He guides Fred to the right position.

"Well this is kind of nice," Fred smiles at Baymax's soft skeleton touching his cheek.

"I will lead you. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Baymax starts leading and Fred does horribly. "Step, side. Very good. Step, side." Fred looks down at his feet and then his mom comes in.

"Terrible news, Frederick!" She looks troubled. "Avalanche on the family mountain! Of course your father is leading the search party."

"So my party's off?" Fred asks excitedly over Baymax's shoulder.

"Don't even joke about that," She tells him sternly and Heathcliff arrives.

"Madame, more terrible news. The caterer has cancelled."

"What?!" She panics, holding onto his suit. "No! No! Did you tell him I-I would pay him obscenely?"

"Of course," He answers and she pinches her forehead.

"Oh this can't be happening. Come Heathcliff, we have to find another caterer or the Bro-Tillion will be ruined! I'll be ruined!"

The door closes and Hiro gets a little smile on his face. Hana glances at him and sees it. She knew that look all too well.

"Be right back." He gives his sister a look to join him and she follows Hiro out the room. They find her in the kitchen pacing.

"This is a disaster! All the best caterers are committed! What am I going to do? No cadpetes, no crudites." She gasps in horror. "Oh, Binky's going to have a field day."

The twins take this as their signal to step in. "Maybe not. You know, it just so happens that we know of a hot new caterer."

"You do?" She asks in interest.

Hana smiles with a nod.

"Oh yeah, totally undiscovered gem!"

"The cream of the crop!"

"Does this undiscovered gem have references?" She questions, a little bit skeptical. She didn't want someone unexperienced. She needed quality food, preferably sooner than later.

"References? You mean living in the past? Look, she's not some stuffy old caterer making the same stuffy old...stuff. She's exciting! She's hip. You'd be on the cutting edge!"

"Imagine the looks on everyone's faces when they found out you get first pick on this one," Hana grins, winking.

"Me? On the cutting edge? First pick? Oh, that would make Binky's blue blood boil. Twins, you are lifesavers!" She hugs them briefly and walks off. The twins do their handshake and then call Aunt Cass on group call.

"Guess what, Aunt Cass? You're going to be able to buy that new expresso machine."

"And there's just one simple thing you need to do get it," Hana continues and they glance to each other.

"You have done catering before, right?" They ask hopefully.

They walk back to Fred's room and their phones show a smiling Cass with smiling cat emojis, meaning she'll do it. They high five each other and look to see Fred's dismayed face. Baymax is dancing around the room.

"It's hopeless. I can't do it."

"You know who else thinks you can't do it? Binky Mole! Are you let her gonna be right? Or are you gonna be on the cutting edge?" Hiro asks him.

"On the cutting edge of what?" Fred wonders at the phrase and Hana facepalms.

"I-I don't know, I-it worked on your mom," Hiro leads Fred to a painting of him on top of a tiger. "The point is you're going out there on Saturday to show Binky Mole what you're made of. That you're Frederick Frederickson the IV and you're not afraid of anything!"

"Well, spiders, a little. I mean, not debilitating."

"Well, show that tightwad that you're classy, refined, and a man!" Hana holds up her fist. "An unstoppable man!"

"YEAAAAH!" He cheers loudly. "Get over, Mr. Marshmallow! We're gonna waltz now!"

Baymax grabs Fred's hand and pulls him in to dance.

* * *

"Do you really think Fred can pull this off?" Hiro asks while laying in bed. Hana is playing on her phone from her own bed. She's wearing a red tank top with straps and white pajama pants, with her hair loose.

"He has to," She sits up to look at him. "Binky seems really hard to impress..." Deep down, she thought it was wrong to change just to prove somebody that they're wrong. But she didn't want to say anything just yet because Fred really needed their help, and as the good friend she is, she stepped in. Maybe she'll talk to his mother about it...not to stop the Bro-Tillion, but to at least give Mrs. Frederickson some insight for the future.

"Hey, if you can get past your bulimia nervosa, then Fred can get through his Bro-Tillion." Hiro cringes at what he just said. "I mean...I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, big bro," She waves it off, grateful that Baymax is asleep in his charging dock. "I know that I can never ignore it...a part of having bulimia nervosa is having to accept who I am, but if it hadn't happened, we probably wouldn't be this close as we are now..."

"Don't say that," He frowns up at her. "I don't wanna think that I was that blind to see it...I should've known that you'd feel overshadowed just because of me or Tadashi. I should've talked to you about it."

"Hiro..." She murmurs, sliding onto the ground. "You couldn't have possibly known that unless I told you. I just felt lonely...is that why you treated me different before? Because you felt guilty about it?"

"My own twin sister was suffering and I didn't realize it until she ended up in the hospital! Of course I feel guilty...seeing you like that...I felt the same way I did when we lost...Tadashi..." His voice wavers as he tries not to cry.

She engulfs him into a hug and he closes her eyes. "Hiro, I'm still here. I won't abandon you like that. Not if I have anything to say about it. And besides..." She smiles at him. "I don't feel so alone anymore. I have you, Aunt Cass, Baymax, our friends...for the first time in my life, I feel confident in my abilities, something I didn't know was inside me...Tadashi helped me realize that I'm smart, and that I should apply myself better. And you taught me so much from robotics and how to be a better sister...don't you see? I'm happy."

He gives her a small smile, chuckling. "That was so corny, little sis."

"Corny!" She punches him in the arm slightly. "That was not corny. At least you laughed."

"Yeah...thanks."

"No problem, big bro."

* * *

Saturday night arrives and the Bro-Tillion is being held at the city hall, which has an ice sculpture in Fred's likeness. Aunt Cass carefully finishes the last of the hors d'oeuvres, as they're all cute animals.

"Ooo!" Honey Lemon takes a plate with pandas and kittens. She's wearing a white blouse with a black bow tie, a black waitress skirt, and her hair is in a bun. "A panda! Look at his little face, isn't he cute?" She asks GoGo, who is wearing a male waiter's outfit with a vest and her roller skates. "I named him Parker and that kitten over there? That's Rodrigo! Isn't he adorable!"

"Honey Lemon, don't get emotionally involved with the hors d'oeuvres," GoGo tells her as she grabs another plate.

"Didn't anyone tell you that these are for eating?" Hana cringes at Honey Lemon. Her hair is in a neat low ponytail, albeit still messy regardless. She's wearing a white blouse like Honey Lemon, a black pencil skirt, a red bow tie, a black vest with gold buttons, and a red apron over her skirt. Her shoes are black pumps, which are almost impossible to walk in. She wanted to stand out as she's the only server wearing red, but not by looking like an idiot.

"Honey Lemon, you shouldn't have talked her into wearing those. Her feet haven't even broken them in yet," GoGo gestures to Hana's shoes.

"But she looks adorable!" Honey Lemon gives Hana a one-arm hug.

"Do you need to change? I have spares," Wasabi holds up a pair of black flats.

"Not necessary..." She takes a deep breath. "I can handle it for just one night...for Fred."

"Okay guys," Aunt Cass hands plates to the boys. Hiro and Wasabi are both wearing white shirts, black bow ties, and black pants without vests, but Hiro has left his shirt untucked. Baymax has a simple black bow tie around his neck. "Get out there and circulate. Leave no mouth unappetized! No hand unbeveraged, and most importantly, have fun!"

She winks at the twins and they smile, though Hana's smile is strained as her toes are being pinched by the front of the heels.

They go out to serve, the twins immediately having difficulty. Hiro because of his height and Hana because she's walking so slowly so that she doesn't drop the tray.

"Uh, excuse me! Coming through!" He spins around them, holding the tray over his head.

Baymax also has trouble because of his size.

"Can I interest you in a cute panda? Or perhaps an adorable kitten?" Honey Lemon offers to a woman. She takes the one Honey Lemon named, making her gasp in horror. "Parker..."

GoGo skates up to her. "Told you." A man is about to grab an appetizer from her plate, but she speeds away.

"Excuse me?" He calls out to Hana as she's passing by very slowly. "May I have one, madam?"

"Sure..." She bites her lip as her feet are killing her. Hana takes one step forward, but she trips, the tray falling out of her hand. "Oh no!"

She flips past all the people. "Excuse me, sorry, pardon me!" She flips onto the middle of the floor, catching the tray. She moves her arm to the left, catching the hippo treats. She then moves her arm slightly to the other side, swooping down low and catching the dog ones. All treats are perfectly safe onto the tray.

Hana sighs in relief, dusting herself off with her other hand. "That would've been a disaster..."

The people clap at her and she feels embarrassed once again. "Heh heh..."

"You're full of surprises lately, huh?" Hiro asks as he walks up to her.

"Natural instincts," She rubs the back of her neck. "I'm very nimble on my feet even if these shoes are killing me."

"How about you change your shoes," He gives her a look that says 'don't argue', "And I'll take care of your tray? If you can't walk, then you can't serve, Hana."

"Watch me," She walks past him and he huffs at her stubbornness. He watches her wobble a bit and shakes his head.

Baymax releases his arms to let out some air, but the sound makes the people around him leave, since it sounded like he passed gas. He reinflates himself and Wasabi calls out to some guests who took appetizers from his plate.

"Up up up," He pulls out a napkin out of nowhere. "Don't forget your napkin," He wipes the man's face, Hana rolling her eyes as she walks past him. "You're welcome," He leaves the man silent and confused.

"And Hiro thinks I have trouble serving? Wasabi can't even let someone eat without wiping their mouths. Okay, step...step...step..." She slowly starts walking at a slower pace, laughing. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

She sees Fred's mother and walks up to her. "Mrs. Frederickson?"

"Oh, Hana, was it? I wanna thank you and your brother again for the caterer, this food is exquisite!" She takes an appetizer from Hana's plate and takes a bite.

"Listen, great party and all, but...this isn't Fred's party. It's your party. I know you have his best interests at hand, but Fred isn't...well, he isn't all of this stuffy people."

She sighs at the girl slowly. "I know...you're right. But if I don't, how will we impress Binky?"

"You don't _need _to impress a stuck-up woman who looks down on you. You should just let Fred be himself. He worked really hard to make sure he wouldn't disappoint you. I mean, just look at him."

They both look to Fred sweating as he's pulling at his collar. Hana turns back to the woman. "Maybe you should think about priorities other than impressing a woman who makes you think you have to do all this," Hana gestures to all the people. "Just to look good. I know how hard it is to fit in. I had troubles doing that too after some...bad stuff happened," She frowns to herself.

Mrs. Frederickson's eyes grow soft as she can tell that Hana is uncomfortable just bringing it up.

"But who cares if Fred isn't ideal in their eyes? Embracing himself is what a Bro-Tillion should be, as a man and as himself."

"Thank you, Hana," Mrs. Frederickson smiles softly at her. "For someone your age, you're very insightful."

"You're welcome...now hurry up and get this party over with. My feet are killing me."

She chuckles and walks off to present herself and Fred.

"Hello, I am Baymax," The robot waves to two guests. He leans in towards the woman to scan her face. "Your recent Rhinoplasty is approximately 73.9 percent healed."

The woman gasps, covering her nose as she turns to the other man. "I thought you said it wasn't obvious."

The sound of a microphone is heard and they all turn to Mrs. Frederickson. "Good evening all. Thank you for coming. It is with great pride that I introduce the bro of the hour, my son Frederick," They all clap as Fred walks forward, looking uncomfortable and nervous in his tuxedo. It gets worse when he spots...her.

"Binky!"

He rushes over to Baymax, pulling him away from some guests. "Baymax, help! Hana, you too!"

Fred pulls them both away, making them drop the plates. "Help me! I forgot the steps and all that stuff you talked about...what was the word?"

"You mean those etiquette books I quizzed you on?" Hana raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"My mind is blank! Everything is swirling around me!" Fred starts panicking.

"Your systems indicate acute anxiety. I recommend deep calming breaths," Baymax scans his state.

It comes out more as hyperventilating rather than calm or deep. "Oh no. Now you are hyperventilating. Breathe into this," Baymax gives Fred his hand and Fred breathes through the tiny hole in the hand like a paper bag.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Hana tries to assure him. "Now I gotta go back to serving before Hiro forces flats onto my feet." She was joking, but...she wouldn't put it past him either. Suddenly the room starts shaking.

"It's not working! It feels like the whole room is shaking!" Fred looks up at the ceiling.

"That's because it is!" Hana looks around the room as the chandelier shakes. A giant drill bursts from the floor, sending the guests into a panic.

"Guys, what is that?" Hiro stares at it in confusion.

"Oh thank goodness," Hana murmurs for the helpful distraction. She takes off her heels and throws them out a window. She couldn't handle heels right now. Maybe when she's older.

The latch of the drill opens as it reveals an elderly man with a skinny build. He has a huge monocle mounted on his right eye and is outfitted with military officer garments and old metallic armor. He also bears a white goatee, side burns, and mustache.

"Greetings, San Fransokyo! It is I, Baron von Steamer!" He announces to them, but everyone just stares, unfamiliar with the name. "I was a pretty well known villain in my day...no? Steam? Steamer?" He releases steam from his gun, which makes Binky's hair go damp. "Nobody remembers?! Ugh, well, I guess there's no room in your fancy pocket vest telephones for history!"

"This is a private affair, sir, and you did not RSVP," Mrs. Frederickson informs him from the microphone.

"I did not RSVP, and I didn't bring a guest. But I am taking one...Frederick Frederickson the IV!"

"Wait, what?" Fred asks in confusion. "Does this mean I don't have to dance?"

The guests run out of the ball in terror. Even though Baron is destroying the place, Cass still passes out some business cards to the passing guests.

"Here you go! And one for you. Lucky Cat Catering! Tell your friends."

"Aunt Cass," Hana murmurs in concern. "GoGo!"

GoGo snatches socks from Wasabi's pocket, throwing them towards Hana and she puts them on. Hana jumps onto the railing and balances herself, sliding down the railing. She flips into the air and lands safely, running up to the woman. "Aunt Cass, you gotta leave. You can advertise later. Big Hero 7 will be here soon to deal with this."

"Right, right," Aunt Cass nods at her, leaving the building.

Binky isn't as fearful as the others as she storms off. "Binky, wait! There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this! I think...Binky, come back!"

"Wow," Fred comments as he and Wasabi are looking at the villain in shock. "A super villain crashed my Bro-Tillion!"

"Yeah! A super villain crashed your Bro-Tilllion," Wasabi reminds him and they run down the stairs.

"Protect Fred!" Hiro calls out to the others.

GoGo drops the appetizers from her plate, shocking Honey Lemon. She swings her platter to try and knock out the man, but he simply catches it and crushes it. He surrounds himself in steam, laughing. Hiro throws silverware at him, but it goes through the steam. Hana flips onto a table, snatching some wine glasses and front flips, throwing the glasses at the steam. It disappears into the pillar, to her shock. GoGo skates over to him, but he's disappeared. The steam starts moving to the ice sculpture and Baymax.

"Scanning," Baymax scans the steam.

Just as Baron von Steamer is going to attack, the steam is blown away by Honey Lemon. She was using the tablecloth as if she was trying to lure a bull. She smiles sheepishly before some steam comes towards her.

"Honey Lemon!" Hiro calls out and she freezes in shock. Hana pushes Honey Lemon out of the way, pulling her towards the pillar Hiro and GoGo are hiding behind.

"Thanks, Hana," Honey Lemon smiles, hugging the twin in relief.

"No problem," Hana gives her a two finger salute and steam comes into their direction.

"We need our gear!" GoGo says as they're not winning this way.

"Steam is hazardous. It can cause third-degree burns," Baymax informs the villain.

"That is the ambition of the weapon!" Steamer retorts to him. "Pale dirigible!" He fires steam at Baymax and he's sent flying away.

"That is hot," Baymax says as the steam melts the sculpture.

"He melted my face? A bro should not have to see his own face melt!" Fred narrows his eyes in anger.

"Don't look at it!" Wasabi grabs Fred by the shoulder and pulls him away. Steamer throws the piano they were hiding behind back. Hana pulls them away, dodging it. Wasabi pulls at the door, but it doesn't seem to want to open.

"Ah, come on!"

Steam appears as Steamer catches up to them. "Ah, young Frederick! You have grown since the baby child you presumably were at one point!"

"So I'm guessing you two haven't met," Wasabi whispers to Fred.

"I think I'd remember," Fred whispers back.

Steamer pulls out a comic book cover of a man in a superhero costume. "You are a spitting image of your accursed father." Instead of grabbing Fred, he grabs Wasabi.

"Whoa! What the-!" He drags Wasabi away. "Guys, help!"

"Wasabi!" Hiro calls out as the four rush over, but a pillar of steam engulfs them.

"Help!"

"Let him go," When GoGo goes to the steam, she skates past it and the evil laughter echoes through the room.

"I'm not Fred," Wasabi tries to tell the villain.

"Silence, prisoner! Tell Boss Awesome he has until midnight to surrender if he wants to see his precious baby child again!"

Honey Lemon wipes the steam off her glasses, only for it to reappear when she puts them back on.

"Okay, not sure which way your creepy laugh is coming from, could you cackle again, please?" Fred hollers to the steam.

"No!"

When the steam clears, all they can see is the hole the drill made. No Wasabi, Steamer, or drill anywhere.

"He got Wasabi!" Honey Lemon exclaims.

"I think the super villain thought he was me!" Fred looks down at the hole in worry.

"Super confused villain," GoGo places a hand on her hip.

"Well, he is old," Hana rolls her eyes. "But why does he keep saying Boss Awesome and that you're related to him?"

"Yeah, that also confuses me. Who's Boss Awesome?" Hiro asks curiously. Fred remembers what he found out after they defeated Callaghan.

* * *

So he takes them back home, staring at the portrait of Boss Awesome. They're in his father's secret lair.

"Your dad was a superhero?" Honey Lemon asks in surprise.

"And...you're related to one?" Hana stares at the photo.

"Named Boss Awesome?" GoGo questions slowly.

"Twas the 70s," Fred informs her.

"Fred?" He turns to the twins, who are looking at some things. "You sure we should be in here?"

"No, but Dad's halfway around the world in Switzerstein," Fred explains to them.

"We can keep a secret!" Honey Lemon looks at the tighty whities.

The screen turns on behind him and Mr. Frederickson clears his throat. Honey Lemon gasps at the voice. "I'm glad somebody can."

"Uh, hey Dad," Fred waves to him.

"Hi, Mr. Frederickson," Honey Lemon says nervously, throwing the panties onto Baymax's face.

"Do you mind telling me what you and your friends are doing in my secret superhero den?"

"Well, we're at my Bro-Tillion, then this guy Steamer shows up-"

"Baron Von Steamer?" Mr. Frederickson asks in shock, removing his goggles.

"Yeah, that's the one," GoGo confirms.

"I can't believe he's still in the game! He was old back in the day!"

"Well, he's back, for revenge!" Fred explains, giving an evil look for theatrics.

"Of course he is," Mr. Frederickson rolls his eyes. "He was my arch-nemesis."

"That guy? Him?" Hana asks in disbelief. With the way he confuses things now, it was a wonder he was even competent back then.

"Sir," Hiro steps up. "He captured our friend. Any idea where he would take him?"

"He had multiple hideouts as I recall," Mr. Frederickson mumbles as he rubs his chin. While he's thinking, yetis are attacking behind him. "But he did have a couple of favorites! Hit that button there."

Fred does so and another screen pulls up besides them to show a map of the city. "The lights indicate the locations of Steamer's old lairs."

"I hate to break it to you, but if these are from back in the day, I highly doubt most of them are still around...I bet Steamer wouldn't even touch them now if they're taken." Hana points out to him and Fred steps up.

"Can't be that one, it's a Noodle Burger. Yep, and that's a Noodle Burger. That's a Noodle Burger, Noodle Burger, and another Noodle Burger, oh wait, no no, you know what that's a Yaki Taco."

"So the only two that aren't Noodle Burgers-"

"And a Yaki Taco," Hana holds up a finger.

"And a Yaki Taco," Hiro points to her, "Are the abandoned subway station and the old iron works."

"They're on opposite sides of the city," GoGo gestures to the dots as they're way too far to search as a team. "Great."

"We'll have to split up," Hiro crosses his arms with a small frown.

"Classic!" Mr. Frederickson cheers and a roaring yeti appears behind him. He punches it in the face and Hana claps, impressed.

"Nice one."

"Thank you, young lady!"

* * *

"Finally! After all these years, I will get my revenge!" Steamer has Wasabi trapped in a cage above the floor. "I will best my mortal enemy by taking the thing he treasures the most! His offspring, his heir. His baby child!" While he's monologuing, Wasabi tries pulling at the bars to break himself free, but it was impossible to move steel bars on his own. "For night upon half a century your father and I have clashed! My condolences, baby child, for tonight Boss Awesome will perish!"

"Look, scary steam guy! I have no idea who Boss Awesome is, but I can assure you I am not his baby child!" Wasabi tries convincing him by telling the truth. Maybe he'd see that he made a mistake and would let him go?

"That's exactly what your father would want you to say!" Steamer just laughs it off.

"What?! No! You're not listening to me! I'm not Fred! You got the wrong guy!" Wasabi tries again.

"Save your breath, Frederick," Steamer starts operating a machine. "If your daddy doesn't show, it will be your last."

"My last breath? No, no, no, no, no, I have lots of breaths! Watch!" Wasabi starts taking deep breaths, going faster as he's panicking on the inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins and Baymax are at the abandoned subway station. Hiro flies on Baymax while Hana skates in the air using her electricity. The top of her helmet has a flashlight on so she can see better.

"Salutations, nosy interlopers!"

At the sound of Steamer's voice, Baymax and Hana come to a stop. Hana lands between Hiro and Baymax as they listen.

"You have made the grievous error of transgressing on the lair of Baron Von Steamer!" Two pillars shoot out of both walls, threatening to crush them. Baymax grabs a hold of them just before the trap could hit the twins. He pulls them apart.

"Thanks Baymax," They say in unison, looking up at him.

"We could've become pancakes if it weren't for you," Hana sweats a bit at the thought.

"Booby trapped. Old-timey booby trapped, but, uh, still, booby trapped," Hiro examines the destroyed pillar.

"If he has this place rigged, he knew that we'd have to split up," Hana turns to Hiro, who nods at her. Baymax activates his hand flashlight.

"I will search for more booby traps," He says and they walk forward. Hana takes off her helmet and continues to use the light on top of it.

"Whoa, hold on," Hiro gets something on his visor. "Uh, I'm picking up heat signature. Could be a furnace?"

"If that's true, I don't think it'd be this close," Hana rubs her chin. "Why would a furnace be here if this place is abandoned, anyway..."

"Do furnaces typically move?" Baymax asks curiously.

"Not typically," Hiro looks down the tracks.

"It is moving," Baymax informs and they stare in confusion. "Toward us. Rapidly."

"So it's a furnace that's probably in something that has to move? Do I even want to know what?" Hana turns to Hiro, puzzled. She gets her answer a few seconds later as a bright light comes forward.

"It's another booby trap!" Hiro exclaims.

"Oh no," Baymax says in dismay and it's revealed to be a steam powered train with a furnace heading right towards them. The twins' mouths open in shock as it gets closer.

"I suggest we leave," Baymax says and Hiro jumps onto Baymax.

"Good suggestion!" Hana climbs onto his back next to Hiro, but they get closed off. "Are you kidding me?!"

"That is unfortunate."

"Baymax," Hiro jumps off the back. "Power lift!"

Hana jumps down as Baymax lifts the tracks so that they go upwards. Baymax turns around, shielding the twins as the train goes upwards instead of towards them. After dust settles, the only thing on Baymax is pieces of rubble. Hana pants slightly after it's over.

"You are safe now."

"Thanks, Baymax," Hiro says while coughing.

"Hana, your heart rate is accelerating. This indicates that you are anxious."

"I'll be fine," She places a hand on her heart as she takes a deep breath. "That was just...way too close for comfort."

"The puberty stages of your adolescent life can cause anxiety. You will begin menstruating and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Baymax, you can stop right there," Hana waves her hands in embarrassment. "I don't need the puberty diagnosis right now."

"That's way more than I needed to know," Hiro covers his ears even though he still has the helmet on. He just realized what menstruation meant, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Salutations, nosy interlopers!" Baron greets again, even though he said that not too long ago.

"Where is he?" Hiro murmurs as they look around. Hana furrows her eyebrows in confusion and walks forward, following the voice. "You have made the grievous error of-"

The train drops slightly and Baron repeats error like a broken record.

"Baron Von Steamer is not here," Baymax informs the two, looking around.

The twins look closer to see that it's just a phonograph repeating the lines. Hiro turns it off and Hana turns to him.

"The others need our help."

"We have to get to the old iron works, fast!" Hiro exclaims, jumping onto Baymax's back. Hana flies out first using her electricity and Baymax flies after her out the hole they made.

* * *

An old pipe drips water as GoGo, Fred, and Honey Lemon examine the place. "Well, this place is disgusting," GoGo comments as she skids past a puddle.

"Yeah, Steamer really nailed it!" Fred comments as he looks in awe.

"Guys, look," Honey Lemon picks up a kitty hors d'oeuvre from the Bro-Tillion earlier. "It's Rodrigo! He made it!"

"Wasabi's leaving us a trail," GoGo says as Fred jumps to them, his helmet flying off. He inspects the appetizer and finally eats it. Honey Lemon's heart shatters as she blinks at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to eat this?" He asks cluelessly.

"Uh..." Her eye twitches. "Rodrigo..."

Wasabi watches Baron Von Steamer check the gears on his machine. While he's distracted, Wasabi pulls out his phone to see if he can call for help, but it is useless since he has no signal.

"Of course," He sighs to himself. He should've known that was too easy.

"Tonight, Baron Von Steamer is the bee's knees!" Steamer brags to himself. Wasabi waves his phone around, trying to get a signal. The cage creaks at his movement, causing Baron to look up. Wasabi quickly hides his phone, pointing up to the cage. Baron narrows his eyes and Wasabi reaches his arm out, waving the phone in his hand. He finally gets a signal, only for him to drop the phone.

"Oh no," He murmurs in dismay as it breaks, getting Baron's attention.

"Oh yes. Midnight is nigh, captive buffoon, and your daddy's not here!"

"I'm not Fred! And my dad's an orthodontist!" Wasabi tries reasoning with him again.

Honey Lemon, Fred, and GoGo open a hatch, hiding themselves nearby.

"Nice try, baby child! Fire up the iron works!"

He laughs evilly as molten metal ooze flows towards the center pit where the cage is slowly lowering towards it.

"Ah! No, stop, stop! W-What if I say I am..." He suddenly looks up. "Fred?"

"Super jump!" Fred springs into the air and uses his flames to set fire to the string attached to the cage. Metallic creaking is heard.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving me?!" Wasabi exclaims in fear, looking up as the fire gets closer to the rope. It burns and falls, but GoGo kicks the cage out of the way and he lands safely off to the side. GoGo skates up to him as he has his eyes squeezed shut.

"You can open your eyes now."

"No! Not ready yet!" He opens his eyes and then closes them again.

Baron growls and pulls a lever. A tube falls down. "Millenials!" He shakes a fist as he's lifted into the ceiling and disappears.

"Uhh, did he just give up?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

Honey Lemon lifts the cage door. "I think we should get out of here now."

"Couldn't agree more," Wasabi steps out and suddenly laughter is heard. Baron reveals a metal contraption as he's lowered back into the room.

"What is that?" GoGo stares at it, trying to figure out what exactly it is. The machine unfolds itself, revealing to be a giant metal (steam-powered, of course) 8 legged spider.

"Kay guys...I lied. My fear of spiders is debilitating," Fred corrects himself.

"Where is Boss Awesome?" Baron demands as he stares at them. "You're not bosses or awesome!" He raises one of the legs.

"Watch out!" Honey Lemon warns as they all jump out of the way, the arm slamming into the ground. They all land in different places.

"So it's a spider...with a hammer!" Fred exclaims in fear.

GoGo throws one of her disks at it, but the spider's armor is too strong. "I just don't see how this thing has anything to do with steam," GoGo comments as the spider fires flames and she speeds right past them.

"Well, you can't tell from the outside, but it's steam powered," He explains as he continues aiming fire at her.

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it," Honey Lemon says as she throws a chem ball at the machine. It briefly encapsulates it, but Baron smashes it free over Honey Lemon's shield bubble she makes.

He suddenly turns to Wasabi. "There you are, baby child Frederick."

"Uh, Fred, you wanna say something right now?!" Wasabi glances at Fred, who is too busy hyperventilating from the spider to do anything. Baron smashes the bubble open and GoGo pulls Honey Lemon out of the way just in time.

"Run Wasabi!" She calls out as the girls cringe at the flames.

He does as told, but Baron slams down a hammer near him. The force of the hammer causes him to fall into the molten pit. Hiro and Baymax fly in, grabbing him by the leg.

"Gotcha."

Baymax pulls him up safely as Hana lands inside the room.

"How many of you are there?!" Baron exclaims in annoyance.

"Baymax, am I glad to see you," Wasabi comments in relief, hugging Baymax's arm.

"Scanning. You are unharmed," He lands safely, dropping Wasabi. Hana skates up to them on her electricity. "But damp."

"Yeah, well, it's hot in here and...I, uh, maybe...peed myself a little."

"Ew!" Hana steps away from him. Baymax turns around in understanding.

"Oh."

"That's it," GoGo declares, jumping up to the ceiling and throwing both disks. They don't affect the machine in any way and dodges a leg. She bumps into Honey Lemon, who drops the chem ball she was about to throw. It lands on them, trapping them in goo. Baymax flies over to the machine, which prepares to fire at them.

"Baymax, look out!" Hiro warns and Baymax dives underneath the machine, avoiding the flames. Suddenly, he gets trapped underneath a leg, knocking Hiro roughly onto the ground. Hana gasps at him and growls, throwing electricity orbs at the machine. They don't work as they come back and hit her in the stomach, knocking her towards Hiro. They struggle to get up.

"Hiro, Hana. Are you injured?" Baymax calls out and they look up.

"Fred..." They murmur, hoping that he can stop him. Fred watches as the machine makes its way over to him.

"Huge spider...so big...so many legs. Oh no." He sees the state of his friends. Baymax, Hiro, and Hana are too weak to get up, and the girls are stuck together. "Everybody...come on, Fred! You can do this!"

He jumps to the machine. "That's it!" He had to do something. "You want Frederick Frederickson the IV, then here I am! In a lizard costume!"

"Wait? You're Frederick?" Baron looks at the poster of Boss Awesome. "Ah, yes, I see the resemblance," He looks between the poster and Fred's heroic pose. The old man turns his attention to Wasabi. "You scoundrel! How dare you impersonate a Frederickson!"

"Yeah, that's what I was doing," Wasabi deadpans to him.

"At last I will exact my revenge by defeating my arch enemy's little baby child!" Baron cheers, holding the hammer in the air.

"Listen, Steamer! Today is my Bro-Tillion! Today I'm not a baby child! I'm a man child!" Fred declares and Baron swings his hammer to squish Fred, but he jumps out of the way elegantly like in Baymax's dance lessons earlier. "Step, side." He steps to the side and jumps into the air. He sets the top on fire.

He then melts one of the legs. Fred backflips over a leg. "Step, side." He slides away from the hammer.

"Hold still, you fidgety-"

Fred then steps and sides to kick a leg, breaking it off from the machine. He stands in poise as he lands.

"Meet your-"

Fred steps and sides again, spinning around, firing the flames again.

"Stop melting my legs!" Baron shouts in annoyance. Fred flips into the air, landing behind the spider. He then flips, landing at the wall and jumping towards the spider.

"Step, side, ka-boom!"

He kicks the bot to the wall and he takes a bow. "You crashed the wrong party, Steamer!"

Steamer gets out of the broken machine, wobbling. Baymax helps out the girls while Hiro helps his sister. Wasabi joins them.

"It appears you have bested me Frederick! But I will have my revenge!" The tubes come back, enclosing him in. "Villainy defies gravity!"

He's lifted up into the air, only to get stuck. After a few moments, he makes it out. "Eventually..."

Hana rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

A few nights later, a new Bro-Tillion is hosted at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Here, it feels more like Fred instead of snobby and stuffy. The twins stand next to each other as they smile, Hana taking a sip of her canned soda.

"Hiro, Hana," Aunt Cass drops a pile of papers in front of them. "You see! All of these are catering jobs! I'm booked solid!" She gives them a side hug. "I love the new expresso machine!"

The expresso machine is refigured from old parts that they took from Steamer's machine. It works beautifully, however, looking brand new. Binky stands there, unimpressed as usual and Wasabi looks up, moving out of the way. The steam melts her hair, just like when Baron arrived at the first Bro-Tillion.

"See, this is nice," Honey Lemon comments at the party that defined Fred as Fred, and not the son of the Fredericksons.

GoGo takes a horse cookie and is about to eat it, but Honey Lemon gasps in horror.

She sighs in defeat. "What's his name?"

"Ciana," She takes the cookie from her friend, smiling a bit. The music changes into a waltz.

"May I have this dance?" Fred offers his mother. They dance the waltz, with Fred actually doing well than his first attempt. "Do you think Binky's having a good time?" They glance at the woman, who is standing near Baymax.

"Your stress level is elevated. Would you like a hug?" Without waiting for an answer, he engulfs her into a hug, to which she is not amused.

"I'm sorry my Bro-Tillion got ruined, Mom. I know how much you wanted to impress Binky," Fred tells her in worry.

"Oh, I don't know. I like this one better." They stare at Binky while still dancing. "It's much more you." She's released from Baymax and holds her nose up high. "Besides, I think it's time we both stop worrying about what Binky thinks."

She storms away from Baymax. Mrs. Frederickson smiles at her son. "I'm proud of you, dear."

"Back at ya, Madre," He peeks past her shoulder to see the dance steps on Baymax's screen. He gives the robot a thumbs up and twirls his mother around, everyone having fun.


	6. Food Fight

**Angel: I'm on the season 1 finale! By the time I'm doing posting the other episodes, it won't be Halloween yet. And I'm gonna** **need that extra time to write this finale (I literally just started Part 1). For extra chapters, I'm hoping to release some after Countdown to Catastrophe...not every single one is gonna** **be an original stand-alone chapter, though. I'm gonna release the Chibi shorts and maybe one 'Baymax and' short before moving on to season two. **

A young sushi chef cuts sashimi perfectly and evenly for Alistair Krei, her client. She's slender with fair skin, red lips, green eyes, and long black hair with blue streaks. She tosses two pieces onto some rive that's surrounded by sushi and soy sauce. She spreads orange fish eggs on top and twirls around a decoration into a flower. She places the tray next to Krei, who's busy on his phone. She places down the sushi first on his desk.

"My people tell me you're one of the better sushi chefs in town," He speaks up.

"Your people underestimate me. I am the best," She immediately corrects him.

"I'll be the judge of that," He pours in more soy sauce and she watches as he pours it over the sashimi, dips it in soy sauce again, and eats it. Her eyes twitch as she gasps in horror at the lack of respect for the meal that she had just prepared.

"You do not drown the finest Otoro in soy sauce!" She hisses at him.

"How about you don't tell me how to eat, okay?" He glances at her, turning back to the sashimi in his fingers. "You work for me, right?" He puts the whole thing in his mouth.

"Of course, Krei-san. It's only that I hate to see you robbed..." He raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Of an exquisite experience." She puts everything back on the tray and he stares at her as she gives him another plate.

"Wait, is that the fish that's poisonous if it's not prepared properly?" He asks in concern.

"Do not doubt my skill," She tells him and he stares at her. She gives an indignant look, hands behind her back. "And do not worry about the fish."

The knife she was using is hidden behind her back as he takes the chopsticks and eats the second sashimi. He hums in delight at the taste.

"Delicious!"

But soon, something starts happening as his vision gets blurry, barely seeing the chef's smirk. "No wha...what's happening?" His speech is slurred as his head starts spinning. "You said!"

His body falls onto his desk, his body paralyzed and rendering him unable to move.

"Not to worry about the fish," She finishes his sentence as he tries to reach for his phone. She'd never damage her reputation by not preparing poisonous fish properly. "You should, however, worry about the special toxin I added to it."

He starts to slide his phone over to him as her speech to him sounds like he's in a cave. She throws her knife at the phone that pins it to the wall, but he's already called for help from it.

"Relax, you'll survive..." She walks up to the wall, removing her knife. "If I give you the antidote...want it?"

He tries to talk, but he just nods.

"And I want the prototype that lies in your secret safe," She puts her knife back into her pack, narrowing her eyes with a devilish grin. "You work for me now."

* * *

At Lucky Cat Café late at night, the establishment is filled with customers, with Aunt Cass hard at work serving them. She pours three cappuccinos, getting foam and pouring it into the three cups. She swirls them around. "Here you go, boys, enjoy."

She drew a flower, heart, and peach respectively. They all smile at her handiwork. Cass pours foam, making it a panda. She gives it to a pink-haired punk girl.

"Ugh, this cappuccino is too cute," She complains.

"Oh, thank you," Cass doesn't realize the tone in the girl's voice.

"No, I don't do cute," The punk girl elaborates.

"Okay, here," Cass moves the foam around so that it's a skull instead. The girl beams and leaves.

"Hello!" A man stands up from his seat, holding some boba tea in his hand. "I ordered a berry boba smoothie, but it's filled with these gross blobs!"

"That's the boba," She informs him, but he just stares at her, ignorant of what boba tea actually is. "Never mind, I'll whip you up a blobless one." As she's about to go prepare it, she spots a blonde man reading a newspaper and sipping his coffee. She gasps sharply just as Hana and Hiro come back from school.

"Hey Aunt Cass," They greet in unison as they grab a donut. Over time, Hana has accepted the fact that she and Hiro are going to be doing similar things, even though they're fraternal twins, and most don't act alike...she'd like to believe that they were a special case, but all in all, she was just glad to have that type of bond with Hiro, even if they did act like identical twins at times.

"Hiro! Hana!" Cass grabs them by their outer wear, pulling them so they can see the man. "Don't you know who that is?!"

"Turtleneck guy?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Are we supposed to know him?" Hana whispers to Hiro and he shrugs as she takes a bite out of her Boston cream donut.

"Bolton Gramercy!" She answers in glee. "He's a top celebrity chef!"

"Oh, that's cool," Hiro glances at him while Hana smiles.

"Hey, if he's here, that means he's taken an interest in your food, Aunt Cass!" The twins' phones buzz and they look to see a text from GoGo.

_Trouble Krei Tech!_

"W-We've gotta go!" Hiro stammers quickly.

"Everything okay?" She asks them in concern.

"Yeah! We just need to study...upstairs! Right now!" Hiro points to the staircase.

"Yeah! College and all that," Hana waves it off. She didn't want to lie to Aunt Cass, and she could tell Hiro doesn't either, but it was the only way that Aunt Cass would be safe from knowing their superhero identities.

"Oh! Go! Study hard," She says in understanding.

"Love you, Aunt Cass," They reply quickly as they walk away to go suit up.

"Love you too," She waves after them, beaming at Gramercy. Okay, she could talk to a celebrity chef that's in her café...right? Nevertheless, she gets the courage to walk up to him, handing him a plate of bread and clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Gramercy, I just wanted to say I am a huge fan!" She greets enthusiastically.

"Oh, please..." He complains, setting down his paper. "Seriously? I don't do autographs."

She only wanted to be nice and talk to him like a normal person...where did this attitude come from all of a sudden? "Umm no not—I just...I just wanted to make sure you're enjoying your meal."

"Ugh," He groans in annoyance, "You're one of those. Look dear, sometimes I must choke down pedestrian swell as simple body fuel," He picks up a piece of bread and stares at it. "Preferably accompanied by peace and quiet," He drops the bread in disgust, turning back to his paper.

Aunt Cass just stands there in silence, surprised by his behavior. This was not how she expected things to go...

"Lady!" Another customer calls out. "You're out of soy milk, cause I spilled it all."

She narrows her eyes in annoyance. Tonight was just not her night...

* * *

Baymax, Hiro, and Hana fly past buildings as GoGo calls in to check on them. "Hamada Twins, where are you?"

"On our way, what's going on?" Hiro asks into his communicator.

"Krei ate some bad sushi," She informs as they reach the building.

"He needs to understand that we're not a superhero hotline," Hana mutters to herself, rolling her eyes. Who was it this time, she really didn't know. She just knew that Krei attacks have been coming up more recently. First it was the Callaghan incident, then Globby, and now this. He really needed to upgrade his security better.

Fred plays with Krei's limp arm as Baymax inspects him.

"You will be okay, but while the antidote takes affect your major motor systems will be significantly impaired."

"No kidding," Krei deadpans as he glances up at the robot. His voice sounds back to normal.

"Try to stay relaxed. I will rub your back," Baymax's fingers vibrate on Krei's back.

"No-A gah...oh that's actually nice," Krei smiles at how relaxing it actually felt.

The twins look into the empty safe. "What did she steal?" Hiro asks curiously.

Krei lifts his head, stopping Baymax from massaging further. "That's classified. It's top secret!"

The two stare at him with disapproval, everyone else doing the same.

"You know, Mr. Krei, it would help us if we actually knew what we were looking for. Whatever it is, it's dangerous in the wrong hands," Hana crosses her arms. "Without this information, we're basically stuck here. You called us over here to help you, and we can't do that if you decide to keep quiet. So whatever it is you wanna say, out with it."

Hiro smirks, jerking a thumb at Hana knowingly.

Krei stays silent for a few seconds. No matter what, it was still going to put people in danger...and someone might be able to trace that back to him. He can't have that. "...Gravitational Disruptor," He finally says to their shock.

"An Anti-Grav device?" Wasabi asks in surprise.

"And you lost it?!" GoGo puts her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"This is bad," Honey Lemon glances around nervously.

"Do you know what this person could do with that?" Hana runs a hand through the back of her hair.

"Don't worry, she only made off with half of my prototype. The other half is still secured in my other secret safe," He smiles slightly at how prepared he is.

"Where's your other secret safe?" Hiro asks, raising a brow while the boys look around.

"I'm not telling you and you'll never find it," Krei denies with a smirk.

"Found it!"

Krei turns back to Fred in shock as he's holding a globe. "These days, the only reason people have globes is to open secret safes. I mean it's pretty obvious."

He opens the globe to reveal a secret button, presses it, and reveals the secret safe.

"Leave it to Fred to find it," Hana chuckles as she walks up to it.

"You better not tell anyone that's there!" Krei narrows his eyes as he grabs a glass of water. "Pinkie promise." Before he can take a sip of the water, the glass breaks apart because it's been cut by the knife the chef used.

"Ugh!"

* * *

Aunt Cass officially closes the Lucky Cat Café, preparing to go to bed. She walks upstairs to the second floor, yawning with a stretch. It had been a long day, and she was glad to have a break from all the hard work she did today. Not only that, she still couldn't wrap her head around Gramercy's rude demeanor. She thought that he'd act a bit kinder, but his arrogance said it all. He's nothing like how he is on TV.

"What a day. Goodnight Hana. Goodnight, Hiro."

She's about to leave for her room, but she notices that she doesn't get a reply back. And she knows that it's not because they're sleeping, because they said so themselves that they were studying. If they were sleeping, she'd know by Hiro's loud snoring, no matter how much he denies it.

She walks upstairs to the third level. "Hiro? Hana?" Aunt Cass looks at Hiro's bed first, moving the blanket away to see Mochi. He meows at her and she quickly checks Hana's bed, throwing off the blanket to only see Hana's stuffed rabbit, Hoppy.

"Twins," She narrows her eyes, unamused.

* * *

She immediately group calls the twins, who are still at Krei Tech.

"Everybody shh! It's our aunt," Hiro warns everyone and they pick up in unison. "Er, uh...Hi Aunt Cass."

"So, what's, uh...what's up?" Hana asks, popping the p as she tries to act casual.

"Where are you two? You both said you were going upstairs to study. I'm in your room and you're not!" She demands immediately, Mochi jumping off Hiro's bed.

"Uh, actually we meant going upstairs...at the library!" Hiro quickly fibs, Fred touching a lamp. It falls to pieces because that was also cut. The twins turn to Fred to glare at him before going back to their phones. "With friends! You know like a-like a study group."

"Yeah! Can't have a good education without study groups, you know," Hana grins widely, sweating a bit. By the look on Aunt Cass' face, she wasn't buying their story at all. It seems as if they're covering for each other; but why?

"A study group," She rolls her eyes silently.

"Uh, yeah, we're making flash cards...quizzing each other...eating healthy snacks!"

"I love me some Physics flash cards." They walk past Krei's desk, which also falls apart into pieces.

"Seriously, is there anything in this room she didn't cut in half?" Wasabi deadpans loud enough for Aunt Cass to hear.

"Who cut what in half?!" She asks in alarm.

"GoGo! So we can share those healthy snacks," Hiro smiles sheepishly.

"Carrots, apples, and pineapple, yummm," Hana cringes, hoping that Aunt Cass would just accept it and hang up.

Krei's chair falls down, taking the business man along with it, since that got cut too. "Ow! Now the numbness wears off..."

"Hiro, Hana, what's going on?" Aunt Cass demands again.

"Wow almost done see you in a bit don't wait up, love you bye!" They say in less than five seconds, hanging up before Aunt Cass can get another word in.

"What are you going to do?" Krei asks Fred and GoGo before realizing that he's sitting up with no limp arms. "Hey, ha ha, I can stand!"

His clothes fall off, leaving him in his boxers because of course she would leave nothing uncut. Hana shields her eyes in disgust.

* * *

Aunt Cass frowns at the phone, her aunt instincts coming into play...was that a thing? Anyway, she can tell by their stammering and quick excuses that they're not studying, they're doing something else. She looks up at Hiro's desk, seeing Megabot and Metalbot near a picture of Tadashi with the twins. Hana isn't smiling at the camera, and her face just shows how out of place she felt at the time. She looks too formal against the boys' happy smiles, with her hands in her lap and her stoic eyes.

Aunt Cass' eyes turn soft. She loved her niece dearly, which was why she couldn't believe that Hana felt so overshadowed by her brothers. Growing up, she got more and more cut off from them, and Aunt Cass thought it was just a phase...

Until the hospital incident.

Never did she think that Hana thought she had to lose weight to just feel like she had a place in the world...when she had one here. But for some reason, the young teenage girl couldn't see that, causing her to turn to harmful methods to herself just to feel wanted. It saddened Aunt Cass to the core, and she wished that things hadn't turned out that way, but she was grateful for one thing: it ended up strengthening the twins' bond. Not that she wished for anything to happen to Hana just so she could get feel like a member of the family.

"Bot fighting!" She realizes where they must've gone. If there was one thing the twins did together, it was that. "And Hana must've gone back to buy the painkillers again!" She rushes downstairs to grab her purse and coat.

"What are they thinking going to Good Luck Alley at night?" She opens the door and is about to leave, but then she remembers how dangerous that place was. She's heard the meaning behind it. What was she gonna do, drag them back unscathed?

"Wait, what-what am I thinking?"

She pulls out a drawer and grabs her knife set. "I'm not going unarmed!"

* * *

After they've gotten some clues from Krei Tech, the team are back at the Robotics lab at SFIT where Wasabi and Hana are observing material the chef left behind under a microscope.

"I've never seen a cut like this...not even my plasma blades are this precise!" Wasabi exclaims in shock.

"What?" GoGo asks curiously.

"Graphene blades! Thinner than paper, but stronger than steel! This tech is cutting edge!" He shows them the material. "No pun intended...okay, okay, pun intended."

"Do you know how rare it is to see this kind of stuff?" Hana holds up a piece. "These must've been the same blades she used to cut her sushi."

Honey Lemon, Hiro, and Baymax are watching the security footage Krei had given to them. "Whoa! Her knife is so thin you can't even see it from this angle," She shows a front view of the woman, where the blade of her knife is suddenly gone.

"I told you it was amazing!" Wasabi points to her from around the corner.

"She must be really good if Krei hired her as a sushi chef," Hana murmurs to herself, studying the graphene. "These blades can cut through anything in an instant. And because of their texture, it can't be seen in certain angles."

"Baymax, can you put a name to that face?" Hiro looks up at the robot.

"I do not have any information about that face," Baymax says simply.

"Shoot. How are we gonna track her down, then?" Hana rubs her chin.

"Good thing I have a way! My dad has a state-of-the-art bad guy database. Everyone, to Fred's house!" He points to the air dramatically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cass has just arrived into Good Luck Alley, looking around cautiously. She would just find her niece and nephew, high tail it, and scold them later. A large man throws a smaller man out of a building from the back door. Cass ducks out of the way, cringing behind her.

"Nice...place..." She says lightly, continuing down the alley. She stops when she sees two men guarding a door. By the security, it must be where the twins are. She puts on a brave face and steps up to them.

"Excuse me, is this where the fight is?"

"Yeah," Felony Carl confirms and the other man snatches her purse.

"What's in the bag?"

"Hey, that's mine!" Cass protests, but he holds her back. "Give it back!"

He peeks inside to see the bag of knives. "Oh, you're a fighter. Why didn't you say so?" He hangs her the bag and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Fighter? I'm not-"

"Come on," Felony Carl opens the door. "Fight is this way."

She can only stay silent as they lead her down a hallway. Felony Carl gives her an apron and bandanna as she's standing on a platform. A spotlight shines as she's lifted up into the air and flames surround her once she stops. She's now in an underground arena where other people clap for her, to her confusion. A man with neon red hair wearing glasses in a large kimono steps up to her.

"Welcome, fighter! I am Yum Labouche, ringmaster of this underground extreme cooking competition!"

Counter spaces appear from both sides, and she can now see a kitchen. "The time has come to cook for your life! The time has come for...Food Fight!"

More flames appear as Cass is wondering what she's gotten herself into. She blinks slowly. "I have made a bad decision."

All of the spotlights fall on her as Yum leans in towards her. "Who are you? And do you have what it takes to vanquish your enemy?"

"Well Yum, uh, I'm Cass," A flame with her confused face appears. "Hi everyone. And we're just cooking, right?"

Everyone laughs at her naivety.

"This is no wholes farm cooking. Cheating is not only allowed, it's encouraged! Are you prepared to cook dirty?"

"That does not sound sanitary," Cass answers cluelessly as to what the rules are.

"Spoken like someone who's about to lose! And now, your opponent...a man who needs no introduction..." He gestures to the other side and flames appear as a certain chef appears from the ground. "Bolton Gramercy!"

"Bolton Gramercy?!" Cass asks in shock and surprise. He glances at her and immediately recognizes her.

"Wait, you're that little bird from the café today. Is this a joke?" Yup, given by his attitude, it was the real him.

"Umm...I didn't actually mean to enter, I'm just here to look for my niece and nephew, so I'm gonna...you know?" She clicks her teeth, jerking to the exit.

"Give up? Good move. Leave the cooking to the real chefs," He smirks arrogantly and the crowd starts to jeer at his remark.

"Oh, we'll see who's the real chef," She puts the bandana on around her forehead. "You're about to get stir fried!"

The crowd oooh's at her burn. "Feisty," Yum comments at her. "Time to cook!"

The flames signify for them to move and they run in opposite directions to their stations. "Tonight's challenge," They stare at each other, both of them opening their knives. "The perfect Crème Brulee!"

"Oh! I can do that!" Cass smiles, gesturing to herself. She's made crème brulee before. This will be a cinch.

"But! You must use gummy iguanas! Cilantro! And an ostrich egg!"

"Whaat?" Cass asks, perplexed. No wonder why it was a challenge, because she's never made a crème brulee with any of that stuff. And gummy iguanas? Why?

Yum just laughs at her confusion. "Let the Food Fight begin!"

They have 30 minutes to complete the challenge.

* * *

With the team, they find that the famous 'state-of-the-art' database is actually an ancient machine with light bulbs and a computer from the 70s...

"You said it was state-of-the-art," Wasabi cringes at it while Honey Lemon is frowning. They were all expecting something more...modern.

"Well it was in 1972!" Fred argues as he stands in front of it. "But don't worry, my dad keeps the data totally up to date."

The twins and GoGo look at punch cards that are in a pile of boxes. "Punching cards...really?" GoGo asks skeptically.

"Yes, hello! But look at them, they're up to date punch cards," Fred elaborates as Hiro stares at one.

"Would've been nice if the technology was up to date too," Hana murmurs, a hand on her cheek.

"Okay, let's get started-"

"Whoa!" Fred snatches the punch card out of Hiro's hand. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! First we have to let the tubes warm up!"

He pulls a lever, and because of the power it runs on, the power goes off from every single room in the house except for the secret lair they're in.

"Guess what, guys?" Fred asks after about an hour. "It's punch card time! Boom!" He runs up to the machine, blows on the card, and puts the card in. It slowly goes in, but since it's not the right culprit, he has to do another one. It takes a while to find the right one, so long that the others have fallen asleep. Hana is sleeping on Hiro's shoulder, with him resting his cheek on her head. GoGo is sleeping a chair while Wasabi and Honey Lemon are using Baymax as a cushion. Honey Lemon's drool travels to Wasabi's left shoulder.

The machine dings, signaling the right culprit. Fred puts his hands on his hips proudly. "And just like that, we have a match!"

The dinging wakes them up, alerting them awake. Hiro's eyes widen in alarm. Hana and GoGo rub their eyes.

"Finally," GoGo calls out and the twins look up to each other, scrambling away as far apart as possible as they realized what position they were in.

"Let's, uh, never speak of that," Hana rubs the back of her neck.

"Agreed," He coughs into his fist, wanting to forget all about it as well.

Wasabi jolts awake, noticing the drool on his shoulder. "I believe that's yours."

Honey Lemon looks at the spit and sips it back up, wiping her mouth. "Sorry, Wasabi."

Fred rips a paper the machine prints out. "Her name is Momakase. She's the best thief and sushi chef in san Fransokyo! Considered extremely dangerous," He shows them the picture of her.

"So she's definitely coming back for the rest of that..." Hiro takes a moment to yawn. "Grav Disrupter."

"Hiro, Hana," A picture of a clock appears on Baymax's screen. "You two are scheduled to wake up in five hours. You two will not get the recommended level of-"

"Oh no!" They exclaim in unison, hands on their temple as they remember Aunt Cass. "We didn't realize it was so late."

"Can you imagine what Aunt Cass must be doing right now? She could be stress eating again," Hana runs a hand through her hair.

"W-We've gotta go! Aunt Cass is gonna kill us!" Hiro says nervously as they drag Baymax away.

* * *

Cass doesn't seem to be worrying about the twins as she was earlier, because she only has less than 20 minutes left. She starts grabbing the ingredients, but when she gets to the ostrich egg, Gramercy elbows it to the ground, breaking it. The yolk shows a saddened face for being on the ground. Cass grunts in annoyance at her opponent, taking the last egg and going back to her station. Gramercy cuts open the top with his knife, pouring in the egg's contents as he spins the knife, throwing the shell away. Cass cracks hers open, glaring at Gramercy as she tosses the shell behind her back. Gramercy whips the mixture and she does the same. They both cut the cilantro and Gramercy has his brulee decorated to have a gummy iguana sit on a tree branch. Cass has two blueberries near her plate as there's two iguanas facing opposite directions. She puts on the flames and when Gramercy tries to throw his second egg at her, he knocks down his flame thrower on accident, causing his dish to be overcooked, to his dismay. The iguana has a dead look in its eyes.

He has no time to fix it as there's only 20 seconds left. Cass runs to the judges with her dish and Gramercy does the same, both of them landing in front of the judges. Cass' looks beautiful while Gramercy's is obviously burnt, and a piece is broken off from his plate. The two stand in silence as the three judges taste the dishes. Cass smirks up at Gramercy, who looks a bit worried as the judges whisper to each other.

"Tonight's Chef Supreme is..." The flame with Cass' face appears as he holds up her arm, the crowd cheering. "Cass!" Gramercy stares in shock as the two guards are watching with a smile.

"She won without cheating. I didn't think that was within the realm of possibility," Felony Carl comments, nudging his friend.

"Present your knives to the victor, you hack!" Yum retorts to Gramercy with a small smirk.

"But these knives were a gift from my Nana..." Gramercy frowns, as she was the reason why he started cooking...without those knives, he wouldn't have been inspired to be a chef.

"To the victor!" Yum walks over to Cass.

"Bolton's knives!" The crowd cheers as Garmercy bows in front of a shocked Cass. As much as she didn't care for his attitude, she didn't want to take his knives. If those were a treasured gift, he should be allowed to keep them.

"Oh! No, that's not really necessary-" She tries to protest.

"I don't make the rules," Yum interrupts her. "I just enforce them. Take. The. Knives."

Cass takes them hesitantly, but she didn't want to. "Sorry."

"Cass! Cass! Cass!" The crowd cheers and she didn't know why, but it felt thrilling to hear her name from the crowd.

Upstairs in a sushi bar, Momakase is sharpening her knives.

"You have the Gravitational Disruptor?" Yama asks her. He had hired her to steal it from Krei, so that he could make good money on it. A Gravitational Disruptor would be huge profit for him from investors.

"I have acquired it," She pops open the briefcase with her knife and he looks at the blueprint, looking at the top half of the disruptor.

"This is only half of the device!" He grits his teeth at her. "You expect me to pay you for only stealing half?!"

"You hired me to get the device in Krei's safe," She reminds him, hands on her desk as she stares at him. "This is what was in his safe. So, yes, I expect to be paid."

"This is useless to me without the other half!" He grits his teeth, clenching the blueprint.

"Then I guess you need to hire me to steal the other half," She smirks, stabbing the desk with her knife. He growls in frustration. She managed to get half of it, so he was going to have to trust her to retrieve the other one. No matter how much he hated doing so.

"Fine! When you have the whole device, let me know." And with that, he takes his leave.

"I will..." She smiles a bit as she turns her back to the door. "Maybe I'll let some other buyers know as well." She's decided that he doesn't want his menial pay, she wants more...and whatever Momakase wants...

Momakase gets.

* * *

The twins and Baymax are just arriving home as they try to think of something that Aunt Cass would believe. "Okay, we're gonna need a good story. Aunt Cass is not gonna be happy."

"No kidding. Ugh!" Hana runs a hand through her messy hair. "I hate having to do this."

"Honesty has been shown to have significant health benefits."

"Not in this case," Hiro tells Baymax and they open the door. "Aunt Cass, we're home!"

Although the lights were still on, Aunt Cass is nowhere to be seen. "I do not see Aunt Cass. Perhaps she has gone to bed."

"Aunt Cass?" They look up the staircase and then peek into her room. "Aunt Cass?"

"Scanning," Baymax looks around the café and only sees Mochi sleeping on the counter. "Aunt Cass is not here."

"So...wait, Aunt Cass asks us where we are, and then suddenly bolts?" Hana asks in confusion, Hiro putting a hand to his forehead in realization.

"Oh no...she must've gone out to look for us. She could be anywhere! Baymax, suit up, we gotta find her-"

Aunt Cass suddenly enters the café, catching all of them off guard. "Hiro! Hana! Hi..."

"Hi...wait, you were out?"

"Doing what?" Hana puts her hands on her hips.

"Umm, yes, but it doesn't seem like a big deal on what I do," She walks past them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hiro gestures to a clock. "You scared us half to death!"

"Yeah! Do you know how nerve-wracking it was wondering where you were?" Hana crosses her arms.

"You are in good physical condition. Your approximation of a 50% proximity to death is inaccurate."

"Yeah, so don't be so dramatic, okay?" Aunt Cass agrees with Baymax as Mochi is stretching.

"You didn't even leave a note! Where were you? And why do you smell like gummy fish?"

Mochi stares at them as there's a feeling of déjà vu in the air. "Aunt Cass, we deserve an explanation!"

"I don't, I smell like gummy iguanas," Aunt Cass corrects Hiro, "Now it's late, so I am going to bed."

"No, we're going to talk now!"

"Exactly, so what was it, Aunt Cass?"

She sighs at them before she remembers why she went out in the first place. "Fine, tell me all about your robot building study group."

The twins fake yawn, looking at a watch that is nonexistent on their arms. "You know, it's pretty late, l-let's pick this up tomorrow!"

"Yeah, we need all the sleep we can get!" Hana waves it off.

"Works for me, night guys."

"Shall I set an alarm for 'picking this up' tomorrow?" Baymax calls out as they're standing inside the apartment.

"No," They all say in unison and Mochi crawls up to Baymax, purring.

* * *

Cass tests out the knives she won from Gramercy to cut up some cilantro. She smiles at how precise they are. "Wow. Gramercy's nana had good taste in knives."

"Hey Aunt Cass," The twins greet, causing her to quickly hide the knives behind her back. "We, uh, have another study group, so don't worry about us for dinner, bye!"

"Bye twins!" She calls out and they quickly leave. She smiles at the knife. "Guess I've got a night to myself..."

Day quickly turns into night as Momakase is wearing her hair spiked up, dressed in a black-and-blue ninja suit and a blue eye mask over her eyes. She jumps onto one rooftop, leaping to another. She pulls out her knife and throws it, the utensil sticking to the side of Krei Tech. She ziplines over and pulls out two knives, making a circle and entering the room.

"Hey there," A voice says as soon as she lands. The lights are turned on by Hana as Hiro and Baymax are standing near the thief, Wasabi on the other side of her. "Looking for something?"

"Well, this is cute. You really think you can stop me?"

Wasabi charges forward, but she ducks and flips, knocking him to the wall. She throws some knives and they barely touch his body before he falls over.

"Knives can be dangerous. Especially when thrown," Baymax looks at Momakase.

"Aww, see? He gets me," She lunges towards him and he kneels down. She steps on his face and slashes at his arm. When she lands, his right armored arm comes right off.

"Oh no."

He falls down as Momakase also cuts off his boot. She then feels her sword get taken away by Hiro's magnetic gloves. "What?"

He catches it into his hand, grinning. She pulls out her knife.

"Uh oh."

She swings her sword at the boy as he drops the sword and ducks behind the desk, ducking in time to avoid the blade.

"Ha! Missed!"

"Did I?" She asks with a smirk and a part of Hiro's helmet falls off. She hears someone running up to her and she turns around to block Hana's attack. She's gritting her teeth at the thief as she's using an electricity sword. Momakase swings at her head and she ducks, jumping a few feet away to lead her away from Hiro. They clash weapons again and Momakase knocks the sword out of her hands, knocking her to the ground with a kick.

"Lady, you're going down!" Wasabi declares, bringing out his laser blades. She strikes and slashes at him relentlessly, causing him to only block until he's pinned at the doors. "So the knives...graphene, right? You can tell me, it's kind of my thing."

"Yes," She holds up the knife for him to see. "Want a closer look?"

He smiles nervously and she cuts through the plasma, along with his armored arms.

"You children lasted three seconds longer than I would've thought," She smirks with an impressed eyebrow, dropping a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, there's an empty safe with no sushi chef/thief around.

"Now she can mess with gravity! We have to get it back before someone gets hurt!"

"Okay...but that was so cool!" Wasabi grins in excitement.

"Wasabi," Hana crosses her arms, giving him a look.

"Right, not the point...but it was!"

The entire bookshelf falls into pieces, because of course she wasn't going to leave anything uncut.

* * *

Cass closes the café and goes on to win many challenges. Her sense of style, determination, and refusal to cheat is what wins her over. She endured a lot of bumps along the way, including an octopus, but her creativity and dedication to her meals is what makes it worthwhile to win every single match, with no losses. And with each one came the loser's knives. She even had to cook while blindfolded once. Cass takes each victory in pride.

The twins walk downstairs the next morning to find the café surprisingly empty. They can see customers waiting outside, peeking in to see when Cass would come out.

"Not again," Hiro deadpans as Hana walks up to the front door and opens it up, letting customers in. She was used to opening up for Aunt Cass because she's been coming home late for the past few days and oversleeping the next morning. She had to teach Hana what to do just for this situation. The girl didn't really understand why, but she knew better than to argue with Aunt Cass.

Hiro walks into Aunt Cass' room where she's still asleep. "Good morning, Cass," Baymax greets, opening up the blinds.

She sits up with a wince, blocking an eye with her hand. "What time is it?"

"8:45. The café should be open. Who are you and what have you done with my Aunt Cass?" Hiro demands, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh relax, they can wait a few extra minutes for their coffee," Aunt Cass says dismissively, which is not like her at all every morning.

"What's going on? You're supposed to be the responsible one! Your niece is downstairs doing your job!"

While he's scolding her, Mochi lands on the pillow, Baymax petting him.

"There's nothing wrong with going out once in a while to cut loose."

"Cut loose? What are you doing all night? Where do you do?" Hiro asks in annoyance, giving her a stern look.

"Uh, the movies? Gotta go to work!" She springs out of bed to continue where Hana left off, leaving a frustrated Hiro and a clueless Baymax holding a smiling Mochi.

"She has no idea what it's like to deal with someone who's obviously lying to you."

The vinyl from Baymax causes Mochi's fur to stand up.

* * *

Later that night, Cass steps out the café with her knives in her purse, walking down the street. Hiro, Hana, and Baymax follow close behind, as they decided to follow her, in case she's in some trouble. She wasn't going to the movies, so where was she really going?

They see Cass going into an alley they knew all too well. "What is she doing in Good Luck Alley? This place is dangerous," Hiro looks up to Baymax in worry.

"Doesn't she know that Yama is in this area?" Hana crosses her arms.

They then hide behind some crates nearby as Cass goes into a building with one of the guards.

"What?" They murmur in confusion that he casually let her in with no problem at all. Hiro stops the door with his arm just as Aunt Cass is putting on her apron. She's lifted up to the stage.

"What is going on?" Hiro asks in disbelief.

"What does Aunt Cass do here?" Hana murmurs as she looks around. She really hoped it wasn't illegal...okay, their bot fighting wasn't illegal, it was betting that got them into trouble. Aunt Cass isn't usually one to break the law, however. Usually she's the one getting her family _out _of jail, but now she's going into seedy alleys doing who knows what. It's almost as if she and the twins switched responsibilities.

Yama bursts into Momakase's private quarters. "I assume you got the device? The whole thing this time."

"Was it ever in doubt?" She gestures to the assembled grav disruptor on her desk. "One Anti-Grav device with a 70 meter range radius."

"Fine, I will pay you double."

Before he can take it, she grabs it from the desk. "Actually...things have changed. I'm selling it on the black market to the highest bidder."

She plants it into a metallic case, which can't be opened by normal means. "Why you-"

The chef flips poisonous fish into his mouth. "What?!" The effects immediately take action and he starts to feel dizzy.

"Delicious, isn't it? The toxin gives it a real kick." He lands into the arms of her minions. "Take him home and give him the antidote." She throws a small bottle to one of them. "...Eventually."

She hears the competition going on and looks out the window. "Who's that down there?"

"New fighter, undefeated," Another one of her minions explains.

"Not...for...long," She smirks down at Cass.

The twins and Baymax arrive at the top of the seats. "I detect Aunt Cass in the spotlight."

"Hey!" They can see her down there. "Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass!"

"Hiro, Hana," She turns to them in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hiro asks back in surprise.

"Umm, winning?" She answers confidently.

"Aunt Cass, we're worried about you. This is the reason why you come back home late and you oversleep at night?" Hana gestures to the arena. "Y-You can't be serious."

"And now, back in the ring to defend her title, you know her as reigning champion...Momakase!"

Hana covers her mouth in shock. "Momakase!" They exclaim in surprise.

"Ooh! I heard she's good," Cass smirks at her.

"No, s-she's bad! Really bad! You've gotta get out of here," Hiro jerks a thumb behind him.

"Just come back with us and drop out of the competition," Hana gestures to herself. "You don't wanna compete against her, believe me."

"I will twins, just as soon as I crush her and take her knives!" Cass walks off confidently, to their dismay.

"No wait! You don't wanna get near her knives!" Hiro tries to warn her.

"Aunt Cass, please don't do this!" Hana holds out a hand as they look on in worry. Suddenly a large shadow looms over them and hands are placed on their outer wear. They look up to see Felony Carl.

"Hey, it's inappropriate to mess with the fighters," He starts pulling them away.

"Wait, I know you!" Hana points up to him. "Our friend made your bike pink! Can't you let this one go?"

"Sorry, but rules are rules," He kicks them out, with Baymax landing on top of them with an 'oh no.' They pull themselves out as they group call GoGo.

"GoGo, we found Momakase, and you are not going to believe this," Hiro says into his phone.

"Hmm," Momakase stares Cass down. "Let me guess, a cook at some nothing café? You probably put cute animal faces in your cappuccino foam."

"You wish you could make a panda-ccino like mine," Cass glares at her.

"Tonight's championship challenge is gonna be...sushi!" A minion chef reveals all the utensils, meat, and veggies. "Sharpen your knife skills chefs, this could get dangerous."

Cass doesn't let this bring her down as she runs up to the table. Momakase throws a knife in Cass' direction, tripping the woman. "Okay, fine. You are going down."

Meanwhile, the others have arrived with their super suits, with Fred watching them from feet away.

"Whoa! I never knew cooking could be so tense! I am never gonna look at a sandwich in the same light."

"Baymax, scan the building for the gravity thing," Hiro orders and Hana peeks in from behind the passage.

"Anti-Gravity Disruptor," She corrects, holding up a finger. Hiro just stares at her and she shrugs. "It's important to be accurate. We _are_ students of a highly-respected tech college."

Baymax steps forward and scans the room, seeing the device in Momakase's office. "Gravity Disruptor located."

"Let's go," They run in the opposite direction where no one would be able to see them.

Cass and Momakase battle it out, with Aunt Cass focusing to cut a slab of fish. Momakase throws her knife at Aunt Cass' but when it splits in half, it cuts the fish in perfect slices. Cass grins at the advantage and holds up a beautifully cooked fish with soy sauce on top. When she goes to grab a fruit, Momakase grabs it first and throws it. Cass uses a counter to jump into the air and grab it while she's still in the air, landing in the seats. Momakase gets annoyed at how Cass seems to be doing well instead of badly. Cass then tries to spread a sauce, but Momakase squirts squid ink at her. Cass catches it with a bowl and spreads it onto the plate, around a platter that looks like a kitty. Momakase glares at her.

Baymax pries open the door of the office. "It is in this room."

"This is gonna be easier than I thought."

Except Hiro spoke too soon, because they are two large sushi chefs inside. Of course Momakase would have guards...

"Oh...hi," Honey Lemon waves nervously. GoGo punches one in the face, knocking him into a wall.

"You are not as good as you think you are," Momakase spits at Cass while cutting sushi.

"Just have to be better than you!" Cass smirks at the chef, who scoffs.

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly there's a loud thud above her and she looks up to the other room to see the guards getting beat up. "What?!" She leaves her dish with the judges and throws a knife at a rope above. It releases a net that traps Aunt Cass, preventing her from finishing the round. The crowd gasps in shock.

"Oof! This looks bad for Cass. She needs to get her dish to the judges before time runs out to qualify."

Cass struggles to let herself free as Momakase walks past her. "I'll be back to collect your knives."

"Why is there even a net in here?!" Cass exclaims in frustration.

Upstairs, the guards are finally defeated by Big Hero 7, so Wasabi cuts off the lid from the case that holds the Anti-Grav Disruptor.

"They're no graphene blades, but they do the trick just fine," Wasabi grins as he holds up the device.

"That!" The doors slam open to reveal the chef/thief. "Is mine!"

"Really?! Cause you stole it!" GoGo retorts back to her.

"So you really shouldn't be that offended 'cause, you know, it's not yours and all," Fred chimes in. Momakase throws two knives at the duo. GoGo lands safely while Fred does not, pinned against the wall.

Fred lifts his head from his suit. "I'm okay!"

Momakase turns her attention to Wasabi, who holds the device away. She smirks at his obvious cowardice and runs forward, jumping off Baymax and flinging knives at the four. Hiro directs the knives to the wall where Fred is and he frowns at Hiro. Honey Lemon makes a chem ball and throws it at Momakase, who throws a knife and traps Honey Lemon in the rubber meant for Momakase.

"Wasabi, look out!" Honey Lemon warns as Momakase is getting closer to the man. She jumps towards him and kicks the device out of his hands, accidentally activating it. They all start floating into the air.

"It really works," Wasabi murmurs in awe. "It really works!"

"Whoa, cool," Fred comments as the field gets larger.

The crowd is counting down for the end of the round, but Cass is still stuck to her dismay. "I guess you can't win them all..."

Suddenly, the effects of the anti-grav disruptor come into play, lifting everyone and everything into the air, releasing Cass from the net.

"I take it back!" Cass encloses her dish between two plates. "You can win them all!" She flies to the judges with five seconds left, handing the dish to one of the judges just a second before the countdown was over.

"She did it!" Yum cheers with a laugh. "It's all over now with the judging! And the floating!"

A loud crash is heard as Momakase and Baymax crash into the room, just in time for the chef to see Cass get her arm lifted up.

"I won? Oh, I won!"

"NO!" Momakase floats down and attacks Cass, knocking her to the ground.

"Aunt Cass!" The twins say in worry. Suddenly the disruptor flies past Hana and she grabs it. Momakase jumps towards Cass again, angry for her defeat. Hana flies over to Hiro and they hold one end of the device.

"Everyone hold on! Things are about to get heavy!"

Cass throws the net at Momakase to stop her while the twins deactivate the device. Everything is set to normal, with the twins falling down. Baymax catches them just in time to their relief. The crowd cheers Cass' name and she smiles, taking a bow.

"No!" Momakase grits her teeth as she tries to get free.

"Nobody steals from Alistair Krei and gets away with it," Krei gives an interview about the events, which is live the next day. "And nobody tells Alistair Krei how much soy sauce to use."

* * *

"Wow!" Aunt Cass comments as she wipes down a table near the twins. Hana has headphones over her ears, listening to classical music from a violin. "Can you believe that woman was a dangerous criminal?"

"And you stood up to her!" Hiro points out.

"Yeah! You showed her that your cooking can't be beat!" Hana winks at her.

"Sometimes we forget how amazing you are," Hiro smiles at the woman.

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hana beams brightly.

"Thanks twins," They share a group hug.

The doorbell chimes as someone enters the café. "Chef Gramercy? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you again," Hana frowns at him disapprovingly. "Our aunt told us how rude you were. Jerk."

"Now now, Hana," Aunt Cass ruffles her hair. "We don't bring up the past..." She leans in towards Hana. "But thank you."

"Umm...Hello Cass. I should say Chef Cass. First of all, I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior," He rubs his neck in embarrassment, Aunt Cass smiling warmly.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Secondly I was wondering if...if you could find it in your heart to-"

"You want your Nana's knives back," Cass interrupts knowingly with a small smile. He nods slowly. She couldn't deny them, they were a treasured gift. And that's why she takes him to the back room, where she has dozens of knives from her past victories.

"Uh..." Gramercy can only stare in surprise. Even _he _didn't have this many in storage.

"So, which ones are your Nana's?" Cass smirks with a raised eyebrow. She was done with the cooking challenge now, but that didn't mean she couldn't put up her knives for display!


	7. Muirahara Woods

**Angel: Tomorrow I have to work a double shift (this was last minute because someone got sick) so I don't know what time I'll upload the next one.**

A man is running down the alley, with Baymax and the twins flying after him. "Criminal detected," Baymax eyes the thief.

"He's heading east!" Hiro reports as the man runs across the street.

"GoGo, keep an eye out," Hana presses her hand to her ear.

"I see him," GoGo says as he runs past the market, jumping down and speeding after him.

She chases after him and the man skids into another alley, only to come face to face with Fred.

"Foiled! And yes, if you're wondering, he can breathe fire."

He runs past Fred, only to be stopped by a glowing laser blade. Wasabi smirks and, knowing he won't past him, the man turns around, only for an ice chem ball to block his path. Honey Lemon slides to a stop. A flashlight shines on him as the other three descend down to him.

The man is then arrested and put into a police car. "Is it me, or this superhero stuff getting too easy?" Hiro asks to the others while they're around all the police cars.

"I know!" Fred exclaims with a smile. "I can do this with my eyes closed." He closes his eyes and backflips into a streetlight. "Ow!" He slides onto the ground, Hana cringing at him.

"Let's not get too cocky," GoGo warns him with a raised eyebrow.

"Though we are getting pretty good," Honey Lemon adds in with a small smile.

Fred sits up from the ground. "Yeah we are! And to celebrate, I say we go see Captain Fancy: Dawn of Fanciness, tomorrow! Boom!" He holds up 7 movie tickets.

"I'm in," Hiro raises a hand.

"Yes!" Honey Lemon pumps her fists.

"Sounds good," Wasabi agrees with a smile.

"I will deflate, so no one throws popcorn at my head this time," Baymax explains, holding up a finger.

"Can't. Plans," GoGo says, speeding past Fred.

"Sorry, I can't either. I have a thing," Hana denies too with a shrug. Hiro looks at her suspiciously. She looks like her normal weight...and there's no sign that she took any illegal drugs...so what would she be doing that didn't concern him? He's only now just hearing about this 'thing.' Why is that?

"Thing? What thing?" Hiro crosses his arms with a scolding look.

"Just a thing, by myself," Hana rolls her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Does this alleged thing have anything illegal involved?"

"Hiro, relax. I'm sure that whatever it is, it's important," Honey Lemon tries to assure him.

"I'll see you guys later," Hana waves at them and jumps up, an electric wave forming underneath her. She plants her feet on top and leaves, almost as if she's riding a real wave. Hiro narrows his eyes at her. He couldn't tell if she was lying; if she wasn't, then why didn't she tell him the full story? And if she was...

Just how deep in trouble was she?

"Wait, what's with them?" Hiro turns to the others.

"GoGo, gone gone," Wasabi comments, Honey Lemon shrugging.

"Yeah, she goes off on her own sometimes."

"And what about my sister?" Hiro frowns at them.

"This is probably the first time I've heard of it outside of her sessions," Wasabi shrugs at him.

"Really? Where do they go?" Hiro asks suspiciously. He already knew that Hana didn't have a therapy session scheduled for tomorrow; she keeps a calendar in their room that details appointments for the next month. He barely looked at it, because most of the time she lets him know that she'd be gone, with Hiro usually picking her up. And she's already had her sessions for the week.

"No one knows!" Fred appears right next to him. "No one dares ask...Actually I asked once, regretted it, immediately! No one knows...no one dares ask...a second time."

Looks like Hiro had a mystery to solve...Hana might get mad at him for invading her privacy, but he had a right to know where she's going. She could get hurt, and she was his only sibling now. He couldn't lose her too like he did with Tadashi.

* * *

The next morning at the café, Fred is spraying his funny side up eggs in ketchup. It spills everywhere to Wasabi's disgust.

"Ew, Fred! Come on, man," Wasabi complains as he holds his breakfast away from him.

"Sorry Wasabi, but you are in the splash radius," Fred comments, Hiro pacing in front of them.

"So no one wants to know where GoGo and my sister go?" Hiro asks in disbelief as they look to the two empty seats.

"Nope!" Wasabi shakes his head.

"It's really none of our business," Honey Lemon says while chewing her breakfast.

"Hana was gone when I woke up this morning, and she didn't even leave a note! Doesn't that spell out trouble? Come on, Fred, you can't tell me you're not dying to know!" Hiro protests, leaning in towards his friend.

"Well, yeah," Fred says while squeezing the empty bottle. "But what are we gonna do? Follow GoGo since Hana's long gone?"

Hiro stares at him for a few seconds. "Well, we could..." He smiles deviously.

"Hmm? Oh...! I see what you're doing!" Fred says in realization.

"Guys, no," Wasabi speaks up, "Boundaries."

"Setting clear boundaries is one key to maintaining healthy interpersonal relationships," Baymax tells the two boys.

"Hiro, your sister is fine. You don't need to know what she's doing all the time."

"Yes, I do," Hiro argues back to Honey Lemon. "She's never done anything like this. W-What if she's gone back to bot fighting or drug buying or...something else I can't think of?!"

"She wouldn't do that," Wasabi shakes his head. "You should trust her."

"You guys are right, totally right," Fred says, glancing at the two.

"Yeah..." Hiro catches Fred smiling, meaning that he'll follow GoGo with him. Hiro smirks back and Fred puts down his fork.

"Okay, good breakfast, gotta go."

They rush out the café and Baymax follows after them, leaving Honey Lemon and Wasabi alone. "This will not even end close to well."

"It really won't," Honey Lemon agrees with him. They'd go after them, but GoGo would definitely teach them a lesson if she sees them...

* * *

Heathcliff is parked in front of GoGo's apartment building, Fred and Hiro inside.

"See anything?" Fred calls out to Hiro, who's peeking out the window.

"Nothing yet. Maybe Hana's already there?"

"Kay, then I've got time," Fred is in the hot tub. "Heathcliff, bubble me!"

Fred dives into the water, Hiro turning to him. Baymax's upper back is against the ceiling. "Fred, we're supposed to be watching. Not bubbling."

"Hot tubs can be breeding grounds for many types of bacteria." He shows pictures of bacteria on his display. "Specifically Pseudomonas Aeruginosa. Legionella-"

Fred pops out of the water. "Wait what?"

"There's GoGo!" Hiro suddenly says as she gets on her motorcycle and drives downtown.

"Heathcliff, follow that GoGo," Fred declares and Heathcliff trails behind the woman. When they stop at a stoplight, they're side by side.

"I will say hello," Baymax touches the button.

"Baymax, no no!" Hiro blocks Baymax from the window. Thankfully GoGo doesn't turn around as the window only went down a few inches. The light turns green and GoGo continues on to head towards the San Fransokyo bridge.

"Miss Go appears to be leaving the city proper," Healthcliff reports as he looks past the bridge.

"Where _is _she going?" Hiro asks curiously.

The limo drives all the way out of the city to the Muirahara Woods.

"Apparently Muirahara Woods, come on. There's a sign right there!" Fred's talking about the sign made out of a log. "I thought you were a genius."

They spot Hiro's scooter and GoGo's motorcycle. The sun shines brightly over the tall trees. "T-That's mine, what's it doing here? Bleh!" He sticks out his tongue at the woods. "Why would she come here? Why would anyone come here?"

"Muriahara Woods National Park is an ideal place to learn about nature first hand. It is home to many types of plants and animals," Baymax informs him, showing pictures of a lake and other animals.

"And the Hibagon," Fred says with a small smile.

"The what?" Hiro asks in utter confusion.

"You know, the Hibagon?" Fred raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "The mysterious creature that roams the woods? It's said to be nine feet tall with a wild mane of chocolatey brown hair! And feet the size of a foot-long sandwich."

"Foot-long feet? Really?" Hiro questions in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah! Someone totally got a picture once," Baymax's belly turns into a black and white photo with a blurry man. "See?"

"Fred, that is so blurry it could be anything. Let's focus on GoGo and my sister, who is who knows where in the woods?" It's more likely that Hana is alone since she and GoGo have hung out alone since…never.

"Fine, we'll solve the mystery of where GoGo and your sister go and maybe, just maybe, we'll run into the chocolatey haired beast! Heathcliff, towel me!" Fred holds up his hand and a towel lands on top of it.

After Fred is dried and dressed, they watch GoGo walk alone down a trail. They're behind a large tree while Baymax is behind one that's thinner.

"Baymax!" Suddenly a field of gnats show up, surrounding him. "Phew, oh, gah, ah! Tiny bugs!" He lands on the grass. "They're in my mouth!"

"Whoa, so many of them. Ooh, ooh, I think they're trying to tell us something, look. They're forming the letter G!" Fred exclaims enthusiastically.

"Gnats swarm in order to fulfill their biological imperative to reproduce."

"Unnecessary information, Baymax!" While Hiro is trying to get them away, he trips on the root of the tree and falls in mud.

"Whoops-a-daisy," Baymax looks down at him while Fred is cringing.

"Ow," Hiro sits up, mud on his face.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"No pain," Hiro spits out some mud. "My gross out level is at 11."

Baymax's finger acts as a hose to spray the mud off Hiro's face, to his annoyance.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," Fred puts an arm around him. "This is the great outdoors! Look around, take it all in! Behold nature's majesty!"

A squish is heard underneath him and he looks down at his shoes. He takes a stick and uses that to wipe off the bottom of his shoe.

"No thanks, I think I'm more of a city guy," Hiro comments, squeezing the water off his shirt.

"Yeah but, you went to camp, right?" Fred asks, looking up from his shoe.

"Fred, I've never been out of San Fransokyo," Hiro informs him.

"What, never? Oh, Hiro, you missed out, my friend! Camp was the best!" He steps forward to Hiro, who backs away as there's a fly near the stick with dropping still on it. "We learned how to make lanyards, we learn how to make fires out of dry grass, and lanyards?"

They start following after GoGo again. "We can't get too close or she'll see us," Hiro warns the two.

"Roget that. Operation Follow GoGo is a go!" Fred suddenly notices something, staring at Hiro. "Except..."

"What?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"There's...a really big bug on your face. Just one though."

"What?!" Hiro starts to panic as a beetle is on the top of his bang.

"Scanning," Baymax leans in to see the bug. "Phanaeus Vindex, also known as a dung beetle."

"It's on my face!" Hiro silently freaks out.

"Phanaeus Vindex is not poisonous."

"Get it off anyway!" He gets slapped in the face by Fred, which knocks him to the ground, but it also gets the beetle off. "Ow..."

"Sorry, I panicked," Fred stares down at him.

* * *

"Okay," Fred climbs up the tallest tree and looks around for GoGo, seeing something. "Uh, Hiro? You better get up here. It's weirder than we ever could have possibly imagined."

With Baymax's help, he struggles to climb up. "Hang on, I'm on my way!"

Hiro and Fred peek over the tree to see GoGo...with Hana standing nearby on a rock. "Huh?" Hiro gasps in surprise. Hana and GoGo...hanging out...together? "Since when do my sister and GoGo go off into the woods to hang out?" He looks up at Fred. "What are they doing?"

"Maybe they're coming up with superhero combo moves! But GoGo's looking for something..." Fred holds up a finger. Hiro examines closer as GoGo looks at something through her binoculars, going in their direction. "Wait."

"Hide hide hide," Fred pushes Hiro down and GoGo hears a bird, turning to it.

"I doubt they're doing that, Fred..." Hiro hears the pecking and looks up to see a woodpecker. "I think she's... birdwatching." Hiro stares as Hana has a certain case with her. She opens it and pulls out...a violin? "Where and when did she get a violin?"

Hana puts her chin on the bottom and stands up straight, closing her eyes. And so she begins to play. GoGo isn't even protesting, she seems to prefer it as Fred gets mesmerized by the pure and beautiful sound coming from Hana's playing. Hana seems to be in her own world as she plays beautifully and Hiro can't help but listen to the enchanting song. Apparently, the birds seem to like it too as they flock around her, chirping.

The mood throughout the woods becomes soft and warm. Hearing her play has a feeling creep inside Fred and GoGo that they invite. Fred sighs with happiness at the melodious sound. Hiro just blinks in shock. Hana...can play the violin? How? When? And why is he just learning about this now?

Hana slowly stops, ending the song on a happy note. Her eyes are still closed as she smiles, feeling at peace with herself for the first time in a while...

"So you feel like you can't tell your brother this why?" GoGo interrupts the silence. Hana groans at the interruption, turning around to her friend.

"Are you kidding me? Believe me, GoGo, I want nothing more than to tell Hiro, but...it would hurt his feelings. And I don't wanna hurt him more than I already have...besides he might think of me different. Anyway, it's just a way to unwind whenever I feel stressed...and I look up to Hiro. He's the person...that I wanna be."

Hiro frowns to himself and Fred looks between the twins. "Ohh...classic insecurity."

"She...couldn't tell me because she was afraid of what I would think," Hiro slumps his arms over the bush.

"Do you need a minute or two? I can just move to the side," Fred whispers to him. "Oh wait, no, there's poop on the ground, I'm just gonna keep standing here."

GoGo closes the book, looking up at the black-haired girl. "Hana...if you don't woman up, you and Hiro will just grow further apart. Is that what you want?"

"No..." Hana sighs slowly and she turns around. "I think I'm done playing for today. I need to take a walk."

"Alright," GoGo stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and taking Hana's violin case. "I'll take your violin back to Cass. But think about it."

"I will. See you later," Hana steps forward, heading right towards the boys. Fred slowly moves towards a squirrel.

"Hey little guy."

It scurries away and Fred sees something past the trees across the lake. He sees that the figure looks exactly like-

"The Hiba-"

The branch suddenly breaks off, and the three land in the water.

"Huh?!" Hana asks in surprise once she sees them, standing on the rocks. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Uh, n-nothing!" Hiro exclaims nervously. "Help!"

Hana jumps across the rocks to follow them. "Baymax, over there!" She points to the boys and the robot jumps into the water, grabbing the two in his arms. Hana's foot slips from a wet rock and she falls into the water. She swims as best as she can, hanging onto Baymax's back once she reaches him.

"I have got you."

They're dragged down the current as they fall from a few small waterfalls. Large rocks are up ahead, with no way around them.

"Oh no."

The boys scream, Hana hanging onto Baymax.

"There are large radishes ahead," Baymax's eye starts sparking electricity.

"Radishes? You mean rocks?" Hiro asks in confusion. Baymax would never confuse rocks for radishes...

"Yes, r-radishes."

"Something's wrong," Hiro turns to Baymax in worry.

"Yes, we are go-go-going to hit those radishes," Baymax continues glitching.

"Hiro, grab that branch!" Fred sees a long branch up ahead. Hiro stands on top of Baymax and grabs onto it, thankfully getting to land soaking wet.

"That was...huh..." Fred collapses on the ground near the twins. "Not as fun as I thought water rafting was supposed to be."

"Where are we?" Hiro asks as all he can see is the leaves of trees.

"Okay, I have a few questions," Hana speaks up as she squeezes her hair dry, sitting up. "Why or how are you here?"

"No reason!" Hiro puts his hands behind his back, hoping that she doesn't know him that well to tell that he's lying. "And what about you, little sis? Going off into the woods alone without telling me?" He gives her an accusing look. "How could you do that? I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other."

"Hey, I wasn't the twin who decided not to respect boundaries and to follow the other twin out here, now was I?!" She narrows her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Well, maybe that twin decided that he deserved an explanation on why his twin sister was keeping things like this to herself!" Hiro glares back at her with a look of anger.

"Okay, then maybe this twin crossed a line and doesn't realize it because he's stubborn as a mule! You're overreacting over nothing!"

"Well, overreacting or not, this twin doesn't even where we are! We're lost!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fred steps in between them to break up the fight. "Let's all chill. I'll call Heathcliff." He pulls out his phone, but it's glitching and has no service. It couldn't be because of the water; it's water-proof.

"Weird, my phone's acting crazy..."

"That's not the only crazy thing," Hiro stands up as Baymax is looking at a tree.

"Hel-lo-lo. I am Baymax."

"Okay, why is he talking to a tree?" Fred stares at the robot. The twins approach the robot.

"What's going on, buddy? Oh, uh! Wet circuits, right?"

On opposite sides, they push their faces onto his body, only to see that his mechanics are perfectly fine. "Oh, it looks okay."

"I don't think his battery is low..." Hana examines Baymax. "And he didn't sustain any damage from the water surfing...so why is he glitching? He was fine before he jumped in when you fell following me," Hana gives the two boys a death glare. Fred and Hiro whistle innocently, hands behind their backs. She rolls her eyes silently.

"On a scale of one to-to ten, how would you rate your p-p-pineapple?" Instead of smiley faces, he shows smiling pineapples, his screen also acting weird.

"I think we better get you home," Hiro smiles a bit and Baymax steps forward with defibrillators, the twins stopping him.

"Baymax, whoa whoa whoa, stop!"

"Stick out your tongue and say aaaaaaaaaaaah."

"I've never been out this far into the woods, so I can't help you," Hana gestures around him.

"Uh, what are we gonna do? We're in the middle of nowhere," Hiro gives a panicked look.

"Calm down, Hiro. I bet Heathcliff is looking for us right now."

Heathcliff is actually relaxing in the hot tub, not worried about them at all.

"I don't think so," Hana shakes her head at Fred, her anger diminishing for now. "Even if we do manage to call him-"

"How would Heathcliff even find us?" Hiro finishes for Hana. "We're miles down river from where we started! No one knows where we are."

Hana looks for some rocks that she could potentially use to jump across, but they slide away into the water. "Oh...great," She deadpans with a dismayed look.

"Maybe GoGo saw us when we were hiding from her...and you," Fred points to Hana, who gives them a look.

"We'll talk about privacy and overprotectiveness later," She gives Hiro a glare and the boy cringes. "Fred I would expect, but you Hiro? Unbelievable."

"Yeah! GoGo!" Hiro decides to change the subject. "S-She can't be that far!"

"GoGo!"

"GoGo!"

"GoGo!"

While they're calling out to her, Baymax walks away from them.

* * *

Day turns into evening as GoGo arrives back at school. "Hey guys." She puts down Hana's violin case near the entrance.

"You're in a good mood, which is surprising, given the fact that Hiro and Fred followed you."

"What?" GoGo places her hands on her hips, angry.

"We told them not to, but..." Honey Lemon frowns to herself.

"They followed me? Are you sure? Hana and I didn't see them," GoGo asks skeptically, crossing her arms.

"I think so. I mean, they've been gone all day and Hana hasn't come back yet," Honey Lemon looks up at Wasabi.

"Wait, so Hana was with you?" Wasabi asks GoGo in surprise. "You two were hanging out? Together? I'll just pin their phones." Wasabi quickly types onto his computer. "They're dead."

Honey Lemon gasps in horror, GoGo's eyes going wide. "Oh, sorry. Their phones are dead."

"Try last known location," GoGo suggests and when he does, he sees three dots at Muirahara Woods.

"Muirahara Woods? Why would they-ooh! That's where you go. But by the looks of this, Hana still seems to be at the woods, and within close proximity of Hiro and Fred. Maybe she never left because she managed to find them."

"And?" GoGo asks, raising a brow.

"And it's getting dark," Honey Lemon reminds them, frowning in worry.

* * *

The sun is setting as the trio are searching for the lost Baymax. "Baymax? Uh, where are you buddy?"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Fred calls out.

"Can't believe this!" Hana kicks away a rock. "I come out here to do my own thing, only to be lost because my brother and friend decided to not listen to me about clear boundaries!" She makes her hands into fists as she takes the lead.

"Wait," Fred says, causing her to come to a stop. "What if the Hibagon got him?"

"The Hibagon isn't real, but a stern talking to is," Hana crosses her arms in annoyance and a bush rustles in front of them.

"What was that?" Hiro asks quickly.

"Maybe it was the Hibagon!" Fred exclaims and Hana sighs slowly.

"As usual, the woman has to take this on bravely," She steps up to the bush and Hiro distances himself from it.

"Hibagon?" Fred asks in fear as Hana slowly gets closer.

"Or maybe it's Baymax?" Hiro suggests nervously.

"If it is, we can finally get out of here," Hana is about to move the bush when a large brown bear emerges from the bushes. Hana's eyes widen in terror as she backs away a bit. "Heh...definitely not Baymax." She trips, falling onto her butt.

"A bear," Hiro's eyes show fear as the bear gets closer. "I...really...hate this place," Hiro backs away towards Fred and the bear stands up with a roar, Hana screaming for her life. She scrambles onto her feet, Hiro pulling her away.

A man with wild brown hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed for months with tattered clothing and a long stick, appears out of nowhere. "Time out, bear!" He lands in front of the trio. "You've got every right to attack these fools. But I have every right to defend them! It's your choice."

The bear stands up on its feet with a roar. "Don't give him a choice!" Fred exclaims in disbelief. The man stands up on the boys' shoulders, giving Hana some scary hands made out of branches.

"Hold still, and scare the bear with these. You must intimidate it, it is the only way."

"What?" Hana asks in confusion as the man shakes his head, letting his hair loose.

"Do it!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but..." Hana takes a deep breath, waving her arms wildly behind them as the man lets out a loud growl. To the bear, it looks as if something larger is preparing to attack him. The bear whimpers in fear and crawls away.

The man jumps off their shoulders. "You never saw me!" He disappears behind a boulder.

"What was that?" Fred wonders what just happened.

"Did I really just do that?" Hana stares down at the branches.

"Wait!" Hiro steps forward. "We need your help, we're lost! And none of our gear works!"

"Please, we've been stuck here all day," Hana pleads as she and Fred join Hiro.

The man then reappears, riding on a moose. "That's 'cause of Bessie."

"Umm, w-who's Bessie?" Hiro asks in confusion, silently wondering how they couldn't see the moose behind the rocks.

"The moose, obviously," Fred gestures to the animal.

"Not the moose," The man shakes his head. "You dum dum! The bear!"

"The bear is Bessie?" Fred jerks a thumb behind him.

"The bear is behind you."

The bear charges towards them from behind and they immediately hop onto the moose, escaping.

* * *

It's soon nighttime and Hana looks up at the stars silently. They approach an impressive looking treehouse.

"Whoa!"

"This is your house?" Hiro asks skeptically.

"Oh, it's not mine," The man jumps off the moose.

"Then...who lives here?" Fred looks at him.

"I do...but it belongs to the wood. I just mind it."

"Umm...okay..." Hana says slowly, blinking.

"You wanna come up and take a look-see?"

Hiro jumps off the moose and watches Hana get off silently. He shuffles around awkwardly, deciding to just do it.

"Hana…why didn't you ever tell me that you play violin?" Hiro frowns, hands in his pockets.

"I was going to tell you...! Eventually," Hana rubs her arm, looking embarrassed. "But I didn't think you'd recognize me for me if I had told you...though I wasn't expecting for you to be spying on me!" She glares, hands on his hips. He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"S-Spying? I wasn't spying."

"I thought that's why we came here," Fred says in confusion and Hiro facepalms.

"Okay yes, we were. Look, I thought something bad was gonna happen to you. I was really worried that you were going back to the drug buying or something worse! You lied about what you were doing!"

"Okay first of all, no, because I didn't technically lie at any point to you; I said I had a thing and I did. I just didn't say what it was. And second, Hiro..." She sighs, shaking her head. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but what I do in my private time shouldn't worry you. I would never go back to buying them...I regretted that decision as soon as I got back home from trying to return them."

"I think I learned my lesson..." He rubs his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Hana, for overreacting and not trusting you. I'm so used to your past that I didn't think I'd ever see you like...well, this. I should respect your privacy."

"Hey," She smiles to try and cheer him up. "Don't sweat it, bro. If I were you, I would've thought the same thing too. I didn't think I'd ever live my life like this either. But I'm not mad at you…anymore. I'm just glad that you're not upset with me for not telling you..."

Hiro smiles brightly at her. "Of course I'm not. No matter what your hobbies are, you're still my best friend and sister. I accept you as you are, Hana."

Hana smiles happily at his comforting words and hugs him. Hiro hugs her back, patting her back comfortingly.

"That's so sweet!" Fred grins at them.

"Let's focus on Baymax," She lets go of her brother.

"Wait, maybe we can spot him from here!" Hiro realizes and they rush further inside. The man puts fireflies into a lantern as Hana and Hiro take a look outside the window. Fred notices newspaper clippings.

"Ned Ludd the real estate king?! The one who went bats and disappeared?" Fred mimics bat flying and the man gives him a look. Hiro and Hana give a nervous look, the girl looking between the picture and the man. "Ohh, this is you, isn't it?"

"It don't bother me none," Ludd prepares another lantern. "There're people who think I'm...crazy. But after what happened to me, you see, bunking here was...well, the only sane thing to do. I was young, full of fire, obsessed with getting mine, well I had big plans for Muirahara-"

"Mr. Ludd, sorry to interrupt, but our friend-"

Ludd holds up a green snake with yellow diamonds on the back around his arm. "Can't you see I'm holding the story snake? It's my turn to talk."

"Sorry," Hiro whispers, Hana pulling him away slightly.

"Where was I? I had big plans for Muirahara. Tear it all down, until one night fate had a different plan. It looked like I was a goner, done for. But then, I...I was saved-"

"I'm sure you can maybe write a book about this experience, but we have to-"

The snake hisses at Hana and she backs away.

"I was saved by nature itself. And it was in that moment I realized I was not meant to cut down the wood, no, I was meant to live in the wood away from the big city, away from all things techno-illogical, with Bessie."

"Still not clear on this 'Bessie,' " Fred says in confusion. Ludd gives Fred the lantern, silently walking past the trio to a curtain. He pulls it back to reveal the meteorite, with the nameplate Bessie. "Oh, Bessie's the meteorite. Got it, makes total sense."

Hiro walks up to Ludd and...Bessie. "The magnetic field from...uh, Bessie, must be what killed your tech, and ours. Baymax...that's what's wrong with him." Before he could examine it, Ludd shields Bessie.

"Hands off!" He caresses the meteorite. "That's a good girl, Bessie. That's a good little girl."

The three are more or less creeped out by this display, Hana leaning in towards the boys. "Baymax must've been in close proximity with Bessie. Wow, it's got a wide radius if it went that far into the woods..."

"What's that, Bessie?" Ludd suddenly says, glancing at Hana. She backs away slightly, looking at the boys. "Oh...are ya sure? She don't look like no goddess to me..."

"Is he...is he talking about me?" Hana gestures to herself, wondering just what is going on in his head.

Ludd gasps, bowing in front of Hana. "Amaterasu!"

"Who?" Hiro asks in confusion, unfamiliar with the name.

"Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, beautiful and compassionate," Ludd kisses Hana's hand, who recoils back.

"Oh no, no, no," Hana waves her hands, wiping her kissed hand on her clothing. "Amaterasu ruled the sun and heavenly fields of rice that fed people. Another goddess Uzume was a lesser one, but she brought Amaterasu out of depression," Hana furrows her eyebrows. "I might've been depressed, but it was my brother who helped me. I am in no way a goddess, much less Amaterasu!"

"Wait, so he thinks you're Amaterasu?" Fred points to Hana.

"Bessie here can sense it. She is the one and only Amaterasu," Ludd points his stick at her. "I can see it plain as day."

"My-my sister isn't a goddess," Hiro tries to tell him.

"Nonsense! Bessie can see that in one version of the myth, one of Amaterasu's attendants was killed...like you, missy," He points to Hana with his stick. She starts sweating as she backs away. It couldn't be true, could it? She did go through depression, and she did have someone close to her killed, but there's no way... "Ah, and in another, she was angered by her brother because he slaughtered a goddess that apparently insulted him. Amaterasu said she would never see him again...which is why the sun and the moon appear in different times in the sky!"

"That's crazy! While there are some similarities, she's not a goddess. She's only 14," Hiro tries again to convince him.

"Hmm, but it does make an epic origin story," Fred rubs his chin and Hana glares up at him.

"Fred!"

"What? I'm just sayin', you two are pretty alike..."

Baymax is somehow in a high tree, sitting on the branch next to an owl. The robot and owl blink at each other before the owl flies away. Baymax waves to it.

"Goodbye, Honey Lemon." His eyes spark electricity.

At the tree house, Ludd gives the trio some warm cups of...tree sap. "Please accept my humble gift, Amaterasu."

"Oh, ttttttthank you…?" Hana struggles to say, pushing away the cup. "And I'm not Amaterasu!"

"Listen, our friend-"

"Quick question," Fred interrupts Hiro, "Have you ever seen the Hibagon?"

"Fred!" Hiro hisses at him to change the subject.

"Hiba-who now?" Hana asks in confusion.

"Monster that apparently walks around these woods. Has big feet, wild mane of hair, really tall," Hiro quickly tells her.

"Basically Fred candy, got it," Hana replies with a nod.

"Hibagon..." Ludd murmurs while feeding rats from his beard. "Let me think on that here...BOO!" He starts laughing, Hana cringing at him as she recoils back. The forest has definitely rendered this man a little...unhinged. Majorly unhinged. "You're looking at him!"

"WHAT?!" Fred points to him in shock.

"I like people thinking there's a big ol' boogie man roaming in the woods," He shows a newspaper clipping. "Keeps those dum dums away."

"Sure, yeah. That explains a lot actually," Fred says slowly. Hana shakes her head at Ludd.

"Mr. Ludd, the woods are a way to experience nature past the city. A lot of people probably come here to enjoy this environment...besides the ones who don't believe in the legend, like me or another friend that these two decided to not respect privacy for," She rolls her eyes at Fred and Hiro. "I know you care...a lot about the woods than most others, but they're meant to be enjoyed by other people, to breathe in the fresh air, to appreciate animals."

"That is where you're wrong, Amaterasu," He points his staff at her. "Many don't appreciate...the wood. Not like you, goddess." He notices Hiro checking his phone. He's testing out just how the meteorite is interfering with all technology, to the man's disgust. "Technology. Humanity's worst idea ever."

He pulls a lever behind him to drain more sap from the tree.

"That's not true. Some technology is good, it helps people."

"My brother is right," Hana gestures to him. "No matter how bad it may seem to you, technology can heal people, it can aid people when times are tough, and it can change life for the better. My brothers wanted to help people," She gestures to herself. "And...in a way, so do I," She smiles sheepishly. "But technology's shown just how much it can benefit the world..."

"Pfft! Helps people. Technology doesn't help people. And Amaterasu, soon you'll see it my way. More sap?" He pours some into Fred's cup. They look at the sap hesitantly.

"Speaking of help, uh, we really need yours. Our friend is lost in the woods and we need to find him."

Ludd finishes drinking his sap before standing up and leaving the treehouse, to their confusion. He then peeks back in.

"What are y'all doing sitting there? Let's go! Amaterasu, bring them deity powers of yours."

"For the last time, I'm not the goddess A-"

"L-Let's just go," Hiro stammers to her. Their protests clearly weren't working, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they just let him believe it…

No matter how absurd it still sounded.

* * *

Baymax walks across a tree that fell, the river underneath. "Hello-hello. I am Baymax. Companion. Your personal healthcare." He loses his balance and grabs onto the log, seeing two does drinking from the river. "Hello. I am Bay-Bay-Bay-Bay-Bay."

GoGo tries looking for a signal near the spot she was birdwatching, sighing when nothing appears. "I'm not picking up anything."

"So...why the woods?" Wasabi decides to ask. "And with Hana?"

She sighs, deciding to just let it out since Hiro and Fred probably already know. Not that she wasn't still angry with them. "I like to go birdwatching, okay? And Hana plays the violin! It relaxes me!"

"Ooo, that sounds fun! Maybe I can come sometime-"

"No. It's our thing, sometimes alone. She's been playing for a while now."

"I never thought Hana was into music," Wasabi hums to himself, spotting Fred's necklace near the river. "Guys...it's Fred's."

"They were here!" Honey Lemon realizes and GoGo points down the stream.

"Look."

They see the broken branch that the two boys fell from earlier, which meant they went down the stream...

"Since Baymax isn't here, I'll just say it...oh no," Wasabi says, all of their faces worried.

Meanwhile, Baymax himself is covered with bees. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are mortified with your hair."

* * *

The trio follow Ludd as he tracks down the robot, sniffing the dirt and tasting it. Hana glances at Hiro weirdly and Fred goes over to Ludd's spot, licking the dirt to see how Ludd is tracking Baymax. He chokes in disgust.

"Um, quick question. What exactly should I be tasting? Because I'm picking up the faintest hint of..." He licks the dirt again. "Dirt? Yeah, definitely mostly dirt."

Ludd looks at a broken twig and pushes aside the leaves to reveal Baymax sitting on the dirt between flower bushes, gently petting a flower like it's a cat.

"Good doggy."

"Baymax!" The twins smile in relief as the three run up to him. Ludd just stays behind, staring at the robot.

They give Baymax a big hug and he pats their hair. "Nice kitties."

"Now we just have to get you away from Bessie's proximity and you'll be okay!" Hana beams up at him.

"Your...friend...is a robot?!" Ludd lets his hair loose.

"A good robot," Hiro corrects, Hana standing in front of Baymax protectively. "He helps people."

"He's programmed to help the sick and healthy, a nurse robot," Hana holds up her hands. "He's not bad as you think he is."

Ludd backs away into the bush, refusing to listen. "No such animal is a 'good robot!' He's brainwashing you, Amaterasu! A goddess would never accept technology!"

"Is he trying to scare us? Because mission accomplished," Fred says in fear to the twins.

"You know what I think? I'm gonna boot him over a cliff," They can see the yellow eyes hiding in the trees, just like the Hibagon. "That's what good ol' Bessie and Amaterasu would want me to do. I'll break the spell over the goddess and be a hero!"

"Mr. Ludd, listen to me! I am not Amaterasu, and even if I was, I still wouldn't want you to hurt Baymax!" Hana calls out in frustration.

A rope vine falls around Baymax's legs, dragging him away.

"Goodbye."

Ludd triggers a second rope that traps the trio into a rope net. Ludd takes away Baymax into the bushes, gone.

"Baymax!" The twins cry out.

GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi walk further into the dark woods, with GoGo using a flashlight. Of course, being alone in the dark scares Wasabi.

"So do you know where we are?" He looks around frantically.

"Nope. Neither me or Hana have been this far before," GoGo informs as her flashlight glitches.

"Why not? When it's still warm and inviting..."

GoGo shakes her flashlight. "Come on." She slams it a few times, staring at it before it blinds her and then goes out. "That was weird."

"I am not liking this," Wasabi voices his concerns as Honey Lemon looks at her glitching phone.

"My phone's acting bizarre too," She looks up at GoGo curiously as all of them try to figure out why.

"What is going on?" GoGo asks and suddenly, the leaves rustle.

"It's a bear! This is it! This is how it ends! Not with a bang, but with a bear!" Wasabi panics, holding his face.

"Wasabi," GoGo attempts to calm him down, mostly because he needed to woman up. "Stay calm and back away slowly..."

The rustling stops as a voice is heard. "HELP!"

"Fred! Uh...is-is there a bear in there?" Wasabi asks skeptically, making GoGo groan.

"Come on," She jumps down from her spot and they follow her to find the trio hanging in a net.

Honey Lemon gasps in relief. "You guys are okay! Kinda..."

"Plasma blade would be handy right now..." Wasabi stares at his hands. GoGo pulls out a switchblade and starts cutting.

"Hey GoGo..." Hiro says awkwardly.

"We'll have a convo about privacy later...but for now, I'm just glad you're alive." The net is cut and they fall onto the ground with a thud.

"Where's Baymax?" Honey Lemon looks around with a frown.

"The crazy wilderness real estate developer got him!" Fred explains to Wasabi's confusion.

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Which way do we go?" GoGo puts her switchblade away.

"We-we don't know! Where do we start?" Hiro is absolutely clueless; not only does he not know the woods as well as Ludd, but Ludd has the advantage here. And with no tech, it would be impossible to find a single robot in these large woods. It was like a needle in a haystack, while also trying to avoid a crazy man.

"Come on, stop it. You two will think of something," GoGo tells them.

"You try thinking of something when a mad man thinks you're a goddess!" Hana retorts to her, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"He thinks that she's Amaterasu," Fred whispers to her. "Which is crazy since they both have similar origin stories."

"Fred, not helping," Hana deadpans at him.

"Nothing works out here! And this Ned guy, he knows the woods like the back of his hand and we're...we're lost!" Hiro gives a dismayed look. Any moment now, Ludd would throw over Baymax and they'd never see him again...

"So improvise," GoGo puts a hand on their shoulders. "Baymax needs you both. You're a team."

The twins glance at each other, silently nodding. "Okay, well we could, uh..." Hiro groans in frustration, as that would require tech, which is not doable... "Except for Bessie."

"Bessie. Who's Bessie?" Wasabi asks and Fred comes over to him, hand on his shoulder.

"Weirdest part of the long story."

"So all we need to do is get him away from going back to Bessie..." Hana rubs her chin and their eyes widen.

"Wait! That's it! GoGo, can you make a fire?" They say in unison.

* * *

Soon after, they've built a medium-sized fire, gathering wood as Hiro had explained everything. "Ned thinks there's only three of us, so we can use that to our advantage. Since we can't track him...we need to lure him."

"How are we going to do that?" Wasabi asks as he brings over wood, leaves, and pinecones.

"By threatening the thing he cares about most: the wood," Hiro smirks mischievously.

"We're not gonna hurt the woods, are we?" Honey Lemon questions in concern.

"Of course not, but Ned doesn't know that."

"He'll just think that we're hurting it. Smoke can be very alarming from far away," Hana smirks, crossing her arms.

"What if he doesn't wanna just give up Baymax?" GoGo asks curiously.

"As a last resort, I'll try to appeal to him. He seems to listen to me. Maybe I could get through to him somehow," Hana shrugs at her. "I admit it's a little risky, but in his world, I'm a goddess..."

"Well, at least we've got sticks and pine cones...oh, and leaves. Also dirt."

"I think we can make that work," Hiro smirks at GoGo.

Honey Lemon starts by making sap balls with dirt and leaves. Hiro makes a bola for GoGo, who smirks and tests it on Fred. It works as it ties up Fred successfully, with his shoe flying off his foot and landing on his face. Then Hana makes an arm pinecone crossbow for Wasabi, who tests it out on Fred. He narrowly dodges the tiny projectiles, eventually falling into a bush. Honey, GoGo, and Wasabi gear up while Fred digs traps for Ned. Fred sets up twigs over the hole, planting a large pile of leaves about it. The twins set up vines tied to tree branches, dusting their hands off as Fred walks past them. They're about to warn him when he gets caught in it anyway.

The twins walk up to him, giving him a high five before he falls onto the ground, again losing his shoe. Hana catches it, handing it to him.

Hiro helps his sister set up tiny bells on a string between two branches, which would alert them if Ned was nearby.

Fred puts large piles of leaves into the fire, adding fuel to the flames. "Okay, here we go!" He chuckles at all the work they did. "I wish my camp counselor could see me now!"

"Bring on weird beard," GoGo challenges as the three geared-up friends are ready. The other three were bait.

* * *

Miles away, Ned is dragging the still glitching Baymax, determined to see this through.

"Completing-comprehensive-health profile-file-file-file. My scan indicates that you are preg-preg-pregnant."

"Robots," Ned scoffs at the concept. "Good for nothing!"

As he's looking at Baymax, he can see the large pillar of smoke from the fire that the gang had made. "No! The wood!"

He leaps over Baymax and rushes over, leaving the robot there in the grass. "And dairy sensitive." When he sits up, he sees a moose.

"Oh."

The moose charges forward and slides to a stop in front of Baymax. The moose snorts loudly as it stares at the robot.

"I am a choo choo train."

* * *

Ned arrives at the 'danger' only to see a campfire with no one around. He looks around, seeing the traps and bells. He triggers them, chuckling.

"Nice try! City babies."

"Ned," Hiro, Fred, and Hana step away from the trees they were hiding behind. "All we want is our friend back. And then we'll go."

"I know you think technology is dangerous, but we'll leave peacefully with Baymax and we won't bring him here again," Hana speaks up.

"A robot can't be a friend, ya dum dums! Excuse me for the insult, Amaterasu. Don't ya get it? It's a machine, and machines are not to be trusted!" The three glance at each other nervously. "Bessie told me!"

"But Bessie also told you that I'm Amaterasu, which isn't true. You don't need to do this," Hana warns him. "Listen, we lost our brother," She gestures to herself and Hiro. "Well, Baymax in a way is our brother. He protects us physically and in sickness. He's there for us, and no matter what we tell him, he always insists on doing or saying what he thinks is right," Hana smiles softly at the thought. "Because he wants to help us. Please, Ned...you can't take him away."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I will not be tempted," Ned shakes his head. "The robot is still controlling you."

"No he isn't!" Hana shouts at him, balling up her fists in annoyance.

"Good," Fred comments slowly. "Anyway, Bessie told me to give us Baymax." He leans in towards the twins. "Play along."

"Bessie don't talk to strangers! And your 'friend' is going over a cliff! I made that decision previously. And as for your speech, Amaterasu, you shall be free of your robot hypnosis." He blows out the fire with his staff and begins chasing them. They push past the bushes as they take off into a run.

"Good luck."

"You two, twins. Fly far!" Fred tells them and they jump over a fallen tree, separating in three directions, with Hana going straight ahead to help find Baymax better. Ned chases after Fred, Hiro peeking behind the tree. He rushes off to find Baymax.

Fred looks behind him to see Ludd swinging from a vine. Honey Lemon jumps in front of him and throws a sap ball. It sticks onto his beard.

"What's this?" He stares at it. "What is all this?"

"I've got to remember this recipe!" Honey Lemon smiles at the ball before throwing it again. This time, Ludd stops it with his staff, including the other ones. Fred and Honey Lemon run farther into the woods. Ludd is about to go after them when Wasabi comes in and fires his pine cones.

"How. Many. Of. You. Are there?!" He asks in disbelief while dodging pine cones. Wasabi continues firing while Hana jumps up and slides down a branch.

"Baymax?!"

"Baymax?!" Hiro calls out, disturbing some birds. He backs up a bit, only to hit someone from behind. He yelps and so does the person. The twins turn around to see each other.

"I said go left!" Hana hisses, gesturing to the left.

"I did! You said your left!" Hiro hisses back.

"Ugh," Hana facepalms at this. "At this rate, we're going in circles."

Suddenly, they hear rustling and Hana hides behind Hiro. "The bear again!"

"I am not going to go look this time!" Hana covers her eyes, but when Hiro looks, he's surprised at what he sees.

"Hana! It's not the bear!"

"Then what-?" She opens her eyes and she gasps.

Fred continues running until Ludd blocks his path. "Gotcha!"

"Guys! Help!" Fred calls out as he backs away. Unfortunately, both Honey Lemon and Wasabi have nothing else to throw.

"I'm out!"

"Me too!"

"So," Fred walks around one of his traps. "Ned. May I call you Ned?"

Ludd simply exposes the trap in front of Fred's feet, to Fred's surprise. "You thought I'd fall in that hole?"

"Yes, I was actually hoping you would. It would've been great," Fred answers with a deadpan look. Suddenly, they hear rustling from the bushes and Baymax appears on the moose, with the twins sitting behind him. Their sudden appearance startles Ludd as he falls into the second hole.

"Got him!"

"Choo choo..." Baymax says, falling off the moose. Ludd climbs out of the hole.

"Wait, no! He's still after us!" Fred exclaims in panic.

"Hello," Baymax waves, his head tilting to the side. The twins stand in front of the robot to protect him as Ludd steps forward. GoGo throws a bola at his feet and he falls into the last hole.

"Ha ha! Told you we needed three!" Fred gestures to the hole, and Ludd rubs his arm.

"Oh, my extremity! Amaterasu, you traitor!"

"That's it!" Hana flares up her nose in annoyance, staring down the hole. "Mr. Ludd, all I've been is patient with you, but you went too far! So unless you listen to us, we'll leave you stuck down there with that broken arm! I hope you understand the situation you're in."

The others stare at her in surprise at her sudden authority. She knew it was unlike her, but she was pushed far enough with everything else that happened today.

"If you help us get Baymax away from the meteorite, he can fix your arm," Hiro speaks up and that's when Ludd realizes that his options of getting out of that hole without their help is very low.

* * *

After they've pulled Ned out, a normal Baymax treats his arm. He's made a sling for it. "Your arm should heal in three to six weeks."

"What's your end game, robot? Enslave the human race? World domination?"

Baymax just blinks at Ned's interrogation. "Apply ice to reduce swelling."

"See? Not all technology is bad," Hiro steps up to him.

"You're a fool if you think that's true. Technology will be the downfall of us all! Just you wait! And Amaterasu...I'm sorry for my actions."

Hana sighs slowly. Apparently, that fact was still never going to leave him, so she might as well accept it... "I accept your apology, Mr. Ludd. But technology isn't bad. It helped me when I got sick. Can't you at least admit that it's not as dangerous as it seems to you?"

"...Nah." He hollers and jumps into the trees. "Now get out of my wood!"

"Could've just said thank you instead of doing the creepy echoey thing!" Wasabi calls out.

"Welp, I tried," Hana shrugs at everyone else.

"Heathcliff must be worried sick!" Fred remembers that his butler has been stuck at the entrance all day.

When they get back to the limo, they find him sleeping in the hot tub. "Don't wake him. He looks so peaceful," Fred whispers with a smile.

"Well...at least we can enjoy the stars in the meantime," Hana smiles up at the sky.

"Um..." Hiro clears his throat. "I'm sorry again I followed you, Hana. But you had me scared that you were doing something dangerous."

She turns to him with a grin. "I'm just glad that I don't have to keep it a secret, Hiro. Violin is relaxing, but it's more of a hobby," She shrugs helplessly. "Though, the next time you wanna follow me, don't."

"Agreed," Hiro laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.


	8. Failure Mode

**Angel: For those of you wondering about Hana's violin and where she got it from, it doesn't get explained until later. Like, season 2 later.**

In front of the San Fransokyo Museum at night, cars are lined up for an important event. Well-dressed people are walking up to the entrance.

"San Fransokyo Museum of Art. All is quiet..." Fred, in his superhero suit, is hiding in the sewers. "For now."

"Fred," Hiro speaks up. He, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and Hana are sitting on top of a closed Noodle Burger, looking towards the museum. All of them are in their superhero gear. "Why are we staking out an art party? What could happen-"

"Everything!" Fred interrupts, looking back towards the entrance. "Museum Galas are like in the top three favorite super villain things to interrupt! Right after big parades and experimental weapon demonstrations!"

Hiro puts his fist to his visor in annoyance.

"This is so exciting!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands as she leans in towards the twins. "I can't wait to see the new Shimamoto exhibit!"

Baymax pops out from behind the Noodle Burger statue. "Who or what is a Shimamoto?" He asks curiously.

"Lenore Shimamoto. She was an amazing artist, and kind of my idol," Honey Lemon gestures to herself.

"Never heard of her," Fred glances away in confusion.

"She painted City Rising, the famous masterpiece they're unveiling tonight," She explains further. Indeed, there's a picture of the painting above the museum entrance.

"Never heard of it," Fred looks up at her.

"Oh, that's because it was lost for like a hundred years," Honey Lemon answers sheepishly.

"Still never heard of it."

Honey gives a deadpan look and Hana clears her throat. "So this must be like a dream come true for you, Honey Lemon."

"Exactly!" She cheers, putting an arm around Hana. "It captures the city's rebirth after the Great Catastrophe of 1906. I'm a huge fan!"

The twins give her flabbergasted looks and she realizes how bad that last sentence must've sounded. "Not of the catastrophe, that was-that was terrible...of Shimamoto!"

"I'm more into music than art to be honest," Hana shrugs at her. "But good for you that you have an idol."

"Aw, thank you!" Honey Lemon hugs her slightly and Hana chuckles. Honey Lemon just had this air that makes her laugh no matter what. Hiro smiles at them, glad that Hana seems to be so happy around them.

Suddenly there's a crash from inside the museum, getting their attention. The guard pushes open the doors.

"The Gala is under attack by an in-human freak! Out of my way!" He rushes down the stairs, followed by the other panicking guests.

"In-human freak, wha-" The guard steps on the manhole cover, knocking Fred into the sewers down below. "Oh...there's the floor...supervillain! Totally..." His eye is removed to show his face. "Called it..." He faceplants into the ground.

The five run into the building to face the intruder. "Nice try, supervillain!" Fred announces as they look up at the broken glass panel in the roof. And the person who broke it was the glob, Globby. His body is covered in glass due to his globbiness.

"Darn it!" He exclaims in dismay while pulling at a glass shard from his arm.

"You know, I don't know if I'd call Globby super," Hiro comments as he glances to the others. "Maybe subpar."

"Well, subpar villain isn't a thing, so what am I supposed to say?" Fred asks, gesturing to the glob.

"Maybe average would work, but either way, he's definitely not super," Hana shakes her head. "Like below average even."

"Oh, there should be a warning on that skylight!" Globby looks up at the skylight he broke, still pulling at the glass on him. "Glass may shatter! Time out, guys. Really appreciate this. You guys are looking sharp, by the way."

Hana raises a brow. He broke through a skylight, what did he think was going to happen?

"Subpar villain," Hiro confirms his opinion.

"Totally," Hana nods her head in agreement.

"Broken glass can be hazardous," Baymax says and regretfully, Fred decided to give in. If they were gonna fight, they didn't want to be accidentally cut.

"Fine, we'll wait."

"Okay," Globby removes the last piece of glass from his right arm. "Time in on three. One, two." The five prepare themselves, but his left arm stretches, grabbing the City Rising painting anyway. "Psych!" Part of his back stretches, sticking to the door so that he can jump into the hallway. Fred, Honey Lemon and Hana run after him while Hiro jumps onto Baymax, but he doesn't fly off.

Hiro raises an eyebrow, looking at the robot. "Baymax, go!"

Hearing his voice, Hana turns around and sees that they're still in the same spot. "What's the problem, Baymax?"

"He did not finish counting. Technically, it is still time-out," He informs them.

"Okay, three, go!" They shout in unison and his wings deploy, flying into the hallway. Hana chases after them.

"Hey, no fair, he said time-out!" Fred calls out as Baymax and Hiro fly past him. Globby glances behind him and turns around, throwing globs at the two. Hiro ducks his head as the substance narrowly misses the other objects.

"We have to protect the paintings!" Honey Lemon says into their communicators. Globby attacks again, but Fred jumps in front of them.

"Fredzilla to the rescue!" He breathes fire at Globby, who turns the corner. Unfortunately, the fire hit a water fountain, melting it. "Okay, so I did that."

Globby continues to move, with the twins and Baymax going after him still. He fires the globs again, Fred firing his own ammo again. Hana jumps in front of a painting, holding out her arms in front of her. A shield made out of electricity blocks the fire, making it disappear.

"Fire and paintings, bad combo!" Hiro gestures to the painting.

"Right, good call," Fred lands on the floor.

As Globby is about to exit, Honey Lemon is waiting outside the exit. She prepares chem balls from her purse. "Anti-sticky ball ready." When Globby leaves, she throws the chem balls at him.

"Hey!" He shouts as he's hit with yellow foam. This causes him to un-stick from the ceiling and he drops the painting.

"Yes!" Honey Lemon jumps quickly, catching the painting just before it could fall. She gasps as she looks at it in her hands. "I'm holding City Rising!"

Fred lands near her. "You talking about the famous painting? I've heard of that."

Globby tries to escape, but Baymax lands in front of him. A pillar of electricity lowers, letting Hana hit the ground safely in front of him.

"Do not move, you could be injured from your fall," The robot picks up the monster. "I will scan you now."

"Don't worry, Baymax. They can take care of him in jail," Hiro smirks, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to have him," Hana gives an amused smile, crossing her arms.

"Jail?! They don't even make pants that can hold me! Yoink!" To their surprise, he melts onto the floor and turns into a ball, bouncing away. "Boing boing boing, everybody! Bye!" He bounces onto an incoming bus. The five stare out the door in confusion.

"He can turn into a ball? That's new," Fred turns to them in shock.

Globby turns back into himself, about to taunt them when his head gets caught in a traffic light. It then goes back to his body, knocking him down. "Darn it!"

* * *

The next morning, the five meet with the others at the Lucky Cat Café before school. "Globby's back?" Wasabi asks in surprise.

"And you let him get away?" GoGo questions skeptically, her arms crossed.

"We saved the painting, let's focus on that!" Hiro shrugs slightly.

"The very famous painting, perhaps you've heard of it?" Fred asks them as if he knows the painting.

"We get it," Hana looks at him in slight annoyance and Aunt Cass places something in the center of the table.

"Guess what I made? Breakfast nachos el Diablo!" She smiles at them before placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Hana. It's a pile of nachos with cheese, bacon, jalapeños, and an egg on top.

"Breakfast nachos?!" Fred rubs his hands, excited to try it. "The unbalanced part of a balanced breakfast!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass," Hana takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So what were you guys doing out so late last night?" She asks curiously, Hana spitting out her sip. She didn't think Aunt Cass would even ask, let alone notice.

"We, um..."

"We were at the museum," Baymax finishes for Hiro, the girl wiping her mouth. The woman narrows her eyes suspiciously while Fred's mouth starts to burn from the breakfast nachos.

"Caliente! Muy caliente!" He screams, his hands wiggling.

"Smooth," Hiro whispers to him and he runs off to get something to drink.

"Don't get water, it's not effective with spice," Hana calls out to him as she takes another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hiro, Hana," A clock appears on Baymax's screen. "This is your reminder that you both have a group school project due today that is currently...10 percent finished."

"What?" Aunt Cass asks in confusion as the twins try to silently tell Baymax to be quiet. "Shouldn't you have been doing homework last night? Here, at home? The work?"

"Aunt Cass, don't worry, it's us," Hiro gestures to himself and Hana. "We'll improvise."

"You mean scramble?" Wasabi raises a knowing eyebrow.

"At the last minute," GoGo deadpans at them.

"Always worked in high school," Hiro shrugs at the two.

"I can't tell you how many all-nighters we pulled back then," Hana shakes her head at the memory. Because of her low self-esteem, she would always put the work off and do it the night before. College can't be that much of a difference...

Right?

* * *

Since the twins have the same class, they go to school together in Professor Granville's class. "Alright everyone, settle," She announces, activating the chalkboard with a device. "Good morning. I hope you used your three weeks wisely for this seismic project."

"Totally wisely," Hiro says confidently, sticking out his tongue as Karmi steps up first, of course. "Karmi," He mutters in disdain.

"Oh grow up," Hana whispers from her spot next to him.

"You grow up," He retorts back to her, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Karmi places down a light-purple Japanese inspired building model. "My prototype uses nickel titanium as a shape memory alloy, which allows it to have increased plasticity under pressure."

"Very good, Karmi. Now let's shake it and break it," She activates an earthquake scale that will test how much the models could endure. Karmi's project starts to shake a little. "Our goal is to withstand a 9.0 or greater on the Richter scale."

As the numbers get higher, the more the model starts to shake. Karmi looks on hopefully, but her prototype eventually breaks. She groans at this and her score is 8.5.

"8.5. Impressive, but Karmi, I am confident you can do better. Let's see version 2.0 next week."

She smiles a bit before walking away dejectedly with her model. "Your turn, Mr and Ms. Hamada."

The two place their red model in the center of the table. "Elastimer dampers."

"Is the paint still wet on your model?" Granville takes a closer look.

"No!" They say in unison. "That would imply we threw it together at the last possible minute."

She gives a skeptical look, but reaches out towards the starting device nevertheless. "Perhaps your design will save our city from the next Great Catastrophe."

The scale barely increases before the model cracks, the top half breaking. The twins catch it in time and it powers down.

"Or not." She marks this down. The half falls and Hana catches it, but one piece falls onto Hiro's shirt, the other piece splattering onto Hana's top. He facepalms himself and Hana looks at her hands. A red handprint is left on the left side of his face and he chuckles nervously. Karmi has recorded the whole thing.

"And scene." She smirks at Hana in victory. The girl balls up her fists, glaring at the brunette.

* * *

Honey Lemon is showing a book to Baymax, which has a picture of City Rising. "Amazing! And we saved it." She closes the book in glee.

"I do not understand the purpose of art," Baymax tilts his head at her.

"Well, to create art is to be human, to be alive," She states, gesturing to herself.

He blinks at her. "I am neither."

"Oh...I'm sorry," She looks at him regretfully, forgetting that he's not human. "I mean, how can I put this so you'll um...it could be, you know, really good for emotional health, like art therapy."

"I am coded to expand my therapeutic capabilities. Perhaps I should increase my understanding of art," Baymax replies with a blink of the eyes.

"Ohh, I could teach you!" Honey Lemon says happily. "To me, art is about expressing your feelings!"

"Do you mean this?" He shows the ten smiley faces that he would usually show to a patient.

"Hm, not exactly." Suddenly, the door opens and the twins walk in, still covered in the red paint. She lets out a horrified scream. "Guys! What happened?!" She examines their arms, thinking that it's blood on them.

"The twins are covered in red paint," Baymax corrects her. "Do not be alarmed. This red paint is non-toxic."

"So I guess your demo wasn't a masterpiece?" Honey Lemon asks in concern, hands on their shoulders.

"More of a disaster-piece," Hiro comments as Hana sighs.

"You should've seen it, Honey. I can't believe this."

"Hey, check out this funny video I found!" Fred runs over to them, holding up his phone. It's a video of the twins getting covered in paint while in class.

"Uh, Fred, that's us," Hiro deadpans to him, not at all amused. Hana just has an annoyed look as Honey Lemon shakes her head behind them.

"Hey," Fred looks at the video. "That is you guys! Maybe just imagine it's another pair of twins. See?" He holds it up closer to see, but they're gritting their teeth. "You're laughing. Wait, that's a grimace. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's just great. Not only did we bomb, but now it's for everyone to see," Hana sighs wearily.

"It's okay, guys. We learn more from our failures than our successes," Honey Lemon gives them an encouraging smile.

"Ah, you know what? It's no big deal. We've got tons of better ideas, we'll just do one of those. The better ones!" Hiro quickly runs off to his lab.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up first before we try 'em!" Hana cringes, running after him.

"Optimism," Baymax looks to Fred and Honey Lemon.

Hana lets out a small sigh as they get into the hallway. She's about to look for the bathroom when a voice calls out to them.

"Still wallowing in your failures, Hamada Twins?"

Hiro groans at this as Karmi approaches them from behind. "It's already gone viral," She brags with a smirk. "Pretty funny, right?"

"Yeah Karmi," Hana deadpans, her back to the girl. "I love it when funny videos of us are posted on the internet. I'm dying in laughter!"

"Our project is gonna blow you out of the water," Hiro smirks as Hana goes into the girl's bathroom.

"After what I saw?" Karmi chuckles a bit. "More like blow right into an F." She turns around and walks away, Hiro glaring at her.

Oh, they'd pass, alright, and rub it in Karmi's face!

* * *

The twins push a better model (with the paint dry, of course) to show their friends. "Check it out! A mag-lev base isolation system." He activates it and the model levitates into the air.

"That way it'll miss the hypothetical earthquake entirely," Hana grins at them.

"Yup. That's what I did when I was a freshman," GoGo informs them. They give dismayed looks at this, Hiro pushing the cart away. The model falls onto the floor.

They go back to the drawing board, drawing up a new plan. Together, they create another model.

"And when any fractures appear, they're instantly filled by a quick drawing, but flexible foam," Blue foam emits from the model.

"This way, if the earthquake does hit, it'll be deflected by the foam," Hana gestures to the model.

Honey Lemon gasps as she looks at it. "That's wonderful, guys! I'm sure it's super different than when I did that same exact thing!"

The twins yell in frustration at this, slamming their heads against their clipboards. They throw the model away and it explodes into foam. They go back to the drawing board again, dragging markers against the board. They slam their heads against the desk and they show a third model.

"These high strength air bags cushion the people inside the building and also prevent floors from pancaking." An airbag deploys underneath the model.

"It'll also happen to save people around it," Hana says tiredly, rubbing her hand across her face. The others are silent as they glance at each other awkwardly.

"So just to be clear, no one here has done the airbag thing? Right?" Hiro asks expectantly and they say nothing, deciding to stay silent.

Baymax approaches them as they stare at their friends. "This approach will be highly effective."

"Really?" Hana looks up at him with bated breath.

"You think so?" Hiro asks hopefully.

"Yes. This is exactly what your brother Tadashi did. It was highly effective."

Hiro groans, face planting into Baymax's tummy. The robot pats his head as Hana plants the back of her head at his stomach.

"Ahh," She lets out a soft frustrated cry, sliding down slowly to the ground.

"This is hopeless," Hiro looks to his sister with a frown.

"Hey, you can do this, little man. Maybe you've both never had to work this hard for something before," Wasabi suggests to the two.

"School's never been this hard before!" Hiro exclaims as Hana moves the back of her hair away from her face.

"Usually in high school, it would come just like that," Hana snaps her fingers. "But now...it's like nothing works for us here!"

"This place is tough, for everybody. I got lost finding my first class. Why aren't the buildings in alphabetic order?! Am I the only one who sees the obvious solution?" Wasabi exclaims to them.

"Wasabi...is this supposed to be a pep talk?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"How exactly is this helping?" Hana looks up at the man, who looks around in embarrassment.

"Sorry. The thing is, you both got in, for being you. Be you, guys," Wasabi points to them.

"Technically, I only got in because my brothers sandbagged me into doing the showcase," Hana states, but she gives a small smile. "But you do make a good point."

"You know what? You're right!" Hiro pumps his fist. "We've got this!"

* * *

However, when they get back to class, they have nothing to show. "We got nothing," They frown at Granville, who writes in her notebook. They turn around and Hiro throws his notebook, aiming for the trashcan. He misses and hits one of the student's models, which shakes. This alerts the twins as an airbag flies the student's project into another. Foam explodes from the model and then a yellow one is knocked down. It shoots out a rocket from the top right past the twins. Hiro pushes Hana down protectively and the rocket causes a project to stand on its own two feet. It knocks down the last project and the model with feet knocks Hiro onto the ground, causing him to make Hana fall next to him. He sits up, a brown mark on his face.

Karmi snaps a pic. "Got it." And so do some other students as well. Hana slowly drags a hand down her face.

The students pack up the remains of their projects as the twins talk to Granville. "We're just no good at this..." Hiro looks up at her.

"Yeah, we're not gonna get this," Hana puts her hands into her hoodie pockets with a frown.

"Mr and Ms. Hamada, I'm the one who gets to tell people they're no good. Don't take my favorite part of the job away."

"Well, go ahead. Enjoy," Hiro looks away, preparing for the words.

"No," She denies to them, "I'm not letting you two off that easy. You are going to rise to this challenge!"

"But what if we're really no good on this?" The boy rubs the back of his neck.

"Then you fail. After which, you try again. Do you know why I allowed you two to work together on this usually individual project?"

"No," Hana shakes her head cluelessly.

"So we could fail together?" Hiro glances at her.

"I did it so that you would work together as a team, and help each other realize that with successes, there will always be failures, no matter how much you try."

Karmi pushes the two slightly, holding up her modified project. "Professor G, my new prototype is ready to go. But if you want the twins to say they're no good a few more times, totally your call!"

The twins glare at her while Granville raises a brow. Hana simply pushes the project out of Karmi's hands, causing it to fall. Karmi gasps, Hana whistling innocently with her hands behind her back. Granville gives the teen a warning look.

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting, Baymax!" Honey Lemon and Baymax are at the museum again, looking at the City Rising painting. "City Rising is back where it's supposed to be."

"Don't worry," The guard looks at them as he finishes setting up the red velvet rope. "Nobody's getting it on my watch. Not this time."

Honey Lemon gives him an optimistic smile, even though she wasn't sure that the rope would do any good. They walk down the hall to look at more paintings.

"Honey Lemon, thank you for teaching me about art," Baymax tells her.

"This is gonna be great!" She smiles as she stops next to a painting of a man with rosy cheeks and a frilly collar. "Okay, look at this portrait from the Golden Age. What do you see?"

Baymax stares at it. "I see a man who suffers from Rosacea, a lack of exercise, and excessive consumption of red meat."

Honey Lemon drops her deadpan look. "That's not what I—let me put it in another way. To understand art, you have to feel it."

"Oh." He looks around and sees a spiked sculpture and tries to 'feel' it. Honey Lemon rushes over to stop him before he could pop.

"Oh no, no, no. Let's not touch that," She drags him away. "Maybe we should try something less more abstract, and less pointy."

This abstract painting is a man with twisted limbs. The two stand there in silence for a few seconds before Baymax blinks.

"This man was in a terrible accident," He points to it.

"No Baymax, he's painted that way to make you feel emotions!" Honey Lemon states as he's still not getting it.

"I am not programmed to feel emotions, only to monitor emotions in others." He points to the girl as she's frowning. "You are frustrated."

"I'm fine," She insists, even though her eye is twitching and her smile is strained.

"I detect vocal tones that indicate frustration."

Just then, Fred walks past them as he approaches the melted water fountain that was caused by him during the attempted robbery. Apparently no one bothered to throw it out since then as it's still functional.

"Caution, Water Hazard," A man with a mustache reads the sign, inhaling deeply. "Such a bold statement about the futility of existence. I would give anything to meet the genius who created this masterpiece!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Fred stands next to him, "Fred Frederickson the IV, master of this piece."

The man gasps sharply. "A pleasure, sir!" He grabs Fred's hand. "You have moved me!" He kisses the hand.

"Cool," Fred comments as Honey Lemon was watching the whole thing, cringing.

"Is this also art?" Baymax asks curiously.

"Well, duh," Fred retorts to him.

"Well, duh indeed," The man agrees with him.

Honey Lemon lets out a defeated sigh. She was getting nowhere with this. "Maybe that's enough for today. Let's just go." She leads him away, but crawling in the vents above is Globby, trying to steal the painting again. He glances back and see that his leg is stuck. He pulls at it and when his leg is free, it stretches and hits him in the back of the head.

"Ow."

Honey Lemon gasps at the voice, looking towards the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

"Art must be seen, felt, _and _heard?" Baymax wonders as he looks up. "Art is complicated."

The vent opens to reveal Globby, who falls onto the spiky statue. "Ow!" He cries in pain.

"Mm-mm, don't touch!" The guard yells at him. "That's all I'm paid to say! Did my job, everybody saw it, now out of my way!" He runs off.

* * *

Hiro taps a pencil against a stack of paper in the garage. Hana taps her fingers against her work desk, looking at her empty journal. He takes a piece of paper and crumples it up out of frustration while his sister throws her journal over her shoulder. GoGo catches both into her hands.

"Did you just crumple up and throw away a blank piece of paper? And you threw your journal, something you'd never do?" She asks in disbelief.

"I was just trying to save some time," Hiro takes the paper from her, throwing Hana's journal back onto her desk.

"And I'm saving trees this way," Hana crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Okay," GoGo rolls up a sleeve. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me," She holds up a hand, but Wasabi grabs her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He demands to her.

"Slapping them out of it," GoGo says in a duh tone, gesturing to the twins.

"You can't do that!" Wasabi argues back.

"You got a better idea?" She asks sarcastically.

"Hmm," He takes a moment to think. While he's doing that, Hana stands up and leans against Hiro's desk, raising a brow. "Oh Hamada Twins, stop your fretting, twinssssss~" He sings to them, knocking them to the ground.

"What was that?" GoGo questions slowly.

"Consider it a musical slap in the face," He grins at her. "I was trying to appeal to Hana."

"Oh, I do, and it didn't." Her phone rings and she looks to see a text. "Globby's back."

"Great, another attack from the subpar villain," Hana snickers, to which Hiro lets out a laugh. He stands up, punching Wasabi in the gut as thanks.

"Let's go!"

"Uh, yeah, but my car's still at the bottom of the bay," He reminds them, and right now, his van is more like decoration as sea animals swim by.

"Dang," Hana snaps her fingers in dismay.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Hiro asks them.

* * *

They drive down the street in their superhero gear in a slow little car. "Rick from the self-driving car project said we could use it for an hour," Wasabi explains, but they're so slow that a person on a scooter drives past them.

"Can't this thing self-drive any faster?" Hiro asks irritably. Everyone except Wasabi looks to be uncomfortable because it's a tight space in the car.

"Of course it can. It's just programmed not to for safety reasons." GoGo pulls out some wires and hotwires the self-driving car so that the speed increases. And it does, sending the car skidding down the street.

"It wasn't me, Rick!" Wasabi cries out as they swerve past cars down the street, causing them to stop. The car sharply turns left and they come to a stop in front of the museum. When the ride is over, the four stumble out of the car, panting slowly.

"Tell me you brought our super suits!" Fred exclaims to them. Wasabi pops open the trunk, but it was a tight space in the trunk. He goes around to pull out Honey Lemon's helmet, but it's stuck inside.

"It's a little tight!"

"Where's Globby?" Hiro punches his fists together, eager to do this. Anything to get his mind off their current project blunders.

"He's got the Shimamoto, but the museum's on lockdown," Honey Lemon reports.

"So he's trapped inside?" GoGo asks skeptically. She expected him to have broken out already.

"Subpar villain's gonna subpar," Fred comments with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Gotta help me!" Wasabi calls out and before Hana could, Honey Lemon's helmet goes flying. Hana ducks her head as the helmet hits Fred, knocking him onto the ground.

"Sorry," Hana smiles sheepishly at him. "Reflexes."

Globby attempts to pull the metal door open, but he's obviously not strong enough to pry it open with pure strength. He pulls harder, but his arms snap off.

"Oh, come on!" Globby shouts in dismay. These robberies were definitely not his best moments.

He transforms into a ball to try and break through, but he goes bouncing into the ceiling and hits the wall. He slowly falls until he lands on the same spiky sculpture again.

"Ow! Oh..." He examines the sculpture and gets an idea. "Nice piece."

He grabs the sculpture, attempting to use it as a ram as he runs towards the door. "I hope this works!"

The door is lifted up by Baymax and he runs past them, falling down the stairs. The others cringe as they watch him tumble.

"Ouch," Fred lifts up the top eye.

Globby gets back on his feet. "Ya think?" He slings his arm.

"He's going for the painting!" Honey Lemon cries out as he grabs City Rising.

"Well, he's got stick-to-itivness," GoGo can't help but comment.

"What exactly is he planning on doing with it?" Hana stares at him. "It's not like he can sell it in an auction house."

Globby throws glob balls and Wasabi slices them into pieces. Fred jumps behind him as Honey Lemon throws a chem ball.

"Nope!" Globby maneuvers his arm so that the projectile misses him and hits Fred instead, freezing him in ice. "Not this time!"

Hana thrusts her arms forward, throwing an electric bolt at Globby, but he turns into a ball, bouncing.

"Yes this time!" Wasabi stands in front of the monster, attempting to stop him, but gets rolled over instead. "...I got some in my mouth," He deadpans after a few seconds.

GoGo jumps over the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "Spit him out and let's drop this blob."

"Honey," Hana jerks a thumb at Fred and Honey Lemon makes two chem balls. She throws one at Fred, melting the ice away.

"Get him!" She tosses the other to GoGo, who spins around and speeds down the sidewalk.

"Right behind you, GoGo," Hiro jumps onto Baymax, who takes flight. Hana lightly stomps her foot, flipping into the air. A trail of electricity appears in front of her and she lands on top of it, skating in the air.

"Get on," Fred stands in front of Wasabi, pointing to his back.

"Okay..." Wasabi clings onto his friend's back. "But just don't jump TOO HIGH!" He gives the warning too late as Fred jumps anyway. Globby bounces down the street, GoGo chasing after him. Just before she's about to throw the chem ball, a bus drives in front of her path. She jumps up and throws the chem ball, missing Globby.

"Hoh, it's really happening!" He exclaims happily while bouncing. "My first successful art heist! Who's number one now?! I-"

He crashes right into Baymax who was waiting for him. "That painting does not belong to you," Baymax tells him, Hiro taking the painting from him.

"Thank you!" He holds up City Rising in the air and Hana comes around above him, snatching it gently from his hand.

"And I'll be taking this to who it _does_ belong to," She looks down at Globby, who splats onto the street.

"Well, this isn't fair," He complains, "Oh, why do I even bother?"

"Can't win 'em all," Hana shrugs at him, high fiving Hiro before she leaves towards the museum.

GoGo arrives at the scene. "Honey, let's freeze him and seize him."

Honey Lemon skids to a stop, having used the self-driving car. She throws a chem ball, but Globby melts into water as the ball hits a mailbox. He sinks into a sewer drain.

"Did he just...melt?" GoGo asks in disbelief.

"How is he doing all of this new stuff?" Hana murmurs to herself.

He ends up on land nearby the San Fransokyo Bridge. Globby turns himself back to normal.

"I can turn into water?! Whoa! What else can I do?" He looks at his left arm, trying to come up with something. "Uhh...metal!"

Something beeps from his forehead and his arm turns into metal. It drops onto the ground and he tries to pick it up. The object from his head activates again, turning his arm back to glob. It smacks against his face.

"Yes! What else?!"

He turns into ice, skating across the river. "Ice! Ha ha!"

He jumps into the air. "Rock!" He turns into a rock slab, hitting the sand.

"Chocolate!" His right hand shifts into chocolate and he takes a bite. "Mm!"

"Wood!" His legs turn into wood stilts and he eventually wobbles backwards.

"Brick!" His right shifts into a brick wall, landing on him.

"Chocolate!" He takes another bite out of chocolate from his hand. "Mm! Mm! Double mm!"

"Cookie dough!" He beams at his chocolate chip cookie dough hands.

"Cotton candy!" His right hand turns into a light blue cotton candy. Then it turns into a bowl made of chocolate. "Chocolate with ice cream, and caramel, and whipped cream!" His finger acts as a nozzle for whipped cream, but nothing comes out. He wiggles his finger and stares at it, with the whipped cream finally erupting into his face.

"Whipped cream in my eye..."

Nevertheless, he takes a bite out of the ice cream in delight. "Oh, this could be very useful." He swallows the whole bowl. "Mm, I'm delicious."

His hand then forms into a hammer. He flings the hammer, breaking the drain he came from. "And powerful..." He grins evilly.

* * *

Hiro whistles while Hana hums. GoGo glances away from her disc as the twins walk past her.

"Alright," Wasabi notices their positive moods. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Well, yeah, we crushed our last mission," Hiro turns to him confidently. "We had Globby so scared he wet himself!"

"Subpar villain's still subpar," Hana grins in amusement.

"Not exactly on the wetting himself," Honey Lemon speaks up and the others join her. "The volatile chemicals that made Globby Globby combined with the neurotransmitter."

"Right?" GoGo asks for a further explanation.

"Well, Globby finally learned how his thoughts can control his..." She tries to find the right word. "Mm, globbiness?"

"So as long as he's wearing the neurotransmitter that fused with him," Hana starts off.

"He can turn into anything?" Wasabi finishes her question, "That villain is on his way to being super."

"I don't care if he's a solid, liquid, or gas," Hiro shrugs it off. "We can take him."

"Oh, I hope not gas," Wasabi comments with a slightly disgusted look. Hiro looks around for their missing member.

"Where's Fred?"

"He's at the museum, in case Globby strikes again," GoGo informs him.

Fred puts a velvet rope around the fountain that he turned into 'art.' A kid walks up, wanting to touch it, but Fred ushers him backwards.

"Uh bup bup bup bup! Fine art. It moves people," He closes off the artwork. "So keep moving."

"Anyway, it's great to feel like I'm good at something," Hiro grabs a tray from the table. "I really needed that."

"Same," Hana comments, though they weren't talking about their project.

"So you're finally ready to step up and crush that quake-proofing demo?" GoGo asks expectantly.

"Yeah...right," Hana glances away, taking something off the shelf.

"Totally ready. We just don't have a plan of any sort, so uh..." Hiro looks away, concerning the others.

"Well, of course you're not just gonna blow it off," Wasabi replies, knowing fully well that the twins aren't the type to skip work. Even if they did things at the last minute, they would never just not do it.

"We hadn't considered that, but..."

"No no no!" Wasabi stops Hiro from speaking further. "Forget I said anything. Stop looking like you're gonna consider it!"

"We're not," Hana waves it off as Hiro places his things on a tray. They're about to leave when Honey Lemon stops them.

"Guys, wait. You can't just quit!"

"Yeah, do you two really wanna be known as genius quitters?" GoGo asks behind them.

"No, but at least genius quitters are probably the best kind of quitters, right?" Hiro glances at her with a shrug.

"Yeah, there's a first time for everything, read a book about it!" Hana holds up a finger.

"I get it. You two think that if you give up, it doesn't count as failing. But actually, it's worse," Wasabi points to the two accusingly.

Baymax looks away from his painting, holding a brush. "Tadashi failed 83 times before I functioned properly."

"It was 84, and I guess we suck then!" Hana suddenly shouts in frustration, surprising the three.

"Yeah, maybe we're not as smart as Tadashi," Hiro says sharply, the twins storming out of the lab.

"Perhaps art therapy would be beneficial," Baymax walks away to go talk to the two, leaving his painting behind. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and GoGo gather around, with Wasabi shuddering. His painting is of the twins, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon's skeletal structures...in disturbingly vivid details.

"Should I be worried here?" He glances at the girls.

"He's painting what he knows?" Honey Lemon shrugs with a small optimistic smile.

Hiro is typing away at his computer, Hana pacing around with her arms crossed. Why was it so bad to quit? It's not like she was gonna pass this stupid project. How did she not see that this was a failure from the start? There's no point, she can't do it.

Baymax comes into the room, causing Hana to look up at him. "Whatever it is, Baymax, I don't wanna hear it."

"It is alright to become discouraged," He tells them, walking past her. Hana sighs irritably, opening the door.

"We don't wanna talk-"

Suddenly a video comes up on Baymax's screen. "Tadashi Hamada, test number 58." Hana comes to an abrupt stop, lifting up her head. She slowly turns around, letting the door close as she walks around Baymax to see her older brother on the screen... "Robotics project."

Hiro turns around in shock as Baymax activates himself. "Hello, I am Baymax."

Tadashi smiles happily. "Your personal healthcare-"

Somehow, a fire breaks out, Tadashi panicking. "No!" He quickly gets a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire.

"Why?!" He suddenly exclaims. "Why do I put myself through this 58 times?!" The man paces around, holding his head in frustration. He sighs, coming back to Baymax. "Now I know how Hana feels _all_ the time. Maybe this will never work...maybe I should give up..."

He looks so dejected, which is so unlike him. He then notices Baymax is still recording. "You're not still recording, are you?"

Hana looks towards Hiro with sad eyes. "I never saw him like that..." He looks up at the robot.

"Tadashi...felt like me? He knew how I felt once?" Hana asks slowly, looking at her hands. "I never knew about that...you know...all I'm ever gonna be is that girl who binge ate. The one who got sent to the hospital over it." She closes her eyes, crossing her arms. "I can't...I can't prevail from this. That incident is all people are gonna remember..."

"No," He shakes his head rapidly, looking at her with narrowed sincere eyes. "That's not what they'll remember. I mean - you're still Hana Hamada. You're still human. You feel, you see, you touch...so what if others think of you otherwise? After all that's said and done, he'd want you to be you. To make him proud. And...well, I'm proud of you too."

She turns to him, blinking rapidly before she gives a genuine smile.

"We can't give up now," Hiro smiles weakly at her. "We have to keep trying, right? Us twins are supposed to work together."

"...Yeah," Hana smiles at him. He stands up and they hug each other. "We can do this, together. We just have to combine our skills into one to result in an awesome project."

The door suddenly opens and they separate to look at him. "Fred just called. The museum decided to put the painting into storage."

"Wise move," Hiro comments and GoGo comes in.

"That means it's in a truck crossing the city."

"Not so wise move," Hiro corrects himself.

* * *

Globby is attacking the truck, the driver swerving back and forth. The monster comes back around, firing another attack. The poor driver moves out of the way, the City Rising painting in the back. Throwing another set of glob balls, they hit the road, causing the truck to go out of control. It eventually hits a pole, and it crashes. The driver is thankfully unharmed as Globby sticks his face into the windshield. The driver runs away screaming.

"Acid!" A drop of acid drops into the roof of the truck. It melts into a hole and he stretches his arm, snatching the painting from its hold. "Ha, got it!" He takes a second to admire a job well done.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" He moves away the painting to see Hiro on Baymax. Looking around, he sees the rest of the team surrounding the truck.

"Give it up already," Hana calls out to him.

"No." Two arms from his back take the painting and it sticks to his back. "No, I really think today's my day."

"Aw," Honey Lemon beams up at him. "I love your positive attitude! Sorry about this," She throws a chem ball at Globby, who uses his body as a trampoline, hitting her with yellow foam. This also shorts out her chem purse.

He jumps onto the street and runs off, GoGo chasing after him. "Careful!" He slams his hands onto the road, emitting tiny little crystals. "Pavement's a little rough!" GoGo trips and falls onto the crystals.

"Time for a meltdown!" Fred leaps from above, emitting fire from his mouth. Globby holds up a metal shield over his head.

"Ah, shut your fire hole!" He shoots a sticky substance at Fred's mouth, preventing him from using his fire. He then traps Fred's feet in cement.

"I got you buddy," Wasabi runs over to help. A few bubbles appear from Globby's fingers and Wasabi tries to fend them off, but they explode into foam. Baymax and Hana fly over Globby.

"Come on, Baymax, it's up to us," Hiro encourages the robot.

"We will protect the art that is valuable. For some reason."

"We'll talk about that later," Hana places a hand on his shoulder. "Now, rocket fist!"

He fires his fist, but Globby's hand turns into a rope, grabbing the fist. Hana holds out her hands, firing electric balls at Globby, who throws the fist around, knocking the projectiles back to Hana. She gets hit and lands on the sidewalk. He throws the rocket fist onto the ground, causing an explosion. Some of the glob lands on Baymax's face, knocking Hiro to the ground. He lands in some large glob near Hana while Baymax crashes.

The twins look up to see a giant rock, which forms into Globby, with the painting still on his back. "If at first you don't succeed, learn to turn yourself into chocolate," Two chocolate bars appear in his hands.

"...What?" Hana asks in utter confusion.

"Enjoy!" He gives the candy to the twins. "Catch you later, gotta bounce!" He turns himself into a spring, bouncing away, turning into a ball while in the air. And this time, he does get away with the painting. "Getting away!"

"Oh no," Honey Lemon says in dismay as they're all covered in his globs. "That was awful!"

The twins rush over to help the two. "I know! Gotta bounce?" Fred raises a confused eyebrow. "I mean, it fits, but come on, dig deeper!"

"We failed..." Honey Lemon stands up with Hiro's help. "And worse, we failed Lenore Shimamoto!"

"I don't know, Honey Lemon," Fred says as Hana helps him up. "That kind of makes us sound like losers."

"Well, we did lose," Wasabi speaks up. He's hanging upside down while GoGo is hanging from the bridge, trying to get loose.

"Ah, come on, guys," Hiro starts off, "It's not the end of the world. Look at Globby," He points to where the villain disappeared. "He failed again and again. But he figured it out...eventually. It's okay to get discouraged. But you have to pick yourself up and try again."

"And it doesn't mean that you're a quitter, or a loser," Hana smiles a bit. "It just means that there's another angle out there waiting to be used."

"That's a great speech, guys, but can you get me down? I'm about to pass out," Wasabi replies, feeling the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll take care of that," Hana steps forward towards the bridge. She opens her hand, electricity swirling from her fingers. She throws two electric bolts, cutting the two free. Wasabi lands on his head and the girl cringes.

"Ow...thank you."

Something was still bothering Hana, though. What was it about that painting that Globby wanted to steal it so bad? What was so special about it...?

* * *

The next day, the twins are working on their model for the project. Wasabi and GoGo come in. "Hey, how's it going, genius twins who aren't quitters?" GoGo asks them.

"Honestly, not great..." Hiro turns to her, looking away with a smile. "But failure worked for Globby." He looks at the plan that Baymax has displayed on his belly. "So why not for us?"

"Yeah...self-doubt is what brought me to visit the hospital in the first place," Hana bites her lip. "No way am I letting myself be brought down so hard that I'm gonna be a regular patient there."

"That's the spirit!" Wasabi smiles as he puts down his books. Fred comes in with a big check under his arm.

"Hey Honey Lemon, my art thingy, 'Caution: Water Hazard,' just sold for a million dollars!" He turns around for her to see the check in his name.

"Really? I guess art must be in the eye of the beholder," GoGo comments skeptically.

"Certain things are gonna trend, while others are deemed not so trendy," Hana shrugs at her.

"Fred's art evoked many emotions today. It might be more accurate to say art is the heart of the beholder," Baymax says like a true art enthusiast.

"Aw, you've really learned a lot about art, Baymax," Honey Lemon smiles at him proudly. "That was very poetic."

"What is poetry?" Baymax asks curiously. Hana, GoGo, and Honey Lemon glance at each other. They could mutually agree that art was enough for now.

"Maybe another time," Honey Lemon gives him a small smile. "But I bet Hana could one day teach you about music."

"Oh, please don't," Hana smiles weakly, darting her eyes around. "I don't want that. Not that I wouldn't want to, but...yeah, no." If teaching the robot about art was already a challenge, she couldn't even imagine what teaching him music would be like...

"What are you gonna do with the money, Fred?" Honey changes the subject.

"I'm giving the check to the museum," He spins the check around. "I don't need it, and they could use a new fountain. Plus, they just lost a priceless painting."

"Well," Hana closes off the panel as Hiro sweeps his hands. "Wish us luck, guys."

"It's gonna work," Hiro places a hand on her shoulder. "I just know it!"

"Hana."

They turn to the lab doors to see...

"Dr. Sopher?" Hana asks in surprise and the woman smiles approaching her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you and your brother luck. Your friends called and told me about your project problem," She gestures to the four. "Remember, you have the confidence, skill, and intelligence to prevail through this. I know you'll succeed."

"Thanks, Dr. Sopher," The twins smile up at her.

* * *

It's the moment of truth as it's time to present again. Granville tests their model, Karmi having her phone out ready to record another embarrassing moment. The twins smirk proudly as the shaking causes two magnetic stabilizers to appear.

"What?" Karmi asks in confusion.

"Our building has sensors to measure the seismic forces, then it sends out the exact sonic pulses to counteract them," Hiro starts off.

"This would also spread out to other buildings around it, having the same effect in every direction," Hana holds up a finger, hand behind her back.

The Richter scale goes down instead of up, eventually reaching a zero.

"So your solution is cheating?" Karmi questions in disbelief.

"Not cheating," Hana smirks, noticing her baffled look.

"No, our design was to the shaking by dealing with the problem at its source," Hiro gestures to the stabilizers.

"Not only would the structure save itself, but it would also save the other buildings around it. This is an excellent solution," Granville smiles proudly.

Hiro takes a picture of Karmi's unbelievable face. "And scene."

"Yes!" Hana pumps a fist, the twins doing their secret handshake.

Karmi glares, crossing her arms. Her eyes grow soft, though, as she remembers how humiliated Hana was. She only did it for Hiro, but she didn't want to hurt Hana in any way.

"Okay...your design was really good," She admits slowly, the twins turning to her in shock. Hiro blinks rapidly at this.

"Ha!" He points at her. Hana shakes her head at him before grinning at Karmi.

"And I'll admit so was yours. Not bad for a Bio-Tech."

"And not terrible for a Physics," Karmi crosses her arms at the tie between the two. She leaves the room, Hiro glancing between her and Hana.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Hana asks innocently as if nothing happened.

"Was Karmi being...nice to you?!"

"Pfft, get real," She waves it off. "Karmi doesn't act nice to anyone but Granville, and you know it."

"Hmm," Hiro stares after Karmi. Maybe it was just his imagination and Karmi would be back to her regular self. Not that he cared that she was being nice to Hana right in front of him...well, somewhat nice, anyway. Because he didn't care. It didn't change the fact that Karmi is beyond annoying.

* * *

In a dark abandoned location, Globby uses his arms to stretch inside the window and to the door. He opens it and emerges through the door, getting his substance on the painting. He wipes at it, knowing fully well that his boss would want it clean and intact. Unfortunately, he's too sticky and it doesn't come off.

"Well?"

His employer stands up, as he was sitting in the darkness alone. "Did you bring it?"

"Oh!" His sudden appearance scared Globby a bit. "Oh, ah, yeah! Here it is!"

He takes the painting into his hands, smiling. "You succeeded."

The man is tall with a slim physique. His skin is pale with a somewhat grayish tone. He has black hair with a red streak that's shaved on the sides, piercing blue eyes, and noticeable cheekbones. His clothes are a black waistcoat, with a left pocket, over a dull grey turtleneck with its sleeves rolled up. A wristwatch is on his right arm. His pants and shoes are black, but his pants are a lighter tone.

"Sorry about, you know, the globs," Globby points to a stray stain. The man notices it.

"Fascinating..." He grabs Globby's hand and uses a small plasma tweezer to take a sample.

"Ow! Rude!" Globby exclaims at him. The man inspects the glob in a beaker.

"Hmmm...a further study might unlock even more potential..."

"Potential, huh?" Globby places his hands on his hips with a proud smile. He then shakes his fist, slightly peeved. "I told Mom she was wrong about me!"

"Lenore Shimamoto the artist is of no interest to me," The man breaks the frame of the priceless painting without a second thought. "However, Lenore Shimamoto the scientist is of great interest. Like with so many things in life...you have to look below the surface to find real value..."

He peels off the painting to reveal plans for a machine that Lenore had sketched out in her time...


	9. Aunt Cass Goes Out

**Angel: I think there are only a few people out there who are catching up with both this and my Rise of TMNT story. I don't know why, but they aired Season 2 episodes instead of the ones I thought they were gonna premiere. I didn't notice it until the intro ended, because it's a different intro than Season 1. I don't know if this is a prank, an accident or what, but I have no clue now when I'll update that story because I haven't even seen Man vs Sewer or The Mutant Menace (and those episodes are still slated to premiere today according to the wiki). I mean, I'm happy they premiered new episodes, but I'd prefer it if they were the _right _ones. Time will tell, I guess.**

Baymax and Hana are flying faster than usual, determination in the twins' faces.

"Would you like to know the odds?" Baymax asks the two.

"Not right now!" They shout as they fly past the San Fransokyo Bridge. No matter what, they had to make it in time.

There's 30 seconds left on the clock as they speed past the flying turbines. A building appears in their sight.

"Baymax! Building!" Hiro calls out and the robot makes a sharp turn. Hana abruptly comes to a stop before her path leads her away from the windows. There's only 20 seconds left. "We're not gonna make it!"

"I will take a more efficient route." He dives into the street below, with Hana falling after him. Only 10 seconds left.

They fly into a subway tunnel and the countdown has ended. The microwave beeps as Aunt Cass takes a bag of popcorn, letting it pop for a few seconds before she opens it up. She pours all of it into a bowl and walks up the stairs to the twins' room.

"It's movie night, you guys!" She announces once she reaches the top. "I rented us Kentucky Kaiju vs Zombie-saurus!"

The twins peek their heads out from behind the screen that's usually in front of Tadashi's side of the room.

"Yeah, be right down! Just putting on our...uh...movie clothes!" Hiro stammers and Aunt Cass raises an eyebrow at them.

"Something wrong with your straps again, Hana? If you want, I can pick out another si-"

"NO!" Hana shouts immediately, Hiro trying not to laugh. She crosses her arms in an X shape over her suited chest. "No, there's nothing wrong with it. I-It fits just fine."

"Then why are you back there with Hiro?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"Uh...because I'm helping him pick out some clothes!" Hana cringes, very embarrassed. She did not need to talk about her female garments with Hiro in the room. Not only was that personal, puberty is something that should never be talked about like this.

"Okay...where's Baymax?" She looks around for the robot. Hiro pulls out Baymax's rocket fist as the three of them are still in their superhero gear.

Baymax waves from behind the screen. "Hello."

"Come on, hurry, before I eat all this popcorn myself," Aunt Cass takes a handful of popcorn and puts it into her mouth. The two sigh in relief, leaning against Baymax. If she had turned to look at them, their secret would've been blown.

"What are...movie clothes?" Baymax asks curiously.

"We'll explain later," Hana stands up on her feet, blushing in embarrassment over Cass' question.

"Shall I set a reminder for explaining later?"

"No," She sighs at him, Hiro snickering a bit. Turning around, she gives him a tiny glare. "It's not funny."

"Come on, it's a little funny," He grins a little and she huffs.

"Oh sure, laugh at what happens to my body. Let's not forget you go through puberty too. Baymax?" She smirks, crossing her arms.

"You will experience increased hormone levels and growth in hair. Specifically on your face, chest, armpits, and-"

"Okay, that's enough," Hiro laughs nervously, starting to take off his supersuit. "You win, sis."

"Better believe it."

* * *

"Can't believe I'm going to this thing," Hana murmurs as they're in line in front of Krei Tech the next day.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Fred says in relief. Hana, GoGo, Hiro, and Baymax are behind him. "Dad's stuck at Chataeu Frederickson so, I'm representing the family," He gestures to himself proudly.

"Any idea what this thing's about?" Hiro asks curiously.

"No idea, the invitation just said, prepare to have your worries disappear," He moves his arm, whacking the person in front of him at the back of his head. Fred cringes as the man rubs his head and when he turns around, Fred covers the side of his face.

"That would be an impressive therapeutic breakthrough," Baymax says as Fred moves the twins away from the man's gaze.

"Looks like Krei invited every rich jerk in town." GoGo raises a brow behind her, turning back towards the line. "As I was saying..."

Binky Mole walks past the line with her son and nephew, Richardson and Robertson Mole. The same Richardson Mole who deems GoGo to be his soulmate. Robertson stops short at the sight of Hana, his eyes shining.

"Oh wow..." He murmurs in awe, dropping his clipboard. She glances at her brother weirdly.

"Ugh, Richardson Mole," Fred says in disdain, "And his cousin Robertson."

The older Mole flips up his collar while the younger one licks his hand, slicking his hair back to look cool. Hana looks at the boys, not amused in the slightest.

"Hey GoGo," He lifts up his eyebrows slightly. "Were you just talking about me, dream girl? My ears were burning."

"Do you know what my shirt is made out of?" Robertson pops his collar, pushing up his glasses to stare at Hana. "Boyfriend material."

"Lame," Fred coughs into his fist at the attempted pick-up line.

"Uh, she's too old for you," Hiro places an arm in front of Hana, barring Robertson access to her. He has a glare on his face.

"Burning often indicates infection," Baymax scans Richardson. "There is no infection. However, your ceruminous glands are overproducing earwax."

"Oh, gross!" Richardson covers his ears in embarrassment. "Shut it about my glands!" He grabs Robertson and runs off, with his cousin wiggling two fingers to his ears.

"Call me," He mouths to her, puckering up his lips.

"No thanks, I don't want your overproduced earwax," Hana holds her stomach, laughing as Robertson's cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"It's hereditary..."

"Nice save, Baymax," GoGo smiles a bit, holding out her hand to the robot. He follows her example, bringing his hand to hers. She gives him a high five and he stares at his hand, wondering what that meant. Hana sees Baymax's confusion and leans in towards him.

"I'll teach you later," She giggles a bit. And this time she meant it.

Fred pins his ID to his shirt as they finally enter the building. The twins receive theirs and Baymax steps up in line.

"I am not wearing clothing," He informs, scanning the ID with his eyes. The image reappears on his vinyl body, right across from his access port. The five find their seats, the twins sitting next to each other in front of Fred and GoGo. Baymax comes around and blocks the view of the man behind him.

"Aunt Cass almost busted us again," Hiro explains what happened on movie night. "It's becoming a problem."

"Like the time we were sprucing up Baymax's armor in the garage after that robbery," Hana closes her eyes with a shudder.

_Hiro sat in front of his desk, Hana on the other side near some stacked boxes. He was looking at Baymax's rocket fist as he was still wearing his boots from his armor. Hana was making sure that every piece of the armor was still functional._

"_Hand-eye coordination is developed through-"_

"_Don't mind me!" Aunt Cass suddenly came in in workout gear, holding a stereo. "Gotta stay fit!"_

"_Ah!" Hiro pushed the box so that it landed next to Baymax's feet. Hana quickly exited out of the images from the computer. He hid the rocket fist behind Mochi, who was sleeping on his desk._

"_Whoo! Feel the burn!"_

_Hana turned around and looked on in disgust, covering her eyes. "Oh god! Aunt Cass, do you have to do that in front of me?!"_

_While she was exercising, Baymax was doing squats, stretching his arms._

Hana shudders at the memory. "No one should ever have to see her aunt doing a work-out in front of you." It might've seemed silly to others, but Hana would never see Aunt Cass in the same way again after that day. Not only was she doing yoga after that, but she had changed into shorts and Hana saw way too much for her comfort.

"Why don't you just tell her?" GoGo asks from behind.

"What?!" Fred pops up next to her. "No!" He leans in towards the twins, pointing at their chests. "You never reveal your secret identity! Other than to your manservant or your sidekick...obviously."

"And definitely not to your aunt, who would never let you out of the house if she found out," Hiro adds in.

"After Tadashi..." Hana bites her lip nervously. "She won't want us to do it anymore. Say goodbye to our superhero days should that ever happen."

GoGo looks up and narrows her eyes in annoyance. The Mole boys are looking right at the girls. Richardson makes the phone hand gesture as Robertson wiggles his fingers at Hana in a wave.

"This is not my week," Hana pinches her nose.

"Give it up, juniors. We're never gonna date you. Like, ever," GoGo deadpans to them. Robertson blows a kiss to Hana and she looks up at GoGo, whispering into her ear. The woman smirks and looks around, finding a stray tennis ball. The next thing the boys knew, the tennis ball hits Robertson on the head.

This gives Hiro an idea. "Wait a minute. Maybe that's the answer for Aunt Cass."

"Hmm, eh, I don't think Richardson or Robertson are right for Aunt Cass," Fred shakes his head skeptically. "They're clearly into you two," He points at GoGo and Hana. "Then there's that age issue thing, you know."

"Uh, Fred? Not them," Hiro corrects him. "An actual man."

"Huh. That's actually not bad of an idea," Hana rubs her chin. "And I'd never set up my aunt with a 10-year-old who has no idea what age of consent means. Ew."

"You two should stay out of her personal life," GoGo leans back, crossing her arms.

"Come on, GoGo. Dating might be good for her," Hiro replies, though Fred looks skeptical. He had never even seen Aunt Cass with a man.

"Or you," GoGo retorts back, to which Hiro smiles awkwardly.

"What's the problem? She needs a man in her life, and it'd be a good distraction," Hana shrugs at her. Before GoGo could argue back, the lights turn off. Everyone in the crowd claps.

"What does it mean to...be rich?" A picture of Krei in front of his building appears. "Having things?" Then it's one of him playing pool by himself. "Lots of things?" The next few pictures are of him modeling for the camera. "Expensive things?" Hana rolls her eyes at this before Krei himself appears on stage.

"Things that other people want?" The crowd claps again. "It could all disappear in an instant! All of your precious things."

Suddenly, a noise is heard, and the four look up in shock to see a group of four ninjas surround Krei. The four stand up, preparing to suit up and fight against them.

"If only I had someone looking out for me. If only I had...a buddy."

As soon as he says that, something knocks down one of the ninjas. A net flies in out of nowhere, entangling the ninja in it. Two more ninjas meet the same fate, leaving one standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my distinct honor to introduce..." Krei presses a button, revealing a pill-shaped robot with arms and a green orb as an eye. "Buddy Guard! It's more than protection, it's the friend you can depend...on. The slogan's not final."

The gang stand down as they realize that it's not real...or at least most of them as Fred jumps over his seat to reach the other row.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hiro pulls him away.

"There's still one ninja," Fred whispers to them.

"It's just an act," GoGo whispers from behind.

"It's not a real attack. Krei's not in any danger," Hana tells him quietly, glancing away. "T-This time."

"Oh..." He looks away to the stage. "Okay, okay...so we shouldn't save Krei?"

"No!" The twins and GoGo deny in unison.

"Buddy Guard is a military-grade drone," Krei continues, the robot's eye glowing red. "Capable of countering any attack." The drone scans Krei before noticing the final ninja. It tries to run away, but Buddy Guard captures him with a net. "But who wants that eyesore hovering over them while taking a stroll on your private island? So we gave ugly here the ability to turn invisible."

His assistant joins him on stage while holding something in her hands. "But how? Great question!" He takes the object from her, revealing a cloth. "Flexible display technology."

The cloth and the robot display the same coding. "A high resolution miracle!" He wraps the cloth around his head. "It can look like anything." He changes his face to his assistant's, who doesn't look amused by the likeness. "Or nothing at all." He holds out the cloth in front of her, making her face disappear. "So be smart," He moves the cloth away from the woman. "Buy yourself a Buddy!" The cloth shows a picture of the robot, with the flashing words 'Order now!' "Pre-orders in the lobby! Get them before they..." The cloth disappears in his hands. "Disappear!"

The crowd erupts into applause from the demonstration and they leave the theater. Fred was the only one in the group that was amazed.

"That seemed to go well," He tosses the cloth to his assistant.

"Impressive tech." He turns around to see the gang getting on stage.

"Thank you, Hiro, that means a lot coming from you."

"How are your, uh, programming safeguards?" Hiro asks skeptically, glancing at Hana knowingly.

"Safeguards?" Krei raises a brow, meaning that he hadn't done any of the sort.

"You know, so your Buddy doesn't turn into your enemy?" GoGo crosses her arms.

"Or that no one will turn against you for not doing so? Again?" Hana places her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that kind of programming safeguards, well yeah! There are so many awesome, really safe...safeguards," He leans forward and rubs his hands on the twins' hair, messing up their already tousled hair. "Anyway, thanks for coming." He and his assistant leave to go back to work.

"Um, excuse me?" Hiro calls out to the assistant. "Question, uh...are there really any safeguards?"

"Officially, there are many, and they are awesome!" She messes up their hair again. She walks away, Hiro, Hana, and GoGo glancing at each other skeptically.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we'll be addressing this?" Hana closes her eyes, rubbing a temple. Honestly, Krei was on the list of the people she liked the least, because he uses shortcuts to success. After all, that's what caused Callaghan to exact revenge on the man and they had to save him.

* * *

Krei arrives in his office, but after he enters, his door opens again...though no one comes in. The man sits in his desk when a scientist suddenly reveals himself, having used the cloth that Krei used earlier.

"Surprise!"

This literally surprises the business man. "Dr. Meyer?" He asks in confusion.

"When I sold you my flexible display technology, you gave me your word my invention would be used for fun things!" Dr. Meyer accuses, throwing away the cloth. "Like hiding people at surprise parties!"

"The Buddy Guard is fun," Krei lightly tosses the cloth that landed on his computer. It lands on his desk. "What's more fun than a Buddy?"

"You're using it to hurt people!" Dr. Meyer places his hands on the desk, staring him down.

"Hurt people, no. I'm using it to defend people," He walks around his desk, wanting him to leave as soon as possible. "Thanks for stopping by Mel, may I call you Mel?" He places an arm around his shoulder, attempting to escort him out. "We should go for muffins sometime."

"Going for muffins isn't a thing!" Dr. Meyer moves Krei's arm off him. "You're just trying to get rid of me! I demand you give me my plans back!"

He sees the blueprints for his work, Krei following his gaze. He snatches it away before the doctor can grab it. "Sorry Mel, but Buddy Guard's going to be huge." Waving his ID card in front of his cabinet, it opens and he places the file inside. "Oh, look, here's a few," Krei presses a button and three Buddy Guards turn visible behind the doctor.

"See Dr. Meyer out," He orders them, the Buddy Guards grabbing him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Dr. Meyer declares, but Krei throws the cloth onto his body, turning it invisible.

"Pretty sure I have." The doctor wasn't much of a threat to him, and it was a fair trade anyway.

"This is unacceptable and unpleasant and-"

They fly him out the door, leaving Krei in his office. The Buddy Guards eventually lead him outside, throwing him onto the ground. The only people around were Fred, GoGo, Baymax, and the twins. They hear him crash and he groans in pain.

"Who's he?" Hiro asks in confusion, they didn't remember seeing him in the crowd.

"I don't know..." Hana notices how upset the man looks. She looks back to the others. "I'll go check on him, I'll meet you at Noodle Burger."

"If you say so," GoGo shrugs and they take their leave. Hana watches them disappear and she bends down to the doctor.

"Uh...hello?" She asks slowly and the doctor whips his head up suddenly. Hana shrieks, recoiling back in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," He rubs the back of his neck. "Don't mind me, little girl."

"I'm 14," She deadpans at him before bending down to face him. "You look disappointed."

"That's because he stole my plans!" Dr. Meyer clenches his fists. "He's not using them the way I want to! By the way, I'm Dr. Mel Meyer. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hana…even though I didn't ask for your name. Anyway, I don't know who he is, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get them back somehow. Look for a new angle," She shrugs at him before turning around. "I have to go, but good luck formulating a plan!" She runs off and he stares after her. That girl...she was right. He couldn't give up, he just had to figure out a way to get his blueprints back...and since Alistair has the key to that cabinet...

_I think a little...switcheroo could be a new angle._

* * *

Hana has made a profile for Aunt Cass on San Fransokyo Singles, reluctantly if anyone asked. She scrolls through profiles.

_Herman Wexler_

_Age 35_

_Hi, my name is Herman and I'm here to steal your heart (with your permission, of course). I'm looking to meet someone who's as nuts about chipmunks as I am!_

"Too nutty, and Aunt Cass is a cat person," She murmurs, hand on her cheek.

"No," Hiro denies and Hana moves on.

_DJ 6ix Sk1llz Br0_

_Age 37_

_Before you ask, ladies, this is my real name! Gotta Follow art/my soul cuz I'm all about being real. Call me if you're done with all those other L0S3RZ you've been going out with and want to feel the transcendental beats of dating a nice guy._

"Too weird, and for someone who's 37, he's trying too hard to be trendy," Hana rolls her eyes at the slang.

"No," Her brother says again and she clicks the mouse.

_Theo "Healingtree" Schwartz_

_Sign Virgo_

_Yoga instructor, crystal enthusiast, VEGAN. I lost my phone number while on a spiritual retreat in Tibet where I divested myself of all earthly belonging and attachments, can I have yours?_

"Too old, and that pick-up line doesn't work, because if he gave up everything, he wouldn't even have a cell phone," Hana sticks out her tongue in disgust.

"No," Hiro is disgusted too.

_Felony Carl_

_Age 42_

_Reformed criminal and hopeless romantic. I did the time, but now I'm ready for wedding bells to chime._

"OH NOT ON MY LIFE!" Hana screams, recoiling back as she puts a hand in front of her eyes. "Gross!"

"A big, big no!" Hiro shakes his head rapidly. "No." He puts his face into his hands. "None of these guys seem good enough for Aunt Cass!"

"To be fair, how many guys do you know would have the same likes and dislikes as Aunt Cass?" Hana puts an arm over her chair, glancing at him as she presses next.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Fred stops Hana before she could move on, pointing to a blonde man with a big mustache. "That guy has a mustache! It's a proven fact that the coolest guys have mustaches."

"Fred, be serious, the mustache doesn't make the man," Wasabi places his hands on his hips. "It's what's inside...the mouth. I cannot stress enough the importance of dental hygiene."

"Um, not really," Hana glances at Fred before pointing to Wasabi, "And while I agree with you to some extent, Aunt Cass wouldn't be interested in someone just for his dental hygiene..."

"Guys, maybe your aunt should pick for yourself," Honey Lemon speaks up as she and GoGo are working on a chemical project.

"She needs a little push, we need a little space. Everybody wins," Hiro shrugs at her.

"Hey, great work space!" The twins turn around to see Krei and his assistant walking into the room. She's holding a shut-down Buddy Guard in her hands. "Is that a vending machine? Fun."

"Mr. Krei?" Hiro asks in confusion as he stands up.

"Why are you here?" Hana tilts her head at them.

"I had my team check out those safeguards you were talking about, and it turns out there was a slight...glitch."

_The Buddy Guards attacked the team, their colors purple instead of green. Some were cowering while others were running away. They started destroying equipment and one of them appeared on the camera._

"_Mr. Krei, there's a slight glitch!"_

_One of the Buddy Guards hit him from behind with a laser before it destroyed the computer._

Krei's assistant sighs at the memory. "Krei Tech has a pretty spotty record of bringing products to launch too soon..."

Krei frowns at her. "You know it's true," She comments and he takes the Buddy Guard from her.

"I just want you to make sure it's safe," He hands it to Hiro. "More or less."

"And you expect us to do it because?" Hana draws out. She already had a bad feeling about this, and not just because Krei is a shady business man.

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" Hiro raises a brow.

"I won't tell the world that you're Big Hero 7."

Honey Lemon gasps, covering her mouth. "Huh?!" Wasabi asks in surprise. The twins and Fred all gasp.

"What's wrong with you?!" GoGo demands since he said that in public, where people can hear them. Wasabi looks around the lab, and thankfully, they're all alone for a change.

"Yeah, be cool, man!" Wasabi warns him.

"Oh, I can be cool, if you do what I want. Or I can be ice cold," He turns away, the team glaring at him.

"This sounds like you're blackmailing us," Hiro frowns at the man.

"Are we gonna have to get lawyers?" Hana narrows her eyes furiously.

"My own attorney advises against using the word blackmail," Just when he's about to leave, he happens to bump into someone. The two adults bump into each other and Krei falls towards the ground. The person catches him and he looks up to see Aunt Cass. The papers have fallen, but they don't seem to care as they're staring at each other.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks...nice fall," She smiles gently at him.

"Aunt Cass," Hiro hands the Buddy Guard to GoGo. Of course they had to step in, Krei was sometimes a jerk. "Wha-what-what are you doing here?" The twins separate them, but the two adults in a daze.

"Aunt Cass?" Hana snaps her fingers and she looks at them, remembering why she came.

"Oh, uh, you both forgot your...chemistry homework," She giggles a little, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I think _I'm_ feeling a little chemistry right now," Krei looks down at her with a grin.

Aunt Cass chuckles a little. "Are you flirting with me? Wow, this feels like flirting."

The twins look between the two, deciding to break the silence. "Okay, thanks, ha ha!" Hiro grabs her arm to guide her away from Krei. "You can go now, Aunt Cass!"

"Yeah, thanks for the homework!" Hana comes around and pulls at her other arm, but she doesn't budge.

"Aunt...Cass," Krei says slowly, liking her name. "What an enchanting name."

"Thanks, but people who aren't my niece and nephew just call me Cass."

The twins pop up next to her. They absolutely needed to stop whatever this was. "Or, maybe don't call her anything! At all!"

"She's nowhere near your type," Hana narrows her eyes at Krei.

"How about dinner tonight, Cass?" He pushes the twins away. "Say around 7?"

"Uh, she's busy! Forever!" Hiro stammers, but their attempts aren't working.

"So no," Hana deadpans at him.

"Well, I am busy. I own my own business," Cass gestures to herself before reminding herself that he's from Krei Tech. "I mean, of course, you own your own business. A bigger business."

"That's a good point," Hiro nods in agreement with her. "I bet he's even busier!"

"Especially to the point where he has no time for social life, much less a date!" Hana laughs nervously, hoping that would convince either of them to not go through with this.

"Heck, if you can make time so can I!" Their eyes widen at her answer. _Why _would she go through with this? It's Alistair Krei! The same one who technically caused Callaghan to indirectly cause Tadashi's death and the disappearance of another young adult through teleportation. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Krei."

"People who aren't your niece and nephew call me Alistair," He repeats what she said earlier smoothly. The twins are about to open their mouths, but it's already too late.

"Looks like you got what you wanted. Congratulations," GoGo tells them smugly and Hana shouts in frustration, slamming her face against her homework.

* * *

That night, Baymax watches the twins in the Lucky Cat Cafe. "I am detecting abnormal walk patterns."

"It's not abnormal," Hiro and Hana are pacing, Mochi following their every move. "It's pacing. Something people would do when they're not happy about their aunt dating!"

"She's never even dated before! Or had a boyfriend! D-Doesn't she know what that means for us?!" Hana gestures to herself. "She's been single for as long as we can remember!"

"You both said you wanted Aunt Cass to date," Baymax states to them.

"Yeah, but not-"

A knock interrupts Hiro and they open the door to see a smiling Krei. Hana makes a face at that stupid smile. He's holding pink tulips in his hand.

"Krei..." Hana finishes in slight dismay. Mochi howls at him and the girl bends down to the cat, petting him. "Good kitty." Mochi purrs at the stroking.

"Hamada Twins! Third time I've seen you both today," He smirks at them.

"Yeah, third time. But it's not the charm," They return a smirk of their own.

"Ha!" He ruffles their hair one hand at a time. "Funny, I think. Jokes aren't really my thing."

"Okay, what is it with people ruffling the hair?" Hana murmurs, adjusting the top of her head. Hiro glares at the man as he enters the café.

"Is your aunt ready?"

"She is!" They turn around to see Cass in a purple dress with black heels and a black purse around her arm. They all stare at her in shock. The twins had never seen her dressed up like this...Baymax leans in towards Krei.

"Mr. Krei, your heart rate has elevated. Are you feeling well?" He blinks at him.

"Better than well," He approaches the woman, "You look incredible." He holds out the tulips. "These are for you."

"Oh, these are beautiful..."

"They're the rarest tulips in the world, they bloom only once every 20 years." The twins stick out their tongues as Hana pretends to gag. How dare he come in here and give her expensive flowers? It was reprehensible! "They're very expensive. Shall we?"

He offers his arm and she takes it. They walk past the unhappy twins. "Could you put these in water, you two?" She holds out the bouquet to them. Hiro snatches it and they stare at the flowers. Oh, they'll put them in water, alright...

As soon as they leave, they put the flowers in the toilet where they belong. If Hana could, she'd soak them in bleach and crush them with a hammer! Baymax touches up the flowers so that they at least look nice in the toilet.

In the living room, the twins are pacing around in a circle. Baymax is sitting near them on the floor chair, petting a content Mochi.

"More pacing," Baymax notes as they're freaking out.

"W-W-what if this date goes great?! What if they really like each other?! They couldn't get married, could they?!" He turns around to Baymax.

"I was fine with letting Aunt Cass date. Some space away from us would've been great. But does she have to go out with a man that I despise?!" Hana holds her hair. If it was someone other than Krei, and a good man for Cass, she wouldn't have even batted an eye. She would've been okay. But now, this plan has backfired immensely.

"They are of legal age for marriage," Baymax replies, still petting the cat. "Mr. Krei would then be your uncle."

"Uncle Krei?!" His eyes widen in horror.

Hana grows a bit pale as she drops her arms. She could just see Aunt Cass and Krei in wedding attire...him moving in...them having CHILDREN WITH KREI'S FACE AND-

She grabs a pillow and screams into it, not wanting that nightmare to come true. When she stops, she plants herself onto the ground, the pillow still covering her face. Hiro stares at her for a few seconds.

"That is not happening!" Hiro declares, running off. He grabs Hana's hand and drags her along with him. Baymax is about to follow when Mochi looks up at him pleadingly. He continues petting the cat, who purrs and goes back to his position.

* * *

The others are still at the lab as Honey Lemon peeks into the box. "It's actually kind of cute!" She clasps her hands with a smile.

"Sure, for a lethal weapon," GoGo butts in.

"You and the twins were right!" Wasabi looks inside the robot, tinkering around with it. "It wouldn't take much of a glitch to scramble this thing's programming."

"Where are the Hamada Twins, anyway?" GoGo looks around for them.

"Oh, they texted me," Honey Lemon holds up her phone. "They're busy following Krei and Cass on their date."

"Yeah, that's normal," GoGo raises a brow. The two did want Cass to date, but who goes around and follows their parental figure on a date?

"Who needs a Noodle Burger break?" Fred announces as he arrives back, holding up three bags.

"Yes!" Honey Lemon cheers as he approaches the table.

"Starving," GoGo says as Fred places a bag near Wasabi.

"Did you bring napkins?" Wasabi asks as Fred puts the sodas on a nearby toolbox. "Not a good place to do that."

"Why?" His elbow hits the sodas and they spill onto the Buddy Guard. It sparks and floats up into the air. It looks at the four and sees them as targets.

"That's why," GoGo tells him. The Buddy Guard then turns invisible, courtesy of the display technology.

"Well, cool. It wants to play hide and seek-" He suddenly gets hit by a laser out of nowhere.

"Yeah, not playing hide-and-seek," GoGo corrects as she looks around, but they can't see it. It then hits GoGo, afterwards it hits Honey Lemon. Fred takes out his straw to use as a weapon.

"Show yourself, coward!" He gets hit in the back. The Buddy Guard shows itself only for a second before its laser strikes Wasabi in the back.

"How can we fight what we can't see?!" He hides under the table with Fred, who's digging through a Noodle Burger bag.

"With ketchup!" He holds up three ketchup packets. He sprays them all over the lab until something is floating in front of a shelf.

"Fred, it worked!" Honey Lemon smiles at him. She gets a book and smacks it over to GoGo. She hits the bot with a fire extinguisher. The boys duck out of the way as the bot hits the wall and slides onto the ground. The display technology comes off and the bot shuts down. The four walk up hesitantly, everyone except Wasabi with weapons in hand.

"Yeah!" Wasabi brags, leaning in a little bit, "How you like us now, buddy?"

The drone ends up hitting him one last time. "Ow!"

* * *

A limo parks in front of a fancy restaurant. Krei and Cass step out, and then she notices that the line goes all the way to the next block. With that kind of line, there was no doubt a long wait time just to get inside.

"Wow, look at this line! I hope you have a reservation."

He chuckles at the thought. "Reservation? I don't need one."

"It looks like we have an opening for two in...six hours," The host says to the first couple in line. Krei pushes past the two rudely. "Right this way, Mr. Krei."

"Sorry," Cass calls out to the other people waiting in line. "You all have amazing shoes!"

The twins peek around the corner to see the two getting in. "We'll have to go in the back," He whispers to Hana and Baymax. They quietly go into the alley and Baymax presses the buzzer. One of the chefs opens the door to see the robot holding a garbage bag.

"Hello," He waves at the man, "I am Baymax."

"So what?" The chef asks in confusion. He had a job to do, not stand around and talk to a robot. "Is that bag for me?"

The twins sneak behind him, tiptoeing into the kitchen. "You may have the bag," Baymax holds it out to him.

"What's in it?" The chef asks curiously as he doesn't notice the two. Baymax takes a moment to scan the bag's contents.

"Garbage."

"Why would I want garbage?" The twins give him a thumbs up from behind. Since everyone would obviously notice a giant white robot walking around, especially since he's recognizable to Aunt Cass and Krei, Baymax would have to stay outside.

Baymax blinks at him. "I do not know."

"Is this some kind of joke?" The chef asks in disbelief.

"I do not understand jokes."

"...Yeah, I'm gonna close the door now," He shuts the door, deciding to just forget about this whole conversation. Baymax waves again.

"Goodbye."

Aunt Cass looks over her menu, Krei just staring at her. "Hello! Look at these prices!"

"I was hoping you'd notice," Krei says smoothly, trying to impress her with how expensive the food was there.

"I serve chicken fingers at the Lucky Cat. That is _not_ how much chicken costs," She points to one of the menu items.

"Chickens have fingers?!" Krei asks in surprise. "Do you mean like the toes...?" Obviously with him being a...high class man, he'd never subject himself to eat something as common as chicken fingers, let alone know what they look like.

"...I'm gonna get the fish."

"Well, is he gonna be surprised," Mel's voice says as the door opens. He's using the technology created (and that Krei stole from him!) to sneak past everyone. The server looks around in confusion, but when he sees no one, he just shrugs.

Wasabi observes the ketchup-splattered drone on the desk. "When Fred spilled his drink, it shorted out the drone's threat assessment program."

GoGo pops her gum. "So it thought we were all bad guys."

Fred picks up the drone, staring at it in the eye. "We are superheroes! We are the definition of good guys! Come on!"

"These Buddy Guards are dangerous," Honey Lemon stares at the robot in concern, holding onto her chem purse. "Krei cannot sell them to the public."

Underneath an ice sculpture, the twins peek under the table. They spot the...couple. It grossed them out just thinking that.

"I never would have guessed you're a fan of origami too," Cass smiles at the man fondly.

"Ah yes, we always had plenty laying around," Krei starts to fold a 20 dollar bill. "Papa never let me fold anything bigger than a 50, but I made do," He holds up a paper crane.

"A crane! Amazing!" She takes into her hands, falling the tail to make the wings move. "Check this out." She rearranges the crane, holding it up a few seconds later to reveal an Origami Krei.

"It's me!" He exclaims in awe. "And I'm literally made of money! Just like in my dreams." He takes it from her. "I'll treasure it always."

The twins rush over to their table, hiding behind a waiter's cart. They peek to see the two, smirking at the waiter. Together, the two trip the waiter and he ends up spilling the food onto Krei's clothing.

"Augh! I am so..." He glares down at the waiter.

"Mr. Krei!" He recognizes him immediately, fearful of what the powerful man was going to do to him. He's about to yell at the waiter when he realizes that Cass is still there. She smiles awkwardly.

"Ah...not going to have you fired," He smiles forcefully. He did want to fire him, but he couldn't do that in front of the woman. "Cause just what kind of monster would get a guy fired for a simple mistake?" He helps the waiter up. "Not me, not a monster!" He hands the waiter the origami bill of himself. "Hey, here's 20 bucks! Buy yourself some chicken toes."

"...Okay...?" He takes the money and walks off.

"That was sweet," Cass smiles at him. "But you got a little something," She points to his clothes. "From...yeah, pretty much all over."

He looks at his clothes and realizes that it's stained. "Right!" He walks away towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Uncle Krei," The twins say smugly. They do their signature handshake.

Krei attempts to wipe off the stains, frowning at himself in the mirror. "Surprise," Mel comes out of nowhere, wearing the same clothes as him.

"Ah! Stop doing that, Mel."

"I'll be needing your key card..." Dr. Meyer holds out some rope. "Alistair." He had that girl to thank for helping him come up with this plan!

Mel steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He uses the display technology to disguise his face, turning it into Krei's face. He's about to leave when someone calls his name.

"Alistair, wow," Cass looks at him, impressed. "You cleaned up nice."

"Oh, uh, yeah," He looks at him, chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry, something came up at the office and I have to go."

"Wait!" Cass stops him before he could dash out of there. "You're ditching me?!"

"Well, yeah, I do have to leave now, and alone," Mel tells her, walking off.

"You have to at least give me a ride home, Buster!" Cass calls out since his driver took them both here. "And what happened to your voice?"

"What happened to your voice?" He asks back, the twins peeking out from the table. Hiro presses a finger to his ear.

"Baymax. Krei and Aunt Cass are leaving, but...Krei's acting weird."

Baymax scans the two from outside. "Mr. Krei appears normal, but his DNA has changed."

"Wait...how could his DNA change just from going to the bathroom?" Hana looks to Hiro, puzzled.

"Hm," Hiro looks towards the men's bathroom. "Wait here," He whispers and Hana nods, watching him walk inside the bathroom. No one else was in there, he thought, until he heard someone muffling from inside one of the stalls. He opens it and Krei stumbles out of it, tied up and gagged. Hiro rips off the tape.

"He stole my ID! And my buy nine sandwiches, get the 10th sandwich free card!" Krei exclaims to the boy.

"B-But if you're here, then who is...Aunt Cass!"

* * *

Hiro revs up his moped, speeding around the corner and onto the road. Hana is sitting behind him, Krei holding onto her shoulders.

"GoGo, a Krei imposter has Aunt Cass," Hiro reports to her, finger to his ear.

"We don't know who he is, but he's using that display technology to disguise himself," Hana continues on.

"Cass! He's not me!" Krei calls out, even though she can't hear. "I'm me! And I'm paying for that limo!"

"Get the others and meet us at Krei Tech!" Hiro finishes, following after the limo.

"What is so important that you need to go your office in the middle of our date?!" Cass demands from 'Krei.'

"Uh, it's, uh, a surprise," He tells her, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he's not technically her date.

"I'm not a fan of surprises," Cass says thinly and he places an arm around her.

"You know, there's nothing like a surprise party. The bond shared by a group of people hiding and waiting together in the dark." He smiles at the thought.

"I guess..." She murmurs slowly.

"Wouldn't it be great if there was something that could make you invisible so you could have the ultimate surprise party?"

She stares at the man, a little nervous now. She's never seen Krei so...weird like this. Cass slightly backs away. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, sorry," He notices how uncomfortable she must be. "I just get really excited about things sometimes."

"Like...surprise parties?" She didn't think that he would even care about them to an extent like this.

"Yeah, uh, it's uh a rich person thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, you're right about that," She murmurs under her breath, looking out the window.

The limo arrives at Krei Tech. Cass stays inside while Mel walks up to the security guard. "Hi...I-I'm-"

The guard immediately stops looking at his tablet and stands up. "Mr. Krei! Working late?"

"Oh, is that something I would do?" He places his hands behind his back, deciding to go with that explanation. "Then-then yes. Yes I am."

Once he's gone, the guard lets out a sigh of relief. If that had been the real Krei, he would've been fired for slacking on the job!

Mel swipes Krei's ID in front of the cabinet, getting his plans back. "Check and mate-!" He turns around to see Big Hero 7 and the real Krei.

"Surprise!"

"Surprise," Baymax says behind them.

"Hand over the plans, Mel," Krei approaches him. Hana gasps at this.

"As in Mel Meyer?" She whispers to herself. _What _on Earth was this man thinking?

"You win, but you should know that you're helping a man who's using my surprise party invention for something much less festive!"

"It's called good business!" Krei snatches the file back.

"Sure, call it what you want. You can't sell those drones," GoGo warns him.

"If they get wet, their programming scrambles and they attack everyone around them," Honey Lemon explains. He looks up and sees that it's not a joke, and that they will prevent him from selling the Buddy Guards if necessary. Fred burps up some small flames from his suit.

"Fine, I'll delay shipping until they're fixed," Krei admits defeat. Mel takes off the cloth, smiling.

"Now that's a nice surprise."

"Great, it is him," Hana murmurs, putting a hand in front of her visor. Mel turns around to her and recognizes her immediately.

"Hey, it's the girl who helped me before! Thanks for the idea! It worked."

"You told him to tie up Krei and leave with Aunt Cass?" Hiro looks at her in slight anger.

"I never said 'Hey Mel, you should leave Krei in a men's stall and take off with his ID.' What I said was to look for a new angle. As in talking to Krei again and coming to a compromise!" She glares up at Mel. "Not commit a crime!" Even though it was a man she disliked, she kind of felt bad, because Mel took things too far...all because she gave him advice on what to do. If she hadn't stopped to help him, this probably wouldn't have happened...

"...Huh, now that I think about it, that could've worked," Mel taps his chin and Hana facepalms. She told someone the same advice that Tadashi gave them, and he took it the wrong way completely. Unbelievable. "But I just wanted my technology to be used for great surprise parties!"

"Yeah? How's this for a surprise?" Krei presses a button and the Buddy Guards come out of the boxes.

"Oh, keep those things away from me!" Mel hides behind Fred. "They give me nightmares!" His constant moving around causes Fred to laugh, as he's ticklish.

"Not cool man! Ticklish!"

His flames accidentally come from his mouth. The Buddy Guards duck out of the way, and the flames hit the emergency sprinklers. Luckily, Hana's suit is water-proof just for situations like this, meaning she won't be shocked.

"Oh...that's not good," Wasabi comments as the water hits the robots, including the ones inside the boxes. Just like Honey Lemon said, their programming is changed and they recognize everyone as targets. They turn themselves invisible.

"What are we gonna do?! Let me check...no I don't have ketchup, guys!" Fred exclaims after checking his suit.

"I'm on it-" Before Honey Lemon can summon a chem ball, the Buddy Guards hit her with a laser, knocking her to the floor. She reaches out towards her fallen chem purse, but gets tangled in a net. GoGo speeds over to her.

"Woman down," She bends down to help the girl, only to get hit and tied up as well. The twins duck from a laser as Wasabi runs past them.

"I should be able to hack in the Buddy operating system and turn those things visible!" He slightly pushes Krei, getting to work.

"Protect Wasabi!" Hiro tells Baymax and Fred. Mel ducks from a laser as Fred, Baymax, and the twins stand guard.

"Looks like you guys have it under control, so I'll-" A laser hits Krei, causing him to be tied up a second time tonight.

"Alright!" Fred cheers at this, since Krei was planning on selling faulty drones. "Nice one, drones." He's blasted and tied up as well. "Bad one, drones! That was a bad one!"

Wasabi gets tied to the chair. He scoots forward and uses his chin to finish the job. "Typing with your chin isn't easy! I think I did it!" The drones turn into heads of Krei. "Ah! I think I did something else!"

"The Buddy Guards are now visible, but different," Baymax points out. He punches a drone into a wall, causing it to explode. Two of them zap the twins onto the ground, entrapping them in nets.

"Ow!" They cry out, getting Baymax's attention.

"I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said ow-" A net traps his left arm. "Oh no."

The Alistair heads surround him, shooting nets at the robot. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." When he's covered in net, he falls near the twins. "I am unable to tend to your healthcare needs."

Hiro and Hana look up to see Mel leaving the room. "I'm outta here!" The drones chase after him.

"No! He's leading them right to..."

Aunt Cass scrolls through pictures of Mochi, showing them to the driver. "And that's Mochi sleeping on my bed. And that's Mochi sleeping on the couch. And that's Mochi sleeping in a sun beam."

Judging by the driver's face, he could care less. A few zaps are heard and they look outside to see Mel running out the door, followed by the drones. They fire again and the driver escapes, Mel getting into the car.

"Drive!"

Cass gets into the driver's seat and slams down on the gas. The drones fly after them. "Who are you, and why are you being chased by Alistair heads?" She demands to Mel.

"It's a long story, you're not going to like it," He says quickly as she sharply turns the corner.

"And this is why I don't date," She deadpans to herself.

Wasabi slides over to Hiro and his laser blade appears. "Nice Wasabi!" Hiro smiles at him. He turns over and sets himself free. After helping out the others, the twins and Hana fly out of Krei Tech. Baymax scans for the woman.

"Scanning for Aunt Cass. Scan complete." He flies in their direction.

"Hang on, whoever you are!" Cass warns, turning a sharp left. One of the drones is unable to stop itself as it crashes into a building.

"I know things started off weird with me impersonating your date," Mel buckles himself in. "But something about being here with you in this car chase just feels right. Look out!" He points to an incoming car and Cass ducks out of the way.

"That's sweet, but could you not talk?" Cass asks as there were other important things at stake.

By this time, the twins and Baymax have already caught up to them. Baymax and Hana fly behind the drones, two of them turning around to deal with the trio. The two dodge them and Baymax smashes one between his hands. Hana spins around and kicks one from behind, touching the drone with her electricity. It flies up into the air and explodes.

"Thank you, Baymax and my little sister!" Hiro tells them.

The other two Buddy Guards turn back into their regular selves. Hana and Baymax fly in front of them, Aunt Cass seeing them from the rearview window. Her eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Hey, that's the big guy from Big Hero 7!" She turns around to wave at them. "Hi! Thanks for your help!"

Hana hides behind Baymax, Hiro ducking his head so that she won't see them.

"Hello," Baymax returns the wave.

The drone appears behind the three and Hana doesn't notice it. The Buddy guard prepares to fire at her.

"Guys, look out!" Hiro jumps and holds onto the drone.

"Hiro!" Both of them call out, glancing behind them. Hana abruptly comes to a stop, stomping on her electric path. It shoots her up into the air above Baymax, who turns around to help the boy. Hana lets herself fall before electric skates appear on her feet, letting her skate in the air in the other direction.

Hiro holds on as best as he can without falling. He narrowly misses cars and the Buddy Guard flies up into the air. Hiro's hands slip a little bit, and the drone opens up its arms, sending the boy into the sky. He lands back on the drone again, letting out a scream as he's nearing the street. He flies in front of a car, and he holds on tight, seeing a billboard up ahead. He lets go of the robot, which crashes into the billboard and explodes. He braces himself before someone flies above him, snatching his hands. Hiro looks up to see Hana skating on her electricity. She pulls him up behind her and he adjusts himself. He's never flown with her power before.

"You do this all the time?" He asks, stumbling a bit as she makes a path above the cars. Her hair is flying as the electricity disappears behind Hiro, but not enough to make him fall off.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, big bro," She glances at him as Baymax appears. Hana swoops down, Hiro yelping a bit as he's suddenly going down a small slope.

Baymax appears next to Hana and the boy jumps onto the back of the robot. "Hiro, you are safe."

"Come on, we gotta get Aunt Cass!"

Cass drives into the forest, looking around for the drones. There's none in sight. "I think we lost 'em..."

Mel looks around, but one drone appears in front of them. "Or not!" Cass stops the car and they quickly get out of the car. The drone breaks through the front and back windows, chasing after the two adults. It floats up to the two, who are stuck.

"If this is it, I just want you to know," Mel holds out his hand to Cass. "My name's Mel. Hi."

She glances at his hand briefly. "Yeah, I don't really care."

The drone prepares to attack when a rocket fist slams it into a tree, getting rid of it. Cass gasps, but they don't see anyone. Cass walks up to the tree to see the smoking rocket fist.

The police arrive with Krei, with Mel in handcuffs. "You wanna press charges, Mr. Krei?" The officer asks him.

"Absolutely, throw the book at him," Krei says without a second thought.

"Really, Alistair?" Cass asks skeptically. "I mean, sure, he's a creepy surprise party weirdo, but he told me why he did all this. You kind of used him."

"Cass, Cass, Cass, Cass, Cass," He smiles down at her a bit. "You are a sweet person..." That smile turns into a frown as he narrows his eyes. "But I am still pressing charges!"

"Let me go!" Mel struggles with the policeman. "I don't wanna go to jail! I've heard the food is terrible!" He manages to get his display technology and turns most of his body invisible, but his feet are still showing. "So long forever! You'll never find me! Do you hear me?! Never!"

"We can still see your feet, Mel," Cass deadpans to him.

"How do you know they're my feet?" He asks a bit smugly before sighing in defeat. They place him in the police car, one of the officers shutting the door. "Will you come visit me in prison?" He looks at Cass pleadingly.

"Probably not," She tells him.

"Can I write you?"

"...Sure, why not," She replies sarcastically. He didn't know her address anyway.

"Yes!" He pumps his fists as the car takes him away. Hana is hiding in a tree above, having seen the whole ordeal. If she had given him better advice, then maybe he wouldn't be going to jail...

* * *

Together the next morning, the twins are tweaking Baymax's arm. They had taken the fist back when all of the police, Krei, and Aunt Cass had left.

"Will you find another date for Aunt Cass?" Baymax asks them.

"No way," Hiro denies, Hana nodding in agreement. "Her personal life is her business. I don't know why we got involved in the first place."

"Honey Lemon was right, whenever Aunt Cass wants to date, she can pick her own man...with our approval, of course," Hana winks at Hiro and he smirks. Of course they would check out the next man she dated; they had to make sure he was at least a good guy.

Aunt Cass climbs up a ladder and Hiro eyes the rocket fist in his arms. "Oh yeah..." He tosses the rocket fist away. It flies up to the ceiling, the twins yelping. Thankfully Aunt Cass had turned away before she saw it.

"Hello, Aunt Cass," Baymax waves to her. The twins are smiling widely, hands behind their backs.

"Hey guys," She waves back, "Get your movie clothes ready, it's movie night!"

Hana looks up at the ceiling and cringes. "Not before we get a contractor to fix that...and we're gonna need to make something up to explain that..."

The rocket fist comes crashing back down. Hana screams a bit, jumping back a bit as it was right near her. Baymax pulls out matching black t-shirts that has a purple film reel. 'Movie Time' is in capitals, also purple. They just stare at the shirts.

"...By the way, are you okay? You came home late last night," Hiro stares at her.

"Well...what happened with Mel is still bothering me," She crosses her arms in thought, taking a seat in her chair. "If I knew he was going to do that to Krei, I could've stopped him. Sure, I don't like the man, but I never asked for that to happen to him..."

"He stole Dr. Meyer's plans," He shakes his head, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You didn't know what really happened."

"That's true..." Hana murmurs quietly.

"It doesn't make you a bad person," He pats her back with a small smile. "At least you tried to help him. That's what counts, right?"

"Yeah," She smiles up at him. "Thanks Hiro."

"Anytime."


	10. The Impatient Patients

There's a thick fog in the air as a boat is sailing across the water. Of course, Krei and his assistant are on it as he looks at his phone, which signals that they're at the right location. The boat slowly comes to a stop as Krei is holding his binoculars.

"Alright. We're here. Now what?" He asks himself. His assistant pops up behind him.

"We wait?"

He yelps in surprise, causing him to drop the binoculars. "Don't do that! Didn't know you were there."

"Talk to yourself much?" She asks sarcastically.

"No, I was thinking out loud." His phone rings and he digs into his pocket, pulling it out. "This is Krei."'

"I see you have reached the drop point," A deep voice says into the phone. Krei had secretly paid to have something delivered in his location, and the caller had insisted on him coming out to the bay where no one can see them.

"Couldn't we have done this in the office?" Krei asks in annoyance. He wouldn't have even come out here if the object wasn't so valuable.

"No. You will transfer the vault," The voice denies. All of this had to be discreet.

"How do I know you'll deliver?" Krei asks skeptically. "This is a staggering large amount of cash." He could just take the money and run off.

"That is why it was the winning bid."

Krei taps a button from his phone. "Done."

"And?" His assistant adjusts her glasses. They hear a noise below them and Krei peeks over the yacht to see a rocket heading towards them. He lets out a scream, ducking for cover.

"Hit the deck!"

However, no such explosion occurs and the assistant stares at the water. "You might wanna see this."

He realizes that they're not under attack and gets onto his feet to see that the rocket has stopped. It opens up and a claw lifts itself up to Krei's face, holding a tiny blue chip. He takes it and the claw goes back into the rocket.

"Ha ha, it's good to win," He inspects the chip.

"Yeah," Someone is watching Krei at the moment. "Got our target."

A blond Caucasian man with a beard darker than his hair, a woman with tan skin with the left side of her head shaved with red lipstick on her lips, and a dark-skinned bald man who also has a beard and is more muscular, get ready to leave. They're all around the same height, wearing the same red-black-gray armor that look almost identical, but they have some differences. Orange visors are over their faces as their wings on the back are deployed.

"Let's fly!" The blonde declares.

* * *

Baymax and Hana are flying together in the fog. "My flight function is not at full efficiency in suspended water droplets," Baymax tells the twins.

"It's just fog, Baymax," Hiro comments, Hana giggling a bit. "It's not the greatest for night patrol."

Fred is jumping around the city as carefully as he could since the fog was not helping in the slightest. "Night patrolling in the fog! But I can't see my feet! Oh oh oh oh, I probably shouldn't be jumping around!"

"What's up with you and the singing?" Hana murmurs to herself. First it was at Akuma Island in their 'origin story', and now this.

"Hey! I'm allowed to be musical, Ms. Violin!" He argues back.

"Fair enough," Hana shrugs in defeat.

"Fred, did you see that?" Hiro asks suddenly.

"No, I can't see anything! Not even my feet, I thought I was clear on that, I mean, did you not hear my song? Come on! Oh! What's missing is some of that violin, Hana Banana! Hit me up!"

Hiro snickers at the nickname, Hana glaring at him. "Fred, no offense, but I...yeah, no. And I thought I told you not to call me that!" She had no idea when he came up with that, but it was already getting annoying. Since everyone but the twins had a nickname by him, he thought it was appropriate to give her one...

But she absolutely _hates _Hana Banana. Not only did she hate bananas (they're slimy and mushy for her tastes), she also doesn't like that it rhymes. It just sounded dumb.

"Anyway, that's not the point. We're at the bay," Hana tells him as they get closer to look.

"Too small to be planes...helicopters?" Hiro glances at his sister.

"At this time of night? Doubt it," Hana shakes her head.

"I will scan for heat signatures through the fog," Baymax looks at the three things in the sky.

"Please be UFOs," Fred pumps his fists. "Please be UFOs. Please be UFOs."

"I detect three humans," Baymax reports, Fred giving a dismayed look.

"Aww..."

"Wearing jet turbines," The robot finishes and that dismay turns into a curious smile.

The three humans spying on Krei earlier fly above the water, heading towards Krei's boat. "Triple pow!" The blonde orders and they show their fists to each other.

"Jacks rule!" They say in unison. Their names are Jack, Jack, and Jaq. The three fly up to the KreiFisher. The blonde Jack gives a signal and they fly in opposite directions. One of them flies in front of the captain, surprising the three adults. The three turn around and starts attacking the ship. It tips over and Krei's face hits a window. The yacht spins around and the three Jacks launch grappling hooks to keep it steady.

"That's the stuff!"

Baymax and the twins arrive, but the blonde flies away from them. The robot turns, cutting the ropes off the grappling hooks.

"Huh! Nice job, Baymax," Hiro smiles at him.

"That was good thinking," Hana grins next to them.

The Jacks' channel suddenly comes on from their communicators. "Look sharp, Jack!"

"Roger that, Jack! Jaq, you got this?"

"Coming Jack."

Jaq flies in out of nowhere and knocks the three into the water. Some water seeps into their helmets as the two humans sink a little. Hana grabs both of their hands and electricity appears on her feet. She uses it as a booster to get to the surface, the two of them holding onto her hands tight.

The trio float above the water. "Nailed it, Jaq."

"Back at you, Jack," Jaq and Black Jack fist bump each other. Hana bursts out of the water, throwing Hiro onto Baymax. He crawls onto the back and reattaches himself. The twins cough up some ocean water. They smile at Baymax before Jack comes around and snatches them by their feet.

"Hey! What gives?" Hana shouts at him.

"Lesson one: Don't mess with the Mad Jacks," He warns the two.

"Jacks rule!" Jack and Jaq say in unison.

"What?" Hana asks in confusion.

"Wait, so you're all named Jack?" Hiro questions curiously.

"Actually, my real name's Greg, but I go by Jack! Team cohesion, you guys!"

"Well, uh, that makes no sense," Hiro can't help but comment.

"Yeah, how would people know which one is which when there's three of you? They'd just be saying all of your names," Hana raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Yeah, well..." He tries to come back with an argument, but he can't. "You make no sense!" He finally says, letting go of them at the same time.

"Ah, Baymax!" They cry out as he sees them falling towards the water. He catches them just in time. "Thanks." In unison, the two let tiny sneezes.

"You two have sneezed. A sneeze is a semi-"

"We're fine," Hiro interrupts, climbing back onto Baymax. "Come on, we have to go check out that yacht."

Hana gets out of Baymax's arms and flies above him, unable to see the name of the ship.

The twins and Baymax land on the boat, looking around for a captain or any passengers. "I am scanning the occupants. One of them is-"

Krei opens the door. "Alistair Krei."

Hana lets out a loud groan at this revelation. "I should've known he had something to do with this..." What was this, like the fourth attack on him now? She's not even surprised anymore that Krei's actions have caused him to be attacked by someone else...it's like a man with a hawk name is creating monsters with butterflies, and Krei is the reason that person would be turned into a monster.

"Welcome! Aboard," He greets nervously.

"Is this another revenge against you thing?" Hiro asks with his arms crossed as a laser hits the water.

"No," He denies, staring out towards the bay.

"Unethical business deal that resulted with a scientist wanting his plans back while on another date with our aunt?" Hana asks next, though she was hoping that was not true. She did not need a repeat of that.

"That is offensive, and also no!" Krei places his hands on his hips, frowning a bit towards them.

"Did you send someone's else child into a portal and kept it covered up, causing that person to come after you in a Kabuki mask?" Hana raises a brow. "Or did someone steal your invention after a freak accident to sell it, kidnapping you? Or did you insult a chef's food to their face, and they've sworn revenge?"

"No, no, no, and that first one helped you become superheroes, didn't it?" He smirks knowingly at her and she narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Then what?" Hiro questions, and he couldn't wait to hear why Krei was being attacked _this _time...

"Look, I was out on the bay enjoying my yacht, KreiFisher-"

"Get to the point," Hana interrupts, slightly peeved. The sooner she could leave, the better. While she will admit that her job as a superhero is to help people, especially ones she did not like, Krei was a literal damsel in distress. Sometimes too much of a good thing could wear a person down.

"And then those flying maniacs swooped in!" He finishes. Another blast jerks the yacht around, throwing Krei overboard. His face hits the water, but Baymax grabs a hold of his leg, pulling him ashore. The twins just look on with a slight smirk.

"It is advisable to wear a floatation device," Baymax puts a lifejacket on the man, inflating it. "When boating."

"Noted," Krei murmurs to him.

More blasts are fired from above, and they try to keep themselves steady. Krei runs off as the Mad Jacks appear. The yacht takes off, but the team follow after them. Hiro and Hana look behind them to see the three Jacks.

"Baymax? We're thinking rocket fist," Hiro smirks smugly at them. Baymax uses his scanner to pinpoint the three.

"Three targets will require precise timing."

"We'll give you the signal, big guy," Hana places a hand on his arm. The twins look at the Mad Jacks.

"Now!"

The rocket fist is fired and it hits Greg. He then bumps into Jack, who bumps into Jaq. All of them land in the water.

"Yay!" Hana cheers, hugging Baymax as best as she could. Baymax pats her on the head with his other arm.

"Nice shot! That had to hurt," Hiro smiles up at him as the rocket fist returns to its owner.

"I do not detect any major injuries."

"Bet they're mad, though," Hiro grins at the two and they just stare at him. "Mad...Jacks? Because they're..."

Baymx blinks at him and Hana realizes what he was trying to do. "Hiro, you're my brother and my best friend, my human one, which is why I'm going to be honest with you..." Hana takes a deep breath, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Stop right there. Just stop."

He gently pushes off her hands in slight annoyance. "Never mind..."

After they've returned to the city, they decide to figure out why the Mad Jacks had attacked tonight. "Mr. Krei, are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell us?"

"These Mad Jacks came here for a reason, and I'm assuming it's shady, so whatever it is, we're listening," Hana crosses her arms, closing her eyes.

"There is one thing-"

"Goodnight!" Krei butts in before she could mention the chip.

They're about to speak when they sneeze, but Baymax holds a finger from each hand in front of their mouths.

"Hiro, Hana, I am detecting unusually thick mucus in both of your nasal membranes."

"Well, that's disgusting," Krei recoils back a bit. "No viruses around the CEO, that's the rule. Goodnight."

"O...kay," The twins say slowly, staring at him weirdly. He's obviously hiding something, but they could tell that they weren't going to get anything out of him.

"Let's go, Baymax," Hiro replies, both of them deciding to drop it. Their visors drop and Hiro climbs onto the robot.

"I will monitor your symptoms." Baymax takes flight and Hana taps her foot, her electricity shooting her into the air.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Krei's assistant asks once they're gone. "I mean, they did save you."

"I do not need those kids lecturing me about that technology is too risky!" Krei replies, mimicking exactly what they'd say if they had been told.

"Is it risky?" She raises a brow.

"No risk, no reward," He takes out the chip from his blazer. Fred arrives at the dock too late, surprising the two.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

The next day at school, Hiro's in the cafeteria picking out some fruit. He takes two apples, but decides to put one back and switch his for an orange. Though, this did not go unnoticed.

"Hiro, what did you just do?" Karmi demands, frowning in disapproval.

"Uh, I changed my mind," He shrugs at her.

"You touched the apples!" She says in a stern voice, pointing to the fruit.

"I decided I wanted the orange. T-There's no comparison really, it's apples and oranges," He chuckles awkwardly at the attempted joke.

"Do you know how many microbes you left on that apple?!" She exclaims to the boy, who sags slightly at the incoming lecture.

"No, but I bet you do, Karmi."

"This is cold and flu season! All it takes is one careless-"

Hiro twitches a bit before he thankfully didn't sneeze. Karmi slides the food off her tray and slowly steps away from him.

"Come on, it was one sniff!" He calls out to her, but she doesn't listen.

"First Hana and now you. With the way her eyes look, most of us go to sleep at night!" She retorts to him. He stares at her in confusion before turning his gaze over to his sister. She looks like she's about to doze off at the table, waiting for her fruit. Hana drops her head onto the table and Hiro joins her, gently pulling her head back up.

"You okay?"

"Just tired...I couldn't sleep last night on account of my nose sniffing up a storm," She rubs at her eyes, which have bags underneath them. A student walks by, waving to her.

"Feel better, Hana!"

"Don't need to because I'm not sick!" Hana calls out, placing her chin on her arms tiredly.

* * *

They walk into the robotics lab and Honey Lemon notices them as they pass by her. "Hi Hamada Twins!" She greets and when they turn around, she notices their tired eyes and slumped shoulders. "Oh, do you feel okay?" She feels their foreheads and takes off her gloves, feeling them again. "Hm, you're both a little warm."

GoGo walks past the three. "You two look like death, go home," She says bluntly.

"Why does everyone think we're sick?" Hiro asks, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"You act like we're zombies," Hana rolls her eyes, blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Me, I never get sick," Fred calls out while playing a video game. "Every year I get stung by an irradiated bee, so I'm protected."

"An irradiated bee?" GoGo asks slowly.

"Yeah, I close my eyes and the doctor says I'll feel a pinch, and then-"

"Fred," The woman interrupts, "That's a flu shot."

"No, irradiated bee!" Fred insists to her, going back to his game. "That's what my mom says..."

The twins walk past Wasabi as he takes out a new laptop from a box. "Hey Wasabi, new computer?"

He hugs it close to his chest. "Oh, it is so much more than that!" He opens it up for them to see. "It is a perfect extende-"

The twins sneeze onto the screen, causing Wasabi to scream.

"Oh no," Hana frowns at it and Hiro wipes at the screen with his sleeve.

"Sorry, let us-" They let out another sneeze onto the laptop and Wasabi screams louder.

"I am concerned about the sneezing," Baymax states his opinion and Wasabi runs past him, still screaming. "Also the screaming."

"Sorry again, Wasabi..." Hana sniffs, wiping at her nose.

* * *

Obake, the same man who had hired Globby and Yama, is looking at several locations in the city when he gets a call from the computer. He answers it to see Greg.

"Situation report." He looks at his wrist. "Um...let's see, at approximately 2300 hours-"

Obake pulls up an image of Baymax, Hiro, and Hana in their gear.

"You were defeated by children?" He asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"The kids had a robot!" Jaq appears behind the leader, along with Jack.

"Yeah! Tell about the bot!"

"Finish the job, understand?" Obake questions, not wanting to play games. "Finish...it!" He grits his teeth. The two Jacks hide behind the leader as they're a bit creeped out now.

"Roger that, good copy, Mad Jacks out!" Greg replies quickly and hangs up. On the other computer, he brings up photos of the twins. It wasn't too hard for him to tell that they're obviously related. The similar messy hair, eyes, and faces were too hard to ignore. "Such a strong bond between siblings, but what will it take, I wonder, to lay you both low until I figure out how to break that bond..." He zooms in on them.

Hiro and Hana let out a sneeze that night, groaning as tissue boxes are near them.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Aunt Cass announces the next morning. "I made your favorites: breakfast tofu-dia. Okay, well, not anybody's favorite yet, but I need an honest opinion."

Hiro lets out a sneeze as he's already up, one shoe off, and the other one on. A pile of tissues is on his desk.

"Hiro..."

"Morning...ugh..." Hiro says stuffily as sweat drips down his face. Aunt Cass turns towards Hana's bed as the girl is laying on the wrong side of her bed, her hair laying over her face. Hana lifts up her messy hair to reveal that she's in the same state.

"Hana!"

"Hey Aunt Cass…" She murmurs quietly.

Baymax activates next to Tadashi's bed. "My primary patients are sick. I am their personal healthcare companion."

* * *

Despite that, she takes them to the doctor. Not that she doubted Baymax or did not want him to help, but she needed a second opinion on this. The doctor inspects their foreheads.

"Okay Hana and Hiro, let's just check those temperatures...oh, you both do have moderate-"

"Fevers of 101," Baymax interrupts, pointing to their foreheads.

"Right..."

"Point 2, 9."

She tries not to look annoyed with the robot, deciding to let it drop. "Let's take a peek in both of your ears." She uses two otoscopes as she sits between them, looking at both of them with a nod. "Mhm, just what I suspected. Fluids in the-"

"Fluids in the auditory canals," Baymax says at the same time as her, pointing to the twins' ears. "Indicating a possible viral infection," He finishes the analysis on his own.

The doctor chuckles awkwardly. "You know, typically a patient, or in this case, twin patients, seek a second opinion after the diagnoses...not during," She adjusts her glasses.

"Sorry doctor," Aunt Cass hugs Baymax. "He cares a lot."

"Let's see if he agrees that you both should stay in bed for a few days," The doctor clicks her pen, writing down the treatment.

"But I-I don't want to..." Hiro protests at this.

"Nooo," Hana whines a bit. Both of them hated being sick, whenever it happened. And when they did get sick, they usually shared the illness at the same time. Sitting around doing nothing was not their style. Not to mention, how were they gonna manage their superhero lives if they had to stay in bed? They were the leaders of the team, after all.

"Bed rest is advised for viral infections," Baymax speaks up.

"Patience, Sheila," The doctor murmurs to herself. "It's the future..." Even though it did put a damper on her job. She takes a deep breath, smiling at the Hamadas. "Go home, have some soup, sleep, sleep, and more sleep. I guess you're both too old for a lolli-"

Baymax holds out one lollipop. "Pop."

"Enjoyment of a lollipop is not age conditional."

Aunt Cass facepalms at this. Hana smiles awkwardly. "How about we keep this fair?" She takes the one from the doctor while Hiro takes the one from Baymax. "Sick twins over here..."

"Right, right," The doctor nods at her before smiling a bit. "I must say, Hana, for someone with bulimia nervosa, you seem to be doing well otherwise. Just keep eating-"

"Healthy foods such as grains, probiotics, and omega-3 fatty acids," Baymax finishes for the doctor.

"...Please let me do my job the next time I see you all. Members of the family only."

* * *

Hiro uses his laptop, face chatting with the others once they're home. Hana is sitting next to him, since Aunt Cass didn't want her to be climbing up and down her bed, and possibly hurt herself while she's sick. She could slip and fall off, or hit her head again. And since she didn't want to use Tadashi's bed for personal reasons, Hiro now has to share his bed with his sister. He didn't mind; they were twins, it's not like they'd get worse if they're in close proximity. It was kind of like a sleepover...even if they were sick.

"Okay Fred, what did you find out?"

"The Mad Jacks are an elite shadow ops-"

Cups of tea are brought in front of their faces. "Hiro, Hana, I have brewed tea for the both of you."

"No thanks, Baymax, we're not thirsty," Hiro pushes away the cups slightly.

"I'm more tired if anything," Hana mutters under her breath.

"Patients diagnosed with a viral infection should drink plenty of liquids." He holds it out to them again.

"Okay, we'll drink it later," Hiro puts the cup away and Hana places hers on the other side of his bed. Aunt Cass had to move her dresser over to the other side.

"Hey, where's Wasabi?" GoGo is now just noticing that they're missing a member. Wasabi logs in while cleaning his laptop.

"One more pass with the sanitizer and...oh," He notices everyone else. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. We were just going over info on the Mad Jacks," Hana informs him, rubbing at her eyes.

They hear a noise and the two turn around to see Baymax fluffing their pillows. "Hana, Hiro, a patient with a viral infection should rest."

"A viral infection?!" Wasabi panics a bit. "It was a brand new computer!" He's about to log off when he opens up the computer again. "Oh, a-and feel better, twins."

"Gee thanks," Hana deadpans to him before he leaves. Being sick was the worst...

"Okay, here's what I dug up. The Mad Jacks not only have a website, they have a theme song!" He pulls it up for them to see.

Explosions happen as soon as the video starts. "When you need down and dirty! Mad Jacks! We can guarantee satisfaction! We've got might to the max—massive surprise attacks! Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Jacks!"

"You got a mission, don't sweat it!" Greg says to the camera. "We'll crank it up to jackisomum overdrive!" The two other Jacks land next to him and they strike a pose.

"Jack Attack!"

There's another explosion and their logo is shown, a Joker card but instead of a Joker, it's Greg on the card. "Mad Jacks! The Mad Jacks are a high octane action team. They will wreak havoc. The Mad Jacks will be held responsible for said havoc, but it will be awesome."

"Wow, somebody's been pounding too many sports drinks," GoGo can't help but comment. Hana holds her head, the song giving her a headache. Headaches along with the flu were not a good combination.

"If someone hired the Mad Jacks to go after Krei, whatever he's hiding from us is a big deal!" Hiro says, Hana rubbing a temple.

"I will tuck you in," Baymax places a blanket around them.

"Great," Hiro looks slightly annoyed. He glances at his sister to see her state and turns back to the laptop. "Guys, I gotta go. Keep us posted."

"We will, and get better!" Honey Lemon tells him.

"Get well, Hana Banana!" Fred calls out.

"See you guys later."

"Ugh, not that stupid nickname," Hana murmurs, but she's too weak to argue further on it. Hiro pushes her onto the bed, tucking her in.

"I'm really sorry I got you sick," Hiro rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We're twins," Hana closes her eyes. "We were bound to get the flu at the same time...not your fault."

"Get some sleep." He rubs the top end of her hair, humming a bit. The song makes Hana go right to sleep, snuggling into the blanket. Hiro can't help but smile a little. While it did suck still being sick...at least he finally had a chance to take care of his sister the way an older brother should. Hiro bends down and lightly kisses the top of her forehead, just like Tadashi would when she was little.

* * *

Krei is also looking into the Mad Jacks, listening to their theme song as he inspects the chip. He presses a button, the computer sinking into the desk.

"I'll admit, their theme song is catchy," He says to his assistant.

"Do you know it costs a small fortune to hire these Mad Jack guys?" She asks in concern.

"Nice to know someone thinks I'm worth it," He says smugly.

She chuckles a bit, "They think that chip is worth it."

"I bested every black market bid for this chip," He argues back, looking at it again. "It is the cutting edge...it is the future."

"And you have no idea what it does," The assistant replies knowingly.

"No," He admits to her, "But I will. The next step is to have my tech security team analyze it."

"That's surprisingly cautious for you," She looks at him, wondering if that's the real Krei. He would usually just jump right in and get to it himself.

"I'm cautious-"

Jack and Jaq slam into the window, which doesn't break. They slowly slide down. "I upgraded my office windows," Krei explains after they're gone. "Impermeable."

"Just your office?" She raises a brow.

"Yeah, why?"

A crash from downstairs follows. "Did you by any chance upgrade your floor?" She glances towards the ground. Greg bursts through the floor and grabs Krei.

"Whoa, I see what you mean!" Greg disappears with Krei through the hole.

* * *

The twins blow their nose. Hana had woken up a few minutes before. Neither of them could sleep. Hiro's laptop is on as they throw the tissues into a nearby trash can. Hiro feels Hana's forehead and notices that she's still feverish.

"You don't need to look after me while I'm sick, you know," She speaks up quietly, sniffing. "You could potentially making yourself worse, and I don't want you to get weaker."

"I know, but...I can't help it. You're my little sister," Hiro places his hand on top of hers. "And we're closer than we've ever been in a long time. I can't just leave you like this. Even if I was paralyzed for the rest of my life, I'd still look after you."

She smiles weakly due to the lack of sleep. "Thanks..."

"All units, disturbance reported at Krei Tech Industries." The twins had linked up the laptop to police scanners, in case something came up.

"Something's up...I knew it..." Hiro murmurs and they try to get up, but they can't.

"Reports of an aerial attacks."

"Mad Jacks!" They immediately sit up. Looking across the room, they see that Baymax is deactivated. They smirk to each other. Hana and Hiro couldn't just sit around and do nothing while the Mad Jacks are still out there. True, they are very persistent, but they are also dangerous and Krei could get hurt. It's like Tadashi said. Someone has to help.

* * *

The twins sneak out in their superhero suits, Hana holding onto her brother as he drives the moped down the street. They're still tired from almost no sleep, but they do see Greg carrying Krei. Hiro turns around and chases after them, but Jack grabs onto the two.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, short stacks?" He holds onto their arms.

"You don't even know..."

"Jack, talk to me," Greg says from his communicator. "You got 20 on the bot?"

"Negative, Jack."

"Yeah? Well...y-you're in for a surprise!" Hiro lies to try and put fear into him.

"He'll be here and he'll kick your butt!" Hana sneezes into her visor.

"Kids are bluffing. Bot's not here," Jack reports, he could tell from their weary faces that they were lying.

"Maybe, uh...that was the surprise," Hiro smiles nervously. Hana's so sick and tired that she can't even use her powers to help her out.

"Taking Mad Jacks all alone? That is surprising...and idiotic." He drops Hiro into a dumpster and Hana onto the ground. The fall into the dumpster breaks Hiro's leg, while the fall onto the asphalt ground breaks Hana's arm.

Hiro holds his leg in pain, Hana clutching her forearm.

The lights from downstairs turn on as the door is heard closing. Hana helps her brother up the stairs with her left arm, since her right arm was the one that broke. When they reach their room, they look up to see Baymax holding a tissue box.

"I will scan you now," He pulls out two tissues to help with their runny noses. They frown at him.

* * *

"Looks like you've got yourself a hairline fracture of the tibia, Hiro, and Hana has a hairline fracture in the radius," The doctor points to their x-rays where their injuries show a small crack.

"Great..." Hiro says sarcastically, leaning back on the chair.

"We're gonna get it this time..." Hana lets out a sigh. She could just imagine the reactions from their friends now...

"Fractures? You mean like broken?" Aunt Cass turns to the twins, hands on her hips. "Twins, how could you break an arm and a leg when you've both been sick in bed?"

"Well, um...it was, uh..." Hiro chuckles nervously as they try to come up with excuses. "A video game accident."

"And you, young lady?" Aunt Cass crosses her arms towards her niece.

"I, uh, was reaching for something in the kitchen, and I, uh...accidentally bumped into the shelf and a...sack of oranges fell on it!" Hana grins widely, hoping she'd buy it.

"Are those a thing?" Aunt Cass asks the doctor curiously.

"We don't get a lot of them," The doctor clicks her pen skeptically, but she wasn't going to interrogate them further. After all, they were still sick. "In fact, these are the first."

"Doctor," She lifts her head up as Baymax's shadow is standing behind the door. He's locked outside on the doctor's orders from the last visit. "There are also second smaller fractures in the fibula and ulna respectively," A blue light appears where his tummy is. "My scan is more detailed. I will share it."

"I said family only," The doctor gives Aunt Cass a look.

"He wants us to be satisfied with our care," The twins speak up. Their phones vibrate and they see a text. "It's from Baymax," They hold up their phones. The doctor zooms in on the pictures to see two smaller fractures like he said.

"Yes, well, it appears that the leg and arm are fractured in two places."

"What game was it? I don't think you should play that one anymore," Aunt Cass places her hands on her hips sternly. "And no more reaching for the cabinets without a step stool!"

The twins groan, leaning back at their luck. Hana's hair splays out behind her, covering the paper of the chair.

* * *

After they return back with casts, everyone is in the twins' room. Honey Lemon draws on both of them, and by the time she's done, Hiro has smiling lemon faces while Hana gets gummy bears and smiling bunny faces.

"There. A smile helps you heal! Now get well fast, you two."

GoGo is fluffing their pillows. Hiro has his leg elevated while Hana keeps her right arm to her chest in a sling.

"Yeah, and quit doing dumb stuff," She advises, placing the pillows behind them.

"Seriously," Wasabi is holding a mask, "Can't be too careful."

"It's outrageous!" Fred slides a swivel chair towards the bed. "To sneak outside, in your conditions, to chase down flying daredevils and _not call me_?! Ugh, there are no words."

"Yes, Fred, because we totally wanted to call you," Hana deadpans sarcastically. "Yeah, we planned to because you guys knew about it."

"Don't be so grumpy, Hana Banana," He pokes her forehead playfully. She sighs slowly, too tired to argue about the nickname this time around. She's only grumpy because the flu sucks and not to mention, her right arm is broken! She has to sit around and do nothing, which is not something she's used to at all. She fidgets around if she's sitting for too long.

"Hey, we knew Krei was in danger," Hiro defends them.

"And ya had to prove yourselves right," GoGo says knowingly.

"We were right!" Hiro gestures to himself. "And now ah ha-"

He had attempted to get up, but his leg was still broken. Baymax lifts up the leg, Honey Lemon carrying two cups of tea. Mochi suddenly arrives, crawling onto Hana's lap and purring. She looks up in slight annoyance. She does love the cat, but he's purposefully holding her down...and she can't move him either, because she needs both arms.

"Your leg should remain elevated," He places the leg back down on the pillow, taking the cups of tea from Honey Lemon. "Also, you still require fluids and rest."

Hana sighs in defeat, taking the cup slowly. "People, the healthcare companion has spoken. Visiting hours are over," Wasabi says, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Right, rest up!" Honey Lemon tells the twins.

"And wise up," GoGo warns as she stands up.

"And no secret missions!" Fred points at them, leaning in to whisper, "But if there are, you got my digits, right?"

Hana rolls her eyes as GoGo drags him away. "Krei's the one in danger, not us!" Hiro tries to climb out of bed.

"Yeah, we have to do something to help the others..." Hana suddenly notices that Mochi is leaning over her tea on the bed. "Oh!" She immediately picks him up, looking at the cup to see that it's green tea. "...Did he take a lick of this?!" Hana pulls up Mochi so that his back is to her chest. She puts two fingers underneath his chin. "What's in your mouth?" She asks and he opens it up to show a clean tongue.

"This situation requires...persistence," Baymax just stares at Hiro, who sits up.

"I know! That's why we can't just give up," Hiro insists, but Baymax pulls him back into bed.

"Persistence is part of my healthcare matrix."

Hana whines, laying her back against the pillow and releasing Mochi.

* * *

Krei is peeking around the corner from the hall to escape from the Mad Jacks. Jaq is lifting weights, but the barbells are tires. Krei sneaks past her, peeking at the other two Jacks.

"Great work, Jacks!" Greg congratulates his team.

"Rendezvous status?" Jaq asks curiously, stopping what she's doing.

"Unknown. Client's gone radio silent," Jack reports to her.

"Dude's creepy!" Jaq comments, remembering his reaction when they told him about the superhero trio.

"Copy that," Greg murmurs under his breath. Krei smirks and runs up to the door that would hypothetically get him out. He pushes the button but nothing happens. Glancing behind him, he presses it a few more times before it finally opens. However, when he steps out, he finds that he's in the air, and that he's in an airship. He yelps as he's about to fall, but Greg snatches him and throws him onto the ground. "Okay, suit," He cracks his knuckles.

"It's actually more of a blazer," Krei adjusts his blazer. Jack puts an arm around him.

"Look, our employer just wants the chip."

Jaq leans in to add, "And he's kind of a freak."

"So, I'd hand it over if I were you," Greg finishes, looking down at Krei. The man laughs sarcastically, going into his jacket and pulling out the chip. He had a feeling that if he didn't, he'd never get out of here.

"Love to know who that employer is."

"Not a chance," Greg takes hold of it, but Krei holds onto it. They wrestle a bit for the chip before Greg finally takes it. "Mad Jacks are discreet!"

Jaq and Jack are doing their secret handshake, and Krei raises an unamused eyebrow. His kidnappers are very odd, to say the least.

* * *

Two phones ring while the twins are asleep, the blanket covered over their bodies. It definitely wasn't easy sharing a small bed, but they made it work eventually. They reach for the phones, touching around the drawers until they finally find them.

"Hello?" They answer at the same time sleepily.

"Ha ha, hello," Krei laughs nervously into the phone. "Funny thing...I could really use Big Hero 7."

The twins sit up immediately at his voice. "Mr. Krei?"

"Again," Hana rubs her eyes with two fingers, her phone pressed to her ear. "Are you trying to break a record or something? You can't just call us at-"

"Yes. I've got a problem. First of all, they ruined my blazer," Krei looks up at his blazer, because right now, he's hanging from a pole at the top of his building.

* * *

The other members of the team go out to search for the Mad Jacks, minus the twins.

"Big Hero 7! Fighting for the right! Searching through the night!" Fred is jumping around, singing another song. "Mad Jacks on the loose! Bunch of flying jerks!"

"Who have the chip and could be anywhere," Hiro states, wearing his superhero helmet. Hana is sitting next to him, wearing hers as well.

"And who we have no way to find..." Hana murmurs, leaning back in her chair tiredly.

"I'll incorporate that into my song, but you know, make it rhyme," Fred jumps over a building. GoGo is on the street using her skates.

"We just have to cover as much ground as we can as fast as we can!" She zips past cars.

The Mad Jacks are flying towards the place where their client, Obake, want them to be for the chip exchange. "On my signal, we go silent!" Greg yells at his teammates. He holds a finger in front of his lips. The jet packs turn off and they quietly fall through the clouds.

"They should be easy to spot!" Honey Lemon looks out the window. She and Wasabi are in a taxi in their superhero suits.

"Yeah, flying jet pack people should stand out," Wasabi says and the driver tilts his mirror to look at them.

"Masquerade ball?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Wasabi agrees. It seems like a reasonable, believable explanation for their secret superhero lives.

The twins see five dots spreading out over a map of the city. "Picking up anything, Baymax?"

"Give us something, buddy," Hana pleads to him.

"No, I have not detected the jet turbines," He reports, the twins frowning.

"How can you guys possibly search the entire city?" Hiro lets out a cough. "I should be out there helping you."

"I'm sitting right here," Hana opens an eye.

"With a broken arm," Hiro raises a brow at her skeptically.

"Touche," She closes the eye in defeat.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks curiously.

"No, but we shouldn't be just sitting here!"

"That would be counter-productive to your recoveries," Baymax informs them.

"We know, we know..." Hiro replies as he's sitting in a chair, keeping his leg elevated with Hana's swivel chair. Hana is sitting next to him, trying not to fall asleep. "In bed, leg elevated." He suddenly gets an idea, taking off his helmet. "Right after I do this...Hana!"

The girl jerks awake at the sound of her name. "Huh? Wh-what?" She looks around, seeing that they're still upstairs.

"Help me get into the garage."

Hana pushes him successfully inside the garage to his 3D projection computer. She sips her tea as she and Hiro work together on something to help their friends.

* * *

The Mad Jacks silently fall towards their destination. Greg smirks as they see the building in their sights. He pulls on a rope, deploying a green parachute. The other two Jacks do the same.

Fred lands on a moving train. "I'm coming up empty. Dang it! I just know the Jacks are making their move!"

And he's right as they land on the roof, rolling to a stop. Greg stands up, looking around before holding up a fist. Jaq and Jack stand behind him, with Greg lowering his hand. He crouches low, his teammates following his example. He points between them and up ahead, gesturing for the two to follow. They slowly walk across until Greg stands up, Jaq and Jack bumping into him from behind. He makes a few more hand signals. Jaq gives a thumbs up while Jack gives the ok gesture. They glance at each other and switch answers.

Greg crawls onto the roof. He locates the skylight and points his arm at it. A laser cuts around the skylight in a perfect square and he rub his hands, trying to delicately remove it. The panel slips from his hands and it crashes onto the floor below. He turns around to his team, who cross their arms. Stealthy did not equal what just happened.

Greg uses a grappling hook from his suit to get down, landing safely on the floor. He hides behind a wall, in case someone was there.

"Good evening."

"Ah!" He was definitely not prepared for Obake to be standing up in the catwalk the whole entire time.

"Do you come bearing Alistair Krei's black-market chip?"

"You hired the Mad Jacks!" Greg brags to him, "The Mad Jacks guarantee success! Success and havoc!" He chuckles as he pulls out the chip from his wrist. "And it's always awesome!"

Obake uses a chain to come down, taking the chip from the man. He activates his watch to see some tiny dots moving around. "Ooo, Big Hero 7, on the move."

"Alright, focus up. This is how I see it," Greg suggests, "We keep the enemy occupied, you escape with the package. Mission accomplished."

"Super. Although," Obake rubs his chin.

"Hey!" Greg defends as he can sense the skepticism, "My plan is diamond! Flawless!"

"The security of the package is paramount..." Obake tells him, giving him a look.

"Alright, alright, I-I-I hear you," He glances away nervously. "Let me just uh...okay, minor adjustment. I will keep the package secure until the enemy is neutralized."

Obake nods in agreement, holding out the chip. "Booyah!" He puts it into Greg's hand. "Hey, you, good catch. Mad Jacks!" He runs over to the open skylight. "Let's fly!" He takes off in his jet pack. Obake just smirks, the left side of his face glowing pink. Everything was coming into fruition...

"Listen up, Jacks!" Greg announces as they all fly away from the building. "Keep your eyes peeled for hostages!"

"How many, Jack?" Jaq asks from her headset.

"Well, with a handle like Big Hero 7, I figure we're looking at somewhere between 6 and 8."

"Roger that! Perimeter sweep in progress, I will-"

Fred lands on her back out of nowhere. "Give Fredzilla a piggy back ride? I'm in!"

Because of the sudden weight, she flies lower. Jack flies behind her and before he can take care of Fred, GoGo's disc hits him, sending the man into a pile of boxes. GoGo catches her disc, popping her gum with a small smile. He takes off flying again and she backflips, zooming down a small ramp nearby. She avoids the attacks from Jack, jumping above boxes. She throws both discs at the same time and they hit a wall, causing them to ricochet at Jack, knocking him onto a wooden box.

Jaq struggles to get Fred off her. "Not cool!" She starts spinning around.

"Hey, hey! Don't make me hurl in here!"

Wasabi and Honey Lemon finally appear on scene and Fred lands right on the window of the cab. The driver is unfazed, however, as he's seen a lot while driving people around.

"Don't worry, Freddie, we're here to help," Honey Lemon gets out of the car, helping Fred off.

"Must be some party, huh?"

"It usually is," Wasabi comments to the driver, holding out two 10 dollar bills. "Keep the change."

Baymax lands behind GoGo, who's dodging lasers. "It would be preferable to resolve this conflict without violence." An explosion occurs right behind him.

"No way!" Greg exclaims, "The violence rocks! It's a major part of the Mad Jack program! Ohh, have a taste!" He fires his laser gun at the robot, sending him into a wall. "And the bot is down for the count!"

"Not a chance!"

He turns around in surprise to see the twins. "That bot's been taking care of us! Time for us to return the favor!" They start flying towards Greg.

"Twins?" Honey Lemon asks in shock.

"Have you lost it?" Wasabi questions after dodging a laser.

"Those are not the twins," Baymax says after scanning them.

"We're being the perfect patients," The twins are actually still in bed, but the superhero twins helping out are robots. "Leg elevated, plenty of liquids," Hiro takes a sip of his tea, smacking his lips. "And of course, rest."

"Hi guys," Hana's robot hand waves to them. Greg fires his lasers, which they dodge by flying around in a circle. They're not even looking at the controllers as they sip their tea. Greg attacks again, but Robot Hiro's hand grabs the weapon, throwing it out of his hand. Robot Hana fires a crossbow from her arm, piercing the weapon and causing an explosion.

Greg fires tasers at the two, but it has no effect on them. "Taser, huh. Good call," Robot Hiro comments, Baymax pulling out the wires from the robots. He pulls the taser away from Greg. "Thanks, Baymax."

"You are welcome."

Greg takes off into the air. "Time to try the boosters on this thing. Ready, sis?"

"Ready, bro."

They take off after Greg. "Oh yeah! Eat my dust!" He brags, thinking he lost 'em. "Ha ha ha wha-"

The robots appear in front of Greg, surrounding him. "The bot!" He tries to escape, but the robot twins and Baymax grab him, causing his jet pack to fly off.

"Jack down!"

Baymax catches him. "Perhaps you should consider less dangerous activities."

"Maybe you should...think about...whatever!"

"What was that about eating dust?" Robot Hana brags, hands on her hips. "Because I'm pretty sure you just ate ours."

"Krei's chip, please," Robot Hiro asks politely. Greg takes the chip out of his arm, handing it begrudgingly to Robot Hiro. "Thanks...Greg."

Robot Hana opens her mouth in shock, chuckling a bit. "Wow...that's cold. Jack Extraction!" He jumps off Baymax. "ASAP!" Jack grabs him and they fly away. The robot twins and Baymax land in front of the team.

Robot Hiro holds out the chip to GoGo. "Can you guys give this back to Krei?"

"We're still sick," Robot Hana holds up a finger.

"No problem," GoGo takes the chip from Robot Hiro. "And get some rest, twin geniuses."

"Feeling better already!" They say in union with a smug smile. The robots take off with Baymax and by the time they get home, they see the twins in bed sleeping. Hiro has an arm casually on top his sister's waist as they're both laying on their sides. They both have sleepy smiles on their faces. Baymax pulls the blanket further up, tucking them in. He blinks at how the moment looks.

"Sleeping in a close proximity can bring siblings together."

* * *

Obake is in his lair, waiting for something. "And by now, the chip should be back in Alistair's hands," He looks up towards his computer.

Krei is looking over the chip as the team had just returned it to him. "The moment of truth."

"The moment when you turn it over to the security team...instead of something stupid," The assistant cringes a bit.

"Is there something wrong, Alistair?" Obake is taunting the man a little. "The reckless tycoon showing caution? Restraint?"

"I need the tech security team." He presses a button from his desk.

"But Alistair, remember the abduction...who can you trust? Who's on your side? Who knows?" He whispers the last part to himself.

Alistair suddenly got a bad feeling about letting other people in the building know about what's in it. He couldn't explain it, but...it felt like someone was warning him. "Actually...never mind." He cancels the call. "The person who was after this, whoever hired the Mad Jacks."

"What about them?"

"What if they infiltrated my security team?" Krei whispers to her, to make sure no one was listening.

"Like what, a spy?" She asks in surprise that he even thought about the possibility. "You're not usually this paranoid."

"Hey, I was abducted," He turns back to his computer. "It does things to you." He places the chip into a slot next to his computer. What he doesn't know is that there's a secret camera at the top of his computer, which is letting Obake see him and his assistant. "I'm not taking any chances."

"There we are, Alistair. That's the stuff," Obake smirks at this.

"We will be the only ones who sees what's on this," When he accesses the files...there are none to be found.

"Nothing?" The assistant eyes it in confusion.

"No, the money. T-The abduction. Everything that happened. It was all for nothing?!" Krei holds his hair in disbelief. All of that had to be connected to what was on the chip, and it turned out to be blank.

"It probably is better that we were the only ones who saw this," The assistant glances away, slightly embarrassed.

"So many files..." Obake swipes right from his pad. The chip is actually a bug that allows him to hack into the computer. Dozens of projects pop up. "So many secrets..."

He also sees four pictures: the pictures of the twins in their superhero gear and in their normal clothing side by side.

"Ah. Hiro Hamada and-what's this?" He asks in interest at Hana's pictures. He's seen her name before...He goes to his other computer and pulls up an article, the same one that stated SFIT protested outside of the Department of Education's office on Hana's behalf to pay for her medical bills. "So...they're one and the same..."

This new side of Hana would definitely be useful to him in the future...


	11. Mr Sparkles Loses His Sparkle

The sun is starting to set over the robotics lab. Everyone is there as the twins had shown a ping-pong bot.

"Ooo, I love the ping-pong bot, twins!" Honey Lemon says as she and GoGo are playing against it. Baymax is keeping score.

"Too bad it's gonna lose!" GoGo brags, the twins turning to her with smug smirks.

"You sure about that?"

"Hiro's got a point. You are at 14 to 12," Hana jerks a thumb to Baymax. GoGo is about to hit the ball back when Fred opens the door.

"Guys!"

They all turn around, with the ball ending up on the floor. "Guys guys guys guys guys-"

"Your increased perspiration and repetitive speech pattern indicate alarm," Baymax states and Hana knew exactly what it was now. He's usually like this when something is happening in the city that required their attention, superhero wise. A Fred radar, if you will.

"I am alarmed, Baymax! Fire alarm!"

"What?" Honey Lemon asks in surprise and he puts his phone up for everyone to see. "The Tiki Torch factory's on fire! We have to stop it from spreading to the paper mill next door."

"Let me guess, there's a hairspray plant nearby too," Gogo raises a brow.

"Right. GoGo's familiar with the area."

"More like a lucky guess," Hana shrugs at him.

"Our gear's at Fred's. Let's go!" Hiro runs off, the others following. They take Fred's limo over to his house, and Fred uses his foot over the scanner that opens up a secret door. The TV separates to reveal an empty room.

"The suits aren't here!" Wasabi exclaims, slightly panicked.

"Oh yeah, we brought them back to our place last time, remember?" Honey Lemon asks GoGo. Fred falls onto the floor.

They take the limo to GoGo's apartment and rush to get ready. "Has anyone seen my right shoulder pad?" Wasabi calls out, Hana looking around.

"And my bolts from my helmet?"

Fred jumps around while trying to put on the legs of his suit, tripping onto the wooden ground.

Baymax takes the team to the factory, Hana flying above him. Wasabi jumps off first and rolls to a stop, the others landing near him.

"It's Fredzilla time!" Fred announces, but the building is reduced to ashes, due to the firemen rushing to get there as they expected Big Hero 7 to help.

"Actually, Fredzilla time would've been handy about an hour ago, sport," One of them informs.

"Not again," Hana facepalms at this. This incident wasn't the first time that they didn't make it on time due to not remembering where their suits were. It was hard to keep track of where they were, which had put a damper on actually stopping crime sometimes.

"We really need to figure out a better way to suit up," Hiro frowns towards GoGo, who pops her gum.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, they're all at the Lucky Cat enjoying some coffee. Hana puts a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth, unintentionally getting some on her lips and nose. She has her headphones over her ears as her legs are to her chest, her feet resting on the seat. Hiro is sitting next to her, drawing something from a piece of paper.

"You guys have to see Mochi's latest trick!" Aunt Cass walks over to them, holding Mochi in her hands. Hana puts her feet onto the flooring. "I mean, well, you don't have to. It's completely optional, no presh," She places the cat on the table, who meows. "Is shortening words still a thing?"

"Oh totes. That's short for absolutely," Fred comments as Hana removes her headphones, placing them around her neck.

"Aw! I live for cat videos!" Honey Lemon starts recording.

"Okay Mochi," Aunt Cass releases him. "Slow clap."

He holds out his paws and slowly claps with them. "Aw!"

"Okay, it's cute," GoGo can't help but admit.

"Wow, Mochi, that's so cool," Hana smiles, the yogurt still on her face.

"I am totally posting this!" Honey Lemon declares.

"Aw, sweet," Aunt Cass smiles at her, walking away to get a napkin for her niece.

Mochi mews and jumps over in front of Hana. They just watch him in confusion as the cat then lands on Hana's lap. The girl picks him up, cradling him in her arms.

"What is it, Mochi?"

He starts licking at her nose and she can't help but chuckle a little. Honey Lemon records the moment and Aunt Cass comes back, squealing a bit. Mochi just looks so cute in Hana's arms.

"Is he hungry?" Hiro asks curiously before noticing the white splotches on Hana's face. He'd tell her about it, but he couldn't pass up the moment between Hana and Mochi. Hana loves animals, especially Mochi, so she didn't mind in the slightest. How could she hate him? He was basically the sweetest cat ever.

"What are you hungry for?" Hana asks the cat and he licks at her lip in response. "Not my lips."

"Aww, that's even more cute!" Honey Lemon coos at them.

"Clean up, girl genius," GoGo smirks, taking the napkin from Aunt Cass and tossing it to her. She looks up at Fred and Wasabi in confusion. The two gesture to her lips and nose. She sees Mochi playing with the yogurt container and she finally realizes why he was licking her.

"O-Oh," She takes the napkin in embarrassment, giggling a bit. "Aunt Cass, I think it's time to feed Mochi."

"Oh, right!" The woman comes around and takes Mochi, but not before he licks at her nose again.

"Aww! I'm posting that too!"

"Oh please don-"

Honey Lemon presses the button anyway and Hana groans, planting her face into the table. "Honey Lemon! I already get enough media attention from the whole bulimia thing," She gestures to some customers, who are whispering and pointing to her in excited hushes and/or murmurs.

"There's nothing to see," GoGo gives them a look and they turn back to their food.

"Sorry," Honey Lemon smiles sheepishly.

"Aw man, I almost forgot!" Fred takes out two blue tickets from his pocket. "I have an extra ticket to Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge."

"Maximum what?" Hiro asks in confusion and Fred gets into his face.

"Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge!" He repeats in excitement. "The number one online game show!" He shows the logo from his phone. "Contestants compete in these maximum insane obstacle challenges!" A contestant is in a bee costume, running around until eventually being squished between two fly swatters.

"That's the show's name," Wasabi tells him. Hana swirls around her yogurt with the spoon.

"Huh...never picked up on that. Basically a hidden message." Hiro slowly pushes down the phone.

"Looks fun, Fred, but I gotta work on something to deal with our suiting up problem!" He runs off towards the garage and Fred smiles at the others hopefully. However...none of them wanted to go. He looks at Wasabi with a big smile.

"I'm busy too, Fred. I'm reorganizing my...organizer," Fred frowns as Wasabi quickly leaves. He looks towards the girls, Hana glancing at them.

"Um, no thanks. I have to...practice my violin! Bach isn't easy to perfect, you know," Hana chuckles nervously, running towards the staircase that leads to the apartment and scrambling up the steps.

"Hard pass. No excuse," GoGo continues reading her book.

"Oh come on, but-"

"There's nothing anyone can say that can make me go to a dopey game show," Gogo deadpans at him.

"I would go, Freddie, but I'm throwing a sticker party!" Honey Lemon reveals with a smile. GoGo raises her brows. The last time she did that, stickers were _everywhere. _On the cabinets, on the fridge, on her projects, and even on her own magazine. There were so many stickers, GoGo wondered just how many she had.

"I'm in!" GoGo says quickly. "I can't do another sticker party..."

* * *

He takes her to a TV studio, one of them having a giant Mr. Sparkles sign. He puts on a yellow poncho. "What are you doing?" She asks in confusion.

"Did I happen to mention that our seats are in the Maximum Insane Gross Zone and...I only brought one poncho. Apologies. Enjoy the show."

She narrows her eyes at him slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today's show is presented by Yaki Taco," The announcer begins the show with the sponsor's logo. "Break out of your shell."

A laugh is heard as a man keeps popping in and out of various spots of the stage. "And now, please give a maximum welcome to the insane host: Mr. Sparkles!" A noticeably short man with pink hair, along with pink sideburns. He wears a dark purple suit with light purple pants, a purple bowtie, big buckle belt, and white boots. He's holding a cane with a pink gem on top.

"Hello Sparkleheads!" People are tuning in to the show online. Even Aunt Cass is watching from the Lucky Cat. "Oh, you're too much, you're too much. Stop it. Alright no, seriously, you're too much, stop it! I have a heart out at four! Now, who's ready to play..."

"Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge!" The crowd cheers.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, but does one of you wanna host? Last I checked, I'm the one with the magnetic charisma!" He jerks a thumb to himself, and the sound of a chicken goes off. "You know what that means! Time to find our first contestant!"

A large pillar with a slide attached appears. Sitting on top of the pillar is a giant chicken animatronic and it opens its mouth. An egg slides down to Mr. Sparkes and he taps the top of the egg, cracking it open. Inside the shell is a seat number.

"Seat number...65!"

65 is an elderly man, who pumps his fist in the air. However, a logo in front of the man declares him a sucker. "That's me!" The man shakes someone next to him before pointing to a woman's nose. "In your face, 64!" He chuckles as he shuffles past the other people in the row and walks on stage. Mr. Sparkles looks annoyed as the man runs around, waving to the camera.

"Stay out of my light, you mummy," Mr. Sparkles slightly elbows him. He clears his throat. "Always stay young at heart! Now, let's find out today's first challenge, shall we?" He presses a button and a wheel comes down from the ceiling. It spins until it lands on a picture of chopsticks.

"Sushi Limbo." The screen shows a person and a sushi costume. "How low can your sushi roll?" The sushi costume is put on the mini person. It then shows a tray of sushi and floating chopsticks. "Dodge the chopsticks and don't get ducked in the soy sauce." The mini person gets snatched by the pair of moving chopsticks and is dumped into soy sauce.

"Come on," Fred turns to GoGo with a smile. "Isn't this the best?"

GoGo simply blows a bubble from her gum in response.

The old man is pushed onto stage in a sushi costume. "Hey!"

"Ready..." Mr. Sparkles looks towards the obstacle course. The sushis are platforms while the chopsticks are hanging above them. "Set...Limbo!"

The man jumps onto a platform, jumping through chopsticks. He ducks under another pair and leaps through another. He slides under a pair and is about to push the button when he's grabbed and dropped into soy sauce. The contents hit Fred and GoGo, the girl getting soaked in soy sauce due to not having a poncho like Fred. He tastes some on his finger as she growls at him.

"You don't even have to worry. This is low sodium!"

"Here comes the loser hand!" A robotic hand grabs the man, dragging him away. Another sound is heard, but this time it's a baby's cry.

"Uh oh, sounds like it's time to...Feed the Baby!" Mr. Sparkles announces and the screen this time shows a baby costume with the mini person.

"Feed the Baby," The costume is put on the person. "Don your diaper and squirt the food in the baby's mouth," The person shoots a bottle of milk towards a big baby. "But be careful, he's not feeling well." The baby spits up on the person. Mr. Sparkles holds up another egg.

"And our lucky baby is..."

The spotlight stops on GoGo. "203!" She gives a look of surprise.

"Go on, GoGo," Fred shakes her a bit. "Feed the baby!"

"Wait, it's feed the baby, but _I _have to wear the diaper?" She asks skeptically. Also...she didn't like public appearances. They just weren't her style. But there was no way she'd admit that to anyone.

"That's the Maximum Insane part!" He says enthusiastically.

"I'm not looking like an idiot in front of millions of people," She glances at the crowd.

"Don't worry about what other people think, GoGo! I mean, look at me," Fred stands up, revealing a diaper underneath his poncho, disgusting some people around him. "I came prepared to be humiliated! It's fun."

The next logo says 'what a weirdo.' "Maximum hard pass," GoGo blows another bubble.

* * *

The others along with Baymax are in an empty field near the city. "Hiro, why are we in the middle of a field?" Honey Lemon asks curiously. She has her chem purse around her shoulder.

Wasabi sneezes into a tissue. "Yeah." He sneezes again. "The pollen levels are killing my sinuses."

"This is the best place to demo the long range capability of our new suit delivery system," Hiro explains as he holds out his phone.

"And besides, we're not in public, so no one will see us out here," Hana holds up her phone to reveal a map that shows five little dots and nothing else. Wasabi sneezes into their phones.

"Sorry."

Hiro wipes his phone with his sleeve as Hana pulls out a wipe from her pocket, cleaning her phone. "Nasal spray can help relieve your congestion," Baymax sticks a finger into Wasabi's nose, which grosses him out.

"Uh, thanks Baymax, but I think I'm good," Wasabi pushes the finger away, which lets out some air.

"Right now, the suits are at Fred's, on the other side of the city," Hiro presses a button that activates five of the suits. They fly out of the mansion and start flying to their destination. The boy smiles as he looks up, the armor falling towards them. The clothes start to put themselves on different owners. Hiro gets Wasabi's, Honey Lemon gets Baymax's, Baymax getting Hiro's, Hana has Honey Lemon's, and Wasabi is placed with Hana's.

"There appears to be an error," Baymax looks down at Hiro.

"Sorry guys, the code checks out," He stares at his phone. "I don't know why that didn't work."

"Hiro, it's just a fluke. Right Wasabi?" Honey Lemon turns to the man, who is struggling to stand straight since Hana is smaller than him in clothing size.

"Totally!" He lets out a sneeze and something rips from Hana's suit. "Oh...I think I felt something pop...sorry Hana."

"No worries," A small sigh escapes from the girl's lips. "I can just look up how to sew..."

"You look so cute in my suit!" Honey Lemon smiles down at her and Hana shakes her head.

"Thanks, but this is weird. Let's go change." Not to mention they'll have to pull Hiro's suit off Baymax...

* * *

The next morning, GoGo takes something from her medicine cabinet in the bathroom. When she closes the door, she's met with a glasses and mustache sticker that looks like it would be on her face. "Ugh! Sticker party..."

"GoGo, come quick!" Honey Lemon calls out and she walks out of the bathroom to meet her in the living room. "You know how I posted that video of Mochi slow clapping?" She turns her laptop around to show the video. "It's gone viral!" It has almost 2 million views. "And so did that video of Mochi licking at Hana's face!"

She pulls up the other video that's titled 'My Friend and Slow Clap Cat!' Hana is seen being licked at by the cat.

"What are you hungry for?" Hana asks the cat and Mochi lightly licks at her lip as a response. "Not my lips."

Hana and Hiro are eating breakfast together when their phones buzz. She takes one look at it and groans visibly, sinking in her chair. "Nooo...the last thing I need is more attention..."

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Hiro shrugs at her with a nervous smile. "I mean, you already got used to the whole bulimia attention. So what's a few more people gonna change?"

Hana simply plants her face into her cereal and Baymax arrives, staring at the girl. "The calcium in milk can build bones and teeth."

"She's definitely doing that," Hiro murmurs under his breath as he stares at her.

* * *

Mr. Sparkles walks out of a building and is met with paparazzi. He laughs at the attention before his phone buzzes. He sees that Mochi and the video of him with Hana has tied for 6 trending on the video charts. He frowns and on the next episode, he dresses as a cowboy, jumping on a trampoline. He lands on a sausage horse with legs and a tail. Though, the applause is forced and smaller than his previous episode. There aren't that many people in the crowd compared to last time. He frowns at this.

When he's walking down the street, he sees a Mr. Sparkle t-shirt, which is soon replaced with Mochi's picture and a picture of Mochi licking at Hana's face. His phone buzzes again to show Hana and the cat tied for second...until Mr. Sparkles is bumped into second place. Mr. Sparkles skates through the room, smashing a bowl, a statue, a vase, a stack of blocks, and a porcelain egg with a fish. There's only three people in the audience now, one of them having fallen asleep. He stares in shock before he crashes into a brick wall. Two out of three people clap, but only out of respect. He pulls out his phone again to see that he's no longer in the top ten spots. Scrolling down, he's at the bottom of the barrel at 148th place.

He dresses up as a little girl with a pink princess dress, and pink bows in a blonde wig and at the ankles. He descends down to the stage, but the only one in the audience now is the 65th contestant from a while back. However, he's wearing a Mochi t-shirt and a black top hat with Hana's yogurt face on it.

Mr. Sparkles talks to himself in the mirror that has lights surrounding it. He's wearing a taco costume. "Hang in there! You're still a star! No matter how many Fairweather fans unfollow you, keep sparkling!" He's not smiling as he has a frown instead, eyes narrowed. Someone knocks on the door to his dressing room.

"Mr. Sparkles?" A crew member asks.

"What is it?!" Mr. Sparkles whips around in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm giving myself a creepy pep talk?!"

"Sorry, sir...I just thought you'd wanna know that Yaki Taco...is no longer presenting us!" He says the last five words quickly, recoiling back in fear of how Mr. Sparkles might react.

"They have to present us," Mr. Sparkles replies in confusion. "Who else would they present?"

"Slow Cap Cat," The crew member shows him his tablet which has a video of Mochi slow-clapping. The Taki Taco logo is in the upper right corner. "He claps, slowly. And Yogurt Girl," He swipes right, showing the cat licking at Hana's face. "The moment between them is charming and sweet."

Mr. Sparkles growls in rage, a leaf falling in front of someone's face. "No one can take away Mr. Sparkles' sparkle!" He removes the leaf. "No one..."

* * *

That night, the twins, Wasabi, and Baymax are back in the same field.

"I give you, suit delivery system 2.0!" Hiro presses a button and a round steel ball arrives. Before it could crash in front of them, it deploys a parachute, letting the ball safely land in front of them.

"Whoa...very cool," Wasabi comments in approval, but Hana notices Hiro's perplexed face.

"Something wrong, Hiro?"

"Huh, that's weird," Hiro steps up to the ball. "The suits are supposed to pop out." He presses the button repeatedly as Wasabi knocks on it. Hana inspects the ball.

"Is there something inside that's stopping them from appearing?" She looks up at her brother. "Didn't we check it first?"

"Yes, so there shouldn't be anything blocking it!" Hiro continues pressing buttons. "Something's not-ugh!" He slams on it with his fists. "Why won't you work?!" He places his forehead against it, grumbling.

"Okay...well...I'll leave you to it..." Wasabi walks around it.

"Later, big bro," Hana waves at him, sensing that he wanted to be alone. "I'm sure that something else will work out and we can solve this sooner or later..." She kisses him quickly on the cheek, starting to leave with Wasabi. Coming to a stop, she turns her head towards the boy. "And you're lugging that thing home by yourself."

Hiro groans and the ball suddenly moves, rolling down the same path his sister and Wasabi are going. She walks further down the hill, noticing a string on the grass. "Huh," She looks down and inspects it. "I think this slipped from my-"

She hears something, turning around and gasping at the large ball rolling towards her.

"Uh oh."

Wasabi turns around to see the ball heading straight for them.

"Wasabi, run!" Hana shouts at him. He screams as they take off down the hill.

"Oh no," Hiro murmurs, chasing after the two.

"Oh no," Baymax repeats, shuffling behind them.

While running, Hana backflips into the air, landing on top of the sphere. "This seemed like a good idea in my head!"

She struggles to keep her balance as she wobbles. Hiro is chasing after them while Baymax could only speed walk. "This could be a medical emergency."

Wasabi looks up ahead, seeing two trees very close to each other.

"Hana!" He calls out and she moves her head into his direction to see the trees.

"Oh no," She murmurs, her feet still moving along with the ball. Wasabi jumps, landing on the grass.

The sphere stops between the trees, sending Hana flying. The ball opens up to reveal three compartments and the suits pop out. Hana lands on a small hill, rolling down the grass. Then they notice the cliff up ahead.

"Hana!" The boys cry out and before they could stop her, she goes flying into the air, spinning off the cliff.

"NO!" Hiro shouts as they look out towards the sky. His heart was beating so fast as he holds his hair. "I...I didn't mean to..." His knees hit the ground as he tries to hold in the tears, but they end up spilling out. He couldn't believe what just happened. She was there and then the next moment, she's spiraling off a cliff.

"I killed her," He whispers, this was his fault. If he hadn't made that thing, she would still be here...laughing, playing around, being with her friends, playing violin...and now because of him, she'll never get to live her life the way she wanted to. "I killed my only sister!"

Wasabi places a hand on his back, closing his eyes as he lets Hiro cry. Baymax slowly approaches them from behind.

"Hana is here."

"What?" Hiro asks in confusion, looking up at him. "What do you-"

A hand suddenly grips the grass in front of them and they recognize the painted red nails. The three peek over the edge of the cliff to see Hana hanging on as best as she can. Her feet are resting on a narrow space of rock.

"I can assure you, I'm not dead," She retorts, her other hand hanging onto another patch of grass. "Now help me up, please."

He'd be in shock if his sister wasn't hanging onto the edge of a cliff right now. Hiro and Wasabi rush over, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. Once she's back on solid ground, she plants her back against the grass, panting heavily. It wasn't the fact that she was hanging from a cliff that left her so out of breath; it was because of how unexpected it was to be flung from hitting trees and end up dangling over what looked to be over 1,000 feet!

"Hana, your heart rate is increasing," Baymax leans over her as the boys stare down at her. He rubs his hands and they glow blue. "I will use defibrillators." He holds out his hands to her. "Clear."

"No!" The trio shout, Hiro pushing his hands away. Hana immediately sits up, waving her hands.

"I'm fine, I'm not having a heart attack! I just...need to catch my breath..." She wipes her forehead with her hoodie sleeve. Wasabi gets onto his feet, a part of his left sleeve ripped.

"You have a minor abrasion on your left elbow," Baymax arrives behind the guilty-ridden Hiro.

"I'm really sorry, both of you!" Hiro frowns at his sister and Wasabi. He didn't mean for them to get hurt... "I don't know what's going on. Normally my brain just comes up with solutions and uh...well...heh...I guess it's just not working lately."

"And I guess this whole internet thing with me and the yogurt is throwing me off," Hana rubs at her face.

Wasabi looks hesitant to speak, but he's seen this before. "...I didn't want to alarm you guys earlier, but I think you're both experiencing what all scientists fear...inventor's block!"

There's only silence as they blink in shock. That was a thing? Suddenly Baymax's armored hands pop out, knocking them onto the ground.

Baymax looks down at them, blinking. They could be hurt. "On a scale of one to ten-"

"Seven!" They shout in unison.

* * *

The next day, Hiro is upstairs with his sister, and there is nothing on their computers. Hiro's hands rest over the keyboard as he stares at the blank screen. It's taunting him.

"Ugh!" He covers his eyes with his hands, alerting Baymax. "Not one idea all day."

Hana slams her head on the desk repeatedly. "Nothing! Not a single one! Impotent vacant brain!"

Hiro gets up, landing on the bed hopelessly. Hana slides down her chair slowly, letting herself hit the floor. "Wasabi's right. We do have inventor's block. Not only did we get the flu together, now we have the same thing again..."

"Not even my music is helping me think..." Hana runs a hand through her messy bangs. Baymax stands in front of Hiro, looking at him upside down.

"I will scan you now." The cameras turn blue and Hiro gets scanned. He turns around to Hana and the scan moves over her whole body. Hiro turns around to him, Hana walking over. "Your conditions may be psychological. Perhaps you should try therapy."

"Baymax, I don't think-"

"I've already had my two sessions this week-"

"Exercise 1," He sits in the beanbag chair, folding his hands together. "Tell me, what were your childhoods like?"

"Our childhoods? What does that have to do with inventor's block?" Hiro raises an eyebrow quizzically. That was in the past, and they were in the present. And besides, Hana had a less than happy childhood, which had nothing to do with what she's going through right now.

"Early memories are key to an in-depth analysis of your psyches," He explains to the twins. Hana glances at her brother with a 'really' look.

"Is uh-is this gonna take long?" He needed ideas for this suit problem like yesterday.

"Self-improvement is a lifelong process."

Hiro stands up, getting back into his chair. "Yeah, I need faster results."

"We've made some real breakthrough. Let's pick up here next time," Baymax says like a real therapist and Hana chuckles. That's exactly what Dr. Sopher says after her sessions. Too bad Hana's already gone to her therapy for the week, she could've used her advice.

He suddenly stops typing as he realizes that's exactly what Hana's going through in her life. A 14-year-old going in therapy for self-improvement of herself...it was so strange that someone in his own family was doing that, but at the same time, it wasn't. The therapy's worked so great for the girl, it was baffling to anyone who didn't look at the news to be able to tell if it was Hana they look at.

"Hey," Hiro speaks up to her softly.

"Yeah?" She turns around to him.

"You take psychotherapy twice a week..." Turning the chair around, he looks up at her curiously. "What's it like?"

"Well..." She turns around towards the projection computer and starts waving her hand around to draw something. "Self-improvement isn't something I would admit, but...everyone feels different about themselves. And in some cases like mine..." She pauses and her hand stops moving. There's an awkward silence as both of them exactly knew what she was referring to. "They can escalate," She goes back to whatever she was drawing. "Psychotherapy helps me share my feelings, and I understand more about myself than I realized. There are times I still feel like going back to the binge eating, sad to say. But...I believe in myself, and I have others to support me, like my friends, Dr. Sopher, Aunt Cass, Baymax...and you," She stops what she's doing, turning to her brother with a soft smile. "We'll get through this, Hiro, on our own time. In our own way."

She walks away to get a snack and Hiro stares after her, noticing how relaxed she looked. He glances at the 3D projection computer to see a model of Hiro and Hana snow-sledding together. Hiro smiles softly at the rendering of a childhood memory. Maybe his sister was right. He could do this!

* * *

Mr. Sparkles is on his way to a building, whistling. Just when he's about to go through the velvet rope, Felony Carl moves the rope.

"Whoa, chief. We're at capacity."

"Don't you know who I am?!" He demands, clenching his fists.

"A guy with an over flated sense of self?" Felony Carl asks knowingly.

"I'm Mr. Sparkles!" He jerks a thumb to himself.

"Called it," Felony Carl's not even paying attention to him anymore as he's looking at his clipboard instead.

"Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge?" He asks as if Felony Carl knows his show.

"Now you're just saying words."

A bicycle bell sounds off and people look to see Aunt Cass, Mochi, and Hana. "Aunt Cass, why are we doing this again?" Hana leans in to whisper. She had been trying to solve her inventor's block situation, but Aunt Cass had asked her to go for a late-night bike ride with Mochi. Luckily they didn't have anything that gave off their superhero lives lying around or less they'd really be in trouble.

"Mochi didn't want to go without you, and you know how he gets when he's stubborn," Aunt Cass whispers back. Hana sighs and someone points to them.

"Look! It's Slow Clap Cat and his friend Yogurt Girl!"

They come to a stop as people start taking pictures.

"Oh my," Aunt Cass says in surprise from all of the attention.

"Oh wait, isn't that Hana Hamada?! The girl who SFIT paid a hospital bill for?!"

"No way! Her story is so inspiring! I could never be as headstrong as her!"

Hana puts a hand in front of her cheek as people flood them, taking pictures of both apparent internet sensations. She was hoping no one would notice the similarities, but it was already too late...oh well, she's too busy trying to figure out this funk anyway. Hana lets out a small defeated sigh before waving to the crowd.

Mochi just purrs, smiling for the cameras. "Oh, how I love that cat. And that little girl has been through so much. She and her cat are very adorable together. Step aside, Spackles," He pushes Mr. Sparkles away and he dusts himself off in annoyance.

"Do you mind?" A lady behind him asks, holding her phone. He chuckles, glad that someone was paying attention to him, and he poses for the camera.

"No I don't!"

"Oh no, I meant, do you mind moving out of the way?" She gestures for him to move and he turns towards the famous duo.

"See?" Felony Carl slow claps. "I could tell you're a nobody."

He glares towards Mochi and Hana, the same ones who stole his fame, his merchandise, and all of his fans. He was top of the charts until they came along. Who did they think they were, anyway? All they did was something that anyone could do.

"You think you're a smart little kitty, don't you? Well we'll see who has the last clap and lick..." He sinisterly moves into the shadows behind him.

* * *

In the robotics lab, Wasabi takes out his project. It slips from the tongs, but he catches it just before it could hit the ground. He then notices the twins behind him. Hiro is staring at a blank orange screen while Hana is sitting nearby. She throws a tennis ball absentmindedly and it bounces off the wall, coming back into her hand.

"You okay, twins?" He eyes the two of them.

"What if we're, uh...all out of ideas?" He's wearing safety goggles. "Wasabi, what if we never get over our inventor's block?!" He pants heavily, starting to panic.

"When was the last time both of you took a break?" He smiles a bit.

"Break? I—we don't do breaks!"

"You saw how we were when we got sick. But in our normal mental mind states?" Hana calls out, standing up. "We're always doing something, whether or not it's just for fun or it's for school or for the team and I can't even stress over how weird it is to not have ideas!" She holds her hair in her hands, pulling at it slightly.

"I've had some of my best ideas when I wasn't trying," Wasabi takes off his goggles, crossing his arms. "Breaks can lead to breakthroughs."

"Did you really just say that?" Hana deadpans to him for the pun. His phone dings.

"Oh! There's my meditation reminder now. Either of you care to join me?"

"No thanks," Hiro says quickly.

"Meditation? As in, sitting on the ground and doing nothing?" Hana raises her left brow skeptically. That didn't sound like it would help them get ideas, more like help them fall asleep.

"Come on," Wasabi places his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "What do you have to lose?"

"...You're not gonna stop until we cave, are you?" The twins ask at the same time as Wasabi is smiling widely.

The trio are sitting on the ground for this...meditation session. "Close your eyes...and imagine you're floating on a soft, fluffy white cloud."

"What is the point of this?" Hana sighs wearily.

"Meditation helps the mind. Come on, Hana. Entertain me here."

She shakes her head and caves in, her brother following her example. "Feel the surface beneath as you begin to rise, as you both float in the clear blue sky."

They find themselves on a cloud, opening their eyes as laptop clouds appear. They pull the computers to them and start to work. A cloud besides Hiro turns into Wasabi's head.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm brainstorming some new super delivery ideas," He smiles, to Cloud Wasabi's dismay.

"That's not the point of-"

"Goodbye, Wasabi Cloud," Hiro waves a hand, "I'm just gonna try to work out through this." He's actually slapping Wasabi.

"Um, Hiro," Hana pulls his arm away and he opens his eyes to see his hand near Wasabi's. He smiles sheepishly and his sister shakes her head. Her phone beeps and she looks to see a text from Aunt Cass.

_Bluff Dunder asked for an interview with you and Mochi and I kinda already said yes, love you, see you later at the news station!_

"That's just what I needed," Hana rolls her eyes. It wouldn't be the first time Aunt Cass had done something like this. Just last week, she got Hana to play violin for the Lucky Cat, or at least tried to. The girl absolutely refused no matter how much Aunt Cass. She loved her aunt, but there was just some things that she wouldn't do for anyone, and playing a secret talent in front of a crowd was one of them.

"Something wrong?" Hiro asks her as she gets onto her feet.

"Well...looks like your sister is gonna be on TV," She murmurs, walking out of the lab. The boys stare after her in surprise.

* * *

Mochi is lying on a pillow without a care in the world, sitting between Aunt Cass and Hana, who keeps on a small forced smile. She didn't expect for it to get so far that she would be on the news. In fact, it felt just a little uncomfortable that she was here...

"Slow Clap Cat along with Yogurt Girl have become the most viewed videos ever!" He turns to the two. "Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Well, um, pretty darn exciting," She smiles at him.

"Er...it feels nice," Hana shrugs slowly.

"Pretty darn exciting and nice," He points at the screen. "Powerful words. Stay with us."

"And we're clear."

Hana lets out a sigh of relief as she sinks in her chair. Aunt Cass places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, Hana. I just thought it would be nice for you, you know...you kept to yourself most of the time, and I just wanted you to be recognized in a good light..."

"I'll manage, Aunt Cass," Hana waves it off. "But it's okay."

"Thanks for having us on your show, Mr. Dunder," She turns to the reporter, who holds up a hand.

"Please, my dad's Mr. Dunder. Autographs?" He holds up pictures of himself.

"Oh, that's okay. We're good," Aunt Cass denies. While she's talking, Mochi hears something and sees a toy mouse moving around the floor. He jumps off his pillow and chases after it.

"Huh?!" Hana covers her mouth, glancing at Aunt Cass, who thankfully didn't hear. She grins widely as Bluff Dunder is signing an autograph for Mochi. Hana quickly gets out of her seat, running after Mochi. They both end up in the alley.

"Mochi," She sees him playing with the toy mouse. Bending down, she picks him up in her hands. "What were you thinking? You could've scared Aunt Cass. Come on, let's go back-"

Before she could turn around, she's suddenly knocked out from behind. Mochi howls, running over to her before he's grabbed from behind. A giant 6'4 man that Mr. Sparkles hired snatches away Hana.

* * *

Hiro is pacing around the café while the others are sitting at the table, staring at him. They glance to each other knowingly. It's been hours since Hana had left for the interview, and she hadn't responded to any of their calls or texts. Aunt Cass was the last one to see her before her phone had gone straight to voicemail.

"She should've been home hours ago!" Hiro frowns, arms crossed.

"I'm sure she's okay," Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder.

"And what if she's not?" Hiro asks quietly. "What if she's out there...hurt...or kidnapped? Or dying in a fire right no-"

"You can't think like that," GoGo interrupts sharply, placing two hands on his shoulders. "Girl genius is probably getting a late lunch somewhere or in the woods or..." She pauses, unable to come up with a third possible explanation, but she couldn't. Even she didn't know what Hana could possibly be doing at this hour by herself.

"Guys, look," Fred comes into the Lucky Cat, holding up his phone.

"Hello world! Mr. Sparkles here!" He smiles at the camera as he's in a different location. "You might remember me from my old internet game show Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge! Well today I start a new show. Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge, where the stakes are out of this world!"

He steps away to reveal a rocket ship, but it's not vacant. It has Mochi sitting on Hana's lap inside.

"Mochi! Hana!" Hiro exclaims in worry.

"It's my most insane challenge ever! If someone can beat it in the next hour, Slow Clap Cat and Yogurt Girl go free!" Mochi doesn't seem too fazed as he's licking himself. Hana is trying to get out, pushing at the door, but it doesn't budge. "But if not, I'll just have to turn these internet stars into real stars...by sending them to space!"

Hana's eyes widen as she slowly stops trying to open the door. "Are you crazy?!" She shouts at him, but her voice is slightly muffled due to the glass.

"Shut up," He tells her harshly and the countdown begins.

The gang run out the double doors. "Poor Mochi and Hana!" Honey Lemon looks up to the sky in concern.

"We got an hour!" Wasabi looks at his watch. "We can save them!"

"Hiro!" GoGo grabs his arm. "We need our suits!"

"I know, hold on," Hiro is frowning as he pulls out his phone. He couldn't stop thinking about how much danger Hana could be in right now. Pressing a button, he speaks into the phone. "Voice integrated command."

"VIC. Yeah, I like that!" Fred smiles in approval.

"Bring our suits to Lucky Cat Café," Hiro commands into the app.

"Okay, Hiro, I will bring your suits to the middle of the ocean."

"VIC, come on! You're embarrassing yourself, that's not even remotely close to what he said!" Fred exclaims, grabbing at Hiro's phone.

"Lucky Cat Cafe," Hiro repeats clearly.

"The ocean. Middle of the ocean."

"Seriously VIC?!" Fred shouts in disbelief and a robot flies over them.

"Please tell me we have back-up suits," Wasabi replies as they stare up into the sky.

"We do not," Baymax informs them.

"Unbelievable!" Hiro mutters, "I'm gonna lose my sister thanks to a wacko!"

"We're gonna save her, Hiro," Honey Lemon says gently. "Just stay calm."

Aunt Cass comes to a stop on her bike. "Mochi and Hana are missing! She's not answering her phone, and I have to hang up these flyers!" She holds up a missing flyer for both Hana and Mochi.

"Baymax, you go with Aunt Cass," Hiro suggests, leaning in towards the robot. "Don't let her find out Mr. Sparkles have Mochi and my sister. She's already upset."

"I will protect Aunt Cass from further emotional trauma," He states, standing up.

"Baymax, you go with Aunt Cass. We'll start searching."

"Yeah, we'll give it our maximum effort," Fred leans into Hiro, winking with a big smile.

"Are you okay, Fred?" Aunt Cass questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a 'sparkle' in my eye," He winks with the other eye. "You guys see what I'm doing?"

GoGo pops a bubble while Honey Lemon silently tells him to stop. "Knock it off," GoGo pulls him away.

"Come on, Baymax!"

"Take this," Hiro runs into the café, coming back with Baymax's case. Baymax deflates into it and Aunt Cass takes off. "You guys go to the studio. Buy me some time."

"But what about your sister and Mochi?" Chances are Mr. Sparkles was not going to give them up easily.

"I know what to do, and I know how to do it. I have to help them...Hana would've done the same." Hiro looks up towards the sky.

"We promise that we'll save them," Honey Lemon speaks softly and he nods once.

* * *

GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon peek behind a police car at the TV studio, 40 minutes already gone by. One of the officers is sent flying from one of the booby traps.

"Sprinkles has the whole place booby trapped!" Another police officer says into a walkie talkie.

"Stand by and wait for back-up."

The four sneak around and enter the building. "Whoa..." Fred murmurs at the rocket. Hana is pounding against the glass.

"Why don't we just ambush him and grab Mochi and Hana?" GoGo whispers to them.

"Because he's booby trapped the whole set!" Fred reminds her.

"The only way to save Hana and Mochi is to complete his insane challenge-"

A spotlight turns on over them, interrupting Honey Lemon. "Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge." Mr. Sparkles reveals himself. "Keep up!" He presses a button from his remote and it lands on a piece of broccoli.

"Scream of Broccoli," The lady's voice announces.

"To save the cat and your friend, put on the broccoli suit and clear the pot of fondoom! Then face the veggie cruel-tities!" A piece of broccoli swings around in front of a conveyor belt that leads to the rocket.

"Cruel-tities? What is he even talking about?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

Fred has put on the suit. "My destiny!" He smiles proudly.

"Ready?"

"Born ready!" Fred exclaims as he takes a stance.

"Set."

"Born set!"

"Go!"

"Born Go!" Fred yells as he runs up to the pot, but misses the rope, falling into the cheese. Hana shakes her head at this. She could see the whole thing, but barely as it's a tight space inside the rocket. Fred lifts his head up from the fondue and it drips down the suit.

"Aw, feta luck next time! Feta is a type of cheese, never stop learning!"

Hana looks up at the countdown that's above Mochi, looking back towards the obstacle course in worry. She really hoped that they'd get out of this...

Hiro is working as fast as he can, taking apart the ping pong battle from his bot. He starts working on a CPU.

"Hang on, sis, Mochi," He looks towards his computer. Mochi snuggles into Hana and she cuddles him, her eyes showing worry.

Wasabi has already put on the costume, his toe slightly touching the fondue. "This isn't vegan, by any chance? I'm trying to watch my dairy!"

"Sorry!" Mr. Sparkles flies past him, a logo calling Wasabi a sucker. He steps back and jumps. Honey Lemon covers her eyes, but Wasabi has grabbed hold of a rope. He sighs in relief before slowly moving onto the others.

"Nice! Way to use your core!"

"Woohoo!"

"Come on, Wasabi!"

Hana looks through the glass, pumping up her fists happily. "You got this, Wasabi!"

"Boring," Mr. Sparkles narrows his eyes at the slight chance Wasabi has. He ends up on the conveyor belt. "Broccoli loves company!"

Wasabi dodges the flying broccoli, but is knocked onto the belt from behind by one. He looks up to see large carrots falling in front of him. Hana covers her mouth with bated breath.

"Now this is happening!"

Wasabi rolls on the carrots, but a broccoli knocks him off and lands him in a pile of tomatoes. Hana frowns sadly.

"Ugh!" Wasabi looks at himself. "These tomatoes are over ripe! Gross...!"

A claw brings him out of the pile. "Meanwhile back at the ranch dressing!" Wasabi is dumped into ranch dressing. "Looks like he got dealt a bad hand!"

"I'm guessing this isn't vegan either!" Wasabi exclaims, cringing.

"Nope, it is!"

* * *

Out in the city, Cass is putting flyers on telephone poles. Baymax is standing behind her, near a display of TVs from an electronics store, playing Mr. Sparkles' live game.

"I hope Mochi and my niece turn up soon, Baymax," She turns around to the robot, not noticing the TVs. "If something happened to them, I'd just...I'd fall into pieces." Baymax holds out his arms, moving in front of the window. "Are you okay, Baymax?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass. Are you?" He blinks, hoping that she won't peek over his body. "How about a warm hug?" He pulls her in for a hug.

"Aw, thanks." She accepts it, feeling a little bit better over the situation. Baymax looks around for anything else that would tip off the woman. When the coast is clear, he picks her up and walks away.

* * *

Honey Lemon swings across the fondue gracefully. Hana gasps, crossing her fingers hopefully. She jumps over the barrels, dodging the broccoli like it was nothing.

"I love that body control!" Fred exclaims encouragingly while Wasabi has his mouth open in surprised, yet impressed, shock.

"You got it, Honey Lemon!"

"Aw, you guys are too sweet!" She smiles at them.

"Here comes the unfair part. Like when a cat and a yogurt wretch steal your spotlight!" Mr. Sparkles pulls down a lever, causing a platform to slide. This knocks Honey Lemon off the obstacle course. Hana drops her hands sadly, turning around and putting her head in her knees. "Oh, it looks like we only have time for one more unlucky contestant!"

There's only less than five minutes left. "Great," GoGo cracks her hands. "Time to look like an idiot." She cracks her neck twice.

"GoGo, you're going out an idiot, but coming back a winner!" Fred holds up the costume. "Who looks like an idiot."

GoGo keeps a stoic face as the camera pans in on her. "Smile, you're on loser cam! Oh, that's not nice!"

She grunts in annoyance, jumping onto the first rope. She quickly moves onto the others.

"Yeah! Way to go, Broccoli!" Fred cheers and she lands on the belt. Hana hears the landing and turns around, pressing her hands against the glass in anticipation.

"Yes, way to go broccoli," Mr. Sparkles appears behind her, "Way to go down!" He fires a stream of melted cheese from behind, knocking her off the pathway. Hana gasps sharply, her eyes widening. GoGo grabs a stray carrot and lands back on the conveyor belt. Next some ranch dressing is fired, but she leaps over it, sliding onto a lower platform.

"Broccoli, broccoli, broccoli," Fred encourages as she jumps over carrots. She grabs one and swings the broccoli away. Another one ends up in her face, but she throws it away. People everywhere are watching as she breaks a carrot, seeing the button up ahead that would release the two. Fred is still cheering for her as there's a minute and 30 seconds left. She smirks and keeps going.

"Stop cheering," Mr. Sparkles glares down at Fred. "There's still the most dangerous obstacle course I've ever designed!" He presses yet another button, causing a huge blender to appear, which knocks GoGo down. She looks up as there's swings to jump across.

"Dun dun dun! The-"

"Blender of Affliction," The lady's voice interrupts.

"Mother, I thought I was gonna say that!" He looks towards the voice and Hana pinches her nose. The guy's so lame, he has his mother working for him... "Broccoli in a tropical smoothie? Who would do such a thing?"

GoGo climbs up the blender, staring down at the rapid-fast blades. "Me!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Honey Lemon shouts from her spot.

"Unfair and lethal! It's in the name," He shows the logo, smirking. "One minute left."

GoGo takes one step back and jumps, grabbing onto a swing. She's only above halfway through when she suddenly stops. Her shoe slips and it gets shredded into pieces by the blades. The citizens watching look in worry.

"We will find Mochi and Hana," Baymax stands in front of a big screen. She smiles weakly at him.

Mr. Sparkles pulls a lever and the wheel lands on a watermelon. "Who doesn't like watermelons? It's refreshing!" He fires the fruit at GoGo, some of them hitting her. Her hand starts to slip from the swing, but she keeps going as the watermelons land in the blender.

"Look out below! It's not a party without pineapples!"

Hana bites her fingernails nervously as Mr. Sparkles takes a bite out of pineapple. They start to rain down from above and GoGo looks down at the blender, which is slowly filling up. Its contents end up spilling on her and her hand. She falls from the swing. Honey Lemon gasps, unable to look. Hana covers her eyes, peeking between her fingers. GoGo is barely holding on to the edge.

"This is gonna get messy!"

There's only 8 seconds left, Hana looking up while biting her lip anxiously. Honey Lemon looks back to see GoGo pulling herself up. 4 seconds left as she slides down the path.

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" She shouts, running as fast as she can. Mr. Sparkles stares in shock as GoGo pushes the button at the last second. Hana cheers from inside the rocket. The others run up to her, hugging her for her victory.

She looks up bravely towards Sparkles. "I beat your dumb game. Now give me my friends."

"Well, that was the deal...nah!" He presses launch anyway and the rocket powers up. Hana looks around, pressing her hands to the glass. She looks down at them hopelessly as they launch into the sky.

"Mochi!"

"Hana!"

It flies through a hole in the ceiling. "Thanks for watching everyone!" Mr. Sparkles sits on the giant chicken. "Till next time," He removes his hair, revealing that it's a wig. "Never give up on your dreams!" The chicken launches through the same hole, allowing him to escape. They would go after them, but they had other priorities in order.

The four run out of the studio, seeing the two getting farther and farther away. "Oh no, they're gone!"

"I don't think so!" Hiro finally arrives, pulling out his phone. He presses a button and something suddenly flies into view, going towards the rocket. Hiro turns to GoGo, staring quizzically at her costume. She gives him a tiny glare, causing him to yelp slightly. It was better not to ask and possibly get bodily harmed.

The robot he launched follows after the rocket. Mochi is pawing at his pillow, Hana's back turned to the glass. She sniffles as she hugs herself. She'll never see her friends again...or Hiro...or Aunt Cass. Is she gonna die in space with no food or water? She didn't even want to think about that...she had just started living her life again. And now...it was all for nothing.

Hiro presses buttons from his phone, swatting away Fred's curious finger. He pushes the bottom and the thrusters go faster, reaching the rocket. Mochi just stares before Hiro presses more buttons. The robot reveals arms and six fingers total. It touches the glass, opening it up with ease.

"Huh?" Hana turns around at the sudden cool air, seeing the robot. She stares in shock as the robot carefully puts Mochi in its body, grabbing Hana into its arms and flying back towards the ground. It returns to the group and Hana jumps onto the ground, staring at her savior gratefully.

"Hana!" Hiro runs up to her and when the twins meet, they share a big hug.

The robot opens up to reveal the cat. "Mochi!" Honey Lemon runs up to him, Fred and Wasabi hugging Hana before they join her. The cat jumps into Honey Lemon's arms, Fred patting his tail.

"Yes!" Hiro pumps a fist. "It worked!"

Mochi starts slow clapping and everyone joins in, even GoGo. "Thanks guys," Hiro rubs the back of his neck. "Are you okay, sis?"

"I am, thanks to you," She puts an arm around him, smiling softly.

* * *

The next day, they're eating breakfast at the Lucky Cat. GoGo looks at a piece of broccoli from her fork. She gags, dropping it in disgust. After what happened, she hated broccoli now. "Blegh."

Fred comes through the door, holding up his phone. "Guys! Check it out! Slow Clap Cat Reunites with Owner is the most viewed video ever!" On the video, Mochi walks up to Cass, who picks him up in her arms.

"Aw, I missed you too, Mochi!"

"Aww," Hana smiles at the moment.

"So Hiro, how did you get over your inventor's block?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"When I saw Mochi and my sister in trouble, I guess I forgot I was blocked in the first place! It focused me."

"Aw," Hana gives him a one-armed hug and he chuckles. "And I'm over mine too. I guess being kidnapped by a fame-crazy lunatic would do that to you," She shrugs casually.

"Bump the cloud," Wasabi holds out his fist and the three fist bump.

"And that idea led us to something else," Hiro smiles at the others. "We have something to show you guys."

"It's gonna be awesome," Hana grins at them.

The twins lead the gang outside and Hiro pushes a button. "We repurposed Skymax to be our new suit delivery system."

"Skymax?" Fred asks curiously, arms around the twins. "Who's Skymax?"

"He is," The twins look up to see the same robot that helped Hana and Mochi flying over. It lands in front of them, revealing Fred's suit inside.

"Whoa! Nice to meet you, Skymax!" Fred walks up to it enthusiastically. "Hey, I don't suppose you also clean the suits cause mine's getting a little funky."

Skymax shakes his head no.

"Fair enough," Fred shrugs at it.

"I could probably add that in, though..." Hana murmurs, pulling out her phone. "And fabric softener too!"

Mr. Sparkles is watching the new game on his phone. "10 million views! I'm more famous than ever!" He sees his face on a screen, but it's a wanted sign. "Everyone wants the sparkle!" He laughs evilly despite the fact that he's marked as a criminal.

Fame was fame no matter how he was portrayed.


	12. Killer App

**Angel: You know Countdown to Catastrophe? I don't believe it (and I still don't)...**

**But I legit just finished it last night.**

**It literally just blew my mind! Somehow, despite the fact that I'm writing an essay right now for class and a case brief (I'm basically detailing a case from the US supreme court), I finished an hour long finale! I still have to wait until Halloween though before we can get to it, whenever I'm done uploading the rest of these episodes. **

**Sorry for the late update, I had to finish my essay last minute because the due date got changed. That's college for ya...**

It's nighttime in San Fransokyo as a black, red, and white drone is currently attacking people on the roof. The citizens step back in fear as they're surrounded. When one of them tries to escape through the rooftop elevator, a laser comes in and destroys it. The man turns around to see himself cornered by the drones. He waits to be attacked, but Wasabi comes in out of nowhere and destroys them. "Go!" He points towards the edge of the roof, where Honey Lemon is waiting with a chem ball in hand. She throws it and an ice slide forms. The girl waves people over and they slide onto another roof.

A drone shoots a laser at a woman's foot, causing her to step back a bit, nearing the edge of the roof. Hana backflips onto the platform, grabbing the woman and jumping off the roof. Electric discs appear and Hana jumps on them until she lands on the other roof.

"Catastrophe averted in Night Market Square tonight," Bluff Dunder is in a helicopter as he looks at all of the action. "When Big Hero 7 came to the rescue of citizens trapped atop Telegraph Tower by weaponized microdrones run amok!"

Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Hana are fighting the drones on the roof. "Why are San Fransokyo tech attacks rising and what would we do without our mysterious own grown hero-" He turns around to see a drone that's aiming right for him. "WHOA!" Luckily, he's saved by Baymax's rocket fist. The reporter turns around to see the twins and Baymax. "Thank you, Big Hero 7!" The duo salute to him while Baymax waves.

"You are welcome."

He then leaves along with Hana to help the others. "Did you see that? That was really close."

Obake is in his lair, looking at the same drone that had attacked the citizens in his hands. "Disappointing..." He throws it away and starts bringing up pictures of the superhero team. "Big Hero 7. What a busy bunch you have been." The pictures on the middle computer show all 7 members of the team, with the twins' pictures already having the pictures of their real identities, Hiro and Hana Hamada.

"Time to really get to know you," The left side of his face glows purple again.

* * *

The boys, Baymax, and Hana are at Noodle Burger. People are taking their orders and getting them while kids are running around. Some are in the ball pit, laughing happily. Fred wipes the plaque that reads 'Reserved for F. Frederickson' with his sleeve. Hana is at his right side across from Hiro, with Wasabi at his right. Baymax is left standing.

"Since when do you have your own table here?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Since I became a Noodle Burger titanium member," He gestures to a picture that shows a happy Fred with a Noodle Burger. "I also get priority seating in the ball pit." He points to the area, where kids are playing with the balls or swimming around in it. "Feel free to try it out," He gives the three tickets.

"No thank you," Wasabi slides the ticket away. "Ball pits are where germs go to party."

"The micro organism level of the ball pit is safe," Baymax informs, Hiro reaching towards his ticket.

"Yeah, it's fun," He holds it out to the robot. "Try it out, Baymax."

"What about you, Hana Banana?" Fred asks the girl. She groans, dragging a hand down her face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Fred, and no thanks."

Baymax holds out the ticket to the woman maintaining the ball pit. "One please." She takes it and opens up the reserved spot that has red velvet rope around it. "Thank you."

He steps into the ball pit, causing some balls to fall out as he walks over to the reserved space. Kids going down the slide are stopped because of his giant belly blocking the way.

"Are you having fun?"

Hana is looking at the menu, her eyes scoping the items listed. "Thanks again for taking me to lunch after my session, guys," She puts the pamphlet down with a smile.

"Course. Therapy can be scary for a 14-year-old girl," Wasabi gestures to her.

"Yeah! Telling your innermost thoughts to a complete stranger? That's...well, weird, I'd say," Fred rubs his chin.

"I don't like to think of it that way," Hana stares at the left side of the pamphlet. "More like confiding things about myself that I would never say _publicly _to you unless I wanted to, and I already have." She sends a wink towards her brother, who gives a smug smirk. Hana then sends a happy smile towards the boys. "I feel like a new person now that I've been pouring out my feelings to people, and you guys accepted me. Thank you."

"Aww! That's sweet," Fred almost feels like crying and Wasabi just smiles.

"Alright, stop getting all emotional on us," Hiro waves it off, but he's grinning anyway.

Suddenly a door opens to reveal a little robot. Two ramen blocks replace what would be burger buns, with meat that has a simple face on it, and lettuce hair. His head is bigger than his body as he wears red overalls with a white shirt underneath, and plain black shoes. He's carrying trays of food.

"Yeah! Oh, hee hee!" He starts singing the promotional song for Noodle Burger. "Yeah! Oh, hee hee! I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger!" Hiro and Wasabi lean over to look at him. Hana gets onto her knees, peeking over her seat. He moves his head, dropping a kids meal in front of a little girl. "Cause Noodle Burgers are really swell! Yeah!" Kids cheer for their food. "If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger," People start taking pictures of him. "Cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell! Ding dong!" He stops in front of the four.

"Guys, meet Noodle Burger Boy," Fred gestures to the robot. "He's Noodle Burger's new customer happiness mascot!"

"Howdy and hello, Mr. Fred!" He greets with two waves. "Welcome back to Noodle Burger! Where we do swell well! You can't beat Noodle Burger! I'll have our Noodle Dudes make your Friday Favorite! One Noodle Burger Crunchy Style! Bring the heat, WTMP!"

"What did any of that mean?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

"Crunchy style means I like my noodle bun extra crunchy. Bring the heat means add chili sauce. And WTMP stands for way too many pickles. Obvious on that one," He explains and the mascot brings him a noodle burger that has a stack of pickles between the bun and cheese, with a side of fires.

"That is way too many pickles," Wasabi recoils back a bit, the twins staring at it.

"Yeah, he's basically psychic," Fred points to the robot. "Can I get a little-"

"Ketchup? Coming right up!" NBB holds out his hand, which shoots ketchup from it. Some of it spills on Hana's sleeve and she wipes it off. "See what I'm talking about?"

He looks over to the other three, scanning them. "Sorry misters and miss, since we just met, I am unable to predict your orders. But I can't wait to get to know you!"

"Not exactly psychic, but it is a killer prediction algorithm," Hiro comments, Hana pressing her hands together with a small smile.

"Yeah! I wish I knew what power he runs on."

Baymax has gotten out of the ball pit, staring at the robot. "Gee whiz, mister, would you like some Noodle Burger stickers?" A roll of stickers appears from his head and he rips it off. "Of me? Noodle Burger Boy?"

"He is a robot," He turns to the twins.

"Yes he is," Hiro smiles slightly.

"Baymax, say hello to your cousin," Hana smirks, gesturing to NBB. Hiro snickers lightly as Wasabi tries to hide a smile.

"What is his function?" He turns his eyes back to NBB.

"I spread happiness and stickers! Yay me!" His arms extend, putting stickers all over Baymax's stomach. "You look extra swell..." Smoke comes out from the bottom bon of his head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later that night, when Noodle Burger is closed, NBB is charging from his dock. The door opens and he looks up at the stranger who just entered.

"Howdy and hello, Mister! Noodle Burger is now closed. Can I help you with something else?"

"Yes..." Obake is standing there in the shadows. "I believe you can."

* * *

The next day, Fred is talking to his friends while they're working on projects. "And then Noodle Burger Boy, guess what? He gave me some stickers!" He holds up 9 stickers in his hands. "Look!"

"Mhm," Wasabi is paying more attention to his table, dragging it away to Fred's disappointment.

"You guys aren't looking! I don't understand why you wouldn't look, they're stickers!" He glances back to GoGo, who walks past him with a box that has wheels inside.

"That's great, Freddie, you seem really happy," Honey Lemon comments while pushing chemicals towards her space.

"Uh, yes Honey Lemon, I am happy," Fred jerks a thumb to himself. "I have stickers."

Baymax and the twins walk past him, the robot trying to remove the stickers on his body from yesterday. "I was not designed to remove stickers."

"Baymax, my man!" Fred stands in front of him. "Did you get scratch and sniff?" He takes one scratch and sniffs. "Yes. Yes you did." As he continues, Granville appears in the lab.

"Good morning, students." She stares at Fred, crossing her arms. Hana taps Fred's shoulder, causing his eyes to widen. "And others."

He stops sniffing, removing his face from Baymax's body. The twins peek behind Baymax as he gives a simple smile towards the professor. Hana shakes her head at him and begins removing the stickers from Baymax.

"The international space agency has contacted all the top scientist institutions about a competition," She announces to everyone in the room. "Space junk is collecting at an exponential rate, the challenge is to design a machine to gather all the debris and dispose of it. Are any of you interested?"

"I'll do it!"

The twins and Wasabi stare at each other, as they all said the same thing at the same time. "Perfect. It's a tight deadline. You three can work as a team."

"Oh, um, I was thinking Hana and I would enter ourselves," Hiro gives a small smile, Hana glancing at the two from behind. She goes back to helping Baymax, deciding to let them speak for a change.

"Yeah, and that I would also enter but just myself."

"Not that there's anything wrong with Wasabi!" Hiro awkwardly gestures to Wasabi.

"Or with the twins! That's not what we're saying."

"Oh lord," Hana mutters under her breath, and not just because it's difficult removing these dang stickers!

"We just want-"

"You want to work individually, yes," Granville catches on. "I get it. But you're not going to. Your skill sets compliment each other. And I want to win, so that's what's happening. Working prototypes are due next Thursday. Good luck!"

She walks away, the two boys glancing at each other nervously. "We're all friends..." There's some restraint from Hiro with that word. "We can make this work."

"Absolutely," Wasabi apparently shows the same feelings as him. "It will be fine..."

Personally, Hana didn't see why the two had a problem working together. They were all on the same team, after all. In a way, she could understand that anyone would be put off with Wasabi's way of doing things, and vice versa with Hiro. She just didn't feel the same way because being alone all the time gave her the maturity of accepting people as they are...and therapy might've helped a little bit with that too. She couldn't even count how many times she's mentioned Wasabi and his neatness to Dr. Sopher. And besides, when she was sharing a room with both of her brothers, she got to see a messy side and a neat side that she's used to at this point.

"Guys." They turn around to GoGo, who waves her phone in her hand. "We've got a situation."

* * *

Somewhere in town, Bluff Dunder is reporting. "Bluff Dunder on the scene reporting on an anonymous tip that some disaster would occur in this area at exactly three o'clock. Which is um..." He looks at his watch. "Now."

An out-of-control trolley speeds down the tracks, with passengers and the driver inside. "Yes!" Bluff pumps a fist before realizing that this is still live. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Horrible news. A runaway street car is careening down the hill, is there no one to stop it?"

GoGo speeds down the tracks as Baymax and Hana fly behind her. The robot has Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi on him and Fred jumps behind them. The trolley jumps slightly as the superhero team chases after the train car. Up ahead is a busy street with cars and people going by.

"Better hurry, a lot of people up ahead," He tells Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Hana. They pass by an alley, where a now evil NBB is watching.

"Why howdy and hello...Big Hero 7." He starts scanning to learn more about them.

GoGo reaches the car. "This is your stop! Watch your step!" She grabs someone and jumps out. Fred lands on top of the trolley.

"Do not worry, I'm not an actual lizard, this is just a very convincing costume," He grabs a man with glasses. "I'm here to help." He jumps and lands on the sidewalk, putting the man down. Fred runs off to go help his friends, but the man leaps onto his back, thanking him. "Um, guys? I've got a clinger!"

"We're on it." Baymax and Hana fly past him, the robot gripping the back of the trolley. Wasabi and Honey Lemon jump off, the man grabbing two passengers.

"I gotcha!" He leaps off while Honey Lemon plants three chem balls on the remaining passengers.

"One for you, you, and you. Go, go, and go!" They jump off and the chem balls activate into animal cushions. Hana grabs the conductor and jumps, grabbing a street pole. She spins around to a stop, jumping onto the sidewalk. Baymax's feet plant against the concrete until the trolley comes to a safe stop in front of the people walking across the street.

"It is now safe to disembark."

Hana and the man walk up to them. "I don't know what happened. Emergency brake just failed, it's the weirdest thing," He explains to the team, shaking Hana's hand. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work," Hana waves it off.

"Baymax, can you take a look?" Hiro suggests for his friend to look for clues.

"Scanning." He scans the trolley in under a few seconds. "The emergency brake has been disabled. I detect a small amount of ketchup on it."

"Ketchup?" Hiro asks in confusion. "That's really weird..."

"Yeah, and who sent us the tip this was going to happen?" GoGo asks the twins.

"Obviously, they wanted us to be at the scene...but why would they lure us here?" Hana gestures to the trolley.

Fred walks up to them, the man still clinging onto his costume. "And how much hugging is too much hugging?"

"Don't ask," Hana shakes her head, especially since Honey Lemon is a hugger.

"Special order..." NBB looks up at the sky, setting his target on one turbine. He makes it detonate and it starts to fall.

"Uh..." The conductor points up to the sky. "Guys?"

Wasabi and Honey Lemon run up to the crowd of people. She throws four chem balls, shielding a group from being hit, but it bounces into the air. The turbine flies towards a man who is crossing the street with his dog.

"Oh, that's not good!" Wasabi stands in front of the man, slicing the turbine in half. It flies towards a woman this time. "Oh come on!"

The woman starts to scream at the incoming doom.

"Got it!" Hana flings her arms, catching the turbines with two electric lassos. She spins around and lets go when she has enough speed, the turbine flying up into the sky until it's gone. Wasabi sighs in relief as he stands up, turning to the man he saved.

"Are you okay?"

The man, still in shock, holds out his dog. "Ew! Thanks. That's gross, but thanks."

This distraction has given NBB enough time to fully scan the seven. "Order complete..." He leaves the scene while giggling.

* * *

Hiro taps a pen against his tablet while Wasabi is at his computer. Hana is sitting between them, holding a notepad and a pencil. They were trying to figure out the whole presentation for the space junk competition.

"What if it's a mech suit that either robot or a human could wear?" Hiro suggests after a few seconds.

"That's interesting," Wasabi says in thought, Hana writing this down. "And to break up bigger pieces of space junk, we could add a plasma blaster."

"Ooo! Ooo!" Hana stands up in excitement. "Can I help with the blaster? Please please please?"

"I'll do you one better, you can build it," Wasabi smirks a little and she pumps her fists.

"Yas!"

Hiro couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "We'd also need something to contain the debris-"

"But a vacuum won't work in space," Wasabi finishes his sentence, tapping his pen against his desk. "Soo...maybe a high capacity super strong net?"

"Great idea! Let's sketch it out!" Hiro rolls his swivel chair over, planting his dirty sneakers onto the desk, to Wasabi's ire. Hana winces a bit at this.

"Um, Hiro?"

"What?" He turns to the man, stopping his right hand from sketching.

"Your feet," He points to the specks of dirt that fell from Hiro's shoes, "My desk. Uh uh."

"Okay..." Hiro chuckles awkwardly, "Let's-let's work in our lab..."

Once they've gotten to the twins' lab, Hiro has finished the sketch while Hana is sketching the components of the blaster. He throws his pen onto his dirty table, holding out the tablet towards Wasabi, who's sitting right in front of the double doors.

"What do you think of this?"

"I can't see it," He calls out.

"So come closer," Hiro deadpans at him.

"I don't think so," Wasabi shakes his head. "I need order to think clearly and your lab is the opposite of order."

Right now, their lab is a huge mess, which is not what he'd want to work in at all.

"How do you deal with all the uncleanliness in here, Hana? You share a lab!" Wasabi calls out from his chair. Hana turns around to him from her swivel chair.

"Oh, Hiro and I have a system. Every two weeks, one of us cleans the lab with no help whatsoever. If we accept help, we add on another week of cleaning. And then we switch to the other twin when the cycle begins again. And whether or not I have therapy is no exception. Besides, I had two brothers who had different ways of how rooms were kept, remember? Not to mention, I share a room with a teenage boy."

Hiro pulls down a string from the ceiling and a calendar appears, showing that Hiro is cleaning...

Next week.

"It works for us," Hiro shrugs while looking at his device. "That way we don't disturb each other."

"It's disturbing me!" Wasabi retorts back.

"Guys," Hana stands up from her spot. "Relax," She waves it off. "We just need a place where it's clean AND that Hiro can put his feet up."

They settle on the cafeteria. Hiro places the tablet to a drone, moving it over to Wasabi's side. He nods in approval after looking, giving a thumbs up. Hana sighs a bit, facepalming. Just another awkward interaction between the two of them that she had to watch...

* * *

Fred is singing as he walks into Noodle Burger for lunch. He eventually stops, gasping dramatically. Around the whole restaurant are Noodle Burger Boy missing posters. "What?! Noodle Burger Boy is missing?!" He walks up to the manager, Sara.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Frederickson," She reveals solemnly. "When I opened this morning, his dock was empty-"

"Empty!" Fred grabs her arms, looking at her in the eye.

"Poor little guy's out there alone. He doesn't know what the world's like! It's not all sunshine and noodle bots!" She cries out sadly.

"Do not give up on him, Sara!" Fred exclaims, his hands now on her shoulders as he stares at her in the eye. "We will get through this!"

"You're right...he'd want me to be strong!" However, she can't stop herself from crying and she hugs Fred out of grief. He pats her back in comfort, knowing that she's going through a lot. If he were the manager, he'd react the same exact way, but...this is the second time already today that he's had to deal with a clingy hugger...

* * *

Eventually, he makes it back to the school, holding a sticker in front of the twins. "Noodle Emergency!"

"Sorry, Fred, I have too much work to do on the mech to go looking for Noodle Boy," Hiro points to the sketch he made.

"Noodle _Burger _Boy," Fred corrects as Hana is taking off the last of the stickers from Baymax, or at least, trying to. "How could you forget the burger part?! There's where his face is."

"We're sorry, Fred, but we can't help you. This is due Thursday," Hana gestures to Wasabi and Hiro. "And we're hard at work here."

"It sure is and we sure are..." Hiro murmurs to himself. His eyes widen and he turns his chair around. Maybe his friend could leave and he could finish the project himself like he wanted to... "Wasabi, why don't you go? I can handle things here!"

"That is so...generous," Wasabi says in a strained voice. "Hiro, but I volunteer to stay and continue our work in an orderly fashion," He puts his papers in a neat stack.

"Stop iiiit," Hana says in a warning tone. "I know what you two are trying to pull, and the answer is no. To either of you." She was not going to put up with one of them trying to back out of this project. Dealing with their clashing personalities was already enough for a former binge-eater, therapy-attending, secretly superheroing 14-year-old girl.

"You know, we're both older than you, so you can't tell us what to do," Hiro huffs slightly, crossing his arms. Wasabi glances at the girl who directs a look that says 'And you know that I can kick your butt despite my small size.' He flinches at her look. "N-Not that you can't! I'm shutting up now."

"Wasabi and the twins are showing elevated stress levels," Baymax shows three charts where the levels are rising. Hana rubs a hand across her face, exasperated already, and it wasn't even Monday yet. Both of them were getting on her nerves because even though it's subtle, it was very obvious that Wasabi and Hiro were not that close. Trying to work with their personalities for this project was like dealing with a hyperactive twin brother on gummy bears.

"May I offer you a sticker?" The robot holds up one of the stickers that Hana peeled off.

"You guys should work out whatever it is you're working out," Honey Lemon appears behind him. "We can go with Fred, right GoGo?"

"How else would I spend my free time-"

Fred hugs the woman, not noticing her sarcasm. "Thanks GoGo! Man you're the best, you will not regret it."

"Bye!" Honey Lemon waves to the trio.

"Wait, why do I have to-" Hana calls out, but they're already gone. She grunts lightly at this, turning back to Baymax. She pulls at the last sticker and when it's free, she falls onto her back. The sticker goes flying onto her nose and she sighs wearily.

* * *

Later, on the roof of Noodle Burger, GoGo still has her regretful frown as Fred is leaning against her in his superhero suit. "The night was dark-"

"I regret it," She deadpans to him.

"But what was even darker was the thought of a world without Noodle Burger Boy," Fred scopes out the area around him, standing on top of the Noodle Burger sign.

"No sign of Noodle Burger Boy," Honey Lemon stands up remorsefully. "It may be time to call it a night, Fred."

"But we can't give up!" Fred insists to her. "This was his last known location. There has to be a clue around here somewhere, anything!" He jumps back onto the roof. "Foot print, a piece of clothing, a strand of hair...which, you know, thinking about it, I guess that would be lettuce..."

"Gee whiz, Mister," NBB speaks up, standing right across from Fred. "How about Noodle Burger Boy showing up in person?" His eyes glow red.

"Well yeah, that's more than a clue. But, I like the positive thinking, Noodle Burger Boy," Fred points to him, realizing what he just said. "Wait a minute...if you're here, then that means..." His suit's head lifts up as he beams at the robot, kneeling down to it. "You're here!"

"Howdy and hello," NBB greets like he usually would. "Golly, look over there, mister!"

"What?" Fred turns around. "Where?"

The eyes glow red again. "Crunchy style!" NBB kicks Fred into the sign, causing him to knock into the R.

"No!" The girls exclaim in alarm.

"Hee hee...hee hee...hee hee," NBB giggles creepily. Fred hits the awning of the building right across, Honey Lemon running up to the sign.

"Freddy!" She throws a chem ball at the ground and it turns into a giant cushion. "Noodle Burger Boy," She gives the robot an accusing look. "How could you?"

"Gee whiz, miss, it was awful easy! I just kicked him!" NBB jumps into the air, kicking.

"Yeah, we got that part, why?" GoGo asks sarcastically.

"Well golly! Because I'm programmed to collect information and adapt, so I adapted to be evil style! With all the fixings! Hee hee hee hee hee."

"Well, adapt this!" GoGo throws one of her discs towards him.

"Expect your usual order, miss!" He jumps out of the way as Honey Lemon sneaks up to him from behind.

"Take that!" She tosses a purple chem ball, but the robot catches it just before the projectile could hit him.

"You can't beat Noodle Burger Boy."

"He can predict every move!" Honey Lemon steps back a bit in shock, GoGo zooming past her.

"Predict this!"

NBB releases the chem ball towards GoGo, who jumps over the cushion. However, when she reaches him, he moves back, causing her to fall off the roof.

"Thank you, come again!" He waves at her. Luckily Fred had caught GoGo, jumping back onto the roof.

"Would you stop throwing people off the roof?! Come on!"

"If you are not happy with your service, please fill out a comment card!" He takes out a slip. "I'd love to hear from ya!"

"Hear this!" GoGo flings a disc, but the robot jumps out of the way again.

"Feel the flavor!" He jumps up into the air, firing ketchup and mustard from his hands.

"Ugh!" Honey Lemon wipes the condiment off from her visor. "Ketchup?"

"And mustard," GoGo deadpans in realization, knowing exactly who was behind the trolley attack. She wipes some mustard off her visor.

"Say hello to new burger," He leaps over to Fred, starting to punch him rapidly. "Then say goodbye to the hungry!"

"Noodle Burger Boy, where is all this anger coming from?" Fred asks gently, not really being affected by the punches as the suit's once again not his real body.

"Agh! Why won't you surrender?!" NBB jumps away, landing near the sign. "Gosh, I can predict your moves, but I cannot defeat you, unless I upgrade to COMBO SIIIIZE!" He leaps off the roof and they peek over to see him bouncing to a go kart. He drives away from the restaurant.

"Aww man! I always wanted to make a daring go kart escape," Fred complains, sagging his shoulders. Now he'll never get to do it since NBB just accomplished that for him...

* * *

"And his go kart had racing stripes!" Fred exclaims as they're telling the other three what happened. "So cool!" He sees the looks that Honey Lemon and GoGo are giving him. "And evil. Yes...I forgot to add evil."

"Let's just focus on the now somehow evil robot mascot," Hana holds up a hand.

"If we're gonna beat Noodle Burger Boy, we need more information on how he works," Honey Lemon speaks up. It'd be beneficial to know his weaknesses...

"I already called the manager at Noodle Burger; she doesn't know where he was made," GoGo explains to them.

"Wait! I have a clue. He left a footprint," Fred holds up the back of his supersuit. "On my butt."

Hana takes a deep breath after seeing the logo, looking up towards the ceiling in disbelief. "Ughhhhhhhhhh," She lets out a loud groan, holding her hair. "Noooo..."

"Whoa," Wasabi says in surprise.

"That's the Krei Tech logo..." GoGo glances at it.

"Which can only mean one thing...Krei. Makes. Shoes, you guys."

They just stare at him until Wasabi decides to correct Fred. "Or, Krei made Noodle Burger Boy," He whispers gently, Fred's eyes widening.

"Okay, good. So that's two very strong possibilities."

"Sis, Wasabi, and I will withdraw from the space junk competition," Hiro speaks up, "This is more important."

"Don't worry, we can handle it," GoGo tells the two.

"Are you sure?" Wasabi looks at them hopefully. "I think it might better if the twins and I go, not that we don't love working together."

Hiro nods with a big strained smile. "A lot!"

"Oh man, not again," Hana rubs a temple.

"Oh, that sounded a little forced. Are you guys still clashing?" Honey Lemon frowns a little.

"Put it this way," Hana stands between the boys, gesturing to the two. "I have no problems working with them...anymore," She glances at Hiro briefly. "It's more so these two than me being involved whatsoever. And me getting stuck between their little...whatever is less than ideal sometimes," She places her hands on her hips, giving them a look.

"You can fix that by just calling each other and getting dressed in the morning, it's very easy," Fred pipes up.

"We just have different ways of doing things," Hiro gestures to Wasabi, looking at Wasabi.

"Yeah. One of us is right," He points towards the boy. "The other is wrong."

Hana places a hand on her forehead, shaking her head slowly. "One of us is _super controlling_," Hiro grits his teeth a little as he gestures to his friend. "And the other goes with the flow."

"Well, one of us acts like a civilized human being and the other acts like...an uncivilized human being." He couldn't think of another way to put it.

"One of us is good at insults, and the other's terrible," Hiro smirks a little.

"Come on, come on, whoa!" Fred steps in between them. "This is getting too personal."

"No, that last one was fair," Wasabi agrees with Hiro's last statement.

"Here's how this is gonna go," GoGo kicks away the coffee table, standing up and glaring at them. "You guys are gonna find a way to work together, because you're dear friends who care about each other! And Hana gets to babysit you. Got it?!"

"I-I'm good with that," Hiro stammers nervously, glancing at Wasabi with a nervous smile.

"Me too," Wasabi looks away as Fred smiles anxiously. Even when she wasn't directing it towards him, her looks are scary.

"When did I become a mother of two?" Hana murmurs loud enough for GoGo to hear.

"He's your brother, and you and Wasabi share the same major."

Hana is about to open her mouth to argue before she closes it. She couldn't really disagree with that logic unfortunately...

* * *

Baymax and Hana are standing between the silent friends. It feels so awkward to her that she's sweating. While the two would help each other out while they're in superhero form, their normal friendship is...not as close as Hiro's other relationships.

"The others are right," Hiro finally speaks up, turning to Wasabi. "Friends should be able to work together."

"Maybe we're just too different," Wasabi shrugs lightly.

"So is everyone else. Just look at me and Hiro," Hana gestures to her brother. "We get along fine and our personalities couldn't be anymore different."

"You're fraternal twins, that doesn't count," Wasabi tells her to her slight annoyance.

"One key to understanding another person is to try to see things from his perspective," Baymax advises, Hana nodding in agreement.

"Baymax is right. If I can do it with you and Tadashi," She turns to Hiro, "Then you two shouldn't be anymore different dealing with the problem."

"I guess we could try that..." Wasabi stares at the boy.

"Or...we could just split up the work and do our parts separately," Hiro suggests to Hana's shock. That's not the way she wanted this to go...

"Bad idea. What would you learn by working separately?" She crosses her arms with a raised brow.

"I like where he's going with this," Wasabi gives a look of interest.

"Guys, no," Hana protests to them, "Don't you remember what Go-"

"My way works for me, and your way works for you," Hiro gestures to the man. "Why mess up a good thing?"

"It's not a bad thing to be yourselves, but-"

"Avoiding a problem means it could wreak havoc in the future," Baymax tells them, but they don't really take it the way it was meant to be heard.

"Let's do this," They high five, Wasabi placing hand sanitizer on his right hand. "Not together." They walk off to their separate areas. Hana stares at them in surprise, sighing in defeat and planting her face into Baymax's tummy. He pats the back of her head.

"There there."

And so they gather tools to work on the prototype, with Hana reluctantly helping out since she has to participate in some way for this competition...the twins gather boxes of items, putting one tool in their mouth while Wasabi places them down gently. In their labs, Wasabi uses his neat desk while Hiro just throws them onto a table. Then they build the drone, Hiro sipping a soda and Wasabi carefully placing in wires. They finish it off while the twins eat sandwiches, and Wasabi uses hand sanitizer after he's done.

They build the drone together in the robotics lab, standing proudly. "Nice!"

"I think this is gonna work," Wasabi holds out his hand, and they share a three-way high-five. He feels something in his hand and turns it around to see some remains of jelly and some kind of butter.

"Sorry, Hana made us almond butter and jelly sandwiches," Hiro chuckles sheepishly, wiping his hand on his hoodie.

"The twins have a mild peanut allergy," Baymax informs as he sprays Wasabi's hand with hand sanitizer.

"Now all we have to do is test it on some real junk at the dump," Hiro sends a small smile towards Wasabi, and the twins immediately notice Wasabi's wary look. The dump is where lots of garbage and germs reside...

"The dump...yeah...sounds...fun," He says slowly.

"We can't test this out in the city, this is only a prototype," Hana crosses her arms at his hesitance. "We need to do it someplace where we won't risk someone bumping into it and if something does go wrong, at least the thing won't affect citizens."

"Uh, you don't have to go," Hiro tells him.

"No, no, I'll go," Wasabi says quickly. He might as well suck it up in case something from his end went wrong. "Doing things apart together worked out, let's try finishing up together a part."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred, GoGo, and Honey Lemon are speaking with Krei about Noodle Burger Boy. "Noodle Burger asked us to build the ultimate nostalgic robot boy mascot," He explains as they're looking at NBB's blueprints. "And that's what we did."

"Ahh, he makes me wish I was an old-timey boy," Fred smiles fondly at the picture.

"Is he made out of military-grade titanium?" GoGo asks curiously.

"Well, funny story," Krei glances away with a chuckle. "The inner mechanism is from an abandoned robot soldier project that was taking up space in R&D," The blueprint shows the old robot's body over NBB's. GoGo groans, pinching her nose while Fred has his arms crossed with an unamused look. Of course it was...

"So that means in addition to being able to predict our every move, he's-"

"Indestructible, yes," Krei finishes for her. "But adorable. You can't fight that smile." The schematic robot mascot waves.

"I can't believe I gave my heart to Noodle Burger, and now its Boy is going to destroy me," Fred places his hands on his cheeks in dismay.

"Yeah, that's a tough break...anyway, if that's it, you can leave."

* * *

NBB just happens to be at the dump, digging through trash. A seagull jumps over to squawk at him.

"Howdy and hello, mister!" He waves with both hands. "I'm here to upgrade, so I can defeat my mortal enemies," He rapidly punches the air, "Big Hero 7. Want some stickers?" He holds out a Noodle Burger sticker. "They're the coolest."

The bird takes it into his mouth. "Have a swell day, mister!"

The seagull spits out the sticker and NBB hears something nearby. He looks over the edge to see Hana, Baymax, Wasabi, and her brother.

"Alright, I think that's the last of it," Hiro jumps onto the seat.

"Hang on, let me check your connection," Wasabi tells him as Hana puts the finishing touches on the plasma blaster.

"Ooo..." NBB's eyes turn red in interest at the space junk prototype. "That meal comes with a free toy..." His eyes turn back to normal and he moves away before anyone could notice him. Hana stands up and wipes sweat from her forehead.

"Phew! All done with the blaster."

"Okay," Hiro starts pressing buttons. "Let's see what this thing can do-" He's about to pull the lever when Wasabi deactivates the drone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're putting it on all wrong! You wanna start with the waist strap!" Wasabi points to the seatbelt.

"It doesn't matter what you start with," Hiro argues back.

Wasabi laughs forcefully, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, here-"

"No way," Hiro pushes his hand away. "My sister and I built the robotic skeletal, I'm testing it!" He jumps onto the ground. Hana holds her hair, looking up towards the sky.

"AGH!" She shouts in frustration at yet another fight.

"Perhaps you-"

"Hold on, Baymax," Hiro doesn't listen, glaring at Wasabi. "This is between me and Wasabi."

"But there is a problem," Baymax holds up a hand as a shadow starts to loom over them.

"Yeah, a big problem. You," Wasabi narrows his eyes at Hiro.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" Hiro returns the glare.

"It means everything is by the seat of your pants! You don't follow procedures."

She looks in Baymax's direction and her eyes widen. "Um, guys?" Hana calls out as she backs away a bit, but the two are still arguing.

"You don't follow procedures, you obsess about procedures!"

"Like that's a bad thing! I'm surprised that Hana isn't as bad as you!" Wasabi suddenly grabs Hana's arm, pulling her towards him.

"Wait a minute!-"

"You don't get to talk about my sister!" Hiro grabs Hana's other arm, pulling her forward.

"I am not a tug of war rope-!"

"You know what? Forget it! I'm done! Working on this project was a bad idea!" Wasabi glares down at Hiro.

"Guuuuys?" Hana draws out, but they still don't listen.

"Fine. You don't wanna work on it anymore, neither do I!"

"There is a problem," Baymax repeats to them.

"We know there's a problem, Baymax, that's why we're arguing-"

A claw gets Baymax by his head while another grips onto Hana tight by the waist between the boys.

"That is the problem," Baymax says as the two are lifted up into the air.

"Baymax! Hana!" Hiro shouts as he jumps onto the robot's legs before slipping. He looks up to his best friends dangling into the air. Hana wiggles around to try and get free, but it was no use.

"Howdy and hello!" He turns around to glare at NBB, who is now in the prototype. "Thanks for the swell gizmo, misters! Golly, what does this do?"

He charges up the plasma blaster. Wasabi pushes Hiro back slightly. "Run!" The laser fires and they run out of the way, ducking their heads. Hiro turns back, looking at Hana and Baymax in worry. He couldn't just leave them all alone up there...

"We have to go back for Baymax and my sister!"

"We will," Wasabi places a hand on his shoulder. "But not like this. We need our armor." He pulls Hiro away and the boy looks up at his sister.

"Don't worry, Hana! I'll come back for you! I promise! Just hang in there!"

"I don't have much of a choice," She looks at the claw that's getting tighter and tighter around her. She hacks up a cough.

"You can't beat Noodle Burger Boy!" He calls out to the retreating boys. "Hee hee! Hee hee! Hee hee!" He fires the blaster three times, for each time he laughs.

* * *

Hiro races down the street on his scooter, Wasabi sitting behind him. He calls the others to report the situation. "Noodle Burger Boy's at the dump. He took our mech suit and now he's got Hana and Baymax! Hiro and I are going back to the lab to get our armor."

"We've got our suits, we're on our way," GoGo tells him, hanging up. "Noodle Burger Boy's at the dump. Let's go!" The three race off, with Fred smiling widely.

The claw moves a little as the two hostages are still in the air. "I fail to see how this makes you a better customer happiness representative."

"That's because he's not one anymore, Baymax. Someone messed with his programming to make him this way," Hana speaks up, wiggling around in the claw's hold. "And can you please loosen up this thing? Humans need air."

"That was my old job," NBB moves over to the seat, pressing a button. The claw loosens up and Hana lets out a deep breath. "My new owner reprogrammed me to destroy Big Hero 7."

"Robots are designed to help humans."

"Golly mister, it looks like you're the one who needs help. Big Hero 7 will be here any minute to try to rescue the two of you! Too bad I'm going to destroy them!" He holds out five stickers. "Sticker?"

"No thank you."

Hana sighs in exasperation. "Noodle Burger Boy, let's calm down. This won't solve anything. Just get off the drone, and we can talk this out."

He looks up at her, tilting his head. "What are you gonna do? Destroy superheroes who are meant to help everyone? Let them help _you. _Just tell me what you want, and we can fix all of this." She takes a deep breath, staring at him with soft pleading eyes. "Okay?"

"...Golly, miss," NBB looks up at Hana, who struggles to get free again. "My master has a special order for the dumber twin! You thought you could convince me from completing my order?" He pulls a lever and Hana moves to the side. She eventually comes to a stop above a trash compactor. "He wants you to enjoy it very, very much...he sure knows what he's doing!"

Hana starts to grow pale as she starts to get lowered slowly to the trash compactor. She really hoped that help was on the way, and now.

* * *

Hiro and Wasabi are putting on their armor in his lab. Wasabi looks away in guilt. If they had just worked together like Hana and Baymax intended them to, then none of this would've happened...Hiro was a great big brother to Hana, and he shouldn't have started that fight.

"Look Hiro..."

"Sorry? Yeah," Hiro turns around with a small smile. "Me too."

"Maybe Baymax and Hana were right...again," Wasabi smiles a bit after putting on his shoulder pad. Hiro reaches for one of Wasabi's plasma blades.

"Wasabi, wait."

"Yeah," Wasabi is holding one of Hiro's gloves. "I think I just had the same idea!"

* * *

At the dump, Baymax and Hana try again to get free, but it doesn't work. "Gee whiz, mister and miss! Keep trying to escape, and I'll deep fry you!" He fires a laser right past Hana, who's getting closer and closer to the trash compactor. "Extra crunchy style!"

"Deep fry this!" GoGo arrives, throwing one of her discs. NBB grabs a car, deflecting the weapon. He throws the car at her, but she dodges out of the way just in time. Honey Lemon runs up from the other side, throwing a chem ball. The robot mascot throws it right back at her, but Fred dives in front of the woman.

"I always wanted to dive to save someone like this!" He says quickly, taking the hit for Honey Lemon. GoGo grabs her, saving her from another thrown car. She looks up to see Hana halfway to the trash compactor.

"Hana!" She exclaims, looking at Baymax and then the crane. She drops Honey Lemon and throws a disc towards the door, but a laser blast knocks it out of the way.

"Golly, miss. So predictable," NBB says from across.

"What do we do?" Honey Lemon asks GoGo, frowning in worry towards Hana.

"You try to short-"

"Short out my suit with one of your chem balls while she skates around me real fast and hits me with one of her discs! This would allow her to free her friend!"

The girls stare at each other weirdly. Not only could he predict their moves just by looking at them, he knew what they were thinking? "Or, I could suggest a new order: Clean up on table five!" He shoots a net that traps the girls inside.

"Guys!" Hana calls out as she sees they're all trapped. The claw lowers her closer to the trash compactor and she looks away, cringing.

"Hee hee hee! I do swell well!" NBB's head spins around in praise.

"We'll beat you! Our friends will be here to save us!" Fred exclaims as they all try to break free.

"I know everything they're going to do too," He chuckles a little. "That's the Noodle Burger Boy guarantee!"

"Hey!"

He turns around to see Wasabi in Hiro's armor and Hiro and Wasabi's armor. "You might wanna rethink that."

"Yeah, we'd like to place an order: for payback," Wasabi clenches his fist as Hiro makes the plasma blades appear.

"Guys!" Hana beams at them gratefully.

"Gee whiz. Something changed," NBB looks between the two of them. Since he's not used to seeing them in each other's armor, he can't tell what they're going to do. "My algorithm is out of whack, I cannot predict what you will do. So, I guess I'll have to beat you with brute force!" He picks up a broken turbine while giggling, throwing it towards the duo. Hiro flings his arms, the laser blades cutting the turbine in half, causing it to explode.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," Hiro smirks as he moves away. Wasabi uses the magnets to attach a large steel beam in his hands. He throws it towards NBB.

"Golly mister, I did not." He jumps into the air, firing the plasma blaster. "You're really starting to ruin my fun!"

They run away from the projectiles. "The mech suit's working really great!" Wasabi calls out.

"Yeah! Nice job with your end!" Hiro shouts, both of them jumping over junk piles. NBB fires one right at their feet, and they land at Baymax's claw.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi Baymax! Don't worry, we'll get you both out of this real soon," He reassures as Hiro pats his tummy. Hana is about ¾ away from the compactor.

"That is not swell, mister! Not swell at all!" Another laser is fired and it goes flying past Baymax. Hiro uses the blades to stop himself while Wasabi falls behind him. Hiro slips from his spot, but Wasabi catches him. He jumps away from another laser, and they land on the ground.

"Hey there!" NBB lands in front of them. "Let me tell you about our new menu item! Chop suey!" A blade appears from the left arm of the drone, but Hiro blocks it with the blades. He struggles against the sword as NBB uses the other arm, about to hit him with a laser. Wasabi rushes over and pushes the arm away so that it fires in another direction, but he didn't notice where it would land.

Hiro pushes the sword away and slices the legs. The stray laser cuts Hana free, but she falls towards the compactor. Her eyes widen in fear as she's slowly nearing the blocks. Sweat appears on her face at the thought of being turned into a human cube.

"Oh no!" Everyone exclaims, including Baymax.

"HANA!" Hiro pushes her out of the way just in time and they land in the dirt. He cuts her free, staring down at her. The girl is panting slowly, her heart beating rapidly over what could've happened. Hiro hugs her in relief and she returns it.

"Gee whiz golly, howdy and hello!" NBB starts to glitch.

"Howdy and hello this!" GoGo throws the net she and Honey Lemon were trapped in, catching the robot.

"Is this to? Is this to go? Is this to go? Is this to go?"

Hiro helps his sister up as Baymax is lowered onto the ground by Fred. "Oh come on, GoGo. You need a new battle cry. The whole blank this thing is getting a little repetitive."

"Now is not the time," Hana tells him as she dusts her skirt.

"You okay?" Hiro places a hand on her back.

"Yeah," She smiles at him. "Thanks."

He returns the smile as the girls land on a cushion courtesy of Honey Lemon, landing on the ground. Hiro holds out his fist to his friend. "Nice going, Wasabi."

"You too, little man." They fist bump and Hana gives them a one-armed hug.

"I'm so glad you two stopped fighting. I was almost about to lock you two in a closet."

They both shudder at the thought, grateful that it didn't go that far. Baymax finally touches the ground.

"Hiro-"

"I know, Baymax. You and Hana were right all along. I'll listen next time," Hiro interrupts, him and his sister sharing their signature handshake.

"Noodle burger Boy is getting away," He points in the distance and indeed, he is. The robot mascot starts up the cart, shooting ketchup and mustard towards them. He then drives away.

"Ugh," GoGo wipes off her visor. "Gross."

"Yeah, but love that go kart," Fred takes off his suit's head to lick some ketchup from his finger.

* * *

Thursday comes, with the twins and Wasabi having since rebuilt the drone due to NBB's interference.

"So, to finish it off," Hana starts, looking at her notecards.

"Using the combination of a high capacity net-" Hiro fires the net, which captures a drone that two other students were using.

"Hey, watch it!" He calls out, the woman crossing her arms.

"Sorry," Hiro smiles sheepishly.

"And a plasma particle blaster," Wasabi pats the right arm, winking at Hana.

"Astronauts will be able to collect space junk-"

"Cleaning up the cosmos," Wasabi finishes for Hiro. "Because nobody likes a messy cosmos. Or is that just me?"

"It's everyone," Hana looks up at him. "And so, with this design, it should get the job done in no time," She gestures to the robot.

"Nice teamwork. Lady, gentlemen, good work," She smiles at the trio. They grin at each other, glad that they were able to put things aside and work together.

* * *

NBB arrives at Obake's lair slowly and dejectedly. "Howdy and hello...I'm awful sorry, Mister. I totally messed up your order." He sounds so disappointed within himself.

"Did you collect all the information I requested?" Obake raises a brow.

"Golly...I-I sure did, Mister. But I wasn't able to squash the girl."

"Well then, I'd say you did just ffffffine," He slightly tilts up the robot's head, letting it fall. "And I wouldn't worry about the girl...there will be other opportunities to break her away from the boy so that I can have my chance."

Obake plugs in the robot to his computer. "Your database should help fill in a few gaps."

The screen then fills up with pictures and Obake laughs. "Big Hero 7. So nice to get to know you..." The pictures have matched up, with each superhero's real identities now being known.


	13. Small Hiro One, Little Hana Two

The city is quiet as Hiro, Hana, and Baymax fly past buildings. "Coordinates indicate that this is the location of the stolen shipment of Nickel Titanium Alloy," Baymax reports after checking his scanner.

"That alloy is pretty strong. Whoever wanted it, we better be careful," Hana turns to her brother.

"Take us in easy, buddy," Hiro tells the robot, he and Hana landing on top of a warehouse. Hiro jumps off as Hana bends down to a skylight pane. Hiro moves away the dust, the twins glancing at each other. "We need to get down there."

Hana opens up her palm and electricity comes from it. It creates a path to the bolts of the pane, lifting them up into the air. Baymax opens the panel and swings the twins down. They jump down at the same time, looking around the warehouse.

"I will alert the team."

"That's okay," Hiro turns around to the robot. "I'm just gonna have a look. Recon."

"Hana and I will come with you."

"It's just some stolen metal," He waves it off and she grabs his arm.

"Stolen metal or not, you're gonna need a partner," She smirks at him and he returns it. Together, they leave Baymax at the skylight.

"I will wait here."

They walk past the shelves, Hana on look-out behind him in case someone tried to do a sneak attack. As they're tiptoeing, Hana pulls her brother away into a gap. A security bot is flying around, the twins staring at each other until they hear the drone leave. They look at the bot, diving back into the small space. It scans for anything unusual, luckily not turning in their direction. Once it leaves, Hana sighs a bit in relief...

But that relief is shattered when they step out into the open and another security bot was waiting for them from above, sounding an alarm. Hearing a chuckle, they look up to see Yama in a crane.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Yama..." They murmur in unison. They haven't seen him ever since he basically blackmailed Hiro to get that paperweight from Granville's office, kidnapped Hana, and he unleashed a bunch of Baymax drones onto the city...

Yeah, it wasn't good to see him again.

"Yes it-wait! I know you," He leans in closer, eyeing them.

"You do?" Hiro asks in surprise, clearing his throat. Hopefully he didn't recognize them for their regular identities, or else they'd be screwed. "I don't believe we've met."

"Yup, we've never seen you before," Hana makes her voice higher-pitched in a falsetto voice.

"You're those Big Hero 7 kids! And you came with your girlfriend, huh?" He sneers at them.

"Oh, ew!" Hana almost breaks cover out of disgust as Hiro swallows in his vomit.

"No, n-no, we're not-we're just sib—we're just friends!" Hiro recovers quickly, pointing up to him. "And we must insist you return the stolen alloy!"

"Hand it over," Hana narrows her eyes after she's done gagging.

"Oh...you want it back? There's your nickel titanium alloy," He presses a button and chains are released from the ceiling. Hana pushes Hiro out of the way as a large robot, even taller than Baymax, stands before them. It looks like a bigger version of his fighter bot, Little Yama. "Meet Mega Yama!"

It scans the two and Hana steps back a bit in shock. "Uh, Baymax, I think we might need back-up after all," Hiro murmurs nervously and then suddenly they hear a crash.

"I fell down."

Hiro jumps out of the way from Mega Yama's attacks. He clings onto a shelf, but Mega Yama destroys it. He goes flying onto the crane while Hana whistles towards the robot, waving her hands.

"Yo nickel mouth! Come and get me!"

He rushes over to her, but she lands on his shoulder, tapping the side of his head. He turns around and sees her waving, shocking the robot slightly and distracting it. Hiro pushes a button that sends Yama flying backwards towards a shelf. Baymax captures him, and when he lands, he holds onto Yama.

"This position can be calming."

"I am _not _calm!" Yama retorts back. The robot continues to attack the twins, Hiro rolling away. Hana backflips, spinning around and firing an electricity bolt, but it doesn't work.

"Baymax, uh, any word on back-up?" He lands near Yama and Baymax. An ice slide appears courtesy of Honey Lemon, and the team slide down.

"Back up is here!" Wasabi announces and the slide disappears into dust.

"Um, what is that?" GoGo stares at the robot in confusion.

Fred scoffs at her question. "It's obviously a giant robot. I'm surprised it's taken this long to face one."

"Not the time," Hana reminds him as she flings her arm, firing another blast, but it ricochets off the robot's back and the attack flies above their heads. He attacks them, spinning around as they jump out of the way. Honey Lemon tosses a chem ball, encasing his feet in ice, but the robot immediately destroys the trap with one swing. She gasps and it approaches Fred, who uses his fire...but it's fire-proof.

"I'm scared!" He calls out as the robot attacks again, and he jumps over to the other side. "But I gotta admit, also pretty impressed."

"Don't be impressed by it!" Hana gestures to the robot.

Mega Yama spins around and Fred yelps, leaping away as Mega Yama hits the shelf instead. The robot then turns around to Wasabi, who's backing away out of fright.

"I'm just scared!" He stands ready to fight. "But I use that fear..." He jumps from a claw, and he manages to slice the side. Wasabi runs off and when Mega Yama turns around, his head is slightly hit by one of GoGo's discs.

"Over here, big guy!" She skates around him, which confuses the robot. He hops back a bit, heading right towards Baymax and Yama. Of course, his healthcare instincts kick in.

"A falling robot can be-" He lets go of Yama to catch the robot, but this allows the man to run around freely. Baymax catches the robot into his hands. "Hazardous."

Yama uses another crane, going back up into the air as the twins run up to him. "You'll pay for this!" He pushes a button and the lights go off, leaving them in the dark briefly.

"Oh great," GoGo deadpans as the lights come back on, with Yama nowhere to be seen.

"Under the cover of darkness, the villain escapes!" Fred declares as he looks around for a sign of him. "Now what?"

"Ah, let him go," Hana waves it off. "He'll be back sooner or later."

Wasabi seems to agree as he lets out a yawn, stretching his arms. "Let's call it a night. Don't forget what tomorrow is."

* * *

The next morning, everyone is in line for the visit of Dr. Trevor Trengrove, famous for his 'Artificial Fun-telligence' thesis. Since then, he's become a legend among SFIT. Something sort of similar to Hana's supposed fame, but more on a scientific level. There's a big banner in front of a building that has the man smiling coolly. Fred wasn't with them because this workshop was for SFIT students only.

"Trevor Trengrove!" Wasabi exclaims excitedly. Hana chuckles lightly at him.

"Wow," Honey Lemon glances at the long line behind them. "It's a good thing we got here early. Looks like the whole school showed up."

"Yeah, come on! An inventor's workshop with the Dr. Trevor Trengrove," Hiro looks up at the banner in excitement. Honey Lemon stands in front of the sign, taking lots of selfies.

"The. Dr. Trevor. Trengrove!" At the last word, she pulls in the girls with her, to their surprise. Baymax stares at her.

"Your heart rate has accelerated to 119 beats per minute, indicating either tachycardia, extreme distress, or-"

"Excitement?" GoGo finishes for him.

"Baymax, this is Honey Lemon practically on a daily basis," Hana giggles a bit, hands in her hoodie pockets. Honestly, this was more like a pinch of her excitement. Anything less was unnatural for Honey Lemon.

"Baymax, Dr. Trengrove is like a science rockstar!" She holds out a picture of the scientist.

"He's okay, for a male scientist," GoGo smirks lightly.

"Oh, come on," Wasabi scolds the two, crossing his arms. "He's SFIT's most famous alumni."

"I don't know, Wasabi, she seems to be on the right track for my opinion," Hana gestures to GoGo. She thought he was fine, but she never really cared for him on that kind of level. Lots of people who graduated from SFIT had fame today. He was just another drop of water in the pool of SFIT alumni. However... "Though, it is a little significant to hear about him since he kind of played a part in creating Baymax."

"Tadashi idolized him," Hiro speaks up, "There'd be no Baymax if it wasn't for Trengrove's breakthroughs in artificial intelligence. We're gonna get him to sign Tadashi's copy of his thesis."

"I hear sometimes he picks some students to work with one on one!" Honey Lemon exclaims to them.

"I'm pretty sure we all know who he'll pick today."

The twins' smiles turn into annoyance as Karmi is standing right behind them. "Yeah, I think we do," Hiro smirks confidently at her.

"Thanks Hiro," She crosses her arms with a smug look. "Glad we agree."

"Karmi," Hana greets thinly, but she only said it to save face given that Hiro doesn't like her. Over time, the girls have gotten slightly less competitive in class, but not to the point where it's noticeable. They still get into little spats from time to time, but it was nothing too major that would break...whatever type of friendship they had, if any.

"Hana," Karmi repeats in the same manner, winking at the girl briefly. "Not that I care, but who do you think Trevor will pick?"

"Between me and you?" Hana rubs her chin, a hand on her hip. "I guess he'd pick someone who is studious, engaged, and not as obsessive."

Her eyes widen as she thought Hana was praising her, and Karmi gives her a glare, but only a tiny one. Hiro chuckles at her face. Before he can make a remark, the line is cheering. Dr. Trengrove has arrived and he's taking a selfie with a group of students.

"Who's jazzed for some science?" He asks the group.

"Me me me me me me me!" Wasabi exclaims excitedly.

"This guy gets it," He praises, walking by the smiling Wasabi. Seeing Hana, he recognizes her immediately from the news. "OMG, it's Hana Hamada!"

"You know who I am?" Hana questions in surprise as she shakes his hand. She didn't think that someone like him would know someone like her.

"Who doesn't?! I was inspired by your story of self-worth and willingness to live your life! And now you are! At SFIT," He gestures to the school, the girl tugging at her braid in slight embarrassment. Hiro is smirking as he sees Karmi less than amused at this. Sometimes moments like this are why he actually likes the fact his sister is famous around campus.

"Too bad I can't let you in," He mutters as he walks past her, confusing the girl. What did he mean by that? He bends down to Hiro, taking the copy. "What's your name, little buddy?"

"Hiro Hamada!" Hiro says happily instead of correcting him. "And I am such a big fa-"

"Here!" A can drops into Hiro's hands. "Have a sports drink." He looks at the 'Jumper Cable Sports Juice' label. Trevor throws the thesis into his arms and he walks past the trio of teenagers. Karmi leans in with a look of amusement.

"Little buddy."

Hana rolls her eyes at her. "At least he signed the..." He looks at the autograph, eyes widening. He signed it all right... "Kiro...!"

His sister winces as she looks at it. "Maybe once we get in, he can fix it?"

"Yeah...r-right," Hiro stammers a little. The door opens and everyone looks up to see Granville standing there.

"Alright students, single file line. I will distribute your wristbands for entry." She puts them on their wrists, but when she gets to the twins, Hana got to experience just what Dr. Trengrove had said in her earshot. "I'm sorry, Mr and Ms. Hamada, but per Dr. Trengrove's request, this event has a strict age cut off at age 16."

"Bummer, Kiro," Karmi replies snarky, flipping her hair behind her. The twins narrow their eyes at her, Hiro more in annoyance than his sister.

"Professor Granville, this isn't fair," Hiro protests as he, Hana, Granville, and Baymax are walking away from the building. "Hana and I are SFIT students just like everyone else."

"Yeah, Trengrove knows that, we can handle this stuff," Hana gestures to the building. "Why does everyone else get to go inside?"

"You two are significantly younger," Baymax points out.

"If we were even 13, this still wouldn't be an issue," The girl crosses her arms.

"Not to worry, I've arranged for you both to assist at an equally prestigious workshop," She leads them to the Sciencetorium, where they are met with a tv show scientist, Wendy Wower...for children. AKA not at all what the twins wanted to do.

"It's Woweroo time!" She exclaims to a group of kids and they cheer.

"Wendy Wower," Hiro deadpans and Fred pushes past them happily.

"Wendy Wower!"

Hana blinks at him slowly. Wendy looks up and sees the teenage girl, gasping. "Oh! We have a special guest today! Hana Hamada!"

The girl backs up a bit as the kids turn around and cheer. Jesus, even with kids, she's not safe. Hiro glances at her briefly. Since he's not happy being here, he was indifferent about children knowing about what happened to her.

"She's also Yogurt Girl with the kitty!" A black-haired girl points to her.

"Um...hello," Hana waves nervously. She wished people would stop recognizing her all the time. Hell, she would've refused still to enroll at SFIT back at the showcase if it meant preventing _this. _Right now, she felt like crawling into a hole.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's sing the Wendy Wowerdooskedoo song in order to welcome her!"

Oh kill her now. Hana waves her hands rapidly, eyes widening. "Oh no, please don't, there's no need to-"

Wendy pulls out a ukulele and starts playing. One of the kids grabs Hana and pulls her over so that she can face the small crowd. Fred and the kids start singing along. Hiro facepalms while Hana drags a hand down her face.

"I wanna pull out my ears now," She whispers to herself, keeping a smiling face for the kids.

* * *

The others are in the building as other students are coming in. Honey Lemon holds out her phone for a selfie.

"Everyone say Trengrove~!"

"No," GoGo replies, keeping a straight face.

"Trengrove!" Wasabi sings, Karmi shuffling behind them.

"Wait, I don't wanna be in your-" She takes the picture anyway.

"Just pick a filter...ooh, puggle face!"

* * *

Hiro is in a tiny stool as kids are running around, not pleased in the slightest. Hana is sitting at a table, just watching the kids with a small frown. Their phones vibrate and they look to see a text message and an attachment from Honey Lemon. The three of them have pug faces, but Karmi's is the most hilarious.

"Ah, that's a keeper," The twins say in unison. The little black-haired girl walks up to Hana, tugging at her skirt. She looks up and the girl smiles a little.

"You went to the hospital because you ate a lot and you thought you weren't pretty, right?"

"Uh..." Hana glances away, clearing her throat. She's definitely too young to understand the full details. "Something like that."

"Well, we all think you're very pretty!" The girl's smile widens and Hana couldn't help but chuckle. Oh, if she only knew... "Here," She holds out a daisy flower crown with bright green leaves to the teenager. "For you."

"Oh..." Hana takes it into her hands, staring at it. She gently runs a finger through a flower, smiling weakly at the girl. Maybe when she's older, her parents could tell her the full story, but she still appreciated the sentiment. She places the crown on her head. "Thank you."

"Come on," The girl grabs her hand, pulling Hana towards the group. She'd say no, but she doesn't want to disappoint them.

"Okay, Woweroos! Who's ready to make gloop?" Wendy asks the kids, along with Fred, and they cheer. "My super special helper Hiro is going to pass out the gloop-gredients."

Hiro is unhappily wearing a Wower Power top hat, carrying powder and water. He pours in the ingredients as Wendy is explaining about gloop.

"Gloop is a non-newtonian fluid, which means it's a little bit liquid, a little bit solid, and a whole lot of fun!" She and Baymax play with it and a blonde girl looks up at her.

"I want mine to be green!"

"Green's a great gloop color!" Wendy exclaims at her.

"Oh oh!" Fred holds out his bowl. "Can I name mine Herman?"

"Herman's a great gloop name!" She encourages in the same manner. Hiro gives gloop ingredients to a little boy with a skull shirt and three pairs of goggles over his head.

"I fear nothing..."

Hiro simply turns around, a little creeped out. He gives Fred some more water, glancing at Hana and the black-haired little girl across from him.

"I wanna make mine red because you love red!" She points to Hana's shirt and his sister smiles a bit.

"Whatever you want, Ava." It was a little heartwarming, if he had to be honest...but he still doesn't like being here.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Hiro asks after a few seconds.

"Oh ho ho, I'm a long time Woweroo. Wendy Wower Science Hour used to come right ater my favorite show: Bright Lights, Loud Noises," Fred plays with the gloop.

"Huh. That actually makes sense," Hana comments to herself.

"Well, glad someone's having fun..." The gloop from Baymax's hand goes flying into Hiro's face.

"Oh."

Hana chuckles anxiously, glancing at Wendy. Ava points to Hiro. "Is he your brother?"

"Yep, that's him," She stares as Wendy comes over with a rag. She felt so bad about what happened with Trengrove, but what could she do? Granville is standing guard at the moment, and she couldn't speak past her. She's too good to _not _notice a 14-year-old.

"Does he think you're pretty too?"

Hana coughs a bit, rubbing her neck. "I-I don't know? I can't speak for him." This shouldn't even be a discussion...

"My brother thinks I'm ugly," Ava pouts as she looks at the gloop. Hana places a hand on her back.

"That's not true. You're pretty in your own way. You shouldn't listen to what people say about you."

Ava beams up at her. It felt just like what Hana would say to anyone going through a self-conscious problem. "Okay!"

* * *

"I asked SFIT to send me its best and brightest," Trengrove looks towards the crowd. "And, looking around this room, I can tell they listened."

Wasabi is bouncing up and down in his seat slightly, still excited. "Darren, can I get a follow spot?" A spotlight appears as all the lights turn off. Wasabi looks around in confusion. "You're a lucky bunch. After all, without SFIT, I wouldn't have my career. I assume most of you are familiar with my thesis, artificial fun-telligence?"

The students cheer as one of them holds up the copy. He points to the front page with a beaming smile. "With a little luck and a bit of that Trengrove magic, the work you do might catapult you to fame and fortune as well! Like me...that's enough Darren."

The spotlight disappears as the lights turn on and a hand is raised. "Excuse me, Dr. Trengrove? Hi, Karmi. Love everything about you. Um, how exactly will you be selecting the students for the hands on portion of the workshop?" She wanted to know how it was done so she could rub it in Hiro's face. Hana's, not so much.

"Get out the hose, we got a spitfire!" He points up at her. "What's your major, Karmi?"

"Bio-Tech," She answers eagerly.

"Guess what? Bio-Tech majors get first dibs on the free ice cream in the lobby! Go check it out!" He gestures towards the doors.

"Okay," Karmi smiles, walking outside, but the door slams closed once she does. "Wait..." She pulls at the door, but it doesn't budge.

"Did he just kick Karmi out?" Wasabi jerks a thumb behind him.

"I like this guy more and more," GoGo sends a small smile towards Trengrove.

* * *

With Wendy, the kids and Fred are dying their gloop in colors. The blonde girl in pigtails holds out her green gloop to Fred.

"You want some of mine?"

"Ugh. We get it Brooke, yours is perfect," Fred retorts to her with a frown. "Of course! You're perfect too, Herman, just in your own special way. I love you." He kisses his gloop, Hana and Ava sticking out their tongues in disgust. They see each other's faces and start laughing at how they looked.

"Thanks for helping with the clean-up, Super Glooper Hiro!" Wendy jumps over to him, placing a purple sticker on his shirt.

"Wow...eroo..." Hiro tries to sound happy, but he's not.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wendy bends down to him. "If you want, I can see if that...big...woweroo wants to be my helper instead." She points to Fred, who gestures for Brooke to look at Baymax playing with his purple gloop. Brooke reaches out towards him, allowing Fred to switch the gloop.

"No, it's-it's fine," Hiro looks towards the ground.

"You just wish you could be in Dr. Trengrove's workshop instead, huh?" She guesses correctly. Hiro glances away with a frown. "Look, I get it. Even when we were back in SFIT, he was the star."

"You went to SFIT?" Hiro asks in shock. By looking at her, he wouldn't have been able to tell. "You know Trevor Trengrove?"

"He was my lab partner," She places a book on a shelf. "For...a while. We had different ways of doing things."

"Oh, man! It must have been awesome to work with him!" Hiro exclaims in astonishment.

"It was...an experience...your sister seems to be adjusting well, though," Wendy turns to Hana, who's holding Ava in her arms. She's smiling down at the kids and he couldn't help but smile fondly. He's never seen her so...good with kids. In fact, he didn't even know that she could be so good with kids. It was a nice thing to experience for himself. "You know, when I heard about her on the news...I just couldn't believe that she went so low...but she's also opened my eyes a little, and now I don't care if people judge me for what I do. You must be proud of her."

"I am," Hiro smiles a little. "And I'm glad that she's done that for other people. I just hope that she remembers that she has people who care about her, including me."

Baymax walks up to Wendy. "I am unable to remove the gloop from my hands," He holds up his gloop-covered hands, which are covered in dirt.

"Come here, big guy. I'll fix you right up," Wendy leads him away. She cleans off the gloop with water and a rag. Hana is watching over the kids, doing a little demonstration using race cars and a ramp made out of a cardboard box.

"Thank you," Baymax says to Wendy.

"See how the medium-sized car goes down first?" Hana drops a red car just about the size of her hand and it skates down the ramp in less than 5 seconds. "It has just the amount of mass and kinetic energy to go at this kind of speed."

"Ooo!" They exclaim in interest, racing some other cars down the make-shift ramp.

"Oh..." Wendy looks up at Baymax's eyes. "Hyper-spectral cameras..." Hiro looks up from his phone as she presses her face into the belly. "Carbon fiber skeleton? Killer actuators! Ooh, are those super capacitors?"

"Uhh...yeah," Hiro says in surprise. "Wow, w-were you a robotics major?"

"Sure was. Nifty bot you got here," She pats Baymax, "Hey, that's not a bad song title." She pulls out her instrument and starts playing. "That's a real super-duper nifty bot, nano fluids keeps them from getting too hot!"

He gets another selfie of his friends still with Trengrove. "Hey," He jumps down from the counter. "Would it be okay if Baymax, Hana, and I went to explore the rest of the museum?"

"Hana's leaving?" Ava asks sadly as the other kids look up at Hiro.

"Aww," They all whine in unison and Hana stands in front of them, waving her hands.

"I-I'll be back!" She stammers, though they're still frowning. "W-We can do the volcanoes when I come back to you. And with a special surprise!"

"Yaaaay!" They cheer and she cringes as she realizes what she said.

"Oh well, sure! Exploration is the backbone of science! Where there is exploration-" She stops speaking as she sees that the two are gone. Wendy looks around until she finally notices Hiro pushing his sister and Baymax out the door. "Discovery is never far behind! Oh..."

* * *

Trengrove is looking at a stopwatch for the workshop, 18 minutes already having gone by. Though, the room is more smaller as he's already kicked out some other students. "Come on, you geniuses, show me what you've got! Speed counts!"

"Um, don't you think it's weird that he's having us race to build a PSO electric generator?" Honey Lemon asks suspiciously, gesturing to the work they're doing.

"No weirder than us being secret superheroes," GoGo murmurs loud enough for only the three to hear.

* * *

Hiro takes off the sticker as the trio walk around the museum. "I have to find a way into that workshop. Maybe Granville isn't checking the door anymore..." He moves himself away from a girl blowing bubbles and he smirks at Hana, who's biting her lip in thought. "I can't believe you promised those kids a 'special surprise.' What are you even gonna do about that?"

"I panicked! They just looked so sad," Hana glances away. "I couldn't disappoint them, so I said whatever came to mind."

"Is someone getting attached?" Hiro teases in a singing voice.

"I don't know if I wanna call it that," She rubs the back of her neck.

"Hm. Never pegged you for being good with kids," Hiro couldn't help but comment.

"It just seemed natural to do," Hana shrugs at him. "I don't know...I guess they just remind me of myself when I was a kid before high school. I was always wearing little accessories with that bow in my hair...I was curious about everything...you guys were always doing robotics stuff..."

Hiro pauses at that, turning to her. She doesn't seem to be upset, but he could tell that last sentence brought up some bad memories of her just watching them bond. "...Sorry."

"I'll be fine. I've honestly forgotten the bad stuff. I prefer the memories where we played in the snow and played pranks on Tadashi," She snickers to herself before Hiro sees Baymax chasing after a stray bubble.

"Baymax," Hiro pulls him away and the bubble pops. "Okay, we used to come here all the time when we were kids."

"Physiologically, you are still kids," Baymax informs them.

"We're not-" A little girl touches them, causing their hair to fly up. They quickly fix themselves before Hiro remembers a way to check outside without Granville noticing them. "I remember this periscope somewhere..."

"Does it resemble that periscope?" He points to a periscope at the top of some stairs. Ava is standing there.

"Ava?"

"Hana!" Ava runs up to her, giving her a giant hug. "I wanted to see if you had that special surprise ready!"

"Oh, it's coming," Hana bites her lip nervously, sweating a little. "Don't worry. I promise I'll have it brought back soon."

She smiles and runs off. When Hiro looks through the peri-scope, a majority of people from the workshop are having ice cream, but they aren't happy to be outside. Even Karmi isn't happy as she holds a cone of chocolate and strawberry.

"That's weird."

"Uh, Hiro?" Hana speaks up and a woman clears her throat. He looks behind him to see a line of parents with their children.

"Sorry...didn't know there was a line..." He pushes Baymax away, Hana following them.

"Hey, Hana Hamada!" One of the parents exclaims and they all clap. She slumps her shoulders slightly, turning around and waving with a big smile as she walks backwards.

* * *

Trengrove leans in towards a student. "Hey! I noticed you're wearing a Space Hike shirt."

"Yeah, I'm an Astro-Science major," He answers with a small smile.

"Well guess what? Astro-Science majors get second dibs on the free ice cream! Go on, take a space hike out to the lobby!" He pushes the man towards the door and he walks away dejectedly. Honey Lemon stares after him.

"He's kicking out everyone who isn't a Physics, Engineering, or Chemistry major," She can't help but point out.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Wasabi stops his work to look at her, "He's the Dr. Tren-"

"Done," GoGo interrupts, looking at her work proudly.

"GoGo! You can stay-stay!" Trengrove points at her and she's unamused by the joke.

"Done!" Honey Lemon and Wasabi reply in unison and he looks them over.

"Hmm. Yes. These look promising."

"Oh, do you wanna test them or-"

"Everyone else, enjoy that free ice cream bar! Just save some for me, I loves me some ice cream!" He laughs and they glance around weirdly. "Also, I need your phones."

* * *

Hiro sighs as he walks past some frog displays. "I'd love to know what Dr. Trengrove's doing." Baymax looks at the glass cages. "We need to get a better look."

"Hiro, I'm just as upset as you are, but how can we possibly-"

They hear a loud noise, looking up ahead to see a man inflating large balloons. The twins turn around to Baymax, who has frogs all over him.

"Amphibians."

Hana can't help but take a photo of the moment while Hiro smirks. Together, they use a helium tank to inflate Baymax large enough for him to go through the hole in the ceiling.

"I have reservations," He states to the duo.

"Just tell us what you see!" Hiro calls out as the twins hold onto the rope. Baymax looks up towards the sky.

"It is partly cloudy with a thirty percent chance of-"

"No, Trengrove," Hiro corrects him. Baymax redirects his eyes to see four shadows walking down a hallway. Trengrove is leading the three inside a room.

"I see Dr. Trengrove taking GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon into another room." He looks at the pathways to see Yama with his guards. "And Yama is standing outside the pavilion entrance."

"Yama?!" Their eyes widen.

"Oh no," Hana looks towards Hiro.

* * *

Wendy is playing another song as the kids get ready to make volcanoes. "Wakes you faster than Java! A big volcano spouting Lava~! Everyone have their partners?"

"Whoo! Yeah!" Brooke exclaims excitedly, with Fred being her partner.

"Have we filled our volcanoes with baking soda?" They hold up the boxes, nodding. "Okay then! Goggles down."

The rebel boy puts down his three goggles, causing his partner to stare at him. "Huzzah..."

"Add the vinegar and stand back!" Wendy tells the group and the kids pour in the bottle's contents.

"No, that's fine!" Fred says, a little peeved, "Brooke gets to pour the vinegar, of course-oh ho ho!" He exclaims once the lava appears from the volcanoes. "Whoa! What?!"

The twins come into the room and the children cheer at Hana's appearance. "Did you get the special surprise yet?"

"Oh, it's coming," Hana smiles anxiously. "It'll be pretty soon."

"Yaaay!"

"Fred, something's wrong!" Hiro tells him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's what baking soda and vinegar are supposed to do," Fred points to the volcano. "Come on, Hamada Twins, I thought you were supposed to be science geniuses."

"That's not the point," Hana continues, gesturing towards the window.

"Yama's back," Hiro informs him.

" 'Yama' Yama?" Fred turns to the two.

"Fred, how many Yamas do we know?" Hiro asks and Fred removes his goggles.

"You've won this round, Brooke. Let's go, guys," He walks past the twins.

"Fred, Brooke is like eight. Grow up," Hana calls out. Hiro notices the volcanoes as the rebel boy shows them his.

"I can hear the tiny screams..."

"Uhh, yeah," Hiro glances around, a little concerned about what this kid's future was going to be. "Cool."

"That's...ambitious," Hana looks away and they smirk, getting the same idea.

"Dr. Wower," The two teens run up to her. "We need your help. Everyone's help, really, and uh, a bunch of volcanoes."

She stares at them in confusion and Hana holds up her hands. "I know that it's weird, but we're only asking for one thing. So here's the plan..."

* * *

Wasabi taps his finger against the blueprints for his project. "This isn't gonna work..."

"Make it work!" Trengrove suddenly appears, scaring Wasabi. "I mean, I could show you how, but then what would you learn? Nothing!" He leans in closer, startling Wasabi again. He slides backwards out of the cubby, closing the curtain.

Honey Lemon is working on her project, looking up to see Trengrove peeking over to her. "Dr. Trengrove? Um, I really don't understand why we can't work together?"

"Well, you like selfies, right?" Trengrove remembers her taking pictures outside the building and while he was giving them the workshop. "Well, think of this like working by your-seflie."

"But you took our phones..." She reminds him. He holds up his hands, slowly moving away.

GoGo is working on a circuit board, concentrating hard on what she's doing. Trengrove suddenly appears, holding up his sports drink.

"Here! Have a sports drink!"

"No," She replies immediately and he leaves, but not before he leaves the can in case GoGo wanted it, which she didn't.

* * *

Karmi is still outside, looking dismayed as Baymax walks past her from behind. "Volcanoes on the move!" She hears Dr. Wower, turning around to see Fred and Baymax taking the lead while the twins are walking behind them. "Stay with your buddies, Woweroos!"

Karmi smirks, seeing this opportunity as a way to make fun of them. While she might have been kicked out, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun teasing them.

"Hi little kids," She says in a baby voice, "Did you learn to make pretend volcanoes with a fake scientist from a kid show?"

"Hey, if being good with kids is wrong, I don't wanna be right, Karmi," Hana defends as two little kids are running around her. "Stay with the group, guys. You don't wanna get lost," She waves them forward and they wave to her, running off happily.

"Uhh, what are you doing out here?" Hiro asks Karmi.

"Just taking a break from all the cool, grown-up science stuff," She brags, Hana rolling her eyes silently. She knew dang well she saw Karmi outside with the periscope eating ice cream, and it's been a while since then, so why would she still be out here? Hana peeks behind her to see some students from the workshop still lurking around. The rebel kid suddenly appears between them.

"She lies..." He whispers and Hana pushes him forward gently.

Hiro looks to where he was while Karmi slumps her shoulders. "Trengrove kicked me out..."

Hana's eyes turn soft towards her 'friend.' "Oh wow...I can't imagine how you must feel right now."

"Sorry," Hiro tells her, feeling sympathetic for her too. He knew how much she reveled in being inside there.

"Thanks..." She smiles at the twins, and actually meaning it. Hiro returns the smile, but after a few seconds, the two realize what was happening. They turn away, gagging at the same time. Hana snickers a little, walking past them.

* * *

Trengrove is still acting weird when he checks in on Honey Lemon. "How's it coming, Honey Lemon?" He slides up to her and she recoils back a bit from that big smile.

"Well, the schematics you gave me appear to be for a lightweight protected exoskeleton," She decides to not question it further.

"Protected exoskeleton...yes! That's...exactly what they were for!" He looks like he had no prior knowledge of knowing what the schematics were for.

"It would weigh less and be more durable if you use a colloid fluid as a liquid armor."

"Right, right," He gets in closer and she backs up a bit. "Which means...? Chalk it out with me."

"Which means, if I stick this pencil in slowly," She does so and nothing special happens, "It will go through. But if I try to jam it back!" She thrusts the pencil at a speed, causing it to break once it's touched with the liquid. "See, it's intact. The particles, they just stick together!"

"And it's pink because...?"

"Because pink!" She defends herself and he gives a bright smile.

"Love it!"

He then focuses on Wasabi, who's working on a circuit board. "Hey buddy! How's it going with the mm..." He points to his mouth, wanting Wasabi to finish his sentence.

"The fast-paced projectile system?" Wasabi lifts up his goggles.

"Right! The mega-fast-paced projectile system. See, that's where the M came from!" He points to his mouth, chuckling a little.

"Well, if you use plasma instead of traditional projectiles, you can make the whole thing more powerful-" He accidentally activates the blaster, which goes off and barely touches Trengrove's shoulder, a little bit of soot on his left shoulder sleeve. "Ooh! Sorry about that."

"Science! I dig it!" They share a high-five.

He checks up on GoGo, who is finishing also. "GoGo!"

"Back off, I'm in the zone," She tells him quickly.

"Fair enough," He leaves her alone. Then he goes outside to take a phone call.

"You have one hour. Deliver or this goes viral!" Yama holds up a flash drive.

"Hey, hey. Put that away," Trengrove chuckles nervously. "I'm almost there."

Yama hangs up and Trengrove sighs at what he's doing. He didn't want to, but he couldn't have that information from that drive go public...or else he'd lose everything...

He puts on that cocky smile again. There was no reason to worry. He's got this!

Yama grits his teeth at his phone impatiently. "Hey new friends!" He looks up to see Dr. Wower and the kids approaching with volcanoes in hand. "These little guys have been working on a very special project all day, and we're hoping they can show it to you!" She recites what Hana told her to say.

"Not interested."

"Please, mister?" Brooke begs him. "It's real cool!"

The rebel appears behind one of the guards. "The explosion will be magnificent..."

"Okay Woweroos!" She announces while the twins, Baymax, and Fred sneak around the corner behind them. "One, two..."

The vinegar is poured and the volcanoes go off, the two guards clapping while Yama just stares unimpressed. He hears a grunt and turns around.

"What was that?"

He looks up to see Baymax in the window, the twins trying to pull up Fred. "Zeroes..."

They gasp and manage to get in. "I told Trengrove no 14-year-old brats to keep out those 14-year-old brats!"

Back in the room, the other three are waiting around. "What happens next?" Wasabi asks them.

"He said he had to evaluate our projects," Honey Lemon informs him and GoGo pops her gum.

"Where's our ice cream?"

The four come into the room. "Something's up. Yama's outside," Hiro reports to them.

Trengrove suddenly arrives through another door. "Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Trengrove, we'll get you out safely," Hiro calmly replies.

"Just hide somewhere-"

Yama arrives last, interrupting the teenage girl. "Time's up, Trengrove! Where's my robot?"

"Wait, what?" Wasabi turns around in confusion, the others following his gaze.

"You should all be very proud of your work..." He smiles nervously and the wall next to him suddenly bursts open. They recoil back in shock to see Mega-Yama, but this time, in pink. And, it now has all of the upgrades that GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon had just gave it. It flies past them over to Yama, who jumps on.

"Thanks Dr. Phony!" He blasts the wall open, grinning evilly.

"Guys...please don't tell me you did what I think you did," Hana closes her eyes in disbelief.

"Was that...?" They walk up to the hole.

"Mega Yama," Hiro finishes Honey Lemon's sentence.

"You were working for Yama?!" Wasabi demands to Trengrove.

"Yes! But only because he was blackmailing me with some very incriminating information on that flash drive, so...so, I think that makes it okay, right?" Trengrove defends to Wasabi's shock and Honey Lemon steps up to him.

"No! You tricked us into helping you build a weapon!"

"Ugh, to defeat Big Hero 7," GoGo realizes, glancing at the ceiling.

"Are you insane?!" Hana steps up to him, gripping his shirt tightly. "Incriminating or not, you just risked possibly millions of lives! I hope you're happy when you're hit with a possible hospital bill!"

* * *

Mega Yama flies past cars as Baymax follows after them, flying the whole team except for Hana who flies on her own.

"I can't believe we upgraded Mega Yama!" Honey Lemon exclaims in slight anger.

"Wonder what Yama had on Trevor..." Wasabi murmurs to himself.

"Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. People are in danger," Hana looks down to the city.

"But his sports drink does taste like dumpster juice," GoGo couldn't help but comment.

Fred is drinking the exact sports drink in his suit. "Oh, that's what that taste is..." Nevertheless, he continues drinking it.

"Guys!" Hiro points towards the street and they see the robot flying straight ahead. Yama glares up at them, the robot turning right. The two fliers follow on pursuit, blocking them at the docks.

"Little Hero 7," He taunts them as they get off Baymax and Hana lands next to Fred. "Mega Yama ready for a rematch!"

The two minions pull out weapons, Mega Yama firing plasma lasers. They all jump out of the way as Wasabi deals with one of the minions. GoGo zips past the other one, causing him to get dizzy. Fred knocks him into Baymax, who grabs both men and plants them at the Sea Lions' cage at Pier 93. Honey Lemon jumps over the projectile, using a chem ball to create a wall of stone. Mega Yama easily gets through it.

"Uh oh," Honey Lemon murmurs as the robot prepares to fire. GoGo tosses her disc, giving her enough time to snatch the drive from Yama. Hana runs over and grabs Honey Lemon's hand, using her electricity to slide away. Mega Yama catches up with them, blocking them repeatedly. "That magnetic levitation system works great!"

"What a relief," GoGo says sarcastically, throwing another disc. It bounces off and the robot fires at them again. Wasabi steps in and fends off the plasma projectiles until his own gear is short-circuited. "Good job on the plasma launcher!"

He gives them a thumbs up and Hana leaps into the air. "Baymax! Rocket fist! Sis, fire!" Hiro orders and Baymax releases it. Hana holds out her arms, firing electricity at the robot, but both attacks are yet again bounced off.

"Whoops. Colloid fluid," Honey Lemon frowns a little. She turns to GoGo, "Cute shade of pink though, right? Right?"

"Um, Honey Lemon, admire later," Hana smiles weakly towards her friend.

Fred jumps and uses his fire, though it's unsuccessful. "It's fire-proof too?!"

"Oh, why did we have to be so smart?!" Wasabi exclaims in frustration.

While jumping, Fred gets hit by plasma, landing near the others. His volcano falls out of his suit. "My volcano!"

Mega Yama then turns its attention to Baymax and Hana flying in opposite directions. Baymax gets hit and so does the girl, causing Baymax to crash into a wall. Hana touches the ground, sliding to a stop near her brother. Hiro looks up at the robot and Hana pushes him away, rolling to a stop. They turn to see Baymax holding off the robot. Mega Yama aims one of its arms at the robot, and that's when the twins notice Fred's volcano.

"Honey Lemon! We need a ball of sodium hydrogen carbonate and a ball of scenic acid!"

"But that's just baking soda and vinegar!" Honey Lemon calls out, starting to make them.

"It's all part of the plan!" Hana tells her.

"Fred!" Hiro replies as Honey Lemon throws the balls to him.

"Volcano time! I love science!" He shoves the chem balls into Mega Yama's arms. "Yes I do!"

Mega Yama's arms start to glow orange, eventually lava coming out of the head. It then builds up, knocking Yama into the water. He looks towards the robot and gets away by swimming. The gang stare at the robot, Fred lifting off his head.

"I wish Brooke were here to see this!"

"Hmm," Hana rubs her chin as she stares at the robot. "Honey Lemon, I'm gonna need more of those chem balls...I think I just got an idea."

* * *

They make their way back to the school, where Karmi is playing the ukulele and singing about her own major.

"Pest resistance, fuel production, and bioremediation those are just some practical applications of biotech." The rebel kid is the only one even remotely interested. "And the field of agriculture, yeah, yeah, yeah~"

"That was...very catchy!" Dr. Wower says slowly, unsure how to fully describe it. The door opens and they look to see Trengrove exiting the building.

"Wendy?!"

She glares at him and they hear Big Hero 7 arriving. Hana is holding a snowcone stand made out of Mega Yama as she stops in front of the kids. Karmi drops the ukulele at the sight of the heroes. She gasps in excitement as she stares at the duo.

"It's them..."

Hana simply waves as she bends down to the kids. "Hey everyone! Hana sent me to give you all snowcones with edible lava as your surprise today!"

"Hooray!" They cheer, lining up to have a taste. She hands out a snowcone with an orange hue on top to the first kid.

"Hello Karmi," Hiro points to her, disguising his voice. "You know, you should be nicer to people, like those genius kids at your school."

She's only excited at the sight of him instead of listening. "He knows my name!" She looks on to Hana giving out the snowcones. "And she's so nice!"

All the kids stand around enjoying their treat as Hiro and Hana walk up to Trengrove. "Doctor, I believe this belongs to you," Hiro holds out the drive.

Trevor takes it, wincing towards Wendy. "Trevor?"

"Yes, the flash drive is proof that the thesis I based my career on was stolen from you, okay?!" He exclaims at her. She takes the drive back.

"I was going to say it's good to see you, but I'm glad to hear you admit that after all these years..."

"You stole her thesis?!" The twins exclaim at the same time, pointing to the woman.

"You took all the fame that was meant for her?" Hana narrows her eyes, clenching her fists.

"I based my entire career on her work..." Trengrove glances away, crossing his arms. "I haven't felt great about it, if it helps."

The twins glare at him and he hangs his head. "Wendy, I'm sorry, and I wanna try to make things right. It's time for the world to know the truth."

Wendy smiles at him gratefully.

"You really wanna make amends?" Hana grabs the man's arm and pulls him away. Hiro stares after her briefly.

The rebel kid peeks behind Fred, licking his snow cone. "Were you birthed in flame?"

"My origin story...why yes, I was! A thousand years ago, lightning struck a volcano as it exploded, sending a shock wave of energy through the magma, causing it to come to life and form...Fredzilla!"

"It's just a guy in a suit," Brooke informs the boy, scrunching her nose up at Fred. He huffs, crossing his arms.

"Typical Brooke."

* * *

Hana and Hiro walk down the hall to meet Wendy at the door. He sends a smile towards the girl. "That was a nice thing you did for those kids."

Hana smiles back. "Just trying to make 'em happy like I was once..." She takes a deep breath. "It's the least I could do. I couldn't just tell them I couldn't do anything, that'd make them so disappointed..."

Hiro opens the door and they walk beside both sides of Wendy. "So Trevor's a fraud, and you're the real deal," He rubs the back of his neck with a slight chuckle. "I can't believe we had it so wrong."

"I'm really sorry to hear what Trevor did to you, Wendy," Hana frowns a little.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him. He'll manage through all of this. Come on, I wanna see how SFIT's changed since I was a student."

The two show her around. "Well, there's the Robotics Lab. Of course there's Tadashi Hamada Hall." He takes a second to have a drink from the water fountain.

"And the cafeteria," Hana points in the distance, pulling out a water bottle and taking a sip.

"This place is so special to me. It's where I learned to really believe in myself. Thanks to the most caring, lovely, enthusiastic teacher I've ever had! Professor Granville."

The two do a spit take in unison. "Granville?! I thought Granville just started at SFIT this year!"

"Yeah, she applied to be the new Dean and professor," Hana stares at her in confusion.

"Nope, she was here twenty years ago!"

Their eyes widen and they head to the library, looking through a shelf. They find a yearbook and they take it into their hands. Blowing together, they get the dust off the book, opening it at the same time. Hiro flips through pages until he finds one of Professor Granville with a black-haired student.

"Why didn't she tell us?" They murmur in unison, looking up with shocked faces.

* * *

After they get back from the library, the twins are getting ready for bed. "Thanks for getting me that autograph for Tadashi, Hana." Hiro looks towards his wall to see Tadashi's copy of the thesis, which is properly signed by Wendy Wower and Trevor Trengrove. "Even if it was kinda pointless at first."

"Well, fraud or not, big brother would've wanted it from him..." Hana crosses her arms. It took Trevor only two minutes to agree, since Hana can be _very _persuasive...and by persuasive, she threatened him until he gave in. She notices Hiro's far-off look and she could tell that he's still thinking about what Dr. Wower told him. "Still wondering about Granville?"

"Duh!" He sits up in his bed to look at her. "Why would she hide the fact that she was a professor at SFIT 20 years ago?"

"I guess she has a really good reason that we shouldn't look into," She gives him a look. He's her twin, of course she was gonna be able to tell what he wants to do with this new information.

"I wasn't going to!" Hiro protests, but his lips turn into a grin. "But we could find out."

"Hiro..." She starts off in that 'don't go there' tone. He needed to get her help on this. They were twins, and she was his partner on everything...most of the time. If it was something concerning his sister, he'd ask Fred to spy on her, hypothetically and discreetly.

"Oh come on!" He protests to her with a pleading look. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"That may be, but if Granville left the school on her own accord, then it's probably something she wouldn't talk about to her students," She gestures to herself and him. "I doubt a teacher like her would be fired. If she wanted us to know, she would've already said. Heck, not even Dr. Wower knew why!" Hana turns around so that she doesn't have to look at him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to say no.

"There's more to this and we have to find out...Hana, please?" He gets onto his knees, putting on puppy eyes. It was unlike him, but he was desperate. She still doesn't budge and he visibly sags his shoulders with a deadpan look. There was a last resort, which is guaranteed to work.

"Let's not forget you owe me 13 past birthday wishes I didn't cash in on," He smirks, crossing his arms. She groans, putting her pillow over her head in defeat.

"Oh no, not the birthday wish angle, Hiro!" She muffles into the pillow, lifting her head up. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt checking out..."

"Yes!" He pumps a fist with a toothy grin.

"I hate you," She mutters under her breath, but she didn't really mean it.

"We both know that's not true," Hiro replies, getting back into bed. "Love you too, sis."

He gets a grunt in response and they allow themselves to let sleep take them over.


	14. Kentucky Kaiju

**Angel: This message concerns Rise of TMNT...again -_- They keep pushing back episodes for some reason. First, new season 1 episodes were supposed to premiere last week, instead they aired season 2 episodes. At least they aired new episodes in some form. And now this week, the new episodes for the current season aren't even slated for premiere anymore on my TV or TV guides :/ Not even the new episodes for next Saturday appear on the tv listings online, it's like they never existed in the first place...**

**I did write last week's episodes, but since they're from season 2 and give major spoilers, I can't even upload them. I don't know if it's a mistake or not with this week's issue, but I'll guess I'll see tomorrow...even when the show is returning from a hiatus, they're airing them out of order. If it's on Nicktoons, I can't even watch them since I don't have that channel.**

The whole gang are currently in line at the movie theater. Fred rubs his hands in anticipation while the twins are looking at their phones, Honey Lemon is rummaging through her purse, and GoGo and Wasabi are just standing.

"So...what is this movie about again?" GoGo asks from behind the twins.

"I will download the plot summary," Baymax pulls up an article from his tummy.

"Kentucky Kaiju...a mutant lizard-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Fred interrupts Hiro, causing them to back up a bit. "No spoilers!"

"Freddy, you've seen it six times," Honey Lemon tells him gently.

"But every time's like the first time!" He exclaims in defense.

"Seriously? Six times?" Wasabi asks him skeptically.

"This is actually my 8th time," A boy in front of them chimes in. Fred chuckles and they do a secret handshake.

"Lucky!"

"Who are you people?" Wasabi shakes his head.

"Dude, don't listen to Wasabi," Fred puts an arm around the boy. "Alright? He's never loved anything this much."

"That's not true!" Wasabi pulls out his wallet, pulling out a red cloth. "I love corduroy..." He nuzzles it against his cheek.

"Oh that's nice, you have a thing," Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"Are you gonna be okay with the food here, Hana Banana?" Fred asks her and she rolls her eyes.

"Positive. One cheat night won't kill me," She shrugs at him. According to the doctors, one day with junk food or anything unhealthy wouldn't affect her to the point where she has to make an emergency visit. She'd prefer to live her life anyway instead of being restricted to a diet all the time. The girl couldn't even imagine what it would be like if she couldn't eat sweets again. Hana smiles at her brother. "Gummy bears?"

"Gummy bears," He confirms with a small grin. GoGo's phone vibrates and she looks to see a news report.

"Bank robbery."

Honey Lemon looks over her shoulder to see the picture. "It's Globby!"

"We've gotta go," They run off as the line starts to move.

"But they just opened the doors!" Fred calls out after them.

"There'll be other times, this just isn't one of them," Hana turns around while running. "Subpar villain or not, we still have to stop him, come on!"

"Aww, I can smell the movie butter!" He points towards the entrance, sagging his shoulders.

* * *

After they've gotten into their superhero clothes, they fly towards the bank. "There's the bank," Hiro points to his left, Baymax and Hana flying in that direction.

"Well, guess we know how Globby got in," Wasabi stares at a hole in the ceiling. The two fliers go into the hole, but when they reach the open vault, it looks to be empty.

"Alright Globby!" Fred lands on the floor, jumping towards the room. "Let's make this quick! I've got a movie to watch, for the seventh time!" He looks around the vault. "Wait, guys! He's-he's not in here!"

"Nope!" They turn around at the voice, seeing Globby stretching himself to the ceiling. "I'm over here! Ah ha ha ha!"

"So, Globby's gotten scarier," Wasabi nuzzles his cloth again.

"You can't just break into a bank!" Hiro exclaims at Globby.

"I just did!" He changes his body, going right towards them. They separate, Globby going up to Baymax.

"I will protect you-"

Globby covers his body, surrounding the two. "Now let's see how you do without Big Red..." He throws Hiro off the robot. GoGo and Hana catch him just in time.

"Gotcha!"

They place him down, looking up to see the laughing Globby. He starts dragging Baymax away.

"Oh no."

He then pushes Baymax into the vault, who knocks down Fred. "Ow!" Globby shuts the door.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouts and Hana clenches her fists as Globby turns into a monster.

"Stay here," GoGo orders the boy as she and Hana move in front of him. The woman throws her discs while Hana fires an electricity ball. He bounces back the disc before stretching himself to become a trampoline, the electricity ball bouncing towards Hana. She slides out of the way and he launches at GoGo. She covers herself, but he goes over her. Turning around, he knocks her into the vault door.

"GoGo!" Hana exclaims, Globby catapulting her up into the air. "Whoa!" When she's about to hit the ground, he knocks her into GoGo. Globby then turns around to Hiro, who screams, backing away to get back.

"Hold on, Hiro!" Honey Lemon tosses a chem ball, which goes into Globby's arm.

"Really? I'm made of this stuff, you idiot!" The contents of the ball go to his other arm, turning into a spear. He throws it at Hiro, but a chem ball hits the side of Hiro's head, creating a protective bubble around him. The spear goes through anyway, slightly cracking Hiro's visor. Globby is about to attack him again when Wasabi stands in front of him protectively with his laser blades activated.

"Choose your next move very carefully." Hiro peeks behind him.

The door is broken open, Baymax throwing away the door. Before he could grab Globby, the monster launches himself through the hole in the ceiling.

"It's a good thing you've got friends and a sister with firepower, kid, cause you're useless without 'em!" He spins his arm around and stretches it, escaping them. Hiro glares up at him and removes half of the spear, but he starts to roll away. Baymax runs after him.

"Hiro."

"Um, Honey Lemon?" Hana gestures to the bubble shield.

"Oh, right! Sorry," She starts making a chem ball.

* * *

Globby arrives back to Obake in his lair. "I did what you asked, but I'm gonna be honest; I don't get it."

"Well, of course...it's beyond you," He moves his right hand towards his computer, "You racked doubt." He sees a picture of the screaming Hiro from earlier.

"I did? ...Yeah I did!"

"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we often might win...by fearing to attempt. And by the looks of it, this girl seems to have a lot of doubt already," He swipes left to make a picture of Hana appear in her superhero gear.

"Hm, that's pretty much what I was thinking too!" Globby nods in agreement with him, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Let's see how the boy genius handles doubt now..." He looks between the pictures of the twins. "How the tables have turned..." His left side from his face glows purple.

After they return home from the bank, Hiro removes his gear with Baymax and Hana standing behind him. He sits down in his chair, his shoulder hitting it.

"Oww."

"I was alerted to your-"

"Pain, yeah," Hiro rubs his shoulder. "Plenty of that."

"A cold compress can help," Baymax's hand glows blue and he places it over Hiro's shoulder. Hiro scoffs, pushing the hand away.

"He-Help?! That's all I've been getting! I don't want anymore help!"

Hana stares at him in concern. "Hiro...?"

"Would you like me to deactivate now?" Baymax asks the boy. After a few seconds, it sinks in what he said and how that sounded.

"...Sorry, guys, I-I just hate feeling weak and useless all the time."

"You're not useless," Hana places a hand on his shoulder, going over to her desk and staring at her space. A useless brother wouldn't create this space for her in the garage...well, him and Tadashi, but the compliment still applies.

"For a fourteen year old boy, your strength is statistically average," Baymax shows a graph from his tummy.

"That's the problem! A superhero shouldn't be average! My own twin sister is stronger than me! How am I supposed to protect her from another accident?" Hiro gestures to himself. His declaration causes Hana to stare at him.

"Hiro?"

His eyes widen as he whips around to Hana. For a moment, he forgot that she was in the garage with him. It had just slipped out, he didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Uh...uh..." That was the only word he knew how to say right now.

"What did you mean protect me from another accident?" She tilts her head in confusion. Well...since he can't deny that she heard it, he might as well come clean.

"Remember how you went to the hospital and I stayed in here after you recovered?"

"I thought that was because of...well," She decides not to say his name, glancing to his untouched boxes of projects he had stashed over the years.

"Well, yeah, but...because I felt guilty over what happened," Hiro frowns at the memory. "You were sitting there in that bed...and all because I didn't notice how much you were eating. I wasn't there to prevent it...if Aunt Cass and I hadn't gone in there, you might've been..." He squeezes his eyes shut, holding his hair. "And that would've been my fault."

"..." She takes a deep breath. All this time, she wondered why things were still awkward, and...she's not happy with that answer, at all.

"Hiro," The girl finally speaks after a minute. "It was my choice to binge eat, not yours. And it was a mistake that I never wanna make again. Just because you weren't there doesn't mean you failed. I don't blame you for this, at all. And I don't want you to feel that way just because of my actions..." She places a hand on his arm.

"It could still happen," He glances away, not turning around to look at her.

"...How long?"

"A while," He murmurs, tapping his fingers against the desk. "Since the day you got back from the hospital."

She pinches her nose and pulls her chair over, sitting down next to him. "Do you wanna...talk about it?"

"Really?" Hiro snorts in laughter. "You're making my guilt as a therapy session now?"

"Talking does help," She giggles a bit. "I would know."

"Well...after Tadashi...it'd be hard to live if I lose another one. I know we didn't get along in the past, but I still cared. So...how would I carry on...if something bad happened to you? If you suddenly left? Besides Baymax...you're my best friend," Hiro looks down at his hands, sighing slowly. "Spending time with you...I look forward to it. Sharing secrets, going to school, superhero stuff. It'd be difficult to do it without you by my side."

Hana smiles softly. "You can't be stuck in the past, Hiro. I can't promise that I'll live forever, but we can have great memories together. We rebuilt Baymax, didn't we? We have to prevail in the present, no matter what happens."

"But..."

"But nothing," Hana puts an arm around him. "It's not gonna happen again, Hiro. I swear it."

Hiro lifts his head up, turning to his sister. He sees the smile on her face, giving her a small one. "Yeah...thanks sis."

"You're welcome, Hiro." While the reassurance did help, he still had the problem of being protected by the others all the time.

"Everyone else has a superpower: I need my superpower," He taps his fingers against the desk. "I'm thinking super strength."

"I have my doubts, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try it out," Hana rubs her chin. Who knows, it might be good for him.

Baymax pulls up a chart. "A protein-rich diet coupled with exercise can increase muscle mass."

"Wouldn't that take a while?" Hana couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've got a better idea." Hiro slides to his table, grabbing some papers, a box, and a wrench. He comes away the files he had on his computer, pulling down a grid and drawing a model. Hana is typing away at his computer as the boy slides over, looking it over. He gives her a thumbs up and grabs his drink, sipping it as he slides past Baymax. The robot stares as Hiro types at the other computer. Baymax is about to follow when Hiro moves over to Hana's side, carrying two boxes. The twins stare as the 3D printer gets to work. He holds up a black shirt with purple nodes attached.

* * *

A large ship has arrived at San Fransokyo Bay, but it's named Frederickson. A crate is being moved from the ship to the dock, Fred and Heathcliff standing by. Fred is pacing around.

"The wait is killing me!"

"If I may ask, Master Frederick, what are we waiting for?" Heathcliff asks curiously.

"Only the most awesome thing in the history of awesome things!" Fred exclaims in excitement.

"A snow cone machine?" Heathcliff smiles at the thought.

"No, but I like that answer. I bought the actual Kentucky Kaiju animatronic from the movie! And it's being delivered today!" He shakes his butler slightly. "Uh Heathcliff, that's your cue."

"Oh...right..." The man clears his throat. "Awesome."

"Okay, you can definitely do better than-wait, wait! There it is!" He pushes past the butler, who adjusts his tie. Fred chuckles as he runs up to the crate. "Come to me. Come into my hands. Just right here in my hands!"

He opens up the large crate, only to be met with lots of styrofoam and almost nothing left. "What?!" He lifts his head up out of the mess to see that the crate looks empty. "This can't be right..." He digs through the styrofoam peanuts. "No...no...no, no!" He finally finds it, and when he goes back to Heathcliff, he's frowning in disappointment. In his hands is a medium-sized Kentucky Kaiju.

"Is that not a Kentucky Kaiju?" Healthcliff asks from behind.

"Well, yeah, it is, but I thought it was gonna be bigger. Like waaay bigger," He lays down and sees something in his sight. "Like as big as that giant crane bigger..." He looks at the Kentucky Kaiju and then the crane. "Wait a second...Heathcliff, I technically own everything here, right?"

* * *

Hiro punches through a wall of brick. "Heh, wait till the guys see this!"

"Bravo," Hana claps for him playfully.

"I fail to see how punching concrete makes you a better superhero," Baymax stares at him. Hana leans against the robot, crossing her arms.

"I won't be punching concrete. I'll be-" His helmet suddenly beeps. "Hold on. Hey GoGo."

"Noodle Burger Boy's back. Sending the location now," She reports and he pulls up the map, seeing an X.

"Got it. Baymax, Hana, and I will meet you guys there." He turns off the map. "Let's do this." When he fist bumps Baymax, it sends him and his sister flying. Hiro smiles sheepishly.

"Ba la la la la."

"Ow..." Hana murmurs, clutching her stomach in slight pain.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you-"

"Eight!"

* * *

Hana and Baymax fly side by side over the street, the twins looking around. "There they are."

"Let's go," Hana swoops down as citizens are running away. Hana grabs two of their hands, placing them on the rooftop of a building. NBB is in a drone as he holds up a car.

"Welcome to drive thru!" He throws the car at Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Wasabi, which they avoid.

"Is it me, or all the super villains getting stronger lately?" Wasabi nuzzles his corduroy again. Baymax and Hana arrive, landing on the road. They dodge a laser from the drone and Hiro rolls to a stop, smirking confidently.

"Maybe not just the villains," He runs towards NBB.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

"Baymax, you're not gonna let him go over there alone, are you?" Honey Lemon turns to the robot in concern.

"I have been instructed to let Hiro 'do his thing,' " Baymax informs her.

"Hana, aren't you gonna help him?" Wasabi turns to the girl, who holds up a hand.

"No can do, you guys. He gave me the boot too," She reveals, crossing her arms as she stares at her brother.

"Howdy and hello!" NBB attacks, but Hiro dodges the lasers. "I sure am glad you can join us!"

He avoids another projectile, grabbing a car when it's thrown at him. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Whaaat?!" Wasabi exclaims in shock.

"That is Hiro's thing," Baymax speaks up.

"I thought boy genius was his thing," GoGo glances to the others. "You wanna add something, Hana?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna let this play out," Hana holds up her hands. "He'll realize it eventually whether I try to talk him out of it or not."

Hiro throws the car and NBB catches it, lifting the car up. "Geez mister, how did you do that?" He tears the car in half and attacks with the lasers again. Hiro rolls forward, grabbing a sewer drain cover and using that to shield himself.

"The same way I'm gonna do this," He smirks, tossing the drain cover right into one of the arms. "Whoops, I think I broke it." He runs towards NBB and starts punching away at the limbs while dodging lasers. He grabs the body and looks at the robot right in the eye. "What's the matter? Having trouble predicting what I'm gonna do?"

"You are really starting to shred my lettuce!" NBB exclaims in irritation and Hiro jumps, landing on top of him. He rips off the rest of the limbs, kicking the drone away. NBB lands on the ground and then retreats in response.

"Howdy and goodbye," Hiro teases, dropping the limbs.

Fred jumps up into the air. "Yeah! Whoa Hiro! Look at that!"

"Well, something's different," Wasabi smirks at him.

* * *

"This is Nano Dex," Hiro shows the invention he was wearing underneath his armor in the garage. "It's a smart fabric that can contract to enhance muscle movement."

"Nice," GoGo comments, though she was still a little skeptical about it.

"Impressive," Wasabi gives a thumbs up.

"So great, Hiro!" Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"It's just like the Human Fist! By day, he's just a big hand. But at night, the glove goes on!" Fred shakes his fist in emphasis.

"Yup!" Hiro places his hands on his hips proudly. "Now you guys won't have to have my back. I'll have my own back. And sometimes Hana too. After what happened with Yama, Mr. Sparkles, and Noodle Burger Boy, I'm not taking any chances."

"Without another incident when you tested it out," Hana rolls her eyes in amusement. "And Hiro, they're not even top one on the dangerous level."

"So getting launched into space, being kidnapped for ransom, and being turned into a trash cube means nothing?" Hiro crosses his arms, raising a brow. "You're technically the youngest one in the group, you have a lot to lose."

"Uh, all of those were attempted attacks on me, and as you can see, I'm fine," Hana gestures to herself. "What are you gonna do, watch me 24/7?"

Hiro freezes in place as he's holding a tracker to put in her hoodie and she narrows her eyes. "Put that down."

"How can you have your own back?" Baymax turns his head around to look at his back. "Oh. Metaphor."

"Aw, I'm so proud," Hana can't help but hug him for actually getting it.

* * *

The next morning, Hiro laces up his shoes on the counter of the sink as Hana brushes her hair, already dressed. She sniffs the air and scrunches up her nose.

_What is that disgusting smell?_

Sniffing again, she throws down her brush in realization.

"Hiro, if you don't brush your teeth, Baymax can do it for you," She closes her eyes. Hiro rolls his eyes and grab his toothbrush. Hana touches up her hair a bit as Hiro spits into the sink. This was basically routine; they'd get ready with the one sink in their bathroom and she'd always notice that he forgot to do something. One day it was deodorant, the next it was mouthwash. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out he was only doing it to purposely annoy her.

They walk downstairs into the café once they're done, where Cass is struggling to open a tight jar of pickles.

"Morning Aunt Cass," They greet in unison.

"Morning Twins!" She grunts while trying to open the jar. They turn around to see her dilemma. "Come on you-ugh..."

Hiro holds out his hand to help and she hands it to him. "Give it a shot, but I don't think-" He opens the jar with ease. "Whoa, someone's been drinking his milk. Thanks Hiro!"

"Bye Aunt Cass, love you," Hana waves to her, leaning in towards her brother. Of course he was wearing Nano Dex... "Show off."

"Hey, it's not my fault you already have a super power," Hiro sends a smug grin at her.

While they're walking, they pass by three people struggling to push a piano inside a home. Hiro slightly touches the piano, causing them to crash inside. Hana cringes as she peeks inside.

"Sorry about that!"

Hiro places a hand on her shoulder to usher her forward, but he accidentally pushes her and she goes flying into the flower bush near the stairs. She sends a tiny glare to Hiro and he smiles sheepishly at her. They run to school, late, and when Hiro opens the door, it goes clean off.

"Mr. Hamada!" Granville scolds and he throws it above Hana, but one edge hits her forehead, causing her to get knocked down.

"OW!" Fred shouts as the door hits him. "Who is throwing doors?!"

"Professor Granville," Hiro waves awkwardly, Hana standing up and dusting herself off.

"Are you alright, Ms. Hamada?"

"I'll survive," She gives her brother a look.

"Then sit. Down."

Hana's eyes widen at her tone and she walks in first. "Good idea, I'll just...um..." Hiro moves awkwardly behind her as Hana walks past a stool. Hiro stumbles and knocks the stool towards Hana. She yelps and dives for the floor, ducking her head as Karmi also dodges it. The stool hits a wall, breaking apart. "My bad, girls."

"What is your problem?" Karmi demands as Hana sits up, turning to her brother with a 'really' look.

"Nothing, it-uh-it uh slipped," Hiro smiles sheepishly.

"That was not a slip, that was a throw," Karmi stands up, waving a hand. "Back me up here, people."

"Definitely a throw."

"You threw it so hard."

"See?" Karmi gestures to the two boys in front of her. "And right at your sister too?"

"Okay, that might've been a throw, but he didn't hurt me," Hana crosses her arms at the girl in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, everyone, that's enough," Granville stops the discussion before it could escalate. "Karmi, Ms. Hamada, are you both alright?"

"Yes, Professor Granville..." Karmi sits into her seat, giving Hiro a look. "I'll be fine."

"Really, I'm okay," Hana holds up her hands to the professor.

"Mr. Hamada, are you done destroying school property?"

"Oh, I hope so," Hiro gives a nervous smile. He hadn't intended for Nano Dex to act so powerful, and now he sees just what Hana meant...

* * *

In the cafeteria, Hana is sitting across in the farthest seat from Hiro as he slowly nudges his seat towards him. Luckily he's not facing suspension for what happened in class since Granville just thought he was having an off day, which is somewhat accurate. He carefully sets down his tray and sits down. Hana sighs in relief and he grabs a ketchup bottle, but then it breaks, sending ketchup on him and his sister. He groans at this.

"I'm gonna go get some paper towels..." Hana sighs at the fourth unintentional 'attack' on her today, standing up and walking off.

"Sorry..." Hiro smiles in embarrassment at her.

"Hiro!"

He turns to Karmi, who also got affected by ketchup. "You totally did that on purpose!"

"No, it-it was an accident!" He stammers, though truth be told, he had no idea how to stop it.

"This doesn't look like an accident to me," She touches her sweater, making him look at the ketchup on her.

"Definitely on purpose," A boy walks by, waving to Hana. "Hey Hana."

She waves back without looking at him, grabbing a pile of brown paper towels.

"Here," Hiro reaches out towards the napkin dispenser, but he falls and breaks the table.

"Ugh! What is going on with you?" Karmi gestures to him. Honestly, she's never seen him like this before. He's not usually so clumsy, even if he is annoying.

"Nothing," He stands up. "The table must've been...cracked, because that's the only logical explanation for why it would break, right? Yeah, it-it was cracked."

"_You_ are cracked!" Karmi retorts, walking off. He rubs his arm, staring as the vacuums arrive to clean up. One particular one hits against his foot. Yup, Nano Dex was definitely becoming a problem...it was great during superheroing, but now it's hindering his normal life and his sister...

* * *

Hiro runs into the robotics lab with Hana in tow, taking off his hoodie. He throws it behind him and it lands on Wasabi as he tries to pull at his invention.

"Ew!" Wasabi throws off the hoodie in disgust, turning around. "Uh, Hiro? What are you doing?"

"Nano Dex! It won't come off!" He replies, pulling at the back.

"Here, let me try," Wasabi walks over to him. "Hana, help me out."

"Um, actually, I think I and my body will just take one biiiig step back," She slides away so that she's a good 50 feet away from her brother. "Still love you, big bro!"

Hiro sighs and Wasabi pulls at it. "Yup." He struggles, lifting up the boy slightly. "It's...really on there."

"Guys," Fred walks up to them holding an ice pack on his head. "Weirdest thing. I'm just standing in the hallway, and out of nowhere, I get hit by a flying-"

Hiro is let go and he bumps into the two, sending his sister and Fred flying across the room.

"Ow! Okay, this is not my day!"

"Ohh!" Hana groans in annoyance, storming up to her brother. "Why am I always on the receiving end of you today?!"

"Sorry guys," Hiro rubs his arm, cringing at them.

"Seems like this might be a problem," Wasabi tells the boy, who's frowning.

"Hiro, if this keeps up, I'm gonna have bruises," Hana puts a hand on her head.

"I know..." Hiro sighs at her state as she looks tired and weary from everything. He wanted to use this power to defend himself, not hurt his sister...

* * *

Obake is watching the fight from yesterday with Hiro and NBB. He doesn't seem happy about this result at all. "Ugh, super strength. Such an obvious choice..."

Globby is hanging upside down while NBB is simply standing. "Yeah, I would have gone with laser eyes!" He states his opinion.

"Like these?" NBB fires his laser eyes, aiming at Globby. He makes a hole, the laser passing through it and hitting the ceiling.

"Show off," Globby sneers at him.

"I bet you'd like a sticker!" NBB holds out a Noodle Burger sticker.

Obake could already feel the headache from their conversation. "Stop...talking..." He zooms in and sees the nodes on Hiro's arm. "Nano compression circuitry...impressive. Pity you rushed it and that it seems to be breaking the bond all on its own..."

He switches to a video of Hana getting affected by every 'accident' from school.

* * *

"The Nano Dex appears to be malfunctioning," Baymax states as he and Hana watch Hiro trying to pull off the cloth.

"I know! Every time I try to pull it off, it just gets tighter!" He gasps to himself as he thinks of something. "Maybe you could short out the circuitry. Baymax, use your defibrillator hands and Hana, your armor!"

"I am concerned about your safety."

"Baymax is right," Hana glances to her brother in worry. "I don't know if that much power is going to do anything besides hurt you."

"I'm insulated, it's fine," Hiro insists to them, sitting on his bed.

"Well...if you're sure." Hana grabs her armor's gloves and squeezes her eyes shut as they both move towards him.

"Clear."

When they touch him, the twins let out a scream as there's a flash of light from the windows. Downstairs, the twins have electrocuted hair, not to mention that it did nothing to Nano Dex. Hana has smoke coming from the top of her hair as her head spins slightly around.

"Well, I wanted a superpower, and now I can't get rid of it!" Hiro frowns as Baymax finishes fixing his hair. The robot pulls out a brush and starts gently brushing Hana's hair back to normal. While she appreciated it, this whole Nano Dex thing was a serious problem now...

"My care-giving matrix is not equipped to deal with this problem," Baymax's screen shows a question mark.

"I'm sorry on how much this is affecting you, Hana. I didn't mean to hurt you at all with Nano Dex. I just...wanted to be like you."

"Be like me?" She gestures to herself in surprise.

"Yeah!" He exclaims, sitting up. "By day, everyone likes you at school. And while you're a superhero, you have cool powers and can fly...and what can I do? I now have a power that's hurting you and other people!"

"Aw, I wish I could help more than I have, but we've tried everything," Hana places a hand on top of his. "And even if you had any other powers or somehow ended up being the most boring person on Earth, you're still my brother...actually, I wanted to be like you too."

His eyes widen at her, trying to process it as he blinks slowly. "You...did?"

"I think it was when you wanted to go here," She smiles lightly. "I didn't show it, but when I admitted to Tadashi that I was jealous of your friendship, I kept thinking that you two were like peas in a pod...I just wanted that relationship with my brothers back. You made it look so easy with him, you're smart, you're understanding..."

He smiles weakly at her. "Thanks."

"And don't worry about all the accidents," She waves it off. "If we could get through inventor's block and that quake project, then this shouldn't be any different...right?"

"Maybe if I really concentrate and take it slow, I can control it," Hiro slowly grabs a coffee cup by the rims. "Yeah, it-it's working! Heh. Look at-"

The cup breaks into pieces, sending them all over the place. Hana ducks her head as Mochi freaks out, jumping off the counter. Aunt Cass arrives with a pot of coffee.

"I'm gonna switch you to decaf, Mochi," She comments as she walks by. Hana bends down to Mochi, petting him gently to calm him down. Mochi mews as he gets on his hind legs, licking Hana on the nose and making her snicker.

"Aw, you're welcome, Mochi," She holds him up in the air.

"Come on, guys, let's go to Fred's house," Hiro stands up. Hana places Mochi back on the counter, his head nuzzling her palm. She pets him for a few seconds and follows after the two. "Maybe he knows some...comic book way out of this."

"That seems unlikely."

"Desperate times," Hiro replies and Hana waves to Cass.

"We'll be back, Aunt Cass, see you later."

"Oh, wait," Aunt Cass calls out. Hana turns around and the woman tosses something at her. Hana catches it into her hands and looks to see that it's a blueberry protein bar. "Just in case."

"...Thanks," Hana smiles softly, opening the door.

However, a particular man is in the café, watching them leave. The door closes and Obake smirks as Cass approaches him.

"More coffee?"

"You're too kind," He smiles a bit as she pours him a cup.

"How do you like that blueberry scone?"

"Delightfully fruitful," He takes a bite out of it, unnerving Cass a little. She felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"...Well, they're in season..."

"Yummy," He sips his coffee and Cass slowly moves away from him, deciding to forget about this whole experience.

* * *

The twins reach Fred's house as Fred has another ice pack to his head, his feet propped up on three pillows.

"Huh yeah, I don't know what to tell ya. Sorry my friend, this is unprecedented in the comic book multiverse. And I'm pretty familiar."

"Ugh..." Hiro puts his face into his hands. "Unbelievable!"

"Wow...so we're really out of options, huh?" Hana looks down at her brother from behind the couch, her arms rested over it.

Fred gets a call from his phone. "I need to take this. Is it ready?! Is it ready?! Is it ready?! It's ready! Ow...still in pain, but it's ready! I'm on my way!" He hangs up and turns to the twins. "I need to excuse myself just for a bit. Stay as long as you want, but I gotta go, bye!"

They stare after him in confusion as he quickly leaves, the twins glancing at each other. Hana shrugs at him cluelessly.

"Hana, isn't there anything you can do?" Hiro looks up at her and she clicks her tongue.

"Well...one last resort would be overloading Nano Dex so that it wears itself out, but that seems unlikely if electricity didn't even work..."

The screen turns on and they turn to see Mr. Frederickson, AKA Boss Awesome. "Great news, Fred!" He turns and sees the twins. "Wait a minute...you're not my son, or my wife." He knocks back a mummy with the book in his hand.

"Uh...heh, no. No, we're-we're-we're the Hamada Twins, Mr. Frederickson. Hiro and Hana." Mr. Frederickson stares at Hiro as he's surrounded by mummies. "I guess we should go."

"Sorry for the confusion," Hana waves at him.

"Hold it!" He calls out as Hiro pulls down one sleeve and they stop walking. "Hold it right there! What's that you've got up your sleeve?" The man knocks away the mummies surrounding him, pointing to his left sleeve.

"This?" Hiro pulls down the sleeve. "Well, uh, I call it Nano Dex. It's a smart fabric that can contract and-"

"Enhance natural muscle movement! Genius!" He finishes in amazement, defeating more mummies.

"Well, not quite genius. I can't get it off," Hiro wiggles his arm.

"And we've tried everything," Hana frowns a little.

"Classic," Mr. Frederickson rips off the arms of a mummy. "I tried to give myself super strength when I was a rookie hero too." He hands the limbs back to the creature, who walks away sadly while hugging his arms.

"You did?" The twins ask in surprise.

"Yup. Until I realized you don't have to be strong. You just have to find your true strength!"

"IIII'm not sure I follow," Hiro gives a look of confusion.

"Well, in my case, my true strength was my can-do attitude and having truckloads of cash didn't hurt either. You there, I'm assuming you already have yours, what is it?" He points to Hana.

"Me?" She gestures to herself. "Well, I guess it's my bravery and my willingness to protect people."

"See?" He points to Hiro.

"Right...huh...I guess I don't..." Hiro looks at his arm. "Know what my true strength is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sirens could be heard in the distance. "But you know, right now, you two should leave. I didn't recognize you at first, so I alerted security. They'll be there any second."

They look around in alarm.

* * *

The twins are with Baymax, looking out towards the sky. Hiro rubs the back of his neck and she immediately can tell that what Globby said is still bothering him.

"Hiro...I wouldn't listen to Globby if I were you. So what if you don't know your true strength? You're still the leader. And you don't necessarily need super powers, you know. Intelligence can do a lot of wonders," She smiles at him and he returns the sentiment.

"_We're _the leaders," He corrects her and she chuckles.

"I'd consider myself second-in-command, but whatever floats your boat."

"Why did Fred want us to meet him here?" GoGo asks and they turn to see the others arriving.

"I don't know, but he was acting strange earlier."

GoGo gives him a look that said 'really?'

"Stranger than his usual strange," Hiro adds in.

"You should've seen him," Hana crosses her arms. "I don't know about you, but it's something big."

"I wonder where he is," Honey Lemon looks around. Suddenly there's a loud thud, getting their attention.

"What is that-?"

It happens again, interrupting Wasabi making Hiro yelp a little. They turn towards the water, where a green spike appears.

"What the...?" Hana murmurs as it gets closer. It's definitely no sea animal...More spikes appear as three yellow eyes reveal themselves. They could only look up in shock as a giant Kentucky Kaiju is standing right in front of them. It lets out a loud, booming roar.

"Uh, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Wasabi points up to it in fear.

"You mean a giant lizard that just came out of the water?" Hiro asks slowly.

"Oh good, you see it too," Wasabi says in relief.

The kaiju bends down to them before opening its eyes, revealing Fred inside the mech, in his supersuit.

"Ta da!" He beams, gesturing to the Kentucy Kaiju.

"Freddie?" Honey Lemon asks in surprise.

"Ohh, what did you do?" Wasabi shakes his head.

"Oh, I paid to have a one-to-one scale replica of the Kentucky Kaiju made out of a giant crane, obviously," Fred explains in a duh tone.

"Oh, yeah, sure...of course...BECAUSE THAT MAKES SENSE!"

"Look at it. Isn't it glorious?" Fred basks in the glory.

"It is pretty cool," Hiro can't help but comment.

"Please don't encourage this," Hana pinches her nose. Hiro sticks his tongue out at her and she returns the favor.

"Worth every penny," Fred smiles, crossing his arms.

"Okay, what do you plan on doing with a giant lizard?" GoGo questions. He couldn't exactly walk it around and get some Noodle Burgers.

"Well, I haven't really thought that through, but I mean, there's plenty of I'm sure I-"

Laser eyes suddenly fly right past him, hitting the wall next to him. He looks to his right to see NBB.

"Howdy and hello." He fires the lasers again and Fred ducks behind one of the eyes.

"Whoa ho ho! This is just like when the Human Fist got laser eyes! It was kind of a stretch looking back...cause he was a hand and hands don't have eyes..."

"Jeepers." NBB jumps, knocking Fred out of the Kentucky Kaiju. "You sure do talk a lot."

"I have got you," Baymax holds out his hands, Fred landing on his body.

"Thanks for the swell gizmo, mister!" The eyes close and it steps onto the dock, walking right towards the city.

"Oh, this is not good," Wasabi replies as they stare in horror.

"He's heading towards the city! We've got to stop him!" Honey Lemon exclaims, Hiro pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"I'll call Skymax." His finger goes right through his phone, causing him to sigh wearily.

"Yeah, I'll call," GoGo presses the app, and 6 Skymaxes fly towards them. They land in front of the other 6, Honey Lemon and Wasabi reaching towards their armor.

Hiro reaches out towards his own, only to remember what happened to his phone. "…Can...someone help me get dressed?"

Everyone turns to look at Hana, only to find her flying away. "No thanks, not getting hit by him again, see you there!" She calls out quickly.

* * *

Citizens are running off in a panic as the Kentucky Kaiju is stomping away. A business woman stares out the window and closes the blinds without a second thought.

"I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger!" NBB sings without a care, "Cause Noodle Burgers are really swell, yeah!" His burger bun opens up and he pulls out a green CPU. "If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger! Cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell~! Ding dong!" The center turns around to reveal Obake's symbol, taking over the controls as the eyes turn red. Two citizens look up in fear as it's about to attack, but Hana skates onto the road and grabs their waists, placing them in front of a building.

"Inside," She opens the door and they run in. Baymax hits the kaiju, flying around it as it breathes fire at them.

"Did you have to do the fire?!" Wasabi shouts at Fred.

"I was going for accuracy!" Fred jumps and breathes his own fire, but it has no effect on the kaiju. "Of course, now I regret that decision!"

He gets blasted away by a large breath of fire, knocking him onto the roof of a car. Thankfully he's not on fire. Baymax drops the others as Hana flies past them.

"Fred, you alive?" GoGo slides to a stop.

"Uh huh...yeah, I think I should just...lay here for a while..." He murmurs and GoGo jumps over trucks and cars. She throws both her discs, but the Kentucky Kaiju eats them, to her shock. The kaiju turns around, about to knock her with his tail. Honey Lemon steps in and throws down a chem ball, creating ice shards. The tail knocks down the shards, with Honey's purse flying into the air. Wasabi shields himself, but he accidentally destroys the purse, causing it to explode with various components on him. His laser blades short out.

"Oh come on!"

"Twins, we're out of firepower down here," GoGo reports to them.

"Copy that. We're on it." Baymax and Hana fly past them, snapping his teeth as they pass by his mouth. Baymax fires her rocket fist, but it does nothing to stop it. Hana fires her electricity, but it's the same result. "Baymax, rocket fist!"

He fires it again, with Hana firing a large electric blast, but they're swallowed up.

"He ate it."

The tail knocks them onto the pavement.

"Hiro! Baymax!" Hana exclaims, glaring up at the monster.

Hana flies up to the Kentucky Kaiju, which turns around and breathes fire at her. She crosses her arms as an X in front of her, creating an oval-shaped shield out of electricity. While she's distracted, the robot turns around, hitting the girl with its tail. She goes flying straight to a building, the whole backside of her body hitting a window. The glass shatters and she falls onto the ground.

"Oh no..." Baymax is stuck underneath a piece of pavement, his armor damaged. Hiro takes a moment to get up, seeing the robot.

"Baymax!" He easily lifts off the debris. "Baymax! Are you okay?"

"My systems are not responding. I cannot move," Baymax tells him.

Hiro looks around for his sister, his heart dropping as he sees her on the street.

"HANA!" He rushes over to her, sliding onto the ground as he looks over her. Glass shards surround her back and helmet and he removes it. Luckily, it didn't look like she had any cuts on her head or anywhere else.

"Little sis?" He whispers, slowly placing a hand on her cheek. She's breathing thankfully, but her eyes are still closed. He glares up at the kaiju, angry for what he did to Hana. "Wait here, buddy." His visor lifts up and he kisses Hana's forehead softly. "I'll be back for you, Hana."

The visor is put back on and he runs towards the kaiju. "Hiro, I will not be able to have your back," Baymax calls out.

"Don't worry, got super strength, remember?" He runs towards the Kentucky Kaiju, which steps on a car. It breathes fire again and Hiro reaches the roof of a building via elevator. Sliding to a stop, he waits for the right moment to jump. He steps back and takes a small breath, jumping and barely landing on the tail. He manages to balance himself, climbing up the tail.

NBB hears a beep, noticing a dot on the tail, meaning that someone's on it.

The Kaiju roars, lifting up its tail and swinging it around. Hiro uses his magnets to get a good grip before running and sliding down the rail. He reaches the back spikes and jumps until he's on its back. The kaiju tries to grab him, but when it opens its hand, Hiro is not there. He's actually hiding behind one of the spikes and he opens up one of the eyes, scrambling inside, but he's the only one there.

"Wait, where's Noodle Burger Boy?"

"Boy," He turns to see NBB on a rooftop. "Looks like you have your hands full, mister! Have a tasty day!" He jumps off, escaping.

"Who's driving this thing?" Hiro runs up to the control panel, only to see the CPU. All of the eyes open and Hiro stumbles around as the kaiju tries to shake him out.

"I can't look," Wasabi covers his eyes.

"Come on, Hiro!" Honey Lemon pleads, but the boy is launched out of the kaiju. He hits a spike, slides down the tail, and lands in some rubble, right next to his sister. The crash breaks his upper armor and he hears a roar. Hiro looks up to see that the kaiju is holding a foot over his unconscious sister, threatening to squash her. He immediately springs into action, running up in front of her and holding out his hands to save her. He blocks the foot from the girl and Nano Dex's nodes start to blink, some of them disappearing. He slides a bit until he slightly hits Hana's helmet with his foot. Hiro pushes the Kentucky Kaiju away and it falls back into a building. As he's panting, his shirt suddenly flies and he looks at himself to see that Nano Dex has died.

"Of course, now it comes off!" Hiro says sarcastically. "And of course little sis was right again..."

His eyes widen as he turns around to his sister, who's still unconscious. He shakes Hana slightly. "Sis, wake up. Wake up!"

"Mm?" She opens her eyes at his urgent voice, her vision becoming clearer by the second. "Hiro…?"

Hiro laughs in relief, pulling her into a quick hug. The kaiju looks at them in the eye, roaring in their faces. Behind the kaiju, he notices Mr. Frederickson on a billboard.

_You don't have to be strong, you just have to find your true strength._

He looks to the streets underneath the billboard, looking into the kaiju's mouth. Baymax's rocket fist is still inside. Hiro turns to Hana.

"Hana, do you trust me?" He holds out his hand and she stares at it. Hiro's never steered her wrong before...

"Yes," She grabs his hand and they stand there as the kaiju bends down and swallows them up!

"NO!"

"Hiro! Hana!"

The monster stands up and they could only look in horror at what he's done. Suddenly, something powers up and the rocket fist blasts out of the mouth, the twins riding it. They fly up to the billboard and it lands on the side. Hana is holding onto Hiro's legs until she lets go, backflipping until she lands on something.

"Okay, you win! Just...don't hurt us!" Hiro begs in fear. The monster steps closer and Hana clasps her hands, looking like she's about to cry.

"Please! We're only children!"

His foot is about to step on wires, which is what Hana landed on top of. The twins smirk and his foot steps on the wires. Hana jumps, electric pads helping her get back to Hiro.

"Whoops! Should've told you to watch your step," Hiro says smugly as Hana salutes to him.

"You should look where you're going. Have fun enjoying your own fire, buddy!"

The kaiju glitches and explodes. Hiro lets go, Hana grabbing onto his shirt. He takes it off and the kaiju explodes again, shutting itself down as the CPU lands near Baymax. The twins are holding onto one end of the shirt, landing on the street safely. He puts Nano Dex on his back. Then they help Wasabi getting Baymax up.

"You were amazing, Hiro!" Honey Lemon exclaims as the girls run up to them.

"Seriously! You saved our butts out there," Wasabi smiles at him.

"And you did it without super strength," Hana winks at her brother.

"Boy genius is definitely your thing," GoGo punches his arm lightly.

Fred finally gets up from the attack he endured. "Whoa...I just had this crazy dream. I was caught by the Kentucky Kaiju...also...laser eyes?"

"Fred, that really did happen," GoGo informs him. Hana points behind Fred and he looks up to see the kaiju.

"Ohh...right...wow...guys, seriously, sorry I inadvertently created a monster that almost destroyed the city," He stands up from the roof of the car, only to fall on the street. "But, in my defense, who would've thought it could've caused mayhem and destruction?"

"Everyone did, Fred. Everyone," Wasabi deadpans, Hiro walking past him. He digs through a pile of rubble to stare at the CPU.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" Baymax asks, Hana walking up to the boy. Fred jumps, landing next to him.

"What is that?"

"It's an incredibly advanced CPU. This must be what switched the Kaiju into battle mode," He turns towards the others.

"Where did it come from?" Honey Lemon questions curiously.

"Noodle Burger Boy must've installed it, but I-I doubt he could have made this."

"Yeah...this is way beyond his robo burger brain," GoGo murmurs in agreement.

"And something else has been bothering me...Globby."

"_Now let's see how you do without Big Red." He threw Baymax into the vault._

"He didn't actually steal anything from the bank!"

"Huh...if he was after that painting, then why wouldn't he steal from the bank...?" Hana rubs her chin.

"You're right...that was weird," Honey Lemon comments.

"He wasn't trying to get into the vault."

"_It's a good thing you've got friends and a sister with firepower, kid, cause you're useless without 'em!" Globby flung his arm, escaping._

"He was trying to get into my head..."

"And how did Globby know we were related?" Hana stares at her brother. "People aren't supposed to know that in our superhero identities, and he's not smart enough to figure it out on his own."

"Someone had to have told him..." Fred glances away in thought.

"...Someone who knows about us," Hiro gives a look to his sister, "Was behind this..."

"Who?" Wasabi asks, the twins staring at the CPU.

"That's what I need to know..."

"Whoever it is...he knows more than he's letting on," Hana looks up towards the kaiju. "And I don't like it."

Obake watches the team from his lair. "Well, I wanted to find out just how smart this boy is."

Globby glances at NBB, perplexed. "I'll bite, how smart is he?"

He just laughs, "Vvvery. But it seems that I'll have to try harder to break this girl away from him..." He stares at the image of Hana on the screen, which then breaks...


	15. Rivalry Weak

**Angel: Okay, so to those asking about why Obake wants Hana and why he wants to break her apart from Hiro, let me remind you that he is intimidating, twisted, and insane. I can certainly tell you that it's not the same reason why he was interested in Hiro's girlfriend from the other BH7 series story. All will be revealed soon...**

**Besides, I'm pretty sure that when we all started watching this that we didn't know what his plan was XD He's meant to be mysterious, standing in the sidelines and controlling everyone like puppets on strings. I think his intentions for Hana should be given the same treatment.**

Today's a school day again as the twins and Baymax are walking down the hall to the lab. "Baymax, you can't just go around giving foot massages," Hiro swipes his ID at the door. "Especially to Professor Granville."

"I was treating her metatarsal inflammation," Baymax points to his tummy that shows a picture of a foot.

"Okay, she might have foot pain," Hana turns around to him, patting his shoulders. "But let her deal with that in her own time, okay?"

"Uh, sis? You might wanna look at this."

Hana looks over her shoulder to see the lab decorated with banners, posters, and flags. GoGo is skating around decorating the ceiling. She spins around past Baymax and the twins.

"What's with the decorations?" Hiro asks curiously as Hana takes a look at the boxes.

"Is this a school event?" She lightly touches one of the posters. Fred jumps out of the pile of boxes in his mascot uniform, causing Hana to scream and land on the ground. He puts a SFIT hoodie and foam fingers on Hiro.

"You guessed right, Hana Banana! They're for Rivalry Week! Feel the school pride, twins...feel it all over you," He backs away as Hana sits up.

"Oh, okay?" Hiro stares at him weirdly.

"What I am feeling is startled! You scared the heck out of me," Hana stands up, wiping the dust off her hoodie until Fred puts an SFIT cap on her head and places an SFIT flag in her hand.

"What is Rivalry Week?" Baymax asks Fred, Hana adjusting the cap on her head.

"Ah, good question, Baymax. Rivalry Week is the week where we take on our rivals!" Fred moves Hiro's arms, waving the foam fingers around.

"We have rivals?" With the time he's been here, he hadn't seen any posters suggesting otherwise.

"Yeah!" Fred jumps onto the swivel chair, rolling over to a screen. "The San Fransokyo Art Institute!" He pulls down the screen to show a statue of Lenore Shimamoto.

"SFAI?" Hiro starts off.

"The same one that Lenore Shimamoto founded and was built around her own house?" Hana asks slowly, raising a brow.

"What do we have against SFAI?" Her brother gives a confused look.

"Oh, I don't know, only everything!" Fred exclaims as Wasabi comes by with a box.

"It's the classic clash of ideals. Objective vs Subjective."

"Rational vs Emotional," GoGo skates by the two, still putting up banners.

Fred stands on the table. "Our superior school mascot me vs their terrible one Sabbatini the Sea Snail." A Sabbatini logo is pulled down in front of the SFAI one. He sticks out his tongue and makes a face while Wasabi turns back towards the twins.

"It's a tradition. Every year we play pranks on each other."

The twins smile mischievously at the word pranks. Before high school, Hana used to prank her brothers all of the time. Her best one was when she made toilet water spray onto Tadashi from the toilet (it was supposed to be meant for Hiro since he used up all of her shampoo). She got her video game privileges taken away for a week, but it was definitely worth it.

"What kind of pranks?"

"This is kind of my expertise," Hana gestures to herself proudly.

"They always paint our dining hall. Last year they turned it into a zombie clown circus," GoGo reveals, placing down a box. Wasabi shudders at the memory.

"I could not eat there for weeks."

"Not everyone's a contender," Hana pats his back in sympathy.

"While we use our sciencing skills, of which I have none, to steal their Lenore Shimamoto statue," Fred changes the screen back to the SFAI logo.

"Yeah, we once got it using a flock of genetically engineered pigeons," GoGo smirks towards the twins. "That was pretty cool."

"Nerd school mischief? We're in!" Hiro answers enthusiastically.

"We are gonna plan the ultimate statue grab! Wait, hold on..." Fred is just realizing that they're missing a member. "Where's Honey Lemon?"

They look around, but they don't see her. That's because right now she's painting a picture of herself and her friends, her hair in a bun. A teacher nods his head in approval.

"Excellent work, Honey Lemon!" She turns around with a big smile, wearing a SFAI sweatshirt over her clothes. "I truly think you're one of SFAI's most gifted new student!"

She laughs a little, happy that she's painting, but also conflicted as her friends must be wondering where she is...

Honey Lemon and the teacher walk past the Lenore Shimamoto statue. "Are you sure I can't convince you to become a full time student here?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," She frowns a little. As much as she liked art, chemistry was her real passion. "Art is just a secret hobby-I-I mean a secret-I-I mean a hobby." She had been at this for a while with no one knowing. How could she tell her friends that she was also an art student? Hiro's reaction was bad enough according to Hana when he found out about her violin playing. Mostly it was out of protectiveness on his end, but Honey Lemon had accepted it quickly. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if they knew that she was the one keeping secrets now.

"Well, hobby or not, Miss Lemon, your work is going up in the fine arts department gallery!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so honored!" She exclaims with a smile.

"And now we step into the residence of renowned artist and SFAI founder, Lenore Shimamoto," They happen to overhear someone giving a tour.

"The restoration is finished?" Honey Lemon asks in surprise.

"Today's the grand opening!" The teacher reveals proudly.

"But that's 27 days early!"

"I know! I was so moved that I wept! Then I mixed my tears with ink and wrote a poem about my feelings..." He hands her a piece of paper. "Read it later."

"...Okay..." She takes it slowly, careful not to get any tear writing on her fingers. They start to leave, with a hooded figure bumping into the teacher. He gives the stranger a brief glare before following after the college student. The figure heads towards Lenore's home.

The tour guide opens the doors to the restored house. "Remember folks, no touching, and absolutely no flash photography."

The hooded figure lifts up his hood, revealing himself as Obake. A baseball cap is on his head along with glasses over his eyes.

"Where are you hiding?" He whispers as he adjusts his glasses, which are actually glasses that can scan for hidden objects. He looks around the room, where most objects are marked as a negative. The glasses are suddenly knocked off his face. He stares at a little boy, who steps back in fear from his glare. A smash is heard and he looks to see the glasses underneath his foot. The boy looks back to the silent Obake, his left side of his face glowing ominously. He whimpers and runs off.

"And we're moving," The tour guide ushers two kids away. Obake stays with the group, now having to do things the old-fashioned way.

* * *

"So Hana, what do you got for us?" GoGo asks the girl as she's holding a bunch of rolled papers in her arms.

"Well, I'm a little rusty. I haven't done a prank like this in a while, but..." She puts down the papers, rolling them out. "You don't have to like 'em, but do-do-don't sweat it," Hana waves it off with a small chuckle.

Hiro pulls up a hologram. "I like this one. You, uh, wanna relay it?"

"Well, we sneak onto SFAI by climbing over the walls using Baymax," Hana points to the tiny holograms of them. "Sneak past security, find the statue, and stand guard." The holograms stand there and then Baymax appears. "And since Baymax can lift 1,000 pounds, he'll grab the statue." The hologram Baymax grabs the statue. "As soon as he's done that, we'll make a run for it."

Holograph Fred jumps up happily. "Great, so we hit SFAI tonight," Hiro grins at her.

"And you said you were rusty," GoGo smirks, nudging Hana a little.

"Tonight?!" Honey Lemon exclaims at the entrance as she's just arrived. "You're taking the Shimamoto statue 'tonight' tonight?!"

"We get them before they get us," GoGo tells her and Hana looks confused at Honey Lemon's line of questioning. It seems too familiar...almost exactly like when she was playing violin in the woods in secret.

"But do we really need to steal the statue? I mean—it's been done, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's tradition. Who are we to mess with tradition?" Hiro asks her.

"Not to mention it's kind of fun that I'm doing another prank," Hana grins a little. "It's not like we're doing anything physical towards the students like I usually do."

"Back us up, Baymax," Hiro points to the robot.

"Rivalry Week began in 1916, students used a catapult and-"

The door is opened, interrupting him as Professor Granville stands there in the doorway. The twins jump onto the table, Hiro landing on his sister's back.

"And that is why covalent bonds share electron pairs! Super interesting!"

Wasabi shuts down the hologram.

"Yup! Science!" Hana grins nervously.

"Let me guess," She approaches the table. "Instead of studying, you're planning the statue grab." She presses a button and the hologram appears. "Well, it's not going to happen." She stares at the holographic Lenore statue.

Honey Lemon sighs in relief. Good, if she prevented them from doing it, then her friends wouldn't accidentally stumble upon her secret...

"Without my approval. Which you now have!" Her mouth opens in shock at Granville's declaration. "Tonight, art will feel the wrath of science!" Granville destroys the hologram statue with her hand. "You two," She points at Fred and Wasabi, "Meet me at the dining hall in one hour! You're going to help me guard it!"

Fred slurps a noodle, the boys smiling nervously at each other.

* * *

The twins, Baymax, Honey Lemon, and GoGo run up to the walls later that night as Hana planned. Honey Lemon peeks behind the wall to see a security guard approaching with a flashlight in hand. She gasps, turning around to see the twins climbing up the robot to get over the walls. Honey Lemon glances between them and the guard. She uses her SFAI ID to open up a door.

"Guys, we can just use the door since it's open! Which is how I found it! So lucky, right?" She smiles nervously.

"Huh...that door is archived as closed in my blueprints..." Hana crosses her arms suspiciously. "All the doors here are."

"Maybe you just overlooked the possibility of someone leaving it open!" Honey's smile gets bigger and Hana stares at her. She's sure it wasn't a mistake; that door was definitely marked as closed. What college would leave their doors open, anyway? Nevertheless, she ignores it in favor of going inside, followed by the other three.

"This route will be easier," Baymax says, but he's too big for the narrow doorway. "I am stuck."

Honey Lemon pushes him inside.

"Thank you."

She closes the door, the guard turning around, but sees nothing out of the ordinary to her.

* * *

"I have mixed feelings right now," Fred states to Wasabi as they're walking down the path. "Guarding the dining hall _is_ important, but I was looking forward to that heist."

"I just have one feeling: fear. Granville scares me," Wasabi admits to him.

"Good."

Granville's sudden voice causes them to scream. She comes out of the bushes wearing all black and spy goggles. "Fear keeps you sharp. Suit up."

She throws the two camouflage shirts. "We've got work to do." Putting the goggles back on, she slips back into her hiding spot.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, yes! Wasabi, we're gonna be camo twins," Fred points between them, gasping. "I now know what it's like to be the Hamada Twins! We'll be the Hamada Twins 2.0!"

"This is a whole new side of Granville...a very disturbing side," Wasabi stares at the bushes.

* * *

Another guard is walking by the Shimamoto residence. The five peek behind a wall. "Um...do we have to go through the fine arts building?" Honey Lemon asks worriedly.

"This is the best route Hana found if you wanna avoid campus security," He has a map on a tablet, showing three guards and five blips on it, one of them looking like Baymax.

"There's no guards inside, and most of them are guarding the outside. They won't suspect us coming from here," Hana points to the fine arts building.

"How do you know all of this?" GoGo questions from behind her.

"I have an inside source who's memorized all of the routine paths that the guards walk on, and when they do it," Hana crosses her arms proudly. "All I had to do was promise that I'd take her to the museum next week."

"At least it's not a boy," Hiro murmurs under his breath.

"Pfft, get real," Hana scoffs at the thought.

"You can also enjoy the students art exhibits on display," Baymax speaks up, causing Honey Lemon to give a nervous cringe.

"Student...exhibits?"

"_Your work is going up in the fine arts department gallery, Ms. Lemon."_

She gasps in realization. They'd see her paintings!

"Look, if you'd rather wait here-"

"No!" She interrupts GoGo in a frenzy. "I mean-I'm here to help! I love being helpful!"

GoGo and Hana glance to each other, looking back at the girl. She's being very jittery and strained...which of course, Baymax notices right away.

"The shift in both cadence and pitch of your speech indicate-"

"How excited I am about helping!" She smiles widely, the twins looking at each other and then at her.

"Uh...sure..." He says awkwardly.

"Honey Lemon, are you sure you're okay?" Hana raises a brow as she crosses her arms.

"Fine! Yes, I'm fine! Let's go!"

She holds up her hands in defense and they sneak in through the front doors. Though Baymax has trouble with the stairs and starts to slowly go up them just as a guard is approaching. Honey Lemon looks around nervously and pulls him before they could be seen. They hide behind the door, waiting until the guard leaves. Hiro looks at the map, Honey Lemon gasping as she sees her paintings up ahead. She gives a smile and two peace signs in front of one, stretching to block the other ones she's done. Then there's the large photo she had done earlier in the day.

Making three chem balls, she tosses them at the painting, looking as if she was admiring it. "Modern art. So weird, right?" She gestures to the red, yellow, and purple blobs. She takes the lead, GoGo just shrugging at Hiro. Baymax and Hana stare and he touches the yellow.

"Modern art is weird...and messy," He agrees with her, Hana stifling a laugh. He sprays water onto his finger. Then she notices what exactly this 'paint' is made of.

"Wait a minute...that's components from Honey Lemon's purse..." Hana stares at the purse around Honey Lemon's arm. She then remembers all the 'stretching' she did near the wall. "Baymax, you go and follow the others. I gotta check something out." She walks off in the other direction.

* * *

In front of the SFIT cafeteria, Granville is telling Fred and Wasabi what they'll be doing. "You two will be guarding the north side of the dining hall." She holds out two whistles, causing Fred to gasp in excitement.

"Whistles? Nobody's trusted me with a whistle in years!" He starts blowing it repeatedly, to Wasabi's annoyance. Granville narrows her eyes in a glare and he slowly stops with the whistle. When he does it again, it's snatched away by the teacher.

"One toot means I need assistance," She paces around as they stand there like soldiers. "Two toots means I've apprehended an intruder. Three means I've been captured. Four means-"

"How many signals are there?" Wasabi interrupts curiously.

"22!" She answers like it was obvious.

He takes out a notebook and a pencil. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to take notes-"

She gets into his face, causing him to drop the items. "You won't have time to consult notes in the heat of battle!"

"Don't worry," Fred pats his shoulder, "I have a photographic...guh...what's the word for the thing in your head that remembers stuff? Oh, it's right there! It's right there!"

"Memory," Wasabi informs him.

"Uh, no..." He shakes his head slowly, "But it sounds like that!"

Granville grips the front of Wasabi's shirt, pulling him forward. He lets out a yelp as she looks at him in the eye. "I'm counting on you, Wasabi!"

He gulps in fear of what she might do if he backed out. "Got it..."

* * *

A guard flashes his light over the statue for a moment before walking away. The group of five come out of hiding behind the statue, Hiro waving them over.

"Keep watch. We should be ready to tunnel the statue out in no time!" Hiro whispers to the girls. Hana looks up at the robot.

"Do your stuff, big guy," She follows after the two as Hiro starts to cut the bolts.

"So, this is your first time on SFAI campus too, right? Right? Because it's definitely mine," Honey Lemon says, but the two stare at her knowingly.

"Are you acting weird tonight because you don't want anyone to know you take classes here?" GoGo guesses it right away.

"What?! You knew, both of you?! How?" She whispers the last question.

"That giant 'painting' had components of your chem balls on it, so I looked at the other ones you tried to hide. And since no one else here at this school would paint pictures of us and try to hide it so much," Hana leans in a bit with a smug smirk. "I put two and two together."

"You sleep talk," GoGo replies as for her explanation.

_GoGo walked down the stairs of her apartment, hearing Honey Lemon shushing her. "I'm taking art classes at SFAI..." She had an eye mask over her. "It's a secret," She snored again. "GoGo-GoGo, don't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret."_

_She decided to go back to bed and keep that secret, since Honey Lemon probably already felt guilty enough by saying nothing about it._

Honey Lemon smiles sheepishly. "Hey! Who's there?"

The three run off to Hiro and Baymax, who's already lifting up the statue. "We gotta go," GoGo whispers to the boy.

"We're not done yet!" He whispers back. Hana steps up to him, moving his head in the direction of the guard.

"I heard something over here!"

"We'll finish later," Hiro and Hana push Baymax away from the statue, but then they see a flashlight approaching from behind Shimamoto's home. Hana looks to her right to notice another, leaving them concerned by guards.

"What do we do now?"

The twins look up at the house in front of them. When the guards meet up, there is no one there. The five are hiding in Lenore Shimamoto's house, peeking outside the doors.

"I'm hiding in Lenore Shimamoto's house! This is so exciting!" Honey Lemon exclaims happily, GoGo shushing her.

"Be excited quieter!" She whispers, Honey Lemon giving a slight look of embarrassment. Baymax is acting as a chair, but the guards finally leave. Hiro sighs in relief and so does Honey Lemon. Getting onto her feet, her elbow hits something, causing gears to turn.

"Oops! I didn't mean to-"

The floor beneath them begins to shake. "Uh...what's going on?" GoGo hugs her knees to her chest.

"What the...?" Hana looks around as the floor is lowered.

"Oh no," Baymax says one of his signature catchphrases.

Hana grips the couch as she looks around at the darkness, closing her eyes. It reminds her of a traumatic childhood memory that she preferred to keep as a memory and nothing else. They stop moving and the lamps light up. They stare up in shock as more lamps turn on, showing a desk with lab equipment along with shelves filled with books. Most of the furniture is covered in cobwebs and dust.

Honey Lemon gasps at the room, stepping forward. She never heard of this room before...

"What is this place?" Hiro asks as they start exploring.

"You mean besides creepy?" GoGo glances at the cobwebs.

"It appears to be a science lab," Baymax says as he looks at the shelf.

Honey Lemon looks at the beakers, noticing a flower picture...with Lenore Shimamoto's signature at the bottom. She beams happily at the cursive. "You guys! I think this lab belonged to Lenore Shimamoto!" Baymax is looking at a model blimp, but the end of it breaks off.

"I thought she was an artist," Hiro comments as he spins a zeotope. He looks through it to see a flower blooming before it goes back into the dirt. "Cool!"

Hana looks at the skeleton. "She _was_ an artist," Honey Lemon appears behind Hiro. "With a secret lab!"

"Someone who was good at art and science? Wow, what are the odds?" She glances at the woman as a bolt is being levitated.

"Pfft, that's higher than the odds of someone who's good at science and mu-" Hiro turns to see Hana glaring at him, crossing her arms. "I-I mean, they're just as good! Not that I'm saying it's uncommon!" He totally forgot that his sister was within earshot.

"Uh huh," Hana mutters as Honey Lemon notices the labels on the books from one of the shelves. The teenage girl sees a piece of paper with a specific formula written on it.

"These books are all elements!"

She turns around to the shelf before she could read the formula, walking up to Honey Lemon. "And they're placed in order of the periodic table from 1906! But...Gallium is supposed to be go before Germanium..." She grabs the book, but before she could rearrange it, a light shines on a table. Honey Lemon turns around and touches the center. It flips over, revealing a book. She looks towards her friends to see that their backs are turned. The twins are looking at the broken blimp.

"It was an accident."

Hana sighs slowly. She couldn't stay mad at Baymax even if she wanted to. "Maybe if we can find some tools or some glue, I can fix it and no one will be the wiser if they ever stumble upon this secret lab..."

Honey Lemon takes the book, opening the flap. When she opens it up to the bookmark, she sees the date August 27th, 1905. "Lenore Shimamoto's personal journal!" She fangirls, hugging the book close to her chest.

Flashlights appear from above, and she plants the journal inside her jacket.

"What are you doing down there?"

Hana hides the fixed blimp on a shelf behind her as Baymax steps up. "We are exploring a secret lab."

* * *

Wasabi and Fred are still standing guard in front of the dining hall. "You know Wasabi, if you would like me to hold your whistle, I mean, I'd be happy to," He attempts to get the whistle while Wasabi is looking through binoculars.

"Granville revoked your whistle privileges. If you touch a whistle, I am to signal her with twenty three toots," Wasabi tells him and Fred shakes his friend.

"But I want it!"

Granville lands in front of them, causing them for the third time to be scream out of fear. She has a grappling hook on her waist.

"Question: What good is camouflage in front of a wall?" She gestures towards the building. The two look at themselves and then at the windows of the café.

"Well, they're very soft on the skin-"

"None!" Granville yells in Fred's face. "Hit the bushes!"

"Okay, we'll-" They open their eyes to find that she's no longer standing in front of them. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm nowhere..." They could only hear her voice. "Yet everywhere..."

Meanwhile, news has broken out about the secret lab. "Breaking: Trespassing SFIT students discover Lenore Shimamoto's secret lab." Dunder turns to the group being escorted out of the house. "An artist with a lab, what's that about?"

The video is zoomed in on Honey Lemon as she's holding something in her left hand. Obake zooms in closer and scans the book to confirm that it is Lenore Shimamoto's secret journal. He smirks at this. He had a good feeling that Lenore Shimamoto had something...

That could help him separate the girl from the boy genius.

* * *

Honey Lemon and GoGo arrive back in the apartment, the taller woman yawning. "Wow, I'm super tired. Gonna dive into bed!"

"And dive into the old book you swiped from the lab?" She stops short as she was about to pull out the book. "So? Are we gonna read it or what?" GoGo smiles a bit in interest, pulling out her phone to reveal Hana in a facetime call. The girl's in her pajamas.

"Hana, Hiro's not nearby, is he?" Honey Lemon asks in a panic. She shakes her head.

"No, don't worry. I'm downstairs in the Lucky Cat. He and Aunt Cass are getting ready for movie night," Hana jerks a thumb at the stairs. "Now come on! Read it before they start looking for me."

The two sit down, GoGo holding out her phone so Hana can see the words.

"April 15th, 1905. My friends in the arts _know nothing about my scientific endeavors. They would not understand what drives me. I'm not sure I understand. Until I can be certain of success, I decided it best to keep my scientific work secret. November 11__th__, 1905. Well, my research has been fascinating. My isolation grows more stagnantly. I've also started development in a new field of science. I hope to make a breakthrough. April 3__rd__, 1906. I made a ground breaking discovery too big to hide! Tomorrow, I will show the city and change the world!"_

"That's all she wrote," Honey Lemon finishes reading, flipping through blank pages. "The rest of the pages are just...empty."

"That's it?" GoGo crosses her arms. "So she chickened out?"

"Maybe...or...look at that last date," Honey Lemon points to the top left of the last entry's page. "It was the day before the Great Catastrophe, maybe all the chaos ruined her plans and she never had the courage to try again." She sighs a bit before perking up a little. "What if her discovery really could've changed the world?"

Hana stays silent at that. That possible explanation reminds her of herself before Tadashi had passed. Because of her being a victim of bullying, it caused her to never have the courage to have a close relationship with her brothers for a long time...but over time, she gained the courage to open up to people...and to spend time with Hiro again...maybe Shimamoto had the same feelings of self-doubt like she did back then and never mustered up to writing or her passions again...

"Wow, this is like an actual mystery," GoGo comments in surprise.

"I know...and I'm gonna solve it!" Honey Lemon declares.

"What do you think she meant by development on a new field of science?" Hana speaks up, gaining their attention. "Was she starting interest in something she never did before?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm," Hana rubs her chin. "Well...there was this formula I noticed on her desk, but we got caught before I could read it. Maybe she only had just started whatever she was doing and just either gave up or couldn't figure out what to do with it..."

"Or it was something dangerous and she decided to keep it a secret inside her head rather than write it down in her journal," GoGo points to her forehead.

"I wonder what it was..." Honey Lemon places her SFIT ID before closing it. "Before I return the journal tomorrow, I have to reread it! There's something I'm missing!"

"Hana!" The girl's eyes widen at Aunt Cass' voice as she looks towards the staircase. "The movie's starting! Hurry up before Hiro and I eat all the snacks!"

"I gotta go," She turns back to the two women, waving. "See you tomorrow for lunch!"

She hangs up and GoGo hops off to go to bed. Honey Lemon stares at the journal, wondering what could've happened to Lenore Shimamoto. Why did she stop writing? What did she discover? And why had stopped in that 'new field?' She lets out a small breath and turns off the lamp above her.

* * *

Wasabi and Fred are still at the school, watching the dining hall from the bushes. Fred lets out a yawn, a hand on his cheek.

"How many toots for snack time?" He asks tiredly.

"That wasn't on the list...was it?" There were so many toots, he couldn't remember which one was which.

Suddenly, Granville blows her whistle. "Professor Granville's tooting at us!" They listen for them, but they're confused on how many she actually blew. "Was that eight toots?"

"Or was it four toots twice?"

The bushes rustle behind them. "What was that?" Wasabi looks around in fright.

"Relax," Fred places a hand on his arm. "It's probably just a family of baby deer."

"Number one, I've never seen deer on campus." Two long eyes from a costume appear behind them. "Number two, why would the entire family be babies, Fred? Why?"

They look up to see the intruder, who grabs the two and pulls them into the bushes.

"SABBATINI!"

* * *

The next morning, Honey Lemon is walking to school, hugging the journal close to her chest. She was planning on returning it after her classes at SFAI and hopefully, she could do it discreetly without attracting any attention...

"Excuse me, Miss." She quickly hides the book in her bag, seeing a man with a beard, hat, and scarf. "I'm from the museum."

"Oh! Hi," She waves at him.

"I recognized you from the news," The man hands her a business card. "I wanted to talk to you about the discovery you made."

She takes a look at the card:

_San Fransokyo Museum of Art_

_Herman Ekabo_

"It was...it was amazing!" She exclaims, still in awe over what happened.

"Indeed! Historians like myself will spend ages studying everything in Shimamoto's lab," Hearing that, she frowns, looking towards her bag. "If only we could hear in her own words why she hid her scientific work from the world."

"Well..." She takes out the book, "Actually...you can. Shimamoto's journal," She shows it to him and 'Ekabo' stares at it in awe. "I took it last night, I swear I was gonna return it. It's just...she's my idol."

"I have to confess," He takes a hold of it. "If I'd been in your shoes...I might've done the same thing."

* * *

Granville is glancing between two people, still in her black outfit.

"I'm sorry Professor Granville! The artists got to us before we could get to our whistles!" This year, SFAI has painted grass covered in flowers, Fred and Wasabi taped to the wall, painted to look like unicorns with hearts and blushed cheeks.

"And they wouldn't give us snacks!" Fred chimes in; he was still hungry from last night.

"Gentlemen...this isn't your fault. It's mine."

Fred blinks at her in surprise. Despite being only the mascot at SFIT, he knew just how stern she could be, so hearing her admit guilt come out of her mouth is rare, to say the least.

"Really?" Wasabi asks slowly.

"A scientist must always acknowledge her own failings..." Granville recites, gesturing to herself. "I did not prepare you adequately."

"That's very reasonable of you," The boys glance to each other, Fred nodding in agreement with a smile.

"I won't make that mistake again. We start training for next year at 6 AM tomorrow!"

"Great," He mutters under his breath.

"Until then, stew in your failure..." She walks away, silently telling them that she would not help, nor would she get any.

"Hey Wasabi, you think she's going to get stuff to cut us down?"

"Pretty sure she's not..."

Hana walks besides a side wall, holding her violin. Sometimes, she'd come out here and practice a little, so that she could take on anything that came her way in class whether it'd be a project or...Karmi, though it was mostly the former. She plays one note and the boys recognize it immediately.

"Hana!"

This exclamation causes her to play a sour note, the girl cringing. She comes around the corner, stepping back a bit in shock over the painted building and her friends.

"...Looks like SFAI decided to strike first, huh...I gotta say, I did not see that coming."

"We call ourselves Hamada Twins 2.0!" Fred adds in.

"What was that?" Hiro asks defensively as he arrives, causing Fred to cringe.

Honey Lemon is in line at the art museum to see the journal in its glory. "Next!" The front desk lady hands out a map.

"Hi," Honey Lemon greets with a wave. "Can you tell me where the Shimamoto journal is being displayed?"

"No idea what you're talking about. Next," She holds out a map for the next person in line.

"Oh, your associate Mr. Herman Ebako should've brought it in this morning?" She asks, letting the person behind her cut.

"No one works here named Herman Ebako."

Her eyes widen in horror. If no one worked there...that means she gave the journal, Lenore Shimamoto's journal, to a complete stranger, who can now learn the secrets of the book...

_Oh no._

* * *

Honey Lemon is swiping her ID at the dining hall, which has been repainted, but it won't let her in. "I can't believe I let a stranger steal a priceless treasure!"

"So you found a secret journal by Lenore Shimamoto with no way of knowing the guy's real identity...but I'm sure we'll find a way to track it down," Hana offers with a small smile, even though the guy didn't exist...and he was most likely wearing a disguise...and Baymax can't scan for him...

Hiro glances at her card as she continues trying to enter it and notices why it won't work. "Uh, wrong ID."

She looks at her card to see that it's her SFAI ID. "I...don't have my SFIT ID..."

"I'll do it!" Fred offers, realizing that he's not a student, "Wait...I don't have a student ID either...but I'll just use my mascot ID! And there's no such thing..."

She then remembers where she left her SFIT ID, and a way that they can find the journal. "I don't have my SFIT ID because I left it in the journal last night!"

"Which means we can track the journal using your ID's RFID chip!" Hiro realizes where she's going with this.

"Which means let's move," GoGo pushes the twins away from the building, Wasabi still standing in front of it.

"...So we're not having lunch?"

"We can eat later!" Hana calls out.

* * *

They fly above the city in their superhero gear, their journey leading them to an abandoned warehouse. "RFID scan indicates that Honey Lemon's ID is inside this building," Baymax informs as he and Hana land in front of the doors.

"Why does it always have to be abandoned warehouses?" Wasabi couldn't help but ask.

"It's part of Bad Guy 101," Fred says knowingly, holding up a finger. "Right next to using fake credentials to steal things." He turns around to Honey Lemon. "Tell me he did not have a fake beard, cause that's the ultimate trifecta."

She gives a deadpan look and walks away, but that just answers his theory.

"Trifecta!"

"Did you pick up anything else, Baymax?" Hiro questions from the robot's back.

"Yes, there is one person inside. His body temperature is below normal."

Hiro glances at his sister, who looks back towards the window. This was definitely no ordinary man. Honey Lemon wipes off some of the fog from one of the panes to see Obake holding the journal with reading glasses perched on his face.

"It's him! And he's got the journal!"

They burst in through the door, surrounding the man. "Welcome Big Hero 7," He speaks calmly, waving Honey Lemon's ID. "I'd hoped you'd locate me more quickly...disappointing." Tossing the card, it lands on the table.

"Mr. Ebako, whoever you are, you stole Shimamoto's journal!" Honey Lemon accuses, pointing a finger at him.

"Wrong," He glances at her. "I only claimed that which belongs with the one who understands its true worth..."

"I understand...I think..."

"Please," He waves a hand at the girl.

"Hey, uh...who are you?" Hiro asks him. They've definitely never met him before...they would've remembered seeing someone like this man.

"I need one more minute...which is perfect, because that's all the time you have..." He reaches underneath the table, pushing a button. Traps are released from above, separating the team in 4 traps. The locks come off on each one. "Good luck."

The lights turn on where Fred and Wasabi are, revealing that they're in a replica of Fred's room. "Whoa! This is just like my room! Except for that thing," He points to a message and a clock. "Except for that thing! Nice try, mystery villain!"

"The hardest thing to face is yourself..." Wasabi reads the message. "What does it mean?"

Hiro and Baymax are in the twins' room, right down to Hana's space across from Hiro's bed, along with her violin resting against one of the desk's legs and her red headphones near her computer. "Well, this is creepy..."

"It is a replica of your bedroom," Baymax blinks at him. "Why is that creepy?" He turns around to Hana's side and notices a book on top of her bed. He opens it to see all of her ideas that she wrote down throughout all the years, including the invention that got her into SFIT in the first place.

"I'll explain later," He looks up above his window, with the same clock, but a different message. "Find the whole solution to your problem?"

GoGo and Honey Lemon are in Lenore Shimamoto's lab. "It looks just like Shimamoto's lab..."

"Don't ignore the pressing from the wall," GoGo reads the message. "That doesn't sound good."

"Maybe it's not so bad?"

Hana is in a room with no doors or windows. There's nothing inside the room except for a digital clock above her.

"_What did I ever do to you?!" Hana pushed away Vivian, actually standing up for herself this time._

"_You were born, but I'm gonna chalk it up to you got me grounded for talking to my parents about what I supposedly did."_

"_You got everyone to send me nasty text messages on my phone and you humiliated me last year with Teddy!"_

Hana closes her eyes at the memories flooding into her head rapidly.

"_I'm not the bad guy here! I didn't do anything, you did!" Hana pointed up at Vivian, glaring at her._

_Vivian said nothing and she opened up a door._

Hana rubs a temple. She needs to calm down or she'll never get out of here.

"_No! Let me go!" Hana screamed as they pulled at her arms. She struggled to make them stop moving her into there. "Please!"_

She takes a deep breath and lets it out. As long as she was still breathing, she'd rather forget what happened at age 10…

It wasn't worth remembering.

"Okay, back on subject, this is really creeping me out," She murmurs as she looks around for anything, but there are no objects in the room. It's a bit dark, what with the dark brown walls and flooring. She decides to read what's on the screen.

"What you see is what you get...?"

The countdown starts as the lab shakes, with the shelves moving closer and threatening to crush them. "Never mind, it's bad!" She makes a few chem balls and when thrown, they turn into ice and goop. The two push against the walls to try and stop it.

With Wasabi and Fred, something appears from the spot where the message was. It scans the duo and then a metal bar appears. It rises and they could see familiar feet appearing. When the machine is done, clones of the two are standing right in front of them. Clone Fred's eyes turn red and the two gasp. The message reappears and the clock starts. Clone Wasabi's blades appear.

"Ohh, face yourself," Wasabi points towards the two. "Got it."

"Still don't get it, but that's cool. Let's do this!"

In the twins' room, the message is replaced with water flowing into the room. "Oh man!" Hiro looks at the floor.

"Water, creepy," Baymax comments, Hiro looking up at him.

"Baymax, break through the wall!"

The robot steps forward and punches at the wall, but it's unbreakable. "Oh come on, really?!"

Hana pokes at the wall and the brick presses into it, a hole appearing where the brick was. Peeking into it, instant heat emanates from it, causing Hana to stumble back.

"Ah! Too hot..."

Wasabi and Fred are battling their clones, but they're not making any progress. "This isn't working!" Wasabi calls out to his friend, who's bested in fire with his opponent.

"It's like he is me," Fred backflips a bit, both of them firing again at the same time. "Wait...what if I'm actually the robot clone? And I don't know it?! Oh ho ho, I'm freaking myself out right now, Wasabi!"

Baymax tries with the wall again, but the water is already up to Hiro's neck as he's holding onto Hana's ladder.

"Guys, any ideas?" Hiro asks the others.

Hana slides down the wall slowly as the temperature is rising rapidly in her trap, more bricks disappearing to let out more heat. "You mean besides turning the A/C down in here?"

The ice and goo completely break off, moving closer and closer. The desk starts to be squished and Honey Lemon turns to GoGo. "The pressing from the wall!"

"Yeah, we got that!" GoGo yells as she presses her back against the glass cabinet.

"No, it's a play on words. The plant pressing from the wall!" She turns around to the picture of the flower, which is about to disappear. She presses on it, causing the trap to deactivate, a door opening for them. "Guys," She speaks into the commlink. "The words on the wall, they all have a double meaning!"

"Find the whole solution..." Hiro looks around as he's up to the ceiling, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute."

"How does that help? I literally see nothing!" Hana gestures to the dark and empty room, taking off her gloves while her suit gets hotter and hotter inside. Let's see...she saw heat, and that's what she's experiencing...so what if the same thing applied to where she could find something to stop it...?

"No, I'm pretty sure ours just has one meaning!" Wasabi argues as he and Fred are back to back. "This is hard!"

"If facing yourself is the hardest thing, do something else!" Honey Lemon tells them.

"Switch!" They exclaim at the same time and they run towards different opponents. Wasabi slides Clone Fred's body in half. Fred jumps over Clone Wasabi, hitting him fire and Wasabi cuts his opponent again while Fred stomps on Clone Wasabi.

The two cheer, high fiving as a door opens.

"I have an idea. Hope I'm right!" Hiro holds his breath, diving into the water and swimming to Tadashi's side of the room. He sees an exit hole that was never there in their real room and swims over. He activates his magnets, lifting up the cover and removing it. All of the water is drained out and the countdown is stopped. He smiles up at Baymax. "It was a riddle, get it?"

"No."

"A play on words. The 'whole' solution was a 'hole' in the floor. You know?"

Baymax blinks at him, "No."

"...Yeah, we'll talk later. Let's go!" They run out the door, with Baymax coming to a stop as he realizes what Hiro meant.

"Oh. Homonym."

Hana looks around the holes where the bricks are falling, noticing a large red button across from her. She runs up to the wall and kicks at it, the bricks around the button loosening up. She kicks twice as hard as she can, and the whole wall is removed, a shiny red button in the center of the wall. She pushes it with her foot, the heat disappearing from the walls.

Obake removes his glasses as Hiro jumps onto the ground. "Clever and creative," He notices all of them except one is out. "Now I'm mildly impressed...except, where is your dear sister...?" He smirks at Hiro, his eyes widening as he looks at the final trap.

A door appears where she entered her trap and when it opens, a panting and sweating Hana steps out. Once she touches onto the ground, she passes out due to the heat.

"Hana!" Hiro rushes over to her, his heart racing. He bends down to her, noticing the sweat marks on her super suit and on herself.

"Hana is showing signs of profuse sweating, dizziness, and weakness. Most commonly known as heat exhaustion," Baymax looks over the girl.

"What did you do to her?" GoGo demands to the mysterious man, who had just been standing there the whole time, frowning a little towards Hana.

"She'll survive."

Hiro narrows his eyes at the callousness tone, looking up to the robot. "Baymax, take care of her."

Baymax waddles over to Hana and picks her up in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Honey Lemon demands, "Why did you almost kill our friend?"

"Let's call that more riddles to solve...perhaps for next time," He snaps his fingers and the lights turn off. The left side of his face lows again and when the lights come back on, the swivel chair turning around to reveal the journal on top of it.

"Where'd he go?"

They go up to the roof, but there's no one there. "He's gone!" Wasabi exclaims, Hiro turning around to his sister. He places a hand on her arm as she's nuzzled into Baymax, her eyes still closed.

"Who was that guy? And why did he nearly kill my sister?!"

"Hmm, I think I'll call him Puzzle Master. Ooh! Or what about Glow Face?"

The others stare at Fred. "Hey, if he didn't super villain name himself, I call dibs, okay?" He crosses his arms in defense.

"Why go through all that trouble for the journal and then leave it?" GoGo wonders as Honey Lemon looks at the book.

"I'm just relieved we got it back, but not at the cost of Hana...this is going straight to the museum! I'm sorry, Hiro," She looks at him guilty. If she didn't give it away to Obake, this would've never happened...

"You didn't know...it's not your fault..." He murmurs as he gently pats her head. Honey Lemon opens the journal to see a message:

**Until next time...though, you should probably lose the exhausted dead weight-Obake**

Hiro clenches a fist at those words. "Obake..." How dare he refer to Hana as such?

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Honey Lemon asks as they're staring down at Hiro's bed. Hana is laying down on it, a cold compress pressed to her forehead thanks to Baymax.

"She should be soon..." Hiro sighs a little. "I can't believe this. He could've killed her, and I couldn't do anything to stop it..."

"We all feel the same way," Fred pats his back.

"Yeah, none of us could do a thing to prevent it," Wasabi speaks up.

"Keep us updated," GoGo tells him. "We'll meet you at the grand opening at SFAI."

"Thanks," He waves as he watches them leave. Hiro sits in his chair next to his bed, running a hand through Hana's hair. He starts to have a déjà vu feeling...this is almost similar to when she had visited the hospital...and he didn't do a thing to stop that either. How could he let this happen? Why is Obake wanting to get rid of her so bad? Does he want to see him in pain, because it's already working...

"Hana's neurotransmitter levels are rising," Baymax reports and she slowly opens her eyes to see Hiro looking down at her in relief.

"Hana! How do you feel?"

"Like I went through a sauna...but I'll be okay," She smiles a bit at him, placing her hand on top of his. "...Don't blame yourself. I had to get out myself. You and the others were trapped too, you know."

"I know...but I still don't like it," He closes his eyes. "Listen, I'm not gonna ask you to stand down, but I am asking you...to just be careful, sis. After this, he'll try anything to hurt you to get to me...and I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you."

"...Well, I can't promise to tone it down," She lets out a small sigh. Truth be told, she would've given him the same warning if he was in her shoes. "But...I'll try."

He smiles at her and she smiles back. They both knew that from that moment on, they wouldn't let anything like this happen again...and that was something that Hana could promise her brother and not argue about...

"And besides...my trap was probably a warning for you to take me off superheroing permanently for his own gain," Hana narrows her eyes. "But I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

"But why would he want to do that?" Hiro couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

They go to the grand opening of the new exhibit. Honey Lemon approaches her friends as they're looking at a painting of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I'm an art student..."

"It's okay, also...we know," Fred smirks a little.

"You _all _knew?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"We figured you were keeping it a secret for a reason," Hiro shrugs at her with a small smile.

"And that you'd tell us in your own time," Wasabi smiles a bit.

"We're your friends, Honey Lemon. We accept all of you," Fred assures her.

"Yeah, I accepted Hana when I found out about her violin playing, and she's still my little sister no matter what," Hiro sends a small smile towards his twin.

"Aw, thanks big bro," Hana grins at him.

"Thanks!" Honey Lemon smiles back. "I love chemistry, but I think I love art just as much. So, even though I know you see the artists at the school as an enemy, I'm sticking with it."

"Actually, we don't really hate SFAI," GoGo shrugs casually.

"I think we were just sticking more to tradition if anything," Hana nods in agreement. "Can't argue with what's been done for over a century."

"Except for Sabbatini! I loathe him!" Fred glares at the mascot poster. "It's his empty, soulless eyes. He doesn't mean any of the spirit he conveys!"

"Honestly, the trash talk just made the statue grab more fun," Hiro looks out the window, where Baymax lands outside in his superhero gear. He lifts it off its hinges and flies off with it. The twins and Fred fist bump each other.

"Take that, Sabbatini!"

"Honestly, this reminds me of how much I missed pranking," Hana smirks mischievously. "Maybe I'll strike again tonight."

"Oh please, not another spider prank," Fred recoils back a bit in fear. The others glance at each other, wondering if they should be setting traps for this girl now.

"Oh, relax, I'm kidding," Hana reveals with a laugh, the others sighing in relief, even GoGo. "I guess, in a way, you're our Lenore Shimamoto," Hana smiles softly at Honey Lemon. She beams at being compared to her hero, squealing as she pulls the girl into a tight bear hug.

"Aww! Thank you, Hana! That means a lot!"

"You're…welcome," Hana wheezes due to her arms squeezing her. "You're crushing me…!"

"Oh," She lets go sheepishly, "Sorry. But you're like Lenore too, you know! With your science and music."

"I'll let you have the title," Hana waves it off.

* * *

The glasses Obake used while trapping the team is placed on a platform. They're scanned, downloaded, opened up to reveal pages of the journal. He waves his hand. "No. No. No. No, no." He reaches the empty pages and hums. Pressing a button, he scans the page to reveal secret formulas from Lenore Shimamoto.

"Now...where to begin?" He flips through one page and his eyes widen as he stops on something. Could it really be that simple? Maybe he didn't need to take her out...he could use her in his plan. At first, he thought that since she was the youngest, she was the weakest link in the group. So far, she's managed to prove that she's the complete opposite of what he thought her to be...insignificant and naïve. He figured to break apart the twins so that he could focus on the boy, but perhaps that wasn't the right way to approach this step in his plan.

"And what's this? I've found something interesting...something that would say...improve the cerebral cortex. Like say the cerebral cortex of a vulnerable, insecure teenage girl...for example, one that had bulimia?" He hums as he's looking at the same formula...that Hana saw earlier in Shimamoto's lab.

The same 'new field of science' that Lenore touched upon...


	16. Fan Friction

**Angel: I finally figured out why I didn't see Rise of TMNT yesterday...cause they moved it to Nicktoons now. *smiles weakly* But I don't have that channel, so now I have to wait until episodes are online now...yaaaaay...so truth be told, I don't know when my TMNT story will be returning, since I haven't seen those new episodes in a hot minute, for one. And two, sometimes episodes can take forever to be uploaded.**

**All was quiet in San Fransokyo...all quiet that is...except for the roaring inferno engulfing the San Fransokyo Biometric Laboratory! Luckily, Big Hero 7 were ready to save the day! There was Chop Chop.**

'**Chop Chop!'**

**Speed Queen!**

'**Speed Queen!'**

**Flame Jumper!**

'**Flame Jumper!'**

**Tall Girl!**

'**Tall Girl!'**

**The Red Panda!**

'**Red Panda!'**

**And of course, the fearless leader and one of his crushes, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica!**

'**Captain Cutie! Lady Electrica!'**

"**My beautiful love interest is in there," Captain Cutie declared, pointing to the entrance of the building. "We have to save her, come on!"**

"**I know we're fighting over your love, Captain Cutie, but we must risk our lives to save her. She deserves to have a chance for your attention," Lady Electrica put her hands to her heart, Captain Cutie conflicted over his feelings between her and his other love interest.**

**As Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica led their team inside, he felt not the burning of the flames, but the burning of his desire to save one of the girls he was in love with. He knew he would have to choose between her and Lady Electrica soon, but rescuing one of them was more important than his heart! Chop Chop tried to open the door, but the flames had already affected it.**

"**Ow! Too hot!"**

**Speed Queen looked up at a vent. "I see another way," She kneeled on the ground. "I'll skate up that wall. Speed Queen veloci-shot!" She skated vertically, opening up the vent. When they landed inside, their eyes turned white in shock at the fire. It was almost at the end for Big Hero 7. **

"**We can't give up now," Captain Cutie told the team. **

"**What do we do, people?" Flame Jumper asked in shock. Tall Girl saw a water fountain.**

"**Feeling thirsty, Chop Chop?" She pointed towards it.**

"**Hear you loud and clear, Tall Girl! Time to make Chop Chops!" He sliced the water fountain in half, releasing water. **

"**Things are about to get muy caliente!" Flame Jumper shot his fire, turning the water into steam. "Ice ball, Tall Girl!"**

"**You can't teach tall!" She threw the ball up into the air and the steam turned into ice, melting into fire. They all cheered for their efforts.**

"**It's the door to my love interest's very important office!" Captain Cute tried to open the door, but couldn't.**

"**Stand back. It's time for Overdrive Mode," Red Panda informed them.**

"**And for my upgrade," Lady Electrica held out her hands as her red diamond on her chest glowed. "Electrix!"**

**Lady Electrica transformed into Electrix while Baymax grew larger in height, having bows around him and a bigger visor. Hana's hair had turned yellow, tied up in a long ponytail held together by a diamond hairpiece. Her orange skirt had extended to a floor-length skirt, with a ruffled bottom underneath it. There were yellow star patterns at the hem and over her hands were now white gloves instead of her regular ones. Together, the two easily got the door open. Inside the very important office was one of the girls fighting for Captain Cutie's heart trapped in a cage. Lady Electrica stepped up bravely to the villain who locked Karmi inside, Momakase.**

"**Momakase, you cruelly locked Karmi in a cold cage, my partner-in-training," She swept her right hand, a line of electricity coming from it. Yellow sparkles were around her as her hair was flowing behind her. She then held out her hand princess like, glaring at the woman. "I shall reclaim her dignity! I hope you're prepared!"**

"**Ah! I'm too weak from your powerful form! I must retreat!" Momakase ran away, only to be met with the other members. They got into a brief fight until she was trapped in rope. Captain Cutie released Karmi, both of his love interests embracing him.**

"**What...what is this?"**

"Only the coolest thing ever! Someone with the tag 'KHeartsQT' wrote fanfiction. About us, you guys!" Fred exclaims to the twins and Baymax. Hiro has a look of disgust while Hana's face is unreadable. Her hand shakes and she drops her phone, letting out shocked sounds. They weren't even words, that's how uncomfortable she is. Her eyes are saying 'what in the world did I just read?'

Hiro presses the name, seeing a picture of the one girl who could write this.

"Karmi," They say in unison, looking very unhappy.

* * *

Momakase is in a prison uniform, in a cell as she takes deep breaths. She suddenly jumps, using the walls to get to the ceiling where there are lot of tallies marked. She adds another one and lets herself fall until she lands safely. Momakase sits back down with an annoyed huff. Jail was definitely not her. A man comes towards her in a guard uniform. He puts down a small envelope and slides it underneath the bars. She takes it into her hand and finds a card with Obake's symbol on it...along with a small piece of graphene.

Obake is smirking as his left side of his face glows briefly. "You can thank me later." He leaves her there as she's smiling evilly.

"Lovely..."

When another real guard passes by, he sees that Momakase's bars have been broken, and she is nowhere to be seen. The bars slide off, as does half the bed and sink.

* * *

Baymax and Hana are flying around the city, but the twins are looking at their phones, rereading Karmi's fanfiction, Hana mostly in disgust.

"Hiro, Hana," Baymax speaks up.

"Huh? What?" They snap out of it, not realizing they were so into hating the fic that they weren't paying attention.

"You two seem distracted."

"Who would name a superhero 'Captain Cutie?' Karmi's story is so stupid!"

"Hana, you should duck," Baymax tells the girl.

"Duck from wha-" Hana looks up ahead to see that she's heading right for a turbine. She yelps and lowers herself out of the way, her hair flying.

"Karmi's story is so genius," Fred comments as he's reading in interest. "She is clearly building towards an epic saga here!"

Wasabi is rearranging Fred's shelf behind him. "It is pretty cool to have fanfiction. The name alone implies that we have fans."

"I feel like a celebrity!" Honey Lemon smiles before frowning a little. "But I'm not that tall..." GoGo simply blows her bubble, raising a brow. "Okay, that's fair."

The twins are pacing around on one of the turbines.

"Fans or not, I don't know where Karmi got these ideas from, but this isn't an anime, she's not my partner-in-training, and I am not in a love triangle with her and...my brother," Hana gags, looking away from him. "And I wouldn't say...whatever she had me saying with Momakase."

She and Hiro remove their helmets at the same time, leaning over on opposite sides to vomit at the mention of them having...romantic relations.

"Creative expression can be a positive way to connect with people," Baymax watches them put their helmets back on, the two coughing.

"M-Maybe! B-But not this stuff! It's the worst, not to mention being seen with your sister as a possible couple is a total nightmare!" Hiro's visor comes off as he covers his mouth with his fist in favor of not throwing up this time. "What she has us doing, it's not possible!"

"And disgusting!" He hears Hana call out as she's vomiting again. She didn't even care where it ended up this time.

GoGo spins one of her discs between her fingers, "I've never tried skating vertically." She tosses it up, catches it behind her back, and spins it on her finger. "But technically possible."

"I do find it disturbing that Lady Electrica and Captain Cutie are shipped as a couple...since they're fraternal twin siblings in real life..." Wasabi comments slowly, a little disgusted at the thought.

"It's not like people know that," Fred shrugs at him. "There's been lots of talk on how they're in a different dimension where they're not related, or one of them time traveled to become a member, or Captain Cutie saved her when she wasn't a member and fell in love with her at first sight. I wonder what the fans are gonna call the two ships as couples. Cudarmi? Karmutie? Lady Cutie? Electricutie? I don't know, I don't know, but it's exciting!"

He can hear the twins vomiting again. "Oh no," Baymax says as an alarm goes off on Fred's computer.

"Breaking news. Prison breaking that is. Master thief and renowned sushi chef, Momakase, has escaped!"

"Oh my gosh," Honey Lemon says in shock.

"We gotta tell the guys," GoGo looks at her phone to call Wasabi.

"I don't believe it!" Fred shouts, holding his hat.

"Yeah, Fred's looking at it right now," Wasabi holds up his phone so GoGo can see.

"They're demolishing Krei's old lab on Akuma Island!" Fred yells in dismay.

"What? No! Momakase busted out of prison," GoGo corrects and he turns around.

"Ohhh...I must have different news alerts set up than you guys do. I'm very attached to Akuma Island," Fred gestures to himself proudly.

"You mean the place we first got our butts kicked?" Wasabi asks with a small frown.

"Exactly! It's a key location in our origin story," Fred nudges him a bit.

"Can we get back to the crazy knife lady?!" Hiro suddenly exclaims as the twins were listening in. Hana is holding her stomach, still a little winded from her third throw up. "Baymax, can you find her?"

"And preferably soon so that I can wash my mouth?" Hana smacks her lips, her nose twitching in disgust at the taste of vomit. "Gross."

"Scanning for Momakase," He scans the city and sees a red blip running down the street. "Momakase is currently heading south of Night Market Square."

"So she is..." Hana murmurs, Hiro walking over.

"Come on," He pulls her up since she's still too disoriented to fly on her own.

"Go get her, Captain Cutie with his love interest Lady Electrica," Wasabi says in a teasing voice.

"Wasabi!" Hiro hisses at him as Hana narrows his eyes.

"Wasabi...not. Cool," She deadpans slowly as Baymax flies off. All of them already knew how much the twins hated that storyline.

A man is getting a drink from a vending machine when Momakase runs past him. When he opens the can, the superhero trio flies past him, the drink flying out of his hands and rolling down the sidewalk. He chases after it and Momakase looks up to see the three, scoffing.

"Hmm. Superheroes."

She takes off again, Baymax landing in front of her. She goes into an alley, the twins jumping off the robot and running after her.

"Momakase is very fast," Baymax waddles after them.

"We can see that!" Hana calls out as they turn the corner. Baymax gets trapped as he's too big to fit through.

"I am stuck."

The two teens continue running, with Obake watching the whole thing. He sends a drone after them, which appears right above Baymax and flies past him.

"Oh no."

Momakase leaps onto a dumpster, then a wall to get to the fire escape. She's suddenly stopped when two hands grab her legs. She glares down at the twins.

"You're not getting away-" A laser hits right near their feet, causing them to fall. The drone appears in front of them.

"Quite the opposite," Obake speaks, the drone about to attack. A rocket fist destroys the drone, smoke emitting from the explosion. Hana coughs as she can't see Momakase now. Hiro turns around to see Baymax's fist going back to the robot.

"I am still stuck."

Momakase chuckles at the distraction, climbing up the fire escape and escaping.

"Twins, what happened?" Honey Lemon asks from her commlink.

"Obake happened," Hiro glares at the drone.

"Not to mention a highly dangerous thief is now who knows where..." Hana closes her eyes, a hand on her helmet.

* * *

"So they're working together now?!" Fred exclaims to the twins who have told him everything. They're walking through the halls of the robotics lab.

"Yeah...this is not good," Hiro says, looking towards the ground. Momakase working with Obake was sure to bring more trouble...if he has her on his side, there's no telling what they could do.

"What now?" Hana is crossing her arms. "They need to be stopped."

"Unless you're really into supervillain fanfiction, then it would be great!" Fred smiles at the thought. "I'd call them Momabake...or Obakase!"

"Does this face look like that's on my mind right now?" Hana pinches her nose.

"Fred, the last thing we wanna talk about is fan-" He bumps right into Karmi.

"Hiro! I was in the middle of my process," She gestures to her phone.

"Your what?" He stares at her in confusion.

"Not that it's any of your business," The girl rolls her eyes, "I'm working on chapter 2 of my Big Hero 7 fanfiction. And I just got to the part where Captain Cutie-"

"Um, that's okay, Karmi," Hiro moves her phone away as he didn't want to hear another word about the ship-that-shall-not-be-named, or his superhero name. "I-I don't really get fanfiction."

"Ugh! Of course YOU don't get it. You don't have a soul, but I do, and so do a lot of people," She holds up her phone again. "Like Fredalicious24?"

Fred's eyes widen, the twins glaring at him briefly. "Do you really think it's...you know...okay to write fanfiction about real people? Or make assumptions about them that are clearly not true?"

"Why would you care?" She stares at him.

"I-I don't!" Hiro immediately shakes his head.

"So, Hana, which one do you ship? Karmutie or Electricutie? Most people here are 50-50. I'm personally a fan of both, but if I had to, I'd pick Karmutie!" Since Hana didn't show judgement when she found about Karmi's...admiration for Captain Cutie, and everyone else was divided over which one would prevail, Karmi had a slight...curiosity over Hana's thoughts on it. She had to admit, the younger girl did have wise words...but only slightly admitting.

The twins both gag and Hana swallows in her vomit for the first time since hearing about it...which will probably not last long. She clears her throat. "I, uh...uh...uh...uh...I don't really have a preference!" She stammers, hoping to move away from this subject as soon as possible. "I mean...we don't even know if Lady Electrica and...Captain Cutie," Hiro grimaces to himself at hearing the name from his sister's lips, "Are anything else besides friends...I mean, not friends, t-they could be siblings, no! They could be complete strangers!" She covers her mouth from speaking further.

"Karmutie!" A stranger with a Karmutie shirt walks by them.

"Electricutie!" Another one exclaims as he's wearing an Electricutie shirt. The twins cover their eyes for a brief second. Okay, so now they have to hold in their vomit _and _wash their eyes thoroughly after this...

"Why do you care about her opinion?" Hiro stares between her and Karmi.

"I don't/She doesn't!" The two girls exclaim immediately in his face, causing him to back away.

"Okay then, gotta run. Places to go, people who aren't you to see. Chapter two goes live tonight! Read it at 8 PM, Hana. It might actually distract you from trying so hard to beat me at the next project."

Other students cheer at the news, Hana wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Yes! Chapter 2! I'm so-" He sees the twins' glares directed towards him. "Maybe I'll read it," He tries to save face because they're definitely not pleased over this. "You know...eventually...if I'm bored..." He types at his phone excitedly.

"Fred, I can't believe you're encouraging...you know...this," Hana pulls out her phone, showing a Electricutie shirt. "We might not be related while we're superheroes, but we are in the real world! It's inhumane!"

"I don't know, most people have accepted the theory that you're Captain Cutie's genderbent counterpart from another dimension to fight for Captain Cutie's affections," Fred rubs his chin. Their eyes widen in horror as the twins slowly back away, running at opposite ends of the hall and throwing up in unison.

"Too soon?" Fred calls out after them.

* * *

Momakase has reached Obake's lair, where she points a graphene knife at his neck. "So...what are you supposed to be?"

"Someone who finds Big Hero 7 tiresome," Obake replies, unfazed by the blade being pointed at him.

"Join the club."

"Actually, that's what I was going to offer you," He slowly pushes the blade away. "A chance to eliminate our mutual enemies."

"Hmm. I'm listening," She spins the knife around, throwing it into her holster.

"I've been doing a little research," He snaps his fingers, his computer showing pictures, news reports, and blogs about Big Hero 7.

"Well, aren't you thorough?" She lightly teases.

"Everything about them. Who they are, what they can do, who they fight...oh look. There's you." He's looking at a screenshot of her being arrested after the food fights. Baymax, Hiro, and Hana are in the background, the girl hugging her brother slightly from behind as he and Baymax are fistbumping. "Doesn't my club sound fun?"

She throws her knife and it lands on the picture of the twins. "I'm in."

"Excellent. Here," He holds out a black snap-bracelet.

"Hmm, scan jammer? I like this club," She smirks at the destroyed photo of the siblings. "Though, might I ask...what you plan on doing with the girl?"

"Oh, her?" Obake changes one of the screens to show the news report about Hana. "I've developed a new...incentive that will break those twins apart," He shows the formula he found that Lenore never touched up upon further. "But it's a surprise."

"I like that answer," She grins a little. She found this little girl who went through bulimia nervosa...

Irrelevant enough to get rid of.

* * *

**Big Hero 7 burst out of the burning building, landing one by one. When last we saw our heroes, they had just pulled Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica's beautiful love interest and partner-in-training from-**

"A raging inferno," Fred reads from his phone.

"Oh, do you have to?" The twins groan at him.

"Aww, I was gonna do the voices and everything!" He falls down from the swivel chair, landing flat on his face.

"I don't even know why you're giving Karmi the clicks," Hiro turns back to his laptop which is connected to Baymax's access port.

"She's just having fun, twins. Why do you both care so much?" Honey Lemon peeks around the corner from her space.

"Because," GoGo takes off the welder's mask, "Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica are embarrassed about Karmi's crush on him and the fact that people ship the two superheroes."

His eyes widen as Hana gags. "I'm not embarrassed!" He denies, Hana throwing up into a nearby trashcan. She holds it out to him and he also throws up into it.

"It's not like it's real. Fiction is in the name after all," Fred speaks up.

"Fred, me being shipped with my twin brother in _that _way is-I can't even-I don't want-it's gross!" Hana finally figures out how to describe it.

"And that's because if they know we're related, they might be able to guess our real identities," Hiro adds in. Both of them shudder at the unfortunate decision that they didn't even want because of all of this Electricute vs Karmutie debate that's around campus!

"Oh, come on," Fred stands up, showing his phone at real-life drawings of the two in superhero form, depicted in other outfits. "It's not just Karmi. Lots of other people are writing fanfics and making fan art about you two where you're not related at all in different universes! There's one where Hiro is dressed as a cat and Hana a ladybug, a bat and a cat, an arrow wielder and canary-"

"Ooo, where can I find the cat and ladybug one?" Honey Lemon calls out.

"Nope, still gross, but not embarrassed," Hiro replies, his arm moving around to grab the trash can. Hana runs to the door as both of them throw up at the same time.

"The increased blood flow to your cheeks is a common sign of embarrassment, and the vomiting is a common sign of disgust," Baymax replies, Hiro covering the screen with his hands.

"Ah ha!" He clears his throat, wiping his mouth.

"Oh grow up," GoGo rolls her eyes. "It's just some people who like imaging something that you know isn't going to happen ever."

"Okay, uh, Baymax, try scanning for Momakase again," Hiro ignores her in favor of getting back on topic.

"Scanning," He looks around the room, "Unable to locate Momakase."

"Weird..." Hiro looks back to his laptop. "The diagnostics check out, there's nothing wrong with Baymax's scanner."

"Scan jammer," GoGo calls out, "She's got one."

"Must be..." Wasabi slides over to Honey Lemon, "But...what if Baymax scans for heat signatures? Graphene conducts heat."

Fred places his elbow on his shoulder. "Sure, sure, I know I understand what you're talking about, but maybe the twins don't...you know?"

"Even if he can't find Momakase, he can find her blades," Honey Lemon elaborates.

"And where there's graphene blades, Momakase is sure to follow," Hana holds up a finger.

"Baymax?" Hiro turns around to him.

"Scanning for graphene heat signature. I have detected graphene at Securitech."

"Securitech? Don't they make prison security systems?" Wasabi pushes Fred away from him.

"Wait, she breaks out of prison and now her plan is to what, break back in?" GoGo asks skeptically.

"I guess we're gonna find out," Hiro unplugs his computer from Baymax.

* * *

Hana and Baymax land in front of Securitech, the twins opening the door. They step inside and GoGo takes a look around.

"Some security company."

"Or some thief," Hiro points out, looking up at the robot. "Baymax? Where's Momakase?"

"Scanning. A small amount of graphene is traveling south on Ichiba Street at a rapid pace."

"Not rapid enough!" GoGo puts on her visor and skates out the door.

"Good luck, GoGo," Hana tells her as Hiro picks up a file and reads it.

"Wouldn't you think they'd have an alarm or something?"

"They're a security company," Fred's top eye is open. "I assume they could get a good deal. Are you sure Momakase was here? I mean, there's no sign of her anywhere."

Wasabi stares at the wall and pounds it. The walls start to crack until they break open a door. "You were saying?"

Momakase is running down the street as GoGo has caught up to her. Cars abruptly stop so that they don't cause an accident. Momakase turns left and jumps over a truck.

"I've got her!"

Momakase jumps over another truck, running into an alley. She leaps on a trashcan and then jumps up walls to reach the top.

"And I've lost her...unless..." She pulls out her discs and spins one of them. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was worth a shot. She slides back a bit as her discs turn faster, glowing red. She builds up enough speed to launch herself forward towards the wall. Jumping up, she lands on the bricks and skates up the wall, landing on the roof.

"Hey, veloci-shot worked. Thank you Karmi."

The others are exploring the room that they discovered. "Ooh! Top secret room where they do top secret stuff!" Fred exclaims as he looks around with glee. Honey Lemon looks at some bars and touches them, but they shock her.

"Ow!" The lights turn on and the computers start to fall off. The bars fall as do the computers in front of Fred. One screen remains intact as it shows a Momakase's computer face, laughing as a way to taunt them. The twins glare at the computer.

"Hm, I mean, she didn't really capture her bone structure. I can tell because it's so striking, we all have eyes, right?" Fred asks behind the two.

"Fred, the point of it wasn't to be accurate. It's to mock us," Hana narrows her eyes at the screen.

"We now have to assume she has everything the security company was working on," Wasabi speaks up.

"She hasn't escaped yet!" The others turn to an optimistic Honey Lemon. "No one outruns GoGo."

Momakase and GoGo run onto a puddle as they're both on the rooftops. GoGo is hot on her trail as she throws her discs, but Momakase cuts them in half with her graphene knife. She smirks and jumps forward, cutting the discs at GoGo's feet right off. GoGo lands on the roof and she can only watch as the thief backs up towards the edge of the roof and lets herself fall.

"Ugh! She outran me!"

* * *

The next day, the twins are walking out of class when two students are talking about a certain fanfic. "KHeartsCutie just posted chapter 3."

The duo groan at the mention of it as they walk away. "I stayed up all night last night rereading chapter 2!"

They sit down together at lunch, Hana taking a sip out of her milk. "I'm so in love with Captain Cutie."

"You think any of this actually happened?"

"Obviously, it's on the internet. I ship Electricutie!"

Hana slowly holds her cup up to her mouth, spitting out her sip. The two leave their table as they've suddenly lost their appetite.

"Captain Cutie must be so handsome to have two girls pinning over him!"

"Karmi and Lady Electrica are so lucky!"

The two are walking around the corner, and upon hearing this, they turn right back around.

"Is it Karmutie or Cudarmi?"

"Either way, they're so cute."

Even in class, they're not safe as they're biting their pencils in annoyance.

"I totally ship both Karmutie and Electricutie."

While Hiro was working on something, Hana grabs a trashcan and blows chunks into it.

"Karmutie's the best!"

"Electricutie hater!"

They scribble at their pens while they were trying to study, hoods over their hair.

"Karmi and Captain Cutie forever!"

"No way, Lady Electrica understands him way better! I heard they've been after each other's hearts ever since they started the team!"

The twins begrudgingly close two cabinets. Hana swallows in her vomit, even though she didn't want to...at this rate, she might pass out again.

_Karmutie. Electricutie. Karmutie. Electricutie. Karmutie. Electricutie._

The two let out an agonizing scream, shaking their hair. Then they realize they're in public and they hide themselves with their hoodies, running off in embarrassment.

"What's up with those kids?"

* * *

Honey Lemon and Fred are in their superhero gear in a Japanese garden. "So I steam up the pond, and you freeze up the steam."

She looks hesitant as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Uh, Freddy..."

He stares at the pond to see koi fish swimming around. Well...he wasn't gonna potentially kill these fish in front of Honey Lemon and scar her...so he gets Heathcliff to remove them into an aquarium.

"So I steam up the pond, _now_ you freeze up the steam," He repeats the strategy.

She creates two chem balls. "That's the plan. Ready Freddy?"

"Born ready," He puts down his mask, "HL." He backflips into the air, breathing fire into the pond. When the steam appears, Honey Lemon slams the balls together, creating a mountain of ice, with Fred stuck at the top. "Ow..."

"Sorry!" Honey Lemon calls out.

"Making Fredsicles?" Hiro jokes as the twins arrive.

"We thought since Karmi got it right about GoGo's vertical skating, maybe she was onto something about Fred and I being able to make ice showers too!" She looks at them hopefully as Fred gets out of his suit, shivering. Heathcliff is slowly picking away at the ice.

"So far, i-i-it is not working..."

"But we're not giving up!" Honey Lemon smiles.

"The GoGo thing w-wa-it was a lucky guess!" Hiro stammers in exasperation.

"Anyone could assume she could do it and get it correctly," Hana rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. Hiro does too, but in annoyance.

"Twins, maybe it would be easier if you just accepted the fact that Karmi has a crush on you, and that other people don't see you as siblings, and maybe give her a chance to contribute?" At her suggestion, the two are gagging, covering their mouths as they step away from each other in disgust. The thought that people don't realize that _they look exactly the same because they're twins and are not a potential couple _was the thing they hated the most. Why would _anyone_ ship Hana with her own brother? They're close, but they're not _that _close.

Fred is free of the ice as he stands next to Honey Lemon. "Yeah! It's not like you can get her to stop writing."

The twins blink at each other as they stop gagging. Was it really that simple? "Oh, that's it!" Hiro holds his hair in realization. "Karmi may not listen to us, but we know someone she will listen to...or some people."

* * *

Hiro and Hana are in their armor in the robotics lab. "You see, Karmi, you've gotten too much about us right. My name is...Captain Cutie," He winks, "Captain Jeff Cutie."

Hana gestures to herself. "And I am Lady Electrica." Truth be told, however, that name didn't really bother her so much as the...other stuff. "And...I do have feelings for my teammate, Captain Cutie..." Hana gulps slowly. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to say that again.

"And our team...can't risk you exposing anymore of our secrets."

"Jeff?" Wasabi asks skeptically as he has a headband with a dorky face of Karmi on it.

"Would Carl work better?" Hiro shrugs at him and Wasabi shakes his head no.

"And Hana, don't ever use that resort again."

"Agreed," She murmurs to Wasabi, pinching her nose.

"Listen, Karmi, you're not a very good writer. It'd be better if you just stopped," Hiro says with blunt honesty.

"And we don't like the fact that you're fabricating everything," Hana crosses her arms.

"Harsh, and that's coming from me," GoGo tells them.

"Karmi, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica here. Are you familiar with the phrase copyright infringement? Because our lawyer here is prepared to take action, legal action," Hiro gestures to Baymax in a suit, tie, and hat, holding a briefcase.

"I had nothing to do with this one," Hana shakes her head slowly.

"Um..." Honey Lemon frowns a bit. "I'm just not sure anyone would buy Baymax as a lawyer."

"Say your line," Hiro whispers to Baymax.

"I object," Baymax holds up his briefcase, Hiro grinning with a smug brow. Hana couldn't help but laugh at the robot. Not to mention that they're too young to sue anyone, much less a 16-year-old.

The twins are pacing around on SFIT campus late at night, still in their gear.

"Karmi gets out of the bio lab at 7 every night. So, where is she?" Hiro sits on the steps, Hana staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Fred asks the same thing she's wondering.

"Not the point," Hiro dismisses it immediately. "Probably writing chapter 4...more about Elect-"

"Please, don't say it," Hana holds up a hand, closing her eyes.

"Hana, can you go check her lab?" He turns to her and she salutes to him.

"I'm on it, bro," She runs up to the windows on her right side. Stomping her foot, a pillar of electricity floats her up into the air until she comes to a stop in front of Karmi's window.

"Uh, Hiro? If Karmi did leave, I don't think it was under her own steam," Hana murmurs as she stares into the room.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because her place is trashed. It looks like there was a struggle. No sign of her," Hana looks down at him. Everything is knocked over in cut pieces, papers strewn on the floor. Karmi would never leave her lab in this state.

"Guys? You're gonna wanna see this," Honey Lemon says into their communicators.

* * *

They reach the others at Fred's house as Baymax is playing a video from his tummy. Momakase is speaking to them.

"Captain Cutie and Potential Girlfriend number 1 Lady Electrica," She starts off, "Meet me at Akuma Island by 9 o'clock, or you'll never see Potential Girlfriend number 2 again," She looks at Karmi, who is tied up next to her.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Karmi demands and the video stops there.

"That's Krei's old lab. It's set to be demolished tonight, Karmi needs us!" Hiro says as the twins put on their helmets. They stop short as they remember what Momakase said. "And, neither my own sister or Karmi are my girlfriends!"

* * *

The seven fly towards the island, landing in the same area they were at the first time before they found out Callaghan's identity...

"Momakase knows we're coming," Wasabi frowns a little.

"But she can't catch all of us if we split up," GoGo suggests.

"GoGo, you're with Honey Lemon going east. Wasabi and Fred, you're a team headed west, and the rest of us will get in through the roof," Hana points in three different directions.

"Whoever gets to Karmi first, signal the others," Hiro orders them.

"Good luck everyone, and watch out," Honey Lemon smiles a little.

"Hands in!" Fred holds out his hand, "Group cheer time!" No one joins in, the twins walking away from him. "Okay, we'll save the group cheer for after."

"Good plan," Wasabi drags him away. Honey Lemon uses a chem ball to move herself and GoGo while the twins and Baymax are on flight.

Rats are scurrying around as Fred and Wasabi are walking down the hall. "Big Hero 7 back at Akuma Island! Where it all began~!" Fred sings, waving his teammate over. Wasabi tiptoes over to him.

"Just a little further and we should be able to cut our way inside." They go further down, looking around to make sure no one was nearby to hear them. "This should be far enough." He activates his blades and starts to cut through them.

"Can you do that any faster?" Fred stares at his slow speed. "Look, it doesn't have to be a perfect circle."

"Oh, I'd need a lot more tools to make a perfect circle," Wasabi tells him and a perfect circle is made right next to them. The piece of wall drops to reveal Momakase standing there with two graphene knives in her hands.

"Hello boys..." She throws them and they scream.

The girls approach the top entrance to the old lab. Honey Lemon squeezes a chem ball, acid hitting the window. She makes three chem balls and stretches them so that the two could gently fall their way down. They don't notice Momakase hiding and she chuckles at them, throwing a blade and cutting them down. Honey Lemon makes an animal cushion to help them land safely. Momakase swings from the rails and knocks GoGo to the ground.

"GoGo!"

She lands in front of Honey Lemon, throwing her knives. The woman runs and moves away using a slide from her chem ball. Then she uses a pillar of stone to bring herself up into the air, but Momakase cuts it down. Honey Lemon creates a bubble shield, which Momakase cuts through. She ducks as the thief slices the roof open, with no sign of the female superhero. Honey Lemon bursts through a hole thanks to acid and uses goop to trap Momakase's leg. She cuts it off, chasing after her opponent, Honey Lemon throwing a chem ball behind her that freezes the floor underneath Momakase. Jumping, she lands in front of Honey Lemon, only to be tackled by GoGo. Momakase swings her blade as GoGo moves away from her, throwing a disc. It's cut in half and when Momakase comes around, GoGo swings from a pole, kicking her. She slides to the ground, flipping into the air. Honey Lemon throws another chem ball, catching Momakase off guard completely as she slides to a stop on the ice beneath her.

"There's nowhere left to go," GoGo tells her, but instead of admitting defeat, Momakase just slowly smirks.

"That's what I was going to say to you..." She throws two knives above them, slicing the railings above them. The two scream as the debris falls right towards them.

Hiro opens up a panel as the three are in the same control room where they saw the footage of Silent Sparrow. "Maybe we can use the old security systems to find Karmi." Both twins start to work on operating them.

"It appears to still be functional," Baymax reports and the cameras turn on. Most rooms are empty except for a single one that has a spotlight on, showing a tied up Karmi, this time with a gag over her mouth.

"No sign of Momakase," Hiro takes a quick look around the room she's in.

"There is also no sign of the others," Baymax does a quick scan.

"We'll go free her and then we'll deal with finding the others," Hana looks at Hiro and they both nod at the plan.

They open the door to the room, glancing around to see no one else but them. Baymax takes one good look at the door that is smaller than him. Instantly he remembers what happened to him when they were chasing Momakase.

"Narrow." He turns to the side and shuffles in. Hiro jumps off the railing, Hana flipping over it and landing next to him. The twins run up to her.

"Karmi!"

She muffles something, but since she's gagged, it was hard to hear.

"What was that?" Hana asks in confusion as Hiro removes the bandana.

"Careful, it's a-"

"Trap," Momakase smirks and metal bars come from the ceiling and floors, joining together to make a cage. Four spotlights turn on, revealing the others tied and gagged like Karmi. The twins glare up at her. "Welcome, Captain Cutie, Lady Electrica. What a good boyfriend you are to both of them..."

"I'm not-"

"He's not-"

The two clear their throats as Hana frees Karmi, who runs up to GoGo. "We mean, you're not getting away with this," Hiro deepens his voice.

"I'd say I already have," She smirks as Hana helps out Karmi with freeing the others. Momakase presses a button and the bars light up in purple. "Not bad..." She leaps down from the platform. "To grab all seven of you, I actually had to break a sweat..."

"That's not all you're gonna break!" GoGo narrows her eyes as Wasabi activates his blades. He rushes forward to cut the bars, and he gets slightly electrocuted.

"The bars aren't the only way out!" Honey Lemon drops a chem ball, but it bounces around and hits the chair behind them, turning into acid.

Hana tosses an electric spear towards the ceiling, the projectile ricocheting around. She gasps, pushing Karmi onto the ground as the spear disintegrates when touched with the bars.

"This cell was designed specifically for you," Momakase reveals as she paces. "I've thought of everything."

"You mean Obake thought of everything," Hiro says knowingly.

"His intel. The ideas were all me," She smiles sinisterly.

"What exactly do you guys call yourselves? Is it Obakase? My money's on Momabake, personally!" Fred speaks up.

"Stupid last words," She shakes her head. "A disintegration device is about to wipe out everything on this island." She leans in towards the twins. "Was it worth it to work together with one of your girlfriends to save the other?"

"She called me your girlfriend!" Karmi fangirls as she leans on Hiro. Hana gags, looking away from Momakase. An alarm suddenly goes off.

"Prepare for disintegration."

"That's my cue," She throws a knife at a button, unlocking the door as she backflips, getting out the door.

"Well, if no one else is going to say it..." Wasabi takes a moment, "AAAAH!"

Momakase gets away on a boat while wearing a lifejacket. "Big Hero 7 is trapped."

"Perfect," Obake says from the communication device.

"I thought you had plans for the twins?" She glances back at the island.

"If they're good enough...they'll survive."

She logs off and leaves Akuma Island.

Fred drags a finger against the bars of their cell. "Okay, we're locked in a super high-tech prison cell made especially to contain us, and the building is about to disintegrate."

"But...?" Gogo asks slowly, waiting for a solution.

"Oh, there's no but, I'm just stating facts here," Fred answers and Honey Lemon holds her hair in her hands.

"This isn't good."

"Oh boy. When you say it's not good, it's really not good," GoGo looks up at her.

"You guys know any way out, right?" Karmi asks them and they don't respond, looking away awkwardly. "Right?"

"Actually, we do," The twins speak up. Hiro opens up the access port. "Red Panda, engage Overdrive Mode!" He inserts the chip, closing the port.

"My body is changing." His body extends, the arms opening up along with the chest plate, shoulders, and feet. Finally, his neck extends and Baymax is now glowing purple as he's taller and cooler looking than before.

"Overdrive Mode engaged."

"Whaaat?" Wasabi murmurs in shock as the others are staring in awe.

"I can help too," Hana shapes her hands into a diamond to her charm that's on her chest. It glows blue and electricity coils around her arms. Sparks fly around her body, turning into an orange gypsy top with a pink slit, a translucent silver mini skirt over black leggings with a silver criss-cross pattern around them, and her hair is recolored with blue streaks into her hair instead of brown. She also has an electric whip around her left arm. Her shoes have a blue and orange criss cross pattern.

"Whoa!" Everyone says in surprise.

"Overdrive Mode and Electrix! From my story! They're real!" Karmi gasps in shock.

"After-" Hiro clears his throat, "After we, uh, heard Karmi's story, we made a few tweaks to the armor."

"I decided to make some tweaks to my armor too," Hana giggles at their reactions using a falsetto voice again. "The bolts will release all the energy I've collected."

"It drains his battery really quickly, but it's enough to..." Hiro presses a button, the wings from Baymax flying into the air and combining to make a sword. Baymax takes a hold of it while Hana touches the bolts from her helmet. A large electric surge appears and Baymax slices while Hana fires the surge, causing an electric large explosion. "Do that..."

Hana drops her hands as her armor goes back to normal. Baymax shrinks back to normal size. "I did the thing!"

"Disintegration in four minutes."

"We've gotta go!" Hiro looks up at the robot. "Can you fly us out, Red Panda?"

"I can walk through anything!" He stumbles, falling into the twins' arms.

"That's a no..."

"And I've used up all my electricity," Hana holds out her hand with nothing coming out. "See?"

"Uh, Chop Chop! Grab Red Panda!" The twins throw Baymax over to Wasabi, whose mouth was still open in shock.

"Hey Chop Chop!"

Hana tries not to laugh as Wasabi places Baymax over his shoulder. "Karmi," Hiro grabs Karmi's hand, causing her to blush. "Follow me."

He drags her away, her eyes shining in glee. "This is so cool!" She exclaims as they run.

"Disintegration in three minutes."

"Goodbye Akuma Island!" Fred exclaims as they make it outside, Wasabi dragging Baymax. The lab suddenly explodes and they reach the chain-link fence. Wasabi drops Baymax as his blades appear. "Say your line, Chop Chop."

Karmi glances at him worriedly. "Oh, yeah. Time to make Chop Chops!" He breaks through the fence and they continue to run until they reach the cliff.

"Should we swim?" Karmi asks, glancing back at the disintegration getting closer.

"Not enough time!" Hiro exclaims, Honey Lemon pulling out her chem ball.

"Ready, Flame Jumper?"

"Ready, Tall Girl!" He replies and she turns to Karmi.

"If you wanna rethink my name, I think I'd be okay with that."

"Tall Girl, not the time," Hana reminds her, jerking a thumb behind her.

"Oh, right!" She runs up to the edge of the cliff.

"Things are about to get muy caliente!" Fred leaps into the air, breathing his fire at the water.

"Can't teach tall!" Honey Lemon slams her hands together, the steam turning into an ice slide. "We should talk about the catchphrase too."

"Forget that, let's just avoid disintegration!" Hana runs forward and they slide down, the red rays pushing them forward.

"Building go bye bye!" Baymax shouts and the whole island disappears. The team, along with Karmi, are sent flying before the block of ice lands on the water, followed by the eight. Hiro sits up, shaking off the snow as Karmi does the same. The two smile at each other before looking away awkwardly.

"Honeyzilla saves the day!" Fred exclaims next to the woman, who was panting in exhaustion.

"Honeyzilla?"

"Oh, that's what we'd be called if people were shipping us," He gets onto his feet. "I've got them for everyone on the team. GoGosabi, Fredsabi, Honeysabi. I'm leaning towards Fredsabi being a fan favorite. I mean look at him, he's so cool!" Wasabi wiggles himself out of the snow. "Then there's Electricutie-"

"Electri-what?" Hana asks in disgust at hearing the term again.

"Oh, you know the one, Lady Electrica and Captain Cutie. That one's a third favorite, but-"

"Um, Flame Jumper?" Honey Lemon interrupts, pointing to opposite sides of the ice platform. The twins are bending down over the water, throwing up in unison at the reminded thought of people shipping them...true, people who knew Big Hero 7 didn't know that they were related, but it was still gross that the ship exists.

"So...I guess all the fan theories are fake, huh?" Karmi rubs her neck awkwardly as she could hear them barfing. Hana wipes her mouth as she puts her visor back on, turning back to Karmi.

"Of course they are, we aren't a thing!" She protests as Hiro joins them. "We're just...really good friends!"

"Acquaintances!" Hiro chimes in as they wanted to make that clear as bluntly as possible.

"We barely hang out," Hana waves her hands.

"Personally, my favorite theory is where Lady Electrica is a female counterpart of Captain Cutie and they-"

"Flame Jumper!" The twins shout at him.

"I can't believe you created Overdrive Mode and Electrix because of me!" Karmi gestures to herself in surprise.

"That's right," Hiro turns to look at her. "You're really the one that saved the day back there."

"If it wasn't for you, we'd be disintegrated," Hana bends down to Baymax.

"So then, you liked my story," She smiles softly and their eyes widen.

"Yeeah, uh, about that, Karmi," Hiro turns around, "We've been meaning to say to you, uh, that..." They see her small smile, glancing at GoGo and Wasabi. They couldn't do it...they couldn't give her the news and possibly crush her hopes... Hiro clears his throat. "As long as there's a Captain Cutie, there will always be justice."

"Psst, Lady Electrica," Fred whispers as he hands her a notecard. "Say this."

She quickly reads it and gives him a glare. "No."

"Oh come on! You and Karmi might not be friends exactly in real life, but you owe it to her. She did help us in a way," Fred gestures to the girl, who's staring at Hana hopefully. She sees the look on her face and sighs slowly. As much as she didn't want to admit it...Fred was right. Her ideas did get them out of this...

"Karmi," Hana clears her throat. She holds her hand out like she did in the story. "No matter where we are, I shall reclaim justice for this city. I hope villains are prepared!"

She blinks slowly at the powerful and elegant words before squealing. "This is the best day ever!" She spins around happily before pulling them into a group hug. They couldn't believe she did that, but when they look at the others, they smile at how ecstatic she was.

* * *

**And so our heroes saved the day. "Yay, Karmi!" Chop Chop, Flame Jumper, Tall Girl, and Speed Queen exclaimed in unison, smiling at her.**

"**Yay Karmi," Red Panda added in, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica pushing them out of the way.**

"**We'd be honored if you became the 8****th**** member of Big Hero 7!"**

"**And we become official partners!" Lady Electrica smiled at her.**

**Karmi gasped at the offers. "Big Hero 8?! I'm in for both!"**

"**And I have something else to say..." Captain Cutie said, turning to both. "I still can't choose between the two of you...I love you both. So Lady Electrica, Karmi, will you two marry me?" Flowers appeared around all of them as the two beamed happily.**

"Ahh!" Hiro covers his ears as Hana feels the bile up in her throat. She runs around trying to look for a trash can before she throws up on the floor. "No! I don't wanna hear anymore!"

"Relax," Fred rolls his eyes. "I was just kidding."

"Oh thank goodness," Hana swallows it back down as she joins them at the couch. She, Hiro, and Karmi in a polygamous relationship? File that into things that will give her nightmares.

"It actually ends with you kissing them both."

The twins' eyes widen in horror and once they take one good look at each other, they run out the door, screaming their lungs out.

**Angel: I mostly did the Hiro/Hana's super identities being shipped thing as a joke to the Hidashi ship. I only see them as brothers, to be honest, but these are jokes, and they're obviously not meant to be taken seriously with this particular subject.**


	17. Mini-Max

**Angel: If the twins are known as twins in their superhero identities, the more likely it is that someone will deduce their real identities. After all, Obake figured it out.**

The sun is shining as a little girl walks into the park, heading towards a water fountain with a coin in hand. She holds it to her heart before tossing it into the fountain. The water from the fountain starts to bubble and she gasps in awe.

"It's magic!" The water swirls up. "I wish for a giant pony!"

The water suddenly turns into Globby. "A giant pony is called a horse, kid!"

"Drop the loose change, Globby!" Fred announces from behind. The little girl screams and runs away. Globby jumps out of the fountain.

"How about if the loose change drops you?!" He turns into a giant coin, dropping the other ones. Then he rolls right towards Fred.

"Not...sure if I get that-" When he brings his attention back to Globby, he's knocked into the sidewalk before Globby rolls towards the streets. He moves past a car that swerves out of his way. "Ohhh, yeah, okay."

He chases after the coin rolling down the street. "Too! Many! Hills!" A cat passes by and he accidentally steps on it. "And I think I just stepped on a Noodle Burger bag, come on! Guys, I need backup! Globby's getting away!" The others are staring at him from their laptops.

"We're at school!" Hiro whispers to him. His sister is peeking over his shoulder while Honey Lemon is sitting up at front with Wasabi, GoGo across from the twins.

"Keep it down before someone overhears," Hana warns Fred.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of class," Wasabi whispers next.

"We're stuck, Freddy," Honey Lemon says regretfully.

"Students." All of their eyes widen as they hear Granville's voice. "Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem," GoGo tells her, turning her attention back to her computer. "Fred, you gotta ride solo."

"No sweat. I roll solo for breakfast!" He declares bravely.

"Why is it that I don't feel reassured?" Hana turns to her brother and Fred ignores the question in favor of chasing after Globby.

"Feel the burn!" He breathes fire at Globby, but it lands on a car. The female driver turns right back around once she sees the damage to her car.

"What was that?" Hiro whispers as they can hear the car on fire.

"You're breaking up! Gotta go, bye!" He quickly hangs up so that they don't find out for themselves. Globby turns back into a glob, stretching and landing onto a mural that an elderly woman is painting of a giant wave, forest, and mountains. Fred gets onto a crane. "Feel the wrecking ball!" When he moves the wrecking ball towards the villain, Globby moves out of the way and it instead hits the mural.

"That was literally my life's work..." The woman says in dismay and disappointment.

"My bad!" Fred's tail hits a trash can, causing it to hit a giant crab sign. A citizen nearby thankfully misses it. "My very bad."

The coin goes back into Globby, who smirks at Fred smugly. "Nice work Klutzo-saurus! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bus to catch." He stretches his arm and it sticks to the back of a moving bus.

"Ohh, wow," Fred looks at all of the damage he's caused today. "My super bad."

* * *

"Breaking news now!" A news report is being broadcasted later that afternoon. "Super Heroic Super Damage downtown today when Big Hero 7's leaping lizard fails spectacularly trying to catch the mutated menace known as Globby. Coming up..."

Everyone sans Fred is watching the report from Baymax's tummy. "Not again, Fred," Hiro frowns a little. The twins have something on top of Hiro's desk.

"Maybe he shouldn't roll solo for breakfast again," GoGo suggests.

"Or brunch. Fred loves to brunch," Wasabi adds in.

"Freddy means well, GoGo, it's just when he puts on the suit, he gets carried away," Honey Lemon speaks up gently.

"I thought that was all the time," Hana raises an eyebrow towards them.

"Yeah? Tell that to the Zimmermans," GoGo glances away as they remember the complaint. While chasing a villain, Fred had photobombed a family photo.

"But someone has to watch the city when we're at school," Honey Lemon points out.

"We can't exactly be in two places at once," Hana sighs slowly, crossing her arms. "Or look suspicious with Granville while doing it with robot duplicates like Hiro and I did when we got sick. And we can't skip either, it won't look good on our attendance records..." She grins to herself. Luckily, she and Hiro have come up with a solution.

"True for all of that, but who's gonna watch Fred watching the city?" Wasabi questions back.

"Mini-Max," Hiro answers, causing the three to look in confusion.

"Mini-Max?" GoGo questions for an explanation. Hana turns on a lamp light to show a mini version of Baymax. One of the hands moves on its own.

"We're designing Mini-Max to keep an eye on Fred while we're in school," Hiro gestures to it. The hand manages to crawl up into Hana's shirt, causing her to laugh as she's extremely ticklish.

"Get off!" She giggles as she digs into her shirt and pulls out the hand.

"Cool! Like a nanny," Wasabi smiles a little as Honey Lemon approaches the desk.

"Oh! He's so adorbs! A Fred-Sitter!"

Someone clears his throat and they gasp, turning around to see Fred himself. "Oh...hey Fred," Hiro waves lightly, Hana shoving Mini-Max into a drawer. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough..." His weary face turns into excitement. "Long enough to hear you're building me a sidekick!"

"Uhh, yeah," Hiro stands in front of Hana as one of the mini hands crawls around. She bends down and snatches it, hiding the hand in her skirt pocket. "Yeah! A sidekick! Right!"

"So, twins, when's my new sidekick going to be ready to side kick some butt? Pun intended," Fred smiles happily as the hand crawls onto Hana's back and she starts laughing. "See, Hana gets it!"

"Intended to what?" GoGo asks as Hana digs underneath her hoodie, giggling uncontrollably.

"Amuse those who go for that sort of thing?" Fred grins knowingly.

"So no one?"

He frowns at her for continuing to question it. "Ha ha, help me," Hana cries out to Honey Lemon, who pulls out the hand, clutching it enough so that it doesn't move.

"He'll be ready soon," Hiro explains to Fred, Hana sighing in relief. "We just need to use the lab at school to finish the programming on his superhero chip."

Hana's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" She immediately cringes. "Oh, I'm very sorry, is she gonna be okay?"

Wasabi glances at Hiro, who just shrugs.

"Yes, I know. Horrible, just…awful. How convenient almost," She gives Fred a look when she says that. "I understand. See you next week. Hope she recovers."

She hangs up, sighing slowly as she pinches her nose.

"Explanation?" GoGo crosses her arms and instead of answering, Hana turns her attention to Fred, and she does not look happy with him.

"You stepped on Dr. Sopher's cat?!"

Honey Lemon gasps sharply as the others turn to him in shock.

"Ohh…" Fred winces at this. "That's what that big lump was when I was chasing Globby."

"Is Bliss gonna be okay?!" Honey Lemon asks in fear.

"She's at the vet with three broken bones and a spike in her fur," Hana puts her phone in her pocket, glancing at Fred. "I don't have a session tomorrow because she wants to give Bliss all her attention."

"She's had it since childhood!" Wasabi weeps a bit. "They've been through so much!"

"Fred, why didn't you notice?" Hiro asks him.

"I thought it was a fallen Noodle Burger, but you're building me a sidekick! You're building me a sidekick, I'll pay the hospital bill, you're building me a sidekick!" He congas out of the garage, Hana shaking her head at him in disbelief.

"Should we tell him Mini-Max isn't really his sidekick?" Honey Lemon glances around nervously.

"I've never been happier!" Fred calls out from the distance.

"Nah," The others agree in unison. They couldn't disappoint Fred by telling him that he needed to be less reckless...not to mention there was less complaining that way.

* * *

When the twins reach the robotics lab, neither of their IDs work on the door. "What?" Hiro jiggles at the door.

"I thought the lab was open at all hours," Hana raises a confused brow at her brother.

"There is a sign," Baymax informs them.

"The robotics lab will be closed for maintenance until further notice? What? Who okayed this?!"

"I did." They turn around to see Professor Granville standing there.

"B-B-But...our midterm projects are due..." It was only a coincidence that these projects were going on right now, or else they'd have no excuse on doing anything else if they had been caught.

"Y-Yeah, we're not even finished," Hana stammers to the teacher.

"I'm giving everyone an extension. Until further notice, the lab is off-limits, to everyone, Mr and Ms. Hamada. Well, I'm going home," She starts to walk away but then stops. "I suggest you two do the same." She then leaves them standing there.

"Maintenance? The lab was fine yesterday," Hiro looks up at Baymax.

"Nothing in there to suggest that maintenance needs to be done," Hana rubs her chin. She hated to admit it, but this mystery around Granville was getting curiouser by the day...

"Come on, there's another way in," They walk around the corner and look up to see an open window. "Trampoline time, Baymax."

"Please use caution," Baymax warns them as they start jumping. "There is significant...incidents of...trampoline...related injuries."

They finally reach the window and crawl inside. Baymax tries jumping, but only goes up about 10 feet in the air. "I was not designed for jumping."

The twins open the front door, "Baymax!"

"Hana. Hiro."

The chip finishes the download and a purple chip pops out. "One Mini-Max super sidekick chip done." The twins do their secret handshake. Baymax scans the room and sees someone down the hall.

"I detect Professor Granville."

Hana's eyes widen at his revelation. Oh no, did she see them enter the lab and follow them inside?! Wait, if that was true, she would've caught them by this point...the three peek from the open door as they notice her swipe her card and enter a room. They hide as she checks around to see if anyone was nearby, closing the door.

"We better get out of here," Hiro whispers to the two once the coast is clear. They go out through the open window as Granville presses a button.

"Vocal command test," She speaks into the control panel.

"Vocal command acknowledged." The woman then closes it, satisfied.

* * *

The next day, they're all at Fred's house as Mini-Max is being finished by the twins. Fred is bouncing up and down in excitement, Wasabi backing away from him slightly. The chip is inserted into the robot's back and he powers up. Mini-Max jumps, leaping on Wasabi's face and then landing safely. Fred gasps sharply before he lets out excited laughs.

"Greetings, I am Mini-Max! Defender of justice!"

"He runs on super capacitors!" Hana reveals with a smile.

"I can see it now! We are gonna be such a classic duo. I'm obviously gonna be the more serious, logical one and Mini-Max is gonna be the plucky comic relief. Right, Mini-Max?" He's about to touch Mini-Max on the head when the robot grabs his arm and flips him over. The twins, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi all cringe as he's restrained by his shoelaces.

"Do you yield?" Mini-Max demands him.

"I was...just trying...to pat your head," Fred says in pain.

"My apologies!" Mini-Max releases Fred, landing next to him. "Carry on with your affectionate gesture."

He does so, but pats slowly, in case his new 'sidekick' would restrain him again. He gets his hand scanned by Baymax. "You have a minor abrasion on your wrist." He helps Fred up from the ground. "Icing the area for ten minutes twice a day is recommended." He cools down Fred's wrist, the man smiling in content. Then Baymax sees Mini-Max.

Mini-Max blinks at the larger robot, and Baymax blinks back. They stare at each other until Baymax speaks up. "Hello. I am Baymax."

"Greetings! I am Mini-Max! I am programmed to assist and protect my fellow heroes," He jumps and bounces on Baymax's belly, landing on Fred's head. "To thwart villainy, and to always be a champion for justice!" He then moves to Baymax's head, Fred fall since his shoelaces are still tied together.

"I am a personal healthcare companion," Baymax informs the mini robot.

"We all serve in our own way!"

Hana snickers a little at the interaction. They decide to watch a movie together as Honey Lemon turns on the TV. Fred and Mini-Max are reading a comic together while the twins and Baymax are sitting behind the couch, holding the yearbook they found.

"Okay, this is Captain Fancy-"

"A fictional comic book character!" Mini-Max interrupts, "By day, Lash Luper, wise-cracking cab driver, by night Crash City's dapper defender."

"Yes!" Fred smiles at him happily, "And see, Captain Fancy's got a sidekick like you! Dandy Boy."

"I do not have internal organs," Mini-Max pats himself on the tummy.

"So glad Professor Granville gave us an extension on our midterms. Definitely needed more time," Wasabi places a popcorn kernel in his mouth.

"Which is why we're watching a movie, instead of working," GoGo states bluntly as Wasabi throws a kernel to Honey Lemon, who gasps sharply.

"The Mermaiden's Tale is so much more than a movie, GoGo!"

"If you don't cry when she throws herself in front of the harpoon?! Augh...then you're just dead inside," Wasabi tears up.

"Yep, guilty," GoGo turns back to the screen. She wasn't much of a crier to begin with.

"Meh, that movie's okay. I prefer Elegance and the Beastly," Hana shrugs while on her phone. (A/N: wink wink ;D) "You can't tell me none of you cried when the main character sacrificed herself to save her father."

"Okay, fair point," Wasabi comments at her.

The twins come to a stop in front of them. "You guys ever wonder about Professor Granville?"

"No," Wasabi is still crying. "Why?" Baymax holds out a tissue box.

"There there," He pats Wasabi's shoulder.

"She, uh...kinda lied to us. Last night she said she was going home, but instead she went inside the building to work on something," Hiro explains, frowning a little. What exactly it was, he had no idea, but it was still kind of weird.

"Yeah, but isn't that exactly what you two were doing?" GoGo asks and Hana scoffs, hands behind her back.

"W-Who's to say what we were and weren't doing?" She shrugs lightly.

"Technically sure, but we had a good reason! What if Professor Granville is up to something, you know, bad?" Hiro cringes a little in worry. They stare at them for a few good seconds and start laughing. Mini-Max looks at the four and starts laughing too. "I'm serious! Think about it! She mysteriously stopped teaching 20 years ago and has suddenly returned! Plus, she used to keep the, you know, just a rare superconductor in the universe on her desk as a paperweight! And now she's working on some secret project."

Wasabi puts his hands on their shoulders. "Ever think you two might be letting your personal feelings get in the way here? You know...just a tadskey."

"Yeah, everyone knows Granville's really hard on you both," GoGo adds in.

"Try to focus on the positive! She gives you two a lot of attention," Honey Lemon smiles encouragingly.

"Guys, I'm telling you, something's not right! Hana, you believe me, don't you?"

She glances at him and then at the book, remembering when Granville had talked to her about her medical history. She might be a little rough on the edges, but...she couldn't tell if it was a front for something else. After all, why would she help Karmi and give Hana herself encouraging words? What exactly would she gain from it besides trust?

"I don't know," She finally answers quietly.

"Come on, guys," Hiro waves his sister and Baymax forward.

"Where are you going?" Wasabi asks him.

"To find out the truth about Professor Granville."

* * *

Granville stops her car that night near Good Luck Alley, shutting the door. The twins peek behind a mailbox, their hoods up. Hana shivers a little at the sight of the alley. The same place where she got those drugs...thinking they were painkillers...and then saw the seller getting arrested...she hadn't been here since then. And being held hostage by Yama did not count.

"Good Luck Alley?" Hiro removes his hood, "We're gonna have to go undercover."

Hiro and Baymax enter the alleyway in disguise, but Hana does not. She stares at the alley hesitantly, biting her lip. The boy glances behind him and sees his sister's reluctance to go inside. "Baymax, keep following her. We'll be right behind you."

Hiro runs up to Hana. "What is it?"

"Um...you know...just standing in front of the same place where I thought I was getting painkillers!" She rubs her arm nervously.

"What does that-oh," His eyes widen as he realizes why she hasn't gone in. This was the first time that she had officially seen Good Luck Alley with her own eyes since her little...mishap. "...You can do this, sis. It's only for a little while," He places a hand on her back with a small smile. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just tell me and we'll leave. I promise."

Hana takes a deep breath and they walk together, the girl pulling her hood up further. Three other people are talking.

"You know the guy, Felony Something."

"Wait, you mean Carl?"

Baymax bumps into the taller man. "Hey! Watch where you're going?"

"Are you injured?" Baymax turns around and scans him. "Scanning. You are not injured."

Laughing nervously, the twins pull him away before things could escalate. "Weirdo..."

"Come on, Baymax, we're losing her!" They see her walk around the corner and while they're running to follow, they bump right into Yama, causing his pizza to be smushed against his clothes. Their sunglasses fall off and Yama grits his teeth at the sight of them.

"Hey-"

"I just had this track suit dry cleaned!" He yells in their faces. "Get them!"

"Oh no," Baymax says while the two are cringing. They take off into a run, Baymax taking off his disguise. His coat falls onto Yama's minions. The two suddenly hear a beep, diving out of the way as Hiro drives the scooter past them. Hana hugs his neck as she glances behind them.

"Watch out! Coming through! Sorry! Pardon us!" Hiro calls out as they pass people.

"Uh oh. We've got company," Hana points behind them to see the two henchmen on motorbikes. Hiro turns the corner, but ends up at a dead end.

"It appears there is no exit," Baymax replies from his charging dock.

"Then we'll have to make one," Hiro turns around, heading right towards the two. He presses a button from one of the handlebars, rockets appearing. It sends them flying into the air.

"Oh noooo..."

Hana holds on as tight as she can, laughing. The two minions, in their shock, land in the dumpster. Hiro smiles a little at the melodious laughter from his sister. He lands on the ground and does a spin, Hana's hair flying as she continues her giggling. They get away from the alley, Hana sighing in relief.

"Sorry you had to go back there," Hiro glances over his shoulder. "I forgot that-"

"It's okay," Hana pats his shoulder in reassurance. "Couldn't exactly avoid it forever."

"Yeah...we still need to talk about that, you know. What happened there months ago."

She sighs wearily as she stares at the road up ahead. Ever since Granville had revealed the negative tox screen to him, he avoided the subject for her sake, and she didn't bring it up. She knew how he was feeling. It was like he didn't know her anymore...even when she's changed, it still felt like she was the old Hana.

"I don't blame you for what happened, and I'm not angry," Hiro speaks up after a few minutes, "But you can trust me, Hana. You can tell me. Don't shut me out again..."

Hana closes her eyes, resting her chin on his left shoulder. "...I'm scared."

"I understand that...but I'm here for you now." He smiles weakly at her. "I'm listening."

"...I just didn't know what to do. You were broken, Hiro. It felt like nothing mattered to you, and I couldn't stand seeing you like that. And you weren't exactly helping. Keep in mind that I was suicidal, and I wasn't thinking clearly for a while. So yes...I did make a rash decision, but I've definitely learned my lesson, and I won't resort to that again."

Hiro takes a deep breath, staying silent for a few seconds. "I believe you. It means a lot that you talked to me about it."

"Sorry I didn't talk about it sooner," She opens her eyes as they look sad. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell how ashamed she felt.

"Don't worry about it," He brings his left arm around to pat her helmet. "You'll always be my little sister."

"Not little," She rolls her eyes playfully.

"2 minutes older, so yes, yes you are," He smirks smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Mini-Max are somewhere else in their superhero outfits for their first night patrol together.

"The hero looks, scans, searches," Fred speaks as he looks around with binoculars, "Not a sign of illegal activity...not a sign."

"I have detected a sign of illegal activity," Mini-Max reports just right after.

"Yeah! Just saw that! We're so in sync! Ha ha...we should probably get on that," He leaps towards the street and Mini-Max activates his wings.

"Mini-Max on damage control!" He flies after Fred and Globby uses his finger to pick the lock on a parking meter. The coins fall into a glob pouch as he's wearing a ski mask. Mini-Max lands behind him. "I will cross check physical characteristics against my criminal database!"

Fred lands in front of Globby, who had dropped the coins. "No need Mini-Max, right Globby?"

"Globby?" He uses a Cockney accent, "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"That ski mask isn't fooling anyone, Globby. We can see your entire body, oh, and you call that a Cockney accent?" Fred starts using a Cockney accent of his own, "I can do better, Gov'ner!"

"Both your accents were highly inaccurate," Mini-Max informs them.

"Well sorry, I've never been to Cockney! And this ski mask is because I heard it might snow!" His whole body turns into snow and he morphs into a snow ball, rolling away.

"You cannot roll away from justice!" Mini-Max shouts after him.

"Don't worry, Mini-Max, Fredzilla's all over this!" He leaps after the thief.

"And I am all over Fredzilla!" The miniature robot takes off after him, in case he did some damages. Fred breathes fire at the snowball, which he misses, with the blast about to hit a car. Mini-Max jumps in and lands on the hood, holding a manhole cover in front of him. "Shield!"

Fred lands on a building and the old lady from earlier that day is placing bricks back onto the mural. Globby rolls by and a wrecking ball is about to hit. Luckily, Mini-Max prevents it from destroying the mural again.

"Intercept!"

Globby turns right into an alley and Fred lands near a dumpster. "Nowhere to go, snowball! Give up!"

Globby's head pops out of the snowball. "Never!"

"Have it your way," He fires more flames, but Globby himself turns into fire and swallows it whole, burping.

"Spicy!"

He launches himself towards Fred, knocking into him. "Turns out you can fight fire with fire!" Before he could finish him off, Mini-Max lands on Fred's arm.

"Mini-maximum extinguisher!" He puts out Globby, who turns back into his globby self.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Globby stretches his arm and Mini-Max lunges for him. Globby swings away with a laugh.

"I have successfully adverted all Fred-related disasters!" Mini-Max declares, confusing Fred a little.

"Yeah, that's not really a sidekick sort of line," Fred lifts up his suit's head, "But nice hustle out there! We make a great team, Mini-Max! Are you feeling it?"

"I feel nothing," Mini-Max blinks, "I am a robot."

"You will! Before you know it, we're going to be..." He holds out his finger and Mini-Max shakes it. "Finishing each other's sentences. Don't worry, we'll get there. Come on, Mini-Maximum fist bump?"

"Mini-Maximum fist bump!" His rocket fist flies off, sending Fred across the street.

"Maybe we can do a Mini-Medium fist bump next time?" He calls out.

* * *

Wasabi gently pushes a wrench onto his tool box. GoGo slides over on her swivel chair and bumps into the tool box, causing every single tool to be out of place. She takes a tool and pops her gum.

"Uh, Granville update, everybody," Hiro says from the front doors. "Totally up to something! Mysterious past, mysterious work in the lab, and a mysterious visit to Good Luck Alley!" Hiro jumps into another chair.

"That is a lot of mystery," GoGo comments as Baymax walks up to the two in his disguise. He moves a tool back into its place.

"What was she doing in Good Luck Alley?" Wasabi asks and the two students look up at Baymax.

"Unfortunately...we don't know," Hana shakes her head.

"We got chased by Yama and his thugs before we could find ou-" Hiro stops his sentence as he has the yearbook open on a specific page.

"Hiro, what is it?" Honey Lemon peeks from her lab.

"I think I found someone who might have some answers..." Hiro looks up at Hana. She peeks over her shoulder and looks away sadly with a sigh.

"As much as I don't want to...he might be able to give us a lead..."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Hiro tells her gently.

"No...I have to. If I can handle Good Luck Alley, then I can handle talking to someone from our past," Hana crosses her arms as she closes her eyes. She wasn't even sure if Tadashi would want her to do this, but...that man was practically the reason why they're superheroes today.

* * *

Hiro places their helmets in the pouch, both of them turning around to a prison. Hana takes a deep breath. She owes it to Tadashi to at least check up on him...right?

She feels her brother's arms around her from behind and she smiles weakly, hugging his arm as she stares at the front doors. Soon, they're staring right at the man who changed everything...tried to kill them...and committed the murder of their older brother...

"Professor Granville," Hiro starts off. Hana stays silent as he has his hand around his wrist. "You worked with her 20 years ago?"

"She was an excellent teacher," Professor Callaghan, AKA Yokai, says to them. "It was a shame the way she left..."

"What happened?" Hiro asks bluntly. He wouldn't give Callaghan any other emotion than straightforwardness.

"She was in the lab after hours...something went wrong. There was...an incident."

The twins glance to each other with small frowns. If it was anything like Callaghan's, there would've been news reports, but they've already checked newspapers from 20 years ago, and barely anything they found came remotely close to implicating her in illegal activities.

"What kind of incident?" Hiro questions as he can sense that Hana doesn't want to talk to him.

"Officially...a pipe burst. But there were rumors...an unsanctioned project gone wrong," He replies, glancing up at them and seeing how nonchalant they are.

"So she was fired," Hiro assumes, still keeping the frown.

"She resigned," Callaghan corrects, "The matter was not pursued further, that's...all I know."

"This is helpful. Thank you, Professor Callaghan," They quickly turn around to leave, but the man stands up.

"Hiro, Hana."

They stop walking, but they couldn't turn around to face him. Not after what he did to them...the city...Tadashi...

"I never thanked the two of you for saving my Abigail..."

"We're...we're glad she's okay," Hiro murmurs, both of them unsure of how to proceed with this. Callaghan looks at a picture of his daughter.

"I never set out to hurt anyone...What happened to Tadashi...because of me..." Their faces turn into pain as Hana wipes at her eyes. "I know it's not enough...but I'm sorry."

After a few moments, Hiro was the only one to speak, "Tadashi would've, um, wanted us to forgive you..." He stares at the back of their heads and Hiro takes a slight breath. "Someday I hope I can."

Hana clenches her fists as she turns her head to Callaghan. It disgusts her to even look at him right now. "I hope you're happy with the fact that you burned a building, killed my older brother, stole both of our inventions, destroyed them-"

"Hana..." Callaghan murmurs in guilt. He's already known what he's done...he didn't need a reminder.

"I'm not done," She snaps at him and Hiro stays silent, sensing that she needed to get this off her chest. "You wanna know something? I had bulimia nervosa after Tadashi died, and I ended up being suicidal." He stares at her in surprise that she would go that far to grieve... "And I bought drugs. Hiro was that messed up. And after that, I had to go to the hospital. And I threw up over, and over, and over," She narrows her eyes further as she repeats the word, gritting her teeth. Her blood starts boiling. "My brother couldn't even process it at first. I didn't either. But for you to have the audacity to apologize?! How dare you!"

"...I..."

"NO!" She shouts furiously, turning around fully as she glares at him. "Do you know how much you've screwed up my life?! Because of you, our brother is gone and I can't even bring myself to ever admit to him in my sleep of what I did! Because it's humiliating to think that I stooped that low just because you murdered him! You murdered him over a grudge that wouldn't have happened if you had just stopped and think: was she alive? Was all of this really worth it, _Callaghan? _I want you to think about it...think about how much emotional damage you caused me. Was screwing over a 14-year-old girl worth it?! Huh?!"

He stares at her in a different way, horrified that she went through all of that. He didn't know...he wasn't thinking at the time...all he wanted was Abigail back. And he did get her back...

But at what cost?

"You acted in a despicable way for a professor. Quick to assume, slow to admit when you're wrong. It makes for a lousy human being. That being said, I know how much losing your daughter affects you, but the problem is you will still be the same bastard tomorrow, and nothing you say will ever change that."

Hiro looks at her sympathetically, as he got the feeling that Hana needed to release all the pent up anger, so he says nothing out of respect for her wish to let it out.

"...Not that you did me any favors for getting me into SFIT," Hana glares at him as she unballs her fists. "You acted like you cared about him, but you didn't! You didn't care about him to the fact that you just let him die! You took away an innocent life and all he wanted was to help you when you were already planning to escape with a stolen invention! You only cared about revenge...and that's not what Tadashi was all about. He would've wanted me to forgive you too...but for once, I disagree. I hope you suffer for what you did, and that you go to hell just like you put me through. Think about that."

Hiro's mouth opens in shock at the choice of words and Callaghan stays silent, leaving himself to his thoughts. She storms past Hiro, exiting the building. She's rushing down the stairs as Hiro chases after her.

"Hana..." She comes to a stop, closing her eyes. Suddenly tears start pooling from her eyes and she can't make them stop. She falls onto her knees, covering her eyes. After all that she said about Callaghan...

It still didn't make her feel better.

Hiro rushes up to her, hugging her tightly from behind. "I...miss him too," He croaks, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Tadashi..." She can still remember him going to save Callaghan, even though he didn't need it. "Tadashi..."

She never even told her big brother...

That she loved him.

* * *

Hiro comes to a stop in front of SFIT, sitting there in silence. The whole ride, both of them had been quiet. After seeing him again...they couldn't bring themselves to talk for a while...

"...That was pretty gutsy what you said to him."

Hana looks up at Hiro slowly as he turns his head, smiling a little. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She returns the smile, but it's faint. "Life is full of surprises..."

He notices her look and pulls her into a hug, stroking her hair softly. She starts to cry as she grips his shirt, closing her eyes. If Callaghan hadn't done any of that...she could've been normal. She could've had her brother back. And sadly...

She already knew that neither of those things would be true no matter what.

"Hey..." Hiro lifts her head up, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "We'll get through this together...okay?"

She sniffles, wiping her eye with her sleeve. "Okay."

They use an advanced screwdriver to get the air vent panel open, but the panel slides off and crashes to the floor in a loud sound, causing the two of them to wince. They look around to see that no one heard and Hana pinches her nose.

"That was anything but subtle," She murmurs to herself.

Granville is working on something as the twins land on the floor in the hallway. The door suddenly opens and a rolling metal ball sits in front of them. The two gasp at the robot.

"Threat detected. Threat detected." The robot spins around, activating spider legs. Two more appear, surrounding the two. Hiro holds the panel as a weapon, Hana taking out her switchblade.

"It looks like we located the threat," Granville steps out of the shadows with a small smirk.

"So that's what you've been doing? Killer spider robots?" Hiro asks her.

"Stand down," Granville orders the robots and they turn green.

"Authority recognized."

"They're part of the school's new security upgrade," She explains to the twins.

"Seriously?"

"And you closed the lab just for that reason?" Hana questions from behind Hiro.

"Yes and yes. San Fransokyo has had a rise in criminal activity lately. Perhaps you two have noticed," She stares down at them.

"Not really, we've...we've been so focused on our studies," Hiro stammers a little.

"Yeah...we don't even watch the news," Hana smiles nervously. Hiro notices the panel and Hana notices the knife, both of them throwing the 'weapons' away with sheepish smiles. She raises a skeptical brow, but leads them to the security controls.

"Sweet," Hiro comments as they look at it, "So this is the brains behind the bots?"

"Yes, I'm programming the system to detain intruders...like say...reckless fraternal twin students breaking in after hours?" She gives them a stern look and they back away slightly.

"Oh, we just-"

"Save it, Mr and Ms. Hamada. We'll deal with your punishments in the morning." One of the security bots is staring at them, with Obake watching the conversation.

"But we-"

"Not another word, Mr and Ms. Hamada," The teacher interrupts Hana. Obake presses a button, hacking the security bot so that it sees the twins as a threat.

"Threat detected. Threat detected," It points lasers at the both of them.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Hiro points towards the robot.

"No..." Granville murmurs, wondering what was happening. "Stand down."

"Authority not recognized."

"What?" Hana asks in confusion. "Why is it suddenly not listening?"

Granville goes over to the control center, but it won't respond and access is denied, the pictures of the twins still labeled as threats.

"I can't override it...you two must have triggered the system before it was ready." Two more robots appear behind the three.

"Oh, so it's our fault?" Hiro asks sarcastically, Hana shaking her head.

"I don't think it would act this delayed if we had done so, Professor Granville. Someone got into the system. Let me try," Hana steps forward, trying to hack into it, her eyes widening. "Uh oh. There's too many firewalls up." She tries to deactivate one, the robots pointing their red lights.

"Threat detected. Threat detected."

"Wait, the system sees you as a threat too?" Hiro looks around in shock.

"Apparently so..." She stares at him as Hana groans towards the screen.

"The whole thing is buggy, it won't let me break these firewalls down!"

"Great, um...I-I think Hana and I can fix the code. Let me see," Hiro walks over to her. The spider bots launch tendrils towards the two, Granville pushing them to the ground. The tendrils hit the controls, frying them. Three other robots loom over them.

"Uh, now what?" Hiro asks the teacher.

"Run!"

They quickly open the door and run down the hallway, the robots chasing after the trio. They turn right, but it's a dead end. Granville sees a door and uses her ID to open it. The three get inside, the twins hiding behind a desk while the professor handles the door.

"We need back up, at school, now!" They whisper quickly, causing the others to look up at the laptop.

"Twins?"

"Mr and Ms. Hamada!" Granville calls out and they turn to see her struggling to keep it shut. "I could use some assistance!"

"Wait, Granville's with you?" GoGo asks in surprise as they gather around.

"Don't you think she'd recognize us?" Honey Lemon questions in worry.

"Nobody recognizes us in our gear," Wasabi offers an encouraging smile, but the girls look up at him warily.

"I bet she would," GoGo points out. Karmi was lucky, but a dean of SFIT was too risky to take the chance.

"Looks like it's up to you and me, Mini-Max!" Fred declares in his supersuit. Mini-Max waves his arms excitedly as he waddles his feet rapidly to join Fred.

"I have been programmed to increase vocal volume in this situation...MINI-MAXIMUM JUSTICE!" The two strike a pose and Fred laughs at the moment.

"I'm running my best life!"

* * *

They make it to SFIT, being cautious at the sign, but Mini-Max takes off. "Wait up. Wait up!"

Mini-Max throws off a manhole cover, jumping into the sewers. Fred jumps and lands safely. "Engage Glow Mode!" Mini-Max presses a button and glows blue.

"You're a nightlight?!" Fred grabs hold of him. "Ho ho! Awesome! Not to mention practical!" They startle a rat as they explore and try to find the classroom.

"Show yourself!" Mini-Max challenges and the security bots come out of hiding. And of course, they had to be the one thing that Fred is scared of.

"Ah! Spiders!" He drops Mini-Max, cowering.

"Status: Surrounded and outnumbered," The robot looks at the rouge security bots. "I was built for this!" He waddles up to one, kicking it down. He spins around and knocks out another.

"The twins might've mentioned there were spiders!" Fred backs away slightly, but they failed to mention that part.

"Relax, they are not organic lifeforms," Mini-Max tries to assure him as he throws a robot into the wall. The last spider-like robot reveals electric rods, causing Fred to shake.

"Electric spiders?!"

"That is a more accurate assessment," Mini-Max calls out. Fred tries to get away, but is surrounded by two other bots that had just arrived. "Mini-Maximum Rocket Fist!" The fist goes flying, hitting Fred so that the spiders knock each other out. Fred grabs the rocket fist.

"Thanks for the 'hand,' Mini-Max. Get it? Because you used your actual hand? To give me a hand?" He nuzzles it slightly against Mini-Max's face, who just stares up at him.

* * *

The twins and Granville are sitting on top of a desk in the classroom, as they used almost everything to block the door.

"So Hamada Twins, enlighten me. Why have you two been spying on me?"

"Spying?" The twins smile widely. "On you? W-We haven't been spying on you."

Granville has a stoic face towards them. "Good Luck Alley? Where I was purchasing parts for the security bots?"

"Okay, fine!" Hiro exclaims in defeat. "We've been spying on you. But for good reason!"

"We have evidence and testimony that you've taught here before," Hana holds out her phone, showing a faculty school picture, with Granville and Callaghan standing next to each other.

"So we went to Professor Callaghan to find out why you left."

"I see...how is he?"

Hana clears her throat awkwardly, glancing away as she remembers her speech towards him... "He-he's fine. He misses Abigail."

Hiro places a hand on her shoulder and Granville decides not to ask further. "Well...it seems I have to work harder to gain your trust. Why don't I start by telling you two what really happened? There was a young student...a genius, not unlike yourselves. I believed without limits, he would achieve great things. I granted this young genius free reign of the lab, even after hours. I was unaware that his experiment was extremely dangerous. It went awry...the boy survived, but barely. I covered for the student. Telling the authorities it was my work. In a way...it was my work. See, as a teacher, I failed. Students need limits. Even geniuses," She smiles at them and they smile back.

"...You didn't know, Professor Granville."

She blinks at Hana in shock, who continues the smile up towards her. "I'm not going to ask what exactly happened to him, but...not being there to stop it doesn't mean you failed. It just means that you made a mistake, like normal people do. It's just natural...so, thank you for telling us."

Granville smiles gently at her words.

The door is suddenly shoved open, sending them onto the ground as the spider bots come in. The twins hide behind a desk, seeing Granville stuck under another.

"Look out!" Hiro calls out.

"I'm stuck!"

Hana immediately rushes over to Granville, struggling to pull off the desk.

"Ms. Hamada, save yourself. You could get hurt." In reality, she didn't want someone as young as her to risk herself…she had already been through so much.

"NO!" Hana stands up in determination. "NEVER!"

Granville stares up at the girl, baffled at her bravery. It's almost as if…she's seen it before.

Hana lifts up the table with all her might, throwing it at one of the security robots. Suddenly, she gets hit in the arm and she clutches it, kneeling on the floor.

"Oh my!" Granville looks over the girl as Hiro jumps onto the robot. The spider bot, now blinded by him, launches its rods and shocks another robot. "Are you alright, Ms. Hamada?"

"I'm fine," Hana glances up at her, watching as Hiro gets knocked to the ground. Hana looks around the room, spotting a white lab coat in the closet, but it's blocked by a robot.

Narrowing her eyes, she sprints onto her feet and jumps over the robot. Hana grabs the coat from the rack, ripping the sleeve off to wrap it around her left forearm. She then uses the rack to throw it at the robot who injured her and was about to hit Hiro, which hits the eye and knocks it off of him.

Granville couldn't help but feel she's seen this strategy before…

Fred and Mini-Max crawl through a vent, landing in the control room. "Mini-Maximum Justice!" They pose heroically, though they're faced with a lot more spider bots.

"Threat detected. Threat detected. Threat detected."

Fred backs away until he hits the wall. The spider robots start to attack.

"Mini-Maximum Punch!" He punches two away while others leap forward. The robot jumps on one, uses his rocket fist on another, and kicks a third one down while Fred is just standing there in fear. He ducks out of the way as a bot hits the wall, ducking again from one on his right. "Fred, distract the security bots while I destroy the CPU."

Fred takes a few deep breaths. "So they're not spiders. They're killer robots. Good. Wait no, is that better?"

Mini-Max lands in front of at least a dozen robots. "Mini-Maximum Smash!" He punches one as another leaps towards him. "Mini-Maximum Launch!" He flies into the air. "Mini-Maximum-" Before he could reach the CPU, a robot jumps down from above, stopping the robot with its leg. "Pinned. You must proceed heroically without me!"

"But I don't know if I can do this without you!" Fred avoids lasers, jumping back and forth between desks.

"Fred, believe in yourself, like I do!"

"You actually believe in me?" Fred looks up at him in shock.

"You're all we got!"

"Propping up the hero with cliché nonsense?" Fred smiles at his sidekick, "Nice Mini-Max! You sidekicked the situation perfectly!"

One of the bots pins Fred down. "Okay Fred, think. How do you defeat the security system that thinks everything is a threat?" He pushes away two robots, only to be trapped again. "By threatening me, the security system is a threat to the school, because I'm there to protect the school." He turns around towards two security bots. "So, to defeat all the threats to the school, the security system must fight itself!"

The robots start to glitch at his logic and they turn towards each other.

"Threat detected." One of them pushes the other.

"But if it fights itself, then that's also a threat," He runs past robots that are trying to figure out what to do, "So it must fight the part of itself that's threatening the part that's not a threat!"

"Fatal logic error! Warning, fatal logic error!" All of the bots start to overload.

"But the threat in that is figuring out which one is not the threatening part!"

"Logic circuit overload! Logic circuit overload!" The system finally shuts down, the twins and Granville pushing robots off as the robots are all deactivated.

"Fred, you did it!" Mini-Max congratulates, "You confused the security system so greatly it terminated itself!"

"I did? I mean, yeah," Fred takes off the head, "It is the Fredzilla way, you know?"

"Contrary to previous data," Mini-Max jumps, landing on the open hand. "You are a great hero!"

"That's my sidekick!"

"Mini-Maximum Justice!" Fred fist bumps using a finger and they both start laughing, Mini-Max keeping his for a little bit longer. "You laugh funny."

* * *

The next morning, Granville is cleaning up the mess. The twins open the door.

"Oh, that was pretty crazy, Professor Granville..." Hiro slightly holds his hair.

"Indeed, Mr and Ms. Hamada..." She rearranges books. "Indeed."

"Are you okay?" Hana asks her in slight concern.

"Yes. Are you?" Granville questions as she looks over her shoulder. Hana looks towards her arm and pulls up her sleeve to show no marks.

"Oh, you mean that? Yes, I'm alright, thanks for asking."

"Professor, we, ahhh..." Hiro hesitantly steps forward.

"Umm..." Hana bites her lip.

"Yes, Mr and Ms. Hamada?" She places something on a shelf.

"I know we take risks-"

"Him more so often than me," Hana jerks a thumb to him. He gives her a tiny glare and she smiles sheepishly.

"And you-you think we're reckless..." He trips over a defeated robot, which causes him to knock down a beaker. They smile sheepishly at her as Hana helps him up.

"Yes, I do," She closes a drawer.

"We just want you to know we're not gonna end up like him," Hiro gestures to himself.

"We might jump the gun sometimes, but...we won't do that to you like he did," Hana looks up at the professor.

"Who?" She asks, hands on her hips.

They nod at her, but she says nothing. "Your former student...?"

"The one that you told me was very ambitious when we first started...?" Hana draws out and she stares at them.

"...We're done, Mr and Ms. Hamada," She grabs a broom and starts sweeping. They smile at her a little and take their leave, closing the door behind them. She glances behind her and smiles too. What she doesn't know is that through one of the bots, Obake is keeping an eye on her, glaring at her with hate.

When Granville is sure that they're gone, she pulls out her laptop and looks for Big Hero 7 videos. Hana's words are too similar to ignore…she definitely remembers hearing them before. She stops on one where a thief had robbed a bank.

Baymax is flying over him with Hiro while the others except Hana use a taxi. "I spot the male, over there."

"I got him." Hana flies over to him, but he pulls out a knife and throws it at a weak stoplight, causing it to fall. The girl stops short as it hits a car, trapping a family inside. Hana gasps, rushing over and back flipping over another car. "Change of plans."

"Go, the rest of us will get him," Hiro tells her as the others pass by her. She runs up to the van and pulls at the door, but it's stuck. Gasoline drips from the back and when someone tosses a cigarette on the road, the puddle starts to light on fire, heading towards the car.

"Please," the man begs. "Save our children. Leave us. We're not worth risking your life."

"NO! NEVER!" Hana screams and with all her might, she breaks off the door, pulling everyone out just in time. She moves them into an alley and shields all of them as there's an explosion…

However, everyone is fine and the crowd cheers. The rest of the team come back with the captured thief, Baymax dousing the fire.

"Fire can be dangerous."

Granville pauses the video there, zooming in on Hana. The sheer bravery...her selflessness…her dedication…the power in her voice from both experiences…

"_NO! NEVER!"_

"Ms. Hamada…?"


	18. Big Hero 9

**Angel: So...here's the thing...Wasabi's upgraded car appears first in this episode...**

**And I didn't include it.**

**See, when I saw this episode and then Steamer's Revenge afterwards, I was confused on whether or not it's a plotline error, because the car didn't get upgraded until the next episode, so I just didn't write in Wasabi's car mostly because it doesn't make sense to me for him to have an upgraded car with no explanation. Especially since I don't know if that's an error on their part, or if they just switched up the episodes.**

At Krei Tech, the business man clears his throat. "And with this Krei Tech miracle Micro Battery, we will power the world! Together!" The whole theater is empty as fake cheers are playing from a recording. "Thank you."

He turns off his phone. "I'll take it!" His eyes widen and he turns to see a female that he somehow didn't notice until now.

"You there! You shouldn't be in here, this is a closed rehearsal. But don't worry, the battery will be available soon for purchase," He smiles and the lone woman reveals herself to be Barb, one half of the supervillain dancing duo, High Voltage.

"Did I say purchase?" She jumps out of her seat and lands with a pose.

"Hey!" Before he can do anything, she kicks him and snatches the battery.

"Pretty sure I said take it!" She smirks as she looks at the CEO shaking in pain.

"Oww..."

Juniper suddenly arrives out of nowhere, flipping and taking the battery from her mother's hand. "Aha!"

"Aha!" Mr. Krei snatches the battery from her, having gotten up.

"Juniper? What are you doing here?" Barb asks softly. They were still both mad at each other for what happened during their last fight with Big Hero 7, and hadn't seen each other since then.

"Could you please tell 'Barb,' who I'm not speaking to because she betrayed our mother-daughter bond, that I am taking the battery!" She dances around, holding out her hand to a confused Krei.

"Mother?"

Barb simply crosses her arms with a glare. "I don't believe it."

Juniper spins around and kicks, catching the flying battery in her hand. "Yeah, I feel the resemblance..."

"Young lady, you give me that right now!" Barb demands her.

"No Mother, not after what you did!" Juniper frowns deeply at her, "This battery's mine! ...Not that you care about that."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" She had no idea why Juniper was acting like this. Sure, she did try to abandon her during their battle, but Barb herself had done nothing to warrant this attitude from her daughter.

"You know exactly what it means," Juniper retorts back with a glare.

"Juniper, cut the sass and give me the battery!" Barb demands again.

"Never!" She shouts at her mother and they both start dancing trying to get the battery. They grip at the battery, wrestling for it. Krei stands up and just stares at them for a few seconds, wondering just what he had gotten himself into...

"Okay, I know I shouldn't say this, but you do realize there's another battery right there," He points up ahead and the two fighting family members turn to see another battery in a glass case. Barb jumps and bumps into the pillar, putting the battery into her hand.

"This is not how I raised you to steal things!" She looks at her daughter with disapproval, escaping with the battery.

"I'm my own crime dancer now, Mother!" Juniper inserts a battery into her wrist, giving her electricity without the orb. "It'll do for now." She blows an electric kiss to Krei and frontflips, leaping towards the exit. Krei just stares at what he's endured, reaching into his pocket.

"I should call my mom..."

* * *

Soon, their escape is on the news. "Bad news, San Fransokyo, infamous mother-daughter duo, High Voltage, broke danced out of jail and are making a crime dance come back."

The seven are watching this broadcast at the Lucky Cat Café.

"I get the crime...I don't get the dance," GoGo puts down her grape juice in confusion.

"See, I get the dance..." Wasabi bobs his head while holding his sandwich, "I don't get the crime."

"Krei said that they stole two micro batteries from him," Hana holds up her phone, holding back a laugh from what Wasabi did. "They won't last long, so eventually they're gonna start looking for another source on their own."

"Let's just get them back in jail as soon as possible," Hiro replies and the Mole boys come in. Fred shushes him and Hana turns her head, groaning at the sight of them.

"Guys! The Mole cousins. They can't know that we're-"

"Big Hero 7?" Baymax interrupts, Hana's eyes widening as she pulls down Baymax's arm from behind her.

"What about Big Hero 7?" Unfortunately, both boys heard that, but thankfully only Baymax finishing the question.

The twins just stare at him with deadpan looks and Hana takes a big bite out of her omelet so she won't have to speak.

"Nothing!" Fred says sharply.

"Because if there's something you wanna know about Big Hero 7, we're the ones to ask," Richardson jerks a them to himself. "We're kind of experts."

"Great," GoGo shoves her straw in the older boy's mouth.

"I see I peaked your interest, Dream Girl," Richardson plays around with the straw, "I'm not just a superhero expert, we know villains too."

"We're like databases," Robertson leans in towards Hana, who keeps the food in her mouth and pushes him away slightly.

"High Voltage, Glooby-"

"Globby!" Fred interrupts Richardson, "I-I mean, umm, I mean, I believe it is pronounced Globby."

Hana sighs in relief at his correction.

"Stay in your lane, Fred!" Richardson shouts at him. "It's definitely Glooby," He winks at GoGo.

"I can vouch for that," Robertson shows Hana a clipboard and she simply chews once.

"Uhh, no! It's not! The man's a giant glob, thus his name is Glo-bby. He's not a gloob," Fred defends, narrowing his eyes. He feels a thump from his leg, and it slightly shakes the table. "Ow!" He looks up to see Hana's face that says 'Fred, let it go.'

"You don't know what you're talking about," Richardson gets closer as Wasabi is in the middle of it all, trying to eat his sandwich.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Wasabi gives a deadpan look while Hiro rolls his eyes, his sister rubbing an annoyed temple. "You're ruining my lunch serenity, guys," He tells them.

"Yeah! Move along Moles, this is my side of town," Fred waves them off and Honey Lemon looks between the two enemies.

"You have sides...?"

"Not for long," Richardson smirks a little, "I'm buying the lot next door. It will soon be home to the Mole Museum of Superhero History," Robertson holds out a blueprint.

"Which means we'll be in proximity of my dream girl..." He sighs happily towards Hana, who gives Hiro a look. He nods and the two switch seats so that she's sitting next to Fred. Hiro pulls Baymax towards them so he blocks Robertson's way.

"A superhero museum?!" Fred exclaims in anger, "That was my idea!"

"Was not!" Richardson argues back.

"Uh huh!"

"Stop, just stop!" GoGo calls out in annoyance and Richardson grabs her hand. "Sure, anything for you, Dream Girl." He's about to kiss her hand.

"I wouldn't," She glares at him, taking her hand back. Robertson puckers his lips towards Hana and she swallows her mouthful, standing up.

"If you're done disturbing our lunch in_ our _establishment," She gestures to herself and Hiro, "You can leave. Now," She narrows her eyes in annoyance. If she has to endure any more of this, she would literally kick them to the curb, even if Aunt Cass was watching.

The Moles admit defeat, slowly walking away. "Someday..." They whisper to GoGo and Hana, who both groan in disgust.

"Sayonara!" Hana waves them off without a second thought and they finally leave.

Fred growls as the teenage girl sits down. "Hate that kid!" He grumbles underneath his breath.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't let them get to you, Freddy," Honey Lemon chimes in.

"He's just trolling you. Do not engage," Wasabi warns them.

"And next time, maybe don't fight with them in our own home," Hana deadpans, "I don't want them interrupting our meal times just because of your petty feud. Just ignore their words and let them wash over like a river over stone..."

"She's right," Hiro shrugs at Fred. "It might've been different for two younger geniuses, but you're older than both of them. Just walk away."

He just frowns to where they were.

"Fred...we mean it," Hana crosses her arms over the table. "Don't do anything just to one-up them. They're only kids, after all."

* * *

That night at the local police station, there's only one officer at the desk. Barb peeks behind the door's window and opens it. "Hi there."

"Ma'am, you can't be in here," The officer warns her.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, officer," She steps inside the room, playing the sweet old lady act, "But my little ol' GPS here well, it just conked out, and I'm all turned around. Could you be a sweetheart and point me in the right direction?"

"Uhh, okay? Where are you trying to go?"

"Well, thank you, Darling! I'm trying to get..." She spins her arm and zaps the officer, making him dance erratically as he gets away from the desk. "Here." Barb jumps into the air, wiggling her fingers and foot as she watches him leave the room. Spinning around, she easily hacks into the computer and finds out where something is hiding in the evidence room.

"Got it!"

She grabs the ID card the officer left behind and swipes it at the door. Barb grabs evidence box number 27-1107. "Come to..." When she opens it, she gasps sharply. "No no no no no no no NO!" She throws it away and it lands near a blue foot.

"Having a bad day?"

She turns around to see Fred, Hana, and GoGo.

"Too bad," GoGo steps in front of Fred. "Because it's about to get worse."

"Hey there power stealer," Hana salutes at her and GoGo speeds forward. Barb spins around, firing an electric bolt at GoGo, knocking her to the ground. "Hey!" Hana runs towards her, tossing an electric ball. Barb catches it and spins it around, directing it back towards the girl. Fred pulls Hana out of the way just in time.

"Who's having a bad day now?" She taunts the three.

"Still you!" Fred breathes fire at the woman, but she ducks, stomping her foot. She shocks Fred, sending him flying into a shelf. Hana gasps at him in shock. "And me..."

"You okay, Fred?" Hana asks him.

"Could be better!" He calls out as the girls attack again, but this time, they run together. Barb flings her arms, creating an electric net, shocking GoGo to a stop. Hana pulls her back, GoGo growling in annoyance towards the woman.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Buh-bye!" Barb waves, making her escape.

"Great. High Voltage got away," GoGo frowns as Fred joins the two.

"Well, technically half of High Voltage got away since they're clearly not working together anymore," Fred adds in, "So maybe we should call her Half Voltage." Hana rolls her eyes silently as GoGo takes a look around. "Ooh, ooh! I got it! Low Voltage! Ha? Ha?"

GoGo looks at the box that Barb dropped. "Look," She shows them the box that had nothing in it. "It's empty."

"Huh, why would Low Voltage, going with that name, want an empty box...?"

Hana facepalms at him. "She didn't want the box, Fred, she wanted whatever was _in _the box: their energy orb..." GoGo informs Fred.

"I thought the police had stored it here so that they couldn't get to it," Hana gestures to the box in confusion.

"Someone got to it before we did..." GoGo glances away in thought.

"Ahh...interesting theory, girls," Fred rubs his chin like a detective. "This requires research..."

"Great," GoGo deadpans at him. "Girl genius, you should get home."

"Hiro's covering for me," Hana waves it off.

* * *

The boy himself is sitting in bed when suddenly the lights turn from the end of the stairs. "Goodnight twins!"

Hiro yelps, looking around as he only sees Baymax in his charging dock and two empty beds. "G-Goodnight Aunt Cass!" He stammers, hoping she won't notice that Hana didn't say anything back.

"Hana? Are you there?"

"S-She's in the bathroom!" Hiro stutters nervously, the woman narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Hiro, you said that an hour ago. I don't want to take any chances, I'm coming up there!"

"No!" Hiro scrambles onto his feet, stopping himself at the top of the stairs in front of Cass. "W-Why disturb her? I mean, you know how girls are getting ready every single day...what with their make-up, perfume, hair..."

"Hana doesn't wear make-up," Aunt Cass furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Hana!" She pushes past Hiro, banging on the door. "Are you in there?!"

"I'm right here, Aunt Cass."

The two whip around to see Hana in her pajamas, waving. Hiro gives a look of relief. Any second longer, and she would've been caught... "Sorry, I was...in Tadashi's side of the room...praying!"

"...Huh," Aunt Cass comments slowly after a few seconds. "I never pegged you for being religious all of a sudden."

"Life is full of surprises," Hana smiles in a strained way, holding her gloves behind her back.

"Well good for you!" Aunt Cass pulls her into a hug. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight," Hana waves again as the woman walks down the stairs, turning off the lights. Both twins drop to the ground in relief.

"So...did you bring me back any gummy bears?" Hiro turns to look at her with a small grin and she rolls her eyes at him trying to be funny.

* * *

Fred is out of his supersuit, managing to get to a comic book store before they closed. "The mother-daughter supervillain section is so vast..." He murmurs as he's exploring the shelf. "Where to start?"

He suddenly gets a bad smell in his nostrils, glaring over his shoulder. "What do you want?" He turns to face Richardson. Robertson is cleaning up for the night nearby.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't soiling my comics with your finger dirt," The boy smirks up at him smugly.

"Yeah? Well I wish you weren't soiling my life with your face!" Fred remarks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, witty retort. Not!" Richardson remarks back, reveling in riling up his enemy.

"Good one," Robertson snickers as he's sweeping.

"What?! No! Not a good one! You cannot mock with a not! That's just-" He turns around and sees a picture of himself breathing fire, autographed by 'Lizard Guy.' "Wait." However, Fred knew himself that it's a fake, because it's definitely not his handwriting, and even if it was, he would NEVER give his enemy an autograph.

"What is this?!" He gestures to the picture.

"What does it look like?" Richardson grins at him from behind.

"Wait, Lizard Guy," He reads the name. "That isn't even my—his name!"

"Yes it is!" Richardson stands behind the counter. "For your information, I am a close personal friend of Big Hero 7."

Robertson clears his throat from behind. "You mean we."

"Not after you got grape juice on my Captain Fancy figurine, I don't," His cousin retorts back, the younger boy pouting.

"No way!" Fred shouts, gritting his teeth.

"Oh yes way. We hang out all the time. Lunch, kayaking, last weekend we went apple picking. It was delightful. We even know their names: the leader couple Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica, Speed Queen, Chop Chop, Tall Girl, and lastly, Lizard Guy."

"You got that from Karmi's fanfiction!" Fred shouts at him, holding up his phone to show the names. "And you're telling a bushel of lies, Richardson! I know Big Hero 7, and they would never pick fruit with either of you! Ever!"

"Pfft," Richardson scoffs at him, "Oh please, there's no way you know Big Hero 7. They're big time superheroes and you're just a big..."

Fred gasps sharply.

"Old..."

He gasps louder, recoiling back.

"Nobody."

He screeches at this insult. That was it. He was tired of him getting underneath his skin! "I DEFINITELY know Big Hero 7 because I AM Lizard Guy! Except that's not my name, it's Fredzilla baby!" He holds out his phone, showing a picture of himself in the costume.

The two take one look at it and deem it, "Fake." He could've been dressing up for Halloween or something.

"Yeah?! I guess this is fake too!" He calls up Skymax who arrives with his super suit. "Ha!" He laughs in their faces. The two blink in shock and Fred now realizes the stupid thing he's done. "Oh..." He looks between Skymax and the two cousins, giggling nervously. He closes up Skymax and pushes it away. He waves to Skymax, who returns the gesture and leaves through the front door.

"Forget you saw that!" He shouts to the Mole duo, but they smile wickedly at this new development. "Oh no...!"

* * *

The next day, the non-student walks into the lab holding a box of crackers. He's eating from them as his eyes are wide, keeping his panicked face as he walks past the twins and GoGo, who notice his behavior, which isn't like him at all. Hana turns away from her project.

"Umm," She bites her lip, "Guys?"

"Oh no," GoGo says knowingly. "He's eating crackers."

"This is bad," Honey Lemon comments as Wasabi starts cleaning after Fred with a vacuum. Baymax walks up to Fred and scans his face.

"I detect heightened stress. Indicated by cortisol and crackers."

"What's with the crackers?" Hiro asks curiously.

"He's a guilt eater," Wasabi rolls up the wires, turning to Fred with a stern look. "What did you do?"

Fred turns around to him, bits of crackers flying out of his mouth and to an unfortunate Wasabi's face. "I told the Mole Cousins that I'm a member of Big Hero 7!"

"Aah!" Wasabi freaks out, backing away. "Crackers on my face, crackers on my face!" He then realizes what his friend just told him. "Wait, you WHAT?!"

"Why?!" Hana shouts at him. "Why would you do that?!"

"They were trolling me again!"

"So that warrants revealing that you're a part of Big Hero 7?!" Hana retorts back. "You gave in to the trolling, Fred! Bad superhero!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I broke superhero rule number 1! I'm a disgrace and I deserve to be punished!" He walks over to a wall and hits his face against it. Baymax holds his hand in front of him so that he wouldn't hurt himself. "I don't deserve a cushion, Baymax!" He continues hitting, but hits Baymax's hand. Hana takes a deep breath, seeing how guilty he is about this.

"Okay...I'm calm..."

"Wait wait wait, Fred," Hiro calls out, "What exactly do Richardson and Robertson know?"

"Oh ho ho, we know a lot of things." They turn to see the Moles themselves. "If Fred's in Big Hero 7, that means so are you both, you, you, you." Richardson points to the twins, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Baymax.

"Hello," Baymax waves at them.

"And you, Dream Girl," Richardson sighs in awe at her.

"Ugh," GoGo pushes him away. "Dream on."

"It's not gonna happen," Hana pushes Robertson away by the nose.

"Yeah, we're not..." Wasabi tries to laugh it off, but grabs both of them by the shoulders. "You two aren't gonna tell anybody, right?!"

"If people knew, it would be dangerous," Honey Lemon tells them gently.

"If people knew, it would be dangerous," Richardson mocks, not noticing the seriousness of the situation.

"Please," Robertson waves it off.

"Seriously Richardson, you two have to keep it a secret," Hiro warns the two. Hana sighs slowly, pulling out her phone. Maybe if she just ignored them, they'd be less annoying...even if it was almost impossible.

"Sure, sure...a secret, our lips are sealed. But..."

"I knew there'd be a but!" Fred points at Richardson knowingly.

"We want something in return," Richardson gestures to himself and his cousin.

"What?" Hiro asks with arms crossed.

"To go on dates with-"

GoGo pushes the older Mole away with her foot, eyes wide. Hana drops her phone with a disgusted look on her face, her hand spazzing slowly.

"Nope! No way! Not happening! Go ahead, tell everyone, I speak for the both of us when I say all of that!"

"Over my dead body," Hana narrows her eyes once she's out of her silent freak-out.

"I second that," Hiro chimes in.

The two Moles sigh dreamily and Hana frowns at them. "Fine...it was worth a try...but-"

"Ooh, I knew there'd be another but!" Fred moves onto the cushion.

"Oh, there are a lot more buts, Fred," Richardson holds up a scroll. "We want Fred's first edition of 'The Human Fist,' his entire 'Captain Fancy' collection, and his limited edition 'Dr. Slaughter' action figure."

"No way!" Fred protests, jumping onto the floor. "You can't-"

"Done."

"Fine."

"Take it."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"What?!" Fred protests to his friends.

"Okay, you can have all of Fred's stuff, as long as you keep our identities a secret," Hiro pushes the two away and they start to leave.

"Wait!" Fred calls out as Baymax waves to them with a goodbye.

"No wait, Fred. You make a mess, you clean it up," GoGo tells him with a glare.

"She's got a point," Hana shrugs at Fred.

"As much as I don't want to admit it...you did tell them," Honey Lemon frowns a little and he groans in defeat.

"I hate when you're right..."

"Of course we are!" The three girls say in unison proudly, causing Hiro and Wasabi to smirk a little.

"Oh," Robertson suddenly speaks up and they look up at the duo.

"We want something else too," Richardson rubs his hands together. "This concerns your sister. An...experiment if you will."

"Oh no..." Hana backs away slightly as he's giving her a sinister smile.

"You haven't eaten today, have you? Because we asked around and...we've always been curious as to how a person with bulimia nervosa such as yourself would react to...this," He holds up a jumbo Noodle Burger with every topping and condiment possible. It's dripping with ketchup and mustard as they can see everything on it, even some chicken. Fred gasps sharply at the creation as he knows exactly what it was.

"The Mega Noodle Burger?!"

Hana pales at the huge amount of food. It looks larger than her hands.

"Wait..." Hiro catches onto what they're asking. "You expect her to-"

"Eat it? Why yes, we do," Richardson holds it out to Hana, who recoils back in disgust.

"Um, no thanks." Hana waves a hand. "I'm on a no Noodle Burger diet."

"That can't be true," Richardson smirks knowingly. "Would a person on a no Noodle Burger diet go to that establishment as recent as a few weeks ago?"

Robertson holds up a picture showing Wasabi, Hiro, Hana, Fred, and Baymax at Noodle Burger, before NBB was taken by Obake. She grits her teeth at this. When did they see her there and how did they get a photo of them without any of the five noticing?

_Dang it, that excuse usually works whenever I'm met with disgusting food. _

"That's low, even for you," GoGo narrows her eyes at Richardson. "And not cool."

"Fine," Richardson snaps his fingers and Robertson holds up a phone. "Then we'll just tell people that-"

"Guys," Hana sighs in defeat, dragging a hand down her face. "I have to. As much as I hate to admit it, the public can't know. I don't want to be the reason why others would figure out our identities."

Hiro frowns, arms crossed. She was right, unfortunately. He didn't want to put her through that kind of sickness and stress, but...for the sake of their identities...

"...Let her do it," He sighs in defeat.

Hana stares at the burger as Richardson drops it into her hands. She's about to take a bite when Richardson holds up a hand. "Oh, and make sure that you eat all of it. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the cilantro, pickles, and mustard."

She gags at the thought and puts it up to her face. The others watch as she slowly...takes a bite. She immediately wanted to throw up, the blend of all the ingredients was not appetizing. At all.

"Now chew."

She chews it slowly, glaring at the little devil. Fred winces at her struggle. This was his fault; if he hadn't blabbed, she wouldn't be in this position.

"Now put the whole thing in your mouth."

Hana stares down at the huge amount left and...shoves it into her mouth. She turns green, covering her mouth and bending down as she chokes a bit. The others all glare at Richardson in hatred as Hiro pats her back. The older Mole just records it. Despite her struggles, she swallows it and immediately dashes out of there, throwing up into a trash can.

* * *

Barb is sipping a milkshake at Joe's Diner, the man bringing her another. Once he's gone, Juniper is standing a few feet away. She spins around, firing a bolt and breaking the glass from Barb's drink.

"Hello Juniper," She greets thinly.

"Don't 'Hello, Juniper' me!" The girl mocks, "Where is it?"

Barb just sighs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me where it is, NOW!" She stomps her foot, releasing an electric shock that brightens up all the lights.

"You wanna dance?" Barb gets onto her feet, spinning around and firing a bolt at the jukebox near Joe. "Let's dance." She flings her arm, shakes her hips, and moves her feet around.

"I think that song's a little tired, don't you?" She points her finger to the jukebox, changing the song to a more upbeat one. Joe dances along to the beat as Juniper shows her stuff. She fires an electric kiss at Barb, angering her. She shakes her hips, changing the song again. Joe goes back to cleaning the counter.

"It's a classic!" She defends as she continues dancing.

"Classic's just another word for old, Mother," Juniper switches the song.

"Did you just call me old?" Barb asks in shock, spinning around and throwing another zap, but it breaks Joe's coffeepot.

"Hey!" He calls out.

"Mind your own business, buddy!" Barb shouts at him.

"This_ is_ my business! I'm Joe!" He gestures to the Joe's Diner sign. He runs off from all of the electricity.

"If you think for one minute that I won't get to it before you, then you're wrong! So wrong!" Juniper argues as they're still dance fighting.

"It's cute that you think so, little girl!" Barb taunts, causing Juniper to scream. She spins around really fast that a large ball of electricity which breaks all of the lights in the diner. The door bursts open and Juniper jumps out the exit. Barb takes deep breaths and glances at Joe behind the counter.

"What a mess! But what a performance," He starts dancing with a smile.

* * *

The Mole cousins pull out two comics. Richardson sniffs his with a laugh as Baymax is giving them foot massages.

"Release the tension."

While Baymax is doing that, Hana is begrudgingly playing violin as their 'entertainment.'

"Don't see why I had to do this," She mutters bittersweetly under her breath.

Fred walks over to the duo. "Alright Mole Cousins, you got everything you wanted," He stops Baymax and Hana. "Now just leave us alone!"

"That was good, but you can definitely do better," Richardson waves Hana off. "Go on, we're done with you. Maybe if you actually put some slack into it, we'll give you a tip."

Hana scrunches up her nose with a glare. "I hope you die a slow and painful death," She smiles sweetly and they recoil back in shock at her. The girl just hums and walks away to her table. Serves them right for making her eat that Noodle Burger!

"And here I thought she liked kids," Richardson whispers to his cousin.

"I guess she made an exception," GoGo smirks at Hana.

"But we've thought of something else we want," Richardson smiles giddily, making Fred groan. "We wanna be one of you."

A loud clang is heard as GoGo had dropped the wheel she was holding. "What?!"

"Members of Big Hero 7," Richardson just looks on with a grin.

"What?!" Fred exclaims angrily.

"Bad idea," Honey Lemon chimes in.

"Uh uh," Wasabi shakes his head.

"Nope," Gogo crosses her arms.

"Ha ha, no," Hiro laughs it off.

"After what you two did to me? No way!" Hana denies immediately.

"Hmm, fine," Richardson snaps his fingers, his cousin giving him a cell phone. He presses dial and puts the phone o his ear.

"Wait, what is he doing? Who is he calling?!" Wasabi shakes Baymax.

"Hey Bluff, Richardson Mole here. Yeah, my cousin and I got a big scoop for you, we know the real identities of-"

Fred snatches the phone, throwing it to Wasabi's lasers. Wasabi ducks out of the way, and it gets cut into thin pieces.

"Cool!" Robertson looks at it in awe, staring up at Hana. "Is that your project?"

She says nothing as Richardson pulls out another phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Bluff, I got cut-" Fred throws it again and it lands in Honey Lemon's beaker. It explodes and acid goes through the table, leaving a hole. Richardson gets out another phone.

"Hey Bluff-"

Fred throws the phone, but this time, it lands in Hana's energy cannon, making it disappear into nothing. The girl pouts at it.

"Aww, that was my homework..."

"Yeah, sorry about that-" Fred keeps throwing away phones. "Richardson Mole here-"

"You know, we could do this all day," Robertson pushes up his glasses.

"Okay fine!" Hiro grabs Fred's arm before he could throw another phone. "Hana and I will make you battle suits."

"Reluctantly," Hana crosses her arms with a small frown.

"That's what I thought," Richardson smirks, putting away the phone into his jacket.

"Twins, no!" Fred places his hands on their shoulders. "You can't make the Moles battlesuits!"

"We don't have a choice," Hiro pushes him away. "People can't know who we really are!"

"Keep in mind that we wouldn't even be doing this if somebody hadn't told them!" Hana whispers to Fred, who glares at the two Moles. The twins both sigh at this. They would do anything _but _give them suits if it wasn't for the fact that they're both blackmailing them into doing so.

"What power do you want?" The twins ask the boys. They take a moment to think.

"I wanna breath fire."

"And I want electricity."

"But that's my thing!" Hana and Fred both shout at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I think I can do fire better," Richardson smirks, hands behind his back.

"And we can be electricity twins!" Robertson growls like a panther towards Hana, who backs away in disgust.

"I hate this!" She mutters under her breath. It's like she's living an actual nightmare. Hiro sends a glare towards the two.

Fred grits his teeth in anger and Baymax holds out a stack of crackers, sensing that he's stressed. "Cracker?"

"Thank you," Fred starts stuffing himself with them.

"Let's get this over with," Hana places a hand on her forehead, already getting a headache from this...this little boy!

* * *

At Fred's mansion, the twins look at the schematics as the Moles are in mini suits. Richardson's is a dark red while Robertson's is orange, to Hana's dismay.

"Check it out, everybody! Much better than Fred's suit!" Richardson brags, the twins and Fred frowning at them. "Thanks to a few changes we dictated to the Hamada Twins, stupid name, we changed the color story."

"Uh huh," GoGo says in disinterest as she's staring at her phone.

"Increased the force and trajectory of the fire mass. And we added cup holders." The two add straws to sodas.

"Whatever, mine's still..." Fred watches them bounce around and grunts. "Should've thought of cup holders..."

"Aw Fred, who cares which one is better?" Hana pats his back. "You definitely have a better heart as a superhero. Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do." She sends a glare towards the two, still bitter about the whole Noodle Burger ordeal.

The Moles punch cutouts of Fred. "Power punch!" He kicks a cutout and then punches a flower pot, jumping and landing on the pavilion. "We are awesome! Battle cry!"

"Unbelievable," Hana murmurs as she looks up at them.

"Just be careful, okay?" Hiro calls out to them. "They're powerful suits and-"

"Please, if Fred can do this, I can certainly do it," Richardson waves off the warning.

"And if my dream girl can do it, then so can I!" Robertson blows a kiss towards Hana, who simply walks over to Baymax.

"Fire Blast!"

"Guys, no!" Hiro warns them and they're blasted into the air due to the flames. While they're screaming, they take sips of their sodas before screaming again. Everyone ducks as the Moles set the flora on fire and land face down in the grass.

"Not the topiaries!" Fred shouts at this, the Moles landing in front of the group.

"Fire, please step back," Baymax waddles forward, his finger acting as a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

"Okay, that's it!" Fred declares, GoGo's phone ringing. She stops Fred as she looks at her phone.

"High Voltage. We've gotta suit up," She informs them.

"Yes! Our first superhero mission!" Richardson yells in excitement.

"We are Big Hero 9!" The two declare, Baymax dousing the flames from their tails. Fred facepalms, Wasabi placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"If it helps, that name is a mouthful anyway," Hana cringes slightly, following after her brother.

"It doesn't," Fred frowns towards the boys.

* * *

Baymax is flying with Hiro and Fred on his back, Hana soaring next to him. "How you doing back there, Moles?" Fred brags as the two are wiggling around.

"This is really high!"

Hana grins towards Fred and they fist bump. They'll definitely remember this moment...

"Right there," Hiro points to the streets below. He can see Barb zapping around. She spins around as the citizens run away in fear. She kicks twice and does a split in the air, twirling around. "Wasabi, you see her?"

Wasabi looks up ahead at lights in the distance while driving a rental car. "Yup!" He looks back and forth before driving the car slowly. He adjusts his mirror while GoGo sits next to him impatiently. She opens up a panel, but Wasabi stops her.

"Uh uh! No hot wiring!"

She does it anyway and the car goes off at high speeds. "GoGo!" He shouts at the smirking woman as they go over a hill. Barb shakes her hips, dancing around. She glances behind her and frowns at the rental car, attacking them.

"Wasabi, watch out!" Honey Lemon warns. He swerves left and right, avoiding the electricity with a scream. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball at the dashboard and encases the car into a bubble shield to block the blows.

"Okay, this I like," Wasabi grins a little. Barb fires again, eventually hitting the tires. The rental car skids to a stop and Barb jumps over it. The bubble shield drops and they watch as she jumps onto the roof of another car. She powers it up, planning to ram them with it. Wasabi lets out a scream before Baymax comes in and punches the hood, the car coming to a stop. Barb flips over all of them with style and is suddenly hit from behind by an electricity bolt. The woman lands flat on her face and she looks up, growling at the waving Hana.

"You again..." She grits her teeth.

"Miss me?" Hana teases her with a smirk.

"This is real! This is happening!" The Mole Cousins fanboy. Fred lands behind them and some citizens come out of hiding.

"It's Big Hero 7!"

Some of them start to clap and cheer. The Moles jump onto Fred and Hana.

"9!" They exclaim at the same time.

"Ugh, get off," Fred spins around, knocking him off his back. Hana stands up, Robertson landing near Baymax.

Barb presses her hands to the ground, zapping everything around her. A telephone pole falls off, threatening to hit a train.

"Oh no," Baymax looks up at it.

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaims and the two fly off. A car starts moving on its own, about to hit an old lady passing by.

"Oh!" Hana runs forward, stopping in front of the woman. She stomps her foot and an electric surge appears, sending the car flying. Thankfully, it didn't hit anyone as it lands.

Baymax catches the pole just in time, going back to the others when suddenly it breaks in half by an electric zap.

"What was that?" Hiro asks and they all turn to Hana. She notices their looks and sends them a deadpan one.

"It wasn't me! It was her!" She points behind them and they look to see Juniper dancing.

"Five six seven eight! Oh, hello Mother," She shakes her shoulders while glaring at the woman.

"Guess they made up," GoGo crosses her arms and Juniper fires a bolt. Hana jumps into the air while the others duck out of the way. Barb throws a bolt of her own, causing a large blast when the two blasts touch. "Or not."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way!" Barb fires zaps towards her daughter.

"You also told me to make my bed and I didn't do that either," Juniper rolls her arms, spreading the electricity. It hits a billboard, causing it to fall off, and then a turbine, which shorts out and starts flying towards the ground. Baymax, Hiro, and Honey Lemon all run to help.

"Got it!" She throws a bubble shield at three citizens, the billboard breaking in half. Juniper fires a bolt at her mother, who directs it towards a traffic light, cutting it clean off. It's about to land on a baby in a carriage, the mother stepping out from inside a store.

"My baby!"

Hana rushes forward and plants her feet above the wheels, riding the carriage out of the way. She pulls the mother along as the street light hits the sidewalk. Hana comes to a stop, smiling in relief down at the baby boy, who just giggles.

Barb moonwalks towards a specific store. "Oh no you don't!" Juniper runs after her as they enter.

"Comic book store!" Wasabi calls out while helping a woman out of her car.

"Our store?" The Moles ask in confusion.

"Why are they going in there?" GoGo murmurs to herself.

"I don't know, but we still have a lot of problems out here!" Hiro calls out as Baymax catches the turbine, flying away.

"Fred and I are on it," GoGo narrows her eyes suspiciously. Whatever reason they were going in there, it wasn't good...

They step in to see the comic book store trashed. "Alright, be cool, okay?" Fred asks as the Moles barge in.

"Out of our way!"

The two gasp in horror at ripped comic books, smashed boxes of figurines, and photos shattered. "Who would do such a horrible thing?" Richardson tears up at a ripped Captain Fancy comic book. Robertson sheds a tear.

"Villains," Fred places a hand on his enemy's shoulder. "That's who." They share a comforting hug. "Filthy villains."

The two then realize what's happening, Fred pushing him away. "Wait! I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either!" Richardson retorts back, the boys growling in each other's faces. Robertson rolls his eyes at them while GoGo pushes them apart.

"Boys! Focus! We need to find High Voltage!" Richardson hums, rubbing his cheek as Fred notices something. Since the two weren't in there, there's only one other place they could go to.

"The mole hole!"

He lands on the chair and jumps off it, GoGo and Richardson landing after. She pushes the boy off her as Robertson lands behind her. They peek behind one of the games to see the duo.

"Oh no you don't!" Juniper argues with her mother.

"Juniper, give me the orb right now!" Barb yells at the girl as she's hugging the orb.

"After the way you betrayed me?! Never!"

The woman tries to snatch it, but Juniper spins away from her. "Guess we know what they're looking for..." GoGo turns to Fred.

"Hey GoGo, you were right." Then it hits him that the orb was here. "Wait..." He smacks the two upside their heads. "Why do you both have that?!"

"For the museum," Richardson scoffs, "Obvi."

"We managed to bribe some officers for it," Robertson rubs his suit a little proudly. They watch as Juniper crawls to the top of an arcade game.

"I will not ask you again!" Barb kicks around her legs, shaking her hips towards Juniper. She blocks the zaps with the orb.

"And I will never trust you again! That move is mine! You stole it!" She does the same move her mother did, who spins around to dodge the bolts. The three duck out of the way and one stray zap hits the arcade game next to them. Video Game Fred gets hit repeatedly by a green monster. The Moles roll out of the way from the random zapping, moving over to the chair. Richardson spins around, landing at his Whack-a-Fred game. Robertson rolls back to GoGo and Fred, his cousin peeking over the Fred moles. He watches the duo dance fight for the orb before he jumps in front of the game.

"Gotta be honest, your tap is a little sloppy, ladies."

They gasp sharply at him for the insult.

"Richardson! Never insult the bad guys in an enclosed space!" Fred shouts to him.

"Even I know that, and I'm 10," Robertson crosses his arms.

"Especially you," Richardson points to Juniper. "Shuffle-hop-step? More like shuffle hot mess!"

"For your information, the move is called The Power Surge, and Juniper does it perfectly!" Barb defends, firing a bolt at Richardson. He jumps over the attacks, landing on Whack-a-Fred. The electricity activates the game, sending the boy into the air. Barb rolls her arms and is about to finish him off when Fred pushes him out of the way. It ricochets around the room until it hits the head of a Fred cutout.

"That could've been me!" Richardson gasps as he looks at the broken head.

"Yeah, so stay down!" Fred whispers to him, pulling him away from an attacking Barb. Juniper dances over to her.

"You really think I do it perfectly?"

"Of course I do..." Barb flings her arm at the two, electrocuting them slightly.

"But then why did you steal it?" Juniper spins around.

"Because..." Barb glances away, "I can't do my move anymore. My extension just isn't what it used to be..."

"Aww, you could've told me," Juniper flings her arms as they continue dancing.

"I was embarrassed, and I thought you wouldn't want to crime dance with me anymore!" They spin in the air and when they land, their electricity causes the money to fly out from all of the arcade games. Juniper tears up, sniffling.

"But...we're a team...every move I have, I learned from you."

Barb cries at her words, holding out her arms. "Come here!"

Juniper smiles as she runs towards her mother. "I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too!"

Tears fly from their eyes as they run towards each other, smiling happily. Fred and the Moles are tearing up at the scene while GoGo is indifferent about it. Barb lifts her daughter up into the air, spinning around.

"That's why, it's time, we got the team back together!" She says between sobs and they hold their hands out towards the orb. It connects them to their powers, the batteries they were wearing falling off. They dance in sync, smiling.

The three boys are crying and Fred wipes away a tear. "What are you doing?" GoGo looks at him in the eye.

"Not...crying," He looks away with a sniffle.

"Get it together. We need a plan," They stare at the reunited duo. "They're charging up to full power with that thing...I've got an idea."

"Um, what are you thinking?" Fred asks slowly. She points to the orb.

"Cut them off from the orb," She then points to where it was stored.

"Ahh," He murmurs in understanding.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

GoGo skates around while Fred runs off.

"Together we're High Voltage! Power Surge!" They fire zaps at GoGo, who swerves back and forth on her wheels. As they're dancing, she zooms around and jumps into the air, firing her discs. This causes the power cords to be slammed into the games behind the two, dragging them over. GoGo grabs the mallet from the Whack-a-Fred game and jumps into the air. Juniper knocks her down with a bolt, but she leaps up and smacks the mallet into the closet where it was stored, closing it off.

Fred lets go of the button, holding out the Krei batteries. "You probably should've kept these as back-up!"

"Oh Mom, are we going back to jail?" Juniper asks her.

"At least we'll be together, baby," She smiles up at her daughter. GoGo slams down the mallet with a smirk.

"Woman up."

The police take them away while the twins hold up the batteries. "We'll take these back to Krei."

The three fly off and Honey Lemon waves after the police car.

Richardson looks at the Fred cutoff that his enemy saved him from. "...Fred, wait!"

Fred jumps down from the hole. "What now, guys?"

"I just wanted to say thank you...for saving me."

Fred's head comes off, sliding onto the ground. "You've never been nice to me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here..."

"Ugh...don't make it awkward," Richardson moves a soda can over to Fred. He stares at it for a few seconds before he takes it, thinking it was a trick...but it isn't.

"Okay...you're welcome," He takes a sip and wipes his mouth, burping. "Does this mean you're gonna keep our secret?"

The two Moles just laugh at this. "No way! We're totally going public with this! We've already got exclusive interviews tomorrow with Good Morning San Fransokyo!" They hold up backstage passes. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking the orb to my new museum," He uses his hand to get through the door.

"Guys, don't!" Fred warns them but it's too late as they're both zapped with the orb, knocking them unconscious. Taiko Fred activates, punching the character as a game over sequence.

* * *

Cold compresses are placed on their foreheads, causing them to wake up and see their place damaged. "Hello," Baymax waves to them from behind. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you two rate your pain?"

"We're not in any pain," Richardson looks up at him. The twins are behind them as Wasabi is cleaning up, the others gathered around. "Why are you guys here?"

"High Voltage attacked your store?" GoGo asks him.

"Wait...was Big Hero 7 here? W-Where are they?"

Honey Lemon glances at Fred briefly. "You mean neither of you remember?"

"Remember what?" Richardson takes off the compress as Baymax holds his arm.

"Fred revealed to you that we are all members of Big-"

The twins stop him, waving their arms. "B-Big big nothing! Big nothing."

The two stare at the teenagers. Honey Lemon giggles to Fred. "They don't remember," She whispers loud enough for them to hear.

"Perhaps the unique nature of the orb's power caused memory loss," Baymax states, the twins silently telling him to stop.

"Okey dokey, let's go with that," Wasabi pokes him slightly, continuing with his cleaning. The boys stare at their fingers, but they don't put two and two together.

"Hey buddy, you need a hand?" Fred offers his hand to his enemy, who scoffs.

"Not from you, loser," They both push his hand away.

"Excuse me, but I just-!" He stops himself, taking a deep breath. "Staying calm...like a river over stone..." He walks off, but the boys aren't letting him go that easily.

"You just what?"

"Do not engage...do not engage...anyone have any crackers?!"

* * *

The gang start to walk away from the store, relieved that they don't have to add the two Moles permanently to the team…

"I'm sorry about the Noodle Burger thing, Hana Banana," Fred frowns deeply, remembering how uncomfortable she got just by looking at the thing. "I definitely deserved your yelling."

"Aww, Fred," Hana pats his arm. "I'll be okay. I'm not really mad at you anymore…thank goodness they don't remember."

"At least we can put this whole thing behind us," Hiro casually places his hands behind his back.

"I cancelled the interview with the news, I threw out the super suits, burned the autograph, and I took the liberty of getting all of your stuff sent back to your house," Hana holds up her phone proudly. "They don't even take the effort of putting up any security on their laptops. Amateurs."

"Fred, from now on, you don't tell anyone, including those kids," GoGo warns him.

"Totally with you on that one! Hey, who's hungry for some Noodle Burg-" He sees the glares of his friends besides Baymax. "Got it, not ready for that!"

Obake watches the gang closely, more specifically, the twins. Everything he has tried to break them apart so far hasn't worked, and he was running out of options. Some may ask why he's so interested in them...but that was something he wouldn't speak of until he was ready. He stares at the two siblings, rubbing his chin.

"Since I can't break you apart right now...perhaps it's time that we switch things up." He presses a button from his control panel.

One of his drones appears right in front of them from an alley. "It's one of Obake's drones!" Hiro exclaims, but it doesn't attack. Instead, it sprays something green onto the twins, and them only.

"Hey!" GoGo shouts, running after the drone as it starts to fly away. Hana and Hiro cough as Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi surround them.

"Are you two okay?"

"What was that?"

"Are they gonna mutate?!"

GoGo arrives back from the alley. "I lost it around the corner..."

"We're fine," Hana pushes Fred away slightly. "I don't feel anything wrong with me..."

"Same...Baymax, do you know what that stuff was?" Hiro looks up at him.

"I cannot detect anything dangerous. However, there are traces of Melatonin in both of your DNA."

"Sleeping pills?" Wasabi asks in confusion. "Why would Obake give you sleeping pill dust?"

"I don't know," Hana furrows her eyebrows as she's already feeling sleepy. "Melatonin takes 15 minutes to kick in, so let's hurry up and go home..."

"It'll probably wear off in the morning," Hiro waves it off.

"Are you sure?" Honey Lemon questions in concern.

"Watch, the next morning, we'll be fine," Hana shrugs at her as the twins wave to them, running down the sidewalk before they could fall asleep.

Just like Hana said, they went right to sleep as soon as they got home. Baymax had to carry them up the stairs and into their beds. They were so tired they didn't even bother changing their clothes. As both of them are sleeping, the twins suddenly start to feel off as they wiggle around. Hana hugs her pillow, her right cheek resting on the soft material while Hiro lies down on his back. The window suddenly opens, letting in wind as a leaf flies by them and then back out the window. It was almost as if something was touching the two…

Baymax feels the sudden breeze and inflates himself. "A sudden rise in weather can cause cold," He shuts the window loudly, causing the twins to jolt awake.

"Ow!"

Baymax turns to Hiro, who doesn't look to be wincing or treating anything... "Hiro, are you injured?"

"I'm over here, Baymax."

He turns around to see Hana rubbing her head. Then the girl stares at her hand, noticing where 'she' is. "Wait...why am I in your...bed...?"

"And why am I all the way down here...?" The boy looks at the bed, but it's not his voice coming out of his mouth...

It's Hana's.

"Wait..." They both say at the same time, staring at each other. "Why am I staring at...?" Their eyes widen at the same time as they realize that something happened.

"Oh no..." Baymax says as they both let out a scream, backing away from each other. Somehow...

The twins have switched bodies.

**Angel: Boom! Weren't expecting that, were ya? *winks***


	19. Big Problem

**Angel: I just found out that Mara Wilson voices Liv Amara. **

**As in, Mara Wilson who played Matilda back in 1996! What?! I didn't even know they were the same person! I never would've guessed that, at any point! I practically grew up with the book, and I even insisted on calling myself Matilda at school once! This literally blew my mind!**

**Also, thanks for 100 reviews! *winks* I was gonna have this as an original chapter when I started writing it, but I'm saving original chapters for another time (most likely after I'm done with the season 2 episodes we have so far). Also, only two more episodes until I stop uploading, but it's only gonna be for less than a week. I want episode 22 to be released right on Halloween...probably after work, but I don't know my schedule for next week yet XD And then after the finale, I'll upload some shorts before we move on to season 2.**

"What the heck happened?!"

Hana looks at herself in the mirror as she has Hiro's hair, clothes, face, but retains her voice. Hiro fluffs up Hana's hair, staring at her face and clothes, also having his own voice. Hana touches her—his cheeks in shock.

"How did—we're in—we somehow switched places!" Hiro gestures to himself—herself.

"I'm a boy!" Hana whines as she picks up one of the messy short locks.

"Hey, you think I'm enjoying this too?"

"How did this happen?" Hana drags her now boyish hands down her cheeks.

"M-Maybe we're just dreaming," Hiro stammers as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah!" Hana agrees out of fear and they turn to each other. "Okay, we slap each other on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They smack each other across the face, looking at the mirror...but they're still in the wrong bodies. "Okay, so not dreaming," Hiro cringes and they both groan. "How about we ram each other back into our bodies?"

"I can already tell you that's not going to work," She deadpans, staring at her...or him.

"We have to at least try!"

Hana sighs and they both separate, standing at opposite sides of the room. Baymax looks between the two.

"This will only cause injury."

"What do we have to lose?" Hiro takes a deep breath. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They both run at the same time and when they meet, they bump heads, falling onto the ground. "Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"Six!" They exclaim at the same time, sighing wearily. Obviously this wasn't a dream and now they're stuck like this for who knows how long...

"I can't believe this is happening," Hiro mutters as he lifts up a bang, Hana poking at her body.

"How are we gonna explain this to Aunt Cass, to our friends, to people at school?!" Her eyes widen a little in panic. "We don't even know how we switched!"

"Well...we could disguise our voices," Hiro rubs his chin. "And we'll need to keep on our clothes this way."

"Oh great, I get to dress as a teenage boy for what could be forever," Hana rolls her eyes.

"It won't be forever," Hiro shakes his head sharply. "We just...have to somehow make a cure..."

"I am not equipped to deal with this problem," Baymax speaks up behind them.

Hana sighs as they frown towards the mirror. This was just like a movie...except way more worse...they had no idea how they were gonna do any of this...

* * *

"Give it up, Human Fist!" Fred reads Dr. Glove's lines from a comic. "The Ring of Wearing belongs to me! Over my dead phalanges, Doctor Glove!"

"Is Doctor Glove also just a hand?" Mini-Max asks curiously.

"You see, Fist is the left, Glove is the right. They were brothers until-"

The intercom beeps, interrupting him. "Frederick? Are you dressed for dinner? We have a very important guest tonight, Orso Knox!"

Fred sighs at the thought of a stuffy dinner. "Yeah Mom! Just...pressing my cumberbund!"

"What is a cumberbund?" Mini-Max asks curiously.

"Literally, no one knows," Fred goes back to the comic. "Then it has come to this! Your doom will fit you...like a glove!" As soon as he shows a page that has an explosion, one literally happens, causing the room to shake. "Mini-Max, did you hear that too?!"

"Yes! The sound of mischief!" Mini-Max jumps onto Fred's head. The wall is suddenly broken through as there's a large spiked monster in fur with fanged teeth. It growls at Fred while the man just sits there in shock. "Mini-Maximum Justice!" He jumps towards the monster, but it grabs the robot's head and throws him away out the hole.

Fred throws his bean bag, and it goes into the monster's mouth, who rips it apart. He ducks out of the way, glancing back with a look of shock as the monster grabs a portrait.

"Wait! That's my dad!"

The monster rips it in half, stepping on what's left of the picture as he approaches Fred.

"Hey, maybe we got off on the wrong foot," He backs away slowly. "I'm Fred, you're a big scary monster, we're not so different here-"

The beast roars in his face, causing his mouth to expand. "Never mind! Different! Very different! I see that now! I was mistaken!"

The thing stands up and actually moves its mouth. "What's past...is prologue."

As Fred is cowering, the monster leaves through the hole, leaving Fred very confused. Mrs. Frederickson comes in and sees all of the damage done.

"...You're not even dressed."

A figurine lands near them.

* * *

The gang are inspecting the room after Fred called them over. His mother is on the phone. "If you can catch Mr. Knox before he leaves, do tell him dinner is cancelled. Yes, there was a...monster attack," She stares at the room. "I know, I know. Mortifying..."

Baymax places Mini-Max in his charging station, who does not look okay. "Mini-Max has sustained significant damage."

"Little bud, it's gonna be Mini-Maximum okay," Fred tells him gently, the twins approaching him.

"So what'd it look like?" Hiro's voice comes out of Hana's mouth, shocking Fred.

"Wait a minute! I must be dreaming because that's Hiro, not..." He points between them and Hana facepalms with Hiro's hand.

"What?" GoGo walks over to them, looking between the two. They still look the same, so maybe they just mimicked each other's voices... "Hana, speak up."

"I'm right here," Hana waves from Hiro's body on the left, causing GoGo to recoil back.

"What is going on?!"

"You two...switched bodies?!" Wasabi appears behind them in shock. The two rub their necks sheepishly. They didn't want to mention this over the phone, so they had to do it in person...even if it does seem unbelievable.

"How?!" Honey Lemon looks at Hiro and then at Hana.

"We don't know," Hiro frowns with Hana's mouth.

"This is just like that movie!" Fred exclaims in excitement. "Where the mother and daughter switch places and then they commit an act of selfless love to switch back!"

"But we feel that all the time and we're still stuck like this," Hana pulls Hiro's hoodie forward to look at it.

"Tell me there's a cure," GoGo crosses her arms.

"It's us," Hiro gestures to himself. "We'll figure it out..." He scratches at his shoulder. "But something's itching me. I think it's the strap to your-"

"If you take that off, I will destroy you," Hana gives him a death glare and he backs away sheepishly.

"Fred? The monster?" Hiro asks, deciding to change the subject as Fred is looking between them in glee.

"Sorry, I just...I just can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes! Okay, so imagine if you put a whale, and a dinosaur, and some hair into a blender, then poured that into a human-shaped ice tray, and froze it, and let it thaw just a little."

"Wow, really?" GoGo walks up to him.

"I can provide visual confirmation..." Mini-Max looks up at the ceiling and a video appears, showing the monster.

"Huh. That actually looks like Fred's description," GoGo couldn't help but agree.

Hiro picks up the destroyed portrait of Boss Awesome with Hana's hands. "Baymax?"

"I will swab for DNA traces," He takes it and scans with his finger.

"He must've been an old enemy of my Dad's. He said 'what's past is prologue.' Which sure sounds like something a monster out of revenge would say," Fred speaks up.

"Monster? Seriously?" GoGo asks skeptically.

"After the clip we just saw?" Hana questions, hands in Hiro's pockets.

"And it did eat his portrait," Hiro gestures to the picture.

"The DNA does not match any known species," Baymax reveals, Hana tsking. There went any leads on what exactly it is...

"Real...life...monster," Fred says slowly, "Coolest dad EVER!"

"Come on," Hiro turns to his sister. "We gotta work more on the cure."

"Good luck living in each other's bodies for a while," GoGo replies as they drag Baymax away.

"And with school tomorrow," Hana mutters under her breath.

* * *

The next day, the switched twins walk up the stairs to the robotics lab, both of them taking deep breaths.

"Anything I need to do as...well, you?" Hiro points to her.

"I called ahead and cancelled my second therapy session for this week, so you're good," Hana tells him, gripping the backpack. "Anything for me?"

"Not really," Hiro chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of Hana's hair. "Though your hair is kinda weird for me to get used to...I can't believe how much products you use on it!"

"I don't use that many," She waves it off. "Just enough to get me through the day..."

Though, the stack of cans in their bathroom says otherwise.

* * *

"Wow, your dad had a lot of enemies," Hiro takes a folder from at least five stacks.

"But I can't figure out which one of my Dad's old nemesis is...Nemesisis? Nemesy? Guys! What is—how do you do that?" He tries to find the right word, but he can't.

"Oh," Honey Lemon holds up a file. "This guy's called The Monster!"

"No, he was more of a social monster. Talked during movies, clipped his toenails in public transportation, gross stuff like that," Fred explains to her.

"Eww..." She frowns at the photo.

"Please don't make me throw up in my brother's body," Hana holds up a hand.

"How's that cure coming along, anyway?" Fred asks curiously. "I mean, personally, I'd love to be in my twin's shoes-"

The two give him a look and he stays silent, smiling sheepishly. "It's...not going great," Hiro puts a fist to his cheek. "We haven't found a breakthrough yet..."

"We will eventually...there's no way we'd allow ourselves to be stuck like this forever," Hana gestures to her body.

"Uh, guys?" Wasabi asks as he and GoGo come in. "We just saw Granville heading this way and she looks..."

"Very Un-Granville," GoGo finishes for him.

"Meaning?" Hiro asks and before they can explain, Granville appears with a wide smile. Hiro clears his throat and disguises his voice to be exactly like Hana's. "Oh..."

"Impressive," Fred whispers to him. Hiro just winks. He's been around Hana for so long that doing her voice was just easy for him...and maybe because he's used it to make prank calls in the past.

"Is she okay?" Hana asks quietly towards the two.

"Straighten up the lab, there's a visitor coming!" She exclaims in excitement, fixing up papers. "You also might wanna hide him somewhere," She keeps her usual stoic face to point towards Fred, who's still trying to find the plural word.

"So, who's the visitor?" Honey Lemon asks as Granville cleans her glasses.

"Liv Amara!" She plants the glasses back on the woman. She gets no words from anyone. "Liv Amara!"

"Wait, 'Liv Amara' Liv Amara?" GoGo questions in shock, "Founder of Sycorax?"

"Precisely!"

"Only like one of the words GoGo just said meant anything to me..." Wasabi shakes his head.

"Liv Amara is 23 and runs her own BioTech company. In other words, totally hardcore," GoGo blows a bubble, but Granville pops it with tweezers, pulling it out of her mouth.

"Wait-" Hana fake coughs into Hiro's hand, "Wait a minute," She changes her voice to Hiro's. "Did she say BioTech?" Why does she feel like she's heard that major before?

"Totally hardcore indeed, and she's donated funds for SFIT's new biotech building," She sweeps all of the folders together in a box. "There's going to be a dedication ceremony later this week." The professor gives Fred the box.

"Oh, so that's what the big tent outside is for," Fred jerks a thumb before looking down in disappointment. "Aww..."

"Aw, you thought the circus was coming, didn't you?" Honey Lemon asks knowingly, hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He murmurs to himself.

"Liv Amara has heard about Baymax," She starts brushing the twins' hair, "And about Hana as well. And she'd like to meet him...and you two."

Ever since learning that Hana was Lady Electrica, she hadn't confronted the girl about this information. For one, she'd immediately deny it, and two, it was best if she revealed that she knew when the time was right. Hana still had to focus on her studies, after all. But looking back, she noticed that Hana had been having a lot of secret conversations in class with either her brother or talking into her phone. And she did understand why she would want to keep it a secret.

"Ooh! Goals!" Wasabi fist bumps the twins, their hair going back to normal. A helicopter can be heard in the room.

"There she is now! Look intelligent!" She walks past Fred, who has his pinkies in his nostrils. Hana pulls them out, the twins sighing in relief. Luckily, the teacher didn't suspect anything off with them. As soon as Granville leaves, Karmi appears.

"Oh no..." Hana mutters, facepalming with Hiro's hand. Now she remembers how she's heard of biotech before...it's because her 'friend' has the same major...

"I saw Liv Amara's helicopter land and I had to come to meet her, she is my hero, I love her, is she here?!" She asks in excitement.

"You should breathe now," Baymax advises her.

"Karmi..." Hiro crosses his sister's arms with a scoff. "She's here to see us."

"Then she'll be very pleasantly surprised by me! But hey, maybe deep down she'll like a girl who deals with magnets and solar panels!"

"Hey-!" Hana clears her throat, remembering that she's in Hiro's body. "I mean, I'm just a robotics major, what do I know?" She laughs nervously, waving it off.

"Aww, is someone nervous because he still has a crush on me?" Karmi teases, causing both to gag.

Granville then arrives with a woman that has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a red outfit. "Students, meet Miss Amara."

"Come on, Grace, you can call me Liv," The woman insists, gesturing to herself.

"Grace?" Honey Lemon and Wasabi whisper in confusion at hearing her first name.

"Liv, these are the Hamada Twins. Hiro," Granville gestures to the boy, who waves sheepishly since Hiro is not really Hiro. "And Hana." Hana, or Hiro, just puts her hands behind her back with a smug smirk.

"Which must make this little guy Baymax!" Liv jokes with a smile, looking up at the robot.

"I am relatively large in statue," He doesn't notice the tone in her voice. Liv presses her face against the belly to look at the skeleton.

"I've heard so much about you, Hana," Liv shakes Hana's hand, even though she's shaking Hiro's hand.

"Oh, um, thank you," He stammers at her.

"Your story is so inspiring," She clasps her hands together.

"Yeah...binge eating...that's...an experience," Hana rubs the back of his neck.

"Sooo...tell me about him," Liv smiles at the twins.

"Um," Hana clears his throat to change voices, "Hyper spectral cameras."

"Carbon fiber skeleton," Hiro hugs Baymax, something Hana would normally do.

"Would you like a hug, Hiro?" He turns towards the girl, who coughs at the slip up.

"Um, I-I'm Hiro, Baymax, remember?" Hana looks up at him nervously, trying to silently tell him that they're in the wrong bodies.

"You are Hana," He points down at her and she facepalms.

Liv looks between the two and shrugs it off. "I can see all of that, I mean what led you to create him?"

"O-Ohh...w-we actually didn't...our brother did," Hiro speaks up.

"Oh, well. Great to meet you," She dismisses, starting to walk away.

"B-B-But the upgrades are all us!" The twins stammer, sliding to a stop. "And we've invested-"

"Excuse me, Miss Amara?" Karmi holds out her hand. "I'm Karmi. Let me introduce you to the Extra Dermal Nano Receptor," She holds up a tiny purple circle. "Tiny, painless, no needles."

"An ion-topher-etic delivery system? And it works?" She stares at the item.

"Yup! I've run three runs of trials, the last trial was really promising."

"Karmi, this is incredible," She murmurs, Hana staring in disappointment. "Hey, why don't you and Hana come with us to see the new biotech building? That satellite you built was very impressive, Hana, and I'd like to hear more about it."

Hana or Hiro holds her hair, Hiro or Hana nudging him. He keeps on a bright smile as his sister while Karmi grits her teeth a little.

"We'd love to!" Hiro replies with a strained voice, since she's technically asking Hana and not him...Liv places the receptor in Hiro's hand, Hana growling back at Karmi a little. "Professor Granville, you said she was here to see me and my brother."

"She was, Ms. Hamada, but Karmi wowed her, as did you. You should be excited!"

"Karmi basically invented a sticker," Hiro holds up the patch.

"Green isn't a good color on you, Ms. Hamada," She replies, walking.

"Hiro is not wearing green," Baymax tilts his head in confusion while Fred takes the patch.

"H-He means me," Hana speaks up nervously, gesturing to her boy chest.

"She means that Hiro is jealous of Karmi...in Hana's body, who should be going along with them!"

"But first, this whole body switch thing is confusing me," Fred steps between them. "Okay, so...you're Hiro," He points to Hana. "So we'll call you Hirana as in Hiro/Hana...and we'll call you Haniro for Hana/Hiro!"

The two glare up at him. "Really, Fred?" Hirana deadpans at the new names.

"Hey, they fit, for once," GoGo shrugs at them.

"Nicknames or not, get going," Haniro pushes her forward.

Fred tries on the patch and gets knocked out cold.

* * *

Krei is looking at his computer. "Interesting..." He's looking at photos of himself. "Yes...yes. Yes." He suddenly hears screaming and crashes. "Excuse me, what is going on out there?!"

The door bursts open, sending him off his seat. "Hello?"

Standing in the doorway is the same monster that attacked Fred and Mini-Max last night. "Ahh, did we have an appointment?"

He gets no response as the thing charges forward, only to be zapped by a red laser. "Ha ha! Buddy Guard!"

Two Buddy Guards come out of hiding to attack, but the monster swallows one in half, knocking the other out a window.

"Yes, Mr. Krei?" His assistant asks from the phone. Krei slides it to him underneath his desk.

"Ah, call Big Hero 7...NOW!"

The monster lifts over the desk and sees Krei. "This thing of darkness...I acknowledge mine!" He roars and Krei lets out a girly scream.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Everyone except Hirana is at Krei Tech after being alerted by the assistant. Haniro fiddles around with the purple super suit. "This creature just bursts in here, said something weird, and left! I was barely able to fight it off—Oh this tea is hot."

"What'd you expect?" Haniro mutters under her breath.

"You sound different," Krei stares at her and she turns away.

"Don't know what you're talking about," She denies immediately with her brother's voice.

"Oh, he hid behind a file cabinet until it left," The assistant informs them, Krei glaring at her. "Bravely," She rolls her eyes, walking away. He takes a sip of the tea as GoGo pops a bubble.

"What did it look like?" Honey Lemon asks him.

"It was like if you put a whale, and a dinosaur, and some hair into a blender, then pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and let it thaw...a little."

"Told ya!" Fred calls out, "That's the monster!"

"I can't believe you and Mr. Krei were actually on the same page for once," Haniro whispers in disbelief.

"What weird thing did it say?" GoGo questions Krei.

"This thing of darkness, I acknowledge mine...something like that. There was a lot of grunts in there," He sniffs the air, "What smells like shrimp scampi?"

The girls sniff, turning to Fred, who opens up his helmet to reveal a garlic chain around his neck. "Oh, I'm a monster hunter now, so I came prepared."

"Freddy, you know garlic is for vampires, right?" Honey Lemon cringes at him.

"...Yes," He takes a bite out of a clove, gagging. "This is just...a snack."

"Go back a second. What were you doing when this freak attacked?" GoGo goes back on topic.

"Nothing. I was finally supposed to be meeting with an investor, Orso Knox."

"Orso Knox?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"One of the richest men in San Fransokyo. Trust fund baby," The assistant hands Honey Lemon some tea, which she drinks.

"Wait, Orso Knox? That's the guy my mom had to cancel on the night the monster attacked," Fred informs them, Haniro gagging at the garlic smell.

"I've been courting him for years and then suddenly 'Liv Amara' shows up and he wants to invest with her impressive new company and her shiny, shiny hair," Krei grumbles at the mention of her. The girls and Haniro give each other smirks.

"He's a little jealous," The assistant smirks a little too.

"What? My hair shines," He gestures to himself.

* * *

Haniro is back at school, wearing goggles in the robotics lab. She's texting her brother.

_Hana: Remind me why I'm doing this again._

_Hiro: Because Karmi did nothing impressive and Liv still liked her! I may be having lunch with them, but it's not the same in your body._

_Hana: I'm sorry you had to go through this...must be awkward, huh?_

_Hiro: Not really. All I've been doing is smiling and nodding. They don't seem to tell the difference. Hey...don't worry about me. I'll be fine. At least Liv saw something great in you just like everyone else at school does...well, almost everyone._

She gets a picture of Karmi's seething face by 'Hana's' presence and Haniro smiles softly.

_Hana: I see great things in you too, you know. _

_Hiro: You're my sister, you're obligated to say that._

_Hana: Hey, I actually meant it! Liv might not be interested in you, but I know you can do anything you put your mind too! You're a great big brother to me, and I wouldn't trade you for anything!_

Hirana simply sends a smiley emoji.

Baymax waddles in, seeing Haniro hard at work before he drops a vial. He walks over to pick it up, but Haniro's foot stops it, picking the object up.

"This is not a robotics project," Baymax takes the vial back.

"No, it's biotech," Haniro sighs a little, lifting up the goggles. "Hiro wanted me to build something better than Karmi's sticker thing without telling me what it is. He thinks it'll do the trick, but since Hiro isn't Hiro, I have to present...whatever this thing is!"

Haniro calls Hirana and he ducks underneath the table to answer it, neither girls suspecting a thing. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah, but you mind telling me what exactly it is?"

"Sending you text postcards now," He takes a picture of a notecard and sends it to her, sitting back in the seat.

"Let's say you two get to study one subject forever, what do you pick?" Liv asks the two 'female' students at lunch.

"Uhh, Organic Chemistry! Wait, no! Pathogenic Bacteria!"

"Same!" The two high five, laughing.

"Rob-Physics," Hirana answers with a sheepish smile, catching herself just in time. "Physics! My brother is in Robotics, and I'm only minoring in it!"

"Is our adult conversation messing with your head?" Karmi smirks a little.

"You mean mine and Liv's?" Hirana smirks back, the girl glaring slightly.

"Girls, girls, there's no need to fight," Liv speaks up and they both smile widely so as not to warrant suspicion.

"We're...just such good friends!" Karmi puts an arm around the girl, Hirana gagging a bit.

"Yeah...so...friendly!" She forces out.

_Obake is so going to pay for this._

"So, Hana, what made you choose Physics for your major instead of your brother's?"

"...Um..." Hirana sweats a little.

"He-" Haniro suddenly arrives and clears her throat to change her voice, Hirana grateful for the save. She's dragging something covered by a curtain. "Hey, Ms. Amara." She sees their indifferent looks, confused about them until she remembers that she's in Hiro's body. "I wanted to show you something I've been...working on."

"Now? I'm...kind of eating...with your sister...but okay," She gives him full attention, wondering where this is going.

"Oh joy," Karmi deadpans at the interruption. Before Haniro starts, she sees a burger and fries in front of Hirana.

"What is this?!" She gestures to the plate in anger. "I'm-you're-on a diet!"

"It's my body!" Hirana hisses back as they're glaring at each other.

"But that's gonna go to my thighs!" She whispers back, "Do you know no-" She remembers where she is, Liv and Karmi just staring with awkward smiles. "Umm...we can talk about that later. This," She removes the curtain to reveal a machine with a computer screen. "Is a temperature gradient device. May I?" She snatches away Karmi's cup, putting a scanner inside it. "A-As you can see, it easily converts physical changes in heat to an easy-to-understand numerical value. Ha ha! And it has plenty of practical applications for medial and commercial use."

"...So it's a thermometer?" Liv asks after a few seconds. Haniro's eyes widen, glancing at the screen and the cup. Hirana looks on in embarrassment.

"A really big thermometer..." Karmi murmurs slowly.

"I-It's a temperature gradient...yeah, no, it's a thermometer," Haniro mutters in defeat.

"B-But it was a good first try, right...?" Hirana asks sheepishly, the three just staring. Haniro quickly runs out of there with the thermometer.

"I know he's your brother, but...that was embarrassing even for him," Karmi turns back to Hirana. "Jeez, he sucks at everything. Biotech is definitely not his thing."

"I do not-!" Hirana clears her throat. "He does not fail at everything, that is my brother you're talking about!"

"Oh, that's her family, Karmi. I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for making...a thermometer," Liv replies slowly, glancing away awkwardly.

_No...No I do not._

"So, Hana, I hope to see you at the ceremony," Liv smiles at her, causing the girl to cough nervously. Hiro didn't even know if they'd be cured by then...

"Oh, me? Uhhh...I can't, I have too many things to do!"

"Nonsense, you have to be there!" Liv holds her hands. "I'd be heartbroken if the Hana Hamada wasn't there! I insist."

"Oh...alright," Hirana smiles widely. Just another thing to add to their troubles...

* * *

Haniro slams the door open, crossing her arms with a pout as she approaches the table at the Lucky Cat. "Cheer up, Hirana. It was a really cool thermometer," Honey Lemon encourages, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ugggh! I wanna melt into the floor, and I wasn't even talking about it!" Hirana slams his head into the table, the hair flying over his head. "Not to mention we still haven't figured out this whole situation!" He gestures between him and Haniro, who sits down begrudgingly.

"That is a physical impossibility," Baymax replies, Haniro rubbing a temple.

"I can't believe you asked me to build that thing and make me embarrass myself," She frowns towards him.

"How could I be so stupid?!" He sniffs the air. "And what's that smell?" He then notices Fred eating garlic cloves.

"Oh! I'm being rude! Either of you want some? I definitely like it and this is not just pretending that I didn't know what garlic was."

Hirana plants his face back into the table. "The only good thing was that Karmi was reeling the whole time at lunch..."

"Well, maybe Granville was right. Liv is more interested in Karmi and you...well, your sister since you're...in her body, anyway, she's more interested in Karmi's work than yours and that's making you feel-"

"If you're gonna say jealous, no! I'm...definitely not jealous! There's nothing to be jealous of!" Hirana gets onto his feet, Haniro glancing at her friends.

"I was going to say insecure, but now it's sounding like you are jealous," Honey Lemon points out.

"Guys, shouldn't we be trying to track down this monster right now?" He changes the subject.

"Okay, but no more biotech projects," Haniro warns him.

"Agreed!"

"Yes! We're going to see Orso Knox this afternoon to see if there's some connection with the monster," Fred drops a clove into his mouth, Honey Lemon cringing at him.

"You want a mint? Or some gum?"

"No," He speaks, his breath filling her nose. "Why?"

She gags, covering her mouth and stepping away from him. Haniro pulls her away gently and then she groans in realization.

"We need to find a breakthrough for the cure on...well, this, and soon," She gestures to Hiro's body. "Because you do know what going over to his house means, right?"

Hirana's eyes widen and he sighs wearily.

* * *

The twins are both frowning as they're in each other's super suits. Hirana has his arms crossed as he stares at himself in Hana's supersuit. He felt absolutely ridiculous wearing it, and if it wasn't for the fact that Hana's suit was too small on his boy body, his sister would be wearing it...Haniro knocks on the door.

"Mr. Knox?"

The door merely swings open.

"Weird..." Hirana comments.

"But you do look cute!" Honey Lemon chimes in, causing him to glare slightly. They step inside, slowly opening the door to the office. "Mr. Knox? The door was open, may we come in?"

The five find it completely trashed, mirrors broken and furniture strewn everywhere. "Whoa...this office..."

"Is Wasabi's worst nightmare," Fred adjusts a portrait.

"What happened here?" Haniro murmurs in confusion as she looks around. Hirana steps on a photo, picking it up to see a picture of the man. Honey Lemon walks over to the twins, holding a tablet.

"He's not supposed to be out today," She points to Thursday, where Krei Tech meeting and Office Hours are listed.

"Office hours, huh? Baymax," Hirana turns to the robot, holding out the portrait. "Can you find Knox?"

"Scanning biometric data," He scans the photo, but before he could say the results, the monster bursts in through the wall. It roars at them.

"See?" Fred gestures to it, turning to them. "I told you he looked like if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair, into a blender-"

The monster grabs his arm and lifts him up, throwing him into the wall behind them. Honey Lemon creates a chem ball, her mouth opening in shock as the monster is heading right for her. Haniro pushes her out of the way, Hirana and Baymax rolling to a stop.

"Hana, how does the electricity work?" Hirana calls out.

Honey Lemon throws the chem ball and it turns into ice to trap the monster. He breaks through it and lunges for Honey Lemon again, but she jumps out of the way, sliding back towards her friends.

"You focus on the bolts," Haniro points to her helmet. "And you imagine anything you want with it."

"I've got this!" Fred jumps in front of his friends. "Away with thee, monster!" He holds out the garlic necklace and stake. The monster just eats it. "What?"

He grabs Fred and throws him again. "Again?!"

Hirana sees that the monster is looking at the tablet. "Knox's schedule!" He looks towards his hands, or rather his sister's, and then looks back up at the monster. "Hana, grab it!"

She jumps forward and slides underneath, but the monster grabs her, lifting her up to his face.

"Hiro! I mean, Hana!" Honey Lemon cries out.

"The devils are...here..." He growls at her.

"Let her go!" Hirana holds out his fingers, shocking the monster. This distracts him long enough to make him let go of his sister. She runs back over to him.

"Baymax, Overdrive Mode!" The twins declare at the same time.

"Overdrive Mode engaged." Baymax transforms once again into his awesome overpowered self. "Overdrive Mode."

Just looking at him, the monster gets out through the hole he made and Baymax goes into low battery mode.

"I scared the blender whale!" He slurs, turning to the others.

"Thanks, Baymax," Hirana tells him.

"No problem Hanirooooo!"

"Um, no, Baymax," Haniro chuckles sheepishly. "Wrong fusion name."

He then collapses to the ground near Fred as he gets up. "So...the garlic isn't as effective as one would have hoped..."

* * *

Baymax charges up at Fred's house after they've gotten out of their suits. The twins are using the table, multi-tasking onto finding the solution to their problem while also talking about the recent monster experience.

"All the devils are here...what?!" Hirana exclaims in confusion.

"He's so dramatic. It's like dude, start a blog!" Fred couldn't help but comment.

"All the devils are here..." Honey Lemon murmurs while looking at her phone.

"Potion? No..." Haniro murmurs to herself while Hirana taps his pencil against his hair. "Magical hourglass? Nah, that's silly..."

"All the devils are here!" Honey Lemon suddenly exclaims, getting their attention. "The Tempest!"

"The what?" Hirana asks her.

"The Shakespeare play. 'All the devils are here,' 'this thing of darkness I acknowledge mine,' 'what's past is prologue?' They're quotes from The Tempest!" She explains to them.

"_All the devils are here."_

"_This thing of darkness...I acknowledge mine."_

"_What's past is prologue."_

"So the monster's a Shakespeare fan?" Hirana questions slowly.

"Never pegged him for a literature fan," Haniro mumbles to herself.

"No, but Orso Knox was. I think..."

"The Monster is Orso Knox!" She and Baymax finish at the same time.

"You know now one of you owes the other a soda?" Fred grins at them.

"Baymax can't drink soda," Haniro calls out while flipping a page from a book on body switching...which has nothing helpful!

"I mapped the iris from the photo of Orso Knox," Baymax shows a picture of the monster's eyes and Orso Knox's photo. "It matched with the monster."

"What happened to him?" Honey Lemon raises an eyebrow, "Some kind of genetic mutation?"

"Wait a minute!" Hirana picks up the schedule. "Fred's house...Krei's office..."

"Knox has been keeping his appointments," Honey Lemon realizes and the twins frown at the next one.

"Which means the next place he's going is..."

"SFIT!" The twins and woman say at the same time, but Fred spells it out.

"I mean SFIT."

* * *

The next morning, Wasabi and GoGo have been informed about everything so far, and now they're in the garage. Hirana is at his desk and Haniro is at hers.

"This play has three of my top 9 fears," Wasabi starts off, closing the books, "Ship wrecks, rain storms, and..." He shudders, dropping it. "Puns..."

"Lunatic mutant billionaire tops those," GoGo shows a picture of the monster and Knox.

"We have an idea to level the playing field, and it can be executed now," Hirana presses a button and a foot starts to print from the 3D printer.

"And I think I figured out how Hiro and I switched bodies," Haniro calls out from her spot with a small smile.

"Really? How?" Wasabi asks her with a surprised brow.

"Well, I asked Baymax to see if he could scan us to see if anything was wrong...besides the obvious problem and he said that there was traces of a new genetic mutation, but it was altered so that it could change the genes inside of us instead of outside, kind of like Knox but in reverse." Haniro steps back to show that the twins' DNA have changed: Hiro now has Hana's, and Hana has Hiro's.

"That is so cool!" Fred exclaims and they just stare at him for a few seconds. "I mean, you're still switched, not cool, but the whole...yeah, I'm gonna stand over here," He smiles sheepishly, backing away towards Wasabi.

"So that green smoke you both got hit with was a chemical," GoGo crosses her arms.

"That changed your DNA while you were asleep!" Honey Lemon finishes in realization. "So that's why it had components of sleeping pills."

"Obake must've created it to mix things up," Hirana frowns at her. "That's why it only hit us."

"Bad news...I don't have any of what he used to re-engineer it into a cure," Haniro pouts a little.

"We could find something small enough so that it could switch us back from the inside," Hirana murmurs to himself.

"Don't worry, we'll find the solution," Honey Lemon encourages, placing a hand on Haniro's shoulder. Meanwhile, Fred is geeking out at the armor.

"Not in some magical, distance future, like the ideas of some Bio-Tech major we all know, whose name rhymes with Zarmi," Hirana smirks a little.

"Are you talking about Jarmi? Because I agree, his ideas are crazy!"

Hirana cocks a brow at them while Haniro shakes her head at her brother.

"I like Jarmi, snappy dresser," Wasabi comments, the two just giving him a look.

"Pretty sweet!" Wasabi exclaims as they're putting on their new armor.

"This ultra armor is a little heavy, and a lot awesome!" Spikes come out from the back of Fred's suit.

"I like it," GoGo comments as her discs come on.

Honey Lemon hums as she's strapped into hers.

"Titanium reinforced to withstand more of a beating," Hirana explains as all of their armor is now made of titanium.

"Oh, great," Wasabi deadpans as he realizes what he said.

"Oh, relax, we're protected," Haniro waves it off.

"It's going to be super helpful, Hirana!" Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"Yeah," Hirana gets a pad and adds a point for himself. "Ultra armor, win."

"Hmm, why does Karmi have negative accomplishments?" The girl points to the left side.

"Because everything she does is the worst," Hirana smirks in amusement. Haniro just facepalms at this.

"Hiro, are you jealous of how awesomely organized I am?" Wasabi speaks up, crossing his arms.

"What? Uh, no, why?" Hirana asks in confusion, putting down the pad.

"Or how fast I am?" GoGo throws a disc.

"Or how positive I am?!" Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"Or how Fred I am?" Fred points to himself.

"Or how I have powers and you don't...technically, other times besides now?" Haniro points to her own hands.

"No, you guys are who you are," Hirana gestures to them.

"Exactly. And Karmi is a Bio-Tech genius. That's who she is," Wasabi explains to him.

"She's special in ways that you're not, and you're special in ways that she's not," Honey Lemon places a hand on Hirana's shoulder.

"The world is cruel like that," GoGo places her disc behind her back.

"Reminder, it is time to leave for the dedication gala and for Hana to arrive for Liv Amara."

Haniro's eyes widen as she turns to Hirana, whose eyes are wide in realization. "Oh no...I promised Liv I'd be there, well, technically, you-"

"You did what?! Hiro, how are we gonna pull that off when I'm the one who's supposed to be there?! And it's not like you can't go, do you really wanna disappoint Liv Amara?" Haniro gestures to herself. "Or to be doing it in my body?"

"I-I'll go get dressed," Hirana opens up the door so as not to ire his sister any further.

"Yeah, you do that," She retorts back.

"We got a socialite Shakespeare monster to catch!" Fred pumps up his fists. "I'll get the garlic."

"No!" Everyone else shouts at him. They were tired of dealing with the smell at this point.

* * *

Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax are behind the bushes in their armor, keeping a lookout for Knox. Well, Baymax and Wasabi were, anyway. Fred was peeking through the tent, watching the party.

"No fair! You guys get all that free gala food?!" He scares off two guests. Honey Lemon, GoGo, and the twins are dressed up for the gala. The two women are wearing their waiter suits from Fred's Brotillion while the twins are reluctantly in clothes that they don't want to wear. Hirana is dressed in a lilac strapless dress with ruffles around the knee-length skirt, a baby blue layer underneath it. The dress has orchid trimming as the design, a purple belt around the waist with gold gems. His shoes are purple flats of course, with the hair being pinned back and the bangs curled to the right side of his face.

"We're just trying to cover our bases until Knox shows up," Hirana informs him, frowning at the choice of clothing. "Why couldn't I have worn your waiter outfit?"

"Because Aunt Cass insisted on it, like I told you five times already," Haniro rolls her eyes. "It's just until he shows up. You think I like wearing your clothes too?"

"Fred, we'll bring you a crab cake," GoGo tells him with her commlink.

"Yes!" He cheers, Hirana rolling his eyes. They walk in and see all the people, Honey Lemon taking a lot of selfies.

"Wow, this is some serious sucking up to Liv Amara," GoGo comments, the four gathering around for a seflie.

The people hear the clicking, turning to see Hana Hamada, or rather, Hiro in her body, whispering in excited hushes. Hirana waves sheepishly, leaning in towards Haniro.

"Now I know how you feel," He whispers to her.

"Well, if there's one good thing that came out of switching bodies is that I don't have to deal with it tonight," She grins slightly and he rolls his eyes in amusement.

"Ooo, GoGo, selfies with the ice sculpture!" Honey Lemon drags her away.

"Are there egg rolls? Just tell me if there are egg rolls," Fred says into their commlinks.

"Copy, I've got a visual on the egg rolls," Hirana tells him, and they notice Krei stabbing at his food. "Mr. Kr-" He coughs and changes his voice. "Mr. Krei?"

"Sure, she's brilliant and beautiful and generous, but what does she have that I don't?" Krei asks bitterly, looking at Liv. She's laughing around a crowd of people.

"Uh, you want us to answer that?" Haniro asks sarcastically.

"Another gala, another honorary degree! Ooh, look at that, it's another benefit concert for Liv Amara!" He stabs at his food again.

"Why is that so familiar?" Haniro smirks, crossing her arms at her brother. He chuckles lightly at this and decides to give Krei the same advice he got.

"Well, uh...she is special in ways that you are not, and you are special in ways that she's not," Hirana smiles, but Krei doesn't seem to get it.

"Uh, no, she's the worst!"

The twins look to each other and shrug. Well, at least he tried...

Liv notices the three and waves. The man smiles and waves back, but only not to look jealous. "We're...just gonna go..." The two back away but Liv waves Hirana forward. "Oh no. She's waving to me, what do I do?!"

"Uh, for one, I'm not a wallflower anymore, so why don't you actually go talk to her?" Haniro gestures towards the woman.

"I might be you, but I don't know how to be the _new _you," Hirana retorts back to her and she sighs, pinching her nose.

"Just go say hi, and let her speak. It's not that hard," She gives him an encouraging smile. "Once we switch back, I'll take care of Liv."

"But what if she asks me about Physics or what kind of violin pieces you like to play?!" It was true that he's a genius, but it's already been apparent that he doesn't know every single subject. The thermometer disaster pretty much proved that all on its own.

"Relax," She pushes him forward.

"Hamada Twins, how nice to see you," The woman smiles at them.

"Status report," Hirana whispers into the communicator as she's talking.

"There is no sign of the Orso Knox monster," Baymax reports while scanning for him.

"Maybe he likes being fashionably late?" Wasabi suggests as Fred pops up next to him.

Granville taps the microphone. "May I have your attention?" She chuckles when no one looks. "Attention." She narrows her eyes and clenches her fists. "Attention!"

Everyone grows quiet and she composes herself. "Thank you. There are few innovators who have made their mark as quickly and completely as Liv Amara."

Krei coughs into his fist. "Overrated." Some people give him a look and he walks away.

A familiar roar is heard outside and Wasabi gasps, looking through his binoculars. "Do you hear that?!" Fred gasps as he looks in the distance. And sure enough, bushes and trees are knocked down, suggesting something big is coming towards them. "And do you see that?!"

"Yup. And I'm ready," Wasabi activates his blades.

"Whoa, Wasabi, you're like...not afraid?" Fred asks in surprise.

"I'm in my good denial place, Fred, don't ruin this!"

"So it is my honor to introduce the namesake of the new Amara BioTech Center: Miss Liv Amara!" Granville gestures to the woman, who gets up on stage.

"Thank you, Grace," She smiles towards the professor, looking back at the crowd. "You know, the other day, I was lucky enough to meet two current students of BioTech and Physics. Karmi reminded me why I wanted to help build this facility."

Karmi gasps at the dedication, smiling while Hirana groans, getting up from his seat.

"And Hana Hamada...what can I say about her? She's a very special girl who has given me a new insight on life and how we should live it."

Some people clap as Haniro nudges her brother, who realizes that they're clapping towards him...well, technically his sister. He smiles and waves lightly at the crowd, smirking as he sees Karmi seething at the better dedication Hana got.

"I'm definitely feeling better now," Hirana crosses his arms.

The three stand guard outside the gala, seeing Knox approach. He slides to a stop, growling at them.

"Oh no," They all say in unison.

"Oh no what?" Hirana whispers into the communicator as Haniro presses the Skymax button. The two women nod and the four run outside to join their friends.

"Nothing much...just Orso Knox!" Wasabi screams as the four Skymaxes arrive.

"Hold him off!" Hirana calls out, Baymax firing his rocket fist. Knox leaps past it like it was nothing and lunges towards Wasabi. He holds out his blades, using them as a makeshift shield, knocking Knox away.

"Hey, it worked! Twins, this armor is-"

Knox bumps into him, knocking him into the grass. He whimpers in fear as Knox growls at him.

"This is for Mini-Max!" Fred declares, jumping on Knox's head. He growls at him as the others are in their suits, GoGo turning to Honey Lemon.

"Let's clear out the tent!" They rush inside as Liv is still giving her speech.

"A new generation..."

"Excuse me!" Honey Lemon calls out, but no one seems to hear.

"Is ready to lead our..."

"Um, excuse me, everyone!" She tries again with a sheepish smile. GoGo cuts in, whistling with two fingers.

"Hey!"

Liv stares at her in surprise, the other guests turning around. "Back exits, everyone! Now!"

"Please," Honey Lemon adds in. The monster lets out a roar, causing everyone to run out in fear.

"What's going on?" Liv asks in concern as she gets down from the stage.

"Long story, big fan," GoGo says quickly. Karmi excitedly spins her around.

"Are Electricutie here? Are Electricutie here?!" She shakes the woman slightly.

Wasabi pushes against Knox, only to be thrown across the grass. Fred jumps on him and Baymax pushes him back. Haniro jumps on his hand, backflipping and landing next to Baymax.

"Honey Lemon, all clear?" Hirana asks into his helmet. The twins stare at each other, seeing their switched positions.

"All clear!" Honey Lemon reports. The two snap out of it and Baymax lets go.

"Wasabi!" Hirana calls out. "Climb on!"

"Where are we going?" He asks skeptically.

"I have an idea."

Knox rips open the entrance, knocking away tables. "Inside that monster there's a person," Honey Lemon tries to appeal to him. "Mr. Knox, we wanna help you."

He stares at her for a few seconds before smashing two tables and then the ice sculpture of Liv Amara.

"Yeah...mostly monster," GoGo says before Baymax, the twins, and Wasabi come in.

"Blade!"

Wasabi cuts through the tent while hugging Baymax's arm, circling around. Honey Lemon tosses a chem ball to trap Knox in ice, GoGo leaping into the air. Knox breaks through only some of the ice, GoGo tossing the disc at him. He lets out a roar and she cringes slightly at how angry he looks. The four emerge outside, the two women getting out of the tent. Knox bursts out of it with a roar, scaring all of the guests. A rope is thrown around the monster to restrain him, Fred holding up the other end. Hirana takes it and Baymax flies around, Honey Lemon tossing three chem balls to contain him.

"No worries, everyone!" Hirana turns to the crowd. "We've got this situation under-"

The monster breaks through anyway. "Oh, come on!" Haniro shouts in exasperation. Karmi digs through her purse, everyone running away as Knox turns his attention to Liv. He jumps and stands up tall in front of her, roaring in her face.

"Oh no!" Haniro pushes her out of the way just as Knox's eyes widen and he faints. Karmi plants her stickers on him.

"Extra Dermal Nano Receptor," She holds it up with a big smile. "I administered a sedative."

She hears Knox growl and plants more on him just in case. She smiles as the twins approach her. "Thought you could use the help," She giggles at them.

"Uh..." Hirana rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks," He disguises his voice, giving a thumbs up. Liv bends down to Knox.

"See? This is exactly the kind of thinking that's getting your project funded."

Karmi smiles happily. "Funded?!" Hirana screeches in a high-pitched voice, Haniro smacking the back of his head to silently tell him that she could recognize his voice coming out of her own lips.

"She means that's nice for you," Haniro gestures to her brother and Hirana chuckles nervously. Liv examines the armor they're wearing.

"Props on the armor, Big Hero 7...excellent neck work. Not my area of expertise, but I'm impressed."

"Check out the titanium back spikes!" Fred points to his back. "Eh? Yeah!"

"So what do we do about sleeping ugly here?" GoGo looks at Knox.

"Hm, that's kind of harsh," Honey Lemon comments from behind.

"There's a secure genetics lab back at Sycorax. If anybody can help him, my team can," Liv offers and Baymax walks around.

"I will help you transport him to the lab."

"You know, Karmi, you did a super job back there," Haniro comments, and she only said it because if it wasn't for Karmi, Knox wouldn't be passed out. She has nothing against Karmi's successes, but she is still in Hiro's body...

"I love you too, Captain Cutie."

"What?" Both twins question in confusion.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Gotta go!" The twins cover up their faces, both of them embarrassed as they spin around and bump into Baymax.

"Oh..."

Haniro gets up, dusting herself off as the others are snickering. She gives them a dirty look and gets an idea. They needed something small enough to switch their DNA back from the inside, right? And Karmi has a sticker...

"Karmi, could I have one of those Nano Receptors?"

"Of course!" She hands it over without a second thought. Thankfully her brother is still on the ground...

Because he won't be happy if he finds out what she'll do with Karmi's 'invention.'

* * *

Haniro spins around in her swivel chair to Hirana, biting her lip. He's still working on trying to find a solution, but has come up short. They've since returned to the garage after making sure Knox was safely placed at Sycorax.

"Argh!" He holds his hair in frustration. "I don't know how we're gonna fix this!"

"Um...actually, I think I do," Haniro plays with the bang in front of her face. "But you won't like it..."

"I'll do anything to get this fixed!"

She hesitates before slowly digging into her pocket, pulling out Karmi's sticker.

"No."

"Oh come on," She complains to him.

"We're not fixing this with Karmi's stupid sticker!"

"Hiro, this is probably the only thing we have left to consider. We don't have any other options, and you know it. So unless you have another reason why we can't switch back with Karmi's sticker _besides the fact that you're jealous of her_, I'm all ears."

Hirana thinks about a reason, any reason, that they shouldn't use it...but he couldn't come up with one. He pouts, crossing his arms with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, we did NOT get help from Karmi. So how's it work?"

"I've already replicated one for you to put on. Since sleeping got us into this mess, the sticker will put us to sleep, and we have to put them on at the same time. I've engineered it so that they'll connect like magnets and will only react to each other, and nothing else. Hypothetically, the charge between them will activate the stickers and will switch us back overnight by switching our genes back with the formula I put into both, with Honey Lemon's help. And I say hypothetically as in like a...40 percent chance of working since it's untested," Haniro cringes as she looks away.

"Well...what have we got to lose?" Hirana sighs slowly. "I trust you, and I know that you'll fix us back to normal."

"Yeah..."

"Ready?"

The twins are sitting in their beds as Baymax is charging for the night. Haniro takes a deep breath, holding the sticker near her neck.

"Ready."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" They insert the stickers at the same time, with both of them falling asleep afterwards in their beds. At first, there's nothing and it seems like they were really stuck...

Until the stickers start sparking like Hana said they should, connecting to each other and taking effect inside both of their bodies.

* * *

The next morning, Baymax inflates, seeing the twins still asleep. He scans both of them for any abnormalities, only to find none.

"The treatment was a success."

"Mm?" Hana, the real one, wakes up with a small yawn. She looks at her hands, eyes widening as she recognizes herself. She chuckles in awe, staring at her body gratefully and then looking towards her brother.

"Hiro. Hiro, it worked! We're switched back."

"Five more minutes, Hana," He mumbles in his voice before his eyes widen. He sits up, looking at his hands and laughing in relief.

"You...you did it! We're ourselves again! Oh, thank goodness..."

"Twins! Breakfast!" Aunt Cass calls out.

"Will you be using Karmi's inventions for inspiration again?" Baymax asks as Hana slides off her bed.

"Well...maybe," Hana stares at her brother, who's gone silent. "She did kind of help us in a way."

"...Yeah...but she's the worst...only sometimes," He smiles lightly. He wouldn't admit it to her face, but Karmi could be a good person once in a while...

Rarely, though. Very rarely.


	20. Steamer's Revenge

Action 7 News is playing for Bluff Dunder's report. "Crime in San Fransokyo at an all-time low according to a new study released today by the Department of New Studies." Behind him, there's a screenshot of the 7 heroes. "Thank you, Big Hero 7! Since there's nothing else going on, today we begin the 12 part series on 'Foods I don't care for.' Part one: Yams." He drops a basket of yams on the table.

Baymax is watching the 3D projection computer. "The yam has a high amount of vitamin B5, C, and nutritional fiber. Hana, I recommend that you add this to your diet."

The twins are standing behind him, with a conspiracy wall in front of them. They're connecting pictures to Obake's symbol, trying to figure out just what he's doing. His partnership with Globby, Momakase, and Noodle Burger Boy, Lenore Shimamoto along with her painting, the attack with the Kentucky Kaiju, almost killing Hana...they were all connected somehow...but why would he do all of this?

Hiro spins a pencil in his mouth. "Hiro, Hana," Baymax calls out, but they're not paying attention as they're looking at all of the pictures.

"Hiro, Hana," He tries again, but there's no response. "Hiro, Hana." He turns up the volume on his voice. "Hiro, Hana, has your hearing become impaired?"

"Ahh!" They both shout, Hana's hair slightly getting messed up at the loud sound. "Can you hear me now?"

Hiro goes over to lower the volume. "Uh, sorry, Baymax, we were just distracted...we know this is all connected. This painting, I-I bet Globby stole it for Obake, but-but why?"

"Well, he would've sold it at this point, but someone like Obake can get money in a lot of different ways," Hana rubs her chin. "Maybe...maybe it wasn't the painting he wanted, but something else..."

"Obake's planning something big, we-we've gotta figure this out. Nothing's more important. We split up and search to figure things out faster."

"Right," Hana nods in agreement and they walk over to their desks. Suddenly, they both get a call from Fred and answer at the same time.

"Twins, there's nothing more important than what I'm about to tell you!" He then notices something behind Hiro's screen. "Wait, is that a conspiracy wall? Nice!"

"Fred, what is it?" Hiro raises a brow. Whatever it was, it better be important.

"Wasabi's birthday is in three days. As you can see on my birthday wall," He points his phone towards a wall of his own.

Hana's eyes widen as she turns to her brother. "That's more important than this, right?"

"We'll, uh, hold off on the conspiracy wall for now."

* * *

Everyone except Wasabi is in Fred's room to talk about the incoming birthday for their friend. Honey Lemon writes on a dry erase board in pink. "So what should we get Wasabi for his birthday?" She smiles at them. Hiro is on his phone.

"I say we get him a custom-made Dandy Boy costume!" Fred accidentally causes GoGo's swivel chair to spin around.

"Dandy Boy?" She slightly pushes him away with her foot.

"Duh! Captain Fancy's Number Two, he's like my second favorite sidekick!" He turns to Mini-Max on his shoulder "Don't worry, Mini-Max, you'll always be my first favorite."

"I was not worried!" Mini-Max informs him.

"Sure you weren't," Fred smirks a little.

"It is true. The defense of the principles of goodness consumes my thoughts at all times!" He crawls onto Fred's head.

"Mmhmm, yeah, again, sure you weren't."

"As...eventful as that would be, I don't think Wasabi would wear that," Hana calls out from behind.

"Ooh, I got it! What if we got Wasabi a puppy?" Honey Lemon smiles, drawing a dog behind her back.

"Wasabi is allergic to all species of canine," Baymax shows all kind of dogs and she visibly sags her shoulders with a whine.

"Aww..."

"I'm sure you can give someone else a puppy for their birthday," Hana smiles a little. "...As long as it's not me or Hiro. We already have Mochi."

"Well, I guess Pablo the puppy could live with me and GoGo. Right, GoGo?" Honey Lemon turns to her with a grin.

"Oh boy...you named it..."

"Pablo!" Honey Lemon gives a pleading smile for them to keep it.

"We should just give Wasabi cash in a paper bag. He can do what he wants with it no questions asked," GoGo smiles a little, but Honey Lemon is hesitant to put that down. It just didn't seem...good enough for a gift. "Why aren't you writing that down? Hana?" She turns to the girl, who bites her lip, glancing away with a soft whistle. She wouldn't even give her brothers that for their birthdays, and she wasn't even close with them for 4 years! And if she was being honest...all of this birthday stuff was kind of bringing back bad memories of high school. Now, that wasn't Wasabi's fault—of course she'll celebrate it with him, he's a friend. A friend who's been with her along with the others though a lot. But all those birthdays during her bullying...it was anything but happy. She'd get birthday pulls instead of punches-as in, getting dragged off by her hair like she was a nunchuck for at least 15 minutes. It might've seemed short, but to her, those 15 minutes for four years one day...every single minute was hell.

She takes a deep breath. Nope, she wasn't going to let those unhappy thoughts consume her. It was like she said to Fred when the Moles were trolling him...let it wash over like a river over stone...

"Guys," Hiro speaks up and he shows a photo of the gang, including Wasabi, around his old car, before the...showcase. Just like in photos before that time, Hana isn't smiling in it. "You know how Wasabi's car is still stuck in the bay? What if we got it out and fixed it up for him?"

"That's also a great idea!" Honey Lemon smiles at the suggestion before cringing at Hiro's phone.

"Oh, that's perfect, because I was thinking of some ideas we could do for the car," Hana stands up, holding a notepad. She shows it to everyone, who nods in approval.

"I'm in," GoGo stands up before leaning in to whisper, "Hey, boy genius, you might not wanna show that in front of your sister."

Hiro's eyes widen as he darts them between the phone and Hana. "O-Oh," He takes it off his screen. He should've known that might make her uncomfortable. He's about to delete it for her sake when she places a hand on his arm.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Hiro," She interrupts with a small smile. "It's okay. I can't exactly ignore it or pretend that those photos don't exist. What would I learn from it? You can keep it, and the other ones too."

"Are you...are you sure?"

"Pfft," She scoffs, waving it off. "I want you to do anything with it but delete it." She holds up a finger. "To err is human, to forgive is divine."

"Okay, okay, you don't need to get all therapist on me," He chuckles at her.

"Someone should distract Wasabi while you guys fix the car," Fred stands up, watching them leave.

"Good call, Fred," Hiro gives him a thumbs up.

"We interrupt 'Foods I don't care for' for some actual news." A picture of Boss Awesome appears next to him. "Boss Awesome, beloved San Fransokyo superhero is now larger than life thanks to this beautiful brand-new Mega Monument in the bay. The super statue was a gift from..." He tries to read the notecard, but doesn't find a specific name. "Who is it a gift from?" He whispers to the crew.

"That's my dad!" Fred exclaims proudly. "Boss Awesome! They're always making statues of him...usually not this big though..."

"According to the Heropedia," Mini-Max jumps onto Fred's left arm, "Boss Awesome is considered the greatest superhero of all time!" He shows a picture of Mr. Frederickson.

"Yeah, he's made the cover of Super People Magazine like ten times," Fred points to a wall where the magazine covers are displayed.

"It would be extremely difficult for his offspring to measure up to such a remarkable legacy!" Mini-Max shows pictures of Fred.

"Yeah, it would..."

"Well, find out!" Bluff Dunder goes back to his desk. "I look like a super idiot out here without a story!"

"Wait," Fred's eyes go wide as he realizes Mini-Max's previous sentence a few seconds later. "I'M his offspring! Oh boy...never thought about that!"

Bluff Dunder suddenly finds another thing to talk about. "Now, back to Foods I don't care for. Part two: Black jelly beans."

* * *

The twins open up the garage door. "If we're gonna fish Wasabi's car out of the bay, we're gonna need some new underwater gear," He fist bumps with his sister and Baymax.

"Let's do this," She smirks, cracking her hands. Together, they get to work on the gear. Hiro designs it and Hana puts the power behind the gear, even suggesting some ideas for Baymax's gear and her brother's. While Hiro was creating his mask, Baymax accidentally gets bigger as he was touching a helium tank, smushing Hana's face to the wall. She pushes slightly against him so she could breathe.

They dress themselves and Baymax into their gear, with flippers and oxygen masks for the twins. Baymax's is color-coded in red, blue, and black, with Hiro's having light purple, blue, and black. Hana has orange, blue, and black.

"Suit warmers on," The two press a button, stretching as they approach the edge of the dock. "Let's dive!"

Hiro backflips into the water while Hana swan dives. "I cannot dive," Baymax waddles forward until he falls into the water. The two swim until they stop near an anchor. Baymax lets himself sink while Hiro pulls out a tracker. Some fish swim around Hana's hair and her waist, causing her to laugh. Hiro smiles at her laughter and Baymax's thrusters go up, allowing him to swim forward. He follows after the twins in the dark waters. An eel swims around Hiro, causing him to drop the tracker.

"Ah!"

"Hello," Baymax greets until it goes away. Hiro takes back the tracker.

"I think I got it."

Going forward, they see Wasabi's car, but it's covered in barnacles and seaweed. Hana helps Hiro remove it and they look inside, paling a little to see a shark inside of the car.

"Eep!" Hana swims back a bit as it comes out of the car, Hiro ducking as it swims above him. Hana grabs his arm and swims towards the robot. Her hand slips from her brother, the shark swimming faster towards her. The girl looks back and yelps.

"Baymax! Sonic Blaster!"

"This will not hurt," Baymax fires sonic rays from his thrusters, causing the shark to be sent flying far away from them.

"Thanks Baymax!"

"You are welcome."

"Thank goodness," Hana sighs in relief. "Any second longer and I would've been shark food."

"Let's hook it up." The twins attach the hooks to the car and then to Baymax. A certain crab is watching them. Hana gets the sense that something was off as she turns around, the crab hiding behind a rock just in time. She stares at where the 'crab' was, and couldn't help but feel that they were being watched...it's a brief moment, she knew that, but it still felt very weird.

"Sis? You okay?" Hiro notices how silent she is.

"Huh?" She turns around, snapping out of it. "Yeah, let's just go."

"Okay. You're clear, Baymax," Hiro starts swimming to shore, Baymax following after him. Hana stares at the spot one last time before following after them, the car being lifted from the bottom. The crab comes out of hiding and moves away. Then something moves around in the sand...

* * *

Fred heads for his limo where Wasabi is waiting inside. He slides over the trunk and gets into his seat. "Okay, birthday boy! Where do you feel like going on your special day? The arcade? The zoo? The arcade?" He's really hoping for the arcade.

"Actually, I was thinking of going Buck Wild! Let's hit my favorite store, The Organized Gentlemen!" Wasabi exclaims eagerly, Fred dropping his smile.

"Oh...that sounds...fun..." He already knew this was going to be a long day...

* * *

GoGo is underneath the car, Hiro scrolling on his phone. Hana is at the open hood to make sure everything checked out as Honey Lemon squeals happily. "I can't wait to see Wasabi's face!"

"Here it is," Baymax pulls up a picture of Wasabi's smile. "You are welcome."

Hana slams down the hood gently, chuckling a little. "That's not what she means, Baymax."

"I-I mean...when he sees his car," Honey Lemon corrects and the car is leveled, GoGo throwing the wrench into her hand.

"All good to go." The two women notice Hiro scrolling as he's paying attention to nothing else. "What are you doing? Is that a picture of a conspiracy wall?"

"Obake's playing us, I just know it," Hiro frowns at the picture. Honey Lemon joins him.

"Don't worry, Hiro," We'll be ready," She smiles, a hand on his shoulder.

"When it really matters," GoGo's hand wavers near his right shoulder. She hesitates and pats the shoulder awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm not really a shoulder patter..."

Baymax turns his head as Hana is at her desk, drumming her fingers against it. "Hana."

The others turn to see her back facing them. Hiro steps forward and sees her looking at her phone. There's a picture of their 8th birthday, the last one where Hana was actually smiling for a change. Tadashi had his arms around the smiling twins in front of their birthday cake, Hana hugging Hoppy.

"You're thinking about those 4 birthdays during high school...aren't you?" He asks knowingly, concern dripped in his voice.

"How can I not?" She heaves a sigh, spinning around to face them. "Wasabi's my friend, and I can't not be there for him, but...my last ones were pretty rough. Maybe now, someone else I know can have better ones than I did..."

"That's the spirit," Honey Lemon smiles gently.

Hana returns it and stands up, opening the garage door to move the car. Honey Lemon chats her ear off as they get inside the car, GoGo noticing that Hiro is lingering.

"...I wish I could've done more," He murmurs, hands in his pockets. For the past 4 years, Hana wouldn't spend her birthday with them; she'd go off with Aunt Cass' permission to anywhere she wanted. It was mostly the arcade, but sometimes she'd go to the amusement park, masquerading as an adult. And every year, he never managed to find her...Cass would just say to leave it alone since Hana preferred the isolation, but...some part of him still wanted to spend it with his sister. He can still remember him and Tadashi giving her that stuffed bunny Hoppy. She still keeps it on her side of the room despite how worn it's got.

"It's in the past, boy genius. She'll get through it," GoGo tells him, walking towards the back. He nods curtly and gets in next to her.

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Wasabi! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings as Wasabi is sitting in front of a cake that has 21 candles.

"Ha ha! Alright," Fred grins behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"It's my sock drawer!" Wasabi smiles happily at Aunt Cass. "And it's a cake!"

"Oh, and don't worry, none of the frostings are touching," She points to the cake.

"It's perfect...except, you got the plaid and the argyle mixed up, but still," He looks at the cake eagerly.

"Wasabi, just blow out your candles," Gogo crosses her arms with a small smile.

"Birthday cakes have a significant increase in bacteria on the surface after candles are extinguished," Baymax informs the group.

"See? This guy gets me," Wasabi nudges him slightly, pulling out a tiny candle extinguisher.

"Should've known," Hana rolls her eyes in amusement. Honey Lemon taps GoGo, gesturing towards outside. They look to Aunt Cass, who gestures for them to go.

"Follow us," Hiro grins at him as they start to leave, Honey Lemon coming back.

"We have a surprise for you!"

Before he does, he gets rid of all the candles.

Honey Lemon had covered his eyes with her hands and she moves them away. "Surprise!" They all cheer as he's looking at his clean and repaired car.

"Surprise," Baymax says a few seconds later.

"Hey...that looks like my car..." Wasabi murmurs in shock.

"That's because it is your car! But now, dry!" Fred waves a hand.

"We upgraded a couple of things," GoGo explains with a small smile.

"By 'a couple,' we mean everything," Hiro adds in with quotation marks. Wasabi hugs the car happily.

"You guys!" He sniffles as he looks over his shoulder. "You're giving me all the feels."

"You're welcome," Hana smirks as GoGo throws him the keys.

"Now...who wants to go for a test drive?" He waves the key with a smug smirk. Everyone raises their hands except for one.

"Pass. I've gotta brush on my violin skills," Hana starts walking towards the entrance.

"Aw, what?" Fred pouts at her.

"But it's my birthday," Wasabi reminds her with a small smile, but she shakes her head.

"No, you guys go. If everyone else, including Baymax is going, I probably won't fit anyway," The girl waves it off. Hiro frowns as she retreats into the café.

"Hana is showing signs of depression," Baymax speaks up, the boy sighing.

"She's got...rough birthday flashbacks," He looks up at his friend. "It's not easy for her."

"Everyone's had a bad birthday," Wasabi glances to the door in understanding.

Hana steps up to the cake, hugging herself as she stares at it. Memories of her stuffing herself with sweets come to mind and she looks away, letting out a small sigh. At least she made Wasabi happy today by helping with his car...but it still hurts, thinking about her own bad experiences.

"Hana?"

She looks up at Aunt Cass, who's walking towards her. The woman starts to pack up the cake to save for later. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," Hana murmurs and the woman notices her gaze towards something. She looks at the cake and then at her niece, remembering why she's so off today.

"Oh...oh, I should not have left this out! I'm so sorry, sweetie, I'll get rid of it right now."

"Aunt Cass..." She speaks up quietly, causing her to stop. "You really don't need to do that. I...I can handle it. And besides...it's for Wasabi, right? I'd rather give him something that I didn't have in the past than to be scared over...nothing," She gives the cake one last look before she walks right past it.

"Hana...you don't need to force yourself to do that. If it makes you uncomfortable, just say so," She rubs her niece's back. "I'm sure they'll understand," She wraps her arms around the girl in a warm hug. Hana smiles and returns it.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass. I feel a little bit better," She looks up at the woman, her spirits slightly lifted up. "Can I go upstairs now? I wanna play something."

"Of course you can," Aunt Cass smiles gently and watches the girl leave, sighing a little. It took every fiber of her being to not cry at what the girl has been through in the past years...but she can tell that she's grown so much, and that she'll get past this.

Hana reaches her room, looking around for the instrument case underneath her desk, but she can't find it.

"Huh?" She asks in confusion, searching the room. She checks her bed, the bathroom, her brothers' side of the beds, and the computer desks, but nothing. Something catches her sight outside and she opens up the window, seeing Fred's limo waiting for her. Heathcliff is holding her violin case as he's standing outside.

"Miss Hamada, I'm afraid violin will have to wait."

* * *

The crab Hana had sensed before is crawling around in the sand, eventually stopping underneath a pipe. It scans the crab and sucks it inside, going towards an underwater lair...Obake's lair. The crab crawls up to the man as he's examining something in a vial. The crab scurries up Obake's shoulder, eventually crawling to the keyboard to show the data that it's collected.

He sees the video of Baymax and the twins swimming to shore with the car. "They like to keep busy...so do I."

The lab shakes, part of the ceiling crumbling. Annoyed, he puts down the vial and secures it, pressing a few buttons to examine what was going on. He sees a mechanical drill shooting up from the sand. Obake pauses the video and scans the drill to see who's inside.

"Baron Von Steamer...?" He swipes away the photo. "Stupid name." The screen then changes to the plans he found from City Rising, along with the formula that Lenore Shimamoto never had the chance to develop...

* * *

Meanwhile, that night, the car is passing by the bay in traffic. They look at the Boss Awesome statue in the distance.

"Your dad's statue looks cool," GoGo comments as they look to their right.

"Hm, it's a lot bigger in person," Wasabi murmurs at the large likeness of Fred's superhero father.

"Okay fine, I get it. I'll never measure up to my dad, who is so awesome, it's actually in his name!" Fred exclaims in exasperation.

"Whatever, you don't have to be him," GoGo interjects from the passenger seat.

"You be you, Freddy!" Honey Lemon encourages, causing him to smile.

"...Do you think Hana will ever cheer up on birthdays again?" Hiro suddenly speaks up, everyone turning to him. He's still looking out the window, but a frown is evident on his face.

"I'm sure she'll come around," Honey Lemon tells him softly.

"We could take her to the park later," GoGo suggests, to the surprise of everyone else. "What? It's quiet and she could play violin there. I've taken her there before on her alone thing."

"And we can get ice cream afterwords," Hiro smiles at the thought. "That's a great idea! Thanks GoGo!"

Fred's phone rings and he answers it. "Heathcliff, my man. What do you want?"

"Master Frederick, an urgent message from Baron Von Steamer."

"On the phone?" Fred asks in confusion. If anything, Steamer wouldn't even use a phone like his...

"No..."

* * *

Heathcliff pushes in a film reel. "The Baron's message, sir."

"Oh. Hit the lights, Mini-Max."

The robot jumps off, waddling fast. "I thrive on being useful!" Once the lights are off, they use Baymax's belly as a makeshift screen. Baron appears in black and white.

"Greetings, Boss Awesome. It is I, Baron Von Steamer!" He declares boastfully, "Your arch nemesis!"

"Really could've just phoned," Fred comments to Wasabi.

"He's so old that he probably doesn't even know how to use one," Hana snickers at the thought.

"Meet me in Night Market Square by tomorrow at noon for an epic showdown! Otherwise, I'll dramatic pause destroy the city!" He then realizes what he just said. "Eh...I didn't mean to read 'dramatic pause' but in fact...pause dramatically, well you get the gist!" He laughs evilly and Hana rolls her eyes. None of them notice that the dragon statue in Fred's room is acting as a spy for Obake.

"Gee mister, that old-timey guy sure is gonna mess with your plans," NBB kicks his feet into the air. Obake moves back to the plans.

"Big Hero 7 lives for this sort of thing...not worried." He looks at the vial. First the plans...

And then the new formula to test out on the girl...

* * *

The team go to Mr. Frederickson for help on this in the secret lair, but unfortunately...

"I wish I could help, son, but-"

"I know, I know," Fred interrupts him, "You're halfway across the world at the family rainforest preserve saving the sloths."

Mr. Frederickson holds up a baby sloth on his arm. "She thinks I'm her mommy."

"Aww," Hana couldn't help but smile at it. Hiro smirks a little. Well, at least she cheered up just a little...after all, she does love animals.

"He'd never make it in time anyway," GoGo points out.

"Steamer has pulled this same stunt a dozen times," Mr. Frederickson informs them.

"Threatened to destroy the entire city unless you show up to a showdown?" Hiro raises a brow.

"Bingo!"

"How did you beat him?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"Yes! I am confused," Mini-Max raises a hand. "According to Heropedia, you were repeatedly captured."

"While he gloated about his plans, I bust out and save the day," He reveals, another sloth appearing on his shoulder.

"Wait, so every time you pretended to get captured, Steamer would just explain his plan?" Hiro questions slowly. It seems a little bit too laid out, probably Wasabi could do that.

"And every time you got out, you defeated him?" Hana wonders next to him.

"Like clockwork."

"What are you thinking, twins?" Honey Lemon turns to the duo.

"What if we dress Fred up as Boss Awesome?" Hiro starts off.

"Yeah...it's not like he'll know the difference," Hana rubs her chin with a small grin. "After all, he didn't notice that Wasabi wasn't Fred."

"And wait for Steamer to reveal his plan, so we can be ready to stop him!" Wasabi realizes, smiling towards the others.

"What happened to me being me?!" Fred exclaims at them in disbelief.

"New plan: you be him," GoGo jerks her head to his dad.

"It might be the only option we have," Hana shrugs at him. "If we do it in the way Steamer's used to, he won't be suspicious of us being there," She gestures to herself.

"What do you say, son?" Mr. Frederickson smirks a little.

"Classic!" Fred eagerly agrees with the plan. He could live up to his dad's legacy and stop Steamer at the same time!

* * *

The next morning, Fred is training in the koi fish pond, trying to catch one. Heathcliff, his father, and Mini-Max are watching as he gets one, and drops it. Mini-Max lands in the butler's hand to salute at the former superhero.

"It is an honor to work with a world-renowned champion of justice!"

"Stop man-crushing on my dad, Mini-Max, you're making it mini-maximum awkwardness for everyone," Fred scolds, pushing the butler away.

"Okay son, the key to being Boss Awesome is-"

"Say Classic a lot?" Fred points a finger with a smile.

"Absolutely! But also, I've got signature moves!"

Fred eagerly opens up a comic book. He flips through pages until he finds what he's looking for. "The Coffee Table!"

On the screen, Mr. Frederickson kicks a tree, causing a section of it to fly off. Somehow, the tree stays perfectly in place.

"The Dentist!"

With his knuckles, his father punches a smile onto the tree he kicked.

"The Twister!"

Another punch punches a hole through the tree.

"Okay, okay, my turn!" He jumps up and down as every villain that Big Hero 7 has faced so far shows up as cardboard cutouts. "The Inverted Arrow!" He does a handstand, causing the Globby cutout to knock him onto the ground. "That wasn't right."

Next he waves ping pong paddles to a bush. "The Summer Wind!"

The sloth actually attempts to cover Mr. Frederickson's eyes.

"The Blender!" He spins around his limbs, knocking into the cutouts of Yama and Barb. "90 percent there though!"

A shadow looms over him, the man clearing his throat. Heathcliff is standing there, wearing a monocle and kitchen utensils, while also holding an iron. "It is I...Baron Von Steamer." The iron emits steam.

"Okay son, give the Five-Point Poke a try!" Mr. Frederickson encourages.

"Is that the one where you do a double backflip, land on their shoulders, poke them in five pressure points causing temporary paralysis?" Fred asks curiously.

"That's the one!"

Fred takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." He backflips onto Heathcliff's shoulders, poking him in 5 places, but this causes the butler to laugh instead of being in paralysis. He accidentally knocks Fred off his shoulders, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir..." He giggles a little, "But I'm extremely ticklish."

Fred frowns at all of his failed attempts today as Mini-Max lands near him. "I see no paralysis, only delight!"

* * *

Obake is doing experiments on the sea water, staring at the vial. NBB leans in curiously. "Whatcha doing, mister?"

"Converting H20 into D20."

"Whatcha doing that for?" NBB looks up at him as if he's a child asking a million questions to his mother.

"Isolating the deuterium water into fuel," Obake pours the vial into a jar.

"What's deuterium, mister?" He points a remote towards the robot, annoyed by all the questions and distractions. "Nifty remote, mister! What does that doooo?"

The remote shuts the robot off and shuts him up. "Now...where was I...?" He murmurs, overlooking the blueprints from the City Rising painting.

* * *

Fred opens up the door to his father's secret lair. He turns on the lights and slips on the gloves once the suit is on. He zips up the suit and puts on the glasses, placing a white mustache over his face. Half of it slips off, but he re-adjusts it. Then he pulls on the undies, finally finishing off the look.

"Classic," His father compliments from the screen.

"Oh boy, Dad..." He murmurs, glancing over his shoulder. "I don't know if I can fill your shoes...seriously, what size are these?"

"It's not how big your feet are. It's how big your heart is, and you are gonna be awesome."

Fred adjusts the mustache again, slumping his shoulders. "Thanks Dad..." He hugs the screen with a small smile, one of the sloths reaching up towards his face. "Private moment, sloth!"

Hana and Baymax are flying over the streets, landing in Night Market Square. Fred steps out of Wasabi's car.

"Don't worry, we got you," GoGo bumps fists with him. Honey Lemon reaches out and gives him a hug.

"Be careful, Freddie."

"Good luck," Wasabi nods at him. "The mustache...is working!"

"Thanks guys," Fred pokes the mustache, watching as the car leaves. He taps the side of his left ear. "Check check, one two."

"Loud and clear," Honey Lemon replies to him.

"We can all hear you," Hana nods, standing next to Baymax on the roof.

"Classic. Classic! Classic," He starts practicing the catchphrase when the ground starts to shake. A giant drill appears, revealing the elderly villain himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my mortal enemy, Boss Awesome!" He points his metal gun at Fred.

"Yup, that's me! Boss Awesome! Classic! ...Nailed it."

Hana bites her lip to suppress a laugh. He's suddenly hit with steam and pretends to be defeated. "Oh no! You've captured me, you fiend!"

Steamer takes a look at him, narrowing his eye. "You look...different." He leans in closer, causing Fred to get nervous.

"I-I do? Is it my loose boots because I have an explanation for that."

"No no, I like the boots. The boots work...some-something else." His monocle zooms in on him and Fred remains still, his friends getting nervous. "You've been working out!"

The others sigh in relief.

"Oh ho ho, you got me! I just joined a new gym! Yup! Getting-getting my swell on!" He flexes his muscles, Steamer placing a paper bag over his head and dragging him away. They go inside the drill and it sinks into the hole.

"He's in," The twins report to the others.

"Now we wait," GoGo leans against her seat.

"You can do this, Freddy!" Honey Lemon says from the back as Wasabi is lightly smiling.

Once Fred is tied up, the paper bag is lifted off his head and looks around, noticing that he's in the drill.

"I'm going to make you watch the destruction of your beloved San Fransokyo before I destroy you!" He laughs evilly, pulling levers.

"And...?" Fred asks expectantly.

"And what?" Steamer acts as if he has no idea what his 'enemy' is talking about.

"Are you gonna tell me in great detail how you're going to destroy the city?"

"No, I'm just gonna destroy it," He pulls a lever, letting out steam. This was not how the plan was supposed to go...

"...What?" Fred asks once he's gotten over his shock.

"You see, I realized you always beat me cause I explained my plan right before I go through with it! But not this time!" He laughs again, pulling another lever.

"Uh, wouldn't it be fun to tell me?" Fred questions, trying to pull him in. Steamer sighs lowly, sagging his shoulders.

"It would be delicious...but must resist oversharing!"

"Come on, Steamer," Fred sings teasingly, "No villain can resist the urge to revel in their own brilliance."

"You're right...I can't resist a good revel! But that is why I'm taking precautions!" He duct-tapes his mouth.

"Noooo!" Fred complains, the villain laughing into the tape. And unfortunately, the others can't tell what he's trying to say.

"Now what?" Wasabi asks the girls.

"We have to figure out where the attack is going to come from," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"We're supposed to find one guy in this entire city? That could take forever!" Hana replies as she and Baymax have taken to the skies.

"Steamer could show up anywhere. And he has a drill car."

Suddenly, their feed breaks and a voice cuts in. "You know, for children prodigies, you disappoint me."

"Obake..." Hiro murmurs to himself.

"What are you gonna do? Short out my eardrums so that I fall unconscious and try to drown me?" Hana narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious, Hamada Twins? Steamer's endgame? Think...bigger." The feed cuts again and then he's gone.

"Well that was creepy," Wasabi glances around uncomfortably.

"Think...bigger..." The two murmur, eyes widening in realization. They turn the one thing big enough that would be connected to the attack. "Guys, that Boss Awesome statue...it's a weapon!"

"That Steamer paid for anonymously...!" Hana realizes slowly.

The arm starts to move on its own, letting out steam before slowly falling apart and turning into a mechanical orange arm. The rest of the pieces fall off to reveal a Steamer statue instead.

Steamer speaks but since he's gagged, Fred can't understand him. "Okay, I think you're being evil but I can't really tell..."

He removes the piece of tape. "Sorry, completely forgot I gagged myself. What I said was 'Say goodbye to San Fransokyo'!" The curtain removes itself so that the monocle eye from the robot is shown. Fred realizes where they are.

"The statue! Of course!"

Steamer lets out a laugh. "Yes! The Boss Awesome statue was a secret weapon the whole time! Ooh, oh it feels so good to let it out!" He pulls a lever and a metal tube appears from the back of the statue, going into the water to start sucking it out. People on the docks can only stare in shock. Some start running away as the others can see the statue in the distance.

"It's sucking up the water in the bay. So it can-"

"Blast the city with it," Gogo finishes for him.

"I have an idea," Hiro pulls out his phone and presses for Skymax to appear. Two Skymaxes appear in front of the twins, revealing the new aqua armor.

"I hope you brought your wrinkly laundry because things are about to get steamy!" Steamer glances at Fred, who is confused by the phrase.

"Uh, why would I bring my laundry? That's a ridiculous thing to say right now."

"Boss Awesome never questions my banter...he just goes with it!" Steamer says suspiciously.

"Uh, I mean, I did my clothesline to hang you out to dry!" Fred points his boot towards him.

"Ha ha! That's the Boss Awesome I know!" Steamer laughs, pulling levers. The twins and Baymax land in the water, swimming towards the suction tube.

"Baymax, Overdrive Mode. Hana, use your Aqua Electrix."

"But, Overdrive Mode will drain Baymax's battery, and Aqua Electrix will use up Hana's stored electricity, Hiro," Honey Lemon reminds him.

"My systems cannot fully function on low battery," Baymax adds in.

"We know, Baymax, but we need as much speed as we can get," Hiro swims back to the robot.

"For what?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"No time to explain."

"I trust him, guys," Hana speaks up, pressing the diamond in front of her chest. "Aqua Electrix."

"Entering Overdrive Mode."

Baymax's body increases vertically while Hana gains white pearl earrings. His arms open up as a pale white pearl chain appears around Hana's neck, held by a large gold sphere. The shoulders open up from Baymax's armor, allowing the turbines to be put in its place. Hana's shoulders gain scalloped sleeves. Baymax's Overdrive Mode glows blue while Hana's skirt gets longer, with a ruffled blue tulle fabric swirling around it to give the appearance of a mermaid tail. Electricity forms around her hair, turning it blue like the water.

"Oh no..." Baymax murmurs as electricity appears underneath Hana's skirt. Together, they shoot up into the tube. The Steamer statue raises up a mechanical arm, Steamer laughing as he's about to push the button.

"Baymax, Sonic Blaster, now!" The twins declare.

"Shock Ripple!" Hana shouts as she and Baymax spin around fast, going further up. Steamer presses the red button. Hiro lets out a scream as they burst through the tank behind the statue, and the electricity from Hana's attack causes it to explode.

Hiro lets out another scream. "I did the thing!" Baymax exclaims as Hana grabs their arms. Her skirt acts on its own, spreading out and turning into a landing pad for them to stand on. Hiro laughs proudly as he looks around.

"I knew it was a good idea to have your skirt do that."

The arm lets out a puff of steam and a bit of water. "Big Hero 7 for the win!" Fred cheers from his spot. "Say whaaaaat? I mean, I mean, I mean. Classic!"

"I wouldn't drop that annoying catchphrase so fast if I were you. You see, it also occurred to me that you win every time because I never have a plan B! Behold!" He holds up a book that has 'Plan B' on it. Fred stares at him in shock.

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Are you kidding me?!" Hana exclaims from outside. Since when was Steamer so prepared?

A pelican lands on Baymax's head. "Hello! I'm balalalala! I swim in the water!" Baymax starts wobbling around, causing Hana to sway back and forth.

"Baymax!" Hiro goes over to check on him while the rest of the tank falls. The statue's arms and legs fall off before it sinks into the water, turning into a submarine. "Guys..."

"He's getting away, and we can't swim after him," Hana says, glancing to the robot.

"Don't worry, twins. We're on it!" GoGo tells them.

"We are?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

"You still haven't tested the coolest new features we added. Just press that button," GoGo points to the blue button in the middle.

"How's a self car-wash button gonna help us, GoGo?"

"That's not a self car-wash button," Honey Lemon smirks a little.

"What is it? A button that transforms my car into an underwater car?"

He looks to the girls, both of them smiling. The twins fist bump each other with smirks. "It's a button that transforms my car into an underwater car!" Wasabi freaks out happily, pressing the button. The car jumps over the bay, the wheels turning and the back opening up to reveal thrusters. Wasabi chuckles as the car dives in, now a submarine.

"Best birthday ever!"

Steamer gets his aim on the city. "Sayonara, San Fransokyo!" He lifts up the glass to three levers, pushing up all of them and turning a brown key. Three missiles are emitted from the submarine's mouth, heading right towards the three.

"Heat-seeking missiles!" Honey Lemon exclaims, seeing something on the screen.

"We have to divert them, fast!"

"Button for that!" GoGo presses the yellow button this time, the car speeding up faster. GoGo smiles at the speed they're going.

"Freddy, time to get out of there," Honey Lemon tells him.

The missiles' targets move from the city to the car, to Steamer's dismay. "No! That's the wrong target!"

Fred breaks free of his restraints. "And I'm guessing you don't have a plan C?" He rolls away on the floor.

Wasabi moves the car upwards, the missiles turning around and following them. Wasabi then drives downwards towards the submarine. Steamer's eye widens as Wasabi smirks, diving the car up so that the missiles instead hit the submarine, resulting in an explosion. Fred reaches the surface as the pieces of the submarine fall into the water behind. He notices the villain swimming to shore.

Steamer notices someone riding a segway nearby and throws him into the ocean. "Out of my way, millennial!"

"Ahhh, I can't swim!"

"I got it!" Hana runs up towards the bay, backflipping into the water.

Steamer tries to get away on the segway when headlights are flashed on him, revealing Wasabi's car. Hiro stands behind him.

Hana surfaces from the water, dragging the citizen along with her. She pulls him onto shore, Baymax helping him up.

"There you go," Hana pats his back.

"Oh thank you!" He says gratefully.

"You've won this time, Big Hero 7! But mark my words, I will have my revenge-"

Fred backflips and lands on his back. He uses the five pressure points and slips off the boot, tickling the man's foot. He laughs uncontrollably.

"I'll do anything!"

"Will you turn yourself in to the police?"

"Yes, yes! I-I'll surrender and turn myself in to the police!"

The others just stare uncomfortably. "Please!"

"It's days like this that I wonder just how he's Boss Awesome's arch enemy..." Hana whispers to the others.

* * *

He's thrown into the back of Wasabi's car, where Fred finally reveals his true self. "Wait! You're not Boss Awesome! You're his baby child! Mark my words, I will have my reve-"

GoGo shuts the door on him. "I just can't with the revenge vowing anymore..."

"Nice Fred. Was that one of your Dad's moves?" Hiro replies as Fred removes the glasses.

"Yup, but I put my own spin on it," He places the mustache over his chest.

"What do you call it?" Wasabi asks smugly.

"I was thinking the Goochi Goochi Gotcha!"

Hana stifles a laugh at the name.

"As Mr. Frederickson would say..." Wasabi starts off.

"Classic!" They all say in unison, Baymax landing on the dock.

"Classic..." He then shuts down.

* * *

The next day, they're staring at the conspiracy wall. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm still creeped out that Obake was able to hack us," Wasabi voices his opinion.

"And how weird was it that he helped us?" Honey Lemon frowns a little.

"Yeah...why would he help us save the city?" Wasabi raises a brow.

"Maybe it wasn't about the city..." Hiro moves a string from a picture of the city to a picture of City Rising. "Maybe it was about the water."

And he's right as Obake looks at his screen. The water has been successfully converted, Obake smiling.

"Thank you, Big Hero 7..."

* * *

Hiro is walking down a sidewalk, his sister in tow with Baymax. Today was the day that Hana was going to the park, but she didn't know that because she's blindfolded.

"Almost there," He glances to her and she pouts a bit.

"Where are we going again?"

"Relax, we're just hanging out with the guys," He waves it off.

"Then why did I have to be blindfolded?"

"You ask too many questions," He smirks, coming to a stop. "Okay, you can take it off now."

Hana unties the blindfold, seeing her friends sitting underneath a shaded tree, Honey Lemon holding out her violin.

"Huh? What is all this?"

"Well, we thought we could have a nice day at the park for you!" Honey Lemon chirps at her, "Since you were uncomfortable during Wasabi's birthday, we decided that you should have a relaxing time today."

Hana stares at them in shock, smiling a little towards her proud-faced brother. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Guilty," He holds up a hand, patting her back. "And don't worry about us listening in, we'll be over there," Hiro points to a bench not too far away from the tree.

"Aw, you guys..." The girl giggles a bit. "Thank you."

"We have to make sure you keep your charm and attitude," GoGo replies and they share a group hug.

"And I brought sandwiches for lunch!" Fred holds up a picnic basket.

"They better not have peanut butter in them, Fred. Allergies."

"I checked them this time!" Fred protests to Hiro.


	21. The Bot Fighters

**Angel: Alright, this is the last chapter to be uploaded only for a little while. See you on Halloween with Obake Yashiki!**

Fred is jumping around at night as they're chasing a villain.

"On the hunt for the sinister serial robber running amok in San Fransokyo, our heroes tirelessly..." At that last word, he lands on a rooftop, letting out a yawn. "Nope, I lied. I'm tired," He continues running as the twins and Baymax come into view.

"Attempting physical activity on limited sleep can significantly reduce dexterity, and reaction time," Baymax recites, Fred crashing into a billboard that advertises cocoa. Truth be told, Hana could go for a cup. He slides off and looks up at them.

"What?"

"You can sleep once we figure out who's behind this bot crime spree," Hiro tells him.

"It's a mystery and a crime spree at the same time?!" Fred jumps up eagerly. "Uh, uh, a crimeystery!"

A loud female scream is heard and the boys turn to Hana, who shakes her head. "It wasn't me."

Lights flicker from Joe's Diner. "Let's go!" Hiro orders the two, Fred jumping onto Baymax. Hana just continues flying with her electricity.

"Oh yeah!" Fred cheers, pumping his fists.

Three waitresses are hiding behind a tray as an ominous shadow looms over them. It's a three-headed robot and the door opens with a ring. The robot turns around, and they notice the small size of the mechanical menace, which barks.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Fred jumps up and down while his friends are just baffled by the sight.

"Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen..." Hana murmurs, staring at it.

Fred gets to the robot's level and baby talks with it. When he holds out his clawed finger, the dog-bot starts chomping on it. Fred stands up in alarm, running around and screaming while waving his finger. Hana facepalms at him and he crashes into a booth, falling flat on his back.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asks him. Instead of answering, Fred just tries to pull the bot off his finger. While screaming, he finally throws it off, the waitresses running away from their spot. Then one of the heads spews acid towards them. "That is acid."

"Acid?!" Fred exclaims as they all duck, Fred jumping onto a stool. The stool he was standing on breaks off from the acid, causing him to scoot back to Hiro and Hana. "Less cute...but still kinda cute."

Hiro holds out his gloves, activating the magnets as he stands up. Hana gets onto her feet, following after her. "Just have to avoid the acid-!"

The bot shoots out fire and Hiro rolls away just in time. Hana yelps as she jumps back to her spot. "How many weapons does this thing have?!"

"I can do fire too!" Fred spins around, spewing out his own fire. Hiro smirks a little before ducking away, the dog-bot running past him to compete with Fred. "HOW CAN HE BE BETTER THAN ME?!" The twins see him on fire, being chased by the robot. Baymax flies after them as the robot runs onto the table booths, stopping in front of the healthcare robot.

"Hello," He waves his hand. "I am Baymax."

Then the robot shoots out ice, encasing Baymax in it. Hiro looks around and sees a bowling pot of stew above him. Hana notices his gaze and gives him a thumbs up.

"Baymax! Rocket fist!"

Baymax breaks out of his prison and fires the fist, hitting the stool that the robot was standing on. Hiro jumps and grabs it, throwing the bot inside. He closes the lid and Hana holds out her hand, electricity hitting the outside of the pot. This fries the robot and shuts it down. Hiro sighs in relief.

"Alright!" Fred cheers, jumping over the counter. "Victory shuffle, victory shuffle!" The customers start cheering along.

"It's gone!" One of the waitresses interrupts the cheering. "They took the register!" There's a hole in the table where the register once was, confusing the twins.

"How?!" Hana screeches in shock.

"Uhh, I may have victory shuffled prematurely..." Fred rubs the back of his neck.

* * *

"Breaking news now! Tiny bot crime wave targets San Fransokyo. The techno terrors latest victim; Joe's Diner. Beloved home of the Joe Dog."

The gang are at the Lucky Cat, watching the news footage to see how the register disappeared. And then they see another robot sneaking in and snatching the machine away.

"There was a second bot!" Hiro exclaims in disbelief.

"Even Big Hero 7 weren't 'big' enough heroes."

"Oh man! I was so busy with the three-headed one I missed my chance to fight a Kraken!" Fred exclaims in dismay.

"We all missed him, Fred," Hana crosses her arms.

"Isn't that thing kinda small to be a Kraken?" Wasabi asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it looks like a regular squid..." GoGo looks up at him and then at the phone again.

"Which is a Kraken! Just a mini one."

"Ooh, baby Krakens!" Honey Lemon claps, "Cute!"

"Not the point," Hana smiles weakly at her as Cass arrives at their table.

"Breakfast is served! Six omelets and two 'Have a Great Day!' specials," The specials are pancakes with a smiley face made of fruit for Hiro, and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream plus some fruit shaped like a cat sitting in Hana's yogurt for the girl.

"Thanks Aunt Cass," They smile up at her and she ruffles Hiro's hair, hugging Hana from behind.

Hiro goes back to his phone once she's gone, seeing something from the three-headed robot. It's a logo of a dog. "Guys, I know where the bots are coming from."

* * *

The twins, GoGo, and Baymax get off a bus. "Back in our bot fighting days, there was this guy named Stan, who always marked his bots with that same cartoon dog."

"I didn't interact with him much, Hiro did most of the talking," Hana shrugs as Baymax tries to squeeze out the doors, but it's too narrow for him.

"Seems like a dumb thing to do during a crime spree," GoGo couldn't help but comment. The robot deflates and finally gets out.

"He was never the sharpest tool in the shed," Hana smirks a little.

"Stan definitely built the bot," Hiro leads the way. "We need to see if the stolen stuff is..." They turn the corner, "In his shop..."

The three glance at each other as Stan is being arrested right at this moment in front of his pawn shop. Hana's eyes widen as she sees that it's the same officer who did an impromptu drug test on her when she was trying to talk to that guy who sold her the 'painkillers.' She hides behind Hiro, thankfully glad that he doesn't see her.

"It appears the police had come to a similar conclusion," Baymax appears behind the three.

"Come on guys, I'm not a thief, I'm a bot fighter!" Stan protests to them. "There's no crime in that!"

"Actually, there is," One of the officers informs him.

"Oh. That explains so much..."

Hiro raises a brow as he sees Stan being pushed into the police car. Stan owns a pawn shop, that might get shady at times, but not to the point where he makes bots to steal for him.

* * *

"I have a theory about the robberies," Hiro starts off to everyone else in Fred's room. Hana is standing next to him. "Baymax?"

"According to the police reports," Baymax approaches him from behind, "These suspects were arrested after their bots were caught stealing on camera."

"But, the police haven't found any trace of the stolen cash which means..."

"They already spent it," GoGo guesses, taking a sip from her drink.

"Or they wisely invested it?" Wasabi suggests with a grin.

"Or they didn't steal it."

"Exactly!" Hiro gestures towards Honey Lemon.

"Yes!" She cheers to herself, Hana letting out a small laugh.

"L-Look, we know these people. None of them could pull off a crime spree."

"Nor is there any evidence that suggests that they did, and they don't have motives," Hana gestures to the pictures. "I managed to find at least two of them on camera somewhere else at the time of the crimes, and there's no time gaps in the footage that makes them guilty."

"Okay. So then who could?" GoGo asks while holding her straw.

"Who do we know in the bot fighting world who _could _mastermind a crime wave?" Hiro asks them, sharing a look with his sister.

"Aunt Cass..." Fred whispers to them.

"Yama," The others guess knowingly.

"Yama!" Fred points, frowning, "So close."

"What do you think, Baymax?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"While possible, there is no evidence to support this theory," Baymax adds in.

"If we're gonna prove that he had the opportunity to do all this, we're gonna need some hard evidence that implicates him," Hana rubs her chin.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Fred holds up his hand, "I know exactly how we can get evidence!" He reaches towards his shelf and plucks a comic book from it. "Much like in the Captain Fancy Holiday Espionage Special, we need to go undercover to find the evidence."

"We're not going undercover," GoGo narrows her eyes at him. Not only was it dangerous, but one wrong move, and they were done for.

"Come on, GoGo, I already got fake mustaches for everyone," Fred presses a button from his remote, switching the TV to a wall of 7 mustaches.

"It's not a good idea."

"Actually, it's a great idea-"

"Ha!" Fred interrupts Hiro, wearing a brown curly mustache.

"I mean it's mostly a great idea," He starts off, watching Fred put a mustache on Baymax. "Just not the part where we all go," Hiro rubs the back of his neck, Hana staring at him curiously. Twin instinct, he's got something in mind that they might not approve of.

"You're right, Baymax is pretty conspicuous," Fred removes the grey mustache.

"No Fred, I-I have to go in alone. I...I know that world. I'm the perfect spy."

"I know it too," Hana crosses her arms, giving him a slight glare.

"True, but it's Good Luck Alley," He places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't wanna overwhelm you by dragging you back over there."

"Hmm..." The three just stare at him while Fred puts on Wasabi's mustache.

"What? I can handle this, guys!"

"Yeah, but remember how Tadashi did everything he could to pull you two _out _of the very dangerous, very illegal world of bot fighting?" Wasabi replies as Honey Lemon has a mustache on as well.

"I don't know Hiro, it might not be the best idea," Honey Lemon speaks up as Fred tries to put the disguise on GoGo, but she smacks his hand away.

"Stop it!"

"I agree with everyone, except for GoGo's harsh denial of the mustache," Fred points to the woman.

"I won't actually be fighting, I-I'll only be there long enough to find out what Yama's up to. It's our best shot."

They stare at him, GoGo nudging Fred as he tries again with the mustache. Hana sighs in defeat, crossing her arms.

"As much as I don't like it, he does have a point. We'll let you do it-"

"Yes!" He pumps his fist.

"_If_ I go with you."

"No way!" Hiro denies immediately. "It's dangerous!"

"Oh, so you can handle it, but I can't?" She places her hands on her hips, sending him a glare. "That's sexist."

"Wha-that's not-" Hiro stammers, looking towards their friends for help, but they just smirk. In a way, Hana was on the right point. "I'm not being sexist!"

"If you're not, then why won't you let her go?" Wasabi hums a bit.

"B-Because of what happened with Yama! He kidnapped you, Hana! I can't have that happen on my watch again! And it's not because I'm being sexist!"

Hana holds up her phone, playing a recording.

"_I'm being sexist. I'm being sexist. I'm being sexist!_"

"I didn't-you just-" He balls up his fists in frustration. If that was the way she was gonna play it... "I am not being sexist! And just to prove I have nothing against women, you can come along!"

"Thanks Hiro!" She smiles and his eyes widen at what just happened.

"Did I just get played by my own sister?" He murmurs in disbelief.

* * *

Soon, the twins are in their room, having already pulled up a bot fight for them to sneak into.

"But Hiro, Hana-"

"We're sorry, Baymax. Yama's already bot-napped you once," Hiro explains to him. "It's safer if you stay here. And I should be saying this to you, Hana, he kept you prisoner just to get to me."

"You'll be right by my side, so it's not like you won't be there to protect me," Hana gestures to herself. Hiro sighs in defeat, looking towards MegaBot and Ninjabot.

"Besides, we're not going because we _want _to, we're going because it's the right thing to do," He decides to change the subject, knowing that he's not winning with his sister here. He didn't need another teasing about how he's sexist, which he isn't. He just wants to protect his sister from any physical or emotional harm.

"It is the right thing to do, but it is also illegal," Baymax states as he watches them walk towards the stairs. "I do not understand."

"We'll explain later..." Hiro walks away, peeking back to the robot. "Maybe."

"Hopefully this is a one-time thing," Hana murmurs as she walks down the stairs after her brother.

* * *

They run towards Good Luck Alley, sliding to a stop and turning left, but not before they put their hoodies over their hair. Hana tucks the rest of her strands behind her neck so that no one would recognize her. Peeking around the corner, Hiro smiles lightly to see some bot fighters. Suddenly they duck their heads near the staircase as Yama and the referee walk down the stairs, followed by his minions.

"The guy put mayo on my Noodle Burger after I said no mayo. I had to hurt him."

"I like mayo."

Yama and the referee nod to each other before he goes back up the stairs. The twins join the audience to see three robots going at it. Two of the fighters look to be twins as well, a boy and a girl. He's around their age, though the same height as the girl. He has fair skin, wavy auburn hair with a light grey streak, light blue eyes, a grey beanie, a blue short-sleeved shirt, a black hoodie, blue and white sneakers, and grey ankle-length jeans. The girl's robot is like a snake while the boy's is a metal turtle, but it does have speed. A laser fires from the shell, but it's too slow. Gus' robot beats the other two, to their dismay. Names are taken off the roster.

"You fought every night this week and you haven't made it past the first round once. Take some advice from a pro, Trina and Trent, give up!"

"You wish Gus," Trina speaks, standing up. "We're playing the long game."

"Why don't you zip it and keep your money where your mouth is?" Trent smirks, walking past Gus, who growls at the two. Hiro and Hana smile a little at them, as they almost reminded them of themselves...her heart beats fast as she watches the boy walk away.

Then they snap out of it and go towards the stairs, but the two minions are walking down them. "Ketchup on your Noodle Burger."

"I can get behind that. Mustard, relish, great!"

Once they're down the stairs, the twins run up the stairs, only for Yama to step out of his office. They glance around nervously before suddenly, their mouths are covered and they're yanked away. Yama stops for a second and glances around.

The two who had saved them are Trent and Trina. "Relax, would you, guys?"

"What are you doing?" Hiro asks the girl.

"Saving you, obviously."

"It's my job to save damsels in distress," Trent winks at Hana, who blushes at the gesture.

"We don't need saving-" Hiro stands up, only to hit the desk because he's still underneath it. "But thanks."

"Like what you see?" Trent raises a brow at Hana and it's only then that she realizes she's staring.

"W-What?" She stammers awkwardly, blinking. "Oh, no, I don't. N-Not that you're ugly, I mean-" She stands up, also bumping her head on the desk and slumping against it. He just laughs at her as she rubs her head.

"Cute. Weird, but cute."

Hana tucks a hair behind her ear, smiling bashfully. Hiro grabs Hana's hand and is about to leave when Trina stops him.

"Why were you two sneaking into Yama's office anyway? Last I checked, you're both blacklisted, Hamada Twins."

The twins glance at each other before looking back at them. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Hiro pulls up his hoodie.

"No, but I would've remembered seeing you," Trent grins towards Hana, who coughs a bit, a little surprised by the flirting.

"Any bot fighter worth their circuits know you two. You were legends...until you became losers."

"What?!" Hiro exclaims upsettingly, "We never lost!"

"Quitting is the same thing as losing," Trina replies to them.

"And don't call it retiring, because it doesn't count," Trent crosses his arms.

"Now you two get out of here before Yama sees you two."

"Uh, why do you care?" Hiro retorts to her, walking past them. Hana follows after him, but the two stop them again.

"We don't. But if you two cause trouble, Yama might shut the fights down and we want to win," Trina explains to them, smirking.

"Yeah, no, us too. We're actually un...retiring."

"That's not a thing," Trent shakes his head. Hiro tries to escape, but Trina grabs both his arms.

"Sure~ That's why you're both here with no bots. Our mistake."

"No, your mistake was not shielding your memory unit properly," Hiro starts off.

"And for not upgrading your lasers," Hana finishes for him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina narrows her eyes at them.

"Nothing. I mean, we're the losers, right? Who cares what I or my sister think?"

The two smirk at them, intrigued to find out how they could help.

"See, those numbers mean your power source is outputting a B field that's corrupting your store data," Hiro and Trina peek over Hana's shoulders as she's done inspecting the robots.

"And your, um, lasers need an upgrade. I suggest plasma..." She murmurs as Trent is sitting in close proximity right next to her. She could literally smell his cologne.

"Huh, looks like you're right on both accounts," Trina takes the tablet from the girl. "Gotta beef up the shielding and weapons."

"You could do that, or you could focus on the extra B field and use it," Hiro shows her how to do it. "And for you, maybe you could use that weak laser now to distract others, and then kick in with a plasma launcher."

"It's kind of my thing," Hana rubs the back of her neck. "I could probably do it easily."

Yama is winning rounds from bot fights in the background. "Maybe you twins aren't totally losers."

"Yeah," Trent agrees with a smirk, the twins smiling towards the two.

* * *

The next day, the Hamada Twins join their friends at lunch time. Hiro has a burrito while Hana has a bowl of soup with a side of mac and cheese. Fred stares at them intently.

"What?" Hiro asks as it's dead silence.

"What do you mean what?" Wasabi asks like it was obvious.

"How did it go last night?" Honey Lemon questions in concern, slightly putting down her PB&J.

"Talk," GoGo simply says as she looks at her salad.

"Was being spies everything I dreamed it would be? Did someone ask for a password? Ooh! Did you two hide on a ledge? Please tell me there were tuxedos!" Fred asks eagerly, using corn chips to make a bow tie.

"There were tuxedoes," Hiro tells him.

"Yes! I knew it!"

Hiro leans in towards the others while Fred eats a chip. "There were no tuxedoes."

"Did you get proof Yama's behind the crime wave?"

At Wasabi's question, Hana drops her fork, remembering a certain boy who had stopped her plans...

"N-Not yet, but we asked around, and...Yama's bot did fight all of the bots involved in the robberies," Hiro smiles, hoping that they'd buy it.

"Not exactly hard evidence," GoGo gives him a suspicious look.

"Which means we have to go back..." Hiro tries to keep a disappointed face, but he gives a small smile.

"Yup...such a shame..." Hana is smiling too.

"I saw that!" Wasabi accuses, standing up. "Those are smiles! Small, but smiles. You're happy to go back!"

Hiro covers his mouth while Hana puts mouthfuls of mac and cheese in her mouth.

"No!" Hiro denies, GoGo bringing his face over to see.

"Hey, that's not a real frown. His face is lying."

Hiro shakes his head, but Fred brings it back to look at it, gasping. "Face liar!" He grabs Hana's cheeks. "Hana, you and Hiro have to kick Yama's butt!"

"But I don't wanna kick Yama's butt," She muffles through the food in her mouth.

"We just want you two to be careful, twins," Honey Lemon tells them.

"Guys, there's nothing to worry about! It's all business, we promise." Hiro glances around before giving a small smile on purpose, causing Fred to gasp as he takes a bite out of his food. He looks up at GoGo, who narrows her eyes. She notices that Hana is putting in a lot of effort to stay silent.

"Face liars..."

* * *

That night, Trent and Trina are facing another rival together, whose robot has a saw for a head. The two robots are immediately destroyed. The two smirk as Trina's bot comes back together, Trent's doing the same as a large cannon appears on the turtle's shell. Trina's robot traps the opponent's while Trent's fires a plasma laser. Trina uses the B shield as a laser.

"Yes!" The two cheer.

"It worked!" The twins exclaim from behind.

"Good call on the extra B field," Trina lightly punches Hiro.

"Yeah, but making that perfectly symmetrical focusing coil out of spare parts was all you," Hiro smiles a little while rubbing his arm.

"Thanks for the help using my own spare parts to build the blaster, princess," Trent leans in towards Hana with a smug smile, causing her to turn beet red.

"We're all about the spare parts," Trina sits at her computer.

"Where did you guys learn how to bot build like that, anyway?" Hiro inspects the snake-like robot as Trent walks Hana over to his station, holding out a pair of headphones.

"Heard you like violin. Why don't you listen to a little of this?" He whispers in her ear and she tentatively takes them, putting them over her ears.

"Self-taught, both of us," Trina takes the robot back. "We watch, we learn. Don't let this go to your heads, but we watched all your fights. You were good, especially as a team. Why'd you two quit?"

"I don't know. W-We're over it now. Plus, our aunt wasn't a fan of bailing us out of jail. Besides, my sister and I wanna focus on our own relationship, and...try not to break it again."

"...I can understand that. My own brother and I butt heads sometimes, but we always look out for each other. Look, all I'm saying, if you like something and you're good at it, why deny yourself?" Trina holds out her controller to him.

He smiles lightly up at her. "We both know you wanna..."

Hiro clears his throat to change subjects. "So...who's older? You or your brother?"

"He is," Trina rolls her eyes at the thought. "He might be a pain of an older brother, but...he's the best partner I could ask for. I don't do any bot fights without him."

Hana grins up at Trent. "This music is beautiful. I've never heard anything like this."

"Just like I've never seen anything like you," He smirks down at her, hand resting on the desk with a hand on his hip.

"Heh heh heh..." She laughs nervously, standing up and walking away. She's still wearing the headphones, however, and they jerk her towards the ground.

* * *

They finally arrive back home, sneaking past a sleeping Cass. Hiro looks towards Baymax, frowning. He couldn't tell his friends about Trina, they'd tease him and then possibly pull them out of the spying. He opens up the drawer and pulls out Megabot, Hana staring at her own robot. They turn around and smack their faces right into Baymax's belly.

"Oh, h-hi Baymax," Hiro puts the bots back where they were.

"What's uh...up?" Hana pops the p.

"Hello Hana, Hiro. You are back late."

"Yeah, I mean, I guess we...just lost track of time," The boy rubs his arm nervously.

"Have you found proof that Yama is responsible for the crimes?"

"Well, no...w-we're gonna have to go back...again."

"And no specific reason really," Hana smiles anxiously, holding up her hands. "It's just...getting difficult to pinpoint."

He blinks at them and they swing around awkwardly. "Anyway...time for bed," Hiro stretches his arms.

* * *

The next day, a man is removing money from his ATM account when a bot arrives and smashes against the machine. Money sprays out, causing citizens to flee as the robot holds up a sack, grabs the cash, and takes off. It turns into the alley, where Baymax blocks its way. When it tries to go the other way, Hana and Honey Lemon stand in front of it.

"It's the bot Yama fought yesterday," Hiro recognizes it upon sight.

"So all the robots have gone through at least one round," Hana murmurs to herself, the robot throwing the cash at Honey Lemon. She falls back as the bot zooms away, the girls running after it on foot. Baymax and Hiro follow as Hana jumps into the air. An electric path appears as she runs across it, glancing at the robot underneath her. Honey Lemon tries to use her chem balls on it, but it evades her attacks. Hana flicks her wrists, throwing electric bolts, but the robot dodges those as well.

"It's too fast, we can't hit it!"

"Then we neutralize its speed!" Hiro says next to her, "Baymax, full power!"

Baymax speeds up faster and lowers himself above the robot near Hana. Hiro activates his magnetic glove and holds it above the robot. However, it has no effect on him. He looks up and smirks, turning to his sister.

"Hana!" He points up ahead and she nods, thrusting up her arm. She partially lifts the lid up and sends the bot flying. Honey Lemon throws her ball and finally catches the bot. The twins land on the street, looking up at him. "Okay little guy, let's see how Yama's controlling you."

"We found a string of code that allows an external remote override," Hiro reports to Wasabi and Honey Lemon in the lab.

"Yama must be using his bot to infect the others when they're fighting," She guesses as Wasabi lifts up his shoe, only to see gum on it.

"If we can find his executable file, we got him!" Hiro smirks at the 3D computer.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Wasabi removes his shoe, putting it in the trashcan.

"Easy. Hana and I will keep Yama busy by fighting him while you guys break into his office," Hiro points to the two.

"Fighting him?" Honey Lemon asks in concern, Wasabi's hands on his hips.

"What happened to just watching?"

"Guys, don't worry, we've got this," Hiro leaves the lab, Hana shaking her head at him.

"It's been two days, Hana. I find it weird it took you this long to figure this all out," Wasabi speaks up, causing Hana to stiffen.

"T-That's because we need to gather all we can. Recon and all that..." She laughs nervously, slowly shuffling out the door. She sighs in relief once the doors are closed, the two friends glancing to each other in worry.

* * *

"You!" The referee glares at the twins. "You're both blacklisted. Yama's orders."

"We are?" Hiro feigns innocence as they're both holding their bots. "We had no idea!"

"Yeah, it's not like we got a text message or anything," Hana shrugs sheepishly. She snaps her fingers for the guards to take them away.

"Too bad, a rematch between us and Yama, that would draw a big crowd," Hiro calls out as they're lifted up and heading towards the door.

"And good business helps you, and in turn, Yama," Hana smirks at the woman.

"A rematch would be good for business," She agrees with the girl, whistling with her fingers. The two drop the duo and she holds out the tray. "Fine. Pony up your buying, and stay out of trouble."

"Deal," The two place in their bets.

"Welcome back, Zeroes. Your first matches start...now!" She gestures to Trina and Trent themselves.

"Hamadas, you coming or what?"

Their surprised faces turn into smirks. "We won't go easy on you, guys," Hiro remarks as they take their spots.

"Believe that," Hana grins at Trent.

"You really think you two can win with those ancient relics of bots? That's adorable," Trina retorts as her robot surrounds Hiro's.

"I do applaud you on your art skills with your bot. All those years and it still looks like its creator," Trent smirks up at Hana, who tugs at her hair. Hiro glances between the two. Trent is definitely more blunt, especially with the flirting.

The match starts and the four prepare to battle...

But then the police arrive.

"San Fransokyo PD! Nobody move!"

"Guys, we gotta get out of-" They turn around to see that the only people left are just them. "Here..."

The officers surround the twins, one of them pulling at Hiro's arms. "Ow!" He tries to wiggle it out, but the officer keeps his grip.

"Hey!" Hana shouts at him, rushing over to help. She holds up her arm in a defensive position. "He's not resisting, what's with the force all of a-"

When the other officers surround her to get away from Hiro, one of them accidentally elbows Hana in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Hana!" Hiro calls out, struggling to get out of their grip. He had no idea why they were so aggressive all of a sudden. They grab the two and drag them out into the open, putting them in separate police cars.

* * *

When they reach the station, the twins are pulled inside. The officer who accidentally elbowed Hana looks down at the girl. She had since woken up in the police car and was aware of what's happened. There's a slight bruise on her forehead.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer," One of them speaks up. The twins open their mouth in shock. He's only looking at Hana, with no kindness in his eyes that would suggest she's getting out of this easily.

"What?!" They cry out in shock. She never even touched the guy. All she did was hold up her arm.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"I never assaulted anybody! I was the one assaulted!" Hana interrupts sharply. "I never even touched him. I was trying to defuse a bad situation!" She looks up at the third officer. "You were there!"

"Afraid I didn't witness the altercation," He shrugs at her.

"There is no altercation, he's making it up!" Hiro shouts at the man. "I saw her hold up her arm in a defensive position," He'd demonstrate if he wasn't cuffed, "To prevent me from getting hurt! Look at her forehead!"

"What's the problem here?"

They face forward to see a woman 42 years of age, black-haired, medium-sized build, and height. She sports a typical San Fransokyo Police uniform which consists of a deep blue coat with badges aplenty, stars on the shoulders, and two pockets at the front, as well as a deep blue office skirt. She wears a white shirt underneath her coat. Other than that, she wears gold earrings and a white pearl necklace, and also wears lipstick.

"Sargent Marquez!" The four officers immediately give serious looks, pushing the kids towards her.

"The girl's resisting arrest," One of them reports.

"This 'arrest' is bogus!" Hana exclaims in disbelief. "My brother and I were at a bot fight...betting," She bites her lip nervously. "And they suddenly came in and started being aggressive with Hiro! So when I tried to protect him with a defensive arm position, this one-" She jerks her head to the Caucasian officer who hit her, "Accidentally elbowed me and I fell."

"I saw it happen. She didn't touch him," Hiro narrows his eyes, determined to get his sister out of this. The woman stares at the twins. She's read the police reports. Despite the constant illegal bot fighting, there was really nothing to suggest that Hana should be put in jail. She wasn't a danger to herself or others, and judging by the bruise, it seems to support her story. Besides, they weren't bad kids. They just needed to find the right path, and being in lock-up was definitely not the right step.

"Put 'em in a cell so that we can find someone to pick 'em up. After that, they're free to go," Sergeant Marquez nods to the kids. Her job might be stressful, but she was not going to put kids in jail and risk their lives any further than they've already done.

"But-"

"It's just another bot-fighting charge," She gives them a look that says 'Don't argue.' "If anything, you're this close to being off the payroll for conspiracy."

The officers grumble and move the twins over to a cell reluctantly. Hana sighs in relief. Thank goodness; if she didn't believe them, she'd be in jail!

* * *

On the drive back home, Baymax is helping Hana with her injury, glancing between Hiro and Aunt Cass in front, and the woman is frowning very deeply.

"Aunt Cass...I know we messed up...but we have a good reason for doing this, I-I swear!"

"What?" She glances at him and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I...can't tell you that part?"

She frowns again.

When Aunt Cass comes to a stop near the garage, she's silent. Hiro glances at Hana in the back. She shouldn't be in trouble when he was the one who suggested this in the first place, and she got hurt in the process. If anything, he should be the one getting the scolding or whichever is about to come. She holds out her hand and Hiro places both bots into them.

"Aunt Cass, it was all me. Hana didn't do anything, she was there to stop me."

Hana's eyes widen at his confession, which wasn't true at all. She couldn't let him do this. "N-No! It was my fault. I wanted to bet because I missed it. Please don't punish Hiro."

"No, it wasn't! Aunt Cass-"

"Enough!" She interrupts sharply, causing them to be silent. She's never looked so...disappointed to them. "Since both of you wouldn't rat each other out, and you're backing each other up, both of you are grounded. Maybe some time alone will help you both remember what's important." She looks behind her to stare her niece into the eye. "Hana...your actions got yourself hurt with that officer," Aunt Cass gestures to Hana's head. "And if it wasn't for the fact that you were trying to help Hiro, I'd ground you forever. Today."

Hana clamps her mouth shut as they watch her exit the truck.

"I don't think I've seen Aunt Cass this mad in a long time..."

Baymax places a hand on his shoulder. "Her anger only stems from concern. Caused by your recent poor judgement."

He gives a look of guilt. He didn't mean to make her worry or be so angry...

Hana steps out of the car, hands in her pockets as she walks past the window. "Hana..." Hiro speaks up and she glances behind her shoulder. "I...I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. You weren't supposed to get hurt, and..."

"Hey," She smiles weakly, shrugging. "At least your plan is working, right? And I was the one who insisted on helping you anyway..."

He watches her leave and sighs slowly.

* * *

"We're so close to matching Yama, guys!" Hiro explains to the gang at the lab the next night. "W-We just need one more night! Then we're out! Done! I-I promise!"

"You also promised to be careful, and now look where that's got you," Wasabi points to Hana.

"Then, you got thrown in jail," GoGo points her wrench at them.

"Let's look on the bright side, the criminal past totally gives you layers as a protagonist," Fred calls out from his seat, hanging upside and reading a comic book.

"We're asking to go back, not a lecture," Hana crosses her arms. "Trust me when I say that I don't wanna do this either." She was only just saying that so they don't get suspicious of her...there's only one reason, or rather, person she'd go back for...

"Look, I know you guys are worried, but if we don't do this, innocent people will keep getting framed," Hiro holds up his phone to show a picture of Gus, the bot fighter that Trent and Trina fought when the two first saw them.

"Oh no! Poor...that guy," Honey Lemon points to the phone.

"Fine, one more night," GoGo reluctantly agrees, pointing to Hana. "But if the police come again, you book it."

"Great, remember the plan! While we fight Yama, you guys get the proof."

"This time, actually be careful," GoGo warns them.

* * *

The twins are pacing around in the bedroom. "Aunt Cass is usually asleep by now..." Hiro whispers to his sister.

"She's always watching movies and falling asleep afterwards..." Hana murmurs to herself.

"Her current melatonin levels are consistent with wakefulness," Baymax reports as Hiro lifts up the framed photo of him and his siblings. The brothers are smiling while Hana just keeps a sophisticated thin line from her mouth. Normally, he keeps this face down so that his sister wouldn't have to be reminded of her former self.

"Do you...think Tadashi would understand why we're doing this?" Hiro whispers almost quietly.

"I am uncertain...however, Tadashi has made one reference to bot fighting in my archives."

They turn towards Baymax's belly, which shows Tadashi wiping something. He looks just as concerned as their friends are.

"I'm worried about the twins, Baymax. They're both so smart, but they're...they're wasting their talents bot-fighting. And Hana won't talk to me about it," He sighs a bit. "I don't know what I can do to help them...well anyway, I guess I just have to remember that they're both good kids...and in the end, they'll...they'll do what's right."

The two both stay silent. Tadashi was very against bot-fighting...when he was still alive...sometimes he had to bail them out of alleys like he did that one night they all got arrested...and he would always wait for them to come back home...

"I still do not understand bot-fighting, but Tadashi was right. Hiro, Hana, you are good kids."

The two smile softly at him, grateful for the reassurance. Hana pulls him into a hug and he returns it. "Aunt Cass is now asleep."

"Thanks Baymax," Hana whispers softly as they leave, waving to the robot.

Aunt Cass is snoring while Hana gently picks up Mochi, cringing. Hiro switches the robots for the remote, tucking in Aunt Cass.

"Sorry Mochi," Hana whispers as they tip toe out of there. She didn't wanna trick him like that.

* * *

Soon, they're back in the ring with their robots. "Hamadas." They look up to see Trina and Trent standing there. "I wasn't sure either of you would be back after you got busted. Gotta say, that bruise does nothing to help your looks, Hana."

"What can we say? Guess we just wanted to see this through," Hiro smirks at her.

"Getting hit by those cops was nothing," Hana waves it off. "I'm just getting started."

"How inspiring," Trina places down her bot, her brother taking a seat next to her. "Defeating you two is gonna be a real honor."

"We'll be the first ones to officially beat the Hamadas," He winks at them.

"We'll see about that," Hana narrows her eyes with a small grin. The gong goes off, the twins' opponents attacking immediately. Megabot and Ninjabot run up to the other robots, sliding around and avoiding attacks. The snake throws down Megabot and wraps itself around it. The turtle pins down Ninjabot, about to prepare the plasma launcher.

"Sorry not sorry, Hamadas. We win," Trina smiles at them smugly.

"You sure about that?" Hiro retorts back, Megabot's face going from yellow to red.

"You should be sorry for even taking us on," Hana presses a button, Ninjabot throwing shuriken at the turtle bot, causing the launcher to explode slightly. Megabot fires out lasers at the snake bot, stopping it.

"What?! A counter current?!"

"Exploding shuriken?!" Trent opens his mouth in shock.

"We had to neutralize your new weapons somehow," The Hamada Twins share their signature handshake.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Hana shrugs with a smile.

"You two let yourselves get trapped so you could focus on damaging our weapons!" Trina realizes, getting onto her feet.

"Yeah," Hiro replies as they step up to the two. "Things aren't as always as they seem."

They both let out a sigh, Trent taking her hand and leading Hana away from Hiro's eyesight. He's too busy smiling at Trina to notice and the girl sighs.

"At least I was beaten by the best," She punches Hiro in the shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "Good luck with the rest of the bracket."

He puts a hand to his cheek, smiling at his hand.

"So..." Trent steps forward, lessening the distance between them, gazing into her eyes. "Bulimia nervosa..."

"Yeah..." Hana bites her lip awkwardly. "That was...fun," A nervous smile hits her face.

"Look, it doesn't change who you are or what you do," He holds up her NinjaBot. "People still like being around you...ever since you first appeared, I..."

"You...?" Hana draws out the word and he takes her hand into his own. He leans forward, closing the space between them and capturing her lips into a tender kiss.

She's surprised that he initiated that, causing him some alarm, but any worries he has dissolves the moment she closes her eyes and responds. He moves his hand up so that it's resting on her waist, pulling her even closer. She has to stand on her toes to make up for the height difference, but neither of them seem to care.

Hana settles one of her hands on Trent's shoulder while the other one reaches up to rest on his cheek. His arms wrap a little tighter around her frame.

Once they pull away, her head feels fuzzy, but she's grinning in a lovestruck manner.

"I just feel...like teasing you," He smirks at her.

"Ah ha..." She chuckles a bit, touching her bottom lip lightly with her finger.

"You're more than what you seem, you know," He smiles a bit at her and she blushes at that.

"Ha ha," She laughs nervously, bumping into the wall. "Oh! That's the...brick, uh," Hana clears her throat and he just laughs at her. "What's so funny?!"

"Sorry. You're just...adorable," He casually puts his hands in his pockets.

Hiro's smile turns into worry. He couldn't explain it, but his older brother senses were telling him to warn her about something...he approaches her as she's cleaning her face with a rag.

"Hana…be careful around this Trent. Something bugs me about him," He leans in to whisper.

"You wouldn't be the first given his personality," Hana snorts and he shakes his head.

"Not that. Just…I got a bad feeling about him."

"Stop acting like the macho big brother. I'll be fine. Deep down, he's…he's different." There's no way he could be involved in the robberies. He'd never do something like that, even if he's usually teasing her. She could just feel it in her gut...

"Ugh, you're so stubborn," Hiro drags a hand down his face.

"So then sell me and buy another cat instead," Hana smirks at him.

"At least Mochi listens," He mutters under his breath. "And he's quieter when he sleeps."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hana rolls her eyes.

"Go grab Ninjabot!"

"I'm already holding it!" She retorts back, reaching out and lightly punching his arm. He chuckles and the girl turns around, closing her eyes. She remembered a time when Tadashi tried to warn her about another guy as well...

_Hana, at about 9, was texting with her phone, giggling a little. Tadashi stared at her, noticing that she had a little smile on her face, something that hadn't happened in a while...but he didn't know or understand why. Peeking over her shoulder, he saw Teddy's name and frowned. _

"_Hana." _

_She yelped, looking up at him in surprise. "Tadashi!" She hid her phone with a glare. "Privacy much?" _

"_I know that you think he likes you, but...think about it. You're almost half his age. Do you really think that anything will happen?" _

_The girl gave a hesitant look, hugging the phone to her chest. She wasn't stupid; of course she knew that tiny little detail. It didn't bother her, though. After all, Juliet was 13 when she married Romeo, so it wasn't that hopeless. "...I know what I'm doing. We're just texting. I'm more mature than I look." _

_He gave a tiny frown, shaking his head. "Just...be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." _

"_I won't," She turned away, "Now leave me alone." _

"_Hana!"_

She blinks, recognizing Hiro's voice and glancing at him. He's just staring at her as he's been saying her name for the past 2 minutes now.

"You okay? We still have more matches to go through."

"Right. Sorry," She snaps out of it.

The twins then go up against their next fighter, Kawa, who they easily beat. Each battle is easy for the two as they go through the competition one by one until they're up against the one fighter they were hoping for.

Yama waves to the crowd, smiling, but then it drops when he sees that he's up against the Hamada Twins.

"Hey Yama, long time no see," Hiro smirks at him. "I guess it is tougher to chicken out with all these people watching." Then he puts on a glare directed right towards Yama. "You stole my sister away from me. Now I'm gonna take your dignity."

Hana smirks, crossing her arms as she stares at him.

"You're lucky people will pay. Time for our rematch!" He sits down across from them. They take their spots, but not before they send brief texts to GoGo.

_Hiro: Coast Clear._

_Hana: Good luck, guys!_

"Let's go," She puts away her phone.

"Spy time!" Fred cheers as they jump to get to Yama's office.

The two bots run up to Little Yama, both of them working together to dodge the saw from the larger bot. Ninjabot sprints past the weapon while Megabot slides and jumps.

The four enter Yama's office, stepping inside. "If I was a super secret hidden tool for a crime wave, where would I be?" Fred thinks aloud.

"Oh, I don't know, in a biometric safe under the desk?" GoGo asks as she looks over the wooden desk to see a metal door.

Fred chuckles as he sticks his head in from under the desk. "Oh, that's way too obvious, GoGo..." Then he sees the safe. "Oh, Yama...I expected so much more."

"We need Yama's fingerprints," Honey Lemon points to the interface.

GoGo snatches a soda can from the trash, grabs some tape, and lifts a print from the can. She presses it against the scanner, Fred humming a song as if they're in a spy movie. The scanner accepts the fingerprint and she slams the door open right into Fred's face.

"Ow!"

There's only a red pair of shoes and a flash drive. "That has to be it, right?" Honey Lemon asks hopefully.

"Hmm, one way to find out," GoGo inserts the drive into the server and when they see what comes up, they're all shocked and disgusted. Honey Lemon's hair actually gets frizzy at the sight as the boys recoil back.

"I wanna look away, but I can't!" Honey Lemon cringes in horror.

Megabot disarms the right arm from Little Yama. Ninjabot then holds up a sword, cutting off the head while Megabot uses the saw to fully disarm the bot.

"You got lucky again, Zeroes!"

"Is it luck if it keeps happening?" Hiro crosses his arms, smirking. Yama kicks away the bot past the twins, storming off. Trina and Trent give them thumbs up.

"At least we know who's a sore loser," Hana snorts towards Yama, smiling and waving at the boy. Their phones buzz and they both look to see a text from GoGo.

_Outside. Now._

Hiro runs off, his sister taking the lead. Hana hums as she walks out to the alley, eyes closed as Hiro follows her.

"Scanning." Baymax's voice causes her to shriek in surprise. "My scan indicates that your heart rate is elevated, and your features are heightened. This indicates that you are happy."

"Whaaat? Pfft, no," Hana waves it off nervously, hoping that he'll just drop it and move on. "W-What are you doing here anyway, Baymax? You're not supposed to be here."

"He was here when we got out, he must've activated and got here on his own," Honey Lemon glances at him. "We tried to tell him to leave, but...well, he's just as concerned as we are, and-"

"Your cheeks are red," Baymax points to her face and Hana touches her cheek lightly. Was it really that obvious?

"What happened?" Hiro smirks, hands in his pockets. "Baymax isn't wrong, you know."

"Nothing," Hana denies quickly.

"It is perfectly normal for you to be experiencing strange urges when you are blossoming into womanhood."

"Baymax!" Hana exclaims in embarrassment while Hiro is chuckling, the others biting their lips to contain their laughter.

"You may experience growth of your breasts, menstrual cycles, and hair in strange areas such as the armpits, legs, and-"

"_Baymax!_"

"You may also experience cramps, mood swings, and-"

"**BAYMAX!**"

"Yes, Hana?" Baymax blinks down at her, Hiro laughing profusely now. The others join in.

She glares at her brother and friends. "I hate you all. I am satisfied with my care."

Hiro grins as he watches Baymax get into his charging station that he brought with them. "Now that I have a new favorite memory, what's up, guys? Did you get the proof?'

"Actually no...but...we did just see a really...interesting video...that clears him," Honey Lemon explains slowly.

"And let me just say it's something you can never unsee..." Wasabi crosses his arms, cringing at the video they saw...of Yama samba dancing...with a woman...

"Yama's class was at the exact same time as the robberies," Fred explains as Wasabi is holding his head, still cringing.

"It gives him an alibi...and me nightmares," GoGo gestures to herself.

"Which means he's innocent!" Wasabi adds in.

"And the man can samba. I was moved," Fred couldn't help but comment.

"As much as the man dancing freaks me out, he was our prime suspect," Hana frowns in thought.

"Losing to Yama is the only thing all the hijacked bots have in common," Hiro says in confusion.

"Sorry Twins, the evidence says it's someone else," Honey Lemon tells them.

"Like who? The only other possible connection is..."

And that's when it hits them. Someone else had fought all the other bots...someone who lost again and again...someone they thought they could trust...or should they say two people?

"_You fought every night this week and you haven't made it past the first round once!"_

"Unless the bots all got infected on the first round..." Hana whispers slowly, glancing to her brother. They both look like they couldn't believe it, but...with no other suspects, opportunities, or motives...

They go back inside where Trent and Trina, who turn around to greet Hiro and Hana. "Hamadas, we gotta say that fight against Yama was a thing of beauty!"

"How bout you and I get some ice cream to celebrate?" Trent winks towards Hana. "My treat."

Neither of them are speaking, nor do they look happy at the praise. "What?" They both ask them.

"We know about the bots, guys," Hiro starts off.

"And we know that you're both behind all those robberies and putting innocent bot fighters in jail," Hana looks away, not wanting to look at the two right now.

"So, the twin geniuses finally figured us out," Trina makes no effort to deny it, putting her bot back together.

"About time," Trent snorts, changing his smirk to a dull expression.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiro asks the duo.

"Cause it's lucrative and fun? I thought out of anyone, you'd both get it," She frowns at her phone.

"You get nowhere in life by doing nothing. You take it by force," Trent clenches a fist.

"We do get it," Hiro steps up closer. "Our brother got us out of bot-fighting and into SFIT." He places his hand on Trina's shoulder. "You two are smart, Trina, you both can turn your lives around too."

"When I got sick, I never thought my life would change," Hana gestures to herself, "But making a change myself...it's helped me. And it can help you too."

"People like us never really turn around, Hamadas. We just pretend to," Trina shrugs off the hand.

"You say that it does help, but it never makes anything go away," Trent retorts back.

"That's not true," Hiro and Hana say in unison.

"Isn't it? We saw you two earlier, you guys still love bot fighting as much as we do. Stop holding yourselves back..."

"Why try to hide it? It's not like it's the end of the world."

"We're not holding ourselves back from anything!" Hana shouts at them in protest. "I haven't forgotten about bot-fighting, but that part of my life did nothing to save my relationships with my brothers. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't even be here."

"That's it!" GoGo suddenly exclaims. "We're taking them in."

"It's so cute that you think you can..." Trina presses a button, causing all the bots that were infected to activate, heading right towards them. They connect and combine to make one large robot, including Megabot and Ninjabot.

Fred makes a dramatic sound, causing GoGo to punch him. "Ow!"

They dodge out of the way as a large laser is fired. Trina and Trent run out the back door, which the two siblings notice.

"Go! We've got this!" GoGo calls out to them and they run into the alley. They can see Trent trailing behind his sister, who turns the corner.

"Trent, I-I trusted you!" Hana exclaims in disbelief and he comes to a stop at her voice. "I told you personal things!"

"And yet I was built to know every single thing about you," He grins at her, but she's utterly confused by what he means.

"What?!"

He twists his head, lifting it up to reveal that he's actually a robot. "I know. Kinda messed up, huh?"

Hana slowly backs away in horror. She had...feelings for him...and he ends up being a fake?

She hits the wall, sliding down it. Trent eyes her while Hiro glances between her and the robot. Despite doing what he was told to do...he never meant to hurt her, just get information. He eyes his pants pocket, unsure of what to do. Deep down, he...

"Finish her, bro," Trina's voice brings him out of his thoughts. Hana and Hiro are staring at him.

"I really did like you..." He murmurs to Hana as Trina turns around and starts running back. Something was holding her brother up, she just knew it. "I never meant for it to be like this. Which is why...this has to be done." He pulls out a remote and presses a big red button. This causes his wiring to overload, Hana's mouth opening in shock.

"What are you doing?!" She screeches in surprise.

"Hana...if I had turned things around...you would've been in my new life," He smiles weakly and then there's an explosion. The twins cover their eyes and when Hana gets her vision gone, there's no sign of him. The remote falls onto her skirt.

"W-What...?" Hana stammers at what just happened, scooting away. Hiro stands there open-mouthed. It felt like it was all just a dream...but it wasn't. He really just did that...

And then Trina comes in…and she sees the smoke on the ground.

"NO!" Trina screams in rage over her brother's fate, seeing the remote on top of Hana's lap. "You!"

Hana looks to the remote and then at Trina, shaking her head rapidly. "Wait, I didn't-"

"You destroyed him!" Trina yells at the girl.

"No she didn't!" Hiro stands in front of his sister, but she's too upset to listen. That remote was only supposed to be used as a last resort, and because she has it, Hana must've used it.

"I swear, I will get my revenge for what you did to my brother," Trina points at Hana. "Believe it, Hamada!" She takes off down the alley, gritting her teeth. Her brother was gone…Hana murdered him.

"You okay?" Hiro notices Hana's pale-stricken face.

"Well, let's see," She smacks her lips together. "I fell in love with a guy who was actually a robot, he destroyed himself right in front of me, and his sister hates me now because she thinks I did it. So...not really..."

"Do you think Trina is like him too?" He places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Probably not. She didn't seem like she was. I can't believe I was so stupid," Hana frowns, looking to where Trent...well, did that. "I trusted him and look where it got me...I really thought I..."

She doesn't finish her sentence, shaking her head to fight off the tears. "Never mind."

"We don't got this!" Wasabi screams from inside. "We really don't!"

"Everything hurts!" Fred shouts, Hiro showing hesitation.

GoGo zooms into action, sliding underneath the robot. She jumps up to try and hit it, but the robot hits her and she lands on the ground. Wasabi runs up to it while Honey Lemon uses a chem ball to hold it in place. Wasabi cuts the arm in half, but it fires its plasma at Wasabi. Suddenly, the twins push him out of the way.

Hiro glances at the sliced off arm next to him, getting an idea. He looks to his sister, who has the same look of understanding and they nod at each other. "Guys! Just hold it off! We have an idea!"

"Got it!"

"Okay!"

Fred is thrown over them by the robot, screaming. It looms over Wasabi. "Please hurry..."

Hiro plugs in a wire to the arm, Hana typing furiously. "If we can rewrite Trina and Trent's coding in this bot, then transfer it to ours, we can take back control!"

In less than a second, it's at 81 percent for download.

The bot stands over the team on the floor, about to fire the plasma ray again.

"Done!" The twins shout in unison. Megabot and Ninjabot break out of the robot.

"Are those...?"

"They are!" Honey Lemon finishes for Wasabi happily.

The two robots scramble around from opposite sides, confusing the larger robot as they start dismantling it. Ninjabot lands on the back, throwing a smokebomb in front of its face. The twins stand next to each other, focused as their robots go inside and start taking off parts there. They shoot out of the robot, Ninjabot landing as the hair flows behind it, standing like a true ninja. Fred shouts as the robot malfunctions and lands on him.

"Great work twins, but still though...owwww!" Fred cries out, staring as Ninjabot and Megabot bow to him.

* * *

"Guys, I just wanted to say I'm...sorry. Both of us are. We got so carried away with the bot fighting we didn't notice what Trina or Trent were doing," Hiro frowns as they're back in the twins' room, but Hana is not standing next to him.

Fred is holding an ice pack to his face. "They disguised themselves in fake mustaches, a fake friendship. Which is the biggest face lie of all..."

"Right. We are done with bot fights," Hiro declares to them.

"Good. We were worried about you two..." Honey Lemon smiles in relief.

"We know...and we know we could've ended up just like them if it hadn't been for Tadashi...and Aunt Cass, a-and you guys, so...thanks...for worrying about us..."

They engulf in a group hug, glad that they won't stray down the wrong path.

Hana steps into the room, closing the bathroom door behind her. Her friends could tell something was bothering her when she had arrived back to help with Hiro. However, they decided not to pry until they were alone…which is now.

"Hana, are you okay?" Honey Lemon puts a hand to her shoulder, frowning.

"Ah…" Hana takes a seat at her swivel chair. "Um…" How was she going to say this in a way that doesn't freak them out?

"Guys…" Hiro shakes his head at them, meaning that now wasn't a good time.

"I'll…tell you tomorrow," Hana puts a fist to her cheek. The four glance at each other. They knew that something was wrong, but it was her wish to tell them when she's ready.

"Alright," Wasabi nods in agreement. "But no pressure."

"...Thanks," Hana smiles a little and they do another group hug.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Trina walks in, the squid-bot around her arm as it's holding a diamond. "Good haul today...Father..." She murmurs sadly as Obake steps up.

The squid-bot presents the diamond to him. "You've been collecting trinkets? What a grand waste of time..." He tosses away the diamond, slightly cupping Trina's sad face. "Show me something useful...now."

She reveals her true form...and she's a robot just like Trent was. She shows a hologram of the twins.

"We do get it. Our brother got us out of bot fighting and into SFIT."

"When I got sick, I thought my life would never change. But making a change myself...it's helped me. And it can help you too."

The holograms end there. "We offered him freedom, and he chose to leash himself again...and the girl continues to be roped into her new life...no matter. We'll improve her soon enough..." His face glows as he makes a closing gesture with his hand, turning Trina's face back to normal.

"Father...the girl...she's destroyed Trent. She somehow found out about the last resort destroy remote and she used it on him!" She sniffles sadly. "She...she killed him..."

"Mm," Obake doesn't seem to show any emotions about the news, hugging Trina. If he had to be honest, Trent was always the weaker one. "It's time...to move forward..."

* * *

Hiro steps into the room, having just showered. Looking up, he notices that Hana has her back turned to him, her body curled up in a blanket as if she's in a cocoon. Her hair is down, resting on the sheets behind her. Her pajamas this time consist of an overgrown pink shirt that stops at her knees and white loose socks. He can hear rustling from her, and immediately knew what it is: it's all too familiar.

"If you think you hide gummy bears from me, you are surely mistaken," He tries to make the tension lighter, but there's no response. Hiro sighs a bit, sitting at the front of his bed. She's still upset about Trent, obviously.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" He asks slowly and at first, there's nothing. Shrugging, he turns around to go to sleep, but Hana turns around to face him.

"…Sorry about Trina," She holds a gummy bear in her fingers and she throws it. He tilts his head up, catching it in his mouth.

"Sorry about Trent," He rubs his neck while chewing. Trina wasn't nearly as bad since she didn't blow up in front of him…

"That's okay…can I tell you something?"

"Hit me first."

She throws another gummy bear and he catches it in his palm this time. "Shoot."

"He kissed me."

Hiro nearly chokes on the gummy bear, causing her to slide down immediately and pat his back. Once he catches his breath, he looks up at her concerned face.

"You two kissed?!"

"Shh!" She waves her arms around, peeking downstairs. Aunt Cass fell asleep on the couch watching movies again, and Baymax is thankfully in his charging dock this time around. He glances to the stairs, standing up.

"You two kissed?" He says quieter. Knowing Aunt Cass, she'd want to know every detail and have the wish to meet him, which is no longer possible.

"Yes, and you have to promise you won't tell a soul!" She whispers back in annoyance, gesturing to the stairs. "Especially Aunt Cass!"

"You have my word, but did it make you uncomfortable?" Hiro turns into older brother mode. "Did he use tongue? When did this even happen?"

"No, definitely not, and…the day before he…you know," She glances away, clearing her throat. "Never mind." Taking another gummy bear, she puts it into her mouth.

"…How was it?"

"It was…nice," Hana looks out to the stars, smiling sadly. "I thought he was different, you know? He seemed so nice to me…but now I feel like an idiot. Tadashi warned me once about being careful when it came to this kind of stuff...I should've listened."

"You think you're the only idiot?" Hiro runs a hand through his hair. Her lips were still lingering on his cheek. "Both of us were being dumb. I guess that's karma, since the guys wanted us to back out while we could…"

"If you wanna put it that way," Hana sits on her legs, hands on her knees. "While we're on the subject of the bot fighting…why'd you try to take the blame for me?"

He sighs slowly as he didn't even want to bring this up. "Hana, I can hardly stop thinking about you getting into trouble. Whether it's because of me or because of…other things. I'm just trying to be a good brother…like he would've wanted."

"You don't need to be like Tadashi."

Hiro looks up at her in surprise as he sees her nonchalant look. "Be you, or else I'll think you're a robot. Er," She cringes towards Baymax's charging dock. "Don't tell Baymax I said that."

"He can't be offended," Hiro smirks a little in amusement. "He's a robot himself."

Both of them can't help but laugh, the tone in the room a bit more lighthearted.

"I'll never forget him, but the only boy I need in my life is my brother," Hana smiles, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Your _big _brother," Hiro corrects like a smart aleck.

"Not again," Hana pinches her nose.

"Kidding, kidding," he grins, holding up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

She surprises him by sniffing. "You like me better than a cat…right?"

His eyes widen and he immediately hugs her. He was just teasing, but looking back, he shouldn't have said that…

"Of course I do. Anybody would."

She returns the hug and he rubs her back. "I'm sorry I said that…"

"It's fine. Not your fault. I just…" She pauses, wiping away tears. "I just can't stop thinking that he was someone I trusted…someone who cared, in a different way."

"There'll be other guys," He pats her back. "Get some sleep before we both go on a sugar craze. And not to mention that you're supposed to be on a diet."

"But…gummy bears," Hana hugs the bag.

"…Okay, maybe just a few more."


	22. Obake Yashiki

**Angel: *legit almost dies* I was trying to teach my mom how to turn in an assignment since she's doing online classes kinda like how I'm taking two...and it literally took half an hour trying to get her to understand what to do XD Then she tells me that it was due the day she finished it...at least now I know where my procrastinating comes from...I have no words right now XD I can't even...that long for her to process how to upload an assignment...She thought you had to submit like how you would do an assignment, but it was a discussion she was doing, so she didn't need to technically upload anything!**

**I will be uploading the finale for the next three days, and then after that the shorts I mentioned before. And then once those are uploaded...I'm only on episode 3 for season 2, so I can't update _every _single weekday after the shorts. Maybe just once or twice a week depending on how long it'll take me to get the other episodes done.**

**Happy Halloween!**

In the robotics lab, Granville is working on a giant magnet along with GoGo and Hana. The professor activates it and it causes GoGo's pen to fly off and stick to the magnet.

"Whoa..."

"So cool!" Hana exclaims, beaming at it in wonder.

"That's right. Say hello to our brand new hyper conducting magnet!"

"Hello," GoGo murmurs, impressed.

"I'm very pleased that you two volunteered for this project," Granville takes a seat at her desk.

"Giant magnet? I'm in," GoGo smiles lightly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Professor Granville!" Hana smiles towards the magnet. "This is right up my alley!"

"Everyone else on campus seems to be interested in Halloween shenanigans," Granville mutters under her breath. She wasn't really a fan of dressing up or scares or anything else to do with the holiday. The teenage girl whistles awkwardly, glancing away. No way was she going to let it slip that she and her brother are planning on dressing up...she'd probably get into a rant.

Suddenly, the lights turn off, causing them all to stop.

"What?" Granville asks in confusion and then they hear a spooky, ghost-like moan coming out of nowhere.

"Oh no," The two friends deadpan, knowing exactly what's going on. Fred is in the corner, covered in powder, chains, and roller blades are on his feet. He tries to balance on the skates while also trying to talk like a ghost.

"GoGo~ It is I...your ancient ancestor coming back from the grave to haunt you!"

The chains trap him to the magnet and Hana snaps a pic. "Cool giant magnet!"

"Deal with this," Granville hands GoGo the tablet she was holding, turning on the lights with a groan. "Shenanigans..."

She leaves the room and the two girls sigh, stepping up to him. "Did I scare ya?! Did I?" Fred asks eagerly to GoGo. "Huh? Did I scare ya? Were you scared? Come on!"

"You wish," GoGo retorts back.

"There's only one thing that scares me, and you'll never figure it out," Hana shakes her head at him.

"You sure? Because your face is emoting right now!"

"Not fear, anger," GoGo points to her narrowed eyes. "Know the difference."

He tilts his head to see that she is angry. "Ahh. Okay. I saw an eye twitch. Seems fear-ish."

"You do this every year. It's annoying and it never works," GoGo explains to him. Ever since she knew him, he's never seen her be scared before. She's definitely seen him be frightened, multiple times, but every time he does his lame scares, no reaction every single time.

"The guys already warned me about this," Hana holds up a hand. "And I can say right now that it scared no one," She walks off towards the desk.

"Correction! It hasn't worked YET! But I remain undeterred. Mark my words GoGo, I will frighten you!" He then puts on the ghost-like voice again. "There will be fear in your future~!"

GoGo turns off the magnet and it drops Fred. "And some bruising in mine."

In retaliation, GoGo presses a button, pinning him to the magnet again and walking back to Hana. "Okay, so...you girls gonna let me go now?"

"Ignore him," She tells Hana and they put on headphones, causing Fred to pout.

* * *

Everyone in the group seems to be in a Halloween mood as Wasabi is carving out a pumpkin with a plasma stick, carefully of course. Fred drops down from the ceiling while wearing a wire on his back, scaring Wasabi and causing him to slice his pumpkin entirely. This does not scare GoGo, who was standing next to him.

"No," She deadpans to her friend, causing him to frown.

"Good try though, Freddie," Honey Lemon chimes in, the twins entering the lab.

"Guys, look!" Hiro says excitedly, "We got this invitation to this new haunted house, guaranteed to be terrifying!"

Fred swings around them, taking the phone from Hiro to get a closer look. "What?! You hear that, GoGo? Guaranteed!"

"Fred, I'm not going to be scared of some cheesy haunted house," She gives a look of annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Me thinks the lady doth be afraid!"

"Fine. Let's go," She releases him from the rope and he falls to the floor.

"Yes!" He pumps his fist. "You see what I did there? I used what's called reverse psychology."

"That's not what happened," Hana raises a brow at him. More like reluctance on GoGo's part.

"Ooh! Can we wear our Halloween costumes?" Honey Lemon asks eagerly.

"Uh, yeah!" Fred rips off his clothes to reveal him in his boxers. Hiro covers Hana's eyes on instinct. "Oh...thought I was wearing my costume..." Hiro and Wasabi just stare at him for a few seconds before the boy looks up at the taller man.

"Wasabi, you don't have to come if you're not up for it."

"What?" Wasabi chuckles a little, "Why wouldn't I go?"

Fred and Honey Lemon glance to each other, GoGo blowing a bubble from her gum. "Umm, how do we put this nicely?" Hana rubs her chin, hand on her hip.

"Y-You're a little...jumpy," Hiro finishes for her.

"Jumpy? I'm not jump-" He suddenly lets out a scream, jumping onto the desk. Hiro and Hana recoil back a bit, startled. "Cockroach! I saw a cockroach! Oh wait...no, it's just a blueberry. False alarm," With his own mini broom and dustpan, he cleans up the blueberry.

"You do know what happens at haunted houses, right?" GoGo asks him, and he puts the broom and dustpan in the trash as well.

"What I call safe scares. I know they're not real, therefore, I can enjoy the feeling of fear without the actual fear."

He screams again when Fred pops in front of him.

"Okay! Everybody's in! Let's costume up and get going because someone is..." He wiggles his fingers in front of GoGo. "About to be scared!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Hana scoffs at him.

* * *

Hiro, Hana, and Baymax are dressed as pirates. For her costume, Hana is wearing a red petticoat with blue accents, a white frilly cravat underneath, tassels on the shoulders of her coat, black breeches, white stockings, and black shoes with buckles. For accessories, she has a black belt around her waist with a buckle, yellow triangle earrings, and a black pirate hat with a large white feather sticking out from the left side. A skull sign is on the hat. Her hair is in a waterfall braid, with a red bow at the end. She's also wearing some peach lipstick. And finally, to top it all off, she has a sword that's held by a sheath on her back.

"So, why a pineapple?" Hiro asks curiously. Wasabi is a pineapple, GoGo is wearing white cat ears, and Honey Lemon is Lenore Shimamoto.

"It's the only fruit that fit," Wasabi explains to him.

"Love your pirate costume, Hana!" Honey Lemon smiles at her.

"Arr, thank ye, my matey," Hana chuckles at her pirate impression, gesturing to her brother and Baymax. "These be my first mates, young Hiro, and huggable Baymax!"

"That was pretty good," Hiro nods in approval.

"Thank you," Hana winks at him proudly. Hiro suddenly chuckles, confusing her.

"Remember when we were four on Halloween?"

"Oh no," She giggles as she recalls what he's talking about. "So, at four years old, I only managed to say words and not sentences. And I dressed as a piranha for Halloween and when Aunt Cass asked me why, I said-"

"I'm a piranha. They live in the Amazon," The twins say in unison, Honey Lemon squealing a bit.

"Aww, that's cute! I wish I could've heard it."

"I wasn't technically wrong either," Hana snickers, "They live in South America in the Amazon basin."

"Oh!" Honey Lemon suddenly gasps, "Hana, for next year, you should be Snow White!"

"Why Snow White?" She couldn't help but ask. In her opinion, Mulan is the better choice.

"Because both of you are so young!"

"I'm only 2 minutes younger than my brother," Hana gestures to Hiro with a slightly annoyed look. "But I'll think about it. You do make a good point about the similarities."

"I'd pay to see that," GoGo smirks with her arms crossed.

"Or maybe the Genie since Hiro's rebellious like Aladdin!"

"I'm the Genie to his Aladdin," Hana gives a smirk of her own. "That's a first."

"Then for my first wish, I want you to be Genie next year!"

"Stop," Hana laughs at her brother, lightly pushing him away.

Fred jumps in front of them, dressed as Captain Fancy. "Guys, guys! Did you see that?! I am a Halloween costume!" A boy dressed as 'Flame Jumper' walks past them. It's only then that they notice that everyone is dressed as members of Big Hero 7.

"We're all Halloween costumes!" Hiro chuckles lightly.

"This is officially the coolest day of my life! Is that an actual sword?!" Fred points at Hana's back.

"Of course not," She chuckles, pulling it out. It's a curved katana with a black handle as it glistens in front of them. "It's actually plastic."

"What are you supposed to be?"

Baymax turns around to face two people dressed as Captain Cutie and Red Panda. "Hello. I am a pirate. Arr," He waves his right hand, which has a golden hook over it. He holds out a red lollipop. "Have a lollipop."

The child takes it eagerly.

Then they arrive at the haunted house they were invited to, greeted by an old man in his suit. "Welcome welcome to Mr. O'Hare's House of Scares! Are you ready to be...scared~?"

"Cheesy," GoGo immediately comments, Honey Lemon clapping. He then points to the twins.

"What about you two children? Are you two ready to be scared~?"

"We're both fourteen," Hiro slightly glares at him.

"...Well...you're both on the little of the diminutive side..." Hana slaps his hand away slightly and he clears his throat. "Anyway, enter if you dare!" He opens up the door for them and all seven walk in. He starts texting on his phone, Baymax noticing.

"Trick-or-treat."

The halls are decorated with cobwebs, spiders, boarded doors, and the lights are slightly dimmed. "I know it's not real..." Wasabi holds onto Baymax's arm. "But I'd still like an arm to clutch!"

A fake skeleton pops up from the floor, surprising everyone except GoGo and Baymax. "This is not anatomically correct," Baymax says as he stares at it.

They enter another room, the twins staring at a crystal ball. Seven machines are in front of a wall. "Um...we've never seen these in a haunted house before."

"Have you been to a lot of haunted houses?" Honey Lemon asks them.

"Yeah, Tadashi would take us to them all the time," Hiro laughs lightly.

"He'd also make sure I didn't get sick from candy," Hana smiles weakly as Fred looks into the machine.

"Ooh, a vampire! Cool! Check it out, guys!"

All of them take a look, with Hiro removing his eye patch and Honey Lemon removing her glasses. They see the vampire, which turns into a bat, and a large puff of air goes into their eyes.

"Whoa!" Fred stumbles back as Hana rubs at her eyes slightly. "Freaky."

"Eh, it just blew some air in your face," GoGo shrugs it off. "It's a trick."

"I find your lack of fear disturbing to be honest," Fred looks at her in disapproval.

"Everyone's afraid of something. Come on, GoGo," Wasabi encourages with a small smile. "Something must freak you out. For me...gonna go with heights."

"I think you all know mine," Fred gestures to himself.

"Spiders?" The twins deadpan with arms crossed. Fred shivers just at the mention of them.

"Ugh! Leggy little demons!"

A mummy pops out of a coffin behind him, jump scaring most of them. Baymax turns to the mummy. "Your bandage is loose," He starts fixing it. "This could increase your risk of infection."

Hana lets out a laugh before she hugs herself, glancing away. "I'm claustrophobic..."

"You're afraid of Santa Clause?! Why?!" Fred demands in shock.

"No!" Hana facepalms as she sighs.

"It means she's afraid of small spaces," Hiro explains to him.

"Oh…so that trap must've been hard for you…" Wasabi frowns in thought.

"I got by…"

"But why?" Honey Lemon asks curiously. She could tell that there's something Hana's holding back.

"It was back in high school..."

"_Aw, look." _

_The 10-year-old Hana turned around to see her worst enemy approaching her. "It's baby Hana!" Her posse laughed at her and she clenched her fist. She was so sick and tired of them that she felt a bunch of emotions building up inside of her. _

"_What did I ever to you?!" Hana pushed away Vivian, actually standing up for herself this time. Vivian stood there and approached her, forcing Hana to face the teenager. _

"_You were born, but I'm gonna chalk it up to you got me grounded for talking to my parents about what I supposedly did," Vivian sneered at her. _

"_You got everyone to send me nasty text messages on my phone and you humiliated me last year with Teddy! They deserved to know what a bully you are!" _

"_Say it," Vivian glared at her. _

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Hana screeched up at her. _

"_Say it." _

"_Just tell me!" Hana begged, but Vivian wasn't having it. "J-Just say the reason! I just wanna know!" _

"_Say. It," Vivian gritted her teeth and Hana took a deep breath. She didn't want to, but if she wanted answers... _

"_I'm ugly...and dumb. I'm insignificant, too stupid for anyone to waste their breath on. A loser, pathetic, dumb, and my brothers hate me! You happy?!" Hana screamed the last sentence. "Why are you—why are you tormenting me? Every single day! It hurts, and you just bring me down every single moment of my life!" _

"_Now say you're a baby." _

"_I'm not gonna say that!" Hana defended this time. "That's not true! I'm 10! I won't say that ever!" _

"_Tsk tsk tsk," Vivian shook her head. "This one will never make it out of here alive." _

"_I'm just a kid, Vivian! I didn't bother you once ever since I got here!" _

"_You're a kid in high school, you look like a freak, and you don't belong here," Vivian bended down to look at her in the eye. _

"_I have the smarts for it, so it's not like I'm breaking the rules! I just wanna learn! I wanna be like you!" Hana was on the verge of tears. "I wanna be normal!" _

_Teddy pushed her and she slid to the ground. A crowd had started to gather, but no one did anything to stop them. Hiro was already long gone, out with Tadashi, again. _

"_Stop it!" Hana screamed loudly. "You can't keep doing this!" _

"_Oh, but we can," Vivian crossed her arms. "Who do you think we are? We're the most popular kids in school. We can do whatever we want." _

"_I'm not the bad guy here! I didn't do anything, you did!" Hana pointed up to Vivian, glaring at her. _

"_I did not," Vivian hissed sharply at being accused. "I didn't become a freak like you." _

_Vivian said nothing else and she opened up a door. Hana just stared at the darkness inside...she couldn't tell anyone, but she hated the dark and being alone in it. And Vivian knew that. But in her eyes, Hana wanted to make a name for herself, and she honestly thought she could stand up to her? She was too weak and childish to do anything. _

"_Now go into the closet." _

_Hana shook her head in fear, backing away slightly. "No, Vivian." _

"_Go into the closet," Vivian narrowed her eyes. _

"_No," Hana denied again in a small voice, visibly shaking. Vivian snapped her fingers and three jocks in letterman jackets surrounded her. They suddenly grabbed her. _

"_No! No! Get off me! Let me go!" Hana screamed as they pulled at her arms. She struggled to make them stop moving her into there, but they were too strong for her. "SOMEONE HELP! Please!" _

"_You stay in there and you learn your place," Vivian told her. _

"_No!" Hana screeched as she was about halfway through. "HEEEELP! NO! No, no!" _

_The crowd was laughing at her tears as she really didn't want to. "Please!" _

_They pushed her inside and locked the door with a stolen janitor's key, the door being soundproof. The jocks gathered around the door as Vivian stepped up, smirking. Hana jiggled at the doorknob in a frenzy, staring out the window. "You just sit there like a good little girl." _

"_LET ME OUT!" Hana screamed, slamming on the door. "Let me out!" She shouted as long as she could, banging on the door with both fists. "HELP! HELP!" _

_They just...laughed. They stood there...and laughed at how frightful she was. _

"_DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Hana slammed on the door again so loud, they recoiled back a bit in surprise. For a little girl, she was sure feisty. _

"_I don't know, she seems pretty scared," Teddy glanced at his girlfriend. Even though it was sound proofed, they could still hear a very faint scared 10-year-old. _

"_Good," Vivian smiled wickedly, the other two jocks holding paint cans. They then painted the window black from the outside so that no one could see. "Have fun this weekend," She laughed as everyone left...and no one stayed. _

"_Please...!" Hana racked a sob, staring at the dark. Tears streamed down her face as she panted. Rummaging around for her backpack, she found it, and pulled out the phone for emergencies, but it was unfortunately dead...meaning that she would really have to stay in here for the weekend. Everyone had gone home and the janitor had already come and gone since he didn't clean on weekends. The girl panted as she tried to see past the frightening darkness, but it was difficult. With all of her might, she felt around the floor and found a flashlight, which was thankfully in full battery. Turning it on, she went through her backpack again, remembering that Aunt Cass usually packed lots of snacks. Finding the lunch box, she ripped it open to see graham crackers, apple slices, a juice box, and at least two packs of pudding. Luckily she had an aunt who loved to take care of her to the point of overstocking her backpack... _

_The space was too small…too dark…she wanted to go home. Why couldn't she go home? What did she do? _

_She continued to cry as she tried to be hopeful...but there wasn't any. Vivian was right...about everything... _

_She'd never be able to live on without thinking about this... _

"Oh...wow..." Fred frowns towards her, the others glancing at each other.

"We didn't manage to find her until Monday morning," Hiro runs a hand through his hair, biting his lip in embarrassment and shame. "When the janitor unlocked the door, she was shaking, crying, and pale on the floor. The door was all scratched up."

"I was so traumatized that I had to go home for a week," Hana grits her teeth at the memory.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, Hana," Honey Lemon murmurs softly.

"Those guys are a bunch of jerks," Wasabi replies, GoGo nodding.

"They were just jealous of you."

"It's okay, you guys. You didn't know," Hana smiles just a little. "But thank you."

"I'm afraid of hippos," Honey Lemon decides to say.

"Hippos?" Hiro asks in confusion. "But I thought you loved all things cute."

"Hippos aren't cute! Hippos are..." She shudders a little, getting silent stares from everyone. "Anyway GoGo, there has to be something."

"Okay, fine. I don't like...leprechauns..." GoGo slowly admits.

"Leprechauns...okay. Kind of mundane," Fred gives an amused smile. He was honestly thinking of something else like snakes or a giant bear...he leans in towards Hana. "Totally gonna use this."

"Why?" Hana mutters to herself, placing a hand on her forehead in dismay.

"Excuse me if my darkest fear bores you-"

Another mummy appears from the ceiling, scaring everyone but her again. "I think we're done here," GoGo frowns at it.

They leave the haunted house, Mr. O'Hare smiling as he sees them off. "Thanks for visiting! Come again...if you dare..." He closes the door and opens it again. "Leave us a good review."

GoGo's phone beeps when they're not too far from the haunted house. "You guys, Noodle Burger Boy's at the Krei Tech Shipyard!"

Hiro pulls out his phone to call for Skymax. The delivery system leaves Fred's house, flies past turbines, then past the bridge.

* * *

NBB is carrying a crate on the top of his head, running off before a burst of flames appears in front of him.

"Hey Noodle Burger Boy! Put that crate down!" Fred demands him.

"Huh! Okay mister!" He jumps and slides away, the crate landing next to the robot. "No more running."

"Whoa ho! Good news, guys! Noodle Burger Boy is actually surrender-" NBB shoots out his laser eyes, Fred jumping out of the way with a scream.

"You take that back now?" Hana asks him from his commlink.

"Definitely!"

"I'm gonna burn your buns!" NBB shouts as he finds Fred with infrared vision and uses laser eyes on him, barely hitting the tail.

"Ow! I forgot about the laser eyes!" Fred exclaims as he scoots away, lasers being fired in front of him.

"Hold on Freddy!" Honey Lemon leaps behind the robot, tossing a chem ball, but he of course catches it. He spins around and throws it above her. The ball hits a crate right above the woman and she braces herself, with nothing happening. She looks up to see Baymax holding up the crate, Hiro on his back. "Thanks Baymax!"

"You are welcome," He throws the crate away. Hiro looks around, his sister landing next to the robot.

"Where'd he go?"

"There!" Hana points forward and they see the former mascot robot running with another crate on his head. GoGo skates around the corner after him.

"I'm right behind him!"

As she chases after him, the robot turns his face around. "Way too many pickles!" He shoots out a bunch of pickles from his mouth, causing her to slip and she bumps into a crate.

"I hate this guy!" She grunts towards him.

"On it!" Wasabi runs on crates above her, gritting his teeth. NBB turns back and fires laser eyes. "Whoa!" He blocks the projectile with his laser blades. "I liked it better when he could only shoot ketchup and mustard!"

NBB hits the crate Wasabi was on, knocking him to the ground. Hana flies past him, followed by Baymax. "Okay Baymax, we need to slow him down."

Baymax scans up ahead and fires his rocket fist at the crates in front of NBB, causing him to stop running. Baymax and Hana land behind him. The girl throws a rope made of electricity, capturing him.

"Golly mister and miss...that sure wasn't swell..."

"It's time to reprogram you!" Hiro declares, Hana looking up and releasing the rope. He looks in her direction to see someone they thought was gone forever...someone that they both held dear to their hearts...

"...Tadashi?" The twins murmur in unison.

There he is, standing right there with no expression past the mist from the crates. They stare at him for a few seconds before he turns around...and then he's gone.

"Wait! W-Where'd he go?" Hiro gets off Baymax, Hana running up to the crate.

"Noodle Burger Boy is gone," Baymax reports as the others join them.

"No, not-"

"What happened? How did he get away?" Fred asks, looking around, pointing to his upper eye. "Was it the laser eyes?"

"Hey, there's no shame in losing to laser eyes," Wasabi defends himself.

"No we thought we saw...something...we got distracted. Sorry guys..." He looks towards to the ground, unsure of how to process what just happened. Did they both just really see him? What was it supposed to mean?

"Don't worry Hiro, we'll get him next time," Honey Lemon says sympathetically, sensing that something is wrong. Hana is looking around past the crate, but sees no evidence that Tadashi was even standing there...

"Yeah Noodle Burger Boy has an annoying habit of getting away, but never staying away," GoGo chimes in as Hana jumps off the crate.

"I guess we better break the bad news to Krei," Wasabi shrugs a little, "I wonder what was in that crate...?"

The others leave, with only the twins and Baymax left. They're staring at the spot where their older brother just was.

"Hiro, Hana...is something wrong?"

Hiro continues to look at the same spot, snapping himself out of it. "No, I'm coming."

"Hana, are you still thinking about Trent?"

"Huh?!" She asks in surprise, turning to the robot. She gives a small frown at the memory. It's been a few weeks since it's happened...not a day goes by that she doesn't think about him...and what difference she could've made...but she can't think of one. There was nothing she could've done to stop him...

"I..." Hana hesitates in her answer before closing her eyes. "L-Let's go."

* * *

The next day, the twins are in Granville's class. "As the third law of thermo-dynamics states, the entropy of a system approaches zero as..."

They look up towards the door to see Tadashi briefly walking past it. The twins quickly get out of their seats.

"Mr and Ms. Hamada, sit down," The professor orders them.

"Sorry, Professor Granville! But we just...we need to...go!"

"Like, badly!" Hana finishes for him and they rush out the door, seeing him turn the corner.

"Hey, wait!" They chase after Tadashi, but after they follow his direction, the hallway is empty.

"W-What? Okay, I'm officially losing it," He places a hand on his forehead.

"I think we both are," Hana sighs deeply with a frown. Why are they only seeing him now? They've thought about him for months...

* * *

In GoGo's apartment, she's reading the Popular Physics magazine on her bean bag chair, hearing a squeak. She hears it again and realizes what's going on. "Ugh, not again."

Fred, who somehow got into the apartment, appears from underneath the stairs, driving a tricycle while dressed as a leprechaun. "Fred!"

"Who's Fred? I'm a wee leprechaun!" He puts on an Irish accent. GoGo is not scared in the slightest, instead looking very annoyed.

"This has to stop!"

"Because you're scared?"

"No, because I'm-" She stops herself short. Maybe if she lets him think that she's scared, he'll finally stop. Not to mention she didn't care if he actually scared her or not. "Actually...yeah! Aaahhh! I'm really scared! You win."

"That's fake fear, GoGo! I thought you said you were afraid of leprechauns!" He looks at her accusingly, riding around her.

"I am, but this...this is mostly sad," She watches him and he gasps at her comment.

"I spent hours applying this beard!" He tugs at his beard hair. "It's real hair!"

"Now it's all sad. Fred, Halloween is over," She goes back to her magazine.

"Oh no...Frederick Frederickson does not give up! I will scare you, GoGo! Just you wait. Just you wait!" And with that, he rides away, bumping into the door. He tries to go out, but keeps hitting it, laughing in embarrassment. "Steering's a little tricky on this thing...uh, actually, could you just turn away as I attempt to exit with some sort of grace?"

She gladly does it as she briefly shakes her head in disbelief.

* * *

Baymax, Hana, and Hiro are flying in the sky at night, Hiro holding a tracking device. "Krei said all their crates have built-in tracking devices."

"Wow," GoGo couldn't help but comment as she skates down the sidewalk, "Krei actually did something useful. I'm shocked."

"That's what my reaction was too when he told us," Hana hums a bit. "I can't believe I had to go over to your apartment just to get Fred out..."

"Thanks for helping with my daring escape!" Fred announces from her communicator, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"According to this, the stolen crate should be right...there." They approach a tower...a very tall one.

"Does it happen to say which floor?" Wasabi asks Hiro.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, I take my initial praise back," Hana deadpans, meaning that they'd have to search the whole thing...

"Do you see any construction?" Fred questions and Baymax looks at the building.

"Scanning. The 23rd floor is under construction."

"Okay, I bet that's where Noodle Burger Boy is," Fred says as the others come to a stop. "Villains love exposed pipes, beams, and plastic tarps."

That description fits the 23rd floor to the bill as NBB is on a laptop, Big Hero 7 hidden a good few feet away from him.

"Good call, Fred," Wasabi whispers in surprise.

The others peek from their hiding spots. "What's he doing?" Honey Lemon asks as they can see him on the computer, but they can't tell what he's doing.

"My guess is something bad, or you know what, he could just be catching up on emails. But...probably something bad," Fred narrows his eyes.

"Which is why we need to catch this dumb burger head once and for all," GoGo skates forward.

"Don't forget: laser eyes," Wasabi points to his own eyes.

When she's near NBB, she hears familiar beeps, looking up to see Buddy Guards. More appear from behind the tarp. "Forget laser eyes! We've got bigger problems!" Wasabi shouts in fear.

"Guess we know what was in the crate," Hiro stands up.

"Buddy Guards!" Honey Lemon answers, holding the strap of her purse.

"And they've all been re-programmed to his liking," Hana narrows her eyes.

NBB turns his attention to them. "Howdy and hello! Have you met my little dumplings?" The Buddy Guards change their appearance to dumplings.

"Little dumplings? Really?" GoGo asks in a deadpan voice.

"Dumplings...attack!" NBB declares, ignoring her comment. "And I'll need Lady Electrica to complete my order!"

"No. Way," Hana clenches a fist, gritting her teeth. Why would she even go with him when he tried to kill her with a trash compactor?

They fly over to Big Hero 7. "Okay, new biggest fear! Flying dumplings with eyes!" Wasabi yells, backing away and slicing them with his blades. He smiles and charges into the fight.

"Oh no!" Fred jumps around, avoiding lasers. "You already ruined Noodle Burger, you are not ruining dumplings for me too!"

He steps back and lets out his own fire, burning the dumpling. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball, encasing one of the dumplings in ice. GoGo jumps and knocks it out of the way. She tosses another disc and it explodes in front of Wasabi. Then he looks up.

"That is a big shipping container..."

More Buddy Guards disguise as dumplings from the crate that NBB stole. Baymax hits one of them while Fred breathes fires nearby. Hiro looks around the corner from the crate as Hana runs forward, throwing an electric blast to a row of dumplings, all of them exploding.

"They're all networked to Noodle Burger Boy!"

Wasabi continues slicing dumplings. "No kidding!"

"Golly little dumplings," NBB comments as the sliced robots fall near him. "I'm getting really steamed! Let's see how they like invisible style!"

GoGo skates around as all the robots turn invisible. Four of them are immediately caught in rope. "This is not fair!" Wasabi shouts as the others get caught, and then are all caught in one. NBB chuckles at them in glee.

"I can get us all out of here," She reaches for her chem purse, but she's dropped it on the floor. The woman reaches towards it with her foot, only for her feet to be caught in rope. She sighs in annoyance.

"Twins, we're kind of stuck!" Wasabi calls out as Baymax and Hana are dodging lasers. One of the robots reveals itself with the tarp. Hiro jumps off Baymax and starts wrestling with the robot dumpling. "Huh...Never thought I'd see Hiro wrestle a flying dumpling."

"Seems more like a GoGo thing..." Fred comments, eyes wide. Hiro pulls off the panel.

"There!" He pulls off the wires, "Should've thought that through." As he falls towards the ground, a hand grabs his, flying into the air. He looks up and sees Hana holding onto him, smirking. "Thanks sis!"

"No problem." Suddenly, a laser from one of the robots hits Hana's foot, causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Hiro, Hana," Baymax gets hit with three lasers. "Oh no." He slams into a beam and falls on his back.

"Baymax!" The twins cry out.

NBB laughs at them again. "Golly mister! It looks like your friend got pan-fried! Time to go, little dumplings! Follow Papa! Remember the buddy system!" He jumps off, waving to them as the remaining dumplings fly him away.

"So weird..." GoGo comments as Fred struggles a little.

"Great. Another food group off the list," He complains to them.

"Dumplings are not a food group," Wasabi informs him.

"Not anymore!"

Wasabi moves around, "Hold on...I think I got it!" He manages to get an arm free while the twins look at Baymax. Part of his chest plate is gone, and the armor from his left arm is broken off.

"Baymax, you okay?" Hiro asks him.

"I am badly damaged. I will now shut down."

"Baymax…" Hana murmurs softly.

"Don't worry buddy...we'll fix you..." Their faces are the last thing Baymax sees before he powers off.

* * *

They're in their garage, fixing up their friend. Hiro puts in the last wires as Hana comes around from behind.

"How's that?"

"I am unable to move my arms. Also my legs," He reports to them.

"So not great," Hiro gives his sister an amused smile. "Just...let us make a few more adjustments."

Hiro rolls his chair to grab some of his tools when Hana drops her screwdriver in shock. He hears the thud and looks up to see Tadashi standing under a street light. He immediately stops what he's doing as the man walks away from their sight.

"Tadashi? Wait...okay B-B-Baymax, did you see that? It was Tadashi, he was right there!"

"I saw him too. Both last time and then now," Hana looks towards the robot.

"Hiro, Hana...I am sorry. But Tadashi could have not have been here. Tadashi is-"

"We know..." They interrupt sadly, looking away.

"Missing a loved one can be difficult..."

They stare to where he was. They...they had to go after him. Neither of them knew why, but they had a feeling about this.

"Wait here," Hiro tells him and they run off. Ending up on the sidewalk, they chase after Tadashi. When he's on the other side of the crossroad, a bus passes by, and then he's gone. He suddenly appears behind them and the two chase after him. They go through an alley, a trolley passing by...and finally arrive at their location.

"The haunted house?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"It's still here?" Hana murmurs, just as confused, but they go inside anyway to follow Tadashi. The halls are just the same as if no effort has been made to clean it up.

"Hello?" Hiro calls out. The door suddenly closes shut behind them, startling the two.

"Okaaaaay...now I feel creeped out," Hana darts her eyes around before they continue on.

"Come on. We know someone's here, we just saw-"

They turn into the room with the crystal ball, seeing him standing right there. Their eyes widen as he turns around to face them with a smile.

"Hey little brother, little sister."

They couldn't believe it. Tadashi is here...right in front of them to see. The last time they saw him...the fire...they were pleading with him not to go inside. But he did anyway...leaving his baseball cap behind in front of the building.

"This...is impossible!" Hiro turns around, hands on his head. He's not really seeing him, right? Neither of them are.

"We can't be seeing him," Hana murmurs, shaking her hair a bit with her hands as she paces around.

"Come on, nothing's impossible, guys," Tadashi smiles with a shrug.

The twins turn to face him. "How? How are you here?!"

"And why now of all times?" Hana asks him, trying not to cry.

"Well, I could ask the both of you the same thing. How are you two here when I know for a fact that Aunt Cass would not let you out this late?"

"W-We were... working in the garage and then we saw you and we just-"

"You snuck out?" Tadashi asks knowingly.

"We didn't sneak out, we...left," Hiro shrugs sheepishly.

"There's a difference," Hana rubs her neck, just as sheepish as Hiro.

"Without telling her where you were going? And bringing Hana along with you? It's good to see almost nothing's changed. Still the same old Hiro," He smiles at them. "And it's good to see that you're here with us for a change, Hana."

They smile back...and then they realize what exactly they're doing.

"This is crazy. This is just crazy!"

"I can't believe this is even happening!" Hana shakes her head slowly.

* * *

GoGo is working on the magnet project at school. She sends out a text to Hana wondering where she is before she lets out a yawn. A familiar jingle is heard, causing her to gasp. NBB and the Buddy Guard dumplings crash through the ceiling and into the lab.

"Really?" She asks in disdain as she hinds behind the desk. Pulling out her phone, she sends out a mass text to the others. Honey Lemon is doing some chemistry work.

"Oh yeah. Can't take this one off the list." Wasabi looks up at Fred while organizing his station, rubbing his temples. He's been doing that ever since the pizza arrived, and it was slowly making the two losing their concentration. "Pizza's never gonna be off the list, guys." He takes another bite. "Don't care what happens.

"Isn't there _anywhere_ else you can do that?" Wasabi questions in annoyance. Honey's phone goes off and she pulls it out.

"Noodle Burger Boy's back!"

"Where?" Fred asks in alarm as both boys turn their attention towards her.

"Here!"

Unfortunately for the team, the twins had left their phones at home in the garage. Baymax can only watch as the phones buzz, slowly getting towards the floor.

"Oh. Oh. Oh."

The phones fall off, but this time, Hana put durable cases and screen protectors after what happened with Hiro's phone when he gave himself super strength. They still go off, but then they die from low batteries.

"Oh no."

* * *

"So, how's it going at nerd school?" Tadashi takes a seat in front of the crystal orb.

"It's everything you said it'd be," Hiro replies as Hana smiles lightly.

"I...I can't thank you enough for putting me there, Tadashi. I'm learning so much about myself...trying new things...and building stuff with Hiro," She gives him a one-armed hug as the three family members smile.

"Though, there's this professor, Granville...she's...just so...ah!"

"And Karmi, oh lord," Hana rolls her eyes. "If there was one thing you could've warned us, it should've been about her." Deep down, though, she still thinks that Karmi could warm up at some point during their school years...

"But I-I don't know, I guess that's good for us. About Granville, definitely not about Karmi," Hiro sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"And people call me immature," Hana shakes her head with an amused smile.

Tadashi narrows his eyes at them. "It's good for you two?"

"She thinks we need limits," Hiro informs him.

"There was an incident before you went there..." Hana places a hand on the chair. "A student...who let his limits escalate to the point where there was an accident."

"Limits? Limits will just slow you down."

The twins glance at each other before looking towards him. "What do you mean?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Hiro, you can do anything, be anything. But time is precious, don't waste it. And definitely don't let Professor Granville or anyone hold you back...including Hana."

This causes concern in both of them. That...doesn't sound like anything he would say...

* * *

NBB's jingle plays as the dumpling robots start to disable the locks on the magnet. GoGo is still behind the desk waiting for the others. If she called Skymax now, he'd see her and it'd alert him of her presence. Thankfully, the others arrive at the door. Wasabi tosses GoGo a bag, NBB and the dumplings getting in formation ready to attack.

Fred jumps onto the magnet. "You don't belong here, Noodle Burger Boy!" He fires flames at the robot. "Technically, I don't belong here either, but my parents gave this school a LOT of money!"

The dumplings zap Fred and he hits the wall. When he looks downwards, there's a tiny little spider in front of him. It grows larger in size, causing him to scream in fear. "NO! NOOOO!"

GoGo throws a disc at a dumpling, managing to knock at least five of them down. One of them turns back into a Buddy Guard. "Interesting..." She comments as she catches her disc back. "Honey Lemon! Cover me!"

"On it!" Honey Lemon reaches towards her purse...only to see a hippo resting on top of it. She shrieks in disgust and throws her purse off her. She backs away slowly as the hippo gets bigger. GoGo turns around to see Honey Lemon freaked out...and seeing no hippo.

"Hey! What's wrong? Guys, I need cover!" Something grows behind her. "Oh good Wasabi, I need you to-" It's not Wasabi, however, she's exactly face-to-face with a leprechaun. "Fred, now is not the time!"

She sees that it's not Fred because he's running away from the 'spider.' "No!" He slides around the corner. "No! Nooo!" He runs right past Wasabi. The floor starts to crumble underneath him, leaving him standing on a small pillar as he's surrounded by an abyss.

"Too high," He holds his head in fear. "Too high!"

"Too big! Too big!" Fred cries out as he runs past him again.

"I don't know what's happening! But I don't like it!" Honey Lemon cringes as two more hippos have appeared. They show their mouths wide open. "Now they're opening up their mouths...!"

While everyone is distracted, the dumplings attach themselves to the magnet, turning back into Buddy Guards. They lift up the massive object, NBB sitting on top of a row.

"Okie dokie, little dumplings! Let's take half of our order to go!"

* * *

"Aunt Cass has been doing great..." Hiro informs Tadashi, Hana standing next to him. "But w-we can tell she misses you...we miss you too."

The siblings smile at each other. "And Baymax...well, Baymax is awesome. Of course, he's a little broken right now, b-but we can fix him."

"You know, twins...you shouldn't waste your talents fixing my old work," He tells them and their suspicions grow higher. "Little sis...why are you still doing all of this?" Tadashi asks, leaning against the chair as he's staring at her right in the eye.

"What...? I don't..." Hana murmurs in confusion.

"Pushing yourself to help little brother here when your skills could be used elsewhere? That's not you," Tadashi raises an eyebrow casually. Hiro narrows his eyes in confusion. He would never tell Hana she's not being herself out of the blue like that.

"Hey, I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it, Tadashi!" Hana yells fiercely. "I love helping Hiro. He's the reason why I haven't relapsed in-in months!" Without her brother, she wouldn't have even know that she's actually good at something...and can be smart.

"Maybe you should stick to what you're good at...if you know what I mean," Tadashi slowly pushes a plate of food towards Hana. She stares at the plate in horror. It's a pile of various foods: a hot dog, a hamburger, six donuts, three whole pizzas, and two cherry pies. She's never even eaten that amount of food at once, and she definitely wasn't going to start now. Why was Tadashi pushing her to eat all this...?

"Tadashi, how can you say that...?" Hana blinks back tears, causing Hiro to clench his fist, gritting his teeth. Brother or not, it clearly upset her. "I thought you loved me..." Her voice cracks at the last two words.

"Love, dislike..." Tadashi shrugs as if nothing happened. "It's easy to pretend."

"That's enough!" Hiro suddenly shouts, causing the two to turn to the boy. "I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk to Hana that way. She pushed herself day and night to make us, you, proud and if you can't see that, then you're an idiot, Tadashi! In fact, you'd never say that...or any of this. Don't fix Baymax, you don't need limits, admitting that Hana's better off without me and vice versa? Tadashi...would never say those things." He snatches Hana's hand, dragging her towards the door. The tears are still falling from her face.

He stands up, looking at them. "I just want what's best for you two."

"You...are not our brother," Hiro narrows his eyes, gripping Hana's hand protectively. The door suddenly closes behind them.

NBB looks up at the ceiling window, which breaks as they get away with the magnet.

The three back up towards each other, Wasabi too scared to move from his spot. "Do you see the spider too?!" Fred exclaims in fear as the leprechaun approaches GoGo.

"Spider? It's a leprechaun!"

"Hippos. Hippos!" Honey Lemon cries out. When the leprechaun gets closer, GoGo gets the courage to punch it, but her fist goes right through it.

"Wait, what?"

"I-I know you're not Tadashi!" Hiro stammers, back pressed against the door. "Who are you really? Why are you doing this?"

'Tadashi' just chuckles innocently, "Doing what?"

"Pretending to be our brother...messing with us," Hiro's glare hardens.

"I don't know what you're talking about...little brother," Tadashi smiles at him widely.

"You're lying because you would never do that to Hana. In fact, you never knew about her eating problems in the first place. I-It's this place..."

Hana's eyes slowly widen in realization. He's right...she never spoke a word of her...problems with anyone except her family and friends, most of the time _after _Tadashi's death. So how would he know about them?

GoGo's hand phases through the leprechaun again. "It's got to be augmented reality."

"But how?" Hiro murmurs, noticing the machines behind 'Tadashi.' The same ones they looked into when they visited here on Halloween, that blew air in their faces afterwards. "The kinetoscopes."

GoGo comes to the same explanation. "At the haunted house..."

"Digital imaging lenses," Hiro clenches his fists as Hana stays silent.

"Lenses?" 'Tadashi' smiles evilly, the logo on his hat changing to Obake's symbol. "Clever boy..." 'Tadashi' points a laser gun at Hana. "Time to get rid of the dead weight..."

She pales as she backs away towards the door in fear. She couldn't believe it. First Tadashi wasn't actually Tadashi, and now someone in his likeness is pointing a weapon at her...there's no regret in his eyes at all...as if he really didn't care...not to mention that she's in a small room…like the one she was locked inside in during high school. She didn't let that sink in since she thought she was talking to her brother, but now her heart is beating rapidly in her rib cage.

"Obake!" Hiro rubs at his eyes, revealing the green lenses. Tadashi is now gone in his eyes. He turns around to Hana, who is sweating in fear. "Hana...the lenses! You have to take them off. He's not actually here."

She slowly rubs at her eyes, the lenses falling off. Once she she sees that it's not real, the girl's knees speak for her as she lowers herself onto the ground, confused...horrified...and sad at what just happened...

* * *

GoGo also removes the lenses, seeing that she's back in reality. "Guys, they're contacts! Take them out!"

"Huh?" Fred's arms go back to him as he tries to, but is too disgusted to do it. "I don't like touching my eyes!"

Honey's visor lifts up as she takes them off. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it! But I don't like doing it!" Fred moves around wildly in his suit.

GoGo skates around Wasabi as she tries to console him. "Hey, Wasabi, it's okay, buddy! It's not real!"

Wasabi just sees the chasm. "I don't know...it feels pretty real to me..."

"Wasabi, these are safe scares! Just take the contacts out of your eyes!"

"But I don't wear contacts!" He sounds like he's on the verge of crying and she groans.

"Come on, you big baby," She grabs his arms and he gasps, seeing the rocks fall into the deep abyss that seems bottomless. He lifts up his visor and removes the contacts, finally coming back to Earth and finally seeing that he's on solid ground.

"Ohh the floor! I'm so happy!" He starts kissing the ground and realizes what he's doing. "Wait! What am I doing?! So gross!" He tries to spit out the germs.

Fred sighs in relief. "That was really scary."

GoGo cringes, remembering her fear. "Yeah..."

"Are you serious?!" Fred's top eye lifts up, "Ohh. GoGo was scared and I didn't even get to appreciate it?!"

She gives him a brief glare before helping up Wasabi. "Guys! Noodle Burger Boy took the magnet!" They look at the missing magnet and glass from the window.

"Why would Noodle Burger Boy want a high-powered magnet?' Honey Lemon asks curiously.

* * *

They meet up with the twins in Fred's room. Hiro is sitting on the couch between the girls, Baymax standing behind the couch.

"Wait. You two saw Tadashi?" GoGo asks him.

"Not only that, we talked to him. It was so...real...a-and then he...pointed a weapon at Hana..."

"I'm so sorry, Hiro," Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh. That is crossing a line," Wasabi crosses his arms in disapproval.

"Seriously, what is this Obake guy's deal?" GoGo asks bitterly.

"And how could he know so much about Tadashi...?"

In Obake's lair, Tadashi's 84 test run videos from when he was testing Baymax are playing on his computer. The magnet arrives from the ceiling and he turns around to NBB, who jumps off the Buddy Guards.

"Order up, mister!"

"Good...very good..." He examines the magnet. "Yes...this will do nicely..." He looks at the machine he's building.

Baymax looks towards Fred's bed. "Hana."

They turn their heads to see Hana sitting on the left side of the bed, her back turned to them. Her hands are folded in her lap as she looks towards the ground.

She hadn't said a word ever since she and Hiro left the haunted house.

He looks towards the others and stands up, heading over to her. She looks so sad...like a kicked puppy...

"...Hana?" Hiro speaks up and he gets no response. Taking a slight breath, he takes a seat next to her, placing a hand on her back. "Hana?"

No words whatsoever.

"Um..." Hiro bites his lip. What would someone else do if a family member they weren't close with in the past is showing signs of depression again? "H-Hey, wanna get some ice cream? Or maybe Aunt Cass can make you some hot chocolate?"

Her hands shake as she tightens her jacket around her. "...Hiro?"

He blinks at her raspy voice, but she still doesn't look up. "I just...wanna go home..."

"...Okay," He looks back towards the others in slight worry, helping her off the bed. "We'll go home. Come on, Baymax."

"Bye guys."

"We'll see you soon."

"Feel better."

"And don't do anything stupid."

"We won't," Hiro chuckles weakly at GoGo as Hana slightly waves to them, her brother opening up the doors for her.

* * *

_The time was 6 pm in the afternoon. The last few stragglers had finally left and the Lucky Cat Café was preparing to close early today. Why? Because it was a special day of course! Inside the kitchen, Aunt Cass was washing dishes and cups left by customers that day. The kitchen was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Two five-year-old twins, a boy and a girl, carried the last of the cups and dishes, setting it down next to her._

"_Thank you, twins," Aunt Cass smiled down at them. "You two and Tadashi are such good helpers! But are you sure you don't wanna do something special for your birthday?"_

"_No!" Hana insisted, shaking her head rapidly. "I love helping Aunt Cassie!"_

"_Me too!"_

_She laughed at them and a nine-year-old Tadashi walked into the kitchen._

"_There's the birthday twins," He put down the dustpan and broom._

"_Dashi!" The twins laughed at him as he ruffled their hair. _

"_Why are we closing up early, Aunt Cassie?" Hana looked up at her aunt curiously. "Is something happening?"_

"_Actually," She turned back to the dirty dishes. "Yes. Yes, there is."_

"_What is it?" Hiro asked, leaning in curiously._

"_It's a surprise," She winked at them, cleaning up the last of the dishes and putting away her cleaning gloves._

"_Cool!" The twins exclaimed with toothy smiles. _

_She flashed a smile of her own and looked towards Tadashi. He nodded and Aunt Cass ushered them upstairs. The twins looked at each other briefly before they were seated at the dinner table. Tadashi turned around, holding up a small round birthday cake with two sets of five candles in it, one set for each twin. _

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hamada Twins~ Happy birthday to you!" Aunt Cass and Tadashi sung, Hana clapping. Hiro stood up on the chair as Tadashi put birthday hats on them. _

"_Wow!" They said in awe, eyes shining. It was vanilla flavored, decorated with gummy bears circling a picture of Hiro and Hana as toddlers. Hiro was sucking his thumb and Hana was playing with Tadashi's hat._

"_Make a wish, you guys," Aunt Cass hugged them from behind. They closed their eyes and blew out the candles in unison. _

"_Can we eat it now?!" Hana clasped her hands, bouncing up and down a bit._

"_No. Presents first and then cake. Remember what happened last time," Tadashi warned them. Last year, they had eaten almost half the cake in one day and went on a sugar craze...they couldn't help it; it was gummy bears!_

_The two pouted, but they quickly turned into smiles as Tadashi held out a neatly-wrapped present for Hana._

"_Here. It's from me and Hiro."_

_He helped her open it and she ripped open the box to see a beige-colored medium-sized stuffed bunny. The tummy was a fluffy white and the ears were big and floppy. _

"_Oh! A bunny! It's so cute!"_

"_I'm glad you think so!" Tadashi smiled at her. "Hiro and I made a lemonade stand to make the money for it. It took a few days, but after chipping in a few extra dollars, we managed to buy it from the toy store."_

"_Oh, what should I call him?"_

"_How about...Hoppy?" Aunt Cass suggested with a small smile._

"_Do you like it?" Hiro gave Hana a big grin and she smiled, hugging both of her brothers._

"_Oh thank you, guys. I love it!"_

_Suddenly all the happy memories went away as Tadashi, Hiro, and Hana grew in age to their current selves. Everything turned into the haunted house. Hana looked around in confusion as Tadashi was on the floor, unconscious._

"_Hana!"_

_She turned around to Hiro and Aunt Cass standing in the doorway. Hana ran up to them, but the door swung shut._

"_No!" She slammed on the door, jiggling the knob, but it didn't budge. Turning around, she saw her big brother and ran up to him. Maybe if she woke him up, they could get out of here, because she didn't like any of this. Being in this room again made her feel like she was gonna suffocate. _

"_Tadashi, wake up. I need your help!" She screeched in fear. "Tadashi, please!"_

_When he stirred, she gave a look of relief, glancing back at the door, which was starting to fade. What she didn't notice was that Tadashi was holding a rifle underneath him. There was an uneasy feeling in the air…she looked back at the ground, backflipping away just as he was about to knock her out with the gun. The bottom of the weapon hit the floor with a loud frightening crack as she was still kneeling, hand on the wooden floor._

"_T-Tadashi…?" She murmured in shock over what he just did. He wouldn't ever do that to her, let alone hold a gun…_

_He stood up, revealing Obake's symbol on his hat. He then pointed the gun right at her. Her eyes stared at him in horror and she reached towards the door, but it was gone. Her heart was beating so fast, he could probably hear it from his spot._

"_I would spare you, but…we all have to make sacrifices…" Obake's voice spoke from Tadashi's mouth and he pulled the trigger_.

Hana wakes up with a start, panting heavily. She feels the tears hit her eyes as she wipes them with the back of her hand. She hadn't wanted anything special for her fifth birthday, but her brothers made it extra special for her. Hoppy had been in her possession ever since…and then the nightmare happened…and all of those happy memories just seem so fake now.

Hiro sits up slowly as he could hear crying. He looks across the room through his tired pupils to see that it's coming from his sister. Her hair is a tussled mess, more than usual, and her eyes look sad.

She's not really lucky to have brothers like that.

When Tada—Obake—had pointed that laser gun at her earlier, it was all she was seeing. She felt trapped in that room, and she wasn't able to move at all. She had tried to speak...but there was nothing she could've said to ease the situation. And when he pointed an actual gun at her…

She thought she was really gonna die…at the hands of her own brother.

The childhood memory was great at first until she remembered what happened tonight. She felt so happy…so loved…and in an instant, it was suddenly gone. Turning into a horrible nightmare. She was left all alone, defenseless, against something that could've ended her life, had it been real.

_I wish I had more good memories of Tadashi...but I don't. I wish that I spent more time with him...I wish that I wasn't who I am!_ _Why do I ruin everything that's good in my life? Why?! _

"Hana?"

She was so focused in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Hiro was speaking to her. Hana slowly turns to the boy and he notices her tear-stained face. Judging by the look of fright…he could unfortunately tell what happened.

"Sorry I woke you up…" She murmurs, trying to hide her sadness.

"I don't care about that, I care about you. Come here," he whispers softly.

She'd say no, but she needed something to calm her down, and…this was the first time he used that soft voice. For some reason, it almost calmed her...

Almost.

Hana slides down, slowly waddling over. She crawls into his bed and he pulls her into a gentle hug, resting his chin at the top of her head.

Hiro's eyes soften. "...You can't stop thinking about it either, can you?"

Eyes prick her tears as she shakes her head. "No...I was dreaming about our fifth birthday...when I got Hoppy...and then in the haunted house, everything went away and he just suddenly wanted to..." She covers her mouth, letting out a small sob.

"It wasn't really him," He holds her close as she cries into his shoulder. "It was just Obake playing with us."

"I know that, but it still felt like...like Tadashi would do that to me for real..."

Hiro shakes his head rapidly. "No he wouldn't! He'd have to be crazy to do that to anyone. Look at me."

Hana looks up into his eyes and he pats her head. "Tadashi loved you. Who wouldn't? You're crazy smart, a good listener, and you play a mean violin."

She can't help but smile up at him. "Yeah..."

"And he knows that you love him too. He's the one who suggested that we help you get into SFIT after all..."

"I should've known, the dork," She snorts a bit, causing the both of them to laugh. The two smile and Hiro pats her back.

"I didn't want to see him like that either...but Tadashi, the real one, is here," Hiro gestures to his heart. "In all of us."

Hana nods slowly. "Thanks, Hiro..."

"Of course. Anything for my little sister," He winks at her and her reaction is an annoyed groan.

"I hate it when you say that...you're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"No. It's kind of fun," He shows his gap tooth in a grin.

"Have fun when I grow taller than you," She retorts back, placing her head onto his chest. "…It's still scary…"

"Shh." Hiro rubs her back, glancing at the window next to them and looking out towards the sky. He continues to shush her as he sees the stars. While Tadashi is gone, he did guarantee one thing...

His siblings would be there for each other no matter what.


	23. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 1

**Angel: Warning, there is mild cursing in this and I think the next ones as well. I know the last one definitely does, but I don't remember for the next episode XD And yes, you will finally get to figure out why Obake wants Hana. I know lots of you asked, but be patient...**

**Cause the reason is in the next episode XD**

Hiro is slammed into a pile of boxes and lands on the floor. He dodges spikes thrown his way, Globby pinning Baymax to a wall.

"Well, you sure it was a good idea to come without the rest of your buddies?" He teases him.

"Baymax!" He runs past more shards as he tries to help his friend. Suddenly, an electric shield appears in front of Hiro.

"Who said he came alone?" Hana lands near her brother with a smirk. An alarm sounds from Baymax, getting Globby's attention.

"What's that?" He turns to the robot in annoyance.

"It is an alarm. Hiro, Hana, we must leave for your meeting with Professor Granville soon."

Globby throws another spike, Hana jumping into the air to avoid it. "Oh no! That was today?!"

"I reminded you this morning," His sister turns to him.

"Yes, it is in 8 minutes."

"Well if you knew, then why didn't you go to the meeting?!" Hiro turns to her and she pokes a finger into his chest.

"Because someone needed to make sure that _you _wouldn't skip out on it or forget."

"Excuse me, we're fighting here!" Globby fires a chem ball of his own to hit a button underneath a wooden table. It turns into a metallic table, holding a briefcase with the Krei Tech symbol on it. "There you are..." He creates an arm from his body to grab it, Hana thrusting her hand to fire an electric bolt. It hits the arm and causes him to recoil back in pain.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Globby!" Hiro starts off.

"But not really," Hana smirks in amusement.

"Gotta wrap this up!" He pushes the button underneath the table, which gets Globby stuck. He also releases Baymax in the process. He flies onto the ground. "Baymax, you okay?"

"I am sticky," He replies, Hana cringing awkwardly at all the glob on him.

"Catch ya later!"

The twins turn around as Globby melts into the cracks of the turning table and escapes.

"Well, at least he didn't get this," Hiro looks at the briefcase, Hana joining his side. He hits the suitcase and they quickly know what it's made out of it. "Titanium shell bio-metric lock? This is some serious security...I wonder what's inside?"

"Whatever it is, it's got top priority," Hana takes the suitcase, smacking it against the table to prove that it's literally unbreakable at the moment. "Why would Krei have something like this in a warehouse? Doesn't he have like a vault for this kind of stuff?"

"Hiro, Hana, your meeting is now in 7 minutes. Is your final project proposal ready?"

Hana's eyes widen as she drops the suitcase. "Oh no..." She's been so busy with all of her activities that she's forgotten all about it. All students are to present a final project proposal to be approved by Granville, and all projects are to be shown at the SFIT Open House, no exceptions.

"Ahh not exactly," Hiro picks up the suitcase from the floor. "But we've still got some time! Right? ...Uh, how long till we can get back to SFIT?"

"Approximately 7.5 minutes," Baymax answers as Hiro runs up to him.

"See? Plenty of time!"

"We're not screwed..." Hana smiles nervously as she taps her foot, catapulting herself into the air. Hiro jumps onto Baymax, who opens his wings and takes off, but the glob on his feet causes them to get stuck.

"I am still sticky."

"Nope, we're mega screwed," Hana murmurs as she lands in front of them. "Alright boys, stand back. This might hurt." She rubs her hands together, emitting electricity between them.

"How much?"

"...Um," She sweats a bit, glancing away.

"That was an unsure um, I don't like hearing that!"

* * *

"Thus for my final project, I propose an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work!" Honey Lemon gestures to a project layout to Professor Granville. The woman smiles lightly as she presses onto her tablet with a few beeps.

"Your project is approved."

GoGo gestures to Honey Lemon, pointing to her phone because the twins are still late. "Stall!"

Granville is about to head for the twins when Honey Lemon stops her. "I mean, she kept it all secret. It's pretty fascinating you have to admit!"

"Yes. That's why I approved your project," Granville is about to walk away again when Honey Lemon stands in front of her.

"Why...was it a secret? That's the big question! ...Which...I...will attempt to answer..." The twins come in with Baymax, the boy holding the briefcase. He's out of breath from earlier, Hana wiping the sweat off her forehead. Both of their is slightly electrified from Hana breaking them free.

"I can hear you both panting, Mr and Ms. Hamada."

They freeze up at her, the twins cringing. "Uh! Hey, Professor Granville," He pushes the briefcase into Baymax's hands. "Is it our turns already?"

"We...didn't even notice you standing there!" Hana waves nervously.

"So it is and you didn't, Mr and Ms. Hamada. Remember, you are not allowed to work together or give one another assistance on this. I hope you two have put as much thought into your proposals as your friends did." Honey Lemon awkwardly leaves her alone.

"Yeah, uh, a-about that..."

"We, um..."

"You have nothing," She guesses correctly.

"We have nothing," They confirm, sighing a bit.

"We're sorry, Professor Granville, w-we've just been...over scheduled?" No way could they tell her that the real reason is because of all the crime lately in the city that they had to deal with.

"With?" She asks while on her tablet.

"Things...lots of things!" Hiro glances at her sister to add in something.

"Yeah, I mean...I have my violin lessons, my therapy sessions every week..." She twiddles her thumbs. Hopefully she'd buy it.

"Can we maybe get an extension?"

"Unfortunately Mr and Ms. Hamada, the rules apply to everyone. Even you two. Remember, your final project counts for 60 percent of your first semester grades. And you never seemed to have problems with your studies despite your busy schedule, Ms. Hamada."

"That much?" Hiro asks in dread.

"W-Well, I'm a teenage girl in therapy. Very private discussions and my hands can get tired from playing Mozart," Hana sweats nervously. Granville knew the real reason, however. She couldn't ask the girl to stop saving the city, but studies always came first. It seems as if all of these things are taking up most of her free time.

"If you hope to see this 'smiling' face again next semester, I suggest you step up. And that you cancel everything until you have finished your proposal, Ms. Hamada."

Her eyes widen at that. She could've really used Dr. Sopher's advice on how to juggle all of this, but now she can't consult her.

"We will!" Hiro nods rapidly.

"I will call my teacher and Dr. Sopher," Hana pulls out her phone.

"By the deadline!" The teacher elaborates.

"Right! We will not be-"

"Late!" The twins are pushed aside by Fred in his mascot costume and unicycle. Hana looks up at him with a tiny glare. "Really sorry I'm late, Professor Granville."

"Given that you aren't a student, you don't need to be here at all," She informs him.

"Oh...does that mean you don't wanna see my mascot final project?" He asks curiously as Hana helps up her brother, calling her therapist first to discuss the importance of this project.

"There is no mascot final project!" Mascots are not technically students, so he spent all of that time for nothing.

"But it involves sparklers! Watch!" Fred takes out sparklers from his mouth, lighting them using the unicycle. He sits on top of it and spins around the room.

"Fred, that does not appear safe," Baymax advises and he's right as he crashes, but thankfully the sparklers didn't set on fire. "On a scale of one to ten..." The robot walks over to him.

"I think we should leave the fire department out of it this time," Hana whispers to Hiro.

"At this point, his parents should donate money to them just because of his fire," He snorts in amusement.

* * *

The briefcase the twins managed to keep away from Globby slides over to Krei.

"So I have Big Hero 7 to thank for the mess in my warehouse..." Fred pokes the statue of Krei, only for the head to fall off into his hands.

"And we have you to thank for the messes you made with Callaghan, Mad Jacks, Dr. Meyer..." Hana places her hands on her hips with a knowing smile. Krei hmphs at that and Hiro fist bumps his sister for the playback.

"We stopped Globby from taking this," Hiro gestures to the briefcase. "Why would he want it?"

"You also took to extreme measure to make sure that its contents were protected," Hana points to the briefcase. "Unlike your other projects and/or shady business deals to get them."

"What's in the briefcase, Krei?" GoGo asks him.

"Uh, nothing," He shakes it a little.

"My scan indicates that there is not nothing inside," Baymax replies after scanning it.

"I swear, if you're lying to us again," Hana narrows her eyes, crossing her arms in annoyance. Last time he did that, it got them into trouble. She'd really prefer to not clean up his mess again, especially with the crucial project that she needed to get started on.

"Well, it's nothing valuable. See for yourselves," He opens up the briefcase. "A few years ago, Krei Tech and every other tech company was trying to create an energy amplifier," He places a pretty much destroyed object in front of them.

Fred hands the bust head to GoGo, both him and the twins examining it. "Is it supposed to look like a burnt noodle burger?"

"Pretty sure no," Hiro whispers to him.

"Um, what exactly happened to it?" Hana points to the object.

"Bleeding-edge technology that would exponentially multiply the output of any power source. But there were...complications..."

And by that, he means all the fires they had to call the fire department about, since the amplifier would explode almost every single time just from tests. "What? Everyone lived. And we all learned a very important lesson, the energy amplifying business is not a sound investment."

Hana groans slightly at the first part, facepalming.

"So it was a massive failure," GoGo chimes in knowingly.

"It was not technically failure if the whole idea was impossible in the first place," Krei defends himself.

"Impossible...you sure?" Hiro asks him curiously. Hana stares at the amplifier and then smirks.

"My people say it is. And as clever as you all are, I hired the best and the brightest in the business and they couldn't crack it. It was just one giant warehouse fire after another," He takes the burnt prototype, throwing it into his hand.

"The warehouses always pay for our mistakes," Fred closes his eyes in sympathy. "It's not fair."

"Then why did Globby try to steal it?" GoGo couldn't help but wonder.

"Maybe he collects garbage, because that's what this is! Expensive garbage, but still garbage," He throws the prototype into the trash can. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at RND about something that is both possible and profitable. Fire-proof warehouses!"

Hana rolls her eyes before taking out the prototype with a smile.

* * *

That evening in the art museum, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are in the storage facility. "Thanks for helping me carry my stuff, Wasabi," She says gratefully, squealing and jumping up in the air. "I'm so excited about my final project!"

"Are you sure you wanna spend a lot of time in here, Honey Lemon?" He asks skeptically.

"What do you mean?" She flips through a book as he looks around with a UV light.

"It's just so-augh!" Wasabi sees the bunch of germs on the shelves. "Unclean! Unclean! What is that even-"

The light passes by the book and Honey Lemon notices hidden equations, the same ones Obake found from Lenore Shimamoto's journal.

"Wait, was that-?"

"Did you just see that?" He brings the light closer and she flips through the pages in wonder. "This math is way ahead of Shimamoto's time!"

One particular page has messages at the bottom. "Mum's the word...and change the mind?" Honey Lemon murmurs in confusion. What could Shimamoto have meant by that...?

"Shimamoto had secrets!"

Honey Lemon pulls out her phone to take a photo. "There's more here than just equations...it's gotta be a clue! We have to go back!"

"To a cleaner environment?" Wasabi asks hopefully.

"No, to Shimamoto's lab!" She runs off and he turns off the light.

"It was worth a shot..."

* * *

Hana is hard at work while Hiro has a pencil in his mouth, trying to figure out his final project. Hana holds up a paper. "Hmm...this could actually work..." She slides over to the right side of her table, Granville coming in and peeking over her shoulder.

"Am I to believe this is your final project, Ms. Hamada?"

Hana shrieks a bit in shock, Hiro looking over his shoulder. "Uh, yes, Professor Granville," Hana answers as Granville looks at the burnt prototype that she...borrowed from Krei. Technically, it's junk in his eyes, so it's not stealing! Besides, this way Globby can't get his hands on it...whatever he wanted it for. "I-I mean to say, yes, it is."

"What is it?"

"Expensive garbage," Baymax holds up a finger.

"You're taking trash now?" Hiro raises a brow at her.

"No and no," Hana pulls down Baymax's arm. "I-I'm...making an energy amplifier."

Hiro drops his pencil in shock.

"An energy amplifier?" Granville seems to share the same emotion. "This is not what I expected from you."

"I know that it might be challenging given that I'm a Physics major, but I think I can minimize the energy losses through-"

"Impossible," Granville interrupts her as she's looking at schematics.

"Well, no one ever said it was easy, but I-"

"I mean that I reject this proposal, because it is impossible!" Granville interrupts sharply.

"What?" Hana stands up in shock. "No. I-I think I'm really onto something here. Look at my-"

"Arrogant showing...this is too advancing and undertaking, Ms. Hamada. Even for you considering you are still a child!"

Hana clamps her mouth shut for a second, eyes softening sadly. "But...I'm not a..."

"Professor Granville," Hiro stands up, looking at the woman intently. "Hana's project could revolutionize energy efficiency and change-"

"It is also incredibly dangerous!" She stops Hiro this time, but she had a reason. It would only take time for them to understand it. "Try to think responsibly for once, Ms. Hamada!"

"She is, but you're not listening to what she has to say! Because of her young age, you don't think she can do it!"

Hana says nothing as they argue between her. She knows that she can do incredible things when she puts her mind to it...but maybe this was too much, even for her. And Granville seems to think so. Heck, Krei said so himself that his company and others couldn't figure this out.

Granville slams her hand down on the desk. "It is not always the question of can, Mr. Hamada!" She sighs, her voice slightly breaking. "Sometimes it's how you should..."

"But she can, so she should!" Hiro retorts back.

"I'll come up with something else."

His eyes widen as he turns to Hana, who focuses her eyes only on Granville. "And I'll have it presented to your office on time, Professor Granville. I'm sorry I even considered it."

"...Well. I accept your apology, Ms. Hamada. Thank you for taking responsibility. Both of you have your proposals...and soon..." She walks out of the room and it's dead silence for a minute before Hiro whips around to Hana.

"Why did you do that?" He asks softly. "I know you can do it, Hana."

"But she's right. I'm technically the youngest student in SFIT since you're two minutes older...and that does make me a...child," She closes her eyes, hands on her skirt. "She seems pretty sure of herself even if I did still go through with it. After all, I have to be responsible and think about how much this could hurt people."

"Hana..." He murmurs quietly as he watches her throw away the schematics from her table.

"May I help?" Baymax gestures to himself.

"That's okay," Hana replies as she picks up the box. "But thanks, Baymax." She walks out the room to throw out everything she had planned. Hiro stares after her, clenching a fist. Granville isn't right on this; his sister isn't a little kid that doesn't know right from wrong.

"Hiro, you still have time to come up with a proposal."

"It'll be fine, Baymax, I have a plan," He eyes the amplifier.

"That is excellent news."

Hiro glances from the amplifier to the blueprints Hana had drawn that she forgot to take with her. Since she's already doing something else like she said...he could just 'borrow' this proposal from her.

"I'm going to prove Professor Granville wrong," He takes the blueprints from the table, placing it onto his desk.

"I do not understand."

"I'm gonna work on the amplifier for my final project...only in secret," He takes the burnt amplifier.

"Her decision was final, and that was Hana's proposal. That is stealing. Would you like me to play back Granville's words?" He actually does so from his screen.

"I heard and I know. But if I pull this off, and I definitely will, then Granville will be just too impressed to be mad, and Hana will forget that I stole her plans. It's not like she's using them anymore, she was gonna throw them away. Why let something good like this go to waste? Let's go, Baymax. I'm gonna make Granville eat her words," He smirks confidently.

"That is not physically possible."

"Well...I'm gonna do...a lot of impossible things," Hiro replies smugly.

* * *

In the robotics lab, GoGo is working on her own project, which is an electromagnetic train, which zooms around until it flies off course and crashes right into a wall and catches on fire. Hana comes in and sees the fire, her eyes widening. She sighs in realization, getting a fire extinguisher and putting out the fire.

"Speed's good. Just gotta make it less deadly."

"Hey GoGo," Hana waves as she appears, glancing at the hole in the wall. "Another speed adjustment, huh?"

"Yeah. Hiro told me what Granville said to you. She's wrong on you being a kid, you know. I don't know what your proposal was, but it's crazy that she said no."

She smiles weakly at the reassurance. "Thanks. But I can do something else...even though all my ideas from my journal are old...and I can't do Solar Space again...I have to do something, it's a lot towards my final grade."

Fred peeks through the holes in the walls. "GoGo! GoGo!"

Mini-Max appears and lands on Hana's shoulder. "I am on the look-out for injustice!"

"GoGo, GoGo! I have the perfect plan to catch Obake!" Fred exclaims once he reaches them.

"Catch Obake?" Hana asks skeptically, raising a brow. "I already have my doubts."

"What's the plan, Fred?" GoGo questions, slightly amused to hear it.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" He pulls out his action figures of Baron Von Steamer, Captain Fancy, and the Human Fist.

"And now I'm not," She frowns a little at them.

"I was right," Hana deadpans next to her.

"Globby's been trying to steal Krei's energy amplifier, and Globby's been working for Obake. If we set a trap for Globby, making him think we have the energy amplifier, we can catch Globby, and make Globby lead us to Obake!"

"Well...it's definitely something we haven't tried," Hana rubs her chin.

"Not bad," GoGo nods in approval.

"The action figures sold it, right?" He waves Captain Fancy to her and she moves away, causing him to fall.

"No. That part was stupid. But it's a good plan. I'm in."

"Yes!" He pumps his fists as she walks away. He does a victory dance, "Plan Fred is a go!"

Mini-Max starts dancing too, to the amusement to Hana.

* * *

With Hiro, he's in the garage working non-stop on the blueprints for the amplifier. He slides over to his laptop, then to a book before going back to the 3-D projection computer. Baymax walks into the garage with a sandwich in his hand.

"Hiro. You have been working for 7.3 hours. Research indicates that fatigue can lead to cognitive impairment. I have brought you a sandwich."

Hiro smiles and punches him lightly. "Thanks Baymax. You're the best."

"What is the status of your unsanctioned research?" He asks curiously as Hiro snatches the sandwich and takes a bite.

"I'm definitely onto something! Mm, good sandwich."

"Hiro!" Fred suddenly appears on his screen from the bottom left corner.

"What's up, Fred? Kinda busy," He writes in his notepad.

"Oh, no big deal, I just have a plan to capture Globby!"

"Uh huh...that's great," Hiro says while on his desktop computer.

"Isn't it?! We just need to convince Krei to pretend like he completed the amplifying-thingamajig, and lure Globby out! And then we catch Globby in the act and take out Obake!"

"Sounds good, we're in," Hiro replies while on his tablet.

"I actually got the idea from my-" The boy hangs up on Fred, too focused on the project to pay attention to anything or anyone.

"Hiro, I have finished my risk assessment of your unsanctioned final project. There is an 80 percent chance of failure," Baymax shows a pie chart on his screen. "Hana was correct in turning it down."

"Huh, that's not so bad," Hiro ignores the last part.

"Within that 80 percent, there is a 96 percent chance of disastrous failure. I have concerns. I will list them now. One; fiery explosions-"

"Ah, yeah...thanks for the analysis, Baymax, but I'll be fine. Really," He uses his feet to move past the robot on his chair.

"Two, electrocution," He continues listing them anyway. Hana comes in while holding her phone.

"Hiro, you wanna tell me why Fred texted me saying that you rudely-" Her eyes see the amplifier on his 3-D projection computer, and then realization hits her right in the face.

"Wait a minute...that's the energy amplifier I made!" Hana gasps in horror, covering her mouth as tears prickle her eyes. "Y-You stole my idea?!"

Hiro stands up, holding up his hands. "Hana...I know you're upset, but I-I really think it could work if I-"

"You took my idea and you're gonna pass it off as your own!" Tears run down her face as she refuses to look at him.

"I-I just thought-"

"NO! You weren't thinking, you just wanted to prove Granville and me wrong! You lied to her, you lied to _me_! How could you do that?" Her voice breaks as she slowly backs away towards the door.

"Anything is possible, Hana. It'll work! You were gonna throw your schematics out when you left them on the table, so I just...borrowed them? I promise I'll tell the truth to Granville after the Open House."

She actually slaps him in the face out of anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She opens the door, turning to him. "I wish you weren't my brother!" She slams the door angrily. He stares at it, holding his cheek slowly in shock. His face turns from surprise into sadness when he realizes what he said. At first, he tries to follow her and try to apologize, but Baymax stops him.

"During a state of anger, Hana will find a place to calm down. It is advisable to leave her be."

"...You're right, Baymax, but...I never meant for her to find out this way," Hiro turns around with a dejected sigh.

"Hana is your sibling. You are lucky to have someone to look for you even at the cost of her final grade."

Hiro continues working on the energy amplifier, but his expression is filled with guilt and sadness...

* * *

Honey Lemon and Wasabi walk down into Shimamoto's secret lab. "This is possibly worse than the museum!" Wasabi whispers as he moves around a spider.

"She hid the journal in a secret compartment, maybe there's another one!" Honey Lemon deduces while using the flashlight from her phone.

Wasabi eyes a plane hanging in front of him and pushes it. It flies towards a bookshelf, which starts to tip over. He catches it in time, though the stuff from it falls off.

"Right...I'm just not gonna move from this spot anymore...eww, by which I mean from this one." He bumps into an old vase of flowers. Honey Lemon yelps, jumping and catching it just in time. She sighs in relief.

"That was close...huh..." She notices the flowers. "Shimamoto liked chrysanthemums...that's it!"

"What's it?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"People used to call chrysanthemums mums! 'Mum's the word!' The vase! That's what the first clue leads to!" She exclaims happily.

Wasabi picks up the cylinder. "Maybe there's something inside-" Old dirt spills onto him when he looks inside it. "Augh! Hundred-year-old pollen! I'm out!" He hands it to her and the woman examines it.

"Maybe there's something outside!" She gasps when she realizes what the scratches are. "It's a way cylinder!"

"Like an old-timey record?" Wasabi raises a brow at the item.

"Hmm," She examines it further. "Lenore Shimamoto wanted us to hear whatever she recorded on this."

"Great, so how do we play it?"

"I have an idea...but you're not gonna like it," She smiles knowingly. There's only one person old enough to have something to play this...

"Change the mind..." Wasabi murmurs the second part of the message. "What do you think it means?"

"Those formulas Hana found..." Honey Lemon walks over to the desk, seeing the paper. "The part of the brain that controls thinking is the cerebral cortex, Shimamoto must've been trying to develop a way to control someone's thoughts!"

"Whoa...as in, mind control? I get the feeling she didn't pursue it further was because she didn't want to do that to someone."

* * *

The two armor up and go to a familiar lair. "You were right. I don't like your idea," Wasabi states to Honey Lemon.

"Told you," She jumps into the lair of Baron Von Steamer.

"Are we gonna go to every gross place in this town today?" Wasabi couldn't help but ask, falling onto the ground. Honey Lemon creates three chem balls and throws them to create soft bubbles. They jump on them until softly landing on the floor. The bubbles pop and Wasabi throws the leftover goop away. A rat runs past them, freaking Wasabi out. Honey Lemon shushes him.

"Or we'll trigger the-"

An alarm goes off, to her dismay. "Security system..."

Steam appears behind them, as does the security bot of the old-timey villain.

* * *

Fred and Hana are at Krei Tech, speaking with the man himself about his plan. "Let me see if I understand. You want me to throw a fake press conference and pretend I have a product that doesn't exist, so a monster will attack me."

"Uh huh!" Fred nods in agreement. "Oh and if you can do it by tomorrow, that'd be great."

"...No," Krei says after a few seconds in a deadpan voice.

"No to tomorrow, or no to..."

"No to everything," Krei elaborates, he was not risking his life for a plan that could fail.

"Mr. Krei, this isn't just to capture Globby, we're after his boss," Hana elaborates, crossing her arms.

"Fear not, captain of industry!" Mini-Max jumps off Fred's shoulder, landing in front of the man's feet on his desk. "I will be your steadfast guardian!"

"This tiny Baymax is strangely compelling," Krei examines Mini-Max. "I want one."

"He's not for sale," Hana deadpans at him.

"I am Mini-Max! Defender of good! And I promise you that we shall bring Globby, the villain who stole your wallet, to justice!"

Fred grins while pointing to his sidekick. "That's right!" Krei exclaims in anger. "Globby did steal my wallet! Okay, you have a deal. Let's do it!"

He shakes the mini-hand with two fingers, Fred cheering for his cooperation. "Yes! We're on it, Mr. Krei!" He shakes Krei's hand with both of his. "...I made it weird, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did," Hana answers for him.

Hana sighs as she walks down the front steps of the building. She couldn't believe Hiro did that...stealing something that was her idea...and passing it off as his own just to prove a professor and herself wrong. How petty was that?

"You okay, Hana Banana?" Fred stands in front of her, examining her sad expression. "You don't look so great."

"Just some family drama," She drags a hand down her face.

"Is it Hiro?"

She doesn't answer and Hana simply walks down the street to go get a snack, because she definitely didn't wanna go home right now. Hiro would be there and...ugh! Hana pays for an ice cream once she reaches Joe's and sits on a bench outside to eat it. She trusted him all this time and he does this to her?! When she gets home, she's going straight to bed.

* * *

Honey Lemon and Wasabi run from the security bot as it slams down a hand. They turn around and see fire heading towards them. "Run!"

They take off in opposite directions. "I'll keep it busy!" Wasabi calls out to her.

"I'll cut off the power!" She shouts back.

Wasabi cuts through a piece of stone and throws it at the machine. It simply slams on it with its hammer. Wasabi jumps to the top of the machine, the robot trying to hit him, but hits itself. "Okay, it's busy!" Wasabi tells her.

When she throws the chem ball, it melts as the robot activates its flamethrower while trying to hit Wasabi. It shakes the hammer and eventually, Wasabi flies off the robot, pushing into something and a phonograph is eventually revealed, with a wax cylinder inside.

"Hey!"

The crane with the blanket touches some debris, and a plank of wood activates the lava right underneath Wasabi.

"Oh come on!" He screams as he tries not to fall inside, the robot approaching him and preparing to attack. An icy chem ball pierces through the robot, completely shutting it down.

"Wasabi!" Honey Lemon rushes over to him and throws a chem ball that gets Wasabi out. She turns the handle. "Let's see if this old thing works..."

"Baron's log. On this day, I, Baron Von Steamer, proclaim that my latest scheme to defeat Boss Awesome cannot fail! Victory will be mine!"

"Gotta admire his confidence," Wasabi comments and they continue listening.

"Baron's log; Addendum...victory was not mine..." On the wax cylinder, he starts crying and Honey Lemon shuts it off.

"Okay...clearly a private moment," She looks away awkwardly. Hearing the old man cry was a little uncomfortable.

"Good news, the player works."

"We'll just borrow it! I'll leave a note!" She smiles, holding up a card with a heart on it.

* * *

Hiro arrives home, seeing Aunt Cass clean up the café after a long day. "Hey Aunt Cass...where's Hana?"

"She said she was sleeping on the couch tonight. You wanna tell me why?" She places the dishes down, hand on her hip.

"We had a fight..." Hiro rubs his neck. A fight couldn't even begin to describe what happened.

"Well, you better make up right away! I don't like seeing you two like this," Aunt Cass wipes her hands and he heads upstairs...seeing Hana already asleep. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Um...Hana? Are you awake? It's Hiro..."

She makes no indication that she hears him as her eyes are closed and he frowns. "I...I missed you at school today. You skipped the rest of your classes, so I brought your homework..." He holds up his backpack and sighs again when he gets no answer.

"Okay...I get it. Goodnight, Hana..." He puts down the backpack and walks upstairs slowly.

* * *

The next morning, Baymax activates to start the day. He steps out of his station.

"Hiro."

He waddles over to his bed, thinking that's where he is since there's a lump underneath. "Hiro." He lifts it over to see that it's only Mochi. He looks towards Hana's bed, to see that it hasn't been touched ever since she got home last night.

"Hana."

He waddles down the steps and walks up to the couch, but it's empty, and the blanket has already been folded, the pillow underneath it.

The robot peeks into the garage, where he finally finds Hiro, who is working on the energy amplifier. "Hiro, it is time to go."

"Baymax? I-Is it morning already?" He goes back to his project.

"Yes, the press conference will begin in twenty minutes. Hana has already left."

He pauses in his work, frowning. Hana hasn't been this mad since...well, he's never seen her mad to the point that she totally avoids him altogether. She hasn't even texted or called to check up on him like she usually would...

"...I can't stop now, I'm in the zone."

Baymax blinks, deciding not to ask what that meant. "Fred and GoGo require back-up."

"I know, but I'm so close to finishing. I had a breakthrough and I just need a little more to-...Baymax? Can you do me a huge favor and head to Krei Tech first?"

Baymax blinks again. "Without you?"

"Yeah without me! I'm just so close on this. Don't worry, I'll catch up," He gives a thumbs up, "Besides, Hana might be there to help GoGo and Fred anyway, so chances are they probably don't need my help."

"I will go," He turns around and leaves, giving Hiro one last look. "Without you." He takes a few more steps and glances back. "Goodbye."

* * *

Krei stands before the news, rubbing his neck and waving to the people. "Hiro's late," GoGo states as she, Hana, and Fred are on top of the building.

"Or maybe we're early-"

"We're not early," GoGo interrupts him just as Baymax arrives. "Finally." When the robot lands, she notices that he's alone. "Wait. Where's Hiro?"

"Hiro said that he would catch up," Baymax gives a thumbs up of his own.

"He's too busy with his project to do much of anything," Hana mocks in annoyance, crossing her arms with a huff.

"That was not part of the plan, and why are you so mad at him?" GoGo turns to the girl.

"Because he stole mine for his final project!" She seethes, standing up while balling her fists.

"Wait, what?!" Fred screeches in shock as GoGo's eyes widen.

"He stole your project? That's not like him."

"I know."

"That's not right," Fred states next.

"I know."

"He's an idiot," GoGo narrows her eyes in slight anger.

"I know!" Hana shouts this time.

"Even if Hiro doesn't make it, the four of us and Mini-Max are more than enough to handle Globby," Fred smiles a bit towards GoGo.

"And after we capture him, we'll deal with Hiro," GoGo places her hands on her hips. "He doesn't get to steal your project and get away with it."

Krei starts the press conference. "Once again, Krei Tech Industries has done the impossible! I present to you all the energy amplifying...thing!" The suitcase is shown to the crowd. "Which we, uh, like to call...Patrick. Patrick. That's it, Patrick."

"Are you going to open it or what? We're rolling!" Bluff Dunder gestures to the camera behind him.

"Ye-Yes! I'm going to do that...now...right...now-ah!" He's suddenly pushed off stage by Globby, just like Fred had said he would.

"And I'll be taking this! Yoink!" He snatches the briefcase.

"Let's go!" They all jump over the edge of the ceiling, landing a few feet away from Globby. GoGo zooms forward, ducking when a laser is shot at her.

"What?" Hana murmurs in confusion, looking up towards the sky. Dumplings appear, separating to reveal Noodle Burger Boy in a new mech suit. "Ugh, not again. He's so annoying..."

"Howdy and hello, burger buddies! We're here to toast your buns!"

"Oh no," GoGo shares the same distaste as Hana.

"Buns...I get it."

Hana stifles a laugh, covering her mouth. If it wasn't for the fact that she's faced with NBB and that she's still mad at her brother, she'd burst out laughing. But she makes a mental note to do that in private later.

GoGo tosses a disc, going after the flying dumplings while Fred leaps into the air, breathing fire towards Globby. He dodges and latches the side of the Krei Tech building.

"Mini-Max, now!"

Mini-Max bursts out of the podium. "Mini-Maximum rocket punch!" He flies over to Globby, who gives a look of fear.

"Just kidding." He opens up a hole from his body to let Mini-Max ram into a wall, and he gets stuck in the wires.

"Well played, gelatinous foe..."

"I'll get him!" Fred jumps in front of the hole in the wall, shooting out fire again. Globby changes into a liquid and puts out a fire. He changes back into his body and holds the suitcase in front of him. Fred lands, looking up at the dumplings. "This is not how I saw my plan going when it was in my head."

"You don't say?" Krei asks sarcastically.

"None of us were expecting Globby to not come alone!" Hana calls out while firing electric bolts at the dumplings.

"Let me show you how I see it going," Globby gestures to himself. He grabs Krei and knocks him into Fred. Then he laughs manically as he slowly turns into a T-Rex.

"He can turn into a dinosaur?!" Krei screeches, eyes wide.

"Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't done it before...but look at those tiny useless little arms!" Fred points to the arms.

"He has a big head and little arms," Hana wiggles her arms. "I'm not sure if that choice was well-thought out."

"Oh, you think?" Globby shoots out his arm to knock Fred out. GoGo zooms around the building while Hana skates around on the ground, trying to avoid Noodle Burger Boy at the same time. GoGo kicks and uses her discs.

"There's too many of them!"

She moves her head to avoid the lasers.

"Breaking news from Krei Tech Industries! Where we-"

A piece of debris falls from the building, about to land on him when Baymax punches it into pieces.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in the proximity of the attack," Hana smiles weakly before she and Baymax are grabbed by metallic tentacles.

"Oh no."

"Guys! We could use a little help!" Hana cries out before NBB swings around and throws Baymax into a window. He then rips off Hana's bolts and throws her up into the air. The tentacles hit her and shee lands roughly into the ground, spinning to a stop and groaning.

"Hana!" Fred turns to her.

"Hee hee, hee hee, hee hee," NBB laughs evilly.

"This is it, Wasabi!" Honey Lemon exclaims excitedly in GoGo's apartment. "This could be the secret behind Shimamoto's great discovery! Are you ready?"

Just before he hits record, he gets a call from GoGo. "GoGo, we're kinda busy-"

A laser blast sounds from the phone. "Are you kidding me?! Noodle Burger Boy and Globby are attacking Krei Tech! Need back-up because Hana is down! HURRY!"

* * *

Back in the garage, Hiro is putting on the final touches of the energy amplifier. He stays silent as he lets out a sigh. "Is it really worth it to have Hana mad at me?" He murmurs to himself, running a hand through his hair, biting his lip. He didn't mean to hurt her by doing this...but he knew that he could do it.

"Kay, just gotta test it out," He rolls himself over to his desktop as his phone goes off, but it's unnoticed by him. He places the device to his computer and waits with bated breath as he opens up the amplifier. The computer shows success. "It's working!"

But then it malfunctions as the storage cannot handle this kind of power. It emits zaps of electricity that pushes Hiro to the wall as it goes crazy. He quickly runs over and removes the amplifier from the computer, shutting the electricity down. But he's happy regardless of that.

"It's working! Oh man wait till Hana sees that her project worked...her project," He sags a bit. "Baymax, did you-" He then remembers that both his sister and the robot are gone, probably still at Krei Tech. He finally hears the buzzing phone and looks to see all of the missed calls and texts at almost every minute.

"Oh no! Nonononono!" He then sees a text that Hana is down and activates Skymax.

* * *

Baymax flies after NBB as Hana is lying down in the sidewalk, her hair flipped over her helmet. NBB chases after him and tries to grab him, Baymax flying higher into the air. NBB fires his laser eyes at him, and one of them hits the robot in his shoulder.

"Baymax, you have to fight back!" GoGo calls out, Fred jumping into the air.

"Say Rocket Fist!" Globby suddenly grabs him and he screams. NBB slams Baymax into the wall and he flies off.

"Baymax, Rocket Fist!" He scans for the target, but before he can fire it, he's grabbed by NBB.

"Oh no."

NBB flies him away, the mech suit going into autopilot. "Golly mister." He climbs out of the suit. "I got a special order for you!"

Suddenly, Baymax gets very dangerous codes inside of his circuitry. "Reboot-Data Packet Invalid—Reboot! Data Packet-authentication error." As he's malfunctioning, NBB gets back into his suit and gets off, watching him fly off.

"Baymax!" GoGo yells, turning around to go after him. Baymax lands in the water, skidding to a stop. GoGo tries to go after him, but a dumpling knocks her away. Suddenly, a chem purse is swung around, Honey Lemon knocking one away. She fires two chem balls, freezing two dumplings and helping GoGo onto her feet.

"Hana!" The girls run over to her, pulling her onto the grass and looking over her.

Fred tries to jump onto Globby, but he merely snorts him out like snot. "Give me my wallet back, Globby!" Krei shakes a fist at him. "It was a gift from my accountant!"

"Well I...I lost it!"

"You are a monster," Krei narrows his eyes.

"Guys! This stuff is oozing into...places!" Fred exclaims as globb is getting into his suit.

"Hang on, Fred! I'm coming!" Wasabi slices through dumplings, but gets his hand stuck in the substance when he tries to help his friend. "Uh oh! I'm stuck! Like really stuck!"

"Yeah! Man, it's really in there!"

Globby lifts his foot to crush the two, but Mini-Max flies into view. "Fear not!"

He flies into the substance and the foot turns into a hammer. "Take this, you pint-sized pest!" He slams his foot down and when the dust is gone, he's now a pterodactyl. He lifts up the three men and Mini-Max into the air, dropping them on top of the three girls. NBB comes up from the other side.

"Order up!" His tentacles snatch Hana. "Our to-go order!"

"No!" The others cry out and they hear the sound of a moped.

"Let. Her. Go," Hiro narrows his eyes angrily. He flies it up and jumps off as it crashes into NBB, causing him to drop Hana, knocking the burger bot out of his mech and into Globby. Hiro holds out his hands, catching Hana. She opens her eyes slowly.

"Not good, not good!" Globby says as NBB's eyes are red. He blasts himself out of Globby, but he reforms back to normal. NBB lands on his head.

"Golly mister, this is not swell!"

Globby grabs the briefcase and NBB. "Well, that's our cue." They get away with the dumplings and Hiro helps up Hana, but she pushes him off in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you?!" GoGo demands to him.

"I kind of track of time," He smiles sheepishly, hands behind his back.

"Uh, doing what?" Wasabi raises a brow as all five of them look upset with him.

"My final project! Wait till you guys see-"

"That's great Hiro, but someone, and I mean Hana, could have really gotten hurt today. And...it's not your project, is it?"

Hiro glances to Hana, who simply walks away over to the water. "...No. It's Hana's. She came up with it first. I-I was gonna give the plans back-"

"We needed you. Baymax and Hana needed you. And you stole her idea for your project, Hiro. That's not like you."

He looks over to Baymax, Hana examining him. "Oh no!"

Hiro runs into the water to help. "Baymax! ...Baymax?"

Baymax sits up. "Reboot complete. Hello, I am Baymax."

"Baymax, are you okay? Talk to me, guys, w-where's the damage?" He looks into the cameras.

"I briefly malfunctioned. I am fine."

"Noodle Burger Boy must've directed a brief virus into you," Hana looks up at him. "I'll do a routine check when we get back home."

Hiro hugs Baymax, glad to know that he's alright. He turns to the others as they approach. "Guys, I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to let you down like that...all of you."

Hana says nothing as she closes her eyes. "We know...but don't do it again, and you still have to own up to your mistake," GoGo punches her fists together.

"I forgive you, Hiro. I mean, my super perfect plan didn't work cause Globby got away, kinda a little your fault, but two positive take-aways from all of this. One, I got to fight a dinosaur, which was awesome! And two, all they stole was an empty briefcase-"

"My lawyer gave me that briefcase..." Krei murmurs as he's looking at the water in dismay.

"I offer my consolation, wealthy citizen!" Mini-Max leaps onto his shoulders and pats his head.

"How many gifts do you get...?" Hana mutters to herself before walking away.

"Ah..." Hiro runs up to her. "Hana." She comes to a stop at his voice. "I...I'm really sorry I stole your project. You were right to slap me. It was a stupid thing to do, and as soon as the open house is over, I'll tell Granville the truth."

"She slapped him?" Wasabi whispers in surprise.

"Yes," Baymax holds up a finger.

"You say you're sorry, but you still wanna prove her wrong," Hana narrows her eyes in anger. "God dammit, Hiro! I may be a child in some people's eyes, but the real Hiro I know wouldn't choose his pride over family!"

His eyes sadden a bit. "Hana..."

"I meant what I said. I hate you and not only do I wish you weren't my brother...I wish you would've just backed off when you helped me with the showcase."

And with that, she puts the bolts back on and flies off, concerning everyone, Hiro the most. Back then, he was too focused on his project to even think about it...but now that he's hearing it again, every part of his heart hurts. She's been his best friend ever since school started...and now he's broken their strong relationship. One that he was trying to fix for so long. Honey Lemon places a sympathetic hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"She'll come around, Hiro. I'm sure of it."

Momakase opens up the briefcase, and they only find a drawing of Fredzilla. "Obake will not like this."

"Actually," The man himself appears behind them. "I'm thrilled. Everything went exactly as planned."

"I don't get it," Globby shrugs his shoulders.

"Well of course you don't...Krei's pack of simpletons couldn't finish the job. I need the services of someone truly gifted."

Hiro sadly turns on the amplifier, as the glow from it shines on his face, one side brighter than the other.

"And, it gave me enough time to finish the very thing that will finally get the girl ripped apart from his focus..." He holds up a beaker with purple liquid. The same formula results that Lenore Shimamoto decided to quit on. "Although, the boy seems to be breaking apart their strong bond on his own."

Hana clenches her fists as she looks out the window, still upset with what Hiro did.


	24. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 2

The next day in the robotics lab, Hiro is testing his amplifier and its energy. He swings himself over to his computer to check the levels before going back to the compartment that held the amplifier. Baymax turns around to him, but he goes to his computer again. He waddles back and forth to try and catch up.

"Okay, if my math is right, the results from this energy amplifier should be off the charts."

Baymax leans in from behind. "The results appear to be on the chart."

Hiro looks behind his shoulder, smiling a little. "I meant incredibly amazing," He pushes himself back to the amplifier.

"Oh, hyperbole."

Hiro looks towards Hana's half of the lab, finding it empty. He sags his shoulders. He hadn't seen her at all when he woke up this morning, and knowing that she wouldn't skip school, she had to be around here somewhere...avoiding him. He hated this, but he couldn't back out now. He was so close on this, and it's all because of Hana...

Then again, she's not working on it...was she?

"Now I just need to test it before showing it off at open house," He opens up the amplifier, pulling out his phone that has one percent of battery left. "Only one percent. If my modifications work, it won't overload this time..."

The battery life goes up. "Good, good. Look! It's working!"

"Yes, it is also about to combust." Baymax is right as the phone vibrates violently, smoke appearing. "Monolignol phosphate is required." He aims his finger at the smoke, putting it out with foam. "Were those results off the charts?"

"Slightly..." Hiro frowns towards his phone.

"Professor Granville is approaching." He quickly grabs the amplifier. "I estimate she will be here in two-"

He hides the amplifier behind his back, and Professor Granville did not look happy. "Mr. Hamada!"

"Seconds...or less."

She glances to the desk, seeing the smoking phone. "What happened to your phone?"

"Krei Tech..." He chuckles nervously, "You know..."

"I do," She glances away, giving him enough time to hide the object in his hoodie. "They're trash. However, I'm here to discuss your final project. I hope you have something to contribute considering that your sister does not have a project-"

"W-Wait a minute," Hiro stammers anxiously at the news, "She...she's gonna fail?"

"Well, yes," She marks this on her clipboard. "It was my understanding that she could not compose a proposal to present, so therefore, she will be failing this semester. She told me herself that she would not be presenting and would accept her F."

Hiro says nothing, clamping his mouth shut. Why would Hana tell Granville that she wanted to fail? Unless...she really is giving up...

He shakes his head rapidly. He can't let his sister fail for his actions. "Professor Granville, I promise you, my sister will present. I know what she told you, but please, just give her until tomorrow, and she'll have it done."

"I see...and as for you?"

"Oh, I'm just uh...still kicking around a few ideas," He smiles up at her nervously.

"This is no time for ideas fuse ball! The open house is tomorrow! …Are you hiding something, Mr. Hamada?" She couldn't help but notice that his arms are behind his back.

"Professor Granville, I am shocked! After all we've been through?" He fakes innocence and when she gets closer, Baymax stands in front of her.

"Professor, the sound of your grinding teeth indicates stress."

"Our boy genius is on the verge of failure, and it seems that the girl genius has accepted hers. He is clearly hiding something from me, so yes, I am a little stressed!" She tries to get to Hiro, but the robot continues to block her way.

"Would you like a hug?" He offers her.

"I would not," She grits her teeth, backing away from him. He leads her away from Hiro. "Next time we talk, Mr. Hamada, I expect results!"

He sighs in relief once she's gone. He pulls out the amplifier and opens it. "She wants results? Let's give her some results. But I have to find Hana and convince her not to quit; that final grade is crucial, she can't fail. Baymax, can you find her?"

"Scanning," Baymax scans around the building. "Hana is with GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon at their apartment."

"I'll gather some results to show her and then we can go find her."

* * *

That night, GoGo is examining the wax cylinder. "So...you just took this?" She gestures towards the phonograph, which Honey Lemon places on the table.

"We left a lot of notes."

"And we wiped everything down," Wasabi says next.

"To erase your fingerprints?" GoGo raises a brow.

"No, just to tidy up," Wasabi starts wiping the table.

"And how do you know that Baron Von Steamer won't just go after you anyway?" Hana asks from Honey Lemon's bed.

"We did say we'd give it back," Honey Lemon tells her, coming around and sitting next to the girl. "Are you okay, Hana? I know that you're still upset about what Hiro did, and we share that feeling, but maybe he did it to stand up for you. Professor Granville did say things that you didn't want to hear..."

"It doesn't matter," Hana closes her eyes. "He still won't back off on it, and the open house is tomorrow. I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but it's over."

She frowns towards GoGo and Wasabi as they say nothing for a few seconds. "So, are we gonna play it or what?" GoGo waves the cylinder. Honey Lemon takes it out of her hands.

"This is so exciting!" She places the recoding in the phonograph. "For the first time ever, Lenore Shimamoto in her own words!"

However, all they hear is glurbled and mixed words.

"Are we sure those are words?" GoGo asks curiously.

"Hmm, something's not right," Honey Lemon examines the cylinder. Wasabi also takes a closer look.

"Ugh! This is nasty!"

"Yeah, 100 years worth of dirt and dust will do that," GoGo tells him.

"Then it might be because it hasn't been played for a century," Hana muses, glancing at the phonograph. She wasn't surprised to hear that Baron Von Steamer had one of these things.

"Good thing I brought my detergency kit," Wasabi elaborately opens up a briefcase and uses his own handprint as a scan. "The key is to have the proper tool for the job," He opens up his kit, revealing a very clean array of cleaning supplies, probably every single kind is inside.

"Wow, this is very...thorough," Hana blinks at it.

"Thank you," He grins slightly at her. "Ah!" He pulls out a very tiny feather duster. "I knew the hummingbird would come in handy one day."

Honey Lemon gives a concerned frown. With a tool like that, it might take forever to clean the cylinder. "We have to have it ready for the open house tomorrow."

"The hummingbird, Honey Lemon. Tiny, but mighty," He turns it on and starts cleaning it. Dust flies off easily.

"Impressive," GoGo comments, getting looks from the others. "What? I'm being sincere."

"Really?" Wasabi raises a brow in surprise. He's never heard GoGo be sincere about his cleaning tendencies.

"Well, not completely. Like 80 percent."

"That's really not bad, Wasabi," Honey Lemon encourages.

"Yeah, there's only 20 percent that she thinks is unnecessary, but it's a small amount...maybe like a pinch," Hana pinches her fingers together. "I gotta go before Hiro figures out where I am," She grabs her hoodie, putting it on and leaving the apartment.

"Bye Hana," Wasabi calls out. About what was 5 minutes later, Hiro shows up with Baymax.

"Guys, is Hana here? I need to talk to her."

"Scanning..." Baymax takes one look around the area. "Hana is not here."

"She already left, Hiro. Sorry," Honey Lemon frowns at him.

"What did girl genius do?" GoGo crosses her arms, hoping that Hana's not going off the deep end too.

"She told Granville that she has nothing for tomorrow, I have to convince her that quitting isn't the right thing to do."

"What?" Wasabi asks in shock as their eyes widen. "She didn't tell us that."

"Oh, Hana can't give up!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands. "We all love her, we can't let her do that!"

"Exactly, don't you remember how she was during the quake project?" Hiro points to her, pulling out Hana's journal from his hoodie pocket. "We just have to find something from her book and use it for tomorrow. I know we don't have a lot of time, but she doesn't deserve to fail for what I did."

"Even though you're still going through with it?" GoGo stares at him and he frowns. "This is still technically going through her back, like you did the first time."

"...I..." He bites his lip sadly. "I know I deserve to be possibly expelled for what happened, but...my sister came to SFIT so that no one would judge her. So when Granville called her a child...it felt like all of that hard work she did—Tadashi and I did—went to waste. I don't want her to feel like she can't do things just because of her age."

"You just did it the wrong way," Honey Lemon places a hand on his back.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it, Hiro, but what you did was still wrong," Wasabi places his hands on his hips.

"I know...I don't deserve a sister like her...she didn't even tell Granville what happened just to help me..."

"You love her, and deep down, she loves you enough to help you stay in school," Honey Lemon smiles weakly.

"Heh," Hiro chuckles weakly. "It's kind of hard to believe that we both didn't wanna go, and then she still didn't change her mind...we've both done a complete flip, haven't we?"

"For the better," GoGo smirks lightly. "You're still the same kid who goofs up from time to time."

* * *

Hiro had dejectedly returned to the robotics lab, where Baymax stands in front of a bending machine. "These snacks are...unhealthy."

Hiro turns on the amplifier, placing it on the vending machine. He pulls Baymax away as the machine takes in the new wiring from the amplifier. It shoots out snacks at high speed, Hiro ducking as a bag of chips breaks above his head.

"And dangerous."

Hiro stands behind the robot as the snacks hit him, moving his friend forward until they reach the device. He reaches out and takes it, the vending machine shutting down.

"I need to test it on something big enough to handle the power surge."

"Hiro!" Fred suddenly bursts into the hall. "I gotta show you something and it cannot wai-" He notices the chip pieces on Hiro's hair, taking one and eating it. He eats more from the top of his head. "Garlic ranch. Seriously, my fave. Where's Hana?"

"Uh...I don't really know. I haven't seen her all day..."

"You two are still fighting?" Fred raises a brow.

"She's blocked my number and Aunt Cass says she hasn't been home ever since she left this morning," Hiro holds up his new phone (at this point, he has multiple ones) to show that he's called Hana 42 times and texted 50 times, and that's just today.

"She must be _really _mad at you. Imagine if she never talks to you again!"

"Yeah..." Hiro frowns towards the floor. Hana had never really been mad at him like this before. Not even when he followed her out to Muirahara Woods. Fred shakes his head in disapproval. He had to do something about this. Hana doesn't really hate him; she loves her big brother.

* * *

Fred has Hiro's eyes covered, nodding towards Heathcliff, who opens up the limo to let Hana out. They had found her walking around town and decided to 'give her a ride home.' In reality, they're leading her right to Hiro so that they can talk things out.

"Okay! You can open your eyes!" He removes his hand, gesturing towards the Kentucky Kaiju, again. "Behold! Kentucky Kaiju 2.0! I know, I know. The last one almost destroyed the city, but this one-"

"Is perfect for my tech!" Hiro takes out his energy amplifier. Hana's ears are covered with earplugs until Fred removes them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the last one to the dangerous monster is a rotten egg!" Fred calls out.

"Rotten eggs can cause gastral internal distress, it is also probably..."

Hiro turns to his right, gasping quietly as he sees Hana standing there, looking up towards Kentucky Kaiju. She doesn't notice him until a few seconds later, eyes widening at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him for almost 24 hours...and he still looks like the jerk he knows.

She spins around and walks off towards the limo. "Wait!" Hiro runs up to her, standing in front of his sister to stop her. "Hana, wait...you told Granville this morning that you had nothing to show for tomorrow, and wanted to fail. But you can't do that. The Hana I know wouldn't give up, she would fight. You can do this."

"Leave me alone, okay? What I do is none of your business," She spits at him. "So what if I fail tomorrow? You got what _you _wanted out of it."

She's about to leave him again when he grabs her arm. "_This _isn't what I want," He gestures towards the two of them. "I want my sister back."

"Then why are you still holding the amplifier?" She gestures to his left hand and he glances at it, silently cursing at himself for not hiding it. Hana chuckles lightly. "You still wanna prove Granville wrong after all of what's happened. Because you're stubborn and don't know when to quit." She grabs her arm back, storming off towards the limo. Mostly because Heathcliff's her ride. "Do me a favor and buzz off. Cause tomorrow, I probably won't even be a student anymore and then you can't steal my projects."

Hiro stares after her, narrowing his eyes. She's right...he doesn't know when to quit. Which is why as soon as he's done testing this, he's gonna work on one of her projects. Even if she clearly doesn't want the help, he won't leave her to deal with it all by herself like in high school. That mistake couldn't be made again.

He, Fred, and Baymax are standing inside the Kentucky Kaiju with helmets and knee pads. "Probably should warn you that this might be a bad idea," Hiro tells his friend.

"This might be a bad idea is my middle name!" Fred declares, Hiro placing the amplifier inside and the Kentucky Kaiju receives a burst of energy like it's never experienced before. The eyes glow and turn purple and Fred reaches to press a button, with Hiro stopping him.

"Let's just start slow."

"Right. Baby steps."

Hiro slowly lifts up the lever. "EasYYYY!"

The kaiju jumps up into the air, Hana staring out the window in shock. She couldn't believe it actually worked...but it wasn't really her work anymore...

The Kentucky Kaiju stops once it reaches the clouds, the three being lifted to the roof.

"Oh no..."

They hug the ceiling as the kaiju is about to land in the bay. "Hiro, your amplifier thingy rocks!"

"I'm more concerned about our landing right now!" He calls out as the robot finally lands in the bay, water spraying everywhere. Heathcliff pulls out an umbrella, but it still covers him in seaweed, clams, and an octopus is on his head. Hana blinks slowly as her hair is dripping wet. Hiro shuts off the amplifier, standing up. "Everybody okay?"

"There were no major injuries," Baymax stands up, Fred pumping his fists.

"Let's do it again!" Then he faints out of shock. Hana shakes her head slowly, closing her eyes. As amazed as she is, the circumstances around this still hurt...

Back at the lab, Hiro is gloating to Baymax. "And they said it was impossible?" He closes the amplifier.

"It was off the charts."

"Yeah Baymax!" Hiro places his project into a drawer. "Totally off the charts! I can't wait to see the look on Granville's face. Now I have to work on Hana's project."

"That would be helping on a project. This is not advisable."

"I just have to tell Granville that she did it, and she did technically think of it," Hiro shrugs at him. "At least this way, she gets to stay in school, and...maybe she'll forgive me so that we can be best friends again..." He just really wants that back...he hadn't felt this close with her in a long time...he's wanted that ever since high school...but he broke their friendship. The things he did...the things she said...

Tadashi would've never wanted that.

* * *

The next morning, Cass places down a pancake in front of Hiro with a smiley face made out of oranges, grapes, blueberries, and strawberries. "Feels just like yesterday when Tadashi was going to his first open house..." She cups his cheeks. "And now here you are! I'm so proud of you! Both you and your sister."

"Thanks Aunt Cass. I think you're gonna be impressed. Is...Hana around?"

"No, I'm sorry, Hiro," Aunt Cass frowns at him. "Maybe she'll come around today."

"I hope so..." Hiro looks at Hana's journal. He takes a bite out of his pancake.

"My scan has detected...Obake," Baymax suddenly reports, causing Hiro to spit out his bite. First of all, why is he mentioning that in front of Aunt Cass? And two, how did he suddenly track down Obake, who has been impossible to find for weeks?

"What's an Obake?" Aunt Cass wonders, turning to him curiously.

"A-A Obake Hunt! It's a...it's a game!" He pulls up his phone, laughing nervously as he gets out of his seat. "I gotta go catch us some Obake. Baymax, let's go!" He pushes the robot out the door, Cass just staring at them as Hiro falls onto the ground.

"Good luck catching your Obakes," She waves at them.

"I have been running periodic scans for Obake," Baymax explains to Hiro once they're in the alley next to the cafe. "He is currently located in Night Market Square."

"Are you sure?" Hiro glances away. "He's been using his scan jammer."

"Biometric sense of vocal analysis match the readings from where we encountered Obake. Hana had been developing this method yesterday."

"Huh," He comments slowly. That's probably why he didn't see her for most of the day... "His jammer must be malfunctioning. This is our chance! We can finally catch him!" His eyes widen as he realizes something. "Ah, the open house! If I don't show my final project, Professor Granville's gonna fail me!"

"Tadashi...believed you should help, even if it means putting yourself at risk."

"Or putting my grade at risk..." Hiro looks towards the ground. "Or my sister's, for that matter...but you're right, Baymax. It's what Tadashi would do...Obake it is. I'll text GoGo and tell her to pick up Hana's project for me at the lab."

* * *

At the open house, everyone such as students, teachers, family, or alumni are there. Granville takes a look around, smiling. Karmi and Liv Amara are standing in front of her project when Wendy Wower appears in front of the professor, playing a song.

"I love science fairs, don't you too~?" She sings, "Professor Granville, ooo!" She reaches out to hug the woman, but she recoils back, still hating hugs.

"So glad you could join us, Dr. Wower."

She shakes the woman's hand with a big smile. "You know, Professor, you're actually the inspiration behind my TV character."

Granville examines her green hair, orange coat, and lightning shoes. She...didn't see it. Like, at all. "Mm...is that right? That's very...flattering."

"You created an electric circuit inside the rose?" Liv asks Karmi in interest as Krei walks by.

"I filled the xylem-"

"With a conductive polymer," Liv finishes for her. "Karmi, this could be a whole new meaning to..."

"Power plants," They finish at the same time, all three of them laughing. The two hear Krei and turn to him. He notices their looks and awkwardly glances around before walking away.

"So, apparently, there's a rumor that Hana might be failing," Liv frowns towards Karmi, whose eyes widen in shock. She and Hana weren't exactly best friends, but that didn't mean she deserved to fail. Hana would never do that.

"I...didn't know she was struggling," She frowns too. She had been too busy working on her project to notice it...

Cass is at Hiro's booth, eating a cupcake from the box. She looks at Hana's, which is decorated for solar-powered bikes. The woman looks up at GoGo, who's helping Honey Lemon set up her project. "Hey guys, have you seen Hiro?"

"Oh, he's not here yet?" Honey Lemon glances at GoGo. "He said he would meet us."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. I did see Hana coming in earlier, though. She might know," Fred looks at the girls.

"Okay. Well, anyone want a cupcake?" She opens up the box.

"Awesome."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!"

"Lunch."

All three of them take a cupcake except for Fred because he's in his mascot costume with pointy fingers. "This is not gonna work..." He takes the box and eats all of them. The two girls notice Aunt Cass looking around in worry.

GoGo leans in towards Honey Lemon. "If Hiro keeps flaking, he's gonna flunk out. At least Hana won't fail."

"I don't know where she is, but she probably hasn't seen her project yet..." Honey Lemon whispers back.

Cass gasps in relief as she sees Hana approaching. "Hana!" She hugs the girl. "Where's Hiro? Have you talked to him?"

"No, and I haven't seen him. Why would I need to?" Hana narrows her eyes in slight annoyance.

"I don't know what happened, and I won't ask," Cass looks at her in the eyes gently. "But you can't hold this grudge forever."

She sighs slowly, closing her eyes. "I don't know where he is," The girl shrugs lightly. "The last time I saw him was last night."

"Hana."

They turn to the new voice as Dr. Sopher is smiling.

"Dr. Sopher…" Hana murmurs quietly. "When did you-"

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't come and support my favorite patient?" She then notices that Hana seems to be holding something back. "Are you alright?"

"…No…"

Dr. Sopher looks up at Cass, who nods at her. "Come, we have some time before Honey Lemon goes on. Tell me the problem."

* * *

Baymax lands on the sidewalk in his armor, Hiro jumping off his back. They're looking at a run-down store.

"Nice hideout..."

"Scanning," Baymax does a full scan. "Obake is inside."

"We better call the others," Hiro narrows his eyes.

"Obake is approaching the rear exit."

"You're right! We gotta go in now!" He steps up to the door, turning towards the robot. "It's hero time!"

Baymax just blinks at him. "...Never mind. C-Come on."

* * *

"Wow!" Fred exclaims in excitement. "Honey Lemon, all the big dogs showed up to see your final project," He gestures to the large crowd. Hana is standing next to Granville in the crowd, the therapist's hand on her back. She had listened as Hana cried and told her what Hiro did…she didn't expect that from him. But she had managed to calm the girl down a little bit.

"Ms. Hamada, your final project is astounding!" Granville exclaims to her, confusing the girl.

"But...I didn't..."

"Your solar-powered vehicle will do wonders," Granville shows her a picture of the bike that's still in the building. Hana's eyes widen at it. She doesn't remember building this...she looks up at her friends, who all nod. She smiles weakly at them.

"Big dogs?" GoGo looks at Fred. "No, don't say that..."

"But I like big dogs...GoGo, who doesn't like big dogs?"

While they're talking, Honey Lemon is looking around for the only person who hadn't shown himself today.

"Where is Wasabi with the wax cylinder?"

"Scuse me!" Wasabi shimmies past the crowd with the wax cylinder in hand. He hands it over to Honey Lemon. "Sorry it took me so long. I pushed the hummingbird to its limit," He shows a shiny wax cylinder. It looks brand new, as if it wasn't dirty at all when they found it.

She gasps, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Wasabi!"

GoGo pops a bubble from her gum. "You need better hobbies."

Karmi suddenly appears next to the black-haired girl. "Hana..."

"Karmi?" Hana murmurs in confusion. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for our usual spats-"

"I know," Karmi interrupts her, "But I saw your project, and...I'm glad you didn't fail, and that...you can be here."

Hana blinks in shock, humming slightly as she turns away. "...Wow Karmi. Never expected to hear that from you."

"Well, who else is gonna be my frenemy if you leave? I can't stand your brother."

Hana suppresses a laugh, tucking a bang behind her ear. "Well, I can't stand you either."

Karmi turns to look at her, but she keeps a nonchalant look towards the presentation. She smiles a little, hiding her hands behind her back as she nudges Hana a bit. Her frenemy returns the gesture almost immediately.

Honey Lemon turns to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen...for my final project I am unraveling the mystery of Lenore Shimamoto's secret work as a scientist. I believe I have found the key. A recording made by Lenore Shimamoto herself!"

"Are you sure this is authentic?" Professor Granville asks skeptically.

"Uh huh! It was hidden in her lab," Honey Lemon gestures to the cylinder. "I believe she wanted the future generation to find it and now we have!" She places the cylinder into the phonograph. "We believe we're the first people to hear her speak for a century.

However...they did not expect what came next.

"April 4th, 1907. If you are listening to this...then you have proven yourself clever enough to follow the clues I left."

"Nerd Power. For the win," Wasabi gives two thumbs up to his friends, who all smile.

"Undoubtedly, you have uncovered the diagram I put into my painting, City Rising. I preserved it for study only. Do not let yourself be tempted by blind ambition...to recreate my work will lead you down a pitch dark path. I created a mind...a mind-control serum, but I quickly abandoned it the minute I realized what it could do. My formulas for this are stored in my hidden lab, where I hope that it is not used for evil intentions."

Hana opens her mouth in shock. The formulas she saw were for a mind-control serum?!

"I also built a machine...which I thought would create a source of unlimited power...however that's not what happened...my experiment was responsible for...I am responsible for the great catastrophe."

The crowd gasps in shock at this revelation. The reason San Fransokyo is what it is today...was because of Lenore Shimamoto...

"The destruction...the devastation...I am sorry...I am so very sorry for everything."

The recording ends, leaving everyone shocked at what they just heard. Honey Lemon is looking in horror...she didn't expect this at all for her final project...

"Hmm, might wanna put on a happy wax cylinder next time," Fred whispers to her. "Ooh, maybe one with Reggae."

* * *

Hiro enters a building, seeing the man who had been watching them this whole time, the one who almost killed Hana, and who had mysterious intentions...

"Give it up, Obake!" Hiro declares to him, "There's nowhere to run!"

"My dear Hiro, why would I run when you're exactly where I want you?" It's not Obake, but rather a robot in his likeness somewhat.

"A bot? It's not the real Obake!"

The robot arm stretches, slamming Baymax into a wall. "Oh no." Debris falls onto him.

"Baymax!" Hiro calls out in worry.

The same arm targets him next, and he rolls away from it. Dodging the arms, he tries to figure out what to do. Then he turns on his magnetic gloves, grabbing one of the arms. The robot struggles against him, pulling the boy forward slightly.

"Baymax! Rocket fist!" Hiro looks over his shoulder. He lets go of the robot arm and it smacks the machine in the face. Baymax fires his rocket fist, slamming it into the robot's face. "Baymax, are you okay?"

"My damage is minimal."

"Thank you for playing~" The robot teases, catching on fire and leaving behind only rubble.

"I don't get it. How did the bot confuse your scanners?" Hiro wonders in confusion.

"I am uncertain."

The robot head creepily turns to Hiro. "Well done, Hiro. Unfortunately for you, I've kept you busy just long enough..." And then it shuts down.

"Keep me busy? From what...?" He gasps sharply. "Oh no! Hana!"

* * *

Granville stares at the Lenore Shimamoto photo from Honey Lemon's project, wondering what exactly happened...it must've been painful for the artist/scientist to keep that secret for so long...and no one had ever known the truth until today.

"Hello Professor..."

Her eyes widen at the familiar voice, turning around to see Obake in the flesh. "Bob? Bob Aken?!"

"In the flesh!" He grins at her.

"I...I haven't seen you since..."

"Since my little accident?" He asks knowingly.

"What...what happened back then...I'm sorry," She gives a look of guilt. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

"Ah ah ah, sorry for what? You only did what was best for me. What was it you said?" He smiles a little towards the ceiling. "You can't hold back genius..."

"A philosophy I've come to regret," She admits as she stares at him.

"Ah, pity," He lightly touches the phonograph. "Your current prodigies have the same creative freedom...after all...you made me the man I am today," His left side of his face glows, scaring her a little. She couldn't believe that this was the same student from all those years ago... "I can't wait to take the girl under my wing...wonderful to see you again."

"You will not lay a hand on Ms. Hamada!" Granville shouts at him, causing him to stop walking. "Leave her out of this."

"Oh, but I can't," He turns towards her. "We both know that she's just as involved as her brother is...she was the one who had the plans for the energy amplifier, after all. But he created it behind her back."

Her eyes widen at the news. Hana disobeyed her orders? "...No..." She whispers slowly. The past was repeating itself again...

"I hope you enjoy your life..." He tells her, walking away. "Because soon, you'll be living your last moments..." The man walks past the four. "Fascinating presentation, Honey Lemon," He whispers, causing them to gasp.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Wasabi asks slowly.

"Totally! That kid stole my sparklers idea!" Fred points towards another student, who had created a never ending sparkler.

"No. There," GoGo directs his head towards Obake walking around.

"Obake's here? Obake's here!" They start chasing after him, but before they could reach the man, Globby jumps in front of them.

"And he's not alone," Honey Lemon frowns as Globby stands up. A student shouts in fear at him, dropping her book.

"Hey lady, didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to scream at strangers," He flings glob towards her mouth, shutting it to her horror.

NBB and Momakase burst into the room. "Howdy and hello! Can we take your order?!"

"Now it's a party," She smirks at the fleeing people.

"Uh oh..." Fred pulls out his phone, calling Skymax. "All the bad dogs showed up."

Hana frowns to herself as she's leaning against the corner, watching all the people come and go, not even seeming to notice that they're running away in fear. She didn't want to come at first when she woke up this morning, but she had to support the rest of her friends...even if she has nothing to show now. Technically, she did, but she didn't build it. How could she go up there and tell them that her brother stole her original invention? They could expel him and he deserved to go to school here...

No matter how much of a jerk he is.

"Ahem," She looks up to Obake and she yelps at his sudden appearance, recoiling back a bit. He just chuckles at her reaction.

"I'm sorry to have started you, dear, but I couldn't help but notice that you're here on your lonesome. What's the matter, girl? You don't have something to present?"

"...I..." She narrows her eyes, her eyes seething with anger as she remembers what Hiro did. She's so mad that she doesn't even seem to care that Obake is standing right in front of her, out in daylight.

"Or maybe you did and someone stole that recognition from you..." He rubs his chin and Hana silently wonders how he's able to read her...but at least she can talk to someone about it. Who better than someone who actually understands? True, he was behind everything, but...her friends wouldn't get it.

"I...made blueprints for an energy amplifier...Granville talked me out of it, but my brother invented it anyway behind my back and showed it off." She blinks back tears and Obake shushes her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh, the classic 'I can do it better' argument. Such a shame...I had high hopes for you."

"How do you know so much about me?" Hana tilts her head at him in confusion. She's been standing here for at least 20 minutes and no one's even noticed.

"Because...you and I are one and the same," He looks away.

"I am nothing like you," She narrows her eyes. There was no way on Earth she'd ever do the things he's done...

"Oh, but we are. Wanting to be recognized, only for that praise to be...taken away. Your plan worked...for your brother. He denied you what should've been yours...ours. He got everything handed to him while you struggled to keep up...but you did something right for once. You outcasted him."

Hana glances away, holding her locket in her fingers. Hiro betrayed her...everything he was saying was correct...and she was so angry at him...

"Yeah...I did..." There's a pang of guilt in her voice, however...which Obake notices, smiling wickedly.

"Why feel guilt, hm? He took everything away from you. Let that jealousy and rage fester...for it will be a part of your vengeance..."

Hana frowns as she loses herself in her thoughts. Hiro was still family, but...family didn't steal each other's ideas. The last time she let her emotions take over, she yelled at Callaghan's face...and she remembers what Hiro did when his emotions ran high. It'd be like that confrontation all over again...something she would never want repeated. No, she can't have that happen again. She needs to find Hiro and-

Suddenly she feels something being stabbed underneath her ear. Closing her eyes, she tries to fight it off, purple electricity going over her closed pupils. Hana lets out a pained cry before she slowly stops struggling. Her eyes have the Obake symbol when she opens them. Obake pulls out a needle from her neck. She nods at Obake silently. Hiro deserved to pay for what he did.

"Now...let us begin, my student."

The three villains start terrorizing the open house, Globby having turned into a T-Rex. NBB uses his laser eyes while Globby throws a table towards the entrance. Granville gestures for everyone to leave the building.

"Everyone please evacuate in an orderly fashion!"

The lasers narrowly miss her head and she looks towards the trio, running off to do something. She glances towards the three to make sure they're not watching, pressing her hand against a scanner. She deploys the spider security bots that she had made a while ago. They start coming out of nowhere to surround them. One of them throws a table towards Momakase, but she slices it in half. Smirking towards the bots, the three move out of the way as one of the bots lands near them.

"Bring it on!" Globby takes one into his mouth and swallows. The bot stretches its legs and spins around, slicing the glob man in half. "Ow!"

Momakase leaps into the air, cutting the bot in half. She turns to Globby, who had re-attached himself. "You are terrible at this, aren't you?"

GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred jump down from the second level, all dressed in their super suits. "Granville's security bots!" Fred recognizes the robots. "Sweet! Give them some room to their thang."

Momakase quickly gets rid of all of the robots with ease. "Thang? Really?" GoGo deadpans to Fred. The three villains all stand in ready stances to take them on. GoGo pops a bubble from her gum, putting her visor back on. "Let's...dance!"

"You got it, mister!" NBB actually starts dancing, wiggling his arms. "Come on everybody, do the Noodle, do the Noodle! Do the Noodle!"

Everyone looks on awkwardly, not sure how to describe what's happening. "Noodle this!" GoGo throws a disc at the robot, knocking him off his feet. She will say that she will never bring this up to anyone ever again...

Momakase jumps up and heads right for Wasabi. The others move out of the way as she swings her sword at him, but he dodges her attacks. He flings his plasma blades as Honey Lemon throws a chem ball at Globby. He makes a shield with his glob and jumps out of the way, stretching a fist towards her. She slides away just in time and Fred jumps into the air, breathing fire towards the monster.

"Hurry Baymax," Hiro urges as he and Baymax are heading towards the school. "We gotta get to my lab."

Baymax picks up speed and arrives at SFIT.

Wasabi and Momakase clash weapons. She grins devilishly as she sees his expression. "Scared of me?" She teases while peeking through his blades.

"It's not you," He cringes as he looks away. "It's everything!" He pushes her onto the floor and she flips onto her feet. Momakase runs back towards him, swinging her weapon. He fights back and flings his arms, but misses. She eventually kicks him onto the floor.

NBB is running, jumping and avoiding GoGo's flying disc. She speeds up to the ceiling and throws it again.

"Now serving breakfast all day!" He spins and ducks from the disc, firing syrup from his fingers. GoGo slides to a stop as her wheels get stuck.

"Syrup? Seriously?!"

Fred breathes fire at Globby as he's surfing into the air, kind of like how Hana would do with her electricity. He flings icicles at Honey Lemon, who flips and slides to a stop near Karmi's project, hiding behind it as an icicle pierces through the spot right next to her head.

"Honey Lemon! Toss one up!" Fred calls out. "Surprise me!"

She creates a chem ball and runs out of hiding, throwing it up into the air. "Batter up!"

He jumps into the air and hits the ball with his tail towards Globby. He creates a tennis ball racket in his hand, hitting the ball back at the duo, who get caught up in goop. "Advantage: Globby."

Obake uses his old student ID on a door and it still works. "Hmm. Still works." Hana is standing next to him, her eyes still filled with the Obake symbol. She has said nothing the entire time as no emotion is on her face.

Obake looks down towards her. "Meet me back in the lab. He can't see you right now. We'll make him wait for the surprise!"

She nods at him and runs down the hall, turning the corner. He enters the lab...which is revealed to be Hiro's. "Feels like home..." The doors shut behind him and he looks at Tadashi's cap, smirking at it. "Now where oh where..." He throws away the cap and opens up a drawer to find the energy amplifier. "Ah..." He takes it into his hand, not noticing Hiro and Baymax standing behind him. "The final piece..."

"Put it down, Obake."

His eyes widen and he looks to see Hiro. "It's over. Where's my sister?"

"Quite the opposite, things are just getting started," The man smirks at him.

"Tell me where she is! Baymax, rocket fist!"

Baymax fires another rocket fist...but he misses and instead, it breaks the window. Obake looks out the new exit.

"Oh. Why thanks," He presses a button from a remote and four Buddy Guards suddenly turn visible. Obake jumps onto them and gives Hiro a two-finger salute.

"You unbelievable bastard," Hiro grits his teeth towards him. He wants answers, but instead, he's getting squat. "Come on, he's getting away! He's gonna tell me what he did to Hana!" He jumps onto the robot's back, only to be fired at from behind. Looking behind him, he sees Globby, NBB, and Momakase.

"One laser eyes soup coming up!" NBB fires again, causing Baymax to jump out the window and fly after Obake, but Globby flings his globs, stopping Baymax's jets. The two fall onto the sidewalk. "Come on everybody, do the Noodle, do the Noodle, do the Noodle!"

Hiro turns his gaze to see Globby taking NBB and Momakase away. "Please stop," Momakase comments in annoyance to NBB's singing. He rubs his head in slight pain before the others arrive.

"Are you guys okay?" Honey Lemon asks in concern.

"We are without injury," Baymax states as he left the sidewalk damaged.

"Where's Hana?" GoGo asks next as they help their friends.

"Obake got away...and we have to assume that he has Hana now," They stare after where the villains left. Hiro clenches a fist in anger, blood boiling. "The coward won't tell me where she is!"

* * *

They go back inside Hiro's lab to see if they can track Hana, only to find Professor Granville and Dr. Sopher there. "Students, is everyone alright?"

Everyone except Fred gives a look of shock.

"Uh, we're fine, Professor," Fred answers for them, only to be elbowed by GoGo. "Ow! I mean, uh, complete stranger whom we've never met."

"Enough with the charades, Mr. Frederickson," Granville says sharply.

"Huh?! Wha...wha...you know we're-"

"Big Hero 7?" The two women finish in unison with small smirks. "We see all."

"Though, I didn't know until Hana had saved me from when my security bots went rogue. Her strategies as a human and a superhero were too similar to ignore."

"I've known all along," Dr. Sopher smiles lightly, hands behind her back. "I do have doctor in my name, after all."

They turn to each other, a bit wary. After all...two more people now know their identities.

"Calm down. Your secret is safe with us."

Fred removes his helmet first, glancing towards the others. Wasabi lifts his off, then the girls, and lastly, Hiro. "Our primary concern is why the school was attacked for a third time this semester. And where is Ms. Hamada? Why is she not with you?"

"...This was all my fault," Hiro speaks up after a few seconds. Everyone turns to him as he's looking out the window. "I disobeyed you. I created an energy amplifier...which was originally Hana's. She backed out of it, and...the good news is, it works."

"Let me guess the bad news," GoGo starts off.

"Obake has it...I...I couldn't protect my sister from him...he took her and it's all because of me!" Hiro lets the tears drop from his face.

"Hiro..." Honey Lemon steps up to comfort him.

"I couldn't get him to tell me. Why won't he tell me?!" He balls up his fists. "Obake could be hurting her all because I was too stubborn..." If he could, he'd take it all back.

"Obake?" Granville asks in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, the creepy guy with the nightlight in his face," Fred elaborates to them.

"Hana had told me about him...she didn't say much without giving away her identity, but she warned me that a former student of Granville's was dangerous," Dr. Sopher gestures to the professor, who is silent for a few seconds.

"...Follow me, all of you," She walks towards the entrance, with everyone following. The woman shows them Bob Aken's file, with a picture of the student and professor on top. "Obake...once my star student. I knew him as Bob Aken."

Hiro notices the name, taking away the first and last initials away to make the name Obake. "He had so many ideas to make the world a better place...I encouraged him to explore fearlessly...unfortunately, the path he chose led him to the energy amplifier. He was not as successful as Mr. Hamada, or should I say Ms. Hamada now that two people have told me the truth?"

She had gotten the energy amplifier that was on her desk from rubble of the accident. Granville looks towards the empty space where it was.

"The boy needed limits I did not provide him...it was a mistake I never wanted to make again...however, it seems I have." She looks up towards Hiro, who looks away guiltily. If he hadn't stolen his sister's project, none of this would've ever happened...

"...His real name is Bob?!" Fred suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

* * *

Cass takes a donut, throwing it into her mouth as she vigorously stirs the batter in the bowl at home. She paces around until she hears footsteps, the donut dropping into the bowl of batter as she sees Hiro and Baymax arriving back. Whenever she's stressed, she'll either bake or eat nonstop.

"Hiro, where have you been?!" She pulls him into a tight hug.

"Ah. Ah, careful," He holds his side, which was injured from his fall.

"Ooh," She examines his face. "Are you hurt?"

"I just...got a little banged up in all the chaos at school."

"I was so anxious, when I couldn't find you at the open house, but I saw Hana and...wait." She notices that Hana isn't with him. "W-Where's your sister? Why isn't she with you two?"

"I..." Hiro gulps a little, "I-I don't know...we've been out trying to find her, but..."

He sees Aunt Cass' saddened look and lets out a small sigh. Obviously, he wanted to tell her that Obake has her, but how could he? He's already breaking her heart by telling her that he has no clue where to locate her...

"...I'm sorry for showing up late and that I wasn't able to find her. It must be really scary," He looks up at her, guilt-ridden to the core.

"It is, but I'm just glad that two of you are back in one piece...well, two pieces because there are two of you, but I probably didn't need to explain that," She smiles weakly, trying to hide her tears, but she's unable to.

"...I-I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. I failed you, and I'm a terrible brother," Hiro tears up and she hugs him.

"No, Hiro...you're a great big brother to her if you spent all that time trying to find her...I'll...I'll call the police and we'll let them handle it. Just...tell me, when you last saw her, was she safe?"

He bites his lip, glancing towards the family portrait of him, his sister, Tadashi, and Baymax. No smile just like the others...is she even awake right now? Does she know what's happened to her or why? Is she suffering, and it's all because he has no clue where Obake's lair is?

The last time he saw her was when he was testing the Kentucky Kaiju, and she had wanted nothing to do with him...which breaks his heart. The last time they saw each other, and she still had hatred towards him...

"...Yeah. She was okay."

"Oh, I don't know what I'll do without her!" Aunt Cass suddenly sobs, pulling out her phone and dialing the police department.

Hiro sits onto his bed, feeling sad for leaving his aunt with no definite answer as to whether or not Hana was okay. He holds his side, still feeling pain.

"Ow..."

However...Baymax doesn't react.

He looks towards the robot, who's just staring off into space, which is not like him at all. He notices every single injury regardless of who it is and what situation they're in.

"I...said ow?"

Baymax just blinks. "Uhh, alerted to my need of medical attention?" He was expecting Baymax's signature greeting, but doesn't get one. He walks up towards the robot. "Nothing?"

He inspects the inside and sighs, pressing on the access port. "There must be something wrong with your-" What he doesn't expect is a purple Obake chip right next to the superhero one. "What?"

He goes to remove it, but Baymax grabs his arm before he could do anything. "Baymax...?"

Baymax looks at him as the port closes...showing red eyes.

**Angel: Yup. The reason why Obake's so interested is because he wants to mind-control her. The reason why he wants to break the twins apart, however, will be revealed in the last part.**


	25. Countdown to Catastrophe Part 3

Baymax, in his armor, is flying Hiro in the sky. He struggles in his grip, looking up in worry for his friend. "Baymax, you have to listen to me."

He stays silent and Hiro tries to reach the access port. "Do not," He holds Hiro away from his chest, flying into a cave that has a door at the end of it. It opens up just for them and Baymax lands in front of it. Hiro struggles as the robot walks forward, dragging him along. "Resistance will result in further injury."

He looks up at him in shock. Would Baymax really hurt him? Either way, he doesn't wanna test it to find out. Another door opens and Baymax escorts him inside. Momakase is chopping up fish with her swords. She gives Hiro a brief glance.

"Golly mister, I've got a noodle supreme with all the fixings!" NBB and Globby are playing cards as the two walk past them.

"Aw, knock it off with all the fast food jabber, it's confusing!" Globby holds his head. Hiro looks back at them.

"Hi Hiro!"

"Trina?" He turns and sees her robot head resting on a table. The sight causes him to shriek. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a..."

"Robot," Her body pokes him, causing him to yelp again. "Obviously."

"Obviously," He murmurs nervously.

"You never figured it out? That's so pathetic, it's cute. And if you're wondering, I still hate your sister."

Hiro could only stare before he's led to another door. It opens up for Baymax to reveal Obake inside. "Hiro Hamada," He doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is. "Welcome!"

* * *

Honey Lemon glances around in worry. "Hiro was supposed to meet us to figure out how we're gonna find Hana."

"It's definitely weird," Fred looks at the twins' conspiracy wall. "People who make elaborate conspiracy boards are usually pretty reliable."

"Obake has the magnet from the school," GoGo notices the picture of the magnet that NBB stole after Halloween.

"And he was doing something in the bay..." Fred looks to the map that has lines on it.

"What if he was turning H20 into D20?" Wasabi asks from Hiro's desk.

"Heavy water. That could be used as fuel," GoGo says as they all look at the board.

"Uh huh...uh huh. I mean, I don't get it, but uh huh," Fred just nods along as Honey Lemon takes a picture of City Rising.

"We know he was obsessed with Shimamoto..." She then remembers what he said to her before he left the open house. "The Great Catastrophe...he's trying to recreate the Great Catastrophe!"

"And he has everything he needs..." GoGo looks towards the board as they give a look of horror.

* * *

"Noodle Burger Boy," Hiro says as he's looking at a video. NBB had placed the chip inside Baymax during their fight in front of Krei Tech. Which is also why he briefly malfunctioned. "But why didn't Hana notice it during the check-up?"

"Because my virus in the chip had a scan jammer inside." Obake pauses the video and Hiro sighs.

"I should've been there...but...ugh, I was-"

"Doing vital work. For...me..." Obake grins, holding up the amplifier. Hiro gives a look of guilt and Obake gestures for Baymax to let him go, which he does.

Obake places the amplifier into a container in front of City Rising. "Lenore Shimamoto?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"I'm a big fan," Obake gestures to himself. "Shimamoto built a rather unique machine. It created a star."

"A star?"

"It collapsed quickly," He adds in.

"Th-That would create a giant shockwave. Wait...that's how she caused the Great Catastrophe!"

"Oh, you are sharp," Obake comments, moving away pictures to show San Fransokyo before and after the incident. "But new San Fransokyo is so much larger now, so I need a bigger bang. I improved on Shimamoto's inadvertent discovery. It should be quite a show."

"Why didn't I listen to Granville or Hana?" Hiro murmurs to himself.

"Because, like me, you were meant to push limits," Obake places a hand on his back, showing the city hologram exploding.

"But everyone will be...Aunt Cass...Hana...I-I have to warn them!" He tries to run, only to be blocked by Baymax.

"If it's any comfort...even if she left now, she wouldn't make it out of the city in time," Obake places a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Globby stops eating his sushi. "He's gonna destroy San Fransokyo? Even Joe's Diner?!"

Momakase pushes the sushi platter into his face. "Your breath smells like garbage," She walks off as NBB is giggling. Globby blinks, glancing at Hiro, unsure if he wants that...

"Where is she?!" Hiro suddenly demands, Obake pausing. "What did you do to my sister, you worthless piece of crap?!" He normally doesn't curse, but he's so angry with him, that he doesn't care what came out of his mouth now.

"...I'd like you to meet my other protégé...I think you know her very well," Obake gestures to a door.

"Protege...?" Hiro murmurs in confusion. The door slowly opens and out steps Hana. Her eyes are filled with the Obake symbol, and only that symbol. Her hair is in pigtails and instead of brown streaks, she now has purple. Her eyeshadow is dark violet and her superhero outfit is now pure black. She has a brooch on her shirt that is diamond shaped and purple, to replace the red diamond design she had. She narrows her eyes at him.

"HANA! No!" Hiro cries out upon seeing her. He glares up at Obake. "What did you do to her?!"

"_I _didn't do anything," Obake gestures to himself. "I'm not the one who stole her project. I only saw her potential and used it for a purpose far better."

"...I..." He has nothing to say as he did steal it from her...and now because of him, she's mind-controlled by Obake.

"You may be wondering how I did it. It turns out Lenore Shimamoto had a secret formula...a formula that can control the frontal lobe and cerebrum however you please. It's not that she can't control her emotions and thinking; she literally won't be able to think or feel for herself...she does whatever I want."

Hiro stares at her in horror as her eyes look dead as she feels. "You can't do that to her! She's my sister, my best friend! Please, you have to let her go...and give her back to me..."

"Family and friends, their bonds all fall apart in the end. Which is why I'm only causing the inevitable," He places his hands on Hana's shoulders as she just stares at the boy. Hiro couldn't believe what he was saying.

_Hana pushed Baymax's belly into the piece of armor, eventually falling over Hiro. The two laughed at how silly they looked. _

_The two laid on the grass together on opposite sides, Hana pointing up to the clouds as her hair was splayed out behind her. Hiro grinned a little, both of them having their hands on top of their stomachs in the same position. _

_Hana cried while Hiro hugged her from behind in front of the prison. _

_Mochi licked her face as Honey Lemon recorded it. _

_They walked together with smiles away from Dr. Sopher's office. The twins gave each other gummy bears._

_Hiro was sitting on the couch, Hana leaning against his arm while laying next to him. Both of them laughed as they watched Mochi trying to get a stray strand poking out from Aunt Cass' jeans. _

"You're wrong!" Hiro screams at the man. "Hana and I won't fall apart! Our bond is strong. I don't know where you get off on making her this way, but if you think you can break us, then you're an idiot!"

"Hm," Obake simply hums.

* * *

"Hiro, Hiro," Honey Lemon tries calling him while they're changing into their gear, sighing in defeat. "Nothing, and Hana hasn't answered either."

Mini-Max walks into the room. "If Baymax were here, we could scan for the twins," Wasabi suggests, but he's not.

"Well, can you scan for people, Mini-Max?" Fred looks down to the robot, who's holding a tray of asparagus.

"Sure, within a mini-radius."

"How mini?" Fred asks curiously.

"This room." He scans the bedroom. "I do not detect Hiro or Hana Hamada."

"Oh..." Fred sags in disappointment.

"Asparagus spear?" Mini-Max holds out the tray, intriguing his friend.

"We gotta assume Obake has Hiro now too..." GoGo murmurs in thought, "Can we track Obake?"

"We know his machine will output a lot of energy," Honey Lemon tells her.

"And we are able to scan for an energy surge," Wasabi steps up to them.

"Let's pick up our equipment at SFIT, get to the highest point in the city."

"Find Obake," Wasabi narrows his eyes.

"And find the twins," Honey Lemon actually looks angry. No one kidnaps her friends and gets away with it!

* * *

"Hana," Hiro murmurs softly, shaking her by the shoulders, but he gets no reaction. "Please, I know you can hear me. You have to snap out of it. Please!"

"You two will be quite safe here with me. Three visionaries, just hangin'," Obake explains to Hiro while working on something.

"It's not about me. You're gonna hurt millions of people. You're hurting my sister right now! Having no emotions just leaves you an empty shell."

"That's how she was before...was she not?" Obake brings up all the pictures of Hana that have no smile from her features. "Already broken...but I fixed her. She was furious with you, and she was so alone at school...now, she never has to worry about that ever again. That is, unless I want her to."

"She might've been different, but she's still my family!" Hiro tears up. "She was angry with me. I won't deny that. But she had happy memories too. What about those? Memories like that give her life...perspective...feelings. You can't just control her like some mindless puppet, that's exactly what Tadashi and I _didn't _want for her!"

Hana blinks at the unfamiliar name.

"Together, we're going to create a star. Congratulations, Hiro, that's some final project. Except it wasn't yours. It was hers," Obake gestures to Hana. "She shouldn't have backed out."

"No! Just because you can doesn't mean you should," Hiro protests to him. "Hana was right to refuse."

"Ugh," Obake groans at the phrase, "That's Granville talking."

"Because...Granville was right. Both of them were about certain things," He looks towards his unmoving sister. "They've been right all along."

"Nonsense! Do you know why Icarus plunged to his doom?"

"Because he flew too high," Hiro deadpans at him.

"Because he needed better wings," Obake puts his hands on his shoulders, the boy looking at him like he's crazy. "We have the ability to remake the world, starting with this city! The worthy survive."

* * *

Wasabi is driving his car down the street, obviously not breaking the speed limit.

"Wasabi, step on it," GoGo tells him. This is a dire situation, there was no time to be slow.

"Way ahead of you. We are currently 5 percent over the speed limit."

"New driver," His car can be remote controlled, so she presses the button, causing the car to speed up down the street. Wasabi lets out a scream, looking at the controller.

"Guys, just a heads up, I get a little car sick," Fred holds in vomit, "In the back sometimes..."

Honey Lemon scoots away from him.

* * *

Obake is escorting Hiro, Hana, and the two robots down the hall. "Why am I here? Why are we both here?! You have her energy amplifier, what more do you want?"

He comes to a stop and NBB bumps into Hiro, who pushes him away in annoyance. "Students."

"Sorry?" Hiro turns to him.

"Granville doesn't understand either of your potentials, but I do. She called your sister a child, but I see a young girl who can do so much more," He lifts up Hana's chin, Hiro smacking his hand away. "When my new city is complete, it will be a paradise for learning and research. I can't wait to see what you'll accomplish—what we'll accomplish. Siblings and bonds with them only distract you from your focus," He places hands on both of their shoulders.

"What?!" Hiro pushes him off. "You'd have to be crazy to think we'd ever join you!"

"You're a bit worked up right now. I understand. Tragedy has molded us, intellect has driven us. Now, we stand at the doorway to greatness! Once it's all over and there's nothing left to save, you'll see things differently."

"No, I won't," Hiro narrows his eyes at him. "I'm not like you."

"Aren't you?" Obake holds up the amplifier. He says nothing, looking towards the ground. Why did he steal Hana's project? He shouldn't have hurt her...or have caused any of this. "Let's test your theory on how cemented your bond truly is. Let him inside," He looks to the possessed Baymax. "I'm sure they'd like to have a nice reunion."

Baymax puts Hiro into a room and Hana closes it, turning around to Hiro. He stands up and sees her silent stance.

"Hana...how about you show your brother just how angry you are towards him? Perhaps then he'll join us. Go," Obake holds out the amplifier to NBB. "Set the wheels in motion."

"Ooh ooh!" NBB holds it happily. "An order off the secret menu. Yummy!" He leaves the hall, Obake turning to the door.

"I don't deny my method is...harsh, but winning tends to settle any arguments." The man leaves the door, leaving the twins alone. Hana clenches her fists as her Obake eyes narrow at Hiro.

"Hana, please. I know you're in there. You don't wanna fight," He holds up his hands to show that he wasn't going to fight back.

She simply holds out her hand and makes an electric ball before throwing it towards him. "Whoa!" He jumps out of the way and the projectile hits the wall, making a part of it smoke. He cringes as that could've been him.

"Hana, stop!"

She just smirks, laughing as she doesn't acknowledge him. He sweats as he pants nervously, seeing her new personality. She's not even making an effort to hear him out...

Hana makes a sword out of electricity and starts swinging it at him. He ducks out of the way every time and she growls in anger for his attempts. She swings the sword, firing an electric blast, but he flips over it and continues dodging her.

"Hana, this is not you," He tries to tell her but she yells in rage, running up to him. He ducks to the ground right before she could strike and she crashes into the wall. She holds her nose, turning around to him. Some blood drips down from her nose, but she doesn't bother to remove it, which just makes it all the more terrifying. She tilts her head at him, an evil smile on her face.

"Hana, listen. It's me, Hiro, your brother. Snap out of it. What about Tadashi?"

She pauses at the name and he wonders if he got through to her somehow. However, she just charges up her feet and runs past him, phasing through the door. Hiro pants as she could've destroyed him right then and there...

But she didn't.

"What have I done?" He whispers as he holds his hair. "She's my sister, I never wanted this. Hana..."

"Looking for a way out?" Globby suddenly appears in front of his face. Hiro screams, falling onto the ground.

"What are you...? Wait. You're gonna help me escape?"

"Yeah, I knew Obake was crazy, but I thought it was a fun crazy. Plus, I don't wanna destroy the city. All my friends live there. Felony Carl, and..." He tries to come up with another name, but that was it. "Um...Felony Carl."

"...That's the whole list, isn't it?" Hiro raises a brow at him.

"...Yeah. But I am sorry about what happened with your sister..."

He closes his eyes. "...S-She won't be stuck that way forever...right?"

Globby clamps his mouth shut, because he has no answer...

Hana paces around in another room. Why is she suddenly having thoughts about this Tadashi she's never meant? She didn't know why, but that name struck a chord when the boy first mentioned him...almost as if she knows him from another life. But that's impossible, because her purpose now was to follow orders and to not think or feel...and yet all of these conflicting things are running around in her head, trying to get inside...

She lets out a blood-curling scream, punching the mirror in front of her. Panting, she sees drops of blood seeping from her knuckles in the mirror. Hana looks at herself in the cracks of the glass, and to her, it looks like she's actually feeling pain...

Momakase throws knives at the wall across from her when Globby suddenly breaks out of Hiro's room. "Me and the kid are breaking out!"

Hiro waves nervously at the dangerous woman. "Counter-proposal: No," She runs up to them, sword in hand. Cutting through Globby multiple times, Hiro cringes at the sight.

"Globby, you okay?"

"Yeah, it looks worse than it feels," He smiles at him.

"Let's see if we can change that," Momakase pulls out another sword, charging towards Globby again. Hiro slides underneath her, causing the woman to lose her balance and land face-plant into the wall.

"Glob her!" He declares and Globby sticks her into the wall.

"Ha!" He gets into her face, "Whose breath still smells like garbage now?"

"Still yours!" She retorts back. He globs her mouth shut.

Hiro peeks around the corner to see Hana guarding the charging Baymax, her eyes closed. He glances to her hand and sees that it's bandaged, some blood still seeping onto the bandages. Stepping closer, he stops right in front of Hana, Globby coming in.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" He whispers so that Hana doesn't hear. "He's a bad robot now, and she will kill you if she sees your face!"

Hiro steps closer, but Globby grabs him by stretching his arm, dragging him away. "I'll come back for you, guys!"

Hana opens her eyes a few seconds after they're gone, looking around the room. Even if she heard his voice, it didn't matter...

Hiro runs up to Obake's computer. "There's no way out."

"Oh, isn't there?" Globby asks knowingly, pulling away a manhole cover. He jumps into it. "Hold your breath, kid!" He grabs Hiro and they go through the tubes, Globby turning into a bubble once he reaches the bay. He lifts up to shore and Hiro pushes him towards the dock.

Once they're out of the water, he holds onto his new ally as he takes him to the Lucky Cat, soaking wet. "Wait here."

"Why can't I come in?" Globby pouts at him.

"I...don't have to explain you," Hiro states, walking away.

"Rude!" He calls out after the boy. "But I get it..."

Hiro opens up the door to the café, cringing at the missing Hana posters. "Hiro!" He looks up to see his aunt holding pots of coffee. "You're okay!"

He smiles in relief. "Aunt Cass..." He whispers, running up to the woman and hugging her.

"Ugh, and you're all wet."

"Yeah, uh..." He releases her, "Freak downpour."

"It didn't rain here," Aunt Cass glances towards outside. It's as clear as day.

"Three blocks away. Weirdest thing."

"There are fresh towels in the laundry room. And...once we find Hana, we should go out to dinner tonight. Your pick, you know? To celebrate the end of your first semester together."

His eyes widen as his lips are straight. He doesn't even know if they'll experience it once Obake's plan succeeds...

"...Thanks, Aunt Cass," He smiles weakly. Of course he couldn't tell her what's going to happen...that'd put her in possible danger. "And, actually, Hana is...Hana is okay."

She has no emotions unless someone does it for her, but otherwise, she's physically fine.

"Really?" Aunt Cass sniffles a little. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah, and...she told me to tell you that she loves you, and that she'll see you soon," Hiro rubs the back of his neck. "I love you too," He hugs her again.

"Watch the hot coffee!" She warns, smiling down at him, thankful for the reassurance. He releases her and notices his sad expression. "Is something-"

"Gotta go!" He interrupts, dragging his wet feet across the floor.

"Don't forget dinner tonight!" She calls out, feeling a little bit better.

* * *

"Wait," Fred starts off as they're standing on the tallest building, "You're not scared to be up here, Wasabi?"

"Oh, I'm quite terrified," Wasabi nods in confirmation. "I'm just more afraid of the whole city being wiped out."

"Guys," Hiro suddenly speaks up into their communicators. "Are you there?"

"Hiro!" They all shout in relief.

"Where are you?" Wasabi asks first.

"And what about Hana?" Honey Lemon questions, biting her lip nervously. She had a bad feeling about this all of a sudden. All of them did, really, since they haven't heard from her.

"Listen, Obake has control of Baymax and...Hana...he used him to capture me. He's got Hana as a mindless puppet to do his bidding. I only escaped because of Globby."

Globby lands near Hiro, who had finished putting on his gear. "I'm a good guy now!"

"Yay!" Honey Lemon cheers and he creates an ear. "Globby, I knew you weren't all bad!"

Globby presses himself into Hiro's helmet, who scrambles out of the hold. "Hey, tall girl! Aw, she believed in me all along!"

"I'm really not _that _tall..." The woman murmurs into the helmet.

"Obake crossed the line mind controlling Hana," GoGo sounds very pissed off.

"How dare he!" Fred shouts into his communicator.

"That means we might have to fight her..." Wasabi murmurs, causing Hiro to sag.

"...Possibly. But no matter what, we can't hurt her. Obake said she can't feel any emotions until he wants her to...we'll have to snap her out of it if we want to get her back."

* * *

Momakase struggles in her hold, trying to reach the sword with her foot until Obake picks it up. He removes the gag. "The idiot glob helped the boy escape!"

Obake grits his teeth as the left side glows. "Bring him back!" He slices Momakase free.

"Why bother?"

"He needs guidance. My guidance! If you want to stand in my way, then she'll do your job for you!" Obake gestures towards Hana.

"Fine," Momakase grunts, taking her sword.

"Go after them," Obake orders Hana at his side. "Perhaps if they're at your mercy, the boy will return."

Hana bows to him and runs down the hall.

* * *

NBB reaches the lighthouse. "Noodle Burger delivery!" He jumps in front of the door, opening it and seeing no one inside. "Hellooo? Ah hee hee hee hee~!" He jumps up to the machine and turns it on. He presses a few buttons and then takes out the amplifier from his head, putting it inside the slot. The amplifier locks itself in.

"This new burger's gonna ring everybody's bell..." He says evilly, pressing the black button. He laughs as zero percent goes to 1, then 2...the amplifier powers on, gaining power from electricity. NBB backflips away.

"Time to fry the noodle!"

He gets away in his new body.

GoGo stares at her tablet as an alarm goes off. "I'm getting something. Hiro? It's in the Kireina Point lighthouse."

"Copy that."

"How are we going to get there?" Honey Lemon wonders as Hiro pulls his helmet off Globby.

"I'll go," He puts on the helmet. "You guys stay where you are. Globby, go be with the others."

"Okay...what are you going to do?"

"Something I'll probably regret."

* * *

Hiro scrams his head off as he's hanging onto Skymax. He had redirected it so that it'll take him to the lighthouse, but only his hands are hanging on.

"Ohh, I miss Baymax!"

Skymax turns around to stare at him and he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." They reach the lighthouse and Hiro jumps in front of the open doors. Looking across, he sees that there's 90 percent accumulated. "Oh no..."

He steps forward, but the shock from the electric surges send him flying. He holds out his hand and his magnets turn on, allowing him to be propelled up to the railing. A bolt travels to his glove, absorbing it and he gets an idea. He throws the surge behind his back and readies his hands. Hiro gathers up electricity and throws it away, stepping forward with each throw. Skymax spins around and hides behind the door.

He finally reaches the machine and pulls at the amplifier, but it's very tight. 6 percent left as he grits his teeth, pulling as hard as he can.

"Come on!"

He glances over his shoulder. "Skymax!"

Skymax flies into the room and helps Hiro pull. Together, they manage to pull the thing out at 97 percent, falling out of the lighthouse and everything shutting down. Hiro sighs in relief once Skymax flies him up. "That was so close...now we just have to find Hana and figure out how to get her back to normal."

However...a surge appears where the amplifier was, gathering energy and increasing...

Hiro arrives back to the others, waving the amplifier in his hand. "Guys! I did it!"

"Oh yeah!" Fred tackles him into a hug. "High-five, Hiro!" While on the ground, they share a high-five. "Wow!"

Honey Lemon gives him a big hug. "Great job, Hiro!"

GoGo ruffles the top of his head. "Now, we get Obake and make him fix Hana."

"Uh, what's that?" Globby points up ahead to the lighthouse, where they can faintly see the top exploding.

"The reaction became self-sustaining," Honey Lemon murmurs in realization.

"Obake did it," GoGo narrows her eyes.

"...I was too late," Hiro shakes his head slowly.

"What do we do?" Fred turns to the others.

"Evacuate, as many as we can."

"Not enough time," Hiro tells GoGo. "We have to stop that shockwave."

"Without Hana and Baymax?" Honey Lemon asks sadly.

"Without Hana and Baymax," Hiro confirms, no matter how much it hurt to say that.

"There's no way to stop something with that much force!" Wasabi tells him.

"Yes there is: With an equal and opposite force," He reveals, stepping up to look at the sky closer.

"But we'd need something enormous."

"Enormous?" Hiro raises a brow with a knowing look. "We've got that."

The Kentucky Kaiju appears out of the bay, opening up its eyes for Fred and Hiro to get in. "If we use the amplifier to make the Kaiju super-jump into the bay-"

"The giant wave could counteract the star's shockwave," GoGo finishes for him.

"Guys..." They all look up at him. "The city needs us. Hana needs us. We were the ones who decided to be superheroes. Now's the time...to be...super."

"Hiro's right," Honey Lemon glances away, the others smiling. "We can do this."

"Yah!" Hana jumps in out of nowhere and stands in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hana, I don't wanna hurt you," Hiro tells her firmly. He knows that no matter how silly or smart they are, no matter how much they missed Tadashi or how much Hiro screwed up, that they would die before they'd ever allow them to be hurt, especially by each other.

Hana knows this, to the very core, but that knowledge does nothing to prevent the rage from filling her.

"Well I wanna hurt you!" She screams at him and Hiro flinches, pain flashing across his face.

"Hana, I-"

"NO!" She points her sword at him. "You did this, boy."

"Hana, I know that now, but-"

"Don't you dare try to fool me with your emotional tricks," She growls at him and his eyes go wide, the others staring at her in worry.

"If you do this, you'll regret it," Hiro makes one of his hands into a fist. "You would never allow innocent people to suffer if you prevent us from doing so."

"You mean the people you ignored?" She asks with a blank look. "The ones you neglected just to prove them wrong? How my invention got stolen and then you made it worse?" She gestures to the world around them. "Is that what you're trying to say? Oh, but don't worry, things are just fine now."

"Hana," Hiro tries to make her stop before she does something she'll regret.

"It all worked out! Obake got what he wanted! And then the whole world's gonna go down and be destroyed by parasites like him and me!" She grins widely like a mad man.

"Hana!" He yells as he steps forward. "Okay, I know that this is my fault, and we're trying to stop it, but before that, you need to calm down."

"NO! Just leave!" She makes an electric whip in her hands, snatching Honey Lemon, throwing her away. They glance at her in shock. "Admit it, I'm just an embarrassment to you!" She phases the whip through a passing turbine and it falls on GoGo.

"GoGo!" Wasabi runs up to her.

"Hana, wait!" Hiro dashes up to her, but she knocks him back with an electric ball. Hiro stands up after a few seconds. "We don't wanna fight you."

"I wouldn't wanna fight me neither," She grits her teeth as she dashes up to him, but he rolls out of the way. He fires some magnets and they stick to her body, pulling her to the turbine that GoGo is under. She breaks free and jumps into the air, flinging the whip towards Hiro. Honey Lemon pushes him out of the way and steps on it, but Hana electrocutes her, though not enough to hurt her.

"Hana, chill out, dudette!" Fred shouts as he jumps over to her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hana flings a net and he gets caught in it. She flings the whip at Hiro, who narrowly ducks his head.

"Guys, a little help?" Hiro turns to the others, only to find they're down. He trips Hana and she falls on her face. "Hana, stop this. You can't do this for Obake, he's evil. He doesn't appreciate you and you're just doing his dirty work."

"I. DON'T. CARE!" She screams at him and makes another whip, flinging two at him. She grabs his arms and he tries to pull himself free. "I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me about how much I hate myself!" She flings down the electricity, shocking him enough where he's knocked to the others. Hiro grits his teeth as she walks up to him.

"I never asked for any of this to happen!" He looks up at her as she sniffles. He could suddenly see the old Hana. The fear, the hurt, and desperation can be read so easily on her face as she tries not to look angry. "I never asked to be born..." A few tears fall down her cheeks and he blinks. "You made me into this. Not me. You did this."

"Hana..." He didn't know what to do at first, what to say. He rushed without thinking, without paying attention. Wondering, desperately, how to prove people wrong. What could he even say? He thought that she was strong, but it was thrown away the second she said that.

"Please, no more!" He stands up, trying not to get emotional. "I know now that you're upset...and that's my fault, but I can't stand to see you like this anymore. I love you, little sister."

"No you don't!" Her eyes are ablaze with fury. "You're just saying that so that I'll move out of the way!"

He huffs, grabbing her wrist even though it wasn't necessary at this point. "I'm being sincere."

She narrows her eyes as she stiffens. "What exactly are you sorry for?" Those eyes meet his again, blazing and hurt as she's reeling.

"Everything...you have every right to be upset with me, but we're a team. I care about you and if I could, I'd take everything back. I...can't express how sorry I am." She pauses as she stares at him. "Tadashi would want you—us—to make it right. Come back, Hana...we need you...I need you."

"…Obake needs me too."

She jumps into the air and flies away. He tries not to tear up as he gets onto his feet.

"…Hiro?" Honey Lemon asks as the others get up.

"...Let's go."

* * *

Wasabi drives his car with the girls inside, Globby sitting on top of the car. "Globby, Honey Lemon, you guys need to create a breaker to protect Fishtown."

Globby swims towards two rocks near the lighthouse, Honey Lemon skating on ice. "Wasabi, GoGo, keep people away from the shoreline."

Wasabi gestures for people to evacuate. GoGo holds out her hands to a crying child. He jumps into them and she skates away, holding him in her arms.

Globby lifts himself up and stretches to the rocks, creating a wall in front of the lighthouse. Honey Lemon fires blue chem balls to line up on top of the wall, sliding to a stop.

"You're very brave, Globby. Good luck."

"If I don't make it...tell Felony Carl he was...he was my whole list," Globby smiles fondly.

"I don't know what that means, but I promise!" She throws a red chem ball, which explodes into a heart once it hits near Globby's face. He smiles with a tiny blush. The star gets bigger as clouds surround it, absorbing into the star.

Hiro flips a few switches, pulling the levers. The kaiju steps forward towards the star.

GoGo holds two kids, giving them to Wasabi. He places them inside the bus and GoGo is about to check for more people when Momakase arrives, knocking GoGo off balance.

"Bring me the boy, and you'll be spared..."

Wasabi jumps in front of his friend. "Stay with the bus and protect the kids. I'll take care of Momakase," He says with bravery.

"You know you're no match for me..." She pulls out her sword, hair flying.

"Actually, since we last met, I watched some instructional fencing videos," He reveals, emitting his blades from his armor.

"Use the parry four to block an attack aimed at your right side."

"So...bring it," Wasabi challenges, preparing himself. He charges forward first and she runs up to him as the bus drives away. They clash twice and then he ducks as she swings at him repeatedly. He swings his arms forward, but she spins away from him.

The kaiju gets further into the bay, Hiro glancing at his friend next to him. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, I am!" Fred spins around in his chair, stopping behind Hiro.

"No you're not!" Mini-Max flies in through the right eye. "Not without Mini-Max at your side!" He and Fred high-five.

"Oh ho! Sweet dramatic entrance, Mini-Max! You're getting the hang of this!"

A bang is suddenly heard and the computer shows Hana standing on top of the kaiju, directly right above them.

"How did she-?!" Hiro blinks in shock.

"Huh. Hana managed to beat Mini-Max's dramatic entrance..."

The kaiju stops in front of the star, Hiro planting the amplifier and opening it. "When that star implodes, we jump." The ceiling is cut through, allowing Hana to stomp on the circle and land behind them. "Unless that happens!"

"I got this!" Fred gets out of his seat and leaps towards the girl, grabbing her from behind into a tight hug-hold. Hana grits her teeth as she tries to get out of his grip.

Wasabi ducks from the blades, Momakase kicking him and slicing into the air. Part of his hair and shoulder blade fall off, causing him to scream.

"My dreads!"

His laser blade from his right arm is also deactivated. He backs up slowly as she advances forward, smirking. He readies his left blade as she lifts up her sword above her head. Suddenly, a disc flies by, causing Wasabi to duck. It hits Momakase's hands and traps her wrists into a bolo. GoGo slides down the stairs and throws her other disc. The woman tries to flee, but ultimately, her legs are captured as well.

"Yes!" Wasabi pumps a fist as the people inside the bus cheer. He crosses his arms at GoGo with an amused look.

"I got bored waiting on the bus," She shrugs at him.

NBB watches as the star glows gold, Obake typing away. "Wow, mister. Your plan seems to be working."

"Seems?!" Obake asks defensively.

"I bet a song will-" He shuts off the robot from his keyboard, glancing at Baymax.

"Perhaps you'll be better company," He deactivates the rogue protocol.

"Hello. I am Baymax. I am unable to move."

"Well, I can't have you running off, but I thought a chat might be nice."

Baymax blinks at him, noticing that something's wrong inside of his brain. "I'll be remembered forever because of what's about to happen. Impressive, isn't it?"

"You are in need of medical care."

"Oh, oh, this?" Obake gestures to his face. "A souvenir from a childhood mishap."

"The damage is significant, and growing," The man doesn't seem to care, however. "It is affecting your temporoparietal junction."

"The part of the brain that allows one to tell right from wrong, I know. I would've affected Hana's with the formula, but she was already able to make a decision when we spoke at the open house..."

"Your condition is treatable."

He lets out a laugh. "Why would I want to do that? It's been quite...liberating."

Baymax tilts his head in confusion. He's never met anyone who was so...accepting of his state.

"Is it time now?" Fred asks excitedly while still holding the girl. She growls, wiggling her arms around. "Now? How about now? Ooh, I know, I know. Now!"

They stare at the sight in front of them before the star turns red. "Now!" Hiro slams down the button, activating the amplifier and putting on a seatbelt that said 'Big Hero 7' on it. "It's kaiju cannonball time." He pulls the lever, the eyes from the kaiju turning purple. It raises its hands and jumps into the air.

"...I just want you to know that being a superhero with you has been an honor," Fred speaks up.

"You guys are the best."

"I'm proud of what we've done."

"Same."

"Inspiring words," Mini-Max comments, hands on his hips.

"Guys, I-I know I...made some mistakes," He gives his sister a look. "Ones that caused my sister to be this way..."

"We've all made mistakes," Honey Lemon frowns.

"But we get through it because we're a team," Wasabi drives the bus away from the city. Hana stops struggling, staring at the both of them. These words...it's almost as if she could sympathize with them...and with these people.

The kaiju jumps past the clouds.

"Let's make some waves," Fred grins, both of them pulling levers. He hugs Hana with one arm and the kaiju takes on a cannonball pose. It starts to descend towards the star.

Honey Lemon throws the last chem ball, seeing the kaiju flying by. She smiles before seeing the star getting smaller and smaller.

GoGo takes hold of a cat, looking up in worry. Wasabi stares out the window from the bus. Honey Lemon gives a look of hope as Fred's smile drops. Hiro narrows his eyes as the star completely disappears, exploding. The kaiju lands in the water, creating the huge wave.

GoGo ducks her head, the kids and Wasabi watching with bated breath. A little girl takes Wasabi's hand as she looks on.

The wave completely covers the star...and then disappears. The wave approaches Globby, who gives a look of fear.

"I'm questioning all my life choices!"

"You got this, Globby!" Honey Lemon cheers and he narrows his eyes, determined to help save the city. The water crashes onto him as he stretches backwards. The woman pushes against it, only for water to see through. She makes two chem balls, throwing them to cover the holes. A ship sticks to Globby, but he hangs on as the water level descends back to where it came from. Globby opens an eye, laughing in relief.

"It worked!"

Honey Lemon jumps up and hugs him. "I knew you could do it!"

The citizens from the bus cheer.

"Yes!"

GoGo appears from an alley, smiling down at the kittens mewing near her feet.

* * *

Obake has seen the whole event, his lair starting to crumble. "Hiro...how could he possibly?"

"Hiro is clever and resourceful," Baymax informs him from behind. His face falls as all of his cameras go dead.

"My new city...my dream...they still remember Shimamoto. They revere her."

"My scan indicates that this structure is sustaining damage." A piece of debris breaks once it lands on the robot's head.

"This wouldn't have mattered, I would've lived forever. The man who made the city into something...perfect," He clenches a fist, visibly sagging. He looks up at Baymax, pressing on the access port. If he can't have his city...then everything should go back to normal. He removes the Obake chip.

"There there," Baymax pats his back.

"You should go."

"You are in danger."

"Yes, I'm aware of that!" Obake says sharply.

"Do I have your permission to help you?"

"Go to them! Go to Hiro and Hana! ...Tell them I still think we would've done great things together," He presses a button so that Hana would slowly get her emotions and rational thinking back. Usually, he can control her by command, but he can also do it by shutting off the effects of the formula.

"I am a personal healthcare companion. I cannot leave until you say you are satisfied with your care."

Obake takes his seat, not making any efforts to leave. "...I am satisfied...with my care."

Baymax slowly leaves the room, giving the man one last look before he leaves, debris falling everywhere...

* * *

Hiro kicks at the kaiju's eye, Fred still holding onto Hana, but because of Obake, she doesn't try to struggle anymore. The boy kicks as hard as he can, Fred appearing behind him.

"Everything's jammed!"

Hiro tries again, shaking his head towards his friend as it was useless.

"Hana, please...listen to me," Hiro stares at her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, and Tadashi never would've wanted this...I don't want this."

She says nothing as she looks at him. "Who's Tadashi? Why do you keep mentioning him?" She wouldn't care, but by Hiro's tone...he's important to him.

"He was...is...our older brother," Hiro gestures to himself, glancing briefly at Fred. "He would comfort you, and...he tried his best to be there for you. I don't know how much he was affected by your past behavior, but...I do know that he loved you and so did I, I still do."

"...Where is he then?"

He closes his eyes, trying to hide his pained face. He takes a deep breath. "...He died months ago...before we went to school together..."

Her eyes slowly widen as she could...actually feel sad. She might not know him off the top of her head, but...he seems...so different...

"He tried...to save someone in a fire...and then he was gone..."

"No!" She shouts suddenly to his surprise, trying not to cry. "No, he can't be dead! I...I want him back!" She had no idea why she shouted that all of a sudden, but it felt right coming out of her mouth. These descriptive memories...she wants to be in them again. To live them again. But now one part of that is gone...

"I'm...I'm sorry," He whispers sadly, "You're here and he's...up there, so..."

She suddenly pushes open the door and puts them onto Baymax who had just arrived, to their confusion. "Wait, what are you-"

Hana encloses herself into the kaiju and Hiro bangs on the eye door. "Hana, no!" She couldn't be doing what he thinks he's doing...

"You wanted to make this right, didn't you? For me and Tadashi?" She asks simply and the pain comes back to his eyes.

"H-Hana, stop, just come back with us," He stammers in a panic. "You don't need to do this. Please, get on here with us."

"Baymax...take them and get out of here," Hana tells the robot.

"No-no, I'm not leaving you!" Hiro stutters as he tries not to cry. "I can't lose you too..."

"You don't have a choice."

"Let us in!" Hiro pulls at the door, followed by Fred and Baymax, but they're all stuck. Hana had already locked them. "Please! D-Don't do this! We can find another way."

"Hana, you are my patient. I cannot leave until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax tilts his head.

"Hana Banana, this isn't right," Fred frowns at her.

"Baymax, take her by force!" Hiro demands, pointing at Hana inside.

"Violence is not the solution."

"Goodbye, big brother," She says softly, looking like her normal self again. She punches the self-destruct button. "I am satisfied with my care."

"NO!" He can only watch as they're shot out of the water by Baymax and onto the surface. They step onto the rocks, watching the explosion and Hiro lets the tears fall down his cheeks. "Little sister..."

"Oh no..." Honey Lemon murmurs, covering her mouth in horror as they stare at the water.

He lost his parents when he was three.

He lost Tadashi when he was 14.

He lost the first Baymax to another dimension.

And now, as the semester at school was finishing, he lost his sister.

"HANAAAAAA!"

They say nothing as Honey Lemon engulfs Hiro into a hug. Everyone looks down at Hiro in sadness. He's already lost so much...how was he gonna handle almost everyone in his family now dead?

"Hana is here."

Hiro looks up sadly. "No, she's not. She's gone, Baymax."

"Hana is here," He repeats, seeming to be staring at something in the water.

"No she's not!" Hiro insists and Baymax points to the bay.

"Hana is here."

They all look up to see an unconscious Hana flying out of the water due to the blast. The needle that she was injected with falls out of her pocket, landing near Baymax. Hiro jumps into action and catches her into his arms, sliding to a stop. He tries to catch his breath as he tries to see if she's even breathing.

"Hana!" The others exclaim as they look over her.

"B-Baymax, scan."

"Hana has been injured from the explosion, which left her with a concussion. I detect normal breathing levels," Baymax looks down at her. "I also detect signs of Zoloft and scopolamine in her digestive system."

"Zoloft and scopolamine?" Wasabi asks in confusion, seeing the same needle that was used to inject Hana.

Hiro is silent and he hugs Hana close to him, crying in relief. "Hana...you're gonna be okay."

"Nice job, genius. You helped the bad guy create a star," GoGo scolds him.

"I-I know..."

GoGo punches him in the arm. "But you also saved the city."

"Thanks, but...none of this would've happened if I hadn't been so..." He looks at his sister. "Me."

"Tadashi was right. You are a good kid," Baymax hugs Hiro and they all share a group hug, Wasabi glancing back at Globby.

* * *

"It was a countdown to catastrophe," Bluff Dunder reports on the TV of the Lucky Cat. "But thanks once again, to Big Hero 7, I am fine...and the city is too...which I was worried about. Who are these mysterious do-gooders?"

Mochi mews in front of Aunt Cass, who eats a cupcake. The twins and Baymax arrive, Hana trailing behind. She woke up dizzy and confused, but otherwise, she was okay...physically. Emotionally, a lot of things were going through her head. She couldn't believe what had happened to her the last few hours...she didn't even believe it at first, but...she really did and said all those things...

"Aunt Cass," Hiro murmurs upon seeing her.

"Hiro! You're safe!" They share a hug. "Where were you? There was a star! And a huge wave thingy and the city almost-"

"I saw," He interrupts her.

"You saw it?"

"...I, uh, saw it on my phone, while I was safely hiding at school. Also my phone battery died a-at school," He stammers, the woman eyeing him.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, we are-"

"Are starving! Heh...well, w-we're starving," Hiro gestures to Hana, who smiles weakly at her aunt.

"Hi..."

"Hana!" Aunt Cass leaps forward and spins the girl around into a hug. Hana returns it, relieved to feel the warmth from her again.

"Starvation is not imminent. It would take weeks without caloric sustenance."

"Okay, I'll cook up some breakfast," Aunt Cass smiles at them, pointing at her niece. "And you'll be telling me where you were! I was worried out of my mind, Hana!"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass," Hana hides her hands behind her back.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. It's good to be home."

She hums happily, bringing Hana into another hug. Hiro hugs his sister from behind and they slide to the ground during the embrace, all of them smiling happily.

* * *

Granville is sitting in her office when there's a knock at her door. "Come in."

The door opens to reveal the twins. Hiro is holding the energy amplifier. He takes a deep breath and steps forward. "S-So about our final projects, we're..."

"Getting an A," She shows them her laptop. "For showing ingenuity and for saving the city." She shows pictures of the twins and the kids from the bus, all of them smiling.

"Thank you, Professor Granville...uh, for everything," Hiro says slowly. "For trying to teach me about limits, and...I think I get it now," He hands her the amplifier. "A-And thank you too, Hana."

"It's a lesson I had to learn a few times myself, Mr and Ms. Hamada," She reveals, glancing away. "Everyone makes mistakes."

He smiles a bit as he watches her walk to the safe. "But don't get too comfortable. Next semester will be more of a challenge. I hope you two can handle it."

They smile and nod towards her. Before they leave, Granville holds up a hand. "Wait...Ms. Hamada...I realize now that my words towards you were harsh. I believed that if I said those things...that you would not make mistakes like Bob."

"I understand," Hana smiles at her. "And don't worry, I'm not angry with you. It did hurt a little...but I get why you did it."

"Are you...are you alright?"

Hana takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Having no thoughts or emotions for myself felt...weird, but yes, I'm fine. I didn't need to go to the hospital or anything. I woke up within a few hours at GoGo's place."

They turn around to go out the door and the professor smiles a little before it drops. "Hiro. Hana...do you know what happened...to him?"

The two have nothing to say.

* * *

"I do not detect Aken comma Bob," Baymax reports as he and Hiro swim in the bay. His sister still needed some rest after what happened.

"He couldn't have survived this, it's impossible," Hiro swims forward while looking at his tracking device.

"As you have said, nothing is impossible," Baymax replies as they swim away. The Obake chip still lingers in the sand...

Hana stands on one of the turbines a few days later in her superhero gear, looking out to the sky. She looks down at her hands...the ones that attacked her brother and her friends when she was mind-controlled by Obake...the ones that sacrificed herself for the world...

And yet she still hurt people...the opposite of what Tadashi wanted to do for the city. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about all the things she did to them. Her heart breaks just at the thought of it. How could she let herself fall for Obake's mind tricks? How could she let herself hurt Hiro, physically and emotionally? Why? Why did she do it?

Ever since the...incident with Obake at the open house, she's been doing all she can to prevent it from happening again. When she's at school, she keeps herself busy in her work, and when she's at home, she distances herself as far as possible by being in the garage. Hiro hadn't noticed, as far as she's concerned.

This was the first time she's been forced to remember what happened, and it scares her to the very core. She couldn't help it, considering what she did. She basically fought against her friends and said all of those personal things to Hiro, something she wouldn't have dared repeat if she was in the right mind.

Hana takes a deep breath to calm down her heart, then she starts pacing. Granted, her brother did steal her project and use it off as his own for his pride, but she allowed herself to let out those negative emotions and do and/or say horrible things to said brother. She let herself be vulnerable to Obake for the taking, and it was an awful feeling knowing that it was so easy to give herself in.

On one hand, he did what was once thought as unforgivable.

On the other hand, she was willing to let the world suffer because of her vulnerability.

So who exactly was in the wrong here?

She grows a bit pale wondering how far she would've went to stop them. Would she have done worse? It was difficult to say. How was she ever going to recover from this? Bulimia nervosa doesn't even compare to what happened this past semester.

Her mind drifts to Hiro...how did he really feel about this? She loves her big brother, and she would've never done anything to hurt him. Despite their school situations and troubles with keeping their identities a secret (she officially lost track at how many people knew, with the most recent being Granville and Dr. Sopher), they were still family.

She tries to shake her head off those awful memories over both their actions, but they just keep coming back. It's like her world is crumbling inside her, and she doesn't know how to pick the pieces back up.

In some ways, she and her brother are one and the same, given that they are twins. But if someone looked deep into Hana's eyes today, right here and now, they'd see the fear that she vowed not to show to anyone. Any San Fransokyo citizen who knows Big Hero 7 would notice just how brave and selfless she was. In reality, she's scared of what might happen if she stayed on the team...if she continued this life, she'd just be hurting them all over again. Her emotional state had put them in danger.

She looks at her hands again and it flashes back to her...minion outfit. Hana takes a sharp breath, moving her hands away from her eyesight. Her stomach twists and turns with each passing moment, the same feeling she had with her eating disorder. If she had just listened to her instincts, none of this would've ever happened...she just hopes that Hiro didn't hate her on the inside.

Maybe she shouldn't be doing this superhero thing anymore...

"Hana!"

Great, now she's hearing his voice.

"Hana!"

Wait, why does it sound like he's coming right towards her?

She turns around to see all of them in their superhero gear, riding on Baymax. They're all...smiling.

Honey Lemon reaches her hand out and Hana slowly holds up her hand. The taller girl catches it and she hangs on as she looks up at them.

"Sadness can be treated with friends and loved ones," Baymax says as he's looking at the sky.

"We'll do everything to make sure that you're okay, Hana," Hiro tells her with a determined look.

"So will we," Honey Lemon declares.

"Woman up," GoGo gives her a smug grin.

"Noodle Burger?" Fred holds up a bag.

"Fred, just because we don't wanna lose her doesn't mean you should be giving her germs!" Wasabi exclaims at him.

"Hana is one of my patients. I would like to help," Baymax replies.

Hana beams happily at them, joy rising in her. Even if she could never get over it, they're all here, happy, and safe. That was all she could ever ask for as they ride past the sunset together...


	26. Chibi Shorts

**Angel: I thought it'd be fun to do the Chibi Shorts. *smiles a little* And then I'll upload a Baymax And short or two before moving onto season 2 next week (and trust me, there is a lot that happens in Internabout!) These shorts are in no particular order, I just found a Youtube** **video that has it as such. I almost was not going to post this today because I'm watching on Criminal Minds right now XD**

A Kentucky Kaiju is terrorizing the city...that is, until it's revealed to be just a movie that's playing. GoGo pauses the TV as she sits on the couch, surrounded by his toys.

"Fred, come on!" She calls out to him. "Let's just start the movie already."

He jumps over the couch to take a seat next to her. "We can't! No popcorn!" He gives a dismayed look, showing the empty bucket.

_**Big Hero 7: Making Popcorn!**_

"A movie must have popcorn!" Fred's eyes narrow as his face is covered in shadow. He shakes his fist, and seeing that he's pretty determined, the movie wasn't gonna start until he had his popcorn.

"Alright, let's make this quick," GoGo takes his hand. They suddenly appear at an empty field that has no grass. Fred spins around as she's in her superhero gear, making a pattern in the dirt of Fred with a dumb face. His eyes shine as he watches her get a huge corn cob. Then it turns into concern when she hits it onto the ground rapidly.

She brings Honey Lemon also in superhero gear over, so that her chem purse can shoot out multiple seeds. Both of them scream as they spin around. When she's done, GoGo grabs Baymax, but without gear. He sprays the ground with water like a sprinkler.

She pushes him away and Fred laughs happily, jumping around. GoGo watches as roots start sprouting all around them. Then she brings in the twins in their gear and Obake, popping some gum. Hiro smiles sheepishly as his sister gives him a slightly annoyed glare. Hana holds out her energy amplifier and it increases power to a model of a lighthouse, a giant surge of energy going out to space to turn into a sun. Fred looks up at it while chortling, GoGo placing sunglasses over his face so that he doesn't go blind.

Obake turns around, the lighthouse model smacking Hana right into Hiro. "Ack!"

GoGo steps back, watching as a giant cob of corn grows underneath Fred's feet, sending him into the sky. GoGo carries a screaming Wasabi as it grows all the way up to the sun that she had made. She activates his blades.

"Ow! Hey!" She skates down the cob, slicing off kernels left and right. GoGo slides to a stop near Fred, holding his supersuit. She puts it on him and spins him around, pulling his tail so that he can breathe fire underneath the pot of kernels. It pops into seconds, surrounding them in popcorn. The two happily eat before Fred notices something.

"Mmm. Needs movie butter."

GoGo sighs wearily. "Let's go," They dive into the mess of popcorn and then a cow screams...

* * *

A butterfly flies near a tree, Mochi chasing it. The calico climbs up the tree, getting himself stuck.

_**BH7: Save Mochi!**_

"Halp!" Fred cries out with wide eyes, turning on the halp signal he bought when trying to convince his friends to continue superheroing. "Halp! Haaaaalp!"

"What's wrong, Fred?" Hiro slides to a stop near him, Baymax and Hana arriving.

"Mochi's stuck in that tree!" Fred points up to the tree. A woodpecker is nearby as they look up.

"Oh no," Baymax says, Hana gasping.

"Mochi!" She cries out.

"And that woodpecker hates cats!" Fred points up to the woodpecker, who had drawn a cat with a cross in front of it. The bird glares at them evilly.

"Normally, I don't believe in this, but; Demon possession!" Hana points up at it, her finger shaking dramatically. That was the only reasonable explanation in her opinion, because how could anyone hate Mochi?

"Double oh no..."

"Baymax, trampoline mode," Hiro orders and the robot jumps face-down into the sidewalk. The twins jump on, trying to reach Mochi...but then they jump too hard and end up flying into space, screaming their heads off.

Once they're both back down on Earth, Hiro had the robot plugged to his computer. "Okay Baymax, we just upgraded your climbing protocol."

"You should be able to reach Mochi now," Hana unplugs Baymax from the laptop in Hiro's lap. He climbs up the tree, but then the woodpecker lands on the branch in front of him.

"Triple oh no."

The woodpecker pokes him, sending him deflating away from the tree. Their eyes go small in shock.

Wasabi arrives in his superhero gear, slicing at the tree. Mochi jumps onto another tree right next to them.

"Oh, come on!" Hana shouts in disbelief.

Hiro then guides a supersuited Baymax towards the tree while holding red lights. Hana waves her hands over to the tree.

"Mochi."

Mochi uses him to jump onto the first tree. Baymax turns around and flies over to the cat. "Mochi."

The same thing happens again. "Mochi."

Fred then tries dressing up as a cat himself, having climbed up the tree to reach Mochi. "Mochi." The woodpecker pokes him in the butt, causing him to screech in pain and jump up. Hana takes a photo from her phone.

"Really?" Hiro deadpans at her. "...Send me pics."

The twins arrive with a claw to get Mochi from the sidewalk, but they grab the woodpecker instead. They try again and somehow get NBB.

"Howdy!"

Then it's bagpipes, a taxi, Obake, a turbine, Karmi, and lastly, the Kentucky Kaiju.

"...How far is this thing?" Hana stares at the claw in shock before turning towards Karmi. "Sorry! But not you, Obake!"

Honey Lemon creates a chem ball and makes a mouse goop pillow. Mochi's eyes widen happily and he jumps into it.

"Yeah!" The five cheer before the woodpecker pokes the goop, causing it to explode and covering them in the substance. Mochi lands right where he was, meowing.

"I hate that woodpecker," Hana mutters under her breath.

* * *

Honey Lemon lifts up her goggles in the robotics lab, a mini ball landing on a tray. "Mini chem-balls!" She smiles, Mochi mewing next to her.

_**BH7: Gumball**_ _**Trouble!**_

"They're lighter, faster, and cuter!" Honey Lemon spins around as she shows the cat.

"Gum," GoGo arrives on her skates. "Nice."

Her eyes widen as she turns around, but it's too late. "No!"

GoGo's belly suddenly gets bigger like a balloon, shocking Mochi and Honey Lemon. She bounces past the twins, Wasabi, and Baymax.

"That was not gum," He informs her.

"Yeah, I get that now."

"I've got an idea!" Honey Lemon smiles, quickly making a chem ball. "Shrink ball!" She throws it at GoGo, but instead, it makes her larger. GoGo lets out a scream as she bounces in the other direction. "Oh no!"

"That was not a shrink ball."

Honey Lemon stands between the twins, high-fiving them. "We've got an idea!"

Together, a large machine appears behind them once they're done. "Shrink ray!"

Hana pulls the lever and it hits GoGo. She does shrink, but now her head is larger. "Not helping!" She calls out to them.

"Oh no!" Hiro holds his hair.

"That was not a shrink ray."

"Baymax," Hana turns to him, a little bit annoyed.

"Oh no!" Honey Lemon points up towards the ceiling. "Watch out for the Vortex of Nothingness!"

A black hole is on the ceiling, to GoGo's ire. "Why do we have a Vortex of Nothingness?"

"It was a group project," Hiro reveals to her next to Wasabi and Hana.

"We got an A!" They reveal happily, giving peace signs.

"We're on it, GoGo!" Wasabi and Honey Lemon share a high-five. They make a claw. "Grab on!" They fire it at her, but it hits her and instead goes through the Vortex of Nothingness. Obake peeks his head out before disappearing, causing all humans to scream.

"Fire to the rescue!" Fred, in his superhero suit, slides in front of them. He breathes fire at the vortex, but instead it catches on fire, to the horror of everyone else.

"Great. Now it's a flaming Vortex of Nothingness."

Fred accidentally steps on Mochi's tail, causing him to freak out. He emits his claws and hits GoGo. She spins around and knocks the others off their feet. Fred holds out his arms and catches her. Mochi lands on the table with the mini chem balls, sending them flying into the vortex and then it disappears. Hana grabs Mochi, petting him and calming him down.

"You saved us, Mochi!" She cuddles him and he purrs. Honey Lemon gives a dismayed look.

"Aww, my homework..."

* * *

GoGo lets out a yawn late at night, stretching her arms. She spits out her gum and places it on the desk, tucking herself in.

_**BH7: Snoring!**_

She wasn't even sleeping for one minute before a Z hits her in the face. She tries again before another loud snore hits her ears. Her eyes widen at the last one, and she pushes it all the way down to Honey Lemon, who has a snoring problem. GoGo throws away the snoring text boxes.

"Wake up!" She shouts at her temporary roommate. She tries cymbals, an air horn, and Honey Lemon's ringtone for sound. Then she stomps on the bed, but the woman doesn't budge.

Fred gets called over to play the bagpipes. GoGo covers her ears, but even still, Honey Lemon doesn't wake up. A sheep runs past them.

Fred pushes Wasabi over to the bed, GoGo gesturing to the girl. He runs his eyes and pulls out his vacuum cleaner. He turns it on, even vacuuming over the blanket, but nothing.

The twins and Baymax arrive with a giant stereo speaker...which blasts Hiro to the wall, GoGo covering her ears, Wasabi hanging onto the railing, Baymax sliding away, and Fred's face slanting. Hana grips the floorboards, getting blasted away into the wall, creating a hole.

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

Fred unplugs it and Hana's feet dangle from outside the hole as she's now stuck inside the wall. "Ow..."

Fred uses a jackhammer, they play loud music, and they even get the Kentucky Kaiju to scare her. Honey Lemon simply reaches for her blanket, throwing it over her as she ignores the 'danger.' The kaiju gives a deadpan look.

By the next morning, they've given up on trying to get her to stop snoring. All of them are asleep, including Baymax as they all snore. This wakes up Honey Lemon as she sits up with a yawn. She pokes GoGo on the back of her head.

"GoGo?"

"Mm? What?" She asks grumpily for being woken up.

"It's just that you were snoring."

Her eyes widen in anger, one of them twitching. After all she had been through trying to get _her _up, _she's _the one claiming that she snores?!

* * *

Hiro and NBB clash in a fight, the robot kicking him. Hiro punches him away.

_**BH7: Super Charged!**_

NBB lands safely in the sand, the others landing across from him. "You're surrounded, Noodle Burger Boy!" Hiro calls out.

"Turn in your pickles and surrender!" Hana points to him dramatically.

"That was pretty good," Wasabi comments and she smiles.

"Like it?"

"You can't win!" Hiro narrows his eyes.

"I can and I will!" His head spins around. "With my ultimate secret technique, the Char Broiler!" He starts yelling as he gets surrounded by red fire. This just confuses them.

"Um, what is he doing?" GoGo asks in boredom.

"And how long is he gonna do it for?" Honey Lemon wonders curiously.

Fred jumps between the three. "Guys, haven't you ever seen an anime?! He's powering up to use his ultimate forbidden move."

"If it's forbidden, why is he doing it? That doesn't make any sense!" Wasabi chimes in.

"It doesn't have to. All we need to know is that once he's done charging, whatever he unleashes will be super cool! And dangerous, but super cool!" Fred's eyes shine.

"My scan indicates that his core temperature is rising rapidly," Baymax scans him from his spot.

"The only anime thing I've seen was that stupid dialogue Karmi had me do in her story," Hana shakes her head.

"Then we gotta power up too!" Hiro suddenly says, slamming his foot into the dirt and yelling, purple flame surrounding him.

"How is he doing that?" Hana couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah! Fight fire with fire!" Fred pushes past the others, doing the same thing as Hiro, a blue flame surrounding him. Honey Lemon joins in next, but her flame also has pink flowers. Wasabi starts screaming too. Hana shrugs and joins in, her orange flame surrounded by music notes. Baymax copies them, but Obake is toasting marshmallows using his fire.

They start screaming louder and louder until a disc hits the back of NBB's head, opening up his panel. The batteries fall out and he shuts down. GoGo picks up her disc with a smug smirk. She found the whole thing stupid, to be honest.

"What?!" The others call out upsettingly.

* * *

Wasabi finishes re-arranging his tools, when one of them is moved, causing the tools to gasp in horror. Wasabi lets out a scream at the sight of Mochi in Fred's arms. Hana is standing next to him. He grunts and places the tool back in place.

_**BH7: Mochi No!**_

"Clean lab, no cats," Wasabi pushes him away.

"But I told Aunt Cass I'd cat-sit Mochi," Fred places him onto the floor.

"Why can't you watch him?" Wasabi asks Hana.

"I have a therapy session and she told me to drop him off here. I couldn't exactly say no to that face," She coos, placing her hands on Mochi's cheeks and squeezing them lightly. Mochi mews with those cute kitty eyes. "Bye guys. I'll pick up Mochi later," Hana walks towards the door, not seeing the cat's devilish face. He lets out his claws and pushes away the tool box, causing Wasabi to give a horrified scream.

Hana turns around to see Mochi jumping onto Fred's face. "Mochi!" She shouts, running over to help. Fred tries to pull him off, but the cat lands in a machine.

"No, no."

"Oh no!"

"Mochi!"

He appears with rocket boots on his feet, the trio's eyes turning white in shock. Fred jumps, but lands on the ground. Wasabi and Hana try next, but Wasabi lands flat on his face, Hana landing on her butt.

"Mochi, come back!" They all cry out, chasing after the flying cat. A burst of blue later, multiple Mochis run past, leaving a bunch of cat footprints.

"Mochi!" Fred chases after the duplicates, Wasabi trying to pull one off his face. He lands on his back as Hana catches one in her arms, but it disappears. Another one lands on Wasabi's face, but disappears into his hands. The same thing happens at least five more times, three Mochis riding past on a bike.

"Oh no!"

"Where'd they get a bike?!" Hana screeches in surprise as she runs after them. Two of them disappear.

"Mochi!"

"Mochi!"

"Mochi, stop it right now!"

Another burst of color, and Fred has a bear glob on his head. Wasabi's feet are trapped and Hana's globs on her head have cat ears, also having a glob tail and paws over her hands. Wasabi trips onto the ground and Mochi somehow gets into Baymax's armor, being held by Fred.

The cat jumps out, leaving the armor to fall on all three of them.

He then touches a beaker, threatening to let it fall.

"No!"

"Wait, Mochi!"

"Not one of Honey Lemon's chemicals!" Hana holds her hair.

He pushes it further.

"No, no!"

"Stop! Mochi!"

"Mochi, please don't!"

He pushes it anyway, causing an explosion that reaches Earth.

Later on, Mochi is licking himself on top of the mess, the three passed out. Honey Lemon comes in holding a bunch of boxes. The cat beams at her, jumping on Wasabi's head and knocking down the boxes. She yelps and catches him in one of the boxes. He mews again and she smiles.

"Aww."

Dr. Sopher taps her pen against her clipboard, as Hana is now thirty minutes late. Suddenly, the door is slammed open and the woman's eyes turn white in shock. The girl standing in front of her has twigs in her hair, goop on her shoulders, and her leg seems to be broken as she drags it across the room. Hana limps in front of the couch and sits down.

"...I never thought cats could be devils until today."

"...I'm sending you home. Maybe Mochi can-"

Hana groans, letting her head fall. Mochi was the reason why she was late in the first place...!

* * *

NBB is standing in the darkness until he plugs together two wires, a spotlight falling on him.

_**BH7: Noodle Song!**_

_Yeah, oh, hee_ _hee!_

Behind him is Big Hero 7 as a band. Hiro and GoGo are on guitar, Fred is on drums, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are on back-up vocal, Baymax is on the triangle, and Hana is on violin, providing a harmony to the song.

_I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger!_

NBB holds out his hand for a noodle burger to appear over his hand.

_Cause Noodle Burgers are really swell!_

Honey Lemon and Wasabi jump behind him.

_HL/Wasabi: Yeah!_

He slides over to Hiro while holding his microphone.

_If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger_

Fred slams his drumsticks onto the instruments.

_Cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell, ding dong!_

NBB is suddenly surrounded by noodle burgers.

_Oh Noodle Burger_

_You rock my world_

Big Hero 7 appear and then disappear.

_Your noodle buns so crunchy_

_Your noodle fries so curled_

He swims in the mass of noodle burgers.

_Noodle Burger_

_Where should I start?_

_Your pickles leave me speechless_

With pink hearts around him, he spins around with a noodle burger in his hand.

_They stole my robot heart_

He turns around on a pole, noodle burgers falling around him.

_They stole my robot heart_

Fred's drumsticks catch on fire as his arms move rapidly.

_Come on down to Noodle Burger_

Hiro and GoGo nod along to the song as he soars into space by a rainbow.

_You'll never wanna say farewell!_

Noodle burgers explode out of his head. Hana's arm speeds up the bow as the guitar players grin.

_And I'll make_ _you_ _a Noodle promise!_

He soars into the air, passing by Obake.

_Noodle Burger will ring your bell! Ding dong!_

Baymax finishes the song by triangle.

* * *

Everyone jumps into Wasabi's car.

"Let's go!" They all declare, Baymax peeking his head in.

"Where?"

_**BH7: Road Trip!**_

As soon as it got dark, the others had fallen asleep. Wasabi glances at all of them. "I wonder what they're dreaming about."

GoGo's dream involves her driving the car at high speeds. The others are screaming their heads off as she goes into rocket mode. This sends the car out into space, a picture being taken of GoGo's thrilled face, while the others have looks of horror. The woman smiles in her sleep.

In Hiro's dream, his body is stretched to reach the ceiling of the car. "Sometimes it's hard being the tallest person I know." His legs stretch to the front, and then his neck stretches so that his head reaches the clouds. He smirks at his friends down below, basking in the glory. Hiro gives a beaming smile while sleeping.

With Honey Lemon, the entire car has bunnies and ducks with blush faces inside. "Sooo cute!" She squeals at them. "Oh, these ones are cute, and these ones are cute! Oh, those ones are cute!" Hiro opens his mouth, animals bursting out of them. Fred's does the same thing, Honey Lemon spinning around on a cake from Hana's mouth. Wasabi and GoGo hold out their hands, a rainbow appearing above all of them. Honey Lemon smiles lightly.

And in Hana's dream, she dreams about being in the snow. She makes a snowman using Hiro's body to make it, and he does not look amused. She plants a carrot in front of his nose and then puts grapes in his mouth for the eyes. She giggles at him, hands on her hips. "This is for the amplifier." The girl smiles next to Hiro as Fred is leaning against the window.

"Do I even wanna know what Fred's dreaming?" Wasabi wonders and his dream turns out to be a loop...

"Oh no...oh no...oh no...oh no...oh no...oh no..."

* * *

Karmi finishes something in cursive, places a card inside an envelope, and giggles with a smile. It has a heart sticker on top.

_**BH7: Love Letters!**_

Globby looks irritated as Hiro ties him up in front of a police van. "Darn it!" Baymax places him inside and shuts the door. The van takes off, the twins and Baymax sharing a fist-bump.

"Balalalala."

"Serves you right, chump!" Hana calls out after the van. She bites back a laugh as Karmi comes out of hiding behind a tree, spinning in front of Hiro. She holds out the letter to him, but he blinks, noticing that the envelope is pink with a sticker.

"Take it," She encourages, but he knew exactly what this was. "Take it. Take it."

He yelps and road runners past her and Hana, her hair flying. He runs away from his impending doom, sitting on a bench next to someone and panting. A heart touches his helmet as Karmi scooches next to him. Hiro screams and jumps away, Karmi running after him. The person who was sitting there is actually Obake, the left side of his face glowing.

Hiro dives into a manhole cover that leads to the sewers, but he crawls out seconds later as hearts burst out, Karmi hugging him from behind.

He hides behind a pole, a fire extinguisher, a cab, and even behind Fred, but Karmi always manages to find him.

"Go. Go now," Hiro urges his confused sister, jumping onto Baymax, who flies off. She looks over to Karmi and yelps, flying into the air after Baymax. He sighs in relief until somehow Karmi is standing on a train that passes by them.

"Hi!"

"Ahh!" He flies up higher and Karmi runs up the building, laughing.

"What the?!" Hana looks between the ground and Karmi. Baymax ascends higher and Hiro jumps onto the turbines, Karmi popping them into hearts when she jumps off them.

"Come back here!"

He lands in an alley, but bumps into the girl again. She holds out the letter, which explodes into hearts. Hiro screams in horror and then there's a giant heart explosion. He's surrounded by the shapes, his eyes swirling around before Karmi appears and holds his hand, causing him to cringe.

* * *

The Kentucky Kaiju has gone rogue as it breathes fire. "Baymax, Overdrive Mode, now!" Hiro declares, the robot powering up and sending the kaiju to space.

_**BH7: Low Battery!**_

"Hello!" Baymax smacks himself in the face as he gets himself into the bedroom. "I found it real good."

"Baymax!" The twins rush over to help him out. "Come on, let's get you into your charging dock."

"You can do it, buddy," Hana encourages him.

"This way!"

Baymax grabs one of the arrows pointing to the dock. "Hello!"

"Baymax, no!" Hiro grabs the arrow, but then Baymax sees a butterfly and chases it.

"Let's go outside!"

He jumps out the window, to the shock of the twins.

"Baymax!"

"Come back!"

They try to pull him back to the Lucky Cat as he chases after it by hand, by car, and by the kaiju itself, but Baymax just keeps walking forward.

"I have an idea," Fred says once they're back upstairs. "Ow."

"I was alerted to..." Baymax grabs the lightbulb that was above Fred. "You have a lightbulb!"

He drags himself along the floor, the others just staring at him. Then they attempt to guide him to the doc, but his feet can't make inside. The twins pull him with rope, but the robot spins around and they face-plant into the screen.

While pushing him as a team, NBB pulls out a magnet, capturing Baymax. The others fall down the stairs while Obake appears in the window.

Guiding him again, his feet still don't touch the charging dock, and then it ends up on Baymax's head. "Who are you?" He knocks against the glass.

His foot moves rapidly on the floor, but he somehow falls through it, the others gasping in alarm.

All feels hopeless for them until Mochi appears. Baymax crawls over to him. "Hairy baby." To their surprise, he willingly gets into the dock while holding the cat. The six kneel down in relief.

"Thanks Mochi!"

* * *

The bell rings at the Lucky Cat, Mr. Sparkles, NBB, Obake, Momakase, and Globby coming in. The seven see the villains, shouting in alarm. They throw up their items and when they return in their superhero outfits, they catch the falling objects. Globby jumps in front of the group.

"You guys still serving breakfast?"

_**BH7: Brunch Rush!**_

Wasabi quickly slices up bread, throwing the slices up into the air. Fred spins around, breathing fire on them. GoGo throws plates and the toast lands on them, slicing to the table. Honey Lemon throws chem balls and when they land, jelly is on the bread.

She smiles towards Baymax, who cracks eggs and fries them, placing three on the plates. Hana rubs her hands, electricity coming from them as she holds out her hand to the blender. She spins her finger, oranges lifting up into the air and being put into the machine. Hana fires it up and within seconds, orange juice is made.

GoGo serves Momakase, Obake, and NBB, giving the robot a booster seat since he couldn't reach his plate from his spot.

Hiro and Wasabi throw bacon plus more eggs onto plates to make smiley faces. One of them turns into a frown face, Mr. Sparkles giving a look of horror. Fred appears behind him and turns it around so that the bacon is smiling. The pink-haired man changes his frown to a smile.

Globby swallows up pancakes with syrup, Hiro and Honey Lemon appearing with more. Hana is surrounded by ovens and pans with batter in them. She juices them up so that more pancakes can be made faster.

NBB feeds himself, even though he doesn't have a mouth, so the food just splatters onto his burger face. Momakase cuts her food, but every time she does, it goes through the table. She gives out a yell of frustration, cutting up the table and the food.

Obake wipes himself with a napkin, the twins and Baymax appearing behind him.

"On a scale of one to five, how would you rate your breakfast?"

One star only appears from the app on his phone. Fire appears behind all of them as they slightly narrow their eyes. One turns into two, and their glares intensify, even Baymax's! Then he makes it five starts and everyone cheers, jumping up into the air.

* * *

Wasabi sighs as he's leaning against the car, Fred sitting on top of it. Hana is practicing her violin while sitting in front of a café.

"Man, I need to get a part-time job," Wasabi says wistfully.

"You should totally be a Super Driver!" Fred gestures to his car. "It's easy money! Hana can be your entertainment!"

"Is that even a thing for a Super Driver?" Hana couldn't help but ask.

"It is now!"

"But the violin thing is a secret, how am I supposed to play if people will see me?"

_**BH7: Super Driver!**_

Wasabi's phone activates the Super Driver app. It searches for a passenger and he presses yes for confirmation. Hana is dressed in her super suit, but just in case, she's wearing make-up to disguise herself, violin ready. He comes to a stop and greets Karmi, who smiles at Hana's music.

"Hi. I'll be your Super Driver."

Karmi is suddenly snatched away and replaced with Globby, who has sacks of money with him.

"Go, go, go!"

Wasabi takes off, screaming his head off. Hana hugs the seat behind her as a bunch of police cars chase them. She'd fight him, but that'd be bad for business, and Wasabi needs the money. He accepts another passenger.

"Hi, I'll be your Super Driver."

It turns out to be High Voltage as they touch hands. Then they play loud music in the car the whole ride through.

Hana's eyes swirl around from the loud music earlier. "No respect for the classics..." She murmurs as Wasabi accepts someone else, but gets met with knives as Momakase comes in. Hana ducks as she slices at the front seat, causing both of them to scream.

"Would you like some stickers?" NBB asks once the front seat has been taped up, pulling out stickers from his head.

"Wait, no, no, please don't!" Wasabi cries out as he places stickers everywhere.

"I got this," Hana gestures to herself, shocking NBB with her hand. He flies out the back and Wasabi takes off.

Both of them scream from Baron Von Steamer's steam. "Can't see, can't see!"

Then it's Mr. Sparkles with his carrots, Hana playing a fast-paced song.

The next one, they're in the dark, Wasabi smiling nervously. He sees that the passenger is arriving...and then the phone glitches out. Both of them sweat anxiously, Hana briefly noticing the Obake symbol flashing.

Wasabi adjusts the rearview mirror, and when he lowers his hand, a light purple glow is behind them.

They both yelp, turning around to see nothing. Wasabi quickly books it and then another driver is found, but Baymax is at the wheel this time, Wasabi sitting in the back.

"Thanks Baymax. We needed a break..."

"Thank goodness I installed a driving protocol in him..." Hana murmurs tiredly.

"You are welcome. Where would you-"

"Just drive..." Wasabi interrupts him.

GoGo comes in with a big grin, pushing Baymax out of the car and driving at high speed.

"No, please, no!" Wasabi cries out in dismay.

"GoGoooooooo!" Hana yells in slight fear.


	27. Baymax, GoGo, and Hana

**Angel: Some people have been messaging me about season 2. *chuckles* Don't worry about season 2. I have ideas for almost every episode. I had gotten four messages from different people in under 20 minutes regarding this...I'm not even worried about it, tbh. All my worries are going to a different story of mine right now.**

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"I can't believe you're gonna teach Baymax how to skate," Hana couldn't help but laugh a little as she laces up her red skates. The robot couldn't even run, and yet she, GoGo, and him are going to be skating on busy streets.

"Well, you never know. Besides, it might be fun for the both of you," GoGo tosses the girl a red helmet and she puts it on. "Come on." She skates after Baymax who almost skates into the street.

Hana takes a deep breath as she sits up from the bench near the Lucky Cat. She tries to stand up, but falls onto her butt on the sidewalk. "Okay, Hana...clearly this is harder than it looks," The girl takes a small breath. She's actually never skated before, but the old Hana would've been afraid. She, however, is a new Hana, and doesn't back down after one failure.

GoGo skates over and helps her up. "At least you aren't scared."

"More like excited," Hana smiles a little. "I could use some thrills in my life."

"And being a secret superhero doesn't give you that?"

"Ignoring that, thanks for the help," Hana smirks, crossing her arms. She pushes one foot forward and seems to have a good start moving forward. GoGo gives her a thumbs up as she skates around the robot.

"Ready to learn how to skate, you guys?" GoGo asks them.

"Will Hana skate as well? I have not downloaded information on skating safety." Baymax watches as Hana bumps into a stop on his belly. "On a scale of one to ten-"

"I'm not in pain," She smiles up at him. "I just haven't learned how to stop yet."

"Have you ever heard the expression Look before you leap?" GoGo asks as she turns him around.

"I have not."

"Good," GoGo smiles a little and Hana's eyes widen.

"Wait, GoGo, I wouldn't-"

She pushes the robot forward, to the shock of her friend. He goes rushing down the steep streets. "Baymax!" Hana calls out, GoGo pushing her as well. "GoGo!" She pouts at her a little, the woman chuckling a bit at the look on her friend's face. Hana's legs go out of control as GoGo skates after the two, turning around.

"I am not in control."

GoGo pops a bubble from her gum. "Not yet, you're not!" She spins Baymax around and he ends up in an alley. Hana narrows her eyes as she sees the alley, touching the sidewalk and turning sharply to the right.

"Whoa," GoGo blinks at her in shock, wondering how she knew what to do. Baymax scares a few cats as GoGo stays behind them. The robot bumps into some boxes, the girls flipping over the trash. A boot flies into a man's ramen, to his dismay.

"Sorry!" Hana calls out, throwing a few bucks at him to compensate. Baymax skates past birds and even scaring some people. The black-haired girl then waves to Felony Carl. "Hi Carl! Bye Carl!"

He smiles and holds up his hand, Hana giving him a high five. She glances over her shoulder to see GoGo and copies what she's doing. A smile is on her face, glad for her success until her eyes widen at something in front of Baymax.

"Oh no, a truck! Baymax, hold on!"

GoGo and Hana grab his arms, swinging him to the right. They skate down another sidewalk. "That was close! Hana, you're getting pretty good at this!"

"I'm just glad it's over," Hana sighs in relief.

"Uh, this one might be even closer, actually," She tells her friends and they look up ahead, noticing two guys moving a couch to an apartment. "You learn best by doing, like Hana did. Just do what I do." She bends down so that she passes underneath the couch.

Hana lowers her body, doing the same maneuver as GoGo. "Whoo hoo!" She shouts in excitement, pumping up her fists.

"I cannot. I have no knees," Baymax looks at his skates. He bumps right into the couch, catching the guys in it. "Hello. I am Baymax."

GoGo skates to a stop, holding out an arm to stop Hana as Baymax zips past them, Hana's hair flying from the wind. She groans at this and the two skate after him. The three head for traffic, freaking the guys out. "Whoa! Look out! Look out!"

Somehow, Baymax manages to turn right, GoGo turning right. Hana grabs the streetlight and spins herself around, skating after her friend.

"Your heart rates have exhilarated. Would you like-"

"Baymax!" Hana calls out, pointing in front of them. He sees three elderly people walking down the street.

"I've got this!" GoGo catches up and zooms to move the people out of the way. One of them disappears and Hana speeds after the couch, seeing an elderly woman on the couch.

"Excuse me," She pats the side of Baymax's head, surprisingly calm about her situation. "My stop is the next one."

"Baymax. The brake is on the back," GoGo demonstrates to him how to stop.

Baymax tilts his foot back, coming to a stop in front of a woman celebrating her 102nd birthday party. He sets the couch down and the woman hugs him gratefully. "Thanks, Sonny."

"You are welcome."

She looks up at Hana, who stops near them. "Oh, you're that delightful young lady who went to the hospital from the news," She holds out a cherry lollipop. "Here you are, dear. Live your life."

"Thank you," Hana smiles happily, taking a lick.

The three skate away. "This was a positive outcome," Baymax waves towards the two men and elderly woman.

"Nice job, daredevils," She punches Hana's arm and Baymax's belly.

"Um, GoGo," Hana comes to a stop.

"Gah!" GoGo falls backwards off the edge of the dock, Baymax and Hana grabbing her arms before she could land in the water. And yet this is with someone who's experienced in skating... "Yeah...don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't. No explanations needed," Hana giggles at her.


	28. Baymax, Hiro, and Hana

**Angel: I'll release the other 'Baymax And' shorts after I'm done with the season 2 episodes we have now, and then some original stuff. I think I'll upload the next episodes Tuesdays and Thursdays for now. I'm only about halfway through episode 5, so I can't guarantee an update on time for the next few weeks. Sorry for the late update, I completely forgot about it because I'm trying to get season 2 episodes done. See you next Tuesday with Internabout!**

"Hello! I am Baymax!"

After a fight with a robber, or at least attempted robbery, (Hana had no idea why Yama even bothered sending robots to steal money for him), Baymax had used his Overdrive Mode, and in turn, his battery is running low. Hana helps her brother drag up the robot to their room.

Baymax stumbles around and they try to stop him from moving so much.

"We stayed up ALL night long! We caught a robber-" He leans on Hana while Hiro takes the foot pieces off his armor. "And you had Crunchy Tacos," Their friend blinks lazily.

"Shh," Hiro shushes him. "Aunt Cass is sleeping."

"We don't wanna wake her up," Hana whispers to him.

"We're whispering," One of his eyes blinks.

"Ooookay, let's get you to your charging station," Hiro pushes him towards the charing dock. While Hana yawns and rubs at her face, Baymax tries to catch Mochi.

"Hairy baby!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," The twins stand in front of him, Hana moving Mochi away. Together, they push the robot towards the charging station.

"Hairy back-baby!"

He sees Hana's violin and takes it. "Violin! I can play Mozart!"

"Baymax," Hana takes it from him, Hiro finally getting him into his dock.

"Hairy...Mozart..." He starts to inflate as Hana puts the instrument away.

"I bet I can overclock his super capacitors that'll kick up his batteries," Hiro turns to Hana, who shakes her head.

"And I can tell you right now that it's a bad idea. It'd basically be like an energy drink, and you do _not _want that for Baymax. Trust me, I would know."

"Well, I think it's a great idea, and when I prove you wrong, you're gonna owe me some gummy bears."

* * *

The next morning, Hiro holds up a light blue chip. "All done."

"If you wanna back out and give me my gummy bears, now's the time," Hana smirks while braiding one part of the left side of her hair.

"No way," He gives her a smug grin, inserting the chip inside. "This battery boost will make you next level."

"And in three, two, one..." Hana counts down, as Baymax suddenly starts talking rapidly.

"Hello,IamBaymax. Yourpersonalhealthcarecompanion," He steps up to Hiro and bumps him into Hana, who both fall on the bed. Hana shoves her brother off. "Areyouinpain?"

"No, we-"

"Onascaleofonetoten, howwouldyourateyourpain?" He shows the smiley faces as usual.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiro holds up a hand as Mochi appears on his bed. "Slow it down. Neither of us are in pain." Mochi mews next to Hana, placing his paws on her skirt.

"Aww," She smiles down at him.

"Animal healthcare! I will download new protocol! Downloaded. I will scan you now," He picks up the cat, who struggles to get out of his hands.

"Baymax, hold on," Hiro calls out.

"You need to stop, nothing's happened," Hana stands up, holding out her hands.

"Scan complete."

Mochi wiggles out of his grip, jumping at Hana.

"Ack!"

Hana shakes her head at the Mr. Sparkles cereal, taking a bite out of her toast. After the kidnapping, she'd rather not eat his cereal for a while...

"Mastication is the first step to digestion," Baymax paces between the two. "Increasing the surface areas of foods to allow efficient breakdown by enzyme." The robot pushes napkins to their faces, Hiro giving a look that says 'Are you serious?'

Hana snickers at him before a plate of turnips rests in front of her. "I must keep Hana in good health. Say ahhh!"

"Oh, Baymax, I don't like-"

The turnips get fed to her and she's unable to correct him. "Mmph!"

Hiro laughs, pointing a finger at her. She pouts at him.

"How'd you do on question three for the test?" Hiro asks his sister curiously as they're walking down the halls of the robotics lab. Both of their backpacks are on one shoulder each.

"Eh, it was fine. It was just too easy is the problem," Hana shrugs at him.

"Carrying your backpack over one shoulder creates an unusual distribution of weight. It is recommended that you use both shoulders," Baymax picks them up, turns them around, and puts both straps on them.

"Still think it was a good idea?" Hana raises a brow at Hiro. "Besides the Nano Dex, this is one of your worst ideas ever."

During lunch, Baymax is still talking at a rapid pace, feeding the twins. "Have any health benefits including, but not limited to better anti-matter break down."

Karmi snaps a photo of the moment nearby with a small smile, but then it turns into concern when the two start choking.

Baymax comes around and gives them the Heimlich maneuver, causing the food to be spit out from their mouths.

"Gross," Hana pants while gripping the table, bending down and taking a deep breath. "But we're alive, thank god..."

The two are trying to study in their room, but Baymax continues speaking, causing them to lose their concentration.

Baymax stirs something in a pot as he's standing in front of the twins and Aunt Cass. "It is recommended you eat three times a day," He places spaghetti on their plates, giving Hana a half amount of food. Then he grounds pepper for Aunt Cass. "Additionally, a balanced diet may also include..."

As he's talking, Hana stares at him, wondering if he's even touched his charging dock since this new change.

Then Baymax brushes their teeth for them, while also trying to unbraid Hana's hair. "Good oral hygiene may prevent periodontal diseases such as..."

"Baymax," Hana protests as his hand is getting tangled up in her hair.

"Hugs are an important form of expression to friends and family," He gives them hugs, which they try to pull away from, but can't.

"An adequate night's sleep is helpful for learning and memory." He stares at both of them as the twins are in Hiro's bed, Hana trapped up in a blanket cocoon. Something that the robot insisted on…Both of their eyes are wide as he has been like that for the past _twenty minutes. _

"You see why it was a bad idea in the first place?" She gives her brother a dirty look.

"You are not asleep. I will massage your back to help you relaaaaaaax!" The whole bed violently vibrates, causing the twins to fall off the sides of the bed.

"Ow..." Hana murmurs from her side.

"This was not my best idea," Hiro finally admits, taking out the light blue chip.

"Thank goodness," Hana manages to get out of her cocoon, helping Hiro get Baymax into the charging station.

"You were perfect just the way you were..."

"Yeah, we love you for who you are, Baymax," Hana lets out a yawn. They're about to go to bed when two squishy arms pulls them back into a hug. She chuckles softly and turns around, hugging him back. She opens her eyes to look at Hiro.

He's smiling and she does the same. Both of them could agree that they'd never change his batteries ever again...

And that the bet was off.


	29. Internabout

**Angel: Season 2! This episode is definitely different from the original...you'll see. Oh, and I made Kim Possible references here! If you look close enough, you won't miss it ;D It'll 'bee' obvious XD ha ha. As for Vivian and when Hana will interact with her again, it does happen in this season, but...**

**I'm not gonna tell ya which episode. *winks* Sorry not sorry! All I can tell you is that it's in an episode before the current hiatus we have now.**

**And thank you to those who think that Hana is a great character, that means a lot that people are saying that on either here or PMing me this XD Especially since when I had my doubts, but I don't regret this story at all now. I can't say that she will be left alone from now on, since Obake mind-controlled her...you'll see.**

**And the reason why I haven't done the other Baymax And shorts? Well, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer than I have already, so I'm saving the other four shorts for another time. I only have 10 more episodes to write, after all.**

**I read about this last Thursday, but we're getting a new episode! We're getting a new episode! It's gonna premiere on the 7th of December, so hopefully I have the rest of the episodes done by then! Judging by the description, it could be about Christmas...but then again, Hiro hasn't celebrated his birthday yet as far as I know. Or in this case, the twins haven't XD I do hope that we get a birthday episode for them.**

**Also, this is now officially the longest chapter so far, the record being previously held by the first part of Baymax Returns. It's over 13,000 words...**

**I wish I was kidding XD **

Hana inhales sharply, sitting in front of Dr. Sopher again. Instead of her hair being down with a braid on the right side of her hair, it's now worn in large pigtails going straight down and held by two small loops of hair. The loops and her hair are held by red leafy ribbons with a single white strand hanging from it and a pink rose that is sewn to the middle, adorned by a gold gem heart.

"You've changed your hair," Dr. Sopher nods at her pigtails.

"Yeah," Hana smiles slightly. "I figured new semester at school, new hairstyle."

"It suits you," Dr. Sopher smiles softly at the style before she places down a recorder. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Hana takes a deep breath and Dr. Sopher presses record.

"So...tell me what's happened so far."

"Okay...so after we saved San Fransokyo, it turns out that Baymax had saved his chip for my brother and I to rebuild him. Things weren't the best between us during that time. Everything just seemed so different from high school. New dean, certain...difficulties, emotional ones. He ended up glitching out because Hiro didn't listen to Baymax's instructions, and then we lost him to Yama. He held the both of us, me and Baymax, hostage until Hiro would give him a paperweight from Professor Granville's desk. She's the new dean." Hana clears her throat. "And that led to our friends saving us, even though everyone except Fred was set on not doing superhero stuff again, for personal reasons. And then Yama ended up copying Baymax's skeleton, creating an army to steal the paperweight himself. He succeeded, but the paperweight ended up being like an energy amplifier."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"It basically increases power to anything electronic," Hana states, the doctor nodding for her to go on. "That caused the army to go out of control and start attacking the city. So we suited up and stopped the army, stopped Yama, and saved the city. And then we became Big Hero 7, officially."

"How had life changed since this new development?"

"It changed...a lot. We've met a lot of people, both from school and from superheroing. I've already mentioned Professor Granville, she's tough but fair. There's Karmi..." Hana makes a face at the mention of her. "Let's just say that I don't hate her, but she could work on her social skills. Trevor Trengrove, Wendy Wower, Bolton Gramercy...Ned Ludd. He was a handful. Richardson Mole with his cousin, Robertson. He's got a crush on me, but I'm not interested." Hana pauses at one person she's forgotten. "Mr. Callaghan. I try not to think of him much."

"Of course," Dr. Sopher nods at her.

"Definitely a lot of villains. Globby, he was a thief turned into...into a glob," Hana chuckles sheepishly. "Noodle Burger Boy...Trina. Trent..." She drags a hand down her face at the name. "Though I really don't consider him an enemy to me anymore. Baron Von Steamer, probably the lamest villain ever next to Globby. Momakase. High Voltage. Mad Jacks. That weird TV show host who can't handle the loss of popularity and also kidnapped me."

"Mr...Sparkles. I'm familiar with his...downbringing," Dr. Sopher clears her throat and Hana frowns at the biggest one of them all. The memories of being brainwashed are already flooding her mind like a tornado.

"Obake...a star student at SFIT once. Professor Granville taught him 20 years ago. But...he was too ambitious, and because of that, he had to be hospitalized. He survived the incident, but he didn't come back to school either. Apparently when his energy amplifier blew up in his former lab, it caused him...mental damage. And he didn't want to treat it. He may be smart, but he didn't know right from wrong. I'm guessing it had to do with what happened to him. He wanted to change the world...like Lenore Shimamoto."

"The great catastrophe," Dr. Sopher sighs slowly. "What happened to Obake?"

"He devised a plan to get another energy amplifier, the last thing needed in his plan. Since he couldn't do it again or risk getting worse, he planned it so that I would make it...see, it was the final presentation of the semester. I wanted to do something that no one would forget. But Granville refused, and so I backed out of the project. Hiro...Hiro wanted to prove her wrong, so he stole my plans and did it himself...and I was really angry. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him. But...I went to the presentation anyway, to see what the others were doing. Obake was there. He messed with me so that I would side with him and he...injected something." Hana squeezes her eyes shut. "I couldn't think for myself."

"What matters is that you're alive," Dr. Sopher places a hand on her shoulder. "You survived."

"Right," Hana nods slowly, wiping the snot from her nose. "Anyway...he got Hiro distracted by making him miss the presentation on purpose. He stole the amplifier and reprogrammed Baymax, who took Hiro to his lair." She sniffles, leaning in and putting her hands to her mouth.

"Do you need a moment?"

"No," Hana shakes her head slowly. "Obake wanted Hiro to join him...or what he thought was us. He basically refused, and then I...had a fight with him, multiple times. It was as if my actions were being spoken for me. Globby sided with him, and Hiro escaped to fix everything. He created a shockwave that prevented a star from wiping out the town. Before that...I said some things...stupid things. I sacrificed myself so that the world could be saved. And...I don't know if he survived. I don't think anyone could...but I'm still not sure. The whole experience still creeps me out," She shudders at the events.

"Of you being...under his control."

"Yeah..." Hana bites her lip. "Some part of me…isn't angry at him. He was a sick man, and…deep down, I think he knew that. Is that weird? Even though he did all those things to me and made me do things I'd never do to my friends or my brother...I don't think I can hate him. And I should...I really should after what happened, because it was wrong, scary, and traumatizing not just for me, for my friends and family too. He made them scared for my well-being for his own selfish gain. But...I don't have the heart in me to have those negative feelings towards him. I don't think I've ever been that sympathetic towards anyone before...not even myself after I got sick. After all, no one's ever been as...morally wrong as Obake was. I didn't even know that something was wrong with him until Baymax told us. Maybe if he hadn't ignored his mental state and actually did something about it…" She shakes her head rapidly, deciding to change subjects.

"And then you and Granville knew the secret about us. But my treatment sometimes help me remember that I'm still me, and that my friends and family are here for me. I don't know what this semester will hold for me or for everyone else, but...if we could survive preventing a second great catastrophe, then we can handle anything. Who knows...maybe it'll help us become more efficient superheroes. But I'm not stopping just because someone used me for his selfish gain. I'm gonna move on, and...I'm gonna live the way I want to."

Dr. Sopher smiles after the recap. "That's very moving, Hana. I'm sure you'll have no problems adjusting."

"Thank you, Dr. Sopher."

"I think that's all for today."

She reaches towards the recorder and presses stop.

* * *

"San Fransokyo! Greatest city in the world! Once threatened by nefarious forces, now a beacon of peace thanks to the fearless fortitude of Big Hero 7!"

Fred is in the twins' garage as he's holding up a drawing of the seven heroes. The twins are working on something from their respective desks.

"You are unstable-"

"What?" Fred interrupts Baymax in confusion.

"Falling from a chair is a major cause of injuries. Would you like a stepladder?"

"Oh, no, I'm good," Fred jumps into the chair. "I guess I just got carried away with my excitement about today."

"Wednesday?" Baymax shows a calendar from his tummy.

"No, although Wednesdays are pretty underrated. I mean today is the start of phase two!"

"Ah...phase two?" Hiro asks, still focusing on his 3D computer.

"Phase two of what?" Hana glances at her brother, who shrugs.

"Ah twins, heh heh, sometimes I forget how young you are."

"Is that a good thing?" Hana looks at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, and let me just say, I love your new hairstyle, Hana Banana."

"I thought you were over that," Hana places a hand over her face before it turns into a smile. "But thanks. Honey Lemon said she got inspiration from this blonde anime girl who's named after the moon and we both decided that I should try it out on myself."

"Defeating Obake and mind-controlled Hana was the epic conclusion to phase one."

"Phase one?" Hiro asks slowly, Hana cringing at the mention of it. Some part of her still hated remembering it...

"Of the Big Hero-verse! And now it's time for all-new adventures! Thus, phase two!"

"Is it still phase two if nothing happens?" Hiro questions smugly.

"Oh ho, so young, so innocent. Something always happens, Hiro, only in phase two it's way bigger. Who knows what darkness lurks in the vast unknown?"

Out in the bay, something rises out of the water. It seems to be made of seaweed as it drags a large crate. It removes the seaweed away from its face to reveal a set of red eyes...and they're all too familiar.

"Hee hee...hee hee...hee hee..."

* * *

Trina is back at the abandoned warehouse, looking at her laptop...well, her body is, anyway. She's typing away on it. "Hm...now how to get revenge on the girl who killed my brother?" She murmurs, as she needed further research on the girl. When she looks up Hana Hamada, the first thing she sees is news about the hospital incident from a few months prior.

"14-year-old Hana Hamada, sister of Tadashi Hamada from the SFIT fire, has been found to be hospitalized," Bluff Dunder speaks to the camera. "Rumors are that she has bulimia nervosa. Such a sad day...we hope this young girl gets all the care she needs," He blinks back tears, clutching at his heart. "I suddenly feel so moved...so inspired," He sniffles into a tissue. "What a brave and selfless girl to go through this!"

Trina growls at this. A girl gets bulimia nervosa and she's the talk of the city. The same girl who killed her brother, instead of justice, gets famous just for being sent to the hospital. And what does she get? A dead father, a dead twin brother, and a glitching body. She didn't deserve all that glory. No one but her knew the truth about Hana Hamada. It wasn't fair, she should be punished!

She sees the next article, which is actually a video. Playing it, she sees Hana eating lunch with Liv Amara herself and with someone from that genius school Hiro mentioned. Trina notices that Hana isn't exactly happy about it, and by the look of her eyes, it was because of Liv herself. However, she didn't know that it wasn't actually Hana at the time.

"Hmm...Liv Amara. Since Dad used her as a slave...maybe this Liv would like to use her in her own way too..." Trina grins evilly, stopping at the image of the woman. Then her body knocks her head into a box, much to her annoyance.

* * *

The next day, everyone except Fred is with Professor Granville on an exclusive tour of Liv Amara and her company, Sycorax.

"Wow...Sycorax is even more amazing than I imagined!" Honey Lemon comments in awe as Wasabi examines the floors.

"And even cleaner than I imagined! And I imagine immaculate!"

"It's fine," GoGo murmurs, indifferent.

"Liv Amara pledged a fortune to the school. I expect best behavior." As soon as she's done warning them about that, a large man is carrying Hiro back to them, Hana following close behind, not amused. He drops the boy and he smiles sheepishly at them.

"I-I know it said no photos, I didn't know it meant 'no photos.' At least Hana got me out of trouble by giving him an autograph."

The man then gives a large smile, holding up his sleeve that has Hana's signature on it. Then he walks away and Hana shrugs at them.

"I did what I had to. But that's the last time I give someone an autograph to get you out of trouble," She crosses her arms, giving a slight glare to Hiro.

"I trust you will ALL be supportive of Karmi and her new internship," Granville gives Hiro a look when she says that.

"It's an internship, it's-it's not a big deal," Hiro stammers in denial.

"You're right...it's a huge deal," GoGo corrects him.

"Hiro, are you feeling competitive with Karmi again?" Honey Lemon asks slowly.

"Whaaat? No!"

"Bro, we talked about this," Hana raises a brow. "You said you'd be nice about it."

"I understand why you told me that. What I don't understand is why you're even bothering to be nice to Karmi. You both hate each other."

She had yet to tell anyone else that she technically doesn't hate Karmi. Her brother would most likely freak out, if anything. He was already jealous of her despite his denial. Who knows how he'd react if he found out that she's not exactly enemies with someone he clearly doesn't like?

Hana glances away, waving a hand. "Why are you so bent out of shape over nothing? We still don't like each other, so what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" He rapidly shakes his head, "I'm just wondering why-"

"Grace," Liv interrupts as she approaches the group. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was stuck in a holo conference. You know how tedious those are. Let's get this tour started!" A tall and tan man appears beside her. "This is my assistant, Chris."

"Ooh! Do the joke!" He says eagerly, "Do the joke with my name!"

"My 'chrisistant'," She replies with a smile.

"Oh!" He laughs at hearing it. "She makes me laugh! Anywho, your name tags have been individually programmed to display your age, height, interests-"

"And names?" Wasabi finishes for him.

"Of course...Wasabi," He winks teasingly.

"He knows my name!" Wasabi beams happily. Chris then sees Hana and gasps, startling her a bit.

"Oh my goodness, as I live and breathe, it's Hana Hamada! And looking cute as a button!" He plays with her new hairstyle.

"Oh," She chuckles a little. People recognizing her was still an occurrence, but not as much as when she started classes.

"I almost didn't recognize you with the new hair," Liv laughs slightly at her. "But I love it!"

"Thanks," Hana smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

They enter a greenery where small bots are floating around. Scientists are hard at work. "I know Sycorax's just another biotech company. Mother Nature is an artist. And I see myself as her protégé. Studying and even improving on her work."

"Inspiring," Granville murmurs as she looks around.

"I favor a holistic approach to the work life balance. In fact, right now you're all walking on biometric scanners which are linked to your name tags." A bright circle appears underneath her feet. "Watch."

"Liv Amara," Her name tag speaks, "Your readings are normal and healthy. Have a great day."

Hiro glances at his name tag before giving a slightly suspicious look.

"You'll also notice these little guys flying by," Liv points to two robots approaching Chris and Hana, to her confusion. "Employee lunches are made fresh and delivered right to their desk."

Chris holds out a piece of sushi to Wasabi. "I sourced the ingredients myself," He whispers to the man.

"Ooh~!"

A chicken salad sandwich with grilled potatoes appear in front of Hana, which causes her to blink in surprise.

Then Liv stops in front of two double doors. "Course, we're proudest of our state of the art, Vent-Tech lab."

The doors open, and the room is very spacious, along with having impressive tech. Hiro looks around in awe.

"This must belong to somebody doing really important work!"

"It does," Karmi lifts up her goggles as she's standing right in front of him. She notices Hana eating her grilled potatoes, pretending to scoff at the sight of her. "Hana."

"Karmi," Hana says indifferently, taking a bite out of her food to hide a smile. Truth be told, she was happy for Karmi. She was glad that her...somewhat friend is doing something in the field that she loves.

"Maybe not that important," Hiro mutters under his breath.

"Karmi, this is your lab?" Granville asks in shock.

"Oh, just temporarily," She shrugs lightly, "My real lab is being modified to my specs."

"We treat our interns well," Liv places a hand around Karmi's shoulder. "Which brings me to something very exciting I have to ask. Hana, I did invite you here, but it was for another reason," Liv brings her hands together with a smile. "I'm so impressed by what you've done so far despite your shortcomings, truly tragic."

"Um...thank you?" Hana says slowly, glancing at the others. They seem just as clueless as she is on why Liv was acting like this. "But there's not much to-"

"Nonsense!" Liv interrupts her, Chris giving the woman a clipboard. "I've been made aware of your potential, and so I've decided...to make you a partner at Sycorax!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaims in surprise, eyes wide. Hana is just stuttering letters.

"I-wha-you-me-a par-"

"A partner?! Her?!" Karmi gestures to the girl in shock. That was definitely higher than intern, and Hana was only visiting.

"Yes! I'll be the enforcer on most projects, but I believe that she can-"

"I-I'm sorry," Hana speaks up while tugging at her collar, trying to look as normal as possible. "But Ms. Amara, I'm a physics major, and a robotics minor at that. I don't think that would be relevant to your company."

"Oh, I have several interns here with those majors, and with that big brain of yours, I'm sure you can contribute great success towards Sycorax's future! Energy is a key component to Mother Nature," Liv holds out the clipboard, with a contract attached. Hana can't help but feel that this whole 'partner' thing was a set-up for something else...for what, she had no clue. Obviously she couldn't accuse Liv about this out loud, it'd look bad. But then again, she can't really be a partner with Liv Amara at a prestigious bio-tech company...

Not only that, she'd have to work in the same building as _Karmi. _The two weren't total friends, of course, but Hana wasn't sure she could deal with the girl all the time at Sycorax...or, to be more specific, her brother visiting her while Karmi was here.

"That's...quite an offer, Liv," Granville blinks twice. In all her life as a teacher, she's never witnessed someone offer a teenager what has to be the most professional position ever.

"Hana? Working at Sycorax?" Hiro whispers to the others, still in shock.

"That's pretty gutsy," GoGo comments, blowing a bubble from her gum.

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Wasabi says while eating something else from Chris. "This food is immaculate!"

"This is unbelievable," Honey Lemon murmurs before smiling. "I'm so happy for her!"

"...Um..." She had no idea what to say or do at the moment. It feels like a whole weight on her shoulders is dragging her down...suffocating her slowly...into a dangerous vast unknown.

_Did I really just quote Fred? Hopefully I didn't say that out loud, or else I'd never hear the end of it. _

"Oh," Liv notices her hesitation, giving the clipboard back to Chris. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting you on the spot here. I'll let you think about it, and in a few days, you can get back to me."

"Er, thanks. Uh I gotta-I gotta-I gotta go now!" She rushes out the door, Hiro briefly seeing her pale expression on her face.

"Hana!" He calls out, but she's already gone. The boy has a look of concern on his face. He then sees Karmi's smug smile and growls slightly. He turns around, only to be met with a bowl.

"Ceviche?" Chris offers him, Wasabi chewing some with a thumbs up.

* * *

Noodle Burger Boy opens the door, waving a hand. It turned out that Trina was the one in the crate he was carrying. "Howdy and hello, Trina!" His head sparks a little.

"Hey Noodle. Come help me further my plan to destroy the girl who killed our brother," She clenches a fist, then her body walks into a pole. "No!" Her head complains at this.

"Can't complete that order now, big sis!" A shrimp crawls out of his head. "I-I-I have to go home..."

"What are you talking about?" She questions in confusion.

"Home..."

"Home is gone, Father is gone, and Trent is gone," She tells him slowly.

"Not Dad's house!" He lifts up her head to look at her. "My real home! See you around!" He places the head on a random table. "Later style!"

"Wait! I need my body!" Trina's body grabs her head, and places it on, but then it falls off. "Ugh!"

* * *

Baymax and Fred are playing with the ping pong bot. The robot easily loses as he can't move his arm fast enough. "Nice shot."

Fred slides over to him and holds his arm, giving him a thumbs up. He moves the paddle and when the ball comes over again, it hits, and the ping pong bot misses. "Yes! Yes!" Fred giggles, waving his arms in the air. He dances around Baymax, holding out his fist.

"Balalalala."

The door opens as they see everyone except Hana return.

"Hello," Baymax greets them.

"Was Sycorax the coolest?" Fred asks eagerly.

"It was incredible!" Honey Lemon exclaims to him, Hiro frowning.

"Chrisistant!" Wasabi jokes, Hiro leaning against the ping pong table.

"It wasn't so great..."

"Uh, did you see his smile?" Wasabi crosses his arms in defense.

Hana appears in the lab, frowning. "Hi..."

"Oh really? What about what happened to my sister?" Hiro asks Wasabi, who smiles sheepishly.

"Hana, you're okay!" Honey Lemon rushes over and glomps her into a big hug.

"Hana is showing signs of doubt. It is as if she is faced with a difficult decision," Baymax speaks up.

"Oh, you mean whether or not Noodle Burger or Yaki Taco is better?" Fred pipes up from his spot. "I personally like both, but if I had to pick-"

"Fred, not that kind of decision," GoGo interrupts him sharply.

"Liv...asked her to be a partner at Sycorax," Hiro glances at his sister, putting his hands into his pockets with a smirk. "Green with jealousy is a good look on Karmi instead of me."

"Whoa!" Fred exclaims in surprise. "And what did Hana say?"

"She freaked out and ran after Liv said she'd think about it," Wasabi jerks a thumb to the girl. Hana is fixing herself up as she's sweaty.

"Can we stop talking as if I'm not in the room?" Hana calls out from her spot, standing up with a slight glare directed at Wasabi.

"It's a little strange. Liv isn't the type to wait. She does things on the spot. That's the whole point of being hardcore," GoGo crosses her arms.

"I guess she thinks that she's special," Honey Lemon looks down at Hana, who is rubbing a temple at the thought.

"Why is that, though...there's something else here that I'm missing, and I don't like it..." She mumbles underneath her breath. As soon as she admits that, a man walks into the lab, carrying a gift basket and flowers.

"Hana Hamada?"

She looks up, immediately noticing the Sycorax logo, groaning. "Over here..."

"Whoa! She definitely doesn't quit," Hiro eyes the bouquet of roses as the basket is set down in front of the girl.

"A gift from Liv Amara."

The gift basket has 6 packs of gummy bears, a packet of signed sheet music, a blue thermos, and some movies.

"Huh?!" Hana stands up in shock. "Hot chocolate, gummy bears, a rare signed copy of Beethoven's sheet music, and movies?" She eyes the basket. "This is some of my favorite stuff...how did she know that?" She has social media, but this was stuff that wasn't on her profile...

"Probably because of that cool floor!" Wasabi says as he opens up the thermos. "Ooo, mini marshmallows and a hint of peppermint. Nice choice."

Fred sniffs the air. "Hold on..." He gets closer to Hana's basket and sniffs a bowl of something covered in tinfoil. "Do I smell locally sourced ceviche?"

"Yes," Hiro rolls his eyes.

"No, that can't be cause of the floor. It doesn't go that far to know personal information like this," Honey Lemon eyes the movies. Hana stares at the basket, narrowing her eyes. She's right; this was information that only close people to her knew. Karmi definitely wasn't a suspect, because Hana hadn't told her. They might be frenemies (and still are), but Hana would never admit personal likes to her.

So how did Liv find out?

"I don't like this. I never told anyone at school I liked any of this," Hana gestures to the basket. "And this is pretty specific. No way she guessed."

"Classic villain!" Fred exclaims while looking at a Kentucky Kaiju movie.

"Liv? I don't know...is it really possible?" Honey Lemon shakes her head skeptically.

"Either way, Karmi's still there," Hiro grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Hiro's got Karmi issues," Honey Lemon whispers to Fred.

"Again," GoGo places her hands on her hips.

"She got an internship! Whoo hoo. When's the parade?" Hiro replies sarcastically.

A beep appears from Baymax's tummy. "Tuesday. We have all just received invitations for Karmi and Hana's parade."

Hana chokes from her hot chocolate. "What?! But I didn't say yes."

"It's probably incentive to get you to," GoGo calls out as their phones buzz...everyone except Hiro's, who glares at Fred.

"Hard maybe..."

Hiro lets out a frustrated grunt, running a hard hand through his hair. "I'm gonna need an internship."

"No one's gonna hire you if you're in it to be competitive," GoGo spins a wheel from her bike.

"Yeah, it's kind of shallow," Honey Lemon tells him.

"Competitive...shallow...yeah!" Hiro has a face of realization.

* * *

"I usually don't take same-day appointments, but when you wanna talk, it usually means my life is in danger, so I made an exception," Krei tells the twins once they arrive.

"Plus, he's been procrastinating putting together a presentation," Krei's assistant informs them.

"CEOs do not procrastinate, they contemplate," Krei defends himself, Hana rolling her eyes. "So...what's out to get me?"

"I'm only here as a courtesy to my brother," Hana points to the boy in the chair.

"I'm-I'm here because I wanna be your intern," Hiro gestures to himself.

"Intern? I don't need an intern, I have my assistant," Krei gestures to the woman next to her. "She only makes slightly more than an intern."

"I just thought you'd be interested, seeing how much Liv Amara loves her intern, and offered a partner position to my sister," Hiro starts to walk away.

"Wait a second! Liv Amara has an intern? And she asked you to be her partner?" He points to Hana in shock.

"Yup, a genius SFIT student," Hiro smirks a little, seeing that he's got him interested.

"Yes, to answer the question, and she has been very...determined for my answer," Hana rubs her neck.

"But you're not interested, so we're just gonna-"

"Wait," Krei interrupts, getting onto his feet. "I have an idea. I need an intern."

"Yes! You know, I've been working on this miniaturized magnetic tech that I think-"

"Yes, yes, whatever. You start tomorrow," Krei waves him away.

"Thanks, Mr. Krei," Hiro backs away as Hana follows after him. Then he pops back in. "How do you feel about parades?"

The two stare at him quizzically. "...Uh, never mind."

"Good choice backing out," Hana whispers to him as they leave.

* * *

The rest of the day is Hana getting all sorts of gifts, party planners approaching her regarding her 'acceptance' to Sycorax. She even got a ride home...on a horse with a carriage! It was too much too soon, she had only been thinking about this for a day! It's almost as if Liv _wants _her to say yes with all of these things...Hana couldn't help but feel that there was still something weird about it, though. She didn't tell anyone about what she likes. Gummy bears might've been obvious, but violin was something that wasn't known to the general public...

"Hiro? What should I do about Liv?" Hana asks from her bed. Late night talks were basically traditional for them now, and both looked forward to it every night. It was a good way of getting to know each other better. Though, to Hana's amusement, she seems to know Hiro better than he knows her whenever he tries to guess her favorite things.

"I can't stand her gifts and parties and horse carriages and ahhh!" Hana holds her head in exasperation.

"Well, if you're so curious about why she's so interested in you all of a sudden, why don't you just tell her that you'll accept?" He asks while crawling into his bed.

"I have to say what?!" She screeches as she sits up, bumping her head onto the ceiling. "Ow!"

Of course, Baymax inflates from his spot, stepping out. He sees the slide and ladder, reaching out towards them. Trying to get up to face her, Hana holds up her hands.

"You don't need to climb, Baymax."

"Hello, I am Baymax," He waves a hand. "Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to a need of medical attention when you said ow. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"She's not in any pain," Hiro holds up a hand sheepishly. "I should've asked you to get down first," He sends her an apologetic smile. "But you'd get inside information on Liv, and how she knew those things about you. And she won't suspect you because you'll be a partner; you'll have access to everything! And maybe you could find out what she wants from you."

"Hiro...that's actually not a bad idea...but that means I'm walking into potential danger!" She exclaims, pinching her nose. "What if Karmi finds out? What if _Liv _finds out? She'd fire me!"

"Actually, no," Hiro holds up a finger. "She can't. She'd want to save face in favor of Sycorax. Look, I know it's risky, but if she really is behind something, it'd be essential to have a spy."

"Can...can we talk about this tomorrow?" Either she has to be uncomfortable around Liv due to everything that's happened...or she can be left in the dark about what Liv exactly wants. Was she really willing to go through all that? She might not even find anything if her hunches are wrong...

"Sure," Hiro nods slowly, and she flips the switch from the side of her bed, turning around to face the wall.

"Goodnight..."

"...Night Hana," He murmurs, knowing that she's uncomfortable about it. She usually didn't cut their last night talks short...

"Does it hurt when I touch it?"

Hana's eyes suddenly widen as a white hand pats her head. She realizes she forgot something, sighing. The girl's bangs blow into the air a little bit from her breath.

"Sorry Baymax, I forgot. I'm satisfied with my care."

Later that night at Noodle Burger, Sara is closing for the day. She forlornly places the rag over her shoulder, looking at the ball pit. She frowns, turning off all the lights. She's about to leave when she hears something moving.

"Yeah, oh ho ho!" A shadow moves past a table. "Ah hee hee hee."

She flips the switches, looking around as she can hear the laughter. Then she sees NBB looking at his old charging pad.

"Noodle Burger Boy!"

Sara rushes over and hugs him. "Why'd you try to destroy the city? You broke Assistant Manager Brad's heart! Ooh~ But right now, I'm just so happy to have you back!"

He suddenly turns his body around, startling her. "Can you tell me how to get home?"

"But you...you are home, baby," She stammers in confusion. His head twitches again.

"No, I-I need h-h-home cooking."

"You want a hot noodle pie?" Sara jerks a thumb behind her.

"No! You can't help me then...order up..." His eyes glow red. He jumps over the woman.

"Wait, no!"

He lands in a booth, punching it to pieces. "I-I-I need to go home..." As he's wrecking the place, he sings a twisted and distorted version of the theme song. Sara hides behind the counter, staring up at him. NBB swings across the lights, ripping them off. The woman shakes in fear, cringing and ducking from condiments. She peeks over to see him puking out pickles. Ducking her head, she eyes the pickles dripping on the walls.

"So long, lady!" NBB waves to her. "I'm going home..."

He then leaves, the restaurant a terrible mess. The woman stands up and makes a phone call. "Brad? I have bad news..."

Brad listens to her, eyes saddening as he drops the phone. "WHHHHHHHHHY?!"

* * *

"So long, lady!" NBB waves as the assault on the establishment was recorded. "I'm going home..."

"A familiar noodle nuisance has attacked a local fast food franchise."

Trina pauses the video from her tablet. "Don't worry, little brother. Soon as I finish this, I'll find you."

The arm starts twitching and it knocks her head off, causing her to groan.

Hana walks outside that morning...only to be met with another horse-drawn carriage. She pinches her nose, dragging the fingers down her face. The proposition from Hiro was already bad enough, now she has to deal with another fancy ride to school...

She would ignore it, but she won't because that would make Sycorax look bad, and while her concern should be minimal...she didn't want Karmi breathing down her neck on why she refused her idol Liv, and be boasting about how she would say yes on the spot. It was better to prevent the inevitable.

"This needs to stop..." Hana mutters as she reluctantly gets on.

"Wait!"

She turns to see her brother running up to her, paper bag in hand with her name on it.

"Hey," He says awkwardly as he remembers last night. Hiro holds up the bag to her. "You forgot your lunch."

"Thanks..." She takes it into her hands.

"Uh...I'm sorry about asking you so suddenly to accept Liv's deal," Hiro frowns at her. "I was just trying to help, and I took it too far...but I kinda wanted to see Karmi flip over it too," He rubs his neck sheepishly. "And it is a little risky…if you wanna say no, then-"

"I won't do it," She says immediately, sure in her choice. While she is curious about Liv, she didn't want to be uncomfortable around the woman all day. And she didn't need any more ammunition between Karmi and Hiro.

Hiro blinks at her, smiling a bit. "Then I'll support you."

"But I think I have an idea on how we can spy on her without me having to be there. And maybe I'll find out some other things too..." Not to mention she'd treasure the look on Liv's face when she rejects her.

"I'm glad," He smiles softly, waving, "See you at school."

"I'm not done," Her sudden words cause him to turn around, giving a look of confusion. "You really wanna make Karmi even more jealous?"

He blinks before smirking in amusement at her.

* * *

Students are walking to school, paying no mind...until they hear clomping. They look up silently to see the Hamada Twins riding the horse and carriage. It's a white horse that has long blonde hair, driven by a Sycorax employee.

"Whoa, no way!"

"So cool!"

They start gathering around, snapping pictures.

Karmi sees people rushing out of the bio-tech building, lifting up her goggles. Normally she wouldn't care, but she had a bad feeling about this. She gets onto her feet and exits out the door, following all of the bustling and excited students. When she reaches the front, she sees the horse and carriage, eyeing messy black hair?!

She pushes past the crowd to walk next to Hiro, who is still moving. "What is this?!"

"A ride that your boss gave to us," He smirks down at her. "Didn't you get one?"

Karmi grits her teeth at him. "This is crazy! Hana hasn't even decided yet! And I-I get rides!"

"I guess Liv just likes me better. Lying isn't a good look for you," Hana grins, Karmi coming to a stop. She glares at their retreating heads. The twins high five before Hiro looks back, snapping a picture from his phone.

They reach the robotics lab, where a limo is waiting for them. The two glance at each other before Chris steps out.

"Hi there, new partner!" He winks at Hana knowingly before opening the door to let Liv out.

"They just keep on coming," Hiro murmurs as he jumps out of the carriage.

"I see you enjoyed the ride," Liv gestures to the carriage. "Does that mean you've come to a decision?"

"Actually, I have and..."

The two lean in eagerly, waiting for the yes. Hana recoils back a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The only thing I wanna do is spend time with my friends and family, live a normal life...well, as normal as I can be. I hope you understand."

They blink slowly, Liv pointing to her ears. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard right."

"She said...no," Chris turns to his boss in shock. In all of his time being her assistant, this has never happened before...

Liv chuckles, trying to hide her anger. She suddenly grabs Hana's arm, surprising the girl. Looking closely, she can see something...sinister and unsettling behind those usually friendly eyes. "You're the one who doesn't understand. No one says no towards Sycorax's future. I gave you an opportunity and you deny it? You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Hey, let go!" Hiro shouts at her, Chris pulling back by his hoodie before he could do anything. Hana tries to pull at her arm, but Liv has a tight grip.

"I will not be ignored, Hamada. You just made a big mistake."

Hana pants slowly at this side of the woman. What was an innocent exchange turned into basically a threat. In this moment, she can see just how cold Liv really is...

"Liv!"

She turns around to see Professor Granville standing there. "Both of you, unhand the students."

"Grace!" Liv suddenly turns into her normal self, letting go of the girl. Hiro stands next to his sister protectively, narrowing his eyes at the woman and Chris.

"What was that I just witnessed?" Granville keeps her stern demeanor.

"Just a little chat between us girls," Liv turns around to Hana. "About our new partnership. Isn't that right?" She smiles kindly at the girl, as if acting like that didn't just happen.

Neither her or Hiro say a word. Granville glances at them, seeing Hiro holding Hana's arm gently. A red mark stands out from around her wrist.

"That's not what it looks like in my eyes. In fact, Ms. Hamada herself seems to be very anxious around you and the...horse." She turns to the horse and carriage briefly. "Students, take your leave to class. I will be there shortly."

The twins glance to each other, unsure if they should leave Liv alone with Granville. She seems to know what she's doing, and it doesn't help that Granville knows her personally. She could say anything to get back on her good graces and leave them to take the fall.

"Now, Mr and Ms. Hamada," The professor speaks up with a fierce stare. They jump up a bit, Hiro putting an arm around his sister. He quickly ushers her up the stairs, glancing at the trio outside. Granville keeps her glare on Liv, who keeps that smile on her face. The professor waits until she hears the door close.

"Whatever transpired here, it won't happen again, Ms. Amara," Granville narrows her eyes.

Liv waves a hand, unfazed that she addressed her by last name. "Grace, how long have you known me? It was just a little spat between us ladies."

"And by the look of it, you started this little spat," Granville grips her pen. "This matter would be investigated further, but given Ms. Hamada's state, I have to act in the student's best interest."

"Look," Liv stares at her, "You and I both know that she has potential for something greater! She needs this! I'm acting in what's best for her and her future."

"The big difference is that Ms. Hamada understands that she needs limits! A change like that would only deter her from her studies. I had hoped that you would realize that," Granville says thinly.

Liv narrows her eyes at this. Denial or not, Granville wasn't swaying on her side here.

"From this moment forward, you are not allowed to step foot in the robotics lab, or be in 100 feet of proximity of Ms. Hamada. Maybe some time away will ease things." Granville turns around, walking up the stairs. She suddenly stops and turns her head. "Should you break this rule...I won't hesitate to inform the authorities. I'm only grateful that the media won't get wind of this."

She leaves and Liv's expression hardens.

"So..." Chris says after a few seconds. "Do we still try to recruit her?"

"Oh we will recruit her. I just have to find a way to get that big brain of hers...no. Matter. What," Liv suddenly puts on a grin. After all...

It was all thanks to her little birdie that she knows everything about the girl now.

Hana quickly gets into the elevator once the twins are inside the building. She's sweating a bit as Hiro follows after her, and she frantically pushes the button.

"You okay?" He asks in concern.

"No," She says quickly, relieved when she sees the doors closing. Just before they shut, however, a hand is sandwiched between them. The door opens to reveal Karmi herself. "Karmi...what did Hiro do this time?" Hana closes her eyes and Karmi huffs slightly at her cynical tone, stepping inside. She comes to a stop between the twins. Hiro just scoffs at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I saw Liv's limo outside. She was here to see me," Karmi brags with a smirk.

"Then why would she park in front of the robotics lab, where you're not supposed to be except for class?" Hana retorts back, adjusting her hair with the wrist Liv didn't grab. "Because she was too embarrassed to be in your lab?"

"Oh, the famous cynicism," Karmi crosses her arms, glancing at the girl.

"Karmi, I'm really not in the mood," Hana replies and once the doors open, she shuffles out of the elevator. It was definitely not like Hana to give up the banter so easily like that...

"What's her deal?" Karmi raises a brow, looking at Hiro. "Not that I care."

"Then I guess you won't know," Hiro shrugs with a smug smirk, walking after his sister.

* * *

"Lettuce hope that Big Hero 7 will ketchup to this mechanical menace," Bluff jokes at his jokes. "I wrote that myself. But seriously, the property damage was extensive."

"How did Noodle Burger Boy survive?" GoGo couldn't help but ask.

"What do you think he meant by...home?" Wasabi wonders.

"We have to find him," Honey Lemon says in worry. Hiro glances to Hana, who's playing with her salad. His eyes soften at the sight of her.

"So day patrol."

"Hiro," Baymax speaks up, "Your internship at Krei Tech starts this afternoon."

"Oh, right," He smiles sheepishly towards everyone else. "Sorry guys, we're out."

"That's okay, Hiro. Freddy?"

"Patrol is my middle name!" Fred uses two soda cups as binoculars. "Actually, it's Flamarian, after my mother's maiden name. But still, pretty close," He takes a sip from a cup, everyone staring at him.

"I should probably go get ready. Umm...Hana, I need some fashion help."

She nods silently, scooting out of her seat. "Uh, Hana, you okay?" Honey Lemon asks in concern. "You've been pretty quiet."

Hana slowly shakes her head, silently telling them that she'll talk about it later. Hiro stops in his tracks, seeing Karmi sitting alone not too far away.

"But first..."

"Oh no," Baymax and GoGo say in unison. Hana rubs a temple. He walks past the girl, popping up next to her.

"Hey, uh, Karmi! Didn't see you there! I'm just heading over to my...internship."

"Uh, where? Loser, Loser, and Associates?" Karmi jokes back, noticing Hana is silent, which is odd. Normally, she'd come up with a remark back.

"Actually, it's at Krei Tech," Hiro takes a seat across from her. "Maybe you've heard of it."

"Honestly, I think it's sad you feel the need to copy me," She stares at him in dismay. "But Liv did warn me I'd get...fanboys."

Hana stifles a laugh, hiding her mouth with her hand. "I am not-ah! Look, I've got very important work waiting, for me."

He takes his leave, his sister shaking her head as she walks after him. She had a feeling this would crash and burn, as usual...

* * *

Hiro and Hana are walking away from the cafeteria, planning on heading over to Krei Tech for his first day as intern. Hana's been silent the whole time after the whole interaction with Liv. They definitely haven't seen the last of her...she's a business woman, she could do whatever she wanted, whether Hana liked it or not...though, after whatever…that was with her earlier, there is no way she'll let Liv see her like this, or make her think that she could persuade her to do anything. She'd rather let herself get eaten by a Kentucky Kaiju model again than to listen to anything Liv had to say.

"Hana!"

Speaking of not listening to anything someone had to say...

She rolls her eyes as she turns around, seeing Karmi racing after them, for some reason. The girl comes in front of a stop in front of the twins.

"What do you want, Karmi?" Hiro asks her in slight irritation.

"I wasn't talking to you," She points a finger at his chest. "Hana." The girl grabs Hana's wrist and pulls her away from Hiro.

"Hey, if it's concerning my sister, then I should get to hear it!" Hiro rushes over, but Karmi holds up a hand.

"It's private. You wouldn't understand."

He looks at his sister, who nods slowly. "I'll be fine, Hiro. It'll only take a minute."

The boy growls slightly, pointing at Karmi. "I'll be waiting. Don't make her anymore upset than she already is."

"If I wanted to upset her, I would've done it already," Karmi leads them away towards a tree. "Okay, I normally wouldn't ask this to anyone, but are you okay, Hana?"

Her eyes widen as she stares at Karmi, trying to sense if it was a joke...but her face doesn't say any of the sort.

"Fine," She clears her throat. "W-Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? It's not like I got sick again."

"You've been acting weird ever since Liv's visit this morning," Karmi crosses her arms.

She simply scoffs, waving the girl off. "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb. You've been quiet all day, you're sweating bullets, and you left class so quick after the bell that Professor G didn't even call after you, even though she saw you leave. What's going with you?"

Hana frowns, glancing away. How could she tell the girl that her idol threatened her, in front of her brother? She didn't want or need either Karmi freaking out, or denying it. It was best to not say anything about it, to anyone else besides her brother or her friends or Granville or Dr. Sopher.

"Karmi, like I said before, I'm fine," Hana turns around to leave, clutching her books to her chest.

"Don't turn into me."

She slowly stops as she turns around to see a glint of actual concern from Karmi of all people. "Don't push people away to the point where you're being obsessive...we may not exactly be open with each other, but it's...I don't know...weird to see you like this. I just wanted to tell you that. I can't be…friends with someone who's not herself if you don't get it together."

"...Thanks," Hana smiles a little. It might have been weird to hear words of reassurance from Karmi...

But it was good advice.

Not to mention that she just heard her admit that the girls are friends now apparently…though she's not angry about it at all.

* * *

"What'd Karmi want with you?" Hiro asks as they're just about reaching Krei Tech. He's wearing the same outfit he wore when stopping Orso Knox and helping Aunt Cass cater Fred's Brotillion.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," She replies and he snorts.

"Try me."

"She confronted me about how I was acting at school today...but I didn't tell her what happened," Hana admits slowly.

"Good. It's not her business anyway," Hiro places his hands into his pockets. She bites her lip, unsure if she should mention this or not. Though...he is her brother, and keeping secrets from him wasn't right...okay, they both were kinda bad at that, but she still promised him nevertheless to at least try. And...Karmi did seem genuinely concerned for her well-being, which is a first since...well, she didn't know when Karmi was actually being nice for the first time in her life.

"She...actually gave me some great advice."

Hiro screeches to a stop, bumping into Baymax. He turns to her, baffled as he's blinking. The boy then starts laughing and she crosses her arms, raising a brow.

"Sorry, but...Karmi actually gave you advice? And it was good?" He holds his stomach and she flicks him on the forehead, causing him to stop.

"Not that you deserve to know after what you just did, but Karmi and I aren't always enemies like you two," She starts walking up the stairs to Krei Tech.

"**WHAT**?!" Hiro screeches so loudly that some people turn around towards them. "Wait-wait, so you and Karmi...are like friends?! You and Karmi? I thought you two hated each other!"

"Looks can be deceiving," She smirks at his face, opening the door.

"I just can't believe you...and Karmi," Hiro runs a hand through his hair. "When did that happen?"

"We've been frenemies ever since we met, but recently, we're sort of friends," Hana shrugs at him. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal, at least, not to her anyway. There was no need to overreact about any of this.

"That was last year! And you never bothered to tell me until _now_?" He stops in front of her and she rolls her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want this," She gestures to himself. "Is it a problem that we're friends now? Technically, all those conversations between the two of us weren't anything but friendly banter like you two. Our friendship just literally cemented today."

"Well, I'm not saying-I don't-I mean-" He stammers, unsure of what to say now...mostly because she had a point. He didn't think of their friendship any differently in the past, and until today, he didn't have a reason to! "Karmi and I are not friends!"

"So then get over it," Hana smirks, patting his cheek. "Let's see what work Krei has for you."

"Picking up Krei's dry cleaning?" He asks in confusion once he reaches the front desk.

"Congratulations," The assistant replies dryly. "He must see real potential in you," She hands him a yellow paper as Baymax eyes the fake bird continuously pecking at a cup of water.

"I...thought my job was doing very important research!" Hiro says as Hana gets Baymax to stop touching the bird, as it would pop him.

"You thought wrong. Oh, and don't ask about the cow costume."

* * *

Sure enough, he's carrying a cow costume, sighing. "Can't believe we had to pick up-"

Suddenly, they're sent onto the sidewalk as they had bumped into someone. "Watch where you're-"

Hiro moves away the costume, wide-eyed to see Karmi across from him. "Oh no..." Hana murmurs at this, getting onto her feet.

"Hiro?"

Baymax offers a hand and she accepts the help. "We picked up dry cleaning."

"Wow, you were right," Her face immediately turns smug. "Very important work."

"Oh, uh, this? T-t-t-this isn't for Krei. This is-"

"You have a text from Alistair Krei," Baymax speaks up, "Quote, pick up a cappuccino on your way back from the dry cleaners. End quote."

"Bad timing, Baymax!" Hiro hisses at him out of embarrassment.

"We need to work on that," Hana murmurs next to him.

Karmi's lips twitch into a smile and then she starts laughing. "I've gotta get back to my lab. Liv and I are working on a super exciting science project...oh," She picks up a cow bell. "I think you dropped this." She continues laughing as she leaves them there, to Hiro's ire.

"I can't believe you're friends with her!" Hiro says bitterly.

"Me neither," Hana lets out a small sigh.

* * *

"The ultimate super duo!" Fred sings as he lands on a roof. "Making the city super cool-o!" He lands next to Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon and Fred-ooo!"

"Shh!"

"I know cool-o and Fred-o don't exactly rhyme-"

"It really doesn't...but what I meant was look," She makes a chem ball and drops it, jumping off the roof. It turns into a ball and she lands on it, looking at green liquid that's on the sidewalk. Fred lands in front of her, sniffing it.

"Picking up loads of dill...briny...pickle juice!" And it's leading into an alley. They step inside and follow the green trail. They can hear someone speaking as the trail leads to NBB walking into a wall.

"Howdy!" He turns his head around.

"Ugh, the head spin is so creepy, right?" Fred asks as they stare at him.

"Relish it!" NBB fires out more pickles, causing the two to run out of there. "Y-You can't stop me from going home..."

Then he starts spraying ketchup and mustard, firing his laser eyes as he ends up on the streets. Nearby citizens either run away or stop their vehicles.

"Super jump!" Fred leaps into the air.

"You wanna be fried with that?" NBB fires at Fred, who narrowly dodges the lasers. A street light is sliced near Honey Lemon.

"Order up!"

Fred comes out of his hiding spot from the garbage truck. He lands in front of a woman who was getting groceries. "There's a fast food mascot on the loose!"

"Again?" She deadpans before he pushes her head down to avoid a laser. "Phase two!" He jumps as NBB releases more condiments. He hits the truck, uncontrollably firing the lasers.

"Ha ha ha," The pickles drop out of his mouth. He continues laughing as Honey Lemon is about to do something when a little girl cries out, and it turns out to be Brooke. She protects her from the lasers using a chem ball, creating another and tossing it.

"I got him, Tall Girl!" Fred tackles NBB to the street. His head spins around, emitting smoke as his weapons slice off another traffic light. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball in front of a man who's unaware of the danger.

"Toodle Noodle!" NBB grips the back of a trolley, escaping. The two both gasp.

"… I'm not tall!"

* * *

"So, I said, 'you think you're sweating? I'm dressed as a cow'!" Speaking of cows, Hiro drops the cow costume on his desk, taking the cup of coffee from Hana. Krei holds out his hand and the boy gives it to him. "Anyway..." He takes one sip and spits it out.

"This is a cappuccino!" He whispers to them.

"You asked for a cappuccino," Hiro raises a confused brow.

"Yes, but I meant macchiato. Get your head in the game, intern!"

"How is he supposed to do that if he can't tell what you want?" Hana retorts back.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Krei. About that magnet-"

"Nothing, just my intern," Krei goes back to the phone, staring after the boy. "Hello? Biscotti? What am I, a Neanderthal?"

"Maybe," Hana grunts as the two leave.

"Ho ho, moo!"

"You seriously need to quit," Hana points a finger at her brother.

"Believe me, I'm considering it," He murmurs before turning to her. "Are you okay?"

"Physically or emotionally?" Hana smirks in amusement.

"Ha ha," He rolls his eyes. "I meant since...you know..."

"Oh..." She looks at her wrist, rubbing it lightly. "I wish I knew how to answer that..." She brushes a stray hair behind her ear. "But I guess I'll be okay..."

* * *

NBB is muttering to himself before he shorts out again and shoots out pickles onto a truck. He sprays the condiments as he skips away, the driver staring after him. GoGo and Wasabi are watching the robot from the rooftops.

"He's acting weird. And he was pretty weird to start," Wasabi raises a brow.

"Let's move," GoGo jumps off the roof, Wasabi following after her. They follow the trail of mustard and ketchup to the malfunctioning robot. "Noodle Burger Boy, you're coming with us."

"No can do. I've got to go home!" He tells her.

"Where is home?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

Instead of answering, NBB's eyes turn red. "Home style! Fries! Fries!" He fires another flurry of lasers, GoGo skating over to toss one of her discs. The robot jumps over it like it's nothing and continues firing lasers.

Wasabi blocks one with his blades, which ends up slicing one of the legs off. "Oopsie! Work place injury."

The man looks to see what happened. "Oh, that's just wrong..."

NBB grabs the leg and throws it into his other hand. He starts attacking Wasabi with it. "Work place injury! Work place injury! Work place injury! Order up. I-I-I have to go home..."

GoGo speeds up towards him with a smirk on her face, but slips on the ketchup. He grabs a mailbox. "Delivery!" He throws it towards her, but Wasabi slices it in half, the letters falling out.

"Gross," GoGo mutters at herself. "Wait..." She sees a trail of footprints that have a familiar symbol on them. "Home is Krei Tech..."

"The twins!" The two exclaim in concern, remembering that the two are still there.

* * *

Baymax holds the bird and water, watching them closely before he gets a call. "Hiro, Hana, you are receiving a call from GoGo."

"Call her back!" Krei tells him, "This is important...what do you think, intern?" He's standing in front of a mirror that Hiro is barely holding onto. "Smile one?" He smiles with a raised brow. "Or smile two?" He then does the exact same smile.

"...Yeah, I'm calling GoGo," Hana walks away, pulling out her phone.

"Smile one is more handsome, but smile two says, I came to play. And I don't follow the rules."

"They are 99.99 percent identical," Baymax informs him.

"You didn't answer my question, let's try again!"

Hana rolls her eyes at this before stepping out the door, putting her phone to her ear. "What is it, GoGo? Krei's got Hiro on...stupid stuff."

"Noodle Burger Boy is headed your way!"

"What?!"

"I can't do this anymore!" Hiro suddenly shouts as Hana calls Skymax.

"I'm sorry...you're too small to hold such a big mirror. Robot! Robot, what are you doing? Come on, hold the mirror."

"No!" Hiro puts the mirror. "I-I mean this internship. No more dry cleaning! No more coffee runs! And I have so many questions about the cow costume!"

"So what you're saying is...smile two?" He gives Hiro the smile again instead of listening.

"Look, I am missing out on helping the team find-"

Hana opens the doors, wearing her supersuit. "Hiro, you gotta suit up! Noodle Burger Boy is-"

Suddenly, the doors are broken through by NBB's laser eyes. "Hello! Did somebody order a noodle burger?!"

Krei hides behind Baymax. "No, I ordered a cappuccino."

"But he meant macchiato," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Oh, can we please move on from that?!" Hana exclaims at Krei in disbelief.

"Honey, I'm home! I need all the fixings!"

"Home..." Hiro suddenly realizes what he means. "Because he's malfunctioning and needs to be fixed! He's come back to where he was made!"

"Ding ding, dingnity ding ding!" NBB exclaims at Hiro's guess.

"But I don't know how to fix you. I'm management," Krei gestures to himself.

"No problem mister!" He points his foot and one hand towards the twins, to their surprise. "They do! They're the order to go!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Krei walks towards his phone. "I'm calling Big Hero-"

The phone is suddenly zapped to pieces by NBB, whose eyes glow red. "So, where to?" Krei asks nervously.

* * *

They're taken to the Noodle Burger factory. "Get ready to put on the fry works, where the magic happens!" He gestures to all the conveyor belts outside. The twins are in the control room, looking outside.

"Are you okay, Baymax?"

"I cannot move, but I am safe, and-and-and surrounded by potatoes." Baymax is stuck inside a container of potatoes, unable to break free on his own, especially without his gear.

"Time to fry the buns!" NBB presses a green button. "Noodles! Soy sauce! Secret spices! Fryer..."

Krei is placed at the start, tied up. He's then covered in noodles. "This cannot be sanitary..."

Hiro runs towards the control panel. "Nope!" NBB zaps it to pieces. Hana runs for the door. "And no!" The robot zaps the door so that it locks the three inside. "You're not going anywhere, hee hee."

Hiro looks towards Krei. "Oh no, no, no, no!" Then he notices the fryer, Hana sweating nervously. "This is crazy! Noodle Burger Boy, let Krei go, and let's talk about this."

"Now I know that you're not functioning," Hana holds out a hand. "But you don't need to do this, even if it is Krei. Do you really want to harm him on your conscience? It's not those two you're after, you just wanted to be fixed...we can help you, just let them go. You don't need to do all this just to get help."

"_After _you fix my burger, I'll let that burger go!" He opens up his head, which has seaweed in it. The two glance to each other nervously, Hana biting her lip. Appealing to him is not gonna work, so they don't have much of a choice.

"Okay, okay! Let us take a look."

Hana holds the top as they peek inside, rummaging around. "The saltwater corroded your logic circuits..."

"They really should start making robots water-proof," Hana mutters to herself as she pulls out a piece of seaweed.

NBB dances around as they work as fast as they can. Then his head spins around as his voice distorts a little. Honest to say, this was the strangest thing that Hana's ever done.

* * *

The rest of Big Hero 7 reach Krei Tech, Fred pulling at the doors. "Come on...!"

GoGo slips on the ketchup again, but this time, Honey Lemon and Wasabi catch her. "Whoa whoa whoa. What did we learn?"

They look at the ground to see more footprints. "Hey...looks like he's on two legs again."

"You think Krei fixed him?" Fred asks curiously.

"No way," Wasabi waves it off. "He's management."

"But...his intern," GoGo reminds them.

"Hiro...the twins are in trouble!" A shadow suddenly looms over them.

"Um, guys? I think we might be in trouble also," Fred says as a large shadow is standing over the four.

"You think?" Trina smiles evilly at them. Her new body is completely mechanical and much stronger now. She has purple trimming and circuitry across her body. Her legs are thickened with two prongs at the base. Her arms both contain four claws and shoulder pads, but the right is a blue hefty left arm with a gray shoulder pad while the left is green and thin with a black shoulder pad. Trina's head controls the body, although it is encased in a glass dome and has been cut down to a mohawk. "I think."

"We don't have time for this," GoGo throws a disc, but Trina blocks it, knocking Wasabi away. Honey Lemon throws down a wall in front of her, the robot kicking away and breaking it in one go. She slams down her right arm, knocking GoGo to the ground. The other arm grabs Fred.

"Uh, quick question, Trina," He eyes her, "Did you change your hair?"

"Got in the way," She tosses him into the wall. "Later!" She runs off to find NBB.

"Ow..."

"Ah...you said it," Wasabi agrees with Fred.

"Me too..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Krei gets covered in soy sauce, much to his disgust. "I never should've built you! I'm more of a Yaki Taco guy, anyway!"

"Not helping!" Hana shouts at him as the robot continues dancing. "Stop it, you're distracting us."

"I do not understand this song," Baymax says, getting hit with more potatoes. Krei spins around, landing on a different conveyor belt.

"Ha ha!" Then he ends up in the same cycle as before. "Oh come on! I get dizzy!"

"Hang on, Mr. Krei," Hiro calls out. "We're almost done."

The two close the top. "Ah thanks, mister and miss!" NBB spins around happily. "I feel really swell!"

"Definitely wasn't easy," Hana wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"We just have to reboot you and the fixes will be permanent," Hiro explains, the robot backing up.

"Don't mess up my order, mister and miss, or your friend will be crispy style," He threatens, pointing to Krei who is getting spiced.

"Hurry up, they're seasoning me!" He lets out a sneeze.

"It's the last step, we promise!"

"We may be fighting against you, but we're not liars," Hana defends Hiro. NBB lets his head drop.

"Whatever it is, do it now!" Krei cries out, about to reach the fryer. Hiro presses the chest plate, seeing two chips: One for Noodle Burger purposes, and the other a purple one.

"Obake's chip..."

"If we remove it, he could turn back to normal," Hana murmurs at the sight of it. He's about to do so when a crash interrupts them from their right side.

"Hands off, Hamadas!"

"Trina?!" The two exclaim at her.

"I gave myself an upgrade. I just tried it out on your friends...I've been trying to find my little brother for days," She closes the access port. "Guess you found him first."

"Trina...I know you're still upset about Trent, but taking it out on my friends?" Hana grits her teeth.

"You killed my brother and now yours gets to watch you suffer the same fate!" Trina screams at her.

"I _did not _kill him!" Hana shouts in defense, "I don't have a reason to!"

"Your little brother..." Hiro looks between the two, weirded out. "Okay..."

"Really Hamada? We're weird?" Trina gestures to herself. "You two hanging out with Mr. Hugs over there?" She jerks a thumb to Baymax.

"My name is Baymax."

"Oh, shut it, Hugs!" She retorts back, hearing a whirr and turning to NBB.

"Howdy and hello! Hi sis! Something is different...is it the hair?"

"I cannot believe we're related," Trina deadpans before turning her attention to Hana. She slams down her fist, but the girl flips, landing on the arm. She runs up the body as NBB fires pickles at her. The robot girl glares at him.

"Do something, intern!" Krei shouts as he's still on the belt. Trina grabs Hana from behind and throws her next to the door.

Hiro pulls out a magnet and throws it at the locked door. "Ha! You missed!"

"Did I?" He asks smugly, activating a button from his phone. The magnet activates.

"Hey!"

She watches as NBB sticks the wall. Trina grips the floor as she starts to be pulled. "This is a powerful pickle..."

"Ultra powerful mini-magnet," Hiro increases the power. "My design." The two are sent flying, Trina hanging onto the hinge of the door.

"Cool...but what about me?!"

Hiro runs out of the control room, jumping towards the man. "No!"

"Hurry!" Hana shouts as she comes to a stop in front of the control room.

"I don't wanna be deep-fried!" Krei scoots away from the fryer.

Hiro grips a pulley, swinging from it as the business man falls off the conveyor belt, screaming. "Gotcha!" The boy grabs him by the ankle, swinging over to safety.

"Well done, intern!"

They land safely, Hiro staring at him. "You...have to call me intern?"

"Well, that's your title, isn't it? You can call me CEO. I prefer it, actually."

Something crashes and when Hiro looks towards the duo, Trina is leaning towards Hana, saying something he couldn't tell. Once she pulls away a minute later, Hana is a bit pale, looking anywhere else but him, Krei, or Baymax. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Whatever Trina said, it's changed Hana in an instant.

"Toodle Noodle!"

"They have escaped," Baymax blinks at them.

"If your obvious bot is finished, how about you get me out of here?!"

"You okay?" Hiro asks her once Trina and NBB have left.

"Huh?" She blinks as if she was focused on something else. "What?" She won't even look at him.

"You're not looking too good," Hiro approaches her, but she holds up her hands, scooting further away.

"D-Don't worry about me. Go help Krei, I'll get Baymax," She slowly gets onto her feet, both Hiro and Krei staring after the girl as she leaves.

"What was that, intern? Is she sick? If so, make sure she's away from me," Krei speaks up.

"I don't know...something must've happened," Hiro frowns a bit, thinking back to when Trina was talking to her.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

"Whoa, Liv did what?" Wasabi asks in surprise as they sit in the Lucky Cat Café before school the next day.

"Yeah..." Hiro looks at his sister, who's rubbing her wrist. She's fidgeting in her seat, her breakfast left untouched. He notices her tendencies. She's running hands through her pigtails, she's biting her lip so much that it's almost raw, and she's tapping her foot. "Luckily Granville was there to stop it."

"So she saved you?" GoGo looks at the twins, popping her gum.

"In a way, yeah...if it wasn't for her, who knows what Liv might've done?" Hana inspects her arm, frowning.

"I'm glad you said no, I don't think you could work for a woman like her," Honey Lemon frowns in disapproval.

"Granville told us after class that Liv's not allowed to be near her for a while," Hiro explains to them as his sister is working on something at the table.

"Maybe this way Liv can think about all this and find a way to apologize," Honey Lemon suggests as Fred pulls out his notebook.

"So I guess Trina and Noodle Burger Boy are now a team," Wasabi speaks up.

"Oh ho yeah, classic stage two supervillain team up," Fred knocks over a bottle of syrup.

"Phase two?" GoGo asks, hands behind her head.

"Defeating Obake was the epic conclusion to phase one of the Big Hero-verse. Now-"

"Uh uh," She interrupts, holding up a hand. "Never mind!"

"Stage two!"

"Fred," GoGo groans at this. "Hamada Twin Two." It seems that Hiro wasn't the only one who noticed Hana. The adrenaline junkie is staring at her, popping her gum. "Explain all of this," She gestures to her hair, lips, and feet.

"Yeah, you look pretty on edge today," Wasabi tilts his head at her.

"Are you okay?" Honey Lemon asks in concern. "You're not usually this spooked."

"Is it your breakfast?" Fred gestures to her plate. "You don't really act like that with-"

"I'm fine," Hana says quickly, dragging a hand across her cheek tiredly.

"You don't look fine. You can tell us," Hiro places a hand on her shoulder. Hana lets out a sigh, rubbing her wrist again.

"Trina said something after we rescued Krei while with Noodle Burger Boy..." She mumbles, the messy-haired boy glancing at the others. He should've known that whatever she said was still bothering her. The others give each other a look before turning back to her in worry.

"What did she say?" Honey Lemon asks slowly, not sure if any of them were prepared for this.

"She said 'thanks for the escape door. Now I can find other ways to make you pay for what you did to my brother. From now on, whether you like it or not, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone'..." She sinks in her chair a bit.

It's utter silence within the group until something hits the table. Everyone looks up in surprise to see GoGo, who had stabbed a fork into the table.

"Trina doesn't know what she's talking about," GoGo looks up fiercely.

"She's right," Honey Lemon nods curtly. "She's only trying to scare you."

"Yeah, those guys don't know who they're messing with!" Fred argues, holding up his fists in a superhero like pose.

"It'll be okay," Wasabi pats her back.

"Yeah, we wouldn't leave you all alone," Hiro smiles at Hana and she returns the sentiment. Baymax hugs her from behind, patting her head.

"You will be alright. There there."

"Thanks everyone," She says gratefully.

Wasabi peeks over Hana's shoulder. A little robot bee is front of the girl, a camera near her.

"Whatcha working on there, Hana?"

"Oh this?" She holds up the prototype. It's a titanium bee that has holes instead of eyes. "It's our little spy. I'm gonna plant it at Sycorax the next chance I get. This way, I can spy on Liv. The camera allows me to see what the bee is seeing, and with my computer, it'll log in anything suspicious."

"Call it Bee Possible! Oh, oh! Bee Stoppable!" Fred could just see it now.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go with Spy Bee," Hana says while sticking out her tongue, working out the wires in it.

"What?! Come on, my names are classic!" Fred exclaims in protest.

The door suddenly opens and they look up to see Krei's assistant approaching. "Oh, oh, uh, hi, um..." Hiro tries to recall her name, but he actually doesn't know it.

"Judy. No one ever asks...Mr. Krei is outside, he wants to talk to you," She looks outside and he peeks over her shoulder. Hiro glances to Hana, who's still being comforted by the others. He decides to leave her out of it this time for her sake.

"How about Beego?" Fred strikes a pose, Wasabi shaking his head.

"Stop," He mutters underneath his breath. Hiro reaches outside to speak to the man.

"Thank you, um..."

"Judy," She says as she walks past Krei.

"Really?" He asks in surprise as he stares at her. "Huh..."

"Eh, Mr. Krei, I tricked you into my internship," Hiro looks away in embarrassment. "I-It wasn't a good idea for me...or you." He holds out his ID card. "Let's...forget this ever happened?" He's about to go check on his sister when Krei holds out a hand.

"Hiro, wait! Thank you, and your sister for that matter, for saving me. I'm sorry I had you pick up my dry cleaning, that's what my assistant is for."

"Okay...?" The boy stammers in confusion.

"Your mini-magnet was really impressive. Is there any way I could convince you to stay?"

"Uh...pass. I just wanna go back to school and be a regular student. And be there for my sister, you know?"

"Oh...that's tough, because you signed a contract," He pulls off that stupid smile again. "I own you for the next year."

Hiro's smile drops as he watches the man get into the limo. "But you're getting your own lab!" He smiles again, "And my coffee. Macchiato. Or do I really want cappuccino? Keep your phone handy, might be a frapa-something. I'll text you. Both you and Hana will report to Krei Tech at-"

"Wait a second," Hiro protests with wide eyes. He hadn't mentioned the girl the whole time Hiro was working for him, and he didn't bat an eye when she was with him for his whole first day. And not to mention Hana was definitely not interested. She'd rather go back to the binge-eating. "I only signed, not my sister."

"See, that's why you should've read the fine print," He says as Judy digs through her folder. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Ah, here it is. Both Hamadas to be my interns for a whole year, as agreed to by you," He turns the paper around, showing Hiro's signature.

"What?!" He stares at it in shock, seeing the words:

_I, Hiro Hamada, hereby allow myself and my sister, Hana Hamada, to work at Krei Tech for 365 days._

"But I never-" Hiro stammers as Krei leaves. He sighs, annoyed by this. How was he gonna break the news to Hana?

"Hiro..."

His eyes widen at the angry voice, turning around in fear to see Hana standing there. And by the looks of it, she just saw and heard the whole thing.

_Oh. Man. I am so DEAD._

"H-Hey sis. How's the weather...going...?" He stammers, hoping that it was just her imagination.

"HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	30. Eighth Wheel

**Angel: I finished the Baymax And shorts, but once again, saving them for another time. If I do finish these episodes before next month (and that's a strong if), then I'll upload them, and hopefully something original too...I don't know why, but last chapter's reviews made me laugh XD Most of them did, anyway. Especially the one about Krei! That one was the best! Also really appreciate the review from Fichistory, thank you very much!**

A hand slices through an urchin to collect the meat inside. She places it on three egg rolls, placing a cherry blossom flower branch for decoration. Grilled asparagus goes onto a different plate.

The plate of Liv Amara.

"Your Kaisake is exquisite...so very unique."

"And I understand you possess unique skills as well, Miss Amara," Momakase grins up at her.

"We are all guided by our passions, aren't we?" Liv asks, watching the sushi chef cut tuna. She shapes them into a flower and places green herbs in the middle.

"Allow me to present your dinner," She places the flower tuna near a pot of tea. Her dinner consists of soup, fish, egg rolls, sauces, and also tea. Liv takes a bite from the fish.

"Mm, delicious. You have a gift."

"Obviously," Momakase wipes off her hands, "But I want more." Since her last boss is gone, she no longer has anything of interest...until Liv, that is.

"You know, my company has been looking for a certain kind of investor," Liv hands her a folder and she opens it.

"Oh~? A wealthy owner?"

"Let's say...motivated," Liv brings her hands together, giving a small sinister smile. "At Sycorax, we believe in progress...at any cost." She watches as Momakase pours her some tea.

"And if I...invest, I can expect a certain return, yes?"

Liv looks up at her, smiling a little. "I make dreams come true."

"How about...nightmares?" Momakase's lips curl into an evil smile. "Although, I do have to ask...what do you plan on doing with the girl?"

"Hana?" Liv narrows her eyes at the name. She hadn't interacted with the girl like Granville had ordered, but her inside source didn't lie. There was something about her that could...benefit her plans. "I have my ways."

* * *

"You signed your sister to Krei Tech?" GoGo asks in shock at the Lucky Cat. Hana is helping Aunt Cass clean up tables. Hiro winces at her. She hadn't said much to him since then...this is just as bad as when he stole her project. After she heard the conversation between Hiro and Krei, she screamed at him and once he told her the truth, it just made her more angry then she was when she learned the news. He tried to calm her down, but she eventually had just kicked a trash can and stormed back into the Lucky Cat. She had been pretty much silent since.

"Yeah...that was an accident." Though, he makes a mental note to read the fine print of the next contract he comes across.

"Accident or not, she seems really upset about it," Honey Lemon gestures to the girl, who has her headphones over her ears.

"Why wouldn't she be upset? Her only brother signed her to a company she hates," Wasabi speaks up. Hiro slams his head against the table with a groan.

"But why didn't Krei mention this to you while you were over there with Hana?"

"Because it was my first day. She started yesterday," He answers GoGo

"Think of it this way, that's a good origin story..." Fred comments, getting looks from everyone else. "Too soon? But nobody ever reads the fine print, so maybe she'll forgive you."

"What am I gonna do?" Hiro holds his head in lament.

"Woman up, go talk to her," GoGo jerks her head towards Hana.

"Well...I have to sometime..." He murmurs, standing up and approaching his sister. She's focused on cleaning the table to look behind her.

"Um, hey."

At first he thought she was ignoring him or that she couldn't hear him, but she removes her headphones, giving him a brief glance.

"Hey," She replies quietly, going back to her task.

"So, uh...whatcha doing?" He mentally facepalms at this. He already knows what she's doing, why did he have to go and ask that?

"Cleaning?" She asks like it was obvious.

"Listen...I'm really sorry about Krei Tech. If I knew he had roped you into it, I wouldn't have signed that stupid contract. I know how much you dislike him, and I shouldn't have put you through that," He takes a deep breath, getting no response from the girl. "...You must think I'm pretty awful, huh?"

"Awful? No. And your fly is down."

His eyes widen at the last sentence. "What?!" He looks at his pants, but they're zipped this time. "Wha-no it's not!"

Hana turns around with a smirk. "Made you look, nerd."

She starts laughing and he does too in relief. Even though she's an intern with Krei Tech for a year now...she could get past Hiro signing her up. If anything, she's just glad that she's not a partner for Liv, who hasn't shown herself around the girl ever since Granville informed the twins of her staying away. Not seeing her had put some closure, but the thought of what Liv could've done had the teacher not interfered concerns her. Not to mention the sudden interest...different from Obake. Liv can't have the same mental issues that he did, though...

So what was her deal?

* * *

At Fred's house, he's using a screw driver and sticking it into a white paste that's in Mini-Max's armor. "Okay Mini-Max, this is actually what we call a teachable moment. What we learned here is using your thrusters to make smores is a bad idea." He pokes a marshmallow with the screwdriver, putting it into his mouth.

"Indeed Fred," Mini-Max holds up a scraper. "In spite of my clear and insistent warnings, your marshmallow folly is now evident."

"Okay, finger pointing is not helpful, Mini-Max," Fred lightly scolds him.

"You speak the truth. I repeatedly pointed my finger at you as I suggested you immediately ceased your ill-advised activity."

"Have you considered maybe when I'm done, your thrusters will be better than ever?" Fred retorts back. He tends to do things without thinking of the consequences, or how it'll affect other people.

"Your far-fetched statement calls for laughter," Mini-Max pats him on the nose, laughing.

"We'll see who's laughing when-"

The thruster he was holding flies out of his hand and hits him twice before crashing into the ceiling. Some plaster falls on his head. Then an alarm goes off.

"Is your home equipped with a folly alarm?" Mini-Max asks curiously.

"No! Just a regular alarm," Fred gasps once he realizes what that means. "That means somebody's breaking in!"

They run towards the kitchen, Fred holding a plunger. "Mini-Max, defender of justice is here to-"

The lights turn off, the intruder landing behind them. Mini-Max jumps on the person, but they tie his legs and arms with rope. Fred is suddenly pushed to the ground, also getting his arms and legs bound with rope. The plunger is placed over his butt and the intruder backflips out of the room. The lights turn back on.

Mini-Max manages to sit up. "That happened too rapidly for perpetrator identification."

"The perpetrator did not on rich people paranoia...to the microwave cam!"

The two scoot forward on the floor.

* * *

The twins are walking down the sidewalk, Hana rolling her eyes. Hiro's been talking her ear off about Liv the whole time, and it was honestly getting annoying.

"I'm just saying, you need to be careful!" Hiro rants to her. "I don't know why, but Liv sees something remarkable in you, and I have a bad feeling about it."

Her? Remarkable? What could she possibly do for Liv that she wants no one to know about? "Remarkable? What's so remarkable that she's after me?" Hana takes a few tiptoe steps in front of him. "Hey, look at me. I'm walking to the school with my brother. So remarkable!"

"I'm serious," He gives her a deadpan look. "She already attacked you, Hana. I don't want you to...you know...be mindless again."

"I'm fine. Baymax said there was no side effects," She turns around and smiles at him. "I know that you think something's up with her, and I believe you, but we don't know what she's doing. And besides, she and Obake are in different levels of science. Whatever it is, I'll be ready this time."

"I hope so," He murmurs, hands in his pockets as he catches up with her.

* * *

Fred has since gotten free, looking over the video feed on what happened with him and Mini-Max.

"Microwave cam? Seriously?" GoGo asks as they watch.

"Well, without it, we wouldn't even have proof that it happened," Hana shrugs at her, hands in her pockets.

"Baymax, enhance," Hiro tells the robot.

"Enhancing," He does so, showing a briefcase that the intruder is carrying with them.

"Well that was helpful," GoGo deadpans, hearing something behind them. They all look to see Granville pushing one of her security bots.

"Carry on with your surveillance, like I'm not even here," She takes a welding tool and starts to use it.

"I still can't get used to Professor Granville knowing we're Big Hero 7," Wasabi leans in, whispering to his friends.

"Again," She speaks up, startling all of them. "Pretend I'm not here." The professor then leaves them be.

"What did they take, Fred?" Honey Lemon questions him.

"That's the thing! Nothing's missing! Not even my most valuable collectable," He pulls up his shirt to show purple underpants. "The actual underpants from the Captain Fancy movie!"

"Fred! God, there are other people in the room," Hana places a hand near her right eye, looking away in disgust. "Gross."

"Yeah, I was wondering about those," Wasabi replies sarcastically.

"Mr. Frederickson."

They are surprised yet again by Granville's appearance. "Your collective undergarments are not relative to the situation and-" She then realizes what she's doing. "Oh, oops," The woman giggles a little, "I'm not here."

"If you could pull up your pants now," Hana gives Fred a look.

"Professor Granville, what were you gonna say?" Hiro asks her curiously.

"I don't want to tell you how to superhero," She steps forward towards Baymax. "But you have to look for the details within the details," She zooms in on the suitcase, which has a temperature number on it. "That is not just any case."

"It's temperature controlled," Hiro's eyes widen in realization.

"Whatever the thief stole had to be stored at precisely 1.6 degrees Celsius," Granville informs them.

"That is the factory recommended temperature for consumer refrigeration," Baymax recites, holding up a finger.

"So the thief stole something from Fred's fridge..." Hiro says slowly, confused by the whole thing.

"A burglar that steals leftovers...how exciting," GoGo places a hand on her cheek in boredom.

"There's something bigger to that, though," Hana rubs her chin. "Why would a thief tie up Fred and Mini-Max to steal food? What exactly did they want?'

"Thanks for the tip, Professor Granville!" Honey Lemon smiles gratefully.

"Yeah," Wasabi gives her a thumbs up. "Good catch."

"I'm available anytime you need assistance...Hana, are you feeling alright after the events with...well, you know?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Hana smiles before directing a slightly annoyed look at her brother. "Though I'll admit I'm tired of hearing that today."

"Well, DM me!" She leaves the lab, all of them staring after her.

"Did she just say DM me?"

"If she did, I don't wanna hear it again," Hana shakes her head. It felt unnatural to hear that from a strict professor...

A truck is being delivered to a restaurant. Someone with goggles watches as the food is being handed to the chef, consisting of white winter truffles. The same thief who broke into Fred's house walks away from the rooftop.

* * *

They head back to Fred's house, where he examines the fridge. "Fred, is there anything missing?" GoGo asks while sitting in a chair.

"Nope! Even my Yaki Taco from last week is right where I left it!" He picks it up and Hana sticks out her tongue as she sees the liquid oozing from it.

"Fred, you better not be doing what I think you're doing," Hana warns him.

"I would not advise-"

Fred eats it anyway, much to the disgust of the others. "Eating that."

"Why did I have to see that?!" Hana turns around, gagging. Hiro pats her back. If Fred didn't get sick from that later, she certainly will just remembering it...

"But we should probably check out my parents' fridge too," Fred closes the fridge, apparently not noticing the looks of his friends.

"Your parents have their own refrigerator?" GoGo questions as he moves over to a wall.

"Yes, your point?" He opens it up using hand-print access. He turns to the six, pinching his nose. "Warning, stinky cheese ahead."

Fred opens the doors, revealing delectable cheese covered by lids, however, one of them is missing. Hiro picks up a crumb and turns to the robot.

"Baymax? How are you on cheese analysis?"

"Downloading dairy database," The cameras from his eyes zoom in on the crumb. "Analyzing enzyme characteristics. Point stilton gold."

Honey Lemon looks up the cheese from her phone. "Whoa! It's worth more by the ounce than actual gold!"

"Huh. Whoever stole it knew what they were looking for," Hana murmurs in thought, crossing her arms. "Which means that they know a lot about food."

"Thus the awesome cooler!" Wasabi exclaims to her. "I gotta get one of those coolers."

Baymax's belly then shows Granville currently in her office. "Professor!" Honey Lemon exclaims at her.

"Students, rare truffles have been stolen from Noble Hill's most exclusive restaurant," She reports to them.

"And we just figured out the burglar stole an expensive cheese from Fred's parents," Hiro holds up the crumb.

"Our thief has good taste," Wasabi pops up next to him.

"Cheese from Fred's fridge, truffles from a restaurant," Hana counts off, "This must be for some underground party or something."

"Yes, high end foods. This makes the next most probable target the Caviar Bazaar or the Exotic Spicery," Granville looks up their locations.

"Looks like we're splitting up," Hiro says to the others.

"Thanks again for your help, professor," Honey Lemon smiles at the woman.

"Of course. And again, do not hesitate to DM me."

"Um, Professor, you really should stop saying that," Hana cringes awkwardly.

* * *

Baymax takes flight with Hiro and Fred. Hana flies above them as GoGo appears on their visors. "All quiet at the Exotic Spicery. Stay sharp."

"Thanks GoGo."

"The only crime here is what they're charging for saffron," Wasabi comments as the four land in front of the Bazaar.

"Nobody steals from my parents! Let's catch this thief!" Fred declares, jumping to a stop in front of the glass doors. The twins peek inside to see that everything is intact. Then Hiro sees a sign.

"White Beluga Caviar. Wait, it's how much?! For fish eggs?!"

"Geez, I'd have to give up my arm and you a leg!" Hana looks at Hiro.

"Wait, that's what caviar is? Ugh, capital barf," Fred holds his stomach in disgust.

"Nausea, I am equipped to treat such-"

"Guys, look," Hana points up ahead and they look to see the thief entering from the ceiling.

"That's the thief!" Fred exclaims, recognizing them immediately. They cut open the container holding the cheese. Hiro attempts to open the door, but it's locked. He turns around to Baymax.

"Baymax, rocket fist!"

"To break the window could cause damage to private property."

"Too late for that," Hana gestures towards inside. The thief cuts through the window and jumps through the hole. They run into the alley and jump towards the ceiling before removing the mask to reveal who it is.

"Hello children," Momakase greets before she jumps onto a window and leaps towards the roof.

"That was-"

"Momakase," Baymax finishes for Fred.

"Huh. You should be a police detective, Hana," Hiro turns to her. She shakes her head, waving it off.

"My job is already enough for me. Now let's go!" She stomps her foot, taking flight. Fred jumps as Hiro gets onto Baymax. Momakase jumps onto windowsills and fire escapes as she leaps higher and higher. Fred jumps to catch her, but she cuts a clothesline, underwear landing on his head.

"Underpants!" He cries out, hugging the fire escape. "At least they're clean. Super jump!" He leaps and tries to grab her feet, but she flips over and swings him away. "Not goooooood!"

She flips over to the building rooftop, seeing the twins and Baymax.

"Do you wish to voluntarily surrender?" The robot asks her.

She just smirks and pulls out a blade. "Told you it wasn't gonna work," Hiro replies, Hana shaking her head.

"It was worth a shot," She clenches her fists, electric surges coming from them. Momakase approaches the girl and attacks, but Hana blocks every single attempt with her electricity. Hiro's hands fly off Baymax as he was following Hana's footsteps, yelping. His knees fall off and he hits his back at the small roof door.

"Hiro," Baymax turns around.

"Hey!" Hana shouts, turning to Momakase. "Nobody does that to him!"

She slides and slices off Baymax's leg, which causes him to wobble around. "Balance awry. I will fall now."

Hana grunts, her knuckles turning white in frustration. Momakase rushes up towards her and the two continue fighting.

"Baymax, Overdrive Mode!" Hiro calls out.

"Warning, Overdrive Mode," Baymax transforms into his Overdrive Mode, also regaining back his armor for his leg. A sword is created from his wings as he grabs it, standing a few feet away from Momakase. Hana looks at him, giving the former chef a chance to knock her onto the roof. She runs towards the roobt, slicing a part of the sword off. They clash for a few seconds, with Baymax knocking her sword out of her hand.

She gasps and looks up at her opponent, who is now stumbling around as his battery's power is getting lower. "Low battery."

She smirks and kicks his sword out of his hand. She catches it, spins the weapon around, and jabs it into his chest. "Low battery..." He malfunctions and lands on the floor, pieces of his armor exploding. This gives Momakase a chance to escape.

"NO!" The twins cry out.

* * *

After contacting the team, they managed to get Baymax back to school so that the twins can repair him. "I am in need of re-repair-pair-pair."

Honey Lemon places a hand on his head. "Poor Baymax..."

"What happened?"

The three recoil back as the robot sparks a little. "Momakase happened," Hiro answers for GoGo, Hana frowning at her friend. "She's our gourmet burglar."

"What?!" Wasabi screeches in shock, causing the four to stare at him. "That actually makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"

"Ugh!" Hana slams her fist onto the table. "I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry, Baymax..."

"It's not your fault, Hana," Honey Lemon rubs her back.

"Baymax, can you still scan for Momakase?" Hiro asks curiously.

He speaks in Spanish.

"Oh no," Wasabi murmurs as the robot presses his hand to GoGo's cheek, speaking in French.

"Great. His language setting is fried too," Hiro looks at his laptop. Then the robot speaks in German.

"Don't you guys think it's weird we haven't gotten any alerts about Momakase getting out of jail?" GoGo couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah...why is that?" Hana glances at her brother.

"Momakase escaped," Granville appears out of nowhere, startling them yet again. "They kept it quiet. Didn't want to alarm the public."

"Wow, Professor Granville," Honey Lemon tucks a hair behind her ear in shock. "How did you know that?"

"I DM'ed the warden, Gary," She holds up her phone to see that she's eFriends with him. The twins and Honey Lemon glance at each other. There she goes again using the word DM...

"Who's hungry for some Noodle Burger?" Fred arrives in the lab, dancing around. "Or should I say, Chicken Noodle Burger?"

"The cockanoodle doo is back?!" Wasabi asks eagerly, flapping his arms like a chicken.

"Only for a limited time." He's about to take a bite when Granville slaps it out of his hand.

"No."

He watches as it hits the floor. "Oh no," Hana covers her ears with her hands on instinct.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Superheroes should eat super food," The teacher snaps her fingers, a spider bot in a maid's outfit coming over to them. "That's why I've made you kale nuggets."

"Uh, kale?" Hiro turns to his sister.

"Leaf cabbage," She elaborates to them, "Um, Professor, I already eat kale-"

"Eat," The woman tells her sternly and Hana silently takes one, not wanting to know what would happen if she refused. The others take one and eat. Since one of them already eats it, she didn't show any disgust, and to them it has a...unique taste.

"Thank you," Honey Lemon murmurs somewhat gratefully.

"Capital bar-" Hana elbows Fred in the arm. "I mean, capital yum!"

The others nod in agreement, Baymax holding up a wrench and speaking in German. Granville replies to him in the same language. "Your four will have to go on night patrol, while the twins stay to fix their robot." She walks away with the robot.

"...We have created a monster," GoGo says once she's left, throwing away the kale nugget.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Hiro asks the girl, holding out the nugget to her.

"I usually just Sautee it, put it with some garlic, and then use lemon juice for brightness," Hana looks at her own piece. "But this...this is probably the worst I've had it. Blegh," She throws it into the trash can nearby.

* * *

At Sycorax, Liv shines some lights on Momakase. "Try to remain as still as possible."

Momakase is laying down a table, where she's scanned. Liv looks at the screens and activates one of the machines. A chip is placed inside and Liv takes the drill.

"You might feel a slight...pinch."

She pulls down Momakase's collar and injects something into her. The woman gasps, eyes widen.

* * *

"Diagnostic mode: scanning capabilities offline," Baymax reports as his skeleton is back into his marshmallow body. He's standing in his case as Hiro is sitting in his chair, letting out a yawn. He looks for his sister.

"Hana?"

He finds her sleeping on the armchair, her legs snuggled into the cushion as her cheek rests on the arm. She's lightly snoring, but he can't recall how long she's been asleep like that. He smiles at the sight of her. It's been a while since he's seen her sleep peacefully. Ever since she's recovered from...him...she had been having trouble sleeping. Not to the point of insomnia, but sometimes he'd find her sipping a coffee at different hours of the night.

Hiro takes off his jacket and places it over his sister, patting her head gently. If he wasn't so tired himself, he'd take a picture of how adorable she looked.

The rest of the team return, just as tired as the twins are. "Any sign of..." Hiro gives a light yawn. "Momakase?"

"No...makase," Fred slumps to the floor as Wasabi rests his cheek on top of the chair. "Sorry, I could've sold that better if I wasn't so sleepy."

"Careful Wasabi," Hiro points to Hana and the man sees her, standing up.

"Looks like you two have been up all night too, Hiro," Honey Lemon says sleepily.

"Yeah, we fixed his language setting, but his scanner's still buggy."

Baymax's head starts to inflate. "Also, there's that..."

"I am concerned. This may alarm potential patients..." Baymax's head then deflates. When he looks at them, he sees that they're all in a deep sleep with Hana...

That is, until they hear a loud honk.

"AAAH!" All of them wake up as Granville slides down a rope, wearing a track suit.

"Rise and shine, everyone! It's high intensity work out time!"

"How long has she been up there?" GoGo asks with tired eyes.

"You need to be faster, stronger, smarter. Today we're focusing on faster," She blows the airhorn again, alarming Fred and the twins.

"I think we'd be faster after a nap," Hiro yawns to her, Hana taking off his hoodie.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but look at us. We've been up all night doing exactly what you suggested," She rubs her right eye.

"A nap? Do you think Momakase is napping right now?" She demands to them. It's almost as if she's an army general.

"Well, even thieves need sleep at some point! Momakase isn't sleep-depraved while she's running on rooftops and fighting us off," Hana retorts back.

"Yeah, she's probably just...regular sleeping," Fred yawns while hanging upside down from the chair. "Cause it's 6 AM?"

She blows the airhorn yet again. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" They run off to get away from the airhorn, the twins dragging Fred away. They leave Baymax there, as he's still damaged. He waves as he watches them run out the door.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Honey Lemon massages her foot after a few workout hours later. "I know she means well, but...Professor Granville must be stopped."

All of them are trying to relax themselves after the...thrilling workout from their teacher. Hana is splayed out between GoGo and Wasabi, her hot hair laying on the floor untied.

"Agreed. She's totally out of control," GoGo says, glancing at her friend next to her. None of them had ever done a workout such as that one.

"Yeah, she 'upgraded' my blades the other day, and now they make this annoying buzzing sound," Wasabi is unamused as he demonstrates and it sounds like something is dying. Hana places a hand on her forehead, getting a slight headache.

"And she's gone ahead and changed up my current diet. Now she makes these gross smoothies for me to drink," Hana sits up, moves behind the armchair, and holds up a cup with a disgusting green color in it. "I don't even drink smoothies every day!"

"Maybe one of us could ask her to take it down a notch," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"How about _all_ the notches?" GoGo looks towards Hiro.

"Yeah, someone with a rebellious anti-authority streak?"

Hiro looks up at him and notices that almost everyone is staring at him. "Don't look at me. I didn't listen to her last semester, which ended up in almost destroying the city and causing my sister to be mind-controlled by Obake," He directs a look towards Hana and she stands up, taking a seat next to him and hugging him. Hiro smiles at the comfort, patting her arm. GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi look on happily at the moment.

"You know what?" Fred suddenly appears while wearing a robe. "I think I like it when Professor Granville bosses us around. It's actually relaxing. I don't have to think, like, at all."

Mini-Max trails after him wearing the same outfit and they just stare, wondering just what is going on through their friend's head...

* * *

"I've made a decision," Granville announces to them in her office, as she's called for a strategic meeting. "We need to take the fight to Momakase."

"Uh, well, we could try her old hideout," Hiro suggests as they stare at the whiteboard.

"Too obvious. She wouldn't go back there," GoGo replies, taking a seat on the table.

"Or maybe she'll think we'll think it's too obvious," Wasabi lightly pokes her shoulder.

"Or maybe she'll think that we think that she'll think that we'll think-"

"People," Granville interrupts Honey Lemon before it could get confusing. "This is the only lead we've got. Here's my plan: at dawn you will raid Momakase's old hideout," She circles a spot on the map marked by a star.

"Ooo, dawn might be tricky for me," Fred speaks up, "I have to be up late for this fancy dinner thing," He puts on a white flower. "I'm meeting my mom at a super exclusive meal prepared by a mystery chef. She paid a fortune!"

"What's with the flower?" GoGo stares at the rose over his shirt.

"The mystery chef chooses a color and only uses the most expensive ingredients with that color," He gestures to the flower and Hana snaps her fingers in realization. Hiro circles the word white from all three ingredients.

"Anybody else notice that everything Momakase stole has the color white in its name?" He points to the board.

"Just like Fred described..." Hana gives him a look.

"Huh. Hana's killing it today with the detective skills," Wasabi comments and Hana sighs slowly.

"It's a cross I bear," She shrugs lightly.

"Freddy, where is this mystery dinner?" Honey Lemon asks him.

"Let me check the internet vite. Or in-vite as I call it." He finds the invitation. "Oh look, we're going to the same place!" He doesn't catch on the similarities. GoGo takes his phone and throws it to Hiro. He holds the phone over the map and moves it away, showing the star. Hana points to the words 'Momakase's Old Hideout' and then to the location on the phone. "Ohhh..."

The six put on their super suits, ready to take on Momakase when Wasabi's loud blades ruin the moment.

"If we split up, we can surround Momakase-"

"Momakase got away because you split up," Granville slides down the rope from the ceiling.

"Again, how long has she been there?" Hana whispers to the others. She pushes the twins towards them.

"Stick together this time."

"But together, we're more vulnerable to a-"

"Trap? She doesn't know you're coming! She won't be able to handle all of you at once," She interrupts again.

"Granville, you don't know Momakase like we do," Hana looks up at her. "Not only is she dangerous, she's more than capable handling more than one person at a time. I-It's a bad idea."

"2 to 3 people, yes, she is, but not all six of you."

"See? She does the thinking for us! Just go with it! That's how I get through most of my life," Fred says optimistically. GoGo looks to the twins and shrugs.

"Okay, I guess we're going in together," Hiro admits, Hana giving a small sigh.

* * *

All of the dinner guests are arriving at the dinner, with the Mole cousins scooching their chairs towards Liv and Krei's table.

"Liv Amara, we presume?" Richardson stands on the chair, Robertson taking a seat next to her. "Richardson Mole, and that's my cousin Robertson. We're big fans of your work at Sycorax."

"Thanks," She says slowly, Krei glancing at them.

"Actually, we're such big fans, we were wondering of making a big investment-"

"Okay, stop twisting my arm, I'll take selfies with you," Krei swings an arm around Richardson, taking about a dozen photos with him. "Man...boy."

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" The older Mole asks in disinterest.

"Alistair Krei," He introduces himself.

"Who?" Robertson asks from his spot as the two boys stare at him.

"Of Krei Tech Industries," The business man elaborates, but they still don't recognize him.

"Still nothing."

He growls in frustration. "I made your phone! I invented the internet vite!" His declaration gets the attention from all of the other guests, who stare at him weirdly.

Meanwhile, outside the building, the six members of Big Hero 7 have arrived. "Remember, we're not splitting up this time," Hiro tells them. Wasabi makes an X with his blades, the door splitting into four pieces. "Give up, Momakase! You're outnumbered!"

"And outclassed," Hana smirks at her.

"Let me think about it...no," She throws two butcher knives at the rack of pans in the ceiling, causing them to fall. She flips and knocks Fred onto the ground. She then throws a pan at Honey Lemon, throwing GoGo over her shoulder and jumping over Wasabi's blades. Momakase runs into a pantry and they follow, only to find that she's disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

Momakase lands from the ceiling and they turn around to see her. "There she is!"

She locks them inside before Fred and Wasabi could catch up to her. "Ow..."

"Stand back," Wasabi cuts at the door with the loud blades, but it has no effect on the door. They can see the cut marks, but it doesn't open. "That's weird..."

"This is a job for fire breath!" Fred breathes fire at the door to melt it, but the blast comes right back at him, knocking him into the others. "Okay, apparently it's fire-proof."

Momakase opens up a small panel to look at them. "Sorry kids, this pantry is impenetrable."

"You won't get away with this, Momakase!" Hiro glares at the woman's eyes.

"Nonsense. I already have." And with that, she leaves.

"Uh oh," Wasabi murmurs, glancing at Hana.

"What?" Fred asks in confusion.

"Wait...she said pantry?" Hana whispers with wide eyes. All of those memories of stuffing herself with sweets from the Lucky Cat come flooding into her head. "As in filled with food?!" She grips the ends of her pigtails.

"Ohhh...I see the problem now," Fred cringes at the sight of her, feeling a little awkward.

"I'm not going back to being fat Hana! I can't!" She shouts, holding her head as she lets herself slide to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay, Hana," Honey Lemon tells her softly, patting her back.

"You have self-control this time," Hiro sits next to her, giving a small smile.

"You can get through this," Wasabi gives her a thumbs up from his spot.

"Woman up," GoGo crosses her arms.

"Thanks guys..." She murmurs, lifting her head up as her lips are curled in a weak smile.

"Hmm," Fred lifts up his mask, tapping his chin.

"What are you thinking, Freddie?" Honey Lemon wonders as they all look at him.

"Impenetrable pantry...Impen...Impen...Im-pantry-able! Yeah!"

GoGo sighs while Hana groans, facepalming. "Never ask him that again," GoGo tells Honey Lemon.

Fred is eating pickles from a jar, Wasabi staring at him. He finds the sight very unsanitary.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Hana deadpans, raising a brow. Seriously, he couldn't do that with his back turned?

"I'm a eater!"

"Maybe if I just ignore it, I can block out the sound..." She closes her eyes, attempting to tune her friend out.

"Chances are this stuff is expired anyway," Hiro tries to cheer her up. Fred pauses, staring at the jar...and then he continues eating the pickles regardless of being told that. Wasabi looks at him in disgust, sticking out his tongue.

"Now what?" GoGo leans against one of the cabinets. Hiro calls the professor.

"Professor Granville? I-I don't know if you'll get this...Momakase has us trapped, and we need help."

Baymax ends the message there and she sits down in guilt. "This is all my fault..." If she had just listened to the twins, who knew Momakase better than she did, then none of this would've ever happened. She...just got too carried away with trying to help, that she didn't realize they didn't need her help. After all, they saved the city multiple times before without outside assistance.

"Yes. No-Yes-No." His head inflates as he tries to give a straight answer.

"Laying your emotional baggage on a broken robot...heh," She leans back, putting a fist to her cheek. "You've really outdone yourself, Grace..."

"Yes."

She sees the blueprints for Baymax over his shoulder, staring at the robot as his head deflates. She could make this right...

"Let's fix this!"

The professor grabs a drill and uses it on his back. Putting it into her mouth, she plugs him in. Then she looks at the schematics, turning around as Baymax gets himself stuck in wire. He falls to the ground and his head reinflates.

She finishes a chip for Baymax, who holds up an inflated hand. It goes back to normal on its own and she reboots his system. He's not fully stabilized as he's speaking backwards.

"Good enough. Now let's find some appropriate dinner wear."

The woman steps out in Hiro's boots, one of Hana's gloves with Wasabi's blade on the other, GoGo's top, and Honey Lemon's helmet. Baymax walks next to her in his gear (she had no idea how the twins manage to get him inside all the time) and they come to a stop in front of the building. He speaks to her, but it's still backwards.

"Hmm..." She presses on the access port, blowing on his healthcare chip before putting it back. "Now what were you saying?"

"Do not look down," He assures her, sprouting his wings.

"Got it."

As soon as he blasts off, she screams her head off. "I looked down! I looked down!"

* * *

The guests are now having dessert as white souffle is served to them by Momakase herself. Krei and the Moles take one bite, Liv doing the same. The chef comes to a stop near her, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk. She pays the woman via Cashkaroo. Once she confirms the transaction, Liv smiles devilishly. Using her finger, she pulls up an app and presses a button with Momakase's face on it, activating the chip she put into her ally.

Momakase's eyes turn snake-like.

"Mm, this white chocolate souffle could use a pinch more sea salt, dontcha think?" Krei asks them.

"I actually think it's perfect as is," Liv takes another bite.

"Yeah, I agree with Liv. Wouldn't change a thing, Mr. Creep," Richardson retorts back.

"Everything she says is right," Robertson smirks a little. Krei sends them annoyed looks before putting sea salt into his spoon.

"God, I hate being here..." Hana shakes her hair a little with her hands, feeling a little frazzled.

"You know, you never told us why you did it."

"Fred!" GoGo elbows him in the arm as Hana bites her lip.

"Freddy, that's private," Honey Lemon sends him a small frown.

"It's okay," Hana speaks up quietly, everyone turning to her. "You guys deserve to know..." She takes a deep breath, leaning the back of her head against the wall. "I guess it all came to my self-doubt...which I didn't really have until back in high school. Everyone was just taunting, pushing, and laughing at me all the time that I just...stopped believing in myself...that I could really do something great. I was only nine. Nothing lifted my spirits and after Tadashi..."

She takes a moment of silence as Hiro lets out a small sad sigh.

"I just couldn't hold it back from consuming me. At first, I didn't realize that the binge eating would affect me so much...I did so many times it was normal for me. But...it was mostly losing my brother, my low self-esteem...and my desire to be alone after so much torment...because I realized at the time that I was never gonna be at Hiro's level."

His eyes widen at hearing his name, his heart wrenching in guilt. He thought that she was jealous of his relationship with Tadashi for a little while, but...she had been feeling that way for a long time...and he never noticed.

"So I thought I could look good instead of trying to be smart...though, I've since realized I don't need to."

"...You're right," Hiro gently places a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be like us, because we like you for you."

"You're a girl genius no matter what you look like," GoGo smirks a little.

"Yeah! You got into SFIT just for being yourself!" Honey Lemon cheers.

"No matter what happened in the past, you're gonna go far in the future," Wasabi winks at her with a smile.

"Yeah, Binge Eating Hana doesn't mix with Superhero Hana."

"Fred!" Everyone except Hana exclaims at him, but only because she's laughing.

"Thanks guys. I'm feeling a little better now."

"Good," Hiro gives her a one-armed hug and she returns it.

Baymax lands in the back alley, Granville jumping off his back. "Are you able to locate the students?"

"Yes," He confirms, "They are in a small room behind the cooking arena."

Momakase takes away plates, walking away. "That's it?!" Krei asks in disbelief. "You'd think for the price we paid, we'd get a little entertainment." He blows on his tea before Granville bursts into the room.

"Where is Momakase?" She demands, Krei looking up ahead at the chef. She turns around towards Granville.

"Wait..." Krei recognizes her, "That's the chef who tried to poison me!" He wipes his tongue in disgust, using Richardson's shirt as a napkin, spitting out the tea.

"Gross!" Richardson shouts at the stain on his shirt. Robertson snickers at him, hiding his mouth with a hand.

A blade appears from Granville's armored hand and she smirks. "Hm, you call that cutting edge?" Momakase pulls out a graphene knife. "This is cutting edge," She turns the knife around for the blade to completely disappear. She charges forward with a yell, Granville dodging her attacks. She really wasn't much of a fighter.

She cuts at the blade, eventually shorting it out. She swings at the woman again, who runs and slides to a stop near Liv. Momakase lunges for her, taking off into a run. The boys come out of the hiding spot under the table, which is cut in half.

The guests start to panic, running towards the door. Liv gives Momakase one last look before Richardson shuts the door in front of Krei, causing him to fall to the ground. Granville is thrown to the floor, ducking just in time to avoid three of Momakase's knives. She leaps into the air, Granville taking a knife and running towards the kitchen. Momakase cuts through frying pans as the teacher fights back as much as she can. She continues to cut through platforms and surfaces.

"I may be bad at fighting...but I'm really good...at running!" Granville says while dodging attacks. She runs to a counter, which Momakase cuts through. Granville slides around a prep table, the woman cutting through that as well. Then she jumps over a railing, determined to distract her. Momakase slices a fridge and then a table. Krei was hiding underneath the table when it split apart, sucking his thumb. He hides underneath a blanket.

"These are not even in the right order..." Wasabi begins organizing the cabinet. "Cumin before tumeric, people. Who stocked this pantry?!"

GoGo pops a bubble from her gum, Hiro and Hana playing cards.

"Hit me," Hana says in boredom, Hiro giving her a card. Luckily, the game was distracting her from her fears.

The panel suddenly opens and Baymax's eyes look inside the pantry. "Hello."

"Baymax, rocket fist!" Hiro immediately exclaims while the others smile in relief. He fires it, but it does nothing to open the door.

"Im-pantry-able..." Fred reminds them.

"Overdrive!" The twins declare in unison, and he transforms, getting the door open a few seconds later. He transforms back into low battery mode.

"Oh, are you guys for serious?" He falls onto the ground, Hana giggling. She steps out and hugs Baymax.

"Thanks for the save, buddy."

"Nice kitty," He pats the top of her head.

"Baymax, no," Hana chuckles at him. "I'm not Mochi."

Momakase continues attacking Granville, slicing plates in half. Then she starts cutting food in half. Granville cuts through a pot as Granville jumps up some steps. "I can do this all day!" She brags, about to run through the door. Momakase grabs a bottle, throws it, and then the knife. The oil bottle is cut in half and it spills in Granville's path. She slides onto the ground, looking up at the chef.

"You're out of your league here...but don't worry, I'll make it quick," Momakase holds the knife over her head, about to finish the woman off while laughing. Suddenly, the sword is taken away by Hiro's glove.

"Dinner's over, Momakase!"

"Get away from her. Now," Hana narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, you're no match for us without your sword," Wasabi points at her.

"True...good thing I have these!" Her hands start to glow, her fingernails growing into graphene claws, causing all of them to stare in shock.

"How did you do that?" Honey Lemon murmurs slowly.

"Why would you do that?" Wasabi recoils back in slight disgust. Momakase grins at her hands, running up to them with a growl. She jumps towards them, but they split up. She eyes GoGo who speeds around and throws a disc. Momakase flings her hands, slicing them into pieces. Wasabi yelps as she turns her attention on him.

"Wasabi!" Hiro throws the sword to him.

"Hang on, Wasabi!" Hana runs up to Momakase from behind, helping her friend fend her off. Wasabi cuts off half her bun, grinning. "Say goodbye," The girl waves playfully as Honey Lemon throws a chem ball. It encases Momakase in a bubble prison, which she immediately pops. She heads for the chemist, who traps her more bubbles, but cuts every single one of them. Before Momakase could attack her, GoGo and Hana move her out of the way. Fred aims his fire at her, but she easily dodges it, glaring up at Fred.

"Yes!"

She climbs up to him. "No, no!" He shouts, jumping backwards as she's cutting wood platforms that he stands on. She knocks him off to the floor, GoGo throwing another disc. She jumps towards the ground, Honey Lemon planting a small patch of ice. She slips and falls, Wasabi kicking a shelf onto her. Hiro fires electro-discs, attracting two prep tables. He plants more as she tries to break free, the pans from the tables trapping her. Honey Lemon fires from her purse, encasing her in ice. Hana thrusts up her arms, creating an electric cage.

They smile, Fred jumping on top of the ice. "Yes!"

"I want to apologize to you all for being so intrusive," Granville steps up to them. "Heroics are your areas of expertise...not mine." She hands the wrist blade to Wasabi.

"It's all good, Professor Granville," He tells her.

"We know you meant well," Honey Lemon gestures to herself.

"Yeah," Hana smiles up at her. "We knew that you were just trying to help."

"Guys...I don't have a mouth!" Baymax appears in the doorway from the second level, rubbing his face. He falls onto the first floor, the others running over to help him.

"Why didn't you both tell me I was going too far?" Granville asks the twins as they remove their helmets.

"I was just...trying to learn from my mistakes and be less rebellious," Hiro admits as Hana rubs her neck.

"And I didn't want to discourage you..."

"Part of what makes you the Hamada Twins _is _questioning authority, and being honest with others. It's okay when it's in service of helping people. Just reign it in when I-"

They both give her a look and she chuckles in embarrassment. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a little," Hiro says with a small grin.

"You'll get the hang of it," Hana waves it off.

"All I ask from you both is to be yourselves."

The two smile up at her for the advice.

"Thank you for what you did for me with Liv," Hana says quietly, Granville staying silent for a few seconds.

"As a teacher, I must protect the students...but as a friend, anytime."

Hana grins at the woman.

Momakase suddenly breaks free from her prison. Her skin is now grey, her hair messy and with sharper teeth. The chef runs towards them, Hiro trying to punch when she jumps. She crawls up the wood and jumps out the rooftop window, but not before she growls at all of them.

"Can we talk about those nails now?" Wasabi asks after a few seconds.

"Classic phase two villain upgrade," Fred answers, causing all of them to give him deadpan and/or annoyed looks.

* * *

Hana puts down her helmet, untying her pigtails so that her hair is down. She climbs up to her bed. Hiro watches her while putting Baymax into his charging dock. If he had done something for his sister...helped her when she clearly needed it...they probably wouldn't have been in this situation. Why didn't he help her? Why did he always go with Tadashi and leave her all alone?

"Hana...I'm really sorry about everything that happened," Hiro murmurs softly and she looks up, smiling at her brother.

"It's really okay, Hiro. If it wasn't for all of that...stuff, we wouldn't be as close as we are now."

"I just wish it didn't happen for us to be close again," He mutters under his breath. Hana senses his frustration and slides down from her bed. She takes a seat next to him, the only sound being heard the creak of the bed. Then she digs into her hoodie pocket and pulls out a pack of gummy bears. He eyes the bag in her hand as she slowly reaches it out towards him. "...You're giving me the whole bag?"

"You need it more than I do," She smiles a little.

He stares at her hand for a few seconds and returns the gesture, taking the bag from her. "Thanks, Hana. And don't worry. As long as I know you're safe...I'll be okay."

She leans forward and hugs him. Just the hug was enough to assure him for now. Baymax waddles up to them and wraps his big white arms around them.


	31. Prey Date

**Angel: I'm on episode 12! 5 more until I release the Baymax And shorts...that is, unless something happens XD**

Monstar and Monstor are facing off against each other in a video game. Monstar rolls and hits his opponent before breathing fire on him. Monstor hits him several times.

Hana smiles in amusement as she stands behind the couch between her brother and Fred, who are playing the game. It's a Monster Brawl game and they're going toe-to-toe. Baymax is also behind them as he just watches.

"Wait, wait, wait! Snack break!" Fred slides to his right towards a popcorn box, only to find that there isn't any left. "Aww..." He finds some on the floor. "Five second rule!"

"Fred, gross," Hana looks away from him as he plucks popcorn from the floor.

"The five second rule is a common myth," Baymax shows a burger on his screen. "Harmful bacteria cling to food immediately upon contact."

"What?" Fred looks up, having not heard.

"Come on Fred, I'm in the middle of a twelve hit super combo," Hiro calls out.

"Oh, you know you're gonna lose with a twelve hit super combo!" Hana points at her brother in encouragement as he's delivering the combo.

"But this is a snack emergency!" Fred insists to them. "And I'm out of clean popcorn!"

"Yeah, well, you're also out of HP," Hiro smirks as his monster delivers the final move, destroying Fred's character.

"No fair, I wasn't paying attention!" Fred stomps onto the ground with a pout. "Time out!"

"Fred, there's no time outs," Hiro shakes his head.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Hana smirks at her friend, high fiving her brother.

Suddenly a scream is heard from the kitchen. "Uh, time out!" They scramble onto the couch, Fred grabbing the twins and leaping. Baymax waddles after them. When they arrive at the scene, Mrs. Frederickson is watching a video of a puppy.

"It's so darling!"

"Okay...uh, not what I expected," Hiro stares in confusion.

"Yeah, my mom's a joy screamer," Fred crosses his arms. Chris moves past them, holding a plate of cupcakes. "Honestly, it's embarra-ARE THOSE CUPCAKES?!"

"I see where he gets the joy screaming from now," Hana deadpans towards him, eyes widening once she gets a good look at Chris. "Oh no...no, no, no. I'm going back to Fred's room," She backs away slowly, running out into the hall.

"Wait, why is she-" Then he sees Liv and frowns deeply. "Oh..." His mind races to when Liv threatened his sister. He is ticked off that she did that to Hana, but he can't get angry at her in front of Fred's mom, she'd get suspicious. It was still a shock to both twins, but they didn't imagine it either...he'd watch her very closely from now on.

"Boys! Look at this hilarious puppy," Mrs. Frederickson waves them forward, joy screaming again.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm addicted to these viral videos," Liv pulls out her phone.

"My scan indicates zero viruses on that video. It is safe," Baymax gives a thumbs up, causing Hiro to smile just a little.

"Literal robot, also cute. By the way, Hiro, where's your sister?"

Hiro gives her a glare, but she just smiles like nothing happened. "Bathroom. She's too busy keeping her distance from someone who hurt her."

Liv drops her smile, her lips turning into a small thin line. Looks like Hiro pushed a button.

"I bet the internet would love her with your robot! Cupcake?" Chris holds up the plate. Fred grabs some, putting them into his mouth whole. He grabs one to cheer up Hana and walks away.

"Before we talk about investment opportunities Miss Amara, I've been meaning to ask about your progress curing my dear friend, Orso Knox," Fred's mom has a look of concern. Liv glances away, looking as if she doesn't want to talk about him.

"Oh...Orso Knox...of course. I'm confident we're 2 to 3 weeks from a breakthrough."

"Well, that's a relief to hear," The woman smiles softly, "Oh Liv! Have you seen the sleepy hedgehog?"

"Have I?" Liv places a hand on her shoulder, laughing. "I made it into a meme on Sycorax's lifestyle blog."

Hearing those words prompts Hiro to look at his phone. Slow Clap Cat and Yogurt Girl are still the most popular videos as he searches up Liv's name along with interview.

"Uh, what Liv said...does that sound familiar to you guys?" Hiro asks the three. Hana is eating a cupcake, taking another from Fred. "Hana, don't eat all of them, okay?"

"I need sweet comfort right now," She says slowly, taking another bite.

"I am often told that I am cute," Baymax shows an animation of himself winking. "I am not programmed to know what that means."

"I'll tell you later," Hana replies quickly.

"No, I mean here," Hiro plays the interview from his phone.

"Random aside Liv, how is that mutated fellow, so horribly mutated...what was it, Orso Knox?"

"I'm confident we're 2 to 3 weeks from a breakthrough," Liv repeats in the same manner as she did with Mrs. Frederickson.

"See? It's the exact same answer, and this was 2 months ago! Something's not right..."

"...Why would she give the same answer regarding Knox if she wanted to help him?" Hana couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Karmi opens up a drawer in her lab at Sycorax, studying viruses. She finds the petri dish she was looking for and bumps right into Baymax. She yelps, so startled that she throws up the dish. Hana quickly does a handstand, catching the dish between her shoes.

"These microbes are dangerous," Baymax informs her.

"Which is why there's a sign!" Karmi gestures to the warning sign in slight frustration.

"It is advisable to be cautious when working with hazardous organisms."

"The point is to make them less hazardous with modified viral vectors that reprogram DNA," She recites, snatching the dish from Hana's feet. "Thanks."

Hana lowers her feet, standing back up. She hums, looking around Karmi's lab and fiddling with something in her pocket. Spy Bee is in her hand, but Karmi's lab is too obvious for her to plant it in here...it has to be somewhere Liv visits frequently...

"Oh, the old vector method, eh?" Fred rubs his chin.

"You don't know what that is," Karmi states knowingly.

He chuckles as she turns back towards her work, "Well, I know it involves vectors, and...and a method.'

"What do you idiots want? And by idiots, I mean you and him," She points to Hiro and Fred.

"Can't believe you're friends with her," Hiro grumbles to his sister before smirking. "We're just checking up on Orso Knox. So...any progress?"

"And _why _is that your business?" She asks in annoyance.

"Both of you stop," Hana warns them, looking between the two. "Well, we haven't heard anything new lately about the cure, so-"

Hiro sighs, interrupting her. "You were right, guys. Karmi doesn't know anything."

"What?!" Both of them exclaim as Karmi gives him an angry frown. Fred is stacking petri dishes behind Karmi. "We never said-"

"I mean, why would Liv tell an intern anything important?"

Hana lightly elbows him in the arm. She really didn't want to damage her friendship with Karmi just because she and her brother don't get along.

"Liv and I are BFFs," Karmi brags to him. "If I wanted to, I could find out all about your monster friend by lunch tomorrow."

"Great!" Hiro pulls out his phone. "I'll put it in my calendar."

Hana facepalms at this, deciding to stay silent. "Wait...did you just-"

Her eyes go wide as a crash happens behind them, as Fred had dropped all of the petri dishes...which had viruses in them. Karmi narrows her eyes as an alarm goes off.

"Ah, that can't be good," Hiro cringes, looking away from her glare.

They're suddenly drenched in water. "All your cultures are now destroyed."

The boy smiles nervously, deciding that they should leave as he pushes Baymax towards the door.

"Hiro, can't you and Karmi at least try to get along?" Hana asks once they're outside, squeezing at her wet pigtails.

"No way! How can you expect me to put up with Karmi?" He points at the closed door. "I know you two are friends, but you can't make me be friends with her."

"I didn't ask for you to be friends, only to at least stop making jabs at each other. We came here for Knox, remember?"

"Which we've done," He smirks, pointing to his phone. She rolls her eyes, walking past him as her shoes make a squishy sound on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Karmi runs into an open elevator, getting a buzz from her phone. She gives a sound of disgust at the photo of Hiro with a red mark on his face. She was pretty proud of herself to be able to get a screenshot from his quake disaster when he put red paint on his face. The disdain turns into a small smile as she sees that it's a group chat with Hana.

_Hi: Any news on Knox from your BFF yet?_

_Ha: Don't listen to him. You can do it, Karmi. Just like ripping off a bandaid. After all, he's done much worse._

_Hi: Hey :(_

She stifles a laugh, but then it turns into a slight groan. She wouldn't even be doing this if a, Hiro wasn't so annoying, and b, his sister wasn't involved. She had a feeling that he wouldn't stop bugging her until he got some answers...

The girl uses her Sycorax ID to enter a room and steps inside. She uses her hand to pull up the search bar and types in Knox's name. She finds one file, but when she tries to access it, it doesn't open, giving off a buzzing sound.

"What the...?" She tries again and again, but nothing. "What...?"

Liv pulls up an article when Chris comes up on her computer as a face-time call of sorts. "Ambitious and adorable intern Karmi here to see you."

"Of course. Send her in."

The doors open for her and she steps inside slowly. "Karmi, how are you?" She greets with a smile, "Can I get you anything? Substainable water?" She gestures to a bot, who has a cup of water on a plate. "Pseudo juice? Air-brewed tea?"

"Oh, no. That's-"

"Chris, bring Karmi some tea," She tells her assistant before hanging up with him. "He makes the best air brew..."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Liv," Karmi looks away bashfully. "I know you're super busy."

"Are you kidding?" Liv waves it off, lowering her desk. "My door's always open for you. Literally. The door recognizes your bio-signature, and whoosh! Open," She takes a seat at her desk to face Karmi. "Okay, we're connected, and our body language is empathy-positive. Talk to me."

"Well..." She starts off nervously, "I kinda happened to run across the Orso Knox file, and for some reason...I can't open it."

Liv raises a brow before smiling. "Well, that's because the Knox project is for my Knox team. And only my Knox team."

"But I think I could help," She speaks up, "I've been working with viral vectors to re-"

"I cherish your enthusiasm, Karmi. It's exactly the kind of kick this company needs to drive change, but...I need you and your kicky enthusiasm," She pokes the girl on the nose, "To just keep doing exactly what you've been doing."

"Oh..." Karmi sags her arms in disappointment. She really thought that she could pitch in...A robot opens itself in front of her.

"Cupcake?"

"No thanks, I'm really okay. Maybe next time," Karmi rubs her arm.

"So how's your friend Hana?" Liv clasps her hands together. "You still see her?"

"She's okay," Karmi blinks, a little surprised she asked that out of the blue. "Um...is she...really going to be your partner?"

"Karmi, Karmi, Karmi," Liv places a hand on her shoulder, sensing her hesitance. "Hana just...needs some time to think about her decision. It's been a few weeks since then, but...what I see in her is also what I see in you: potential!"

For some reason, Karmi wasn't so sure Hana felt the same way. Something about Hana and Liv is off...after Liv talked to her back at school, she hadn't seen them together since. When asked to hang out with her and Liv, Hana immediately denies and comes up with some phony excuse. She had no idea what was going on between them: Hana hadn't bailed on them before...

* * *

She steps out of the elevator...only for her smile to turn into shock as she sees the twins, Fred, and Baymax in the lobby. Fred is eating something from Yaki Taco. She storms up to them.

"What are you two losers doing here?"

"Well, you were taking so long, so we thought we'd come see Liv," Hiro replies smugly.

"You can't just _see _Liv. She's busy."

"Liv Amara is right there," Baymax points to the staircase. Hana's hair stiffens at the sight of her. She really thought she could handle being in the same building as the woman, but she really can't. Karmi gasps, pushing them away. She guides them into her lab and the doors close automatically. Coming to a stop, she glares at the boys.

"What are you trying to do to me, Hiro?!" She glances at Fred still eating. "And whatever your name is, no eating in my lab!" She snatches away the bag.

"But it's lunchtime," He pouts, "Yaki Taco?"

She takes the taco away and puts it into the bag, pushing it into his hands. "Fred, you already destroyed her viruses. How about you eat later?" Hana stares up at him.

"So, did Liv let you see anything on Knox or not?" Hiro asks with that smirk on his face.

"As if a Bio amateur like you understand anyway!" She retorts back, turning towards her computer.

"Allow me to help," Baymax speaks up, "I have a complete library of-"

"She's bluffing, Baymax," Hiro steps forward, cracking his hands and using the computer.

"What are you doing?" Karmi questions defensively.

"Checking out the Knox file," He taps it, but like last time, is granted no access. Hana sighs and walks up to them.

"Well, it's locked. Good luck accessing it."

"Encrypted file? My sister doesn't need luck," Hiro grins at Hana as she steps back.

"I'm done anyway," She gestures to the keyboard, her brother tapping the folder, and it turns out that Hana was successful.

"Who's the amateur now?" He teases Karmi.

"You can't just-" She groans in defeat, Hiro pulling up a map.

"Looks like they're keeping him in a high-security lab...wow, sub level 9."

"Oh, that's the most mysterious sub level there is," Fred replies, taking a moment to think. "Unless there's a sub level 10. Is there a sub level 10?"

"No. Liv gave me a map of Sycorax once," Hana places her hands on her hips, frowning. "But I don't know what they keep in those areas."

"Wait, stop! Go back," Karmi stops Hiro, pulling up Knox's official file.

"It would appear that Orso Knox is experiencing..."

"An over expression of various mutated gene sequences," Karmi and the healthcare robot say at the same time, surprising Hiro.

"Correct."

"Except the patterns in these base pairs...aren't similar at all," She pulls up the DNA pairs.

"Perhaps it is a specific regulatory region," Baymax suggests and she comes to the same realization.

"Yes! Somewhere upstream."

"Maybe someone else jump in now," Fred states as he's not understanding any of this.

"So, what we're hearing is, you can fix him!" Hiro smirks at her again.

"Well, yeah. But I am not risking my internship!"

"Karmi, please. Someone has to help," He insists and she glances at Hana, who nods in agreement with her brother.

"Knowing that he's going through this, we can't just leave him there. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to be human again."

"Ugh, fine!" She reluctantly agrees, because if he came here again, it was gonna drive her nuts. "But how do we even get down there? I don't have access."

"That's not gonna be a problem," Hiro cracks his hands once again.

* * *

The twins easily gain access by hacking into the elevator. "See? Not a problem," Hiro places his hands in his pockets with a small confident smile. Everything turns on in the lab as they walk further, including all of the...parts from experiments. Hiro yelps at all the human brains, intestines, hearts...and then Fred sees something with a bunch of eyes, which stare at him.

"Yep. Just lost my appetite," He puts the taco back into the bag, which he was gonna eat. As they're exploring, the twins hear a growl, getting their attention. Hiro glances at Hana and she returns the look as they see something in the distance. Orso Knox is staring right at them and the two slowly back away at the sight of him apparently unguarded.

"Um..."

Knox growls, jumping forward, but the door is reinforced, so he can't break through it. Everyone screams, Fred leaping into Baymax's arms. Knox is knocked onto the floor, looking at them one more time before he snorts out air. The prison is thankfully heavily secured or else who knows what he might do...

"Fascinating," Karmi comments at this type of security, looking around. She notices an interface and walks up to it, starting to do something.

"Excuse me, Mr. Knox?" Fred calls out. "It's me, Fred. Of the San Fransokyo Fredericksons."

He looks at Fred briefly, going back to...whatever he was eating.

"I don't think he recognizes you," Hana shakes her head. She gasps, looking to make sure Karmi isn't watching. Backing up a bit, she plants Spy Bee behind one of the experiments.

"Wait...couldn't he talk before?" Hiro asks curiously, and it's true. Knox had spoken quotes from The Tempest before, but now he's completely silent.

"The longer he spends like this, the less human he gets."

Hiro yelps at the new voice, the twins turning around. Hana hides behind Baymax, her face slightly angry. "He's been sub-verbal for weeks now. Now a question for all of you. What are you doing down here?" Liv stares at them.

"I can explain," Karmi stammers and she walks up to her, her face full of dismay.

"Karmi...I thought you were a value adder, not a rule breaker," She points to her face, "This is my disappointed face."

Hana sees Karmi's slumped and sad shoulders. Despite what's happened with Liv, she couldn't let her take the fall for her insistence on helping an innocent man.

"Liv, wait," Hana steps up from behind Baymax, still keeping her distance.

"It's not Karmi's fault," Hiro seems to agree with her as he walks up to them. "H-Hana and I made her-"

"Hi," She interrupts rather rudely, "I'm talking to Karmi. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to-"

Before she can say anything further, the interface beeps, showing that Karmi's trial treatment is a success. She stops herself and walks up to the computer.

"You did all this? Just now?"

Karmi sighs slowly. "Yes...and I'm so...sorry."

"This is...impressive," Liv admits after a few seconds. How had no one else managed to do this, and yet a 16-year-old did it within minutes?

"It is?" The twins and Karmi ask in unison, both of them shocked.

"I have a meeting, so let's close the loop on this," She looks over her shoulder, directing her gaze to Karmi. "Karmi, keep working, with permission this time."

"Wait. I'm not fired?" Karmi questions in surprise. If anyone else did this, they'd surely be suffering the same fate.

"I can overlook the breaking of a rule every now and then. I'm the boss." She takes a hold of Fred's arm. "Mr. Frederickson, walk with me." She starts pulling him away.

"Uh...sure?" He shrugs towards the others, wondering why.

"I trust you can show yourselves out," She glances at the twins.

"Yup, we can do that," Hiro gives her a thumbs up.

"Gladly," Hana mutters under her breath. Karmi glances between her friend and her best friend/boss. There was definitely tension between the two, but she couldn't fathom why.

"How's your mother?" Liv asks Fred as she guides him to the elevator. "I haven't had a chance to follow up with her after our investment discussion." She gives the others one last look before leaving with him.

"So, what's next?"

"What's next is you both leaving!" Karmi pushes them towards the elevator, none of them noticing the door going from secured...to disabled. An alarm sounds off as Knox's cell opens.

The four stop short, looking behind them. "Oh no," Baymax says, to Karmi's ire.

"Do not 'oh no.' I don't wanna hear any 'oh noing' from you!"

"Uh, Karmi?" Hiro calls out and she notices the empty prison.

"Oh no," She gasps, also seeing the disabled alarm.

"How on Earth did that get disabled?" Hana murmurs as she looks around. A large footstep whisks past them.

"Uh..." Hiro stammers, seeing a shadow circling them. He grabs the two girls' hands, placing them right behind his back. "Baymax, flashlight."

Baymax holds up his palm, using it as a flashlight while the twins use the flashlight from their phones. They take a look around and something moves past them. Hiro directs his phone towards a beating heart.

"Ew," Hana sticks out her tongue and then he moves past them again from the other side. Hana looks to her right, seeing the same experiments they saw before. Karmi cringes a little in fear before Knox crawls onto the floor. His sharp teeth and drool appear from his mouth before he charges straight at them. He bumps into Baymax, frightening all three teens. He roars at them and raises his fists, Hana pushing the two away slightly.

"Run!" Hiro grabs Karmi and runs as Hana slides past Knox, who slams his fists again. Hiro accidentally drops his phone, which is then smashed. Karmi pushes the twins towards the exit as Knox seemingly stops paying attention to them for some reason. He lets out a large roar.

Suddenly, Sycorax is on lock-down, the scientists screaming as titanium doors encase the building.

"The whole building became a super villain style death trap!" Fred gestures to the wall in front of them. "I mean, a super cool, super villain style death trap, but still, a death trap nonetheless!"

"It's our auto lockdown," Liv informs him.

"Oh, a containment breach in sub-level 9, which means-"

"Knox," Liv finishes for Chris. "He's out."

"B-B-But, my friends! They're still down there!" Fred says in worry, looking at the door.

"Even I don't have the authority to override lockdown protocol. Excuse me, I need to gather my team," Liv walks away with Chris and he stares after them.

"Me too..." He pulls out his phone, sending a group text to the others of SOS, along with their location.

* * *

Baymax lays down on the floor, waddling his feet around. "I have fallen, and I cannot get up."

The teens run past him, Hiro sliding onto the ground. Karmi helps the twins get him up, running back down the hall. "Thank you." He walks very slowly and Hana facepalms, having forgotten about his speed. She grabs his arm and rushes forward.

"This way!"

"No, in here!" Karmi guides them to a door that closes automatically. The three hide behind the door, cringing as they can hear Knox outside. The monster looks at the door, snorts smoke onto the glass, and leaves. Once they can no longer hear him, they sigh in relief.

Hiro walks over to a table. "What are you doing?" Karmi asks in confusion.

"I can override a containment protocol," Hiro starts working on the computer.

"You can't!" Karmi protests to him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No, I mean-! The protocol is there for a reason. If Knox got out, it'd be bad," Karmi gestures to outside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Karmi," Hana points to her. "We don't know what he could do if those doors open and if he's let out, he could hurt people."

"The girls are correct," Baymax pulls up his screen, showing Knox's face and a human's. "Mr. Knox has a bite one hundred-"

"One hundred times that of a human," Hiro answers for him. "Right. Because monster!"

"Look, that monster used to be a person. So the only way out of this is to turn him back into one."

"No offense, Karmi, but I don't think we have time for you to show off your 'mad bio skills'," He retorts back.

"Just because you say no offense, doesn't mean you weren't way offensive, you know."

"Everyone has their moments, Hiro," Hana speaks up, but once again, he doesn't listen.

"Look, if we trap him in his cell, then we're good to go, right?" He maneuvers around them.

"You want us to go back out there without a cure?" Karmi points to outside.

"Baymax and I will," Hiro jerks a thumb to himself. "You two stay put."

They're about to punch him when he ducks out of them, earning growls from both girls. She looks towards some chemicals nearby.

"As if I'd sit here and wait," She gathers some beakers and starts working on the cure.

"You stay here and finish, I'll go after them," Hana is about to leave when Karmi places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...Hana...be careful out there. And your brother too. But don't tell him I ever said that."

She smiles over her shoulder to her friend. "Thanks Karmi. Good luck."

"You too."

Hana leaves the room, pulling out her phone to call Skymax. Luckily, it's programmed to find her no matter what the situation is.

* * *

Fred pokes the door in front of him. "Honey Lemon, can you dissolve the walls?"

"Sorry, Freddie. Titanium is pretty unreactive, so it's hard to melt," She explains to him.

"Okay. Then let's blast through!" Fred jumps into the air, blowing fire at the door...but it has no effect. "I'll kick through," GoGo places an arm in front of him.

"Nah, not so much. We can't beat the tensile strength of this alloy."

"Not with that attitude, you can't," Fred replies back.

"I could try cutting it," Wasabi looks at his wrist. "But...is it okay that we just...break in?"

"If you can, please do," Chris suddenly appears out of nowhere, smiling at Wasabi.

"Hey Chri-" He stops himself from saying his name. "Er, I mean guy I've never met before."

"May your blade be as true as your heart," Chris winks at him and walks away with a smile.

"Man, that guy is good-looking," Fred crosses his arms.

"His face is very symmetrical," Honey Lemon compliments, smiling a little.

"So symmetrical," Wasabi agrees with her. They notice that GoGo is silent and they turn to her.

"...Can we please focus?" She gestures to the wall after a few seconds. Honestly, she had nothing to say about him.

* * *

Baymax and Hiro step towards the doorway, looking around cautiously. "Ah, we just need something to get him back into his cell..." He steps on something, looking at the floor to see the Yaki Taco bag that Baymax dropped earlier when Knox tackled him. It's already been teared into. "Ah...guess he's a big eater."

The robot scans the room. "My scan indicates there is food in that refrigerator."

Hiro opens the fridge and recoils back in disgust at what he finds. "Okay...let's do this." He holds in his vomit and holds the box upside down. "He actually eats this stuff?" Whatever it is, it's brown and slobbery.

"It contains beef rump, and beef rump-by products," Baymax states just as Hana arrives near the sub-level, peeking slightly at the two. She's wearing her superhero outfit. Hearing a familiar roar, she cringes, pressing her back to the wall so that her brother doesn't see her.

Baymax waddles forward. "Baymax!" Hiro grabs his arm, pulling him away so that they can hide. They peek to see Knox crawling forward. He sniffs the air, noticing the...food for him. He takes the bait, eating a piece. Stepping forward, he follows the trail into the cell, Hiro staring at him.

"Come on," The twins whisper in unison as they watch. Knox gets closer to the cell. "Come on. Come on!"

He eats the last of the rump, Hiro advancing towards him to lock him in...when he steps on rump. Knox hears him and stands up, growling. He jumps forward slightly, Hiro falling onto the floor.

"Oh...hey, monster—Mister Knox."

He roars, raising an arm. Hiro yelps and runs off, the monster chasing after them. "Oh no," Hana murmurs, running to her right.

"Hiro, I will protect you," Baymax stands in front of him. Knox leaps forward and attacks Baymax, who blocks him, but is sent towards the wall, glitching out. "Sorry..."

"Baymax!" Hiro shouts, about to go help him, but Knox grabs him by the hoodie, bringing him to eye level and growling. "Sooo...now what?"

The monster just roars and takes off with the boy.

"HIRO!" Hana screams at the top of her lungs, chasing after them.

"Almost...there..." Wasabi says as he's almost finished cutting through the titanium. He finally finishes and pants, pressing his back against the wall in exhaustion. Knox suddenly bursts through the wall next to them, holding Hiro. All four stare in shock, Knox and Hiro giving the same expressions. Then he leaves with Hiro down the stairs, the hole falling onto the floor.

Hana arrives through the hole Knox made, but sees that the two are gone. "No...!"

The protocol is removed, the walls lifting up.

"This can't be happening," Hana murmurs as she looks to where Hiro disappeared. "My brother—my only brother—is in the hands of a monster that is known as Orso Knox. I-I can't lose another one, I can't..."

"Mr. Knox could seriously injure bystanders," Liv approaches them. "It's time to make some hard decisions."

Hana's mouth opens in shock as she looks at her friends. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Wasabi asks slowly.

"Bt...Knox is human...on the inside," Honey Lemon looks towards the ground, GoGo narrowing her eyes at the request.

"Yeah, he's one of my—the Frederickson family's friends," Fred corrects himself. "Oh, that is not easy to say, huh?"

"Ms. Amara," Hana glares at the woman, trying not to look prejudiced towards her. "Mr. Knox has kidnapped a boy, his life is at stake. Both of theirs are, actually. If you try to hurt him, he might get out of control."

"We've tried to cure him," Liv states to her with a serious look. "And I know the risks, Lady Electrica, but we are running out of options."

"I haven't cured him."

Everyone turns to Karmi, Baymax still glitching behind her. "If I modify the viral proteins from my work at SFIT and run some tests-"

"Karmi, we're out of time," Liv puts a hand on her shoulder and she frowns. "Big Hero 7. Please do whatever it takes to save the boy."

"We're gonna need the ultra armor," GoGo looks towards the others, who glance at each other in slight concern.

"Tough choices," Chris sighs, shaking his head. He holds up a tray of drinks. "Iced tea?"

"We'll get him back, H-Lady Electrica," Honey Lemon places a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is something I have to do on my own."

Before they can talk her out of it, electricity forms at her feet, flying her into the sky.

"Wait!" The four call out, but she leaves without listening to them. Hiro was in trouble, and she had to rescue him.

Herself.

* * *

Hiro grips as hard as he can to Knox as he's running on rooftops. He wasn't sure where exactly they were going, but he hoped that he'd be released soon. Knox looks around before continuing to run and jump. Hiro tries to wiggle free and eventually does so, yelping as he holds onto the arm.

"Bad idea. Bad idea!" He slips off the arm, screaming as he's nearing an alley. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waits for the impact...

Only to be stopped by Knox.

He falls onto the ground, sliding away as Knox approaches him. He simply snorts and Hiro realizes what he did. "You...saved me?"

Obviously he gets no response as Knox just blinks at him.

"Why did you save me?"

Knox turns away and runs off in the other direction. "You weren't trying to hurt me." He watches as the monster approaches a dumpster, throwing it onto the ground and eating. "You weren't trying to hurt anyone."

When he had tackled Baymax, it was because of the Yaki Taco bag, which he had teared into after he hid Hana and Karmi into that lab. "You're just...a really big eater."

Knox sniffs a garbage can, a cat screeching at him. This startles him and he steps on a box, getting a bit feral.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Hiro tries to ease him and he steps backwards onto the street. A truck honks at him and Knox jumps out of the way. "Wait, no, hey! We-We can help you."

He roars in fear, backing away, only for cars to surround him. Seeing the small manhole cover, he slams onto the road. Hiro jumps over a car, only to see the giant hole and no Knox.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Baymax lands on a roof, the others jumping off him. Instead of their silver armor, their armor is now black along with their signature colors. "Baymax, do you see anything?" GoGo asks him.

"My scanning capabilities are damaged. However, I am able to detect a sizable heat signature in the subway tunnels."

"Knox?"

"That is most probable," He answers Honey Lemon.

"Then I guess we're going underground," GoGo declares, much to Wasabi's dismay.

"I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for that."

"Get there."

"Heroes save Hiro is a go!" Fred announces, lifting the top eye. "Does that sound confusing?"

Hana descends into the subway tunnels from another entrance, wearing her ultra armor, and lands safely. She didn't know what would be waiting for her, but she couldn't think about it that now. No matter if Knox was hurting him...or worse. Hana puts a disgusted hand to her mouth, trying not to throw up at the thought.

"No, no. Don't have those thoughts. He wouldn't do that...he wouldn't leave me all alone..."

Taking a deep breath, she starts walking.

"Uh, Mr. Knox?" Hiro calls out, searching for the monster. "Where are you? Look, this is a big misunderstanding!" Hearing a roar, he looks at the tunnel in front of him. "Great..."

Fred sniffs the tracks like a dog, stepping forward. "Guys? In a horror movie, this is when the bad things happen!" Wasabi panics while holding a flashlight.

"Ooh, check it out," Fred gestures to scratch marks on the walls. "Either Knox or a dinosaur, but if we're gonna be realistic, probably Knox."

They hear the loud roars of Knox himself, causing them to recoil back a bit. "Okay, definitely Knox," Wasabi whimpers a little.

"Baymax," GoGo looks up at him, "Can you still fight like that?"

"I will do my best for Hiro and Hana."

"This way," Honey Lemon says and they step forward, Fred jumping. They come to a stop, Baymax using his flashlight to find Knox hiding near a subway car.

"There!" Fred leaps, breathing fire and missing. Knox lands on the tracks and runs off. Fred jumps into the air and attacks again, Knox leaping from every attack. He slides to a stop near the girls.

"Hiro's not here, and there's no sign of Hana," Honey Lemon frowns at GoGo.

"What did you do with the twins?!" She demands, advancing forward and throwing her discs. Knox gets hit, running away from GoGo and crawling onto the ceiling.

"You're going down!" Fred jumps towards him, who knocks the man back with his tail. "Okay, I'm going down!" He crashes right into Wasabi.

Hiro is slowly stepping onto the tracks near the fight. "Mr. Knox! Where are you?" Squinting at something in the distance, he can see a few lights blinking. "Oh no..."

Hearing growls, Hana turns around, confused. "Those...sound just like Knox...Hiro!" She takes off into a run in a different direction, seeing the same lights as Hiro. Hana jumps onto the tracks and runs towards the source.

As Hiro is running, he sees a glimpse of orange and black metal up ahead. "Hana!"

She freezes in her spot, glancing behind her. Turning around fully, she sees her brother up ahead. "Hiro...? HIRO!"

They both run towards each other, their feet increasing in speed with each step. Hana pushes fallen debris out of her way, Hiro panting in relief at seeing her again. When they reach each other, they share a tight hug, both of them relieved to see the other.

"Are you okay?" Hana releases him.

"I-I'm fine. Listen, you gotta help me with Knox."

"Are you crazy?" She asks with a disapproving frown. "We tried to help him and then he kidnapped you!"

"He didn't-well, technically he did, but that's besides the point. He wasn't trying to hurt me, he's just a big eater!"

She sighs slowly, her visor lifting up so she can pinch her nose, trying to think this over. "So...let me get this straight. Orso Knox gets turned into a monster, Sycorax decides to heal him, it gets delayed for whatever reason, Karmi helps us out reluctantly, he snatches you, and now you wanna help him?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

She stares at him and she can tell that something's changed him. Maybe it was because Knox really didn't hurt him...and what reason would he have to lie to her now?

"Alright, fine. I believe you."

"Let's go!" He waves her forward and they both run off towards the source of the noise.

Knox backs away from Honey Lemon's chem ball, going towards the ceiling again. She tosses another one, but he jumps onto the beams above their heads.

"Honey Lemon," GoGo says and she throws a chem ball, creating a slide of sorts to get GoGo up there. She kicks the monster and spins, landing in front of him. "Baymax! Rocket fist!"

He fires it as told, knocking Knox away. He roars, leaping forward towards them. The twins run as fast as they can.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Knox slides onto the tracks, surrounded by the five as they're determined to figure out where the twins are.

"Stop!"

"Guys, wait!"

They turn around to see the two arriving. They jump over the wooden beams. "Everyone...just stop."

"You're okay!" Fred cheers as the others are smiling in relief. "I thought you were...not okay!"

"We're fine," Hana assures him.

"Everyone...needs to calm down," Hiro walks up to Knox calmly. He gestures for Hana to follow and she does so. "It's all right. Everything's...alright."

"Hiro, Hana, your positions are un-advisable," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Don't worry, Baymax," Hiro looks at him over his shoulder. "Knox wasn't trying to hurt me." He sends a smile towards the monster. "He wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"But didn't he take you prisoner? Oh, was this not a horror movie? Was it a buddy movie all along?" Fred asks sarcastically, getting a growl from Knox. "Horror buddy?"

"Just...try not to make any sudden movements, or loud noises," Hiro tells them.

Knox suddenly starts sniffing Hana, who stiffens. "Uh, what-what is he doing?" She literally has no food on her, and she's only had a protein bar in the past few hours.

"I don't know," Hiro answers cluelessly. "Remember, just don't make any sudden moves."

"He's the one you should be worried about making sudden moves!" She hisses at him as Knox lets out some air from his nose. He sits in front of her and she glances around awkwardly, not sure of what to do now.

"I think he likes you," Honey Lemon smiles encouragingly.

"Um...nice Mr. Knox," Hana slowly pats him on the head and he stares at her right in the eye.

_Help me._

Hana does a double take at the sound of his voice...but he didn't speak; he can't. "What?" She murmurs in confusion, the others staring at her.

"Hana?" Wasabi asks, equally confused.

_She will do this again. She can't be trusted._

_What did I just hear...?_

Knox backs away into the debris, causing dust to fall right in front of Wasabi. "Oh no...so. Much. Dust." He lets out a loud sneeze, alarming the monster as he slams onto the tracks. Pillars holding up the structure start to break, one particular stone falling right towards Hiro! He screams as he pushes Hana away and it falls, concerning the others.

"Hiro!" Hana and Honey Lemon call out, but he's unharmed as Knox breaks apart the stone, falling near the boy.

"He saved you..."

"Now, it's our turn to save him," Hiro looks down at Knox. Hana approaches her brother, hugging him from behind.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem, little sis."

* * *

They watch as Knox is taken away by the scientists at Sycorax, Karmi holding the cure in her hands. She glances to Hiro in his ultra armor and gasps at the sight of him.

"Captain Cutie!" She squeals in happiness.

"Yup, that's me..." Hiro sighs at hearing the name again. "Captain Cutie..."

"Ha," Hana laughs at him.

"Don't worry," She places a hand on his wrist. "We'll cure Mr. Knox."

"Karmi," He puts his hand on top of hers. "I know you will."

He's about to leave when she remembers something. "Wait. What about the Hamada Twins? Were they...hurt?"

"Uh," Hiro clears his throat, unsure how to answer since he's technically standing in front of her.

GoGo walks up to them, hands around the twins. "Your friends are fine."

"Hiro's not my friend!" She denies immediately, looking away. "I barely know him, really."

"Right," Hiro starts to scoot away. "Let's go."

"Wait, I have to know, are you and Lady Electrica together?"

"WHY?!" Hana shouts at the question, running out the room to throw up.

"We're r-" Hiro clears his throat, disgusted at hearing the question. "We're gonna go now, bye!"

"Are you okay, Hana?" Honey Lemon asks as they walk down the steps from Sycorax. "It seemed like something was on your mind when we were talking to Knox."

"Classic space-out. I get 'em all the time," Fred jerks a thumb to himself.

"Um..." Hana laughs a bit, putting a hand to her temple. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I heard a voice...Knox's."

Everyone behind her comes to a stop and she turns around, seeing their baffled looks. "You...heard Knox's voice? He didn't speak," Hiro says after a few seconds. "Liv said that he was silent for weeks."

"You sure you heard him and not Fred impersonating as him?" GoGo gestures to Fred.

"I know that, but I heard it in my head," Hana sighs at this. "I told you it was gonna sound crazy."

"What did he say?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"He said...help me," Hana glances at them. "She will do this again. She can't be trusted."

Hiro thinks about it for a few seconds, turning back to Sycorax. She couldn't have possibly...could she?

"Liv..."

* * *

At the cafeteria, Hiro slides up to Karmi, followed by his sister. "So, Karmi, did your serum work?"

"Yes," She smiles a little, "Not my serum. At Sycorax, we don't like words like 'my' or 'me.' The breakthrough was a team effort...based almost completely on my work." She takes a sip of her drink as she looks away, slightly smug.

"Well, I guess Mr. Knox really owes one to the Sycorax team," Hiro smirks as he grabs a drink, Karmi grinning a bit.

"Hana...are you sure things between you and Liv are okay?"

Hana chokes a bit from her water. "...I'm gonna go find our table," She tells Hiro, walking off.

"Karmi...you wouldn't understand," Hiro tells her and she frowns, the back of her mind still curious as to what could've happened.

* * *

Liv is giving a press conference in front of her building. "Mr. Knox has graciously agreed to invest in Sycorax's future. Generously."

She looks happy, but the now-human Knox does not. He seems to be fidgeting with something from his right sleeve. "Thank you. The work Liv and Sycorax are doing is truly...life-changing. They cured me, after all."

The crowd claps as Liv places her hands on his shoulders with a smile, posing for the cameras.

Knox plays with the same sleeve in Liv's private office. The environment is now much different from when Karmi had visited...with the blue lights from the tank appearing on the floor and how she's sitting in front of him with a coffee cup in her hand.

"You did so well, Orso. Honestly, I have zero complaints."

"Look, can I go? I've paid you, haven't I?" He asks nervously.

"Not paid. Invested," She takes a sip of her drink. "In me, yes. But also in you. And your own future. Remember...I can turn you back," She lifts up his right arm. "Anytime I want..." She moves his sleeve down, revealing the same kind of chip that Momakase had implanted in her...

* * *

"So..." Dr. Sopher takes off her glasses, looking at Hana laying on the longue. Her helmet is off, letting her hair rest all over the seat, not to mention she looks like she's been through a lot. "Would you like to tell me what happened last night?"

"Stuff..." Hana heaves a sigh, staring at the ceiling. The memory of Hiro being taken away from her replays over and over again.

"Does it have to do with Mr. Knox?" Dr. Sopher can tell it's the topic because Hana looks tired and worn out.

"Yeah..." Hana sits up, rubbing her face slowly. "We were trying to help him, but instead he...snatched Hiro."

"That must've been very traumatic for you," Dr. Sopher frowns at the thought of someone innocent being hurt. Orso Knox was uncontrollable when agitated; who knows what he would've done had he been pushed too far.

"It was...Hiro needed me and all I could think about was him getting..." Hana covers her mouth, trying not to cry. "I can't even say it...!"

"You obviously care for him very much," Dr. Sopher stares at her right in the eye.

"Of course I do. He and Aunt Cass are my only family...but we weren't close a few months ago."

"Can I ask why?"

Hana stares at the doctor, taking a deep breath. "...When we were growing up, he and Tadashi would always hang out together. I'd always do my own thing, so...I would usually be alone. My brothers always did guy stuff...so there was never room for me. It was only until we met Baymax that we had a sense of a relationship."

"And why is that?"

"...Well, I guess I had robotics at the back of my hand. Though, I noticed the way he was powered instead of the robotic elements more than Hiro did. We just...worked well together. He had the brains for robotics, and I had the brains for physics. I guess during our pursuit of Mr. Callaghan, we realized how much in common we had. And...somewhere down the line, things were the same as our childhood again, back to when I felt out of place. I hated it, but...the instinct of being left out...just came back again. We got over it, though, and now we're close again."

"Hmm," Dr. Sopher taps her pencil against her chin. "It's not that common in children, but when a family has too many children, the youngest is obligated to feel as if they're a shadow in the household. That they don't belong. Mostly because of their own insecurities. I think that's what happened during past incidents...such as the plagiarism and the binge eating."

"Ha," Hana laughs lowly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You acknowledge this behavior within yourself?"

"I have for what felt like forever," She closes her eyes. "I just didn't think that was the reason for it..."

"Let's go back to Hiro."

Hana opens an eye, directing her gaze towards the doctor. "What about him? I told you we're fine."

"Yes, but...how did you feel when he was taken by Knox?"

"Like...Like I couldn't do anything to protect him," Hana lays back down on the longue. The comfort of it sometimes helps her think. "That I was going to lose him...like I did with Tadashi. I went like crazy trying to make sure he was okay."

"You feel this way because you don't want to be alone again...is that right?"

Hana nods slowly. "Yes...when I'm doing superhero stuff, protecting people just comes to me. I act without thinking and step in no matter what the risk. So when Hiro got snatched...I felt like my efforts were for nothing. I couldn't think clearly. Horrible thoughts wouldn't stop haunting me. Everything I did wasn't enough. Sometimes...it's like a game. You knock one bad guy down, and then three pop up, and it's just over and over and over...and I think even if I save one citizen or teammate..."

"Is that how you think of yourself?" Dr. Sopher raises a brow. "A savior?"

"Someone has to help," Hana replies sharply, eyes still closed.

Dr. Sopher stares at her, surprised by that declaration. In all 10 years of being a therapist, she'd never heard that statement.

"I see...where did you first implement that into your life?"

"After Tadashi. It was the last thing he said to us before...well, you know." The young girl frowns to herself.

"So you try to honor his memory by being a savior," Dr. Sopher guesses correctly. "That's very admirable for a girl at your age. You've spent so much taking care of yourself, that you want to take care of others...including family."

"I guess, if you put it that way..." Hana murmurs to herself.

"It seems to me that occurrences during your superheroing has been implemented into your daily life, and vice versa. You're dedicated to saving innocent people because of Tadashi, and that's okay. It's natural to worry, and it appears that you apply that with your family."

"So…you're saying that my tendencies from my hero self are mixing into my personal life? That's why I feel obligated to protect my brother?" Hana blinks slowly. Looking back, she didn't even notice it.

"Yes, but I would consider that a good thing. You love your brother and it's normal to worry about him, as I said before, just as you love your home and want to protect it from harm. Hiro and San Fransokyo to you are one and the same."

"Why is that?"

"We're getting to that. Is Hiro just as protective of you as you seem to be over him?"

"Yeah. We'd do anything to protect each other. After I was basically brainwashed was when that silent promise started," Hana drags a hand down her face. "Or at least, that's when it got stronger."

"Twins, especially fraternal ones, are shown to have a close bond than with typical siblings. They know each other better than others, which is why they feel lost without each other. Every situation with siblings such as yourselves can be different. What would you do if Hiro got hurt?"

Hana takes a deep sigh as she says three haunting words.

"I'd kill myself."

* * *

When Hana returns home, Hiro is waiting for her on his bed. Baymax is charging nearby. After she confessed what she'd do, Dr. Sopher assured her that it's because no one protected her from the bullying, that she would want to prevent others from being like her. She was glad she had a justified reason for it...

Because she would've done it.

"Where'd you go tonight?" Hiro demands, arms crossed.

"Huh?" She glances at him, shaking her head. "Out." She turns to her bed, hoping that he'll just ignore it and drop the subject.

"I had to convince Aunt Cass that you went to go get more ice cream!" Hiro hisses in a whisper, gesturing to downstairs. "Tell me where you were."

Hana sighs, putting her helmet away. "I went to Dr. Sopher, okay? Now can we just drop it?"

"...Was it about me?"

Biting her cheek, she moves over to the changing screen. "Maybe." She removes her top.

Hiro twiddles with his hands as he stands up, staring at the screen. "I'm...really sorry I scared you like that. But what else was I supposed to do? Let him hurt you or other innocent people? And I tried escaping, which was a huge mistake, believe me."

"Hiro," She pauses in putting on her overgrown sweater, sighing in defeat. "How can I protect everyone if I can't even protect my own brother?"

He says nothing as she puts her head through the bigger hole, putting her arm through the sleeves. She turns around to face him, fixing her hair that got caught in the sweater.

"I lost one brother. I can't handle losing another. That's why I left."

Hiro instinctively rubs the back of his neck. "Look...I'm not gonna pry and ask what exactly you talked about, but you protect me, and I'll protect you. That was our promise. And if I have to give myself up for that, I'd do it with no questions asked. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other."

Hana smiles softly at his reassurance. Talking with Dr. Sopher tonight was just what she needed; to recognize the problem and deal with it by confronting the problem.

"Ditto."

"Hey...did you do it?" He asks her suddenly, causing her to blink.

"Oh! I almost forgot during all the craziness," She jumps into the seat of her computer, typing furiously to activate Spy Bee. "Alright, Spy Bee is activated..." She bites her lip nervously. "And...it's already documented suspicious activity...about Knox."

"About the protocol?" He looks over her shoulder and she shrugs.

"Won't know unless we look. And start," She presses enter and the robot bee flies over to Knox's former cell. It opens up the keypad panel and starts to explore inside it. "Something about Knox's words...I wonder if she's the reason Momakase being who she is now..."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Hiro shakes his head and then there's a beep from the computer.

"According to Spy Bee, the door to the cell was disabled after Liv left...but it was set up to turn off right before Karmi kicked us out."

"So then that's proof," Hiro clenches a fist, Hana grabbing his arm.

"Hold on. We need more than this to prove that she's up to something. That alarm could've been set up by anyone, like her assistant. Circumstantial at best since it's Sycorax. Lots of people work there, and we don't have any physical evidence."

"Can't the bee get physical evidence?"

"No," She shakes her head. "It's only meant to investigate and nothing more."

"...You're right," He sighs a little. "But we'll build a case against her...and stop any other 'monsters' she decides to create."


	32. Something's Fishy

**Angel: Last chapter, made a mistake, I was busy finishing my research paper, so I didn't notice it until later. There, I said it, already fixed it, now get off my back XD And I hope for Matt's sake that he didn't mean me as the idiot, because if he did, rude! I did a simple mistake, and I don't think any other authors would want to be treated the same way like that. Treat others how you want to be treated. You don't see me calling anyone an idiot.**

**I can't tell you how many times I've almost typed in Batman instead of Baymax in previous chapters, so mistakes are common and no one's perfect. See, I have to do like three more specials for different stories (one of them City of Monsters), so I'm just tired from that. I literally finished two of the specials I'm doing just Tuesday.**

**Next Thursday I will probably not update because of the holiday. I will upload a chapter next Tuesday, but only because my managers have me working late since I'm off school XD And then after that... *rubs chin* I think I'll go back to updating twice a week until I'm done with the rest of the episodes. I'm halfway through City of Monsters, so only four more episodes to write before the new one!**

The twins, Fred, and Baymax are in the garage. A new suit has been made for Fred, which the twins are now presenting to him.

"I think I'll call it...Fredmeleon. Also, I found some cool other things chameleons can do," He slaps a piece of paper on top of Hiro's tablet. It has a bunch of doodles on it with suggestions for the suit. "Can we add them? Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay," Hiro briefly looks at the paper.

"We'll work on 'em," Hana smiles a little.

"But first, get in, and let's test the camouflage function," Hiro looks to where Fred was, only to see that he's gone. "Fred?"

Hana points to the suit as Fred jumps around in it. "Already inside! So excited!"

"Of course you are," Hiro gives Baymax the paper. "Okay, hit the button on the left."

"I'm leaving for therapy," Hana puts her purse around her shoulder, walking off. "Good luck with the suit, Fred."

However, while leaving, she bumps into Aunt Cass, who had opened the garage door. "Aunt Cass!"

"Hana! I caught you just in time."

"Hello Aunt Cass," Baymax waves to her as she comes in, holding a box.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Hiro looks towards Fred nervously, and he thankfully had already activated the camouflage just before he could be seen by her.

"Hey, uh, what? Yeah. Yeah, nothing. Just, you know...working on a project for school," Hiro replies anxiously. "You know, school project?" Hiro puts down the arm from Baymax that's still holding the paper.

"And I was just about to leave," Hana points towards outside.

"Well, hit pause on both, because I have some very exciting news!" She starts off eagerly, Fred waving a hand in front of her face. Aunt Cass pauses for a few seconds, thinking it was just a breeze before continuing. "I ran into an old friend who just moved back to San Fransokyo, and-"

Fred knocks over a wrench and it goes flying. Baymax catches it before serious damage could be done. "And?"

Hiro smiles widely, Hana whistling when her aunt gives her a curious look regarding the sudden flying tool.

"He has twins, a boy and girl! Their names are Mikey and Megan, and they're the same ages as you!"

"Wow, w-what are the odds?" Hiro stammers, Fred's tongue flying into the shelf behind him. Hana stares at him accusingly before the two run over to their aunt.

"What was that?"

"Megan!" Hiro exclaims to her, pushing the woman away.

"And Mikey, and they're twins!" Hana bites her lip nervously. "Those are...names."

Their phones ring at the same time, and they see that it's GoGo calling them.

"High Voltage busted out of prison, again," She informs the two when they answer.

"That sounds fun," Hiro looks towards Aunt Cass. "We, uh, can't make it. Fred's on his way, though."

"And hopefully not messing anything else up!" Hana exclaims loud enough for Fred to hear. She knows that he's excited about the new suit, but he could at least test it out when Aunt Cass is _not _in close proximity. The twins hang up with GoGo.

"Fred is there," Baymax points up ahead.

"_Was _there," Hiro elaborates with a small chuckle. "Earlier...so, other twins!"

"Yeah. I set up a lunch date for you to meet them."

"Date?!" Fred exclaims from behind her.

"That was Baymax," Hiro jerks a thumb to the robot, hoping that she could leave soon.

"Oh...today?" Hana fidgets a bit at Cass' suggestion. Not that she had anything against meeting new people; in fact, she's friendly with practically everyone at school. "But I have a session."

"No need; I cancelled your sessions for the next two weeks!"

"Oh, great," Hana directs a cringe towards her brother. Fred puts up their hoodies and then bumps into Baymax, the spikes causing holes in him.

"We'd love to, but we're so busy with school and big ssschool projects!" Hiro runs over to Baymax and helps him cover up at least four holes with his hands. One of them still blows in his face. "Big school projects!"

"And I have my violin and therapy on top of all of that!" Hana smiles nervously.

"I'm not taking no for an answer from either of you," Aunt Cass shakes her head. "You both work so hard, twins. You two need some normal kid time."

"What's not normal about this?" Hiro calls out as Fred hangs from the ceiling, darting his eyes around. Hana sighs to where her aunt was.

* * *

At the Moles' comic book store, the High Voltage orb is still in their possession. Richardson is playing one of the Fred games they have in the Mole Hole.

"Ha! Drink."

Robertson holds up his lemonade, which he sips from the straw. "You're roadkill, Fred!" He laughs before someone clears their throat. Turning around, he sees GoGo and Fred in his new suit, screaming.

"Wait...are you Lizard Guy?"

"Yes," Fred pushes him away slightly, also disguising his voice. "That's not actually my-"

"We love the new suit!" Richardson jumps around him, turning to GoGo. "Hey, and you're also in Big Hero 7...but Lizard Guy, oh wow! Wow wow wow! W-We can't believe you're here!" He starts squealing, hugging Fred who tries to push him away.

"Please stop squealing," GoGo frowns towards him.

"Do I know you?" Richardson tries to get a look at her.

"Nope," She turns away, making the tint on the glass brighten up so that he can't see her face.

"Aww," Robertson pouts as he looks around. "Lady Electrica isn't here..."

"How about a Lizard Guy autograph?" Fred holds up the picture.

"Nice!" He snatches it eagerly. "I can't wait to shove this in Fred's stupid face! He's gonna be so jealous!"

"My face isn't-!" Fred starts coughing as he had said that in his regular voice. "I mean, what is wrong with this Fred person's face?"

"Oh, I don't know...everything!" Richardson shouts in annoyance. "He's the worst!"

"I don't find him that annoying sometimes, but he's a dweeb," Robertson rolls his eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're actually the one who is the worst in that brand-new-"

"Okay," GoGo interrupts, stepping between them. "We're here because High Voltage escaped from prison."

Fred disappears and reappears next to the energy orb. "We have a hunch they'll come for their orb, which you have. And now...we wait."

"I'm...wow, so honored. You can stay as long as you like. In fact, how about my cousin makes you smoothies? Robertson, go," He snaps his fingers and the boy is about to run off when Fred appears in front of him.

"No time for tropical refreshments, citizens. This is an official superhero stakeout."

The two gasp in excitement. "Superhero...stakeout?" They start squealing again.

So the three wait, passing the time and waiting. The Moles take selfies with the two, and yes, GoGo had to do it too. She throws her disc around as they take pictures with Fred. The two Moles play video games as the two superheroes lounge around. When GoGo starts playing, Richardson takes more pictures of Fred.

"Maybe we'll, uh, we will take those smoothies."

Then he starts playing around with the orb with the Moles, slightly electrocuting themselves for reactions. The four pop bubbles with gum one by one. Hours go by with no sign of High Voltage, or with any news of sightings in the city. GoGo looks at the sleeping Mole cousins, and then to Fred who's sipping a smoothie on top of an arcade game.

"And I'm out," She finally calls it quits, walking away.

"But High Voltage!" Fred falls onto the floor.

"Is clearly not coming," She sits in the chair and presses the button to go back up into the store.

* * *

The reason why High Voltage hadn't appeared is because right now, they're talking to Liv Amara, who had gotten to them first.

"You are such a sweetie for getting us out of that nasty place," Barb smiles at her.

"Are you kidding? Us ladies have to stick together, right? Woo!" She holds up her hand, but neither of them react. "Where's my woo?"

"Woo." They high-five her.

"I see a co-opportunity here," Liv points between her and them.

"Is that a word?" Barb asks in confusion.

"It is now! Listen, it just so happens I need a pair of specialists."

They glance to each other, wondering what Liv Amara could possibly want with them. "Specialists? In what?" Juniper crosses her arms.

"Crime dancing," She smiles sinisterly.

"I'm sorry, honey, can't help you. Our crime dancing days are over."

"I'm sorry, what?" She stares at them in confusion at Barb's statement.

"You see, we had an incarceration realization. The criminal life."

Juniper leans in towards her mother with a small smile. "It's not normal."

"Hm, that's not going to work for me."

"What do _you _have to do with it?" Barb points a finger at her.

"Well, there's the matter of my payment," Liv leans with a smirk.

"Payment? What happened to us ladies sticking together?" Barb demands, if this was a shakedown, she was certainly not expecting it.

"We woo-ed," Juniper chimes in.

"Please. Woo or no woo, we both know nothing comes for free. You can go off and be normals after you pay me."

"I don't take orders from you," Barb stands up, Juniper following after her to leave. "No wonder why that Hana Hamada refused to work with you."

Liv grits her teeth after her. She had no idea how this woman heard that, but hearing it struck a chord. "Fine. Then I'll just give the police a jingle."

"Then we'll tell them that you broke us out," Juniper replies smugly.

"Oh sure. Like they'll believe you. Who do you think donated their new canine unit?" She retorts back while putting her phone to her ear.

Barb looks towards Juniper with a small frown. No matter how much they dislike her right now, she was right. The police would never believe them after all they've done.

"Okay...we'll get you your money," Barb admits defeat, "But we'll need our energy orb."

"Ladies..." She drops the phone as the eels behind her swim around. "I think we can do better." The eels start to glow purple with their electricity.

* * *

"Hiro, I can't handle another boy my age right now," Hana rubs a temple with a sigh as they're sitting next to each other in the Lucky Cat. After Trent...talking to other boys felt like the past was coming back to haunt her. Of course she hadn't forgotten his sacrifice; he was the first boy she liked after all...even if he was a robot. And for Cass to set all of this up...she couldn't handle a love life right now, especially with the recent monster attacks.

"And you can't tell Aunt Cass about that either if you tell her you wanna back out," Hiro guesses correctly.

"Yup...what am I gonna do?" She pinches her nose.

"It's just a friendly meeting...I hope," Hiro cringes at the last two words, because it was looking more like she wanted to set the both of them up. He _really _hoped that wasn't the case. "You don't have to technically like him in that way. Just be nice and try not to think about it."

"Easy for you to say. A girl didn't blow herself up for you."

"I know it's hard," He places a comforting hand on her back. "But you can do this. I believe in you."

She sends him a weak smile as the door opens, getting their attention. Standing in front of Aunt Cass are two twins with dark-tan skin, thick eyebrows, brown hair, and light brown heights. They are both around the same height as the Hamada Twins. The girl has long bangs and has her hair in a short upright ponytail while the boy keeps it out, his hair chin-length. The girl is wearing a white-green striped shirt with a black green-cuffed hoodie, blue capris, and navy sneakers with tan-white tongues. A green clip is to the side of her hair.

The boy wears a green t-shirt over his black hoodie, with blue jeans, and blue sneakers with green tongues.

"Megan, Mikey, these are the Hamada Twins, Hiro and Hana," Aunt Cass introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Megan," Hiro waves anxiously.

"Hi," Hana smiles a bit.

"Nice to meet you-" Aunt Cass pushes them both forward. "Oh, we're moving."

"Sit, sit sit," She places them at a four-seat table. "Relax. I'll get food!"

Once she's gone, it's dead silence. Megan looks away, adjusting her hair while Hiro taps his fingers against the table. Hana bites her lip as Mikey plays with his sleeve.

"Hello," Baymax approaches them.

"So...a robot," Megan starts off slowly.

"That's awesome," Mikey smiles up at Baymax.

"Baymax," Hiro introduces him. "He's a personal healthcare companion."

"But technically speaking, a nurse," Hana gestures to her friend.

"So he's not a robot?" Megan asks them.

"No...he is," Hiro replies back.

"Cool," Megan comments as they all look away.

"Yeah."

Baymax looks between all four of them as he could cut the tension with a knife...that is, if he wanted to. "Social interaction can be initiated with an ice-breaker. Common topics include the weather, sporting events-"

"We're good. Thanks, Baymax," Hiro puts down his arm.

"You are welcome."

"Uh, Baymax? Could you maybe go stand over there?" Hiro pushes him away slightly. He only slightly moves, Mikey and Megan looking towards the two.

"Wow. We've never met anyone who has their own robot."

"Yeah, uh...I guess it's kind of weird," Hiro runs a hand through his hair.

"Some people do tend to notice," Hana rubs her neck.

"Are you kidding?! We're totally jealous!" Megan comments with a smile.

"I want one," Mikey pouts a little.

"Really?" Hiro asks while Hana giggles.

"Sorry, but there's only one!"

"Aw, look at you guys. Pancakes for you three, and celery sticks for Hana," Aunt Cass places down four plates. "Pretend I'm not here."

"Kinda hard to do," Hana deadpans towards her.

"So, uh...how long have you two been in San Franso-"

"Who needs lemonade?" Aunt Cass announces, pouring a cup for Hiro.

"Aunt Cass," The twins sing a little, signaling to her that she's interrupting.

"Sorry. I'll leave you four alone. But if you need anything, I'll be right over there," Aunt Cass pulls away Baymax.

"Goodbye."

Honestly, in Hana's opinion, Aunt Cass is too happy about this...

"So, that's our Aunt Cass. She cares...a lot," Hiro smiles awkwardly.

"So you eat celery in case of a relapse?" Mikey asks Hana, who sinks into her seat into embarrassment.

"Oh...you know about that..."

"I'm really sorry!" Mikey stands up, peeking over to look at her. "Dad told us all about it; I didn't think you'd react like that."

"I-It's fine," Hana mutters, hiding her face into her hoodie. Mikey frowns at her reaction. He really didn't think that was still painful to talk about.

"We get it about your aunt," Megan decides to change subjects. "Our dad's the same way."

Hana clears her throat, and they all look out the glass window to see Baymax standing there. He and Aunt Cass give two thumbs up, Hana groaning and planting her head into the table. Mikey chuckles a little at her reaction.

"How about we go somewhere else next time we meet up?" Hiro suggests to them.

"Yes please," The two nod in unison.

"So..." Megan draws out the word. "What do you like to do, Hana?"

"Um, I play violin, but that's more or so a hobby," Hana counts off with her fingers. "Writing down new ideas in my journal. Watching movies. Cooking with my aunt. Hanging out with my brother. Take your pick."

"No kidding?" Mikey snorts, jerking a thumb at Megan. "She annoys the heck outta me. I don't know how you manage it."

"I resent that, sir!" Megan gestures to herself, causing the others to laugh. Hana felt a little better at the casual atmosphere, but if all of their interactions were gonna be like this, she was gonna need a miracle...

"So, Hana, you mentioned violin. Any other music you like?" Megan asks curiously. Hana taps her chin.

"Well, I do like BTS. I know, they're Korean, and I'm half Japanese, but I just...like them," She smiles a little. "I Need U is probably my favorite song."

"No judgement here," Mikey waves it off.

"Who's older?" Hiro couldn't help but ask as he looks between them.

"You're looking at her," Megan gestures to herself, getting a loud clap from Hana.

"Yes! Finally, I meet a girl twin who's older! Represent!" The two girls high-five, to the boys' amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bank has just been broken into by High Voltage. They're about to make a break for it when GoGo and Fred, still in his new suit, arrive to block them.

"Give it up."

"Yeah, without your orb, you're just bad dancers," He retorts to them. The mother-daughter both gasp in horror.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be too easy," GoGo skates up to them. She doesn't know that the two have chips from Liv in their necks. Juniper grins as she starts dancing, purple electricity from her hands instead of blue. She shakes her hips and points her finger, firing an electric bolt towards GoGo. She gasps and jumps out of the way, surprised by the attack. She swings from a pole, eventually getting knocked down near a car.

"Super jump," Fred jumps up, but doesn't go as far as he'd like to. "Oh no. Different suit." He gets zapped by High Voltage, his suit showing different patterns. GoGo throws one of her discs, which also gets zapped, making it inoperable. Barb hits Fred again with a dance of her own until he's down. GoGo slides to an abrupt stop when she was approaching High Voltage, her feet getting zapped. As she flies over the two, Barb winks at her, both of them watching GoGo fall onto the road.

"You're right. That was too easy," Barb laughs a little. She and Juniper do a little robot dance as they escape. "Buh bye."

"How did they do that without their orb?" GoGo looks towards Fred.

"I was...hoping you'd know," Fred says in pain, his suit still shorting out.

* * *

"So we got home from foreign language club. Or was it photography club? Doesn't matter. The point is, we were only seven minutes late. But our dad already had the entire police force looking for us!" Megan states to the Hamada Twins at Joe's Diner. After what happened at the Lucky Cat, they needed a place to let things happen on their own.

"Oh wow," Hiro couldn't help but comment.

"Seven minutes. Hiro usually lasts 20 waiting for me," Hana murmurs, getting a slight glare from her brother.

"Anyway, we've told you way too much about us," Megan chuckles while holding two fries. "Your turn." She places them in her mouth, sucking them inside.

"What's your least favorite movie, Ha-"

"Death Note," Hana interrupts quickly, eating a fry. "No explanation needed. I didn't even make it halfway through."

"Anime movies are always bad," Mikey shakes his head in shame.

"No respect towards the anime at all," Hana scrunches up her nose, disgusted at how unaccurate it was.

"Do you read manga too?"

"I try," She shrugs at Megan. "I'm doing a lot of things in my life for me to read, but I'll recommend a few to you guys sometime!"

"Okay, so can you guys read each other's minds?" Megan asks curiously. Hiro and Hana glance at each other with a smirk, taking a sip of their drinks in unison.

"We don't read minds and tell," Hana winks at them.

"Perfect twin answer," Mikey nods in approval. "Did you ever switch places for a day?"

Hiro leans one arm over the booth, leaning back a bit in thought. "Well, we only had two classes and lunch together."

"One time we had two tests on the same day," Hana taps her chin. "Both were different subjects. Since Hiro had a better grade in History, he took over for me while I took his Chemistry test in return. I just had to raid his closet and hide my tied up hair under a hat."

"I had to wear her outfit...and wear a bow on my hair," Hiro places a hand on his forehead.

"No way!" Megan giggles at this. "Were you caught?"

"Not at school, but Tadashi caught on once we got home since Hiro had my deodorant smell on him," Hana takes another fry.

"he made us swear not to do it again, but we did it anyway when we went trick-or-treating once, and he still knew the difference," Hiro chuckles at the memory. Tadashi had hated it when his siblings switched places, because it was a bit annoying trying to figure out who was who. They knew how to disguise their voices very well as each other, and he'd spend hours getting them to admit it.

"What about you guys? Who takes longer to get ready?"

"Guilty," Mikey smiles sheepishly, to their surprise. "I take about 40 minutes just to get up in the morning."

All of them laugh at this. "And I'm sure you guys tell each other everything," Hana grins at them.

"Well, yes and no," Megan answers this time, "I keep my love life details to a minimum. Other than that, I couldn't ask for a better listener. Anyway, we're getting off track! Hiro, enlighten us."

"Oh. We...go to SFIT," He smiles a little.

"We know that. We mean, what do you do for fun? Hana's told us a little bit, now it's time for you," Mikey gestures to him.

"We don't have much free time, really," Hiro glances at Hana. "When we're not in school or doing schoolwork, we're both busy saving...money!" He catches himself just in time, his sister sighing in relief. "We have internships, though Hana's definitely more lazier than I am."

A thump shakes the table as Hiro winces in pain. Hana smiles innocently, having kicked him underneath the table. He chuckles anxiously at her reaction, sipping his drink.

"Guys, we're going to have to change this 'all work, no play' lifestyle. It's not healthy. How about a movie?"

"We can bring the popcorn," Mikey grins before realizing what he said. "I-I mean, granola! We'll bring granola!"

"Popcorn is okay," Hana gives a small laugh. Their phones suddenly ring and the two look to see GoGo.

_Meet at SFIT. Now!_

"Ah...sorry," Hiro sends a sheepish smile towards the two. "We-We gotta go. School stuff."

"On Saturday?" Megan asks in confusion.

"What kind of school is this?" Mikey mutters to himself.

"Yeah. It's a...study group! Heh...seven of us. It's a big study group."

"And very intense," Hana smiles nervously.

* * *

"I'll venture to say, we haven't seen the last of these dancing divas," Bluff Dunder announces as footage plays of High Voltage opening the vault. GoGo zooms in on Barb.

"See? No orb."

"Huh. How are they doing that?" Wasabi wonders as everyone is gathered around GoGo's phone at the robotics lab.

"That electricity has to be coming from somewhere," Honey Lemon points to the phone.

"In other news, still no development on the disappearance of San Fransokyo Aquarium's beloved electric eels, AC and DC."

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just hear that?" Fred stands up on the chair while holding a bowl of gummy bunnies. "_Electric_ eels?"

"Yeah, what about them?" GoGo stares at him along with everyone else.

"Maybe there's a connection," He sits on the arm, giving Hiro the bowl. "High Voltage's new power is just like an electric eel."

"Come on," Hiro rolls his eyes at the theory. "Really?"

"Yes really. Hana, you have electricity, back me up on this," Fred leans in towards her as she's leaning against the armchair.

"True, but I don't use electric eels to power my suit, because it's never been done." Hana crosses her arms. "That's technically animal cruelty if I had. I use power generators."

"What?!" He shouts in slight protest at her disagreement. "You know it's true, Hana Banana! Come on."

"No," She deadpans as he appears behind her right shoulder, staring at her with a smile.

"You know you want to, this is right up your alley~!"

"I'm not doing this with you," She tells him bluntly.

"Fine. Baymax, science me," Fred pulls the robot forward.

"Electric eels have the ability to generate electricity to-"

"Science!" He points to the picture of the eel. "Settled! High Voltage is part eel!"

"Dumb theory," Hana says with no hesitation as the others look towards each other skeptically.

"Interesting...but-"

"Wrong," GoGo interrupts Wasabi.

"Yeah, Freddie, that would be kind of..."

"Crazy," GoGo finishes for Honey Lemon.

"They must be using something new as a power source."

"Eels~" Fred sings to Hiro, who just stares at him.

"Nope," Hana shakes her head at her friend. He then snatches the bowl from Hiro, who silently eats a gummy bunny instead of responding to that.

"Gum bun?" Fred offers the bowl to Honey Lemon.

"Ooh! Bunnies! So cute," She takes one and nuzzles it. "I...I can't bring myself to eat one. Hmm..." She stares at it in thought. "Inspiration..."

"Hit me," Hana holds up her hand, Fred throwing one into her mouth.

* * *

Electricity hits two cans, going into a trash can. "The scary lady's been paid," Juniper states as she and Barb are walking through an alley. "Now what?"

"We're law-abiding citizens now, Juni." They look up ahead to see Ava and her mother going to see a movie together. Juniper smiles at them.

"Maybe we can go to the movies and not rob them for once. Just like normal people do! Oh, Mama, I'm so happy!" She jumps up and hugs her mother. Suddenly, low rumbling is heard from her. "And hungry..."

"Mm, me too," Barb rubs her stomach. With the...task they had to do for Liv, they had completely forgotten about food.

"And I'm kinda craving..."

"Seafood!" They exclaim in unison. A seafood truck just happens to pass by them. Juniper hums as she rubs her chin. Barb licks her lips.

"Okay...one last crime, then we're officially retired!"

The driver is eating a Noodle Burger while driving, his radio suddenly going crazy with electricity. The truck stops on its own due to all the power. He puts the burger in his mouth, trying to start the car, but it was no use. The radio suddenly starts playing music before shorting out. Lights flicker and he looks up to see a lamppost going out of control. His fisherman trinket at the front sparks as well, the truck shaking.

"What?!"

He goes outside to investigate, noticing blonde hair at the back. "Hey, what are you..." Recoiling back in shock, he sees High Voltage eating seafood...but they're gnawing into the fish like animals. He yelps in horror as Juniper chomps a fish to the bone. He screams and the two turn around, staring at him. The driver screams and runs off.

"What's his problem, Mama?" Juniper throws away the bone, taking another bite of fish.

"Not a clue, baby."

* * *

The Hamada Twins are back at the Lucky Cat, having asked their new friends to come over and study with them.

"Wow. And I thought algebra homework was hard," Megan stares at the complex writing from Hiro's notebook.

"I don't know how you guys do it," Mikey blinks in shock.

"Algebra?" Hiro asks in thought. "I only got an A minus in that. Of course, I was nine."

"A plus for me. As much as I hate math, and I still do, it's easy to comprehend," Hana shrugs, neither of them not noticing the raised eyebrows of their friends.

"Wow...brag much?"

"Really," Mikey crosses his arms.

"Sorry," Hiro chuckles at how they must've sounded. "We graduated high school when we were 13, so-"

"So that's a yes on the bragging."

"What, no!" Hana immediately protests.

"Uh, mm...yeah, I guess it came out that way," Hiro gives a look of embarrassment.

"We're just messing with you," Megan lightly elbows him in the arm.

"Oh thank goodness," Hana laughs in relief. She really didn't wanna hurt their feelings, but it seems that they're always upbeat.

"Oh...right."

"Kids in high school...huh," Megan gives a look of understanding. "Dances must've been way awkward."

"I didn't have time for stuff like that," Hiro reveals, not wanting to bring up how he just couldn't do it.

"I didn't go on account of Vivian..." Hana frowns at the mention of the name she hasn't uttered for over a year now.

"Vivian?" Megan raises a curious eyebrow.

"As in Vivian Walsh?" Mikey asks and Hana winces, Hiro rubbing the back of his neck. Usually he didn't talk about his sister's high school...experiences, but by the looks of their faces, they genuinely wanted to know and weren't going to judge Hana for it.

"She basically tormented my sister back when we were still in high school..."

"Ooh," Mikey winces at the explanation. "Oh wow..."

"That couldn't have been easy," Megan frowns at Hana, who is rubbing a temple.

"She's...partly the reason why I had bulimia nervosa..."

"We...know her," Mikey closes his eyes regrettably.

"She doesn't pick on us that much, but apparently you were her favorite," Megan cringes a little. Unfortunately, they had the honor of being in the same school as her... "Apparently, she got held back two years for coming to school drunk once...since her dad is a business man who donates to the school, they couldn't expel her..."

They stay in silence for a few moments and Mikey decides to break it. "We're...having a dance at school on Saturday."

"Do you two wanna join us?" Megan asks nervously, darting her eyes away for a few seconds. "Don't worry, Vivian won't be there. Word is she and her boyfriend have a hotel room booked that night to do 'it.' Said that this dance wasn't worth her time. She thinks since she's held back, she can slack off and do whatever she wants." The last thing she wanted to do was make Hana uncomfortable.

"That sounds...interesting."

"I don't know..." Hana replies cautiously, glancing away.

"Oh come on," Mikey sighs at her. "You're more than what you seem, you know."

Those words pierce Hana's heart as she stares at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"_You're more than what you seem, you know," Trent was smiling a bit at Hana. _

"Hana?" Hiro notices her pale face. "Are you okay?"

"I, um, I have to go. I don't think I'm gonna go to the dance," Hana scrambles onto her feet, scooping her books into her hands.

"Was it something I said?" Mikey looks at Megan in confusion as they're all staring at her.

"It was nice studying. Bye," Hana quickly runs out of there, running up the stairs. Hiro stands up, looking at the two.

"We'll, uh, get back to you on the dance," And with that, he leaves the two confused, running into their room. Hana is shoveling books into her backpack, sitting on her bed. He could tell that the words Mikey said were scaring her. She usually wasn't this frantic about anything. "Hana, w-what was that back there?"

"...What Mikey said...that was the same thing Trent said to me," Hana frowns to herself and his eyes turn sympathetic. Whenever he saw Trina, Trent would always appear in his mind. He sacrificed himself right in front of them, of course he'll never unsee that. Even if he was a robot, he still had human aspects and qualities...

"Hana...not all guys are like him." He pats her knee. "Mikey's a nice guy, you know. Just consider the dance as a way to make a change. You owe it to Trent to not make the same mistake again like you did with him."

Would it really be so bad to actually try it? She plays violin after all, something she never thought she would ever do. So why shouldn't she try going to a high school dance? It's not like it'll be like her experiences from a few years ago...

"Okay...I'll give it a shot," She sighs slowly. Well, either way, she owed the two an apology...Hiro follows her down the stairs and she rubs her neck awkwardly. "Um...first off, sorry for...that. I...had some bad flashbacks." She wasn't totally lying, but she obviously couldn't tell them the truth. "We'll...we'll go."

"Are you sure?" Megan asks sympathetically. "You don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

"No, no, we're in," Hiro gives her a thumbs up, Aunt Cass hugging the both of them.

"Oh, you guys are gonna have so much fun! More lemonade?"

"...Homework at Joe's next time?" Megan sends a smile towards the two.

* * *

"And they were eating fish," The driver recalls the story to Fred, GoGo, Baymax, and Hana. "Whole."

"Whole, you say?"

"Whole!"

"Mmhm," He draws High Voltage with whole fish in their stomachs. "Interesting..."

"Definitely not the weirdest thing," Hana holds up a fish bone, gagging a bit.

"Baymax," GoGo looks up at the robot. "Can you scan for High Voltage?"

"Scanning now," He looks around the area. "I am unable to locate High Voltage."

"Scan jammer?" That'd be the only reason why he wouldn't be able to locate someone.

"I am not detecting any scan interference."

Fred suddenly appears in front of the two girls. "Which brings us back to Fred's eel theory!"

"Do we have to?" GoGo crosses her arms, annoyed with this now.

"Yes!"

"Not again," Hana sighs, shaking her head.

"Did you hear what the man said?!" Fred points to the driver. "They were eating fish!"

"So?"

"Whole," The man elaborates to her.

"I know," She retorts back to him. "But there has to be a less-stupid explanation, right?"

"Okay, so the disappearance of the eels and the escape of High Voltage news were back-to-back, but besides that, they are not becoming eels," Hana points out.

"I'm liking the eel theory."

"And I like you," Fred lightly pokes the man as he appears behind him.

* * *

The next day at SFIT, Baymax is watching Honey Lemon and Wasabi go against the twins. So far, it's ten to zero, with the twins winning.

"Hiro, Hana, you appear distracted. How do you feel?"

"Huh?" They both ask, snapping out of it.

"Uh, I'm alright," Hiro shrugs at him, gesturing to the ping pong bot. "And he's doing great on his own." The next shot sends the ball into the wall behind Wasabi, shocking him. The robot lightly hits Baymax and they 'fist bump.'

"Balalalala."

Hana giggles at them before her expression drops. "Twins, is there something the matter?" Honey Lemon asks in concern as she stands up.

"No, it's just, uh..."

"Well..." Hana says slowly as they sit on the table.

"Hey, what was high school like for you guys?" Hiro couldn't help but wonder.

"Ah. Well, for me, it was test anxiety. I only remember the test anxiety. Pre-test anxiety, post-test anxiety, mid-test anxiety!"

"High school's where I fell in love with Chemistry...and Andre...the exchange student..." She sighs in bliss. "C'est la vie..."

"Oookay," Wasabi stares at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes we wonder if we're missing out...you know, doing the stuff kids my age usually do," Hiro chuckles a little.

"Dances, sports, pep rallies," Hana counts off. The ping pong bot pats Hiro on the back.

"Hiro, Hana, it is time to get ready for the dance," Baymax informs them.

"You know what? Tonight's gonna be as normal as it gets," Wasabi encourages the two. "A school dance."

"Yeah! You're gonna have so much fun, twins!"

Wasabi leans in towards Hiro. "Wear deodorant."

"That is excellent advice. Your underarm apocrine glands become active in puberty-"

"Got it!" The twins call out upon hearing the word puberty. Hana did not need another lecture about what happens during...female puberty...

"Hana's gonna smell like this," Hiro takes off his shoes and puts up his socked feet in front of his sister.

"Hiro!" She yells, trying to push his feet away, but she ends up falling backwards onto the table.

"What? I'm just calling it like it is," He teases, Wasabi looking away in disgust. Honey Lemon just giggles.

"Stop!" Hana moves her face away in slight annoyance.

"But you smell like this every morning!"

"That's you!" She pushes him off the table, laughing a little.

"You know, Hana, I could set you up with someone!" Honey Lemon grins, placing an arm around the girl. She grows a bit pale at the thought, glancing around nervously. The last thing she needed was a love life right now; how would she even manage it?

"Oh, um, no, I don't want-"

"I mean, in the future," She waves it off, Hana smiling nervously. Not only was she gonna do it anyway, but she'd have to watch out regardless!

"Yaaay," Hana murmurs with a strained smile. Hiro and Wasabi grin a little.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding," Honey Lemon giggles at her expression.

"Um, yeah, right," Hana chuckles nervously, backing away into a wall. "Bye." She turns around and walks out the open doors.

* * *

Later that night, Baymax looks at dress shirts while Hiro is adjusting his tie. "So...how do I look?"

Baymax tilts his head at him. "With your eyes."

"Ha ha...very funny."

"But factual."

"You ready, Hana?" Hiro turns to the changing screen.

"I hope so..." She slowly steps out and Hiro's eyes widen.

Hana's dress is a red strapless dress with tiny white polka dots all over. Around her waist is a wide black belt tied with a white bow on her right hip. Her shoes are red sparkly flats with a white ankle strap (no way was she attempting heels again). Her hair is down without the braid and pinned back into a side ponytail, with a red bow. It's still messy, but a ponytail nevertheless. A black leather jacket is around her. All she has for jewelry is white pearl earrings, and for makeup she has peach lipstick. It was simple, but it suited her.

"Wow. You clean up nice, Ms. Hamada," Hiro winks at her playfully.

"And so do you, Mr. Hamada," She giggles, curtsying to him. Hiro's tie slips and she rolls her eyes, adjusting it for him. "You suck at fixing a bow tie."

"Hey, ouch. I did my best," He puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Twins, Mikey and Megan are here!"

Hiro runs down the stairs first, stopping mid-stairs. Megan is wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a light blue top and a lighter stripe at the waist. She wears heels and a hairclip as before, both sharing the same color at the top. She's also wearing a gold necklace. Her brother is wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a black bow tie like Hiro. Megan smiles at Hiro and he returns it awkwardly. Hana appears at the top of the staircase.

"Wow," Megan and Mikey blink at her in surprise. She cleaned up nice for a 14 year old.

"Okay, I got it the first time, I look nice," Hana laughs at getting the same reaction three times in less than five minutes.

"Okay, we better go," Hiro reaches the bottom, trying to leave as soon as possible. "Or Aunt Cass is gonna take a ton of-" Flashes interrupt him, Hana trying to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Aw, you four look great! Ooh, the twins' first dance, I can't believe it! Get together and smile, because Hana had her eyes covered. Okay, smile!"

"Just this once, I'll allow it," Hana sighs in defeat.

"Sorry about this," Hiro whispers to the two.

"Our dad did the same thing," Megan tells them and they smile.

"Just one more. Okay, that was three. But I had to. Hana, flats to your first school dance?" Aunt Cass frowns a little at her choice of footwear. "You could wear the heels I bought you just for occasions like this!"

"No thanks," Hana waves a hand immediately. "Heels and I have a love-hate relationship, Aunt Cass!"

"Have so much fun!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass," Hiro smiles as he opens the door for Megan. "We will." He's about to close the door once Mikey is outside, but she snaps more pictures.

"Had to," The twins give her a 'really' look. "Okay, bye."

"We gotta do something about that hair," Megan points to Hana.

"You're kidding, right?" Hana raises a brow. "My hair is always like this."

"You could at least make it look nicer," Hiro crosses his arms with a smirk.

"Hey! And here I thought you liked my look!" She huffs, hands on her hips.

"Sis?" Mikey turns to Megan, who nods.

"There's a hair salon where everyone is getting their hair done for the dance. We can make it on time if we hurry."

* * *

The three sit still in chairs, waiting for Hana to finish. The hairdresser promised 15 minutes at most, and hopefully with a same day appointment right before a dance it would be satisfactory…

"She's ready!" They hear someone sing.

The trio stand up, seeing that she's standing in front of the girl. "I've never seen hair so poorly-"

Hana clears her throat and she changes the subject. "But I give you a woman!"

She steps aside, revealing the once messy-haired girl. Hana is smiling bashfully at the three because of her new hair, which is smoothed down and wavy all the way to her waist with little curls on the ends and more volume into her hairstyle. And with the minimum amount of makeup, she looks like she's mature instead of shaggy, well, less than before.

"Hi..."

"Whoa!" Hiro blinks in shock. He almost didn't recognize her. "Hana…wow!"

"You look so pretty!" Megan lightly touches the hair.

"Like Anne Hathaway!" Mikey replies as they crowd around, staring at her.

"I actually really love it," Hana pats her ends. "Thanks for convincing me to come, I feel great!"

"And for Ms. Hana Hamada, on the house!"

She opens her mouth in shock, her brother helping her up. "Oh, no, I can't-"

"Nonsense! It was an honor!"

"Oh wow," Hana murmurs as they walk away, the hairdresser waving after her. "I can't believe that I get this for free!"

"Connections," Mikey grins, nudging her.

"Hm?" Megan hums, seeing the seashell bracelet around Hiro's left arm. "Hey...why do you wear that, anyway?"

"Huh?" Hiro looks at his arm, Hana playing with her locket a little. "It's...a thing between us. We don't ever take them off."

"They give us hope," Hana smiles a little, opening up the locket and showing the family picture. "And...I don't think either of us would live without them."

"Aww," Megan grins at their bond.

* * *

As soon as the four arrive, they step inside the gym to see people already dancing to music. Almost everyone turns their attention to Hana, gasping and murmuring excitedly.

"Forgot that people were gonna recognize me…" She whispers, waving awkwardly at them. She didn't expect this, but she should've.

"It's Hana Hamada!"

"I love her hair!"

"She looks so pretty!"

"Ha," She laughs as she waves, the students clapping.

"You ready to do this?" Megan grabs Hiro's arm, pulling him forward. Mikey and Hana grin slightly at each other, following after them. Megan starts dancing, and Hiro does as well, though kind of awkwardly. "Well it's official. You're not a genius at dancing."

"Hey. A little rude," Hiro retorts back, the four laughing.

"So rude."

"Hey," Mikey suddenly speaks up to Hana with a big smile. "How big of a fan are you of Michael Jackson?"

"Oh, he's a legend!" Hana waves it off. "No question."

"I triple dog dare you...to do the moonwalk."

Hiro and Megan turn to them in surprise. Hana looks like a deer that's facing headlights, chuckling a bit.

"Run that by me again."

"You heard me," He winks as if he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. "Moonwalk."

Hana raises an amused eyebrow, glancing to her brother and Megan. She then looks back to Mikey. Normally, she'd say no, but this was too good to pass up.

"I need a hat. No way can you do Michael Jackson moves without a hat."

"Yes!" Mikey claps a bit, the other three looking around for a fedora hat. Hana can't help but laugh as they actually run around to look for the perfect accessory. It's only a few minutes later that Hiro comes running back to her, hat in hand.

"I got one!" He grins, showing his gap tooth. Hana sighs a bit as she takes it.

"Can't believe I'm about to do this..." She murmurs, putting the hat on her head. She puts a hand on her hip, tilts the hat down, and slides back in a moonwalk. Hiro, Megan, and Mikey cheer her on as she starts doing Michael Jackson's signature moves. The crowd turns their attention to Hana, clapping and laughing along with the young teens. Hana laughs too, finding the upbeat dancing fun. When she's done, she holds up her hand up in the air, her other hand around her belt.

Giggling, she runs back to the trio, all of them laughing.

"That...was awesome," Megan comments to her.

"Thanks," Hana smiles at them. "Now I can cross that off my activities list."

Hiro looks over their shoulders to see High Voltage. Barb is watching Juniper dance with another student.

_Sis. Look over there._

Hana senses his look and moves her eyes to the direction her brother's looking at. "Oh no," They murmur in unison. Hiro pulls out his phone and sends a text to Honey Lemon.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...a-all good," Hiro gives a nervous smile.

"Just...being normal," Hana bites her lip.

"Look Mama, my first non-crime dance! I'm a normal girl!" Juniper cheers as she spins the man around.

"Smile baby!" Barb takes a picture of them. Big Hero 7, or at least most of them, land behind the woman.

"Party's over. You're coming with us!" Fred appears in his new suit.

"Wow! Look, it's-"

"Big Hero 7!" Everyone else finishes. Barb puts away the phone while Juniper drops her dance partner.

"Why? I'm not doing anything. Just enjoying the dance."

"A high school dance?" Wasabi asks skeptically. She definitely did not belong here... "Little weird?"

"Is that-"

"Big Hero 7?" Hiro grabs her arm. "Yeah. Well, at least, I think it is," Hiro looks away from her glare. Mikey gives Hana a suspicious look and she just keeps a stoic face.

"Leave us alone! We are not bothering anybody!" Juniper protests to them.

"That's true...but you did break out of jail and go on a crime spree," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"That's in the past," Barb smiles at her daughter.

"We're reformed."

GoGo blows a bubble off her gum, the visor dropping over her face. "Uh huh. Right."

"Oh. Don't believe us?" Barb sends an electric shock towards the lights so that a spotlight falls on her.

_There comes a time, when a life of crime dancing is left behind~_

Baymax tilts his head at her.

_Well, Momma's made up her mind!_

She dances towards her daughter.

_We're making a change! I got a feeling it's gonna be strange not stealing your money!_

Barb takes a wad of cash from a student, throwing it into the crowd. "Seriously?" GoGo asks in disbelief as they stare.

_We did our time, well mostly! But we're gonna shine, look closely over here!_

"Mama!" Juniper exclaims at her.

"Not now, Juniper, this is Mama's solo."

She jumps onto a table. _I gave you everything I could! Through a larcenous childhood!_

Juniper smiles at her mother.

_But now it's understood, we're gonna go good!_

Barb falls into the arms of two people.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Hana whispers to her brother.

_We're gonna go good! We're gonna go good!_

Wasabi claps along to the song, getting a weird look from GoGo. "Sorry. It's catchy!"

_A change of heart and a change of pace_

_A fresh new start, gonna show our face in public!_

Somehow, she ended up sitting on Baymax.

_We're making a change_

_We're gonna go straight_

Barb slides to the floor using Baymax's arm.

_We'll staying out late, so before you judge us, wait!_

She holds out her hand towards GoGo, who was about to attack.

_Big finish! We're gonna go good, good, good! We're gonna go good, so good! We're gonna be great! Great!_

Juniper has sharp teeth all of a sudden and pointier ears, and so does her mother.

_We are great!_

They spark the lights so that sparkles fall around them. Their arms are green as the students were holding the duo up. The two bow, the twins, Megan, and Mikey just looking around in confusion of what just happened.

The crowd suddenly starts to gasp as they get a good look at High Voltage. Big Hero 7 cringe, the four looking up and dropping them. They are now eel-like creatures.

"What's happening?" Juniper notices the shocked faces, but not their new forms. "Why don't they love us?"

Barb turns around and yelps at the sight of her daughter.

"Your face!" They exclaim at the same time. "No, no!" Barb shouts in horror, Juniper screaming as their electricity goes out of control.

"Mama, do something!"

The crowd starts to run away as Juniper sprays electricity. One spark goes to Big Hero 7, Baymax grabbing Fred and flying out of the way as the others separate. The duo stare at themselves, scared of what's going on.

"Are you seeing this?" Megan gestures to the two.

"Unbelievable!" Mikey exclaims, shaking his head.

"W-We should go," Hiro says, guiding Megan to the entrance. Hana does the same with Mikey and the Hamada Twins pretend to follow before lifting down their tops to reveal their supersuits.

"Look at us!" Juniper starts to panic. "We're freaks!"

"Calm down, honey, it's not that bad," Her mother tries to reassure her.

"It kind of is," Wasabi points out. This angers the two as they power up, glaring at him. "Should not have said that..."

Barb attacks first, and he blocks with his arms. "Hot, hot, hot!" He shouts as smoke comes from his wrist armor.

"I'm so over these two!" GoGo jumps over him, tossing a disc. Barb directs it out of the way, Juniper firing twice at her. The first one knocks her into the air and she's about to take a hit for the next one when Baymax saves her. She opens her eyes, smiling up at him.

"I have got you."

"Hey guys," Hana waves to her friends, Barb attacking Honey Lemon next. She slides to a stop in front of a table.

"Guys, get behind me!" She calls out. They do so and High Voltage does a double attack. Honey Lemon uses a chem ball to create a bunny bubble armor. "I told you I love gummy bunnies!"

The mother-daughter attack together again, Baymax holding onto the back. "Wow. They really leveled up. Phase two. E-"

"Don't get me started on that eel theory again," Hana warns him.

"Oh, your hair looks nice!" Wasabi points to her.

"Tell me you have an idea," GoGo looks towards the twins. They peek behind the bunny from opposite sides.

"What's the matter, Big Hero 7? Scared?" Barb taunts as she zaps at them. This next one starts to melt Honey Lemon's armor.

"I don't know how long I can hold them off! They're too powerful!"

"And disturbing," Wasabi comments, the twins getting an idea. They nod at each other, looking up at Fred.

"Fred, ready to use those new powers you were talking about?"

"Oh, yeah! So ready! Chameleo-flage," He turns invisible. "Just something I'm working on. We can talk about it later if I say it or not. It's up to you guys."

He sneaks away from the bunny. "I really missed this," Barb rolls her arms together.

"So did I. I feel more powerful than ever!" Her mother throws up a ball of electricity. "Who cares if we look like fish?" She kicks the ball towards the bunny, officially breaking it. Honey Lemon crashes into the others.

"Why would we want to give this up for normal lives?" Barb asks happily.

"I don't know! I'm having so much fun!" Juniper prepares to finish them off.

"Me too!"

She stops, perplexed at hearing Fred's voice. He flings his tongue at her, striking her in the face. He captures both members into his tongue.

"Gotcha!" He reveals himself. Juniper struggles in his hold before smirking.

"Not quite." She kicks up a bolt towards the sprinkler system, which goes off. "Nice try, though!" Together, the two shock Fred once again, which causes him to release the two. They slither away just like eels before escaping.

"Total eel move!" Fred declares, giving his friends a look.

"It actually was," Wasabi admits slowly and they all look at GoGo, who was the most in denial.

"...Some kind of eel mutation. Fine. Yes. Fred was right. Let's move on."

Hiro touches the ooze that High Voltage left behind. "There's someone out there doing this crazy bio-engineering..."

"Yeah...first we saw it with Orso Knox. And now High Voltage?"

"Don't forget Momakase," Hana points out to Honey Lemon. Suddenly her eyes widen as she turns to Hiro, who has the same expression as her.

"Megan and Mikey!"

They run back outside in their regular clothes as their new friends were looking for them. "Hiro, Hana, can you two believe what just happened?!" Megan asks as they catch up with them. "Supervillains, at a high school dance!"

"And actual superheroes!" Mikey runs a shocked hand through his hair.

"This is not normal!"

"Eh, for you, maybe," Hiro looks away, Hana elbowing him.

"What?"

"W-Who can say what's normal, right...?"

"Real unsuspecting," Hana whispers to him sarcastically.

"It just slipped out!"

Police cars soon arrive and Hana groans at this. "Great. The police. What for?"

A car slides to a stop and a man steps out. "Megan, Mikey, are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Dad," They say in unison as they hug him.

"Uh, Dad?" Hiro asks, staring at the three.

He looks up at the twins. "Get statements!" He orders the other officers.

"So, when you two said your dad had the police force looking for you..."

"He ordered it," Megan jerks a thumb at him. "He's the new Chief of Police."

"The Chief?! Did not see that coming," Hana blinks slowly.

"Dad, everything's okay. Big Hero 7 was here," Megan smiles up at him.

"It was so cool!" Mikey bounces a bit.

He scoffs at the mention of them. "Superheroes."

"You don't like superheroes?" Hiro asks him.

"Who are you two?"

"Dad, this is Hiro, and his sister Hana," Megan introduces them.

"Yeah, your aunt runs the Lucky Cat," He shakes both their hands. "And I can see the family resemblance. Twins?"

"Yeah," Hana smiles sheepishly.

"Just like mine," His phone suddenly rings. "Nice to meet you two."

"Uh, nice to meet you too. Why do you hate superheroes?"

"Yeah, the police aren't against u—I mean, Big Hero 7!" Hana quickly corrects herself.

"Real unsuspecting," Hiro repeats her words smugly.

"You mean the vigilantes? No city with a skilled police force needs 'em. A problem I plan to correct."

The twins stare at each other, a bit concerned by his statement. He really dislikes superheroes...meaning them...

Liv is alone in her office as she stands up, smiling towards the tank. Inside is a now completely eeled High Voltage. She narrows her eyes at how well everything is working out...however, she still needed to find a way to get Hana to cooperate...

Nothing would be complete without her...

* * *

A week later, Hana hums slightly, pushing past the double doors and walking down the steps. She just finished a very...interesting session with Dr. Sopher, mostly about Trent and about Officer Cruz's...opinion about superheroes. His statement about wanting to 'correct' them makes her worried. Was he going to try to get them to stop their jobs? They'd never do that; they vowed to protect the city themselves. It's what Tadashi would've wanted...

"Hey!"

She's about to lift her headphones to her ears when she hears Hiro's voice. Turning around, she sees the smiling faces of her brother, Megan, and Mikey.

"Guys?" She puts down her headphones in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you at the Lucky Cat, but you weren't there, and then your brother told us you'd be here," Megan gestures to Hiro, who rubs the back of his neck. "Looks like we caught you just in time."

"I'm passing this off as a coincidence," She smirks in amusement at her brother.

"Sorry," He laughs sheepishly. "Didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine," She waves it off. "I was just about to get myself some ice cream on the way home-"

"Is this all the time?" Hiro raises a brow, immediately in older brother mode.

"Anyway," Hana drags out the word. "Wanna join me?"

"Ice cream! Yeah," Mikey cheers, Hana chuckling as Hiro and Megan nod enthusiastically. After what happened with her father, the two seem to be on good terms now. It was nice to have a guy just as a friend (Hiro didn't count since they're related), and not as a love interest. Relationships were just too much for her right now; she's only 14 after all.

"Come on, it's this way," Hana walks ahead in front of the group.

"What's with this ice cream that has you hooked?" Megan asks curiously as they walk together; Hana is next to Megan, who is next to Hiro, and Mikey is at the other end.

"Because it's not one that can be bought from the store," Hana recites, holding up a finger. "It's homemade!"

"She'll probably have us search all day," Hiro rolls his eyes with a playful smile.

"She can hear you," She sticks out her tongue at him.

It was only a couple of minutes before they found the stall she was talking about, with the girl talking about how good it is, and how worthwhile it is to cheat a little on her diet. If it was anyone else, the others would've been annoyed, but since it was the first time Hana has talked about anything this happy, it was nice seeing.

Hana and Hiro order the same thing, vanilla ice cream cone with gummy bears, Mikey gets sweet cream with sprinkles, and Megan gets strawberry with chocolate chips. Hana hands over a tiny wad of cash and they sit on a small bench, Mikey holding out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Hana raises an eyebrow at him. To her, it looks like he's trying to find phone reception.

"We have to capture the moment," He smiles a bit. "Hurry up and get in before the ice cream melts."

The three glance at each other, scooting in. Their arms are all touching as they pretend to lick, looking towards the phone. Mikey snaps the photo with a big smile, looking at his phone and nodding in approval. He shows his phone to them.

Hiro and Megan had given small smiles while Mikey held the phone next to Hana. She had given a peace sign near her cheek with a wink towards the camera, Mikey holding up his ice cream with a big grin.

"Hey, that's great. You should send that to us," Hana suggests to him.

"Thanks. I'm also in film and photography clubs," He replies before all of them take a lick in unison.

"Mmm," They say happily with closed eyes.

"It's worth it to cheat a little," Hana comments, giggling.

"How have we not tried this delicacy?" Mikey asks, Hiro glancing at Hana.

"Well, we used to go a lot when we were little. Our brother would take us here. The trip was usually worth it..." He says slowly, both twins staying silent.

"...Well...at least you two can make better memories together," Megan gives a soft smile. The two pairs of twins all smile, finishing up their ice cream.

"Hey Hana," Mikey speaks up, gaining her attention. "How are you on...video games?"

"I wouldn't say I'm that bad," Hana puts a finger to her chin in thought. "I've managed to beat Hiro a few times."

"That's because I let you win," Hiro smirks a bit. "You suck at them."

"You lie!" Hana says, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I've beaten you fair and square!"

"Maybe once," Hiro shrugs his shoulders, giving Megan and Mikey a smirk. Hana pouts as the three chuckle a little.

"No way am I being scrutinized like this," She stands up, hands on her hips. "As of this moment, we are going to the arcade!"

"Alright," Hiro sighs a bit, even though he was faking it. He stands up on his feet, hands in his pockets. "But it's no use."

"I wanna see where this goes," Mikey grins at them.

"Same here," Megan comments, as it seems the Hamada Twins weren't going to stop until they settled this.

* * *

"You two play nice while we're in here," Mikey says as they walk side by side. They near the entrance a few minutes later, with "Musee PlayLand" flashing in neon blue.

"I wouldn't worry about me," Hana shrugs a bit. "I haven't been here for a while."

The other three teenagers turn to her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever I was done with classes back in high school, I'd come here to unwind from all of the...stress."

Hana flashes them a smile that shows excitement to be back. It felt like her life had gone by because she hasn't been here for a few years now. They step inside, where noises grow loud. It's mixed with explosions, lasers, yells, and beeps, topped with the screams of other patrons as they're playing various arcade machines. Moderns and classics are here as Hana looks around. It hadn't changed much, but it's still the same environment.

"Over here," Hana waves them over to the counter. Standing behind it was a tall man in casual clothing, a red cap with the arcade's logo, red headphones around his ears, a short sleeved blue shirt, jeans, and green, yellow, and blue neon glowing wristbands.

He blinks twice upon seeing them, smiling.

"Hana Hamada, in the flesh!" He steps around the counter, greeting her with a ruffle on her hair. "My number one player! I thought you gave up on this place!"

"Hi Leon," She smiles back at him.

"Wow, look how skin-er, I mean, different you look! Wow, love that outfit."

"I've been wearing this for as long as I can remember," She deadpans at him, laughing a bit. "It's okay, you can say it."

"Sorry, I'm still not used to knowing what happened with you...anyway," He clears his throat. "So, you're in college now! How's that treating you?"

"It's...an experience," She rubs her neck with a sheepish smile.

"And I see you brought friends!" He turns his attention to the other three, gasping at Hiro. "And not only that, your brother?! Who are you and what have you done with Hana Hamada?!"

Hana laughs, placing a hand on Megan and Mikey's shoulders. "Leon, these are Megan and Mikey, and you already know my brother Hiro."

"How friendly are you with this guy?" Mikey whispers to Hana.

"Friendly enough for her to have the highest record here!" Leon gestures to a plaque with Hana's name on it. Mikey and Megan whip to Hana, who shrugs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm awesome at video games."

"Wow, so the Hana Hamada is a champ," Megan smirks, crossing her arms. "Face liar."

"Not for long, she's not," Hiro grins, cracking his knuckles.

"Luckily for you guys, a friend of Hana is a friend of mine. All credits free for friends, and relatives, of the champ! She's a legend!"

The four cheer, eager to start playing. While they were looking around, Hana settles on Mario Kart, which has life-sized cars, something that was not there when she stopped coming. They look like they're replicas of the carts themselves.

"Yes!" Hana cheers at this. "I call Peach!"

"Sweet, they didn't have this last time," Hiro jumps into a kart, the others following.

"Think you can handle it, champ?" Megan grins at Hana. "You might be a bit rusty."

Hana just grins, pressing start and watching the screen. She would not be made a fool! They choose their characters and the countdown begins.

"3...2...1...GO!"

They're off, traveling down fast while they make their way to the first turn. Hana quickly applies the brake, turning the wheel. She drifts with the back wheels lighting up, skidding smoothly during the turn. The other three racers speed behind her.

"No way!" Hiro exclaims at Hana's drift. He's never seen that pulled off before, at least, not successfully.

"How'd she do that?!" Mikey's voice calls out. There's ten laps, so they would have time to catch up.

The race goes on with each lap, everyone seeming to figure out their strategy. Hiro makes tight turns, and collects some items to use later. Megan does a tight turn around the loop, just behind Hana, who wasn't going to let her past. She drops a banana peel in front of Hana, who swerves out of the way and continues without dropping her speed.

"What?!"

Hana focuses on the screen and nothing else as she can't lose this race. With just three laps, Hana has taken the lead in 1st place. The dreaded siren comes on as the Blue Shell appears above Mikey's avatar, slamming it down in a blue explosion. It catches everyone in the blast radius, but Hana speeds off, still in 1st.

Mikey smacks his wheel in frustration. Hana knew her stuff, and raced very well...

But it ain't over till it's over.

With the final lap, Hiro makes it into 2nd with Hana still in the lead. He had one shot left. Grabbing an item box, he hopes for something that'll beat her. It's a Bob-omb, not exactly what he hoped for, but it'll do.

It's the last turn before the finish line, so this was his only chance. Hiro slams his fist into the horn, watching as the walking bomb walks ahead. It lands just in Hana's path.

"Uh oh," Is all he hears, but watches in disbelief as the girl swerves, at the last second, out of the radius of the blast and wins the race. He has to settle for two while Megan and Mikey end up tying in 3rd.

"I am forever awesome!" Hana pumps her fists.

"Hana, you jerk," Megan says in between laughter. "You should've told us we had an unfair advantage."

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me," She grins at them, laughing. "And that is I'm the best, and you all suck." She finally calms down, resting back into her seat. She couldn't even remember the last time she laughed like this...

It felt really good.

"Well, you're a beast!" Mikey comments as they get out of the karts. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks," She rubs her neck sheepishly.

"It's a surprise you weren't popular in high school," Megan blurts out. Hana scratches her head, flustered by the comment.

"Um...I just spent more time on focusing my stats rather than making friends...I was only a kid. I had nothing better to do."

"Hm," Hiro hums in interest. "At least now I can practice to beat the champ!"

"I will never admit defeat!" Hana cheers, pumping up her fists. "It's been years and no one's ever beat my score!"

"We'll see about that," Mikey smirks and they jump into their carts.

* * *

"I can't believe she beat us," The boy mutters, head planted into their table. They've stopped playing in favor of lunch. Hana giggles while drinking a shake.

"I told you!"

"You're really unbeatable, sis," Hiro murmurs, eating a fry.

"Why thank you," Hana gestures to herself, snatching a fry from Hiro's tray and eating it.

"Hey! You have your own fries!"

"Whatever the champ wants, the champ gets," Hana recites, dipping a french fry in ketchup.

"Aren't you worried, though?" Mikey speaks up and she stops chewing. "Ah, sorry-"

"Guys," Hana gives a sad smile. "You don't need to deal with my eating habits, okay? I don't need people hanging out with me for that reason. I can cheat a little on my diet every now and then."

"Of course we'd still hang out with you," Megan speaks up with a gentle smile. "I'd say you're fun to hang around."

"I may be biased, but I'd still spend time with you," Hiro replies, patting his sister's shoulder. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

"You're stuck with us," Mikey winks at her and she smiles in relief at their reassurance.

"Thanks, you guys."

_What a relief...thank goodness I have so many people to look out for me and make me feel so..._

_Not alone. _


	33. Nega-Globby

**Angel: As of now, I'm writing The Globby Within. I'll probably be finished with the episodes by next week, and then I'll update once a day once I get to that point. I don't know if The Present is the only episode we'll get in December, but we'll see.**

It's a normal day in San Fransokyo as Globby is swinging around with a smile on his face. After helping Big Hero 7 save the city, it was at first strange. He had been seen as a villain by most people, and now he's a hero. The first thing he decided to do for a normal life was to get a job like other people do. He plucks birds out of his body and lands in front of Noodle Burger.

"Okay," He takes a deep breath. He crosses the street and gets hit by a bus. "Darn it."

He recovers and pushes open the doors with a deep breath. Globby lands in front of the manager, Sara. "So sorry I'm late!" He wipes away a piece of glob that landed on the table.

"Oh, well, did you bring your resume?" She tries to read the almost ineligible handwriting from the job application. "Mr, uh...Globby?"

"Please, Mr. Globby is my father," He says casually. "Or would be if my dad went through a freaky mutation..."

"So, uh...just Globby," She cringes at the glob seeping from the counter, smiling. He nods in confirmation. "Your resume?"

He digs into himself and pulls out the paper, a stray bird flying away. "Here you go," He holds it out to her. "I'm not sure about the formatting."

The paper sticks to his body, making it difficult for Sara to actually grab a good grip on it. "Sorry, but it's a little...it's a little...stuck." When she finally gets it out, the paper sticks to her face. "Maybe you could just tell me about your work experience," She pulls the paper off, flicking glob off her.

"Well, I can do this," He morphs himself into a T Rex, crashing through the roof.

"That is...something," She tries to keep an optimistic smile as she pulls off the purple substance from her sleeve.

"Something awesome?"

She chuckles nervously, "Something not that useful for making Noodle fries."

He shrinks back to normal, frowning. "Thanks for coming in. We'll let you know, okay?"

"Oh come on!" He pleads with her, knowing that tone too well to realize that he's not getting a job. "Please give me a chance," He jumps after the woman as she's walking away. "I need a job. I just wanna be a regular guy."

He slips on a water puddle, moving past her and crashing into several things while causing damage...

"Darn it!"

* * *

"New purse?" Honey Lemon asks in excitement. The twins are in the garage as they had been creating a bunny bazooka. "Oh, it's so cute!"

"Let's just say the bunny armor you did with High Voltage at the dance left a bunch of possibilities," Hana smiles up at her next to Hiro. Both are wearing gloves and protective goggles.

"It's still just a prototype, but we've gotta test it," Hiro hands her the purse and she puts it on. "Push that button."

"Okay," She presses a bunny button, turning her purse into a bazooka. "Ooh!" She grips the front as Hiro slides over.

"Extended range and accuracy," He explains to her.

"Not to mention the chem balls are unpredictable," Hana gestures to the purse.

"Sweet!" The woman readies the weapon, but it fires all over the place, releasing ice all over outside. Hana and Hiro had ducked, the girl staring at the garage. Globby just happens to be walking by.

"My 6th interview this week. Whoa!" He slips on the ice and crashes into trash. "DARN IT!"

Honey Lemon shrieks in alarm, rushing over to help him. "Okay, slight problem with the accuracy," Hiro murmurs to Hana.

"A _slight _problem?" She gestures towards outside. "You're lucky Aunt Cass is too busy working to notice this."

"Sorry Globby," Honey Lemon frowns a little.

"Nobody wants to hire a monster," He sags at the luck he's had with interviews: zero. "You'd think Monster Pizza would be open-minded, but no!"

"Oh, you're not a 'monster' monster Globby. Y-You're a good person," She tries to assure him.

"But that's just it! Being a monster was easy," He looks at his dripping arm. "Being a regular guy _and_ a monster is impossible."

"Would you like a hug?" Baymax holds out his arms and Globby immediately jumps into them. "There there," He pats the back of Globby's head. Honey Lemon sighs at his struggle. If she hadn't left her purse outside of GoGo's apartment like she warned her, this wouldn't have happened...yes, he was a purse thief, not exactly an ideal life. But he was still human...

"I'm so sorry, Globby. This is all my fault. It was my chem purse that did this to you."

"Which he did steal," Hiro slides over to them as Hana walks over.

"In Fred's words, a conflicting origin story. But don't tell him I said that."

"But if I had been more careful-"

"No, the kid's right," Globby speaks up, releasing Baymax. "I did this to myself. I'm a mess..."

"Come on, Globby," Hiro looks up at Hana and she nods. "We'll talk to Aunt Cass. I'm sure she could totally use some help around the Lucky Cat."

"Yeah! She's been doing it by herself for years," Hana waves it off. "I mean, I sometimes help out, but I can't do it all the time."

"Oh, you're the best!" He hugs the twins, his globs sticking to them. "You know, that comes out real easy with club soda. Oh, if only Obake could see us now, Hana!"

She blinks slowly upon hearing the name and he realizes what he said. "Oh, man, I didn't mean to...I know it's been hard considering-"

"Oh, no, it's fine," Hana shakes her head with a weak smile.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna upset ya."

"If anything, I'm still getting used to the fact that I was underneath his control...doing his bidding," She closes her eyes, but then opens them a second later. "Besides...it's not totally his fault that happened to me. Maybe if I had just forgiven Hiro sooner...I wouldn't have let myself be vulnerable to him."

"Aw, it's okay, Hana," Honey Lemon hugs her behind. "You have a lot of people who look up to you and still think you're a good person despite what happened."

"She's right," Hiro nods in agreement, rubbing his neck. "I deserved that silent treatment anyway."

"Thanks guys," Hana smiles at her brother and her friend.

* * *

Later on at SFIT, Liv herself is passing through the halls when she sees Honey Lemon running by. "Professor Granville, I need your permission!" She bursts into the room and Liv looks up curiously.

"Honey Lemon?"

"To use my lab for a very important non-school project," She continues without even listening to the teacher, handing her a stack of papers. "I want to fix Globby."

Liv's eyes widen at this. As in, the glob monster that used to be a man? She had heard about him and how he helped Big Hero 7 save San Fransokyo.

"I know what you're thinking. How, right?"

"If you'd-"

"First, I want to try chromatography," Honey Lemon counts off.

"Well-"

"But before you say no, let me reassure you that this project will not interfere with my school-"

"Good!" Professor Granville interrupts sharply. "But I'm not saying no. You have my permission."

She gasps happily. "I do?!"

"Take yes for an answer. Now, may I please resume my work without any-"

"Oh, thank you, Professor Granville!" Honey Lemon jumps up and down in excitement.

"Of that," The woman finishes, but it was already too late.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggles, backing out of the office. Liv turns away to make sure that she didn't see her.

"This...has potential," Liv says with a smirk, turning it into a smile as she stands in the doorway. "Grace! Who's up for a Buddha bowl?"

Granville would've greeted her kindly if it wasn't for the fact that she basically assaulted a student...a student that she gives well wishes for and respects. She held no politeness for Liv after that and she doesn't hesitate to give Liv a sour look.

"Ms. Amara," She greets thinly. She did say that the woman couldn't go to the robotics lab or be near Hana, but she couldn't outright ban her from coming to the school itself...

"Is...something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Granville puts on a forced smile. Even after all that happened, she's still pretending like everything is normal...probably too in denial from Hana's refusal to work with her.

* * *

At the café, Hiro and Hana are explaining Globby to Aunt Cass as best as they could. Knowing her, she'd want to know why he...looks like the way he is now. She scratches her cheek as she stares at him. He just waves kindly.

"How do you two know him again?" She whispers to the twins.

"From, uh, SFIT," Hiro stammers, giving a light smile. "Yeah."

"Totally from SFIT...which makes sense," Hana puts her hands behind her back, whistling.

"What happened to his...everything?" She gestures to his body.

"He stole-"

Hiro clears his throat, elbowing Baymax. "The spotlight! When he did this next-level experiment, but there was an accident. A horrible accident."

"Just look at him, Aunt Cass, he's been so down and unlucky with his life lately," Hana places a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to him as he's dripping glob into his hand sadly. He certainly looked sad enough about his situation...

"The poor guy..."

"Exactly! That's why we thought you could give him a job," Hiro looks up at her pleadingly, Hana doing the same.

"Oh, I don't know, twins," She rubs the back of her neck. "Has he ever worked in a café before?"

"Globby was a-"

Hana elbows him this time. "Personable guy, and a fast learner," She speaks up as they see Globby pouring whipped cream from his fingers into a coffee cup.

"Foam?" He smiles at Aunt Cass while the couple is disgusted.

"Aww...that's sweet...also kind of disturbing, but...okay, I'll give him a chance."

Globby jumps over and hugs her tightly. "Oh thank you!"

"Oh, um, you're welcome," She lightly pats his back before he leaves glob on her, which is not very appealing.

"You won't regret this, Aunt Cass! ...I hope..." Hiro looks away, a little unsure if Globby could really hold down this job. But he needed this breakthrough in his life.

"He has to wear gloves, okay?"

Hana glances to the customers, most of them staring at her, of course. Aunt Cass hugs her slightly. "Look how much business you're bringing me, Hana! I know you don't like the attention, but I'm sure that after all this time, it's died down a bit."

"A little, but not entirely," Hana crosses her arms. "Don't get me wrong, I love making friends, but sometimes some people can get a little...intrusive."

_Hana peeked past her shoulder to see people not in her class peeking into the glass from the door. Some were waving to her while others were taking pictures. She waved sheepishly at them until Granville shooed them away._

_Hana was walking home with her brother from therapy, both of them ignoring the crowd of people behind them._

_Hiro looked outside the lab window to see the bunch of people. Hana slid over and closed the curtain._

"Eh, I've honestly gotten used to it," Hiro shrugs at her.

* * *

Honey Lemon pokes a needle into a sample she took from Globby, watching it get a swirl of blue and then disappear. "Hmm," She hums as she looks through her notebook. Karmi suddenly appears from around the corner.

"Hey Honey Lemon," She greets with a small wave.

"Hey Karmi. You looking for Hiro or Hana?" Honey Lemon replies back while mixing substances.

She scoffs, darting her eyes away. "Why would I be looking for him?"

An explosion then occurs in Honey Lemon's face, covering her in a turquoise blue. She coughs a little, taking off her glasses and wiping them off. "I thought you two were friends like you and his sister."

"No! Gross!" Karmi exclaims in disgust. "And I mean for Hiro. Professor Granville said you could maybe use some help."

Honey Lemon wipes off her face with a cloth, shaking her hair back to normal. "With the bio-chem project?"

"Yes! I would love that! The chemistry I've got, but the bio part isn't really my area..." She looks to the right side of her desk.

"What are you working on?" Karmi asks as she leans in curiously.

"I just need a way to extract the foreign chemicals from Globby's tissue," She gestures to the moving glob. "So far, no luck."

"Globby?" Karmi questions in excitement. "Like the monster Globby?" She places the sample underneath a microscope.

"Not a monster, but yes," Honey Lemon corrects sheepishly.

"Cool," She comments as she looks at the cells moving around. "I've never seen anything like this. Did you lyse the cells?"

"Yeah, but as soon as I get through the membrane, his cells regenerate too quickly."

"What if you slowed down the regeneration?"

"How?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"Bio 101: starve the cells of nutrients."

"That's a great idea, Karmi!" She cheers, clasping her hands. "You're brilliant!"

"Yes, I know," Karmi looks up proudly.

"This is gonna work. I just know it!" She leans in towards the girl, making her a little bit uncomfortable.

"You're way optimistic," The girl replies sarcastically, but she fails to notice it.

"Yes, I know!" She shakes Karmi by the shoulders.

"Oh! I'm late for class, but I can stop by tomorrow if you want."

"Aww, bio besties!" Honey Lemon goes for a hug, but Karmi backs away slightly.

"Okay..." She says slowly, leaving the lab. "Hana, you should've warned me about her personality," She mutters to herself.

Honey Lemon moves her headband so that her hair goes into a bun. She gets to work on her part, watching the beaker as the liquid goes into it drop by drop. Hour by hour, she starts to get bored and eventually falls asleep later that night. The woman snores as her lab light is the only one on.

Suddenly, a vent shaft is opened from the inside, Chris sneaking into the building. He lands on the floor, a security bot immediately rolling inside, sensing the intruder. The legs appear underneath, scanning the room. Just when it spots Chris, he punches his arm through the glass, disabling the bot. The man is about to push it off when he hears Honey Lemon yawning.

"You need a puppy, GoGo," She doesn't turn around, going back to sleep. "Everyone needs a puppy..." Snores continue to come from her mouth and Chris pulls off the bot. What's strange is that he didn't feel pain, and there was no injuries left on him...

He takes the jar with the glob in it, stopping as she yawns again. "Andre...I named the puppy...Andre..."

Giving a blank look, he opens up the jar and stabs the glob with a needle. Then he closes it and stares at Honey Lemon, placing the destroyed boy inside the vent and leaving, with no trace that he was ever there...

* * *

The next morning, she's still sleeping in the lab, her hair a mess as Karmi approaches her. "How's it going?"

"I'm awake!" Honey Lemon falls onto the ground, catching a vial. "Oh, hi," She shakes her hair back to normal. "Sorry."

"So, did you extract the chemical?"

"Actually, our conversation yesterday got me thinking," She starts off, "What if instead I-"

"Neutralize them!" They say in unison.

"Jinx!" Honey Lemon points to her with a smile, glad they're on the same page.

"It would definitely be faster, and-"

"Oh!" The woman interrupts as the twins and Baymax approach them, waving happily. "Hi."

"Hey, honey Lemon," They greet in unison, Hiro narrowing his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Karmi."

Hana elbows him in the arm. "Stop," She hisses lightly at him.

"What? I greeted her."

"Ignoring him, what's up?" Hana shakes her head slowly at her brother.

"Being bio besties!" Honey Lemon pats Karmi's head, who doesn't look pleased to see Hiro.

"Please define bestie," Baymax speaks up.

"It's a friend, Baymax!" She explains, pouring a chemical into the full beaker.

"Really? With Karmi?" Hiro chuckles at the thought of Karmi being friends with Honey Lemon. Their personalities were so different, it'd be surprising to him if they had anything in common.

"Hey! We made a major scientific breakthrough," Karmi gestures to their work with a glare. "You made any of those lately?"

"What was it, Kar-"

Rather than let her ask and change the subject, Hiro interrupts his sister. "Oh, if you must know, I'm working on a-"

"Sorry, did I say I was interested?" Karmi leans in with a raised brow and Hana pinches her nose.

"Wha-You asked!"

"Rhetorical!"

"ARRRRGH!" Hiro throws his head back in frustration. "You are-"

"ALRIGHT!" Hana shouts at the top of her lungs, shocking all three of them. "Just walk away, Hiro."

"But-"

Hana stabs her switchblade into a table, causing him to flinch in fear. "C-Come on, Baymax!" He grabs the robot's arm, running away from her.

"Goodbye," Baymax waves to them and Karmi blows a raspberry.

"That was..."

"So annoying, right?" Karmi finishes for Honey Lemon. "But...also a little scary," She glances at Hana who grabs her blade back.

"Actually, Hiro's a really nice person."

"That's my brother you're talking about, Karmi," Hana crosses her arms. "I will say that he can be annoying sometimes, but overall, he is a good older brother to me."

"No way," Karmi deadpans at this. "He's so me, me, me. Ugh. You're a 14-year-old genius. We get it."

Hana clears her throat and her eyes go wide as she looks at the girl. She cringes, expecting the girl to be mad, but she just gives a knowing smirk.

"I don't know, I'm a 14-year-old genius, and I'm managing just fine."

"Oh...I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"Relax," The girl laughs, holding up a hand. "I'm not angry...anymore." She glances towards the table where she stabbed the knife.

"Do you ever think you and Hiro don't get along because you're so similar?" Honey Lemon places the new chemical into the sample.

"I am nothing like Hiro," Karmi denies with a laugh.

"In a good way," Honey Lemon suddenly gasps. "It worked!"

Karmi looks at the microscope as Hana leans in over her shoulder. "Ha, it worked!"

"We did it!" Honey Lemon pulls the two teenage girls into a hug. "Bestie hug!"

"I'm really not a hugger," Karmi wheezes out, Hana giggling a little.

"You are now!"

* * *

A customer swirls a cup full of glob. "Ma'am. I ordered a green tea. This is purple and sticky and gelatinous?" He pours out some of the purple substance, Cass cringing at it.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," She takes the cup from him. "I-I'll make you a new cup right away."

"Coming right up!" Globby says to a woman, putting a muffin in the bag. "Muffin, and don't forget your frost-iccino!" He places the meal in front of her. "Thank you, come again!" Her smile turns into a frown once she sees what it's covered in...She takes it begrudgingly and walks away, Globby failing to notice her expression.

"Let me get the door for you!" He swings his arm to open the door just as Honey Lemon comes in.

"I found a cure, Globby!" He ends up pulling her and the customer towards him, the frost-iccino landing on the same customer with the green tea. A plate of bacon and eggs goes flying into Aunt Cass' face. "Oh no, are you okay?"

"Sorry," Globby whispers sheepishly, the plate sliding off. The food is still on the woman. She spits out the bacon.

"So he's going with you now, right?" She narrows her eyes, a piece of egg sliding off her left eye.

* * *

Honey Lemon gets a machine ready that will theoretically turn Globby back into his normal self. "I think we're ready," She smiles, everyone including Karmi standing in the lab. Globby is in the machine, looking around nervously.

"Is it normal to be nervous?"

"Cracker?" Fred holds out a box. "I find crackers help."

"This won't hurt, I promise," Honey Lemon reassures him.

"I believe you," He puts his hand to his heart.

"I mean I think," She murmurs as she walks away, alarming the glob man.

"Wait, what?"

He's suddenly touched with the formula, letting out a scream as his body moves on its own. "Oh, that's refreshing!"

Honey Lemon looks at a device in her hands, frowning a little. "Hmm..."

"Hmm?" Globby wipes away the fog in front of his mouth. "Hmm is bad, right? What's wrong?"

"It doesn't seem to be working," She adjusts her glasses. "You should be-"

"Wait...I think I'm feeling something," He looks at himself, smiling. "Yeah..." He suddenly lets out a burp. "No, sorry. False alarm."

"Is it the exact formula from earlier?" Karmi walks over to Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, unless I miscalculated or...maybe our test was a fluke."

"Could it be the delivery system?" Hiro rubs his chin.

"Ugh!" Karmi groans at him. "No! We thought of that already."

"Okay, sorry, just trying to help," He holds up his hands in defense. Hana sighs slowly, a hand on her forehead.

"Uh, guys?" Wasabi points up ahead.

"Huh?"

"What?"

They look towards Globby as his body starts picking off globs piece by piece. "What's happening?" He looks at himself.

"I think it's working," Fred muffles through his crackers.

"It's working?" He asks hopefully, the levels going down as his body changes form limb by limb. The machine powers off and the door opens. Dibs stands up slowly, the neuro-transmitter he stole still over his face. He takes them off, eyes widening. "It worked!"

He then notices Hana covering her mouth in disgust, turning around and walking away slowly. "What's with her?"

"Umm..." Hiro has his eyes covered, gesturing to his body. Then Dibs realizes the situation, especially upon seeing the others looking away with either cringes or looks of disgust. Hana opens the door, closing it behind her.

"Does anyone have any pants?"

Hana can be heard throwing up outside from what she just witnessed...

* * *

Dibs looks at his human hands. For so long, he's waited to be human again. "How do you feel?" Honey Lemon asks as he's sitting on Baymax acting as a chair.

"I don't know, how do I look?" He asks back nervously.

"You appear human," Baymax answers for him.

"Goodbye Globby," GoGo smiles a little as Wasabi holds up a mirror.

"And welcome back Dibs!"

"I can't believe it!" Dibs tries to reach for the mirror, forgetting that he's no longer Globby. "Oh. Right, now I have to get up and walk over to get it."

"Here," Honey Lemon hands him the mirror.

"It's me," He gives a fond look at the glass. "Ah, I forgot how good-looking I am," He admires himself, Hana rolling her eyes and wiping her mouth. "Not bad."

* * *

Liv is in her secret lab, putting the glob Chris stole from Honey Lemon onto a petri dish. She then splits it in half and they grow to the same size, to her delight.

"Cell regeneration?" Chris asks behind her, holding a coffee cup.

"Yes," She swirls around a few drops of something from a beaker. "If I can figure it out, this could be the breakthrough."

"You mean for-"

"What else?" She interrupts, grabbing an empty beaker. "Now, let's see if I can amplify the tissue's regenerable abilities..." Inserting a needle into one of them, she watches as an altered substance goes into the sample. It turns purple and consumes the other sample, eating everything else except for the desk. "Interesting..."

She grabs a large jar and places the purple globs inside. She adds in more of what she created to make it larger. It breaks through the glass, the glob flying everywhere. Chris holds out an umbrella to shield the two from the mess. However, Liv has a big smile on her face as the globs come back together, standing over them like a big monster.

"Pretty neat, right?" Liv gestures to the final product. "Put it into a containment cell. Get it something to eat."

* * *

Dibs is enjoying coffee and pancakes with Felony Carl in Joe's Diner. "Hey, you got knees. Enjoying those?"

"Oh, loving it," He replies happily. "All my joints are wonderful. I mean, elbows," He moves around his arm, but Felony Carl doesn't seem to be buying it. In fact, his answer seems forced. "Come on. It's pretty great."

"Uh huh. And hey, how about teeth?" Felony Carl points to his mouth, holding his cup.

"Yeah, teeth! A lot of fun!" Dibs moves around his mouth and Carl takes one sip of his coffee, deciding to finally bring it up.

"I don't wanna overstep my boundaries here, but your enthusiasm seems...forced."

Dibs drops his smile, placing his chin on the table in dismay. "You must have X-Ray eyes, Felony Carl. You see through my knees, elbow, and teeth all the way to my soul..."

"They're regular eyes," Felony Carl informs him.

"Well, you're right. Being fully human again is kind of...boring. No offense."

"Hey, you're in a safe space," Felony Carl gestures around the diner.

"I mean, my life as a mutated freak was often gross," Dibs stands up and comes over to sit next to his friend. "Painful, embarrassing...but so exciting." He shows pictures of himself with Obake's 'twins', Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase, and Obake himself. "I was a valued member of a team of supervillains. But then I turned good and joined the heroes. And I helped them save San Fransokyo and everyone in it! ...I was special."

"No, no, no," Felony Carl puts an arm around him. "You are special."

"Aw, thanks Carl," He smiles at the sentiment.

"You're welcome. Now, be a champ and pick up the check. I gotta go meet a guy about a thing. The guy's my dad and the thing is his birthday."

Dibs scooches out of the seat. Felony Carl nods at him curtly before leaving. Dibs sighs at the picture of himself with his friends. When being good Globby...he thought he was important...but now that he's just Dibs...

Who is he really?

* * *

Chris arrives in the sub level 9 lab, delivering a meal to the new monster like Liv had asked him. "Who's excited for an artisanal cheese plate?" He sings, disabling the lock on the cell. The monster immediately attacks the man and escapes. It goes to the eyeballs, eating one before leaving.

Liv notices the breach as Chris runs up to her, covered in the purple substance. "We have a problem. It escaped..."

"So I see..." She shuts off the alarm so that the protocol wasn't activated.

"But don't we need it for-"

"Dead end," She walks down the stairs, taking off her goggles. "It's too unstable. It's the city's problem now..."

* * *

That evening in SFIT, the gang are enjoying a meal as Granville approaches them. "Hello students. Honey Lemon, how is your special project coming?"

"It was a complete success! Globby, or should I say Dibs, is cured!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands happily.

"With us seeing more than we needed to in a lifetime," Hana gags at the memory.

"I knew you could do it," The teacher says as GoGo's phone beeps.

"But I couldn't have without Karmi!"

"Thank god she's not here to hear you say that," Hana murmurs, looking around them. Not that she was denying that Karmi helped, but sometimes her ego could annoy the heck out of her big brother, and she did not need a repeat of what happened between them earlier.

"Uh, guys," GoGo speaks up, getting their attention. "We have to go," She shows her phone to them, which has live footage of the monster Liv created terrorizing the city. The new Globby smashes cars and starts to wreck buildings. He throws a car into the air just as Big Hero 7 arrive on the scene. Even though they're different colors, it looks very similar to the Globby they know.

"Oh no! This is impossible!" Honey Lemon gasps at his appearance. She thought she cured him; how did he turn back to normal?

"Hm," Hana examines the monster closer. "I don't think that's-"

The new Globby grabs a mailbox, throwing it towards them. Hana slams the ground, an electric surge touching the street. It hits the mailbox, sending the object flying.

"Is it me or is Globby a lot bigger?" Wasabi points to him nervously.

"And meaner?" Hiro asks next.

"Yeah. Whatever you did to him made him way worse. He's gone full phase two!" Fred couldn't help but comment, Hana sighing a little. His whole 'phase two' thing was still taking some time getting used to, because all of the bio-engineering is definitely nothing they've faced before...why was this happening to all the villains (besides Globby)? What exactly do people have to gain from this...?

Her first suspect that comes to mind would be Liv, but it's shaky at best. And her suspicion had nothing to do with what happened between her and the woman...okay, maybe it did, but that look in Liv's eyes...she's obviously hiding something. What exactly, she didn't know. Plus, it'd be tough to prove since Sycorax has an impeccable reputation...

"I thought I neutralized the mutation, but maybe his cells were too unstable," Honey Lemon bites her lip in guilt.

"We don't know that for sure, Honey Lemon," Hana tries to ease her.

"But what if it was?"

"Whatever," GoGo says in exasperation. "He's going down."

"Wait!" Honey Lemon stops them before they can do anything. "He's our friend. Just let me talk to him, please."

"Be careful," Wasabi whispers after her as she gets closer. She dodges a flying car.

"Globby. Globby, listen to me," She cringes after a rock is thrown near her. "I know I failed you the first time. But whatever happened, I know I can fix it. You don't have to do this."

The new Globby roars at the woman in response. "Listen to me, Globby...this isn't who you are."

He seems to be thinking about it...until Dibs comes in on a bike. "I think she's getting through," Fred murmurs as Dibs stops next to them.

"Hey guys."

Hana could literally hear the record scratch in her head as she turns to the man. "Who's the monster?"

"Dibs?" Honey Lemon glances over her shoulder in confusion.

Fred gasps sharply once they've snapped out of it. "It's a whole new Globby?! Oh, my gosh. I get to name it. I get to name it. Yes, yes, yes. It's not, it's like the opposite of Globby. It's a negative—Nega-Globby! It's Nega-Globby!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Dibs drops his ice cream, getting off his bike and taking off his helmet.

"Wait, Dibs, you-"

"Form of a bull!" He interrupts Hana, using his fingers to act as horns. He runs forward, sticking to the evil glob. Then he realizes what the girl was trying to tell him. "Oh, right." Nega-Globby punches him and he goes flying. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball, and he lands on a squishy. The others go to fight Nega-Globby while she goes to check up on their friend.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugs him in relief. "But you should get out of here. It's not safe." While she's saying this, he eyes her chem purse, the same thing that caused his mutation. He stares at it, narrowing his eyes. He had to help...

Nega-Globby slams down his hands, spreading glob everywhere. Fred superjumps above him. "Alright, Nega-Globby. Prepare to be fire-" The monster swings at him, and he goes flying away. GoGo hits his cheek with a disc. He crawls up to her and she throws them again, slicing at the legs. He starts chasing her and she jumps over a car. Nega-Globby smacks the vehicle away before releasing acid. It melts away her wheels and Hana flies over her, grabbing her hand. Some acid shoots up towards her and she yelps, ducking away and dropping GoGo. Luckily, she landed away from the dangerous substance.

Wasabi uses a car to jump over to the monster. "Okay, that's enough!" His blades have the same effect on it as GoGo's wheels. Nega-Globby's eye appears behind him and he stops, looking over his shoulder. He's thrown onto the street next to GoGo. Baymax punches Nega-Globby to bits.

"Phew," Hana sighs in relief before seeing that her relief shouldn't have appeared so soon. Nega-Globby reforms into himself, battling the robot.

"Baymax, rocket fis-oh watch out!" Nega-Globby slithers away and hits the two with glob.

"Hiro! Baymax!" Hana shouts, bringing her fists together and firing a powerful electric surge to Nega-Globby. It goes through him instead of doing what she expected. She gasps in shock before the monster beings his arm around and knocks her onto the ground. Hiro and Baymax get stuck to a wall of a building.

"I cannot move."

Hiro tries to get out, but he can't. "Me neither."

"Don't worry, guys, I got this!" Honey Lemon reaches for her purse, but it's no longer over her shoulder. "Wait, no! My purse!"

Dibs runs off while holding her purse, also wearing the neurotransmitter. He slides into an alley, staring at the object.

"Someone has to help..."

He carefully places it in front of him, trying to break it. He attempts using the walls, his teeth, and his feet, but it doesn't budge.

"Why. Won't. You. Break?!" He shouts in frustration, kicking it to the fire escape. It rolls down the ladders, bringing one of them down onto a plank. The ladder hits the plank, sending the purse onto the street. A bus rolls over it, breaking the purse and spraying Dibs with the goo.

"It's working! Oh man, I forgot how much this part hurt!"

He transforms back into Globby.

Nega-Globby in the meantime is towering over Honey Lemon, who is stuck without anything to defend herself.

"Just-just take it easy, Nega-Globby. Nice Nega-Globby..." She presses her hand to her commlink. "Guys, my purse is gone."

"Coming..." Wasabi weakly lifts his head up. "Ow..."

"I'm all out. Fred, where are you?"

"Uh..." He lifts himself up from a dumpster, in an unknown area. "I have no idea..."

"Hang on, I put a tracker into it," Hana pulls out her phone. The purple monster turns towards her and she yelps at his eye staring at her. She backflips away from his swings, but they're distracting the girl from giving her enough time to look at her phone. The next one hits her arm, knocking the device out of her hand. "No!" She shouts as it breaks onto the street, the glob grabbing her bolts and throwing them away.

"I'm out!" She frowns towards Wasabi and GoGo.

Nega-Globby gets even closer, swinging towards Honey Lemon. She yelps, ducking just in time as he hits a car instead. She dodges another and he roars in her face. "Hiro, Hana, I need that prototype!"

"Hana!"

"Yeah...not possible," Hana lightly picks up her phone.

"I'll call Skymax! I just...have to get to my...phone!"

Nega-Globby creates a hammer, holding it over his head. "Stay back!" Honey Lemon warns him and he's about to attack when Globby pulls her away.

"Gotcha!" He lands behind the monster, placing her onto the road. "You're safe now."

"Globby!" She exclaims in shock, Hana running over to them. "You changed back!"

"But why?" Hana asks him, "I thought you were happy being human again."

"You guys needed help," He smiles, hands on his hips, "And I realized being a freak is my happy place!"

They glance to each other, smiling as they realize that he doesn't need to be human to be happy. "Stay here. I'll deal with the big guy!"

He moves himself over to Nega-Globby. "Hey!"

The monster turns his head around. "The position of Globby has been filled, by me! And I'm about to show you my special skills." He transforms into a bull, rushing over to his opponent. Nega-Globby turns into a bigger bull and knocks Globby into the air.

"Globby!" The two girls shout in unison.

_When you're back out on the street _

_And there's danger in the air_

Globby stretches his arm in front of Nega-Globby, the rest of his body turning into a brick wall. He lands on Nega-Globby's foot.

_When you feel the flash of heat, come on!_

Nega-Globby punches the original onto the street and he turns back to normal.

_It's time to take the dare_

Globby turns his whole body into ice, throwing an icicle at Nega-Globby, who turns into fire.

_Standing tall, the winner takes all_

Fire Nega-Globby swallows the icicle and it melts into his body.

_You've earned the right_

Globby opens up a hole in his body as his opponent fired at him.

_And you're gonna grab that right_

Globby punches him in the face.

_And take that fight_

Nega-Globby grabs his cheeks, Hiro's fingers almost to his phone. Globby jumps out of Nega-Globby's hands.

_To your own worst enemy_

He creates a shield with his left arm as Nega-Globby had created a sword. His other arm creates another sword, piercing through Globby. Wasabi and GoGo both cringe at the impalement.

_Standing tall, the winner takes all_

Nega-Globby flings around Globby to get him off, with no avail.

_Step into the hot nights_

Using his other arm, he cuts Globby in half, his upper half landing on the road.

_Got no fear, no fright_

Globby ducks from Nega-Globby's attacks, his arms helping him walk.

_Go face-to-face with the mighty might_

He catches up to his legs and attaches himself.

_Of your own worst enemy_

Turning into a pterodactyl, he takes flight.

_Now everyone is gonna see_

Nega-Globby looks around for his opponent, only for Globby to take hold of his shoulders by the claws of his feet.

_It's coming down to you and me_

The girls gasp, Hana looking towards her brother.

_You and me, me and you_

Hiro finally manages to get a grip on his phone.

_Doin' what we gotta do_

Nega-Globby forms into a pterodactyl as well, trying to fight off Globby.

_Fightin' for the right in a blazing white-hot spotlight_

They eventually crash on the road, delivering punches to the other rapidly. Nega-Globby and Globby then punch each other in the face multiple times, a strong punch to each other's fist exploding them into bits. One of them lands on Wasabi's face, to his disgust. Globby forms back to normal.

"Okay, how about this?"

He forms into a T-Rex, roaring. Nega-Globby grows into a larger one, roaring even louder than Globby did. Despite this, he tackles his opponent, who grabs his back by the teeth, throwing him away. Globby lands safely on his feet, punching him. They roll into a ball, rolling past the girls.

"Oh no!"

They both get a notification from their phones, looking up to see her purse with the bunny bazooka arriving.

"Thanks Skymax!" She catches it and readies the bazooka, a purple visor appearing over her eyes.

"Yeah, not good," Globby comments as he's still fighting with Nega-Globby.

Honey Lemon readies the chem balls. "Hold still, Globby!"

"I'm trying, but I am gelatinous!" He calls out.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt...I mean, I think. It won't, right?" She glances towards Hana.

"No! Just try not to make sudden moves!" Hana tells Globby.

_But you act like you don't care_

She fires the chem balls at rapid speed and they hit Nega-Globby. "Yeah, Honey Lemon!" Globby cheers at this.

"It's working!" Hana pumps her fists as she continues firing.

_I can feel the flash of fear_

_Come on it's time to take the dare_

Nega-Globby rolls himself into a ball, heading towards Honey Lemon and Hana.

_Stand tall, winner takes all, you've earned the right_

Her ammo starts to run out and Nega-Globby jumps towards them.

_And you're gonna grab that right_

He opens up his mouth, about to swallow them.

_And take the fight to your own worst enemy_

Globby eats him up, having turned into a T-Rex again. "And that is how you monster."

_When your name is Globby!_

A few bystanders, who had seen this, start clapping for him. "Way to go, Mr. Globby!" Sara calls out from down below.

"Thanks Sara!" He waves to her, shrinking back to normal. "Oh," Honey Lemon pulls Hana and him into a group hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Did you guys see that?!" Fred suddenly arrives out of nowhere. "Globby ate the other Globby?!"

"Great job," GoGo tells him. "All three of you."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving our butts," Wasabi rubs the back of his neck.

"You're not a monster after all, huh?" Hana smiles up at him. "You're a hero!"

"Thanks kid."

"Couldn't have done it without my new...wait, where's Hiro and Baymax?" Honey Lemon looks around for them and Hana's eyes widen, looking up. The two are still stuck to the wall.

"We are still stuck."

"I'll get my bolts..." Hana walks away to get them.

* * *

The next day, they're enjoying breakfast at Joe's Diner, Hiro putting ketchup over his eggs. Hana sticks out her tongue in disgust.

"I still wonder where the other Globby came from..."

"Nega-Globby," Fred corrects the boy. "Come on. Remember, I named it, like, right on the spot?" He takes a bite out of his pancakes. "It was pretty genius."

"We get it," Hana rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Okay, I wonder where Nega-Globby came from," Hiro takes a bite out of his bacon.

"I don't know. But there have been a lot of weird things happening in this city lately," Wasabi speaks up.

Globby arrives in the diner. "Globby in the house!"

People stare at him for a few seconds. "Who didn't get a picture?"

They crowd around the hero, cheering. "You mean like that?" GoGo gestures to the scene.

"Aww, I'm glad Globby's happy," Honey Lemon says to them.

"And I'm glad attention is off me for a change...but something tells me that won't last long," Hana takes a bite out of her fruit cup. While he's taking pictures...one eye of Nega-Globby has survived inside of him...

* * *

"Is it her?" Hiro asks expectantly as Hana is checking Spy Bee's logs again.

"Somehow, she's done tests on a new experiment, but...look at this." She moves her chair over and he sees the data.

"The same components as Globby...which means..."

"She created Nega-Globby," They say in unison.

"But how'd she get a sample of him to change a part of Globby into Nega-Globby?" Hiro murmurs slowly.

"She probably stole it," Hana narrows her eyes. "And she has eels in her office now..."

"Does that mean she's behind High Voltage?"

"Well, since Fred's eel theory ended up being right..." Hana pauses as she looks at him. "Yeah...I think it does."


	34. The Fate of the Roomates

**Angel: Hi guys, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving with your families. I know I did...**

**Because I got accepted to Kennesaw State University! Whoo! I was praying so hard to get into this school as a transfer student, and I did because this was my first choice. I didn't apply to this one back when I moved to Georgia after high school because it's just easier to apply as a transfer. I figured to just do my first two years at Georgia Highlands College, and it paid off! Hope everyone is keeping your grades up before we get to winter break.**

**And I'm finished with Hardlight. *drops to knees in relief* Now we just need to get to The Present, which I'm really excited for. That's also why I'm updating this on a Friday, because I'm uploading once a day now! Though it's mostly over excitement over my university news!**

It's a normal day as Heathcliff is picking up Fred and Mini-Max from their meeting at the comic book club.

"I trust your funny book club was illuminating, Master Frederickson," He looks at Fred through the rearview mirror.

"Twas indeed, Heathcliff! We took a deep dive into the new Captain Fancy," He shows the open pages as the tiny robot appears behind the driver's seat.

"Fred dazzled with his superior comic insights!"

"I was the only one who noticed that the artist A.J Doehertz drew himself into the issue as the nosy neighbor Mr. Cameo."

Heathcliff waits for an elderly woman to cross the street before continuing down the road. "Oh, delightful discovery, sir."

"Oh, you should've seen Richardson's face when-"

The butler suddenly takes a sharp turn as a futuristic-looking blue car speeds past them. In front of them is a girl riding a moped.

"Brace for impact," Mini-Max points at her. Heathcliff simply turns left, two similar looking cars as the blue one approaching.

"You might wish to hang on," Heathcliff pulls some levers, pressing on the gas pedal hard. He zips past the two cars, Fred screaming at the top of his lungs. The butler turns past a police car as Mini-Max flies around.

"Loud noises are exciting!"

Up ahead, a mother is pushing a baby stroller on the crosswalk. Heathcliff pulls a lever, pushes on the gas pedal again, and spins around the mother and her baby with ease. Then a truck honks, which Heathcliff narrowly misses. He drives past cars and then continues driving as if nothing had just happened. Fred's seatbelt is around his head as he stares in shock, wondering what just happened.

"Whoa..."

"My apologies, sir. Please, continue your riveting story."

* * *

The others are eating lunch in the dining hall when Fred arrives. "Guys, guys, guys!" He slides past them and crashes, Hana looking up with an orange slice in her mouth. "Guys, guys!" He says this at least ten times, jumping up and down with phone in hand. "You should've seen these cars! They looked like they were from the future." He gasps sharply, "Maybe they were from the future!"

He slams his fists onto the table, sending two drinks flying. One of them lands on Baymax while the other hits Hana in the face.

"Oh no," Baymax comments as Hana closes her eyes, sighing wearily at the mess.

"Fred, that was a 12 dollar cold press juice!" Wasabi exclaims at him.

"My bad guys, you two both know time travel gets me all worked up. Here," He picks up the Roomba on the ground and cleans Baymax with it. "Let me get that for ya." He places the cup onto the table and pours the drink inside it. "And there you go."

However...the drink is filled with a band-aid, hair, and other dirt. "Oh, and look! A bonus tater tot!"

Wasabi gags at the sight, running off to go throw up. "You should breathe now," Baymax walks after him for medical attention. Fred holds out the Roomba to Hana, who backs away slightly.

"No thanks," She denies quickly, squeezing her hair dry.

"Oh, there was a bank robbery last night," Hiro says as he sees the news report on his phone. "Maybe those were the getaway cars."

"From the future..." Fred whispers as he pops up between the twins, who give him weird looks.

"Or not," GoGo comments dryly while holding a sushi roll with her chopsticks.

"One way to find out. Night Patrol," Hiro crosses his arms.

"In the future..." Fred sinks downwards, coming back up. "Wait, no, I mean, tonight. Let's do it tonight."

Hana sighs at him, taking a napkin and trying to at least get the stains off. "I feel terrible, but I can't make it, I'm throwing a sticker party!" Honey Lemon holds up a giant roll of stickers. "It's BYOS. Bring your own stickers!" She holds GoGo's shoulders, whose eyes widen.

"Great," The woman grumbles under her breath. "Not another sticker party..."

"What was that, GoGo?"

"I was just saying..." She scoots away slightly. "How sad I am to miss it...but duty calls," She eats another roll.

"Don't worry, we'll have a sticker after-party, just you, me, and Hana!" Honey Lemon smiles happily. GoGo glances towards Hana as she's still wiping at her shirt.

"You got it all over, Fred..." She frowns as it's not coming off.

"Oh, there's this awesome technique to get that out, Hana Banana," Fred holds up a straw, swallowing up some juice from a clean cup. He then sprays some of it on the stain.

"Stop it, that's not a technique! Not to mention it's gross!"

GoGo sighs in defeat. She can't exactly avoid her apartment, and she had the feeling that Honey Lemon would be upset if she said no...which she wouldn't want for herself.

"Fine."

"Fine is GoGo for Yay!" Honey Lemon cheers, hugging her, much to GoGo's annoyance.

* * *

Later on, she's cleaning one of her discs, sweat falling onto it. Touching her forehead, she looks at her hand. "Ugh...it's so hot."

"Oh, I turned on the heat," Honey Lemon pops up behind her. "Warm stickers stick best!"

She looks at the heart stickers, crossing her arms. "Of course they do..."

"Also, I just got these mood stickers! They change colors!" Honey Lemon plants a heart mood sticker on GoGo's forehead, which turns black.

"Wow. Life-changing."

"Uh oh," Honey Lemon inspects her face. "Looks like someone needs a hug!"

She hugs her friend, who removes the sticker from her forehead and plants it underneath the table.

* * *

That night, three futuristic cars zoom out of garages and into San Fransokyo. GoGo meets up with the others, growling as she's removing stickers from her suit. Baymax scans her briefly.

"GoGo, your clenched jaw indicates you are frustrated."

"That's because I just can't with Honey Lemon's bajillion hobbies," She clenches her fists.

"Oh, come on. How bad can they be?" Wasabi asks from the stair railings.

"She also plays the electric harp, has a butterfly aviary in her closet, and don't forget her smile-lates," GoGo crosses her arms, the twins glancing at each other curiously.

"What are Smile-lates?"

"It's Pilates, but you have to grin like a nitwit through the entire workout," She pushes her cheeks together as an example. Fred lands next to her and tries it out.

"Guys, I can feel it, my cheeks are getting so swole."

"Honey Lemon is just...you know, positive," Hana shrugs at her. "People are allowed to have hobbies."

"Oh, and she keeps painting portraits of me without my knowledge or permission," GoGo adds in.

_GoGo brushed her teeth in the bathroom, Honey Lemon hiding behind the shower curtains. The easel moved just a little, alarming her, and she sighed knowingly. GoGo moved away the purple curtain._

"_Surprise portrait!"_

Fred continues with the Smile-lates.

"I don't know how you two do it," GoGo gestures to the twins.

"Us? Well, we both know we have privacy and boundaries on certain things," Hiro shrugs, looking at his sister.

"Other than his snoring and him keeping the light on when he stays up, he's a great roommate," Hana smiles a little.

"And she could work on keeping her pictures off my side of the wall," Hiro smirks lightly.

"I'm living life, I'm gonna take photos!" She defends herself before turning to her friend. "But GoGo, if this stuff really bothers you, you could just talk to Honey Lemon. You've been roommates ever since the beginning of last semester, I'm sure she'd understand."

Before GoGo could even say anything else, the cars from Fred's joy ride with Heathcliff zip right past them.

"Baymax! Let's go!" Hiro jumps onto his back and the two fly off. Hana stomps on the sidewalk, catapulting herself into the air. Electric spheres appear in front of her and she starts jumping on them. GoGo and Fred take off, leaving behind Wasabi, who seems to be thinking about something.

"Wait, can we go back to the surprise portraits for a second?"

"No!" Hana exclaims at him from her commlink. Suddenly the cars split up, two going off to the left and the last one continuing straight. GoGo skids to a stop, looking to her left.

"Hey, wait, important question!" Fred calls out while jumping. "What year are you from?!"

Wasabi runs after the twins and Baymax. "Really should've brought my car!"

The twins look at the design of the car, trying to figure out how to stop it. Baymax lands in front of the car, holding out a hand. Hana appears next to him, readying her hands with electricity.

"This is an unsafe speed."

However, the car jumps above them and continues on. Hana's mouth opens wide as she looks behind her. "It jumped."

"Uh, guys? These cars can jump," Hiro tells the others.

The blue car zooms down the road as Fred follows it. "Well so can I!"

He lands on top of the car, holding on as the car tries to shake him off. "Oh, I should've come up with the second part of this plan!" The car suddenly flips over, sending Fred into a target billboard, and he actually gets a bullseye.

He slides onto the ground. "Whoa...my swole cheeks saved me..."

GoGo chases after the yellow car, tossing her disc. She knocks off one of the wheels, and it skids onto the streets. GoGo's smile drops as she sees that the car is about to hit an old woman walking down the sidewalk. She has no idea of the danger approaching her. Baymax and Hana arrive above her, Hiro firing his magnets. They land on two poles, creating a magnetic field that stops the car. Hiro jumps off as Fred arrives.

"Alright, out of the car!" GoGo warns, but when Hiro opens the door, there's no one inside.

"Remote driver? Huh..."

"Who could be behind this?" Hana murmurs to herself as Wasabi arrives via taxi.

"Sorry, guys! There was a lot of traffic!"

"What's that?" Fred picks up a purple coin, examining the label. "Maximum Insane Driving Challenge?" He gasps sharply at the familiar name. "Mr. Sparkles!"

"Ugh...great," Hana sags her shoulders. Yeah, it was real nice knowing that the same man who almost sent her into space is behind all this...

* * *

Mr. Sparkles is laughing as he's talking to the drivers in an abandoned warehouse. "Too bad, so sad! Wha-wha-whaaaa~ Racer numero uno, you are black-flagged!"

"Not fair!" The orange driver lifts up his goggles. "Big Hero 7 got in my way!"

"Hey, the Maximum Insane Driving Challenge is a real-time race!" He shows a map of the city. "On the real-life streets of San Fransokyo! There's gonna be obstacles and the occasional superhero!" He lowers himself with a silk rope to grin at the driver.

"Still not fair!"

"I know! Like life!" Mr. Sparkles spins around and a buzzer goes off. The driver slides into a pool of water for losing. "Only the winner of Maximum Insane Driving Challenge win a pair of these fabulous, cashmere-lined driving gloves!" He holds out the pair, the two drivers beaming at each other. The orange driver claps from the water. "Not you! You go now!"

He gets out of the pool in defeat. "I'll find a new driver worthy of these luxurious, cashmere-lined driving gloves!" He snuggles the gloves, the two drivers staring at him. "This is a private moment between me and the gloves."

They cringe, looking away. The two didn't want to know what would happen if they kept staring.

* * *

GoGo arrives back to her apartment, hearing voices speaking from inside. "Oh great, the sticker party's still here," She deadpans, opening up the door with her key.

However, she's surprised to find everyone else there. "Uh oh, GoGo's in the house!" Fred shouts as Honey Lemon approaches her and gives her a hug.

"Um...what's going on?" She asks curiously.

"GoGo," The taller woman releases her. "I know how much you treasure your space, and I know I've invaded it with my stickers and my Smile-lates and my surprise portraits."

Hana stares at one with GoGo brushing her teeth in a uniform. "Honey Lemon...where are you getting at?" She has a feeling that there's more to what she's saying.

"I just found out that SFIT is allowing me to return to the dorms!" She reveals, the others smiling. "You can have your apartment back!"

The four behind her celebrate, Wasabi throwing up confetti. Hiro blows a noise-maker while Hana fires off a shirt cannon.

"Oh! Wow!" GoGo smiles as Honey Lemon gives her another hug. "Finally!"

But then the words take effect at her friend not being around anymore... "I'm free..."

Hana notices her smile drop, staring at her curiously.

* * *

The next day, Hiro, Fred, Hana, and Baymax meet up with Felony Carl and Globby. Hana couldn't stop thinking about GoGo's expression after she heard the news, though...she almost looked a little sad at the thought of Honey Lemon leaving...maybe she should talk to her friend later just to make sure she's okay.

"So, what's with airbags here?" Felony Carl gestures to the robot.

"I am a personal healthcare companion."

"You seem extremely huggable," Felony Carl stares at him.

"He is!" Hana reveals with a smile, sipping her fruit smoothie.

"Look, we need some information," Hiro gets the conversation back on track.

"Globby said you know what's up, what's going down, what's going around, pretty much all the directions," Fred narrows his eyes, trying to look tough.

"Fred, no one talks like that," Hana deadpans at him.

"Felony Carl and I go way back," Globby gestures to his friend. "I knew him when he was just Misdemeanor Carl."

"Yeah, and you were still human," Felony Carl nudges him slightly. "Time flies. Carpe diem so they say. Well, the Romans anyway."

"How many names do you have?" Hana murmurs to herself.

"Recognize this?" Fred holds up the purple coin they found last night. He slides it over for Felony Carl to see.

"I may or not have heard about an emotionally unstable man boy handing them out. Mr. Sprinkles."

"Sparkles," Hiro corrects him.

"Okay, if you say so. The freak's running some kind of drone car race for well-to-do thrill seekers," He reveals to the three.

"How 'well-to-do' are we talking?" Fred uses air quotes.

"Ascots..." He leans in closer towards them and they do the same. "And monocles."

"Ascots and monocles...hmm," Fred nods in thought.

"Why are these rich people drone-car racing?" Hiro couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, what do they have to gain from helping Mr. Sparkles?" Hana questions, crossing her arms over the table.

"Because poor people can't."

"Why not?" Globby wonders before he realizes the difference between the two groups. "Ohhh. The money."

"One more thing. Spankles is working with a big fella, volatile, dry cleans his track suits."

"Yama!" The three exclaim in unison.

"What is this, Throwback Week?" Hana shakes her head. First Sparkles and now Yama...who was next, Baron Von Steamer?

"Baymax, can you bring up a map of San Fransokyo?" Hiro looks at the robot, who pulls up the map on his belly.

"Tap to zoom."

"Felony Carl, show us where you saw Yama and Sparkles."

"I'm not saying nothing," Felony Carl gives a smug look, "But..." He looks at the map, zooming in and marking the spot. He stands up to face Baymax. "Now, we hug."

The two hug and Hana snaps a photo.

* * *

GoGo is sketching blueprints when Honey Lemon pops in. "Hey GoGo, sorry for all the boxes. I'm gonna try to be out by the end of the week."

"Really?" She didn't think it'd be that soon. "So...you're just gonna stiff me for your half of the rent?"

"Of course not!" She steps forward, pulling out her phone. "I already Cash Guru-ed you my half of the rent for the next three months," The woman shows that the process is already being done.

"oh, that's really nice of you," GoGo smiles weakly. Honey Lemon gives a bright smile of her own before leaving her friend. She stares after her before the twins and Baymax arrive.

"Hey, we got a lead on Sparkles."

"Yay," GoGo puts her head onto the table.

"What'd I say?" Hiro shrugs up at Baymax. Hana simply slaps him on the arm for his cluelessness. "Ow! What the heck?"

"I'll tell you later. Now go get me a fruit juice from the machine," She points towards outside so that she can talk to GoGo alone.

"Hey, you're not the boss of-"

One death glare tells him that he should not finish that sentence. "...Heh. U-Um, I'll go buy one!"

GoGo taps her pencil against the paper, giving a melancholy look at the thought of a close friend leaving...she was so alone in her apartment before, and she was used to it, but now that Honey Lemon is moving out...she couldn't help but feel sad.

"I am programmed to provide emotional support," Baymax stands behind her.

"GoGo, are you okay?" Hana asks in concern.

"...Guys, I'm fine," She says after a few seconds.

"Your slumped shoulders and the lower pitch of your voice are indicators that you are not fine."

"Is this about Honey Lemon again?" Hana questions, looking behind her shoulder. She had seen the girl leave before approaching GoGo. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't need-"

"Sharing feelings can be difficult, but can lead to a better outcome," Baymax pats her shoulder. Hana rests her chin on the other shoulder, her eyes glancing at GoGo with a gentle smile.

"Hmm," She takes a moment to think about it. "Yeah. Maybe you're right, Baymax. And...yeah, it's about Honey Lemon. I just feel...weird about her leaving. I know what I said about her hobbies, but...I guess I've gotten...used to them that..."

"That you'll miss all those things when she leaves," Hana finishes in a soft voice. "I get it. I think I'll feel the same way whenever Hiro or me moves out first. But if you'll really miss her that much when she's gone...maybe you should tell her how you feel about it."

"I..."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with talking to people about how you feel," Hana helps her stand up, pushing her forward a little. "Where do you think it got me? Now you go talk to your friend with the courage of telling her how you feel!" She pumps up a fist.

GoGo shakes her head in slight amusement, walking over and peeking into Honey Lemon's side of the lab.

"Hey, Honey Lemon." The girl turns around. "Look, it might be a good idea for me to share."

Hana looks at them behind the doorway to see what would happen. Honey Lemon blinks at her words and Hana waits with bated breath. However...GoGo just couldn't do it. It just felt weird for her to tell her friend that she'll feel alone.

"My...pencil..." She holds up her chewed-up pencil. "There you go."

"Oh...thanks," Honey Lemon takes the pencil, though she kind of didn't want to. "That's really...sweet." She walks away, Baymax and Hana looking at her. Hana sighs, pinching her nose at what just happened.

"Your pencil? Really?"

"Just...stop judging me with those looks," GoGo crosses her arms at them.

"Hey GoGo!" Hiro walks up to the two, handing Hana her fruit juice. "I ran some aerodynamics on the hypercycle and, uh, well, it's good to go."

"Great..." GoGo sighs, walking away.

"...What'd I say?" Hiro looks concerned this time.

"GoGo is emotionally vulnerable at the moment."

"Girl stuff," Hana waves it off. "I'll tell you later. And sorry for earlier, I had to talk to GoGo alone."

"I get it," He chuckles a little.

"Hey...when we're old enough to move out...if I go first, would you want me to leave?" GoGo's feelings about Honey Lemon leaving has had Hana thinking all of a sudden.

"Well..." Hiro rubs his chin. "I'd really miss you too much for either of us to leave first. Actually...we could just move into an apartment together! It won't be weird since we've shared a room for so long. Besides...it'd be fun."

She gives him a side hug. "Ditto. That's actually not a bad idea. When we're old enough, we'll look for apartments together."

They do their signature handshake.

* * *

Later on, the boys, Mini-Max, and Hana are looking at a picture of Mr. Sparkles and Yama. She never would've thought those two would team up, but after thinking about how much greed drives the both of them, it makes sense.

"So what's the play here?" Fred smiles at Wasabi behind the couch. "I've always wanted to say that!" He squeals at the moment.

"Normally, we'd send someone in undercover to get more info, but..."

"Mr. Sparkles and Yama would instantly recognize all of us," Wasabi finishes for Hiro.

"Exactly," Hiro and Hana glance to each other. After that whole bot-fighting undercover deal...they'd rather be safe than sorry.

"We can't even go over there armored up," Hana murmurs in thought.

"Okay, so we need someone we can trust..." Wasabi starts off.

"Who looks extremely rich," Hiro continues as Fred glances away.

"And is also a great driver!" Fred mimics driving.

"While also being someone that Mr. Sparkles and Yama won't recognize as being affiliated with us," Hana holds up a finger.

The door opens and they turn to see Heathcliff standing there. "May I be of service, Master Frederickson?"

They stare at him, realizing that he's the perfect candidate. He has the looks, he knows who they are already, and after that drive with Fred, he can obviously drive.

"Wait! That's it! I know exactly who our driver should be!" Fred exclaims, Mini-Max jumping onto Hana's head.

"I'll do it!"

"I think somebody's ready for their nappity nap sleepity boop!" Fred takes the robot off Hana's head.

"I am not ready for my nappity nap sleepity boop!" Mini-Max protests to him. "I am ready to defend justice!" He tries to run away, but Fred grabs him and cradles him in his arms.

"Hush little Mini-Max, go to sleep! Boop!"

And just like that, the robot turns off. "Thanks again for adding that, Hana Banana."

"Sure. No big deal," Hana shrugs lightly.

* * *

All six of them, including a sleeping Mini-Max, talk to Mr. Frederickson. "Dad, you got any words of wisdom for 'shaboy Heathcliff here before he faces Sparkles?"

"I've always hated fighting screwball villains," He comments, narrowing his eyes. "No respect for the game. And no respect for kidnapping an innocent girl along with her cat. Made me sick when I saw the video."

"Trust me, I mostly felt concern...and panic," Hiro glances away for a second. "What about going undercover as a rich thrill-seeker, Mr. Frederickson?"

"Heathcliff doesn't need my advice; he's the best in the biz! Back when I plucked Heathcliff out of butler school, I schooled him on undercover work," Mr. Frederickson holds up his phone to show the various pictures. "Doctor, banker, hot air balloon enthusiast. He could pull the wool over his mother's eyes."

"Oh indeed, sir," Heathcliff adjusts his left sleeve. "I relish the opportunity to serve Mr. Sparkles some hot justice underglass."

"Save some for me," Hana glares a bit.

Mini-Max wakes up from his nap, backflipping over to the butler. "I like the way you talk about justice!" He holds out his fist for a fist-bump.

"Oh, well, thank you, Master Mini-Max," He bends down slightly so that they can fist-bump.

* * *

GoGo is in the lab, starting to build her hypercycle when the twins, Honey Lemon, and Baymax show up. "We're gonna help Honey Lemon move her dresser GoGo, you good?"

"Yeah...yeah. Thanks Hiro," She hides a frown, Hana staring at her.

"Bye GoGo!" Honey Lemon calls out.

"Bye..."

The girl turns her head towards her brother.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Hana and Baymax approach her as she's welding something. She turns around and lifts up her mask. "What now? More emotional support?"

"Yes," Baymax answers, holding out his arms. "Would you like a hug?"

"I'm good, but thanks," She goes back to her project. Hana glances up at Baymax, stepping forward.

"GoGo...come on, I really think that you should talk to Honey Lemon about this. I did it with Hiro and we solved things just like that," She snaps her fingers just as Hiro himself peeks through the door.

"Guys, come on!"

"I said...I'll be there in a minute," Hana says through clenched teeth, looking over her shoulder. Hiro holds up his hands slowly, backing away.

"Go," GoGo turns around to face them. "Both of you. I'm emotionally supported."

Baymax blinks at her and Hana places a hand on his arm. "You go with Hiro. GoGo and I need to have a talk of our own."

"Hana, no," GoGo sighs at this as Baymax walks away.

"Nope, we're talking about this," Hana grabs the part and the mask, placing it down on a table near her. "For someone who's always telling others to woman up, you need to follow your own advice," She points at the woman, leaning against the table. "You two are friends, good friends. And I don't see why it's so hard to tell _Honey Lemon _of all people about how you feel."

"Fine!" GoGo slams down the tool she was holding. "You wanna know? I'll miss my friend too much for me to tell her! Her paintings are actually nice to look at, her butterflies aren't that bad, her electric harp playing sometimes relaxes me when I'm working out, and the smile-lates actually work on faces! I'm even starting to dread not having a sticker party! But I can't tell her that if she leaves, I'll be desolate!"

Hana stands there in shock as GoGo pants a bit from her rant. She sees Hana's face and realizes that she just said how she'll feel without one of her best friends.

"GoGo...it'll really affect you that much when she leaves?"

GoGo glares, turning away. "I didn't say that."

"You basically just did..." Hana grabs a chair and sits next to her. "Listen...I know that it might not be the same thing, but I felt the same way you did...whenever I saw my brothers hanging out together more often...I thought I'd be alone too. And I felt that way for 4...long...years." She closes her eyes and the woman says nothing, knowing how loneliness affects the girl...and still does.

"But I eventually got the courage to tell them...even if it was too late by the time Hiro and I got close again," She sniffles a bit. "But I don't feel embarrassed about it in the slightest. I'm happy that I have friends and my brother to support me, especially during the toughest of times. Because I spoke up and told people how I felt, I'm better for it." She wished that things were done differently before Tadashi's death, but...it's because of him that she is who she is now. It's because of him that she can be a new person, try new things, and have so many passions.

"GoGo...staying silent about this...it's not going to make things better. If you don't tell Honey Lemon, you'll regret it...I know I did."

Hana stands up, GoGo watching her leave without having said a word. Hana opens the door, turning her head towards the woman.

"Oh, and GoGo...remember what Baymax said. It's okay to share your feelings...just don't wait before it's too late."

She closes the door behind her, GoGo smiling a bit for the advice. She definitely doesn't want to damage her friendship with Honey Lemon like the twins did...but it's still hard for her to do it...

* * *

Later that night, Heathcliff drives the limo to the abandoned warehouse, dressed up in a fancy suit. Fred is in his 'Fred-meleon' suit. "Sir, we have arrived at the abandoned warehouse the felonious gentlemen identified."

"Great! Now remember, if you get in any trouble, Fred-meleon is nearby!" He turns himself invisible.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure we'll make a cracking good team."

Heathcliff knocks on the metal door and the eye slot opens, revealing the guard. "Greetings. I am a well-to-do thrill seeker, in pursuit of a new pair of driving gloves. Cashmere-lined, perhaps?" He even holds up a monocle to sell the disguise.

The eye slot closes and the man lets him in. "Nice sell on the monocle," Fred says and they high-five before fist-bumping. He slithers inside in front of Heathcliff as the door closes. Elsewhere, Yama and Mr. Sparkles are just hanging around crates. The little man dances around while Yama is looking at a clipboard.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Heathcliff greets them, holding a briefcase. "Rumor has it you are organizing a test of competence operating automobiles and high velocities."

"Hmm?" Yama doesn't understand a word he's saying.

"Uncle Moneybags wants to race!" Mr. Sparkles elaborates, spinning around and jumping off the crate he was standing on. "You're in luck. My boyo here, just cranked up our ride, so nobody can touch them. Not the heat, not the super weirdoes!"

"Sounds peachy."

"How peachy?" Yama steps up and the butler opens up the briefcase, revealing lots of cash.

"Extra peachy. Well, well, well, well-to-do thrill seeker, you're in!" He snuggles the goggles again, even sniffing them.

"Ew!"

The two hear Fred's voice, but they don't see him anywhere. "A thousand apologies, sir, my monocle is squeaky. Needs waxing," Heathcliff tells them.

"Sure, that'll happen. I guess...Nine o'clock, be ready for the ride of your life!"

"I have a dedication to acceleration," He hands the man-boy the cash and leaves.

"Great! And wax that monocle! Cha ching!" Mr. Sparkles grins at the amount of money they were just given. He throws it into Yama's face.

"Ouch!"

"Op! My bad, thought you were gonna catch it," He says innocently and they walk into the office.

"I'm not your boyo!" Yama says in annoyance.

"You're right! That gorgeous smile belongs to the world!" He drags Yama's cheeks to make him smile.

"Sparkles! Get serious! Someone's going to figure out-"

"Maximum Insane Driving Challenge is just a diversion to keep the law busy while we commit crimes? That's the insane part!" He flicks a switch from the fan, a portrait of money moving away to reveal a safe. "But this one last heist is going to be worth all the risk. Stealing Captain Fancy number 8!"

Fred is so shocked, that he knocks over some boxes. "A comic book? I have a reputation!" Yama says as Fred catches the boxes.

"Not just any comic book, silly! The most valuable comic book in the world!"

Yama places the money in the safe and closes it. "Mm. Where is it?"

"Richardson's Rare Comics."

Fred gasps, the camouflage wearing off. He whimpers and hides himself again. "You're sure it's the most valuable?"

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist! Boyo!" He dances out the exit.

"Don't call me boyo!" Yama shouts at him. "Freak." He shuts the door behind him, Fred finally revealing himself.

"Robbing banks is one thing," He lifts up the mask, "But comic books?! Now they've gone too far!"

* * *

GoGo enters the apartment, seeing all the boxes and the recent portrait laying around. "Looks like you're all packed up..."

"Yeah," Honey Lemon looks over her shoulder from the kitchen. "Almost. I should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Oh...that soon?" She then recalls what Hana told her... "...Honey Lemon?"

"Yeah?"

"Look..." She sighs, kicking the floor a little. "I don't know how to say this...but..."

"Do you want your pencil back?" Honey Lemon holds up the pencil. "Cause I...I really don't need it."

"No...I..."

A phone goes off and Honey Lemon answers a phone call from the twins. Hiro is in the center while Hana's face is in the upper right corner. Both of them are in their super suits.

"Fred is really upset about this...and still is," Hana rolls her eyes as she looks to the side.

"I am very disappointed in our villains!" Fred calls out.

"Yama and Sparkles are hitting Richardson's comic book store tonight. Meet us there."

"Oh no! I'll go grab my chem purse!"

GoGo frowns at the interruption, sighing. "Well this is going well..." She takes out the heart sticker from underneath the table, sighing again, but deeper.

* * *

The three cars are ready for the race. The first two drivers put on their helmets, Heathcliff slightly confused. Fred distracts him from behind so that he can put it on his head.

"Good luck!"

"Thank you, invisible sir," The butler whispers loud enough for only Fred to hear.

"Ready roadsters? Time to play Maximum Insane Driving Challenge!" Yet again another moment with the gloves... "Who will win these silk soft cashmere lining driving gloves?"

The three drivers put in their purple coins to start. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like a butler?" The pink driver calls out to the new challenger.

"Yeah, can you fetch me an iced tea?" The blue driver teases.

"Nice one, Derek."

"Thanks Peter!"

They both laugh while Heathcliff just ignores them. "I'm going to relish this," He whispers to himself as the seats lift up so that they can see the map. Heathcliff revs up the gas as the garage doors open.

"On your marks, get set, goooo!"

The three cars take off.

Somewhere else in the city, a slide from Honey Lemon is made so that Hiro, GoGo, and Wasabi slide down safely onto a rooftop. Wasabi stumbles a bit, hugging the edge as an electric surge lowers behind them, with Hana standing on top of it. Baymax lands behind everyone else.

"They're already here," Hiro's looking at a flashlight from inside the closed store.

"Then I guess they won't be expecting guests," Hana smirks a little.

Yama is looking behind a counter, a light turning on to reveal the six. "Looking for something?" Hiro asks smugly.

"It's not here!"

"Like we'd believe you," Hana narrows her eyes at him.

"Nice try," GoGo pulls out both of her discs. "Hand. It. Over!"

"It's. Not. Here," He repeats in the same tone as her, taking a box and dumping out its contents to prove his point. "I've looked everywhere."

"Then why would Mr. Sparkles say it was here?" Wasabi asks the others.

"Unless..."

Yama's phone goes off, interrupting GoGo. He sees a message from Sparkles himself.

_You just got SPARKLED, boy-O!_

Then he sends a winky emoji of himself. "That little freak set me up!" Yama growls in realization.

The police arrive, driving after the three cars. They get into a line of three, driving up steep roads with the cars right on their tail. As they drive through the streets, the same old woman from when they first encountered the cars is crossing the road. The three cars fly over and she doesn't bat an eye, but she does react when the police cars narrowly stop in time to avoid an accident. The old woman smacks the hood with her walker and continues in the same pace. The airbags deploy on the officers.

Derek swerves to the left, glancing at Heathcliff. The two cars are right next to each other and Derek drives in front of Heathcliff, causing him to go out of control. Then he pulls the lever and starts driving backwards. He backs up and joins Peter, and that's when Derek realizes where he's headed.

"Ah fiddle-"

His car drives into the bay, putting him out of the race.

"Game over, loser!"

Derek falls into the pool.

"Be a dear and fetch me an iced tea," Heathcliff uses Derek's own words back at him.

"Fred," Hiro speaks up from Fred's commlink. "Mr. Sparkles double-crossed Yama. He's gonna get away!"

"You have to stop him before he leaves the building!" Hana says next.

"All good, Fred-meleon's on it." He uses his tongue and swings over to the office door. When he slides down, the tongue hits him in the face. "Ow!"

The door opens and he steps inside, only to find the office empty. "Sparkles isn't here. Wait, I don't know why I'm whispering, Sparkles isn't here." He flips the switch from the fan, but the money is also gones as well. "Oh boy, and he emptied the safe."

"If Mr. Sparkles isn't there...where is he?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

The pink car is her answer as Mr. Sparkles is actually inside it, with the money and the gloves. "Oh, like a butterfly's kiss...Maximum Insane Manual Mode!" He laughs as he presses a button, with Peter no longer having control.

"I've lost control of my car!"

Mr. Sparkles appears on screen from the pink car. "Thanks for not playing, loser!"

Peter gets dunked into the pool, leaving only Heathcliff. He drives behind Mr. Sparkles, swerving past cars along the way.

"This is for all the butlers," Heathcliff cracks his knuckles. He moves the lever around and presses a button from the wheel, jumping across a moving train on tracks and landing in front of the pink car! He drives into a narrow alley, backing up towards the pink car.

Mr. Sparkles yelps and skids out of the way, now back in front of Heathcliff. "Eat my sparkles!"

He presses an eject button, a large shadow looming over Heathcliff's car. A sound is heard and the butler looks up in surprise. Hovering over the vehicle is a large robotic chicken, because why not? The robot chicken lays giant eggs, trying to hit Heathcliff with them. He manages to avoid them...but then the last one lands in front of him, the explosion pushing the green car into a spin. It crashes into the alley, leaving the car a pile of parts...

"Guys, Sparkles is in one of the cars and just took out Heathcliff!" Fred reports to the others.

"Indeed!" Heathcliff calls out as he falls into the pool.

Yama is tied up in front of Honey Lemon and Wasabi. "You'll never catch him."

"That's what you think," Hana crosses her arms.

"And you're wrong," GoGo taunts him. She fist-bumps the twins and calls for her Skymax, which lowers something in front of the comic book store. She skates outside, where her Skymax waves to her near her finished Hypercycle.

It flies away and GoGo gets inside. "We'll stay with Yama. Sparkles is all yours, GoGo," Hiro tells her, Hana pumping her fists.

"You can do it! Go show that kidnapper he messed with the wrong superhero team!"

GoGo zooms away on her hypercycle, the twins high-fiving each other. She then gets her sights on Mr. Sparkles' car. She locks on target and smirks, revving up the bike and driving side-by-side to the car. The man-boy sees her.

"Oh, welcome to the party. Too bad you weren't invited!"

He rams her bike to knock her away, and she disappears. Looking over his shoulder, he no longer sees her, and thinks that he finished her off...but then GoGo drives on the side of a building, revealing no damage to herself or her ride. She drives on top of a truck before landing back on the road. She activates a weapon onto Mr. Sparkles' car, which fries out the circuits.

"Thank you, Hana," GoGo smirks at the result.

Mr. Sparkles growls, slamming his fists as he sees that smirk. "Bet your cycle can't do this!" He activates the eject button and flies out of the car, flying into the robotic chicken. "You haven't seen the last of meeee!" He escapes on the chicken, the car still going.

"Honey Lemon!" Hiro calls out.

"On it!" She runs outside, a chem ball shooting out of her chem purse, catching the car in a bubble. The twins push her out of the way as it bounces past them and towards a mother with her baby crossing the street. GoGo and Hana gasp, the girl creating an electric bridge between her hands. She throws it and it extends, stopping the car. She pulls at it, but the bubble is just too strong and it breaks through. The mother stops in her tracks, Heathcliff arriving in his limo. He smacks it onto a billboard, where it sticks.

"Wow!" The twins and Honey Lemon gasp with smiles. Heathcliff gets out, seeing the mother holding her child happily. GoGo drives to a stop and gets out. The two shake hands for a job well done.

"That was amazing!" Wasabi and Baymax join the others.

"Nice driving!" Hiro cheers for the both of them.

"Both of you were great!" Hana beams as Yama dances behind them.

"We did it! Ha ha! Teamwork, yeah!"

They stare at him before Hana zaps him, trapping him with electric bonds, but they won't hurt him. His smile drops when he sees the police cars arriving.

"Not again..."

"You're the one who decided to be a criminal," Hana shrugs at him.

"You failed because you and Mr. Sparkles did not communicate honestly," Baymax gives a look towards GoGo.

"Oh wow," Hana chuckles at this. He obviously wouldn't understand throwing shade, but she'll teach him that some other time... "But that does sound very familiar~"

"Yeah, I get it," She turns away, crossing her arms.

_I wonder what Sparkles is planning on doing with the money anyway... _Hana thinks to herself. _Why go through all that trouble when he could've just stolen it?_

* * *

The next morning, Honey Lemon picks up a box, the others helping out. "Well, I think that's everything!"

Hana glances away, jerking her head towards the redhead. "Wait," GoGo speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

"GoGo?" Honey Lemon asks in confusion.

"..." She sighs at what she's finally going to do. "Everyone knows I don't do feelings...but sometimes it's worth it to make an exception..."

She turns her head towards Baymax and a surprised Hana, but she drops it in favor of gesturing GoGo to go on.

"Honey Lemon, look...I've really gotten used to living with you and if you leave, well...I'll feel..."

"You'll feel?" Honey Lemon guides her.

"...Lonely..."

"Aww, GoGo..."

"I'd really like it if you would stay..." GoGo puts the heart sticker to her heart, which turns red.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon gives her a big hug. "I'd love to stay!"

GoGo closes her eyes, smiling at the gesture. "Aww, friendship," Hana smiles at the two, glad that GoGo was able to woman up.

"Emotional moment selfie!" She holds up her phone and GoGo decides to smile for the picture...on one condition.

"This does not get posted!"

She sends it anyway. "Oops...heh."

GoGo decides to let it go and walks in sight of Hana and Baymax. She smiles with a shrug, getting two thumbs up in return.

"I'm so proud of you, GoGo."

"I am too...thanks for sharing your story."

"Hm?" Hana stares at her in confusion, getting a smile from her friend.

"I know it wasn't easy for you, but...it really helped me. How about an ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" The girl cheers, bouncing up and down. GoGo shakes her head. Normally, she's used to Honey Lemon with positivity, but if being positive got Hana through life, then she didn't mind it at all. "And none of that cheap popsicle stuff. I want the real deal."

"Can't you just eat them?" Hiro smirks in amusement as Fred opens the door.

"No, because I want chocolate chips and gummy bears for toppings! You can't do that on a tiny popsicle!"

Mr. Sparkles is at Sycorax, sitting on a chair. "Can't even with Big Hero 7 anymore! But, alas, that's why I'm here..." He places the bag of money on the table. "I hear you can give villains interesting abilities..."

Liv Amara smiles at the bag of money. This would help so much indeed...

* * *

_The air was cold, the environment dark as she was lying on the black ground. Hana slowly opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around. There was no one she could see, no one she could hear. Not even a door was around._

"_Where am I?" She furrowed her eyes in confusion. Getting onto her feet, she scanned with her eyes, but nothing familiar. "Hello?"_

_Not a single person answered._

"_Hello?!" She tried again, but this time, she got footsteps. Hearing the clicking, she turned around and her eyes widened at the person approaching her._

_His black shoes were the only sound heard and he got closer until he came to a stop in front of her, hands behind his back. She shook as she stared at him, actually feeling scared for once. She didn't think she'd ever see him again standing in front of her...but here he was._

_He lifted up his head to reveal himself as Obake, grinning at her. "Why hello, my pupil." He tilted up her chin lightly, dropping it so that he could circle her. She said nothing as his eyes examined her. "You're just as I remember."_

"_You get away from me," She whispered quietly. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she kick him, punch him, or anything else?_

"_What was that?" He leaned in towards her._

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FREAK!" She somehow got the courage to push him away. "You got a hearing problem?!"_

"_...No," He said indifferently, holding up a needle._

_The same one he used to control her..._

_She slowly shook her head as he stepped over to her again. "No...I'm not going through that again."_

"_Trust me..."_

_He grinned at her, holding her neck from behind. She gasped as she tried to get a good grip on his arm. _

"_You don't have a choice."_

_Obake lifted the needle towards her neck._

Hana gasps as she sits up abruptly, once again bumping her head on the ceiling. She's about to say ow when she covers her mouth, looking towards Baymax near her bed. The case is still closed, and thankfully it stays that way. The girl runs a hand through her black messy hair, sweating a bit. In the back of her mind, she was debating whether or not she was still in reality, but that nightmare had just happened...except it wasn't a nightmare.

It occurred in real life.

_"You tried to hurt us."_

_"We should've never forgiven you!"_

_"You deserve everything for what you did."_

_"You're a freak."_

_"I hate you, little sis."_

She sits up and slides down to the wooden floor, quietly slipping past Hiro's bed to reach the bathroom. With the desire of being left alone growing stronger, she closed the door behind her, locking it. Hana sighs lightly, rubbing a hand down her cheek and it stops in front of her mouth. A shaky hand manages to turn on the lights, allowing her to get a good look at herself. Tonight it was a little bit more cold than usual (maybe because of the fact that Mr. Sparkles is back into play and she still hates him) so she decided to wear her grey long-sleeved sweater and white shorts.

Giving a small cough, she turns on the water and starts washing her hands.

_Hana let out a blood-curling scream, punching the mirror in front of her._

She bites her lip at the memory, scrubbing her hands harder. Maybe the harder she did it, the easier it would be to forget it.

"_I. DON'T. CARE!" She shouted, throwing two electric whips towards Hiro._

"Just get it off," Hana grits her teeth, going faster with the washing.

_She enclosed herself into the kaiju, slamming the door shut in front of them. _

By this time, she's already scratched herself, a tiny trickle of blood coming from her hand. The girl gasps sharply, immediately coming to a stop as she stares at them. The hands that did so much emotional and physical damage to her brother...her friends...herself, now hurt.

Hiro slowly opens his eyes, rubbing them as he sits up. He had been sleeping peacefully until his sister woke him up from the bathroom. Glancing at his phone, he picks it up, adjusting his eyes at the light and quickly seeing that it's almost 3 in the morning. He'd go back to sleep, but his brother instincts are kicking in and implying that something's wrong.

He quickly gets out of bed, approaching the white door and knocking on it. "Hana?"

Her mouth opens at hearing the raspy voice of her brother, clamping it shut. How was she gonna explain this?

"Are you in there? Open the door," He knocks it on twice, but she does no such thing. She looks at her messy and slightly wet hair in the mirror, starting to cry in shame. Hiro presses his ear to the door and hears the sound, knocking harder now. "Hana, please. Let me in."

"Go away!" She finally shouts, surprising him so much that he recoils back a bit.

"Hana, please unlock the door," He pleads, jiggling at the knob. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to pick this kind of lock. That's his sister's department.

"Are you okay?" He asks her gently and she glances around in a slight panic, scared of what he'll think if he sees her like this. "Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay, you just need to let me in."

"This isn't a personal problem. I don't need you," She crosses her arms so she won't have to see her hands, sitting on top of the toilet and shaking slightly. He narrows his eyes, remembering a few instances that she's said that and yet she didn't really mean it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like coming out," She sniffles a little and he lowers his knees, sitting in front of the door and leaning his back against it.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, and I'm fine," She says, her voice breaking at the last three words. "You don't need to check on me. Just go back to bed."

"Do you really think I'm buying this?" He says in a deadpan voice, causing her to go quiet. "Hana, I promise. I just wanna help you. Open the door. We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to. All I'm asking is to please don't shut me out again."

She removes her hands, seeing the blood stains on her sweater. Heaving a sigh of defeat, she moves over and finally opens the door. Hiro looks up, gasping sharply at the stains from her hands and her sweater.

* * *

They sit in front of a window inside the café, staying silent as they look out to the night sky. Hana has a blanket over herself, holding a cup of hot cocoa that she had to help Hiro make. They might live in a café, but he knew next to nothing about cooking. Neither of them had said a word, and both of them could agree that talking wasn't necessary right now. Her hands didn't need that much care, thankfully only one bandage on each hand.

He glances at her, watching as she slowly takes a sip, placing it back down on the table.

"...You're not gonna tell Aunt Cass about this...are you?" She murmurs slowly, finally breaking the silence. "Or the others? Please..."

Hiro shakes his head. They both loved their aunt, but obviously neither of them were going to break a secret between them. And Hana seems really reluctant on telling anyone else.

"No. I won't tell anyone...you have my word. I just wanna know what's wrong...that is, if you're comfortable talking about it."

She's really not, but she had to talk about it at some point. Besides, he's her twin, it would just feel weird to not tell him. Hana sighs slowly and deeply. "...Do you ever think about...him?"

Flashes of the tears from her eyes when she said she didn't ask to be born appear and he closes his eyes. He had done a search through Baymax and through the bay about a dozen times...there was no sign of him. It's almost as if he never existed...

"Sometimes..."

Hana hums weakly, putting the cup towards her lips. Once she's done with her sip, she swirls it around lightly, watching the marshmallows slowly dissolving into the hot drink.

"I had a nightmare about him. He...he was...trying to do that to me again."

He puts an arm around her shoulder with a look of sympathy. "What you did...what you said...that's what he wanted from you. He was trying to make you into someone you're not."

"What if some part of me wanted to say all of that stuff?!"

He recoils back his hand as she squeezes her eyes shut, gripping the cup. "What if deep down, I wanted you to hear it?!"

"Well, you obviously didn't mean it, did you?"

"Yes. No! I don't know," She stands up, turning away from the window. "It's honestly left me confused. I thought I was past this, and yet I can clearly remember it. What if one day I really do end up like he wanted me to be...?"

"That won't happen," He gets up, patting her back. "Yeah, it was...scary and upsetting to experience that...hearing things I thought you'd never say...and seeing you without your right state of mind. Of course you're still not over it, none of us are. But you're Hana Hamada. You can get past through anything that comes your way. Because you're a strong, loyal, and determined person. My best friend, and my little sister."

"Are you..." She grips the cup even tighter than before. If it wasn't a mug, it'd definitely break. "Are you...scared of me?"

"No!" He shakes his head rapidly. "I'm not. And I know it's hard to think about...you wonder if you'll ever get over it...but that's the past. That person...wasn't who you are. You know who you are...and so do the rest of us. And we don't hate you for something inside of you that you couldn't control. There's more to you than what he turned you into."

She smiles at him, grateful to hear those words. "Thanks Hiro."

"Anytime. Hey, how about later on, we go see a movie? Just the two of us?"

"Okay. But you're buying the snacks," She smirks in amusement.

"Oh, come on! I paid last time," He calls out after her as she starts walking up the stairs, giggling happily.

"Not my problem!"

**Angel: You're probably wondering why I didn't have Honey Lemon and GoGo become a couple like in the other BH7 series story. Personally, I don't majorly ship any of the six, or seven I guess, with each other (and trust me, I've seen stories with all of the ships being used at some point). And I prefer it if the two stay friends. I'm not against any sexuality, people can be attracted to whoever they want, but I would just rather keep all of the seven as friends within the group and nothing more. And yes, I know I've played around with the Hiro/Hana ship, but besides just getting their hilarious reactions from them, I obviously will not do anything beyond that. And that joke with the ship will never get old for me XD So don't take my decision as a major blow, this is just what I want for the group. They've said so at some points that they're all best friends anyway.**


	35. Muira-Horror!

**Angel: One of my favorite episodes from this season, and I finally got to write it! Only eleven more episodes to go!**

"Ah, assistant?" Krei calls for her in his office at Krei Tech. "Assistant? Assistant?"

She comes in with an annoyed look. "Judy," The woman corrects.

"If you say so. Would you please tell Interns I need to talk to them?"

She turns her head, where the twins are actually sitting next to her with annoyed looks on their faces. They had been sitting there for a good half hour now, and he never noticed. "Mr. Krei needs to talk to you two."

"Oh. I thought you were weird plants," He adjusts his papers and Hana blows a bang out of her face in frustration.

"What is it this time, Krei?" She crosses her arms. She'd rather be anywhere else, but she knew that she didn't have a choice...she's long thought about just not showing up, but she had a feeling that he'd force her to regardless...

"I have a very exciting project. How are you both with bugs?"

"We've written our share of code," Hiro twirls around a pencil. "Fixing bugs aren't exactly our strengths, but we're up for it."

* * *

However, the 'bugs' are real bugs in Muirahara Woods. Hiro swats them away while Hana sprays her arms furiously with bug spray.

"You didn't mean computer bugs..."

"Should've known it wasn't really exciting!" She mutters under her breath.

"No. I meant the kind that itch, and leave welts."

Hiro places a hand on his forehead. "Mr. Krei...why did you drag us out to Muirahara Woods?"

"What are you planning?" Hana eyes him suspiciously.

"I've been considering buying some land out here for Krei Park, my new tech campus," He sniffs the air deeply. "Ah, smell that pine! Or fir...or ham. What is this? Is somebody eating something around here?"

"Ha!" Hana suddenly laughs as she stops spraying herself. "You wanna build a campus here? Good luck doing that with a certain woods...'enthusiast' living around here." Enthusiast, however, was the last word she'd used to describe Ned Ludd.

"I've always loved the woods!" Krei declares with a smile, ignoring her statements.

"Me too!"

The three turn around to see Liv and Chris arriving. Hiro's heart races as he stands in front of his sister, ready in case Liv tries something again. Hana frowns in discomfort, gripping her brother's shoulders from behind.

"Hana, how are you?"

"She's fine," Hiro narrows his eyes, gritting his teeth. How dare she act concerned, knowing what she's done to his sister?

"Liv Amara," Krei says thinly. Hiro gets surrounded by bugs and runs off, Hana following after him with bug spray ready.

"Alistair Krei," She replies back as politely as she could.

"What are you doing out here on my land?"

"Sycorax wants to acquire this land for a nature conservatory," Chris explains, a bug landing on her finger. He brings it over to Liv.

"We infuse business with heart," She looks at the bug in her hand. "And nature is Mother Earth's heart."

"Whatever," He retorts back as he swats at the bug flying around him. "Find another 'heart.' I'm buying these woods, putting in an offer now." He pulls out his phone.

"My offer will be higher. Chris?"

"Pfft. There's no way you'll get these woods. Especially considering that your reputation took a hit when the Hana Hamada refused to work with you!"

Liv growls at him as Chris spins his phone into his hand, winking at Krei. However, he gets nothing, staring at his phone in confusion. "I'm not getting a signal..."

"Ha! Well, if you were using a Krei Tech phone..." He drops his gloating once he sees that he has no signal as well. "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's the signal's fault."

"Uh, no, it's Bessie's fault," Hiro manages to get away from the bugs. Hana starts spraying them with the spray and they all fall near a tree, dead. She knew how much her brother hated them, so she brought a bunch of cans with her just for this purpose.

"Bessie?" Liv asks in interest.

"A meteorite that-"

Hana clears her throat and he realizes that he shouldn't be telling her that. "Actually, nevermind!"

"Can the three of us talk?" Hana whispers, guiding the two away. They turn their backs on the two, but Liv leans in to listen anyway.

"Whoa, what is with the secrecy, Intern?" Krei asks her and she gives a blank look. He could say her name to Liv Amara, and yet he can't call her by name when they're alone?

"Bessie is a meteorite that messes up technology and I don't trust Liv knowing that information," The girl crosses her arms.

"Well, that's inconvenient. Why hasn't someone gotten rid of it?"

"You don't," Hana starts off.

"There's this guy, he protects Bessie by pretending he's a monster called the Hibagon," Hiro continues the explanation.

"And for some reason, he thinks I'm this ancient goddess Amaterasu, despite the fact that I'm a bulimic, 14-year-old teenage girl," Hana deadpans, the memory now being fresh in her mind.

"His real name is Ned Ludd."

"Ned Ludd?" Krei's eyes widen at the two. "The real estate guy? Ha! He used to be an old golf buddy of mine. He'll see things my way."

"Look, the woods changed him," Hiro tells him with a frown.

"You probably won't even recognize him anymore...physically and with personality," Hana glances to her brother.

"How much could he have changed?"

Ludd himself is eating acorns, a fake TV showing squirrels running around. "Whoo! Squirrel Wars is on!" He laughs, "I love this show!"

Liv gives an evil grin at the new information.

* * *

They return back to Krei Tech, joined by Judy as Krei pours some sparkling lemonade. "This calls for the good stuff. Sparkling lemonade. To the Muirahara Woods, which I officially own."

"To the woods," They clink glasses together.

"Exactly!"

"Huh?" The twins stop themselves from drinking the lemonade, giving looks of confusion.

"To the woods!" He throws his arm around, spraying Hana with the drink. "Tomorrow! I have to convince Ned Ludd to take Bessie and leave!"

"What is up with guys and pouring drinks on me?" Hana murmurs as she grabs a napkin.

"Good luck with that," Hiro replies, taking a sip.

"Thanks, you too since you're both coming." Hana chokes on her lemonade, glaring up at him. "Get some sleep, you'll need your wits in the wilderness." He throws the twins backpacks.

"Yeah. Uh, no," Hiro narrows his eyes, dropping the bag.

"You roped me into being your intern and you spilled lemonade on me. Why would we help you?" Hana asks, raising a brow.

"I'm so sorry. Your brother is the one who didn't read the fine print, first off. Second, I did no such thing on purpose. Third, you're the only people who know where Ned Ludd lives. And...assistant?"

"Your contracts have a mandatory spontaneous camping trip clause."

They glare at Krei, who's giving them a big smile. Hana swings around to punch him, but he dodges it and she growls at his argument.

* * *

In Liv's office, Chris pours the two sparkling lemonade. "Incredible!" They clink glasses. "Six months of searching for that meteorite, and we learn from Hana Hamada and Krei's other intern where it is!"

"What about Krei, the Hermit, and the girl?" Chris asks curiously. Obviously the low blow from Krei angered her, and Hana might get suspicious like Hiro has been. The two of them don't notice the little robot bee underneath the desk listening in.

"We'll kill two birds with one stone...or in this case, three!"

"So I guess we'll need a pretty big stone," He smiles a little as she finishes her lemonade.

"Monstrous..." She looks at a newspaper, which is how she found out about the meteorite in the first place.

* * *

The next morning, the gang are at the Lucky Cat for breakfast. Aunt Cass gets off her phone with a smile, holding a plate of pancakes. "I just got a great last-minute catering job!" She hands Hiro the pancakes, hugging Hana from behind as she gives the girl fruit and eggs. "Oh, but I can't leave the Lucky Cat!"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass. I wish we could help, but we have to go to the woods with Krei..."

"Reluctantly," Hana adds in. "I wish he didn't have a second copy to rub it in my face!"

"It's in our contracts," Hiro groans slightly.

Mochi senses his sister's frustration and mews, climbing onto her lap. Hana smiles a bit, holding him up so that she can look at him.

"I'll be fine, Mochi."

"Spontaneous camping trip clause?" Fred points a forkful of pancakes at them. "Yeah, that'll get you everytime." He tries to stuff them in his mouth at once.

"You eat like an animal," Mini-Max says from behind his head. Honey Lemon stares at him weirdly.

"Oh great. Not only do I have to go, it's a real thing," Hana huffs in dismay. "It's bad enough that he's basically using us to find Ludd for his stupid campus."

Some say that she's being too prejudiced in her opinion of her boss who she technically works for, but his shady business deals, his lack of consideration for his actions, and blackmailing in the past greatly affect how she sees him.

And the fact that she works for him makes it worse.

"And you can't even bring Baymax after what Bessie did to him last time," Honey Lemon points out, because Bessie can and will affect the robot.

"Who's this Bessie?" Aunt Cass takes Mochi away from Hana so she can eat.

"Bessie is not a person, Aunt Cass. Bessie is a-"

"Breed of chipmunks that are attracted to large, white surfaces..." Hiro interrupts, gesturing to Baymax's body. "They swarm."

"Yeah, bad combo if we bring Baymax," Hana cringes a bit.

"Right. Okay. Anyway, Krei has no idea what he's doing. I'll go with you," GoGo tells them.

"Really?!" Hiro asks in relief. "Thanks GoGo."

"Thank goodness, we're saved!" Hana cheers a bit, sipping her hot chocolate. "If it was just gonna be me and Hiro, I'd go crazy."

"Hey," Hiro gives her a protesting look. "What did I do?"

She raises a knowing brow at him and he sinks a bit. "Oh...right, I'm the reason you're an intern there..."

"Well, I guess I should cancel my catering job," Aunt Cass walks off.

"The three of us can run the Lucky Cat!" Honey Lemon gestures to herself, Fred, and Wasabi. Wasabi and Fred both smile, but Fred's is all syrupy due to the pancakes.

"Aw, that's sweet. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Wasabi replies with no hesitation.

"It'll be a piece of taco," Fred starts licking his plate clean.

"Don't you mean cake?"

"I prefer tacos," He says to Honey Lemon.

"Wasabi, Honey Lemon, you're for sure gonna be here, right?" Aunt Cass whispers as she watches Fred. The two give him a look before reassuring her with smiles and nods.

"I'm gonna go pack..." Hana sighs wearily, taking a big sip of her drink. A whipped cream mustache is left on her face as she picks up Mochi. "And keep an eye on Mochi, he tends to escape and or wander around whenever someone's watching him. Trust me, Baymax and I learned the hard way how he can be."

She stands up and pets Mochi before walking towards the stairs. GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Aunt Cass, and Hiro give each other raised brows.

"Uh, does she know that-"

"Yes, I know that there's a cream mustache on my face, Hiro, thank you!" Hana calls out from upstairs.

* * *

Ludd is talking with Bessie, holding a cup of sap. "Bessie girl, if I didn't have you, I'd lose my mind...oh, you haven't touched your sap," He pushes the wooden cup closer and then a voice calls out to him.

"Hello? Mr. Ludd?" Liv comes into view at the entrance.

"Hey! Get!" He runs up to her, stick ready. "Who are you?"

"An eco-forward innovantrepreneur."

However, Chris lands behind him and Ned spins around his staff. "Ha! Where'd you come from, handsome?"

He gets onto his feet. "The world's most advanced genetic lab."

"Who is what now?"

He doesn't get an answer, instead Chris egging him on. He shakes his hair and it turns wild. He starts attacking Chris, but he dodges his attempts every single time. Then he kicks the staff out of Ludd's hands, disappearing from view.

"Hey dum-dum! You show yourself!" He's about to pick up his fallen staff when Chris reveals himself in the ceiling.

"Up here!" He lands on Ludd's shoulders, using five pressure points to paralyze him. Chris catches him before he falls.

"Thank you, Chris." Liv bends down, holding up a purple patch, with the same design as Karmi's 'sticker.' "We'll have Ned take care of Krei for us," She puts the patch at the back of his neck. "And to...scare Hana into working for us."

"Will the patch work around that?" Chris turns his head to Bessie.

"Oh Bessie? I have plans for her..."

* * *

Krei is in the passenger seat of his car while GoGo is driving. The twins are in the back with all of the luggage.

"It's my SUV! Why can't I drive?"

"While you're complaining like a baby," Hana leans in between them. "We have a reason."

"And the reason is I know these woods better than you know your private island," GoGo jerks a thumb at Hana with a small smirk.

"Which one? Krei-topia or Krei-tucket? Or Little Hawaii?" He starts hula dancing, to Hana's annoyance as she sits back in her seat. The car starts to power down, eventually slowly to a stop.

"Looks like we're in Bessie territory," GoGo takes off her seatbelt. "We walk from here."

* * *

The door opens and Baymax is standing at the entrance, wearing a cute apron. He waves to the man. "Hello, welcome to the Lucky Cat Café!"

He smiles as he walks in, Mini-Max suddenly appearing on his shoulder. "Your dining experience will be exemplary!"

"Ooh, this must be one of them robot cafes!" He exclaims as Honey Lemon walks past him. Her hair is in a bun and she's wearing a pink apron while she's holding two trays.

"Sit anywhere you like!"

Wasabi is just about finished with a coffee, sculpting a foam kitty cat. He smiles, showing it to the intended customer. She beams at how cute it looks and he grabs more tools, the coffee being taken away. When he looks at the tray, he sees that Fred is drinking it...

"Mm-mm! Who knew that running the café could be this much fun?!"

Wasabi silently pours another cup of coffee that he'll have to prepare...

When the door opens from another customer, Mochi meows, walking right out the door. Mini-Max turns his head around to the door.

"Was the feline supposed to exit?"

Honey Lemon gasps, "Oh no, Mochi!" She peeks out the door, but is unable to see him. "He's gone! Now I see what Hana meant!"

"House cats can run up to a speed of 30 miles per hour," Baymax informs her.

"We have to find him!" Wasabi exclaims, Fred licking the cream from his mouth.

"Honey Lemon, Wasabi, watch the café! Baymax, Mini-Max...we gotta bring back Mochi."

"Dead or alive!" Mini-Max declares, getting looks from Fred and Baymax.

"You know, let's just go with alive for now."

* * *

A squirrel crawls up a tree as it's getting dark, with GoGo taking the lead of the group. The twins are carrying all of the gear.

"Just, uh, don't worry about me!" Hiro calls out as he tries to balance everything.

"Why would I worry?" Krei asks him bluntly.

"Since Krei is of no help, as usual," Hana deadpans towards the man. "I'll carry it."

"Are you sure? It's pretty heavy," Hiro looks between the gear and his sister. They were both the same height last semester, but Hiro had grown just about half an inch taller, so it's not really noticeable to others. But she's still short and probably not used to heavy weight.

"I'm sure. Give it here."

"Okay..." He slowly puts it into her hands and she stands up with ease, to his shock.

"Which way, guys?" GoGo looks at them. Hiro looks over his shoulder as Hana holds the objects with one hand, balancing them easily.

"I think we're getting close."

Suddenly, there's a rustle from the bushes and Ludd comes out himself, shuffling around. He had just gained consciousness from his attack with Liv and Chris. "Or he could come to us?" Hana raises a brow in surprise.

"Ned!" Krei smiles, glad to see him. "Gold buddy, hello! You're going to need to shave if you wanna get back in the club. There are spiders living in your beard."

"Think you can jump on my head?" He asks slowly, Krei giving the twins accusing looks.

"Interns, did you jump on Ned's head?"

"We haven't moved in like 2 minutes, so how could we have jumped on his head?" Hana rolls her eyes while Hiro stares at Ludd. Something was definitely off about him...more than usual. "But...he's not usually this disoriented..."

"Out of nowhere, from above, handsome sky man, beautiful eyes..."

"Hmm," GoGo looks towards her friends. "He's acting weird...er than normal."

"Mr. Ludd?" Hana approaches him slowly, snapping her fingers. "You with us?"

Liv and Chris are still at the tree house, staring at the meteorite. Chris takes it with ease, taking off the accessories Ludd had on there. He drops it into a box.

"The containment unit should cancel Bessie's disruption field."

"I think it's sweet he named it," He comments to her.

"Everyone names their pets. I named you, didn't I?" She throws him a cookie, which he catches into his mouth eagerly. "Good boy. Now shut it."

He closes the box and it locks, turning blue and giving Liv a signal on her phone. "Perfect."

Ludd whistles as the four stare at the man. "Show yourself...dum dum. Ooh, city folks think they're sooo smart."

"Something's wrong," Hana turns to the others. "He hasn't even addressed us, and he's pretty insistent on calling me Amaterasu."

The patch on his neck reveals itself, activating. Ludd starts twitching around, growling. Hana looks over her shoulder, eyes widening at his yellow pupils. The others back away a bit.

"Does that seem right to you?" Krei glances at Hiro. Ludd's body goes out of control, his eyebrows getting bigger and hairer.

"Definitely not right!" Hiro grabs Hana's arm, pulling her back to the group.

"What's happening?!" His fingernails get longer and sharper, his feet growing bigger with sharp toenails. Krei falls onto the grass, looking in horror.

"Getting more 'not right' by the second."

"What is going on?!" Krei screeches as Ludd fully turns into...the Hibagon.

"Oh my god," Hana murmurs in absolute and utter shock.

"The Hibagon is going on!" Hiro exclaims as they look on. Ludd roars on top of the rock.

"Intern 1, Intern 2, am I really dreaming? Sorry, you two look so alike that I numbered you. But please say yes, please say yes."

"No, this is very real," Hiro confirms nervously.

"Unfortunately," GoGo adds in.

"And that's not how fraternal twins work, they're usually a boy and a girl," Hana gestures to Hiro.

Ludd stops roaring in favor of directing attention towards the four. He jumps off the rock and Krei yelps, sliding back a bit as Ludd gets into his face.

"Please! Not in the face! It's new." He whimpers as Ludd swipes at him, but GoGo pulls him away just in time.

"RUN!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. "We can lose him in the trees!"

Hiro grabs Hana's hand and runs off, the others up in front. The boy looks behind him to see that he's climbing in the trees. Hana picks up her speed, in front of Hiro while still holding his hand. Ludd swipes at trees as he's on their trail. They both jump, but Ludd manages to grab Hana's leg through the trees.

"AHH!" She screams, falling onto the grass. "HIRO!"

Hiro gasps as he turns around and comes back, pulling at her arms. Ludd has a strong grip on her ankle and she looks up, the monster roaring in her face. She narrows her eyes and roughly kicks him in the face, causing him to lose his grip, but he gets her boot. The two scramble onto their feet, continuing to run. Hiro looks behind him again, with no sign of Ludd.

"I think we lost him."

A loud roar is heard, with birds flying off at the sound. "But let's keep running just in case!"

"Good idea!" Hana pants next to him, but then they come across two paths.

"Go left!" Krei calls out.

"No, we need to go right!" GoGo takes the right path, Hiro pulling Krei over to the other side so that they don't get lost. GoGo turns around while running. "Would you hurry uppp!" She slips and falls, the others running up to the slide she just went down.

"You're going the wrong way!" Krei shouts and they cringe at the river in front of them. GoGo surfaces and Hana gives a worried look.

"GoGo!"

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!" Krei retorts to them, angering the girl.

"Do you really think this is the time for that?!"

He runs forward, Hiro staring after him. He wondered how Krei knew the right direction...

* * *

Baymax puts up a Mochi missing poster, Fred and Mini-Max doing the same thing in a nearby alley. "Are you certain these visual notifications are the most efficient way to find the feline?"

"Definitely, Mini-Max. Somebody will be able to help." He smiles towards all of the posters on one brick wall.

"Hey, I got your missing cat here," Felony Carl holds up a poster, while holding a puppy. Baymax waddles around to face him.

"That is a dog."

Felony Carl looks at the puppy. "Oh, wait...here you go," He holds up a tiny rat instead. Baymax tilts his head, Fred popping up behind him.

"Mm, what else you got?"

* * *

GoGo floats down the river, trying to swim as best as she can. Krei and the twins run alongside the river.

"GoGo!" The twins cry out and then she notices that she's nearing the waterfall! The log falls and it breaks on impact from the rocks below.

"Well, this isn't good," She starts swimming away from it.

"We gotta do something!" Hana says while Krei comes to a stop. He rips off a branch. GoGo manages to hold on to a rock, the twins climbing onto a rock and holding out their hands. "Just a little further!"

She slips and Krei holds out the branch to her. "GaGa! Grab onto this!"

GoGo catches it just in time. "It's...GoGo!" She calls out while dangling from the branch. He starts to slip as well, the twins appearing and grabbing his legs. Together, they pull the two backwards and onto land. The four lay down in the form of a square, panting in exhaustion.

"I'm so out of shape! I need a new personal trainer!" Krei says out of breath. "Or a standing desk."

"I hate this river..." Hiro says once his breathing has gone back to normal.

"Agreed..." Hana murmurs, closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" Krei looks up at GoGo. "Why did you go right?"

"Because the opposite of anything you say usually works."

Krei sits up. "The right part of the path had lush foliage! A clear indicator of a significant body of water nearby!"

The three look at him in surprise. "...What? I can know things."

"When they make sense," Hana mutters, Hiro helping the girls up.

"I thought the Hibagon was fake..." GoGo brushes off some dirt.

"Not anymore!"

"Maybe what happened to Orso Knox happened to Ned," GoGo suggests to them.

"They do seem similar," Hana rubs her chin.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Krei interrupts and another roar is heard, getting their attention. They don't know where it's coming from, but he's still hunting them...

"Okay, not fake, I get it," GoGo says quickly. Krei scoops up some mud, planting it on his face, despite how much he didn't want to dirty it. He covers himself in the stuff, the three glancing at each other in confusion.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hiro decides to ask him.

"Masking my scent. Do you know anything?"

"Yes, actually! Or else we wouldn't be in SFIT!" Hana retorts back, but the twins decide to follow his example anyway.

"GoGo, come on!" Hiro touches his face with mud. The girl sticks out her tongue in disgust as her clothes get dirty, along with the one sock since her shoe is still gone...

"I'm already freezing and wet. There is absolutely no way-"

Ludd suddenly lands in front of her, leaning in with a light growl. "Okay, I'll just take those leaves now, thank you." The Hibagon roars in her face and she actually runs off screaming. The three stare at her in shock before yelping. Since they've just masked their scents, he's not focused on them as he chases after GoGo.

She slides into a clearing as the Hibagon knocks down a tree. GoGo dodges branches in her path and slides underneath one as she runs. The Hibagon jumps in front of her and swipes, but she jumps out of the way. He chases her via trees, knocking one down in front of her. She tries to run, though he grabs her by the jacket.

"Let her go!" Hana shouts as the three had followed. Hiro runs up the tree and jumps past the Hibagon to distract. His sister jumps behind him and he cups his hands together. She lands on them and he gives her a leg up to reach a branch. She pulls it back so that it hits him in the face. He releases GoGo, but she breaks her leg after the fall. "Oh no!"

The two carry her away from the Hibagon's view while Hana peeks behind the rock. He looks around and she ducks just in time, Hiro helping GoGo onto the ground. Krei picks up some mud and places it over GoGo, much to her chargin. The Hibagon sniffs for them, eventually leaving.

"What have we learned about masking our scent?" Krei asks with a smile, GoGo blowing away a leaf from her nose.

Hana slowly comes to a stop near them, panting as she places her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "This has to be Liv," Hiro stares at her. "Why else would he have targeted you before you masked your scent?"

"Wait, Liv Amara?" Krei asks in confusion. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Hiro and I have been gathering dirt on Liv. Nothing with concrete proof yet, and I'm regretful to say that this is circumstantial too," She gives Hiro a look.

"What?! But this is right up her alley!"

"You know that and I know that," She retorts to him, standing up fully. "But Sycorax isn't the only company in bio-tech. We have nothing to tie her to this. We have to prove motive, means, and opportunity, and motive is one thing that I'm not clear on. I'd rather be stuck with her than with Krei."

He sighs in defeat, knowing that she's right.

"I'm sorry," Krei chuckles a bit to Hana. "But it seems like you don't like me."

"That's because I don't," She places her hands on her hips. "But yet here I am stuck in the woods with a fast-and-loose business man who I have to work for."

"Well!" He exclaims in offense. "If your brother didn't sign that contract, I would fire you!"

"I'd like nothing better," She mutters under her breath. Hiro looks behind the rock.

"I think we lost..."

* * *

"Mochiiiii!" Fred exclaims while looking in a trash can. "Mochi! Where are you, Mochi?!"

Baymax and Mini-Max peek into an alley. "Here kitty kitty."

"Show yourself, calamitous cat!"

"If we don't find Mochi, Aunt Cass is gonna freak!" Fred holds his head in slight panic. "Wait, wait!" He picks up the mini robot from the top of Baymax's head. "Maybe we could dress up Mini-Max in a cat costume! ...How's your purring?"

"Mini-Maximum cat impression! Purr, purr. In the name in all that is cute, purr purr."

"Hmm," Fred stares at him for a few seconds. "She might not buy it...ooh, Baymax, you can scan for things and stuff."

"Yes, I can scan for many things, and also stuff," Baymax informs him.

"So, why haven't we scanned for Mochi yet?!"

"Scanning for Mochi," The robot checks the area, eventually stopping as he looks behind him. "Mochi is over there."

Fred looks over his shoulder to see Mochi on top of a trash can, licking himself. "Mochi!"

"I will get him!" Mini-Max leaps towards the cat, who jumps out of the way. He lands on a few canopies before stopping at the top of a lamp post.

"A fall from that height would be hazardous," Baymax points up to Mochi.

"Hop on down, Mochi!" Fred holds out his hands. "Pretty sure I got ya."

Instead of jumping towards him, Mochi jumps and lands on a moving bus, getting further away from the group.

"Well then, I guess there's only one choice," Fred pouts a little. He should've gotten a warning on how mischievous Mochi can be...

"I shall ready my furry disguise!" Mini-Max says eagerly.

"Actually, what I meant was," Fred calls for Skymax to deliver their suits.

* * *

"Can you walk?" Hiro asks GoGo in concern as she tries to stand, to no avail.

"My ankle's really messed up," She grips her ankle, seeing Krei doing...something with twigs. "What are you doing?"

He continues tying twigs together instead of answering. The three give each other looks before directing their eyes back to him. "Ta da!" He holds out a brace made of branches and twines. One of the tips break off.

"It's a..." Hiro starts off.

"...Yeah, I don't know what that is," Hana shakes her head, baffled.

"It's a walking boot that I made just now. Whatever. Put it on," He throws it into GoGo's hands and she glances at the twins. Hana shrugs cluelessly, mouthing 'I don't know.' She puts it on as Krei picks off leaves with a smug look. The twins help her stand up...and it actually works.

"That's actually not bad..." She practices walking around, feeling no pain. "Thanks."

He says nothing with that look still on his face. "How do you know all this stuff?" Hiro asks curiously.

"I always thought you were a 'let-someone-else-do-it' kind of guy," Hana raises a brow.

"Every summer when I was home from boarding school, my parents would ship me off to Fire Scout camp. Who's a Fire Scout? I'm a Fire Scout!" He suddenly salutes to them. "Fire! I didn't really have any friends there, so I spent most of my time in nature by myself," He throws away the stick into the woods. "I guess it's why I still love it out here, and don't mind that I don't have any friends. Single tear."

The two smile at him. "Wow...I never expected you to be an expert on anything besides business..." She bites her lip. Maybe she judged him too soon...if she had asked, she could've gotten to know this side of him a long time ago...

Hiro's phone suddenly beeps and he looks at it to see a text from Fred. "Everything's fine and Mochi isn't lost. Aw great..."

"Wait. You got a text out here?" GoGo pulls out her phone and Hana's eyes widen, doing the same. They were too busy trying to get away from the Hibagon and helping GoGo that they didn't know until now...that, and because of Bessie, they didn't bother to check.

Krei looks at his phone. "It's working!"

"Mine too."

"Same here...Wait, Bessie is supposed to block _all _technology," Hana looks up in confusion. "That thing has been around for a while, its power capacity is infinite."

"What would it take to power down Bessie?" Hiro turns to Hana. She rubs her chin in thought.

"Well, I'm not a meteorite expert, but an anti-electronic disruption unit would do the trick. And since I'm assuming that its components can be changed, that's most likely what you'd need."

"So what happened to Bessie, then?"

Hiro's question is not answered because rumbling can be seen by the bushes, followed by distant roaring. "Uh oh..." GoGo murmurs as a tree falls down.

"Definitely uh oh!"

The twins and Krei run towards GoGo, Hana and Hiro helping her stand. "Do you guys trust me?" Krei asks them seriously.

"Is now really the time?" GoGo gestures to the situation they're in.

"We're being tracked by a monster Ned Ludd!" Hana whispers/exclaims, pointing towards the trees.

Another roar and then a branch flies past the four, startling them. "Do you guys trust me?" Krei questions them again.

"Fine. Yes," Hiro says quickly.

"Thank you...means a lot to me...also, there was a 'trust me' clause in your contract. You should read those," He backs away slowly.

"Agreed," The twins deadpan at the same time. First Hana being his intern, then the camping clause, and now a trust clause. He then actually runs away from them.

"Wait, did he just leave us here?!" Hana cries out as GoGo looks at them.

"For the record, I didn't say I trusted him."

The Hibagon suddenly lands in front of them, roaring. He grabs Hana's arm, trying to pull her away from them. She grits her teeth as Hiro and GoGo keep their grips tight on her. A light hits the Hibagon's face, distracting him. Hana takes this moment to let go of the others and spin around, round-house kicking the monster onto the ground.

"Sorry, but you'll understand someday!" She calls out as the SUV stops between them, smoke appearing. The Hibagon now can't see a thing as Hiro and GoGo get into the car. Hana slides over the hood and runs to the rear right side, jumping through the door and closing it.

"I figured if our phones worked, our car would work too." He drives off and they escape the Hibagon. Hana sighs in relief. "Told you to trust me."

The Hibagon stares after them as they leave, GoGo turning towards Krei. "Just so you know, I trusted you."

"No you-"

GoGo elbows Hana slightly in the arm, causing her to yelp. "Thank you GaGa...I'm touched."

"Mhm. GoGo," She corrects as they exit Muirahara Woods. The Hibagon lands near the sign, seeing a truck exit the area as well. He jumps on top of the car to follow the group, the driver looking around before focusing on the road, unaware of the danger he's bringing with him...

* * *

Fred, Mini-Max, and Baymax have suited up to look for Mochi more efficiently. "Mochi!" Fred calls out as he and Mini-Max are on Baymax's back. The robot scans for him, eyeing the San Fransokyo Bridge.

"I have detected Mochi on the bridge."

"Nice work, Baymax! Let's go get him!" Fred declares, pointing towards the bridge.

"Salvation is near, carnivorous mammal known as Mochi."

They land on one of the ropes, where Mochi is giving himself a bath. A meow escapes from his mouth as he looks up at them. "We have found Mochi," Baymax looks at the word. "Also Hiro. Also Hana. Also GoGo. Also Alistair Krei."

"And the HIBAGON!" Fred shouts at the Hibagon still behind the SUV. "It's real!"

"Wait a second..." GoGo peeks behind the seats. Hana had helped them get the mud off with a spray bottle of water. "Is that Baymax?"

"And Fred and Mini-Max?"

"Why are they in their suits?" Hana tilts her head as they look out the windows.

"Watch out behind you!" Fred calls out, pointing behind the car. They look behind him to see the Hibagon approaching.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOD, HE FOLLOWED US!" Hana shouts, eyes wide like saucers as he lands on top of their car and shows himself in the windshield. They all scream at him.

"Well, now in front of you!" Fred corrects himself. Krei stops the car, causing the Hibagon to fall onto the road. Cars skid to a stop, drivers running away as the twins, GoGo, and Krei get out of the SUV. The Hibagon lands on an abandoned car, roaring at them. Krei locks his car, standing behind the three. A wall of fire blocks him from the four, Fred and the two robots landing in front of the others.

"Prepare to shake hands, foul beast!" Mini-Max flies towards him, but the Hibagon grabs him and throws the robot over the bridge. "AVENGE ME!"

"No! For Mini-Max!" Fred jumps forward, leaping into the air. The Hibagon also jumps, but Fred tackles him onto the road. He throws Fred away, but he lands safely. "Mr. Hibagon, I know we're in the middle of the battle, but I gotta say I am a huge, huge fan!"

"Fred!" Hana exclaims at him in disbelief from in front of the SUV.

"Whaaat?"

The Hibagon grabs him and throws him towards the rope, but Mini-Max catches his friend before he could fall.

"Now I will avenge you!" He flies past Mochi who's still on the rope, the cat meowing.

"Baymax! Rocket fist!" Hiro points towards the Hibagon. Baymax aims his fist and fires, the fist pushing the monster all the way backwards. He holds the projectile and throws it back towards the robot.

"Oh no..." He crashes backwards into a stray car, the fist going back to his hand. "Ba la la la la..."

"Interns, if this thing eats me, tell Assistant that I knew deep down I knew her name was Joanie!" Krei cries out in fear as the Hibagon approaches them.

"Judy," Hiro elaborates, cringing.

"I'm pretty sure it's Joanie."

Before he could attack, Mochi leaps off the rope, clawing at his face. Hana opens her mouth in shock as Mochi scratches all over him, eventually knocking off the patch from his neck. The Hibagon swats off the cat, sending him flying off the San Fransokyo Bridge.

"Mochi!" Hiro calls out, Hana letting go of GoGo. She runs as fast as she can, not even stopping to think as she jumps off the bridge, catching Mochi in her hands. "Hana!" He shouts as she's falling towards the water. She grabs a smaller rope and it rips off. She swings towards one of the bigger ropes, landing on top of it. Then she backflips, landing on a car before flipping onto the road. Krei and GoGo blink in shock while Hiro sighs in relief.

"How dare you!" She glares at the Hibagon for throwing an innocent animal off the bridge.

Mochi nuzzles Hana as thanks before crawling over to Baymax. "Good kitty..." Baymax pets him.

"Aww, you're welcome, Mochi," Hana smiles a little, Hiro eyeing the patch. The Hibagon gets closer and they back away as the feet get smaller in size. His eyes and brows turn back to normal and he reaches for the patch as his hands go back to human hands. He stares in confusion as he's gripping Hiro's arm, snapping out of it.

"Where in the blazes am I? W-What's going on? Who won Squirrel Wars?"

"Um, wrong environment, Mr. Ludd," Hana stands in front of him.

"Oh, Amaterasu! Your excellence," He bows on his knees and she pinches her nose.

"You've been through a lot," Krei smiles at him. "But you're safe. You're with Krei."

"Krei..." He seems to remember the name, but doesn't realize that's who's in front of him. "Hmm. I knew a fella named Krei. Cheated at golf."

The business man gives a blank look. "Ha!" Hana giggles a bit, "You know, now I can overlook the Amaterasu thing."

"I will scan you for injuries," Baymax states, Mochi standing on his shoulder.

"Scan? I don't wanna be scanned by a robot!"

"Well, sounds like Ned's back to normal," GoGo comments and Baymax scans him regardless of his refusal.

"You have sustained minor abrasions, but are otherwise in good health. Would you like a lollipop?"

"Yes I would!" Ludd answers eagerly, Baymax unwrapping the paper. He senses the looks from the college students and turns to them. "What? I got a weakness for sweets."

"Wish I knew that earlier," Hana murmurs to herself.

"You know, that was pretty brave saving Mochi like that," Hiro nudges his sister on the shoulder.

"Thanks," She winks at him. Then she looks to her left, the two following her gaze to see Krei staring out the bay. The twins let go of their friend, who smiles as she watches them approach the man.

"Mr. Krei? I'm sorry I misjudged you," Hiro speaks up.

"Both of us, actually," Hana smiles sheepishly. "Even I should know better than to judge a book by its cover."

"I can't say I blame either of you. I know how people see me: a wildly handsome business tycoon, who only understands the finer things in life," He chuckles lightly, "Cause he's earned them..."

"We said none of-"

"But I want you to know, I've made a decision. Krei Tech won't build in the woods," He looks towards the outside of the city.

"Wow, that's...really nice of you," Hiro blinks in surprise. Knowing how he acted when he asked to buy their inventions at the showcase, he didn't tend to turn away from any opportunities.

"Yes it is. If the woods don't exist, how will tomorrow's executives impress their interns with survivalist know how?"

He ruffles their hair in an affectionate fatherly way, smiling at them. "By the way, Intern 2, those reflexes were astounding!"

"It's Hana," She deadpans before waving it off. "And I just react without thinking. I couldn't let Mochi get hurt!"

* * *

Later, the café is closing as the last customer is paying for his meal.

"That'll be 3 dollars and 21 cents. Thank you so much! Have a wonderful night!" She calls out, Wasabi gasping happily.

"Another tip! Today has been super easy, and fun!"

She giggles in agreement. "And we made so many new friends!"

Fred opens the door, panting as he's holding Mochi with his arm. He begrudgingly walks up to a table as the two robots are on low battery.

"We find the hairy baby!" Baymax stumbles inside, Honey Lemon and Wasabi staring at them. "I love him so much!"

"So, I take it your day was-"

"Draining," Fred finishes tiredly, pointing to the two robots. "Not as drained as them."

"I just realized...you're like me...only mini!" Baymax rubs Mini-Max's head.

"Ha ha ha! It's true. Everything...makes finally sense. You...are...the...best! Bist fump!" They try to do a fist bump, but fall onto the floor.

* * *

GoGo drives Krei's car back to Ludd's treehouse with the twins. "I feel like a complete dum dum," Ludd holds his head, having been told what happened. "I can't remember a lick of what happened."

"Well, it would've be nice to know a lead, but that doesn't matter anymore," Hana places a light hand to his hair. She didn't know where it's been, and she wasn't taking any chances.

"It's over, and you're safe. That's what's important," Hiro assures him.

"You're not right about much, kid, but...wait a second!" He's just realizing that the car had managed to reach his treehouse without a single interference. "Why isn't Bessie stopping your vehicle from doing vehicular things?!" He gets out and lands on the hood. After seeing the twins giving each other hesitant looks, he runs to his elevator and goes upwards.

"Look," Hiro holds up the patch. "A transdermal patch."

"Someone turned Ned into a monster," GoGo frowns at the object.

"And I think I know why..."

"Wait." Hana inspects the patch. "This looks like the same design as Karmi's Extra Dermal Nano Receptor...but there's no way she modified it, her invention doesn't create monsters..."

"Bessie...Bessie's gone!" Ludd holds up the nametag that was around the meteorite. "Bessie, noooooooo!"

"Why would they want Bessie?" Hana turns to Hiro in worry.

Back at Liv's lab in Sycorax, the rock is floating on its own. "Okay...the stolen rock is floating...now what?" Chris asks his creator curiously.

"I'm thinking...makeover!" She grins, typing in a code. This breaks the meteorite apart, showing the inside. "Ooh. Pretty. But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful..."

* * *

"Mm," Hana narrows her eyes at her computer. She's been sitting in front of it for a while, reading the recent logs. The girl scratches the side of her head, trying to figure out what exactly Liv is up to...She lets out a small sigh.

"Nothing new?" Hiro asks casually as he steps out of the bathroom, stretching his arms.

"We already know Sparkles paid her a visit," She clicks her pen, staring at the screen. "For what, I don't know. The audio got muffled, he must've had an audio jammer out of caution. He may be crazy, but he's sneaky. And the meteorite recently blocked out the feed...not to mention, it wiped out all of the video I had saved onto Spy Bee."

"So we still can't tie her to the theft of Bessie, and all of our evidence is gone," He frowns and she holds her head.

"Yep...I should've put an anti-Bessie protocol in there," She slams down her fist slightly. "Because now, I can't spy on her since Bessie's field has reached the entire lab. And it won't work in the sub level either..."

"Because you can't see anything to get there," Hiro finishes for her wearily.

"I'm sorry," She frowns a little.

"It's okay," He pats her shoulder. "We couldn't have known she'd plan to steal Bessie. We'll keep gathering evidence manually."

The frown turns into a smile and he ruffles her hair. "Get some sleep."

"I'll sleep better once she's left me alone," She retorts back. "First Trina and now this..."


	36. Something Fluffy

NBB and Trina are at the local dump, the little robot lasering a pile in half. He takes an CPU. "Will I like this? Nah!" He throws it away, taking hold of a hubcap. "Golly, sis! What about this?"

"Ugh," She groans at the object in his hand. "We want to upgrade, not lame-grade. We have to destroy Hana Hamada for KILLING OUR BROTHER!" The robot girl slams down her fist, seething with anger. It made her furious that the girl who murdered him is still walking like she did nothing wrong. She took a life, and yet she's got everyone wrapped around her finger, worshipping her when that recognition should belong to her father.

"But the girl twin said she didn't," NBB tilts his head at him.

"She's a liar. Don't believe anything she says."

"...It's shiny," He decides to change the subject, putting the wheel in his head.

"It's like trying to have a conversation with a blender," She deadpans, knocking down another pile to see a turbine. "Hello there! This might work."

"Trina." She looks up to see the twins and Baymax flying above them. "Figured we'd find you in the trash."

"Many items here are recyclable," Baymax replies, not getting the insult.

"That's what I'm doing, Hugs. Self improvement." She narrows her eyes upon seeing the girl. "Oh, the Hana Hamada herself. How's it feel knowing that you took a life?"

Hana glares back at her, deciding to stay silent out of respect. She knew that Trina's been through a lot...losing two family members within the same year...this time, she wasn't going to explain because she can tell that the robot is still affected by it.

"Sis says we are keeping up with the biologicals!" NBB chimes in.

"Got to! Every loser in town is going monster these days."

"We know," Hiro glances at Hana.

"Time to scrap!" NBB dances around as Trina throws a metal pole, firing a laser at Hana. She makes a shield in front of her face while Baymax catches the pole.

"Scrap?"

"I think he's making a joke," Hiro tells him.

"Oh! Trash is also referred to as scrap. Synonyms."

Hana snickers a bit before hearing the creepy laughter from NBB. He fires his lasers, splitting the pole in half and knocking the three into the trash.

"Gross!" Hiro exclaims as they're covered in it.

"Eww, all over my suit!" Hana looks at herself.

"And that's our cue to leave. Let's go, little bro," Trian runs off with the wind turbine.

"Sounds swell, sis!" He bounces after her. Hiro tries to get himself free, but the trash is too deep for him to get out.

"Baymax! Rocket Fist!" The twins declare at the same time. He launches the rocket fist, and it knocks them onto the ground.

"Always gotta have the last word, don't you? Well here's something you'll love to hear! Electricutie is a cute ship. My little bro thinks so too."

She runs off, holding her 'brother' with her other hand. "I feel real shiny! Electricutie is best pairing!"

"Oh god," Hana turns a bit green at what they said.

"We are due at the symposium in 11 minutes. You are both covered in garbage."

"And this," The girl turns away to throw up.

"Right..." Hiro takes a deep breath as he tries not to be disgusted. "Let me just..." He falls deeper inside the trash.

"Perhaps it would be advisable to-" Baymax also falls inside, but not as deep as the boy. "Oh no..."

"Give me a second to digest..." Hana coughs a bit, shuddering in horror. That was the last thing she expected to hear...and she had a feeling Trina only said that stuff about them to get under her skin...which did work.

* * *

This symposium is a dual interview with Alistair Krei and Liv Amara, and also Bluff Dunder for the Pioneers of Today for Tomorrow event. The guests are students of SFIT, but Hana could not wait to get out of there. She didn't want to go, but she did anyway because the others insisted it wouldn't be the same without her. Thankfully, they can't make her ask questions, she'd rather get a root canal.

"Any more questions for our tech pioneers Liv Amara or...Alistair Krei...is there too."

Krei has his arms crossed in disdain. He hadn't gotten any questions the whole time, all of them were for precious _Liv. _

A student approaches the microphone. "Uh, this question is for Liv."

"Great...another one," Krei mutters under his breath.

"Hey, Liv. Big fan, probably your biggest. How do you find the time to have it all?"

"I have it all too!" Krei interrupts, jerking a thumb to himself. Liv gives him a look and he realizes that he said that out loud.

"Investing in Sycorax is investing it in a..."

"Have it all future," Hiro says at the same time as her. "Did that future involve hurting my sister?" He mumbles in disgust.

"Hiro, not here," Hana warns him quietly, spraying herself with perfume.

"Do I even wanna know how you knew she was gonna say that?" Wasabi asks while reading a book. He sniffs the boy and recoils back. "And why do you smell like a dumpster?"

"99 percent of Liv Amara's answers contain the words investing, Sycorax, and future. We fell into garbage," Baymax answers for him.

"All thanks to Trina," Hana sags a bit, crossing her arms with an angry frown. "I'm telling you, she's too fixated about something that's not even true."

"Well in her eyes, you killed her brother, even though he did it to himself," GoGo looks up at her from the row in front of them.

"Yeah, but she doesn't _know _that, because she didn't see it. And she won't believe any of us," Hana rubs a temple. She had no idea when her life turned into a soap drama, but she didn't like any of it.

"Too bad someone doesn't ask Liv a _real _question," GoGo replies, as they've heard just about any general question from the students.

"Challenge accepted," Hiro scoots past Wasabi, who covers his mouth. He hears a low whistle, turning around to Hana.

"Dude, if you're gonna go up there, you're not going to do it smelling like garbage. No one's going to take you seriously if you smell like that. At least get rid of it," She tosses him her perfume.

"I don't wanna use your perfume," He pouts at her. "I'm a guy."

"Take it or leave it."

He sighs in defeat and puts it on, throwing the bottle back to her. The boy walks up to the mic. "Aww. Looks like we have a question from that little boy," Dunder teases him. He ignores him and the laughter in favor of lowering the mic. Hana gives a few people looks, crossing her arms.

"Ms. Amara, you never talk about what you guys actually do?"

"Sycorax invests in the future. Were you even listening, Hiro?" She replies politely, taking a hold of her cup.

"No, I-I heard that. I mean, what's the product that you make?"

"Oh," She chuckles a bit, not wanting to go into detail about what she's actually doing. "Who really wants to hear about the minutia reprogramming serum and its effects on recombinant DNA? But fantastic question! Who's next?"

Bluff inspects Hiro further, as the boy looks familiar to him. "Wait, I know you. It's Hiro Hamada, twin of Ms. Hana Hamada!" A spotlight hits Hana, to her surprise. "Give it up for this inspirational young girl!"

The crowd claps wildly and Hana wakes awkwardly to the crowd. She forgot that her story hit the news...

"Let's get her up here, folks!" Bluff's voice booms as a guard walks up to Hana's row.

"Oh, no, I'd rather sit-" The guard grabs her hand, pulling her out of her seat. "And I'm being pulled."

"Just be yourself," Wasabi says as she passes by her friends.

Hana grimaces at that as she's gently pushed to stand next to Hiro. She rubs her neck awkwardly, not sure of what to do now. After all...this is Liv Amara...and she's in public, so she has to act unsuspecting of the woman.

No matter how much she hated to do so.

"So, Hana, do you agree as your brother?" Liv gestures to Hiro.

"Oh, er-"

"Another question!" Hiro interrupts her. For some reason, he couldn't stop himself. "Uh, how many people have the actual technology and skill set to turn someone like Orso Knox into a monster?"

"No clue. I don't make monsters. I cure them," She narrows her eyes slightly, changing her light glare into a smile as the crowd claps.

"Hiro-" Hana whispers to him.

"What's your take, Ms. Hamada?" Liv turns to the girl, who sweats a bit. It felt like she was being pulled in two different directions here. Neither of them seem to notice how uncomfortable she is.

"I-"

"Follow-up! Have you ever seen one of these?" He holds up the patch that Ludd had on him.

"I've seen something similar."

"It's a transdermal patch." He would bring up the fact that it's the same design as Karmi's invention, but right now, he's too focused trying to get some answer out of her.

"Can't we just go?" Hana asks her brother wearily.

"Ooh, transdermal," Dunder cuts in. "Big word from such a tiny, tiny child," The audience laughs at his joke. "He's small."

"I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Hiro exclaims out of frustration, panting a little.

"Hiro-!"

"Looks like somebody's tired."

"Oh will you just please-!" Hana stops herself, taking a deep breath, "Let my brother speak, because he's my brother and he's different, and who should probably leave-"

"Look!" Hiro interrupts her _again_. "This was used to turn Ned Ludd into the Hibagon right around when you were trying to buy the Muirahara Woods."

"Hiro, that's enough. Let's-"

"Pure coincidence. Now, if anyone would like an autograph-"

"It just seems like whenever monsters show up...Sycorax does too."

The girl opens her mouth in shock at the accusation. He had just accused Liv Amara, an esteemed business woman, in public! This was not part of their plan...

Hana balls up her fists, storming towards the exit.

The two glare at each other. "Interesting. Maybe you should come up on stage," Dunder breaks the tense silence. "Jim, can we get a booster seat up here? He's tiny."

"I have a question, Bluff. Given that this young man is an intern at Krei Tech-"

"Yes!" Krei interrupts before she could continue, standing in front of her. "Why aren't you asking me a question, Intern? And where's your other half?"

Hiro's eyes widen and he looks around to see that Hana is no longer standing next to him.

"Well, we're all out of time. But that was fun. Normally both questions and answers bore me, if I'm being honest."

Hiro keeps his glare on Liv before running after his sister. Wasabi, Baymax, and GoGo follow after him.

Hana slams open the doors, racing down the steps. She couldn't believe Liv sandbagged her like that in front of everyone. And for what? To get a second opinion or to cloud her judgment? It's looking like the latter considering her blank disregard of the girl trying to speak. She's lucky that she wasn't within 100 feet of her. Why even call her up when she wasn't even involved and didn't want to confront her at that time? Doing it in public was not how a suspect should be questioned. Especially when Liv fits the bill to a T. Just what is she up to?

Hiro comes to a stop in front of the open doors. "Hana!"

She stops walking as Hiro sprints down the steps, the girl turning around. The others follow, stopping at the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asks slowly.

"**No! **What makes you think I'm okay? Liv basically set me up! But you played a part in it! Why'd you do that?" She demands to him, pushing him on the shoulder slightly.

"She's behind all this. I know she is," Hiro says with determination in his voice.

"I believe you, but we have nothing to prove that! We've been trying to make a case for weeks, and you go ahead and do that?! The next time you wanna ask her those kinds of questions, why don't you do it yourself?!" She pushes her notebook to his chest, walking off with a huff. Hiro stares after her, heaving a sigh.

* * *

Liv is humming the birthday song as she's getting a machine ready. She mixes liquids together and places the last mixture into one of the holes. She presses three buttons and a tray goes inside of it. "And perfect...as usual."

Pulling the lever, she watches as all the liquids go together in the machine. Green smoke comes from the inside as it creates something...

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asks Chris as they just watch. The machine goes to 100 percent and then there's a slight explosion, completing the procedure.

"What is it?" Her assistant asks curiously.

"Meet our new insurance policy," She crosses her arms with a slight smirk, the door opening.

"It is so...adorable!" They stare at a green creature with fur, big eyes, and green leaf-like ears.

"Mayoi!" It chirps to them.

* * *

Hiro walks around the school café, noticing Hana is sitting all by herself, surrounded by her textbooks. She seems to be studying from her laptop, headphones around her neck. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he decides to take a chance and approach. She might bite his head off in front of everyone, but he had to speak to her regarding yesterday. Last night, she didn't even talk to him like they usually do. She just went straight to bed, and this morning, she had left early for school.

"Hey," He speaks up with a small wave, but she doesn't respond. "Uh...are you still mad at me?"

"That seems to be the popular question of the semester," She quips, flipping a page from the book near her.

"Got it, still are," He turns around to go sit somewhere else.

"Hiro," She sighs, closing her book. "No...I'm not mad at you. But that interview was the last thing I expected to happen. You should've told me you were gonna go that far."

"I know..." He pulls out the chair next to her, glancing at his sister. She nods curtly for him to sit and he does so. "I can just feel it. Sycorax is the only company with that technology. Liv has to be involved in this somehow. I guess I just got carried away with trying to make a point..."

"Well..." Hana sighs slowly. "If you want to get dirt on her that will prove it without a doubt...I'll help you. But no sandbagging me this time."

"Deal," He chuckles sheepishly and Hana glances up, groaning.

"Oh no, we're in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Hiro raises a confused eyebrow when someone gets into his face.

"Hello," Baymax waves to Karmi. "I am-"

"Baymax! Yeah, everyone knows," She then gives an angry glare to Hiro. "Why were you attacking Liv with your baseless accusations?"

"Baseless? Sycorax is super-secret genetic modification research!" He argues back to her.

"We are the future."

"No, you are a monster factory. Sis, back me up on this."

"Weeell...you did sandbag me with Liv yesterday...and this kinda feels like that, soooo..." Hana whistles innocently, taking a sip out of her mango and pineapple smoothie. He gives her a slight glare as Karmi scoffs at him.

"Okay, crazy," She rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Do you have any proof?"

Hiro leans back, crossing his arms smugly. "We do."

"We do not," Baymax says truthfully.

"Neither you or Hana are helping, Baymax," Hiro tells them.

"I'm not trying to help," She sticks out her tongue at him.

"Look, genetically altered bad guys have been showing up at an increasing rate ever since Liv and Sycorax did," Hiro points the chart from Baymax's belly, closing his pen.

"Suuure. And I heard from Granville that you were assaulted on campus a few weeks ago. If you were attacked, then who did it?" Karmi demands, Hana placing two fingers to her temple. She already knew her reaction, and she also wasn't stupid enough to know that she wouldn't believe her anyway.

"I won't answer that question. And why do you even care?" Hana looks up at her with an annoyed glare. "You hate my brother, you annoy us all the time, you're bragging to us every single chance you get...should I go on?"

"That shouldn't matter when someone gets injured," Karmi defends sharply, causing Hiro to look up at her in shock. "I may poke fun at you, but last time I checked, I can't have a frenemy who might be getting hurt. I might not be the most approachable person...but...I don't know! You look like you need emotional help from someone else who's not in your usual circle of friends. People like your brother here have a right to know. So, out with it before I change my mind being polite about this."

Granville asked her to talk to Hana out of concern...it turns out the girl had not been focusing in class and her grades were starting to show that. Even she had to admit that it wasn't like the teenager to let that happen. If Hana wasn't trying to best her on schoolwork, something had to have happened. And...she was the first girl that ended up being nice to Karmi despite not wanting her friendship last year. She felt obligated for some reason to ask what was up with her.

Hiro scoffs in utter disbelief, turning to his sister. "Can you believe this? I must be dreaming."

Hana has her eyes closed, her hands lightly touching the pages of her book. Not saying anything about her previous...issues caused her to go into the hospital while also being suicidal. Karmi was right about one thing...

She did need emotional help.

But Karmi...wouldn't take it well. How could she possibly tell the girl that the woman she practically looks up to was the one who hurt/threatened her? She's used to throwing little insults to the girl back and forth, and obviously it was gonna change things.

"You leave it alone, Karmi," She finally opens her eyes, clutching at her skirt. "I can't say. Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"That's nonsense and we all know it," Karmi slams down her hand on the table.

"Even if I was gonna tell, I wouldn't have this discussion in public," Hana whispers thinly, glancing around as people are starting to stare.

"Fine, then come with me," Karmi grabs her arm, pulling her out of her seat.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hiro steps in between them. "I don't know how you got so interested in knowing, but she doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to."

"People are going to start asking questions, and we all know how rumors can get," Karmi points a finger at his chest. "I'm gonna know eventually, so I don't think you have much of a choice."

Hana looks back to everyone as people are indeed staring and sighs in defeat. This was not going to end well. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"What?!" Hiro protests in alarm. "No! You can't go through that again."

"I won't," She sends him a weak smile. "She won't do anything to start that on purpose. Hiro, I can handle it. Just let me go with her...it'll only take a minute."

Hiro grunts at this, acknowledging that she was right. Annoying as Karmi could be, she'd never hurt people on purpose. "Alright. Meet me in the robotics lab when you're done."

"Thanks, big bro," She smiles a little, gathering her stuff and following after the teen genius.

They reach a tree where it's secluded and no one would eavesdrop. Karmi crosses her arms, staring Hana down. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Who hurt you?" Karmi asks slowly and Hana takes a deep breath.

"...Liv Amara threatened me."

"That's a lie!" Karmi shouts immediately in anger, causing Hana to stumble back a little.

"Liv Amara threatened me," Hana repeats slowly so that she could understand it. Karmi couldn't even fathom to know why Liv would do that to her...friend. She'd never do that period, especially with someone as observant as Hana. The woman would never risk her reputation just to threaten a teenage girl.

"That is a lie," Karmi repeats, gritting her teeth.

Hana shakes her head, closing her eyes. "And I couldn't concentrate and not think about the whole thing during classes. No matter how much I hate telling you this, I hate myself more." Karmi just stares at her with her mouth slightly open. "I know it's unfair, and I know it doesn't seem right to you, but it's the truth."

Karmi shuts her eyes. Hana...had to be tricking her, right? There's no way that she would be telling the truth about this. Liv Amara, her idol, couldn't have attacked her...it just didn't make sense. Why would she do that?

"That woman...she may be Liv Amara, but something's not right about her. She's dangerous and you shouldn't be around her. For god's sake, she used a design similar to yours, and I know for a fact you didn't create it."

"You're just trying to get more attention," Karmi hisses slightly, shocking Hana at the accusation. "What, the whole bulimia and internet video wasn't enough? You wanna wring Liv around just to get another 15 minutes?"

"It's not like that. I don't even want that attention!" Hana denies to her. _What is it with teenage girls besides Megan disliking me?_

"Liar! You're just as much as a loser as your brother!" Karmi grabs her bag and storms off.

"Karmi!" Hana calls out, sighing a little. "Well, I tried."

But her heart breaks slightly because she feels like she just lost a trusted friend...

* * *

"Wow! You said all of that to Karmi?" Honey Lemon asks as Hiro is presenting the same evidence to them. "What did she say?"

"There was name-calling," Batmax shows Karmi chewing Hiro out after she got back from her conversation with Hana. "Stupid loser, jealous-"

"Uh, they get it!" Hiro pulls his arm down. "Baymax, they get it."

Hana giggles a bit, the display slightly cheering her up. "Guys, they're right. And Sycorax is the only place with the biotech for that monster stuff," Wasabi speaks up.

"Yes! Exactly!" Hiro exclaims, glad that someone's listening to him. "Thank you!"

"Except Karmi and Hana were also right, because we can't prove it," GoGo adds in, pointing to Hana. "All the evidence you've gotten is circumstantial, which is almost nothing. Only you two have seen it, and if we vouch for you, they'll just think we're backing you up."

"Basically hearsay," Hana glances at her brother.

"Can't we get physical evidence?" Hiro asks mischievously.

"Hiro, don't even say it," Wasabi warns him.

"We could sneak into Sycorax."

"And he said it," He puts a hand on his cheek.

"Hiro, breaking and entering into Sycorax? Don't they have security cameras, sensors, and guards?" Hana asks skeptically.

"Your little spy broke in, why can't we?"

"Because it's a robotic bee that no one suspects. Not to mention it's useless now that Bessie is affecting its circuits," Hana holds up the remote, throwing it away.

"Ooh, heroic corporate espionage," Fred says with interest. "I like it, cause it sounds dangerous, but also probably has good hours and benefits."

"Except we've seen their security protocols, remember? Hana's right, we can't break in there," Honey Lemon points out.

"Yes, and they were..." Wasabi shudders at the thought. "Thorough."

GoGo pops her gum. "It's a bad idea."

"Well, we-we need to do something before another monster crisis-"

A news alert beeps from GoGo's phone. "Breaking news! San Fransokyo is being invaded!"

"And monster crisis!" Hiro gestures to the phone.

"Ooh~ Ultra Armor Up!"

* * *

In Fred's garden, they all get themselves ready in the ultra armor. They reach at the location...only to see nothing.

"Umm...okay, where's the invasion?" Fred rubs the back of his head in confusion.

"This is the right location..." Hana murmurs while looking around. If there's no invasion, then why would Bluff report it?

Honey Lemon plays the rest of the news. "I repeat, San Fransokyo is being invaded by...these guys."

"Mayoi," The new species happily play in the park, being chased by children.

"Mayoi, adorable."

"Oh, they're so cute, I can't even stand it!" Honey Lemon squeals out loud.

"I do not understand. What makes this creature cute?" Baymax blinks at her.

"It's like how puppies are cute. Or stickers! Or Hana's hair!" She stands behind the girl, playing with her pigtails and resting her chin on her helmet. Hana chuckles a bit at how it must look. "Or you!"

"I was designed to appear friendly and non-threatening. Is that cute?"

"Oh god," Hana giggles at the robot's innocence.

"I'm gonna be honest. Ultra-armor you? Pretty threatening. But marshmallow you? Primo cute," Fred elaborates to him.

Honey Lemon doesn't even try to hide her admiration over the cute creatures while Hana hugs Baymax. "Don't worry about it, Baymax. Most people find you cute regardless!"

"Just because those things are cute doesn't mean they're not dangerous!" Hiro breaks the ice.

"Negative world view. I like where you're going with this," GoGo comments to the boy.

"Hana, you know that we can't trust them, right?" Hiro turns to his sister, who bites her lip, trying to contain her squeal. After what they've seen from Liv, she didn't really think that she'd create something that cute and for it to be dangerous...

"I suggest gathering more data."

"Yeah, Baymax is right," Hiro looks up at him. "We need a Mayoi."

"Yay~" Honey Lemon gives a big smile, GoGo rolling her eyes at her enthusiasm over this. Hopefully she won't take it too bad when she realizes this is for research only.

* * *

Some Mayoi are playing together in the park as Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax approach one. Some kids run by and take all of them before they can even try. Next they try the classic box trap with crackers as the bait. A Mayoi starts eating from the box _right next to Hiro. _He doesn't notice until a few seconds later, chasing after it.

"Hey!"

Wasabi runs after them, Baymax going after the two at his own pace. Another Mayoi arrives, going towards the trap. The marshmallow-like robot goes over to get it, the boys running past. They chase it through a warehouse, not realizing other Mayoi are hiding there. Baymax just walks past them.

The two try getting one in the Mole Hole, but they're too slippery for them. Yet somehow Richardson and Robertson manage to catch one in their hands.

Baymax chases one in the same spot at the park.

Meanwhile, Hana is with the girls and Fred in the alleys. GoGo dumps objects from a dumpster. "Anything?" She asks the others.

"Nope. And remember, nothing gets by me," Fred says confidently, but a Mayoi walks right underneath his legs.

"You're sitting in a chair, so how would you even notice?" Hana points out while checking a box. They suddenly hear a purr, getting their attention.

"What was that?" GoGo questions, peeking into a corner. She sees the green furry tail and signals for them to follow her.

"I don't know what those mean!" Honey Lemon whispers, Hana shrugging in confusion.

"Pizza? You want me to pizza?"

She groans in defeat at them not understanding. "Just...follow my lead."

The three girls jump behind a box, GoGo shushing them both. Fred jumps on their heads before landing in a pile of garbage multiple times, which is not the best for stealth...

Hana feels something poking her boots and she looks behind her to see the Mayoi crawling onto them. "Guys," She jerks her head to the creature.

"Gotcha!" GoGo turns around and it gives them a puppy-eyed look.

"Aww!" All of them say in unison.

Even GoGo.

As in, no-nonsense, sarcastic, tough-as-nails GoGo.

The other three stare at her in surprise and she notices their looks. "What? I feel things...sometimes."

The creature nuzzles towards Hana's hands and she gasps, scooping it up into her hands. "Oh my god, it's so fluffy and adorable I'm gonna die~!"

* * *

Bluff Dunder is petting a Mayoi himself, Hiro turning to Wasabi. "Why is everybody so into these things anyway?"

"Is it because they are cute, and adorable, and fluffy?" Baymax holds up a finger as they head towards the lab.

"They look like a hot bed of bacteria to me. I'm not falling for the whole 'cute' act," Wasabi explains with air quotes.

"No, we are not. At least Hana's not falling for it either."

They hear a purr, turning towards everyone to see them playing with the Mayoi. Fred is waving around a laser pointer.

"Mayoi!"

Wasabi couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight.

They watch it play with toys. "Seriously, guys?" Hiro raises a brow at them.

"Hey, Baymax said we needed data, there's our data. So cute," GoGo holds out a toy to the creature, who reaches for it eagerly.

"That doesn't explain the toys or the treats or the laser pointer behind your back, Fred."

"Oh, that's 'cause we're keeping him," Fred turns off the laser pointer. "Forever."

"Friend Fred," Mini-Max jumps and lands on the table. "I have kept a list of the things your mother has banned from the house: All animals with fur, all animals with feathers, all animals with scales, certain tree nuts."

"Ohh, right. Thanks Mini-Max." He says in realization, Hana furrowing a brow.

"What do the tree nuts have to do with any of that?"

"You are Mini-Maximum welcome!" He declares, unaware of the disappointment in Fred's voice.

"We're still keeping him forever..." Fred sighs slowly, "Not at my house..."

"Oh, GoGo and I can keep him at our place!" Honey Lemon offers eagerly. "Maybe?"

"Who's my fuzzy-wuzzy?" GoGo snuggles the cute creature. "Who's my fuzzy-wuzzy? Sure, yeah, whatever."

"Hm. Even GoGo couldn't say no to these big adorable eyes!" Honey Lemon notices as they all smile, watching the creature.

"Hana, you don't find anything suspicious about this?" Hiro gestures to the sight in disbelief.

"You're talking to an animal lover, remember?" She defends herself. "And how can something so cute be this dangerous~?" She asks the question in a baby voice, tickling the Mayoi's belly. The little creature purrs in delight. "Oh my god, he's so precious!"

Hiro facepalms at her.

"Are large eyes an indicator of cuteness?" Baymax wonders, still curious about what makes things cute.

"Yeah, they are!" Fred exclaims, keeping his eye on the Mayoi. "Right next to being extra round and fuzzy. With your wittle face and teenie-weenie itsy wittle feet!" He pokes at the feet, the Mayoi just eating up all the attention, much to Hiro's annoyance.

"I see. Foot size is also a factor."

"Indeed!" Mini-Max jumps onto Baymax's hand. "I am adorable."

"I have noted this in my database."

"Can we please focus?" Hiro asks, trying to get back to what they're supposed to do. "We don't know anything about this little-"

The Mayoi sneezes, interrupting him. "Mayoi."

"We know it needs a bath," Wasabi picks it up. "Yes it does~ It's dusty. I'm just being sanitary." The Mayoi nuzzles his hand. "Aww! I love him so much!"

"THE CUTENESS IS A TRAP!" Hiro shouts, annoyed with them not listening. The Mayoi whimpers slightly and Hana gasps at her brother, punching him in the arm.

"Look what you did!" Honey Lemon scolds him as the others glare. Baymax looks at the sad creature and then at Hiro.

"I love him so much."

He groans in defeat, walking away. He decides to go to Granville's office. "Professor Granville is a total hardcase. She won't buy the cute act for a second."

"Being cute can be an act?"

"Yeah," Hiro chuckles lightly to Baymax. "Sometimes. This time..."

"I have noted this in my database."

The boy opens up the door...to see Granville brushing a Mayoi's hair, and it has a purple bow in its hair. "Who's my little fuzzy wuzzy? You're my fuzzy wuzzy," She grips its cheeks as she coddles it, Hiro nevertheless very disturbed at the sight. Granville doesn't like hugs, and yet she's like this with a cute creature that he's very suspicious of?!

She suddenly looks towards him and he silently leaves, slowly closing the door. Well...he'll never see Granville the same way again...

"Does nobody care where these things came from?" Hiro asks to the ceiling. Not one person seems to believe him, not even his sister, and she was spying on Liv for weeks!

"Their cuteness seems to be the primary focus," Baymax states just as Karmi walks by. Hiro notices her strolling past them.

"Karmi, wait!" He runs to a stop in front of her. "I was about to come see you."

"Ew, why?" She recoils back in slight disgust.

"Did the Mayoi come from Sycorax?"

"What?" She drops her disgust and changes it to confusion. Even if she knew where they came from, she doubted it was Sycorax regardless. Liv would've told her if she was creating cute creatures for everyone.

"Right? The Mayoi?" He asks knowingly, grabbing her shoulders. "Liv thing?"

Karmi pushes him off her. "Stop projecting your paranoid delusions on my boss. I guess it runs in the family!"

"Paranoid?! I-I'm not paranoid!" He insists to her. Even if he still doesn't like her, he had to get someone to listen...

"It's so pathetic. I'm actually starting to feel bad for you," She starts walking away.

"Well, I feel worse for you, because Liv created these things and even if they look cute, they're monsters!" He calls out after her. She takes one look at a Mayoi in the arms of a student and gives him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I'm terrified."

Hiro sighs as he watches her leave. "...Wait, what did she mean, it runs in the family...?"

* * *

Mayoi are everywhere now as it seems that everyone has at least one. Carriages, ice cream...even Felony Carl is surrounded by several.

"I never knew how much of my heart...I was not using."

Aunt Cass is playing with one, a sad and ignored Mochi glaring at the display. "Ahh. Not you too, Aunt Cass," Hiro facepalms in dismay.

"What a good boy! Yes, I'm talking about you!" She coos to the creature. "You're a good boy."

Mochi meows in jealously. "Aw, Mochi," Hana appears behind him, taking the cat into her arms. "I'll play with you."

He mews happily at the girl. "Does being a 'good boy' make one cute?" Baymax asks and Hana looks up at him. She wondered if he was gathering data for this or if he's just generally curious.

"Well, it doesn't hurt," Aunt Cass holds out the Mayoi to them. "Come pet Mario!"

"No thanks!" Hiro pushes Baymax and Hana towards the staircase. "We're good."

Mario holds out his arms towards Hana, pouting when she's gone.

Hana sits at her desk, unclipping one of her ties and letting Mochi play with it on her lap. "I thought you adored those things," Hiro retorts to her. She rolls her eyes and turns her chair around to face him.

"I do. But I like all animals. I hate it when they're sad, like Mochi," She nuzzles his cheek and he meows happily at the attention that he wasn't getting from Aunt Cass. "...That might be why I was getting a lot of looks from them on my way home," She rubs her chin.

"I do not understand why you dislike the Mayoi," Baymax blinks at Hiro. "Do you not want to scratch their chins?"

"Liv's messing with us!" Hiro exclaims as he's pacing around. It might seem cute now, but he just had this feeling that it would turn into a monster. After all, unsuspecting people such as Orso Knox and Ned Ludd turned into monsters. Just because they look innocent doesn't mean they're not capable of having the same fate. "I-I know it!"

He jumps back, falling into his bed with a sigh. "Or...maybe everyone is right and maybe I'm just losing it...Hana, please tell me you believe me!"

She gives a conflicted look, glancing away. If she had to be honest, she really didn't know what to believe anymore. She thought Liv was a nice person until the 'incident' with her proved her otherwise...but with creatures like these, it's hard to get past their appearance to even determine something bad.

"...I-"

A call comes in from Baymax's belly and they look up to see Wasabi's face.

"We have a problem!"

* * *

The twins and Baymax burst through the door. "What's the problem?" Hiro asks, only for them to see a now bigger Mayoi sitting on top of Fred.

"What the heck!?" Hana recoils back a bit at the sight.

"It...grew..." Fred answers, slightly out of breath.

"I hate to say I told you so," Hiro replies smugly, hands in his pockets. The Mayoi jumps onto GoGo, knocking her onto the ground.

"Then don't."

"But I did-" The creature jumps onto Hiro next, Hana trying to help, but it grabs her into its grasp, licking at the boy. "Fred, what did you feed it?"

"I gave him a bunch of tofu nuggets..." He admits slowly, the twins managing to break free.

"Tofu nuggets?" GoGo questions, the Mayoi tackling Hana from behind. It gives her hair one long lick.

"Heathcliff always said it's good for growing boys and I guess he was right because this boy is grown!"

They stare at the Mayoi cuddling at Hana, but she's wiggling around, her hair messy than before. "Can someone please help get him off?!"

"If this Mayoi suddenly got big, what about the others?" Hiro asks the others instead of doing anything.

"Maybe it's just ours?"

"It is not," Baymax pulls up the news to show Dunder reporting.

"Breaking news. It looks like our darling Mayoi are all grown up and destroying the city...but come on, I mean, adorbs."

"Mayoi!" A large Mayoi suddenly appears next to him, tackling the man to the floor. "Still cute!"

Hiro sighs slowly at the only person he knew would examine one... "I know who can help us find out what's going on..."

The Mayoi they had tended to is spinning Hana around like a ball, lying on the floor with its back. Eventually he lets go of her and she falls, her eyes rolling around.

"Are you okay?" Honey Lemon bends down to her in concern.

"Ugh...ask me again when I'm not nauseous..."

"Come on, we're going to see you-know-who."

She flinches at the mention of her. Hiro notices it and the Mayoi stands over her, wagging his tail. Hana manages to slip away, the others going over to help the creature walk past the doors. The girl dusts dirt off her clothes, relieved that it's over.

"Hang on," Hiro grabs Hana's wrist, causing her to flinch. He immediately lets go, as he accidentally grabbed the same wrist that Liv did. "S-Sorry. Hana, did something happen between you and Karmi?"

She raises a brow. "I thought you disliked us being friends."

"I still don't understand it, but Karmi seemed to be...upset with you?"

The girl closes her eyes, sighing lightly. "That would be because I told her about Liv...and what she did..."

"And let me guess, her ego got in the way of her listening to you?"

"Mm," She directs a slight glare at the confident question. He drops the smug look from his face, clearing his throat.

"She didn't believe you?"

"Not a single word. She's angry at me, but don't take it personally from her, okay? It's not exactly all sunshine and rainbows when you hear from a friend that your idol isn't who she seems."

Hiro blinks in shock, unsure of how to react. He didn't think that Karmi would end the friendship; he honestly thought his sister would eventually get the hint. But...both girls seem sad by the result of what happened...

"Are...you okay?" He places a light hand on her back.

"Honestly..." She takes a deep breath. "It wasn't easy telling her that to her face. I...expected her to react in a negative way...how could she not? Though...it does feel weird that we're not jabbing at each other or joking about you-"

"You do what about me?"

"Not the point," Hana shakes her head instead of explaining it to him. "...It feels like I lost...a good friend. And the ironic thing is...she worships me as Lady Electrica almost like she does with Liv..."

He recoils back in shock, but then he sees the genuine look from his sister. He...couldn't really say anything bad about Karmi if she looks like a kicked puppy...and although he'd love nothing more than for the two to not be friends...

They both miss each other. But neither of them would admit it to the other, obviously.

"...She'll come around," Hiro tries to assure her. "You can get through to her."

"Yeah. It'll just take a miracle," She mutters, walking out the door.

"Poor Hana. It seemed like Karmi was just starting to change because of her," Honey Lemon frowns towards the exit.

"What?" Hiro turns to her in surprise. If Karmi had been nicer, he definitely would've noticed.

"She did show concern for the both of you with Orso Knox, and with Hana about the Liv thing, twice actually," Wasabi points out. "Does that seem like the old Karmi would do that?"

"...They both...influence each other to be better people..." Hiro says slowly, remembering when Hana had used Karmi's invention to cure the swap. And she did manage to convince the girl to help Orso Knox with her sincerity. And there was the advice Karmi gave to her out of her own choice, despite not knowing what had happened.

They've both slowly changed...

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Karmi's staring at the Mayoi on the lab table, Honey Lemon tickling its belly.

"Will you just look at it?" Hiro asks her. If he was an expert on this stuff, he wouldn't be desperate enough to ask her. "Please?"

"Mayoi," The creature purrs from Honey Lemon's petting. Hana decides to stand near Baymax, since the two girls don't seem to want to talk to each other right now...Karmi cuts off a piece of its fur and looks at it under a microscope.

"Huh. Interesting..."

"Is there something in the fur?" Hiro looks over her shoulder. She groans at his question, looking up at him.

"It's not fur, genius. It's fungi."

Honey Lemon's eyes widen and she recoils back in disgust. "Eww...I cuddled it."

"The Mayoi are more plant-like than mammalian."

"That's possible?" Hiro asks in concern.

"Baymax, scan," Hana turns to the robot.

"Scanning for hybrid characteristics. Yes, the Mayoi are photosynthetic."

"Um, actually," Hana holds up a finger. "Now that I'm thinking about it, the Mayoi are photosynthetic, but fungi is more similar to animals than plants. And they can't photosynthesize because they lack chlorophyll. So what you're saying is a mistaken belief..."

Karmi opens her mouth in shock at the girl's explanation, Hiro blinking rapidly. Did her sister just prove his rival...wrong?

Hana steps forward to prove her point, gesturing to the sample. "See? It looks like mildew, but it's just green fur."

"...Huh..." Karmi examines the fur closer. "I...I guess it does look like mildew..." She stays silent for a few seconds and Hana bites her lip nervously, wondering if she upset the girl...but she continues typing like nothing happened. "But they get their energy from the sun, and they're also processing regular food, which explains..."

"The accelerated growth rate!" Honey Lemon finishes as they look at her screen to see a chart and the sample.

"Whoa. Its fur is vibrating on an atomic level. Nanochemical oscillations, it's how plants communicate. I don't know what they're saying, but...with a little more study-"

"Are they done growing?" Hiro interrupts, but the creature gets bigger in size, eventually touching Karmi at her desk.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you," Baymax says as he's being pushed against the wall. The twins land on the floor.

"Can you reverse this?" Hiro calls out.

"Maybe," She tries to reach for her laptop. "I need time, and space!"

"We might not have either," Honey Lemon's face is pushed up against the window as she sees a Mayoi the size of a building walking past.

"Is this still considered cute?"

"Not anymore!" Hana tries to get out, to no avail.

* * *

A mother is playing with her baby as a large shadow looms over them. "Mayoi." She looks up to see the large Mayoi. "Mayoi...Mayoi...Mayoi."

They start scaring the entire city. Wasabi pushes one out of an alley. "Remember when they were small? I miss that!"

Fred crawls out of a Mayoi's mouth. "They grow up so fast. Ow! Ow!"

"Literally!" GoGo tries to wrestle a disc out of one's mouth.

"Guys, bring them towards campus," Honey Lemon orders as she, Baymax, and the twins come into view.

"Roger that!"

"We'll try!"

Fred is spit out from the Mayoi's mouth, which lands in front of him and wags its tail. "Mayoi."

"Hey, I got an idea!" He starts acting like the creature in front of them. "You wanna play? You wanna play? Okay, go!" He jumps and rolls down the street, some Mayoi chasing him. "Aw yeah!"

"Hey...they like shiny things too!" Wasabi's blades appear and he starts waving them around. "See the light? Follow the light!" Some Mayoi start surrounding him. "They're following the light!"

GoGo snatches him and skates away. Honey Lemon readies her bunny bazooka and it fires multiple chem balls, creating a straight path, while also blocking the people in case the Mayoi got any ideas. Hana flies in front of the Mayoi, creating electricity balls in her hands. She waves them as she flies backwards, helping Wasabi.

"Good job, guys. We just need to keep them happy and relaxed," Hiro smiles for the job well done. Suddenly, the colors of the area turn an ominous green. "Uh..."

The Mayoi are so entranced by this that they stop moving. Their eyes turn bright green, Wasabi and Hana waving their lights, but it does nothing to sway them.

"What is...?" Hana murmurs as she sees the large screen flickering.

"Hello San Fransokyo!" Mr. Sparkles greets as he appears on screen.

"Ugh," Hana glares at the sight of him. If she had to be honest, besides NBB, he's the most annoying person she's ever met.

"Are you enjoying my adorable little gifts? Except they're not so little anymore, are they?"

"No!" Fred answers while half his body is in a Mayoi's mouth. "They're really big!"

"That was rhetorical," He narrows his eyes at Fred while a tablet is flying around via drone. "That's right, San Fransokyo. I've been cooking up all sorts of monstery surprises! It was me!"

"They're not moving!" Wasabi tries to push one as GoGo pulls Fred out of the creature's mouth.

"Whoa. I need a shower," Fred looks at his slobbered suit.

"Liked Orso Knox? Loved the Hibagon? Enjoyed Momakase! Disturbed by High Voltage? I know you are, Lady Electrica! I made eels, people! Eel people!"

"Do I look disturbed to you, freak?!" She spits at him. She couldn't believe this; there's no way Mr. Sparkles could've done all of that. And by the looks of it, Hiro doesn't seem to believe it either.

"Sparkles is behind the monsters?"

"All me!" The tablet appears next to Hiro. "I have a very good brain!" He tries to snatch the tablet, but it flies away.

"Why?"

"For the notoriety, doi!" He laughs before physically appearing in front of the screen. "Watch me work..." His eyes glow the same color as the screens, hair growing from his head. He steps forward and falls, to the shock of the bystanders.

"Baymax!" Hiro taps the robot, who flies forward to save him. He's caught by a jumping Mayoi.

"The main attraction starts now! Can you guess what it is? It's me! Destroying the city with my fat fur babies! May I, Mayoi? Still talking!"

He laughs as the Mayoi go from cute to monsters.

"How is he doing this?!" GoGo asks incredibly.

"It's like he's controlling them!" Wasabi exclaims, Sparkles grinning widely. A green energy emerges from him, all the ears from the Mayoi glowing green. They growl and start to surround the tiny man.

"Vibrations! Sparkles is communicating with the Mayoi!"

"Using nanochemical oscillations!" Honey Lemon finishes in realization.

"Just for fun, this time, let's explain it in comic book terms!" Fred calls out.

"Pseudo-telepathy," Hiro explains for him.

"Mind control? That's number 8 on my top ten list of superpowers!" Fred lifts up his helmet, grinning widely.

"And number one on our list of problems," Wasabi smacks the helmet back over his head. "How do we stop it?"

"I have no clue. I hope Karmi figured out a solution," Hana murmurs quietly.

GoGo throws her disc instead of waiting for an immediate solution, but before it could hit Sparkles, a large green hand stops the projectile.

"Oh, did I mention that I can see whatever the Mayoi see?" GoGo growls in frustration. "I now have eyes in the back of my head. Not literally, it's an idiom. Never stop learning! Say bye bye to your big heroes, folks."

The Mayoi start attacking and they separate. Baymax and Hana fly into the air, the robot getting tackled by a Mayoi, knocking Hiro off the robot.

"Hiro!" The others call out.

"I got it, Baymax!" Hana skates over to her brother, catching him onto her path. He starts moving his feet behind her, the girl's hair flying in front of him. Suddenly, a Mayoi appears in front of the twins, swiping at them and they hit the ground. He's about to finish them off when a purple substance hits it, turning it back into small and adorable. It lands on top of Hana's helmet, starting to play with her hair. "Uhh, what just happened?"

They look towards the direction it came from.

"Plot twist," Sparkles says upon seeing the savior. "Who's this?"

"Liv Amara!" She's holding a blaster. "And I am here to save this city."

Hana narrows her eyes, knowing fully well that she doesn't care about the city. If she wouldn't, she wouldn't be making monsters. But the rest of the city didn't know that...and they have no reason to doubt her with this 'heroic' act.

Everyone stares at her as GoGo catches her disc, having the same glare as Hana.

"What?" Fred asks in confusion.

"I saw the trouble on TV so I synthesized a method to return the Mayoi to normal," She holds out a hand to the twins, smiling. They stand up instead of accepting the help.

"Sorry I asked. Crush her!"

They charge at her, but Liv simply fires her solution, several Mayoi hitting Hiro. A Mayoi looks up at him and he flicks it off in frustration.

"I think you need this," She holds out a blaster for him. Chris and Karmi suddenly arrive, Hana crossing her arms with an angry frown. First the hero act, and now she's bringing Chris and her...friend into it.

"Hey! Big Hero 7!" Karmi waves to them as blasters are in the back seat for them.

"It is currently the only solution," Baymax tells the mistrustful twins. As much as they didn't want to, her solution does work and they had to help the city...

"Thanks," Hiro begrudgingly takes his blaster, Hana doing the same silently. She knew that Liv was supposed to stay away, but with her being Lady Electrica right now, there was nothing she could do without being suspected towards Liv, or Karmi for that matter. She follows after Baymax as they fly into the air, turning around to start firing. The twins hit jumping Mayoi and they turn back to normal with a single hit. The others are on ground, helping them out. Soon, all of the Mayoi are back.

"It's not over yet!" Sparkles snarls, still controlling the one he's standing on top of. It roars, jumping towards Baymax and Hana. Baymax flies over him, but Hana is tackled onto the street, breaking her blaster.

"Hey!" Hiro grits his teeth at the man, firing furiously. He just laughs as the Mayoi dodges every attempt. Eventually he runs out of ammo. "Uh oh..."

The Mayoi gets off the girl in favor of leaping towards Baymax and Hiro. "Baymax, shoulder throw!"

Baymax grabs an arm and throws them both into the air. Fred leaps off a lamp post and hits the stomach with the solution. "Super jump!"

The last one turns back to normal, Sparkles falling towards the ground. "This is not how I saw this going!"

A group of Mayoi gather around and catch him, cushioning the fall.

"They are cute again," Baymax lands nearby.

"Yeah, real cute," Hiro replies sarcastically.

"I find your sarcasm hurtful." Sparkles jerks a thumb and with the help of the Mayoi, he escapes. "Have a great weekend, everybody! Non sequitur. Look it up! I'll be back with even more masterful monster mash-ups! Alliteration!"

A stray Mayoi jumps off Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi before leaving. GoGo skates to a stop and Hiro goes over to his sister.

"You okay?" He helps her up slowly.

"I'll live..." They look towards Liv being applauded by the people, who chant her name. The twins stare at her.

"Thank you! Helping, it's what I do," She smiles, the two glaring.

* * *

Dunder stares at the picture of Liv, nuzzling a picture of a Mayoi from his phone before realizing what he was doing. "In conclusion, we are very lucky to have Liv Amara in our fair city."

They're at the dining hall the next day, Hana huffing in anger. Not even one mention of Big Hero 7 was made from that news statement...

"Since Mr. Sparkles took credit for the monsters, everyone thinks Liv is a-"

"Hiro, Hana, you both appear agitated," Baymax interrupts ironically, "I have used my data to create an image of something cute. Perhaps it will soothe the both of you."

However...the image he creates is the opposite of cute. Everyone gasps, recoiling back a bit at the...cute image.

"Thanks, Baymax. That's...very special," Hiro says in a strained tone.

"We...really appreciate it," Hana chuckles nervously, not wanting to hurt Baymax if she told him the truth.

"Yes, he is a good boy," Baymax pokes at it. "Good boy. Look at his big eyes, pudgy waist, and fuzzy-wuzzy wittle feet."

"There's no way Sparkles could've been behind this," Wasabi decides to change the subject in favor of not wanting to see that ever again. Sparkles doesn't even that level of knowledge to do so.

"Liv showing up as the 'surprise hero'? Ugh, typical villain fake-out," Fred says in disgust.

"She's good," GoGo comments, and for once, she meant it.

"Everytime we think we get closer, she's always one step ahead," Hana leans back in her seat.

"What's her endgame?" Hiro asks everyone.

Liv types in a code to open a secret passage. After her face is scanned, the doors open. The lights turn on with each step she takes, showing a pod with someone inside. Everything she's done...all of her plans...trying so hard to get Hana involved...was all for this one person. She touches the glass, staring at the person.

"I won't let you down..."


	37. Supersonic Sue

An alarm goes off from a bank, others running away from the scene. GoGo, the twins, and Baymax arrive on scene.

"What are we looking at?" She asks the twins.

"Bank robbery. Baymax, scan the perimeter," Hiro orders from on top.

He scans the building, noticing something inside. "I detect one person, in motion, on wheels."

"Wheels?" Hiro glances at his sister, who shrugs cluelessly. The robber zooms out the doors, speeding faster than they can blink as she stops in front of them. She seems to be just as old as another villain who they're all familiar with...

"Well, don't you kids look cute in your colorful get-ups? What are you, some kind of circus family?"

"Hey!" Hana exclaims in protest. "They're slim," She pouts, hands on her hips.

"Hello, I am-"

"Baymax," Hiro interrupts before he could finish the greeting. "You don't need to introduce yourself to the bank robber."

"Didn't your mommy teach you to share the sidewalk?" She slides onto the sidewalk, throwing away the bag of money. Her skates activate.

"I do not have a mommy."

"Baymax!" Hiro taps him rapidly. "Look out!"

"I'm a robot."

"A robot that's about to get hit! Move!" Hana pushes them out of the way as she hits GoGo. She speeds around the three and hits Baymax, who falls onto the twins.

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"Time for Supersonic Sue's famous Electric Elbow!" She taps her elbows, activating electricity. She zooms into the air, about to slam dunk them when GoGo's disc knocks her near them and she misses the three. Hana sighs in relief.

"Thanks GoGo..."

"Hey Grandma!" She shouts from not too far away. "Why don't you pick on someone your own speed?"

"How adorable, skater tot!" She jumps over the three to face GoGo properly. GoGo activates her visor, the two zooming towards each other. Despite doing the best she could, she loses her balance and falls right past the old woman. "Deve-skated! Ha ha ha!"

"Whoa..." GoGo looks up in shock. She never expected that. "No one's ever out-skated me before..."

The woman salutes to her before skating forward. Baymax and Hana block her way. "Power Jam!" She zips right between the two, causing Hana to spin around rapidly. Baymax's fist is also gone.

"She stole my rocket fist."

"Namaste, suckers!" She activates the rocket fist, using that to get away. Baymax waves a hand.

"Namas-"

"Nomaste, Baymax," GoGo pulls down his arm. Hana eventually stops spinning, all dizzy as she wobbles around.

"Ugh...I'm gonna be sick..." She falls in front of them.

* * *

They eventually go back to the others, showing them what happened with the rocket fist. "She got away with Baymax's rocket fist?!" Honey Lemon asks in shock as the four older friends are sitting in front of Hana's computer.

"Yeah, we had to rush this," Hiro holds up a new rocket fist. "Hope it's ready." He pushes it towards Baymax's left hand, and it seems to fit...until the finger parts of the armor fall off. "It's not quite ready."

"Nope. Back to the drawing board," Hana holds up a blueprint, ripping it in half.

"Wow. That lady can skate. Even better than-" Wasabi stops himself as GoGo looks ready to kill. "Me?"

"Good," Hana whispers to him. "You get to live another day."

"Do we have a file on this new villain?" Honey Lemon frowns a little.

"I bet her origin story starts with some tragic event," Fred turns off the lights, a flashlight near his face. "Which scars her deeply to this very day." Hana turns on the lights. "Ooh! Ooh! I'll start an in-depth psychological profile."

"Or maybe we should just ask your dad," Hiro suggests as he starts slipping the fingers back to the fist.

"She seems old enough to have crossed paths with him," Hana shrugs while picking up a stray metal finger.

"He's more of a punch first, psychological profiles later type of guy," Fred states while drawing on a piece of paper.

"But like Hana said, he might know Supersonic Sue."

Honey Lemon turns to the computer, pulling up a picture of him. "They do both have kind of a 70s retro vibe happening."

Fred hums, holding up the picture of the new villain over the picture. He then notices the similar poses. "Hmm. Yeah, I see here. You have a point." He pulls out his phone while the twins struggle to get the fingers to stay in. He calls his father and puts it on speaker phone.

"You've reached the Boss Awesome hotline. Leave a message, I'm out ropin'."

"Must be at the family ranch. I'll try again after vittles. In the meantime, I have a very exciting event to go to," He holds up a piece of paper while Hana kicks at the fist.

"Go in!" She grunts in slight frustration. Hiro at this point is already sitting on top of the fist.

"Boom!"

"The dry cleaners?" Honey Lemon asks in confusion and he sees the ticket.

"Whoops. Wrong ticket." The fingers from the fist fall off _again_. He pulls out the right paper and gives it to Wasabi for them to read.

"Noodle Burger cordially invites you to a sneak tasting of our newest creation, the Noodle Bigger Burger."

"It's like a regular Noodle Burger, but bigger!" He smiles, taking the invitation. He rests his chin on top of Hana's hair, lightly holding up her pigtails. "Hana Banana~ Want me to bring you a shake?"

"Vanilla, and it better be small," She warns him and he leaves giddily.

* * *

He dances as he arrives at his favorite place. "Yeah, huh, ah hee hee! I'd do anything for a bigger Noodle Burger!" His eyes widen as he sniffs the air, getting a disgusting familiar sense of smell. He gives a deadpan look as he recognizes it, turning around slowly. "Moles!"

Richardson and Robertson turn around to face him. "Frederickson," They say at the same time, equally not as happy to see him. The three glare at each other with hatred, a fly falling onto Fred's eye.

"Get out, get out!" He shouts, rubbing at his eyes while the two boys laugh.

"Weak. I could win a staring contest with my eyes closed," Richardson brags as he walks towards a table.

"Wait..." Fred is now noticing that the restaurant is completely empty, because it's only open to those who received the invitations. "Are we the only ones here?"

"I wouldn't wish the experience of dining with you on my worst enemy! ...Which is you. So I'm a little confused about how to feel."

"Let's just get this over with," Robertson pushes up his glasses.

"Look, Moles. What do you say we call a truce? You know, so we can enjoy this once in a lifetime experience?" Fred asks reluctantly. He didn't want to ruin it with them fighting.

"As soon as the tasting is over, it's back to all-out war," They hold out their hands.

"Count on it!" He shakes hands with the both of them, all of them sure in their decision. They take their seats and the velvet rope closes in front of the end of the booth. Fred puts on a napkin, Robertson putting a bib on his cousin. The two get out of their utensils, readying their sauces. Robertson watches as the two growl at each other, both of them dropping it as their food arrives.

Both Noodle Burgers are stacked with meat, cheese, lettuce, eggs, and more. All three gasp at the beautiful sight. They glare at each other one last time as the waitress leaves, taking off of the burgers. Richardson hums in delight at the taste.

"I'm getting a smack of hickory. And, uh, what is that?"

Fred chomps on his food, nodding slowly. "Truffle oil."

"Ho ho! A super taster!"

"I give it two thumbs up!" Fred holds up both thumbs.

"Ew, ew, cilantro!" Richardson suddenly freaks out, dropping the burger in disgust.

"Cilantro?" Fred puts his down in horror. "There's cilantro in this?!" He smacks his lips and screams, wiping his tongue with the napkin. Robertson holds up a cup so that his older cousin can spit it out. "Well, that was-"

"Upsetting."

"I did not know you were a cilantro hater too," Fred stares at his enemy.

"It is my number one-"

"Herbal enemy!" They finish at the same time, Robertson recoiling back in surprise. The two seem to share the same expression.

"Well, I guess we have some..."

"Things in common," They say at the same time again.

"This is getting weird..."

* * *

The twins are in their bathroom, adjusting their hats. They both decided it would be fun to see if their friends and family can tell the difference between them now. Hana is wearing her outfit, and Hiro is wearing his clothes. His hair has extensions in it (he got help from his sister), and Hana is wearing her hair down entirely.

What they'd do is switch pants and shoes since they wear the same shirt and jacket, and then 'go to the bathroom' to make the switch. And they've also instructed Baymax not to tell anyone, since he can tell right away. They used to do this to Tadashi every April Fools, actually. Half of the time, he got it, and other times, he'd look like an idiot when he didn't get it, to their amusement. Both of them would've stopped after his death, but...it was practically a thing between them. It reminds them of all of Tadashi's hilarious faces when he saw the two of them together.

"Ready?" Hana whispers to Hiro as they peek behind the doorway that leads into the café.

"Yup. You go first."

"Hey guys," Hana walks up to them, taking a seat at their table.

"Hi Hana."

"Hana Banana!"

"Is Hiro not coming?"

"He's in our room, working on something new for Baymax," She winks up at the robot. "Aunt Cass, can I have a hot cocoa please?"

"Coming right up, sweetie," Aunt Cass smiles, the girl snickering to herself. "So how are your projects going?"

"Mine's mini chem balls!" Honey Lemon cheers while sipping her cup.

"Enhanced plasma ray," Wasabi smiles a little, taking a bite out of his food.

"I'm upgrading my hyperbike," GoGo shrugs a bit. "Not fast enough."

Hana nods in agreement with them, sipping her drink that Aunt Cass just brought to her. "I'm not doing anything science-y, but it's pretty amazing...invisible pancakes!"

Aunt Cass shakes her head in amusement.

"Hold on, I'm gonna use the bathroom," Hana tells them, running off. GoGo looks at the others, who shrug cluelessly. The two had only done this with Tadashi, and never with their friends. Hana comes to a stop in front of her brother in front of the bathroom door. She steps inside and a few seconds later, she holds out her pants, shoes, and skirt to Hiro. He exchanges them for his pants and shoes, and once they're done with clothes, Hana gives him her earrings and hair-ties. These earrings were clip-ons, so they thankfully won't hurt his ears. Hana puts some make-up on her face to look more like her brother and she does the same with Hiro so that he'll look like her. They also switch their special jewelry just to be sure.

"This is so crazy," Hiro shakes his head, looking at his fake long hair. "Are they really gonna notice?"

"Well, I have a flat chest and I'm not getting any taller, so," She shrugs in an unsure way, throwing away the wrapper from the clip-ons.

The two check themselves over to make sure they didn't miss anything and Hiro steps out into the café. He takes his seat where Hana was sitting, sipping the same cup of hot cocoa.

"So, tell me more." He says in his Hana voice, which is spot-on.

GoGo takes one long look at him, glancing up and down. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. "Well, my chem balls are-"

"Stop," The woman suddenly says, shaking her head. "You're not Hana."

Everyone except Hiro turns to GoGo in absolute disbelief as she's lightly smirking. Hiro laughs, clapping a bit. "Oh my god, she got it so quick!" Hana giggles as she gets out of hiding.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Wasabi exclaims, standing up in surprise as the two high-five each other.

"You switched on us!" Fred points to them accusingly as Hana is laughing, bouncing up and down a bit and clasping her hands.

"I can't believe you two did that!" Aunt Cass chuckles, slightly pushing Hiro away. "You two are so impossible."

"That was so mean," Honey Lemon playfully throws a straw wrapper at the retreating giddy Hana.

"The looks on your faces," Hiro points to them while still laughing, backing away.

"Go change," Wasabi tells the boy.

* * *

"Hey gang," Mr. Frederickson greets them in his secret lair, wrestling a bull. "Don't mind Benjamin! He likes to tussle. Isn't that right Benjamin."

"Looks like more than a tussle," Wasabi whispers to the twins. The doorbell rings, and very reptitively. Fred leaves to answer it, though they're all confused as to who it could be at this hour. Fred winks at Hana, who leaves the room. A few seconds later, Hiro enters, with Mr. Frederickson not even batting an eye.

"So, Mr. Frederickson, if the twins switched places, how would you know?" Honey Lemon asks curiously. The man inspects Hiro, who keeps a stoic face as Hana.

"I know this is Hana, because of the hair," He points to the pigtails (Hana had decided to this one with her current hairstyle). "And not to mention the obvious gender differences."

"Are you sure?" GoGo raises a brow, staring at Hiro.

"Absolutely!"

His smile changes into an O-shape as he sees the real Hana coming in, giggling. "Oh my word!"

"Ha!" Hana laughs as the two high-five.

"This never gets old," Hiro laughs along with her.

Fred opens the door in annoyance, looking to his right to see that it's Richardson standing there. "You."

"Hello loser. We were in the neighborhood," He gestures to his cousin, who's making him a lemonade. "You forgot your souvenir photo," Digging into his pocket, he pulls out the picture. With a glare, Fred snatches it and sees the two licking their napkins, trying to get the taste of cilantro out.

"Kinda funny. Looking back on it now."

Mole chuckles at the memory. "I never thought I'd meet a fellow cilantrophobic super-taster. What a glorious time," He looks at his own photo copy.

"Thanks for bringing the photo by. Very...ugh...I wanna say nice?" But Fred's not really sure if it was appropriate to use that term for this.

"Yes...it was...well, back to being enemies," He gives Fred one last look before they both decide to leave.

"...You know...Moles," They look towards their enemy, stopping in their tracks. "I'm having a Kentucky Kaiju movie marathon."

"All seven?"

"up to and including Son of Kaiju," He states, Robertson smiling a little.

"A surprisingly emotional end to the whole saga."

Fred cringes a bit about what he's about to ask. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but Moles...Do you wanna join me? Shall we say, tomorrow at sunrise?"

They both cringe themselves, the two glancing at each other. "Oh, I can't believe we're going to accept your invitation, but I think...we just did?"

"What do we do now?" Robertson whispers to the older Mole, feeling awkward.

After that, Fred walks back to the super secret lair, where they're watching him wrestle the bull. "Mr. Frederickson, do you remember a Supersonic Sue?"

"I haven't heard that name in years," He replies with a smile while the bull is punching his cheek. "She was a roller derby queen till she was kicked out for using performance-enhanced rocket skates." Benjamin tackles him away, everyone cringing except GoGo and Fred.

"So she turned to a life of crime?" GoGo continues to stare.

"She broke down a lot of barriers for lady villains."

"Mr. Frederickson," Honey Lemon raises a hand. "Do you know where we might find her?"

"No clue, I don't stay in touch with old foes," He answers while hugging the bull's head.

"But maybe they stayed in touched with each other," Hiro suggests with a knowing smile.

"You're thinking Baron Von Steamer," Wasabi states and Hana hums with a light nod.

"He's the only other oldest villain we know."

"Well, it's worth a try," Honey Lemon gives an optimistic smile.

"Well, looks like we're going to prison," Hiro smirks just as Hana sees the next thing happening on the screen. A bull's cry is heard. She gasps, turning away and covering her mouth.

"...I feel bad for the bull," The girl mutters to herself. "But Hiro, we're gonna need to change first before we go."

"Right," He chuckles at their appearances that they've kept changing.

* * *

Everyone except Honey Lemon and Fred go to visit him in their super suits. The twins step forward as the lights turn on, seeing only a hand truck dolly facing away from them and standing upright.

"Uhh, Mr. Von Steamer?" Hiro calls out. "Uh, we-we need your help."

"Words that I never thought any of us would say," Hana shakes her head, noticing that he didn't respond to Hiro. "Mr. Von Steamer?"

The dolly shakes a few times and the two raise their eyebrows, giving each other a quick glance. "Baron?"

The dolly turns around by itself somehow to show Baron Von Steamer...asleep. His mechanical arm is missing as it was taken when he went through processing.

"Snoring can be the symptom of sleep apnea," Baymax activates an alarm, waking up the old man.

"Give me back my pudding!" He shouts before realizing who's in front of him. "Oh, if it isn't Big Millennial 7," He taunts as the dolly moves towards the front. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Mm," Hana grunts, crossing her arms.

"Supersonic Sue," Hiro says simply.

"Oh! That's a name I haven't heard in years..." He turns away from the door.

"W-We're not looking for a long backstory-"

"We were young rouges with an appetite for trouble," He starts telling it anyway, to the dismay of the twins. "She was tough-as-nails. I was handsome as all get-out."

Hana sticks out her tongue in disgust. She highly doubted that was true... "Really, we just wanna-"

"Naturally, we became bitter rivals. She wanted to be Boss Awesome's number one enemy, but I had already called dibs!"

"Couldn't you just be his number two enemy?" Wasabi couldn't help but wonder.

"Second place is first place loser!"

"Yup, he's right," GoGo says, and she'll never admit it, but she knew how it felt.

"Can we get back on track, please?" Hana deadpans, sagging her shoulders a bit.

"Do you know where we can find her?"

"No, but if you see her, tell her I said her catchphrase stinks!" Baron decides to throw in an insult to rile her. He wouldn't see her face, but it'd be worth it. Meanwhile, Hana facepalms at his answer. All that time wasted on the backstory, only to find out that he has no leads to give them...

"What's her catchphrase?"

Wasabi's question doesn't get answered as the rocket fist that was stolen bursts through the wall, revealing Supersonic Sue. "Supersonic sue me, why don't cha?"

"Yeah, that could use some work," He agrees with Baron, activating his blades. He steps forward and tries to cut the glass, but it knocks him back. "It's reinforced..."

"Guard! Guard, help!" Baron calls out as Supersonic Sue speeds aorund him.

"Later, skaters!" She skates away with him.

"Big Hero 7, save meeee!"

"Baymax, rocket fist!" The twins declare at the same time, stepping back a bit. It activates, but the thumb pops out instead of firing.

"Oh no..."

"Great..." Hana murmurs at this.

* * *

They go back to Boss Awesome's secret lair to tell Fred and Honey Lemon what happened during their visit. "So, I know we're superheroes and all, but are we really obligated to rescue Steamer?" Wasabi questions to them.

"Yeah, I know he's technically a victim but he's also technically annoying," GoGo adds in.

"Guys, I don't like this as much as you do, but...she's a villain and he is a prisoner that she kidnapped..." Hana tells them, sighing lightly with her hands on her hips. She scratches the back of her head. "I really think we should help him."

"A real hero helps everyone in need!" Mr. Frederickson speaks up, "Even your worst enemies! Oh, hey gang. You forgot to hang up earlier."

"Sorry Dad. Love you, and WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Benjamin is ready for him again as he snorts. "Thanks son!"

The bull tackles him to the dirt. "Huh...guess Hana is a real hero," Wasabi gives the girl a tiny smile. She chuckles, running a hand through her hair.

"Thanks, I guess...? I don't know, I guess after Obake...I just feel a bit obligated to save him," Hana shrugs slowly.

"I guess we're doing night patrol," Honey Lemon suggests, patting Hana's back a bit.

"I can't go out tonight. Sorry guys. I have to get up early," Fred explains to them.

"For something stupid?" GoGo crosses his arms.

"No!" He denies immediately. "For my Kentucky Kaiju movie marathon...with the Mole cousins."

"Called it!" GoGo replies with a smile.

"Wait...Richardson and Robertson Mole?" Wasabi asks slowly as they stare at him. They know that the two obviously dislike Fred, and he definitely shares the same sentiment, so why they would hang out with Fred is beyond them.

"It turns out we actually have a lot in common."

They say nothing as they just look. "Sometimes bitter enemies who disgust you to your core can become, uh..."

"Friends?" Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"Gonna go with less disgusting for now. We'll see where this goes."

"Oh, I already know how it's gonna go: badly. I wouldn't trust them," Hana rolls her eyes, having a feeling that they're only tricking him.

"She's right," Hiro jerks a thumb at her. "Just...don't let your guard down, okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Fred places down donuts, popcorn, drinks, chips, and dip on the table as the two boys are exploring his room.

"Whoa! Frederickson, I didn't expect your fancave to be so, uh...dare I say, off the chain?" Richardson asks while his little cousin is taking pictures. "Even your Captain Fancy collection is bangin'." He notices a pair of purple underpants underneath a spotlight. "Wait. Is that...?"

"The original underpants Captain Fancy wore in the first Captain Fancy movie? The one and only."

"Oh!" They both gasp. "How did we misjudge you? You're obviously a man of taste and intellect."

"Yes, and you are boys of taste and intellect, obviously."

"We look forward to this new relationship based on respect and pop culture references," Richardson holds out his hand and the two shake.

"Now let's do this!" Fred exclaims as they jump onto the couch. "See you both on the other side."

* * *

Supersonic Sue pushes Steamer into his lair, speeding around. He's still tied up in the dolly. "How dare you, woman!" He shouts as he can only watch.

"You're a relic, Steamer!" She chuckles a little, "Ever heard of a little innovation called electricity?" She pulls a few levers and the lights turn on, revealing all of his things.

"Why, so I can be like Lady Electrica? During the great blackout whose operation stayed up and running, hmm? Not the Dark Volt, I can tell you that..."

"Bolt was a good bad man. Made me these," She turns on her elbows, emitting the electricity again.

"Let me at least sit in my steam room one last time...so I can perish with clear sinuses."

"Perish?!" The woman asks in shock.

"Don't you plan to liquidate me and become Boss Awesome's number one nemesis?" He replies back, as she's been trying to take him off top spot for years. Why _wouldn't _she kidnap him?

"No, don't be stupid. I have a proposition: super villain team up!"

"With you?" He starts laughing at the thought. "Ha! I can defeat Boss Awesome myself...although that has not transpired as of yet admittedly..."

"Don't get steamed..." She leans in towards his face with a smirk. "Get even!"

"Ooh, that's pretty good. Can I use it?"

"Knock yourself out!" The old villain didn't care, anyway. She has her own catchphrase to use. "Boss Awesome will never see the two of us coming!"

They both start laugh diabolically at Boss Awesome's impending doom. Steamer stops laughing as he stares at his unmoving new ally.

"...You can untie me now..."

* * *

It's the end of Son of Kaiju, and the ending is indeed very touching as the main character watches the Kaiju walk away...turning around and revealing a baby Kaiju in its arm. The man smiles up at them and they both nod to each other before the monster finally leaves. This concludes the film and the marathon.

Fred sniffles as some tears fall out of his eyes, blowing his nose into a tissue. "We did it, Moles, we watched all-"

He turns his head to see that Robertson is on the floor nearby, Richardson on the couch. Both of them are asleep...

The man grabs two blankets, placing them over the two. "Goodnight Moles..." He tiptoes away to turn off the lights and get ready for bed.

However, both of their eyes open to reveal evil smiles in unison.

That morning, Fred walks into his room, holding three hot chocolates. "Rise and shine, Moles. Mini-Max is gonna make you both his famous breakfast burritos!"

"I substitute a pancake for the tortilla! Hana loves them so!" He declares while holding two cups of his own.

"Wakey wakey! Who wants a pancakey-" He moves away the blankets to reveal stuffed plushes of the boys instead. "No way! They have pillow doubles?!"

"Mini-Maximum suspicious!" Mini-Max scans the room for them. "It appears that your prized undergarments are missing..."

"No they aren't. They're right-" Fred gestures to the display, only to see boxers with the Moles' faces on them instead. There's also a phone nearby that has a sticky note with the word 'play' on it. He gasps in horror at the sight. "Moles!"

He takes the phone and presses play. "Thanks to you, Frederickson, my Captain Fancy collection just got fancier!"

"What?!" He shouts as he sees the younger Mole holding up the underpants with a huge grin.

"My cousin set up that Noodle Burger tasting to lure you into my trap."

"I thought we were buds!" He exclaims, clenching an angry fist.

"I knew you'd think we were buds!" The boy laughs at how Fred must look.

"You two can't get away with this!"

"And I'm gonna get away with it!" Richardson snatches the underpants from his cousin, waving them to the camera.

"But I have evidence!"

"Burn," Robertson orders and the phone turns off, burning itself. The message to Fred disappears, the only evidence now gone.

"Ow!" Fred holds his wrist as he drops the phone.

"I will cool it!" Mini-Max sprays water onto the smoking device...but then it explodes into pieces. "I should not have used water."

"No...probably not," Fred states, bending down and starting to clean up.

"What are you going to do?"

"There's only one thing to do, Mini-Max...Revenge!"

As soon as he declares war on the two, his TV screen turns on to show the twins. "Fred, we got a message from Steamer! Meet us at school!"

"And please don't bring me any more sandwiches made by Mini-Max, please," Hana adjusts one of her pigtails.

"I was created for battling justice, and I apologize for not being aware of your peanut allergy!" He tells her and she hangs up.

"Blast! Looks like revenge will have to be served cold...oh! Hana Banana can definitely help! She's the master on revenge!"

* * *

He meets up with everyone else at school. Hiro places down a wax cylinder and starts playing the phonograph.

"Big Hero 7! I'm recording this while Sue is in the potty. I don't think she washes her hands, so I have to be quick!" All of them cringe upon hearing that.

"Not cool, Sue, not cool!" Wasabi comments in disgust.

"Take heed, heroes. Sue's secret skate lair is an abandoned factory near the docks. I can't believe I used this precious time to record a wax cylinder instead of escaping! Anyway, hurry!" And with that, the message ends there.

"That is a trap," GoGo says immediately.

"Yeah, she probably made him record that," Wasabi points to the phonograph.

"But we still have to go, right?" Honey Lemon hugs Hana from behind. "After all, Hana's right. We're real heroes!"

"I put my underpants revenge on hold for this!" Fred exclaims, getting looks from everyone. "I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

They suit up in Hiro's garage, Hana giving a deadpan look once she's heard the story. "No."

"But whyyyy?!" He cries out, kneeling in front of her.

"Fred, this is exactly why we said to watch out for a trap, and you fell for it," She holds up her hands. "So now you'll have to get out of this yourself. Besides, Robertson might be annoying, but I can't just come up with a revenge plan against them for no reason."

"No reason? My underpants were stolen!" He hugs her waist and she tries to push him off. "You need to help me! We're friends!"

"We are, and I'm sorry your underpants are gone, but there are just some things you have to do on your own..." And if she had to be honest, she found their rivalry childish...but then again, Fred is a man child with a child as his own worst enemy.

"Please!" He yells, the others pulling him off.

"Crazy..." Hana murmurs slowly as she adjusts her clothing. She has never seen Fred so desperate...okay, maybe not this level anyway.

* * *

They break into the warehouse using Baymax's rocket fist and Sue skates up to face them. "Oh no, the circus is in town! How did you ever find me?"

"I tracked your electricity. I have a sensor for that now after with High Voltage," Hana smirks, pointing to her visor.

Steamer lands behind them in his new steam-powered machine to join the fight. "You fell for our trap!"

"Just for the record, we already knew," GoGo informs them.

"Aww," Sue clasps her hands. "Were the wittle heroes outsmarted by maturity?" Sue teases in a baby-like voice.

"Really?" Hana raises a skeptical brow. "Does that scream mature to you?"

"Why are you talking about?" Wasabi turns around to face her in confusion.

Cause it's funny! Lighten up!" She hits her elbows and slams them, knocking everyone down. She speeds forward while Steamer jumps into the air with her.

Wasabi lets out a scream, rolling away from Steamer while the others separate. "Who's ready for a butt to the gut?!"

"Bring it-" Sue slams her butt to Fred's gut just like she asked. He hits the wall and then lands in a crate.

"Gooooal!" Steamer cheers from inside his machine. "One down, six to go!"

Honey Lemon dodges the flames he fires at her and pulls out some chem balls. He fires again and she slams her hands together, bursting ice from the chem balls. This freezes the flames and the ice breaks apart, falling between them.

"Thanks for the whip, toothpick!" Sue suddenly grabs the purse and skates around the woman, throwing her into the same crate that Fred's in.

"Name-calling is totally immature!" She calls out.

"Supersonic sue me, why don't cha?"

"How about this instead?" Wasabi swings his blades towards her, but she ducks her head. He tries again, but she dodges each attempt. She laughs at her opponent as he eventually gets tired of throwing his arms around.

"That all you got, Laser Paws?" She teases, hands on her hips.

"Give me...a second," He pants tiredly.

"Okay...one." Then she skates around and knocks him away, sweeping her hands. "Who else wants a shoulder sandwich?"

GoGo zooms over to face her and they both speed-battle each other, spinning around in circles. GoGo puts on her visor as they stare at one another, Sue smirking. She takes off, the woman speeding after her. Wasabi finally catches his breath just as Baymax and Hana fly behind him.

"Wasabi! Watch out!" Hiro calls out as Hana runs forward. She pushes Wasabi away from the flames, rolling along the floor underneath the flames. She stands upright, pressing her hands to the floor as she crouches low. She slides to a stop, her hair flying. Electricity streams from her palms, going over to Steamer and shocking his flamethrower to bits.

"Thanks Hana," Wasabi gives her a thumbs up before Steamer brings down a hammer. Baymax stops it just in time and Hana grabs the boys' hands, jumping away from another leg. They all land safely nearby. "Thanks again."

She clicks her teeth as a welcome, giving a thumbs up. Baymax pushes Steamer away and he backs up a bit as he lost his balances for a second.

"This isn't my first rodeo, junior!"

"That makes two of us," Hana glares up at him, clenching a fist.

GoGo is still chasing Sue up on the catwalks. The older woman slides down the railing, GoGo following her actions. Sue then grabs a chain, flying over to the ground. GoGo speeds after her, right on her trail. She jumps up and slams her elbow to the ground, stunning all of them to the floor.

"Why didn't I shock-proof the suits?!" Hana grunts, slamming a fist onto the ground. Another shock powers down her electricity.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" GoGo shouts, annoyed with this villain now. He holds out his fist, but Sue comes over to him.

"Baymax, rocket fist," She smiles, moving it over in GoGo's direction. She yelps, ducking as it hits a pile of crates, which land on top of her. Sue skates to a stop in front of the robot. "Well, looks like it's down to you, fire truck."

"We have to do it," Hiro tells his sister as they try to get up.

"But it won't last long, you know that!"

"I know it won't," He sighs a bit. "But it might be our only shot. Baymax, Overdrive Mode!"

"Overdrive Mode initiated." The robot activates his Overdrive Mode as ordered. The two villains don't even seem fazed with it.

"Hey Steamer! Can your bug thing do that?" She looks over her shoulder to her partner.

"Oh, please! It's all flash!"

She taps her elbow and slams at Baymax, but her attack doesn't work. Steamer steps forward and slams down a hammer, but Baymax's arm stops it. He then turns his wings into his sword, slicing at the legs of the machine.

"No! Those were load-bearing legs..."

"Baymax, nice!" Hiro smiles at him.

"Yeah, you go, Baymax!" Hana cheers for him.

Steamer falls out of the machine as Sue is ready to face him again. "Okay, you got the power, Red, but you got the endurance?"

"Oh no..." GoGo murmurs, realizing what she means. Hana slowly drops her arms as she knows the same thing.

"Dang it..."

Sue speeds around Baymax, eventually exhausting his battery faster than it usually does to go out. He goes back to regular super suit Baymax with a low battery.

"You're so fast. Look at you go!" He throws his sword away, falling onto the floor.

"Aw, baby fall down." Sue teases him in the baby voice again.

"Time for nap-nap!" He closes his eyes.

"A substitute for a bad attitude!" She grins down at him.

"We've still got it!" Steamer starts laughing and she does the same thing. Soon, both of them are laughing, everyone just staring at the display.

"Are you actually competing for the last laugh?" Wasabi asks in disbelief. Hana leans in towards them.

"With the way these two are, I believe it!"

"Let's finish this later," Sue puts in the towel...for now.

"Agreed."

She then laughs again. "I win!"

"I give this trap a C minus!" GoGo calls out from underneath the crates.

"Oh, we're not through yet. This was just the trap's preamble," Steamer reveals to her.

"With Big Hero 7 on the ropes, Boss Awesome will be forced to come here to save you nitwits!"

"But he won't suspect Supersonic Sue and Baron Von Steamer to be fighting side-by-side! And finally-"

"We'll have our revenge!" They finish the sentence in unison, laughing again. Hana rubs a temple at the sound. Honestly, she wished that both of them would just start fighting each other. Anything was better than this...

A spangle is heard and they turn around at the newcomer. "Wait, who's the cowboy?"

"Hey, this isn't my first rodeo!"

"I said that just five minutes!" He turns to look at Sue, who's just smiling. "Didn't I just say that?"

"But not dressed like this...now the quip has layers," Boss Awesome reveals himself out of the shadows.

"Boss Awesome!" The two villains shout at his appearance.

"Dad!" Fred cheers from the crate.

"Oh wow!" Hana gasps at him actually here.

"Good to see you too, son! ...That is you in there, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, and BTDubs, this is a trap," Fred informs him.

"I knew you couldn't resist the classic villain team-up," Sue smirks at him as he cracks his hands.

"You know me too well, Susie. So you know I'm not gonna let you win," He starts stretching his arms.

"Ha! You'll never beat the two of us! Mostly because of me, but also because you've been out of the game Boss Dinosaur!" Steamer gives her look at the second part, but decides to ignore it for now out of fighting their common enemy.

"She's right, Dad! It's been a while since you were in an over-the-top, climatic superhero fight! Be careful!" Fred calls out in concern.

"Thanks kids, but I got this!" He throws off his cowboy hat.

Supersonic Sue skates forward while Steamer holds out his steam gun. "Let's tango!" He surrounds the superhero in a cloud of steam, Sue skating around him with a laugh. She speeds up and elbows him in the face. He rolls to a stop as the steam clears and he clashes with Sue. Both of them struggle to take each other down, but Boss Awesome lifts her up into the air and slams her into the ground. Steamer comes in and hits him from behind. Boss Awesome dodges some steam and flips over him. The old man attacks him again and he backflips away from the steam. Sue strikes him, but he slides to a stop on the floor, waving his hand to challenge them.

Steamer runs forward and he kicks the steam gun away. Sue speeds over and elbows him in the back. He dodges Sue again, only to be punched by both of them into a wall, and it actually cracks.

"I call this one The Blender!" He jumps off and spins around like a blender, striking Steamer.

"Oh yeah? Well I call this one the Flying Squirrel!" Sue launches into the air, like a flying squirrel, and activates her elbows. She pins him down and laughs, rolling up her wheels. "Prepare to be defeated by your real number one enemy!"

Before she can do anything, a gust of steam pushes Sue out of the way. "There's only room for one Boss Awesome number one enemy, and that one is me!" He laughs evilly before being kicked by Boss Awesome's feet.

"Hammer Swing!"

He lands in a crate and Fred closes the lid. "Nice one, Dad!" Honey Lemon uses goop to trap him further. Hana holds out her hand to Sue, trapping her in an electric ball that won't shock her...at least, not a deadly shock anyway.

"The inverted hammer! It never fails!"

* * *

Soon, the police arrive to take the two away to prison. Sue looks over to GoGo and Hana. "You know, I gotta thank you, skater tot and little orange."

Hana gives a slightly annoyed look by the nickname, Hiro and Fred snickering behind her. "Oh yeah? For what?" GoGo ignores the two.

"Inspiring me to lace up after all these years. I saw you tearing it up and her being so quick with reflexes on the news that I knew I had some skate left in me."

"Supersonic Sue us, why don't cha?" They both ask in unison with grins.

"Ha, nice," She comments with a big smile. Hana whips around to the two boys, lightly punching them.

"And stop laughing!"

"Let's do this again sometime...say 10 to 20 years? Ha ha, classic!" Boss Awesome pats Steamer on the head.

"Settle one thing: which of us is your arch enemy?" Steamer asks curiously so that he can brag.

"My arch enemy? ...Cabbage soup. I love it, but it doesn't love me!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Steamer shouts out loud.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Baymax cries out. "Right?" Hiro pats his arm while Hana hugs him.

"Let's get you home..."

"Well, there's just one more thing to wrap up..." Fred rubs his hands together.

"I know you guys didn't think I could pull it off. Well, get ready to be amazed!" Richardson declares in the Mole Hole. "Meet the newest addition to my Captain Fancy collection!" He holds up the underpants...to three action figures... "Okay, who's hungry for pizza? Anchovies? Not again Christopher! Oh, good idea, Hector. I'll see if they have any coupons. Oh, don't worry, Britney, we'll get a gluten free option! Robertson, go call the pizza place!"

He giggles and walks away, Fred turning visible in his Fred-meleon suit. So that's why he did it...because he has no one to hang out with unlike him...

* * *

He returns to his room, taking off the helmet. "Was vengeance successful? I do not detect your prized undergarments! And I have called fellow ally Hana!"

"Mini-Max, I told Fred that I wasn't gonna help him," Hana is helping Hiro put Baymax into the charging dock after Mochi got him on low battery mode. The two were playing hide-and-seek and it took hours to find him.

"No guys," Fred shakes his head, causing Hana to turn her head towards the computer. "Mole needs those underpants a lot more than I do. Turns out he collects to fill a friendship void...he has a cousin, but he uses him like an assistant, so..." He sighs slowly, Hiro turning around as well. "I felt bad for the little jerk, so I let him keep them."

"That's pretty nice of you," Hana smiles at him.

"It's weird that they don't see each other as family, though..." Hiro murmurs, Baymax's arm laying over his head. Hana laughs at the sight.

"Well...not every single family gets along as well as we do..."

"Fred's nobility is immense!" Mini-Max spins around, the popcorn from his bowl falling out.

"It's like my dad says. A real hero helps everyone in need...even his enemies. Just like Hana Banana does."

Hana smiles softly at him, moving Baymax's arm off Hiro.

"Help an enemy...you have blown my mind!" His head bursts into flames, the twins' mouth opening in shock.

"Did you know he could do that?" Hiro whispers to Hana, who slowly shakes her head.

"...No..."

He waters himself, laughing. "...I am in need of repair."

"I'll be over there as soon as I can..." Hana sighs, finally getting Baymax into the dock. She puts on her jacket and walks away from the screen.

**Angel: I dedicate this whole chapter to Stan Lee. I know it's been long enough for that to sink in, but I don't care, Lee deserves it! We've lost too many good people, man...Cameron Boyce, Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg...**


	38. Lie Detector

**Angel: This episode actually aired on my birthday *beams* I had gotten a new episode on my birthday. I know it's too late now, but I feel like I had to say it XD Oh well, maybe next year!**

It's nighttime in San Fransokyo as a regular-sized Kentucky Kaiju is running around town. "I see the monster!" Wasabi shouts, driving his car in his ultra armor. "Guys, I'm right behind him!" Before he could drive after him, he gets stuck in traffic, the monster jumping on top of cars. "Scratch that. I lost him."

He's about to back up when a car stops behind him. "Oh come on!"

Hana flies past the traffic, Baymax and Hiro following after her. "He's moving toward Night Market Square. Rapidly," He reports after his scan.

"I'm gonna cut him off!" GoGo speeds down the sidewalk, only to lose him. "Wait...where'd he go?"

"Honey Lemon, you see anything?" Hiro asks from his commlink.

Honey Lemon is standing on a rooftop, bunny bazooka ready. She sighs as she scans the city with her visor. "Nothing...wait! He's on a bus!"

"Wait, like riding the bus?" Wasabi questions curiously, wondering if a bus driver would really let him in.

"Kind of," She smiles in amusement.

"We see him!"

Hana swoops down towards the bus and Baymax does a loop. The monster jumps off the bus and Hana tries to hit him, but he jumps away from all of her electricity attacks.

"Dang it!" She groans at this.

"GoGo, you gotta intercept!" Hiro tells the woman, who speeds forward.

"This ends now." She corners the Kaiju into an alley, smirking. Then a disc hits it in the face and she tackles the monster to the ground. Baymax and Hana arrive in the alley. "Gotcha!"

"Nice, GoGo!" Hiro comments to her.

"Yeah, you broke your record from the last one," Hana looks at her stopwatch from her visor.

The eye socket pops out to reveal Fred. "Yeah, but did you have to throw the disc so hard?"

"You're the one who wanted to do a monster training exercise," GoGo replies back as Honey Lemon arrives via goop slide.

"Good monster hustle, Freddy!"

"Whew, that was a workout-"

"For someone who sits on top of a robot the entire time," Hana interrupts smugly, crossing her arms. He sends her a slight glare as Honey Lemon is giggling, Fred snickering near them.

"Anyway, who's hungry?" Baymax turns around so that they can jump on.

"Let's hit up Noodle Burger! I wanna try the new Frugal Noodle menu!" Fred exclaims and Baymax flies off. Hana stomps her foot, propelling herself into the air with her electricity.

"Wait, I'm hungry too!" Wasabi shouts from his car, whining a little. "You guys are just gonna leave me here?"

Everyone except Baymax chuckles as Hana comes to a stop, holding out her hands to them. "I'll get 'im." She flies back to Wasabi, the other drivers leaning out their window and taking pictures of her. She lifts her hands and something blue emits from underneath the car. Wasabi glances down at the road.

"Wait, you better not be doing what I think you're do-" The car bursts into the air by an electric surge, Wasabi screaming his head off. His van does a flip before it suddenly stops, Wasabi's eyes squeezed shut. He opens an eye, seeing that he's above ground.

"Huh?" He peeks through the window to see Hana carrying the car with her bare hands. "Whoa! You can carry my car?!" He exclaims in surprise, wondering if she did anything to her suit.

"Sure I can," She smiles up at him. "Now let's go to Noodle Burger!"

She carries him away, the crowd waving to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sycorax, Chris carries a plate of muffins over to Liv in the secret lab.

"Ugh! It's not working!" She exclaims at the vital signs of the person inside the pod. "Nothing's working!"

"Sounds like somebody needs a Chris cake," He holds out the muffin.

"Chris, not now...what's on it?" She notices the golden flakes on top of it.

"Gold flakes, adds a fun flare. You're worth it."

"Gold..." She starts typing that up into the computer.

"Completely digestible," He adds in and she smirks.

"Gold! Bio-compatible nano-particles, yes! Chris, you are a life-saver!" The business woman smiles at the results from the computer.

* * *

"Okay, so I played Chaconne in D minor on my violin," Hana counts off from her fingers. They're in Fred's room, having gotten back from their trip to Noodle Burger. They're now playing Two Truths and a Lie. "I created a super collider, and I'm fluent in French. I had to make it especially so Hiro wouldn't be able to have an advantage." She grins proudly.

"Well, this is definitely a challenge. I knew I liked you, girl genius," GoGo gives a small smile to Hana.

"Pfft, please, I know everything about her," Hiro glances at the others. "It's obviously the first one."

"There's no way you could play Chaconne with only a few months practice," Wasabi holds up a finger.

"But it could also be the super collider. We've seen your lab," Honey Lemon glances at the twins.

"But, what if it's the French one? I know some! Mi casa is French for front door!" Fred chimes in.

"I've never created a super collider," Hana grins at them, Honey Lemon clapping.

"Yay!"

"Wait, you're fluent in French?!" Fred drops his fry in surprise.

"And you've played Chaconne?" GoGo leans in forward, raising a brow.

"Oui, c'était beaucoup de travail pour le jouer d'une manière experte et vous les gars y sucent," Hana recites, taking a fry and biting into it. The others glance to each other cluelessly, as they had no idea what she said.

"What does that mean?" Wasabi asks curiously.

"Yes, it took a lot of work to play it expertly and you guys suck at this," Hana laughs as everyone else gives her a deadpan look.

"That's not fair, we're twins," Hiro interjects, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Even fraternal twins can't know every single thing about each other," Hana shrugs at him. "But I can't believe we got all this food for free..."

"Because the manager knew you and decided it was on the house!" Honey Lemon smiles and she rubs the back of her neck.

"Can you go to Yaki Taco with me next time?" Fred calls out and she whips around to him.

"No! I only allowed it this time because she insisted on it. I'm not gonna abuse others' excitement over me for my own gain."

"My turn!" Wasabi holds up a hand. "I started a competitive ironing team in high school, I collect vintage typewriters, and I knitted my first sweater when I was seven," He smirks, crossing his arms. Fred slurps his soda, giving him an intense look and circling him.

"Hmm, this is a tough one. I mean, they all sound true-ish..."

"Yeah, but one's a lie, right Wasabi?" Hiro asks while holding a fry.

"Yes! I know how to play the game, guys!" He exclaims in protest, Hana taking a bite out of her chicken Noodle Burger. "I said two truths and one lie like Hana did."

"Huh," GoGo turns around from an arcade game. "Well the ironing's real, I've seen the trophies."

"Still undefeated!" He cheers, pumping a fist.

"Because you were the only team-"

"IRRELEVANT!" The man shouts to interrupt her. Hana snickers at the two.

"What's your guess, Freddy?"

He blows bubbles in his soda as if he was a detective in front of Baymax. "I guess that the lie is..."

"Wasabi did not knit his first sweater when he was seven," Baymax interrupts, to their surprise.

"Yup. Baymax is right. I was six...wait. How did you know that?"

He pulls up a screen on his belly. "Your heart rate increased and your pupils dilated when you made the third statement."

"How closely were you looking at my pupils?" Wasabi covers his eyes.

"Whoa, Baymax is like a walking lie detector!" Fred says in awe.

"Yeah, Baymax, I didn't know you could...hey. Hey, hey, hey! Liv Amara!" Hiro suddenly realizes something.

"Where?" Fred pops up behind the couch, causing Hana to scream and jump up.

"She's the one behind all the monsters," Hiro states and the girl rubs at her face, both towards Fred and her brother.

"Here we go again..."

"But you can't prove it," GoGo tells him, Hana looking up at her.

"GoGo's right. We've tried, Hiro, but she's too good."

"But now, we can prove it! Since when does Hana Mae Hamada give up? Lie detector," He jerks a thumb to Baymax. Hana stays silent, glancing at the others. She doesn't, but despite how things look with Liv right now outside of Sycorax, everyone else believes that she's a hero. And the evidence they have is still shaky at best, especially since they don't have any evidence anymore.

"Are you sure you really wanna know when everyone's lying?" GoGo crosses her arms.

"Not everyone. Just Liv."

"What are you gonna do? Follow her around with Baymax listening to what she says until you catch her in a lie?" Wasabi asks skeptically.

"Well...yeah!"

"Actually, that's not a bad plan," He agrees with the boy, who rubs his neck.

"Hana, uh...maybe you should sit this one out. There's still the restraining order, after all..."

"Yeah...if she sees you, it could be dangerous," Honey Lemon places a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys," Hana speaks up with an incredulous look. "I may be the youngest, but I know what I'm doing."

"We just want you to be careful," Wasabi tries to assure her.

She sighs slowly, closing her eyes. "I'm tired of people trying to get to me for their own personal reasons. Liv has been gunning for me ever since I said no to her offer. Don't you think I deserve to find out why?" They say nothing, glancing to each other in concern. "And besides...I won't be alone. As long as I have Hiro and Baymax with me, I'm not afraid. They'll make sure I'm at least 200 feet away from her."

He smiles at those last three sentences, ruffling her hair a bit. "Alright, you can come. But don't stray away from us."

"I won't."

"Ooh, ooh!" Fred jumps onto the table, knocking the bags down. "Okay, okay. But first, can I go? Pleeease? I haven't had my turn yet and I stayed up all night to craft the perfect lie."

"Okay Freddy, you're up," Honey Lemon smiles at him.

"Ooh! Here goes! I like too many pickles on my Noodle Burger, I own 59 thousand 4 hundred and ninety-seven comics, I speak fluent Lithuanian! Good look with that!" He points to Baymax challengingly.

"You do not speak Lithuanian," Baymax states, to his shock. Fred pouts at the robot.

"This game is a lot less fun when Baymax is cheatin' by knowin' all the answers!" He falls backwards onto the couch.

"Fred, we all knew that one," GoGo smirks at him.

"And Baymax isn't a cheater. He's adorable!" Hana sits up and hugs Baymax.

"Both true," He holds up a finger, patting the back of Hana's head.

* * *

Hiro and Hana finish a new chip, to upgrade the lie detector. The chip pops out and Hana takes it eagerly.

"There," Hiro says as he finishes drawing a Pinocchio-like emoji on it. "We enhanced your lie detector interface." He opens up the port and Hana slips it inside. "Let's test it! My name is Fred."

He beeps, showing a wrong face. "Lie."

"Ha! Perfect!"

"Let me try!" Hana hugs Hiro's shoulders from behind as she looks over his shoulder. "I like raw turnips."

Baymax buzzes again. "Lie."

"The sky is green!" Hiro says next.

"Lie."

"Nice!" The twins high-five each other. "The Earth is round."

A ding and a happy face appear. "True."

"I think we're ready. Let's go get Liv!" Hiro declares with a determined smile.

"But at a reasonable distance!" Hana pumps up a fist.

* * *

Liv is on her phone, walking down the street. The twins appear around the corner on the moped. "I see her," Hiro says to his sister.

"Remember, 200 feet," Hana tells him. "I'm not taking any chances getting any closer."

He comes to a stop near a car as he sees her. "Hey!" The seafood truck driver honks his horn at them.

"Hello," Baymax greets to him from inside his case.

"Move it!"

Hana turns around to smile sheepishly with a wave. "We will."

"Wait! You're Hana Hamada! Oh, can I get a picture of you?"

"Move, move now," Hana tugs at his sleeve rapidly, hoping Liv didn't hear that.

"Sorry, we...gotta-gotta go!" Hiro takes off and continues forward, eventually coming back and seeing Liv in line at a restaurant. The man in front allows her inside. "Well...looks like we're getting lunch."

"I'll need a disguise," Hana replies, because she's sure that someone will recognize her.

"Here you are, a nice table in the back," The waiter says to the three once they're inside. Hiro sees a closer table by the window, glancing at his sister. She slowly nods in agreement that she'll be okay sitting there. The girl is wearing a trench coat, fedora hat, and black sunglasses, her hair tucked underneath the hat in a bun.

"Actually, could we be a little closer to the window?" He asks, pointing to the table.

"Impossible. That table's reserved."

Baymax beeps behind them. "That is not true."

Hana glares up at him. "Do you not know who I am?" She lifts up her sunglasses and he gasps, eyes going wide.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Hamada!" He whispers in embarrassment, not wanting to disturb her by getting the peoples' attention. "I will gladly move you, and it is such an honor to meet you!"

"Okay, calm down, and just move us over. And don't tell anyone I was here."

"Yes, Ms. Hamada, right this way," He bows a few times, hoping not to get fired for this as he leads them away. Baymax and Hiro hide their faces as they're right behind her. The robot peeks at her, the boy pulling him away.

"Will he be eating?" He looks at Baymax with a nervous smile.

"I am a robot," He deflates a bit to fit in the small chair.

"So I take it as a no?" The man is about to leave when Hiro snatches the menu from him.

"But we need the menu."

He anxiously adjusts his mustache. "Keep it together, Sydney...but I will offer you our healthiest meal, Ms. Hamada, and for free. Just...please let me keep my job."

She simply waves him off and Hiro smirks at her. "I thought you said you hated using your famous status."

"Sometimes, but this time, I don't mind it," She shrugs, hiding behind her menu. Hiro looks behind his to see Bluff Dunder arriving at Liv's table.

"Ms. Amara, thank you for your time," He sits across from her.

"Okay Baymax, listen to what they're saying," Hiro whispers to the robot. Baymax zooms in on them.

"Big fan right here."

He suddenly buzzes loudly to what Bluff said, Hana cringing and holding up her menu. "Big fan of yours, Bluff!"

Another buzz and Hana bites her lip nervously. "So Liv, about your latest research-"

"Well, my team and I are working on a cure for a rare disorder," She starts off.

"Ooh! Tell me more. I'm not an expert, but I'm quite knowledgeable on the subject."

Another buzz gets the customers' attention and Hiro laughs in embarrassment. "I'll just turn that down..."

Then it's a sound of a trumpet and he tries to put him on silent, other sounds going off instead. "You were supposed to put him on silent!" Hana hisses while leaning away from her menu.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to do it!" He whispers back, a cow sound going off. Hana pinches her nose.

"I'm sorry, do you hear a cow?" Dunder asks in confusion before silent mode finally goes on, to both of their relief.

"You didn't tell me to turn him off before we left!" Hana murmurs quietly to him.

"Yes I did! I said Hana, make sure that Baymax was silent before we—oh...you were wearing your headphones...and I thought you heard..."

Hana facepalms at this, shaking her head slowly. After that, she didn't know who was at fault, Hiro for not making himself clear, or her for not turning down her music.

"Huh...weird...anyway, you were saying?" Dunder decides to ignore it.

"Yes, we're still in the development phase, but a key component is actually gold."

Baymax's screen shows that her statement is indeed true. "Gold?" The twins whisper in unison.

"Well that sounds like an expensive aliment!" They both laugh at the joke.

"Oh, Bluff, you're too much. But you're right, it would be expensive, but luckily I only need the tiniest amount."

This is a lie as confirmed by Baymax. "Huh. So she needs a lot of gold..."

"I wonder what that has to do with this cure...what disorder is it, anyway?" Hana mutters, but she doesn't get to find out as Hiro's phone vibrates, getting looks from the other customers.

"Sorry!" He calls out, Hana pulling out her phone which was on silent.

_Mr. Sparkles. Docks. Now._

"Man," Hana frowns at the text as Hiro groans. Couldn't he just go away?

"Mr. Sparkles, come on."

"Here you are, Ms. Hamada," Sydney gives her a to-go order of a fruit salad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Sorry, we have to go!" Hiro runs off, Hana jumping out of her seat.

"Thanks for the food!" She calls out, grabbing Baymax and running off. Sydney grabs the seat that was stuck with the robot and pulls it out, sighing in relief.

* * *

The captain of the ship is being confronted by Sparkles. "I don't know who you are, but get off my ship!"

"What do you mean, you don't know who I am? I'm Mr. Sparkles!" He strikes a pose, still green from what happened with the Mayoi. The captain just stares and he strikes more poses, confused. He rubs his head and Mr. Sparkles finally gives up. "Mr. Sparkles!"

"Whatever, just get off of my ship!"

Hearing rockets, he looks up to see Baymax and Hana arriving. "Aye aye, captain!" He waves, trying to push a large box, but he's obviously too small to push it. The captain rubs his chin as the man child pants in exhaustion. The Mayoi waddle over and carry it for him, pushing the crate into the water. Mr. Sparkles snaps his fingers and the creatures surround him, putting him in purple underwater gear.

"Mayoi. Gotta love 'em. Bon voyage!" He spins around, jumping into the water just as the four heroes land on the ship. GoGo looks over the water, only to see no sign of him.

"Great..."

"Skymax can bring underwater gear," Hiro tells her and she sighs, leaning on the railing.

"I guess I have to wait here."

"Why?" He asks in confusion as Hana pulls out her phone and calls Skymax.

"I don't have underwater gear," She says simply.

"Actually, I've been working on that," He answers, the twins both smiling as the four Skymaxes arrive. GoGo's opens up and she smiles at the sight.

"Would've told you, but we wanted to keep it a surprise," Hana grins at her face. They swim around in their gear, the three watching GoGo swim around.

"Oh yeah, I like it!"

She turns around and sees Sparkles trying to push the crate but yet again, he's not strong enough. "Sorry Sparkles, but you should've had a better plan," She remarks as they swim behind him.

"Hey, don't be so harsh! I'm on my own here!"

Baymax's lie detector goes off and Hana is on alert, looking around the water. High Voltage come out from behind the crate, as eels. Hana gasps, recoiling back a bit.

"High Voltage?" Hiro asks in surprise, and Baymax's lie detector says that's true.

"So they really are eels..." Hana murmurs at the two of them.

"Go fish!" Sparkles points at the four, the two eels joining hands and spinning around. Together, they throw a bolt of electricity at them. Hiro and GoGo pull Baymax backwards while Hana deflects the shot with a projectile of her own.

GoGo groans at them and they dodge another attack. "Now what?"

Hana sweeps her arm, creating an electricity field around them. "Point forward," Hiro moves his arms forward slightly.

"Okay..." GoGo says slowly as Hana drops the shield. "But why would I-" A propeller appears and she swims faster. "Pretty awesome," She looks at her arms.

"Thanks! I amplified the thrusters just for you," Hana salutes to her.

She ducks from another bolt and swims forward. High Voltage prepares another group attack, GoGo spinning around it and swimming to the right. She ducks again and swims past them, the two eels slipping free of each other. They fire two bolts at GoGo, but she spins around to avoid them. She zips past them, spinning Juniper around so fast Hana felt like she got whiplash just by watching it. GoGo hits Juniper twice.

"Baymax, Sonic Blaster!" Hiro says as Hana looks between the two eels.

"If we keep them away from each other, they won't be able to do a team-up."

Baymax blasts away both eels and they go spinning. "Got any more freaks helping you?" They swim back to Sparkles.

"Uh huh! That big guy, right behind you!" They turn around just before Baymax buzzes and Hana sighs slowly at this.

"Really?" She turns around to see Sparkles trying to escape.

"You wanna get him or should I?" GoGo asks them.

"We got it," Hiro holds up a hand.

"He's all bark and no bite. He relies on other people to do his work for him," Hana shrugs as Baymax grabs his leg.

"Don't touch me!"

"Be a good man child and shut up," Hana points her finger at the man, stunning him a bit with an electric shock. Suddenly, Baymax gets shocked himself with High Voltage around his legs.

"Oh no..." This fritzes out his suit nevertheless.

"That's it!" GoGo declares, pointing forward again. She spins around them really fast, creating a tornado that traps the two eels inside. She heads towards Sparkles and he yells as he gets caught up in it. They're slammed to a rock, the eels tied up into a knot. "So...had enough yet?"

"I know I have," Hana calls out.

He turns to High Voltage. "Aren't you two supposed to be the muscle?! This is embarrassing!"

They both shriek at him. "Oh fine, I'll take care of this myself..." His eyes suddenly glow green and he snaps his fingers.

"What is he...?"

"GoGo, look out!" Hana screeches as the crates from the ship start falling from above. She knocks all three of them away with her electricity, a crate landing on her back, but not enough to hurt her.

"Hana!" Both Hiro and GoGo shout, Baymax pushing away the crate. The two help her up and she holds up a hand.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Armor shielded the impact," She coughs a bit, Hiro looking around.

"Who's doing this?"

The Mayoi are throwing the crates with their incredible strength, throwing one after the other. GoGo swims away from the falling crates as Hiro pulls Hana towards them. Eventually they get trapped by all the crates.

"Baymax, aqua fist!" Hiro points forward. Baymax fires his fist, creating a hole large enough for them to swim out of before they could get crushed.

"Great," GoGo complains as no one is there. "They got away!"

"Yeah, but at least they didn't get what they came for," Hiro swims over to the crate. "Can you open it, Baymax?"

He swims over and pulls it open, revealing a crate full of gold bars.

"That's...a lot of gold."

"That's a lot of proof they're working for Liv," Hiro narrows his eyes. "Which we technically knew from Spy Bee...are you sure you're okay, Hana?"

"Relax, I'm fine," She waves it off, swimming around the three. "See? I don't even feel it."

Baymax dings this to be true.

* * *

"I am sick and tired of Big Hero 7 getting into our business!" Liv shouts once she's heard what happened at the docks.

"I know, right?" Chris presses the button for the elevator to go towards the secret lab.

"We need gold! We're running out of time," She exclaims as she gets inside with her assistant.

"I know, right?"

"Would you stop saying 'I know, right?' and be helpful?!" She frowns at him, getting slightly frustrated with him.

"I'm sorry...right?"

"Not. Helpful," She glares at him in anger and he holds out another muffin.

"Chris-cake?"

She says nothing as she steps into the lab, very annoyed with him now.

"...It worked before..."

"To counter Big Hero 7, I need something...special," She reveals the torn-up Bessie floating around.

"Oh you're good."

"I know, right?" She smirks a little. With this distraction, she'll get that gold for sure...and save her...

* * *

At SFIT, everyone is hanging out in the robotics lab, with GoGo setting up her electro-magnetic bike. The twins are playing against Honey Lemon and Wasabi, Baymax keeping score again. Fred comes in...wearing a very ugly beret instead of his regular beanie.

"Bonjour, friends! What do you think of my hat? Like, love, or double love?"

"It's...uh...nice," Honey Lemon smiles nervously, backing away. Baymax obviously notices this lie.

"What do you think of it, Wasabi?" Fred leans in towards his friend, who tries to back away. "Like it? Love it? Double love it?"

"Look at the time! Gotta go to class!" He runs past Baymax, who buzzes.

"Umm, why is Baymax buzzing?" Fred points to him in confusion. The twins give each other a quick glance before darting their eyes back to him.

"I buzz to indicate li-"

"Uh, love of hats!" Hiro interrupts, putting down the robot's arm, and another buzz happens.

"Ha ha, alright! Thanks, Baymax!" Fred engulfs him into a hug.

"Ah, we-we-we have to go!" Hiro states as Hana helps her brother push the large robot out the door. "See ya! And nice hat!"

"Yeah, it looks great!" Hana gives him a thumbs up and Baymax buzzes not once, but twice. "Okay, we really should put that on silent from now on!"

Fred looks at his reflection using one of GoGo's wheels. "Yeah, this is good. This is working..."

GoGo pops her gum, crossing her arms. "Fred, no."

"Not good?"

"Nope, not good," She shakes her head.

"But-!" He gestures to everyone else, Honey Lemon cringing and shaking her head. He pouts and takes off the beret, putting it on the table with a small sigh. Honey Lemon pulls out a chem ball and turns it into a dust so that they'd never have to see it again.

* * *

"Your presentation on particle physics was awesome," One classmate says to another as the twins are walking around. Baymax buzzes, causing the two to look up.

"Thanks, your presentation was good too." Another buzz, but they don't stop to question it. Then they see a male student walking around on the phone.

"Of course I didn't forget your birthday!"

Baymax's screen shows that it's a lie. "People lie frequently."

"Yeah...it's just kinda the way things work, I guess..." Hiro murmurs, glancing at his sister. "But I don't think Hana's ever really lied to my face."

"No," She shakes her head, "Because I didn't lie about the violin thing; you can't get me on that. But you don't have the best track record."

He chuckles nervously at the mention of the...Obake incident. "I..."

"Don't sweat it," She smiles at him. "I really don't hold a grudge against you for that. Besides..." The girl places a hand on his shoulder, giving him an intense look. "If you do it again, if I die before you, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Got it!" He exclaims anxiously, inching away from her a bit.

* * *

They head for class with Granville and she writes down an equation. "Looks like we're almost out of time. Any questions?"

Hiro raises a hand. "Will there be a test next week on the material we just covered?"

There's a pause from her as she looks away. "...No."

Baymax buzzes inside of class, because the others couldn't look after him. "Whose phone is that?"

"It wasn't a phone, Professor Granville, it-it was Baymax," Hiro points his pencil at him. Hana leans her head towards her brother.

"Why didn't you silence him before class?! And don't say that you told me to do it, because you didn't."

"It slipped my mind?" He smiles sheepishly and she pinches her nose.

"Hello," Baymax waves to her.

"He's got a glitch and-"

"Eh eh!" She interrupts him sharply. "Save it, Mr. Hamada. Clearly you and Ms. Hamada have forgotten my classroom rules," She gestures to four signs: No chewing gum, no phones, no asking Hana for autographs and/or pictures inside AND outside of class, and no Baymaxes, so that he wouldn't distract the students.

"Sorry, Professor Granville. It won't happen again..."

"Good. Any other questions?" She looks around the room.

"Just to follow up on that test," Hiro chuckles as he waves his pencil again.

"I did not say there would be a test," She keeps her stern face.

"Not even a pop quiz?"

"If there were going to be a pop quiz, I would not say so. That's the pop part!"

"So there is going to be a quiz...?" He asks slowly.

"There is now," She smiles and Baymax deems this to be true. Everyone else throws paper balls at Hiro, groaning.

"Dude..." Hana face plants into the desk.

* * *

"Your next meeting is downtown at 3, then you have a conference call," Chris relays to Liv outside of Sycorax.

"About my 'special' project," She takes his phone from him. "I have a mission for you," Then she gives the phone back.

"Ooh! This should be fun! I'll have it tonight."

"Good," She nods in agreement.

"Uh, Ms. Amara?" Hiro runs up to her with Baymax. Hana is hiding around the corner so that Liv won't see her. "Do you have a minute?"

"I'm so sorry, but Liv has a very tight schedule today," Chris stands in front of him to block his way.

"But it'll just take a second. If you just let me-" He tries to get around the man, but he closes the door for Liv. "Wait! I wanna know if Liv Amara is creating the monsters."

She slides down the window to answer it herself. "No, Liv Amara is not creating the monsters."

He beams, but Baymax doesn't buzz for that, he actually dings. "You didn't buzz...?" He asks slowly, looking back at the car. Hana comes out of hiding once she's sure that the car is gone. "She answered no, and he buzzed!"

"What?" She murmurs, baffled as she steps closer. "Baymax, why didn't you buzz?"

"This should be red," Hiro stares at the smiley face.

"She was telling the truth."

"What...? That doesn't make any sense..." Hiro scratches the top of his head.

"...But Sycorax is the only place with the technology to do it..." Hana stares up at the building, glancing over her shoulder. "Why would Liv set up herself to be the hero with the Mayoi and try to force me to be her assistant if she's _not _creating the monsters?"

* * *

Later that night, out in the woods, Chris is running around with a box around his arm. He sniffs the air as an owl is hooting. Smirking when he gets the scent, he bends down and opens the box to reveal some honey. He looks up and the bushes rustle. He jumps to the trees and watches as a bear tracks down the honey and starts eating it. Chris jumps onto its back and it tries to shake him off.

"Easy, easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a little scoosh of fur."

The bear manages to push him off, roaring and leaving. Chris looks up to reveal a piece of fur in his mouth.

"Gotcha!"

Liv analyzes the fur with the machine, Chris taking one stray hair out of his mouth. "Almost done...there." She presses a button and Bessie gets touched with a laser, turning it red. It gets enclosed in the chamber and the two components start merging, the lights flickering in the building. The power goes out for only a second before the doors open, a large shadow looming over the two. Chris smiles at the sight.

"It's perfect."

"Goodbye, Big Hero 7," Liv smiles evilly.

* * *

"I hope you're both hungry!" Aunt Cass exclaims to her family from the kitchen. Hana has her messy hair down as the two sit next to each other. "I came up with a new recipe today and I think you're really gonna like it!"

She presents two bowls to them with acai, strawberries, blueberries, and...salami...

"Acai and Salami bowl!"

"Oh..." The two cringe at the sight. Hana sniffs it and quickly recoils back, gagging into her hoodie sleeve.

"I know what you're thinking. Do those things go together? And my answer is yes! The sweetness of the berries mixes with the funk of the salami to bring full body flavor!" She holds out a spoonful to Hiro, who keeps his mouth clamped shut.

"Oh, I bet it does..." He forces a grin in a quiet voice, making it silently clear to Hana that he does not want to eat that.

"Go ahead, taste it!" Cass encourages the twins. Hana looks between the bowl and her aunt.

_There is no way I'm putting that food from hell in my mouth._

"No thanks, Aunt Cass. I'm on a no salami diet," She waves a hand and Baymax beeps, causing her to cringe. Hiro opens his mouth in disbelief. Was Aunt Cass really gonna fall that excu-

"Oh, alright, Hana. I guess I can give you some money for a pizza," Aunt Cass takes out a 10 dollar bill from her wallet, Hiro giving his sister a dirty look. Not only did she get pizza, but now he's stuck eating this monstrosity himself.

"Wait a minute, she's not-"

"Thank you Aunt Cass, love you, byeee!" Hana interrupts Hiro, running up the stairs and calling the pizza place before he could throw her under the bus. Hiro glares towards the staircase, looking back towards the nasty-looking bowl. He would just tell their aunt, but he'd never get his sister on trouble on purpose. He didn't have it in him to do that...

Aunt Cass smiles at Hiro and he slowly puts it into his mouth. He chews slowly, gagging as she smiles widely, not getting the point that he doesn't like it.

"Well? What do you think?"

He finally swallows it down, reminding himself to get revenge on Hana later. "Oh, it's-it's um...tasty..."

Baymax buzzes, alarming the both of them. "Oh, what's that?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing!" He denies quickly, but he's once again lying. "Baymax just has a glitch. He's been doing it all day."

Another lie after the other...

"Oh, well, can you fix it?"

"Yeah, totally! I-In fact, I'll go do that right now!" He stands up and pushes Baymax away, glad that he got out of that one. "Come on, Baymax."

"But what about your salami berry bowl?" She calls out.

"I'll finish it later!" He replies back, which Baymax buzzes for. Aunt Cass looks at the food and takes a bite, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Can't believe Hiro likes this!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Hiro exclaims to his sister once he's upstairs, pushing Baymax to the charging dock so he could charge. She's sitting at her desk, eating a meat-lovers pizza slice. "What did I ever do to you, huh?"

"Today, nothing," Hana shrugs at him. "But earlier on, you signed me up for Krei Tech, you sandbagged me with Liv-"

"Alright, fair point," He rolls his eyes and she laughs, taking a bite out of her pizza. He reaches out to have a slice, but she slaps it away. "Hey! What-"

"Aunt Cass gave money for only _me _to eat this pizza. And that's how it's gonna stay," She smirks at her win and Hiro narrows his eyes. Just for this moment, he hated and also applauded his sister for managing to get out of that dinner.

"Why couldn't it have been me with the bulimia nervosa?" Hiro mutters bitterly under his breath. His bitterness turns into a smile as he sees a slice of pizza being held out in front of him.

"Hiro, why did you lie to Aunt Cass?" Baymax asks as Hiro jumps into his chair, eating a bite out of his dinner.

"Well...I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I didn't like what she made. And I didn't want to force Hana to eat it...it was that disgusting!"

"But I got a pizza out of it, so thank you~" She sings, dancing a bit. He grunts at his decision. Aunt Cass wouldn't have bought it if he came up with the same excuse...

"But that is the truth."

"Yeah, but saying that would be mean," Hiro elaborates to him, taking another bite.

Baymax blinks at the two of them. "And lying is good?"

"Of course not!" Hana whips around to him.

"No, lying is wrong," Hiro tells the robot. "In general, and it shouldn't happen between twins who are very close. I knew you were gonna bring that down on me, so I stopped it."

Hana rolls her eyes in amusement as he turns back to Baymax. "But sometimes, in certain situations, people lie so other people don't get hurt—anymore." He sighs a bit. "It's complicated."

"Hiro...even if it would hurt, I still wouldn't lie to you," She states, causing him to blink. "You're my brother, my best friend. You at least deserve to know the truth. After the whole...bulimia thing, I learned my lesson on lying to my family—more than I should, anyway."

Unfortunately, because of how Aunt Cass will react to superheroing, she can't tell her that exact part of her life...and she has been tempted, many times. She can't even tell her about Liv. If it had to deal with her problems, she'll gladly tell her aunt, though.

"...Thanks for that, Hana," Hiro smiles gratefully at her. "I know that we tell each other everything...I won't lie again, I swear."

She snorts, taking another pizza slice. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Wait, you're not upset at me for lying, are you?"

"No," She denies, and Baymax proves that it's true. "Because I know you don't mean to hurt me or upset me—well, not on purpose. Especially for Krei Tech..." He grins sheepishly as she gives him a deadpan look.

"Hey," She smiles, standing up and walking over to him. "You're still family, and I don't forget it."

He smiles back and she hugs him from behind. "Thank you. Love you, sis."

"Love you too, big bro."

* * *

The next day, he plays around with his leftovers of the berry bowl...which he unfortunately had to take with him...

"Hiro, you are not eating," Baymax stares at him while Hana is eating a turkey sandwich. "Do you have gastrointestinal issues?"

"I'm fine," He replies in distaste. "Aunt Cass just gave me leftover salami bowl for lunch..."

"What are you eating?" GoGo takes a seat next to Hana. "And why?"

"...Don't ask," He puts down his spoon. She glances at the girl, who shakes her head rapidly.

"Nope, don't look at me."

"How'd it go with Liv?" She decides to not question it further, taking a sip of her drink.

"According to Baymax's lie detector..." He sighs slowly, "She isn't the one making the monsters."

"Really?" She asks in surprise.

"He freaking dinged, GoGo! Dinged! Our case might be shaky at best, but now our prime suspect isn't apparently guilty? I don't buy it!" Hana gestures to herself, taking a sip of her mango smoothie.

"She's right, it doesn't make sense," Hiro rubs a temple, "Our gut is telling us she's behind all this. There has to be something we're missing..."

"Well, I'm sure you and your gut will work this out." She's about to eat her food when they hear a buzz.

"Did you just...?" Hiro glances at his sister. "Did GoGo just lie?"

"No," Baymax shows a bunch of code flying around. "According to my data, GoGo has never lied."

"It was my phone," She elaborates, pulling it out of her pocket. "There's a monster robbing the San Fransokyo Trust..."

"As in the city's gold reserve?" Hiro asks her.

"Yeah."

"A monster? Gold? This has to be Liv!"

"Fred's gonna love hearing this one," Hana rolls her eyes slightly.

"Ultra armor. Let's go!"

The three run off, apparently forgetting about Baymax. He tries to wiggle out of his seat when Hana whistles to the two, jerking a thumb to the robot.

"Sorry, Baymax," Hiro smiles sheepishly as they come back to help.

* * *

After getting in their ultra armor, they fly into the city, Fred singing along the way. "Big Hero 7 in Ultra Armor~ Gonna fight a big scary monster~! Which monster do you think its gonna be this time, huh guys?" He jumps onto Hana out of excitement, causing her to yelp and stumble around. "High Voltage again? Mr. Sparkles? Ooh! Or perhaps Momakase? Haven't seen her in a while."

"Get off!" Hana spins around and smacks him off her. Luckily he lands right behind Hiro and GoGo.

The monster is none of them, because it's made out of Bessie and in the physical appearance of a bear. "Or a totally new rock monster! Soooo..."

"Big," Wasabi says nervously.

"Awesome!" Fred cheers as Hana stares at it.

"This make-up is familiar..."

The Bessie bear digs its claws into the vault. "Guys! Protect the vault! We can't let it get that gold!" Hiro declares and they charge forward. GoGo tosses a disc, hitting the monster in the back. It turns around and roars at them, stepping forward. Baymax takes a hold of it from behind, and it tosses the two away. Fred breathes fire onto it, but the monster grabs him, slamming the man back and forth. It throws Fred onto Honey Lemon, Hana wincing and looking away.

"Ooh...that had to hurt...let's do this, Wasabi!"

He makes his blades appear while Hana creates two electricity orbs in her hands. They charge forward, but the creature blasts a powerful wave that knocks both of them to the ground. The rock monster looms over them and raises a paw. Wasabi whimpers and tries to make his blades appear, but they're shorted out. Hana tries to do the same thing, but she's also out of power.

"Guys, help! We've got no power!" Wasabi cries out, Hana grabbing his arm and stumbling onto her feet. GoGo speeds by and helps them get away.

"Gotcha!"

Wasabi slowly spins to a stop, opening his eyes. "Thank you."

"Thanks GoGo," Hana breathes in relief.

"Hey, I think I agree with everyone when I say we owed you one," GoGo punches her arm slightly and she grins.

"How'd we run out of power, though?" Hana looks at her hands and then up at the monster. She feels like she's been in this situation before.

Honey Lemon skates past it and Fred jumps above, breathing fire again. Baymax flies around the monster, who fires the laser at them.

"Wait a minute," Hana's eyes widen in realization.

"A rock monster knocking out our tech..." Hiro says slowly.

"Just like..."

Hiro dodges a laser. "Bessie!" They exclaim in unison.

"Guys, it's a Bessie monster!" Hiro tells them into his commlink.

"But how?" Hana murmurs as Wasabi is hiding somewhere.

"Yeah, my gear is totally dead and so is Hana's!" He replies as Fred is being juggled by the Bessie monster.

"I think it's part bear," GoGo says, hiding around a corner.

"That sounds about right. Also, help!"

Honey Lemon runs up towards them. "Leave him alone!" She throws a chem ball lasso, snatching one of the legs and making it drop Fred. The Bessie bear looks towards Honey Lemon and pulls, bringing her over to eye level. She waves nervously and lets herself fall, rolling underneath it. The beam hits her in the back.

"Honey Lemon!" Hana runs up to her and she tries to use her purse, but now it's glitching.

"Oh no!" The Bessie bear starts running. "Definitely part bear!"

"RUN!" Hana grabs her hand and takes off as the monster chases them.

"Hang on girls!" GoGo speeds over and throws her disc. Hana sharply turns a corner and the bear gets hit in the back of the head. GoGo leaps and jumps off its head, spinning to the floor and narrowly missing the laser. Bessie slides around the corner and hits her discs while she's skating, causing her tech to power down. She crashes into the others and Hana stands up in front of them, staring at Bessie. She steps back a bit as it gets closer to her. Without any powers, she's cornered.

"Get away from her!"

Bessie turns around to see Hiro and Baymax landing in front of the vault. "You want the gold? You're gonna have to go through us!"

Bessie roars and Hana holds out a hand. "Wait, no! It'll mess up Baymax!"

The rock monster charges forward and Baymax does the same. It fires the laser and Baymax swerves to the right. They face off and Hana slides underneath them, running towards the vault. Bessie knocks Hiro off Baymax onto the floor.

"Hiro! You okay?" Hana bends down to him and he looks at his useless hands. Baymax flies past them and slams into the vault.

"I have been hit..." He closes his eyes.

"Baymax!" Hiro calls out, Hana trying to make her hands work, but once again, they're of no use.

"I can't watch," She covers her eyes, peeking between them. Bessie reaches towards the vault and starts ripping up the door. Baymax suddenly opens his eyes and uses his rocket fist to hit it in the jaw. The Bessie bear flies towards the ceiling and the fist lands back to Baymax. The meteorite bear lands on the floor.

"What?!" Hana gasps, running towards Baymax. "I can't believe it!"

"Ha! Baymax! How did you do that? We thought you were hit!" Hiro exclaims in awe.

"I lied."

"What?" They both ask in confusion.

"So that you would not get hurt."

"Thanks buddy," Hiro holds out his fist and they fist bump. Hana steps forward and hugs him as best as she can.

"That was great, Baymax. Thank you."

The Bessie bear rises and gives off a very large blast, the entire building with green light. Then there's a crash and when the dust disappears, Baymax is lying down, the twins on the floor nearby. Hiro has his arm around his sister, having protected her from the blast. Hiro groans and lifts his head up...only to see the gold and Bessie completely gone.

Honey Lemon steps up to the two. "Twins, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Bessie got away..."

"With the gold," GoGo interjects as the others stand in front of the vault.

"Liv got what she wanted," Hiro narrows his eyes.

"And now she can do whatever she wants with it..." Hana sighs slowly.

* * *

Baymax steps into his charging station once they've returned, Hiro lying onto his bed out of exhaustion. He closes his eyes for only a second when Aunt Cass comes in. She looks up and sees Hana's face planted into her pillow.

"Twins, don't forget to floss."

"I did," Hiro calls out, which is a lie.

"Hm, you better fix that glitch," She jerks a thumb to him and he sighs lightly. He turns around, looking up at his sister.

"You and Aunt Cass are right."

"Yes, flossing can help prevent gum disease," Baymax speaks up before Hana can even say anything.

"No, I-I mean fixing your 'glitch.' Turning you into a lie detector wasn't my best idea," He takes out the lie detector chip.

"Eh, there's always gonna be a crash and burn," Hana slides to the floor, patting his back. "But we learn from our mistakes."

"Right," He chuckles a little, his face determined. "No matter what Liv says, I know she's behind the monsters. The real question is...why?"

"Maybe it's not about the monsters..."

"What?" He turns to his sister, raising a brow.

"Maybe it all ties to the very thing that she's trying to hide..."

Liv walks into her secret lab. "Something that she uses monsters for...to make sure that no one finds out..."

She comes to a stop in front of the pod that has the patient inside.

"And it's so important...that she'll stop at nothing to fulfill it..."

"Good news, I got the gold," She smiles at the patient. "I promised you I'd do whatever it takes..." She moves away the frost...revealing a woman who looks exactly like her...

"Liv."

* * *

Hana is working alone in the robotics lab when a knock suddenly interrupts her. She looks up from her paperwork, opening the door...

And seeing an actual skeleton standing there. She was not kidding.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FRICK?!" Hana shouts, screaming and stumbling back in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes; how and when did that skeleton get in front of the door without her seeing it? She better hope this wasn't Karmi's doing. The girl steps forward slowly so as not to disturb the thing, but it twitches and she screams again, falling onto the ground. "I'm scared...oh god..."

She takes a look around the hallway, but no one's there except her. Hana shakes her head rapidly, pulling out her phone.

"This is so creepy..." She mutters, calling up the others to come over. "Come to my lab, hurry upppp!"

Though, when she calls her brother, she's confused to hear his phone coming from outside. "What...?" Stepping outside, she looks up to see Hiro dangling from the ceiling, holding the string connected to the skeleton.

"You little-!" She knocks down the skeleton and he laughs as she walks back into the lab. "Really Hiro?! You almost made me start crying!"

"Best reaction ever," He wipes away a tear.

"I hate you," She sticks her head out the door. "Just for that, I'm not helping you get down from there."

"Oh, that's fine," He grins at her smugly. "You called the guys, so they can get me down."

"Not after I text them back, they won't," The girl retorts back, slamming the door.

"What? Hana! Do you know how long it took to set this up? Come on, it was just a joke!"

The door is then locked and he sags his shoulders.


	39. Write Turn Here

It's a normal day as the twins are in class with Granville, who's stacking papers together. "Congratulations on turning your creative writing assignments...most of you."

The twins look towards her upon hearing that. "Challenging your imaginations makes you better thinkers. Better thinkers are better scientists."

"Or this stuff keeps us from actual science," Hiro retorts back. Hana lets out a small sigh. Lately this week, she hasn't been able to focus on her studies like she's been doing in the past. With this whole Liv, Karmi, and monster drama, she couldn't bring herself to do her schoolwork...

"A strong opinion from an uninformed source. Karmi, would you please read the first chapter of your story?"

Hiro grips his pencil with an annoyed look as the girl smiles. "Of course!" Hana pinches her nose. "I'm always happy to inspire the underachievers!"

He sighs, planting his chin on his arms. To him, it seemed more like she just wanted to rub it in. "By the time Big Hero 7 knew the evil Momakase had lured them into a trap, it was too late."

Hiro knocks his fist against his head and it sounds like he was knocking on it.

"**It's a trap!" Flame Jumper cried out, hanging onto a parking meter.**

"**But we realized it too late!" Chop Chop exclaimed from above. The others flew past them as a vortex was near Momakase.**

"**The city is mine now, heroes," She declared as Speed Queen flew into the portal. Lady Electrica continued to fly past them out of control.**

"**I never got to tell my beautiful girlfriends, Karmi and Lady Electrica, how I felt!" Captain Cutie shed a few tears.**

"**There, there," Red Panda tried to assure him. **

"**They knew," Tall Girl smiled at the leader. "Karmi's very smart, and Lady Electrica is too cool not to notice."**

"**They are! And they're here to save you!" A new voice shouted, a path of electricity forming from a building rooftop. The two slid down, flying into the air and landing in front of them to reveal Lady Electrica and Karmi themselves.**

"**Who is she?" Momakase pointed to Karmi.**

"**Didn't you hear us?" Flame Jumper called out. "She's one of Captain Cutie's beautiful girlfriends, Karmi, with the other Lady Electrica!"**

"**Yes. I will play it back for you," Red Panda chimed in. "Beautiful girlfriends. Beautiful girlfriends. Beautiful-"**

"**Enough!" Momakase declared out of annoyance. "And how do you two plan to stop me?"**

"**I designed a device that with my partner's help, will reverse the polarity of your evil vortex. Lady?"**

"**Teamwork, Karmi!" She held out her hand to the device and gave it a little spark. Captain Cutie swooned at the two.**

"**They're the best..."**

"Ugh!" Hiro shouts in disgust, Hana turning away and gagging. She covers her mouth with her hand. "No way!"

"Problem, weirdo?" Karmi raises a brow at him.

"Yeah, a whole list of them!"

"Instead of criticism, might I suggest creation?" Granville asks him as Hana slides down in her chair, coughing to keep her vomit in.

"Have fun staring at a blank computer screen all night," Karmi brags to the boy.

"You wish," He adjusts his papers on the desk confidently.

Hiro is indeed doing just as Karmi teased as it's late and there's nothing on his screen in the dark bedroom. He looks over his shoulder to see that Hana has long since fallen asleep, her face planted into the desk.

"You have been staring at a blank computer screen all night," Baymax states, Hiro planting his face into the table. Baymax catches him with his hand before the boy could hit his head.

* * *

In their lair, Trina seems to be doing something in front of a computer. Parts are building behind her and NBB bounces behind her.

"Whatcha working on, sis?"

"It's-"

"Shiny!" He interrupts before she can explain. "What's that do? And that? And that? And that? Oh, and definitely-"

"Noodle!" She shouts out of frustration.

"Yeah, sis?" He asks eagerly.

"I'm trying to work," She grits her teeth at him. He may be her 'brother,' but sometimes he can be very annoying.

"Okay...betcha I can guess what you're working on," The burger part of his head spins around. "Give me a hint."

"Maybe I could actually get work done if you were somewhere else," She lightly pushes him away. She had to get this done...

He leans in towards her again. "How much of a hint?"

"Take this hint!" Trina snatches his head and turns around. "Go! Anywhere but here! Make yourself useful!" She goes back to what she was doing, the little robot sagging dejectedly.

"Okey doke..."

* * *

"Suddenly went completely black," Hiro narrates in his super suit. "Okay Baymax, now play that back."

"As the concentration shifted, a chemical clock reaction suddenly went completely black." He looks eagerly to his sister and Fred, who glance to each other.

"I don't get it."

"It's a scary story," Hiro elaborates to him.

"A chemically accurate scary story," Baymax gives a thumbs up.

"Sometimes accuracy does not equal entertainment. It's not called 'accur-tainment'," Fred puts on air quotes.

"That's not a word," Hana raises a brow at him.

"It is now!"

Hiro groans at this. "Baymax, erase it."

"All of it?"

"Go ahead and erase every bit of that. Super boring," Fred waves it off, looking back towards the city with binoculars.

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna work..." Hana bites her lip. "Sorry bro."

"You're both right," Hiro gives an embarrassed look.

There's a beep from the robot. "Deleted."

"What do you got for us, Hana Banana?"

"Huh?" She turns around to the three, shaking her head. "Oh...no, I think I'm just gonna not do it."

"What?!" Fred screeches in shock as Hiro's eyes widen. "Since when do you skip homework?"

"Hm...you haven't been doing any of your schoolwork for the past week, actually..." Hiro stares at her as she sits on the edge of the roof. "Is everything okay?"

"Stuff," She replies quietly.

"Stu-oh..." He gives a sour look. "You mean Karmi."

"She's avoiding me all because I told her about her boss being evil, and you still don't like her," She crosses her arms at him.

"I don't, I just...really don't like her," He smirks in amusement and she scoffs, waving him off.

"Karmi might be a little prickly, but she'll be back!" Fred jumps over to her. "At least she still likes superhero you!"

"Ahh...yeah, maybe a little bit too much," She closes her eyes with a cringe.

"Anyway, you'll come up with something! Though science horror might be too advanced for your first works of fiction," Fred puts an arm around the twins, pulling Hana to them. "Maybe write what you know."

"All I _know _is that I hate writing," Hiro tells him clearly. It just wasn't his thing, and robotics didn't really require that much writing skill.

"Ooh! Writing about how you hate writing would be like meta! Super meta!"

"I don't think that's how creative writing works," Hana shakes her head.

"Sounds like you're avoiding it," GoGo says over the commlink.

"I am not avoiding it!"

GoGo suddenly flips and lands between the two boys, causing Fred to shriek and stumble back. She stares at his face for a few seconds, doing the same thing to Hana.

"Yup. Avoiding it."

"No denial here," Hana holds up her hands, walking away to look out at the city.

"Hey, maybe reading Karmi's latest work would spark something," Fred suggests, pulling out his phone. "I mean, it's got everything: action, adventure, suspense, us!" He shoves the phone into the boy's face, giving him an idea.

"That's it! I know us. I'll write a Big Hero 7 story."

"Isn't that what she did?" GoGo asks, Hana shaking her head.

"Hiro, no. That's petty."

"Well, yeah, to both of those things, but um-"

"Scientifically accurate," Baymax chimes in for him.

"Better," Hiro says and Hana sighs, hands on her hips.

"Dude, you're just trying to prove Karmi wrong. _Again._ It's dumb."

"Can't you for once just take my side?" He pouts at her.

"I don't have to necessarily have to agree with you on everything if I get to see you complain about it all the time," Hana smirks, giggling at his face.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"If I was possible, then life would be boring," She sends him a wink, GoGo biting her lip to contain her smirk.

"Hmm, interesting," Fred taps his claws together. "An AU—that stands for Alternate Universe for you fanfic newbies—inside of another AU is the perfect amount of AU!" He nudges GoGo, who elbows him.

"Right? Well, what do you think, Baymax?" Hiro looks up at him, but he scans the area, detecting something.

"I think there is a disturbance at Night Market Square."

"Again? That place is a beacon for crime," Hana stomps her foot.

"Let's move out," GoGo puts down her visor.

"This conversation is TBC. That stands for to be conti-"

"Yeah," GoGo pulls him away and they jump off the roof. They land on Baymax and Hana flies after them. Fred and GoGo jump off the robot, landing in front of the stairs. Hana jumps onto an electric ball and leaps, sliding on the railing gracefully. She backflips and lands in front of Baymax as they stare at...

"Noodle Burger Boy!" Hiro calls out.

While it is him, he has a different face that's sad with a tear. He's holding two gears in his hands. "Perhaps these parts will fill the emptiness inside of me..."

"Uhhh..." Hana glances to the others awkwardly, not sure of what to make of this.

Fred lifts up an eye socket. "Is he okay?"

"Whatever," GoGo takes out her discs. "Move in!" She skates towards him and throws her weapons, but he doesn't really respond.

"Great...happy hyperactive heroes...awesome..."

He uses his laser eyes to fight back, sending GoGo flying. Baymax flies in next to Hana and they both dodge the lasers, landing in front of the robot.

"Existence is an endless void."

He steps forward and smacks his head against Baymax's legs.

"You're seeing this too, right?" Hana asks her brother as they stare at him.

"No, you're not dreaming. I see it too."

Fred helps GoGo off a car. "Is it just me or is Noodle Burger Boy kinda...OOC?"

She sighs as she really doesn't know what that means. "Fine...what does that stand for?" She catches her discs.

"Out of character, come on!"

"I can fix that. Baymax, power kick!" Hiro points to Emo NBB. Baymax kicks him and he lands at the wall.

"Typical me..." He falls down as Fred and GoGo join the others.

"Give it up, Noodle Burger Boy!"

"Well, he's not exactly himself, he's acting like a total emo," Hana whispers to him.

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to say?" He whispers back.

"Failure is the inevitable result of effort," The bot replies, not even making an effort to bring himself back up.

"Okay...so y-y-you surrender?"

"Why not? My day can't get any worse..." As soon as he says that, a billboard leans forward and crushes him to pieces. Hana opens her mouth in shock, eyes widening.

"Did that just...?"

A foot bounces to Fred and he catches it into his hands. "I can't believe it..." He sniffles sadly. "He's gone...taken out by a flying billboard!"

"Fred, it was a falling billboard," Baymax corrects, patting his back. "There there..."

* * *

He's still cradling the foot when they meet up with the others in the lab. "Goodbye Noodle Burger buddy who was also a Noodle Burger adversary...I will admit that."

"How's the writing going, guys?" Wasabi asks as he puts down a box.

"I had a drabble, but I scrapped it," Hana frowns a little. "Literally no inspiration for me. And I'm not doing a Big Hero 7 story because I just feel like it's unnecessary." She gives Hiro a look, but he doesn't catch on.

"Check it out! Karmi, thinking she could save Big Hero 7 from Momakase's trap, was about to fail so much."

Hana rubs a temple, shaking her head.

"**I made a shiny thing to reverse the spinning sky thing's spinning-ness," Karmi spun the polarity ray.**

"**I'm too cool to help someone like you," Lady Electrica held up a hand in denial. Karmi was about to fire it when it shorted out.**

"**Huh...that's so weird."**

**Except it wasn't. Cause Karmi's not an electrical engineer, and is also the worst. **

"**Luckily, the problem's obvious," Captain Cutie took the plasma ray. "Backwards regulator."**

"**By the time it's fixed, it will be far too late," Momakase bragged to him.**

**He simply tapped it and it showed a green happy face. "Fixed it." He fired it with three of his allies popping out of the portal.**

"**You win this time, Big Hero 7!" Momakase disappeared into thin air. Karmi started crying with a sniffle.**

"**I don't know why I failed so badly..." She kneeled to the ground, a spotlight shining on her.**

"**I can make you a list. And Lady Electrica and I will NEVER like each other!" Captain Cutie crossed his arms with a smug look.**

Hiro sighs slowly in content once he's finished. "Pretty good, right?"

They say nothing as they all stare at him. "...Fred?" Hana looks up at him.

"GoGo?" He asks the woman, turning to look at her, hoping that she'll say it.

"Wasabi?" She glances up at him.

"Honey Lemon?" The man rubs his neck nervously.

"Baymax?"

He just blinks and Fred rubs the back of his head. "Well...if you are open to taking notes...that dialogue was way on the nose. Plus, the main character's a little unlikable."

Hiro glares at him for the criticism. "Hiro, I am concerned about your elevated blood pressure," Baymax shows the chart and then an angry face.

"I think what we all need to do is to think about something happier!" Honey Lemon suggests as she stands behind Hiro.

"Uh, what's happier than saving the day and making Karmi look bad?" He asks her, getting a slap on the arm from Hana. "Ow!"

"Well, I do love a good love story," Honey Lemon rubs her chin. "And I'm starting to lean towards the Electricutie ship!"

"Why?!" Hiro shouts suddenly.

"Ugh, I still hate that concept," Hana rubs a temple in frustration.

"Why can't you just tell people on the news that you're not a couple?" GoGo asks curiously.

"Yeah, it's foolproof," Fred speaks up.

"We've been over this," Hiro groans, hanging his head over the back of his chair.

"If we let everyone know that our superhero identities are related, that'll put the city in danger. There's more of a chance people will connect that to us if they knew," Hana explains, shaking her head. "It's kinda obvious outside of superheroing, after all. And I think we can all agree that we can't mix our personal lives into our superhero lives."

"It's too much of a risk," Hiro gestures to Hana, "No matter how much we hate it, we can't endanger lives by telling them…"

"Most people seem to believe that I'm Hiro's female counterpart from another universe, which in their minds is why I look so much like him...but let's hear it, Honey."

**The heroes landed in the Lucky Cat, surrounded by ducks and bunnies. "Ooh! This is so soothing!" Tall Girl hugged the animals, nuzzling them. A duck landed on top of Captain Cutie's head.**

"**I just wish I could've been more helpful earlier..." Karmi looked up from the counter, tears flying away from her eyes. Lady Electrica walked up to her, patting her back.**

"**Go talk to them about you know," Tall Girl poked his nose and his eyes widened.**

"**What? No. I don't...you know," He stammered, giving him a look.**

"**Don't be shy. You're so tall, so much taller than averagely tall me, and so nice, so go for it!" She put him in front of the girls, Karmi still crying. Lady Electrica stared at him as he poked the top of Karmi's head. He blushed at his partner.**

"**Cheer up, Karmi. Momakase would've had us if you hadn't shown up," He tried to reassure the crying girl.**

"**But you said-"**

"**I know," He interrupted her, "And I was wrong. I'm sorry."**

"**Then why do you act like you hate me in front of everyone?" She asked while still crying.**

"**And why are things so awkward between us?" Lady Electrica questioned him. "We're supposed to be partners!"**

**He wiped away a tear from Karmi's eye, cupping his partner's cheek. "Averagely tall girl just made me realize the truth. I've been intimidated by how much I actually...like the both of you."**

**Flowers appeared around all three of them and Captain Cutie gathered them, holding out two bouquets to the girls.**

"**Averagely tall girl is such a good friend," Karmi took the bouquet.**

"**Yeah, she's a great averagely tall person," Lady Electrica took hers as well. He looked away and then stared into their eyes. He leaned in towards Lady Electrica first.**

"Shh! Quiet," GoGo suddenly shushes.

"Thank you, GoGo," Hiro stops the story, freaked out.

"NO!" Hana shouts as she stands up, shaking her head rapidly. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!" She grabs a trashcan and Hiro takes a moment to swallow his vomit.

"...There is no way-"

"No, not that," GoGo steps forward as there's a faint noise. "I heard something."

The metallic side door is broken into, revealing NBB.

"Noodle Burger Boy's back!" Fred exclaims happily, the robot firing a laser. Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo all duck. "Noodle Burger Boy's back..."

He steps out of the shadows to reveal the robot as a fancy robot. "Salutations and good tidings, gentlefolk. I've come to relieve you of your gizmodic goods," He starts looking through a pile, throwing a rubber glove into his storage. "Yes, this will do. Yes. Oh, this will do nicely. Yes, yes, yes. Oh, what do we have here?"

The others are hiding around corners as they stare at him. He walks away, not even paying attention to them.

"Okay...that's new," Hiro comments at him.

"Why is he talking like that?" Hana whispers to them.

"Purse," GoGo points to the purse right above Fancy NBB's head.

"Wrench," Honey Lemon gestures to the wrench in her hand. She throws it to GoGo, who smirks and runs towards Fancy NBB. She throws the tool at his head and he turns around to see her.

"Fisticuffs, eh?" He spins his whole body around. "So it shall be." He starts punching the air as he nears GoGo. She runs away and while he's distracted, Honey Lemon runs over to her purse. She creates a chem ball to trap him inside.

"Nice Honey Lemon!" Fred cheers, but it's short-lived as Fancy NBB uses his laser eyes to get himself free.

"I say laser. I say. Laser, laser." He starts touching the floor, causing Hana to back up slightly. "Laser, laser."

Honey Lemon ducks away from his attack, Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax dodging it as well. He lands on Wasabi's desk and starts kicking away the tools.

"I just finished organizing that!" Wasabi shouts, Fred pulling him away. A ping pong paddle suddenly hits the robot's head.

"You're going down, noodle knock-off!" She throws another one, and it hits the top of his head. He starts running towards her.

"GoGo, duck!" Honey Lemon tosses another chem ball and it turns into ice. He spins around out of control.

"Oh misery me!" He hits Wasabi's plasma lasers and it falls down on him, slicing him to pieces. They call cringe as another leg lands in Fred's hands.

"...You guys think he's okay or-"

There's suddenly an explosion, Hana recoiling back as GoGo looks on with wide eyes. Hana covers her own.

"Pretty sure no..."

Hana grabs the fire extinguisher and walks towards the mess with a sigh.

* * *

"What is with these random Noodle Burger Boys?" Wasabi asks the others as they're at Fred's house to discuss.

"Maybe they time traveled from the future...or the past! We're talking about different timelines in the noodle-verse," He gasps at what he just said. "I just blew my own mind!"

"Maybe Trina's involved," GoGo flicks away a kernel.

"If that was true, they'd be after me, and that's not the case here," Hana leans back on the couch.

"What do you think, Hiro?' Honey Lemon turns to look at the boy, who's busy looking at his phone. "Hiro!"

"What? Oh, sorry," He holds up his phone. "I was working on my story. I had a breakthrough."

**He was about to kiss Lady Electrica when the romantic music ends, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica having laser eyes. Karmi screamed as she moved away from both of them.**

"**We will destroy you, Karmi..."**

"**I should've known Captain Cutie could never love me," Karmi started crying again. "I'm the worst."**

"**You are the worst," Captain Cutie poked her slightly. "But that's not the reason. We are being mind-controlled via complex network of advanced neural implants. You wouldn't get it."**

"**You're right, I don't get it," She shook her head in confusion.**

"**Anyway, our new master demands that we destroy you!" Captain Cutie declared as they surrounded her.**

"**I'm so scared!" She started running away from them. Karmi tried to hide but it was pointless because even under mind control, Big Hero 7 is too smart-**

"Hold on," GoGo interrupts this time. "Why would someone take control of us just to go after Karmi?"

"Who would even do it anyway?" Hana turns her head to look at him.

He blinks in realization. "...You're right. She's not that important," The boy throws away his phone, Hana catching it. "I just couldn't think of an actual reason why fan-fic me would try and ugh...kiss my own sister."

"UGH!" Hana turns away in disgust at the thought of it and gags, putting a hand to her heart. Hiro does the same thing. "Why even put that in the story? Disgusting."

"Because it's actually a cute ship and you do really like-"

The death glare from the twins is so strong it makes Honey Lemon stop talking for a few seconds. "Right...mind control...makes sense."

"No, it doesn't," GoGo interjects, "For any of that."

"Yeah?" Hiro looks away with a shrug. "Well, how would you do it then?"

"Are you just trying to get me to do your assignment for you?" GoGo narrows her eyes at him accusingly.

"Nooo..." He chuckles weakly. "That's what Hana is for." He gets a slight glare from his sister. "Kidding, kidding...unless you want to, GoGo. As long as it has nothing to do with...Electricutie."

"Can't hold it," Hana shakes her head, taking a trash can and walking away. "I'm gonna be sick again..."

**The building shook as the wall burst open with Big Hero 7 still under the mind control. "Karmi's in here," Captain Cutie noticed her trembling behind a table. Rubble from the ceiling fell in front of her and she looked up to see part of it being cut into a circle. **

**Momakase landed in front of the team with an evil grin.**

"**Great," Karmi pushed away the chemicals. "Momakase," She popped a bubble from her gum. "The mind control thing?"**

"**All me," Her eyes suddenly turned red. **

"**Wait. You're a robot? Them too?"**

"**Uh huh."**

"**This is stupid," Karmi spat out the gum and left. "I'm done."**

"Noodle Burger Boy is attacking the shipyard," Baymax tells them, and Hana sighs slowly.

"Well, can't wait to see what this one is, because I'd definitely rather fight it than to be reminded of...ugh," She gags, twitching a bit as she drinks some water.

"Oh!" Fred complains, falling off the couch. He looks at GoGo while rubbing his chin. "I am digging the minimalist approach. You are still gonna finish the story later thought, right?"

"Definitely not," She denies quickly and he shushes her.

"No spoilers!"

* * *

Baymax and Hana arrive at the shipyard, the robot putting the others down. They can see an NBB swinging around a chain.

"Arrr! What mighty treasures await me discover here?" He lands on a crate, wearing an eyepatch. "Yo ho, yo ho! Me hearties, yo ho!"

Fred chuckles at the display, crossing his arms. "Okay, I kinda like this version!" He nudges Wasabi just as Pirate NBB pushes a crate labeled Frederickson towards them. They all separate as lasers appear afterwards.

"Laser! Laser! Laser!"

The lasers make an X and Hana looks up at Fred. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, I take it back."

"Me hearties, yo ho! Take that, ya scurvy sea-dogs!" He fires lasers near another crate.

"What's he after, Baymax?" Hiro asks as he stares at the robot. The crate opens up and spills out fish.

"It appears to be..." Fish lands on all of them. "Seafood."

"Ugh. Why seafood?" Wasabi gags slightly, pushing a fish off his shoulder.

"I don't hate seafood in general, but the smell of raw fish is disgusting," Hana wipes a fish off her helmet.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go!" Hiro declares, the robot and his sister taking flight. Pirate NBB jumps, landing on another crate.

"What be this? Hostiles?"

GoGo suddenly lands behind him, causing Pirate NBB to spin around. "Laser! Laser!" He fires at her repeatedly, knocking her away. A rocket fist and electric shock both hit him and he lands in front of Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Wasabi charges forward, ready to slice the bot, but he jumps away from the man's attacks.

"Have at ye, bilge rat!" He hops onto Wasabi's shoulder, pulling at a fish that's stuck in his hair. He manages to get it out, slapping Wasabi with it and knocking him onto the floor. He jumps up from Fred's fire and hits him with the fish as well, which is a surprisingly effective weapon. Honey Lemon creates a field of ice that goes up to a crate. She propels herself onto the crate to catch up with him, throwing chem balls. None of them have any effect.

"Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho!" At the last one, he turns around and fires lasers at her feet. She flies into the air, Fred catching her in his arms.

"Argh!" He turns a corner, Hana and Baymax following after him. GoGo slides in front of the pirate bot while the two fliers land behind him. "Ah, you think you got me battered, you blooming cockroaches!" He scolds as a pigeon lands on top of the noodle part of his head. They all glare at each other and GoGo makes the first move by speeding towards Pirate NBB, but he knocks her back with the fish. "Dead men tell no tales!"

He starts attacking the two with the seafood, jumping up and hitting Baymax with it. "Why is he hitting me with a fish?"

Hana flings her arm, firing an electric bolt at Pirate NBB. He lands next to Baymax and GoGo tosses her discs. He kicks and dodges like it was nothing, but the second one comes back and strikes him in the head. While firing a laser, he hits the crate above him. Hana holds up her right arm, a shield appearing and knocking the laser away.

"Blow the man down," She smirks a little, but they see that the laser Hana deflected richochets and hits the crate above Pirate NBB.

"Fred, do not look," Baymax covers the eye socket with his hand. The crate falls right on top of the robot, causing them to look away with a cringe. Baymax catches the remaining leg.

"Wow," Fred lifts off his head. "What are the odds?"

"Didn't mean for that to happen..." Hana rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

* * *

The next day, they eat breakfast together at the Lucky Cat, Aunt Cass pouring a coffee for an elderly woman. "So, any theories why Pirate Burger Boy was after fish?" Wasabi wonders as Honey Lemon yawns.

"Okay, time for a break from all this thinking," Fred puts a finger to Wasabi's mouth. "It's exhausting. GoGo, I believe you left us with a cliffhanger."

"Nope, I'm done," She deadpans at him next to Hiro. "Besides, it's not my assignment," Jerking a thumb to Hiro, the three see that he's still struggling. Hana has her notebook out, lightly biting the eraser from her pencil. Her headphones are once again around her neck.

"Except I'm still kind of stuck..." He sighs lightly, Hana taking a bite out of her omelet.

"Hiro, Hana, if it is acceptable, I will attempt to continue your fan fictions."

Fred gasps in excitement. "What?!"

"Uh, really Baymax?" Hiro asks in disbelief.

"From my observations, fan fiction seems to be an extrapolation from various instances of previous behavior. It is a simulation."

"**Operating in the dark is potentially dangerous," Baymax stopped the attempted attack, Karmi landing in his palm with the same eyes as him. "This lab should be used for scientific purposes only."**

**They suddenly changed environments to a patch of soil. "These robots require reprogramming."**

**Wires fell, attaching to the robots and lifting them up slightly.**

"**We must run extensive diagnostics," Karmi said to him. "This will take approximately 10 to 13 hours."**

Baymax actually starts downloading the diagnostics, Hiro waving a hand in front of his eyes. "...Huh."

"Never seen him do that before," Hana raises a brow at him.

"Baymax, it's okay to skip the boring parts," Fred whispers to the robot.

"Fred!" The messy-haired girl hisses quietly.

"Oh. Okay."

"**Your diagnostics were successful," Baymax looked to Karmi once the downloads were done.**

"**Thank you for your assistance," Karmi nodded at him.**

"**I am designed to help," He gave her a thumbs up.**

"The end," Baymax ends it there, leaving them confused and...unsure how to say how they felt without getting too critical.

"That was...um..." Honey Lemon brushes her hair back a bit. "Very realistic, Baymax," She gives him a nervous, but slightly optimistic smile.

"Thank you, Honey Lemon. I am open to any constructive criticism you have."

Hiro pinches his nose. "Well...if you're asking, you really didn't answer why anyone would even build evil robot copies of us in the first place," Wasabi speaks up.

"Sounds like Wasabi has a theory, which, about time," Fred remarks, taking a hold of his burrito. "It's your turn."

"Right, right...what? No. There are turns?"

"Well, while he's contemplating his story, it looks like I might have to go to a last resort," Hana stands up, sliding her chair back. "I'll be back soon."

"Take a protein bar," Hiro calls out, causing her to stop. She turns around and he tosses one. She catches it and puts the bar in her pocket, waving to the others.

* * *

"So...you have a creative writing assignment due?" Dr. Sopher asks Hana as she's sitting in a chair. The girl nods, dragging a hand down her face.

"Yup...and I have no clue what to do about it."

"It seems like you actually hate the idea," The therapist raises a brow as she notices Hana's reluctance.

"Yeah!" Hana exclaims suddenly, sighing in exasperation. "This is a science and technological college, not English...I've never even written a story before."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's just not my thing," Hana shrugs at the concept. "I'm just more comfortable with my own major...it's what I know how to do."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't pursue new things," Dr. Sopher tells her gently. "What about violin? That was something new, right? And you ended up liking it. Why not have that apply to writing this assignment?"

"T-That's different!" Hana stammers as she stands up, pacing a little. "If this had to do with music, I would get this in a cinch! But writing a story? The only thing I write down is my notes and plans for my projects! How am I supposed to apply that same skill to a whole paper?"

"Have you tried taking inspiration from others?"

Hana rolls her eyes at the memory of Karmi's story in class. "Hiro has, but I'm definitely not hearing anything that sticks from my friends or him."

"Well...write what you know," Dr. Sopher offers a small smile. "It doesn't have to be from your friends or your brother. Just jot down something from experience and the words will be pouring out of you before you know it."

Hana sighs as she walks down the steps, hands in her pockets. Well, that was somewhat helpful. Doing a Big Hero 7 story did seem a little non-original...and if she wasn't careful, people might start connecting the dots...well, maybe not Karmi. She may have smarts, but her naivety did make things a little hilarious considering how she can't see the similarities between 'Lady Electrica' and herself. Speaking of which...she hadn't seen Karmi ever since what happened in class. Things got a little boring now that she and Karmi weren't rivals/friends anymore...Karmi would acknowledge Hiro, but not her. It just felt like...something was missing during classes. Then again, she did tell her that Liv Amara of Sycorax was the one who caused her to be so distracted. Anyone like Karmi would be thrown off learning that information, and Hana didn't blame her.

She had to do this assignment and bring her grades up...this slump was not her at all. Nothing like when she was having troubles with that quake demo or inventor's block; now that was difficult.

"Hey."

Hana comes to a stop, sighing slowly as she recognizes the voice that just spoke. "You here to tell me I'm a liar again?" She turns around to Karmi.

"No! Well...a little—no, no I'm not," She shakes her head rapidly, unsure of what to do all of a sudden.

"Then what?" Hana rolls her eyes. "How'd you even find me here, anyway?"

"I went to your place and I saw you weren't there, so...I asked your friends and they said you were here and that by the time I got here, you'd be done, and...they gave me the address so I could meet you as soon as you stepped out," Karmi explains slowly.

"So first you say I'm a liar and now you're tracking me?" Hana raises a skeptical brow. "Well...I have nothing better to do, so...this better be good."

"Liv's been...acting a little weird," Karmi glances around nervously as if she didn't realize what was going on.

"And you're telling a girl who you didn't believe about Liv?" Hana crosses her arms.

"Just hear me out!" Karmi steps a bit closer. "I was looking around for Liv before I left Sycorax and I..." She hesitates in finishing her sentence. Hana rubs a temple; whatever it was, was Karmi even going to believe anything else she said?

"Karmi, for god's sake, you've been praising Liv for as long as I can remember. I told you what she did to me and you didn't believe me, so if you're the one lying now, it's a bad one. If you got anything to say to me before I go home, you better say it now. So what is it?"

"...I saw someone in stasis."

Hana blinks slowly as she registers what she's been told. Someone...in a coma...at Sycorax? For Liv to examine? How was that even possible?

"Wait..." Hana tries to process her thoughts as she glances around. "As in, something happened to this person? Did you get a good look at them?"

"No," Karmi shakes her head slowly. "Before I could, I rushed out of there because someone was coming in through another exit. I...I think Liv might be involved...are you sure you weren't lying when you said that she...you know…" She closes her mouth, glancing away in doubt.

"Karmi, I'm not a liar, most of the time, and I have no reason to lie to you about something like this," Hana sighs, crossing her arms. She glances around to make sure no one is watching, pulling the girl into an alley. "Listen, you will not tell anyone about this until we get some answers," She places her hands on Karmi's shoulders. "Unless you trust someone, you cannot talk about what you saw to them. Do you understand me?"

"But I trust you..." Karmi murmurs and Hana pauses.

"...Then don't talk about it with anyone besides me. This is all connected somehow...I just wish I knew how," Hana lets go of the girl, rubbing her chin.

"I could track her," Karmi offers, to which the black-haired girl shakes her head rapidly.

"And have you tip off Liv?! She's too smart to not notice. No, we stay silent and wait to make a move. I would make another Spy Bee, but they'll destroy it on sight..." She bites her lip as she glances at her friend...or should she even still call her that? Their friendship had taken a hit when Hana had told her the truth. "I'm really sorry that you had to hear about what happened from me."

"It's fine..." Karmi gives her a small smile. "Friends have to help each other, right?"

"...Yeah," Hana returns the sentiment. "Friends."

* * *

Wasabi is still thinking while the others eat, waiting. He snaps his fingers. "I got it!"

"**Wait a minute," Karmi spoke up. "If you're all bots, where's the real Big Hero 7?"**

**Little did she know, Big Hero 7 was waking up for the surprise of their lives. Chop Chop woke up, the others looking around as they were what looked to be a white cube. Chop Chop smiled at the shine of it. "Wow, this is the cleanest room I've ever been imprisoned in."**

**Momakase stood in front of them. "Just because we're evil, doesn't mean we're unsanitary."**

**High Voltage, Sparkles, Baron Von Steamer, and Original NBB appeared behind her. "Thank you! I'm so over the abandoned warehouses and subways. Looking at you, Baron Von Steamer."**

**Steamer walked away out of embarrassment. "So, what are you gonna do with us?" Captain Cutie asked Momakase. "But first, I'd like to deny that Lady Electrica and I are a couple! We don't even like each other that way."**

"**Now that the city is distracted by your doubles, we can do whatever-"**

"Wait, that's it!" Hiro suddenly interrupts.

"...So you're just taking over then?" Wasabi crosses his arms with a slight pout.

"Yeah, this is good," Honey Lemon pats his shoulder. "You're gonna do your own homework now, Hiro."

"No, not the story," He gestures to his phone. "I'm talking about the attack of the Noodle Burger Boys."

"What about them?" GoGo asks curiously.

"It's just...while we were distracted by the copies, what was the original doing?"

There's suddenly a shake and a large dark green foot stomps on the street. Screams are heard and the six rush outside to see the Kentucky Kaiju walking around.

"Oh no..." Hiro murmurs in worry, eyes widening. "Hana," He pulls out his phone and calls her as the original is inside the Kaiju, creepily laughing.

The Kaiju terrorizes people running away in fear as Wasabi's car pulls up. The heroes step out, Fred looking up at it. "Honestly, I'm not sure why the bad guys have even taken this long to steal my kaiju again."

"And honestly, I'm not sure why you keep rebuilding it," GoGo gives him a look as Baymax flies over them. Hiro looks past the kaiju to see Hana arriving from behind.

"Careful, sis. He's still working with Trina."

"I will," She promises, coming to a stop in front of the large robot.

"Give up, Noodle Burger Boy! You can't stop all 7 of us!"

"Howdy and hello, misters and miss!" He greets the three of them. "We are delivering this 10-ton Kaiju-bun as a present for our sister."

"Our?" Wasabi asks in confusion.

"Twins, watch out!" Honey Lemon yells and they're hit with lasers.

"Meet my latest model burger brothers!" He gestures to other copies of himself. "They are fresh off the girl! Sis told me to make myself useful...so I made myself...and they are useful! It's over, Big Hero misters!"

The bots jump up to fight the flying duo, Baymax kicking one away. Hana rubs her hands together, firing a powerful electricity shock to one.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" Hiro shouts, Hana thrusting her arms forward to fire a blast towards it. However...the attacks repel back as there's a flash of green. "What?"

"That should've worked. Why didn't that work?" Hana turns to him in a slight panic before being hit by a laser from behind. She yelps as she goes flying, but Hiro grabs her hand and pulls her next to him on top of Baymax, who dodges more lasers.

"Did I mention I had the exterior reinforced after that whole shock-wave-about-destroy-the-city-incident?"

"You did not," Baymax replies as an NBB copy kicks Fred off the car he was standing on.

"WHAT?!" Hana shrieks at him. "You know, next time, you could lead with that instead of mentioning it only now!"

Baymax flies around the kaiju while the NBB copies are firing lasers. "They're so quiet...it's a little creepy," Honey Lemon comments from behind a car.

"Anyone have any ideas?!" Hiro calls out as Fred hides next to Honey Lemon.

"Ooh! I do! And it goes like this! As the evil villains loomed over our heroes..."

"**Now that your city is distracted by your doubles, we can do whatever we want."**

**Flame Jumper knocked her away by standing up. "Sounds like the plot from Captain Fancy Issue 252: Fancy Squared."**

"**Great issue!" Chop Chop agreed with him.**

"**I also love comics," Captain Cutie chimed in.**

"**Ooh, and when we reference them~" Tall Girl said happily.**

"**Same," Speed Queen replied nonchalantly. **

"**Comics, yay!" Lady Electrica cheered. "We have so much in common, Captain Cutie!"**

"**I know," He gave her a flirty wink and she swooned, fainting.**

"**My algorithms say Fred's knowledge of pop culture is totes impressive," Baymax stated, Momakase pushing them away.**

"**Enough! We all agree Fred's absolutely spectacularly amazing and that Electricutie is the better shipping, but we're still finishing you!" She pointed her blades at them, but her minions suddenly turning into Noodle Burgers. Her eyes widened as she looked at them and then to NBB himself. "What are you doing, noodle nincompoop?"**

"**In a shocking twist," He held up a picture of himself and Fred. "I suddenly remembered my friendship with Fred from when I was not evil, mister."**

"**I am a robot. Robots can do that," Baymax replied and NBB set the others free. Flame Jumper looked up at his friend. **

"**Gee mister. We're Noodle Burger buddies again."**

**Flame Jumper's eyes shined as he dropped the Noodle Burger. "Villain redemption story!"**

**They ran towards each other, tears in their eyes and they embraced in their own way. The others looked on fondly as Boss Awesome suddenly appeared.**

"**Classic."**

"And we all lived happily ever af-" Wasabi pulls Fred away as he was about to be skewered by a laser. Honey Lemon jumps over them and creates a goop shield.

"Dude..." Hana puts a hand to her visor.

"I meant we need ideas on how to defeat Noodle Burger Boy," Hiro looks over his shoulder as the kaiju has a hold of Baymax and the twins. "And I'm gonna pretend that you didn't put the concept that shall not be named."

"Oh," Fred peeks behind the shield. "But it was still a good story, right?"

GoGo comes around and pushes him away from another laser. "No comment," Hana replies, cringing as she's being slightly crushed.

"I disagree, mister fixer!" NBB tells Fred, who's offended.

"Man, everyone's a critic. Fine! How would_ you _do it, mister?"

The others pull him away from the kaiju. "Hee hee, hee hee."

**Everything suddenly went back to when Momakase was explaining about the robot doubles.**** "Now that the city is distracted by your doubles-"**

"**I can finally defeat you!" NBB interrupted her. She slid to a stop near the others, who had the same eyes as NBB.**

"**But ingenious and adorable leader, we're already defeated them," Momakase replied and he turned his head.**

"**Not at a dance-off." White suddenly turned into a Noodle burger wallpaper, a spotlight falling onto Big Hero 7.**

"**Dance is the ultimate form of battle, misters," Captain Cutie explained, Lady Electrica spinning around.**

"**Of course it is, because he said so, misters!" She pointed to NBB.**

"**Misters, I do not think we can win," Red Panda shook his head.**

"**Golly, misters. We can try," Flame Jumper tried to assure them.**

"**Ready, set, dance!" Fire appeared from NBB's eyes and he tapped his foot to the beat. He started dancing, his aura knocking them away. "Hee hee!" Big Hero 7 didn't even try to fight back as they just watched.**

"**Wow. He is the superior mister, misters," Captain Cutie said as the others fell down in defeat.**

"**It is-whoa whoa!" Red Panda's head spun around. "It is too much for my dance matrix, mister." He exploded into pickles.**

"**Whoa. Only thing we can do is join him as his back-up dancers!" They moved behind him, some of them spraying condiments as NBB giggled.**

He's still giggling as a defeated copy lands in front of the kaiju. "Wow," GoGo comments as all of the copies have been taken care off.

"My burger brothers! What happened?" He looks out the window in shock.

"Sorry. We stopped them during your story," Wasabi explains, though he didn't mean that apology.

"But we were still listening, promise," Honey Lemon pushes away a copy with her foot.

"This isn't over!" He shouts at them. "I will defeat you. And I will rebuild! And I will fix 'em with all the fixings!"

"Forgetting about someone?" Hiro asks from behind as they had snuck inside. "Baymax, rocket fist.

"This is not swell, mister!" NBB screams as the kaiju moves. It suddenly falls towards the others and they scramble out of the way as it crushes all of the copies. The legs land on Fred, but he's not even surprised anymore.

"Everyone saw that coming. Am I right?"

* * *

NBB returns back to Trina, slightly cracked from the beating he got. "Guess what I did, sis!" He jumps and down behind her again and she silently turns around. He drops all the legs that remained from his 'burger brothers.'

"Playtime's over, little bro. Time to get serious about Big Hero 7 and that _Hana Hamada murderer." _She smashes one of the legs. "We must avenge father and big brother. And this is how we do it." Trina shows him the plan, the Obake symbol flashing.

"It's so shiny! Hee hee!"

* * *

Hana sinks into her chair with a small sigh. All of that from her friends and still nothing...not to mention all the drama with Karmi still running through her mind. She really never expected Karmi to go to her about seeing...whoever she saw.

"You okay?" Hiro raises a brow.

"If I tell you, you'll just say her name like the plague," She runs a hand through her hair.

"Wha-I don't say Karmi's name like that!"

She gives him a look that says otherwise and he shakes his head. "Anyway, I'm sure that she'll be back to herself in no time...being the worst." Hana narrows her eyes slightly at him and he holds up his hands in defense. "Sorry."

"She called me an attention-seeker," Hana murmurs, folding her hands over her stomach. "As if I'm perfect, which I'm clearly not."

"She said all of that?" He snorts, hands on his hips. "And to think that she's the-"

"Don't," She interrupts sharply. "Anyway...I never really thought of myself as perfect. I'm just trying to be me. Hopefully she'll see that..." It kinda hurt that Karmi never technically apologized, but she figured that they'll repair their friendship with time...

Hiro hums and erases the rough draft he had on his computer.

"Hiro, would you like assistance with your assignment? I can run several more fan fiction simulations."

"Uh, no," Hiro nervously holds up a hand. "It's okay, Baymax. You know, uh, everyone's creative styles are totally different. I think it's time for me to try and come up with something of my own..."

"Yes. Perhaps that would be best," Baymax looks over to Hana, who's tapping her chin.

"Yeah," Hiro smiles as he takes the picture of him, his brother, and Hana. "And I'm gonna write from experience."

"Yeah...that's it!" Hana grins as she snaps her fingers. "Writing from experience! Writing what I know. I think I got something," She turns towards her keyboard with a determined look. "I'll catch up on all my schoolwork..." The girl looks at the same photo on her side of the desk, nodding sharply. She'll do it for her big brothers.

* * *

The next day, Hiro holds his folder and Hana holds up a medium-sized stack of schoolwork, her story on top of it all. They place down their work in front of Granville.

"Ahh...your assignments, Mr and Ms. Hamada. And you've seemed to caught up on all the work you've missed. Hmm...I hope this will all bring up your scores, Ms. Hamada. Your sudden lack of care is concerning," Granville looks up at her. Of course she knew, and she could tell that it wasn't because of the superheroing side.

"I'm really sorry about that," Hana smiles sheepishly. "I was...going through some stuff."

"Well...mine is about two girls who hated each other at first...and then overtime, they become friends even though they were completely different, but they realize that...neither of them would give up," Hana rubs her arm with a soft smile. She didn't even know it was possible, but...Karmi's friendship was the one thing Hana needed to get back on track. Both of them had their faults as rivals, though as friends...there was actually trust, and they had each other if needed, even if it was rare at times. It was okay for their friendship to be a work in progress right now...because it was them that had the want to change it, and actually make it better.

"And mine is about a boy, his brother, their robot… and the little sister…who they all love very much."

Hana turns to him with a warm smile, touched that he wrote about her. Hiro returns it and Granville gives a small smile towards the siblings. She then starts reading Hiro's and the two share a hug, glad that they could do it.


	40. City of Monsters Part 1

**Angel: Let me explain something. The last few chapters have been a little...well, either confusing or might have continuity issues because when I was writing those episodes, I had a lot of stuff on my mind XD Like exams for one, and the fact that I was this close to working on Wednesday morning (which I obviously can't do since my exams are scheduled for early in the morning. Like, I'll be taking a test during when they wanted to schedule me). Plus I'm trying to get stuff done for my semester at KSU next year, which has a lot of paperwork involved. But I think the ones I fixed and the next episodes should be good now. Had to fix the previous episode because I put a mistake in there, yes again, but no one's perfect, I've been busy for the past week! XD**

**Sorry for the late update, I just got off work. To say that I haven't been busy today is a lie. I literally only had two hours of free time before I had to leave because today's my Grandma's birthday XD**

**Also, over 200 reviews, thank you!**

"Whoa!" Karmi exclaims as she's looking through a microscope in her lab at Sycorax. Tiny eel-like creatures are swimming around in the sample. "These parasites are _ugly_!"

"They're called parasynths," Liv corrects the young girl. She had asked the intern to make sure that the cure would work.

"And they're really inside someone?" Karmi looks past the microscope to look at her.

"They were engineered to destroy viruses. But once they were introduced into the patient's body-"

"The parasynths mutated..." Karmi guesses correctly.

"And started destroying the healthy cells instead. Which is why we don't have much time to find the cure..."

"It would help if I knew more about the patient..."

"The patient's identity is confidential," Liv interrupts defensively.

"Oh..."

"It's just protocol," She puts on a smile.

"I know, but..." Karmi looks away, saying nothing else. It might be because of...who she saw. She hadn't asked about it, because she had a feeling that Liv would never answer. And she searched for files, but...nothing matched. No way was she being roped into helping Hiro again. But this patient...it just seems a little off.

"I'm trusting you with this responsibility," Liv places a hand on her shoulder. "And you have to trust me back. We're trust buddies!"

Karmi smiles a little. "Well, you trusted me about the gold particle infusion, I guess..." Her response is only half-assurance, half-skeptical. Hana warned her to be careful, and she is, but Liv being dangerous...she's definitely keeping up the 'friend' act very well.

"We make a pretty good team, trust buddy!"

Karmi takes a sample of the gold solution, placing it into the scanner. She shows the microscope to Liv and they watch as a cluster of the solution touches one of the parasynths, completely destroying it. The others gather around and start nibbling at it.

"I think it's working!" Karmi cheers, but then they all separate, with no further results. Liv sighs at this.

"The parasynths are too powerful when they swarm..."

"So if we could find a way to keep them apart, the cure would work!"

"Then we will do whatever it takes to make that happen..."

Karmi turns away, cringing a bit at how that sounded.

Liv goes to the secret lab to check on her, placing her head against the glass. "Hang on just a little longer...we're close..."

* * *

The twins are walking back home together, their backpacks around them. "Look, I'm just saying, maybe you and Karmi could be a little nicer to each other," Hana states, hand on her hip. "It's getting a little annoying with the two of you fighting all the time."

"Not again," He deadpans at this. "She's just so...ugh."

"Because you don't make an effort to notice good things," She rolls her eyes at his reluctance. "Both of you are practically the same person."

"I just..." He grunts, looking back to his phone. "I know you're making a lot of friends, and I'm happy for you, but why did you have to choose Karmi as one? Are you two going to be best friends now?"

"Of course not!" She denies immediately as they walk past a car, someone following them. "Hiro, you'll always be my best friend no matter what. You may be reckless, rebellious, and sometimes cocky, but you're irreplaceable."

The boy smiles softly at her declaration. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"No, it's okay," He shakes his head with a small sigh. "I should've said something earlier. And...I'll think about being nice to her, but it's not a definite yes answer."

"Yay!" She beams, making him chuckle. He'd do anything for his little sister, even if he hated it. She hugs him from behind and they continue to walk. Hana waves to people at the bus stop and they look up in awe, taking pictures. Then the two stop talking once they see a white Maltese, and of course Hana stops for him.

"Aww!" She bends down to the dog, who barks up at her, panting.

"Oh my god, Hana Hamada stopped for my dog!" The male owner starts fanboying, turning to Hiro. "And while walking home with her brother! Can you please record a video?"

Hiro looks on in amusement as the dog starts licking at Hana, paws on her knees. Hana didn't really have a preference for any animal, as proven with the Mayoi. She just loved all of them. "Sure. Why not?"

"He's so adorable!" Hana smiles, petting the animal. Hiro starts recording as the owner hands the girl a treat.

"Who wants a treat?" She holds up the biscuit and the dog barks happily at the sight of it. Hana throws it lightly into his mouth and he catches it, the girl clapping as the dog runs around her, even doing a flip. "Yay, he's so happy~!"

He runs up to Hiro, who chuckles and bends down, petting him on the head.

"Thank you!" The owner takes his phone back, waving rapidly to the duo as they walk past him.

"That's the third dog this week…huh. I honestly thought you'd break your record of 7."

"I guess not that many people are walking their dogs this week," Hana shrugs at him. "But he was the cutest thing ever! Did you see what he did?"

"Honey Lemon's gonna love seeing that one on the internet…"

The man behind is still following them, wearing a familiar green sweater and a motorcycle helmet. A cat screeches from an alley, knocking a man down. Hiro blinks as Hana walks over to the cat, bending down and petting it. The cat purrs, nuzzling her hand and then she follows after her brother.

The stalker appears behind them, the twins glancing to each other. They nod in unison, going into an alley. The man increases his speed to catch up with the two, but they suddenly come out of hiding to face him.

"Wasabi."

He yelps, recoiling back at their sudden appearance. "Why are you following us?"

"Whaaat?!" He feigns innocence, taking off the helmet and a fake mustache. "I haven't been—I would never!"

"Oh really?" Hana narrows her eyes at him, gesturing to Hiro. He holds out his phone.

"The street car, our robotics class, lunch with Aunt Cass. What's going on?"

"We deserve an explanation if you're tracking us," Hana looks up at him.

"...They're onto us, guys." He turns to GoGo, who lifts up her motorcycle helmet and a purple mustache. Honey Lemon suddenly appears, lifting down her newspaper. Fred gets out of a trash can, eating some noodles.

* * *

"So you've all been following us?" Hiro asks them once they're back in their room.

"Well yes, but mostly Hana."

"Me?!" She points to herself. "Why me?!"

"Look, Obake mind-controlled you and kidnapped Hiro."

"Oh, and then there was that time Monster Knox took you," Fred chimes in, pointing at Hiro. "And Mr. Sparkles took you," He points to Hana next.

"And Noodle Burger Boy tried to crush you, and Trina has a vendetta against you. It is a pattern!" Wasabi explains to her.

"We just want to be sure you're safe," Honey Lemon tells the two. "Both of you."

"Why do you think I went to the woods with you two and Krei?" GoGo asks them.

"I've been on several dates with you and the Cruz twins," Fred wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm not dating Mikey," Hana crosses her arms, raising a brow.

"Ohh, you two would be so cute as a couple!" Honey Lemon squeals and Hana groans, walking towards her desk.

"You like him, don't you?" Hiro smirks at her.

"No! He's just a friend. I'm not looking to date anyone," She denies, but they keep teasing her anyway.

"Face liar. She likes him."

"GoGo, not you too!" She whines, rubbing a temple.

"Not to mention that Hana is technically younger than all of us. It's not a bad thing, but it does make her stand out more. Villains probably see that as a weak point."

"What is up with people reminding me of that lately?" Hana murmurs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, it is true," Wasabi holds up a finger.

"Two. Minutes," She elaborates to them. "Not two years!"

"You're not the only one," Hiro pats her back. "I'm being watched too."

"Not making me feel better," Hana rubs at her face, sitting on his bed.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well," GoGo glances to the others.

Hiro chuckles nervously, turning to the robot. "Baymax, tell them we don't need protection."

"That would be untrue," He pulls up pictures of all the times they've been in danger to prove his point.

"...Really Baymax?" Hiro gives him a deadpan look.

"Hiro, if you two are right about Liv...then you might really be in danger," Honey Lemon says in concern.

"We can take care of ourselves," Hiro sits down in his chair. "We're superheroes too, remember? Hana's saved your lives multiple times!"

"You're totally right," Wasabi nods in agreement. "Superhero Hiro doesn't need protection, and Superhero Hana definitely does not. But Civilian Twins..."

"Are regular kids," GoGo finishes for him.

"We are not-"

"Kids!" Aunt Cass just happens to appear, holding a plate of milk and cookies. "Who wants milk and cookies?"

Hiro sighs in defeat, leaning back in his chair. "Enjoy," Aunt Cass places the plate in front of Hiro.

"Thanks Aunt Cass..." He says in slight dismay, taking a bite out of one. He sips the milk, leaving a mustache. She comes back and wipes it away.

"Oh, you got a little..." She then fixes his hair. "There."

It goes back to normal and he glances at Fred, who was about to take his cookie. He takes one from the plate instead and eats that.

"Yum!"

"I really appreciate the caution, but we're not in _imminent_ danger. Okay, Obake I could understand that, but Liv just wants me for her own agenda, whatever it is. And I don't care what she does to me because we can stop her. I love you guys, but personally, following me around is not going to make me feel safe."

They stay silent, giving each other disappointed looks. She was right; how many times had she saved them and others without even being concerned for herself? She didn't think, she would just do it to make sure that her friends and innocent people are safe.

"…Okay," Honey Lemon says quietly. "We're sorry."

"Yeah, we just really don't want to see you in the hospital again," Fred frowns in concern.

"It was the first time I was scared in a hospital…" Wasabi murmurs and she smiles.

"Just wise up, and don't be stupid," GoGo ruffles her hair.

"I will as long as you don't spy on us again!"

"No promises," Honey Lemon chimes in, causing Hana to giggle.

* * *

Karmi scrolls through research on her tablet in her lab. She looks between the papers in front of her and then the device, growing slightly frustrated for some reason. She crumples up a paper and throws it over her shoulder.

Chris catches it, causing her to turn around in slight alarm. "How's our favorite teen genius?"

"We're just checking in," Liv keeps on her fake smile as Karmi turns to her desk.

"I think I've figured out a solution: robotics!" She holds up a robotics textbook.

"I'm listening."

"I know it's out of the box, but theoretically, microscopic robots could physically prevent the parasynths from swarming with the right power source," She shows a blueprint from the tablet.

"Brilliant, Karmi. I had no idea you were a robotics expert too! Or a Physics one!"

"Well, I'm not either of those exactly," Karmi rubs her neck sheepishly. "But I'm a quick study!" She holds up the tablet, an article on beginning robotics on it. Liv gives her one long look.

"I couldn't be more proud of you."

Karmi smiles weakly, knowing that Liv has some answers she's holding back. "You deserve a break. Let me treat you to brunch."

"Try our new hybrid guavacado spread. Great on toast," Chris encourages as the two leave. Liv's smile turns into a deep frown once the doors close.

"We're done with her. We need a real robotics expert."

"I'll put out some feelers."

Liv narrows her eyes at his suggestion. "We don't have time to be polite..."

* * *

"Still not crazy about the secret babysitter service," Hiro tells the others as they're in Fred's garden. "But you were right about new threats out there, sooo-"

"Did you make upgrades?" Fred asks enthusiastically to the twins. "Tell me you made upgrades!" He starts shaking the two.

"Hiro and Hana made upgrades," Baymax answers for him and the Skymaxes appear.

"Oh ho! Alright! New-toy dance," Fred starts dancing around, Hana snickering a bit at him. The others just stare. And he's still doing that dance once they've suited up. "Wait! What's different?"

"It's not all about looks," Hana smirks in amusement.

"Wasabi, press that button," Hiro prompts him. Wasabi presses a button from his palm and a shield appears in front of his arm.

"Whoa...plasma shield!"

"And..." Hiro points to the left arm, a dagger appearing.

"And plasma dagger!" He cheers happily, "Thank you, Hana!" He starts playing around with the dagger, Hana waving to him.

"You're welcome."

Hiro hands GoGo a disc, but before she can touch it, he lowers it and it extends into a large circle. She steps on it with a smile.

"Hover disc. Nice," She starts flying around.

"Whoa! That is too cool!" Fred shouts, still dancing.

"New boots?" Honey Lemon lifts up her foot.

"Chem boots," Hana winks at her.

"Oh!" She pulls the both of them into a bear hug, giggling happily.

"Try them...out..." Hiro manages to say, slightly wheezing. She stomps on the ground, ice appearing. She gasps in excitement and starts skating around the others, spinning around with a giggle. She starts jumping up and down, chem balls appearing once she touches the ground. "This is fun!"

"Do mine, do mine, do mine!" Fred bounces up and down.

"Okay, okay," Hana chuckles at his enthusiasm.

"How do you feel about headlights?" Hiro asks him.

"Head lice?!" Fred lifts up his head. "Who told you I had head lice?! That is a dirty lie! As of two weeks ago..." Despite that, he scratches the back of his head.

"Umm...okay, that was something I did not need to know," Hana looks away for a second.

"No, headlights," Hiro corrects their friend.

"Ohhh..." He chuckles awkwardly. "So useful..." He puts the head back on, the headlights appearing and turning on, flashing everyone. "Ha ha! This is awesome! I need to come up with a good battle quip just for this! Maybe 'Face bright justice'! Right?" He turns to Hana and she stumbles back, Hiro catching her from behind.

"Turn it down! Idiot," She mutters the last word under her breath.

"Did GoGo just call me an idiot?" Fred stares at her and then it's played back for him to hear.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

Fred finally turns off the lights, Hana rubbing at her eyes. "Do I have..."

"Super hearing?" Hiro gestures to his ear.

"Oh ho! This is like Christmas, my birthday, and the Human Fist Punches premiere all rolled into one moment! Honey Lemon, let's jump for joy!" They grab each other's hands and start jumping up and down.

"Hiro, Hana," They look up at Baymax as his chest plate is missing. "I appear to be missing armor piece 427."

"Ah, sorry Baymax. Your upgrade's at school. We have to go finish it," Hiro explains to him.

* * *

They walk back to the robotics lab, only to find someone inside. "What?" He leans in and hears tools. He slowly opens the door, seeing a shadow moving around.

"Hana, Hiro-"

"Shh," He shushes Baymax.

"Who is this person?" Hana murmurs as Baymax lowers the volume. They sneak inside, Hiro grabbing a stapler and opening it. Hana grabs a pen for her weapon and they both step closer. The intruder turns around with a scream, swinging her pencil. They both scream and fall onto the floor and Baymax stands near the switch.

"The intruder is..." He turns on the lights to reveal her. "Karmi."

She groans at him. "So that's what he was gonna say," Hana pinches her nose at this. And here they were, about to use school supplies as weapons.

"Karmi?" Hiro raises a brow at her.

"Duh. You wanna put down the stapler?"

He stands up, putting the stapler down on the ping pong table. He helps up his sister with only one question for the girl.

"Why are _you_ in the robotics lab?"

"Well, if you must know. I'm working on a secret robotics project."

The twins glance at each other and then back at her. She notices their looks. "What?"

"Really? For Liv?" Hiro reaches towards a box, but she pushes it away.

"Secret means I don't tell nosy nitwits," She retorts back to Hiro. Hana sighs slowly at the exchange.

"Good people skills, Karmi," He crosses his arms at her. "Also, you don't have any robotic skills."

Hana punches him in the arm and he gives her a slight glare, which is reciprocated. "With my background, robotics should be a total breeze." The ping pong bot she was testing suddenly whips around and smacks her in the face. "Ow."

Hiro just smiles while Hana gasps, bending down to her. "Are you okay?"

"I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said-"

"No, to both of those things," Karmi interrupts, standing up and rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah," Hiro smugly places his hands in his pockets. "Robotics is clearly a total breeze."

"I was considering asking you for help, but I forgot you're the worst," Karmi grits her teeth at him.

"You guys-"

Karmi simply storms off and Hana turns her head towards Hiro, clearly not happy with him.

"What was that?" She demands to Hiro once they're in their lab. "That wasn't being nice, Hiro. Just because Karmi isn't a robotics expert like us doesn't mean she can't try."

"It's completely ridiculous!" He suddenly exclaims, catching her by surprise. "You can't just decide to become a robotics expert," The boy goes back to his work.

"...Hiro, don't you remember when you tried Bio-tech for a day? Or technically, you in my body?" Hana crosses his arms and he stays silent. That had nothing to do with Karmi. Nope, it did not. "See how she's struggling like you did?"

"Many skills can be learned over time with diligence and hard work," Baymax agrees with Hana.

"That-that was different," He stammers to his sister. "She thinks she's a bio-chem genius _and_ a robotics genius? At least I accepted it quickly when I tried Bio-Tech, mostly out of embarrassment, but still. Who does she think she is, Tadashi?"

"Tadashi did not have the medical knowledge to build my healthcare matrix," Baymax tells the two.

"What?" Both of them are surprised and he simply pulls up one of the videos to show them. Tadashi adjusts the camera, a female doctor standing next to him with a smile.

"He looks amazing!" She gasps happily.

"Well thanks, docs," Tadashi smiles at her. "But without your input, he'd just be a talking balloon."

She giggles at the joke. "Well, we make a great team!"

Baymax takes this moment to glitch. "Hello, I am...horizontal." The two partners look down towards him as his eyes flicker.

"Uhh," Tadashi rubs the back of his neck. "He may still need a few tweaks..." The video ends there, the twins looking towards each other. In a lot of ways...they were just like the two. So Tadashi didn't do it all himself...he had help, like how Hiro has Hana's and vice versa.

"Here's what is gonna happen. You're gonna go to Karmi and offer to help her. She clearly needs it," Hana points to the door.

"No way," He denies immediately and she walks towards the door.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

She opens up the door, gritting her teeth. "That wasn't. A suggestion," She growls out.

* * *

"You don't have any robotics skills," Karmi mocks Hiro in her lab. "Hm..." She thought it would work this time...but it actually catches on fire, to her disappointment. Hiro clears her throat and she turns to see the twins in the doorway. Hiro is still slightly afraid of his sister from the threat, who keeps her face stoic as if nothing happened between them.

"Uh, Karmi?"

"Great," She groans at the sight of the boy.

Hiro takes a hold of the stuffed plush next to him. "Listen, I-"

"Don't touch Mr. Varicella Zoster," She suddenly interrupts him with a slight glare.

"Mr. What?" He asks in confusion and Hana points to what he's holding.

"He's a stuffed chicken pox virus, duh." He cringes at the explanation and he puts it down where he found it.

"Ah, yeah. Of course. You react like Hana does with Hoppy..."

"What kind of name is Hoppy?" Karmi raises a brow, baffled at the name.

"My stuffed rabbit," Hana smiles fondly. "I've had him since I was five."

"Did he come here to gloat some more?" The girl crosses her arms, almost surprised that Hana has a plush too. She didn't think Hana would have one.

"No! I came here because-"

Hana steps on his foot and he yelps, taking a deep breath. "We want to help."

"But you two have to promise that you won't argue from here on out during our help for you," Hana holds up a finger.

"Well that's just—you can't just..." She pauses, seeing their smiles and realizing what he said. "...Yeah, that'd be great! And we'll try!" She smiles sheepishly at them.

* * *

Chris plays around with a dog toy on the floor of Liv's office. "Chris, here," She orders and he jumps over to her, dropping the toy.

"I'm here to serve!"

"I found our expert," He looks over her shoulder to see a picture Wendy.

"Wendy Wower? Love. That. Hair."

"Her A.I. research was ground-breaking. Go fetch," She snaps her fingers and he growls, getting on all fours and leaving.

* * *

Karmi flips through her book, looking at her tablet. Hiro is typing on his laptop as Hana brings the two some snacks.

"Hmm..."

Karmi smiles, showing him a picture from the tablet. The twins stare at it for a few seconds, shaking their heads. She starts looking some more when Hiro gets an idea.

"What about a nano version of my microbots?" He asks, his sister standing in front of his computer and typing furiously.

"They could do the trick...with mini power generators!" Hana snaps her fingers.

"They'd have to be _extremely_ nano." Karmi nearly smushes her hands together.

Hiro starts to print something from the 3-D printer, but it looks like nothing came out of it. "Did it work?" Karmi wonders as they peek inside.

"I have no idea."

Baymax suddenly activates. "The nanobot is too small to see with the human eye."

"That's a problem," Hiro frowns a little towards the girls.

"No, it's not," The two smirk at him.

Hiro puts on the neurotransmitter for the bots as they're under a microscope. "Whoa..." They watch as the bots start moving around. "This could really work..." The three parts form into a mini Megabot that dances around. Hiro starts doing some moves, causing the two to look at him weirdly. He chuckles sheepishly at their stares. Karmi puts some blue liquid into an eye dropper.

"We have to see if they can survive inside the body."

"I'm sure they..." Hiro's smile drops as he can hear them failing, turning off the neurotransmitter.

"You're sure they'll what?" Hana smirks at her brother a little, who sticks out his tongue at her.

"I guess the liquid must be messing with the wireless link," He takes off the headband device.

"That's okay. I know how to fix it," Karmi lightly punches him in the arm.

"We're the Prodigy Trio!" Hana pumps a fist.

"What?" Hiro laughs at the name.

"I thought it made sense," She shrugs at him.

"...Hey, Hana," Karmi speaks up, the girl turning to her. "When you went to the hospital...was it because of your brothers?"

The twins' eyes widen at her sudden question. "...Wow, that's a blunt line of questioning," Hana murmurs, clearing her throat. "Most of it had to do with me being a kid in high school, but...yes...the rest of it was because of Tadashi and Hiro. Self-doubt just took over me, and the next thing I knew...I was passed out on the bathroom floor...I don't even know why I was jealous of them in the first place, but...maybe it was because I didn't have friends or that close bond like they did..."

All of them stay silent as the air suddenly got a little awkward. Hiro rubs his neck uncomfortably at the reminder at how he didn't do more to help his sister. He should've known that she was hurting all of those years. She breaks the silence a few minutes later.

"But that was a different Hana back then...I don't really feel that way towards them anymore." Hana goes back to looking at the formulas.

"We should take a break before we get to repairs," Karmi gives a small smile.

"Hmm...hey, I have an idea," Hiro snaps his fingers as he and Karmi are both grinning. Honestly, a sight like that is unnerving his sister a little. "Hana should play a little violin for us!"

Hana drops the screwdriver she was holding, blinking rapidly. "W-What?!"

"I'd actually love to hear you play," Karmi admits with a soft smile.

"I don't usually play in front of an audience," Hana waves her hands while sweating. Just the thought of it makes her a little self-conscious. Playing in front of people was not something she could imagine herself doing, ever.

"What audience? It's just the two of us," Hiro gestures to himself and Karmi. "Come on, we need a little music."

"I'm not gonna-"

The two stare at her with small grins and she sighs slowly. She couldn't believe that she was considering it, but she got the feeling that they'd insist until she said yes. Hana glances around the room as if people were spying on them. "No one's here. Other students aren't gonna know," Karmi assures her. "Just us, and we won't tell anyone."

"I don't even have my..." Hana stops talking as Hiro is holding up her violin case with a big grin. "How long has that been in this room?"

"Karmi suggested leaving it in here and I snuck it in when you were getting us snacks earlier," He shrugs sheepishly. She shakes her head, reminding herself to yell at him later as she pulls open the latches. Slowly opening the case, the three stare at the instrument.

"It's beautiful," Karmi murmurs as Hana picks it up. "How'd you get it?"

"GoGo gave it to me," Hana smiles softly at the memory. "It's a Ronald Sachs premium."

"Whoa," Hiro's eyes widen. "That sounds crazy expensive."

"It was, but she got a good deal," His sister hums slightly. "She said it was a gift. I've actually had it ever since the day after I started taking classes here."

"And...GoGo was the one who bought it?" Karmi asks slowly. She didn't seem like the type to give gifts like that just by first glance at the woman.

"It was supposed to be for when I got out of the hospital for bulimia, but she finally relented to leave it on my lab table with a note. If you ask her, though, she'll deny any of it," Hana chuckles a little, adjusting her violin so that she can put her chin on it. "...What should I play?" She smacks her lips together as they already feel dry from how nervous she is. She couldn't believe that they talked her into this...

"Play...from the heart," Hiro shrugs a bit. "Whatever comes to mind."

"Hold on," Karmi walks up to Hana and removes the hair ties, allowing her hair to be down.

"Gee, thanks," Hana looks on in amusement.

"We have to enjoy this every way we can," Hiro gives her a wink.

Hana closes her eyes and starts to move her right arm that's holding the bow. They stare as it sounds soft and quiet at first, but it sounds pretty. Enough for them to be in a trance-like state just to hear it. Hiro and Karmi were probably the lucky and only ones to actually hear her play like this.

While she's playing, she has her eyes closed to focus, but they don't mind. They actually enjoy it and didn't want to hear her stop as she increases her volume confidently. The whole world seems to stop around all three of them. In their minds at least. It's the most beautiful song the two have heard in their lives. That's saying a lot since Hana's never played for anyone besides herself. She reaches every single tone perfectly, the song without any sour notes. She moves her arm quietly and fast, too fast for them to even notice it. Also, it feels like everything about this whole project has changed. Their breathing becomes hitched, the beeping from the neurotransmitter becoming quiet completely. Everything around them became lighter. Maybe because her playing seems to brighten the whole atmosphere up. They didn't know how to explain it. Because at this moment, all they hear is the music.

She moves her arm faster, finishing the song in a quick and then slow tempo, her bow wavering in her hand once she's finished. She takes a deep breath, opening her eyes when she hears clapping from the two. Hana smiles at them softly.

"That was amazing!" Karmi couldn't help but say.

"For once, I agree," Hiro smiles at his sister. "I've never heard you play like...well, that!"

"Ha...it was a surprise to me too...it's like my arm knew what it was doing and just...resulted in that," She rubs the back of her neck.

"Why don't you play for other people?" Karmi places a hand on her shoulder. "With music like this, they'd love you."

"I don't know...I just...don't wanna throw people off with this skill," Hana lets out a small breath with a tiny amused smile. "I mean, my friends, my family, Dr. Sopher all knew...and now you, and I guess that I don't want...others to know right now. It'd be a big change on how they see me, and...I think that a little part of me still wants to keep this a secret."

"Well, I think you're a great player," Karmi offers gently. "In fact, it was just like I was listening to a professional!"

"Yeah! Tadashi would've loved to hear you play," Hiro smiles a little. Hana chuckles a bit.

"Thanks."

"Honey Lemon was right," Hiro replies, getting a look of confusion from both of the girls. "You are like Lenore Shimamoto, but in your own special way, you know?"

"Stop it, you're gonna make me cry," Hana giggles as she puts the violin away.

* * *

The others are playing with their new gear in their ultra armor, GoGo jumping and flying with her disc. She skates up a window.

"The city was dark...but their hearts were...light!" He turns on the headlights right in front of GoGo, temporarily blinding her. She lands in a bush nearby head-first. She stands up to glare at him. "Oops! Sorry GoGo! But you have to admit, the quip is getting better."

"Everything okay up there?" Wasabi asks via commlink.

"Define okay," GoGo states as she jumps back onto her disc.

"Thanks for doing double night patrol, guys," Honey Lemon says while standing on top of a Noodle Burger restaurant.

"No problem."

Honey leaps off the sign, landing behind Wasabi. "Uh, dream come true!"

"If the twins don't want us following them, looking out for threats is the next best thing."

Fred overlooks the edge of the building he's standing on. "But so far, nothing seems to be-" He stops as he can hear something. "Wait! I'm getting something!"

"Get away from me! Help!" A woman's voice cries out.

"I can hear someone screaming all the way across the city! Nice!" Fred cheers, pumping his fists. "Super hearing is awesome! ...I mean, screaming so bad."

"Yeah. Let's go," GoGo flies past him.

"Gonna use our new gear," He dances for a few more seconds before following after his teammate.

"Get away from me! Help! Help!" Wendy Wower is being grabbed by Mayoi in front of the Sciencetorium. "Help! Let me go, you...what are you? A plant?"

"Kind of, yes," Sparkles answers while sitting on top of Mayoi. "It's not important right now. Let's focus on the abduction."

"I am not going with you, plant man!" She growls up at him, slipping away and running.

"I'm not a plant man. I'm a fungi. Really, I'm technically a fungi." He communicates with his minions, four of them whistling. Dozens more appear as Wendy comes to a stop in horror. A whole army of Mayoi stands in front of her.

"HELP!"

* * *

"I've been working on building circuitry into organic material," Karmi puts a battery and the plug from a light bulb into a pot of a rose. "Watch this." She takes a spray bottle and sprays twice. The flower glows before the nodes travel down the plant, going to the light bulb and turning it on.

"Huh! That's..." Hiro runs a hand through his hair.

"Genius?" Karmi gestures to herself boastfully. He chuckles at her look, Hana smiling at the two of them.

"Sure."

"Which is his way of saying yes in a subtle way," Hana gestures to him and he gives her a slightly dirty look.

"No it wasn't."

"If I didn't know you as well as I do now, I wouldn't have said it."

"Okay old ladies," Karmi jokes to them, "If we coated the nanobots in an organic substance creating a membrane capable of admitting chemical signals, they should be able to communicate with each other inside the body." She places in the substance, the twins looking up at the screen. Hiro nervously holds out the neurotransmitter to his sister.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Hana?" Hiro places a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"If you can turn into a functioning older brother, then I can test this out," She smirks a little as she grabs the neurotransmitter.

"Ha ha," He rolls his eyes playfully, hearing a small snicker. Turning towards Karmi, she's covering her mouth, trying to keep a straight face. "But seriously, sis, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know and I'll take over."

"I'll be fine." She puts the device on.

"Well...moment of truth," Hiro nods at Karmi, who nods at Hana. She nods back at them with a determined look.

"You got this, Hana," Karmi murmurs as she pours in the last component. The two give looks of worry as Hana concentrates. Nothing seems to be happening as the two look at her in concern. Hana bites her lip, waiting...until the nanobots form together to create lots of mini Megabots. They twirl around and Hana starts dancing along with the bots, grinning.

"It works!" Hiro cheers...and then he feels Karmi hugging him.

"Yes!"

Both of them freeze up as they realize what happened. Hana glances between the two of them as the girl slowly releases the messy-haired boy. Hiro nervously smiles after a few seconds. It felt weird...but he wasn't disgusted by it.

"...I mean...good job," She pats his shoulder with a light smile.

"You too," He returns the gesture and Hana clears her throat. The two turn towards their group member, who lightly waves with a smirk.

"And we couldn't forget about Hana!" Hiro walks over to her, pinching her cheeks so that he would forget what happened. "Great job, little sis."

"Stop," She pushes his hands away while laughing, Karmi smiling at the two. They're obviously very close, and she can tell that they have a typical brother-sister relationship despite everything that's happened to them...

"But seriously, that solution was amazing!" Hiro takes the plant into his hands.

"My mind is still blown by the neurotransmitter!" Karmi takes off the headband around Hana's head.

They all look towards their work with a proud smile. "This is what Tadashi wanted. Robotics and bio working together to help people..."

"Yeah...just like how he got help for Baymax..." Hana smiles fondly. Karmi sends both of them a sad look.

"I'm really sorry...about Tadashi. I always admired him," A small smile is on her face. "I mean, Baymax is incredible."

"Thanks...but Tadashi didn't do it alone."

The two actually look happy instead of fighting...speaking of which...

"Hana...I'm also sorry that our fighting got in the way between our friendship," Karmi says genuinely, the twins staring at her. "It must've been really hard to put up with since we're both your friends."

She looks between them as they both can really get along when they just take a moment to stop arguing. Hiro rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well...I'm just glad that we all worked together," Hana smiles softly and the two return the sentiment.

Phones suddenly buzz, the twins seeing that Gogo is calling. "Heh, sorry."

They both turn away to answer. "Sparkles has Wendy Wower."

"What?!" The two ask in unison.

"He's heading towards Torii Gate Bridge."

"Hm," Hana glances away in thought. What reason does Sparkles have to go after Dr. Wower? No way he stumbled upon her by chance; this was planned.

"We have to go," Hiro says to Karmi sheepishly, bumping into the closed door. His eyes go wide as Hana giggles, pressing the button to open the door. "Ow..." He quickly leaves with Hana following.

"Weirdo," Karmi shakes her head with an amused brow.

* * *

A cab driver is listening to pop music when civilians run past him screaming. He looks behind him and cringes, getting out of the traffic he was in and running away.

"I'm a Woweroo, I love science, yes I do," Wendy sings as loud as she can, being dragged by Mayoi. "I'm a Woweroo, I love sci-"

"Are you trying to annoy me into letting you go?" Sparkles interrupts her.

"Yes," She smiles up at him. "Is it working?"

"No, it's quite nice! Keep singing," He encourages, earning a frown instead.

"So, I just wanna ask," Hana speaks up to her brother, pointing at her back. Something seems to be attached to it as she's flying next to Baymax. "What in the world is this?"

"It's a surprise," Hiro winks at her. "We both agreed not to reveal anything, remember?"

"I can't ask what it is?" She smirks in amusement, crossing her arms. "Not even for some...gummy bears?!" She pulls out a bag, waving it in his face. Hiro eyes it back and forth as she is literally using his one weakness against him.

"Hiro vs gummy bears!" Fred declares from the commlink, Hiro pouting slightly.

"Nope, not caving," He crosses his arms, looking away.

"Aw well, it was fake anyway," Hana tosses it and he gives a sigh of relief. Any second more, and he really would've caved.

"Scanning. Scanning. Scanning," Baymax looks at the bridge, seeing the two.

"Baymax, activate jet pack," Hiro grins and the robot flies past the school. A jet pack appears behind the two and Hiro jumps onto it. The jet pack attaches itself to Baymax, powering up.

Hana's shoes suddenly turn into rockets, sparking with electric surges. "Huh? You gave my boots extra power?"

"You're welcome."

Hana suddenly blasts off, flailing around with a scream. Baymax follows after her in the same speed, causing Hiro to scream in excitement. Hana spins around the robot, balancing herself and sighing in relief.

"This is the best flight ever!" She cheers as they quickly make it to the bridge, seeing the two. They speed past Sparkles and Wendy, landing in front of them. The others arrive, Hana landing next to Baymax. The Mayoi come to a stop.

"Big Hero 7 has beaten you before, Sparkles. And we'll do it again," Hiro replies smugly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you're right," Sparkles stands up. "7 heroes and one villain, boring!"

"But three villains..." A female voice speaks up, followed by a roar. They look around in confusion before Momakase and Orso Knox arrive as back-up.

"Plot twist! Ladies and gentlemen, it's the entertainment of the season! The defeat of Big Hero 7!"

"Well, that's Big Hero-verse phase 3 stuff, and we're only on phase 2 right now, which is cool because-"

Momakase charges towards him instead of waiting to listen, attacking him. He screams as he dodges her attacks, flipping over her. She spins and kicks him, lunging forward. Wasabi uses his plasma shield to block her claws. They both glare at each other.

"I see you brought new toys..."

"Sure did," Gogo smirks at her, flinging her disc at Knox. It hits him in the face as Honey Lemon flies over him. The disc expands in size and she leaps towards it. Before the monster could reach it, she lands on the hover disc and flies in front of him. He roars and Fred lands in front of GoGo, blinding him with his headlights.

"You're a real light weight," He jokes, the monster grabbing a car and a truck. He suddenly knocks off the headlights with them. "No, you're right! You're very heavy!" He shouts as he runs away from Knox. "I'll work on it!"

Sparkles controls the Mayoi so that they avoid GoGo's discs, and the man child laughs, the Mayoi surrounding GoGo. She spins around and flings them off her, flying up to them. They suddenly climb up to a higher rope, with Wendy in tow.

"Let me go! Let go of me, you creep!"

"You're just jealous I have brighter hair than you!" He retorts back.

"Hang on, Dr. Wower!" Honey Lemon runs up and stomps the ground, her boots flying her on top of a truck. The bunny bazooka activates and she locks on the target. She fires one chem ball, encasing Sparkles in ice.

"Great shot!" She congratulates the hero.

"Thanks!" Honey Lemon waves to her, creating a goop pillow to catch the doctor and the Mayoi. Momakase and Wasabi continue to fight as she kicks him. She grins as he tries to get a hit, swinging her razor claws at him. She slices at his shield, eventually knocking him onto the ground.

"You're not much of a match..." She pushes his foot away, Baymax and Hana landing nearby.

"They might be! Lady, activate your electricity towards your back," Hiro calls out with a tiny smug grin.

"O...kay..." She says slowly, two bolts going towards her back. Three pieces float in front of her, connecting together and she gasps at the object in front of her.

The new violin weapon she just made is a white object adorned with line detail, hearts, and small circles going down the center. At the middle rests an orange gem on a gold border attached to a crimson plastic bow, resting above a pair of garnet plastic wings. Beneath it is a section of red. On each side, where the 'strings' are located, are two gold curled shapes, along with a unique red designed piece on each side, one of which has a section of white on top of it. On the lower right is a curving heart shape. A thick red stick is included to play the violin.

"...Hiro..." She smiles softly at it, slowly reaching out and taking it into her hands.

"Like it?" He grins proudly. "Play something!"

She brings the violin to her chin, playing slowly. As she does, a black skirt forms using her electricity, leaving the front of her legs exposed, but the back stops at her ankles. Orange frills line the top of her outfit, black ribbons replacing the normal ribbons in her hair. Her gloves change form into opera ones. An electric pentagram appears, with a phoenix manifesting from it. Hana stares up at it in awe before pointing towards her target.

"Electrix Phoenix!"

The bird made out of electricity flies towards Momakase, shocking her towards the ground as the others have their mouths wide open.

"Baymax, Overdrive Mode!" The twins declare and his armor separates. Momakase stands up with a grunt, electricity still hitting her suit as she shows her claws.

"While that move was disappointing, we've done this before and it didn't turn out well for you."

"Overdrive Mode, now with extra battery reverse," Baymax explains, Hana patting his arm.

"Yup. All me."

Baymax powers up, flying towards Momakase and then there's a huge blast. The thief lands on top of him, trying to pull at his head. She growls, holding up her arm. Baymax's armor glows purple and he flies into the air, taking Momakase with him.

Fred yells as he flies over the twins' heads, landing on a car. Knox growls at the two. "C-Couldn't you hear him before?" Hiro stammers as they stumble back a little.

"Yeah, but the longer he's like this, the more monster he gets, remember? Whatever did this to him must be stronger and that makes him unable to communicate."

"Hey, Hiro, if you have an upgrade, now would be a great time to use it!" Wasabi calls out, giving two thumbs up.

"Not yet," Hiro tugs at his glove, giving his sister a look. Hana whispers into his ear what his upgrade is. His eyes widen and he slowly grins.

"We only get one chance!" Hana says as she readies her violin. She grabs Hiro's arm and jumps high, landing a few feet away. Hiro aims something at one end of the bridge, running off and firing the object again. Hana runs backwards until they come to a stop.

"Now!"

Hana starts playing, the magnets connecting to Hiro's gloves. He's lifted into the air, aiming his hands again and jumping towards Knox's face. He kicks him off the bridge and Hana stops playing. She watches as an electric surge touches the water, electric eels appearing in the water. They start shocking Knox, but not fatally.

"Oh," Hiro murmurs as it actually worked.

"Whoa," Wasabi says in awe while holding his arm.

Fred chuckles at the two. "I am impressed," He claps for them. "And a little jealous."

"I can call actual sea animals with this?!" Hana looks at her weapon in awe.

"With the right notes," Hiro winks at her. "That was so cool summoning those eels."

"Me?! What about you with that kick?!" They high-five each other.

Honey Lemon comes to a stop in front of Wendy. "Are you alright?" She holds out a hand.

"Woweroos always are," Wendy takes her hand, both of them watching the Mayoi running towards Sparkles. They blow at the ice until it melts away.

"Snuggle power. Adorable!"

Baymax's sword falls on the bridge. "Baymax?!" The twins look up to see Momakase battling their friend. She swings at him repeatedly and he starts to run out of power.

"Low power. Low power. Low power."

The twins land and Hiro presses two magnets together to fly the sword towards the robot. He catches it with ease, sparking with red electricity. Eventually there's an explosion, knocking Momakase towards the water as well. The Mayoi come together and catch her before she could fall in. They're carrying Sparkles and Knox as well.

"You got lucky!" Momakase growls up at them as they leave.

"More like teamwork," She winks at Hiro, who grins.

"Thanks, you guys," Wendy tells them all gratefully.

"Let's get you home."

"I'm a Woweroo," Baymax slurrs as he flies behind them. "I love science, yes I do! Bye bye, green fluffies!"

"Uhh," Hiro glances at Hana, jerking a thumb towards the robot. She sighs, walking over to help him.

* * *

After taking Wendy back home, they go back to Fred's house to rest up for a bit. Baymax is playing with Captain Fancy action figures. "I'm a tiny little man! Now we hug!" He falls to the floor, the twins watching him. Fred and Honey Lemon are sleeping, to Wasabi's discomfort.

"We should probably take him home to charge..." He suddenly gives a sigh of frustration, shaking his hair a bit. "I know Liv was behind this."

"Well, what would Liv Amara want with Wendy Wower?" GoGo asks him from behind the couch.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we need to stop her."

"And soon," Wasabi adds in.

"All I know is...we'll find out soon," Hana closes her eyes, crossing her arms. They watch Baymax playing with the toy, giving each other a blank look. "Come on Baymax, let's get you charged up..."

* * *

Liv slams her hands on the table once she's heard what happened. "They keep getting in the way! I want them gone!"

"Hmm," Momakase hums lightly as she watches Sparkles playing with Knox. "Big Hero 7 was a problem for my former employer as well."

"And?" She asks expectantly.

"And, I can tell you the identities of their two leaders. Hiro and Hana Hamada."

She takes a moment to think about where she's heard the first name. "...The kid with the robot? I hate that kid!" Liv chuckles lowly as she remembered Hana's words about declining the partnership. "I should've known, that little bitch. She was too busy being a member of Big Hero 7!"

"Separate the children from the rest, and they'll be easy to defeat. However...the girl might be much harder. Small and young she might seem, she might actually give you a challenge."

"Finally, some useful information," Liv smiles deviously, hearing a beep from her computer.

"It appears you have a visitor," He sniffs the air. "Karmi."

"Everyone," Liv orders the three, her bookshelf acting as a secret passageway. The three run inside, Sparkles giggling along the way. Chris is about to leave himself when she holds up a hand. "Stay."

She turns the lights back to normal and Karmi enters the office. "Karmi! How's the special project going?"

"I think I've actually had a real breakthrough!" Karmi explains, pulling up the plant. "I got some help from the Hamada Twins...if that's okay."

"Hiro and Hana Hamada?" Liv crosses her arms upon hearing this.

"I know. He's usually the worst, but Hana's not actually that bad once you get to know her. And they had a solution that I think will really work! But...I wanna hear in your own words about what you did to my friend."

Liv and Chris glance to each other. "I'm sorry?" She raises a brow.

"Why'd you attack Hana? What did she ever do to you?"

"...Karmi, I wanna commend the work you've been doing. Truly exemplary," She changes subjects, getting a small smile from Karmi.

"Thank you, but-"

"I think you're due for a promotion. Or as I prefer to call it..." Liv steps up to her, grinning evilly. "And upgrade."

She knew something was off before, but she can really feel it now. "...Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Baymax is back in his charging dock, the twins yawning in unison. "I'm too tired to climb," Hana sighs as she sits next to him on the bed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiles, patting her head as their phones beep.

Hiro decides to answer his since Hana is right to him. When the screen changes to whoever's calling, they see a scared Karmi.

"You guys were right about Liv!"

"What?!" They ask in alarm as Hana sits up.

"W-Wait, what's going on?"

"Where are you?" Hana asks next in worry.

"She just went crazy and turned on me! I ran, I'm hiding at school! I think it's because I asked her what she has against you, Hana!"

"She thinks you're getting too close to her plans," Hana grunts as they stand up.

"We'll be right there," Hiro hangs up the phone and they immediately suit up to fly over to the school.

"I have alerted the others. Shall we wait for them to arrive?" Baymax questions as the two land side-by-side.

"No time! Karmi needs us!" Hiro starts running, only to be stopped by Bessie.

"Oh no," Hana rushes over and pulls him back a bit.

"Bessie..."

Liv and Chris watch nearby. "And now it gets fun!"

"Trap?" Hiro asks his sister.

"Definitely, but that call wasn't fake. We have to get to Karmi," She narrows her eyes as the Bessie bear roars.

"Baymax!" He looks over his shoulder and Baymax flies in front of them to battle the meteorite monster. It swipes at him, knocking him onto the sidewalk. Before the twins can do anything, the bear fires its ray, causing them to land in front of the entrance. Hana stands up as Bessie runs over to them, bringing her hands together. She creates an electricity orb, firing at Bessie and knocking it back. Then Baymax lands in front of them again, wrestling the bear monster. It throws him into the wall of a building and he lands on the grass.

Bessie lands on top of him, firing the laser and affecting him.

"Baymax!" The two cry out.

"Help...Karmi..." He manages to say. The two glance at each other in concern, conflicted on what to do. They couldn't just leave him like that...but Karmi also needs their help...

"We'll be back, Baymax!" Hana calls out as they take off their helmets, running towards the doors.

They manage to get back in their regular outfits before they reach Karmi's lab. "Karmi?!"

"Are you in here?"

"Hiro? Hana?"

They turn to the desk, seeing her hiding underneath. The twins bend down to her. "Liv's outside."

"What the heck does she want?!" Hana mutters bitterly, frustrated a little. This woman certainly doesn't give up. "I just don't get why she would do any of this!"

"What now?!"

"We'll find a way out. We make a surprisingly great team, remember?" Hiro assures her with a smile, Hana holding out her hand.

"We'll get out of this, Karmi. I promise. And I never break a promise to a friend."

"Yeah," She smiles back at them. "We do. Thanks, Hana. You're a good friend looking out for me...I should've believed you from the start." She takes their hands.

"It's okay, Karmi. I've long since forgiven you. You were just angry and confused."

Karmi chuckles weakly. "You know...I don't get how you can be so upbeat and optimistic in a time like this."

Hana just smiles at the girl, looking at her and Hiro. "Maybe because I know that with my friends, I can be whoever I want to be...I choose who I am, to be who I want to be. And the one thing I really want..." She narrows her eyes in anger.

"Is for Liv to stop playing monster god and answer me why to my face."

"Get his armor off and load him into the car," Liv orders Chris as Bessie leaves a powered-down Baymax.

"Now, what about the kids?" Chris asks her.

"Don't worry. They're already handled," She presses a button with Karmi's face on it...activating a chip.

Hana hears the beep and they both turn around. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

Hiro tries to remove it, but she pushes him away. "What?!"

"No!" The twins cry out. Karmi gasps out, trying to fight it, but spikes grow on her back, her hair turning into green dreads. Her whole body turns bigger, greener, and her teeth sharper with a bigger jaw. Once she's finally mutated, she roars in front of them.

Hana backs away slightly in horror. "Oh my god...she didn't..."

Hiro grabs her hand and tries to run, but the mutant Karmi grabs the two of them, their supplies from their project, and jumps out the window...


	41. City of Monsters Part 2

**Angel: You thought the first part was crazy, wait until you get to the end of this one! New episode airs tomorrow morning, can't wait! Too bad I gotta wake up early to watch it XD**

_Previously, to take on all the monsters, Hiro and Hana Banana made us new gear—ultra awesome! Meanwhile, Karmi was looking for a mystery cure at Sycorax and decided that robot stuff was the key. She needed robotic super geniuses super quick. Team-up time! Could Hiro and Karmi put aside their differences? Yeah, they could! Meanwhile, there was a big monster attack and we got to use our new toys! The Hamada Twins and Karmi had a big breakthrough, but then..._

_Karmi snatched the twins, the nanobots along with the neurotransmitter, and jumped out the window with a screech._

Fred jumps into campus, followed by the others. "We have to find the twins!" Honey Lemon looks around in worry, and then GoGo notices Baymax's armor lying not too far away.

"Uh oh..." She takes a hold of Baymax's helmet.

"Not good," Wasabi says in concern.

"What do we do?" Fred asks in a panic.

"...We're going to the monster factory," GoGo declares, narrowing her eyes. No one snatches their friends.

They arrive at Sycorax, going up to the roof and huddling together. "Okay, let's go over the plan."

"We know Liv is holding the twins and Baymax inside," Wasabi starts off. "So..."

"I'll do the distracting. Then while Liv sends her monsters out to get me..."

"The rest of us super jump-"

"Or chem-boot bounce on top of the building.

"Then I'll cut a hole in the roof-"

"I'll throw a slide-"

"Great plan," Chris suddenly interrupts, "Go on three?"

They all yelp in surprise, as they had no idea when and how he got there without them noticing. "Sorry, it just seemed so exciting!"

"Give us back our friends!" Fred demands to him.

"Or there will be consequences," GoGo threatens, ready to use her discs if necessary.

"Sounds good. Let's go talk inside," He gestures to the open doors, going inside. "I made red velvet cupcakes!"

"I don't like this," Wasabi states as he drops his shield. "At all."

"Me neither...but, cupcakes."

So they follow him inside, where Wasabi takes a cupcake...but only because he was hungry. "Admit it. Liv's behind all the monsters, just like the twins were digging up!"

"Absolutely," He makes no effort to deny it or lie to them. "Oh, and we know." He holds up the disabled Spy Bee. "That girl is pretty clever, planting a bug under our noses," He throws the bee away.

"Oh. Uh, appreciate your honesty," Wasabi says slowly as Honey Lemon is offered a cupcake, but she shakes her head no. Fred eagerly reaches out to the plate, but GoGo punches it into the air.

"Fred, pay attention," She scolds as he catches cupcakes into his mouth.

"Sorry. The man is a baking wizard," He defends himself as he hides a cupcake to save for later.

"Take us to Liv," Honey Lemon states thinly.

"Ooh," He winces, backing away a bit. "That's gonna be a problem. Liv's super busy."

GoGo grips his shirt, tired of him beating around the bush. "Why don't you pencil us in for now?"

"Now?" He looks away, humming slightly. "No, that won't work for you," He pushes her off him. "You're going to be super busy too," He pulls out a remote and turns on the screen, shwoing all the monsters they've encountered terrorizing different parts of the city.

"High Voltage are in Fishtown!"

The Mayoi are at the bridge. "And there's Sparkles."

"And Momakase too! They're all over the city!"

"Oh no," Honey Lemon glances to the others. They needed to save their friends...but the city needs their help too. Hopefully the twins can hold their own for as long as they're gone.

And so they reluctantly leave, Chris waving to them. Then the feed pauses as Liv was watching the footage with a smile.

"Your friends are going to be gone awhile. Let's get started."

Karmi is snarling in front of the twins, Baymax standing next to Hana. "We'll never help you," Hiro glares at the woman.

"Really?" She walks down the staircase, hands behind her back. "They're not going to last long out there without you two and airbag," She pokes at Baymax's stomach.

"Don't you touch him," Hana snarls at the evil woman.

"I am Baymax."

"Hana...you can still join me as my partner," Liv smiles wickedly at the thought. "You know that you could be so much greater. I can give you...a better life..."

"I don't care what you offer, but I will never join you!" Hana hisses at her, "Hiro and I are not puppets to control."

She won't go back to being someone else's slave. She didn't want to be used for someone else's agenda, again. She just wanted to be herself...to go to school...play violin...smile and laugh and be happy with her friends...and for Karmi to be back to normal.

"You're wrong about our friends," Hiro scoffs at her.

"Without his muscle, your brain, and her bravery, they're..." Meat flies over to Karmi, who jumps and snatches it with her jaws. She then bites at the servant robot. "Dead meat. Do what I ask and I'll call off the monsters. Oh and also, Karmi goes back to being Karmi. All it takes is a swipe from my phone."

Hana grunts, clenching a fist. She'd rather see Liv in hell, but the city was in danger...her friends are in danger...so they both knew that they had no choice. "And what is it that you want us to do?" Hiro asks her slowly.

She places a hand on the chamber. "Save Liv Amara..." The lights flicker to show the real Liv.

* * *

Bessie is firing lasers as Fred is just arriving at the scene. Mini-Max flies in a few seconds later. "Oh yeah, Mini-Max! Welcome to the party, bud!" They both fist-bump each other.

"I would never miss an opportunity to punch villainy in the buttocks!" He punches the air.

"Hmm. Usually one kicks butt," Fred couldn't help but comment.

"Not Mini-Max! I punch butt! For justice!"

"Okay. Make it your own. I like that." Fred jumps off the building, Mini-Max helping him over to the Bessie bear. Knox is running around on the streets, a man running out of his car. Knox snatches the car and throws it away, Fred and Mini-Max landing. Another car is suddenly tossed in their path, the two jumping away and the vehicle crashes.

"They may be bigger, but we are mega powered by decency!" Mini-Max declares, aiming his arm. "Punch butt!" He fires his own rocket first, but it has no effect on Knox. The monster turns around and roars at him. He rushes over to tackle the mini robot, but Fred steps in and uses his headlights on him.

"That's how you lighten the mood!"

A screen pops up behind him to show his partner. "Fred, watch out!"

He looks over his shoulder and jumps as Bessie jumps in, firing again.

GoGo flies past the panicking people, staring at them. "There's a deranged man-child in there!" One of them shouts.

"Found Sparkles."

"...You're gonna get through this, Sydney," Sydney murmurs to himself while being held by the Mayoi.

"What do you think of your strict 'no pet' policy now?" Sparkles retorts to him, smirking smugly. If Hana was here, she'd most likely punch him.

"That it should be stricter...?" He asks slowly before GoGo bursts in on her hover disc.

"Sparkles!"

"I'm glad you could join us for our holiday party!" Sparkles tugs at his bow tie.

"What holiday?" It wasn't even close to any holidays right now.

"Pranksgiving, of course!" His eyes flash to green, the Mayoi rushing over and nibbling at the hover disc. This causes her to lose balance as she tries to get them off. "Happy Pranksgiving, one and all!" He cackles as she hits the wall.

Wasabi yelps as he's using two plasma shields to defend himself against the eel High Voltage. Juniper swims while Barb crawls over, both of them firing electricity. Juniper joins her mother and flings her tongue, capturing his arm.

"Ew! They use their tongues now!"

Barb grabs his leg and they both pull at him, dragging him away to get shocked...

"Okay, so Fred has Knox and Bessie, GoGo has Mr. Sparkles, Wasabi has High Voltage..." Honey Lemon is sneaking into Good Luck Alley. "I guess that leaves-"

The ceiling crumbles above her and she looks up to see a billboard falling straight for her. She jumps out of the way as Momakase lands nearby.

"The best for last!"

She lunges for Honey Lemon, who uses her bunny goop armor to narrowly miss the sharp claws aimed for her head.

* * *

"What...?" Hana murmurs in shock, stepping up slowly to the chamber. "So this is who Karmi saw...the real Liv. And that's why you wouldn't stay away, and why some of those monsters were after me. You wanted me to-"

"Cure her, yes," 'Liv' finishes for her. "I know that you never back down from your goals, so I decided that same dedication would be expected here. I tried everything that I could to get you to come, and all I had to do was mutate your friend."

"You monster!" Hana whips around to her, clenching her fists. Hiro looks just as angry. "How could you emotionally scar me like that?!"

"Trust me, it wasn't my idea," The woman gestures to herself. "You can thank your friend Trina."

"Trina...?" Hana whispers slowly. All of this interest from 'Liv' in her...was because of Trina?

"If she's Liv...who are you?" Hiro turns to the fake Liv curiously.

"Sorry, not taking questions."

Baymax takes a moment to scan her. "You and she are genetically identical."

"Hm. Impressive bot," She glances at him.

"You're her twin?" Hiro stares at her. Though Hana found that impossible, because she would've known if the real Liv Amara had a twin. Karmi would've talked her ear off about it to her...

"That is incorrect. She is a-"

"Clone," He and 'Liv' finish at the same time.

"You made her?" Hiro jerks a thumb to real Liv.

"Close," 'Liv' steps up to the pod. "She made me."

"Why would Liv clone herself?" Hiro murmurs in confusion, staring at the real Liv, who's probably been in there for a long time. Was she even aware of what her clone was doing to the city?

"And why would you be so manipulative if you're her clone?" Hana spits out, earning a chuckle.

"Me, manipulative? Let's talk about manipulative," She leans in close to the girl with a malicious smirk. "You have everyone underneath your little thumb, and all you did was eat too much because you thought of yourself so low. And guess what? People can still remember what you did under his control. Do you really think anyone trusts you after that?" Hana says nothing and 'Liv' grins, holding up a Spy Bee that's sparking green due to Bessie. The twins' eyes widen at the sight. "And neither of you didn't think that I'd find this? Oh, Hana...you thought you could discover all of this before I even tell you? No wonder they consider you to be the dumb twin. Sucks hearing that, doesn't it?"

Hana simply spits in her face and she recoils back, wiping it off in fury. "We're running out of time, and I need you both focused. Chris, bring up lab report day 147."

The two enemies glare at each other before Hana watches the screen. Liv, the real Liv, is recording herself. "Immortality Project, day 147."

"Do you like butter?" Chris holds up some popcorn for Baymax.

"I do not eat."

"I've genetically engineered these organisms to guard against disease, exponentially increasing life expectantly," She showed the parasynths from before.

"Parasynths..." Hiro realizes slowly.

"That's what the cure is for..." Hana glances over to the Liv behind her.

"Exactly, to both of you. No one believed in her project. So Liv tested the parasynths on herself," 'Liv' lightly touches the glass.

"But they mutated..." Hiro looks back to the video.

"The best doctors in the world couldn't save her. She had weeks to live."

"Day 159," Liv looks different as she appears weaker, clutching at her heart. Hana's look turns soft. She seems to be in so much pain... "I am preparing to enter cryo-state...My last, only hope is...radical," The woman looks over to the clone developing behind her. "There's only one person I trust to find the cure..."

"Herself," 'Liv' finishes as she stares at her creator. "Also known as me. I'm Diane. You can call me Di."

"Hello," Baymax waves to her. "I am Baymax."

"We know," Chris whispers to the robot.

"I pretended to be Liv. Nobody knew the difference."

"What do the monsters have to do with all this?" Hiro asks as Hana stares at Karmi, who's just screeching.

"Research is expensive. Luckily, I found turning people into monsters can be very lucrative."

"This is...crazy!" Hiro exclaims, Hana crossing her arms.

"Agreed."

"I was created for one purpose: to save Liv Amara. And I will stop at nothing to accomplish that goal."

Hana steps up a bit, gesturing to her friend. "Di, you already have us to help you. You technically don't need Karmi anymore. Change her back and let her go." She holds out a hand towards the chamber. "We'll help her as promised, but-"

Di swiftly smacks her across the face, sending her to the ground. "Hey!" Hiro shouts angrily at the woman, who just stares as he bends down to his sister.

"Don't ever try that again," Di spits at them as Hiro helps her sit up. "Or I will have my monsters tear this city to the ground. Understood?"

"Are you okay?" He whispers and she answers with a small nod.

"Good children..." Di grins at them, Hana hugging her brother in slight fear.

"Hana," Baymax waddles up to her in concern, hugging the girl.

Karmi hangs from the ceiling, napping as the twins stare at her. "You...are going to turn her back, right?" Hiro asks slowly.

"That's up to you."

"There was no need to abduct us," Baymax approaches her slightly. "I am programmed to help in medical emergencies."

"And I'm programmed to make sure Liv is cured," Di replies as she administers something into Liv.

"Let's just do this," Hiro puts on a virtual reality helmet.

"Oh, and a little incentive," Di grabs Hana's arm before she could put on her own helmet. She wiggles around, though the clone has a strong grip.

"Hey!"

Before the two could stop her, she sticks a chip into Hana's arm.

"Ow!"

"Just in case things go awry," Di replies thinly. Hana huffs as Hiro holds up a purple chip.

"You guys ready?" He asks them.

"Yes," Baymax gives him a thumbs up.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Hana takes a deep breath. She hoped that Di wouldn't resort to activating that chip...but she had her doubts.

Hiro places in the chip, which is connected to the helmets. Baymax closes his eyes, the twins putting on their helmets. Suddenly they find themselves inside Liv's body, programmed as the nano bots.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa."

"Whoa!"

The three connect their bodies together. Hiro is purple, Baymax is red, and Hana is orange, just like the color of their super suits.

"The blood cells appear normal," Baymax takes a quick look around as green little packets are swarming around.

"There's Karmi's cure," The twins grab Baymax and swim to follow the trail. They put on the packs with the cure and see a bloodstream.

"Which way, Baymax?" Hana looks around. If it wasn't for the fact that she's being blackmailed and her life is at stake, she'd be fascinated by this.

"Subclavian vein. This way to the superior vena cava," He points left and they swim in that direction, not noticing several parasynths onto their trail. "We have arrived at the heart. Right atrium."

The right atrium is sucking things up. "So the parasynths must be..." Hiro gasps as the very creatures are approaching them.

"Surrounding us."

"Oh boy," Hana cringes as she stares at them.

* * *

"I think I made Bessie mad!" Fred screams as he runs away from the monster. He jumps just as the bear fires the tech-killing lasers. He manages to avoid them as he jumps around, destroying some objects in the process. He breathes fire at Bessie, landing behind her.

"Had enough?! Nope? Okay!"

He flips, jumping and ducking from the lasers. Bessie chases after him.

"Hey!" A rock is thrown at the meteorite bear, who turns to see Mini-Max flying into view. "Why don't you pick on someone else much smaller than your own size?"

Bessie growls at him before aiming for him next. He flies out of the way like it was nothing. "I can do this all day! As long as I can stop to recharge my battery every 90 minutes." The next laser sends the car he's standing on flying. Fred lands in front of the car roughly, the two monsters growling at them.

"Guys, this isn't working! We can't beat them on our own."

"Fred's right!" Wasabi calls out as he's still dodging attacks from High Voltage. They screech at him. "And I am going to have so many nightmares..."

"Yeah, I'm over this," GoGo says as she hits a Mayoi with her hover disc.

"This is no picnic for me either." He's actually having a picnic on the floor. "Actually, it kind of is. Because I'm worth it!"

"Fred, we need a plan," Mini-Max is struggling not to get swallowed by Bessie, holding up its jaws. Fred is running away from Knox. He jumps, but Knox grabs his arm and throws him into a door. Fred jumps up and Knox slams into the door when he was aiming for Fred. He chases the man again, who turns around and uses his headlights. Distracted, he rams into Bessie instead, getting Mini-Max out of its mouth. "I should specify, a plan that works!"

Bessie hits Knox for what he did, and he roars in retaliation. She pushes him away again and runs towards the duo. Fred yelps, taking off into a run again.

"We need a plan, but my plan is usually to ask the twins for the plan, but Hiro and Hana aren't here, which is why we need a plan, but my plan is usually to ask the twins-"

Bessie slams into him from behind.

GoGo flies above the Mayoi, punching some away. "Fred's broken."

"Where's the twins? Need a plan. Where's the twins? Need a plan," Fred says in a broken tone. GoGo blocks incoming Mayoi with the disc, slamming two together.

"I have an idea. If we lead our monsters to Fred and Mini-Max..."

"All the monsters will be in one place!" Honey Lemon beams in realization, her armor getting kicked by Momakase.

Wasabi lands on the ground. "Sounds good. I do not wanna be alone with these two anymore," He holds up his arms, revealing Barb and Juniper wrapped around them.

Knox tries to swat away Mini-Max as he's soaring around the monster.

"Where's the twins? Need a plan," Fred murmurs still, being held upside down by Bessie. "Where's the twins? Need a plan. Where's the twins? Need a plan. Where's the twins? Need a plan. Wait. What were you talking about?"

The other three groan at him for not listening.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins and Baymax stare up at their enemies that they're surrounded by. They suddenly charge all at once. Hiro spins his legs around to get several away. Hana looks up and sees some heading in all directions. Her whole body spins around, knocking them down. Hiro takes this time to fire the cure and once it hits the parasynths, they disappear into thin air. He fires at two other ones, grinning.

"It's working!"

Baymax starts firing and a mini bazooka appears in Hana's...limbs? She takes the weapon and places it over her shoulder, hitting some parasynths. The three fire rapidly and soon, they're all gone.

"Karmi's cure is highly effective," Baymax says once it's over.

"We did it, guys!" Hana swims around them.

"Alright!" Hiro cheers and they do a metal-arm fist bump together.

"Ba la-la-la-la."

Suddenly, a huge parasynth comes into view. "Might have 'ba-la-la-la'd' too soon..." Hiro says as they slightly back away.

"That is a large one. Relatively speaking," Baymax speaks up.

"Ohh man...that must be the queen."

"We can go big too," Hiro narrows his eyes as all of their limbs start sparking. They spin around and their bodies separate, joining together to form one four-armed big nanobot with three heads. Then Hiro notices that Baymax's face isn't between him and his sister. Then he looks behind him to see that Baymax's face is at the...rear.

"Oh."

Hana can't help but laugh as Hiro moves the face between them, swimming backwards to avoid the queen. The three start firing, but it does nothing to affect the big creature. She swings around her tail, breaking them apart. The twins reform back into their own bodies.

"Run! Or swim! Or whatever!" He swims over to Baymax, Hana suddenly grabbing their shoulders.

"Annnnd..." Her feet act as a turbine, revving up. "Go!" She takes off with them at incredible speed.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Hiro turns to her in shock.

"Neither did I," She replies as she turns sharply. The queen chases after the three, Hiro looking over his shoulder. Baymax sees another opening next to the right atrium. "Aortic artery."

Hana swoops down, ducking as they swim towards it. The size is too small for the queen to fit through, therefore she can't get in. She snorts at them before leaving.

"My diagnostics suggest we could destroy this parasynth queen, if it ingests the cure," Baymax explains to the twins, who give each other a quick glance.

"On a scale of one to ten, how hard would that be?" Hiro asks as they peek outside.

"10."

Hana takes a deep breath at his answer. "I should've known it'd be hard...well, we've been through worse."

* * *

Bessie continues attacking Fred, who backflips around. Mini-Max flies around his partner as the meteorite bear fires relentlessly. Knox leaps and grips onto the wall of the building, climbing up towards the two. Fred yelps as he and Mini-Max land on the roof.

"Hey, Mini-Max. I just thought of something pretty crazy."

"Whisper your folly into my audio receptors," He says in a quiet voice, flying up to Fred's eye socket. Fred pulls him into the suit, whispering the plan into his receptors. "An ill-conceived plan, unlikely to succeed...I love it!" He flies out of Fred's suit, both of them laughing.

"I can laugh like that too. It's fun," That laugh turns into a scream as Knox has reached the roof.

"This is alarming!" Mini-Max actually leaves Fred behind. "When I return, I will bring glorious victory!"

"Awesome! If possible, also bring tacos!" Fred calls out, jumping off the building. Knox leaps after him.

* * *

The twins and the robot are hiding from the queen. "I will be the distraction."

"Just be careful, Baymax," Hana tells him, flying away with Hiro. The parasynth queen is suddenly hit in the side, turning towards Baymax. His metal limb goes back into place.

"Hello," He spins around, "I am here to distract you."

The queen dives towards him, but he swims out of the way and she hits the small opening instead. She flies after Baymax, who jumps over her and she takes the bait.

"Hope this works!" Hiro says as their feet spin around. They push the queen away from Baymax. "Baymax, now!"

Baymax fires off half his limbs, which hit the queen dead on. Hana gets a hold of one of the teeth, Hiro hanging onto her legs.

"Thirsty?"

"Why don't you cool off with this?" They both fire into the mouth repeatedly and the queen snaps her jaws closed, knocking them away. She glows green before exploding. Baymax helps the two up and they do a proper metal-arm fist bump.

"Ba-la-la-la-la."

The twins take off their helmets, Hiro removing the chip from the robot. "The treatment was successful."

"Her vitals are getting stronger," Di smiles at them.

"Now call off your monsters, cure Karmi, and get that chip out of my sister!" Hiro points to the mutant and to Hana's arm. "Please..."

"So polite! How about upgrades instead?" She holds up a transdermal patch and her phone.

"Not interested," Hiro places an arm in front of a frightened Hana, backing away. Suddenly, it flashes back to Obake putting that syringe in her neck.

"NO!" She screeches, running down the stairs. Hiro follows after her, but they're stopped by Chris.

"Stay for dinner!" He holds out monster food for them, Hana shaking in horror.

"You know, I've become something of a monster artist," Di says as both adults approach them. "Don't fight it, twins. Be my masterpieces."

Chris takes a bite out of the food. "You...don't have to do this, Di," Hiro says slowly, hugging his sister protectively, sensing that she's getting those bad memories.

"You're the only ones who know what I've done, so I think I kinda do," She shrugs like she regrets this, but she actually doesn't. She dives forward towards them and they duck out of the way. She just grins, moving a stray bang behind her face. "I've learned a lot about the brain, with help from your friend Trina. I can send impulses to my pets...to make them think what I want." She swipes to the left for Karmi, who opens her eyes with a snarl. "For example, that a friend is actually an enemy."

Hana's breath lightly escapes her as she looks up at Karmi, who lands in front of the two, roaring at them.

* * *

Fred ducks out of the way, leaping into the air. "Super jum-" He gets hit with Bessie's laser. "Doesn't work anymore!" He lands on the ground. "I've been Bessied!" He yelps as he sees the two monsters in front of them, now powerless to defend himself. "Nothing works! I can't even fire blast!"

Knox runs up to him and it looks like it's all over when Honey Lemon suddenly arrives. "Freddie!" She creates a bubble shield, knocking Knox onto the street. Momakase's claw hands pierce through the top, then the sides until she eventually breaks it. She swipes at Honey Lemon, Wasabi deflecting it with a shield.

"Rejected!" He pushes her away, only to get smacked by a tongue. They look to see High Voltage there, who slither towards them. GoGo comes in and smacks them with her hover disc, getting hit with Mayoi. She throws one and it goes back to Sparkles.

"Ready for my close-up?"

Honey Lemon stomps her foot, a trail of ice and a slide knocking them onto the other monsters. "Fool!" Momakase screams at him.

"I'm not a fool, I'm a celebrity!"

"When you're done, we'll accept your surrender," GoGo states as they surround the group.

"This is everyone's fault but mine!" Sparkles calls out.

"You can't beat a good plan," Wasabi smirks at them.

"Except..." Momakase leaps out of the pile, landing on Bessie. "A better plan." She strikes Bessie through the head, causing her to hit all of them with the laser.

"Okay, well, did not see that coming."

They start running, eventually stopping at an alley. "So many monsters!" Wasabi cries out in fear.

"Fear not, brave heroes!" They look up to see Mini-Max returning.

"Mini-Max!" Fred cheers at the sight of him. "How'd the back-up plan work?"

"Outstanding! And I brought tacos," Mini-Max holds up a Yaki Taco bag.

"You...came up with a back-up plan?" GoGo questions skeptically as she stares at him.

"Yeah, and I did it without asking the twins. Which is weird, because normally my plan is to ask the twins for the plan, but the twins aren't here, which is why we needed a plan, but I couldn't ask-"

"Bessie?" A voice interrupts Fred, causing him to grin as thunder strikes.

"Fred, you didn't," Wasabi deadpans at his friend.

"Oh, yes. I did. Crazy wood-dweller Ned Ludd, everybody!" He gestures to a rooftop across from them, where Ned is sitting on top of a deer.

"Bessie! Oh, where are you, girl?" He sees the laser and runs towards it, the Skymaxes for the four appearing.

"You're Mini-Maximum welcome!"

* * *

Hiro ducks from Karmi's claws, rolling towards Di. He kicks her phone away. "No!"

It lands behind Baymax. "Baymax, we have to get Di's phone!" Hana pulls him away from Karmi who had lunged towards him. Baymax turns around, waddling towards the device. "Really need that phone!"

"I'm on it!" Hana sprints down the stairs.

"Chris, deal with this!" Liv gestures to the two.

"I live to serve." His body suddenly turns bigger, his muscles getting larger. He's now a hulk-like Chris, Hiro continuing to duck from Karmi. He looks up and sees Chris.

"Whoa, what are you?"

"I'm the biologically perfect assistant. A mix of human, canine, gorilla, and foodie," He winks at the boy.

"That explains all the cooking," Hana murmurs, reaching towards the phone. Chris jumps and lands behind them, the thump knocking them both onto the ground. The phone slides out of Hana's reach. Baymax tries to get it as Karmi chases Hiro to behind the staircase. Her hand is too far to reach him thankfully as Chris lifts his foot above Hana.

"I hate to be a bad host, but..."

She gasps, looking up at him. "Hana," Baymax pushes her out of the way, getting stomped on himself.

"Baymax!" The twins shout, Hiro running over.

"Ac-Actually malfunction..." His hand goes limp and Chris grabs the phone. Hana bends down to him, covering her mouth in horror. Hiro joins her, holding his head.

"Baymax!" Chris throws the phone into Di's hands.

"I can't believe you did that for me..." Hana whispers to her friend.

"Hiro, Hana, you are in d-d-danger. You need to ru-u-un now."

They look up to see Chris and Karmi staring down at them.

* * *

Ludd appears at the scene. "Bessie? Bessie? Where's my Bessie, you dum-dums? Come home!"

Bessie crawls forward, roaring at him. She doesn't seem to recognize him. "Bessie? What have they done to you, girl?" He gets off the moose.

"We don't have time for this!" Momakase yells, Sparkles stopping her.

"Hang on. I wanna see where this goes."

"Let's go, Bessie," Ludd holds out his hand. "You belong in the wood, girl!"

Bessie just snarls and he removes the ties from his hair. The others, now in their normal suits, run over to see them. "Oh, I can't watch!" Wasabi covers his eyes.

Bessie runs up to Ludd. "Intimidate the bear!" He makes his hair go wild and Bessie roars while he does the same thing. They get into a roar-fest, which looks a little ridiculous, but it seems to work as Bessie whimpers, standing down.

"What?!" Sparkles shouts as he and Momakase stare in shock.

"Good girl. Let's get out of here. Just me and you, Bessie." He hugs the meteorite bear as she licks at his face.

"Quit imposing gender on our meteorite-bear monster!" Sparkles orders, snapping the eels. The Mayoi asks as his carriage as he approaches the two. Bessie turns around and hits them with the laser. This disables the chip in him, turning Sparkles back to normal. "What? No! My leafy greens!"

Wasabi drops his hands, the others looking on proudly. "Oh. Now I wish I had watched."

Juniper slowly turns back to normal, her and her mother looking at their hands. Bessie runs up to Momakase, who's about to attack when she gets hit. Then she gets Knox and simply turns around, leaving with Ludd.

"Mama!" Juniper helps up her mother. "Are we going back to jail?"

They turn to GoGo, who just smirks as her answer. Sparkles and Momakase grunt in frustration, Knox pointing to them.

"Actually, to be clear, I'm not with them."

* * *

Hiro's eyes widen as Karmi screeches, stabbing at the ground in front of him. He stumbles onto his feet, ducking from her claws. He runs to the doors, and she blocks his path, stabbing at the floor again. Hana runs over and pulls him away, but she grabs them both by the waist, roaring at the both of them.

"Karmi...you can fight this," Hiro looks into her eyes, hoping that she's listening. "Because..." He smiles up at her. "You're the smartest person I know. You're...our friend," He places his hands on top of her wrist. "We...care about you."

"Karmi, listen to me. Let's just calm down..." Hana slowly holds up her hands, showing a sign of peace. "Calm down..." At her soft voice, Karmi quiets down a little bit. "You know you don't wanna hurt us. How about we just take a deep breath...can you do that?"

To everyone's shock, Karmi slowly lets out a deep breath. "Is that better?" The monster-friend just nods. "You need to find yourself again. The real Liv wouldn't want any of this. You can do it. I know you can."

"Don't listen to her," Di narrows her eyes, annoyed at Hana's tactics.

"You shut up!" Hana turns to her briefly to glare before turning back to Karmi. "Karmi, I know that you don't mean to do any of these things. Liv...isn't herself, the real one needs to rest and we're helping her. I promise you, I'm gonna stay right here with you, okay? Just you and me. So just...let Hiro go."

She takes a few seconds, staring at Hana's sympathetic look in her eyes. For some reason, this girl knew exactly what she was thinking...so she puts Hiro down.

"What?!" Di shouts in anger.

"Okay, good. They do not care about you," Hana gestures to Di and Chris, who are too shocked to do anything at the moment. "Look at what they turned you into...and I know it's hard to believe, but 'Liv' was supposed to keep you safe, and she didn't...you know I'm telling the truth because I'm your friend...it's okay, Karmi. It's okay..."

"Seriously?! Just eat them!" Liv presses the button from her phone.

Karmi suddenly grabs Hana's neck, squeezing it as her monster instincts are trying to take over again. "Hana!" Hiro looks up at her.

"D-Don't hurt me, Karmi..." Hana manages to say while grabbing at Karmi's fingers. Seeing Hana's struggle, she lets go, the girl falling onto the floor. Di presses the button repeatedly, but nothing happens. Karmi holds her head, screeching.

"Ugh! Chris, finish the job!"

Chris lands in front of Karmi. "I'll take it from here..." He reaches towards the twins, but Karmi grabs his arm and pushes him away. He hits the wall and lands on the floor. The twins open their eyes in awe, Hiro examining Hana's neck as the girl coughs. A small red line is around her neck.

Chris rushes towards Karmi, who charges towards him. He grabs her arm after ducking from an attack, throwing her to the same wall he crashed into. He tries to slam her, but she jumps and grabs the back of his shirt, throwing him onto the floor. She tries to stomp on him, but he grabs her foot and throws her off. He dodges her attacks, gripping her arm. She lunges forward and bites at his arm, but he feels no pain. He tosses Karmi over his shoulder and stomps on her.

"No! Let her go!" The twins run over to help, Chris grabbing Hiro by the back of his hoodie and throwing him over to Di. Hana ducks from his swing, but he punches her onto the ground. Hiro lands at the staircase and she places a knee on his stomach.

"Sorry, Hiro, but I'm afraid you and your sister are loose ends now," She plants the patch on him as he struggles to get her off.

Hana looks up, eyes going wide as she realizes what Di is about to do.

"DOOOOON'T!" She screams at the top of her lungs, racing over and pushing Di to the ground. In the struggle, Hana falls onto the floor.

"You little bitch," Di says cruelly, "I always get what I want. A girl like you could never stop me."

"Do what you want to me, but don't hurt him! I won't let you win!" Hana growls, clenching her fists.

"We'll see about that," Di growls back, advancing towards the girl. The girl ducks from a punch, but not the next one as she hits Hana hard in the face, sending her to the ground. She grunts in pain as she could hear the loud smack. Di pulls out her phone and activates the chip in Hana.

Hana starts to morph, her fingernails and teeth getting sharper.

"No!" Hiro cries out in horror.

His sister snarls, fighting back against it as much as she can. She won't let this happen to her again. It couldn't happen again.

With all of her might, she reaches towards a crowbar and whips around, striking Di in the cheek to everyone's shock. Hana grips her weapon, standing up onto her feet and glaring with hatred towards the woman. Di touches her cheek, seeing a few drops of blood on her face. She snarls at the girl, kicking her so hard that she drops the crowbar.

"Stop it, Di!" Hiro rushes over to help, but Di pushes him onto the ground. She then grabs Hana's neck, pinning her to the flor. The girl snarls up at her, her fangs getting longer and then shorter as she tries to keep her humanity strong. She's never seen anyone resist being a monster like this...it was almost impressive.

She raises a fist and punches Di in the nose, sending her flying across the ground. Hana quickly gets onto her feet, standing there bravely. Because of the chip, her hair ties slip free, letting the black messy hair fall around her waist. She sprints towards Di, who gets up, but is struck again by a hard hit from the smaller girl.

"Don't ever hurt my friend again!" Hana snarls as Di grabs her arms, both of them trying to get the better of each other. Her hair flies around as she struggles to get Di off. "Don't ever touch my brother!" She kicks Di in the stomach, sending her across the floor once again. Chris runs up to help her, but Hana swings around her arm, punching him in the face and knocking him near Karmi.

"You're the most sadistic person in my life!" Hana screams, delivering a powerful hit to Di. "And don't you ever try to control me again!"

Di lays there in front of her, panting as she looks up at her opponent. A few scratches are on her cheeks, some of them fresh.

"You can't hold back much longer. Soon, you'll give in, and you'll become just. Like. Her," Di grits her teeth and she's right as Hana falls onto her knees, her body changing into a purple color. She reaches around for her phone, but doesn't find it. "Wait, where's my phone?"

"Over here..." Liv is standing up as she picks up the phone.

"Liv!" Di rushes over to her happily, the twins looking up. Hana's hair gets wilder as she tries to hold it back. "I did it!" she hugs her creator, who just stares at what's happening.

"What did you do?"

"What you created me to do! To save you!"

She sees all of the fighting...the damaged robot...the girl trying to keep her humanity...and the boy pulling off the patch. "I...I never wanted to be saved like this..." She then pushes a button from the phone.

"No!" Di watches Chris turn back into his smaller self. Karmi slowly stands up and starts attacking him. Hiro winces as he tries to look away, the man screaming.

"What are you doing?" Di demands to her.

"I'm doing...the right thing." With two swipes, Karmi is turned back into herself, her hair out of the ponytail. The black-haired teenage girl turns back to normal before she could go monster, falling unconscious.

"Hana, Karmi!" Hiro runs up to the girls, hugging them in relief.

"I did my job," Di furiously turns to Liv. "You should be grateful!"

"I'm ashamed," Liv narrows her eyes, her clone looking at her sadly. She thought _she _was doing the right thing...

The door is suddenly sliced, the door opening to reveal the team. "Hiro, Hana, are you okay?" Honey Lemon asks in concern.

"Uhh, and why are there two Livs?" Fred points to them, Hiro smiling a bit.

* * *

As Di and Chris are getting arrested, the gang watch as Karmi and Hana are wheeled away in gurneys towards an ambulance. Their hair is rested over their pillows as Hiro just looks at them. Thank the universe that all of this was over...and now he just had to wait for them to wake up...

"Bluff Dunder reporting. I don't really understand what happened at Sycorax today, so onto sports!"

Hana slowly opens her eyes, recognizing the ceiling immediately. She's in the hospital...again. She hadn't been back here since the incident...

"She's awake!"

She turns to the relieved Hiro and smiling Karmi, though it's a bit sad. "Hana!"

They both hug her and she pushes them away slightly. "Back off vultures, I'm not dead yet," She chuckles softly at the joke, causing the both of them to grin. Even when she's back here, she's still cracking jokes...

"I'm just glad you're okay," Hiro digs into his pocket, smiling lightly, "I went to the waiting room and got you something from the vending machine," He places a bag of gummy bears in her lap. She smiles weakly, holding it in her hands.

"Gummy bears?" Karmi raises a brow. She never guessed that either one of them would like sweets that much to the point that it's the first thing Hana's given.

"Yeah...they've been my favorite for as long as I can remember. Well, both Hiro and I, really," Hana looks up at them. Karmi didn't seem to have that many injuries, and Hana herself just had that mark. An IV also covers up the arm that had the chip in it, and it's since been removed.

"...Di...and Chris were arrested," Karmi whispers softly, Hiro gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hana closes her eyes, remembering everything that Di did. "Good...I never liked the bitch anyway."

Before Hiro or Karmi could react to that, a soft knock is heard at the door. They turn their heads to see Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi standing there.

"Hana!" They exclaim, surrounding the bed. Baymax just waddles over.

"Hey guys..." Hana smiles at the sight of most of her friends in the room.

"Are you okay?!"

"What happened?"

After a quick scan, Baymax holds up a finger. "Hana had lost consciousness due to suffering injuries from a mutated Karmi and Di Amara."

Suddenly, all of the rapid questions turn into awkward silence. Everyone looks away from each other, not one of them looking at another.

"...I'm so sorry, Hana..." Karmi decides to break the air. "I can't believe you're back here...all because of me." She gestures to herself, looking very upset.

"Don't worry about it," Hana shakes her head slowly.

"But-"

"Hey..." She doesn't even look angry. "Friends help each other, right? I had to make sure that you were okay."

"You must think I'm the most awful person in the world, huh?" Karmi frowns at her. After all, she wasn't exactly the most friendly person when she met the twins. Actually, she was anything but friendly towards them.

"No...you were just as much as a victim in this as I was," Hana holds up her arm with the IV attached. "I'd never blame someone who couldn't control herself."

It's then that Karmi remembers what the twins had said to her while she was...someone else. "Thanks...for saving me," She glances at the siblings.

"You're welcome," Hiro smiles lightly, their friends smirking a little. She didn't know that they were there too, but they felt like if she had known, she'd be thanking them as well. The boy turns his attention to his sister. "The doctor said you're gonna be okay. Just a few more hours to check everything out and you'll be out of here in no time. I...can't believe you took on Di like that."

"She deserves to suffer," Hana narrows her eyes. "Serves her right for trying to fight back against me."

The others couldn't help but chuckle a little. She physically fought against an older woman with ways to turn people into monsters, and somehow, she didn't suffer too many injuries. If he didn't think of it before, he's definitely thinking of it now.

His little sister is totally awesome.

"Hana!" A brown blur runs in, appearing next to Hiro and revealing herself as Aunt Cass. "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass. I didn't throw up again," Hana murmurs to her, feeling a little bad for making her worry again.

"Well then, why are you here?" She asks in confusion. Karmi clears her throat, gaining the woman's attention.

"...It's my fault, Ms. Hamada. I never meant to get her hurt, I just..."

"It was an accident," Hiro speaks up for her, showing the mark on Karmi's neck and the same marking on Hana's arm.

"Well..." She glances at the two girls, noticing how there's no ill will between them. "I'm sure it was out of your control. But please, call me Cass."

"...My parents are talking about moving, but..." Karmi doesn't finish her sentence, shocking everyone in the room. Hana knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"...I know."

"But...you have so much here," Honey Lemon frowns towards her.

"The sights, nerd school, the twins!" Fred gestures to the black-haired siblings.

"And us," Wasabi adds in.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but after everything that happened..."

"It's too risky."

Everyone is confused at the sudden older female voice, turning to the doorway to see Karmi's parents. Her mother is holding a basket of flowers, a teddy bear, and a good luck balloon. Her father is holding a giant case.

"It's for your niece."

"Mom...Dad..." Karmi starts off, but she can't find the right things to say at the moment.

"Leaving the city is kind of drastic, isn't it?" Cass bites her lip, taking the gifts from the woman.

"Drastic or not...this is what's best for our daughter," Her father speaks up.

"But...I don't wanna leave..." Karmi looks towards the ground. The twins stare at each other. As much as they didn't want her to, her parents don't seem like the type to be easily convinced.

"Let's go, Karmi."

Karmi walks over to her father and takes the case from him. "Here..." She approaches Hana slowly and places the black object in her lap. "I think this could suffice as an apology for breaking it."

Hana opens it up, her eyes widening at the light brown violin. She lightly touches it, trying not to tear up. She couldn't believe that Karmi managed to get this for her...Karmi is about to be escorted out by her parents.

"...Karmi?" Hana speaks up, causing the three to turn their heads to her. She looks up at her parents, who lightly nod. The girl comes over, standing next to Cass and giving a regretful look.

"Do you hate it?"

Hana looks at the violin one last time before hugging her friend. Hiro, Cass, and the others smile lightly at the sight and Karmi couldn't help but smile too.

"I love it...thank you..."

Karmi slowly lets go of her, looking at everyone else sadly.

"We...wish you luck, Karmi," Hiro speaks for all of them as Honey Lemon lightly waves.

"You too. All of you," She gives them sad smiles before she and her parents finally leave.

* * *

"I can't believe Liv-"

"You mean Di," GoGo interrupts Wasabi at the dining hall. Hana had since recovered as it's been a few days now since she's been released from the hospital and Baymax had been repaired...she had no way to describe how to feel about the whole thing. She almost got turned into a monster by someone posing as Liv Amara...and how was her friend even doing during all this? Karmi was the one who actually got turned into a monster.

The Mayoi in front of Honey Lemon crawls over to Hana, noticing her silence and nuzzling her. Hana chuckles weakly at the comfort.

"Right. Was an evil clone," Wasabi finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, pretty good twist for phase two of the Big Heroverse," Fred replies as the Mayoi takes a bite out of his sushi. He goes to eat it, realizing the piece is gone.

"See, I knew you guys could beat the monsters without us and Baymax," Hiro fist-bumps the two.

"We're just glad you're both safe," Honey Lemon smiles at them, Fred lifting up his sushi plate. The Mayoi eats all of it.

"Yeah, I-I may not always show it, but...I'm glad we have friends looking out for us. Not everyone has that...or a sister that looks out for you that I love."

Hana smiles softly, getting out of her seat and hugging him. "I love you too, Hiro."

"Aw," Wasabi grins at them.

"And that reminds me. We should go check on a new friend," Hiro starts to leave with Hana in tow.

"He means Karmi," Baymax points to them, Hiro smiling at him over his shoulder. He never thought he'd see the day, but...Karmi has better qualities than he thought she did.

"I hope she's okay, though," Hana murmurs as they leave. "She hasn't answered my calls or texts..." She looks up at Baymax. "Thank you for saving me with Chris, Baymax."

"You are welcome," He hugs her and she chuckles, returning it.

* * *

When the door opens, they see everything boxed up with the lights turned off, and with no Karmi inside. It's as if the room didn't belong to her anymore...

"What happened?" Hiro asks in confusion. Granville suddenly appears next to them.

"Karmi's parents took her home. They're unsure of how to proceed after what happened. She had been arguing with them before they left...surprisingly about you, Ms. Hamada." Hana's eyes widen as they both look up at her. "It seems that she found a friend or two after all. She left these for you," She holds out two bags...of gummy bears. Hana's eyes soften as she tries not to tear up at the sight of them.

"We didn't say goodbye..." Hiro looks at the lab with a sad expression.

"...Thanks Professor Granville...excuse me." Suddenly Hana felt like her heart was gonna suffocate as she walks off. Memories of Karmi walking through here...with their little spats...gone in an instant. When she reaches the elevator, she starts to cry softly. She couldn't believe it...her friend...

Gone just like that. It's like she only exists in her memory...

She doesn't even have the energy to compose herself anymore...

* * *

_Big Hero 7 was in trouble. Their greatest enemies had teamed up, and they had captives. "You're in luck, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica! I am Lab Lady!"_

The twins smile at the story that already has 173 comments and 825 likes...and Hiro likes it. After all this time, he didn't appreciate her, but now that she might be gone...maybe he could start just by reading her stories. It was a small step...

But significant nevertheless.

Students are gathered around in the same building that Trengrove was giving his workshop. Granville had asked all of them to come at someone's request. At least this time, Hiro wasn't barred from this one, however, Hana is not with them.

"Students, you may be wondering why I've called you all in here," Granville steps up to them. "We have one of us who would like to say something." She turns towards the door. "Ms. Hamada?"

They all murmur in confusion as Hana steps up slowly to face them, hiding something behind her back. She takes a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"...I'm sure most of you are wondering why I've called you here...and where Karmi is...and the truth is, I don't know. But one thing she said to me was that people would like my music...so I created a piece that will hopefully calm us all down about the recent events..."

She reveals her new violin and Hiro opens his mouth in surprise, turning to his friends who have the same expression. The students are just as shocked as Hana gets into position, her arm moving for her as she starts to play. So many conflicted emotions run through her as the only thing that could be heard was her music. If she ever saw Karmi again...would she cry? Would she be happy? Would she be mad? So many questions...

Flashes of Karmi teasing them in their little rivalry appear in her memory. Fights, pictures, Hiro's jealousy. But...then there are the happy ones. Helping her with the cure, getting along for once, Hana playing for them only...

So much had happened. She didn't know what would happen now. No one did. But whatever path is up ahead...

She hoped it was a good one.

Once she's stopped playing, there's silence, but it's not tense or awkward. Students start clapping, even Granville does as Hana slowly removes her violin from her chin, staring at the crowd. Some have tears, others are smiling.

Hiro gets out of his seat and approaches her, smiling sadly. "That was amazing, little sis...do you think that she might've heard it?"

"...I don't know what to think anymore..." Hana looks up towards the ceiling. Somewhere deep down...she believed that she did. "But I hope she knows that we'll never forget her...and that I'm not mad at her."

"Hana."

She turns around at the new voice, seeing Liv Amara standing there a few feet away. She looks to be perfectly healthy, unlike the last time they saw her...

"Ms. Amara," Hana murmurs in surprise as the twins stare at the woman they thought was a monster-maker...but it wasn't her fault. She just wanted to further her studies...even if it wasn't the way she intended. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Liv," She holds up a hand as she approaches them. "I just wanted to thank you all for trying to stop Di. I know it must've been a lot on your shoulders."

"That's...one way to say it," Hiro rubs his neck. Honestly, they didn't think of that way...since they were just trying to help.

"How is your friend?"

"We don't know," Hana frowns at the thought of Karmi. They haven't seen or heard from her ever since Granville had told them the news. Though...they understand that she needed time to process what happened to her and them...and that hopefully, she wouldn't have to leave them...as for what happened to Orso Knox, probably the only innocent victim with the monsters, he's since returned to his home. And for Momakase, Sparkles, and High Voltage...she didn't know what happened to them after they were turned back to normal. Hopefully they were all in jail.

"She hasn't come back yet," Hiro glances away, his sister placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She could tell that he missed her presence as much as she did...

"I see...I've...actually had the time to research information about you," She smiles sheepishly, "I heard all about Tadashi...the both of you...and how much you two have grown at SFIT. You two are something else."

"Oh, um...thank you," Hana smiles weakly up at her.

"That means a lot coming from the real Liv Amara," Hiro grins a little.

She laughs softly at him. "And...I know about what happened to you after the showcase, and...I want you to know that I am very sorry for what happened during your high school years," Liv frowns at the girl, "I feel so angry that you never got justice."

"It-it's okay, Liv," Hana glances away, rubbing her arm. "They can't hurt me anymore...I've honestly stopped thinking about them."

"Well...I was hoping...if it's alright with you...that we start an Anti-Bullying Association," Liv offers slowly. "We're humans, we have feelings, and we won't stand by and let them get away with it. There's bullying everywhere in our high schools. Graffiti, physical attacks, pictures and videos posted on the internet. We'll offer counseling, legal services, all the tools teenagers like you need to make a change. We can start a rally! Fighting for bullies to be stopped...setting an example that other teenagers can do something about it...so what do you say?" She smiles softly, holding out a hand towards Hana. "We'll start by telling the principal everything."

"But we tried that already," Hiro shrugs at the woman. "And they didn't believe her back then. What makes you think they'll believe her now?"

"I've gathered eyewitnesses, including the two of you," She winks at them and they stare in surprise. "And I've already set up a meeting with Mr. Haines. We'll make him listen...I know it's not enough, but...I need to make things right for what happened between you and Di, Hana, and for Karmi too...please do this with me."

The two stare at each other as they could tell she sincerely meant it. This...could actually work. She could actually tell someone...and have the bullies face the consequences. Hana takes a deep breath, taking a hold of Liv's hand and shaking it.

"Okay."

* * *

The twins stare out the window to the stars. They had actually done it. Principal Haines had really listened this time around...after about 10 eyewitness testimonies, everyone involved had been either suspended or expelled for witnessing and/or causing extreme distress in Hana Hamada. And they're looking into bullies from online and other schools. Liv and Hana had both looked into a safe building where teenagers are comfortable, and put in an offer so that they can use it for Amara and Hamada's 'Prevent All Bullies' cause. It's looking good for them.

They also managed to find past bullying victims even at SFIT of all places. It was a little surprising, but unfortunately, no school wasn't without its faults.

"I never thought that it would be possible..." Hana lets out a small sigh, slowly eating a gummy bear.

"I think it's great what you two are doing," Hiro smiles at her. "Finally doing something for people like us so that we're not alone..."

"Yeah," She smiles back. "Are you gonna come to our first meeting?"

"And not support you? What kind of brother would I be?" He gestures to himself in fake shock. Hana giggles slightly at him before she stays silent for a few seconds.

"...It still hurts, though...knowing that it took so long for them to be punished for what they did..." She murmurs quietly.

"I know...but hey, you finally stood up for yourself, and you're starting a whole anti-bullying association!" He throws up his hands in slight excitement for her. "We're making changes like Tadashi would've wanted."

"I feel like a crusader all of a sudden with what happened today. The violin in public, and now this," She holds up the logo that she drew of a black and white fist surrounded by red. "It's...nice to be doing stuff for the community."

"You've come a long way," He pats her back and she beams, holding out the bag of gummy bears.

"I know! I feel so...empowered," She smiles happily. "It feels good..."

"Karmi would be proud," Hiro places an arm around her, both of them sharing a one-armed hug. "Tadashi...not so much."

"Hey!" She pouts a little, grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the back of the head with it. He just laughs as she whacks him again. "Are you done assassinating my decisions now?"

"Maybe."

"Hmph," She crosses her arms, but smiles a little. "If it wasn't for you or Tadashi...I wouldn't be standing here right now, so...thank you."

He smiles lightly at her, glad to hear that from her. "Anytime, little sis."

"And the moment's gone," Hana deadpans as he knows that she hates being called that, no matter how much she tries to avoid it.


	42. Mini-Maximum Trouble

**Angel: I'm already watching Epithet Erased. At first, it threw me off since I've never seen anything like it before, but I can get past it since I love the characters. Never really expected for myself to keep watching it, since it's animated in a way I haven't seen. To me, it's a good show.**

**And that doesn't mean I'll write it, because I already have enough stories on my plate. For some reason, everytime I say I like a show, people ask me to write it...let me say for the record that just because I like something doesn't mean I necessarily have to do my own spin on it. There are a ton of other shows that I like that I have not written. Most of the stories I've done are shows I love...all except one. **

**You don't see me writing Bob's Burgers or Rick and Morty XD And I never will. I'm not pissed, I'm just making that clear.**

**I saw The Present when it aired and DAAAANG, it made me cry, especially towards the end with Hiro and Aunt Cass...I'm still working on the episode as we speak, so I don't know when I'll post it.**

_Hana and Liv smiled as they stood together in front of a podium, surrounded by press. Hiro and the others were watching them up in front, waving encouragingly. _

"_I am Liv Amara, and standing next to me is an admirable girl of her age, Hana Hamada!" Liv announced, the crowd interrupting into cheers. Photographers took a few photos as the two waved. "Today, we are proud to announce the grand opening of Prevent All Bullies!"_

_Hana brought over the scissors as Aunt Cass took a photo from her phone, smiling happily. The two snipped the red fabric, hearing the applause. _

"_We encourage anyone out there who has been a victim of bullying, in person or cyber, to talk with us in our circle of encouragement," Hana gestured to inside the building. "You are not alone."_

_More than half of the crowd left, but that didn't damper the two's spirits. The two grinned at each other as they saw people walking in._

"_Hana!"_

_She turned around to see Honey Lemon hugging her. "We're so proud of you!"_

"_Thanks," She smiled softly at everyone. _

"_I can't believe my niece is partnered with Liv Amara on an anti-bullying cause!" Aunt Cass exclaimed in excitement. "You're helping out the city so much."_

"_Are any of you gonna come in?" Liv asked them curiously. The five college students glanced to each other before smiling, following the woman inside. Hana was about to follow when Aunt Cass pulled her in for a hug. The young girl returned the hug warmly. _

"_I'm taking you all out to eat when you're done!" She smiled down at the girl. "My treat."_

"_Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hana waved to her as she watched her aunt leave. She stepped inside the building and shut the door, sitting next to Liv. They waited a few seconds to let everyone settle in. Liv cleared her throat._

"_Hello everyone, I'm Liv," The business woman gestured to herself as she looked around the room. "Bullying is the common problem that you all share. Some of you may have been a victim...while others have witnessed someone being bullied. It's not okay to look the other way. If you see something, step up, stop it, or get a teacher. And just to be clear...no matter what you look like, what you do, or what other people tell you...you are who you are. You have the right to stand up for yourself. And if they don't listen, that's still bullying."_

"_I'm Hana Hamada...you guys might know me either from the news or from SFIT," She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "And don't make yourselves targets by not speaking up. If you've been bullied, or you know someone who is being a victim, it's never too late to come forward to a principal or teacher, or any other staff member at your school with some proof and testimony. Denying the pain doesn't make it go away. So...who wants to start?"_

"_...Can I start?"_

_Her eyes widened at the voice, looking up and smiling. She was here...she didn't even know what to say at her appearance as she heard the doors closed. She thought that she would look, sound, and be different, but...she looked exactly the same as before. Hana had no idea if she missed any of them as she locked eyes with everyone in the room._

"_Welcome back to San Fransokyo, Karmi."_

The gang are eating breakfast together at the Lucky Cat, Karmi sitting between Hiro and Hana with her laptop out. She's lightly humming to herself as she's typing furiously. The twins roll their eyes playfully at each other. Writing up her fanfiction again...

After she had returned a few weeks prior, she had explained to everyone after the meeting that she needed time...time to understand what happened to her, who she trusted...and to figure out how she was going to go on with her life. Karmi had somehow managed to convince her parents to let her stay, so she could be with her friends.

Especially the twins.

As for SFIT, she wasn't ready to pursue it. For now, just being back in the city was a steady step in her life. She's met the Cruz twins and Aunt Cass (properly). Not to mention Mochi, who could be a handful at times, but she had nothing against pets...

As long as he stayed _far _away from her lab.

The others could understand her hesitance with certain things, so they didn't ask. For now, they just wanted to enjoy a nice lunch together.

"Ever thought about making a comic book, Karmi?" Fred asks her and she bites the eraser from her pencil.

"I actually have," She shows her notebook. "But I'm only kind of skilled in writing, not drawing."

"You should make a comic! That'd be great!" Honey Lemon exclaims with a smile.

"It would be pretty cool," Hiro smiles a little.

"It would be MEGA cool!" Fred corrects him and Karmi smiles at them.

"Thanks. Hopefully I can find someone who's skilled at drawing exactly what I need."

"Hmm," Hana rubs her chin, "Well, it'd be a cute style, right? So maybe something with..."

"Chibis!" The girls exclaim in unison with a grin.

"That's what I'm looking for!" Karmi stares at her in surprise, humming slightly as she stares at her friend. She's seen her drawings before...Hana's not actually that bad...maybe... "Hana, you could draw for me!"

Hana spits out her salad from her mouth in surprise. "Me?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Fred says, holding up his hands. "Whoa...is this a fanfiction team-up I'm witnessing with my own eyes?!"

"That's actually not a terrible idea," Wasabi takes a sip of his coffee and she stares at him in shock.

"Hana and Karmi, working on a comic together?" GoGo raises a brow. "Now this I have to see..."

"I mean, you two are already good friends," Hiro shrugs at them.

"Oh, please do it," Karmi clasps her hands together. "Please~?"

Hana wipes her mouth with a grunt. "Can I think about it?"

"Oh, sure!" She waves it off, smiling a little. "You take all the time you need...illustrator."

"Great...I get a nickname now..." Hana smiles in a strained way. It's not that she didn't want to help Karmi—in fact, she'd be glad to do so. However...this is a comic, with her friend, about Big Hero 7! If it's too detailed, she might pick up on the similarities between her and Lady Electrica! How was she going to be able to handle that?! It's not like she could draw in a bad way on purpose either...

Wasabi accidentally spills his salt, which freaks him out. Fred is looking at the menu to decide what he wants as he sees his friend scoop up the salt and throw it over his shoulder. He sighs in relief, looking at his phone.

"Uhh, what was that?" Fred asks curiously, Hana glancing to her left to look at them.

Wasabi darts his eyes around before taking his coffee cup. "What? Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about!" He holds out his cup to get a refill from Aunt Cass. "Thank you." However, Fred persists on getting an answer.

"The thing with the salt? Why did you do it? Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?!" He jumps around Wasabi.

"Okay, okay...spilling salt is bad luck, and throwing a pinch over your shoulder reverses the bad luck," He explains to the man-child.

"I dunno, Wasabi. Sounds like some weird superstition to me."

"Shh," Wasabi shushes him. "I'm a scientist. I'm supposed to believe in facts and data, not bad luck and superstitions. Hana, what's your take on superstitions?" Wasabi turns to the girl.

"Uh, I don't believe in them?" She replies as she holds up her cup, Aunt Cass pouring her some more hot chocolate. "Besides, they're just a way to scare people."

"Yeah, superstitions aren't real," Karmi shrugs at him while writing in her notebook.

"Hana, you didn't believe in Globby, and yet here we are," Hiro holds up his phone, showing a picture of Globby.

"Nyeeeh," She mocks him, sticking her tongue out in retaliation. Hiro returns the favor.

Fred slides over a salt shaker, spilling the whole thing. Wasabi gets into a panic. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you by proving bad luck isn't real. Wait for it...wait for it..."

Wasabi is squirming as nothing happens. "See? Nothing bad happened," He walks back to his seat.

"Are you sure you don't wanna throw a little over your shoulder?" Wasabi throws some over his. Hiro closes his laptop as his phone rings. He answers the face-time call from the Cruz twins.

"Hey Megan, Mikey."

"Hey Hiro! Where's Hana?" Megan greets first.

"Gotta tell you both something," Mikey continues, both of them looking sheepish. Karmi and Hana switch seats, the girl looking over her brother's shoulders to join the call.

"Hi guys!" She waves to them happily and Hiro smiles, glad that she's having a positive emotion after all that's happened.

"We're so sorry, but we can't hang out today," Fred looks at the two, Hana pushing him away. "We have to work on a story together on the school news-feed."

"Oh, we understand," Hana waves it off.

"No problem," Hiro replies, Fred sending the two an annoyed look. "What's the story?"

"It's huge!" Megan exclaims as Hana blows on her hot chocolate, taking a slow sip. "We're gonna find out the secret identities of Big Hero 7!"

Honey Lemon chokes on her food while Wasabi drops his phone, spilling more salt. Hana spits out her hot chocolate as Karmi's mouth opens. "...Yeah, I'm just gonna stop eating and drinking for a while," She murmurs, pushing her meal away from her. First Karmi with the salad and now Megan with the hot chocolate. If there were gonna be any more surprises this morning, she did not want to spit out anything else.

"Oh...wow, that sounds, uh..."

"Exciting!" The two finish in unison.

"Isn't it? We can't wait to get to work."

"See you later," The Cruz twins wave at the same time, hanging up.

"Your friend is gonna figure out the identity of Captain Cutie?!" Karmi shakes Hana slightly. Obviously, she still hasn't caught on to their real identities, so hearing a girl saying that she's going to discover them is amazing.

"Um, Karmi, can you go get me a napkin to help me clean up?" Hana asks nervously and the girl nods, walking away.

"Um, should we be concerned about this?" GoGo asks as they watch the girl walk up to the counter.

"No way! Superhero identity, nobody can crack that code. Which is why people think that the twins aren't related in their own. Except Obake...Momakase...Krei...well, I don't know how long Granville knew, but she learned about Hana's first..."

"Don't remind me," Hana smiles in embarrassment.

"Fred, it'll be fine," Hiro assures him.

"I hope you're right," Wasabi replies, Honey Lemon spilling the salt this time. Wasabi throws it over his shoulder before he tosses the rest away...but they land on Mochi's eyes, causing him to jump on the two, freaking out.

"Mochi!" Hana stands up, giving him a soothing pat on the head. "Calm down, kitty..." She manages to get him to stop moving, sighing in relief.

* * *

"Okay, you don't see anything, right?" Fred has blindfolded Wasabi in the robotics lab.

"Listen, Fred, I don't see how blindfolding me is gonna help me get over my superstitions," He voices his opinion while his arms are taped to a chair.

Mini-Max jumps and lands on his shoulder. Fred smirks and snaps his fingers, the robot removing the blindfold. "You are once again free to enjoy your visual abilities!" He leaps and jumps up a ladder, landing at the top.

"Why is there a ladder in...oh no."

"oh yes!" Fred confirms his suspicions. "I have created a superstition obstacle course, which I will go through after which I will not have any bad luck, thus proving there is no such thing as bad luck, and you shall be cured, Wasabi!"

"...He doesn't mean it!" He shouts to the ceiling. "He doesn't mean it! He doesn't understand!"

Fred hums as he dances a little, going underneath the ladder to Wasabi's horror. "Oh, oh, oh, he's under the ladder! Oh, oh, he's under the ladder!"

"Look!" Fred holds up a broken handheld mirror. "A broken mirror," He shows it to Wasabi, who whimpers in fear as Mini-Max makes him see it. "Is the forecast calling for rain?" Fred brings out a green umbrella with a big grin.

"No! Don't do it! Don't!" Wasabi protests, squeezing his eyes shut. He opens an eye and Fred opens it. "Not inside, man!"

"Okay, okay, I'll put it away," He closes the umbrella. "Right in here," He opens the door, a black cat on rocket boots flying into the room, with Mini-Max controlling the boots.

"Ah, not a black cat!" Wasabi wiggles away from it, Fred smiling widely. "It's crossing my path! Repeatedly! There it goes again!" He manages to break out of the chair, running away from the cat. He bumps into a shelf, the whole thing falling. Wasabi yelps as he backs away, the boxes flying. One of them lands on a ray and it hits one of the pipes. It bursts open, spraying the floor with water. "You have ruined both our lives!"

"Maybe if I-" Fred walks up to the pipe, only to be hit with water. "No, no. That's not working. Mini-Max!"

"Stand aside! Water is a precious resource!" The robot jumps and plugs in the pipe.

"Yeah!"

"Conservation..." Mini-Max's body fills up with water, some of it seeping out of his eyes. Then he's blasted away from the pipe, landing on the ground and sparking with electricity.

"Oh, that's probably not good," Fred cringes at him.

"Mini-Maximum bad luck!" Wasabi winces as the cat is still flying around.

* * *

When he returns home with Mini-Max, he puts him in dry rice (he heard somewhere that it works). He waits in anticipation. There was no way he could tell the twins about this, he'd never hear the end of it. Hana can be pretty scary...

He lifts the lid and takes out Mini-Max. "Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work," He presses the top of the robot's head, activating him. "Hey there, buddy. It's me, Fred."

"Fred..." The robot murmurs slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"I am..." He gets onto his feet. "Mini-Max!" He falls onto the floor, running around in a circle. "Mini Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-"

"Okay, gonna be honest. Need a little more rice time," Fred puts the robot back inside the jar, and his eyes close.

* * *

The Cruz twins are connecting the dots...or rather, pictures of villains to Big Hero 7 in Megan's room. A knock is heard and the girl looks over her shoulder.

"Come in."

Chief Cruz opens the door. "You have a visitor. Uh...a boy and girl visitor, actually." Hana and Hiro peek into the room with sheepish smiles, waving.

"Guys!" The two exclaim happily.

"We wanna show you what we've been working on," Megan gestures to the conspiracy wall.

"This is...impressive," Hiro is now slightly worried, more than he was before, which was little to no worry.

"And thorough..." Hana murmurs in concern.

"Right? I've had a team of my best detectives on this for weeks and they've gotten nowhere," Chief Cruz explains, rubbing his head.

"Dad, we haven't had any breakthroughs yet," Megan slightly pushes him away.

"Nothing significant, anyway," Mikey rubs the back of his neck.

"You will," He ruffles their hair. "Hey, you kids want some cookies?"

"No, we're fine and Hana is actually on a-"

"I'll go get some cookies," He pushes the Hamada twins away from his children at a safe distance. "Cookies for the kids...who are pre-dating age."

Mikey groans at him as he eyes them when he leaves. "So...what's your, uh-" Hana tugs at Hiro's sleeve and they look at the doorway again. This time, Chief Cruz is looking at the visitors very intensely. Hana hides behind her brother slightly before he disappears. "What's your, uh, approach on this?"

"And hurry before he comes back with a weapon or something," Hana cringes towards the door.

"We're starting with the timeline before we really dig in," Megan gestures to the board. "This is where Big Hero 7 first appeared," She points to a picture of Krei Tech that Mikey took. "There's got to be some reason they showed up when they did."

"It's very convenient..." Mikey rubs his chin.

"Yeah, or it could've just been random," Hiro smiles widely with a nervous chuckle.

"The city was going to be destroyed, someone had to step in..." Hana coughs awkwardly.

"But if you ask me…Lady Electrica interests me the most," Mikey stares at the picture of her.

"S-She does?" Hana stammers nervously.

"He's got this big crush on her," Megan smirks, nudging her brother a little as he blushes. Hana could only stutter while Hiro blinks in shock. Okay, this was definitely bad. Not only are they onto something, but now Mikey _likes _Hana's superhero identity!

"W-What? Pfft, she's okay," Hana says in a high pitched voice, waving it off. "Isn't she too busy with superheroing anyway? N-Not that I know of!"

"I know it's crazy, but…she's really admirable…brave…and kind," Mikey smiles up at the picture. "Somewhere out there is a strong beautiful girl behind a mask. And I know she's with Captain Cutie, but I have hope…"

Hana blinks at him twice. He's…really serious about her—technically, superhero her.

"Let's not get too carried away," Hiro murmurs to himself before realizing that last sentence.

"Wait, who told you that?!"

"Why are you acting weird?" Megan couldn't help but ask.

"Weird? We're not acting weird," The twins deny in unison, looking away, laughing anxiously.

"But..." Hiro takes a seat on the desk, blocking Hana's picture. Hana holds a hand in front of the picture of Captain Cutie. "Did you two ever think Big Hero 7's identity should stay secret?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know..." He glances at his sister for help. "Maybe anonymity is what enables them to protect the city?" He scooches in front of his picture.

"Yeah, imagine how they might feel if you unmask them?" Hana bites her lip. "They work hard to make sure no one's in danger."

"No!" The two shout, causing their friends to sink a little. "Their superpowers are what enable them to protect the city."

"Haven't _you _guys ever wondered who they really are?" Mikey gestures to the two.

"Yes and no, but-"

"Hiro, Hana, this is the biggest story ever! And as journalists, it's our job to find out the truth."

"You, uh, sure you two want to do this story?" Hiro jerks a thumb to the wall, covering another picture. "Why not something else? Oh, uh, like the big game coming up."

The Cruz twins give each other a look. "The big game? What big game?"

Hiro shifts his eyes around. "...Isn't there usually a game?"

"You're in high school, there's always a game," Hana defends her brother.

"We own this story," Megan slightly narrows her eyes. "And we're not letting go..."

A plate of cookies is suddenly between the four. "Got those cookies, kids!"

"Dad!" His children both exclaim at him. He just moves the plate over to them with a large smile.

"Here, try some, Hana," Chief Cruz holds out a cookie to her lips.

"Oh, no, I think I'll pass-" He pushes it into her mouth and she slowly chews it. "That's actually pretty good…though you did just a girl with previous bulimia nervosa a cookie."

"Oh!" His eyes widen in realization. "I am so sorry-"

"It's fine," She laughs it off. "Really."

"How about next time I can give you steamed broccoli?"

"Oh that's really not necessary, I have snacks-" he runs off to do some research and she sighs.

"We're sorry about him," Megan smiles sheepishly.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone was clueless about what I can and can't eat." She hums in thought as people at lunch sometimes react like that.

* * *

"Yeah!" Fred cheers while playing District 5 without a care. "Gotcha right in the candy!" His phone rings and he answers it while still playing. "Hiro, Hana Banana, my main twins! What's what?"

"We're the only twins you hang out with on a regular basis," Hana gives a deadpan look.

"It's about Megan," Hiro starts off as they're on the street heading back home. "We have a problem."

"Relax buddies, it's like I said before: no one can crack-"

"She has a conspiracy wall!" The boy interrupts in a hushed whisper.

"Is there red yarn?"

"A lot of red yarn!"

"And Mikey's in love with m—Lady Electrica!" Hana corrects herself.

Fred stares there in shock at both of the news, so much so that he loses the game. He even drops his phone. "Wow...I can't wait to tell Mini-Max about the second part...that is if he wasn't water-logged."

"Wait, what?!" Hana screeches from the phone.

"Gotta go, we'll talk later, bye!" He quickly hangs up. "Okay, this is serious!" He picks up the phone and runs to the kitchen, where Mini-Max is still in the rice jar. "Mini-Max! I'm going to the comic book store! I need to research superheroes unmasked. Specifically, how bad is that. Wanna come?" He takes Mini-Max into his hands.

"My enemy must be-be-be-be-be-be-"

"Okie-doke," He plants the robot back where he was. "Back in the rice."

"Be-be-be-be-be-be-be-be-be-be-be-be-" Mini-Max suddenly shuts down...or does he?

Fred dances out the door. "Going to the store! Gonnna get some...comic books." A few pebbles from above hit his head and he looks up to see the top of the porch falling right towards him. He screams and dodges out of the way as it falls in front of the door. "Heathcliff! The porch broke!"

He gets up and leaves as the butler peeks out the door. He stares at the broken piece while holding a dustpan and little broom, wondering how he was going to clean this up...

Fred hums as he searches through comics. Just when he finds one, a comic falls near him. Then the bookshelf behind him falls and he screams, getting hit with a bunch of comics. "Kay...that was a little weird..."

Then when he's crossing the street with the comic, a woman gives a worried look. "Watch out, Danger Face! Dr. Tobox is right behind you!"

"Watch out!" The woman calls out to him.

"Actually, it's a comic. They can't hear us...can they?"

"Watch out!" More people tell him, pointing to a stray trolley heading towards him. He screams and jumps out of the way. "Wasabi was right! Bad luck is...real!"

He runs after the trolley as his Skymax appears next to him. Fred ducks into an alley and grabs his Fred-meleon suit. He quickly changes into a phone booth. "Enter...Fred-meleon," He pants in exhaustion, racing after the trolley again. He jumps and uses his tongue to grab hold of it. Just the speed alone makes him fly up into the air, getting hit by two signs and a branch. A few birds are left in his mouth as his tail grabs a lamppost, left dangling in the air.

"...This isn't great," He murmurs at the situation, the lamppost breaking. The trolley goes even faster, a man getting out of his car, which is then knocked away by the trolley. Wasabi pushes the man out of harm's way as his car hits a building. Honey Lemon slides after Fred, who grips the railing. Honey Lemon fires her bazooka, a chem ball saving Fred from hitting traffic. He screams as he flies into the air, the trolley narrowly missing other cars moving by. An old woman is crossing the street in the trolley's path.

GoGo quickly moves her out of the way and she continues walking like nothing happened. "You're welcome..."

Suddenly she hears a camera, looking up ahead to see Mikey taking pictures. "So the Cruz twins are here..." GoGo speeds away, the two following after her on bicycle.

Hiro sighs wearily on top of Baymax. "Great..."

"They probably heard about it on the news like we did..." Hana mutters, looking away.

"Okay, we got bigger problems, people!" Wasabi points up ahead as the trolley knocks away parked cars. The tongue slips off and Fred is sent flying.

"Oh no!" Honey Lemon points down the street as the trolley is about to hit a school bus in traffic! Baymax and Hana step in, Hiro firing his mini magnets at the trolley. He takes a hold of the blue reins, falling off Baymax. He grabs the boy and pulls him backwards. Hana lands in front of the bus, playing her violin. A giant electric hand appears next to her, narrowly stopping the trolley with its palm. The kids inside cheer as Baymax lands. Hana kneels onto the street with a sigh of relief.

She turns around and waves to the kids. "Excuse me, could we ask you a few seconds?" They turn around and see their friends, ready to get dirt.

"Sorry, gotta go," Hiro covers his eyes, the robot flying off. Megan grunts in frustration, turning around to Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"Hey!"

"Wait, we just wanna know a few things!" Mikey calls out as Honey Lemon encases the two into a ball.

"Let's roll," She rolls the ball away and the two hear screaming.

"Oh come on!"

Fred lands behind them on the trolley, sliding onto the ground. "Excuse me! What is your real name? Why did you become a superhero?" Megan holds out her phone. Hana steps out of the space between the bus and the trolley.

"Lady Electrica!" Megan shows her phone in her face while Mikey is filming her. She covers her face, backing away slightly. "Megan and Mikey Cruz of San Fransokyo High. What can you tell us about your relationship with the citizens?"

"I don't comment on how personal I get with saving lives," She holds up a hand, turning around to leave. She figured that they deserved at least one answer without getting too specific.

"So you're denying that you don't know the Hamada Twins?"

Her eyes widen and she slowly turns around to see Megan holding up pictures of the twins—one of them when Hiro was kidnapped by Orso Knox, with Hana standing near the hole. The other was when she was at SFIT, giving snow cones to little kids, saluting towards her brother.

"Where did you get that?!" She demands, trying to snatch them away, but Megan steps back a bit.

"We never reveal our sources," Mikey zooms in on her.

"You can't show me civilians' faces, you'll be tipping people off," Hana warns them, blocking her face with her hand.

"Let me remind you that we're live," Megan reminds the superheroine.

"Good," She finally snatches away the pictures, "Then I just kept you from violating people's privacy since you're not from Channel 7 News, are you?" She smirks, ripping them up in front of them.

"And you just violated freedom of the press!" Mikey opens his mouth in shock as she storms off, flying into the air. She was gonna kill 'em when she got back to them. Never did she think that they'd bring her and her brother into this...

Fred's invisible tongue suddenly snatches away Mikey's camera. "Hey, give that back!" He returns it a few seconds later. "Thank you...? Wait, you took the memory card!" Megan groans in frustration, kicking away a soda can, which somehow hits Fred.

"OWWW!"

"Ooh, sorry," Megan winces at him.

"How did that get all the way over there?" Mikey stares in disbelief.

* * *

"We don't know what to do about Megan," Hiro paces around in the robotics lab. "She's connecting the dots. Big Hero 7-"

"To Callaghan," Honey Lemon adds in, peeking out from her side of the lab.

"To SFIT..." Wasabi says next.

"To us," GoGo takes a wrench.

"That's not all," Hana appears in the doorway, crossing her arms. "They had pictures of when I gave those kids snow cones and when you got snatched by Knox, asking me if our superhero identities know us!" She points to Hiro, whose eyes widen.

"Wait, what?! How did they get those? Doesn't Sycorax keep footage of everything to themselves? And wouldn't...you know who have deleted them?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," She gestures towards herself and Hiro. "I may have ripped them up, but no doubt they're gonna ask us questions the next time we see them..."

"Little salt here..." Fred comes in spraying salt on the floor, and also with a broken arm. "Little salt there..." He then dumps it over his head.

"Freddy, are you okay?" Honey Lemon asks in concern. "You look-"

"Terrible," GoGo finishes for her.

"What happened to your arm?" Hiro gestures to his own arm.

"Fred has an oblique radial facture," Baymax comes in with buckets of salt.

"Yeah! Because of the bad luck!" He hits his injured arm against a hard surface, screaming in pain.

"What's he talking about?" GoGo asks the others.

"Mini-Max got soaked, I nearly got hit by a part of my house, then a bookshelf, then almost a cable car!" He throws more salt over his shoulder.

"Wait, so you did say he got wet. Fred! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hana replies in a scolding tone.

"On account that all of the other bad luck happening to me?!"

"Wow...sorry, Fred," Hiro tells his friend, but it does nothing to assure him.

"That was just yesterday! Today was worse!" He removes his beanie to show his bandaged head. "I need to break this bad luck streak."

"Told ya," Wasabi crosses his arms.

"There has to be something more plausible than that," Hana raises a brow.

"Just look at him," Wasabi gestures to Fred.

"Yeah, and I won't deny it, but if bad luck were real, you would've been at least affected by that black cat from his obstacle course," Hana looks up at him, and he shudders at the memory.

"True..."

"You were right," Fred kneels to Wasabi. "I shouldn't have messed with the forces of bad luck. But, please, for the love of all that is good, help me..." He hugs his friend, who stares at him.

* * *

Fred peeks underneath a mailbox. "You sure this will work?"

"Positive," Wasabi checks a vending machine. "The only way to counteract the bad luck is with something that brings good luck, like a heads-up coin."

Fred searches the street and points up ahead. "I see one!" He runs up to it eagerly.

"Is it heads-up?"

"Yes!" Fred cheers at it.

"Pick it up!"

"I'm free, I'm free!" Fred exclaims as he takes the coin. "The curse is broken!" He kisses the coin.

"Don't kiss the dirty street money!" Wasabi grabs his arm.

"You said it was lucky."

Wasabi takes a napkin out of his pocket. "Lucky, yes. Sanitary, no."

Fred flips the coin into his hand. "All I know is I broke the curse~" He starts swaying side to side.

Later, he leaves the movie theater. "Bad luck is really yucky, but now I'm super lucky! Just got to see Kentucky Ka-" He slips from a stray skateboard, falling into trash. The same lucky coin he picked up rolls away, eventually stopping with the tail side up.

* * *

Hiro is doing a routine check on Baymax's fist, both twins worried about their friends. "This story is really important to them...and I feel bad for discouraging them. But, on the other hand, they obviously can't find out who we are."

"If we weren't Big Hero 7, then I'd gladly support them," Hana speaks up from her desk. "But that evidence was a really close call. I hope they didn't find anything else..."

Hiro tiptoes to reach a box, which falls in front of him. "I don't know...what do you think about Megan and Mikey, Baymax?"

"Megan and Mikey are here," He points to the garage door.

"What?!"

They look towards the door to see that it's indeed opening, showing the twins' shoes. "Oh no!"

Hiro sees the rocket fist, grabbing it. It starts flying out of control in his hands, flying him into the wall. Hana jumps up and grabs hold of it, falling onto her butt.

"...Owww..."

Hiro races around to find a place to hide it, trying to disguise it as a trash can, but that proves unsuccessful. Hana grips his hoodie as they fly across to the other wall. Hiro plants it in front of him, conflicted on what to do. Hana snaps her fingers, guiding him to a place where it can't be obviously seen by their friends.

"Hey Hiro, Hana," Megan greets first.

"How's it going, guys?" Mikey waves to them. Hiro is using the fist as a chair...it was the only thing Hana could think of on short notice. His hoodie is over the fist to hide it.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Hiro says nervously, Hana standing next to him.

"Hopefully playing some video games," She smiles nervously.

The two put their hoodies over their heads. "Well, Super Sleuth Cruz Twins managed to get security footage of Big Hero 7!"

"We're pretty good at convincing others to get us evidence," Mikey brags, wiping his fist on his jacket proudly.

"Oh, wow, that's, uh, great," Hiro glances up at his sister nervously. She places a hand on the moving fingers.

"It would be, except the footage is super blurry. Do you guys think you can do the whole 'enhance' thing? It would really help Super Sleuth Cruz Twins!" Megan throws the flash drive into her hands, their eyes going wide.

"Uhh," Hiro rubs his arm.

"We, erm..." Hana bites her lip, silently freaking out.

"Please?" Their friends both beg at the same time. "What if we promise not to refer ourselves Super Sleuth Cruz Twins in third person ever again?"

Despite the situation right now, they couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, sure...but it's gonna take a while," Hiro replies as Hana takes the drive.

"No problem. We'll just chill over here with Baymax. We've got a chess game to finish," Megan sits in front of the robot.

"Oh! I call next game!" Mikey rushes over to them.

"It is your move," He shows the game on his belly. Hiro rubs at his eyes, wondering how they were gonna get out of this one...he puts the drive in, and Hana squints at the blurry image. Hiro does his thing and enhances it...to see Fred running into a phone booth.

"Oh, Fred, noooo," She whispers, pinching her nose and shaking her head. _Why _did he change suits in a public alley?

"Gotcha!"

The two yelp, turning around to see Megan still focused on the game. "Check."

Hana and Hiro sigh in relief, the girl eyeing something in the distance. "Hold on. Hiro, zoom in."

He does so...to see Mini-Max hiding behind a box with what looks to be evil eyes. "Is that...?"

"What is it?" This gets their attention and Hiro quickly goes to make it blurry again.

"Uh..."

"What?" Megan asks as he holds up the drive.

"That's as good as it gets."

"Yeah, this is just too blurry to get a good eye," Hana shrugs at them.

"Sorry guys," Hiro smiles, hoping they'll buy it. The Cruz twins seem very hesitant to say this next part.

"...Okay, so please don't hate us, but...we might've mentioned you to Lady Electrica," Mikey places his hands behind his back, the twins faking shock.

"You guys," Hana frowns towards them, "Why did you get us involved?"

"Yeah, why would you tell H—Lady Electrica about us?"

"We're sorry, but we had a lead and we took it," Megan rubs the back of her neck. "And don't worry, no one will know. We only told her we were filming live so that we could scare her into giving us some answers. The footage before that got deleted anyway, and the photos got ripped up. If we had any, we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Did-did you find any evidence, because you would need corroboration," Hana stammers a little, though relieved that they were lying.

"We found footage of the Knox attack where she spoke about you at Sycorax to that intern after the whole...kidnapping thing after we found out that you said no to Diane's offer. And a kid recorded Lady Electrica giving them snow cones and put it on the internet...that was the evidence we had before it got stolen. Another kid said that Lady Electrica told them that you talked to her about their surprise," Mikey smiles bashfully, pointing to the girl. Hana pinches her nose and they smile awkwardly. If they knew that they'd be looking into the past, they would've been more careful. She should've at least known that there were security cameras at Sycorax that were on at the time...

"Well...as long as you didn't tell anyone else-"

"Oh, we didn't," Megan shakes her head rapidly as she interrupts Hiro. "We swear. Not even our dad."

"We figured that you'd want it kept hush hush," Mikey shrugs at them.

"Next time, tell us if you're gonna involve the two of us into another investigation," Hana inwardly sighs in relief.

"Definitely...though we will have to apologize for sandbagging Lady Electrica like that," Megan smiles sheepishly. "Looking back, it did seem rude..."

"Soo...are you gonna tell us about Big Hero 7?" Mikey asks curiously, the two sweating.

"We don't know them for one," Hana says quickly with a nervous laugh.

"They were just doing their jobs..." Hiro glances away, whistling. "Or in one case, being nice to kids."

"So you didn't talk to them at all about who they are both times you laid eyes on them?" Megan asks skeptically.

"Course not! We were just happy for what they did..." Hiro coughs awkwardly.

"Do you two know if Electricutie is really a thing?"

Both twins gag, stepping away from each other.

"Nope, they're definitely not, moving on," The teenage boy genius says quickly.

"That's all we know..." Hana tugs at her pigtails. The Cruz twins glance to each other and then at their cameras. The pictures did seem like they had brief interactions, too brief for them to have a conversation about their secret identities...

"Okay. Thanks for the information," Mikey nods at them and the Hamada Twins sigh in relief.

"Oh well. Thanks for telling us and for trying with the footage. We better get home."

"Yeah, before Dad calls the whole police force on us again," Mikey rolls his eyes and they wave to the robot.

"Later Baymax!"

"Good game. Goodbye," He waves back and the rocket fist suddenly shoots Hiro up into the air. He lands on the floor and Hana giggles slightly at him, taking a pic. She then calls Fred along with Hiro to talk about what they saw.

"Come on, pick up!"

"Fred, don't do this to us..." Hana murmurs, rubbing a temple. Now was not the time for him not to pick up the phone.

* * *

Fred wakes up to his phone ringing, looking around as to where he is. "Exposed pipes? Beams? Plastic tarp? Oh no! I've been captured by an evil-doer!"

He looks towards his phone, barely seeing the two-way call from the twins. He struggles for a bit, but the ropes are very tight.

"Okay, Plan B...HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, lights turn on from his right and Mini-Max lands nearby. Fred squints at the figure until the robot walks up to him, still having those narrowed eyes. "Mini-Max? Mini-Max! Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Can you untie me?"

"I could..."

"Great, thanks bud-"

"But I'm not going to," The robot interrupts, walking past Fred, to his confusion. "You are my prisoner! Evil laugh sequence initiated. Mahahaha!"

"Wait, prisoner?! _You_ brought me here?" Fred questions in shock.

"Indeed! I am also responsible for all of your 'accidents.' Finger quote intended!"

_Fred walked out the door to his home, the robot cutting through the porch. He jumped away and watched as Fred screamed. Then he pushed down the bookshelf, Fred screaming again. He also disabled the trolley from the inside, jumping away just in time. And he also pushed the skateboard that caused Fred to fall near him._

"But why? We're best buds," Fred stares at him with a small frown. "We're supposed to be on the same side, fighting for justice!"

Mini-Max snickers, jumping on the legs of the chair. "I laugh at the face of justice!" He stomps so that Fred is sitting upright. "No. Wickedness is my aim, and you, Fred, are my foe!"

"Wait a minute. Why are you...the water! It must've messed with your inside worky parts. At least that's how I think the twins would explain it..." He looks away with a smug grin. "I wonder if there's a large vat of rice around here..."

He's suddenly hit with purple sand. "Empty carbs can't save you now."

"Maybe not, but Big Hero 7 can! I bet they're on their way here right now!"

"I'm counting on it!" More lights shine on Mini-Max. "Why take out only one when I can destroy all of Big Hero 7?" He puts on a villain outfit that's very dark. "Mini-Maximum villainy! Evil dance sequence initiated." Electronic dance music plays as he swivels his hips around. Fred just stares, cringing a little. "A hearty hello, nemeses! It is I, Mini-Max! If you ever want to see your Fred again, you must come and face me! Good luck!"

Hiro turns to the others from Fred's room, where the message was being played. "The water must've damaged his personality chip."

"And he thought putting it in rice was gonna fix it?" Hana raises a brow. "Why didn't he bring over Mini-Max like I texted him to?"

"Why didn't you go to him?" Hiro remarks back.

"Maybe because we were trying to stop our friends from figuring out our identities!" She crosses her arms with a huff.

"Okay, no need to fight," Honey Lemon holds up her hands to calm them down.

"Initiate evil laugh. Muhahaha!"

"Nope," GoGo simply turns off the TV.

"We need to find Freddy now," Honey Lemon tells them.

"Baymax, can you scan the city for Fred?"

"Scanning..." Baymax pulls up a map and quickly locates him.

"Wait a minute," Hana points to the dot. "That's the same place where we fought Noodle Burger Boy with those dumpling bots...I bet that 23rd floor is still under construction..." She rubs her chin as she stares at the screen.

* * *

Hana and Baymax arrive at the building, the others in Wasabi's car. "Hana's right, Fred's on the 23rd floor," Hiro relays to the others.

"On our way," GoGo replies back. The two fliers enter through an open window, landing on the floor. Hiro jumps off as he and Hana look around for Fred. They find him in the middle of the room.

"There he is. Fred, are you okay?"

"No!" Fred has his head down. He looks up at them, having a scribbled face, two markers in his nose, and two eyes over a bandana. "My side-kick betrayed me!"

Hana recoils back slightly before the twins lightly snicker. They start laughing and he pouts, but they stop once they hear an alarm. Magnets fly over to the three, Hiro pulling his sister out of the way. Baymax tries to deflect them when he gets stuck to the floor.

"Please note, I am unable to move."

"Baymax!" Hana turns around to him.

A falling beam is about to crush them and Hana senses it. She jumps, pushing her brother out of the way. Unfortunately, the beam lands on top of her, knocking her to the floor. He gasps as he turns around. "Hana! Are you okay?"

"Don't...worry about me, big bro. There might be others, don't stay around too long to find out."

"No, I'm not leaving you like this," He declares, trying to pull it off her.

"Hiro...you have to stop Mini-Max. I'll be fine..." She murmurs, resting her cheek on her arms. "You don't have much of a choice, and you're not strong enough to get it off."

"But-" More beams fall towards him and he jumps out of the way. Hiro manages to get to a metal bench at the wall, when the beams block him from getting out. He tries to push, but he can't break out.

"Hana! I can't break free. It's...too heavy..."

"Ha ha!"

Mini-Max suddenly appears in front of the boy, startling him. "You have taken my bait!" He flies towards Hana first. "And now I will take these!" He takes the bolts off her and her violin pieces. "And this!" He also snatches Baymax's rocket fist.

"That is my rocket fist."

"And now your powerful fist will do my bidding!" He laughs evilly again, hearing the elevator. Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon arrive to see the interior.

"Wow. Mini-Max did this?"

"Guys, look out!" Hiro warns them.

"Evil stolen fist sequence initiated," He fires the fist at them, causing Wasabi to yelp.

"Close, close, close, close, close!"

Honey Lemon seals the opening to stop the fist.

"Okay. He can't get in..." He realizes something as he pushes at the elevator. "And we can't get out."

"Oops," Honey Lemon smiles sheepishly.

"Well that was fun," GoGo deadpans dryly.

Wasabi looks up at the ceiling. "We might be able to go this way!"

He cuts open a circle with his plasma dagger, opening it up.

"I am right here."

He turns to see that Mini-Max is indeed right next to him. He snatches away the dagger, Wasabi falling back into the elevator. The robot laughs as he looks down at them, activating the weapon.

"No no! Please don't do that!" Wasabi pleads with him.

"Sorry lowly adversary, but you are going down! Mini-Maximum literalness!" He slices the cables connected to the elevator. It falls and Wasabi screams his head off. GoGo grips the wall as tears fall down from Wasabi's face.

"Guys, hold on!" Honey Lemon stomps her boot, grabbing both of them as they jump into the air. The elevator falls and she spins around, throwing three chem balls. They land on a squishy safely.

"Okay...this is better..."

Fred had since gotten up, rubbing the ropes against a beam. Baymax looks over to him, Hana lifting her head up. Both of them are still trapped.

"Don't worry, I have a plan! Just need to work this a little and..." He manages to break free, cheering. "Yes!" He wipes his face off and grabs his phone from the floor. "Fly! Fly like the wind, Skymax!" He calls up his Fred-meleon suit.

GoGo breaks through a door, sliding down the hall as they had used the stairs. She approaches Baymax, Wasabi looking around for their friends.

"Fred? Fred!"

GoGo breaks the magnets off Baymax while Honey Lemon turns the beam on Hana into acid. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Honey," Hana sighs in relief as she stands up.

"Over here!" Hiro calls out. Honey Lemon tries to lift it, but it's too heavy for her. Baymax simply lifts it up and Hiro crawls out of the space. "Sis!" He pulls her into a relieved hug and she returns it with a soft smile.

"Where's Fred?" Wasabi asks them.

"Yes!" Mini-Max speaks up, sitting in a chair. "I would like to know the same thing!"

"Jeez, Evil Mini-Max is more annoying than Sparkles and Noodle Burger Boy combined. And that's saying a lot!" Hana murmurs to the others.

"This ends now, Mini-Max!" Hiro declares to him and the robot slams down his fists like a child.

"Never! Villainy ever-lasting!" He then flies past them, Hiro trying to catch him. He hits the boy with his mini-rocket fist. He flies around Baymax, knocking him down with incredible strength. He speeds over to Honey Lemon and Wasabi, kicking the woman down. Hana bends down to her as Wasabi searches for him.

"Where'd he go?"

Mini-Max appears underneath him. "Down here!"

He tries to snatch the robot, who ducks and kicks him from behind. Hana leaps forward, arms stretched out and ready to get him. He grips her pigtails and kicks her in the face, knocking her onto the floor. GoGo speeds after the robot, throwing her disc. He simply lands on it and deflects it back to her. Then he cause her to spin around, laughing evilly. Honey Lemon stands up, only for Mini-Max to try to get her purse.

"I'll take that!"

"No!"

He manages to get it off her, snickering. He uses the purse to trap all of them with chem balls. He spins the purse around. "And that is how you do evil!"

The purse is suddenly snatched away by an invisible Fred. He then uses the tongue to get Mini-Max onto the floor. Then he's pinned and Fred reveals himself.

"Sorry Mini-Max. This is gonna hurt me just as much as it's gonna hurt you." With the tongue, he breaks open a water pipe, and it sprays Mini-Max.

"Mini-Maximum revenge vow!" He shuts down and Fred shakes the water off him.

"We are gonna need a whole lot more rice!"

The twins glance to each other. "Hiro and I have a better idea, actually."

* * *

The next day, they finish the touches on Mini-Max. "And now you're waterproof."

"Something I thought we'd never have to do..." Hana shakes her head.

"So nothing like what happened will ever happen again?" Fred asks nervously from the double doors.

"Exactly," Hiro answers, Hana pointing to him.

"However, you still should've brought him over like I asked you to. We would've done it regardless," Hana informs as Hiro presses the top of the robot's head. He reboots and stands up, stumbling a little. Hana helps him up and Fred sniffles with a small frown. If he had just given his friend to the twins, none of this would've ever happened...

Mini-Max turns around to face him. "Fred?"

"Mini-Max?!"

"Fred," Mini-Max holds out his hands.

"Mini-Max!" Fred runs up to his cherished friend.

"Fred!"

"Mini-Max!"

"Fred!" He picks up the robot and holds him close.

"Wait," Fred holds him a few feet away. "Please tell me you're going to drop anymore heavy stuff on me?"

"Hearty chuckle. Of course not! You are my best friend!"

They share a hug, Hana smiling softly at the moment. Fred's eyes and nose start to run, the girl cringing in disgust.

"Would you like a tissue?" Baymax stands in front of him.

"No thanks..." Fred sniffles and Mini-Max dries his face. "Glad to have you back, Mini-Max."

"Glad to be back! I apologize for the wayward fist!"

Baymax holds out his own fist and the two robots fist-bump. "Ba-la-la-la-la."

"Hey, that's...our thing," Hiro points to them, Hana pouting.

* * *

Megan is marking dots on her map when someone knocks on the door. "Come in."

Hiro opens the door, Hana waving with a small smile. "Hey. Your dad said we could come up."

"Hey guys!" The Cruz twins greet in unison.

"So, how's it going? Did you figure out who Big Hero 7 is yet?" He was hoping for a no.

"Unfortunately, no." The Hamada twins silently sigh in relief. "But, we have made an interesting discovery. Each dot represents a Big Hero 7 sighting. As you can see, they seem to show up most often here..."

"Krei Tech?" The two murmur to themselves at the picture.

"Here," Mikey gestures to a photo of the school.

"SFIT..."

"And here," Megan points to their own home.

"The Lucky Cat...Great."

"This is bad," Hana whispers to him.

"Why these three areas?"

"Are you sure you don't know them? One of them is your own house," Mikey raises a brow at them.

"We don't know. How would we know? And no, we don't know them."

"Yeah, we're too busy hiding from the supervillains to really notice them!" Hana chuckles awkwardly.

"You okay, guys?" Megan stares at her friends.

"What? Oh, yeah, fine. We're just...blown away."

"Yeah...you have a knack for finding things it seems..." Hana looks away nervously.

"You and me both, Hiro," Chief Cruz speaks up, holding three cups of cocoa. "Amazing work, Super Sleuth Cruz Twins," He gives his children the drinks and the three sip in unison. Chief Cruz holds up his phone to the wall. "This is the first step to unmasking Big Hero 7..."

The twins both cringe, hoping that they'll never find out...

* * *

Hana calls Karmi hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck. She still had no idea if this was the right decision...but she knew she had to let her friend know sooner or later...

Karmi answers just a couple of seconds later. Her hair is out of her ponytail, resting over her shoulder. "Hana! Did you come up with an answer yet?"

She glances to her brother, who gestures for her to go on with a smile. Hana takes a deep breath and turns towards the girl, who's waiting with bated breath.

"...I'll do it."

"Really?!" Karmi asks in surprise. "Yes! She said yes!"

The twins couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and she clears her throat. "Thank you, Hana. How about we get started tomorrow morning? We'll show each other our rough drafts at the Lucky Cat."

"That sounds great," Hana smiles a little, watching Karmi dance around happily. Hiro comes up next to her, looking at her phone.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure I'm sure. Look at how happy she is about this. And besides, I'll be careful. She's not Mikey or Megan," Hana rubs a temple at the conspiracy wall they saw...she really hoped that they wouldn't put two and two together. They had enough people knowing about their identities. None of them could risk pulling their friends into that life too.

"So I was thinking we could have Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica become canon in another universe-"

The twins' eyes widen as Hana drops the phone. They both run around, trying to find a trash can, but there's only one, and it's underneath Hana's desk. Hana throws up into it, while Hiro rushes into the bathroom. Karmi is just unaware the whole time as the girl lifts up her head, her hair slightly a mess. She puts her phone back up to look at Karmi.

"Hana? What happened?"

"Let's just say something that I wanna erase from my mind," Hana smiles weakly so as not to hurt Karmi's feelings. She might have to ask Honey Lemon for a mind wipe one of these days...

**Angel: I know it might seem sudden to have Karmi appear just one episode after, but it's been like a few weeks since everything's happened, so I just did it XD**


	43. El Fuego

**Angel: I know I said at the beginning of season 2 that Vivian will appear, and I haven't forgotten XD Just keep reading! And I've finished writing the new episode too, so since I'm done, I decided to release the rest of the episodes! Original stuff will come too, just not tonight.**

It's nighttime in the city as Yama is sitting in his prison, where he's been ever since Sparkles betrayed him. A guard walks past the criminal, who smirks once he sees that the man is gone. Mega Yama suddenly appears in front of Yama's cell wall, starting to small the wall.

"Yes! New Mega Yama! Get me out of here!" Yama cheers as the guards behind him are panicking.

Baymax and Hana appear in the sky. "Baymax, Hana, clothesline!" The robot flies towards the much larger one, Hana rapidly playing her violin weapon. An electric fist appears as Baymax and the projectile both punch the robot to the ground.

"What's going on? New Mega Yama, why did you stop smashing?!" Yama demands, unaware of what's going on outside.

The others arrive as Hana lands next to Baymax. "Nice take down, guys-"

Mega Yama kicks Baymax and Hiro away from the wall. They fly over it and Hana whips around to the threat. "HEY!" She yells enraged, clenching a fist and running over to the wall.

"He can't handle all four of AUGH!" Mega Yama grabs Fred, spinning around rapidly. He throws Fred into Wasabi and Honey Lemon. GoGo looks up as she's about to be stomped, but she uses her hover disc to shield herself. The weight of the robot is too strong for her to handle alone.

"Um, guys?"

She struggles before the others join her. "Push harder!" Honey Lemon cries out.

"I'm known for my wit! Not my strength!" Fred explains while straining. Suddenly the robot stops pushing against them and Honey Lemon peeks out.

"Yay! He gave up!" Honey Lemon cheers, but he didn't as he grabs Wasabi out of nowhere.

"You spoke too soon!"

Fred jumps up and catches him as the two fliers join back in on the fight. Baymax wrestles against the robot, Hiro flying off. He pushes Baymax down as Hiro slides to a stop. Mega Yama turns his attention on him when a rocket fist and a large electric shock stop him.

"Thanks guys," Hiro looks to them gratefully.

"You are welcome."

"No problem, big bro," Hana gives him a two-finger salute. The others cheer around the two, Yama confused.

"What happened?! Where'd you go, New Mega Yama? Hurry! Before Big Hero 7 shows up!"

* * *

"Welcome, fight fans! It's time for mech wrestling madness!" An announcer booms, the crowd cheering. The gang are in the audience as well minus Hana, Honey Lemon covering her ears.

"I've never been to a mech wrestling match. It's loud!"

"Sounds under 85 decibels are generally considered safe," Baymax informs her.

"So we're safe?"

He shows that it's over 100 decibels. "No."

"Too loud. Too fake. Too male," GoGo states bluntly.

"Fun. You know, cheering for the good guy, booing for the bad guy," Hiro says from behind her seat.

"Who are both male," She gives a disapproving frown.

Hana suddenly walks up the stairs towards them with an annoyed look directed at Fred. She's holding a bunch of popcorn, nachos, and drinks. "Stop sending me to get free food when you were already in the line!" She shoves the food at Fred and sits down next to GoGo with a huff.

"But it's free food! How could I pass that up?" He asks, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it.

"By not doing it!"

"I love mech wrestling so much that I actually tried to buy the league," Fred explains to the others, ignoring Hana to her ire. "But I was outbid by an anonymous-"

"Everyone!" The announcer suddenly interrupts him. "Put your hands together for the new owner of the Mech Wrestling Federation...Richardson Mole!" The two Moles appear in the ring.

"A-And me too," Robertson waves awkwardly.

"Shut up, you're too young to have the rights," Richardson hisses to him.

"Whyyyyyy?!" Fred shouts in anguish.

"You okay, buddy?" Wasabi asks him, raising a brow.

"Oh ho ho ho, I will be! Once I take something from Mole that he wants more than anything!" He starts panting before taking a sip of his drink.

"So...not okay."

"Nope," Hana pulls him back to his seat.

"Now for the main event! He brings the heat, he loves to cheat, he's a bad buy with bad breath. El Fuego!"

A Mexican man with flame-painted mech armor steps into the ring. The crowd immediately boo at the sight of him. "Keep booing, keep booing, it's just more fuel for the Fuego!" He flexes his muscles, Hana pinching her nose.

"This guy already goes into the short list of people I dislike," She murmurs, glancing away. His attitude sparks the little flame in Honey Lemon.

"Get ready to get extinguished, El Fuego! You're going down, son!"

Everyone around her looks at her, either baffled or a bit scared. She glances towards her friends. "...Sorry, I guess I just got wrapped up in the moment."

"A little too wrapped up if you ask me," Hana blinks slowly.

"And his opponent. He's Mech Elite, he can't be beat, he's a good guy with a smile that lights up the room! Uncle Samurai!"

A blonde-mustached man with armor that's painted like the American flag salutes, the people cheering at him.

The bell rings and El Fuego challenges Uncle Samurai with his finger. They both wrestle each other. "Feel the revolution!" He spins El Fuego around, throwing him to a corner. Uncle Samurai punches him a couple of times before pushing himself to the ropes.

"End him, Uncle Samurai!" Honey Lemon shouts at the top of her lungs. "You're doing so great!"

"I think Honey's just discovered a new perspective," Hana giggles at the others. El Fuego grabs his opponent, pulling him forward and punching him in the face. Everyone but GoGo and Baymax wince at this.

"Fake," She mutters under her breath.

The crowd boos, some of them even holding up anti-Fuego signs. El Fuego grabs Uncle Samurai by the legs, spinning both of them around.

"Ooh, snap," Fred stands up. "El Fuego's about to do his signature mech slam: The Sparkler!"

"Da da da da!" El Fuego sings as sparklers actually appear in the air.

"Severe dizziness can lead to extreme nausea," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Don't worry Baymax, it's not real," Hiro smiles, crossing his arms. "It's just for show."

El Fuego eventually throws Uncle Samurai into the air, and he flies straight into the bleachers.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Richardson pulls off his shirt and jacket to reveal a referee uniform.

"Oh come on! Conflict of interest!" Fred put the shirt on Wasabi in annoyance. "You can't be the owner and the ref!"

"Fred, let it go," Hana places a hand on his arm.

Robertson watches his cousin jump into the ring. "You just got your first warning!"

"A warning, ooh!" El Fuego mocks, Uncle Samurai struggles to get onto his feet.

"Uncle Samurai may be in need of medical attention," Baymax is about to stand up when Hiro stops him.

"He's fine," GoGo replies as they watch him get up. The crowd cheers as he's ready to face his opponent again.

"YEAH!" Honey Lemon shouts at the top of her lungs.

"No surrender!" Uncle Samurai leaps and lands in the ring. "Yes!"

El Fuego grabs a piece of the bleacher, ready to hit him. He looks towards the person sitting on it, and the man jumps off, leaving the ring. El Fuego prepares the board.

"This is classic! While the ref is conveniently distracted, El Fuego is able to cheat," Hiro grins a little.

"Hi dream girl~" Richardson calls out to GoGo. "You pinned my heart." She recoils back in disgust towards him.

"Say 'kiss goodbye' to your dramatic comeback," El Fuego declares, swinging and hitting his opponent to the floor.

"That gives a whole new meaning to getting benched!" The announcer declares as Uncle Samurai lands. El Fuego jumps into the air, using his elbow to trap Uncle Samurai to the ground.

"Hey, he cheated!" Honey Lemon screams, tapping the ring. "Tag me in! Tag me in!"

"Oh wow," Hana looks at her in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. She had never seen this side of Honey Lemon before, and it's a little startling, if she had to be honest. The woman wasn't known for this aggressive side. If anything, she would've expected this from GoGo or at least Fred if he wasn't angry towards his enemy right now. Not from someone as cheery and probably the most extroverted person Hana knows. The black-haired girl herself is only slowly getting towards extroverted, with how many friends she has at school.

El Fuego smirks, turning around. Richardson simply puts a finger down his cheek twice, earning a growl in return. He picks up Uncle Samurai, moving his arm around to make it look like Uncle Samurai is beating him.

"Oh no. How are you doing this?"

Uncle Samurai wakes up to see El Fuego just standing there. He smirks and laughs, showing his hand. Signs in his likeness are being held now as he pushes El Fuego to the ground. "Let freedom ring!" He flies into the air and then falls, causing a boom so loud it shocks even GoGo. When the smoke clears, Uncle Samurai has El Fuego pinned.

"One, two, three!" The audience and Mole holler in unison, to El Fuego's annoyance. Uncle Samurai is declared the winner.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Honey Lemon cheers, pumping a fist.

"You are being dangerously loud," Baymax tells her and she looks at them sheepishly.

"Sorry. But OMG, that was so much fun!"

"It was an experience," Hana chuckles as she adjusts her hair.

Once everyone leaves, the staff is cleaning up, El Fuego stepping up to the Moles. "If it isn't the best heel in the biz."

"I'm sick of losing on purpose!" El Fuego gets out of the mech suit. "You know I'm the best wrestler! Period!"

"Bad guys never win in wrestling," Richardson says smugly.

"That'd be bad business," Robertson adds in. El Fuego picks them up by the shirt, growling.

"You're a heel! And the heel's job is to make the face look good!" They point up to Uncle Samurai's poster. El Fuego drops them in defeat, walking away. "See? Total heel move!"

* * *

Fred slams his fists on the table. "Richardson will rue the day that he took something from me that I wanted...again. And I'm pretty sure rue is a bad thing."

However, no one is paying attention to him. "Um, hello! Earth to best friends! I'm vowing revenge here!"

Hana takes one good look at him and turns to someone holding a newspaper. "Can I borrow that?"

He's too busy noticing who she is rather than protesting as she takes the newspaper. She rolls it up and lightly hits Fred on the head twice.

"No. No," She scolds him both times. The other three couldn't help but snicker.

"What was that for?!"

"Because we've heard it before. You vow revenge-"

"Then set off on some ridiculous vendetta-" Wasabi continues for GoGo.

"Just to prove you're better than Richardson," Hiro deadpans to him.

"It has never ended well," Baymax replies while petting Mochi.

"Fred, if it's to the point where I had to do that," Hana gestures to the newspaper. "Then trust me, we're used to this by now. Honestly, your feud with him is stupid. He's just an embodiment of an internet troll: trying to provoke you with this whole wrestling thing."

"Huh. Never thought of him that way," Hiro comments, slightly impressed.

"Therapy. Dr. Sopher sometimes rubs off on me," Hana rubs her arm in embarrassment.

"But Hana Banana, he's the worst!"

"Fred," She shakes her head. "I thought the same thing about a person who tortured me physically and emotionally for four years, but I ignored it when I could until I couldn't take it anymore. Do you really want to be like that in the future?"

He stays silent, knowing how hard it must've been for her to bring that up. The others stare up at him, wondering if he was really gonna go that far.

"...Wow, uh, didn't think of it like that..." Fred clears his throat awkwardly. "...But I still just need one victory against him!"

"Oh my-" Hana slams her head against the table in slight frustration, but Baymax catches her head just in time.

"Hey guys," Aunt Cass greets them, noticing something. "Where's Honey Lemon?"

GoGo looks to the empty seat next to her. "Her new 'happy place'."

"You wouldn't believe how much it's changed her, Aunt Cass..." Hana murmurs, bringing her head back up.

* * *

"Bring it on, Fuego!" Honey Lemon shouts as she's back at the mech wrestling match. "Uncle Samurai's gonna dance on your face!"

The two opponents are head-to-head before El Fuego picks up Uncle Samurai over his head and spins around. He then tosses Uncle Samurai onto the ground, pumping up his fists. "Da da da da!"

The crowd boos for him.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Honey Lemon screams, "Celebrate now, you're going down in a minute son!"

"You're just fanning the Fuego!" He wiggles his fingers.

He grabs Uncle Samurai and throws him to the opposite side, hitting him onto the ground. He uses the strings to propel himself forward, jumping on the mech several times. "Fuego!" He cheers, turning around and seeing Richardson give the signal. He growls, but he refuses to lose on purpose anymore.

"Not today..." He cracks his neck and grabs Uncle Samurai, giving him a real beating instead of a fake one.

"What are you doing?!" Uncle Samurai yells as El Fuego flies into the air. He then dives towards the ring, causing a large landing with El Fuego on top of his opponent. He grabs the Moles with one hand.

"One, two, three, yes!"

Honey Lemon gasps in shock, covering her mouth. The banner changes from Uncle Samurai to El Fuego.

"That's right. The heel is the winner!" He laughs evilly and later, gloats at his victory. "All hail the new heel champion!"

"I don't think so," Richardson approaches him with balled up fists. "Pack up your mech suit, Fuego. You're fired!"

"Fired? I'm the greatest wrestler this league has ever seen!"

"You're the bad guy. Bad guys don't win," Richardson gives him a reality check. "It's not good for business."

"Wait, I said that ea-!"

Richardson covers his younger cousin's mouth.

"You'll regret this," El Fuego grits his teeth at them. "I'm bigger than this league," He picks the boys up by the collar. "And I'm going to prove it." He drops the two, who look towards him in fear.

He starts making changes to his mech suit at an abandoned warehouse. "I'll show the whole world. I just need to find the biggest, baddest, good guy or guys in town. And maybe a puny person just to show I can take anyone!"

The TV plays a clip of Big Hero 7, showing the footage of them stopping Mega Yama. "Once again; Big Hero 7 proves to be the biggest, baddest, good guys in town."

El Fuego notices Baymax and how small Hana is, smiling widely.

* * *

The next day, Richardson is signing an autograph of himself to a customer. He hears a sound of disgust and turns around to see Fred, Hana, Wasabi, and GoGo. "Frederickson! Welcome to my wrestling federation!"

"Ours," Robertson interjects in annoyance, but is ignored.

"Or is it mine?" Fred signs as he spins a briefcase into his hands. "There's an airport hangar full of these with your name on them if you sell the federation to me." Inside the briefcase is money, of course, because he believes that they're just that greedy!

"Tantalizing proposition, and although I admit, neither of us even like wrestling..." Fred's eye twitches and Hana pats his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...will you all excuse me for one second...?" He suddenly leaves the three with the two Moles.

"So, dream girl," Richardson starts off.

"No, nightmare boy," She retorts back. Then they hear Fred screaming his lungs out.

Robertson shakes his head at him before smiling at Hana. He approaches her and opens his mouth.

"I know a cop," She says immediately and he turns right back around. Fred walks backwards towards them.

"Anyway, about my generous offer-"

"Not for sale!" Richardson reveals with a smirk, "I only bought it 'cause I knew it would drive you crazy!" He starts laughing and Fred closes the briefcase.

"And to think, at one time I actually felt sorry for you both. Well, now I rue you. I rue you as no one has ever rued before!"

"I was born on Rue Street, on a Ruesday in Feb-rue-ary," Richardson brags, their noses touching. "Rue away." They both glare at each other.

"I rue that we agreed to come here," Wasabi mutters to the girls.

* * *

"Uhh, I think we can call it," Hiro says to the others as they're doing day patrol. "Nothing's happening."

He stares at Hana, who's bouncing on electricity orbs in boredom. "Most villains strike during the night anyway..."

"A combustible mass of incandescent gasses is incoming," Baymax looks up at the sky.

"What?" Both of them ask as Hana turns around.

Sure enough, a giant flame lands in the middle of the street, revealing itself to be El Fuego. "Say hello to...El Fuego Grande!" He yells as he bumps his fists, aiming fire. An old man pulls off his shirt to reveal an El Fuego one.

"Guys, get over to our location now," Hana says into the commlink.

"We're on our way."

She and Baymax land in front of him. "I'm ready for a real fight. You ready, Big Red?"

The crowd eggs them on. "No thank you," Baymax denies to El Fuego's confusion.

"What do you mean, no thank you?"

"Meaning he's refusing?" Hana raises a brow at him.

"Oh look, it's the frilly Lady Electrica!" He mocks upon seeing her and she rolls her eyes at the insult. "Well, try to fight against this!" El Fuego grabs a random civilian and throws her towards a street pole. She gasps sharply and runs forward. The woman screams as Hana frontflips towards her, jumping into the air. The woman is suddenly stopped in mid-air, looking up. Hana has one hand holding onto the top of the street pole, the other holding the woman's hand. Her feet are up in the air as she balances herself.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman looks up at her and Hana grips the pole, spinning around with the woman in hand. Jumping again, she lands on the sidewalk safely with her, the crowd around her clapping.

"Listen here, El Fuego, I don't know where you get off on doing that, but you won't be ever again," Hana steps back towards her brother and Baymax, glaring at the fighter.

"Ha! Like I care about your little threat. What you should be concerned about is those unnecessary flips," He then jumps around like a ballerina. "Oh, look at me! I'm so dainty and weak that I have to flip around instead of fighting!"

She scoffs at this, unfazed by his mocking of her. She already knew he's just trying to get her to fight, but...even if she wanted to, this display was kind of sad. Not even worth picking a fight.

"Come on, cream puff and puny little girl!" He clanks his fists together, hitting Baymax with his grappling hook.

"I am programmed to assist when someone is in danger. There is currently...no one in danger."

"Anymore, that is," Hana crosses her arms.

"Yeah there is. You!" He runs up to the two and pushes them, Hana falling near Baymax. "What do you say now?"

Hana sits up, glaring at him and saying nothing. "Expressing anger can be healthy."

She takes a deep breath and stands up. El Fuego continues punching Baymax, who makes no efforts to dodge or fight back. He then flies into the air, followed by Hana. "This is not healthy."

"You got that right," Hana murmurs as she looks down at the man.

"Neither is this!" His shoulder cannon fires twice, both of them dodging every attempt. A news helicopter suddenly arrives.

"We're live on the scene of what seems to be a surprisingly boring superhero battle."

"Guys, just fight back!" Hiro tells the two.

"There is no reason for violence."

"No. I'm not wasting my time fighting him just because he wants to," Hana defends to her brother. "That's not why I became a superhero."

"What's their problem? These are quality taunts," El Fuego mutters in confusion.

"He's programmed to help people," Hiro grits his teeth.

"And it'll take more than that to get me to fight you," Hana shakes her head.

"Wait...he doesn't fight? I thought he was a cutting-edge fighter bot! And her the tiniest girl who would accept a challenge! But he's nothing but junk, and she's a wimp!"

Hiro growls angrily at the insults directed towards Baymax and his sister. She stares at her brother, baffled. The rest of the team arrive.

"The show's over, El Fuego," GoGo tells him as they're ready to fight him.

"You're surrounded, son!"

They stare at her, still a bit stunned at her new love of mech wrestling. She realizes what she said. "I mean...sir."

"Seven against one is cheating. I want a fair fight! With your chicken bot and pussy co-leader!"

Hiro growls, more angry than he was before. Hana is a little affected by that comment, but she still makes no effort to fight him. "Tomorrow evening, in Night Market Square we tango! And if you don't show up, everyone will know Big Hero 7 is really Big Coward 7!"

Hana rolls her eyes and he leaves the scene, leaving a pissed-off older brother. Hana stares up at him in slight concern. Dunder holds out the microphone to the boy. "Is it true you're considering changing your name to Big Coward 7?"

* * *

Later, they manage to make it home, where Hiro is removing Baymax's helmet in the garage. He pulls it off and looks at the cracked visor with a deep sigh.

"A deep sigh can indicate frustration."

He looks at his sister, who removes his helmet. He can still remember all of those times his sister needed him and he wasn't there...why didn't he look out for her better? Why didn't he help her back then when she clearly could've used it? Everything he did, it wasn't enough...

"...You're not junk and Hana's not a wimp. You're one of the most sophisticated robots ever built! State of the art A.I., kinesthetic force sensors, high dynamic range cameras, not to mention saving the city multiple times! And Hana is brave, fun, and friendly. She's also pretty loyal to her friends and the team, and the strongest person I've ever seen...every time she's reminded of all she's been through...she just gets back up again." Hiro looks at her and she beams upon hearing the compliments.

"Aww. Thanks."

"You are right, Hiro. I am not junk, and Hana is confident. El Fuego is incorrect," Baymax replies, the boy turning around to the desk.

"I know, but I...I can't stand that he thinks he's right! It's not just that he's saying our work is junk..." He looks up at a picture of himself, Aunt Cass, and his siblings, taking it off the wall. "...He's saying Tadashi's work is junk."

Hana's eyes soften and Baymax blinks. "El Fuego's opinion does not diminish Tadashi's achievements," He places a hand on Hiro's shoulders.

"Baymax has a point. Others who knew him accept the good things Tadashi did or wanted to do," Hana steps up to him. "That doesn't mean his memory is tarnished by others who insult him...because we remember Tadashi as a good person...I know I do. And I still love him...I just wish I could've told him that sooner..." She pulls out her locket from underneath her suit.

"Yeah...I know you're right, guys," Hiro murmurs after a few seconds. Baymax pulls both of them into a hug and Hiro numbly returns it. If Tadashi was still alive...he'd want his work to be remembered...not ridiculed.

"Why even bother giving El Fuego the satisfaction, anyway?" Hana asks him curiously after the moment is over. He stays silent, remembering when he found Hana in the janitor's closet...and when everyone gave her dirty looks...and sent all those mean texts...nothing he did stopped them. "We both know that he's just taunting Baymax and me so just to get a fight out of us. I can handle this on my own."

"To me...he's another bully for you," He whispers softly and her eyes turn sympathetic.

"...Hiro, if I had reacted back to four years of that, it wouldn't have made a difference. Or at least that's what I would've said if I was the old Hana. Now...I don't let anyone bring me down," She shakes her head, biting her lip at the memory of what Di Amara had did. "Most of them, anyway. If I react to him now, I'm just giving him what he wants: a chance to beat me. And I'm never giving that to him...you shouldn't either."

She says something else but Hiro narrows his eyes, blocking it out. El Fuego is getting underneath his skin, and he's also insulting people he cares about, and she just wants to walk away?

"Says the one who let herself get fat from bullying!"

She stops short at his words and he realizes what he said. It's dead silence in the garage now as even Baymax isn't saying anything. Hiro stares at her, feeling like an absolute idiot.

"…Okay-"

"No, no, no, no," Hana shakes her head rapidly, holding up a hand. "You're right...That was unnecessary."

"Hana-"

"Unnecessary..." She repeats quietly as she closes the garage door behind her, clutching at her locket…

"Wait...!" The door closes before he could get to her, the boy letting out a deep sigh. He didn't even know why he said that...he knew that still brought sour memories and he just had to say that to her face...

* * *

Later on, they have to awkwardly go to Fred's house as he called them over. "Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlebots, I present to you my latest Richardson revenge scheme!" He pulls down the white board to show a sign.

"KWF?" GoGo reads it and they stare in confusion.

"Kindergarten Wizard Falafel?" Wasabi asks slowly.

"Ooh, I would eat that!" Fred points to his friend. "But no. It stands for Kaiju Wrestling Federation!"

"You're starting a kaiju wrestling league?" Honey Lemon questions and he pops up between the twins.

"Yes! All the matches are going to take place in space!" He uses a controller to make the twins' exo suits appear with kaiju faces.

"Uh, how'd you get our exosuits?" Hiro demands as Hana narrows her eyes.

"I totally broke into your lab!" He places his hands on their shoulders and the girl gives him a slight glare. "But that's not what's important. What's important is that you need to make the actual space kaijus much bigger."

"So you want Hana and I to do all the work," Hiro deadpans to Fred.

"No," He chuckles at the statement. "Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo will help out too."

"Um, this seems a bit little extreme," Wasabi says his opinion.

"Definitely," Hiro murmurs, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Big time," GoGo crosses her arms.

"We'll go back to you breaking into our lab and stealing our suits, but Fred, we-we can't do this. Just let this thing with Richardson go," Hana gestures to the suits. Even if she wanted to, it would take too much of their time to build them. How would she be able to make these on top of everything else?

"Would _you_ let something like this go with Vivian?"

"Wow," She chuckles in disbelief, taking a calming breath. She would be mad, and she has every reason to be, but Fred is just trying to further the rivalry with Richardson. So she's going to hold her head up high and pretend that he didn't say that. She's already in a bad fight with Hiro, and the girl certainly would not like two fights in the same day.

"Professional wrestling is a sacred institution, Freddy," Honey Lemon says heatedly. "This is making a total mockery of it!"

"Fine! Don't support my excessive revenge scheme!" He calls out after her as they leave. "I'll continue recklessly pursuing it by myself! Richardson can't always win. He just can't!" He throws down the remote control and the kaiju suit falls down, flying out of control. Fred yelps and runs off.

* * *

"El Fuego, do you have a prediction for your fight against the biggest hero and the female leader of Big Hero 7?" Dunder holds out his microphone to El Fuego, who's giving an interview over the whole ordeal.

"Oh, yeah. If that chicken bot has the circuits to show up, I'm going to eat his CPU for lunch. And that shrimp Lady Electrica doesn't have the guts to face a man!"

"Interesting. I'm feeling like a sandwich. It sounds like your predicting victory."

"Clean your ears out, Dunder," El Fuego takes hold of the microphone. "Whoever programmed that bag of bolts had no idea what they were doing. I'm going to blast its stupid carbon fiber skeleton back to the junkyard! And Lady Electrica can kiss my shoes like she should be respecting me!" He smashes the microphone with a yell, ripping down the paper. He then leaves the area.

"Well, alright. I'd like to thank El Fuego for being my guest on this week's segment of Community Corner."

The TV turns off there, the glare showing Hiro's angry glare. "I wish there was another local news channel," Aunt Cass states as she picks up the three plates of their dinner. Hiro growls towards the screen, glancing at Hana in the kitchen. She's making ice cream sundaes, a tradition once a weeknight. Hiro and Aunt Cass both loved them as she always put their favorite toppings and ice creams. Neither of them had said a word to each other all day, and it was concerning their aunt a little. All they would say was that they didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't push it, but she really hoped that the two would work things out.

Someone knocks at the door, Hana glancing towards the doorway.

Aunt Cass opens it to see Fred, who's holding a certificate. "It's official! I just secured the rights to the name Kaiju Space Wrestling Federation!" He laughs as he steps inside.

"Okay," She replies slowly, closing the door.

"Is that ice cream?!" Fred peeks over Hana's shoulder. He's about to take a bowl when Hana slaps his arm.

"Fred, no."

He pouts and walks over to the couch. "I can't wait to see Richardson's face when we launch!" He leans in towards Hiro, who's drawing something with his tablet. "Pun intended."

"Who's Richardson?" Aunt Cass wonders as Hana comes back with the sundaes.

"Fred's enemy," The twins answer at the same time, staring at each other. Hana moves away a strand of hair as Hiro looks away uncomfortably.

"Arch enemy," He corrects them, "Ooh, he and sometimes his cousin Robertson make me so mad! I'm going to destroy him!"

"So, this boy likes to make you mad?" Aunt Cass guesses correctly. Hana pets Mochi while eating her bowl.

"Yes."

"He does stuff, says stuff," She continues, glancing at her niece.

"And I get mad. Yes."

"Hmm. Sounds like you're letting him win," She turns around, only to be met with Fred.

"That is why I MUST DESTROY HIM!"

"Hmm," Hana rubs a temple.

"Or you could ignore him," Aunt Cass lightly shrugs.

"Hmm," Fred rubs his chin. "Go on..."

"Well, if you didn't let him get to you...he'd be losing."

"And I'd be winning," Fred chortles, rubbing his hands together. "Aunt Cass, you are simply diabolical!"

"It's actually just being mature," Aunt Cass explains to him.

"Whatever! You are a genius!" He falls down the stairs.

"Okay. Glad I could help," She replies as she hears him leave. "I feel for Fred. It's hard to not let jerks get under your skin," The woman sits down between the twins, eagerly taking her ice cream sundae. "Not that I mean you, Hana."

"It's okay, Aunt Cass," Hana places down her empty bowl, hugging her knees. "I know it's not easy to try avoiding the subject to spare me, but...I don't blame you for the past. I don't think I blame anyone anymore, actually."

"Aww," Aunt Cass smiles, giving her a big hug.

"Uh huh," Hiro mumbles as he's designing an armor...

* * *

He starts to build the exoskeleton, spinning around a screwdriver in his hand. He starts building it, with safety goggles of course. Then he makes the rocket fist, with the help of another robot. Then the feet, the skeleton, the weapons, and he finally gets inside to test it out. He smiles, the boy turning around and putting on a helmet that looks exactly like Baymax's. He changes the face to look like the robot from the outside.

"I am Baymax."

"An unsanctioned street fight in a busy city center," Dunder starts reporting at the scene as El Fuego is preparing himself for the fight. "Seems dangerous, and seems like good televison." The same old man with the El Fuego shirt hollers, pumping up his fists.

"Hasta luego, El Fuego!" The crowd boos, "Hasta luego, El Fuego!"

He's unfazed by it all. "Boo me all you want. Your heroes are big chickens."

"I am not a chicken," Hiro-max lands a few feet away. "I am your worst nightmare. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your stupidity?"

El Fuego clanks his fists together. "Where's your lady leader? Probably whimpering and crying!"

Hiro grits his teeth at the insult, taking a deep breath. "She would rather watch paint dry than to be bothered to fight you."

El Fuego grunts at this. "Bring it," Hiro-max challenges him and the mech fighter charges forward. Hiro-max flies towards him and they try to push each other off. El Fuego throws him over his shoulder and he sings his signature song. He jumps into the air, breathing fire. Hiro-max slides out of the way.

"Give up, fire hydrant. You're no match for my fuego!" He then uses his flamethrower, Hiro-max flying into the air.

"You wish."

He punches El Fuego and punches him repeatedly into the air. He flies up higher into the air. "You are about to need medical attention."

El Fuego's eyes widen as his opponent swoops down towards the street, screaming his head off.

Aunt Cass pours Honey Lemon her coffee. "Do you guys know where Hiro is? It's getting late."

"Yes!" Wasabi exclaims with wide eyes. "I think he had a-"

"School project?" GoGo asks slowly.

"At school!" Honey Lemon smiles nervously.

"Yeah, you know how those can be, Aunt Cass," Hana gives a strained smile, as she really didn't know where Hiro was. She hadn't seen him ever since eating that ice cream sundae, and he wasn't answering his phone. Even if he did say that to her...that doesn't mean she can't worry.

"Oh. Okay. I was getting worried there for a second," She walks away to tend to another customer.

"I hope Hiro's okay," Honey Lemon says quietly.

"His phone is going straight to voicemail and he hasn't answered my texts," Hana holds up her phone.

"I thought you two were still mad at each other?" GoGo raises a brow towards her.

"That doesn't matter right now...no matter what, I'll always love him," Hana plays with her locket.

"Aww," Honey Lemon beams at her.

"Guys!" Fred suddenly bursts into the cafe, causing Wasabi to spill his coffee on his sweater. "You won't believe it! El Fuego is wrestling Baymax!" He shows his phone and they peek to watch. "...Hey Baymax."

"Hello," Baymax waves to Fred, who realizes then and there that Baymax is in the café. "Wait, if Baymax is here..."

GoGo snatches his phone, zooming in towards Hiro-max. "Then that's..."

"Hiro!" They all exclaim in unison. "Oh no..."

GoGo calls for Skymax, but it doesn't seem to work. "Something's wrong." Hiro then appears on the phone.

"Sorry guys. I disabled Skymax."

"But Hiro-"

"I know you just wanna help, but...I have to do this on my own," The boy interrupts GoGo. "To defend Tadashi's honor."

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" Hana demands to him, taking the phone.

"I'm not letting someone else bully you again!" Hiro narrows his eyes. "I didn't do more to help you back then, Hana...let me help you now."

She pauses at his declaration, trying not to tear up. "Hiro..."

"You can't change my mind. I have to protect you."

"But Hiro, I've been trying to tell you that I-!"

"Gotta go," The call stops there and Hana grunts, slamming her fist on the table.

"My idiot of a brother is gonna get himself killed!"

"We have to help Hiro," GoGo looks towards the others.

"To the Big Hero 7 mobile!" Fred declares, but takes it back when they're all stuck in Wasabi's car. "You know what? You guys go, I'll catch up."

"I'll go get my suit. Luckily I can override Skymax," Hana manages to squeeze out of the car, running towards the garage.

* * *

El Fuego spins Hiro-max over his head, laughing as he throws the mech suit onto the road. He flies into the air, stomping on Hiro-max and backflipping. "Da da da da!" He flies towards Hiro-max to slam him, but he uses his rocket fists to knock him towards a building. He lands on a nearby rooftop, Hiro-max landing in front of him. El Fuego now has little control of his suit.

"You have been a bad boy. You will not get a lollipop," Hiro-max scolds, but El Fuego manages to block his fist, standing up.

"This Fuego is just getting started!" He kicks Hiro-max away just as Wasabi's car arrives. He and GoGo look towards their right, cringing as they see Hiro-max flying in their direction. They both yelp, Wasabi managing to swerve out of the way. Everyone except Fred get out of the car, seeing Hiro's situation.

"I am the best!" El Fuego declares, throwing Hiro-max into a lamppost. "Oh yeah!" He punches the suit repeatedly, using an arm to bring him forward and throw him again. "Da da da da!" With a final flame blast, he shoots Hiro-max into a building, where all systems are shut down.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

El fuego laughs at his supposed victory. "Oh, it feels good to win!"

The audience boos at him and he prepares to give Hiro-max the final blow.

"What can we do without our suits?" Honey Lemon asks as they look on in worry.

"Wait...where's Baymax?" Wasabi wonders and GoGo points forward.

"There!"

Baymax steps up in front of Hiro. "Baymax...what are you doing?"

"Protecting you from injury," He looks over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you are, but congratulations! You get to be the first victim of my new finishing move! "The Flying Butt!" He shows his backside, confusing Baymax. El Fuego flies up and then heads towards the two. Luckily, Baymax's belly cushions the blow.

"You may have an anger related issue."

"Da da da da!" El Fuego stands up and grabs the robot, punching him. Because of his body, he bobs back and forth like one of those inflatable dummies.

"Unprovoked aggression is usually a sign of insecurity."

"Whew," El Fuego is exhausted from all the punching. "Hang on...I'm just getting started..."

"Would you like a hug?" Baymax steps forward and hugs the mech fighter.

"Aww~" The crowd coos at the sight.

"What the?! Get off me!" El Fuego tries to push him off, but then looks away, actually looking a bit insecure. "I think I act out because I don't feel good about myself..." He sniffles, wiping his nose.

"There there," Baymax pats him, but he laughs and grabs the robot in his hand.

"You fell for my fake emotional breakthrough! Time for a power hug!" He squeezes Baymax, intending to pop him open.

"Hey!"

El Fuego turns around to see Hana in her ultra armor. Her hair is flowing behind her as she's standing on an electric disc. Hiro's eyes widen at her, trying to move, do anything to prevent this...but he can't, he's too damaged.

"No! Get out of here!" He tells her through the commlink, the voice modulator cracking. "Let me do this for you! You win, Fuego! You're the toughest!"

"What? What was that?" El Fuego calls out. "I didn't hear you!"

"You're tougher than me. Just don't hurt them!"

He laughs evilly. "Pathetic! Your groveling isn't going to save you! Or your inflatable friend!"

"Big bro...I won't let you fight him alone." She whispers and opens her eyes, staring at El Fuego. Hana didn't want to give him the satisfaction of fighting her, but if her brother was in danger, she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Some people look at her in awe for her bravery. "You wanted a fight, El Fuego..." She swept her hand, a bolt flying from it and disappearing. She holds out her hand with three fingers slightly curled up. "You got one!"

Fred finally arrives by limo, stepping out and watching.

"Lady Electrica? More like shrimpy brat!" He drops Baymax and rushes towards her, flinging his robot arm, but she simply tilts her body out of the way and it hits the road, dust flying behind the girl. She spins around gracefully towards him in a pirouette, stopping in front of the man. Turning around so her back could face him, Hana kicks him from behind. This sends him into the air and Hana stands a few feet away, the whole gang and crowd staring in shock.

"Whoa, Hana's hardcore," GoGo crosses her arms, impressed.

"I didn't know she could even do that!" Honey Lemon covers her mouth in awe. The girl front flips, El Fuego lifting his left arm. She smirks at her chance and grips his wrist, spinning around quickly and kicking him in the chest. He goes flying, sliding to a stop.

"Your battling skills are impressive, but they will do nothing to stop El Fuego!"

Hana clenches her fists, staring as El Fuego throws cars at her. She spins around, jumping backwards to avoid them. Then she spins on the road, an electric whip flying towards El Fuego. Hana jumps into the air, El Fuego yelping as he's thrown up above her head. He manages to break free of her hold, landing safely and tossing three balls of fire. Hana steps on them with her foot, smirking.

"I'm insulated, you fool!" She skates on the flames past the crowd, heading towards El Fuego. He screams in rage, raising an arm. Before he could hit her, Hana jumps into the air, the flames hitting his armor. She then plants her feet at a wall, jumping towards him while spinning. She brings her leg forward, sending a powerful kick to El Fuego and knocking him into the concrete.

Her brother and friends all blink, too shocked to say anything. Hana...just defeated El Fuego in less than five minutes! And without even breaking a sweat!

She steps up to him and uses her electricity to pull the armor apart. "Would you like another hug?" Baymax holds up his arms.

"No! Everyone leave me alone," He stands up and steps backwards, falling down the ramp and being met with the police.

"Freeze El Fuego!"

"Hello officers..." He says in a meek voice as he holds up his arms. Everyone joins Hana as she steps up to her brother.

"Sis...that was amazing!"

"Hana, how'd you do all of that?" Wasabi asks in shock and she crosses her arms.

"When I said I'd handle this, I meant as in martial arts. I've been taking classes for a while, right after therapy. I have been for a few weeks now. And when I tried to tell my brother, he kept interrupting me instead of letting me explain. Came close once before he decided to be a jerk," She briefly glances at Hiro, who frowns. He should've listened to her...

"I wish I had just let El Fuego's words go...like Fred did with Richardson."

"Oh, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," Fred shakes his head. "You just gotta learn to rise above, like me! Maybe someday I could coach you in the mysterious ways of maturity." He takes a long sip of his drink, his friends just staring at him...

"But wait," GoGo turns to look at Hana. "I thought you said you could override Skymax. Why didn't you send for our suits?"

"Oh, Hiro had a lot of firewalls up on his computer, so I only had time to send for one suit. If I had waited too long, he could've been hurt…even if I'm still mad at him, I couldn't let that happen, so I didn't say anything until you asked."

"…Alright that's fair," GoGo lightly shrugs at her.

"Oh…" Fred suddenly winces as he remembers something. "Hana Banana, I shouldn't have said her name. I was just-"

"Fred," She holds up a hand, smiling. "We're cool."

"Are you sure? I can buy you your favorite restaurant once I guess it! Noodle Burger? Yaki Taco? Oh wait, it's gotta be the Lucky Cat!"

"Please do not buy a restaurant and make us go through this whole Richardson situation again!" Hana sweats nervously. "I'm really okay."

* * *

Hana pulls up the garage door, all of three silent as she goes to her desk, turning on her 3D projection computer. Hiro stands a few feet away, hands in his pockets. Looking back now...it was pretty stupid of him to go off like that on El Fuego as Baymax. And...he could admit he was wrong, and that it was better to just ignore people...but he wasn't able to help himself. Someone had to defend them...and he thought it had to be him.

"I understand why you didn't want me to do it anymore."

Hana taps her finger against the desk as she listens to every word. "...Well then, you shouldn't have done it."

"Alright...I deserve that," He rubs the back of his neck. "But I thought that since...well, you know...that time, that we would both agree that he was a jerk and needed to get what was coming to him."

"The only thing we agree on right now is that he's a jerk," Hana turns around to him, crossing her arms. "But you went off half-cocked!"

"I...thought I was doing the right thing," Hiro glances away with a forlorn look.

"That's refreshing," She mutters under her breath, hands on her knees. "If you got something else you wanna say, just say it."

Hiro holds his arm as he turns back to her. "...I'm sorry. You were right, I should have ignored it. I was being a jerk, and I was being stubborn to you. I shouldn't have said those awful words, and I should've listened to you trying to tell me that you were taking those classes. I just…wanted to protect you, but I guess you can do that on your own."

Hana smiles a little. "Yeah..."

"You know...you were actually pretty awesome fighting El Fuego back there," Hiro smiles at her.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks as she turns to him. "Maybe I'll kick your butt the same way I did to him the next time you call me out on my bulimia."

"You wouldn't," He stares at her a bit fearfully.

"No...but I'd come close…though I do forgive you. I can see why you did that and I appreciate you looking out for me." She leans in and kisses his cheek. The girl chuckles as she sees his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "But next time, how about we talk about this kind of stuff first before you're the next Hamada in the hospital?"

He chuckles softly at the joke. "Deal."

The two share a warm hug. "I can't believe I lost control...I know no one can tarnish Tadashi's memory because...his work speaks for itself...and a part of him lives in you, Hana. You work just as hard as he does...to look after me."

Hana smiles bashfully as Baymax blinks. "His work has now become your work." Baymax hugs the both of them, Hana patting his arm. Hiro suddenly sighs slowly.

"I wish I wasn't such a terrible brother."

"That's not true," Hana murmurs to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I don't think of you as terrible. You do everything that a good brother would do. You stood up for me, even if I didn't agree with how you did it. You tried to protect me from El Fuego, and I couldn't be more touched that you did that for me. Honestly...I'll get over it easily. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Hiro grins and suddenly gives her a noogie. "Hiro!" She giggles at him and he throws her to stand next to the robot.

"Hiro has Baymax and Hana against the ropes!"

"This is safe, because it is fake," Baymax falls down and the twins laugh, pinning him down. Hana holds up the white marshmallow arm, pinning it down three times.

"One, two, three!" She laughs and Hiro pouts playfully at her.

"Hey, no fair! We didn't set a referee!"

"Don't hate the player, hate whoever came up with wrestling!"


	44. The Globby Within

A man is scrolling through his phone, passing by a dark alley. Two glowing green eyes open as a purple glob hand pulls the man away and his phone is taken.

"Hey! Globby, I thought you weren't a thief anymore!"

"I'm not," He crushes the phone in his hands. "But Hana Hamada and I are making sure all of San Fransokyo knows about the new Krei Tech K phone," He holds out the phone as Hana appears next to the man with a wave.

"The Krei Tech K phone?"

"That's right, sir!" Hana points to him.

"It's got all the phone features you love plus daily affirmations from Alistair Krei!"

"You smell great, name of customer," Krei gives two thumbs up, but the price of the phone is basically a thousand dollars.

"He's talking about me! Thanks Globby and Hana Hamada!"

"If I can make the switch from villain to hero, you can make the switch to the Krei Tech K phone! Not that far of a stretch!" He stretches himself into a K symbol.

"Buy yours today!" Hana winks at the screen. Krei hums as he pauses the commercial in his office, seeing all the sales the K phone's brought in. Though, if anyone asked the messy-haired girl, to set the record straight, she only did that commercial because of her contract with Krei. If there wasn't a 'use own fame to promote Krei Tech' clause, she wouldn't have done it in the first place...

"K phones are flying off the shelves and it's not just how weirdly slippery they are! Globby, you are a star!"

"Thank you, Mr. Krei," He shakes hands with the business man. The K Phone slips out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Really have to fix that..."

* * *

Globby walks through the streets. "Hey, it's Globby!" A man calls out.

"Hello citizen!" He gives the man two thumbs up.

"I love you, Globby! Hey, tell Hana to give me an autograph!"

"Well, I love you too and I'll ask even though I don't know your name!"

Judy squeals, hugging him. "Marry me, Globby!"

"Uh, I'll get back to you," He pats her back awkwardly, slipping out of her hold. He kicks the air happily.

The same cat that Felony Carl petted is now staying with him. She meows and lands on his lap and he pets her. Globby returns home, stretching.

"What a day, Felony Carl!"

"Yo, Glob, you're just in time," He scoops up the cat in his arm. "Guess what's on? Extreme Celebrity Whistling. Oh yeah."

"Ooh, I'm rooting for Bluff Dunder!" Globby smiles, jumping onto the couch.

"His trilling is impeccable, reminiscent of a turtle dove."

Globby sighs happily and he notices this, seeing a smile on his friend's face. "What's up? You okay?"

"I'm more than okay. For the first time in my life, I feel...happy. Is this how Hana feels every day?"

"I am elated to hear that. It seems at this point, nothing can go wrong."

Globby makes his hand into chocolate, eating a piece. "I am Bluff Dunder, and here's a little something I like to call my 'Ominous Doodle'." He starts whistling, neither Globby or Felony Carl aware that Nega-Globby is still inside of the purple glob...

* * *

"And then they voted off Bluff Dunder, even though his whistle was hauntingly beautiful!" Wasabi explains last night's episode.

"You should compete, Hana Banana!" Fred wraps his arm around the girl's shoulder, to her surprise. "I mean, you already fit the celebrity criteria."

"Me? I'm not a celebrity!" She points to herself, taking a bite out of her salad. "I'm not even that famous."

"Uh, everyone knows you around here," Hiro gestures to the café, some people waving to the girl. "Even at school.

"Not to mention the whispers," Wasabi glances around as there are definitely people whispering in excitement.

"The photography," GoGo jerks a thumb to the window, where there's a small crowd peeking in to just look at Hana.

"And all the likes you got from your video!" Honey Lemon smiles at her.

"...Well, I knew I was known since I did that reluctant commercial, but now I can see how it's...escalated," Hana sheepishly rubs her arm. "Wait, how long has that crowd been there?"

"Oh, since we've been eating," Hiro shrugs nonchalantly.

"That was 20 minutes ago!" She screeches in shock.

"Your aunt is putting up a sign," GoGo looks towards the woman, who walks towards the front door. She gives Hana an assured thumbs up. She couldn't read what it said, but did it really matter as long as it got people to stop staring?

"Thank goodness...you guys aren't bothered by it all?" She notes Hiro's casual approach on this.

"Sometimes, but that wouldn't stop from us hanging out with you," GoGo shrugs at her.

"Yeah, it's worth it," Hiro sends her a grin.

"It just shows how many people care about you!" Honey Lemon smiles softly.

"Ha..." She smiles happily at her friends and her brother. "Thanks..."

Chief Cruz comes in, holding a large red bag with gift wrap inside. They stare at him weirdly, wondering why he has that...he adjusts his hair, the twins audibly groaning at the sight of him.

"Ugh."

"Nooo," Hana complains, rubbing a temple.

"I know, about Bluff Dunder! It's so unfair!" Wasabi exclaims as the police officer walks inside.

"No, Chief Cruz is here again," Hiro starts to explain. "He's been in for coffee every morning this week."

And then their curiosities are answered about the gift as he approaches their table, leaning in towards Hana.

"Psst, Hana, is your aunt watching?"

"Um," She glances over her shoulder briefly. "I think so-"

"Hana," His voice booms louder for Cass to hear, confusing them further. "I got you a gift."

"What's the occasion?" Hiro raises a brow. The man didn't really know the twins that well enough to give them a gift...not to mention it seems a little out of character for him—as far as they knew. He pushes the bag into Hana's hands.

"O...kay then...?" Hana murmurs slowly, digging into the bag. She finally finds the present, only to pull out a plastic box filled with turnips. "Oh...raw turnips..." She says with a wide smile so as not to hurt his feelings. It's not that she hated vegetables.

It's just that they're turnips. Raw. As in a vegetable that she hates, raw!

"Um, I'm actually on a no-turnip diet," She gives the man a strained smile.

"Nonsense! I've done my homework," He nudges the girl, winking at Cass. "Raw vegetables give you all the natural vitamins it's been denied with all the junk food you ate. It wouldn't hurt to add them to your diet."

"He is correct," Baymax injects near them.

"Mmm, thank you..." Hana mutters with a dismayed look, "Raw turnips are...just what I needed with my salad..."

He just grins and walks over to Cass. As soon as his back is turned, Hana pushes the box into the center of the table. "Nope, get this away from me."

"Good morning, Chief Cruz. That was a nice thing you did," Cass smiles at the officer.

"What was that?" Hiro asks in confusion, Hana gagging as Wasabi takes the turnips.

"I don't know, but I hope he never does it again. I hate turnips. And I don't even eat vegetables raw," She whispers to him in case Cruz was listening in on them.

"I have your usual ready. Half-caf latte with whole milk," Cass hands him the cup.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Umm, yeah," She gives him a look and they both start laughing. One sip of that latte tells all of them that he doesn't like his coffee.

"He doesn't even like coffee," Hiro tells his friends.

"I don't think this is about the coffee," GoGo raises a brow, Fred putting an arm over her shoulder. He points to Aunt Cass.

"He likes Aunt Cass!" He makes a heart with his hands and Hana almost literally vomits, dropping her salad fork. She swallows it back up.

"Oh god, just the thought of that..." She clears her throat, Hiro offering her some water.

"Fred is correct. Chief Cruz is showing physiological signs of attraction. An excess of norepinephrine is causing sweat glands in his palms-"

"Okay Baymax! We get it!" Hiro interrupts before himself or his sister would get sick.

"Wait...sweat glands? In our palms?" Wasabi asks slowly, looking at his hands.

"Over 3,000 per square inch."

Fred looks at his hands, poking the fingers. "So, how are things out on the streets of San Fransokyo?" Aunt Cass asks while arranging a muffin display.

"Challenging, thanks to Big Hero 7." He looks annoyed when he says this.

"Really? I'd have thought they'd make your job easier."

"Just the opposite," The man slightly narrows his eyes. "Once superheroes make an appearance, it's only a matter of time before supervillains follow."

"If it wasn't for them, we would've been sucked up into that portal," Aunt Cass defends and he sits there awkwardly. He couldn't deny that it happened...he had read about it in the news not long ago. But the police could've easily handled that... "Top you off, chief? Let me get you the big one."

"No!" He shouts, trying to do everything possible so that he wouldn't have to drink more. "I mean...don't get me wrong. I love coffee." He darts his eyes around. "Gotta run. Police business," He takes his hat and walks off.

"Once superheroes make an appearance, it's only a matter of time before supervillains follow," Hana mocks him, scoffing at his attitude and sipping her cocoa. _Why _he was so against them, she'll never understand...

"So Chief Cruz is not a fan," Honey Lemon frowns towards her fans.

"I know, I don't get it," Fred holds a cup of his own coffee. "Her coffee is primo."

"Not just the coffee," Hana sighs at him.

"Of us, Fred," Hiro gestures to everyone.

"And he's at our hang every day," Wasabi speaks up.

"Not good," GoGo slightly narrows her eyes. She didn't like the chief of police being here, it was a little uncomfortable knowing the fact of his opinion towards their other identities.

"And the reason for that is because his own children designated this as one of the three locations where we show up..." Hana replies, crossing her arms. She liked her friends; she just wished that their intimidating father wasn't so adamant on hating superheroes.

"See guys, this is why we need a secret headquarters!" Fred insists, standing up.

"Again with the secret headquarters?" Wasabi asks in annoyance.

"When have I ever talked about a secret headquarters?"

"In the past month, you have said the words 'secret headquarters' 478 times," Baymax states to him.

"There it is!" Hana grins, pointing to Baymax.

"Fine. But only because a secret headquarters would rock so hard!"

"479."

"Hana, come on," Fred pleads with the girl, clasping his hands. "Tell me that you want one."

Hana sweats nervously, glancing at the others. "...Umm..." She quickly puts her headphones over her head, giving an eager fan an autograph.

"...Why aren't you saying it?"

* * *

Globby is swinging around in the city, trying to whistle. "It is harder than it looks! Maybe if I had lips..." He arrives at Joe's Diner, where people cheer at the sight of him. One boy drops his slippery Krei Tech K Phone and he enters the restaurant.

"Globby! I have your special booth already!" Joe cries out eagerly and Globby jumps into the booth. "I saw your K Phone commercial again last night." Globby signs a notebook for a fan. "I was so entertained, I almost bought one." A kid takes a selfie with Globby. "But not in my budget, but still."

"I can get you a deal, Joe," Globby calls out, examining the menu. "Ooh, Joe Dog or Chili Joe Dog?" Nega-Globby's eye appears, turning the left arm purple. "Ooh, they've got a Joe Corn Dog?" His arm suddenly goes out of control, breaking windows and terrorizing the people. "Hmm, chopped salad or pork chop? I know I want some chop."

"Globby!" Joe calls out from the counter. "What are you doing?!"

"What are you-huh?!" He finally notices his arm and tries to get control, but he can't.

"Globby! Stop!"

"I can't!" He cries out as the arm continues to do what it wants. "Something's wrong!"

"Is this because I didn't buy the phone?" Joe asks in fear as he's hiding behind the counter. "I'm sorry, I'll buy three!" The arm suddenly grabs him.

"No, Joe, this isn't me. I'm sorry!"

Chief Cruz suddenly arrives, pointing a taser. "Put him down!" He sees the broken register and all the cash in Globby's dark purple arm. It turns back to normal and Chief Cruz holds up some handcuffs. "You're coming with us, Globby!"

"It's not what it looks like," He backs away slowly. "I lost control of my arm!"

"Oh sure, I've heard that one before. Officer Flint," He looks towards the female officer.

"I'm a good guy now. You've gotta believe me!" However, he's tasered and he jumps to the counter, escaping through the drain. The officers and Joe look over to where he left.

* * *

"Good day, my fellow Big Hero 7ers," Fred announces to them once they're in his room. "I've gathered you all here to talk about something very important-"

"Do not say it. Do not say secret headquarters," GoGo warns him before he could even finish.

"...A clandestine central meeting location from which we can exact justice!"

All five of them groan at this. "He did not say secret headquarters," Baymax speaks up, Hana glaring for the loophole.

"Fred, we've talked about this over 400 times! If you didn't get it then, why bother trying to convince us now?!" She asks in frustration, grabbing her headphones. Fred suddenly snatches them and throws them away, to her shock.

"I've been working on this in my head. You know, where ideas come from," He smirks confidently, but all he sees are blank faces. "First, we'll need doorways tall enough for Honey Lemon."

"I'm seriously not that tall," Honey Lemon pushes away his hand with a frown.

"Guys! News Alert!" Hiro shows his phone.

"Local hero and Krei Tech spokesblob Globby has reportedly returned to a life of crime. We go live now to police Chief Cruz's press conference."

"Oh great," Hana crosses her arms, rolling her eyes. "He must be loving this..."

"The criminal known as Globby attempted to rob Joe's Diner."

"Home of the beloved Joe Dog," Dunder adds in.

"Be advised the fugitive is considered stretchy-armed and dangerous. Anyone aiding Globby will be treated as an accomplice!"

"Globby tried to rob Joe's?" Honey Lemon asks in disbelief.

"But he loves Joe's," Wasabi adds in confusion.

"Something isn't right..." Hiro looks at his phone closely.

* * *

So they go over to Globby's apartment shared with Felony Carl's in their ultra armor, only to find that Globby's not there. "I am perplexed as to Globby's current whereabouts. Even if I did, I would never betray my Globs like that."

"He's lying," Hana glances to the others.

"We just wanna keep him safe," Honey Lemon explains and he sighs after a few seconds. He shared the same desire to keep his friend out of harm's way...and they might be the only people he could ask legally to do that job.

Hana's tickling the cat's belly, who purrs happily. Normally cats do their own thing, not wanting to be disturbed, but the white cat is so happy with Hana that she didn't seem to care.

"Someone should make a Hana loves animals playlist or scrapbook!" Honey Lemon squeals as she takes a pic. Even Hiro had to admit that would be fun to see.

"Alright. I'll arrange a meeting, under two conditions," He sniffles a little. "Give him a hug for me."

Baymax hugs him from behind. "There, there, champ."

"What's the other condition?" Hiro raises a brow.

"That you get an autograph from Hana Hamada to us from her."

Hana bites her lip with a reluctant sigh, stomping her foot. "Fine..."

* * *

They walk into an alley, coming to a stop. "Where is he?" GoGo spins around as there seems to be no sign of him.

"Globby is behind you."

"Hi guys." Globby's head emerges from the wall, causing all of them to jump back.

"Globby," Honey Lemon runs up to hug him, but he slides away from her.

"You should stay back," He tells her.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just lost control of my arm. I don't know what happened!"

"Baymax," Fred looks up at the robot. "Anything on evil arm syndrome?"

"Evil arm syndrome does not exist."

"Well then how do you explain this?!" The same dark purple arm emerges, the girls moving away. The arm stretches forward and knocks down Fred and Baymax. Then it grabs Hana, lifting her into the air.

"Hands off!" Wasabi slices it off and Hana falls onto the ground.

"Thanks," She sighs in relief as she sits up, eyeing the dark purple glob.

"Yes, thank you. I was hoping somebody would do that," Globby replies, only to hear evil chuckling. "Who's there?! And what's so funny?!" He turns his head around, Nega-Globby appearing at the back of his head.

"Uh, Baymax, anything on evil back face?" Fred asks next, Baymax looking over his database.

"...No."

"...Wait," Hana's eyes widen as she recognizes the being. "That's not just any evil back face."

"It's Nega-Globby," She and her brother murmur at the same time.

Globby tries to punch away his evil counterpart, who laughs evilly as he tries to escape his host.

"Oh, this is so wrong!" Wasabi exclaims at the sight.

Globby tries to pull off the head, but he slithers back into the purple arm. "How is this possible?!"

"You did defeat him by eating him," Hiro points out.

"He wasn't destroyed," Honey Lemon shakes her head.

"Just weakened..."

"But now, he's getting stronger," Fred places his claws on his cheeks.

"At least he didn't say phase two," Hana murmurs to Hiro.

"Does that mean he'll eventually take over all of me?!" Globby asks in a panic.

"We won't let that happen," Hiro assures him.

"Law enforcement has arrived," Baymax reports as they hear the sirens. Their mouths open in alarm, looking around and wondering what to do. The police cars arrive in the alley, with Chief Cruz leading the group.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Several reports of Globby in the area," They only find traces of Nega-Globby from when Wasabi cut the arm off. "He was here. We're getting warmer..." After taking the evidence, they leave the area. The brick wall drops to reveal everyone.

Globby lets out a sigh of relief. "That was too close!"

"And too gross," Wasabi shudders as the rest of the team are covered in glob.

"We need to hide you," Hiro looks at the glob man. Chief Cruz was no doubt going to stop at nothing until Globby is caught, just to prove that the police can handle this better than they can...

"You could stay with me and-"

"No. Uh uh. Nope," GoGo denies behind her.

"Okay...never mind..."

"Ooh!" Fred interjects as he's hanging upside down. "You could stay with me and Mini-Max!"

"Aww, you mean it? Thanks Fred."

"No sweat," Fred waves it off and Honey Lemon takes a sample of him.

"I'm going to solve this," She promises her friend, Fred finally falling on the ground. Globby wraps all of them in a hug.

"What did I ever do to deserve great friends like you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe saved millions of people in San Fransokyo?" Wasabi asks while getting the rest of the glob off him.

"Oh yeah! I earned this..."

* * *

Fred prepares a little TV show to present to his friends, wearing a suit. "Welcome to Fred Talks. Today's topic, Secret Headquarters. Every great superhero has one! Captain Fancy had Fort Fabulous, Danger Face had...well, the Head Quarters! Boss Awesome has his secret home office right here in the casa!"

"Mhm," Globby is the only one in the audience. "Well, I'm just gonna lay down. It might seem like I'm sleeping, but I'm not...even if I snore a little."

He lets sleep take over. "So where should Big Hero 7 have our secret hideaway? We'd want it to be near good schools and restaurants obviously, though ones where they have healthy food for Hana Banana. And a yard would be nice."

Nega Globby pokes his head out from Globby's body, laughing, which Fred notices. "See, Nega-Globby's into it. Wait..."

The evil glob grows two arms, roaring. Globby wakes up to it. "No, no, no!" They start thrashing around the couch, Fred getting grabbed and thrown into the fight. The two whimper at the enemy before he starts attacking them. He throws Fred away and then the couch.

"Hey!" Nega-Globby takes over Globby's arms and he knocks away a table. Fred jumps on top of him, punching Nega-Globby in the head. He then retaliates by punching Fred in the face, knocking him over the couch. The door opens to allow Mini-Max to fly in.

"Did someone cry out in pain for Mini-Max?" He flies towards Nega-Globby, who tries to stomp him. "When villainy oozes out the back of the head, Mini-Max will treat it with the two-by-four of justice!" He maneuvers around Nega-Globby, the jets from his rocket boots causing a kaiju figure to land on the two. This causes the villain to stop.

"Thank you," Globby smiles up at the mini robot in relief.

"You are most welcome, gelatinous life-form."

* * *

"It was like before, except this time both his arms went evil!" Fred relays this to his friends the next day at the school dining hall.

"Nega-Globby is getting stronger," Hiro frowns as Hana sighs, sipping her water.

"Wait...where's Globby now?" Wasabi asks, raising a brow. Fred glances away silently.

He didn't want to...but he had to tie up Globby back in his room after Heathcliff cleaned up. Mini-Max is watching over him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Intimidating the villainous parasite within you."

"Okay..."

"I've gotta get back soon. Karate mode is rough on Mini-Max's battery."

"And I haven't come up with a way to get rid of Nega-Globby. I need more time," Honey Lemon tells them.

"We need to find someplace to keep Globby where he can't hurt anyone."

"And in a place where it's okay to destroy stuff," Hana points out.

"Oh! I've got an idea!"

* * *

Fred guides them to an abandoned factory outside of the city, Baymax and Hana landing on the grass. "Another creepy abandoned building. Great."

"Um, Fred? Why are we here?" Hana glances around, noticing all of the rusty items.

"I detect traces of chocolate, nougat, caramel, and tree nuts," Baymax states after scanning the building.

"Exactly, Baymax, a creepy, abandoned candy factory," Fred explains to Hana. "Sooo, fun!" He opens the front doors. "This was built by my great grandfather, Fredidah Frederickson. You can still smell the sugar."

They step around and explore. "Why are we at a candy factory when I'm a living candy factory?" He turns his arms into chocolate. "Eh?" He takes a bite out of himself, disgusting Wasabi. "See?" He puts his arms around his friend.

"I'll pass..." He slithers away, getting his head and shoulders covered in chocolate.

"My family owns this place, but no one uses it anymore. So, we can keep Globby here until Honey Lemon fixes him," Fred swings around on a crane.

"But what if my legs turn evil and go for an evil jog?" Globby asks in concern, holding up one of his legs.

"Don't worry, we'll take turns guarding you," Hiro gestures to himself.

"Oh, I don't wanna put you guys through any more trouble," He frowns at the twins.

"No trouble, Globby. This is what friends do," Honey Lemon places her hands on his chocolate arms.

"Yeah, and we never give up on our friends," Hana winks at him.

"Aww. Bring it in!" He gets everyone by Fred into a chocolate-filled hug.

"And now we're covered in chocolate."

"Yum!" Fred jumps into the chocolate.

* * *

GoGo takes the first watch, looking at her phone while Globby is reading the newspaper. Nega Globby pops out of his shoulder, aiming his glob at GoGo, who holds up a disc to block it. He continues firing, eventually spraying GoGo in the substance, to her annoyance. Fred is showing Globby all of his action figures. He takes one and plays with it until Nega Globby appears and turns his arm into acid, melting the figure.

"Aww..."

The twins and Baymax watch as the ping pong bot plays with Globby. Then Nega Globby appears, making his arm go faster and knock the ball right past the trio's heads. Hana looks up at the small crack in disbelief, turning back to Nega-Globby with an open mouth. It even broke the ping pong bot's paddle...

Wasabi vacuums up popcorn that Globby dropped. Nega Globby chuckles and drops the whole bowl, to Wasabi's ire.

GoGo fights off Nega Globby as best as she can, Fred trying to pull off the evil arm. The twins use Baymax as a shield from multiple ping pong balls. Globby screams as his evil arms throw popcorn everywhere, Wasabi trying to clean it up as fast as he can. GoGo gets pushed away and Nega Globby turns all of the action figures into acid, freaking out the twins and Wasabi.

"Well, this isn't working," GoGo deadpans as she's covered in globs, the others exhausted.

"Come on, Nega Globby! Just knock it off with the getting stronger!" Fred exclaims, his knees on the ground.

"He's just so annoying with that face," Hana frowns, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Globby places his head on top of his knees sadly. "I should have never eaten my enemy."

"Would you like a hug?" Baymax holds out his arms.

"Oh, I would...but I don't wanna put you in any more danger."

"Don't worry about it," Wasabi gives him a small smile.

"Yeah. Friends help friends," Hiro nods at him.

"Absolutely. Even when those friends have terrifying, unstable monsters hiding inside," Fred adds in, Hana slapping his arm.

"No matter what situation a friend is in, we can't just not do anything. We just have to think of another way," She suggests with a grin.

"Oh...I just can't be trusted..."

* * *

The twins and Baymax visit Honey Lemon at the lab to see how she's progressing. Karmi is there with her, wearing her lab coat. "Any, uh, progress?" He asks the two.

"We don't see a way to destroy Nega-Globby cells without also destroying Globby..."

"Starving the nutrients of its cells isn't going to work," Karmi shakes her head sadly. "Nega-Globby is just too strong now."

"Huh...Maybe we shouldn't destroy Nega-Globby. Maybe we should make him stronger!" Hiro deduces with a smile.

"So that Nega-Globby is powerful enough to burst out of Globby! ...Eww."

"Disgusting as it sounds, it might be the only solution," Karmi smirks at Hiro, punching his arm lightly. "Nice one."

"Heh. At least then we can...help contain him without hurting Globby!" He chuckles nervously. They all have to be careful on what to say with Karmi around, since she doesn't know of their superhero identities, and they don't think that they'll ever tell her...especially regarding her feelings for 'Captain Cutie.' It would just be too much for her to handle.

"I know just what to do!" Honey Lemon exclaims, spinning the twins around. "Come on, Karmi!"

"The stronger Nega Globby becomes, the more difficult he will be to contain," Baymax holds up a finger.

"I know," Hiro sighs lightly, "But I think this is our best chance of saving Globby."

"If Karmi can't even figure out how to do it, then you know it's a problem," Hana jerks a thumb behind her.

The twins' phones ring and they answer it from GoGo. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Baymax flies in with Honey Lemon and Hiro, Hana jumping and landing next to the robot. "Globby's gone, and he left this," She points to Fred, who slides down on the conveyor belt. He hands the letter to Honey Lemon, which is of course covered in glob.

"Dear Big Hero 7, thanks for looking out for me, but I'm too dangerous. I must stay away from the people I love, so you won't ever see me again! PS, I should have mentioned it earlier in the note, but this is Globby..."

"Oh no," She, the twins, and Baymax say in unison.

The two fliers search around the city. "We have to find Globby before Chief Cruz."

"We know exactly how much he wants to tarnish our reputation," Hana frowns in worry. If he did manage to find their friend, he won't listen to reason, and he'll most likely keep Globby in jail for as long as he needs to...

"We've looked all over the city," Honey Lemon tells them.

"Maybe he isn't hiding in the city."

Fred gasps sharply, "Maybe under the city."

Hana stares at him, baffled. "What?"

"No, I don't think that's what he was getting at," GoGo replies, Hana taking the lead.

"Come on, there's a cliff outside the city. It's where I used to go when I wanted to be alone."

Globby is playing the harmonica from his own body, sitting on the same cliff Hana described. He sighs as he stops playing.

"I never even got to say goodbye to Felony Carl..." He hears rockets, looking up to see his friends arriving. "Why are you here?! I'm a monster in exile. Get! Go! Leave me!" He sits back down, hugging his knees.

"Oh calm down, Drama Glob," GoGo smiles lightly. "We're here to help."

"Globby...I don't want to see you like this. This place...this is where I used to go to back when I was in high school..." His eyes turn soft as he stares at the girl. "And yeah. It does feel scary knowing that you have something inside you that could potentially hurt others...but that never stopped us."

Hana bends down to him, holding out her hand with a gentle smile. "Let us help you."

"But you were different, Hana. At least you didn't hurt people."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong," Hana cringes in embarrassment. "But that's not the point. Globby, I don't ever see a day that I wouldn't catch you when you fall," Hana tells the glob, clenching her fist in the air in determination.

"Because it's us against the world," He smiles up at her. (A/N: If anybody got that reference, I salute you!)

"Exactly!"

"We have an idea," Hiro smiles as he lands next to GoGo.

"But you might not like it much," Honey Lemon says with a regretful smile.

"I'll try anything!"

"Yeah, you say that now..." Hana murmurs as Hiro's Skymax appears behind him. It opens up to reveal a mini vacuum.

"This is the Glob Vac."

"I'm gonna strengthen Nega Globby," Honey Lemon explains, to Globby's horror.

"WHAT?!"

"Then, as soon as he bursts out of you-"

"Bursts out of me?!" Globby interrupts Hiro, screeching.

"Eh, you'll be fine. We'll contain him in here!"

"I told you he won't like it," Hana shakes her head at Hiro.

"You're sure there isn't a plan B?" Globby asks in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Globby," Honey Lemon replies with a small frown. "It's the only way."

He sighs in defeat. He really wanted Nega Globby out of him...and if this was the only solution, then he didn't have a choice. "Well, okay. As long as it's not dangerous."

"It is extremely dangerous."

"Baymax..." Hana snickers at him.

Globby sags his shoulders with a frown. "Darn it!"

Honey Lemon draws a circle using the bunny end of her bazooka. The others are hiding in case Nega Globby tries anything. The twins and Baymax stand by for back-up. "Ready Globby?" She calls out as Hana holds the base of the vac, Hiro holding the hose.

"No...but let's do this." Globby takes a deep breath, Honey Lemon locking her aim.

"Okay...one...two..." She fires a chem ball, which lands inside the body. The ball turns into avid inside, and it doesn't seem to have any effect.

"Oh, well, it was a good-"

Nega Globby suddenly bursts out of his chest. He tries to contain his evil counterpart as he bursts out of different parts of his body before eventually leaving Globby.

"Hey! I'm just Globby again!" He smiles happily.

Hiro activates the Glob Vac, and it starts to suck some blog parts, but he uses the suction against the twins to fling them around. Hana jumps into the air, flipping as she nears Nega-Globby. She spins around and stomps hardly on the top of his head, causing him to let go of Hiro. Baymax catches him on his back and he turns around.

"The Glob Vac!"

Nega Globby has taken hold of it, throwing the vacuum away. "I'm on it!" GoGo speeds forward. "Hana, let's go!"

Hana jumps off the head, Nega Globby grabbing her leg. She places her hands on the top, electrocuting him. This angers the glob and he flings his arms around. Hana slips out of his hold, landing on one of the arms and sliding around him. GoGo tries to grab the Glob Vac, but Nega Globby enlarges his hand, pushing her away from the object.

"He's growing too big!" Hiro notices how larger he's gotten now. "Surround him!"

Baymax flies past him and he swats at them. Fred fires from his mouth, and it has no effect. Baymax drives right into Nega Globby's chest, bursting out and flying towards him.

"Baymax, rocket fist!"

He fires it, but it goes right into Nega Globby and he fires it back to the duo.

Nega Globby uses another arm to try and punch Hana, but she leaps out of the way. He charges up to her, but she spins around him. This repeats several times as he kicks the ground instead of the girl. He roars as he flings his arm, and she flies past it like it was nothing.

Honey Lemon lands in front of the two, firing chem balls as Wasabi runs past her. He slices the chem balls into foam, allowing Fred to land on his back. GoGo lands on his mouth with her hover disc, where he bursts her with the flames to Nega Globby. There's a large explosion, which Baymax protects them all from as some globs land on him. They look up to see that Nega Globby has separated into pieces, the Glob Vac right behind him.

"Baymax, the Glob Vac!"

The robot flies towards it, but Nega Globby reforms. Before Baymax could reach it, Nega Globby grabs the lower half of his body.

"Baymax!" The twins cry out.

"I am okay."

"I've got you guys," Wasabi runs up to them,, only to be captured by Nega Globby along with Fred and GoGo. "Let me go!"

"Guys!" Hana calls out, getting Nega Globby's attention.

He tries kicking Hana again, but she ducks, swiftly avoiding his attacks while ducking her head in different spots. He dives for the girl, only for her to jump high into the air. She barely lands on the edge of the cliff as Nega Globby uses this opportunity to lunge for her, thinking he can get her now. She leaps back into the circle, landing on a rock. She looks to the opposite where the Glob Vac is.

"Honey Lemon!" She points to it. The tall girl runs to reach it, but Nega Globby grabs her as well. "Oh no!"

"Hana, get the Glob Vac! Hurry!" Hiro shouts to her. She runs past Nega Globby, who immediately starts aiming for her again. She jumps over his arm, ducking from another attack as she can see it in her sights. He brings his arm in front of her, clamping her mouth shut as he dangles her into the air. He starts going for Globby, who dodges all of his attacks. Nega Globby frowns deeply, sucking up rocks. Globby backs away slowly as Nega Globby gets even taller, towering over Globby. He glances over to the edge of the cliff, the whole team stuck in his back. Nega Globby gets closer and closer, Globby turning smaller. He stares at his counterpart, roaring.

"Globby!" The team exclaims one by one minus Hana. Globby starts to crack somehow until he bursts, turning into a butterfly!

"Hey, that's pretty good!"

He flies towards Nega Globby, who tries to swat him away, failing to do so. Globby whistles with his fingers.

"Nice extreme whistle!" Wasabi compliments him. He earns a glare from Nega Globby, ducking back into the body.

Nega Globby tries to eat Globby, who flies out of the way, slightly afraid. Nega Globby doesn't relent in his attacks, turning into a serpent. Globby screams as he sees the back.

_I guess we're back_

_To you and me_

Globby lands on his back.

_You and me, me and you, you and me_

He grabs Wasabi first, who clings onto his arm.

_Something we do_

_A rematch it'll be_

He snatches the girls next. Honey Lemon fires three chem balls for them to land on.

_To suck up Nega Globby_

Globby throws the three onto the chem balls, and they land safely. Baymax lands next, reaching up his hands and catching the twins. Globby throws the screaming Fred off last, Nega Globby chasing him around. Fred lands right in front of the Glob Vac, attempting to use it, but he doesn't know how to do that.

"Hiro, I don't know how to use this! Heathcliff does the vacuuming!"

Hiro snatches it using his magnets, Hana holding up the other end. "Hana, can you use your electricity to get him still when I give you the signal?"

"I'll do my best," Her violin pieces fly above her head, coming together to form the instrument. She catches the bow and the violin in their respective places.

_So danger's there, but act like I don't know!_

Nega Globby continues trying to swallow Globby like Globby did to him, but he flies around to avoid it.

_Might feel a bunch of fear_

_Come on, it's time for you to go_

Globby covers up Nega Globby's eyes with his wings.

_Stand tall, winner takes all, I've earned the right_

Nega Globby starts to pierce through Globby's body.

_Gotta grab that right and take the fight_

Globby falls off his face towards the circle.

_To my own worst enemy_

Nega Globby heads towards Globby, seemingly eating him. "No!" Everyone exclaims in alarm. Nega Globby roars at them, preparing to attack, but a light purple spike appears at the front of his head. More spikes appear from his body, hurting him.

_Cause my name is Globby!_

Globby bursts out of Nega Globby, landing in the circle. "Quick! Use your things to stop that thing!" Globby shouts to the twins, who nod in unison. Hana quickly starts playing the violin, giving Nega Globby a large electric shock, causing him to scream in pain. Hiro starts sucking up the remains, and this time it works, leaving only the little head. He looks up at the team, who smirk at him smugly.

"You can't beat original Globby."

Hiro sucks up the rest of him, where he remains in the Glob Vac. Globby taunts him from outside. "We did it!" Hana cheers, hugging her brother. He pats her back.

"Who's ready to go home?"

"I know I am," Globby smiles up at them gratefully, and it seemed like all is fine...

Until lights shine on them, temporarily blinding the team. "You are not going anywhere!" Chief Cruz says into a megaphone.

"Globby was telling the truth," Hiro defends his friend.

"I know what I saw."

"What you _thought _you saw is different from knowing it," Hana narrows her eyes at him. "What you think you saw and what you know you saw are two different things."

"There was something bad inside of him, but it's gone now," Honey Lemon gestures to the Glob Vac.

"Are you telling me you've been helping this wanted criminal?"

"Yes," Baymax gives him a thumbs up.

"This is not going well," GoGo slowly shakes his head.

"Big Hero 7, you are under arrest!"

"We can't go to prison!" Wasabi whispers to the twins. "We have midterms!"

"Jet pack boosters!" Hiro activates Baymax's jet pack as Hana activates the rockets to her boots, and they all quickly get away, disappearing into the sky. Chief Cruz narrows his eyes at the sky.

* * *

Joe's Diner is re-opened, the gang entering as kids are running around. "Wow, Joe's looks great," Honey Lemon smiles as she takes her seat in the booth alone. Hiro is sitting next to Hana, both of them in chairs.

"Yeah. It's too bad Globby can't see it..."

"It's just until we find a way to clear his name," Hiro looks up at Wasabi, Honey Lemon getting slightly squished by Felony Carl. "Hi Felony Carl."

"Salutations, Hero Teen Stars."

"Huh?" Hana raises a brow in confusion, put off by the voice. That definitely doesn't sound like Felony Carl...

"Not our name," GoGo shakes her head.

"But it's not bad," Wasabi seems to agree with the name.

"Whatever. I just wanted to thank you for saving Globby."

"Wait, how did you know we were-"

"Big Hero 7?" Felony Carl's face suddenly changes to Globby's face. "Guys, it's me."

"Whoa, that is such a good impression!"

"No, I am Globby." Baymax scans him.

"Confirmed. He is Globby."

"Now do me, do me!"

Felony Carl nods, hiding his face behind the menu and switching to Fred's. "I realized I can hide in plain sight and still help people, even if I am a fugitive."

"I guess now we are too," Wasabi frowns, remembering last night.

"Only we can't shape-shift..."

"But we can hide in plain sight," Hiro smiles a little, getting an idea.

"Hey Hana, want me to do you?"

"No, and if you ever change into me, here's a tip: don't."

Hana laughs along with her friends, about to order her food when she hears a voice.

"Hana?"

She turns around rapidly to see a boy wearing a white and blue letterman jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He has brown hair and green eyes. Next to him is a girl with red straight hair, blue eyes, a pink off shoulder top, white jeans, and expensive looking boots. She has golden hoop earrings and a charm bracelet for jewelry.

"Hana Hamada?!" The boy laughs softly in surprise. The black-haired teenager could only stare as she remembers exactly who they are...

_Hana was pushed into the mud by the red-haired girl, everyone laughing at her._

_At the beginning of class, she saw her desk marked with graffiti, insulting her intelligence and looks._

_In gym class, which she hated, her locker was vandalized and a giant dead pig hung above it. 'Filthy swine'_

"_Principal Haines, you have to help me!" Hana pleaded to the man while crying. Her clothes were torn and there was gum in her hair. "Please!"_

"_I'm not wasting my time dealing with this frivolous nonsense from a 10-year-old girl."_

"_Please...stop," Hana begged to the brown-haired jock. "What did I do? What did I ever do?!"_

"_You existed."_

The girl immediately stands up, but the boy stands up in front of her, holding up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but we heard the news, aaand we wanted to see if you would hang out with us," Vivian states happily. That's right, the same one that basically made Hana's 4 years of high school a living hell. Hana is shaking a little at the memories until she registers what came out of her mouth. Hiro is the first one to speak, however.

"...What?" He asks, completely baffled.

"Do you know these kids?" Globby whispers to the others.

"Not personally, but they're not to be trusted," GoGo narrows her eyes at them. They knew exactly who they were, and they didn't like them.

"They're the ones who made Hana...you know," Fred cringes at the mention of the incident.

"Oh...ohhhh," Globby frowns in realization.

"You know...since we kinda felt bad and all, and everyone seems to like you now, we thought we could join 'em," Teddy, Vivian's quarterback boyfriend, shrugs lightly.

Hana scopes the area as she could hear people laughing even though for once, no one else was looking at her. It couldn't happen again. She could tell right away by their fake smiles that they're only being nice to her for her supposed fame. They thought they could befriend her, again, and then make her feel worse when they turn on her. She's experienced it too many times to count, but not this time. She was done falling for it, and she was done dealing with it.

"Oh come on," Teddy notices her hesitation. "If everyone could like you, then they'll like us even better. We could call ourselves the Awesome Hair Crew after we fix yours."

"What's wrong with her hair?" Honey Lemon asks in defense, but they ignore her.

"Who's it gonna hurt?" Vivian smiles a little. "No harm no foul, right? I mean, it's not like you're still mad at us, right? And we're not holding a grudge from you causing us to get suspended..we can't do our extracurriculars, sports...we can't even go to the prom. And the school isn't inviting either of us back for next semester...and my top college rejected me."

Hana narrows her eyes. This felt all too similar for her liking. She won't go back to that life. She refuses to go back.

_Are they really ignoring what they did to me?! Trying to guilt-trip me by showing their misery? How could they only get suspended after all those years?_

She pushes past the two without having a single word. Bending down, she snatches her bag.

"Hey, wait!" Teddy calls out as she throws it over her shoulder, rushing out the door. He's about to go after her when a hooded arm stops him.

"I think you've done enough damage," Hiro glares at him. "I know what you really want. You'll use her to get more popular and humiliate her in front of your friends again, right?"

Globby gasps and the two say nothing, returning the glare. "Who asked you, shrimp?" Vivian asks rudely, showing her true side.

"I'm her brother, so if you mess with her, you mess with me," Hiro grits his teeth at them.

"Us too," The others stand up, surrounding Hiro and giving them a look. Globby punches his fists together. The two just huff and walk away, getting the feeling that they weren't winning this one.

"Come on, we should go check on her," Wasabi suggests with a small frown.

"Stay here and save our table," GoGo tells Globby, who nods in understanding while worried for Hana. He's seen how brave and strong she is...but just then, before she left, she looked so vulnerable. The five run out the door, looking around for the girl. Fred spots something black to his left, seeing the tufts of messy hair.

"There she is!"

They chase after her and get a clear view moments later. Her hair is bouncing left and right as she runs, her bag over her right shoulder.

"Hana!"

She doesn't stop as her friends call out to her, hyperventilating. She thought she was past this. Why did she have to see them? Why can't they just leave her alone? Because of those two, she got sick and now she's in therapy. She had even started an Anti-Bullying group! It shouldn't...it shouldn't still be haunting her like it is now.

"Hey!" Hiro manages to catch up to his sister, blocking her way. "Hana, are you okay?"

"I just need to go home," She hugs herself as she could hear the laughing everywhere now. The others surround her in worry, but the sounds are still there. She pants as she feels like everything was spinning. They're talking, but she can't hear a word they say.

Hiro holds his hands out calmly as he approaches slowly, but it flashes to Vivian pushing her into the mud in Hana's eyes. Her stomach goes into knots, growing tighter and tighter.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hana covers her mouth, her friends and brother moving aside. She dashes into an alley nearby and opens up a dumpster, upchucking into it, coughing a little. They stare at her until she starts to cry at being reminded of everything that happened. She was so sick (physically and mentally) at being taken advantage of, and falling for it. It also didn't help that Liv was causing her problems too...

How could they live with themselves and have the nerve to act all friendly? They're the reason why she was in the hospital in the first place. Four years she had to deal with all they threw at her, and just when she thought she was back to normal, they had to show up anyway.

She feels a hand on her back and then her brother hugging her gently.

"Don't worry, Hana," Honey Lemon whispers softly. "It's over."

"You don't have to put up with it anymore," GoGo tells her.

"Those guys are jerks. They don't know how much of an awesome friend you are," Fred has a deep frown on his face. Seeing Hana cry was very sad to him.

"It'll be okay," Wasabi murmurs quietly, Hiro rubbing the top of her head.

"You're different now. And the new Hana faces her fears," He pulls away to look at her. Her eyes are slightly red as the tears are flowing. "I'm not giving up on you."

Her eyes widen at the same words Tadashi would use, sniffling as she wipes her nose. "Thanks everyone..."

* * *

The seven stand in front of the candy factory. "Secret headquarters?" Hiro smirks at the others.

"Secret headquarters," Wasabi smiles, the boys jumping down.

"Alright, fine..." GoGo reluctantly agrees, following them.

"Yeah! Wait, this was my idea. I call biggest room!"

"Fred...let's just go," Hana waves him forward.

* * *

Dr. Sopher sits across from the girl as she hadn't said a word in the 10 minutes she's been laying there. It's pretty obvious that something was bothering her, but one part of her job is to let the patient blurt it out on their own when they're like this. Pushing them to talk would do nothing but make them worse, mentally.

Hana closes her eyes, sighing deeply. "...I saw them today."

Dr. Sopher silently gives her a pat on her shoulder as she clicks her pen. "Vivian and Teddy...right?"

When her friends had dropped her off, she was shocked to see Hana looking very pale and scared. All Hiro had mouthed was 'high school,' and she immediately knew that it had to be something related to her being a victim of bullying.

"Yeah," Hana murmurs quietly. "That's them. It feels like it's been so long since..." She doesn't finish her sentence out of spite. "You know."

"How did you feel when you saw them?"

"Mostly shocked, but also angry towards them. I had to book it out of there just so I wouldn't have to see them, and I hope I don't ever again. I know my brother said that I had to face my fears...but this one..." She closes her eyes again. "I just can't."

"...I am tired of people thinking that they can get away with bullying," The therapist frowns in deep disapproval. "And that just because they're important they can do what they want." She takes a deep breath. "I want you to tell me everything that they did. Whatever you can remember."

Hana stares up at the ceiling as the laughter gets louder in her head. "...My first day, they just turned to verbal insults. I guess they wanted to play it safe. I just ignored it when they would trip me to make me mad. And it didn't really escalate until about halfway through the semester. Graffiti on my desk and lockers...kick me signs...paper airplanes. I just...shut down. I wasn't that sweet little girl anymore. I wanted to be alone all the time. I barely spoke at home. I didn't even want to go home straight after, I'd just wander off until dinner time."

"And no faculty did anything?"

"I tried to speak up when I was 10. But they didn't believe me. One time they chased me down the street with paintballs. I got gum in my hair. They stuck me into a closet for the weekend. Awful text messages and tricking me into thinking someone liked me. Pushing me into mud. Poured vomit on me in the cafeteria. Dumped lunches on me. I asked once why, but...I never got a straight answer. Not to mention that they shoved my face in the toilet for even questioning it."

"What about your brothers?" Dr. Sopher gives a sad look for the teenager. All of that and no one still stopped it.

"They didn't know until I was 11. I hid it pretty well, but I think at times, they did get suspicious. They found out when they saw me falling halfway down the stairs thanks to _Vivian. _Tadashi practically forced me to tell him what was happening and...I didn't suffer as much at first after that. They'd sneak into my lunch period and sit with me. But they couldn't do anything about us having different classes, especially since this was in the middle of the semester. It continued, and I just gave up."

"Did you ever tell your aunt?" There was no way she didn't try every solution...

"I begged my brothers not to tell. I'd usually come up with a believable story, but Aunt Cass walked in on them and heard them talking about it while I was out after school. She confronted me and I admitted it. She and the principal went at it for about 3 hours until he decided to put them on probation. I was 12 when that happened, and it did subside half the time, but...it never stopped...it stayed that way until I graduated and I haven't mentioned any of that stuff since then."

"...Tell you what," The doctor smiles gently at her. "I know that was very emotional for you, so...how about we go for dinner, my treat. I think we both deserve a break. What are you in the mood for?" Truth be told, she needed it more than Hana. Hearing all of this...was very horrible. In all of her years, she had never heard anything like this...and she's had plenty of victims of bullying as patients.

Hana blinks and smiles softly for the distraction. "Um...is it okay if...we can have a few people join us?"

"The more the merrier, if that's what you prefer."

At Gramercy's, the two of them are eating with the rest of Hana's friends, brother, and Aunt Cass. Even Karmi, the Cruz Twins, and Globby are there (him being in disguise, of course). Hana looks around at the big table, watching her friends laughing and talking...Hiro and Karmi battling each other in a friendly spat...Baymax standing there...

She realizes that...she's special. And that her past didn't define her. She shouldn't let it control her life...all she needed was her friends, her family...and support.

Hana smiles happily as she eats a bite out of her lobster tail. No matter what comes her way...she was ready to face it head on.


	45. Hardlight

**Angel: This chapter is really long, because I had almost 6,000 words already written for it (I had a LOT of ideas for this episode alone and for Ian's character). I regret nothing!**

**Though, if you're put off by Ian's...well, I don't wanna give it away, but you'll know it when you see it. If you're disgusted by it, then you don't have to keep reading it, not pressuring you to. **

Mind Smith 2 Turbo plays as the twins' fingers are choosing weapons for their characters to use. Hiro uses a gun while Hana uses a spear. The two duck from a monster, firing twice. Their genius friend stares at the two of them as they're both focused on the game. She's busy finishing up the final draft of her first comic issue with Hana.

"I can't believe you two are related," Karmi shakes her head at them. The two couldn't be anymore different, what with Hana's past insecurities and Hiro's rebelliousness. She's definitely more outspoken than her brother, and he's not too experienced with making friends besides the others. And yet at the same time, they show that they're one and the same, despite being fraternal twins. All in all, it seems to be a good contrast.

"Neither can we," Hiro and Hana answer in unison. Karmi recoils back, slightly creeped out by their response, and then she sees their light smiles.

"You did that just to freak me out!" She lightly hits Hiro's arm.

"Guilty," Hiro chuckles at her reaction.

"We do it to a lot of strangers whenever they're too much for me to handle cause of the whole celebrity status," Hana uses air quotes on the last two words. She giggles, pointing at Karmi. "But we only did it to you because that was priceless!"

"Whatever," Karmi rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

Fred snatches some toast, putting jam on it and sticking it to a stack. Someone suddenly enters the café, spraying breath spray into his mouth.

"Hana!" Chief Cruz sees her, placing another box of raw turnips. Hana smiles anxiously at the sight of them.

"Chief Cruz..." She murmurs with slight disdain. Ever since his last visit, he's been giving her raw turnips, much to her chagrin. And every single time, she throws them out or gives them to Aunt Cass even if she's desperate. Just the thought of eating them makes her wish she was back under Obake's control.

"What, uh...what are you listening to?" He leans in towards a little, causing her to stare at him for a few seconds.

"Music...but I don't think it's your style."

"Let me have a listen."

She lifts up one headphone for him to hear.

_Chama k nasce na verao_

"That's actually not bad," The police officer bobs his head to the music, bumping into the counter.

"What just happened?" Fred asks his three younger friends.

He slides up to the counter, slicking his hair back and knocking on the counter. "Diego, hey," Aunt Cass greets him kindly. "The usual?"

"Yeah! Th-Thanks, uh, Cass."

"I got a fresh pot right here!" She pours him some coffee.

"Diego?" The twins hear this conversation, lifting their heads up. "When did that happen?"

"When did they get to a first-name basis?" Hana glances at the two adults.

He suddenly turns around and sees them. "Morning, Hamada Twins. I can call you that, right?"

Hiro turns away, looking over his shoulder. "Uh, morning, and uh, sure." Though he's very reluctant to let him do that. The twins eye him as he sits right next to their table.

"Ugh, why?" Hana mutters under her breath in dismay.

"What's wrong with him?" Karmi asks curiously in a hushed voice, staring at the man. To her, he didn't look that bad...but then again, she's never met him. The twins glance to each other, wondering which one had to break the news to her.

"She knows you better," Hiro goes back to his phone.

"He hates Big Hero 7," Hana tells her with no hesitation, focused on the game. Karmi gasps sharply, her eyes turning back to Chief Cruz.

"You heartless monster!" She whispers to herself, the twins smirking.

"Congratulations by the way," Cass walks over to the police officer, muffins in her hand. "I saw the report on the news. Crime is down, a lot!"

"It is down precisely 27 percent," Baymax adds in from behind Karmi.

"And a huge part of that is due to Big Hero 7."

This gets the teens' attention as they lift their heads up. "Really?"

"Ever since they became fugitives, they've been off the grid. No superheroes makes my life easier."

Hana grits her teeth, squeezing her hot chocolate cup. Most of the contents drop all over her hand, and yet she gives no reaction to that whatsoever. "What makes you say that?" Hiro eyes his sister, Karmi walking over to Aunt Cass to ask for a first-aid kit.

"Simple. Superheroes attract supervillains. No heroes? No villains...you know, Hiro, if you're really interested in crime-fighting, you, your sister, and Cass should drop by the station. I'll give you a tour."

Hana rapidly shakes her head, sensing that's not the only reason why he wants to give them a tour...and just the thought of that disgusts her.

"We've seen it/they've seen it," The Hamadas say in unison, since their bot-fighting past resulted in a lot of visits...

"Oh, and Hana, I've heard a lot about your detective skills," Chief Cruz speaks up. "Have you ever considered becoming a police officer when you grow up?"

"Oh wow, um…" She blinks slowly. She's been told about her apparently excellent detective skills, but never by an actual member of the police force. "I appreciate your offer, but… I have a lot of interests." Hana rubs her neck with a sheepish smile. "And I really don't wanna choose so soon…I still have other things I wanna try, you know?"

"Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know."

"He doesn't get us at all," Hiro whispers to Fred, who's too busy doing...something with his food. "Uh, Fred? Did you hear what I said about Chief Cruz?"

"Yeah, totally. Great guy," Fred replies quickly to Hana's annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Hiro eyes the make-shift fort.

"Fred is playing with his food," Baymax looks over to them.

"I'm not playing with it. I'm working on my design for our secret base!"

The twins jump forward to whisper to him. "Fred! Cruz is right there and Karmi is coming back from upstairs!"

"Please," He crosses his arms smugly. "This is advanced superhero-ology. He'll never figure it out."

"Fred, you're talking about the chief of police!" Hana facepalms, dragging her hand down her face.

"What's that?" Cruz leans in forward from his seat. "Some kind of food fort?"

"It is a secret base," Baymax tells him, Hana pinching her nose. Well...at least he didn't say it was their secret base..."

"Right. I made a few of those myself. You know, as a child." He eyes all the marshmallows and toast. "Your foundation needs work."

Fred chuckles at this. "Please. I think I-" Chief Cruz turns out to be right as the whole thing falls apart.

"Well, you kids enjoy playing and writing your comic," He leaves the café finally as Karmi hands Hana some ointment.

"Yeah…not gonna be a cop," Hana says once he's gone. "Didn't have the heart to tell him that I don't wanna be like the guy if I decide to follow his footsteps."

"Okay, maybe this situation calls for a professional..." He takes a marshmallow and eats it. "Mm. Still delicious, though!"

Hana takes one and throws it into her mouth silently.

* * *

The twins' video game characters continue playing the game, defeating enemies along the way, whether through their weapons or with kicks and punches.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Baymax asks while standing in front of them.

"Just blowing off steam, I guess," Hiro replies while Mochi is sitting on his lap.

"And considering what I've been through, I need it," Hana speaks up from her bed.

"I do not detect water vapor."

"It's relaxing," Hiro corrects him, suddenly getting frustrated as he's on a difficult level. Hana glances over to him from her spot.

"My scan indicates your stress levels are elevated," Baymax informs the two. "That is the opposite of relaxation."

"It's fun, Baymax. And not to brag, but I always win because I build the coolest weapons."

"Like hell you do," Hana replies competitively. "The only reason why you win is because we're on the same team. Whenever we're on single-player mode, you always lose!"

He pouts towards her, and they both get a notification informing them of a player wanting to fight. "Hardlight? Okay."

They accept and the player appears, choosing a sword for his weapon. "A sword? Oh, what a noob."

"It is a little mundane..." Hana murmurs as they choose their blasters. The round starts and once they start firing, Hardlight jumps over their attacks like it was nothing. He deflects their lasers with his sword, slicing them into bits.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! What the-unfair!"

He stands up, freaking out Mochi as he tries to beat the opponent, Mochi scratching at Baymax's arm. He runs off as Baymax's arm starts to deflate. Hana slides onto the floor, rushing over to them.

"This does not seem relaxing..."

Hardlight beats Hiro and Hana within seconds, winning. Hiro growls angrily as Hana starts patching up the robot.

* * *

"Sorry, intern and Hana Hamada. Your one o'clock with Mr. Krei is cancelled," Judy pushes up her glasses.

"What? But-"

"A new buyer is showing up. Could be our biggest contract of the year."

"Wow. Must be someone important."

"Thanks anyway Judy."

The woman blinks, smiling happily that Hana actually remembered her name, unlike her own boss.

The elevator opens, revealing Krei...with Chief Cruz. "We can set you and your team up with all the latest 'security-friendly' options by this time tomorrow."

"Chief Cruz? He's the buyer?" Hiro whispers to his sister.

"How can he even afford it?" Hana couldn't help but wonder.

"Today is better."

"Today is great!" Krei exclaims in front of a scrawny man with brown hair and glasses. "Today is my favorite! We can do today!"

"Actually, Mr. Krei, I don't think-" Krei clamps his mouth shut.

"Hey Ian," Hana waves at him and he immediately drops everything.

"H-Hana! H-hi…" He waves back to her. "So…w-what's happening with you?"

"Not much," Hana shrugs at him.

"Y-Your hair!" He stammers without thinking and she blinks, tilting her head. "Your...hair is interesting."

"Oh, this?" She lightly touches the pigtails. "Well thank you. My friend got it from some anime, but I can't remember it...ah well. Good luck with the extra Buddy Guards." She helps him clean up, putting everything into his hands. "Here you go."

"T-Thank you. And you just…keep doing what you're doing…" He chuckles bashfully, backing up into the elevator. He bumps into the wall and he drops everything again, papers strewn around him.

"Today it is! Interns!" He looks over the man's shoulder to see the two, the girl looking at him in disdain.

"Hey, Hamada Twins," The chief greets them.

"Hey," They wave at him.

"I don't pay you two to just stand there!"

"You don't pay us at all," Hiro tells him.

"Not even for the time I did that commercial for you," Hana crosses her arms.

"Right. Love that," He gestures to the two. "Go get Chief Cruz some snacks."

"I-I don't need the snacks."

"Really? Cause we have crackers shaped like animals! Blew my mind!"

Hana facepalms with a small sigh and the two go back into the elevator to discuss things.

"Intern 2 has really shown progress; my employees can't get enough of how...perky she is. Not to mention her fame brings me a lot of business," Krei says to Chief Cruz, but his name for her ignites something in Ian. He grips the papers in his hands as he musters up the courage.

"Hana..."

The two men whip around to him, as he was almost quiet as a church mouse. "I'm sorry, Ethan?" Krei stares at him, adjusting his sleeve.

"I said...her name is Hana," He glares up at them and they clamp their mouths shut. "It means flower or blossom, like her. So stop calling her Intern 2."

Suddenly, the two feel very uncomfortable, with the air tense in the elevator. Chief Cruz bites his lip nervously, glancing behind him. Something about this guy was definitely off...but he couldn't fathom what it was.

As soon as the doors open, both men get out, leaving Ian alone. He turns to thin air. "No one gets to be disrespectful like that to you, my darling…"

To others, there's no one there, but to him…he's talking to an adult Hana. Her long black hair is flowing beautifully as her attire is a white dress with long sleeves and a floor-length skirt. Her lips are cherry red as they give him a smile.

"Thank you, my love. I appreciate it. Now go back to work on those Buddy Guards," She cups his cheeks, staring at him. "You have to support us…" She leans up and kisses his forehead before disappearing, without a trace left behind.

"That was weird," Hana murmurs as she and Hiro leave.

"What? That guy you were talking to? He's always like that with you."

"I know, but it just felt stronger than last time I said hi to him…"

"Does someone have a crush?" Hiro teases her.

"Oh, gross! I'm at least half his age!" Hana pushes him away slightly. She barely talks to him enough as is. All she does is say hi and then wishes him luck on his work like she does with everyone else. There's really not much more than that.

* * *

At Fred's house, he's painting the head of an action figure. Heathcliff walks up to him. "It is done, Master Frederick."

"Mm, actually, it needs a little more lightning," He eyes the head.

"I was referring to the appointment you asked me to make with Rodderick Blair, the esteemed architect behind Boss Awesome's secret super-chamber."

"You did it?! You did it!" Fred exclaims in excitement. "He said yes? Tell me he said yes."

"He said yes, sir."

Fred shouts in joy, knocking down his table and jumping around with glee. Heathcliff just stands there as he runs around the room, stopping in front of the butler and panting. "Okay...I'm done." He takes the glass of water and sips it.

"Your appointment is this afternoon."

"Wait, I've got a few more joy screams in me." Fred takes a breath and screams, Heathcliff starting to clean up the table.

* * *

Everyone except Baymax and the twins stand in front of the candy factory in their ultra armor. GoGo throws around her discs as they wait while Honey Lemon is on her phone. "Why are we wearing our gear?" Wasabi asks Fred, who's keeping an eye out.

"Because Rodderick Blair can't know our real identities. It's superhero slash outside contractor 101."

"Your guy's late," GoGo points out as she catches her disc.

"Well, that just makes sense."

"What do you mean, Freddy?" Honey Lemon looks up from her phone.

"I bet he's doing something covert to make sure he's not being tracked by our enemies!" He whips around on alert, though there's only a few rats running around in cans.

"Unlikely," GoGo leans against the stairs, causing Fred to gasp.

"You're right! He might already be here, secretly watching us to make sure we're legit," He throws down his helmet, looking around. A honk is heard and he gasps as a red truck skids to a stop. Rodderick Blair steps out, tipping his hat.

"Whoa, hey. Sorry I'm late. Bridge traffic was bustin' my chops out there," He closes the door. "Roddy Blair, king of lairs." The door loosely opens and he closes it, and then it breaks off completely, the man shrugging.

"Okay...not what we were expecting," Wasabi glances to Fred, who's rubbing the back of his head.

"So. Which one of you is Fred?"

"I am," Fred raises his hand. "Wait, hold on. You know my name?"

"Oh, your dad Older Fred. Me and him go way back. He told me all about you. What a guy, your dad. Boss Awesome! You're throwing a different vibe. Maybe not awesome. More, uh, adequate?"

"Yup, that's him," GoGo places her elbow on Fred's shoulder. "Boss Adequate."

"Well it's hard these days to come up with a handle. All the choice names are taken, am I right?"

"...No," Fred sags his shoulders.

He whistles, finally taking in his surroundings. "Whew. What a dump-a-roo! Guess I'd better get to work. Secret bases don't build themselves."

* * *

Fred is pouting as Wasabi is driving them around in his car. "I thought he'd be cooler and, you know, nicer..."

Wasabi comes to a stop at a stop light, several people walking across the street. Suddenly someone dressed in a black cape appears in front of the car, several people stopping to stare at him. "That is not normal."

The man turns around, revealing his game-inspired outfit. He slams his hands together, creating a weapon interface, just like in the game that the twins play. "Ooh, maybe he's a street magician, and this is his show!" Honey Lemon squeals to them.

"Gross, I hate street magic," GoGo deadpans, but this doesn't seem to be the case as he makes the same enemies from the game appear.

"There we go."

"Uhh, are we supposed to clap now?" Wasabi starts clapping, GoGo slapping his arm lightly.

"Now, let's play." The enemies start terrorizing the people and he watches them, laughing. One of them knocks down a street light, right in the path of Wasabi's car!

"Back up!" GoGo yells and Wasabi does so, the tires screeching.

"Should I call Skymax?" Honey Lemon asks skeptically.

"We are wanted criminals," Wasabi reminds her. "We are supposed to be laying low."

And yet the villain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon as he creates a sword in his hand, firing lasers with it. This obviously gets the attention of the police, who surround the new villain. "Oh, the police can handle this."

Chief Cruz gets out of one of the cars. "You! Put the weapon down!"

He drops it, laughing as it goes to his other hand. "I'm warning you! Do. Not. Move," He presses a button from his phone, activating the Buddy Guards he bought from Krei. They start attacking the game-like enemies, getting rid of them with their lasers. The villain slams his weapon onto the ground, firing a powerful laser that gets all of the Buddy Guards with one strike.

"Ah, points for effort! But not a lot."

"Who are you?" Chief Cruz demands to him.

His sword turns into a game controller. "Hardcore. High score. I am...Hardlight!"

"Is that a name?"

"Game master. Weapons builder. Underappreciated genius. Hardlight." A tower appears underneath his feet and he bows. Chief Cruz sighs, pinching his nose.

"Wannabe supervillain. I thought we moved past this. Okay, I'm nipping this in the bud. Let's go!"

"No way," He denies, shaking his head. "I need a sweet IRL challenge."

One of the officers readies a net to capture Hardlight, who breaks it over his head. "Aw, I really wanted to meet Big Hero 7 today, not mine XP versus cops!" He sighs, flying around on a glitchy disc. "Ugh, this random encounter is KO'ed. You're boring me, Chief."

"Come back down here and I'll find a way to entertain you," The man threatens, and Hardlight could care less.

"Pass. NPCs aren't worth my time. Oh, but while I've got your attention, I'm going to steal the biggest diamond in this city! Tomorrow night at the museum."

"And you're announcing it?" Chief Cruz chuckles in disbelief. It's definitely the craziest thing he's ever seen out of all these supervillains. The only reason why he was saying it is because he wants to meet a particular member of Big Hero 7...

"It's an invitation! Not for you, Chief Snooze. It's for the real players...Big Hero 7! So, do me a solid and pass that on to the superheroes, mmkay?" He tilts up the man's chin, chuckling as he escapes.

"Go, go, go! After him!" Chief Cruz gets into the car and all of them drive after Hardlight.

"So...not a street magician," Wasabi says, to which Honey Lemon gives a blank look.

* * *

The next day, Chief Cruz is in an interview with Bluff Dunder. "I wanna assure the public that the police have this Hardlight situation under control."

"Yeah, but you lost. Like, by a lot," Dunder tells him.

"We're working with an outside consultant to provide more effective countermeasures."

"Why don't you just let Big Hero 7 handle it?" Dunder wonders curiously. "I mean, it is kind of their thing."

"If the wanted fugitives, Big Hero 7, feel the need to interfere, we'll take them down too!" Chief Cruz slams down his fist, startling the reporter.

"...Wow. Good television there, Bluff."

Baymax pauses it there from his belly, the others glancing to each other in worry over Chief Cruz's eyes...they look really crazed...

Fred leans in towards Roddy, who is sketching blueprints for the secret headquarters. He hums as he paces behind the man, watching him. "How do you feel about a zero-gravity game room?"

"Seems useless."

This only deters Fred a little bit. "Uh, zero-gravity snack room?"

"More useless?" He looks over another blueprint.

"How about a zero-gravity storage room or a zero-gravity training room? Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Let's just go with a vault. But...with zero-gravity."

"Are you delirious right now?" Roddy asks in disbelief, Fred pouting.

"So, are you just like super pro-gravity or just anti my ideas?"

"Yes," Roddy says to his face, walking away.

"Wait! Yes to what?!"

"Fred," Hana glances over her shoulder. "Do we really need anything zero-gravity?"

"Yes actually!"

"You hired Roddy to help make a super-secret headquarters, right? And he's doing exactly that. No one ever said he had to use your ideas. Let him do this his own way. After all, he designed your dad's lair back in the day."

"But how is it supposed to be our HQ if he doesn't listen to _my _ideas?" He argues back.

"He does him, and you do you," Hana pinches her nose. "You don't even know what he's planning on doing."

"Sis, come here," Hiro calls out and she joins him. Baymax has a picture of Hardlight on his screen, zooming in on the sword. "It's the same weapon. He has to be the same guy we played in Mind Smith. And he's like champion."

"Yes," Baymax pulls up footage of the battle. "He defeated you with extreme efficiency."

Wasabi snickers as Hiro makes the video go away with a pout. "It wasn't that bad."

"The time elapsed in your match was 4 point 25 seconds. Way to go," He gives a thumbs up as Wasabi is laughing.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Hana deadpans at her friend.

"Umm..." He moves away the image in embarrassment.

"So, what? This guy got bored and decided to make real life into a video game?" GoGo asks from across.

"Looks like it," Hiro shrugs at her. "He must be using some kind of advanced forcefield tech to mimic the game's weapon builder."

"Isn't that impossible?" Wasabi questions as he eyes the photo.

"Uh, it should be. I mean, Krei Tech's been working on something like it, but we haven't cracked it yet."

"It's something that I can't even fathom to figure out..." Hana shakes her head.

"He must have figured it out first."

Honey Lemon adjusts her glasses. "It looks like there's some metal on his gloves."

Baymax zooms in on the hand, scanning it. "Yes."

"Hiro, Hana, could you use your gear to pull them off?" GoGo questions the twins.

The two glance at each other, unsure. "We'd have to get really close. That metal doesn't look like it'll be affected by Hana's electricity from far away. And that's gonna be really hard with his sword. We're gonna have to beat Hardlight at his own game."

"Won't the police also be there?" Honey Lemon asks in concern. Hana winces, rubbing the back of her neck at the reminder.

"Yeah...we'll need a way to keep them out of this."

"I don't care what Chief Cruz thinks, the police really don't know how to handle this kind of stuff like we do," Hana crosses her arms. "Not to mention, his superhero opinions might be a...conflict of interest." She doesn't really judge people like this, but with Chief Cruz, it's really hard not to...he's judging them for whatever reason, trying to interfere with their lifestyle...they don't even hate the police and certainly don't want to put them out of jobs. Why can't he just help for things outside his expertise?

"Ooh! Fighting crime while being fugitives is a classic hero rite of passage! I feel tingly!" Fred puts his arm over Wasabi's shoulder.

"How do you feel about cutting two from the team?" Roddy suddenly speaks up. "7 seems like overkill."

"We're not cutting anyone," GoGo narrows her eyes.

"You sure? Cause I got my eyes on the two who should go," He points to Wasabi and Fred, the latter tingling around happily.

"Wait. Why me?"

"Because you're standing next to him," He gestures to Fred and Wasabi slowly moves away from him.

* * *

The police are surrounding the art museum, Chief Cruz leading them. "No one gets into that building. Got it?"

"On it, chief."

The officers separate, the team hiding behind a Noodle Burger Boy sign.

"No sign of Hardlight."

"Yet," GoGo adds in for Wasabi.

"He'll show...Honey Lemon?" Hiro looks over to the tall girl.

"Ooh! I've never tried one of these outside before!" She drops a chem ball, creating fog and clapping happily.

"Nope. Just in our apartment," GoGo mutters as it surrounds the police.

"W-What's happening?" Chief Cruz looks around in confusion.

"Looks like the fog's rolling in."

"Nice," Hiro grins and they sneak past them. Wasabi cuts the door open and they step inside.

"Yup," GoGo eyes a diamond in a glass case. "It's a big diamond."

They guard the diamond, Hiro on top of Baymax. "Stay alert. Hardlight could come at us from-"

"Anywhere!" Hardlight phases through the floor. "Welcome, challengers!"

A gasp escapes from his mouth at the sight of Hana. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. It was fate.

"Lady Electrica~!" He sings, digging into his cape and holding up a vase of roses. Hana stares at him weirdly. Getting flowers from a villain was a first...

"Ah...okay," Hiro glances between the two.

"These are for the one and only Lady Electrica!" He holds the vase like it was precious. "It's an honor to even be standing in front of you. This is a dream come true to even be so close to you."

"I feel uncomfortable," Hana murmurs, hiding her face behind Baymax's arm.

"Give up, Hardlight! You're not scoring this diamond!" Hiro declares to him, ready to attack him if he even goes near the girl.

"Calm down. This is just the opening cinematic. You know Lady, I don't think many people truly respect you or admire you on the level that I do," Hardlight gestures to himself, the others glancing around awkwardly. He just felt a connection with her. He would've done anything just to have a glimpse of her face-to-face in person. He thought he'd be shaking nervous when he would be that close to her, but he's not. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She looks to her brothers, then Baymax, then her friends. "...No," She says slowly and then there's a pause. He looks around as if he didn't hear it.

"...That's all you got for me, Lady, just a no?"

"I think you're lucky you just got a no," Hiro tells him as Hana hides her whole body behind Baymax.

"Can I bring you your flowers or is that a no too?"

"I-I'll give 'em to her," Fred stammers, taking the vase from Hardlight. Hana just shakes her head behind the robot.

"Awkward," Wasabi sings at the entire thing.

"Let's build the hype a little!"

"What language is he speaking?" GoGo turns to the twins.

"It is English," Baymax answers for her.

"Did you guys bring any special weapons?" He creates his sword.

"Well...no, but-"

"Oh no!" He makes a buzzer sound. "Player has failed to equip their party."

"Oh yeah?" Hana makes her violin weapon appear, feeling a little bit confident. "How about this?"

"Ohh~ I knew that you wouldn't let me down, Lady! But let's see how you do against me. Let's hit start."

She narrows her eyes for the flirting, hoping she'll be able to stomach more of it. He starts attacking them, GoGo speeding forward. He flies around, continuing to fire as she skates around them, jumping into the air. He knocks her down and leaps up, Wasabi missing him. He flies straight for Baymax and Hana.

"Baymax, rocket fist!"

Baymax activates it, but Hardlight knocks it through the ceiling...also getting the attention of the police. "They're inside!"

The Buddy Guards fly in from the broken ceiling. "Stay focused. Keep Hardlight away from the diamond."

Hana runs forward, playing one note and firing a bolt at a Buddy Guard. Honey Lemon encases them in bubbles, stomping her feet so that her bunny armor appears.

"There are too many Buddy Guards!" About a dozen of them tackle her to the ground.

"And they're annoying!" Wasabi calls out as he slices several. Hardlight gets rid of a few himself. Fred jumps over sculptures, the Buddy Guard eventually capturing him with rope. He then notices the broken water fountain.

"Hey, my art!"

A Buddy Guard crashes into it and he screeches in horror at the thing on fire. "My art!"

One knocks Wasabi into a vase and GoGo speeds over to catch it. "This needs to stop!" She slides to a stop, two Buddy Guards crashing into a painting. Hardlight defeats one more robot before slicing the case with the diamond.

"No!" Fred cries out. He picks it up, turning to them.

"Ah, this level. Extreme let-down!" He's so disappointed that he actually throws away the diamond. "It felt like a tutorial! There weren't even any cool Easter Eggs!" A spotlight suddenly shines on him, Chief Cruz holding up his badge.

"Hardlight, Big Hero 7, surrender! You are all under arrest!"

"We're trying..." Hiro clears his throat to disguise his voice. "Trying to help you!" He ducks his head from a laser and one of them knocks into Hana, pushing her to the ground.

"The force doesn't need your 'help'!"

"Not here for NPC theater, Chief," Hardlight takes down another Buddy Guard.

"NPC? You keep saying that! What does it mean?"

"It's a non-player character," Hiro explains to him. "Obviously."

Hardlight creates his hover disc, landing on it and heading straight. "Stop him!"

He gets surrounded by the Buddy Guards, and with one throw of his sword, gets rid of them all. "Okay Big Hero 7, you're terrible at treasure quests. Maybe you need higher stakes. How about saving a princess?"

He directs some pixels at the chief. Hana looks up, her eyes alarming in panic. Her instincts to save people, no matter who they are, come into play. She scrambles onto her feet, running towards the man as fast as she could.

"No!" Hana pushes Chief Cruz out of the way, getting trapped in the cage herself instead of him. GoGo and Fred both gasp, surprised at what she did. She risked her life to save someone she doesn't even like...

"Let her go!" Hiro demands as the cage attaches to below the hover disc. Hana stands up, staring at her friends as she clenches the bars.

"I think you will need their help, noob," Hardlight mocks the chief, who looks up with a growl. "Let's try this again. Same time tomorrow, challengers. Night Market Square," And with that, he flies away with Hana in tow.

"Lady Electrica!" Honey Lemon cries out.

"No!" Hiro's heart clenches as he looks up.

"We'll get her back," Wasabi tries to assure the boy, and he could only stare to where they disappeared...

The police turn their attention on Big Hero 7, or at least the chief does. "Freeze!"

"We can do that. Well, she can," GoGo looks towards Honey Lemon, who freezes all of the officers.

"Sorry!" She calls out as they escape.

* * *

Back at the candy factory, Hiro tries to rush as fast as he can to think of something. "Hiro, body language cues suggest you are frustrated. May I be of assistance? Perhaps some posture exercises?"

"Of course I'm frustrated, my little sister got kidnapped by a pedophile!" Hiro grips the ends of his hair. "And that's on me! I should've done something!"

"There was nothing we could've done. The police would've stopped us the minute we went after her," Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder and he shuts his eyes closed. "But we're going to rescue her, Hiro. I promise."

"This is just like Mind Smith...If we're going to beat Hardlight and rescue Hana, I have to design a better weapon. I have to get inside his head," He jumps off the box he was sitting on.

"Excellent. Will you use nanobots?"

"I mean, I need to anticipate what he's gonna do...but there are so many options. Should I design a long-distance weapon? A close-up weapon? A shielding weapon? And I have to consider Hana's safety too..."

"Perhaps you could settle this amicably through open communication," Baymax suggests and Roddy clears his throat, standing between the two.

"Alright, alright. Hate to butt in...but I'm buttin' in."

"You know what kind of weapon I should build?" He asks skeptically.

"Kid, you're overthinkin' this," He guides Hiro away.

"Oh, really?"

"Like with me, I do what I know works: simplify the job and pad my hours."

"I can't 'simplify.' This is a complicated situation," Hiro explains to the man, holding his head.

"Nah, it's only complicated 'cause you're playing the other guy's game. He's better at his game. Play your game."

"Aren't we both playing the same game?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"Look, your buddy Fred wants everything zero Gs for some reason. That's his game, not my game."

Baymax waddles up to them. "Are you suggesting that Hiro should capitalize on his strengths?"

"yes!" Roddy pumps his fists. "I love this guy!" He punches at Baymax's belly.

"Maybe you're right..." Hiro says slowly.

"You care a lot about your sister, huh?" Roddy stares at him, noticing his panicked demeanor.

"...Yeah," Hiro murmurs softly. "She's my best friend, my family. I'm just...trying to be a good older brother to her. I wasn't exactly Brother of the Year during high school."

"You are a good brother. But you can be a great older brother by having faith in her. She'll be able to hold her own with him, she's a tough cookie. I mean, bulimia didn't faze her!"

Hiro remembers all of the villains who either used her or hate her. Obake...Liv...Trent...Trina...all of those times, Hana's managed to smile despite what happened with all of them. He looks to his seashell bracelet. The only reason why it's seashells...it's because they're supposed to bring good luck within the two. That's what Tadashi told them when they asked him when the two were kids. He didn't know if he really believed in good luck...

But he believes in his sister. And something at the back of his mind (Fred will insist it's twin sense or something along those lines) tells him that Hana will be okay before they rescue her.

"...You're right. Thanks."

* * *

Hardlight circles the cage, the girl eyeing his every move as she grips the bars. She's already tried using all of her gear, but it's reinforced...

"Pretty admirable, saving the NPC chief like that even though you don't like him. You really intrigue me, Hana."

She stops short at hearing her name. How in the heck does he know her real name? Or that she doesn't like Chief Cruz? The girl clears her throat awkwardly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking. My name's Lady Electrica. I'm not Hana."

"Of course you are," He chuckles, leaning in close. "I know it's you, Hana. Your name means flower, but they don't compare to your beauty." He circles around her and leans his nose towards her helmet, sniffing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Hana demands as he's too close for her liking.

"I was just imagining myself around that beautiful neck…" He murmurs, reaching out and touching the black fabric around her neck. Her eyes widen and she elbows him hard in the ribs, causing him to stumble off her. Hana whips around to face him, more disturbed than last time.

"That's sick!" She shouts in horror. "I'm probably half your age! Maybe even more than that!"

Hardlight doesn't seem to be bothered by the declaration as he chuckles. "Juliet was 13 when she married Romeo, Peach. You're not much older than her."

"That doesn't change anything!"

"Your younger self doesn't seem to understand," He turns to no one and she stares at him in confusion. "But she will in time. After all...she's been kind to me outside of this face..."

"What...?" She murmurs slowly. How could she know him outside of his own identity when she's never even seen him before...? She would definitely remember someone like him. And is he talking to a hallucination of her?

The adult Hana smiles at him. "Just keep talking to her, darling, and she'll love you before they come to rescue her."

"Ha! They can try, but they won't stop what we have."

Hana holds her head, trying to make sense of it all. She really has no idea if he's crazy or if he's delusional…just what was going on?

The team fly into Night Market Square, with Honey Lemon using her boots to slide around. "Night Market Square is huge! How will we know where they are?"

"I don't think it'll be too tough," Hiro tells her as they look up ahead to see a giant tower made out of pixels in the middle of it all.

"Whoa..." Honey Lemon murmurs as they arrive. The police are also there as they land in front of the building. Officer Flint is ready to stop them when another one stops her.

"We need their help for this. Plus...it's one of their own in there."

They look to Chief Cruz, who growls. He really didn't want to, but their co-leader was in there, and they needed her...no matter how much he hated to let them go inside. He holds up a hand and all of the officers stand down.

Hiro opens the door and they enter the tower, a set of stairs nearby. Hardlight is at the top, ready to greet them.

"Welcome to the raid! I have to tell you, I've redesigned this tower like 8 times since yesterday, all for my Lady's liking! You like?"

Hana is right behind him, glaring. "Hana," Hiro murmurs, tapping Baymax. "Let's go, Baymax!"

And so it's 7 players against the boss, with Hana as temporary NPC. Hiro and Baymax fly up to the top, but a forcefield prevents them from getting closer.

"Oh, come on, you didn't think you could just fly through the floors, did you? No bonus points for that, Big Heroes!" He pulls up his menu, creating enemies for the heroes to fight. Ground enemies are formed, one of them slamming into GoGo. Fred jumps into the air, stomping on the ground enemies. He's about to land on the stairs when the flying enemies catch him. GoGo throws her disc, destroying the one that had a hold on Fred.

"Oh no, oh no!" He shouts as he falls. Wasabi destroys another enemy as Baymax flies away from some enemies. The robot punches one right near the barrier, gaining a key and unlocking the next level. Hana glances at the three levels, one of them going away.

"GoGo, Honey Lemon!" Hiro calls out to them.

"Right!" GoGo speeds around as Honey Lemon catapults herself into the air. They throw their weapons at the second barrier, and nothing happens. He pulls up his menu again, creating more enemies that charge towards the girls. GoGo skates backwards, throwing both her discs. The enemy goes to half HP. She throws a hover disc, destroying it completely. Honey Lemon catches the disc, stretching it and pulling it backwards to get rid of her enemy.

Fred and Wasabi jump above them, only to be met with a larger enemy. Fred lands in front of it, using his headlights to distract it. Wasabi slices off the head, gaining the second key. The floor opens up for Baymax to fly through. The robot lands in front of Hardlight, who creates his sword, charging at the two. Baymax catches the sword between his hands.

"Wasabi! Fred! While he's distracted!"

"Heights cannot hurt me, heights cannot hurt me, heights cannot hurt me!" Wasabi chants as he lands on top of the cage, trying to slice at the bars.

"Come on, this isn't even nightmare mode!" He creates the menu with his other hand, using a block to knock Wasabi off the cage.

"Wasabi!" Hana covers her mouth in horror.

"Falling can hurt me, falling can hurt me, falling can hurt me!"

"Listen up, Hardlight!" He turns around at the girl's voice. "I know you think that you love me or whatever, but what I don't want you doing is hurting my friends!"

"Friends? You don't need them. I can care for you, protect you from harm."

She steps back in horror over his words as Wasabi is swallowed by a ground enemy.

"What?! No! This is not cool!"

"Let him out of there!" Fred kicks at the head, Honey Lemon firing her bazooka. GoGo pushes out of the way from a leg that was about to squish her. Fred gets kicked away as GoGo throws her discs, but they have no effect.

GoGo and Honey Lemon are knocked out of the way. Baymax fights off Hardlight, who uses his sword and shield to defend himself.

"Hardlight, please, stop!" Hana shouts at him, but he slashes in mid-air, immobilizing them. "No!"

Fred rolls away from the spider enemy, only for the others to be pinned. Hana shakes at the bars, trying to break free, but it was useless.

"Way to whiff the big boss battle, players! Time to end this!"

"I agree!" Hiro takes off his gloves. "H-Lady Electrica!" He throws it over to her and she catches it, capturing the metal from Hardlight's glove. She throws it in front of her and stomps it into pieces. This releases her from the cage, as well as freeing the others from the spider creature. The tower starts to be affected as well and Hana releases where she's standing too late, starting to fall. Baymax flies by her, Hiro grabbing her hand. He pulls her next to him, hugging her tightly. She smiles and returns the hug, with Hardlight being saved by Honey Lemon. The team land in front of him, surrounded by police cars of course...

"You cheated!" He yells up at Hiro. "She's not a challenger! She's an NPC, and my princess at that!"

"In your game, maybe," Hiro narrows his eyes. "But not in mine."

"And I'm not your property," Hana glares at him as she jumps off Baymax. He sighs in defeat.

"Fair enough...your win," He chuckles, glancing back at them. "But that was just my first life."

"What does that even mean-"

GoGo covers her eyes as a light appears and then Hardlight vanishes into thin air. Hana smiles up at everyone.

"Thanks guys."

"Are you kidding? With him having that crush on you, we need to protect our own," Hiro replies back.

Cruz narrows his eyes at them. "You are under arrest, Big Hero 7!"

"Why can't you just admit it?" Hana speaks up, causing him to stop. Her friends are unfazed since they all agreed with her. It seems the cops do too as they're glancing between her and the chief. "It's you who needs us! Not the other way around!"

"Our job is to handle the criminals. Not yours," His eyes harden.

"No, it's your _job_ to get justice for this city," Hana points to the ground, gritting her teeth as she keeps her glare. "And not to let your personal feelings get in the way."

"My problem is that when you show up, supervillains show up," He returns the glare right back.

"No city is without crime. The only person with the problem is you, because you were the only one who was against working with us! Who was there when Professor Callaghan attacked the city? Or when Obake almost destroyed us? Or when Di was creating all those monsters?"

He grits his teeth as he keeps the glare. They should've been there, but they weren't.

"Your own troops can all agree: We're all working for the same thing, Chief Cruz. Get it straight that you're not going to be able to do everything."

She storms off towards her friends.

"...I guess that we could say thank you...just this once."

Everyone turns to him in surprise, seeing that he's not looking stubborn for once in his life. And that he's actually...grateful.

"But I won't say sorry the next time I see you...because I will have to arrest you."

Hana clamps her mouth shut and spins her finger. "Good luck with that." She points to her feet and takes off with her electric powers. Baymax grabs the others and flies after her.

"That was pretty surprising what you did," One of the officers blinks at Cruz in surprise.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

* * *

"Kids," Chief Cruz briefly knocks on Megan's door and they look up at him quizzically. "I'm off. I have superheroes to apprehend."

"Dad...are you really gonna arrest them?" Megan speaks up quietly. He pauses at the door and stares at them, seeing their sympathetic faces...well, even if it was his kids, his opinion wasn't going to change anytime soon no matter what Big Hero 7 do.

"There's no reason to have superheroes when the police can handle anything this city throws at us."

"But Dad, they were just trying to help their friend," Mikey frowns at him.

"Who is still MIA. That makes them accomplices."

"He had a monster inside of him," Megan replies softly. "Doesn't that matter?"

"What matters is that he committed a crime. Kids, I know that you don't like that I'm doing this, but one day, you'll understand. Now, goodnight, and don't stay up too late," He kisses Megan on the forehead, ruffling Mikey's hair. He leaves the room and they glance to each other. They had yet to find a chance to speak to Lady Electrica and apologize for being intrusive with their friends...but they had to make it right somehow. They had to make sure she knew that they meant no harm.

"Come on," Megan stands up and he follows after her.

* * *

Roddy is laying on the ground, feet resting on his hat. The team walk up to him, Fred's hands on his hips. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Fred," Hana slaps his arm.

"I get a mindfulness break every 90 minutes," He gets onto his feet. "Plus, I finished the first room. Take a look."

"This better be go-" Fred walks straight into the door.

"did i forget to mention it's voice-activated? It's voice-activated."

"Hello, I am Baymax," Baymax speaks as Fred stands up.

"Voice authenticated. Hello, Baymax. I am Basemax." The door opens in front of him.

"Basemax?! Oh, like Baymax. I love it, I love it, I love it!"

They step inside, Fred gasping happily. "Welcome to the conference room."

"Ha ha!" Fred runs around happily. "Conference room! We have a conference room! I mean, it doesn't have zero gravity, but there's logos on the chairs! It's still amazing!" He runs up to Roddy. "I thought you were just kind of, a little bit, well...mean. But if that's the price of genius, I'll take it!" He hugs the man.

"Whoa I'm not a hugger, Champ."

"Shh," He taps his lips with the finger. "Let me have this..."

"Ugh, fine. You get 3, 2, 1."

"And I'm done!" Fred releases him. "To the chairs!"

"Okay..." Hiro takes a seat in a chair. "First order of business...find out who Hardlight really is. Hana, what can you tell us about him?"

"Well...his dialogue is...strange," Hana starts off, folding her hands together.

"Strange how?" GoGo stares at her in confusion.

"He was...he was talking to thin air, but...it was as if he was talking to someone else besides me. Telling him to do these crimes. He also made it sound like...I know him. He said I'm the only one who's been nice to him outside of his identity, but that could be anyone..." She hesitates to say the last part, the others glancing at each other.

"What is it?" Honey Lemon asks her.

"He...called me by my real name. He knows who I am."

"What?" Wasabi screeches in shock as the others gasp.

"How?" Fred asks next. "That's hard to crack! It's 90 percent un-crackable!"

"That's not a word, I don't know, and I can't figure out who he is," Hana frowns towards the table.

"Does that mean he knows Hiro's?" GoGo glances at the boy. "It's kind of hard not to miss."

"If he does, then he either doesn't want anything to do with Hiro, or he just doesn't care," Hana shrugs cluelessly. "His speech...he's been hallucinating for a while now."

"That sounds like a schizophrenic..." Honey Lemon mumbles in thought.

"Correct," Baymax chimes in, "Schizophrenics have hallucinations, disordered thinking, and lack of emotional expression towards others."

"We don't know that he really is one. He could just be…well, insane," GoGo glances at Hana briefly, still a bit disturbed by his… 'admiration' for the girl. Hana coughs as she remembers something, fiddling with her hands. Hiro's older brother senses go off as he stares at her.

"What?"

"He said something...well, something I'm not comfortable repeating out loud. It was just before you guys came to save me," She looks away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So just write it down," GoGo slides a notepad and pencil in front of the girl. She gulps as she slowly writes what happened before the others arrived. Then she slides it to Hiro, the others gathering around him. She bites her lip as everyone gasps, Honey Lemon covering her mouth.

"He said that to you?" Wasabi blinks slowly, unsure if he read that right.

"That's not okay!" Fred points to the paper, slightly panicked.

"I'm gonna deal with that pervert the next time we see him," Hiro growls lightly, clenching a fist.

"Okay, now I have a creepy Claude Frollo vibe from him," Honey Lemon murmurs underneath her hands.

"What's this guy's problem?" GoGo asks in irritation. "I take it back, he's insane."

"Wait, what did you do when he said that?"

Hana stands up and demonstrates. "I elbowed him right in the ribs! The freak really believes that I'm the one for him..." She clears her throat to stop the incoming vomit. Thank god he didn't do anything like kiss her.

"So...he's an experienced gamer," Hiro counts off, taking a deep breath, "He's probably a schizophrenic, somehow knows that Hana is a superhero, claims that they know each other outside of their identities, and...is creepily obsessed with a 14-year-old girl..."

"But who could that be?" Hana looks up towards the ceiling. She knows a lot of people...the suspect pool just got a whole lot deeper...

* * *

At Krei Tech, Ian is hard at work when Krei appears in the doorway. "Ethan, progress report. How is that force field tech coming? Chief Cruz is practically knocking down our doors for more anti-vigilante gear."

"Uh, my name is actually...Ian if that's alright."

"Yeah, I like Ethan better," He starts eating some animal crackers. "Ooh is that a mock-up? Tell me everything!"

"Well, I've had some, you know, some pretty significant breakthroughs." He makes the hologram go away.

"Those are the words I love to hear!"

"And also, you know, some major setbacks..."

Krei crosses his arms. "Those I don't like. Ethan, first rule of business: no bad news!"

"Ian...it's, uh, Ian."

He sighs at this. "Okay, I guess I'll go see what Interns are cooking up, then."

He's about to go back to work when he notices the 14-year-old girl walking past his door. She seems to reading something from a tablet.

"Sailor Moon."

She stops short, looking towards the man. He just spoke, but she had no clue what he was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

"Sailor Moon. See, that's the...franchise that your friend based your hair off of. It's...really cool." He rubs the back of his neck.

Hana smiles softly at him. "Thank you, Ian. I'll give it a peek sometime. And I know that Krei can seem like a jerk...which is he in my eyes most of the time," She deadpans the last part with a blank look. "But if he doesn't see how hard-working you are, then that's his problem."

"H-Hard-working?!" He glances around for anyone around before pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. Despite how he is with you, you still manage to put up with it and do his tasks for him with no complaints. And trust me, it's harder than you think to pull that off," She hugs the tablet to her chest. "Like how he's got me ordering Yaki Tacos for him these past few days instead of just doing it himself...says it makes him 'lose his handsome focus' or something," Hana scoffs at the memory. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

And with that, she walks off, glad for the information he gave her.

He turns around and puts in the keypad code for his drawer. The drawer opens up...to reveal a picture of both Hana's with hearts around them...and the mask of Hardlight.

"Look at you," He whispers, caressing the picture of regular Hana. "Ridiculed, ignored, broken...like me. We're one and the same, darling. Almost everyone from my old high school days is out and about with their lovers...except for me. I know it's not fair, but you'll see that I have so much to offer. No one ever noticed me the way you do. Very soon...you'll know who I am..."

* * *

Hana is jumping across rooftops underneath the bright moon in her superhero gear as she's carrying a plastic bag, along with a Noodle Burger bag. She was sent to get food for everyone sans Baymax tonight. She'd use her electricity, but that would tip people off, especially the police. Not to mention Chief Cruz is dead set on hating anything to do with superheroes...

She stares at her phone, rubbing a thumb against it sadly. Believe her, she wanted nothing more than to call Karmi or Megan or Mikey or anyone from her normal life at night...but she knew better than that. She couldn't imagine how much they must be worrying right now, wondering where she disappeared to and why she turned off her phone almost every single night...but she couldn't give them an answer without lying. It was impossible. She had to protect them from this part of her life right now. If anyone were to call her, they'd track her cell phone and then she'd be exposed for sure...so now, the only people she's communicating with is the other via communicators. It also didn't help that two of her friends are the children of the chief of police!

Obviously, it wasn't going to be like this forever, but for now, she had to be cautious, even if it came with undesired consequences...

Trina is in her lair, watching Hana run on her map. She sneers at how she's still alive after what she did...she didn't deserve her life. Everything she's done to Hana, she deserved, but every single time, she gets right back up again and continues fighting.

She looks at a radio and smirks. If Hana was going to continue to fight...then it was only fair for Trina to even the score. She presses a button and uses a voice synthesizer to disguise herself.

"Hello, San Fransokyo Police Department? I think I know something that will be very interesting to hear..." She grins at Hana on screen.

Suddenly a gunshot is fired right in front of her, causing Hana to stop. She looks up to see a police officer running towards her from behind.

"What?!" She screeches in shock, turning to her right and left to see two more of them. Hana sprints her feet, gripping the edge of a wall in front of her and leaping onto another rooftop. The three officers jump right over the small gap and she ends up in a neighborhood, landing on the sidewalk. Hana runs up the stairs of a random hotel building, the officers hot on her tail. She jumps right over the front desk and the receptionist. The three officers jump at the same time, leaping over the desk and the man.

"Hey!" He calls out after them, but none of them stop.

"Stop in the name of the law!" One of them shouts as Hana runs up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. They fire bullets, but she swerves left and right to avoid them. People open doors to look at the chaos as Hana zooms right past them. She sees a woman and her dog right in her path, but Hana turns her body around so that her back is to them and she backflips over the two. The police officers push right past the two.

"How long is this hallway?!" She exclaims in disbelief as she backflips again, grabbing her legs as she rolls into the air over a maid and her cart. The three officers flip over her and she stares after them in shock. Hana sees an emergency exit and pushes it open, ending up in an alleyway. She jumps up and lands on a first floor balcony, leaping up several until she reaches the fifth one. Looking down, she sees that only two officers are down there.

"Up there!" One of them points up at her and she turns around to see an officer coming into the room, about to fire again. Her eyes widen as she jumps up again, missing another bullet. She grabs the edge of an open window of a room and jumps in, waving sheepishly to a man taking a bath.

"Sorry about this!" She runs into the bedroom and opens up the front door, running into another hallway, but this one has a flight of stairs nearby with metal railings. She leaps over it, grabbing the edge and letting herself fall onto another floor. She continues doing this as the officers catch up to her. Gripping the pole, she spins around once before letting herself go, flipping back onto the first floor. Looking up, she sees the officers catching up with reinforcements and she runs downstairs and back out into the open.

"Hana, what's your status?" Hiro suddenly asks her as she's stopped. She looks around to see police cars surrounding her.

"Um...you know...just on my way back to you..._while also avoiding the police_!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouts as she backs away slightly.

"How did they find you?!"

"Are they psychic?!"

"Where's your location?"

"Do they have guns?!"

"Oh, please don't let yourself get hurt!"

"I am programmed to assist with medical care."

Hana looks around and sees a street pole next to her. "Hands on the ground where we can see 'em!" Chief Cruz demands as he points his weapon.

"I don't know how they got tipped off, but you have to lose them," Hiro says into her communicator. "You can't lead them back to us."

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Honey Lemon frowns in worry and Wasabi's about to say yes when Hana speaks up.

"No. If you do that, then they'll come after all of us. They've got at least half of the police force here, and we can't risk it."

"She's right," Hiro says regrettably. "Hana, do whatever you can to get them off your trail."

"Copy that." She leaps and grips the pole, athletically jumping up the black material until she's gripping onto the top, dangling from it.

"Freeze!" Chief Cruz has his hand on the trigger and her eyes widen. She can't exactly stop them, that would hurt them...and he's her friends' dad...

He pulls the trigger, but two hands push his arm, causing the bullet to narrowly pass by Hana's face. She looks at the group to see Megan and Mikey.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" She yells up at him.

"Kids! Why are you two here? I asked you to stay at home," He glares down at them. They glare right back. Even if they were trying to find out her identity, they didn't want her to get hurt. And if they had to step in between her and their father, then they'd do it in a heartbeat.

"How can we sit at home when you were about to shoot her down?" Mikey points up to Hana. "That's not right!"

"She's a fugitive, and she helped another one at that," Chief Cruz gestures to her. Hana could already feel her grip slipping due to everything she's holding. Seeing the group of officers surrounding her, she cringes. If she falls...she could be shot down and also arrested...

"I'm sure there's a good reason for everything, Globby is good," Megan looks up at him pleadingly. "Please don't hurt her."

"I can't just allow her to run free!"

"Go!" Mikey shouts up at Hana. "Hurry!"

"Open fire, open fire!"

Hana swings, avoiding the bullets from below until she releases her grip, rolling onto the rooftop nearby and taking off into a run. "After her!"

"Dad!" The Cruz twins shout at him, but he takes their arms and pushes them into the car.

"I'll have a talk with you two later. Right now, we've got a fugitive to chase."

An officer flips from the fire escape onto the roof. Hana sees a clothesline up ahead and grabs a stray shirt hanging from it. She uses it as a makeshift zipline, soaring across a block before she reaches the end, landing on the street. She backflips over a car and lands safely, sprinting around the corner. Police cars stop in front of her and Hana notices another fire escape. This time, she uses her electricity since they already know she's running around freely, landing on a rooftop. Two officers jump after her from across and she jumps up a small wall, flipping over electric wires.

Taking a breath, she lets herself stop at the side of a rooftop elevator, panting slowly.

"Hana, everything okay? One of us should at least be with you," Wasabi says from her helmet.

"On the bright side...I got in a lot of exercise," She presses her back against the elevator.

"But...?"

"But they're still tracking me," Her eyes widen as she looks up ahead, running off again as the police officers jump over to her. She sees a large gap between buildings, one that police officers possibly couldn't get over, smirking. She swan dives and rolls into the air, spinning to a stop. Hana looks up to see the police officers stopping at the edge and backing away at the big jump. Hana grins softly, giving a very rude gesture with her middle finger.

"Scratch that. I'm on my way back to you," She tells the others, who sigh in relief.

"You're okay?" Hiro asks her.

"A little out of breath from all the running, but I think I'll live," She waves it off, checking the bags to make sure they're intact. She couldn't even believe that she managed to hold onto them after all that...Hana takes a deep breath, a hand on her tummy in exhaustion. Her feet speak for her as she takes off into a sprint, front flipping onto another rooftop.

"The next time you see her, I want her charged for resisting an arrest," Chief Cruz orders from his walkie talkie, the twins looking up at him in worry. "Maybe if we offer her a deal, she'll give us the location of the others..."

Whoever tipped them off definitely wanted her dead...thank god Mikey and Megan were there to save her...

* * *

Hana lands into the room from the roof, placing down the bags tiredly. She lets out a pant, hands on her knees as Fred takes the food from her.

"Finally!"

"Hana," Honey Lemon says in relief as the others surround her.

"What happened out there?" GoGo asks her as she takes off her helmet.

"You tell me!" She throws it onto the floor in exasperation. "I was coming back here when I suddenly almost got shot at!"

Everyone except Hiro gasps because he looks pissed. "Wait, they fired at you with no hesitation?!" He growls in anger. And here he thought that Chief Cruz was a nice guy…but now his opinion has drastically changed since he _shot at his own sister!_

"Somehow, they managed to find me, even though I was very discreet!"

"Did you use your powers?" Hiro asks her quickly.

"No."

"Did you walk around in public?" Honey Lemon questions next.

"No."

"Did you turn off the alarms at the grocery store and Noodle Burger?" Wasabi watches Fred rip open the bag.

"Yes! And I left no evidence that suggests I was there! Someone somehow knew I was out and told the police!" She gestures towards outside.

"But why?" GoGo pops her gum.

"Obviously they hate her enough to want her dead," Fred pipes up as he takes a bite out of his dinner. "Villain 101."

"Trina..." Hiro frowns in thought and Hana groans at that, slumping into a chair.

"She's still angry over her brother...makes sense, she was the one who also told Liv about Obake's...interest in me," She drags a hand down her face. Other supervillains were angry towards them...but not to the point where they wanted the superhero team shot at.

"Maybe we shouldn't send her outside alone anymore at night," Hiro looks towards the others. "They know what she looks like now, and they'll stop at nothing to get her."

"True..." Wasabi sighs a little.

"You could just try to settle this with Trina," Honey Lemon encourages, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"How?! She won't listen and there's no way she'll believe that her brother blew himself up! She's never gonna stop this..." Hana crosses her arms, sighing sadly. Nothing was going to prevent Trina from wanting revenge against her over something she didn't do. She'll keep attacking her, coming back again and again. Nothing was going to stop her. She'll never give up...

"We'll get it through to her somehow," Hiro replies with a glare towards the sky. "We'll make her listen."

* * *

Sergeant Marquez, the same one who let the twins go, is crossing her arms in front of the nonchalant Chief Cruz. "So...Diego, let's recap what happened this evening. You ordered out a hit on a superhero, and fired your guns at someone who wasn't even fighting back?!" She slams down her hands, glaring at the man.

"She was resisting arrest. I did what I had to," The chief defends.

"Hardly! She's a teenager, and you tried to kill her! We have witnesses who state that she didn't even lift a finger to fight back! And with your own children there!"

"We weren't trying to kill her," Chief Cruz crosses his arms. "Just trying to restrain her. It's not my fault she decided to show herself tonight. And my kids only followed me. I did not tell them to come. Believe me, I'm going to talk to them."

"You do things by the book, not by guns and an army of officers that could've been out there protecting real people!"

"That is our job!" Chief Cruz stands up, balling up fists. "Not for superheroes! If it wasn't for them, Hardlight wouldn't have even showed up!"

"I find that hard to believe, since you deemed them fugitives in the first place. And I seem to recall reports saying that you yourself was saved by them. Lady Electrica sacrificed herself for you in front of her own team. A piece of advice, Diego," She steps up to the door, glancing at him. "What you did tonight is not what we do."

"Remember your place, Sergeant," He replies thinly.

She opens up the door and he says nothing else as he glares. "Oh, and I've taken action by notifying One Police Plaza. You're off the payroll until further notice and I'll be acting as temporary chief."

"But-!"

She slams the door shut with a small triumphant smirk and he grits his teeth in anger. First superheroes are doing his job, then they're stepping in and taking their glory, and now they've caused him to not be paid...

The acting chief rubs her chin, eyeing the halp signal that Fred bought. They had found it in a dumpster in a while ago, but never figured out what to do with it. She didn't mind superheroes at all unlike a certain prejudiced officer...if anything, if it wasn't for Big Hero 7, they would've been swallowed up in a portal. She needed to let them know that they had at least one ally in the police force...

* * *

Hana and the others were just finishing their meeting on Hardlight when a screen turns on. "Hello. I am Basemax. There is currently a signal being lit near the San Fransokyo Police Station by Sargeant Marquez."

"We have a map on this thing?!" Fred exclaims eagerly at the screen.

"How'd they get Fred's signal?" Wasabi murmurs to himself.

"Wait, Basemax said San Fransokyo Police Station, right?" GoGo glances at the others. "I don't like it."

"Me neither," Hana sighs, closing her eyes. "But we can't just ignore the signal, either...that's not us."

"We'll go...but we have to be careful. We don't know who she sides with," Hiro crosses his arms.

Once they arrive, they're met face-to-face with the same police officer that let the twins go during their 'undercover bot-fighting' phase. The duo pause at the sight of her, giving each other a skeptical and wary look.

"I'm not here to cause any more emotional damage," The woman holds up a hand.

"Then why did you call for us?" Honey Lemon asks her.

"Chief Cruz's actions were...were not what the police force is supposed to do for the community. I'd like to apologize on his behalf."

Hana looks up at her friends before nodding slowly. Chief Cruz might've jumped the gun, but if she really wanted to attack them, she would've done so already. "I...appreciate that, S-"

"Luisa," She smiles softly, "I'm not an enemy. You can call me by my name."

"So...Luisa..." Hiro starts off slowly, "If an apology was all you wanted, then-"

"There is something else."

The seven give each other brief glances as they were about to leave, turning back towards her.

"I've been trying to get the squad to show some respect as well, and none of them are certainly off the hook for tonight...but why don't we start by just having one person on the force who sides with you?"

Hana blinks slowly, smiling a little.

"Superhero cop team-up!" Fred gasps as Hiro offers his hand.

"We will accept your offer...as long as whatever happened tonight doesn't happen again."

"Of course," She nods, shaking hands with him and Hana. "Big Hero 7...let's work on getting the people and the police to be on your side again."

**Angel: For those of you wondering, the lyric from the beginning is from the song I.L.Y by Djodje, and no, I did not misspell that XD**


	46. The Presents

**Angel: According to Bob Schooley's Twitter, this is the only episode that we're getting this month, which makes sense since...you know, it's December XD Other episodes aren't apparently coming until February, so I will finally be uploading some original stuff for this story AND Tangled the Series! I will see you guys soon with the Baymax And shorts!**

_Aunt Cass hummed as she was standing outside the Lucky Cat, wearing a Santa hat. She was giving out free samples to people passing by, waving to a couple. A young Hiro stared at the light blue and white device in Tadashi's hand. It was decorated with snowflakes and had a blue button in front of it._

"_What does it do?" Hiro asked curiously, Hana lifting up her head to stare at it from her desk. Her hair stopped just below her shoulders, still messy as ever while one of Hiro's bangs was sticking out._

"_It's a snow machine," Tadashi explained to them, the boy taking hold of the thing._

"_Don't those already exist?"_

"_Not one like this," He smiled, "It lowers barometric pressure, generating real climate-created snow. No water pumps, no compressors."_

"_So..." Hana walked over to them. "You're saying that this thing can make it snow anywhere on its own?"_

"_That's exactly right!"_

"_Huh, interesting..." Hiro said as he examined it._

"_I take it you have notes," The older brother replied as he brought his hands together. Hiro tossed it to his sister, who took her own look at it._

"_Well...it sounds like this would require a lot of energy. You could produce that by adding insulation," Hiro stated as Hana handed it back to Tadashi._

"_I have to agree. That energy has to come from somewhere or else it'll just explode," She murmured quietly._

"_Hm, not a bad idea."_

"_I know," Hiro commented without hesitation, making him laugh. He ruffled the top of Hana's hand, causing her to smile up at him a little._

"_Okay genius, now how about you just hand me that screwdriver?" Tadashi asked, the boy giving it to him. Hana stayed quiet as they watched him tighten it. Christmas was Hana's absolute favorite holiday of the year. It was the only time she felt safe at all...and a time she felt like she could smile despite all that happened. Tadashi was hoping to make her happy by making it snow anytime she wanted, since that was why she loved winter. "Time for a test drive. Ready?"_

"_Ready!" The twins whispered, leaning in. He pressed the blue button and it started up, snow generating from the top. Hana gasped sharply as she stared at it in awe. "Barometric pressure lowering..." He looked towards the twins as ice breath came out of their mouths in unison. The two crawled up to the window, seeing frost come from it. Hiro wiped some away as a big smile came to Hana's face._

"_You did it!" _

_Snow fell around them in the room and Hana jumped off, spinning around. "Big brother!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, to his surprise. He couldn't remember the last time she hugged him...Tadashi smiled, picking her up and watching Hiro laugh. Suddenly the room started to shake and he looked to see that the snow machine was going haywire. "No, no, no! Twins, get back!" _

_He tackled both of them behind the bed._

"_Sing we joyous all together, fa la la la la la la la la-" Cass' singing was interrupted by a mountain of snow falling into the café and out the windows. A car was stopped as Aunt Cass had a scrambled egg beard and bacon eyebrows, almost looking like Santa. "La..."_

_Tadashi and the twins popped their heads out. "Is everyone okay?" He looked around, Aunt Cass growling at them._

"_You three!"_

"_Sorry Aunt Cass," They said in unison sheepishly._

* * *

The news is playing, with Dunder dressed as an elf, a pot of gold nearby. "Top of the morning to ya, San Fransokyo!" He leans towards the crew that are off-camera. "I thought I was a leprechaun. Ooh, an elf. Got it. Another wee beautiful day here in—what's that, Gene? Well, an elf can be Irish!"

Once breakfast is over, Hiro is struggling to carry a stack of boxes that's wobbling in his arms. "May I be of assistance?" Baymax offers from behind.

"No, I think I've got it. Aunt Cass, where should I put these Christmas decorations?" He calls out, tripping over his backpack and falling. Hana rushes forward from the kitchen and slides, catching one on her head. She holds out her hands and catches the other falling boxes.

"Perfect. Thanks guys!"

"No problem..." Hiro gives a thumbs up from the floor.

"You're welcome," Baymax turns his head to look at Cass.

"Nice catch, Hana. Twins, we can decorate the Lucky Cat when we close tonight, okay? I'll make cocoa, sing carols~"

Hana notices that he hasn't said anything and sees the stocking, her eyes turning sad. She'd know that stocking from anywhere...

Hiro looks at the stitched name of their brother, looking over his shoulder. "Sure, that...sounds, uh, great."

Cass notices their mood, looking away. This Christmas is different for all of them...she knew that herself. But she could still make it a good one for the family she has left. "You know what? I'll get started while you two are at school. By the time you get back, it'll be a winter wonderland!"

"Hiro, Hana," Baymax's smiley faces appear on the screen. "You appear to be distressed. Would you care to talk about it?"

Hana places the boxes down. "No, We're-We're fine. Don't worry," Hiro looks through the decorations, noticing a box and chuckling a little. "Hey, I think I found my Christmas present. Did you get me this?" Hiro looks to Hana, who shakes her head no.

"Your present's still hidden somewhere in the apartment."

"I'll just put this in here," He sticks the box into his backpack and Hana notices a blue box.

"And this must be mine," She giggles, putting it in Hiro's backpack as well. "Here. I have too much stuff in mine."

"Christmas presents are traditionally placed under the Christmas tree."

"Yeah, I know. But every year, I bug Aunt Cass when I try to figure out what she got me," Hiro lightly shrugs.

"Call it a tradition," Hana smiles a little as she zips up her bag.

"Scanning now..."

"No no, don't tell us! That's cheating!" Hiro stops the robot before he could say anything else. "I have to figure it out on my own."

"Same here, that'd ruin the whole thing," Hana waves it off.

"We'll put them back before Aunt Cass and us open our presents tonight."

* * *

"Hey Hiro," Fred greets as the boy approaches the table. "Where's Hana?"

"Hey. She's getting a drink, she's on her way over here," He takes a seat next to Wasabi, placing down his backpack.

"What did you get Hana Banana for Christmas?" Fred questions the boy.

"Well..." Hiro rubs the back of his neck. "It's...a surprise. My sister loves Christmas, but...I'm not sure if she'll like it or not this year."

"She'll love it," Wasabi assures him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," He states, the roomba knocking his backpack next to Fred's kaiju backpack. "I'm a little worried about this last final..."

"We're not talking about school..." Wasabi places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys," Hana approaches the table, sitting next to her brother as she has a cup of cocoa in her hand. Thankfully, she hadn't heard their conversation about gifts.

"We know things are probably tough..." Fred starts off.

"Since it's the first Christmas without..." Honey Lemon doesn't finish her sentence.

"W-We know...it's, uh...but we're doing alright. W-We promise," Hiro smiles and Hana does the same.

"Thanks, guys, for asking."

"We're here if you need us," GoGo offers a small smile, the others crowding around the twins with grins.

"Thanks guys," Hiro tells them, the girls giving Hana a hug. She giggles, almost dropping her drink.

"Thank you, but hot drink over here!"

"Guys?"

The two turn around to see Karmi, Megan, and Mikey, all of them holding two presents each and wearing Santa hats.

"Karmi?" Hana asks in shock, standing up. She hadn't seen Karmi at school since...

"I know...it feels weird," She looks around the dining hall, some people waving to her and she smiles. "But I'm only here with Megan and Mikey...to give you guys these."

"We...can't imagine how it must be for you," Megan frowns sympathetically.

"And...well, we just want to make sure that you guys have a great Christmas," Mikey finishes as all three of them place the presents in their hands.

"Thanks, you guys," Hana smiles softly.

"We appreciate it," Hiro tells them, their phones beeping.

"W-We better get to our final," He stands up, Hana doing the same.

"I have to go too. Lots of last-minute Christmas shopping!" Fred accidentally grabs Hiro's backpack as the twins give their presents to the others to take back for them. "To the comic book shop again..." Hiro takes Fred's and the two run off to class while waving to their teenage friends.

* * *

"Everyone..." Granville announces as her room is decorated for Christmas. "Take out your pencils." The twins sneak into class, taking two empty seats up in front. "Get comfortable. Today's final exam will take approximately 2 hours and 13 minutes to complete."

Everyone groans at the announcement. "Happy holidays."

Hiro smiles...before seeing the Kaiju face on the backpack and realizing that it's not his own. "Wait. What?!" He shakes out everything, a tiny Kaiju toy walking around. "No...!"

"Oh no..." Hana murmurs, pinching her nose. "Of all things..."

He's about to text Fred when the professor snatches his phone. "I'll take that."

"But I-!"

"Can have it back in 2 hours and 13 minutes. Ms. Hamada, your phone as well."

She groans, reluctantly handing it over as the kaiju keeps knocking into her arm. "Could I...borrow a pencil?" Hiro asks her sheepishly, holding the toy in his hands. Hana hands him her red pencil case decorated with little Baymax stickers (courtesy of Honey Lemon). They sweep everything off their table, spin their pencils, and begin their tests.

It takes a lot of thinking and time, but they're the last ones to finish. "All done!" They put down their papers, taking their phones and walking off. Granville stares after them, knowing fully well that they're going through a lot...

"Just a moment, Mr and Ms. Hamada," She sticks her head out the door and they turn around. "I realize this must be a difficult Christmas for you both."

Hana tenses up as Hiro looks away. She bends down to face them, engulfing them into a hug. This shocks the both of them as they remember that she doesn't like hugs...but the warmth of it touches them as they hug her back.

"Thanks, Professor Granville."

"Thank you, Professor Granville...it means a lot. You're so nice to us," Hana murmurs as she holds the present in her hands.

"I think all of us could learn something about kindness from you, Ms. Hamada," The woman smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Hana's voice breaks a little. The teacher holds out two candy canes.

"In the spirit of the season."

"Merry Christmas," They tell her in unison and Hana suddenly remembers something.

"Oh!" She digs into her backpack, holding out a golden star ornament dangling from a string. It shines brightly, but not enough to blind someone. Granville gasps at it, seeing the girl's smile. "For you. Hiro and I made it."

"Much appreciated, Mr and Ms. Hamada...thank you." She murmurs as she takes it into her hands, examining it.

* * *

Fred gets a call from the twins as the tape dispenser is going out fast. Hiro taps the candy cane against his mouth as they wait for him to pick up. He finally picks up the phone while laying on top of something big with red string around it.

"Hey guys...can't really talk right now! Having a bit of a situation."

Green and red ribbon is everywhere as a large lump of green and red sits in the middle of his room. Mini-Max lands nearby.

"This decorative material is confounding!" The little robot couldn't help but comment.

"I just need to know if you have my backpack!"

Fred looks across from him to see the backpack. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I must've grabbed it by mistake."

"There were presents inside. Could you just make sure they're still there?" Hiro explains to him.

"We put those there for safe-keeping, but I didn't ever think they'd get mixed up with you..."

"Will do," Fred puts them on hold and throws his phone. "Mini-Max, if you please," He places the robot so that he can hold everything in place. "You sure there was presents in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sorry Hiro, but..." Fred shakes out the contents. "They're gone."

"I cannot hold it much longer!" The wrapping paper then explodes, leaving a giant mess. "Holidays are stressful!"

The twins and Baymax take the trolley to Fred's house immediately.

_Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh_

"We have to find them before we and Aunt Cass exchange presents, tonight!" Hiro asks as he looks underneath Fred's bed.

"It'll crush her if she finds out that we lost them!" Hana tugs at the ends of her hair in a panic.

"Okay, not much time, where should we look?" He asks them.

"It is likely that you lost the presents between the institute and your house," Baymax answers Fred.

"Excellent use of deduction!" Mini-Max compliments him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, my large huggable robotic associate!" Mini-Max jumps in for a hug, slightly warming Hana's heart.

"Aww...but seriously, we need to hurry."

Hiro sits on the bed, rubbing his temples. "We just need to retrace your steps, everywhere you've been. What did you do first?"

"Well, first, I was born. I remember it got really bright, really-"

"Today, Fred!" Hiro corrects him quickly. "What did you do today after you left SFIT?"

"Ohhh. Ha ha. Heathcliff drove me to the comic book store."

"Okay, let's look in the limo!" The twins pull him outside and they search the car, only to find nothing.

"It's got to be here somewhere..." Fred looks behind the seats. "100 dollar bill," He tosses it over his shoulder, leaning over and sitting back down with an old piece of gum. "An old wad of gum..." He puts it into his mouth, to the twins' disgust.

"Ewww!"

"Mm. Still good!" He replies while still digging.

"Not for me, man..." Hana holds her stomach. She leaves her present for Heathcliff in the car.

"Oh, I think I feel something! Yeah, it feels like bows!"

"Really?" The twins ask happily, only for him to pull out Mini-Max.

"It is I, Mini-Max!"

"Sorry guys, I don't think they're here..." Fred says regrettably.

"Ugh," Hana plants her face into the seat.

"You said you were going to the comic book store, right? Well maybe they're there!" Hiro suggests, and he really hope they are.

And so they take the trolley again.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

* * *

Richardson sips his Christmas milkshake, wearing a hat. His cousin is decorating their walls with a wreath. "Well, well, well. Back so soon?"

"Richardson," Fred replies coldly.

"Oh yes, hello," He puts his drink in the trash. "How can I _not _help you?"

"It's about two presents," Hiro steps up a bit.

"Ooh, what'd you get me this year, Fred?" Richardson leans in eagerly. Robertson dangles some mistletoe above him and Hana, who pushes him away.

"You guys get each other gifts?" Hiro looks between the two of them. With their strong rivalry, he was surprised that they even get into the spirit.

"Of course! This year I arranged for Richardson to have dinner with GoGo~" He lifts holly above Richardson's head, who squeals.

"Yay!"

"Ooh, she's gonna hate you," Hana shakes her head at her friend.

"No she won't, because it's scheduled for the same night Richardson holds his annual Worsties!"

"The what?" The twins ask in confusion.

"The 'Fred's the Worst' Awards," He elaborates to them.

"And I got Fred a signed copy of Captain Fancy, number 1," Richardson reveals with a malicious smirk, Fred gasping sharply as he sees it flying away.

"What?!" He chases after it, only to be stopped by the claws holding the comic.

"But, he must accept it with his lifetime achievement award at the Worsties."

"Nuts!" Fred sags his shoulders.

"So wait...every year, you guys get each other gifts you can't enjoy?" Hiro asks with a raised brow.

"I believe it," Hana whispers to him.

"You can't have a bitter rivalry without sadness."

"Alright," Fred holds out his hand. "Here's to another year of mutual tormentation."

They shake hands and then start playing thumb wars, with Richardson winning. "Ha! Gosh, I am feeling so good right now...I almost feel bad about stealing Fred's presents."

"What presents?" Hiro demands to him.

"The little ones, red and blue, with the bows, that was in Fred's backpack," He explains, recalling the event.

_He placed down the comics while his cousin was still decorating. "That'll be 47 dollars and 13 cents."_

_Fred finally took off Hiro's backpack. "Wait a minute...this isn't mine."_

_The two presents fell out of it and he grinned evilly, hiding them._

"Finders keepers."

"Sorry not sorry."

"Okay Richardson, those presents are actually ours," Hiro gestures to himself and Hana. "Can we have them back?"

"You could...if we still had them."

"You just said finders keepers! W-Where are they?" Hiro stammers, Hana glaring at them.

"I don't know what you-"

"Listen you little snot-nosed brats," Hana steps forward, gripping their collars and lifting them up into the air. "Those presents are important to us, and if you're lying to us, I'm gonna stick you both in toilets until you tell the truth! _Now where are they?!"_

"Okay, okay!" Richardson whimpers in slight fear. "We really don't have them anymore. We were on our way to pawn them when..."

_Purple glob landed on the presents as Globby was on the trolley. "Do you mind? Your face is dripping all over my new slacks!"_

"_Oh, sorry. Wait, I missed my stop!" Globby flew out, with the presents following after him as they were still covered in the substance._

"_Hey!" Richardson called out._

"And that's what happened, we swear!" Richardson tells Hana, who drops them.

"...Let's go see Globby."

Fred and Baymax stick their arms out the trolley as they head for Felony Carl and Globby's apartment.

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!_

* * *

Globby plants sticky stockings, ornaments, and presents underneath the tree, putting the star on top.

"Hey Globby," Hiro greets as the four arrive, Hana placing presents for them underneath the tree.

"Hi guys!"

"We're trying to find small presents that look like these," Hiro jerks a thumb to Baymax, who shows a picture to their friend.

"Please tell me you have them, it's really important that we get those back," Hana clasps her hands together.

"Now believe it or not, I did see presents like those!"

They gasp happily, finally this whole wild goose chase would be over. "Do you have them?"

"Well...no."

_Globby hadn't noticed the two presents stuck to his back, flinging his arms around. He bumped right into Judy, who was carrying a bunch of presents back to Krei Tech. He stood up to see her glare, looking at himself. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," He slid them back into her hands._

"_Thanks..." She started to leave. "Klutz."_

_He was about to take his leave himself when he noticed the two presents in front of him. "Wait, one more!" He called out, throwing them. They stuck to her arm and she stared at him._

"Okay, Krei's assistant. Thanks Globby," Hiro waves to him.

"You're welcome!" He calls out as Felony Carl appears with freshly baked gingerbread.

"Who's ready to decorate some cookies? Of the gingerbread variety?"

"Oh! Me, me, me!" Globby turns into a gingerbread. "We'll save you one, Hana!"

"Thanks!" She waves to the two, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Next!" Krei orders as a book slides in front of him. He signs it and slides it away. "Next." He signs another, but Judy does not look happy standing next to her boss. "Next!"

"Mr. Krei, are you familiar with A Christmas Carol?" She asks curiously as she places the next book in front of him.

"Christmas Carol...no. Oh! You mean Carol Christmas. She works in legal, right?"

"It's a story. You know, about a rich mean guy, Scrooge, making his employee work on Christmas Eve?" She replies, trying to drop a hint.

"If you say so. I don't know, are you going somewhere with this? We've got a lot of books to sign."

The door opens and they look to see who it is. "Well, if it isn't my interns, their robot, and Ted."

"Wow, that hurts," Fred murmurs to himself. They've saved his life multiple times, and he can't even remember his name?"

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"We actually came to talk to Judy," Hiro speaks up.

"Who?"

"That would be me," Judy replies in annoyance, sliding another book to him.

"We are attempting to locate these presents," He shows the presents for the twins. Judy squints her eyes at them.

"Next. Next!"

"I've wrapped so many presents today. I'm sorry," She states to the four, causing Hiro and Hana to sigh.

"Maybe they fell on the street..."

She notices their looks and saddens a bit. She knows from Hana that this is their first Christmas without their brother...she should at least help them without Krei listening in. "More water, Mr. Krei?" He holds out the cup and she steps up to them. "He keeps giving me stuff to do even though it's Christmas Eve! You have to help me, please!"

They look towards Krei, who tries to sign. "Judy, this pen is not working!"

"Of course we'll help. No one should be spending Christmas Eve at work," Hana places a hand on Judy's arm, who smiles gratefully.

The twins slide up to the desk. "Judy would like to go home now. Spend time with her family. Do the whole Christmas thing. Yeah, okay?"

"Oh come on! Here at Krei Tech, Christmas is just another work day."

"We work here and we're not working on Christmas," Hana crosses her arms. "You can handle one day without Judy."

"You can't work on Christmas! You're supposed to be spreading Christmas cheer!" Fred protests to him.

"What would I know of Christmas cheer? I never got to meet Santa as a child! I never had presents magically appear under the tree! I was always alone at boarding school while Mama and Papa were off partying in Switerstan! None of my friends ever invited me home."

"Because you were so mean to them," Judy states obviously.

"No! ...Yes, maybe. I don't remember the details or their names," He takes a handkerchief from his blazer. "I've never even tasted eggnog! I mean...what is nog, anyway?" He blows his nose.

"Oh...wow," Hana murmurs, blinking. "That's...pretty sad."

"What if you met Santa?" Fred offers him. "Would you let Judy go home?"

"You know...Santa?" Krei asks after finished with his blowing.

Baymax arrives a few minutes later with a Santa costume on. "Ho, ho, ho." He rings a bell as Fred pours snow over him. Krei gasps at his appearance. "Santa!"

"Would you like some eggnog?" Baymax offers the drink. Krei squeals, jumping into Baymax's lap and shocking everyone at his new attitude.

"Ha ha, yes! A thousand times yes!"

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Baymax asks as he tries the eggnog. "44-year-old man?"

"Oh, we're still doing this. Oh, this is a lot of pressure. Well...obviously, a pony! Oh, and my own private island! Actually, I already have several of those, but I will take one for my pony! Oh, this is...this is fun! That's what this is, this feels like fun!" He snatches Baymax's hat, standing on top of his desk. "I'm feeling the yuletide cheer! I will honor Christmas, in my heart! And try to keep it all the years! Judy!"

He jumps off his desk. "Judy, what are you still doing here? My heart is honoring Christmas! Go home!"

She smiles happily, the twins and Baymax sharing a fist bump. "Ba la la la la la."

"Here's presents, Judy," Hana whispers, giving the assistant two wrapped boxes.

"I'll just stay here..." Krei speaks up, taking off the hat. "All alone..." He starts weeping into the hat.

"Uh...would you like to come to dinner at Nana's?" Judy offers him, muttering under her breath. "Please say no, please say no, please say-"

"Really?!" He interrupts gleefully. "I would love to meet this Nana! And sing carols, and bake cookies, maybe some Nana bread! Ha ha! Whatever, just keep serving me that disgusting eggnog!"

"Great..." She murmurs in disdain.

"Thank you," He tells her, causing her to smile. "Thank you! I will never be able to repay your kindness...now go ahead, bring the car around."

"Come on, we better get going," Hiro says to the others, about to leave.

"Twins, wait." They turn around and he holds out one of the books. "My new cookbook, Krei-vings. See how that works? My name, and...anyway, I signed them for you. Also, those things you wanted, I did see it," He takes a sip of his eggnog.

"Wait, the presents? W-Where?"

"We really need those back," Hana pleads with him, which is unlike her, but they were on a time crunch. Krei takes a long sip, irritating the girl slowly.

"Ah. Repulsive. I don't know, I threw them out. They obviously weren't ponies." Hiro rushes towards the trash, but sees no presents inside. He flips over the trash can as nothing falls out. "Yeah, my assistant empties the trash every 45 minutes or I get fussy," He explains to the boy.

Hana takes a deep breath, wanting to strangle somebody for all of this running around they've had to do, all in one day.

"Where does the trash go?" Hiro asks in annoyance.

"I wanna say hi to whoever's still here," Hana grips her brother's arm and he nods in understanding.

* * *

Hana lightly knocks on Ian's door, peeking in. "Am I interrupting?"

"H-Hana!" He stammers, looking up from his paperwork. "Hi..."

"Hey Ian..." She adjusts the wreaths in her hair and then silence for a few moments until he clears his throat.

"So...a couple of friends and I are going to the park for a snowy picnic. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I...don't think that's a good idea. It is Christmas Eve after all. My family...my family could use some time with each other," She glances away as it's just Aunt Cass and Hiro now at home...

"Well, it'll be just you and me, actually..."

Her eyes widen as she steps away from the door. "Oh, um...I-I'm still gonna have to say no. You have a good Christmas, Ian..." Hana plants a gift for him near the door, not wanting to give it to him personally. She mouths a 'wow' as she leaves, confused by what just happened. Did he just...try to ask her out? But that couldn't be, she's way too young for him.

"Everything okay?" Hiro asks as she arrives outside the back.

"Uhh," She coughs a bit. "Ian tried to get me to go on a picnic with him for the holidays."

"A picnic sounds awesome right about now..." Fred rubs his belly.

"No...he wanted to do it with us two...alone."

Hiro's mouth opens, "As in...a date?!"

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're 14," Fred states seriously. "That guy sounds like a major psycho."

"Do you need me to go in there?" Hiro narrows his eyes.

"No, I handled it," Hana stops him before he could do anything. "I'm sure he didn't mean it as a date, but it was still weird, so I got out of there as quick as I could. Did you find it?"

Hiro opens up the dumpster, but it's completely empty. "And we're going to the dump..."

"Great..." Hana deadpans at this.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

* * *

Hiro digs through a pile as Hana groans in frustration. "How are we gonna find two little presents in this massive heap?"

"We're never going to find them in time!" Hiro laments, holding his hair. "Aunt Cass, Hana, and I are supposed to open presents in a few hours!"

Baymax scans for the items, finding them nearby. "I have located the presents," He points up ahead and Hana looks up in his direction.

"Oh finally!"

"Yes!"

Hiro rushes towards them, but the trash moves to the left. He tries again, but it just shuffles past him. "It's on the move!" Fred points up ahead.

"Moving trash?" Hana slides down the pile she was on top of, following after Hiro who chases after them. He digs through a pile, only for NBB to pop out of the trash, with the two presents on top of his head.

"I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger~" He sings in a jazz-like tune. "Cause Noodle Burgers are very swell." The twins jump for him, and he manages to avoid them yet again. "Please Santa, bring me a Noodle Burger, cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell~!" He jumps and lands in a sleigh, flown by Buddy Guards dressed like reindeer. "Ho, ho ho."

"Noodle Burger Boy, come back!" Hiro calls out, but he leaves anyway. "Really?!" He sighs, sagging his shoulders.

"This is the worst day of my life..." Hana drags a hand down her face.

"We're just gonna have to tell Aunt Cass we lost her presents..." Hiro frowns at the thought.

"That is untrue."

"Huh?" Hana turns around to look at Baymax, stepping up to them.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"The presents are not from Aunt Cass. They are from...Tadashi."

Hana's eyes slowly widen. Had she heard right? That little box...was from her big brother?

"Baymax, no. That's impos-"

Baymax pulls up his screen, showing the presents in Hiro's backpack from earlier in the morning. He zooms in on the tags.

_To Hiro and Hana,_

_Love, Tadashi_

_To Hana,_

_Love, Tadashi_

Hiro gasps sharply, his eyes widening. "Tadashi...? Those gifts were from Tadashi...?" His sister asks slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You requested I not tell you anything about the presents," Baymax explains to them.

"They're from Tadashi and now they're gone..." Hiro holds his head. Just what have they done...?

Hana's eyes water and she covers them, kneeling. Hana starts to cry softly, the boys rushing over to her.

* * *

They've returned back to their secret headquarters, the twins having told the others everything. "Twins, I'm so sorry..." Honey Lemon places her hands on their shoulders. Hana sniffles, wiping her nose with her sleeve. GoGo pats her back.

"No, I'm sorry," Fred gestures to himself guiltily. "I'm the one who took Hiro's backpack."

"It was an honest mistake. I never should've taken the presents in the first place," Hiro shakes his head.

"Guys...no one's at fault," Hana looks up, staring at the two as she grips her cup of cocoa. "None of us knew the truth...my big brother gave me a gift and now it's gone...I feel like I failed him by losing them."

"You didn't. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a little sister," Hiro gives her a one-armed hug. "I know I am."

She smiles weakly at the comfort.

"We can still get them back," GoGo tells them.

"Yeah," Wasabi turns to the robot with a small smile. "Baymax, can you scan for Noodle Burger Boy?"

"I have located Noodle Burger Boy...here," He zooms in and Fred presses his face to it.

"That's Steamer's lair!"

"Why would he go there?" Wasabi asks curiously, the twins standing up.

"Let's suit up and find out."

The trolley takes the superhero team up a hill, Baymax sitting on top of it.

_Jingle bells, jingle all the way!_

* * *

Fred opens a door as they peek in. "Everybody be careful," Hiro warns them.

"Mhm," Wasabi nods in agreement. "There's no telling what kind of crazy, deranged, evil scheme those two cooked up."

"We go in on three. One, two...three's silent, right? Everybody got that? Okay, good?"

"Fred," Hana mutters as the others look annoyed. "One, two-"

They jump and land in front of the stairs, only to see presents underneath the tree. "Uhh...did we just crash a supervillain Christmas party?"

Mr. Sparkles lands in front of them. "That you did, Big Hero 7...ruuuude!"

"Didn't anyone teach you millennials to RSVP?" Steamer questions while mixing something in a bowl.

Supersonic Sue speeds over to them. "And they didn't bring jack for Secret Santa."

"Oh, what do you want for dinner?" El Fuego lands behind them, wearing a Christmas hat. "Chicken or fists?!" He's about to punch them when Steamer steps in between the two groups.

"Hold it! There will be no fighting! It's Christmas."

"B-But-"

"No buts!" He interrupts sharply. "Christmas is a time for peace...and I will destroy anyone who disagrees!"

"Getting soft, Steamer," Sue crosses her arms.

"You might wanna skip Sue's fruitcake. Blegh!" Steamer whispers to the twins.

"I heard that!"

He smiles sheepishly at her.

Fred examines the food table. "Is that baked brie?!"

"Is this really happening?" GoGo asks in disbelief as she flies past him on a disc.

"Ooh, peppermint bark," Honey Lemon eats a piece. "And gingerbread! You still want some, Lady Electrica?"

She's about to say her answer when Hiro taps her shoulder. She turns to see NBB holding their presents!

"Uhh, Noodle Burger Boy?" Hiro gets his attention. "Happy holidays! As long as we're in a truce, that's ours!" He tries to snatch it, and he pulls it away from his grasp.

"Oh, sorry, mister, but if you want these presents, you'll have to play for it!"

"Play?" He asks and the robot simply tosses them to the pile.

"Holiday gift exchange~!" Mr. Sparkles sings to everyone.

"Ah ah ah! No present, no play."

"Look, Krei's gift!" Fred holds up the cookbook. "It's actually good for something."

"Ah, need another one since you're an uneven number of 7."

Hana grunts, taking out a picture of herself that's autographed. "Will this do?"

"It will do nicely!" He snatches it from her. "As host, I will go first," He takes a green and white present, laughing. "I've been eyeing this one all night..."

Sue takes hers. "Come to Mama!"

NBB takes the cookbook. "Golly!"

"I'll go with..." El Fuego reaches his hand towards four presents, two of them belonging to the twins. The two look on nervously as he's about to touch them...then goes for the one on the left. "This one."

They sigh in relief. "Finally..." He takes the two gifts, only to get them snatched by Sparkles.

"I'll take those!"

"You little jerk!" Hana shouts at the tiny man. This is exactly a good reason why this man annoys her to no end...

"Wait, no!" Hiro chases after him.

"Oooh, Sparkles going in for the steal!" El Fuego comments as he watches.

"Yeah, those presents belong to Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica! Give them back!" Honey Lemon calls out.

"Or else what?" El Fuego challenges her and she bites off a piece of the bark. She creates a chem ball.

"Ooh, I don't know what this one does...who wants to find out?"

He throws away the present, pointing his flamethrower towards her. Sue and NBB join his side.

"Okay, everybody, remain calm."

"Can it, Steamer!" Sue shouts, "This party could use a little excitement," She throws him to the side.

"Yes!" El Fuego flies into the air. "Da da da da~!"

His arm is grabbed by Hana's electricity. "Ah, Lady Electrica. Ready for another beat-down?"

She just chuckles as she steps forward, narrowing her eyes. "Oh believe me, I haven't even finished what I started with you."

Hana throws him up into the air, sliding onto the floor as he nears her. She lifts up her legs and kicks him towards Honey Lemon, who throws a chem ball at him. He lands on the floor covered in goop shaped like a tree.

"Yeah son!"

She then moves out of the way as Sue speeds by, slamming down her elbows and sending Honey Lemon flying. GoGo throws a disc at her and runs off. GoGo flies up some decorations, throwing another disc. Hana bounces on electricity to reach Hiro and Sparkles, jumping over the railing to stand in front of the little man. He laughs as he throws the present to NBB, who runs past Baymax. The robot flies after him while Wasabi is dealing with Steamer. He attempts to cut off his weapons, but Steamer persists. While flinging his blades, Wasabi cuts off the Christmas tree, jumping out of the way. He's met with the steam gun, but Honey Lemon captures the villain in a chem ball.

"Thanks Tall Girl!"

"I'm not that tall..." She murmurs, but she knows fully well that he can't say her name out loud.

Sue speeds around Wasabi, causing him to fall on the floor. "All I want for Christmas is your two front teeth!" She slides back a bit, heading towards the duo on her skates. GoGo trips her with one of her discs, sending her onto the ground.

"Oops," GoGo lightly shrugs. "Grandma got runover."

Honey Lemon traps her in a snowball.

"You can say there's no such thing as Santa," Hana crosses her arms over the railing. "But as for Fred and Krei, they believe."

"Ha ha," Fred laughs, pointing up at her. "Good one!"

Sparkles jumps off the Sue snowball, only to get grabbed by Fred. "Please don't hurt me. I don't have any powers! Oh, we're under the mistletoe."

Fred looks up at it and when he looks back at his hands, Sparkles has disappeared. Sparkles runs off and Hana leaps off the railing, grabbing a string of Christmas lights and swinging from them like a vine. She kicks Sparkles and Honey Lemon activates her bazooka. She fires snow at Sparkles until he's a snowball as well.

"Not cool!"

"Technically, it is," Fred tells him.

"It's an expression!"

"Lady, could just about use your help!" Hiro calls out and she backflips onto the ground, sprinting towards NBB, who's spraying ketchup on Baymax. Some lands on his face, as well as pickles for eyes. Hana jumps up to the opposite of the railing across from Hiro, both of them nodding towards each other. Hiro fires his mini magnet, which lands just above Hana's head. She prepares to use her electricity. Hiro grabs hold of the string, swinging towards the robot. Hana makes a string and grabs hold of her own present. She yanks it out of NBB's hand, sending Hiro's present flying above their heads. Hiro takes hold of it.

"Hey!" NBB shouts at them and when Hiro lands in front of his sister, they share a high-five. Before NBB could do anything, he gets turned into a snowball, sliding towards the others.

"Who wants to build a snowman?" Honey Lemon suggests to her friends.

"Let's do it," GoGo smirks a little.

Together, they make a snowman, Fred holding up a carrot. "Don't forget the nose!" He jumps and plants it right underneath NBB's face. Hana takes another carrot from him, part of her visor lifting up. She takes a bite.

"Sup doc?"

"Merry Christmas!" Honey Lemon waves to them as they leave them there in their states.

"Aw, Tenenbaum!"

They ride the trolley car back to the Lucky Cat.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells_

* * *

Hiro and Hana sit together on his bed, staring at the presents in their laps. They hadn't opened them yet as they just wanted to sit there for a moment. All of that time running around trying to find them was well worth it now for Hana. If she had known that these were from Tadashi, she would've never left it in Hiro's backpack...

Aunt Cass takes a seat between them. "We found them...in the, uh, closet..."

She smiles, placing her hands on the boxes. "Tadashi always planned ahead."

"Yeah...he did..."

"It's almost like...fate wanted us to see these..." Hana smiles weakly, still staring at the name tag. Hiro sniffles, his tears landing on the present. Hana starts doing the same.

"I miss him so much..." Aunt Cass murmurs to them.

"We do too..."

Aunt Cass tilts their heads up, wiping away their tears. Together, they all share a warm hug. The two start crying again and Baymax lowers his head in respect. A stray tear streams down Cass' face and she wipes it away, watching the twins fix their wet faces.

"We'll...be down in a second to help decorate the Lucky Cat," Hiro speaks up and she smiles, nodding.

"I'd like that."

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Cass..." Hana smiles weakly.

"Merry Christmas too, Hana...I'm...I'm glad that you're still here," And with that, she walks down the stairs, the two smiling.

"You okay?" Hana asks after a few seconds.

"Are you?"

She takes a deep breath. "...I'm relieved we got these back...this year has been...crazy," She chuckles, knowing that crazy was the last word she should be using. "I mean...when I got sick...I didn't think I'd ever see this, you know? But now I am, and it's just..." She sniffles, wiping her nose.

He pulls her into another hug, patting her hair. "Hey...you mean a lot to us, Hana. And we all know how much you love Christmas, so...let's just enjoy it together, okay?"

"Thanks..." She pulls away, wiping her cheeks. "Alright, on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

They pull off the strings at the same time and lift up the lids. Inside his was the snow machine from when they were younger. Hana sees a round object covered in red paper. She rips it off to find a snow globe underneath it all, with red as the base.

"Ha! Tadashi must've fixed it."

"This material looks familiar...did Tadashi built this himself?" Hana examines it.

"Yes, he did. There is something engraved at the bottom of your snow globe."

She flips it over to read what it says.

_Hana,_

_So that we're always with you. I love you, little sister._

_Tadashi_

She sniffles, wiping at her eyes. She looks inside the globe, which is black inside...? Hana shakes it lightly, and black turns into white. Then she sees an animation of herself and her brothers making snow angels when the twins were little.

"Oh my god..." She whispers happily, Hiro staring in awe.

"That's so cool," He murmurs as he peeks over her shoulder, smiling.

"Accessing video," Baymax pulls up a video from his screen.

"I really think the twins are gonna love these," He holds up the two presents. "A video-projected snow globe that's got all of our past Christmases in the memory card. I even took Hiro's note for the snow machine, he was right. Totally helped. Because of him, next Christmas, will be a white Christmas. And hopefully, Hana will remember it...I want her to have better times in her life."

The two smile at the video.

* * *

Soon, they bring all their friends outside. "Thanks, guys...for helping us get Tadashi's presents back," Hiro says gratefully.

"Of course," Wasabi places her hands on their shoulders as Mini-Max gives them thumbs up.

"We're lucky...we have the best friends," Hiro states as he looks at everyone.

"And they're all great," Hana smiles towards Karmi and the Cruz twins.

"We're lucky to have _you_, twins," Honey Lemon states happily. "And to have Hana happy and healthy."

Hiro takes a breath, looking towards Hana. "You wanna show 'em yours first?"

"Check it out!" Hana grins, shaking the snow globe. An animation of Hana making a snowman with her brothers appears and they all stare at it, amazed.

"Wow!"

"That's a cool snow globe, Hana!"

Hiro places down the snow machine, pressing the button. And this time, it works as puffs of air escape from the twins. It starts to snow around them, everyone looking around in amazement and awe. "Wow!"

"Hey, it's a winter wonderland!" Wasabi holds out his hands, Fred catching a snowflake in his mouth. GoGo catches a quick one without anyone seeing it.

Hana looks up at all the snow, a weak smile on her face. "Big brother...thank you." She giggles, hugging her brother from behind. Megan holds out a hand, smiling as her brother catches one in his mouth. Karmi grins as she just watches.

Aunt Cass steps outside to see it. Honey Lemon spins around and Baymax touches some.

"Merry Christmas," Hiro tells the others, Aunt Cass hugging the twins.

"Family group hug!"

"Everybody smile!" Honey Lemon holds out her phone for a selfie. Everybody gathers around for the picture. "GoGo."

"Okay...but make it quick," She smiles for the photo.

"Mini-Maximum Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

And so everyone around enjoys their Christmas in their own way...

Hiro's suddenly hit with a snowball, looking to his right and noticing Hana whistling, hands behind her back.

"Oh..." He takes hold of some snow, rolling it up into a ball. "Is that how you wanna play it, then?"

It's chucked at her jacket and she giggles. "Snowball fight!" Fred shouts, all of them taking position. Aunt Cass steps back, smiling at the twins. They look so happy now...she's glad that the two have each other and support to get them through this.

* * *

Hana laughs as she walks up the stairs, dusting some snow bits off herself. Hiro follows soon after, his hand on the bannister. He stares at her, glancing at his dresser. It was now or never...

"Um...sis. I, um...have a gift for you."

She stops laughing, turning around fully to stare at him. "You...you got me a present?"

"Yeah...but I wanted to wait, and...now's probably better than later. It is still Christmas, after all," He smiles a little, turning around. He pulls out one of his drawers and hands her a medium-sized box wrapped with red and white.

Her hand shakes as she slowly takes it, lifting up the lid...

To see a beige-colored medium-sized bunny. Same fluffy white stomach. Same big floppy ears with pink in the middle. Same black eyes and yarn smile.

"...Oh my god..." She covers her mouth in shock. "Is this...?"

"The same one? No," He smiles, gesturing to the old Hoppy still near her bed. "It's just a new one...one from me, and one from Tadashi...I know that we're older, but...I just figured you'd want to keep the old one since it reminds you of him and that...this one will remind you of me."

She blinks back tears, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back as she sniffs into his shoulder. "Thank you, Hiro...I love it."

They stay like that for a few minutes until she herself pulls away, lightly wiping at her eyes. "Um...my present isn't wrapped, but with Baymax..."

He raises a brow in confusion, looking towards the robot who has nothing in his hands. "What do you mean?" He looks back to her for an explanation and she simply backs away, gesturing to the robot. His screen pulls up and a video starts to play. Hana is in the robotics lab alone, adjusting Baymax as she sits in front of her computer.

Once she's deemed that it's okay, she takes a deep breath, hands on her skirt.

"Um...man, I don't even know where to start," The girl rubs the back of her neck, biting her lip.

"You start by speaking."

"Bay-" She can't even finish his name as she starts laughing, a little less nervous than she was before. "Pfft. You start by speaking. Oh my god."

Hiro bites back a grin as Hana smiles sheepishly. Hana on video wipes away a stray tear.

"Well...you're loving, you're funny...I could go on and on. But you're the real reason I decide to go on in life...why I always smile...and why I always get through what I have been through. I wouldn't know what to do without you. When we lost Tadashi..."

She closes her eyes in pain, taking another breath and opening her eyes. "I didn't think we would ever get close again...I dreaded going outside after a few days. And...stuff happened...a lot of stuff. But if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be here. It's all thanks to you that I'm even still here today...and I know that it still hurts, but...I don't blame for you for it. I really don't, for anything...well, maybe for Krei Tech and for stealing my project."

Hiro chuckles lightly, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. He's so touched by the video that she made for him that he doesn't even care if she sees him cry.

"But with you, Aunt Cass...my friends...and Baymax, of course, I'm able to get through anything. I owe you so much that I hope this video can help start giving that back. You comfort me when I'm down, you protect me, you support me, you give me great advice..." She smiles at the screen. "You're the best twin brother I could ever ask for, and my best friend. And I wish I could've been a better sister to you in the past..." She wipes at her eyes before the tears could come in. "I just hope that one day, that I'll be able to do what you've done for me."

Hiro tears up again as the girl on screen looks away, wiping her eyes once more.

"I look up to you, and you're my hero. Thank you for being there for me, and for not making my life boring," She bites back a chuckle. "I'm a better person because of you. You've had such an impact on me, and our relationship has gotten so much better...I love you, and you're everything to me."

"Hana, you appear to be crying, which can be a sign of happiness or sadness."

"I'm happy, Baymax..." She smiles again, a few tears still falling. "I really am."

The video ends there, Hiro running towards his sister and hugging her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"...Thank you, Hana. So much."

She hugs him back, smiling. Honestly...she's glad that she made him happy.

* * *

After enjoying a Christmas dinner with the others, Hana goes upstairs to find the pretty jacket Aunt Cass made for her. She opens the door and finds a large beige teddy bear sitting in the closet. She raises a brow, glancing over her shoulder. Hiro already gave her a gift, so why was this here...?

"Do you love me?"

She lets out a scream, backing away slightly and covering her mouth. Did that...did that come from-

"I love you."

"Hana?" Hiro's voice calls out from the bottom of the stairs. "You okay?"

"YOOOOOO, this teddy bear is talking to me!" Hana shouts, pointing to the bear, who hasn't moved, yet the high-pitched voice doesn't belong to anyone else...

"Teddy bear? Are you on another sugar craze with gummy bears again?"

"Hiro, I swear I'm not joking! Guys, get over here!"

The others come up to the room within seconds and she points to the teddy bear. "I found this in the closet, and I don't know who it's from."

"And...you said it talked?" GoGo jerks a thumb at the gift.

"LOVE ME!" The bear twitches a bit, freaking out all of them.

"What?!" Hiro is absolutely baffled.

"How is it doing that?" Honey Lemon examines the bear, finding nothing else.

"Are talking teddy bears a new thing?" Fred asks them, "It's kinda cool, actually."

"No Fred, they're not a thing," Wasabi states, the teddy bear tilting his head down towards a rose on the floor.

"This is for you."

"This is so crazy..." Hana murmurs, bending down and taking the flower. Honey Lemon starts recording the moment.

"Agreed," Hiro whispers to her.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, he's my brother!" Hana gags a little, GoGo squinting her eyes.

"I'll fight him! For your love!"

"Aww, that's adorable!" Honey Lemon pats Hana a bit on the back.

"How can he hear you?" GoGo couldn't help but wonder.

"You look very lovely tonight, Hana."

"Did he just say my name?!" Hana gestures to herself in disbelief. "I'm ready to die. I was not prepared for this..."

"NO! Don't die! I want your love!"

Hiro snickers, pinching his nose as the girl looks away. The others try not to laugh, but couldn't help themselves.

"You wanna go on a date?"

"Do I wanna go on a date?" Hana repeats, recoiling back a bit.

"Yeah!"

The others continue laughing, trying to imagine Hana going out with a big teddy bear.

"What's your phone number?"

"911," Hana replies immediately.

"WAAA!" The bear cries out.

"I need to leave..." Hana walks away from her laughing friends and brother.

"Noooo!" He shouts as she sprints down the stairs. "I want some love! GAWD!"

What they don't know is that the eyes are acting as cameras...going all the way back to Krei Tech. Ian sits in his office while holding a walkie-talkie, imitating the high-pitched voice that they all heard from the bear.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet..." He smiles widely.


	47. Baymax, Honey Lemon, and Hana

**Angel: I wasn't gonna upload this until tomorrow, but I just wanted to let you guys know that my Tangled Series is being released _after _I take my finals. I have to meet with my advisor today and continue studying, so I'll see you tomorrow with another short!**

"Hello, I am Baymax."

In the tennis courts, the tennis ball machine is on. Honey Lemon is using it, in a yellow skirt and white tank top. Her long hair is in a bun. She runs back and forth as tennis balls are being bounced towards her. She hits every single one.

"Hello Honey Lemon," Baymax says as he and Hana arrive. She's wearing a red tank top and a white skirt with white sneakers. Her hair is in a low ponytail behind her back, with a white headband over her head.

"Hey Honey," She waves a bit nervously, adjusting her skirt. She's never worn a skirt by itself before, and it felt a little weird.

"Hi guys!" Honey Lemon waves to them. She hits one more ball. "Hang on!" Running over to the machine, turning it off.

"I see you are playing tennis," Baymax pulls up a picture on his tummy. "An excellent source of physical activity."

"I'm so glad you agreed to try tennis with me, Hana! You look so cute!" Honey Lemon hugs her slightly.

"Heh. Well, I feel a little exposed to be honest. I don't normally show my legs," Hana gestures to her outfit.

"Aw. But you still look cute."

"Thanks," She smiles at her friend. "I decided to bring Baymax with me so that I feel a little bit more comfortable."

"Do you know how to play, Baymax?" Honey Lemon asks eagerly.

"I know the rules and MANY injuries associated with tennis," He shows pictures while naming the various injuries. "Rotator cuff tendonitis. Tennis elbow."

The girls both cringe upon seeing the photos.

"Wrist strain."

Honey Lemon doesn't want to hear anymore, and unfortunately Hana had to listen to this on the way over here, but she's certainly not willing to hear them again.

"Okay! How about we just play?" Honey Lemon nervously spins her racket. She goes into her duffel bag, luckily she had a shirt big enough, and the two girls help Baymax into his tennis outfit. Hana takes off her hoodie before realizing something.

"Honey, do you have an extra...?"

"Oh, I always have spares!" She hands Baymax and Hana one racket each. Honey Lemon helps the girl to the other side next to the tennis machine. "Do you know the rules?"

"Baymax told me the rules on the bus ride over. I think I got it," Hana waves it off.

"Okay, it's pretty simple. You just hit the ball over the net, and Hana, you just try to hit it back!"

Baymax moves his racket back and forth stiffly. "I will try."

"Got it," Hana bends down a bit, spinning the racket a little. Honey Lemon gives a thumbs up as she stands next to Baymax, so that the game would be fair. The machine starts up and shoots a ball towards the robot. He swings, but the ball falls away from his racket downwards.

The next ball heads to the other side and he tries to move fast enough to hit it, but the ball goes past him.

Every single ball, it's the same thing: his speed is just too slow for him to actually hit a ball.

"Oh, that was...that was great, Baymax!" Honey Lemon says after a few more balls.

"I don't think we can get a good game going like this," Hana frowns a little, rubbing her chin.

"You're right," She rolls her racket in thought. "We just have to find a way to get him moving faster..."

* * *

Honey Lemon is on Baymax's right so she can try to help him hit the ball with his racket. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hana calls out.

"Positive! Alright Baymax, you can do this! I know it!" Honey Lemon says confidently. "Hana, get ready to hit these balls!"

"Alright..." Hana shrugs, getting into position. The first ball shoots out, and Honey lifts Baymax's arm, but the tennis ball misses him.

Another makes its way far from them, so she pushes Baymax, but he still misses. He may be soft, but he's definitely heavy. Honey Lemon pulls him and he falls onto his back. Hana cringes at the display that she's seeing.

This doesn't stop Honey, however, and Baymax bounces over her. Hana looks between the ball and the two of them, unsure if this was really best for the robot. A few tennis balls later, everything goes in slow motion. Baymax is turned sharply by Honey Lemon as the ball hits the court, going over the net.

"Ooooooh noooo," Baymax says slowly before the ball touches the racket. Hana covers her mouth in shock. Her eyes widen as the ball rockets straight towards her and smacks her on the forehead, knocking her down. Then the ball goes right through the gates and a car alarm is heard.

Baymax's headband slips off his head. "I hit the ball over the net." The band lands on his head.

"...Owww..." Hana murmurs in pain.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I was alerted to your need of medical attention when you said ow. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hana can't even answer as her eyes swirl around.

"I'll leave a note on that car...and get Hana an ice pack," She cringes at her friend on the ground. "How about we go with your strengths?"

* * *

Soon, Honey Lemon watches Hana and Baymax play, holding her hands together and giggling in amusement. "Oooh! This is perfect, Baymax! You and Hana are doing great!"

Hana swings the ball and it bounces off Baymax's belly, going back to the black-haired girl. A white bandage is wrapped around her forehead from her earlier injury. She giggles at how the game is going. All she really had to do was stay in one place so that the robot didn't have to move.

"Thanks again for inviting us, Honey Lemon! I think I'm really getting the hang of this. Almost like ping pong," Hana comments as she swings her arm again, hitting the ball towards Baymax.

"How about the both of us play a game together once you think you're ready?" Honey Lemon holds up her racket. "And then after that, I'll treat you to lunch. I feel bad that you got hurt since I was helping Baymax."

"Aww, Honey, don't worry about it," Hana says while hitting the ball again. "If anything, it'll go away once I treat it. I don't even feel it anymore," She lifts up the bandage to show a light-red tennis ball shaped mark.

"No arguing! I'll take you to Joe's Diner and we can have milkshakes so that neither of us feel bad about...stuff that happened today," She glances towards the gates, both of them cringing at the memory of the car window.

"Alright," Hana chuckles at her. Despite the injury and the broken car window, today was actually fun.


	48. Baymax, Fred, and Hana

**Angel: Hey guys! Well, my exams are over, so I'm finally uploading the rest of the Baymax And shorts. I already know I passed half of them since they were online. Anyway, enjoy and yes, I do have some original stuff after these shorts.**

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Fred and Hana are reading comic books together, Baymax sitting between them on the couch. A whole stack of comic books surrounds them.

"You know, Baymax, an underrated part of any superhero story is his or her alter-ego," Fred chuckles a little.

Baymax blinks at the last word. "What is an alter-ego?"

Hana giggles as Fred sits up from his spot on Baymax's legs. "It's who you are when you're not being a superhero." He shows the robot the Captain Fancy comic. "Like when Captain Fancy isn't driving down crime, he's driving a cab! Or when Lady Electrica, still a cool name by the way, isn't fighting bad guys, she's a girl genius who's famous for overcoming...stuff!"

"You didn't need to add the last part," Hana rolls her eyes. "I'm not that famous!"

"Internet says otherwise, Hana Banana!"

Baymax looks between the two humans. "I am Baymax."

"Yes, and when you're not fighting crime?" Fred pushes on.

"I am a personal healthcare companion," Baymax states to him.

"He's also huggable!" Hana hugs Baymax and he wraps one arm around her.

"Hm, that's a little dry," Fred crosses his arms. "Uuuh let's see if we can, you know, SPICE it up!" Fred laughs and holds Baymax's head. "When I'm done with you, you're going to have the greatest alter-ego the world will never know."

He stares off to somewhere and turns Baymax in that same direction.

"This definitely needs to be documented," Hana pulls out her phone.

Tiny clanks are heard and Baymax steps into the room wearing a cowboy outfit. A hat, brown vest, yellow shirt, boots, lasso, and a sheriff's badge. "Howdy, I am Baymax. When I am not fighting crime, I can be found on the range with my trusty horse, Neil," He holds up a tiny toy horse in his hand.

"Honey Lemon is gonna love this one," Hana snickers as she's taking video.

"Nah, it's a little too old-timey," Fred comments, the girl nodding in agreement.

"Do we even have farm areas in San Fransokyo?" She murmurs to herself before Fred flips the page.

Baymax is now dressed as a biker. A black vest, fake tattoo on his chest, boots, pants, and a red bandana around his head. "I am Baymax. Motorcycle enthusiast." Now it's a toy motorcycle in his hand.

"Like it, but don't love it?" Fred asks unsure.

"Not to mention we already know a biker," Hana glances at him while holding her phone. Fred flips the page again.

Baymax is dressed as Santa Claus, snow raining down on him. "Ugh! Yikes, that's-that's too seasonal, Baymax."

"Aww, Santa!" Hana squeals out loud, running up to the robot and taking a selfie with Baymax. "I'm totally sending this to the others, and I'm totally using this costume for him on Christmas!" She could just see herself sitting on his lap for a photo.

Fred eats a cookie and flips the page.

Hana giggles at the princess costume. He's wearing a pink dress, blonde-haired wig, and a tiara.

Fred shakes his head. "Uh uh. Too...princessy?"

"Actually, I take that back. Honey Lemon would like this one better," Hana looks at her phone. "That is, if she manages to convince me to go as Snow White for Halloween next year."

"Ooh! Or maybe wear Mulan's matchmaker outfit!"

"Okay, _that _I will definitely say no to."

Next costume is Baymax as a butler, Heathcliff standing next to him. They both have towels over their arms as Baymax is wearing is a small fake mustache. Heathcliff fixes the bow tie on Baymax.

"Well, I don't _need _two of them."

"That'd be like two Yamas," Hana scrunches up her nose at the thought.

Then Baymax is a pirate. The pants are a bit tight and so is the hook on the right hand, but the hat and best seem to fit just fine. There's also a parrot on his left shoulder.

"Nah."

"Besides, he was a pirate already, no need to repeat," Hana shakes her head.

The next costume is a clown, the robot wearing big colorful pants, a fluffy red wig, round red nose, and a handful of balloons. All the balloons pop.

"Uh, not your color."

"Yeah...no," Hana simply denies.

The next one is a leprechaun one. He wears a green shirt, dark green jacket, light and dark green striped pants, an orange beard, and a green top hat with a clover on it.

"GoGo would kill you if you even considered this one," The girl gives Fred a look.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Fred flips to the next idea, which is a firefighter, a hose in one hand and Mochi in the other.

"Definitely not."

"Hi Mochi!" Hana holds out her arms and the cat jumps into them, purring.

Pretty soon, all the next ones get rejected. Baymax as a lumberjack.

"No way."

"He wouldn't be able to cut wood anyway."

Baymax as a baseball player for the San Fransokyo Ninjas.

"Nah-ah."

"Oh god," Hana giggles a bit. If he couldn't move fast enough for tennis with Honey Lemon, then he would definitely not be able to pull off being a baseball player.

Baymax as a wizard.

"Why?"

"Were you going for Lord of the Rings or something?" Hana raises a brow.

"I've got it!" Fred exclaims as Baymax's tummy is a bit more inflated, wearing nothing but a black wig and skirt. "Sumo-Max!"

Hana facepalms, looking towards Fred, surprised to see him in a Sumo costume as well all of a sudden.

"That's it. Forget that alter-ego stuff. We. Must. BATTLE!" He slips on a sumo wig and charges at Baymax. He bounces off Baymax's body, launching into some of his stuff. Baymax hadn't moved at all. Hana cringes at this as Fred groans.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asks and Hana stands up, walking over to him.

"I think just being yourself is probably the best way to go," She smiles a little, just as the others come racing in.

"Where's Santa Baymax?!" Honey Lemon asks excitedly.


	49. Baymax, Wasabi, and Hana

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hana shakes her head as she enters the robotics lab with Baymax holding her hand. She heads into Wasabi's area, where one mat is facing two and things have been cleared away. Of course he'd clean for this...

"Good, you brought Baymax," He grins upon seeing them, frowning at Hana's clothes. "Where are the clothes that GoGo gave you?"

She looks down at her regular clothing as she takes off her hoodie, her hair in a high messy ponytail. "It's what I'm comfortable in, Wasabi. You might've convinced me to do this, but you can't get me to change clothes."

She takes a seat on the mat across Wasabi's right. Baymax takes the one next to her.

"Nevermind. I guess it can work," He sighs a bit, taking a deep breath as sitar music is playing from somewhere. "Yoga, is all about creating harmony between your mind, body, and—FRED!"

Hana giggles at this, both of them looking towards their friend. He's sitting on a workout ball while playing the sitar. He stops playing the music.

'Do you mind practicing your sitar somewhere else?!"

"Sorryyy," He calls out sheepishly. "My bad. But quick question, Hana Banana, how was it since you play an instrument too?"

"Judging your playing before he interrupted," Hana gives Wasabi an innocent look as he doesn't look happy for the on-going interruption. "Actually pretty well."

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" He then happily bounces away.

"But when did he start playing?" Hana asks herself once he's gone.

"Okay," Wasabi calms down a little. "So where were we?"

"Creating harmony between your mind, body, and Fred," Baymax shows a brain, body silhouette, and a picture of Fred on his belly.

Hana snickers behind her hand, getting a glare from Wasabi. "No, not Fred. Mind, body, and spirit."

Baymax blinks at the last word, Hana feeling awkward since he can't feel spirit. "That's gonna be hard to accomplish..." She murmurs, rubbing the back of her head.

"Every yoga practice begins by connecting to your breath. Hana, take a deep breath in and slowly let it out," He instructs them.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried this type of stuff?"

"Come on, work with me a little here."

She sighs in defeat and closes her eyes, taking a breath. He does the same thing.

"I am a robot. I do not breathe," Baymax informs the two. The girl giggles again.

"He's right, you know."

"Yes, good point, now let's get started." He moves so that he's facing forward. Wasabi closes his eyes as Baymax slowly turns into the same position. He opens an eye as Hana stares at the robot, who then looks at Wasabi.

"What is the intended purpose of yoga?" He asks curiously. This innocence is exactly why Hana has such a good relationship with him.

"It's a relaxation technique. Yoga helps you let go of all the random thoughts racing through your head, which is why Hiro insisted on having Hana here help clear her mind off of...stuff," He looks away awkwardly, Hana opening her eyes. By stuff, he means the memories of being under Obake's control...

"I will add yoga to my care-giving matrix."

Hana yawns a little in boredom. If this was supposed to help clear her mind, the only result happening is sleep. She can easily do that at home. She looks to Wasabi, sticking out her tongue as he cracks his bones on his shoulders and neck.

Suddenly, there's a beep and they turn to Baymax. "Hana, turn off your phone."

"That wasn't my phone, it was him," Hana points to the robot.

"What was it?"

"I have added a function that will alert you when you are experiencing excess stress," Baymax shows the warning label. Hana raises a brow towards Wasabi.

"Oh, well, alright. Now..." He leans his back towards the mat, holding his legs up in the air. "This is called Boat Pose."

Hana gets into the position, growling a bit as she tries to stay that way.

"Does it involve floating?"

Hana holds back her laugh this time for her friend's sake.

"No, forget the name. Just focus on the pose," Wasabi says quickly. Baymax does it...but then he rolls backwards like a ball and into Wasabi's tools, which increases Wasabi's stress a little. Hana cringes at the robot, standing up.

"We'll fix that later..."

Then they stand up, bending down to reach their toes. Hana bends down, but when Baymax does, his bottom knocks Wasabi forward and creating a mess. A chair and papers are on top of him. The girl giggles a bit, the stress level alert going off once again.

The next exercise is standing still on one leg, their arms above their heads. Baymax had managed to get into the position, but when he lifts up his arms, it knocks down the light hanging above him. It comes loose and knocks Wasabi onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" Hana gasps as she bends down to him. "Wasabi, are you okay?"

One beep from Baymax tells her that he's not.

Wasabi and Baymax pair up while sitting down. Their feet are up against each other as they pull back by their hands. The robot catapults the man into the air, almost like he was slingshooting him. Hana winces as she hears a crash, followed by yet another beep.

This continues on, with the two attempting poses and with each fail, there's a beep. Hana had stopped trying them a few poses back, since Wasabi feels like he's about to pop.

By the time they're standing on their own hands, Hana has just moved away for her own safety. "Please try to relax," Baymax looks at Wasabi.

"I'M RELAXED!" Wasabi suddenly shouts, Hana recoiling back a bit. "WE'RE DONE! NAMASTE!" He walks away on his hands, the girl blinking at him.

"Namaste," Fred strums his sitar in relaxation.

"Fred," Hana deadpans at him.


	50. Baymax, Mochi, and Hana

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Mochi meows as Baymax holds him, petting him affectionally on the head. Aunt Cass appears in the doorway, standing next to Hana.

"Ah, thanks for watching him, you two," She says gratefully. Hiro got caught up with schoolwork that he's doing at last minute (again), so Hana offered to help the robot after she had gotten back home from therapy. Aunt Cass would've gotten one of the twins' friends to do it at the lab, but after the mess Mochi made there last time, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

"No problem, Aunt Cass," Hana approaches the two, petting Mochi on the back. He purrs at all the attention he's getting. "I'd do it anytime."

"Be a good kitty while I'm gone, Mochi," She smiles fondly.

"I have expanded my matrix to include pet care," Baymax holds up the car upside down, who mews again.

"Ah, don't overthink it. Just have fun. Hana's taken care of Mochi once a week ever since we had him. Just help him, sweetie," She runs over and gives her niece a big hug. "Last hug."

Hana smiles, hugging her aunt back before they wave to each other, the girl watching the woman walk down the stairs. Baymax blinks, wondering what he should do to pass the time. Hana rubs her chin before snapping her fingers.

Baymax winds up a mouse toy. "This usually keeps him busy for an hour," Hana places her hands on her hips proudly.

"The domesticated cat still has a primal hunting instinct. Perhaps this will be fun," Baymax places it on the kitchen counter, Hana's eyes widening.

"Wait, Baymax, I usually put that on the-"

Mochi chases the mouse around the kitchen counter, knocking down and breaking things. Hana sighs at the mess he made. "Floor..."

"Oh no..."

Baymax attempts to wash him as the cat's covered in dirt, but Mochi refuses, screeching when he's nearing the sink.

"Mochi, you need a bath," Hana crosses her arms at him. However, he keeps refusing the bath. After eventually getting him clean, Baymax waves around feathers on a stick, Mochi jumping around to catch it while Hana cleans up the mess in the kitchen.

"Aunt Cass is not gonna like this when she gets back..." She murmurs under her breath. Mochi eventually bumps into Baymax's belly while jumping, crashing into more things.

"Oh no..."

"Mochi!" Hana shouts, running over to check on him, but he jumps onto her head, getting dirt in her hair from his paws. She's covered in plant dirt when Mochi is taken for another bath at the kitchen sink, which he obviously hates.

"Scanning for Mochi," Baymax searches for the cat while Hana cleans up the broken plants on the floor. Somehow, Mochi had gotten into the chimney as he falls out the bottom, covered in soot. "Scan complete."

Mochi mews and Hana sighs, picking him up in her arms. She coughs as more soot splashes onto her body.

"Jesus, when was the last time this thing was cleaned?!" She gasps out, holding her chest.

The next time he's taken for a bath, Hana's hair is a tangled mess, covered in now dirt and soot with a blank look. She doesn't even try to protest this time...not only did she have to clean out that chimney, but Mochi got dirty again.

Mochi eventually slips out of Baymax's hold, using his head and Hana's to land on the floor. He starts knocking over everything on the tables.

"Mochi, stop it!" Hana screeches in a panic. He was never like this when she looked after him. He'd mostly play with his toys until Aunt Cass came back. In fact, this was supposed to be easy. Mochi lands on the windowsill.

"Mochi, it is dangerous to be sitting-" Mochi jumps out the window.

"Oh no," Baymax says as Hana opens her mouth, holding her hair.

"He just jumped out the window..."

They chase him into an alley, Baymax going very slow as Hana takes the lead, still a dirty mess from before.

"Mochi, get back here!" Hana calls out, but the cat doesn't stop at her voice.

The two peek into the sewers as Mochi is crawling around behind them. "Mochi, are you in here?" Baymax's voice is muffled and the black-haired girl turns around as she hears the cat. He's chasing around a butterfly. While the sight is cute, she had to get him back to the Lucky Cat before Aunt Cass returned.

"Mochi!" She scrambles onto her feet quickly, running after the cat.

He manages to get past Hana, running down the same alley as before. Somehow, they get to a train station and Mochi runs out of a stopped train, chasing the same butterfly. Hana tries to reach him first, only for a flock of people to come inside, blocking their way.

"Oh no."

"Dang it!" Hana cries out as the doors close, with them still inside as the train leaves. "How can we keep losing him?!"

Mochi licks himself on top of the roof, Baymax scooching over to him. Hana cringes as she balances herself, stepping forward a little bit. The reason why she's nervous?

Because she's on top of the roof of the _Lucky Cat._

She had no idea how Mochi got up there, but she will never attempt this again. Hana successfully grabs the cat in her hands, but he wiggles out of them once the butterfly comes back.

"Oh no."

"Ahhhh, BAYMAX!" Hana screams as she slips off the roof, the robot catching both into his arms. The girl yelps as they bounce down the street, eventually crashing. "Ow."

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"Nine!"

Later that night, Mochi is sleeping in Baymax's arms. The robot is in his charging dock while Hana is leaning against him, having fell asleep out of exhaustion about an hour ago. Aunt Cass comes upstairs and sees the sight as Hana has a blanket over her body, snuggling into the robot.

"Aww," She puts her hand to her heart at the adorable sight.


	51. Baymax and Hana

**Angel: Finally something original! Well, not totally, but still did it! **

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Baymax is watching Hana play violin in the bedroom as her eyes are closed. "The violin can be a way to relieve stress or for personal enjoyment."

She stops playing to smile at him. "At least this way I can hopefully get more comfortable playing in front of an audience since you're-" She cringes and decides to stop herself. "You know what, never mind." She goes back to playing and Baymax stares as she accidentally bumps her foot onto Hiro's desk, causing Megabot to fall on her foot. "Ow!"

"On a scale of one-"

"I'm fine, Baymax," She holds up a hand with a small smile. "I can get pretty clumsy anyway. Maybe that's enough playing for today."

He blinks as he watches the girl disappear into the bathroom. He looks up at her bed, remembering that he has a video log of all the times she's bumped her head on the ceiling. In fact, the girl has probably been the most affected from the others the most, especially when Hiro had Nano-Dex. And she's been affected by some of their enemies as well...

"I must protect my patient..."

* * *

The next morning, Hana sits up in bed...and doesn't hurt herself.

"Huh?"

She looks up in confusion to see the ceiling and furniture covered in bubble wrap. "What the-?!"

"Hello, Hana," Baymax inflates himself, waddling over to her.

"Baymax, did you...did you do this?"

"Yes. Head injures can lead to a concussion. I have taken precautions to ensure that my patient is not injured," He shows a silhouette of Hana, and then a danger sign next to it on his belly. At the back of her mind, she wondered how he managed to do this without anyone hearing or seeing any of it...

"That's sweet, but you can't just follow me around and protect me 24/7. Besides, I'm not that clu-" She slips off her bed, about to fall onto the unforgiving floor. Hana yelps, bracing herself before Baymax catches her.

"I will carry you now."

"Baymax, no," She tries to protest as he attempts walking into the bathroom, but the door is too small for him. He knocks over Hana's violin but it thankfully doesn't break. The robot blinks at the object before trying to squeeze in again, but his body is just too big. Hana sighs at this.

* * *

Hana takes a bagel from the kitchen counter, waving at Aunt Cass before walking backwards. She didn't know that she was nearing the edge of the stairs, however, and she falls. Her heart drops as a yelp escapes her mouth, the girl tumbling down the stairs. She lands right onto Baymax, bouncing off his inflatable belly. She lands on the ground with a soft, non-painful thud. Because of the bounce, Baymax lands right on top of her.

"Baymax! Get off!" She whines as he stays on top of her.

"I cannot move."

"Ugggh," She tries to get him off.

"You have fallen."

Hana blows a bang away from her face, tapping her fingers against the floorboards. "No kidding..."

* * *

Oh, Baymax doesn't stop there. At lunch, Hana is walking around until she slips on a loose boot-lace, tripping and her lunch flying into the air. Baymax is luckily there to catch the girl and her tray, her lunch falling back into place on it...well, except for the soup. That lands on top of her head, drenching her hair in the liquid.

"Oh, great," She murmurs, rubbing a temple. Karmi just happens to be around and she snaps a picture, snickering.

"I have got you."

"Thanks, Baymax..." She smiles weakly, trying not to seem frustrated.

* * *

Then she scrambles around towards the garage to find her superhero gear. When she finds it, she sees that her bolts are missing.

"Wait a minute! Where's the bolts? I need those to catch the thief!" She looks around frantically while searching, Baymax coming into the garage.

"I have taken precaution and hid the bolts. Electricity can cause fatal shocks if not used properly. The others will take care of the thief."

She groans in frustration, slamming her head on the desk.

* * *

Hana gives a blank look as Baymax is taking her to therapy, holding her hand like she's a child. She's wearing pillows strapped to her clothes and arms, a helmet over her head, and bubble wrap around her feet. He stops near a bus sign.

"Uh, Baymax, therapy is this way," She points down the street.

"We shall take the bus to reach Dr. Sopher, so that you will not fall down the sidewalks," He blinks at her.

"But the bus goes the long way around! That's 40 minutes!"

"I must protect the patient."

Hana facepalms at this, sighing slowly. At first, she wasn't too bothered by it, but Baymax is going just a little too far...

* * *

The girl walks downstairs to help Aunt Cass with the cafe today, stopping short when she sees the robot wearing her apron, cooking eggs.

"Uh, Baymax? It's my day to help Aunt Cass."

"Handling kitchen utensils can be dangerous for my patient. I will help Aunt Cass."

Hana groans, turning right back around and going back upstairs.

* * *

The girl trips while coming back from school, but it's not a hard fall again.

"You have fallen again." Baymax waddles towards her. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" His pain scale appears on his stomach. She blinks as she looks up at Baymax.

"Baymax, I get what you're doing, and I appreciate it, but I don't-"

"I will scan you for injuries," He scans her and she holds her head, closing her eyes in exasperation. "You have skinned your knee. I suggest an ice pack to stop the swelling. Diagnosis...you're a cutie."

Everything goes silent for Hana as her face turns red in embarrassment. "Oops. I mean diagnosis, the patient must be protected at all costs."

She beams up at him, understanding why he was watching her all the time now. It's because he cares, a lot. He was just trying to protect her from all harm, though she'll have to talk to him about that later.

"Aww." She brings him in for a hug and he returns the hug, closing his eyes.


	52. Baymax Dreams

**Angel: Here I was, a few chapters ago, saying that episodes wouldn't come out until February, only to see that we're actually getting two new episodes in January. Open mouth, and insert foot...and one of them is coming out the day right after my college orientation! I'm excited about Hiro the Villain, I wanna see what happens in it (though Momakase is a total bitch to blackmail him).**

**Anyway! Here's the Baymax Dreams shorts! Next chapter will be totally original.**

"Alright, Baymax," Hiro starts off as his cameras can see the twins standing side-by-side. "We wrote a program that'll help clear junk data from your memory while you charge," He holds up a dark red chip, pressing the access port.

"Not to necessarily get rid of the important stuff, but for things that aren't really relevant. Like a detailed summary of all Fred's comic books," Hana deadpans the last sentence.

"Let's just try it, Hana," Hiro tells her, lightly chuckling.

"I do not require a recharge," Baymax tilts his head at them.

"Just think of it as a quick nap. Close your eyes, maybe try counting some sheep or something," The boy suggests.

"Count sheep?" Baymax is obviously unfamiliar with it.

"It's something people do to help them sleep at night. Like with insomnia," Hana explains, lowering her hands. "Now just close your eyes..."

He does so, and he materializes into his dream world, which is a bit like San Fransokyo, only with blue and pixels everywhere.

"Baa!" A sheep is behind him.

"I see. One, two, three," Sheep appear as he counts. "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." Dozens of more sheep appear. "Oh no."

A trolley car passes by, sheep falling from the sky.

"One hundred, two hundred, three hundred, four hundred, five hundred."

"Launching junk data protocol," A female voice announces from seemingly nowhere, a red portal appearing in the sky as it scans the sheep.

"Analyzing data."

It starts attacking the sheep, causing chaos. One of them lands on Baymax, who looks up to see a red sheep. "Battle bots. Junk data found. Delete, delete, delete," It thinks that the sheep is junk data and starts deleting some out of existence. "Why are you saving this junk data?" The red sheep flies up to Baymax. "It must be deleted!"

"Hiro and Hana told me to 'try counting sheep or something.' It is a method to entice people to put them in slumber."

"Then you must also be junk data!" The red sheep then goes to Baymax's memory, which are nodes connecting to different parts of his memories.

"This is my memory bank...my memories of Hana and Hiro," He steps on the first path, stumbling a bit as the sheep is all the way across from him.

"Junk Hiro and Hana data found. DELETE!" The red sheep starts getting rid of all the memories he's remembered with the twins. A normal sheep looks up at Baymax.

"Oh dear..." The robot looks around, attempting to stop the sheep albeit very slowly. He slides down a string as the red sheep gets closer and closer to a memory of the twins and Baymax hugging. The normal sheep starts freaking out as Baymax slides further, climbing upwards. The normal sheep jumps, turning everything around and sending Baymax into the air.

"DELETE!"

Baymax lands in front of the red sheep. "Why are you saving this junk data?!"

"Hana and Hiro are my friends."

"Friends...?" He looks up at the memory, laughing. "Analyzing data. Friendship is...necessary?"

"Yes."

"Then the twins are not junk data..." The red sheep looks away, seeming to understand.

"They are not."

"I want to learn more about friendship..."

"I suggest you make a friend," The normal sheep lands next to the robot, the red sheep duplicating itself: one pink one, and one blue one. They both speak to the white sheep in front of them, nuzzling each other. Everything goes back to normal in his memory bank and he wakes up to see the twins in front of him.

"Okay, let's see how our new program ran," Hiro takes out the chip, planting it into his computer, seeing all the sheep. "Wait...it rewrote itself?"

"Yes, Hiro and Hana, because you are not junk data. You are my friends," He engulfs them into a hug and they smile up at him.

"Alright, buddy. Thanks," Hiro pats his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't be using this chip anymore..." Hana says slowly, taking the chip out of the computer and throwing it over her shoulder.

* * *

"Whoa, easy, Baymax," Hiro warns the robot as he's on low battery again. "You picked up some sort of bot bug that's draining your battery."

"You really should go back into your charging station," Hana tries to take him there. "While we try to figure this out."

"Ooh, that sounds bad!" He exclaims while wobbling.

"It is, and we have a patch here," Hiro inserts a black chip with a green bug on it. He inserts it next to the healthcare chip. "But to use it, we need all good Baymaxes to take it out-"

"I am a good Baymax..."

"You sure are," Hiro smiles as he's already at his computer.

"The best, actually," Hana grins and if he wasn't already low on air, she'd hug him.

"Now sleep tight, buddy. Don't let the bed bugs bite," Hiro taps debug from his computer.

"Activating sleep mode protocol. Target: Baymax."

"Sleep tight. Bed bugs? What does that even mean?" The low-battery Baymax appears back in his dream world, seeing a bed in front of him. "Oh, bed!" He lands on top of it, scooting towards the pillows. "It's bigger than Hiro's..."

Suddenly, the bed comes to life, sending Baymax to the ground. "Hello!" He greets to the bed monster. "I'm Baymax, your personal companion of health for care. Say ahh!"

The monster opens his mouth, and a whole bunch of bugs arrive.

"Oh no..." Baymax runs off as best as he can, two arrows appearing. One pink, and one blue.

"Baymax?" The blue arrow speaks, poking at him.

"It's us, Hiro and Hana!" The pink arrow says urgently.

"The patch isn't working..." Hiro chuckles sheepishly, the pink arrow pointing at him.

"We didn't account for the bug to affect us over here as well..."

"Hiro? Hana? You're narrow," Baymax lightly touches the arrows. The monsters behind him persist.

"Wait, what was that?" Hiro notices them.

"What are those things?!" Hana exclaims at the sight.

"Bed bugs!" Baymax exclaims while still running.

"That is so weird!" Hiro couldn't help but comment. "We'll build a firewall."

"Hopefully that'll keep them on our tail," Hana says as the firewall appears behind them, but it's immediately broken through.

"Baymax, watch out!" Hiro picks Baymax up, flying him above the bed bugs.

"Where? Oh, where?"

"Follow me!" Hana orders, flying off and Hiro goes after her with Baymax in tow.

"Hold on! Working on something! There!" Baymax's armor appears on him and he lands safely on the street.

"Oh."

Up ahead are more bugs, causing Hana to yelp as they're flying right towards them. "Baymax, rocket fist!"

He fires it, managing to catch one, and then it flies away. "Oh no..."

The twins push him away, the bed bugs pushing past him. The one with the rocket fist turns around, heading towards them.

"Run!"

"Hurry, Baymax!"

He runs in the direction of the bed monster, the rocket fist knocking him into the air. His armor goes flying off. He lands on the bed.

"Wait, we've got an idea!"

"Activating sleep mode protocol. Target: bed bugs."

The bed bugs fall all around them, the bed turning back to normal. "Hey, I get it now. Sleep tight, and bed bugs don't bite."

"That's exactly right," The pink arrow spins around.

"Is it hot in here?"

He wakes up to see the twins standing in front of them again. "Hiro! Hana! You're not arrows anymore."

"Yep, and good news, you're bug-free now, buddy." The robot lands at their feet. "But, you still need to re-charge."

"Yeah, we couldn't really do anything about that while we were dealing with all those bed bugs," Hana rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm okay!" He gives them two thumbs up, Hana giggling at him.

* * *

"Hello!" Baymax stretches his arms, twitching a bit. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare destroyer!" The last word results in his eyes turning red, scaring the twins a little. "Self diagnostic scan complete. I am experiencing a personality malfunction."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," Hana says in a slight panic.

"Good thing we wrote this chip," Hiro holds up a chip that looks like the healthcare chip, but with different symbols on it. "I-It should pull your different personalities together while you charge." He puts the chip next to the healthcare one.

"But they need to work together so that they can stop the malfunction," Hana brings her hands together to emphasize teamwork.

"On a scale of one-of one-of one-of one..."

The chip takes effect as his main healthcare personality arrives in the dream world. The chip appears across from him and then he sees three other Baymaxes. One is blue, one is purple, and the last one is wearing superhero armor.

"Hello, I am Baymax," They all greet in unison.

"Hiro and Hana said to pull myself together and to work with my personality traits. I will pull us."

"I calculate that I am the most efficient Baymax. I will be the one to pull us together," Logical Baymax offers immediately.

"Oh, you talk fast," Low-Battery Baymax replies like he's drunk.

"You are an anomaly," Superhero Baymax states, Low-Battery Baymax dragging his hand down his face.

"I like your face..." He moves the helmet slightly.

"I do not understand. We have the exact same face. I am Baymax," Logical Baymax points out.

"I thought I was Baymax," Superhero Baymax tilts his head.

"But...I am Baymax," Baymax interjects.

Suddenly a larger Baymax arrives, showing his destructive side...which hasn't been seen ever since Callaghan. "I am Baymax."

"Oh no..." The four Baymaxes say in unison.

"He needs to pull himself together!" Low-Battery Baymax points at Destructive Baymax.

"It is unlikely we will defeat him," Logical Baymax looks towards Superhero Baymax.

"Perhaps we should defeat him using our heroic protocols."

"Is that why you got a suit?" Low-Battery Baymax suddenly asks. "I'm naked!"

"We must help him," Baymax speaks up. "He requires..." The chip suddenly goes flying, landing on a train. "That chip."

"Oh dear."

"I will retrieve the chip," Superhero Baymax opens up his wings. "Heroically," He flies towards the tracks, following the train car.

"I will attempt to diagnose the giant us. Scanning," Logical Baymax looks at Destructive Baymax following after them.

"Scan complete. I detect an elevated anxiety level," Baymax finishes for him.

"Mine too!" Low-Battery Baymax bumps into a pole and Destructive Baymax lifts up what they were hiding underneath. "Hey, it's big me! How did I get there?"

Superhero Baymax continues to follow the car when the bridge path in front is destroyed. The chip flies off the track, but Superhero Baymax manages to catch it.

Destructive Baymax stares them down as he holds the others in his hand. "Red pupils indicates stress," Logical Baymax reports after a scan.

"Physical contact may be calming," Baymax suggests to them.

"I know!" Low-Battery Baymax runs forward, hugging a finger. "Hugs! I love hugs!"

The others join in the comfort, allowing Superhero Baymax to insert the chip. "There. We are all together again. Fist bump?"

"Fist bump," Destructive Baymax holds out his fist. Baymax fist bumps the others.

"Ba la la la la," They all say as they each disappear one by one.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion," He greets the twins, to their relief.

"Whew!" Hiro jumps up and hugs him. "Welcome back, buddy."

"We were really worried there for a second," Hana joins in and he hugs them back.


	53. Sleepover

**Angel: Here's another original chapter! I thought it'd be fun since we have three teenage girls XD Oh, and just one thing to note. This takes place before the Present, but after Hardlight. And the only reason why I say that is because Hana's presents from her brothers aren't around. **

The gang are in the Lucky Cat on a sunny Friday, waiting before they could eat lunch. Fred is reading a comic, Hana is listening to music, Honey Lemon is showing GoGo some selfies, Wasabi is deciding what he wants, and Hiro is on his phone.

"Social interactions with friends can strengthen relationships," Baymax gestures to all of them. Hana snickers a bit and Hiro looks up with a smile.

"Karmi is almost here, and Megan's on her way. She said Mikey can't make it because their dad is parading him around in his police car."

Aunt Cass overhears this and stands between the twins. "Aw, so all your girlfriends are gonna be here, Hana?"

"In a sense," She chuckles a bit. With the superheroing being in secret, she doesn't go out as much as she used to for patrol. Lucia is still trying to get her officers to see things her way, which is difficult considering the recent blow with Chief Cruz...at least it gives Hana more time to spend with all of her friends. She was surprised that they even let the man drive around the city...he's probably only permitted to report a crime if any occurred. Thank goodness he's already came and gone today.

Baymax's belly suddenly rings and the twins look up at him. "Hana, Hiro, this is a reminder for you to finish your schoolwork after lunch."

"Ugh, why?" Hana pouts a little, Hiro sighing.

"Well at least we don't have that much this week..."

"With all of your commitments, how do you find the time to do anything, Hana?" Wasabi raises a brow at her.

"You got me," She shrugs at him. "It's probably because of our recent superhero status..."

"Which is bogus, by the way!" Fred points at her. "But it does make for a compelling superhero..."

Karmi suddenly enters and Hiro shushes Fred. She waves to them as she approaches the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Karmi," They all greet in unison, Baymax waving.

"Hello Karmi."

"We're just waiting on one more person and then we're gonna decide what to eat!" Hana waves Karmi over, scooching her chair so that she can sit between the girl and Fred.

"Someone else?" Karmi blinks at her. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Hey!"

She turns around to see the other girl. She's seen her before, but they've never properly met. "Megan!" Hana smiles at her, pushing Hiro's chair further to the left. He blinks rapidly as Megan brings a chair over to the left side of the black-haired girl.

"Finally we can order!" Fred takes a menu and Hana looks over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna have my usual, Aunt Cass."

"Of course, sweetie," She ruffles the girl's hair, turning her attention to the two girls. "It's nice to see you girls again."

"Megan, this is Karmi. Karmi, Megan," Hana gestures one girl to the other while the rest are giving their orders. "Megan is my age and Karmi used to go to our school before...stuff."

"Nice to meet you," Megan holds out her hand and Karmi stares at it for a few seconds before shaking it. For some reason, she got this weird feeling when she heard that the girl is the same age as Hana...

"So...how long have you known each other?" Karmi asks, rubbing her arm, staring at Megan and Hana. The two glance at each other, a little put off by the saddened tone.

"For a few months now..." Hana leans in towards Karmi. "And Aunt Cass will be happy to tell you all about it."

She snickers a little as Aunt Cass is grinning widely, waving to the three teenage girls. "Yeah, Aunt Cass was...very encouraging for us to meet," Megan replies while looking at her menu.

"So...why am I only now just meeting her?" Karmi whispers to Hana.

"Well, there was never a right time, what with us being busy with midterms and since her dad got suspended. Remember that police officer who I said hates Big Hero 7?" Karmi nods rapidly. "That's her father, and she has a twin brother too named Mikey."

"Oh..." Her mouth goes into an O shape, feeling a bit bad now that she had gotten...

Jealous.

Hana is obviously a friendly person, and she should be glad that the girl has such a large social circle. The girl places a hand on Karmi's shoulder. "It's okay, Karmi. I'm just glad that most of my friends are here to have lunch."

"So who's your best friend, then?" Fred raises a brow at Hana, who glances around the table.

"Um, all of you?"

Hiro pouts at that, which Wasabi notices. "But what if you had to choose just one?"

"I feel the same way about all you guys, so it wouldn't even matter if I had to choose."

"Come on, we all know it's me," Hiro gestures to himself with a smug grin.

"You wish, Genius Boy!"

Honey Lemon and Megan snicker at the display, Hana slowly shaking her head. "I'm not having this conversation at the table in front of everyone," She rubs a temple, silently blaming Fred for this as Hiro and Karmi are playfully arguing.

"She's my sister, why wouldn't she pick me?"

"Yeah, but I'm making a comic book with her."

"And I build projects with her!"

"Guys," Hana speaks up, getting their attention. "I just want a nice day with my friends because I've been studying a lot for midterms lately. I think all of us could deserve a break, actually, given everything that's happened."

"Fine," The two teens say in unison, taking their seats.

"Is it always like this?" Megan whispers to GoGo.

"No. Hana usually sits between them so that they don't fight about it."

"Thank god we don't live in a world where I could possibly be cut in half," Hana mutters under her breath. Aunt Cass brings them their food and they all start happily eating.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Megan asks them.

"I'm going to see Kentucky Kaiju again!" Fred raises a hand.

"Organizing my drawers," Wasabi replies as Hiro smiles weakly.

"Work for Krei Tech..."

"Which I got out of~" Hana sings happily, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. There's nothing in those contracts that state both twins have to be there on the same day (something she wish she realized earlier).

"Sticker party!" Honey Lemon cheers, to GoGo's slight dismay. Since Honey Lemon's moved back in with her, she had gotten used to the sticker parties...baby steps, though. Slow baby steps.

"No," Karmi and Hana shake their heads in unison.

"We're just waiting for the comic book publishers to get back to us," Karmi crosses her fingers. "I'm really hoping they say yes."

"I've already had my therapy and martial arts lessons..." Hana rubs her chin. Aunt Cass suddenly gasps as an idea forms into her head. With Hana being so busy lately, she really thinks that the girl could use this. Not to mention she's never done it before.

"Ooh! How would all of you girls like to come here for a sleepover tonight?"

Hana spits out her hot chocolate, the boys looking up in surprise. All the girls glance at each other, GoGo with a deep frown.

"A...s-sleepover?" Hana stutters once she's caught her breath.

"Ooh, a sleepover!" Honey Lemon jumps forward and hugs the girl. "GoGo and I would love to come!"

"But I don't-"

"That might be fun," Megan smiles, interrupting the woman.

"Wow...I've, um...never been to one," Karmi twiddles her thumbs nervously.

"Oh that's okay, Hana's never given one!"

"Aunt Cass, I-"

"Nonsense!" She waves it off, "I'll help you, sweetie. Oh, and Hiro, you're gonna have to move to the couch," The woman cleans up Hana's plate, the girl still shocked. "You'll have fun!"

"What is the purpose of a sleepover?" Baymax tilts his head.

"They're fun, Baymax!" Honey Lemon cheers, clapping her hands. "We can do our make-up, facials, and stay up all night!"

"Yeah, sleepover! I'll bring movies!" Fred pumps his fists, GoGo slightly narrowing her eyes at Honey Lemon. She wanted to say no, since she hates sleepovers, but if she didn't go...no doubt her friend would give her that large smile to convince her...

"Um, Fred? Sleepovers are for girls," Hiro tells him and he sags his shoulders.

"Aww...but we can at least spy on them, right?"

"No, Fred," Wasabi gives him a 'don't do it' look.

Fred leans in to whisper to the boys. "But what if our phase two villains come back and attack? Someone has to watch the girls to make sure that they don't call off the sleepover to go over and help!"

"Why would someone attack our house?" Hiro stares at him in confusion. "They don't know where we live."

"But what if they're watching us right now so that they can attack later?! We can send Mini-Max while we're out on patrol!"

"But Fred, we're still fugitives until Luisa can sway them to our side, remember?" Wasabi glances over to the girls as Hana is still in shock from what Aunt Cass did, Honey Lemon talking to the others in excitement.

"We can at least take precaution! We can also come back every hour to make sure that villainy is not afoot!"

The two boys give each other a quick look, noticing Fred's puppy eyes. This was obviously an excuse to armor up so that they can continue to 'fight crime while being fugitives'. Hiro sighs in defeat, remembering how Fred was with going back to being superheroes, and with the secret lair...

"Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

That afternoon, the twins are walking home together, carrying several groceries. Aunt Cass sent them out with a list for tonight. She had asked all the girls what their preferences were for dinner and wrote them down. They had insisted that she didn't have to, but she persisted and they eventually gave up, because she's hard to say no to.

"Man, she's gonna cook a lot tonight, huh?" Hana struggles to carry six bags: two over her shoulders and two in each hand. Hiro is in the same position as they slightly drag their feet.

"Hey...I'm still your best friend, right?"

"Ugh, not this again," She groans, closing her eyes.

"I'm just curious!"

"Didn't I already make that clear between us, though?" She smirks at him, kicking up her leg behind and hitting him slightly in the back. He chuckles and does the same thing to her, both of them laughing as their arms bump into each other.

They return to the Lucky Cat, entering through the apartment entrance and shutting the door behind them. Once they reach the top of the staircase, they're immediately met with a messy kitchen, Aunt Cass scrambling around.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day for ages!" She exclaims as Baymax is petting Mochi. "Hana's first sleepover! I can't wait for them to try all the food I'm making!"

"Um, Aunt Cass?"

She looks towards the twins and takes all the bags from them in a blink of an eye. "Wow, uh...do you need any help?" Hiro asks once he's gotten past his shock.

"No! No, you go and get your beds ready! Everyone's sleeping on the floor tonight!"

They stare at her for her...enthusiasm and slowly walk away.

* * *

The sun starts to set as Hana is going through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Baymax stares at her as she's throwing clothes into a pile that he's holding. "Hana, you appear to be anxious."

"That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now," She sighs slowly, trying to hurry. "I mean, I've never thrown a sleepover, much less been to one! I'm not mad at Aunt Cass, I can agree that I've been busy, but...the one thing I really want to come out of this is that my friends have a good time..."

She steps out of her closet, holding up a white spaghetti tank top with red shorts in one hand, and a red t-shirt with white pants that have snowflakes on them. "Red or white?"

Baymax blinks, tilting his head. "Will clothes improve your mental state?"

"...You know what, I'm gonna go with red."

"Hana, you have a call from Fred."

She drops her arms as she was about to take the pile of clothes out of his hands. "You can send him a message that says 'No boys allowed!' That's the third time he's asked since this morning...he needs to accept that and stop calling."

"Accepting call from Fred."

"No wait-!"

"Hey Hana Banana," Fred greets as he and Wasabi appear on separate screens. She grunts in defeat, placing her clothes on her chair to fold.

"Hi guys..."

"Hey, it'll be fine," Wasabi assures her, sensing her hesitation. "A normal sleepover."

"Yeah! And Mini-" Fred stops himself as he realizes what he was about to say. "Mi casa is ready if you ever need it...heh. French for front door."

"It's really...not," Wasabi and Hana say in unison.

"Umm...in case anything happens that the police can't handle..." Hana rubs her neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, we got your guys' back. You girls just focus on your sleepover," Wasabi tells her and she smiles in relief.

"Thanks, guys. See you soon." She ends the video chat there, sighing lowly. Baymax looks down at her, opening his arms.

"Would you like a hug?"

She grins and gives him one. He rests his chin on her hair, closing his eyes.

* * *

Hana paces around as Hiro is gathering up his pillows. Her hair is down for this occasion as she waits for her friends to arrive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hiro waves it off. "You got through that dance."

"Barely!" She scoffs at the memory. "You know what to do with the couch when you leave, right?"

"I got it," He smiles a little, ruffling her hair. "But try not to have too much fun without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," She smiles softly as she watches him walk down the stairs. Not even 3 seconds later, the doorbell rings.

"Ah, come on in!" Cass greets Megan, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Karmi with a bright smile. The girls step in, all of them with casual pajamas. "Hana, the girls are here!"

She takes a deep breath, turning around and walking downstairs. Mini-Max, in his superhero armor, flies up to the window. "I will ensure that no harm shall fall upon the ladies!" He flies up to the roof so that they won't see him.

"Hey," Hana greets once she's in the living room. "Sorry I kept you guys waiting."

"That's okay!" Honey Lemon hugs her.

"You look nice," GoGo tells the girl.

"Thanks, you guys do too!"

"Ooh, this is so exciting! Sit, sit," Aunt Cass sits her down between Honey Lemon and GoGo. "I've already poured you some water."

"Thanks Aunt Cass."

"You know, you seem happier than usual," Megan eyes the girl.

"Oh, well...actually, I went through some bad stuff recently, but I've embraced it and...I just think Tadashi would want me to be happy."

Her friends smile softly at her. "We can do karaoke, paint nails, and braid hair!" Honey Lemon starts listing, to GoGo's slight disgust.

"I can't sing, I don't paint my nails, and I like my hair the way it is," She rebuffs, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you'll love it, GoGo! Karmi agreed to do it!"

Hana glances over to Karmi, who looks away in embarrassment silently. "I just thought it'd be fun."

* * *

Hiro jumps onto Baymax in his ultra armor and they fly away to go patrol the city. Hopefully the dummy he made would fool Aunt Cass...at least he's got his sister to back him up. His sister...was she really going to be okay with her first sleepover? Honey Lemon's activities might throw her off...

Wasabi shakes his head as he's listening to Fred talk about their lair. "I'm just saying, we should have a zero-gravity Noodle Burger! What's better than that?"

"No Fred," He sighs lightly, looking over to Hiro. "You okay, Hiro?"

"Hiro is distracted," Baymax looks up and Hiro snaps out of it.

"Sorry. Just thinking about Hana. I just hope...she has a nice time, you know?"

Wasabi and Fred smile at each other before looking at him. "Relax. Hana's in good hands...mostly."

"Yeah, and she'll be safe with Mini-Max! ...Well, she doesn't know that..."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

The girls minus GoGo stare in awe at all the appetizers laid out before them. Hana had never seen so much food Aunt Cass has made in a long time...she must've been waiting years to make all of these meals. Thank god it's nothing like that salami berry bowl...

"Have some of these first. Other dishes are on the way too!"

"Wow, a whole buffet," Honey Lemon murmurs, snapping a picture.

"Go ahead and have some, girls."

Karmi and Megan take a bite in unison, their minds snapping at the taste in their mouths. "Excuse me, Aunt Cass?" Karmi raises a hand.

"Yes Karmi?"

"I will gladly do anything if you just give me three meals a day."

Hana snickers as she takes a bite out of her egg roll. "I'll watch the café for you if you pick me," Megan says with a straight face.

"No way, I offered first!"

Cass chuckles at the two teenagers, GoGo giving a light smile. Both of them had never tried anything like this, and they hoped that Aunt Cass would make more for them in the future. The woman watches Megan scarf down her plate of appetizers.

Later, the girls lay down on the floor, rubbing their full stomachs, even Karmi has one. "I'm so...full..." Megan closes her eyes. "I'm stuffed. It was so delicious I couldn't stop myself..."

"Your aunt can really cook, Hana," Karmi lightly licks her lips.

"I haven't had a meal like that since I moved out," GoGo smirks, adjusting her hair.

"She loves cooking...though, if she ever offers you any of her own creations, _say no_." Hana sits up, giving all of them serious looks. "Seriously, say no!"

"Oh, speaking of! Aunt Cass!" Honey Lemon shouts towards the staircase. "Can you take a picture of us in our pajamas?!"

"Great idea!"

She reaches the top of the stairs a few seconds later, snapping photos of all of them. "How'd it come out?! Let me see," Honey Lemon peeks over her shoulder as Hana smiles, smoothing the sheets on the floor. They're the softest sheets that Aunt Cass has, to make sure that it's enough for them to not feel the hard floor.

And then she remembers a certain friend's sleeping habits...

Hana looks around in a panic before seeing GoGo holding up a box of sound-proof headphones. She sighs in relief at the sight of them. If Honey Lemon's too loud tonight, she wouldn't have gotten any sleep...

Mochi crawls up to Hana, mewing. "You must be Mochi!" Megan grabs him and he mews again.

"He looks familiar..." Karmi stares at the cat, and not because she's seen him around the café.

"He's Slow Clap Cat~!" Honey Lemon holds up her phone, showing the video. "And he's in a video with Hana!"

"Why?!" Hana sits on top of the makeshift bed.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's already famous," Karmi comments, eyeing Hiro's side of the room. "So this is your brother's side of the room..."

"Yeah. I only use it whenever I'm sick or when I have nightmares..." Hana rubs the back of her neck, Megan looking at the violin near the girl's desk. Then both girls notice the unused part of the bedroom, stopping short. Tadashi's bed is the same as ever...untouched and empty.

"...That's where Tadashi slept...isn't it?" Karmi asks slowly.

"...Yeah," Hana walks over and closes it off with the changing screen.

"Who's Tadashi?" Megan questions carefully. By the sudden silence, he seems like an important person...

Hana inhales slowly, walking over to her desk. She picks something up and turns around, showing a family photo of the twins and the college student who died too soon... "He was...is...my older brother. But he was in a fire and he...died."

"Oh..." Megan's eyes turn soft, then they widen as she realizes that she might've gone too far. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," Hana murmurs as Honey Lemon and GoGo glance to each other sadly. "It's because of him that I am who I am today...and the motivation I have to be a good sister to Hiro." She takes hold of her stuffed bunny Hoppy. "He was always there for me, even when I pushed him away...he just kept pushing back," She smiles weakly. "You know, he and Hiro got me Hoppy when we turned five. It might be old and battered now, but...it's one of the few things that I personally have to remember him. All the tears and missing stuffing all hold a memory of him..."

Mochi mews, crawling into her lap, causing her chuckle. "And sometimes Mochi too! He's actually probably the reason for half these tears!"

"You don't mind them?" Megan raises a brow. "If I had a cat, I'd be mad if he did that to my stuffed animals..."

"Sometimes the memory of how it happened makes me mad," Hana shrugs lightly. "But I'd also like to think that one of these days, Tadashi would want me to fix it. Maybe someday when I get the money, but whoever tries to make me get rid of it will lose a body part."

"Woman up, girl genius," GoGo smirks, holding up her hand. Hana high-fives her.

"Hmm, let's braid your hair, Hana! It'll take your mind off it," Honey Lemon suggests, GoGo recoiling back.

"Count me out."

"Oh come on, GoGo! You might like it!"

"I already don't."

Hana shakes her head in amusement as Karmi and Megan take out the pigtails. "You should really start using more conditioner. I don't get how you keep it so messy like that."

"It's just in our genes, I guess," Hana shrugs, brushing a stray bang away. Well, Tadashi's was always more neater, but she didn't really care.

"GoGo, you and Karmi do one side, and Megan and I will do the other!"

"I regret this already," GoGo mutters as Karmi attempts to at least straighten the hair.

* * *

"Done!"

Hana sits in front of the mirror, blinking. Her hair is now in two French braids that reach her waist. Honey Lemon takes a photo. "You look like Anna from Frozen!"

"Huh. Good point," Megan eyes the brown highlights in Hana's hair.

"Or maybe Evil Elsa."

"And since when was I the ice queen?" Hana smirks at Karmi's statement. "That might've been the old me, but not the new me. Honestly, I was gunning for GoGo to be Elsa."

"Wha-hey," GoGo lightly smacks her arm. "I feel things...sometimes."

"Ah," Hana giggles in fake pain. Honey Lemon claps as she gets an idea.

"Make-up next after we braid each other's hair! And then a sticker party!"

"Nope, I'm out," GoGo ducks out of the bathroom. "I helped Hana already, and I don't have the hair for it."

"Aw," Honey Lemon pouts, staring at Karmi, who backs away slightly, sighing in defeat. Neither Megan or GoGo have long hair unlike Honey Lemon, Hana, and herself...

* * *

As Baymax is flying around the city, Fred contacts Mini-Max. "Little buddy, what's happening back there?"

"The females are currently playing with cosmetics!"

"GoGo's gonna hate that," Hiro chuckles at the thought.

"Noodle Burger Boy is currently in Night Market Square," Baymax reports to the boys.

"Great," Wasabi deadpans at this.

"Of course it is! Another mark on our way back to being superheroes!" Fred jumps off a rooftop, spinning around and landing in the middle of Night Market Square. NBB is zapping cars and buildings, frightening the people around him.

"Crunchy style!"

"Noodle Burger Boy!"

He looks up to see Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax arriving. "Surrender! We know that Trina's the reason why Hana got shot at!"

"Howdy and hello, misters! I don't know what that means, but you better bring my sister's order! And she wants your twin sister!"

"No way am I giving you Lady Electrica," Hiro denies immediately. "Why would I?" Even if he was brainwashed into doing so, Hana's not available to deal with this.

"Because if you don't, I'll turn him into Noodle fries!" He points at Wasabi, who jumps forward to slice at him. NBB jumps out of the way, sliding to a stop. Fred runs up and breathes fire, and the robot jumps past him, the fire hitting a street pole. It melts away, falling towards a woman and her baby. Hiro holds out his hand, his gloves activating. He captures the pole in his hand.

* * *

GoGo is very annoyed as she has purple eyeshadow, like the dyed part of her hair, and pink lips. Honey Lemon is trying various shades on Hana, who doesn't look too pleased either.

"I'm 14, Honey Lemon, not 24."

"But you'd look better every day with these on!" She pouts a little.

"I don't really mind it," Megan eyes herself as she has light blue eyeshadow and blue lipstick with some glitter. "At least it's washable."

"Let me worry about how I look to the public. Most people notice me from the news rather than how I look anyway!"

"You still get people recognizing you?" Karmi turns to her in shock while exploring Hana's things.

"Every day, all day..." Hana sighs slowly. "I'll try 'em, but I'm washing them off afterwards!"

"Yay!"

"Come to think of it...all fun stuff I've done is what I did with my friends for the first time. Throwing a sleepover...playing violin with an audience...and writing a comic book too. I've never done any of that stuff before or after high school."

"The best thing I've done was collaborate on that project with you and Hiro," Karmi smiles softly. "If I didn't treat him like a friend, I wouldn't be here right now..."

"I'm glad you are, Karmi," Honey Lemon smiles at her, stepping back from Hana. She has glittery red eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick with a slight blush on her face.

"I personally don't mind," GoGo says from the floor, looking at her phone.

"Hey, it's not the last time we're gonna hang out together," Megan smiles optimistically, laying down on her spot. "We haven't even done the fun stuff yet! There's so many things us girls can do without the guys!"

* * *

Speaking of, Wasabi lands on the street, looking up at NBB. He jumps around as Fred continues breathing fire at him.

"Are you certain that this method of apprehending Noodle Burger Boy is sufficient without GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Hana?"

"Yes!" All the boys answer in unison.

"We can't bother them on their sleepover," Hiro shakes his head, noticing a metal billboard above his head.

"Hee hee! Hee hee! Hee hee!"

He holds up his hands and tries with all of his might to capture it in his hands. "Guys, distract him!"

NBB fires his laser eyes, hitting a car as Fred and Wasabi run around to avoid him. Wasabi slides forward, trying to slice at him, but the robot jumps over him like it was nothing. Fred jumps up and fires, the robot leaping on top of a car.

"I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger! Cause Noodle Burgers are really swell, yeah! If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger, cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell~ Ding dong!"

While he's dancing around to avoid Fred and Wasabi's attacks, Hiro finally manages to get the metal off. "Honestly, the song is getting a little old," Fred comments to Wasabi.

"I don't know, it's kind of catchy," Wasabi shrugs, two lasers at their feet knocking them down. They look to see NBB approaching...and then Baymax flies in, capturing NBB on the billboard and wrapping NBB in it like carpet.

"Alright Baymax!"

"Nice one," Hiro smiles at him. NBB slices the metal off in half, breaking himself free and getting away.

"I will get my order! Toodle-oo!" He holds out his hand, a trolley passing by. He takes hold of the back, leaving the area.

"Okay, that's gotta be one of the coolest escapes ever," Fred stares to where the robot left.

Hiro and Baymax peek through the window of the bedroom to see all five girls sleeping peacefully...well, with the sound-proof headphones, that is. He smiles as he sees Hana sleeping with a happy look on her face. Looks like he didn't need to worry after all.

He hopes that she can sense him, or else he might get Megan or Karmi if he knocks. Luckily, Hana slowly opens her eyes, noticing her brother waving. She immediately gets onto her feet and opens the window, peeking out to confront him.

"Mini-Max? Really?"

"Wait, how'd you-?!"

"Karmi wanted to meet him and when I reprogrammed Skymax to call for him in secret, he appeared at the front door..."

"Neither of them figured it out, did they?"

"What, that we're part of Big Hero 7?" Hana looks over her shoulder. Karmi has her hair in a single braid cascading over her shoulder while Megan has her hair out of the ponytail, reaching her shoulders. "Of course not. I got Mini-Max out of his uniform before they could notice. After some karaoke, making cupcakes, and a movie, we tired out. And don't worry, he didn't say anything that would give it away. But you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning. You're lucky Aunt Cass didn't notice your little decoy either."

He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry...it was Fred's idea."

"That you agreed to."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Nothing happened! Wish I could've seen everyone sing, though."

She holds up her phone with a grin, meaning that she secretly took video. "Just...go around. You know what to do." Hana sighs, closing the window gently. She turns around and is met face to face with Karmi, causing her to yelp. Megan is up as well. A big grin is on Karmi's face.

"Caught you red-handed, Hana."

"I-It's not what you think, Karmi," Hana sweats nervously, waving her hands. "I swear!" She couldn't believe what was going on. That conversation was seen by Karmi and Megan...how was she going to explain this to the boys later?

Honey Lemon and GoGo have since gotten up as well, sweating a little. "Really. We have a perfect explanation for it, girls."

"Hana...I can't believe...that you know Captain Cutie!"

"Hmm..." Megan rubs her chin, pulling out her notebook. "That conversation took a while...Are you in a secret relationship with Captain Cutie?"

_What._

_The._

_Frick._

Hana is too shocked to even respond to that. Honey Lemon and GoGo see her face, deciding that it's time to step in...but what were they supposed to say? If they replied no, they'd bring what they just saw right back at their faces.

"Um..."

"Uh..."

"You are!?" Karmi squeals a bit. She's not even angry about it. If her friend found love with someone she knew that she'd never be able to date, then she was happy for Hana. The messy-haired girl grips her hair in her hands.

_OH MY GOD._

"Quick, tell us everything you know!" Megan pulls out a pencil, excitedly writing questions.

"W-Wha, I-I-"

"Girls!" Aunt Cass comes back with the smoothies, the girl sighing in absolute relief. Just the thought of explaining this to her brother was gonna make her go back to bulimia nervosa... "I heard you talking, so I thought I'd make you smoothies!"

"And...Hiro's still asleep?"

"Sleep and sound," Aunt Cass hands them the drinks, walking down the stairs. "Don't mind me if I come in every now and then!"

"Oh lord," Hana facepalms at this. She's mostly glad that they didn't seem to hear what she and her brother said to each other...

* * *

The next morning, after a delicious breakfast made by Aunt Cass, it's time for the girls to go. To Hana's relief, neither of her friends asked further about Captain Cutie, aka her own brother...probably because Aunt Cass would've freaked and asked a million questions a minute. She has a feeling that she'll never escape this, though...

"Bye guys," Hana waves as she watches Honey Lemon and GoGo walk out the door.

"Bye Hana! See you later for lunch!"

"See ya, girl genius."

"I had a great time," Megan smiles as she stands next to the girl. "Oh, and if you ever wanna tell me about your secret boyfriend, I'll be waiting."

Hana groans slightly as she watches Megan walk down the steps, waving to her. Karmi leaves without saying a word apparently.

"Oh, and Hana?" Karmi looks over her shoulder as she's about to leave. "I just wanna say that I totally ship it!"

Hana swallows in her vomit, waving bye to the girl and closing the door. Thank god that it's over...

"Hana, you appear to be nauseous. I will offer you some water," Baymax waddles away to go get some as the girl kneels on the stairs, gagging. She is only glad that Hiro is still asleep on the couch.

"Let me just say this, I'm this close to telling people that we're RELATED!" She slightly slams the bannister with her fist.


	54. Apologies

**Angel: Hello everyone. I figured to do this chapter for just Hana's sake (and you'll see what I mean). Though, I had almost no inspiration for this one, and it was really hard to get this done because I didn't want to just dive right into what's gonna happen which is why it's not as long as I expected it to be^^' Not to mention it was the holidays recently, but I did it, and I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas or whatever you celebrated XD**

**Oh, and if you have some ideas for original stuff I should do for this story, please let me know, I'd love to hear them!**

It's closing time at the Lucky Cat as Aunt Cass says goodbye to the last customers. The only people left are her, Hiro, and Hana, the girl wearing a pink apron around her. They decided to help her out today, including the robot himself. Eventually though, Baymax needed to charge upstairs, because his speech was changing and not to mention he swirled frosting on someone's hair, thinking it was a cupcake...

"Today was fun!" Aunt Cass smiles, hugging the twins from behind as they were sweeping.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I helped out in the cafe," Hiro smiles at them.

"And sometimes the benefits are nothing to complain about," Hana holds up a cookie, taking a bite. "Whenever I'm on my cheat day, that is."

"We had a great turnout! And the tip jar is completely full all thanks to Hana!"

"Something I'm gonna regret," Hana deadpans while sweating a bit. Of course, the only reason why the tip jar is full is because people got wind that the girl was working in the café today...she likes bringing in business, but it's for the wrong reason. Aunt Cass smiles warmly at her.

"I'll handle dishes tonight. You two can clean the tables, close all the displays, and count the register for me."

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" They tell her in unison as she leaves for the kitchen.

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" Hiro asks her casually as he cleans a table with a rag. Hana pulls out the key to lock the display cases.

"Ahh, tomorrow morning..." She rubs her chin. "Nope, I'm all free, but I have a martial arts class at 2."

"The guys just wanted to know if you could make it to breakfast. Karmi's gonna be there too."

"Ooo," Hana teases him and he glares at her, scratching his cheek. She laughs at his expression. "If she'll be there, then I'm definitely joining. Hopefully you can keep the fighting to a minimum."

"We're friends now, remember?" He crosses his arms. "We don't fight, we...disagree on certain things on rare occurrences."

"Yeah, okay," She chuckles, locking the displays. "Last time you said that, you two argued about who I get along with better."

"It was a...interesting conversation." He looks away in embarrassment. Honey Lemon had pointed out that Hana seemed to hang around both her brother and her close friend at an equal amount of time, which started a...spat between the two, bragging about how the girl liked each other more. Personally, she didn't care, because it might seem like they were back to their old roots, but their fights always got light-hearted instead of their rivalry arguments. She was just glad that they're not at each other's throats anymore.

"No one says it like that," Hana shakes her head at him, getting flicked in the head in response. She just laughs as Hiro leaves her to go finish cleaning tables, his face all scrunched up so that she doesn't see him blush.

* * *

The next morning, they meet up at Joe's. Karmi eats a piece of scrambled egg. "Umm...are you okay, Hana?" Wasabi asks suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She raises a brow, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well...you haven't been in here ever since...you know," Honey Lemon frowns at her and the girl slowly puts down her cup, biting her lip. Ever since she saw Vivian and Teddy in here, she hadn't stepped foot in the diner. And she knew exactly why they've tried to avoid coming back. Just last night, Hiro tried to convince Hana to go somewhere else, but she insisted on coming here. It's been a while since she's had their pancakes.

"...I'll admit that it's a bit weird, but I have my friends here, so...I'm okay," She smiles weakly.

"What kind of people are these guys, anyway?" Karmi scrunches up her nose in distaste.

"Vivian Walsh was a cheerleader, and her boyfriend Teddy was a football player," Hana takes a sip of her smoothie. "They're both seniors now, but they kept skipping classes a lot and missing assignments, so they've been held back for the past year or so. Both of them got suspended for what happened to me in high school...they only got off light because Vivian's dad is a councilman." She closes her eyes. "I haven't heard or seen from them since."

"Well if they decide to show their faces to you again, we'll be right behind you, Hana," GoGo narrows her eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Friends help each other out."

"To the power of friendship!"

"Thanks," She smiles gratefully and as they continue to eat, she couldn't help but wonder why it all happened in the first place...it was a chain reaction: If she hadn't gotten bullied, she wouldn't have had a rocky relationship with her family, and she wouldn't have done the binge eating and drug buying...though Tadashi was something the girl couldn't place anyone but Callaghan for blame. Maybe Vivian had gone through something just as traumatic and decided to lash out...

* * *

Later on after school, they decide to do a patrol. GoGo speeds on the streets, Hiro flies on Baymax near his sister, and Wasabi drives the others in his car.

"Hana," Baymax turns to her and she blinks rapidly. "You appear to be distracted."

"You okay?" Hiro raises a brow at her.

"It's just..." She sighs, tugging at her pigtails. "Something about Vivian...why she tormented me...I can't think of a good reason why she targeted me of all people. And for every single villain in our 'phases' besides Hardlight, we figured out why they did what they did. Obake because of the damage to his mind in that incident with Granville...Di because she wanted to cure Liv...this is a huge part of my past, and I've never been able to piece it all together."

"You're right..." Hiro murmurs, looking away. "But does it really matter? She's stopped going after you, and they're not inviting either of them back at the school for the next semester. She can't go to prom, participate in cheerleading, and her top college choice isn't accepting her."

"It does because I need to know, Hiro," Hana stares at him and he sees her softened eyes. "I don't feel bad for her, I'll say that much. But I need closure."

"...Are you sure you want that?" Honey Lemon asks slowly into their commlinks.

"Yes...but I need to do it in a way that I won't have to speak to her. I'm not ready to see her again face-to-face."

"Maybe the help knows," Fred adds in. "They're always gossiping within the house, they know _everything." _

"Nope. They all quit a few weeks ago," Hana shakes her head.

"Uh, guys? Help!"

Wasabi looks at Supersonic Sue speeding around his car, sweating a little. "That's some dingy you've got there, choppy," She teases, hands on her hips.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Honey Lemon assures Hana and they all rush over to help.

* * *

The door to the Lucky Cat opens, the two twins dragging a low-battery Baymax through the door. Cass looks up at them from the counter.

"Hiro, Hana! How was school?"

"I will scan now!" Baymax exclaims, placing a hand on the top of Hana's head. "Nice kitty."

"Oh, you know...stuff," Hiro smiles nervously as the robot spins one of Hana's pigtails like it's a nunchuck.

"This and that," Hana replies, Baymax smacking the hair into Hiro's face, to his annoyance. The girl giggles at his expression. The door knocks and Hana lightly looks over her shoulder, but she can't see who it is since Baymax is so big. "I'll get it, you take him upstairs to charge."

"Okay buddy, let's go," Hiro starts pulling him gently towards the stairs.

"Kitty go bye bye now."

"I'm not a kitty," Hana smiles in amusement, turning around and freezing in place. Cass senses her silence and looks up, her mouth opening in shock. Standing in front of the closed door is a man in a sleek business suit, with hair starting to disappear. He has a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses over his face as he stares at the two sympathetically. He looks to be alone...but she wasn't sure if that was a trick or not.

The girl gulps, glancing at Aunt Cass, who steps up to the door and opens it, albeit slowly.

"Ms. Cass...Ms. Hana," He greets awkwardly.

"Mr. Walsh," Cass says slowly. "The last time I saw you was when we were in the principal's office..." She crosses her arms. "Regarding what your daughter did to my niece."

"Yes, well..." He clears his throat. "May I come in, please? I must explain myself, and my daughter. I've left her at home to think about her actions."

Hiro comes back down the stairs and sees the man, slowly coming to a stop. He grips the railing at the sight of the man, but joins the two, giving secret glances at his sister. She keeps a stoic face while Cass is holding the doorknob very tightly.

"...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear you out," Cass looks towards her niece. "Would it?"

"He can come in," Hana replies cautiously.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just let me or Hiro know, okay?" Aunt Cass whispers to her. "The second you say so, you can leave to your room." Cass secretly hands Hana her antidepressants, in case she needs them.

"I can handle this," She glares slightly to the man, who meekly steps inside. It'd take an idiot to not notice the tension suddenly brought in with this visit. Mr. Walsh takes a seat at a table, and he grows a little bit nervous when Cass shuts the blinds over the windows.

"I was just closing up for the night. Would you like something to drink?" Cass explains quickly, hoping to get this over with.

"Uh, just a coffee, if it's not too much trouble."

"Right away."

Cass goes for the counter to get the coffee pot, and he watches as the twins sit at the table across from him, staying silent for the time being. Hana had wanted closure, but never did she think that her father himself would visit out of his own accord. Hiro glances between the man and his sister, unsure if this was going to end up badly or not...

"So..." Cass places down the coffee cup in front of him, standing between the twins. "Why exactly did you come here tonight, Mr. Walsh?"

"I...need to explain to you all why my daughter had acted the way she did," He coughs awkwardly, adjusting his tie.

"This has been a very tough time for everyone. And I think the damage has been done enough," Aunt Cass says thinly.

"I understand how much it's affected all of us, but...please," He gives them a pleading look and Aunt Cass sighs slowly, nodding. "She wasn't exactly the best daughter in the world...but she got worse a few years back. You see...when she was 13, she lost her mother. She grew distant, cold, and ignored me. And she was always getting into trouble, using me to bail her out. Nancy and I met while we were just starting out in our careers. With her being in the same department as I am, our paths were bound to cross. One day, while in the lunch room, she came in to work on her proposal for changing the buses from regular fuel to being electric powered. I could tell it wasn't working out for her, so I helped her. We grew closer over the next few months and the next thing we knew, we were married with a beautiful daughter. We were two peas in a pod. She was loving, sensitive, caring, and protective, and I loved her smile. She was, and still is, the love of my life. But when she got diagnosed with lung cancer...it was like everything was put on hold. I spent 18 hours...holding my wife's hand, trying to explain to my daughter that her mother was dying right in front of her. And then when she passed...I was left to raise Vivian all alone. I got so wrapped up with my work that I just spoiled her rotten. I was barely home, I gave her everything she wanted because Nancy wasn't there anymore. And...I wasn't there for her."

The three stay silent at the whole story, glancing to each other sadly. They knew what it was like...to lose someone close in the family...twice, actually. Once with the twins' parents, and then the other with Tadashi...

What would he do with this type of situation? What would he want _them _to do? They never heard anything so sad before...about how that can affect someone so badly that she took it out on an innocent person.

"And because of all that...she took it out on others to cope...people like you. She thought that you had it much easier than her...and wanted to ruin it for you. So that you can feel like how she felt when she lost Nancy, and roped Teddy into it. Threatened to break up with him if he didn't do what she said. Even told her friends that she'd cut all of them from the cheerleading squad. Since she was so...popular, they blindly followed her command. At first, I didn't believe all the accusations from you, especially since you were so young. I thought you were just making it all up. But now that it's been years...I'm not sure what we can do to make it up to you all. I was too busy with my work and I should've reached out to her, to all of you. I'm so sorry to what happened to you, Hana. I wish I could've just said to the principal right then and there that it's not her fault...she loved her mother. I want you to know that."

"...Mr. Walsh? Did you ever speak to Vivian's friends? Get the full story? Anything ever stick out from your daughter?" Hana asks, her voice slowly filling with venom.

"Well..." He clears his throat awkwardly. "Not exactly..."

"So you just assumed that I deserved what happened to me without even talking to anyone about it?" She narrows her eyes, gripping the medicine bottle in her hand so tight her knuckles slightly turn white.

"Vivian keeps her school life private-"

"To me, there was no reason! Because neither of you ever made that clear! You thought I was just some dumb kid making up lies and so you treated me as such," She spits out, her family saying nothing. Hiro glances between her and the man, sensing every bit of tension in the room.

"I understand your anger, but you're supposed to treat adults with respect-"

"You deserve as much _respect_ as I'm giving you," She grits her teeth. "Your daughter made my life a living nightmare because of something that I wasn't even aware of when I was young. I was only 9! A kid! My entire life molded, and built, and destroyed, by someone who hated my guts for her 'outlet.' Can you imagine what that does to someone? Can you imagine what that does to my family?!" She gestures to Hiro and Aunt Cass, who holds her shoulders from behind. "To my own friends?"

"Well, that's a bit unfair-"

"Unfair?" Aunt Cass speaks this time. "I would expect that after years of your wife's death, you'd be able to right this wrong. Unfair is what my niece had to go through all because your daughter decided to go down that path on your watch."

"I-I thought..."

"People are supposed to judge others on their actions alone. Not their age. I can understand your daughter's situation...because I've been there," She looks up at Hiro, "But I can't forgive her. And I'm not sure I ever will."

"...I see." He nods towards her, standing up after a few seconds. A hand is offered to the three, but they don't respond, simply staring at him. "Have a nice night."

And with that, he leaves, Aunt Cass rubbing the girl's shoulders in comfort. "You alright, sis?" Hiro asks gently a few feet away.

"I..." She sighs, rubbing a hand down her face. She doesn't know how to feel right now...losing someone that they love can change a lot, but not where one should have to bully someone to stomach it...that's not an excuse to torment someone the way that Vivian did. The way that she dealt with the grief.

It _shouldn't _be an excuse.

Hana turns around to stare at Hiro, who looks at her in concern. He sends a quick look to Aunt Cass, who releases the girl. She runs right up to him, tears in her eyes as she jumps forward, pulling him into a tight hug. Hiro wraps an arm around her back, patting the back of her head as he closes his eyes. She was still so young...she might be 14, but she's _his _little sister. The girl doesn't deserve to go through this...

Aunt Cass steps up to the two, bringing them close as she hugs them. The embrace calms her down a little bit as she sniffles.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate?" The woman asks gently, holding onto Hana's shoulders to look her in the eye. She nods slowly, wiping her nose. Aunt Cass gives her one last hug before heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you need anything else?" Hiro keeps his grip on her and she shakes her head.

"No...thank you, Hiro."

"No problem, Hana..."

* * *

After Hiro made some calls, the others came in to see her, to check and make sure she was okay. "I can't believe he came in to see you," Honey Lemon rubs Hana's back. "That couldn't have been easy."

"Imagine the look on my face when I saw him myself," Hana scoffs, still a bit in shock over the whole encounter. "That was the last thing I expected to happen tonight..." She plants herself on Hiro's bed in exhaustion, looking up at the ceiling. She lets out a small sigh, her bangs lightly moving away from her face. Her right hand holds up the same phone Aunt Cass bought her, but that she doesn't use it anymore on account of all those awful text messages they sent her through it...

"Hana, I sense that you are frustrated," Baymax waddles up to her, holding out his arms. "Would you like a hug?"

She hums slightly, holding up a hand. "In a minute, Baymax, but thank you for the offer."

Mochi arrives, jumping onto the bed and then resting himself over her stomach.

"What'd he say?" Fred asks curiously, sliding Hiro's chair over to her. "That is, if you wanna say it."

"He told us about his wife...and how she died before I met Vivian back in high school. Long story short, it all went downhill from there...she used to be a nice girl before that event in her life. But seeing someone you love die in front of you...watching them slowly fade away out of existence at only 13...how can you ever move on from it?" Hana smiles weakly, holding her head. "I wanted to know why she did it, but why'd he have to go and say that part?"

"Yeah...I almost wish that we didn't find out," Wasabi says gravely. The girl was only a year younger than the twins when she lost her mother. Just like with Hiro and Hana, she has to grow up without anyone to guide her...in a way, she was just like them. No one to immediately turn to for advice...no one to look out for her...no one to comfort her about her mother's passing. She has to go through this funk without Nancy, get into college without her...

Live a life without her.

"You almost never find out why bullies bully..." GoGo crosses her arms, shaking her head. "And when victims do hear it for themselves...it's never that..."

"Heavy..." Hiro finishes for her.

"...Are you going to confront her?" Karmi asks quietly and Hana sits up, hugging a leg to her chest.

"No. I think I've been through enough with that part of my life. Seeing her once...pretty much summed up how much I wanna see her again," She drags a hand across her face tiredly. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. Besides, I don't think Aunt Cass wants to see her father again. She seemed really mad just by him being in the café."

"...Did it do any good?" Megan questions, sitting on the foot of the bed, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah...are you gonna be okay?" Mikey asks hesitantly.

Hana bites her lip, finally able to push back all of those horrible memories from her mind. "Yeah...I can finally move on and continue with my Prevent All Bullies cause, our comic book," She sends Karmi a small smile. "And play violin."

She clears her throat, looking at all of them. "I just wanna say...thank you, everyone. For helping me get through this. I've been through a lot...but then I remember I have all of you guys. With all of your support, your care, and your concern...is why I can be strong on certain situations. And...if I wasn't recovering so well, I wouldn't be able to live my life, be with my family, and hang out with everyone I love."

And of course, continue to be a superhero, but she can't really say that in front of her other friends.

"Which in your eyes, is everyone but Krei," Hiro smirks a little.

"But it's nothing, Hana," Honey Lemon smiles at her. "You're our friend, and we support each other."

"We're lucky to depend on someone like you," Megan winks at the girl.

She chuckles and nods towards Baymax. "I think I'd like that hug now."

Hana jumps off the bed and steps forward, hugging the robot. The others join in and he wraps his big white arms around all of them.

She can safely say that she has closure. And that she was glad to have friends like them to comfort her in her time of need.


	55. Shipping Wars

**Angel: The new episode does premiere this week on Disney XD, but I don't have that channel available on any other TV in my house, so I have to wait until it drops online...if it's even going to before next week. Next week is when they're going to air the new episode on Disney Channel...at 7:40 in the morning. By the way, judging by the title, you can probably already tell what this chapter is going to be about. Let me just say that the ships mentioned are only for you guys to enjoy, and not because I personally ship them or because I'd put any of them in a future episode (because I'm not XD). I'm just throwing them around for the sake of the premise, so whichever ship you think is best, you're allowed to say why in the reviews. But if you're not comfortable with any of them, then you don't have to keep reading.**

The twins are annoyed.

Very, _very _annoyed.

Not because of Fred's tendencies. Not because of Wasabi's cleanliness. Not because Honey Lemon painted them while they were having dinner. Not because of GoGo's sarcasm. And not even because of Baymax stating facts about puberty. All of this has to do with...

A certain ship.

It's not that they think it's terrible...actually, it is pretty terrible. It's just that this ship has to deal with their superhero identities. And normally, they wouldn't care since Hiro's not into fanfiction like their friend Karmi is.

Which is something they _would _say if it wasn't the fact that this ship is Electricutie: AKA, Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica from Big Hero 7. Obviously, they hate it because it's two-fold: they're still siblings after the fact and because it's nauseating to even picture anything to do with the ship.

However...on a day like this...it's especially hard to avoid the subject.

Everyone is gathered around Karmi's computer in the Lucky Cat, the brunette's fingers crossed. Hana bites her lip nervously as the two girls are about to finally release their comic about Big Hero 7. At first, they were both skeptical since this all started with a mere fanfic. But given the amount of attention that the 'love triangle' between Captain Cutie, Lady Electrica, and Karmi herself has brought...well, how could Hana show disgust in front of everyone else and for it not to be suspicious? She's mostly happy for her friend and what they've accomplished together (thankfully no one bringing in the connection between her and Big Hero 7), but the back of her mind is still telling her that it was a bad idea. She's supposed to know little to nothing about the team, and here she was, helping a fellow Big Hero 7 fan write a comic about the said team.

She blames Fred for this, as it was his suggestion in the first place. And also Honey Lemon since she ships the most-stupid and disgusting ship that Hana could ever imagine. She'd place blame on Wasabi and GoGo if they didn't tease the twins for it just for fun. And Baymax...she could say for sure that he has no opinion over this, since he's not well-knowledge on the subject.

"Alright...this is it," Karmi takes a deep breath, looking up at Hana. "Thanks for sticking with me through the whole thing, Hana."

"No problem. Anything for a friend," Hana smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just hope people like all the changes I made by teasing Electricutie at the end!"

She cringes, removing her hand which Karmi thankfully doesn't see as off. Hiro coughs into his fist, adjusting his hoodie awkwardly. The subject was still sore to bring up because it makes them uncomfortable at times...

They still didn't understand why Karmi of all people would ship Captain Cutie with someone else, given how she herself is shipped with the superhero (something that Hiro is still embarrassed by at times). If anything, Hana thought that she'd be against the whole idea, but instead, she had suggested the...couple. And Hana had relented at ONE tease only. Not as something canon, which would really disgust her and her brother.

"And...publish," Karmi presses enter, sending the comic to Comictoon (A/N: I was gonna use Webtoon, but I don't think it'd go by the same name in this universe).

"Now we just have to wait for people to respond!" Honey Lemon exclaims eagerly. "I think you guys have a great shot at getting a lot of readers!"

"Why wouldn't they? It has superheroes, action, suspense, and Electricutie romance hinted at!"

Hiro pinches his nose, shaking his head.

"I can't wait to see all the comments we get later," Karmi clasps her hands, bouncing up and down her seat a little.

"Well it wasn't terrible," GoGo smirks a little, crossing her arms.

"And it's great for a first chapter," Wasabi smiles at the two.

"Yeah! And if it doesn't work out, we'll be there to support you," Megan winks at them.

"And maybe with some ice cream," Mikey grins playfully.

"Friends and family can offer support when patients are showing signs of sadness," Baymax tilts his head.

"Thanks guys," Hana says gratefully, reaching out and closing Karmi's laptop. "Well, no use waiting around. Let's have some lunch."

"Psst," Hiro whispers to her and gives her a brief glance.

_After lunch, we need to talk._

Hana nods in understanding.

* * *

After the others have left with Karmi's promise to contact Hana later, the twins are eating dinner together, with Aunt Cass doing some last-minute closing duties in the café.

"Okay, sooo..." Hiro looks at his laptop, which has a lot of two-by-two column sections on pages. Hana takes a bite out of her fish. "Which one should we start with?"

"Are we really doing this?" She asks skeptically, raising a brow.

"What other choice do we have?" He bites his lip, running a hand through his messy locks. "The hated ship we won't speak about is still popular, so we have to come up with a new popular one that'll drive attention away from the superhero me love triangle."

This type of stuff they tend to stay away from, but in this case, Hiro has to at least try.

She sighs lightly. She would like to walk around the city without hearing at least one declaration over what ship is better...

"Alright...Umm, Fred..."

"Ahh," Hiro clicks his teeth. "Fredana. And Flame Electric."

Hana takes a moment to think about it, shaking her head. "I can't get over the age difference," She admits to him.

"Me too, but staying away from that?" He smiles sheepishly. Age normally wasn't a factor in relationships, as he's learned from Karmi. After all, they're both 14 while she's only 2 years older...not that he's trying to add a pro to either of those.

"Normal-wise, I'm the youngest and he's a man child...he definitely is the youngest looking one after me..." Hana crosses her arms, leaning back in her seat and looking up towards the ceiling. "But we have different energy levels. He's all the way up here..." She holds up a hand above her head. "And I'm more in-between," She waves her right hand a little. "They just don't match up," She then separates her hands in front of her neck. "Not to mention that he's more laid-back than me, since I'm always doing something."

He nods slowly, writing all of this while she's speaking.

"While we're superheroes, he's obsessive with the team with making up songs and the comedic remarks. I'm too serious for Flame Jumper. But even if we factored in the age difference..." She shakes her head, scrunching up her nose in a way that tells him that she just can't see it. "I'm still always going to be significantly younger, and I don't think fans would like seeing that."

"You make good points..." Hiro rubs his chin in thought. "And he's like a second older brother."

Well, third, but who was counting? Either way, it just didn't seem like a good one in their opinion. Hana gets annoyed with his habits to the point that she wouldn't want to be surrounded in them by a ship. Everyone else gets annoyed with them, actually, but Hana can't deal with that on a ship basis.

"Now for Wasabi...Hasabi," Hiro grins a little at how ridiculous it sounds, typing in the name on the left column.

"What...?" Hana chuckles as it sounds like a cheap knock-off from actual wasabi. "He's definitely more different than Fred...Again, going back to age-"

"Not considering that~!" He reminds her and she sends him a look as Mochi mews, jumping onto her lap. He makes himself comfortable by placing his chin on his paws, closing his eyes. Hana starts petting him out of instinct.

"If people knew that he's 21, they'd probably call the police, and he can't last a second in jail," She snorts in amusement. He'd probably pass out just by experiencing it (plus, Chief Cruz would not go lenient on him). "He's the most grounded, but I feel like he'd be too much like Dashi. Not a bad thing, but it'd just be weird," She shudders a bit. "He's by the book and I'm just not that kind of person."

"Opposites attract..." Hiro shrugs slightly, still typing. "But you used to be easily frightened as him."

"On more of an insecure approach than him. He, on the other hand, will tell you that he's scared of something when it applies," She holds up a finger. "Plus he wouldn't be able to stand my messy tendencies at times. Just seeing my hair on a bad day would put him over the edge."

"Yeah...and he's more lawful," Hiro glances away, remembering how he was when he first met the twins.

"He _is _more braver as Chop Chop like me, but...yeah no, there's still the age gap. Electric Chop, ha ha," She snickers at the name.

"Choplectrica," Hiro suggests before laughing.

"That makes no sense," Hana laughs along with him, taking a sip of her soda. "Moving onto Honey Lemon...Hadoney, pfft. It's the opposite situation as Fred," She swirls around her straw in the cup while thinking. "We're more closer on energy levels than I am with him, though...we're too similar. She loves chemistry like how I love Physics. We both have passion for the arts, which were both secrets at first. We both fell in love around the same age. She's also really tall."

"Which she'll deny," Hiro smirks at the thought, both of them chuckling. "I thought it was a good thing to be similar to someone. I mean, that's why we're best friends."

"We're twins, that doesn't count," She rolls her eyes. "But on the other hand, would you like someone to be just like you?"

"True..."

"As Tall Girl, she doesn't let herself be fazed with the disadvantages of her chem balls at times. Like how I don't let my fears faze me, especially with recent stuff..."

Hiro winces at the memory of that talking teddy bear...as soon as they were sure that it was done talking, she burned it with GoGo's help, because it was just weird and unnatural for her to keep in her room. She wished that she recognized the voice, though...

"But we both also inspire the team in different ways that are just too similar for that to work. Not to mention that I'm straight..."

"And you two hug a lot," Hiro points out.

"That's not the point of this, but okay," She giggles at her brother.

"Electrigirl," He wiggles his eyebrows at her, and she shoves him a bit. He places a hand on his cheek, tapping it with a finger. "GoGo..."

"Hmm..." Hana tilts her head a little as she thinks about it. "If I was into girls, maybe. But she's like an older sister if anything."

"You both are fierce, with both identities," Hiro counts off. "You enjoy having fun like you did during the car chase. You're both blunt and while she doesn't do feelings, you did manage to break that by getting her to talk to Honey Lemon. You two give the team support, and have the same honor and values...Hanago."

She scoffs at him, lifting up her hand from Mochi's head. "That's true, but aside from her tough exterior, we're too similar while being superheroes! It's almost like with me and Honey Lemon outside of Big Hero 7. We both step in quickly to help others, and we both are strong people able to take care of ourselves in the battle field. Resourceful too."

"Lady Speed..." He smirks at how well that sounds. "That's an interesting name. Gonna put that as a maybe. Does...Does Baymax count?" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's rude if we don't include him," She gives her brother an incredulous look. "I mean...getting past the robot thing, we both care about people. I think that since he's only built for medical care, I care for others on a more emotional level. Not saying he couldn't pull it off, but I have helped others without him. He's naïve and child-like outside of his healthcare chip. He can have different personalities with his access port though, so he can technically have any personality..." She takes a breath, swinging her legs in thought.

"You're both awesome, though. In both lives," Hiro states while writing.

"Aww!" She beams at him, giving her brother a side hug. He just rolls his eyes with a tiny grin while still focused on the screen. "Superhero us...I mean, he's the reason why I'm the person I am today while being Lady Electrica. I don't electrocute people since that's our moral code. He guides me to help, not harm. Without him, I wouldn't be the superhero I am."

"But...?" Hiro gestures for her to go on.

"Yeah. Elephant in the room," She bites her lip. "Obvious one."

"Bet Fred would ship it," Her brother glances towards his phone nearby. "Bayana and then Lady Panda."

Hana snickers at the names. "I love how we're just coming up with ship names and yet I can't see myself with more than half the team."

"Ugh," Hiro facepalms himself, "Doing ships left and right is definitely more Karmi's thing."

"Yeah, but I pushed for her to put a possible relationship with someone else other than my own brother...which I can't tell her," Hana drags a hand down her face. "She said she'd consider it if I had some plausible evidence."

"Well..." He sighs deeply, "I don't think anyone is gonna back down in the shipping war between Karmutie and-"

"If you say it, I will murder you," Hana gives him a death glare. "And I wouldn't attend the funeral."

"Got it!" He exclaims in fear. "I guess we'll just have to get used to it."

"How?" Hana asks incredibly. They couldn't even mention it without throwing up.

"Welll..."

She could already tell that she was going to hate this.

* * *

And she was right.

Karmi is on Hana's computer screen, squealing excitedly towards the twins. "I can't believe you guys wanna know more about Electricutie!"

"Yeah...that was the idea..." Hiro bites his lip. They figured that if they could hear about how the ship got started with Karmi, that they'd be able to get used to it...

Though it was a strong stretch. One that they'll just have to hope for.

"Hana, we've gotten almost 500 comments already, and it's looking so great!" Karmi smiles at the girl, pulling up her phone and showing a bunch of people with comments praising the comic. "They love how we showed Lady Electrica planning to meet Captain Cutie from her own world at the end! I think if we briefly show her backstory, we could get a thousand!"

"That's great! Before we start, can you just excuse me for a second?" Hana stands up out of her seat, leaving for the bathroom.

"Yeah, I-I need to do something real quick," Hiro tilts the computer so that it's facing away from the window. Hiro grabs a trashcan and runs towards the window, leaning out and throwing up into the trashcan. Hana's doing the same thing into the toilet.

If they had to hear this, they at least want to get this gross-out fest out of the way.

Karmi tries to listen, confused on what they could be doing, but she can't hear either of them. Baymax waddles to a stop in front of her.

"Um, Baymax, are they okay?"

"I have been instructed to allow Hiro and Hana 'take a moment' whenever the ship is mentioned," He blinks at her. A few minutes later, Hana bursts open the door, seeing Hiro crawl back into the room. He slides the trashcan to Baymax, who tilts his head and picks it up. "I will return."

He starts to leave as Hana moves the screen back so that Karmi can see both of them. Her eyes go wide in slight alarm as she sees the shaggy hair and shallow breathing.

"What happened to you two?"

"Nothing!" Hana clears her throat, already feeling some bile. "Just...hurry up and tell us, please."

"Just a...bug that's going around," Hiro smiles weakly. "A-A bug that only affects fraternal twins."

"But I just talked to Megan and Mikey, and they're fine," Karmi raises a brow suspiciously.

"T-That's because they passed it onto us!" Hiro stammers, fixing his hair. "And they're really embarrassed about it, so don't ask around for answers!"

"Okay..." She decides to let it go, as by the look of the twins, it sounds believable. "Anyway, this is from my fanfic, but I think it'd go great in the comic too! Well, before...Callaghan...happened, Captain Cutie was looking for members to form a team that would be dedicated to saving San Fransokyo, in case it was dangerously in peril! He had only done small things such as saving cats from trees and helping the elderly! And then, one day, that's when his life changed forever..."

**Captain Cutie was sitting on a rooftop when a blue portal suddenly appeared behind him. He turned around and saw an orange boot step out. It hit the roof with a clack, and he watched in awe as Lady Electrica stepped out in front of him.**

"**...Whoa..." He murmured slowly as she looked around, before finally seeing him.**

"**Oh! It's you!" She engulfed him into a hug, and he was just confused. Who was this girl, and why was she randomly hugging him?**

"**Um, yeah...uh, who are you?"**

"**Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, pulling back and he already missed the warmth behind it. "I'm Lady Electrica! I'm your counterpart from another universe!"**

"**Wait, what?!"**

**Once he had gotten over his shock, he brought her to his secret lair for her to explain. **

"**You see, where I come from, my world has been destroyed...by Yokai," She closed her eyes. "So when I heard of a way to prevent it in another world, yours, I came straight over! It seems as if we're from parallel universes, but everything is the opposite."**

"**So...like genderbent?" He asked slowly and she nodded.**

"**Yes, exactly! But...well, and this is gonna sound stupid, but..." She rubbed her neck, blushing. "Another reason I came is because...well, I kinda...have a crush on you."**

**His eyes widened at the sudden declaration, sweating a little. He did admit that he felt something when she hugged him...but his feelings were for the same for another girl...Karmi. "Umm...I feel it too, but...I also like someone else the same way."**

"**Then I'll fight her for your love!"**

And that's how it all got started," Karmi smiles to the twins' horror. "Everyone loves dramatic confessions and love triangles!"

"...Yeah, I'm just gonna..." Hana runs down the steps. "Baymax, don't throw that out yet!"

"Wow, uhhh..." Hiro coughs awkwardly, sliding away from the computer. After hearing it, it still didn't make things better. "T-that's a...interesting way to put it."

"I know, it seems sudden, but why else would she look so much like him? I mean, as far as everyone else knows, they're not related since they always save the day and leave right after. A counterpart makes perfect sense!"

"Y-Yeah, but why would she wear orange? S-Shouldn't she be wearing purple?"

"True," Karmi rubs her chin. "But I just think it's a good contrast. They're total opposites, and yet they look so cute together. He always steps in to save her, and vice versa. And they seem to care a lot about each other. And they're co-leaders! How could I not ship them?"

"T-That..." He was about to tell her that's because they're related, but stops himself. Hana would kill him if he blurted that out, and if she asked how he knows that, he wouldn't be able to answer without giving their identities away. "W-Well...I...um..."

"Anyway, I hope it got your interest, but I think Hana could use some rest," Karmi smirks, thinking that Hana left out of excitement. "Night, Genius Boy."

He smiles weakly, waving as he watches her log off and he runs towards the bathroom.

That was something they'll certainly have nightmares about...


	56. The Villain Twins

**Angel: Yes, I've seen the latest Epithet Erased episodes, but I don't listen to the ending songs XD Would've answered that a while ago, but things have been crazy lately with the school year starting...**

**Also, the title of the chapter, I know. But I was thinking about how to change it, and nothing came to mind, so I just went with a different one, but still the same episode! Hiro and Hana the Villains just sounded like a mouthful to me.**

**And I didn't get to watch this episode until yesterday, because that's when it got released online XD So for the time being, episodes will be delayed by...I wanna say a day or two after they're broadcasted. I don't have Disney XD, so for the next few weeks, I have to wait until they're online to see them at firsthand. So if you have that channel, and if you watch a new episode, please don't spoil it for me since I have to wait another day or so after they air.**

It's a late night in San Fransokyo as a graphene blade is tossed into the air, blocked by one of GoGo's discs. She's wearing a black suit with blue accents, blue goggles over her face along with a ski mask. The villain catches it and swings towards GoGo, who slides back and tries to get a good hit, failing to do so. She jumps on GoGo, flipping backwards and landing near two other people in the same type outfits as hers, but one is in purple, and the other one is in orange. The three duck from another disc and GoGo catches it, surrounded by Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon.

"You three are going to jail!" GoGo grits her teeth, skating forward. The woman reveals herself as Momakase, blocking the weapon with her arms. She ducks from another disc and leaps, landing a few feet away. GoGo leaps into the air, but the thief just smirks, pulling out her blade. The purple assistant holds out his hand, blasting a sonic wave at GoGo.

"Speed Queen!" Honey Lemon looks behind her as she lands in a pile of trash. She faces the two partners and fires from her bazooka. The purple metal bands from the gloves separate and he fires another sonic wave, sending goop everywhere, including at Fred.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Flame Jumper!" Honey Lemon calls out after him.

Wasabi backs away towards the dumpster as he's facing Momakase. "Hello again, Wasabi," She pulls out her sword.

"Hey, the villain first-name basis thing, not actually comfortable with it," He tells her and she swings towards him with her sword in hand. She slices the dumpster in half. "Or that." He blocks her blows with his shield.

The two partners run off as Fred chases after them. "I never thought Momakase was a sidekick type," He jumps after the two. "So how did you two meet?"

He stops in front of a dead end and the orange assistant prepares an attack. He hears it and cringes, turning around, only to get blasted with an electric forcefield, but not enough to hurt him, of course. He breathes fire at the duo, but the purple assistant fires a sonic wave that stops the fire and hits Fred at the same time. The two run off.

"Cool weapons!" He calls out, giving them a thumbs up.

They're cornered by GoGo and Honey Lemon. GoGo speeds up towards them, but he fires a sonic wave that knocks GoGo off balance. Honey Lemon fires at the orange assistant, but she uses an electric forcefield that knocks the ball into the air and onto GoGo, trapping her in a bear goop.

"Great..." She mutters at this.

"Sorry GoGo!" Honey Lemon tells her. "This just isn't my day..."

"Uh, guys? Overmatched over here!" Wasabi shouts as he's trying his best to block Momakase's attacks. She throws her graphene blades, one of them shorting out the dagger. He uses the shield for the other one, and then is out of power. When Momakase approaches him, he yelps, slipping on a glass bottle and she pins him to the wall with her foot. She grins, holding it over him.

"No!" The girls shout, but she gets knocked into a dumpster by a sonic wave. Wasabi looks up towards her parents.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but wonder. The two are then restrained by Honey Lemon's chem balls.

"Let's see them," Honey Lemon reaches out to them. The orange assistant shakes her head, moving away, but she removes the masks, all of them gasping at the people sitting in front of them.

"Whaaaat?" Fred asks in shock as Hiro and Hana are sitting in front of them, smiling in embarrassment. Hana's hair is in a bun, which is why they didn't see her usual pigtails.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," GoGo holds up her hands.

"It's, uh...kind of a long story," Hiro looks up at them.

"Before we start, though, let me just say that we did _not _want to do this," Hana speaks up, looking guilty.

"Ooh, do we have popcorn?!" Fred asks eagerly. "I really want popcorn!"

Hana's eyes widen as she kicks him away, a blade stopping between the twins. "No popcorn!" Momakase yells from the dumpster.

"Fine," He stands up, crossing his arms. "I guess we'll just listen without snacks!"

"It all started at the Lucky Cat..."

* * *

_48 hours earlier..._

Hana is sipping her hot chocolate, everyone except the twins eating. They're meeting the Cruz Twins later on for lunch. Suddenly, Chief Cruz, or rather, Diego since he's not chief at the moment, walks into the Lucky Cat.

"Ugh," She makes a face at the sight of him, Hiro looking in his direction.

"Oh man, not again," He pinches his nose.

He approaches the table, the tension being noticeable unlike his last visit. "Hana," He replies to the girl.

"Chief Cruz," She says, slightly gripping her cup. He silently hands her the turnips and walks away. She murmurs something into her cup, taking a sip.

"Dick."

Wasabi and Honey Lemon gasp in surprise. Hiro stifles a laugh at her.

"Hana! Inappropriate!" Fred points at her.

"I don't care. He almost got me killed. Fair game," The girl narrows her eyes. She was still somewhat bitter over that whole thing, though not as much as everyone else when they had heard the news. Most glared at him while others insulted him to his face.

"I love it when she gets hardcore," GoGo smirks proudly, crossing her arms.

"Did you say something, Hana?" Chief Cruz leans in towards the table, thinking he heard her speak.

"Yes. She said-"

"That I love my turnips!" Hana smiles widely, interrupting Baymax. "Thank you again!"

"I'm glad you think so. Why don't you go ahead and eat one?" He pushes the box towards her a bit more with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm not really that-"

"Oh come on, sis," Hiro smirks towards her. "Who are you to turn down a member of the police?" This was well-deserved payback for eating pizza while he got a disgusting bowl. Hana looks towards the others, who look away while acting normal. She takes one and eats it slowly, trying not to gag.

"Mmm..." She disguises her disgust with a hum.

"Love 'em?"

"Mmhm," She nods slowly at him and he takes his coffee, leaving. Hiro notices her look.

"How's it really taste?" He smiles a little, crossing his arms.

She looks away, muffling, "It's sooo dryyyy," She takes a paper bag and spits out the turnip into it. "I need some water. I'm parched," Her voice sounds dry as she takes GoGo's cup.

"It's really that bad?" Fred asks curiously.

"Oh, I hate 'em," She murmurs, holding her head and rubbing a temple. "They're just so gross!" She plants her face onto the table.

"You could just tell him," GoGo suggests to her.

"I can't, I don't wanna hurt the guy anymore than he's down. It's technically our fault that he's without pay right now..." She lifts her head up.

"So if you still hate him, then why did you rescue him from Hardlight?" Hiro couldn't help but ask.

Hana sighs deeply, pausing for a minute. "...Because I realized that prejudiced or not, he's still a human being. He has kids who we're friends with, who'd be lost without him. And I couldn't let him be in danger no matter what he's done. I dunno, I guess it was in my nature..."

"Huh," Wasabi murmurs at her, the others a little bit surprised themselves.

"That's very noble of you, Hana," Honey Lemon tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hana smiles a bit. "Thanks." She then turns to her brother. "I hate you for getting me to eat those."

"I had to eat that salami bowl while you ate pizza!" He protests to her.

* * *

Diego stops his assigned car in front of the San Fransokyo Police Station, with his son Mikey sitting next to him. "Alright, son, stay here. I need to speak with Chief Marquez about the vigilantes."

He's about to open the door when Mikey lifts his head. "Why'd you do it, Dad?"

The man turns around as the boy glares at him. "Why did you shoot at Lady Electrica?"

"It's two-fold: she's a vigilante, and actively working against the police to-"

"She was only doing her job!" He interrupts sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. "And I know that it's important that we find out her identity, but not like that, Dad! Was that the reason? Because you thought you could figure out who she was?"

"NO!" The man shouts, getting into Mikey's face and he cringes. "I'm going after a criminal. Don't think I haven't forgotten you and your sister's little stunt. Now stay here," He opens the car door and shuts it. Mikey narrows his eyes, silently going after him.

Diego knocks on the door to her office and she looks up. "Come in."

He opens the door, standing in front of her. "Oh. If it isn't Mr. Fast-and-Loose," She replies sarcastically. "If you've come to defend for your actions, One PP still hasn't decided whether or not for you to give up your badge."

"No. I've come here to inform you that we're working to find out Big Hero 7's identities."

Her eyes widen at his declaration, pausing. Trying to get the police on their side and finding out their identities by a zealous cop were not things that should mix with her job. Luisa tosses the papers she's holding onto her desk, crossing her arms.

"So, ideally, instead of accepting responsibility for your actions, you want to expose the superheroes?" She asks slowly.

"Once we do, we can arrest them for their crimes! Why are you defending them? They're making a mockery out of us!"

"I'm not defending them, I'm protecting people from another incident that you'd pull! I hope it was worth it for you to still be on suspension. Now get out."

He grits his teeth and reluctantly leaves, Mikey hiding behind a trash can nearby. He watches his father storm down the hall, peeking into Luisa's office. He had heard the whole thing, and by Luisa's hesitation...

She knows Big Hero 7's identities.

* * *

"And that's why Krei wears a cow costume every Mother's Day," Hiro finishes telling Mikey and Megan the story.

"Uh huh. I get it, totally science. Great," Megan replies while they're checking their phones.

"Megan?"

"Mikey?" Hana sings a little to get their attention. "You two have been spacing out ever since we got here."

"Sorry, guys. We've kinda hit a dead end with our story for the school blog," Megan gestures to her device.

"A dead end on the Big Hero 7 story?" Hiro asks nervously, twiddling his thumbs together.

"We're not any closer to figuring out they are," Megan replies, scrolling through her phone.

"Oh man, that's...terrible," Hiro fake frowns.

"Yeah, that sounds awful," Hana whistles lowly, looking away. She then notices that Mikey's been mostly silent. "Mikey? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Stuff with Dad have been a bit tense."

"They've been at it over Lady Electrica," Megan whispers to the two. "Over the shooting."

Hana coughs awkwardly, rubbing her arm. He still had a crush on her superhero self...which is sometimes weird to bring up, just like with Karmi and Captain Cutie whenever she talks about him to her or her brother. She tries to not say much or avoid the subject whenever she can.

"Well, at least you guys tried," Hiro inputs, silently glad that they're not closer. It's bad to think that, but once again, it's dangerous for other people to find out who they are. And they definitely feel bad for what they're doing.

Megan's phone beeps and she looks at it. "It's Dad. He's gonna be home late, some criminal escaped from prison. Mamakase?" She pronounces it wrong.

"Momakase," Hiro corrects her.

"You know who she is?"

"Oh, we, uh, know who she is because...? Funny story...she poisoned Krei!"

"That's a funny story?" Megan asks in confusion.

"Well, he lived and his pants fell off," Hiro looks away.

"Yep! Because he told us himself when we applied for an internship!" Hana smiles widely, nodding.

"Okay," Megan chuckles at him. "Wanna stop saying weird things and go to a movie?"

"We would, but, uh..."

The door suddenly opens as Fredmeleon walks in, invisible.

"School project?" Megan asks knowingly as Fred holds up a sign that says 'Team Meeting.' Hana pinches her nose, wondering why he couldn't just text them. Hiro gestures for him to leave and the two turn around to see no one. "What?"

The waitress screams, dropping coffee over the suit and causing it to short out.

"Yup, science sure is great! Gotta go do some!" Hiro stands in front of Megan.

"Yeah! We'll, um, see you later!" Hana stammers, standing up.

"Okay, call us later when you two are less...jumpy."

"Like really, calm down, you guys," Mikey stands up next to her. A car alarm goes off as Fred went outside.

"Sorry!" He screams, the twins chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, will do!"

"Thanks for lunch guys, bye!" Hana calls out quickly as they run out the door.

* * *

"Momakase escaped two hours ago," GoGo presents the mug shot picture at their headquarters, dressed in her gear.

"We have to catch her," Honey Lemon turns to the others.

"Yeah, because if we don't, I may never sleep again," Wasabi holds his head with a deep frown.

"Don't worry, Wasabi," Fred's chair flies above them, still wearing his Fredmeleon suit. "We have an advantage this time. Basemax!"

"Fred's right. Basemax, power scan for Momakase," Hiro looks at the screen.

"Scanning," She does a city scan.

"Oh, scanning would be your job, huh?" Fred flies around Baymax.

"I am still capable of scanning," The robot holds up a finger.

"Yeah, but she's doing it now. I'm here for you, buddy," Fred puts an arm around him, thinking that Baymax is jealous. "Always."

"Scan complete. I do not detect Momakase."

"She must be using the scan jammer she got from Obake," Hiro guesses, Hana sliding her chair to slightly bump into him.

"Aren't we forgetting a tiny little detail?" She pinches her fingers together.

"Guys, we can still scan for her graphene blades," Wasabi smiles, pointing towards the girl.

"Scanning for graphene blades."

"Don't let her get to you," Fred pokes Baymax slightly.

"I am not imbued with human emotions."

"Oh, Baymax, you're not fooling me, big guy," Fred kisses the spot between Baymax's cameras, hugging him tightly. Baymax just blinks as he doesn't understand what's going on.

"I do not detect Momakase's graphene blades."

"She knows we can scan for them," GoGo glances at the others. "She's being careful."

"Now what?" Honey Lemon asks, as they have no way to track her now.

"I have an idea!" Fred hangs himself in the ceiling by tail.

A few minutes later, without Hana going out this time, they have food from Yaki Taco. "Was tacos your whole idea?" Wasabi wonders as they eat...well, except for Baymax.

"Uh huh. Yeah, yeah," Fred replies, Hiro taking a sip of his drink.

"Even with the police after us, I think we have to risk night patrol," He looks up at everyone.

"Agreed," GoGo answers next to Hana.

"Split up to cover more ground."

"Since Cruz is off-duty, they won't shoot at us under Luisa's command," Hana tells them.

"I'm with GoGo~!" Honey Lemon sings.

"And we're gonna call our team Fire and Slice!" Fred gestures to himself and Wasabi.

"Happy to work with you, but we are not calling ourselves that."

He chuckles, putting an arm around his friend. "You like it. I can tell."

* * *

"Hiro said Krei was poisoned by...Mamakase or whatever," Megan connects Krei with the villain in her room. She rubs her chin, looking between the two pictures. "Hm...Mike, see if there's a connection between Krei and Big Hero 7."

He nods, looking up the names...and finding a lot of articles. "Sis, come see this."

She looks over his shoulder, her eyes widening. "Whoa..." They murmur in unison.

They head over to Krei Tech to get some answers. "Thank you for letting us interview you for our school blog, Mr. Krei," Megan states as they sit across from the business man.

"Happy to help students who want to write a complimentary profile about me! How are you going to describe my jaw? Rugged?" The Buddy Guard floating next to him turns into his face. "Or strong? Chiseled! Go with chiseled! You're not writing."

"We'd like to start with your relationship with Big Hero 7?"

"It's come to our understanding that you know them?" Mikey raises a curious brow.

The man's mouth opens a little bit. That was the last thing that he was expecting. No one had ever questioned him about the team. "...Ah, starting out with a gotcha question."

"We didn't ask a question yet."

"Ah, well," Krei leans back in his chair. "We can argue about what is and what isn't a question all day! Let's get back to my jaw." He himself knew better than to blab about the team to a girl he just met, and not to mention, Hana made him sign a clause that states he cannot tell anyone about their identities, or she'll sue him. She put that into place after he blackmailed them into fixing his Buddy Guards.

"What inside knowledge can you share about Big Hero 7?" Megan holds out her phone.

"We have proof that you're affiliated with them," Mikey points at the man.

Krei stands up, trying to change the subject again. "None! Never met them. Now who wants an ice cream sundae?"

"No, thank you-"

"Assistant!" He snaps his finger and Judy appears from a screen thanks to the Buddy Guard. "Three sundaes, ASAP!"

"But Big Hero 7 battled Yokai at Krei Tech-"

"Got nothing to do with me," Krei shrugs at the two.

"They recovered your anti-gravity device from Momakase."

"Was that them?" Krei taps his chin.

"Obviously you got that back, which means that you did see them!" Mikey points out.

"They saved you from a scientist you double-crossed named Mel, they also saved you from the Hibagon with the help from a cat that belongs to two of your interns, not to mention, the time they saved you from Globby."

"Again, chiseled! C, h, i...I wanna say z?"

The Buddy Guard shakes its head, causing the man to pout. "Sir, you clearly know them! Why won't you talk about them?" Megan narrows her eyes, crossing her arms.

"We're not working with our dad on this, you can just tell us!"

Judy thankfully comes in with the sundaes. "Oh look at that, the sundaes are here! Thanks for coming in, can't read to read your profile!" He pushes them out the door.

"Wait!"

The doors close in front of them and he sighs in relief. "Tell security to never let them in the building again!" He orders the robot, who gives him a thumbs up.

"You can, uh...you can leave the sundae."

She takes one. "Um, both of them."

* * *

Hana hums while walking down the hall. She passes by Ian's office and pauses. She hadn't spoken to him about whether or not he really asked her out on a date. She didn't know how to talk to Ian about it...but she can't exactly avoid it forever either.

She lightly knocks on the door, getting his attention. "H-Hana!"

"Hey Ian. Umm...about that invite you asked...was that...was that just a friendly outing?"

"Oh, that?" He coughs awkwardly. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry for not making that clear. Of course as friends! Besides, I'm sure you have lots of guys your age asking you out all the time."

"Oh, no, I'm not that attractive for that to happen," She waves it off, silently relieved. "And...I'm not really interested in my love life right now."

"...Can I ask why?" He slides up to his desk, sensing something that she wants to talk about.

"Well...long story short, I really liked this guy, who was also a twin," Hana takes a deep breath, as she hadn't spoken about him in months. "But...he ended up being someone I didn't think he was, and now he's...gone. And because of him, I don't allow myself to like anyone in that way. I'm not ready to restart that part of my life..."

"Yeah, but...don't you like to think that you want to if the right person came along?"

"Whoa," She chuckles, holding up a hand. "I'm only 14, I'm not looking _that _hard. I mean, I'd have to be pretty desolate for that to happen."

"Heh...yeah..." He chuckles, though albeit a bit secretively. Luckily, she doesn't seem to notice.

"Well...thanks for listening, Ian. You're a good friend," She smiles at him, waving and leaving the office.

"Not for long..." He whispers to himself, looking at his picture of her.

The Cruz twins walk into the lobby, walking past Employee of the Month pictures. Then they see a picture of the Hamada twins smiling awkwardly while holding a cow costume. Yes, they still get his cow costumes...and they were deemed Unpaid Employees of the Month.

"Way to go, guys," Megan smiles while snapping a photo.

"Oh...sis, I didn't want to mention this until later, but...I found something interesting about Luisa," Mikey whispers into her ear and she gasps at hearing the information.

* * *

Hiro and Hana open the garage door to get their gear, which is near a specific hat. They notice it hanging over Hiro's computer, smiling a little. If only Tadashi could see them now...

They fly off from the garage, Baymax flying Hiro as Hana flies after him, though they didn't notice that Momakase had seen from across the alley... She spins her graphene blade in her hand.

* * *

"Chief Marquez," Mikey starts off as they stand across her desk. "What can you tell us about Big Hero 7?"

She takes a deep breath, crossing her arms as she looks at the two of them. "I know that you kids love your father and that you wanna help him, but I can't speak about our affairs with either of you. That'd be breaking protocol."

"Oh, this isn't for Dad, it's for our blog," Megan gestures to her phone. "And we've heard that you defended their actions and that you know Big Hero 7 personally. As in, being an ally to them."

Luisa clears her throat, standing up. "Listen. Yes, I defended them because of what happened with Lady Electrica. I don't condone his orders and I think everyone, including you, can agree with me when I say that this is not worth pursuing."

"But it is worth pursuing! Don't people deserve to know who's protecting us?" Mikey protests to her.

"The police have their jobs, and Big Hero 7 have theirs. Don't you think we should let them do what they do best?" She smiles a bit, leading them outside. "Say hello to your father for me, and I wish I could answer more, but I am very busy. Have a good day."

"But-"

She closes the door in front of them, sighing in relief. She didn't have anything against Diego's kids, and admires their determination, but they're getting too close for comfort on finding out the truth.

* * *

Hana helps her brother pull off Baymax's armor. "Well, that was a waste of time," Hiro looks up at the robot.

"Although we did not locate Momakase, we did increase our database of where she is not."

"Well, that's one way to look at it," Hiro presses a button from Baymax's shoes and they pop right off.

"I am in need of recharging," Baymax steps towards his charging dock. "Otherwise I will..." He giggles, turning around. "Start a tickle fight!" He lunges towards the twins, who duck out of the way. They were prepared for anything he tries to do on low battery.

Anything.

"Maybe later," Hana smiles at him.

"We're gonna go fix the Fredmeleon suit," Hiro steps away a little.

"The coffee from earlier is still causing it to glitch," Hana states as they walk towards the stairs.

"The tickle fight!" Baymax wiggles his fingers.

"Maybe another time," Hiro takes out a screwdriver from one of his drawers.

"When? Now?" He leans in towards him.

"No."

"How about now? Now works for me," Baymax tries to tickle them again and they move away.

"Now is charging time," Hiro lightly pokes him and he steps into the charging dock.

"Okay, okay, you're good guys," He says, finally charging up.

"Baymax," Hana shakes her head at him with a half-lidded amused smile.

"Sleep well, buddy," Hiro tells him as he takes a hold of the suit. He opens the garage door...only to be met with Momakase! They both gasp in alarm at her presence.

"Welcome Captain Cutie, Lady Electrica," She greets with a smirk. He tosses one of his magnets while Hana throws an orb. She simply holds up her blade and slice through both of them, the pieces falling onto the ground.

"Momakase, if you did anything to Aunt Cass-"

"Relax, your food warrior aunt is blissfully unaware of my presence," She interrupts, playing with her knife, "And so is your little kitty."

"Then why are you here?" He asks defensively.

"And how'd you know where we live?" Hana glares at the woman.

"I followed you. And _you _two are going to help me steal something," She plants a flash drive into Hiro's computer system.

"You're crazy if you think we'd help _you_," Hiro retorts back.

"And what makes you think you can come in here and demand that of us? The answer is no," Hana rapidly shakes her head. There was no way Momakase could get her or Hiro to do anything-

"Oh, I feel quite confident you will. Obake knew everything about Big Hero 7," She turns the screen to show the Obake symbol on Hiro's computer. "Notably your identities and about your...drug-afflicted past."

"Huh?!" They ask in surprise, wondering how he found that out.

"It would be a shame if that information got out...you and your sad friends would be arrested...and everyone would know that San Fransokyo's Angel has been lying to them all this time."

"We're not criminals!" Hiro gestures to himself.

"Oh, the police seem to be under the impression that you are," She shows an article of Chief Cruz, who obviously is not on their side. "Plus...what would your beloved aunt think when she learns you've been lying to her this whole time?" Hiro looks away guilty and Momakase turns her attention to Hana. "And what do you think Mr. Cruz would do to you? I understand that things are…dicey between you two? Of course they would be, because he took multiple shots at you. That Trina is smart, isn't she? Not that I've spoken to her since that explosion. We're going to make a great team...partners."

"You bitch," Hana narrows her eyes up at her, clenching a fist.

"Hm. Charming, aren't you?" She quips and the girl scoffs at her. She turns to her brother, both of them silent. There was no doubt; they couldn't get their friends or Aunt Cass involved in this. Momakase is dangerous and if Megan's father found out, he might do worse to Hana. So, even though they hated it, they had to ally themselves with her…

* * *

"Mr and Ms. Cruz, I appreciate your interests in attending SFIT," Granville arranges her papers as she sits in front of the Cruz Twins. They smile widely, clicking their pens. "However, looking at both of your science grades, I think a different post-secondary path might be in order."

"Too bad," Megan looks away for a second. "We were really hoping to at least interview."

"Actually, an English major would be-"

Mikey snaps a photo of her. "No, we were hoping to interview _you."_

"Me?" She wonders, "Why?"

"We're curious about SFIT's affiliation about Big Hero 7," Mikey places down a photo of Hana, Hiro, and Baymax flying away from the school.

Granville takes one look at it and waves it off. "There is no official affiliation."

"How 'bout unofficial?" Megan grins, hoping for the dean to give them something.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Why aren't you answering?" Mikey demands and she narrows her eyes.

"I think we're done here," She stands up.

"A lot of weird things have happened at SFIT. A criminal named Yama broke into the school. Big Hero 7 fought that Obake guy and a team of supervillains here! And one of your students, a girl named Karmi who we're friends with, was turned into a monster, then was saved by Big Hero 7."

"Big Hero 7 is active all over San Fransokyo," She pushes the two out the door. "We are all in their debt. Best of luck with your research. Good day," The professor closes the door in front of them, to their disappointment. They would ask Karmi, but she doesn't give off the vibe that she knows their real identities. Not like Krei, Luisa, and Granville do.

* * *

Momakase presses a button and a hologram appears. They're meeting in Good Luck Alley to talk about the heist. "This looks familiar..." Hiro couldn't help but comment.

"It's Yama's lair."

"Yama?! We're stealing from Yama?!" Hiro exclaims at her.

"Whoa ho ho ho, wait a minute!" Hana holds up her hands. "Not only are we stealing from Yama, but we're gonna break into his lair?!"

"While he's still in prison," She points out, "And this job requires some technical expertise. Genius level expertise. Yama's security uses advanced tracking infrared cameras," She shows a bunch of red dots everywhere.

"Yeah, they're everywhere."

"Kinda hard not to miss," Hana crosses her arms.

"Exactly. And we need to get from here to here," She points all the way to the top. "If we trigger the alarm, the whole place immediately goes on lockdown."

"Couldn't you...cut your way out?" Hiro asks her.

"Yeah. If you have blades that can cut through 'anything,' why are we needed for this?" Hana gestures to the hologram.

"Sadly, no. Reinforced titanium security doors. Even my blades can't cut through that," She gestures to her knives.

"Huh...Yama actually did something smart," Hana blinks in surprise as Hiro tries to think.

"Hmm. An electro-magnetic impulse could disable the cameras."

"Already considered that. The cameras are EMP blocked." She cuts through the hologram, causing them to yelp. "You two have two days to find a way. I'm confident you'll both succeed...after all, your friends and family are counting on you."

Hana grunts as they look away. "...We need to know what you're stealing. We won't do this if it's something that will hurt people."

"We don't need another Obake incident, and it doesn't matter if you know who our friends are, I'm not risking the city," Hana replies furiously.

"Very heroic," She smirks, spinning her blade. "But don't worry. It's nothing like that."

They raise a brow at her, wondering just what she's up to. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me."

"Too bad we don't," Hana mutters under her breath.

* * *

Diego drives his car to the maximum security prison. He steps out and pulls out his phone. "This is Officer Diego Cruz." The doors open to reveal a certain prisoner up ahead. "As part of my investigation into the fugitives known as Big Hero 7, I'm conducting an interview with inmate Robert Callaghan, aka Yokai."

Callaghan looks up with narrowed eyes. "I'll answer to the best of my knowledge, but to be frank, I don't know much about Big Hero 7."

"During your attack on Mr. Krei, you fought them," Diego holds up a picture of Krei. "There's clearly some connection."

"I suppose they were concerned citizens."

"I believe the term is vigilantes," Diego says with hate.

"Those vigilantes saved two lives that night: Alistair Krei and my daughter Abigail," Callaghan retorts back.

"So you're not bitter that because of them, you're here?"

"I'm paying for my mistake," Callaghan stands up. "An unforgivable mistake..." And that's exactly why he won't give away their identities. They saved lives, including Abigail's, and he has no reason to give that away. Hopefully if this ever gets out to the twins...it could be a baby step towards forgiveness...

"You're referring to the fire at SFIT," Diego looks at his phone.

"...You're wrong about Big Hero 7," And that's the last thing Callaghan will tell him. Diego puts his phone away, determined to find out more.

* * *

Hiro tries on his new glove, wiggling his fingers. "Let's see what sonic waves can do. Ready?"

"Ready!" Hana moves away from a pile of boxes with Megabot rested on top. He aims his hand towards the pile, the sonic wave touching them.

"Hiro, Hana Banana!" Fred arrives just as the pile is knocked into a mess. Hana cringes at his presence, one of the boxes landing over his head. "Hey!"

"Ah! Sorry, Fred!" Hiro jumps up and down, trying to figure out a place to hide his new glove. He runs in a circle and Hana stops him, pointing to the trash can nearby. Fred finally gets the box off him.

"That's okay. What are you working on?" He approaches the twins, who smile widely. "School project?"

"Umm...yes!"

"Cool, cool. Hey, did you fix my Fredmeleon suit yet?" Fred wiggles his fingers. "I wanna use it to scare Richardson by pretending to be a ghost." The twins give him a 'really' look. "Uh, as well as for regular superhero stuff, of course."

"I thought you were going to ignore him so that you'd be winning," Hana raises a brow. It seems as if that's not the case anymore…

"Oh come on! Haven't you tried it on Vivian? I would!"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't," She crosses her arms. "I'm over that whole thing now."

"You are?" Hiro tilts his head at her. "I thought you might go see her or talk to her dad again after you found out the truth."

"He's made phone calls…but it's over now. I've moved on from that."

"Huh…anyway, did you fix it?" Fred asks excitedly. Hiro pushes himself over to the suit that's across from the computer.

"Might take us a while. You really messed this thing up." The tongue hits him in the face, wrapping around his neck.

"Note to self: Make current and future Fred suits liquid-proof," Hana records herself on her phone.

"I think we're gonna have to replace the flexible display technology," Hiro spins around and grabs a roll of it from a box. Hana wouldn't admit it, but sometimes Krei has good ideas when it comes to technology...but that's something she'd say to no one.

"I appreciate it, guys. I _really _wanna scare Mole. Whoa, Richardson! Why does your face look..." As the tech is flashing, Hiro sees his fist in the trash, turning to Hana.

"Pst!"

She walks over and sees the sight, both of them getting the same idea. "Worse than everyone else's face!" Fred finishes his thought, the two smirking.

* * *

Megan plants the picture of Granville next to Globby, both of them sure that she's fully aware of their identities. The door knocks and they turn around to see their father opening the door. "Hi Dad. You're home late."

"Yeah, I was working on a lead on Big Hero 7..."

"Any luck?" She asks curiously.

"He didn't say much. Definitely knows more than he's admitting," He holds up his phone, a picture of Callaghan on it. "It's so frustrating, especially when I'm still suspended..."

"We know the feeling," Megan deadpans, looking away. Pretty much the same thing on their end with everyone they've talked to today.

"I'm going over again in the morning," Diego plants his phone in his back pocket. "Fresh."

"Sounds like a plan," Megan hugs him. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddos," He holds out his hands to his son, who crosses his arms and turns away with a grunt. Diego sighs at this. "Son...I did what I had to do. What would you have done if a criminal was resisting arrest?"

"I wouldn't shoot at her, for one..." He mutters under his breath. "And she's not a criminal!"

"Mm," Diego narrows his eyes slightly. "I just hope you understand someday..." He gives Megan his hat. "Don't stay up too late, you two."

He shuts the door behind him. "Dude, when are you going to talk to Dad?" Megan couldn't help but wonder.

"Maybe when he doesn't shoot at superheroes," Mikey gestures to Lady Electrica.

"I know that you like her, and that it was upsetting to see...I'm still not happy about it either. But right now, let's focus on her identity, all of theirs. Remember, we still owe her that apology."

"Right," He nods at her, "But how? We've gotten nowhere, and we're just gonna get the same answers again tomorrow."

"We have this..." She holds up Diego's phone. "Sorry, Dad. We'll return it by morning."

"You are good," He grins proudly at her.

"You're not bitter that because of them, you're here?" They listen to the interview their father had with Callaghan.

"I'm paying for my mistake...an unforgivable mistake..."

They both close their eyes in sympathy. When they heard about it in the news, they could really feel his regret and guilt over the events...their father might be treating some people like criminals, but to them, not everyone is a bad person, and has good intentions. Like with Big Hero 7 and Globby, or Callaghan with his daughter.

"You're referring to the fire at SFIT."

"Fire at SFIT..." They look up the article and see a picture of Tadashi, gasping. "Hiro and Hana's brother..."

That's their next connection as they place it on the board the next day. They weren't going to ask their friends about him again, as it was a sore subject, especially when Megan saw his part of the room at the sleepover...

* * *

Hana, Hiro, and Baymax step out of the kitchen, carrying food for Aunt Cass. "Pizza nachos."

"And kale pancakes," Baymax holds out the other dish.

"I made the pancakes!" Hana waves a hand, stopping the robot from combining them. It might be a genetic habit to combine food between all three Hamadas, but the girl could tell that this was not one of those days. She places the pancakes next to the nachos, putting whipped cream on them.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I love that you two are cooking together!"

"At least Hana was there to help us coordinate," Hiro gestures to himself and Baymax.

"It was more efficient to work separately," Baymax plants syrup over the pancakes, the twins taking their seats across from her.

"It's perfect! Because if she wasn't, you two would've combined them and that would've been unsettling. And I love having you around more often," She touches their hands.

"Yeah...it's been...great having more free time. But we, uh...actually have to work late! At school. Tonight," Hiro grins nervously, but truth be told, the heist was tonight.

"Yup. We have so much work," Hana laughs a little, sweating.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," She puts a fist to her cheek.

"Sorry Aunt Cass...I just...wanna follow Tadashi's lead," Hiro rubs the back of his neck, looking away. "And try to make the world a better place."

"And I just wanna live my life..." Hana bites her lip, playing with one of her pigtails. "After what happened to me with that downspiral...I just want to enjoy what's out there."

"He'd be as proud as I am," Aunt Cass hugs them both and they smile up at her. Baymax steps forward and joins in.

Hiro zips up his backpack, Hana doing the same. "Hiro, Hana, you do not appear to be getting ready for night patrol," Baymax tilts his head at him.

"We're not. We're not going tonight," Hiro puts his backpack on his shoulder. Hana lets her hair fall loose as she removes the ties in her hair.

"Has Momakase been apprehended?"

"No, we have to do something to protect the people we care about," The boy tells him.

"And it's...unorthodox, but it's necessary that this gets done," Hana adds in, tying her long hair into a neat bun.

"That...is a positive goal."

"Yeah, but it's...risky," Hiro smiles a little. "I just hope our instincts are right."

"Your friends and Aunt Cass trust your instincts. So did Tadashi."

Hana glances at the photo of the three siblings, both of them smiling a bit and hugging the robot. "Thanks, Baymax."

"I really needed to hear that," Hana closes her eyes.

"I am programmed to provide emotional support," And with that, he steps into his charging dock to recharge for the night. They put on their hoodies and sneak out.

* * *

As they reach Good Luck Alley, they stop for a second, hearing the sirens. A police car zips by and they look around to make sure they're not being followed. They run to the alley, where someone's being hung upside down by a large man.

"Nobody double-crosses me!"

The two sneak past him and he looks over his shoulder, seeing nothing.

They duck past all the people, the two sighing in relief. "Just so you know, Hana, we trust each other's instincts, right?"

"Of course," She nods at him. "I mean...not that we have a choice this time around." The girl waves a hand.

"We'll just go in with Momakase, destroy the cameras, get whatever she needs, and get out. Are you gonna be okay being in Yama's lair?"

"I'll be fine. I can take him if I have to, just like with Di. But no matter what happens to us in there, I'll always love you."

He smiles at his sister. "Ditto."

"How sweet," They both yelp, turning around to Momakase. "So, what did the teen geniuses come up with?"

"That was private, but the cameras won't be a problem," Hana deadpans, both of them digging through their backpacks.

"Wear this," Hiro holds up the blue mask.

* * *

"The district attorney is releasing this criminal early in return for information about the fugitive Momakase," Luisa sighs slowly as one of the officers uncuffs Yama next to her.

"Yeah!"

"We do not agree with this decision."

"Hey," Yama pouts at her.

"The public should be made aware that this potentially dangerous person is back on the street, but only temporary," She glares up at the man.

"Feels good," He pats her back.

The video is paused there from the secret lair. "Yama and Momakase do not seem to get along," Wasabi shakes his head.

"Um, I don't think anyone gets along with Yama," Fred points out as he slides over to Wasabi.

"Alert. I have detected Momakase's graphene blades," Basemax announces, showing the map with a red dot on it.

"She's not being careful anymore," GoGo turns to the others.

"Huh...that's Yama's place," Honey Lemon notices the location.

"Hiro, Hana, and Baymax must still be on night patrol," Wasabi puts on his helmet.

"I have sent a message to Hiro, Hana, and Baymax," Basemax reports, showing the microbots forming an H, a H made out of electricity, and Baymax's eyes as symbols for the three.

"They can meet us. Come on," GoGo tells them, putting on her helmet.

* * *

The twins and Momakase stand on a rooftop in their new outfits, running towards the building. Momakase sees the lone guard and the camera nearby. Hiro points his fist and the sonic wave activates, knocking out the camera. He presses a button and they all turn invisible. Momakase makes some signals before kicking the guard twice, knocking him out.

She cuts open the door with her blade, the camera immediately taking notice. Hana fires a forcefield, the electricity surrounding the camera and causing it to explode. The twins work together to get rid of the next one, climbing up the stairs. Momakase slides open the door to see two thugs coming their way.

"Did you see the Ninjas' game last night?"

"No, I was..."

While he's taking, the twins send a giant sonic wave/electric forcefield, destroying the two cameras. Momakase and Hana run up to the two, the woman punching one in the face. Hana flips, knocking the other onto the ground. Momakase throws the taller one onto him, and the girl helps her drag the two into a closet.

They use this same strategy to get past the next wave of guards: Cameras first, and then the girls handle the guards. Momakase knocks one into the wall nearby, kick-flipping the one in front of her. Hana spins into the air, landing onto a man's shoulder and pressure pointing him. He falls unconscious on the ground and the girl lands on her hands, getting back on her feet with a spin. Hiro just walks past them, not wanting to get in their way too much.

Hana gets the next camera, both her and Momakase swiftly taking out guards like it was nothing. Hiro fires a sonic wave at one, knocking him done. They finally reach the room they're looking for, getting rid of the last guard. Hiro deals with all the cameras in the room and takes off the flexible technology. He removes his mask, wiggling his finger.

"Sonic waves for the win."

Hana removes her, holding up a hand. "And electric forcefields are nothing to sneeze at."

"Amazing..." Momakase comments once hers is off. "You're wasting your talents being a hero. And your fighting skills...I never expected you to be that resourceful."

"Martial arts," Hana shrugs for a bit. "I'm close to getting my green belt."

"Impressive. If I didn't work solo for now, I'd offer you a spot on my team."

They clamp their mouths shut and say nothing else. She pulls out her sword and slices open the wall that blocks the safe. She touches the wall and plants her sword in between the tiny space, since they don't know the code. Hiro prepares his gloves and Hana makes two electric ropes, landing above Momakase's sword. Together, they pull at the steel door, eventually getting it open. They move away the doors to reveal swords.

She reaches out to them and touches the two lightly, taking one into her hands. She then ties them around her waist and they sneak out the door invisible. Hiro takes off the tech once they're on the roof.

"Why did you want these? I mean, you have graphene blades. Are they worth a lot of money?"

"Yeah...what's the story?" Hana tilts her head at the woman.

"They...were my family's," She reveals, the girl's eyes widening slowly. "Passed down from generation to generation. Their value is not measured in money." She puts away the blades, the twins stepping up to her.

"...What happened?"

"Gangsters threatened my family," She looks away as she remembers it clearly...she has for years. "So my father traded them for our safety. I vowed I would never be pushed around again...you ought to know what that's like," She glances at Hana, who blinks in surprise. "Being pushed around, victimized like we were..."

"How'd you know Yama had them?"

Momakase smiles a little. "He has a big mouth. I've been searching for these my whole life...they're my last connection to my family."

They smile back, looking away with fond sighs. "I know how important holding onto that memory is."

"We both do...with our brother. But it's different. Instead of objects...we have each other," Hana takes out her locket from underneath her outfit, caressing it lightly. Momakase can tell that it's important to the girl like her blades are dear to her.

"How touching."

They turn around to Yama himself, who's surrounded by his men. The twins quickly put their masks back on. "Those belong to me!"

"You will have no right to them!" She pulls out one of the swords.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, everyone just calm down," Hiro calls out.

"Let's just go," Hana whispers to them.

"I agree with tiny ninjas," He eyes the two. "Let's just wait for the police."

"_You _called them?" Hiro asks in shock, remembering the police car that he and Hana saw earlier before they met with Momakase.

"Me and the chief, we're like this," He crosses his fingers together. "But I also stole her address book and called Cruz! Ooh, nice jewelry. Worth a few hundred bucks."

"No. Way," Hana grips her locket in her hand, gritting her teeth. The three glance to each other, knowing fully well that if Cruz saw them, he'd arrest them himself with no intervention from anyone, not even Luisa. Wouldn't matter he's suspended: he's still a cop first and foremost.

They back away, turning invisible, to Yama's shock. "Where'd they go? Find them!"

The three start taking care of the guards, whether by fists or tech. The guard in front of Hana lunges forward and snatches her locket, breaking the chain as he pulls it from her neck. "No!" Hiro flies into the air, Momakase grabbing onto him. Hana follows after the two with no choice as Momakase steps on Yama's face, all of them landing on the roof above. They run off and Yama growls at them.

They turn visible again and Momakase takes off her mask. "You do good work."

"Yeah we do," Hiro shrugs lightly, Hana hugging herself. "I'm really sorry about your locket, Hana."

"My necklace...!" She frowns towards Yama's place. Momakase says nothing, backing up a bit.

"Let's get out of here," The woman runs off, with the twins in tow. She jumps across a small gap, Hana doing the same with a backflip. She bites back her tears as she runs after her. Hiro looks between the edge and the building across from him. He backs up a little and runs, jumping off. He uses his gloves to get him over safely.

"Whoa!"

He stumbles onto the roof, snapping out of it. Momakase then jumps on the ledges of some windows, flipping onto the roof. Hana jumps and grips the ledge of one, kicking her feet up and landing at the window in front of her. She jumps on the radio sitting in front of the other and jumps up to the top.

Hiro pants, using his sonic waves to get up there.

Momakase jumps on walls and slides down the ladder of a fire escape, landing in the alley. Hiro safely lands nearby, Hana landing next to him, her boots clacking a little onto the ground. She stands up and dusts herself off.

"You're lucky you're good with tech," She replies to Hiro.

"And you're unlucky we found you!" Fred suddenly appears, the others running up to him. "Cause we're gonna turn you into the police, because you're a villain, and we are-"

"Flame Jumper," GoGo interrupts in a deadpan voice. "Less is more."

"Okay, what is going on with you and Yama?" Honey Lemon asks her.

"And who are your friends?" Wasabi gestures to the twins.

"Unfortunately, I'm not taking questions..." Momakase backs up towards the twins, turning invisible.

"Hey! That's my trick!" Fred pouts, stepping forward and waving his arms around to try and find them. He bumps into Momakase, who punches him. He uses his fire, but she dodges and kick flips him into Wasabi.

"Flame Jumper!" Honey Lemon calls out, and when she turns back to the trio, they're completely gone. Then a puddle is disturbed and she fires a smoky chem ball to detect Hiro's foot. "On it!" She fires rapidly, eventually revealing the two.

"Do not hurt them," Hiro hisses to Momakase.

"Or else we'll take the blades and the deal's off!" Hana mutters to her.

"Then contain the situation!"

Fast forward to when they unmasked the twins and Fred chuckles. "Whoa...compelling story. Family swords?"

Momakase gets out of the dumpster. "Are we up to speed now?"

"You had no choice..." GoGo looks at the twins sympathetically.

"I would've done the same thing..." Honey Lemon bends down to them, setting them free with a disintegration chem ball. They smile at their friends.

"Honestly," Wasabi holds out his hands. "Still a little uncomfortable about this."

As he helps them up, they hear a helicopter, a police one. "Hurry! I heard something over here!"

"We have to get out of here, now!" Hiro tells the others.

"There's no way out," Fred whispers to him.

"I'll lead the police away," Momakase spins her blade into her hand. "Then you and your friends can escape."

"We can't let you hurt anyone," Hiro takes her hand.

"I know that Cruz is with them, but even so, please," Hana pleads with her.

"I won't...this time," She smiles lightly, "Partners."

They smile back at her. "This is so weird..."

"Same, but...we can trust her for once," Hana nudges him.

"Lovely seeing you all," She waves to them, stepping into a spotlight. "Looking for me?"

She pushes past the police and runs off, leaving behind a flashlight cut in half. "Hey, that was Momakase! Move out!"

Momakase stands in front of a police car, flipping away. The others watch her escape, having a slightly different opinion about her now...she may be a thief...

But she does have a heart.

* * *

"Twins-villain team up? Oh ho ho! I am so jealous of you guys now!" Fred exclaims while spinning around.

"Do you think Momakase got away?" Wasabi takes off his helmet.

"Scanning...I do not detect Momakase."

"Baymax scanning. That takes me back," Fred smiles wistfully.

"If the police have Momakase, they'd take her scan jammer. She's good," Hiro smiles a bit.

"And bad," GoGo inputs with crossed arms, "Let's not get carried away."

"Thanks, twins," Honey Lemon says gratefully. "If people found out who we are..."

"We'd be arrested."

"And everyone we care about would be in danger," Wasabi finishes gravely.

"Ah, big relief...our identities are safe...mostly. There's still the matter of Hardlight knowing about Hana."

"Yeah, but...if he's fixated on me, I don't think he'll tell anyone," Hana speaks up. "He has nothing to gain from telling people anyway. That's a load off our shoulders..."

"Hana, a package arrived for you," Basemax tells them, a hole opening up from the table and lifting up to reveal a brown box. "While you were arriving back from Good Luck Alley. The sender wishes to be anonymous."

Hana takes it into her hands, shaking it a little to make sure it's nothing dangerous. That doesn't seem to be the case as she stares at it.

"Who sent you this? And how?" Honey Lemon wonders as they gather around. Hana slowly opens it up...opening her mouth in shock to see her locket sitting there. It's not even damaged, it looks good as new.

"My locket!" She takes it into her hands, opening it up to see the pictures in them.

"I thought it was lost forever..." Hiro stares at the necklace. They peek inside the box further to see a tiny piece of graphene, the same one Momakase used to break out of her cell. Hana smiles gratefully, looking towards the ceiling.

"She managed to steal it back for you..." GoGo blinks in shock.

"Wherever you are...thank you, Momakase..."

* * *

The Cruz twins put together the pieces of the puzzle, stringing together everything. And once they're done, they notice...

They're all connected to two people...

"What...?" Megan murmurs in shock, backing away at the sight.

"No...no they couldn't be..." Mikey whispers as they stare at the two pictures of the twins.

Everything made sense now...why they were acting so weird...why they were trying to convince them to quit the story. And why Hana was stammering when Mikey mentioned his crush on Lady Electrica.

Because they're in the center of it all.


	57. Portal Enemy

**Angel: I probably should've left a warning about some of the **_**minor**_** language for a T-rated story in the last chapter, but it slipped my mind since I was just trying to finish it by last Monday. ****There's no language in this episode XD Also, this episode was online before it was even noon yesterday! But I had work, so I couldn't watch it until I got back…the struggles…**

In the Frederickson Candy Company, Roddy is laying down the blueprints. "Uh, chiefs? Need you to sign off on plans for the next room," He lifts up GoGo's feet, placing it back on the blueprint.

"Wow!" Hiro chuckles in awe. "Roddy...looks great."

"Yeah, we'll be happy to agree to this!" Hana gestures to it and in turn, he hands her a clipboard.

"Sign here, here, here, and initial here, both of you."

He hands the two of them pens and Hana decides to sign first.

"Yeah! Our headquarters is really coming together," Wasabi smiles at it.

"Wait! Hold it! There's a problem," Fred rubs his chin, eyeing the plans. "I don't see where the lazy river's going to go."

"Lazy what?" Roddy asks in defense, arms crossed.

"River," Fred elaborates to him.

"I don't think we have room for that, Freddy," Honey Lemon shakes her head.

"Um, yes we do," Fred pulls out a red marker, drawing all over the blueprint. "It could go here, and here, and through here, and ooh, here!"

"Oh, my blueprints..." Roddy shakes a little as Fred messes it up entirely.

"There there," Baymax pats his shoulder.

"That's a tunnel," Fred points to it on his drawing.

"Fred, this is a headquarters, not an amusement park," GoGo tells him.

"Yeah...but Hana, back me up on this!"

Her eyes widen at being addressed, then it turns into a blank look as she hands Hiro the clipboard. "And _why_ would I do that? This is supposed to be a serious thing."

"Ohh...I hate it when you girls are right..." He taps his chin with the marker, planting three red dots under his mouth. "So just a wave pool then?"

The others except Baymax groan, walking away from him. "Water slide? Rain room? Hana Banana, I need a second motion for agreement!"

"No. To any of those," She calls out.

"Ooh, ooh, I know, I know! Fish tank!"

"...Tell you what. I can do an extra large sink in the little hero's room," Roddy offers, Fred shaking hands with him. That way, everyone wins and it wouldn't be unnecessary big.

"Deal!"

He walks off and Roddy gathers his blueprint, walking away. "Nice work."

Fred is on the phone, whispering. "Hi yes, I need to cancel my order for a large number of pool floaties..."

* * *

A limo is driving around town at night, being watched by a human female with a nimble physique, pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair styled in a pixie cut. On her face, she has red streaks covering her eyes followed with smaller red streaks across her cheeks it while a small mole is visible near her nose. She wears a white V-neck unitard with the neck, arms, and legs being red, and her chest and back covered in black. She wears small bracelets around her hands and white poms on her feet.

She does a handstand on the roof, watching the limo leave at the green. She flips and spins, using the stoplight to help her swing to the top of a moving truck. She looks up ahead at the limo, and when the truck turns left, she leaps and frontflips onto a wire. She then jumps to another roof, using her acrobatic skills to get around. She stops on another roof, smiling to herself.

The limo arrives at Krei Tech, where Krei himself steps out. He's talking on his Krei Tech K phone. "Well, I'm in a hurry, Mother. I have to get to the opera, but I forgot my glasses."

The acrobatic woman lands on top of the limo, flipping towards the front door. "I can't go without them." He laughs as she slips through. "Oh, I don't care about the opera," Krei signs in using his card, the guard standing up and smiling at him. "The glasses are for hate-watching the audience."

The woman flips past the guard like it was nothing.

Krei presses a button to get to his office. "Last time, Harry Stubend fell asleep, right next to Harry Templeton's shoulder! A single strand of drool fell like an angel's tear!"

The woman is hiding in the elevator on the roof, moving her hand so that the door opens for her. She flips inside the office. Krei starts looking through his drawers.

"Nothing. Not there." The first one has the opera glasses inside. "Ah ha, got 'em!" His phone beeps and he looks to see who it is. "Hold on, Mother, I have to take this."

His phone slips out of his hand, since he never fixed that issue with them. "Officer Cruz! My favorite client!" The woman flips in front of the computer. "How are those Buddy Guards working out for you?"

She starts downloading something onto a flash drive.

"That sounds like that hurts! Uh, could you just turn it off and turn it back on again?" The phone slips out of his hands again, falling onto the ground. "Get back here!"

She's hiding right behind his chair. "Sorry. This phone, it's weirdly slippery." It falls out of his grip once more, the woman flipping around as he spins the chair to get it back. "It's so slippery! Like a fish! Officer? Mother!" He stands up, the woman flipping onto the desk and grabbing her flash drive back. "How did you-Probably all the dropping. Anyway, I've gotta get to the show...uh, ooh, wait, where's my earplugs? You want me to listen to an opera? Don't be absurd!"

While using his goggles, he slides his chair to his computer, finally noticing what happened. "Wait a minute! No, not you, Mother. Download?! Ugh! ...I think I've just been robbed."

The phone flies onto the floor.

* * *

Back in Megan's room, she's looking at their conspiracy board. The two hold up pictures of the twins to their superhero selves. Karmi lets out a gasp, looking between the four pictures.

"Hiro...Hana...they're Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica?! ...Oh my god...I can't believe this..." She puts a hand to her mouth. "Your father…shot at Hana!"

"Neither can we," Mikey narrows his eyes, angry at them. No wonder why they kept acting weird all the time, and using study groups as an excuse to leave.

"Megan, Mikey! Headin' to work!"

"Oh! Okay," Megan hides both pictures behind her back.

"Home for dinner?"

"Definitely! Love you!" They wave to him.

"Love you too," He waves back, leaving the hall. "Bye Karmi!"

"Bye Officer," She calls out, all of them sighing in relief. "So what do we do?"

"Hm...it's time we all had a talk with them," Megan states, placing their pictures over their superhero identities. Karmi's eyes soften a little. She still couldn't wrap her head around it...she _shipped _them in her fanfiction, which Hana was seemingly okay with! But then again...the two did always look sick whenever she mentioned them. Here she thought that her friend actually had a crush on Captain Cutie!

* * *

The twins are eating lunch together, eyeing their tablets. Hiro eats his fries that goes with his grilled cheese while Hana takes a bite out of her salad. Baymax waddles up to the two, holding his fingers out to their glasses.

"Proper hydration is crucial to good health," He pours them some water.

"Good to know," Hiro takes a sip.

"Thanks Baymax," Hana smiles at him, sipping some.

"Enjoy!"

She chuckles at his thumbs up, turning towards Hiro. "At least people have gotten used to the fact that I eat here."

"Yeah, it's almost...normal," Hiro grins as she waves to a couple of people, who wave back. Megan, Mikey, and Karmi enter the café, noticing Mochi crawling towards Hana. He jumps into her hands and she smiles, patting the top of his head.

They take a deep breath, wondering how this was gonna go. These were their friends...and yet they lied right to all of their faces.

"Hey guys," Megan speaks up first.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiro looks up at them.

"Hi everyone!" Hana smiles towards the three, holding up the cat. "Say hi, Mochi."

With her help, his paw waves to them with a meow. While they did admit that it's good to see the girl like this, they couldn't forget about the fact that they lied.

"Uh, nothing," Megan answers Hiro's question. "...Actually, we all wanted to talk to you about something."

"And it's really important," Mikey gives them a serious look.

"Really?" Hana puts down the cat. "What about?"

Before Karmi could say anything, their phones buzz. "Sorry," Hiro looks at his phone to see a message from GoGo. Hana sees the same text:

_Meet at Krei Tech._

"Shoot, we have to run," Hiro stands up.

"Study group?" Megan asks suspiciously.

"Again," Karmi stares at them.

"Yeah. You know, always studying, as a group. Can we talk later?"

"We're really sorry about this," Hana gathers up her things.

"Actually, it needs to be-"

"Later, guys! Bye!" Hiro moves around the three, hiding behind Baymax.

"We'll be back soon!" Hana quickly moves past Baymax, who waves to the trio.

"Goodbye..."

Megan huffs in frustration at what just happened. "Don't worry, we'll get them to talk," Mikey tells her.

"I know that we're supposed to be angry at the twins, but I think you're taking this too personal, Mikey," Karmi crosses her arms at him.

"Yeah, it's because he had a crush on Hana's...superhero identity," Megan whispers the last two words, but he still hears it anyway.

"I'm fine!" He shouts, even though he didn't mean to.

* * *

The three are watching the security cam footage of what happened last night at Krei Tech. "So the thief was behind you the whole time," Hiro rewinds the part where Krei's phone flies above his head. Hana snickers, holding her stomach and laughing, kneeling on the floor.

"Wow," GoGo comments in disbelief, over that and Hana's laughter in a way she's never seen before.

"I'm sorry," Hana giggles, pointing at the footage that Hiro is rewinding back and forth. "But I just can't help myself! She was behind you the whole time and you didn't even notice! Ha ha!"

"Okay, maybe there could be less mocking and laughing?" Krei asks defensively, crossing his arms. "And more solving?"

Hiro nudges Hana and she keeps a stoic look, biting her lip as she stands up. "Can you, uh, think of anything the thief would be after?" He asks after clearing his throat.

"There's a lot of top-secret development information on my computer; it could be anything!" He explains, sitting at his desk.

"Is that a unitard?" GoGo wonders as she inspects the thief's outfit.

Baymax blinks once. "Yes."

The twins get a phone call, Megan calling Hiro and Karmi calling Hana. They both hang up, looking up at the robot. "Baymax, can you scan for any visible biometric data?"

"Scanning now." Baymax scans her face and quickly scans some people in San Fransokyo, finding her through the eye color. "I have identified a match. Celine Simard."

"She studied physics, put herself through school working as an acrobat in Montreal-"

"Acrobat?" Krei asks in surprise. He's definitely never heard of one being a thief.

"Yeah, stage name Sirque."

"Huh. Kinda like Cirque du Soleil," Hana crosses her arms, getting a look from Krei. "Oh! I speak French. I'm pretty good too."

"That explains the unitard," GoGo notes the outfit.

"And how she was able to flip around unnoticed."

"Yeah, see! That could've happened to anybody," Krei defends, his phone slipping away again.

"Sure," GoGo replies sarcastically.

"But what would she want from him?" Hana jerks a thumb to the business man.

"Huh...her troop performed all over the world," Hiro pulls up a map to show Asia, Europe, South America...

"Yeah, and she was stealing all over the world," GoGo points out, touching a thief icon and a blip on the globe.

"So an acrobat and a thief," Krei pouts a little.

"And a physicist," GoGo adds in.

"Which means whatever she took from Krei's computer..."

"She actually knows how to use," GoGo finishes for him.

"Which means it's up to us to figure what it was she downloaded before it's too late," Hana narrows her eyes.

* * *

"Krei wasn't kidding," Hiro comments to his sister. "He's got hundreds of projects in development...geo-engineering, opto-genetics, Sirque could've been after anything."

"The dude's got so many projects, I'm surprised he can keep track of all of it," Hana gestures to her computer from her desk. "Sirque only downloaded one thing, we just have to find out what..."

"Sirque?" Megan pops up between them.

"Who's that?" Mikey asks suspiciously, Karmi standing next to him.

"G-Guys!" The twins stammer, quickly unplugging their computers.

"Hello Megan, Mikey, and Karmi," Baymax greets all of them.

"What's up?" Hiro questions nervously, hoping they didn't see anything.

"Why'd you turn your screens off?" Megan glances between the two.

"Oh, uh, no reason. Been staring at it all day," He chuckles, spinning around the cord.

"Yup! It's not good for your eyes," Hana smiles widely.

"It's a, uh, health thing! Help us out, Baymax," Hiro nudges the robot.

"Here is a handy tip," Baymax shows an animation. "Adequate lighting, proper screen placement, and taking regular breaks reduces risk of eye strain."

"Right," The three reply coldly, which the two don't notice.

"Y-You guys want pizza? Aunt Cass just made-"

"we know who Big Hero 7 are!" Megan suddenly exclaims, frowning deeply.

The two peek at them, glancing at each other quickly. "Oh, uh, really...Who?"

"Yeah...it's been this big story for you two," Hana looks at Megan and Mikey. All of them turn around to face the twins.

"You," They all say in unison.

"You can't tell anyone!" The twins exclaim immediately, seeing all of their glares.

"You can't tell _anyone_ we're Big Hero 7, all of you," Hiro makes that extremely clear.

"Ho ho ho, what?"

"Especially not your father, guys," He turns to the Cruz Twins.

"Or any of your fans," Hana glances at Karmi.

"So instead of apologizing for _lying_ to all three of us this whole time, you're giving us orders?!" Megan demands angrily.

"Were you just trying to make a fool out of me?" Mikey points accusingly at the girl. "To toy with my feelings like this?!"

"No!" Hana sighs at him. "Not at all! We had our reasons for it."

"…So that's just it, then? You don't feel anything for me?"

Her eyes widen slowly, turning around and taking a deep breath. She didn't really know if she even had any sort of feelings for him, or for anyone. He's definitely her friend…a good one…

When he said all of those things about her, it felt nice… and she did stutter.

"I… I don't know…I'm sorry, Mikey… I just…I'm not used to having those type of feelings again. A boy that I liked…he ended up being someone he wasn't and then he…" She closes her eyes. "What I do know is that you're my friend, and I don't wanna lead you on like this…"

"Megan, Karmi, Mikey...this is important," Hiro says slowly.

"Exactly! Which is why our dad needs to know!" Megan gestures to herself and Mikey.

"I knew that it was crucial to know your identities, but for you to keep a secret from us?" Karmi gestures to herself. "I _idolized _you two!"

"Look, if you tell him, he'll shut us down! And Hana might not be so lucky next time!" Hiro whispers to her, giving Hana a look. She runs over to the garage door and closes it.

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Megan narrows her eyes at the both of them.

"No, it's not! People in this city will get hurt because we won't be there to help!"

"You guys don't get it, we're needed for things outside the police's expertise! And if you think shooting at me was a problem, watch what your father will do to me if you tell him! Or anyone else, for that matter!" Hana points towards outside.

"Have you ever thought that the city doesn't need Big Hero 7?" Megan asks with a glare.

"Our father is an officer because of you!" Mikey points to the two of them.

"No, he's an officer now because of his own actions. I didn't _make _him order his troops to go after me. I didn't _force _him to pull out a gun and try to shoot me. That's his own problem to deal with on his own," Hana grits her teeth, pointing a finger at Megan's chest. "And if he decides to hurt me next time, _that'll_ be on you! You really want that on your shoulders?"

"And no, we have not thought that because it's ridiculous!" Hiro hisses back to Megan in defense.

"Well maybe it's better than having lying people as defenders for San Fransokyo," Karmi points an angry finger at the two of them.

"She's right! We have the police!"

"The police can't do what we do," Hiro gestures to himself and Hana.

"As much as you love your father, they can't do everything!" Hana exclaims to them. "I know it's a lot to ask, and we're sorry, but if we can't keep the city safe with our identities out in the open...who's gonna help everyone when the police can't?"

The three walk around the two and they stand there sadly. They didn't want to have this kind of conversation with their friends...and yet here they are.

"Karmi, Megan, and Mikey are leaving."

"Come with us!" The two suddenly exclaim, turning around. They couldn't let them walk away without at least defending themselves over their actions.

"Shadow us! We'll prove it!"

"Yeah, no," Megan deadpans as they continue walking. "Our father would kill the both of us."

"He'd never go with it," Mikey rolls his eyes.

"W-We'll even take you to our secret headquarters!" Hiro stammers, as it might just be enough for them to keep quiet, and for the twins to change their story for the paper. Hana stares at Hiro open-mouthed and he mouths 'I'll do the talking with the others.'

"...Fine. A behind-the-scenes look at your headquarters will be a great side-bar to our article."

"And for my fanfiction," Karmi grins a bit.

"Yeah, but maybe, if you'll learn more about us and why we do this...you'll all change your minds."

"Don't count on it," Megan replies coldly, Mikey just giving Hana a tiny glare. She glances away at their anger. But Hiro still had to ask them one thing.

"...How did you find out, anyway?"

"...Tadashi," Megan turns around to face them. "His connection to Callaghan, that was the missing piece."

"And they showed me their board after they told me," Karmi tells them.

The twins just smile a little. "...You really are Super Sleuth Cruz Twins."

* * *

Birds fly out of their headquarters as they all stand in front of the gates. Even the logo flies off. "This is your headquarters?" Megan asks skeptically, Hiro laughing in slight embarrassment.

"Looks aren't everything," Hana opens the gate, swinging her arm and knocking the logo on the gate back in place.

The doors slowly open, Basemax activating. "Alert. I have detected intruders in-" Hiro quickly deactivates the alarm.

"So," Hana gestures to everything. "What do you think?"

"Okay...I'm impressed," Megan chuckles a little.

"It's actually pretty cool," Mikey smiles at their surroundings.

"No one would suspect a thing," Karmi hums as she takes a look around.

"Don't touch anything!" Roddy exclaims, frightening all of them.

"Who's that?" Megan points up at him.

"Oh, that's Roddy," Hiro explains to them.

"Roddy Blair," Baymax holds up a finger. "King of lairs."

"Paint's still wet. Wait..." He notices the three other teenagers. "There's 10 of you now?"

"No, this is Megan, her twin brother Mikey, and Karmi. They're our friends-"

"My brother and I are reporters," Megan holds out her hand. Mikey snaps some photos of the lair.

"And I'm a writer of fanfiction," Karmi waves a little.

"Ha ha, you brought reporters _and _a writer to your lair! Oh ho ho ho, rookie moves. Boss Awesome would never do that."

"If three of his friends found out his identity, he would," Hana defends, hands on her hips. His eyes widen at the situation, slowly tugging the rope and going back up towards the roof without another word. Hiro chuckles awkwardly and then takes them to the conference room, where the others are.

"And then I said-" Wasabi drops his milk, Honey Lemon cringing. GoGo turns her head to them as the silence is immediately tense.

"Wait..." Fred leans in, not seeing the three since his back is facing them. "What did you say?"

Wasabi coughs into his fist. "Behind you."

"Behind you? You said behind you. Why would you say behind you?" Fred stares at him in confusion.

"Because we're here," Megan speaks up.

"Hang on, you guys. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this whole behind you thing."

GoGo slowly turns his head to the trio in annoyance. He screams once he sees them, falling off his chair and onto the floor. "Oh! Megan, Karmi, Mikey!"

"Uhhh, welcome to our candy factory!" Honey Lemon tries to explain it as best as she can. "Care for a gum drop or perhaps some jelly beans?"

"We all know you're Big Hero 7," Megan tells them bluntly.

"We figured it out ourselves," Mikey crosses his arms.

"What?! Nooo," Fred once again tries to deny it. "Big Hero who?" He presses on some buttons, their suits being shown to the trio.

"So cool!" Karmi's eyes shine at them.

Fred glances between them and the suits, whistling as he stands in front of his suit. Hiro sighs, dragging a hand down his face.

"Dude," Hana gives him a look of disbelief.

"Twins, a word," GoGo drags the two by their ears over to the others. "Why are they here?!"

"Seriously, guys?! This is a big superhero no-no! Right up there with going back in time to stop yourselves from doing something you already did!" Fred shouts at the two.

"Guys, listen," Hiro looks at them nervously. "They figured out who we are, so we...had to bring them here."

"We're not happy about this either, and yes we should've told you, but they connected everything to us: Callaghan, the fire, Krei, Tadashi..." Hana rubs her ear in slight pain.

"Wait!" Fred suddenly exclaims with a smile. "What if you traveled back in time to stop yourselves from bringing them here?!"

"You just said that was...you know what, never mind..." Wasabi stops himself, looking away.

"Hana, you're okay with this?" Honey Lemon glances at the three.

"Ideally...no. But we can't constantly watch them 24/7 if we went back in time. Even if we could, what's gonna stop them from figuring it out all over again, and then we have to have this conversation a second time?" Hana glances towards the ceiling, sighing. "We all know that they'd still pursue this whether we liked it or not."

Hiro jumps onto the table, sitting on it. "Look, we think if they see what we do, they'll keep our secret," Hiro smiles a little, Hana sitting in a chair.

"So…who do you like?" Karmi couldn't help but ask.

"Well…" Hana crosses her arms, leaning against her chair. "I can tell you right now it's not my own brother. Or anyone else on the team for that matter!"

The girl chuckles at Hana's scrunched up nose and Hiro's gagging. Thank goodness they got that out of the way…

"Not Hardlight," Hana shudders at the memory of that teddy bear. "And…I…I just don't know with Mikey. I trust him and I do think he's a nice person… and smart in ways I couldn't imagine. But…does that mean I like him in _that_ way? We do hang out a lot…"

"Do you still have feelings for that other boy you talked about before?"

She sighs softly, closing her eyes. "You mean Trent…he and his sister were bot fighters, like Hiro and I were-"

"Isn't that illegal?" Karmi blinks, snickering and crossing her arms. "Even with the police, never pegged you for a criminal, Hana Mae Hamada."

"Bot fighting is not illegal. _Betting_ on it is," Hana smirks a little towards her. "Minor charges to my records. Anyway, we started doing it again to stop these bot robberies, and…over time, the more I saw him, the more I liked him…until I found out they were behind the robberies. We confronted them, and then he revealed himself to be a robot…" She looks away sadly. "And then he was gone…"

"What…happened to them?" Karmi asks sympathetically, placing a hand on Hana's shoulders.

"Trina got away. She's also Obake's daughter…and Trent…self-destructed right in front of me…"

"Oh my god," The girl gasps, covering her mouth in shock. "…And where's Trina now?"

"She's working with Noodle Burger Boy…I don't know what she's planning to do now… she saw her brother explode, you know..the remote he activated landed on me…"

"And she thinks you did it," Karmi finishes knowingly.

"…Yeah…" Hana nods slowly. "But I had nothing to do with it. If I knew that he had a self-destructive remote, I could've stopped him. I could've convinced him not to do it. He was right there in front of me and gone in an instant."

"But…that shouldn't stop you from being happy with someone else…"

Hana suddenly sweats a little. "I get it, but…why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Honey Lemon and Fred kept whisper-debating about it and I got curious."

"Mm," Hana growls a little, directing a glare towards the two. They just whistle, looking away, Hiro's phone buzzing. He looks at it and laughs. "Perfect! Bank robbery!"

GoGo stops the two. "We'll suit up. You two deal with this."

"Wait, what? GoGo-!"

"No wait. You brought them here, you deal with it," GoGo points a finger at the girl, running off. Hana grunts in defeat.

"What are you waiting for?" The three run up to the twins. "Let's go!"

"Seeing Big Hero 7 in action again!" Karmi squeals a little.

"Wait, so that chapter from your fanfiction actually happened?!" Mikey turns to her in shock.

"A story for another time, but we can't let you come," Hana shakes her head.

"She's right, I don't think that's-"

"You offered to let us shadow. This is shadowing," Megan points out. "Or...we could just," She clicks her pen. "Publish our stories."

The Hamada Twins sigh, looking towards each other. They didn't have a choice...

* * *

Megan and Karmi scream as they fly on Baymax, holding onto Hiro. Hana is sitting sideways on a small line of electricity, Mikey shouting as he wobbles around behind her. It's almost like a broomstick. All three are wearing helmets, and the superhero trio are in their ultra armor.

"Hey! How's the shadowing going?" Hiro shouts, looking over his shoulder at the two girls.

"Fine!"

"This is amazing!" Karmi cheers at the view.

"You do this all the time?!" Mikey screeches at Hana.

"No: this is the first time I've done it like this, actually!" She chuckles at his scared expression. The flying pair fly towards the turbines, Mikey finally balancing himself and taking a deep breath. He smiles, touching one of the turbines in awe. They fly past them, flying past the clouds.

The girls look up, gasping sharply. The six fly into the clouds, Hana's feet dangling over the electricity. Hiro chuckles at all of their faces, Hana giggling. Baymax dives, flying past a building as Hana's transportation swoops down. Mikey screams a little, hugging her. She stiffens, blushing at his sudden touch around her.

They soar past the glass, the three noticing their reflections and smiling. The twins look at them and then each other, smiling too. They finally arrive at the bank, landing safely. Hana holds out her hand towards the girls.

"You're not gonna electrocute us on accident, are you?" Megan wonders curiously.

"No!" Hana giggles at the two. "They're not even activated right now. And besides, even if they were, they don't electrocute to harm people."

She helps them down, the others arriving. "You three wait here," Hiro tells them.

"No way! We're going in!" Megan protests to the two.

"And have them come after you since you have nothing to protect you? No thanks," Hana crosses her arms, whistling to Honey Lemon. She activates her purse and throws three chem balls that turn into the bunny armor.

"Hey! Come on!" They all protest.

"Sorry, it's for your own safety, let's go!" Hana calls out quickly, the others running inside, Baymax flying in. The three teenagers try to move, falling onto the sidewalk.

"Ugh. She's too good," Karmi shakes her head slowly.

The vault is already open as money flies around inside. GoGo slides to a stop. "Someone's in the vault," She whispers to the twins.

"Hey! You've got no way out!" Hiro shouts to the robber.

"Yeah! It's surrender o'clock," Fred points to his arm.

"Okay, don't ever say that again," Hana closes her eyes.

"Okay," Sirque holds up her hands. "I guess you've got me. I'm coming out."

"Oh, she's cooperating," He places his hands on his hips in surprise. "Good, but keep your hands where we can see them!"

She flips onto the ground with a handstand, bending her legs. "Well that works too...Lady Electrica, you've got competition."

"Ha! That'll be the day," Hana snorts in amusement.

"Sirque," Hiro glares at her and she wiggles her fingers as a wave.

"Bonjour, Big Hero 7," She says in a French accent, Wasabi chuckling.

"Oh, I love the accent!"

"Oh! I love your outfit," Honey Lemon comments with a smile.

"Uh, guys? Robbery in progress!" Hiro gestures to her.

"You can admire her later," Hana rolls her eyes, knowing fully well that Sirque is nothing against her. The two smile sheepishly as Sirque gets back on her feet.

"Alors, I'm done. Fini!" She bows to them.

"Tu ne t'en vas pas, Sirque!" Hana declares, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! Tu parle francais! Magnifique," Sirque smirks at the girl, flipping into the air. She uses Fred to vault herself into the air, landing in front of the trio, who had somehow gotten inside. "Au revoir!" She then flips out the door, the 7 speeding past their friends and causing them to spin around. They fall onto the floor again.

"Guys! Wait!" Karmi calls out.

"You forgot us!" Mikey gives them a tiny glare.

Once they're out of the bank, there's no sign of Sirque anywhere. "Where'd she go?" Fred looks around.

"Baymax," Hiro turns to the robot. "Can you locate her?"

"Scanning now," Baymax scans the city. "Sirque is located in Torii Gate Park."

"Torii Gate Park?" GoGo turns to the others in disbelief.

"That can't be right," Hiro rubs his neck.

"Is your scan operable, Baymax?" Hana looks up at him.

"I do not detect any scan interference. My scanner is operational."

"But that's miles from here," Honey Lemon states, and then they hear the sirens...

"We've gotta go!"

GoGo speeds past the three, Honey Lemon noticing them. "Oh!" She creates three more chem balls, setting them free. The remains land on their faces.

"Please...don't do that again," Megan deadpans at her.

"It's gross, but it's cool," Karmi squeezes some between her fingers.

"Next time warn us, though!" Mikey points at Honey Lemon. They shake off the rest of the goop, noticing something. A couple of blue tiny balls are in front of them.

"Megan, come on," Hiro calls out as she inspects one.

"Wait...what are these?" Megan holds one up.

* * *

Hiro stares at the object in his hand. "Huh...I wonder if-"

Fred takes one into his hand while wearing Hiro's gloves. "It's magnetic."

"And super fun to play with!" Hiro moves them around between his hands.

"But why would Sirque have these?" Hana gestures to the objects.

"They must work together somehow," Honey Lemon looks up at Fred.

"Some kind of magnetic containment field?" GoGo asks curiously.

"Yeah, but for what?" Wasabi questions, moving back as Fred uses the tiny objects towards him. Hiro sighs slowly, knowing only one thing that needs that kind of tech.

"I know what Sirque stole from Krei..." Hiro brings up the same symbol they haven't seen for months. "Project Silent Sparrow."

The others look on with wide eyes. The balls hit Fred in the face, knocking him onto the ground. "Oh no..." Hana whispers slowly.

"What is Silent Sparrow?" Megan stands up.

"And how do you know about it?" Mikey points between the twins.

Hiro brings up the footage. "Krei Tech was testing portal technology," Honey Lemon starts off, a video of the portals playing.

"It wasn't ready," Wasabi continues seriously as they watch one of the portals explode. "The pilot got trapped."

Hiro shows a picture of Abigail. "We got the pilot out and the project was abandoned, but...I guess Krei kept the files."

"And...the pilot was Callaghan's daughter," Hana tells their friends, their eyes widening. "Since he thought she was gone forever, he became Yokai and...well, you figured out the rest...I still can't believe Krei kept those files on the same project that endangered the city!"

"And Sirque got the plans," Fred slides over to Hana, nudging her. "By the way, you jealous of her? I can tell."

She rolls her eyes, pushing him away with her foot. "Now she's using the same tech."

"Yeah, the same _unstable_ tech," GoGo points out.

"Which means?" The three ask, turning to the twins.

"She's creating a miniature localized portal," Hiro looks up at the video.

"That she uses to get from one place to another in an instant!"

"Which explains how she ended up at Torii Gate Park from the bank in seconds," Hana crosses her arms.

"But the portal could blow up at any minute!" Wasabi frowns in worry. Sirque may have stolen the plans and copied it, but there was no way she knows how unstable it is.

"How big of an explosion are we talking about?" Megan glances at the other two.

Fred looks at them in the eye. "...I don't know," He takes off his hat, revealing jelly beans inside it. "Want jelly beans?"

"Ew, no," Karmi pushes the beans away.

"How big?" Megan asks again, turning to GoGo.

"City-block big," She elaborates to the three. Mikey gasps sharply.

"We can't let that happen," Hiro narrows his eyes in determination.

"Not again," Hana shakes her head rapidly.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Megan exclaims over the whole thing. "We have to go talk to our father. Maybe he can-"

"Megan," Hiro interrupts her, doing some tweaking to his suit. Hana's doing the same thing. "The police don't have the tech to deal with this. The tech doesn't even exist...yet," There's a smug smirk on his face.

"Yet?"

"Look over there," Hana smiles, pointing to the schematics of the twins' gear. Once they're back in it, they stand in front of the three and Baymax.

"What do you think?"

"Uhh," Megan glances at the other two. "Is it different?"

"What exactly did you change?" Mikey couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah, it looks exactly the same..." Karmi crosses her arms. Hiro presses the button on his chest while Hana stomps her foot lightly. Thrusters appear from their hands and feet, lifting them up into the air.

"Okay, that's different," Megan points at them in shock.

"Don't you have thrusters?" Mikey looks to Hana.

"Yes, but they're now able to withstand a...a different purpose," She smiles a little, deciding not to reveal the plan until later.

"I just have to-whoa!" Hiro goes flying above their heads, Hana snickering at him.

"Are you okay?" Megan asks as they all stare at him flying around the room.

"Not really!" He calls out.

"There is significant risk of injury," Baymax stares at him. "I have run a diagnostic analysis. Your thrusters are not coordinating properly."

"Unlike Hana's..." Karmi glances at the girl.

"Yeah, I got that!" Hiro shouts as he spins around. "I need you to catch me when I turn off my thrusters! Sis, get him into position!"

"I will catch you."

Hana pushes Baymax towards Hiro, who turns off the thrusters. The robot catches him into his arms. "I have caught you."

The girls couldn't help but laugh a little at the way it looks and Hiro coughs in embarrassment. Fred suddenly arrives in the room.

"Guys! Sirque's at the art museum! Aww," He sees Hiro in Baymax's arm. "You're playing baby, Hiro? Can I be the baby next?"

Hiro blushes as the girls continue laughing and he jumps out of his friend's arms. "Sure, Fred. After the museum."

"YES!" Fred shouts, jumping backwards and the doors closing in front of him.

"I've gotta make some quick adjustments," Hiro tells everyone.

"I have some concerns," Baymax states as the other three cringe.

"Us too..."

"Ditto."

"Oh yeah..."

"I'll help you," Hana smiles at her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That way, we can get done faster to deal with Sirque."

* * *

The police arrive at the museum across Noodle Burger, stepping out of the cars. Five Buddy Guards appear above their heads, having used their display technology. Officer Cruz steps out of his car, stopped by Chief Marquez herself.

"You know your orders. Stand down," She narrows her eyes at him. He grits his teeth, clenching his fists.

The officers run inside as the team are hiding behind the neon letters of the restaurant.

"Okay, hang back. We don't want the police to see us," Hiro replies to everyone.

Sirque lands in front of the entrance. "Au bonsoir, genters. How wonderful to see you," She greets them with a small smile.

"Buddy Guards, go!"

The robots charge forward and she flips around, throwing the orbs in front of her. They form into a circle and a portal forms. The Buddy Guards fly into it and end up at the lighthouse, far away from the museum.

"For my next trick," Sirque flips down the stairs. "I need a volunteer."

Not wanting to be teleported to who knows where, the officers all run away. "Retreat!" Chief Marquez yells, running off, knowing that her allies are already here. Officer Cruz looks around suspiciously, the team luckily hiding behind the sign. He runs off to go locate the other officers. He didn't care what the woman said, they could deal with this on their own.

"We need to stop Sirque and stabilize that portal."

"Could not agree more! Any ideas?" Wasabi looks to them for suggestions.

"I'm gonna follow her," Hiro declares to them.

"Follow her where?" Fred takes off the top part of his suit.

"Into the portal."

"No. Way," GoGo denies immediately.

"GoGo's right, Hiro. You'd have to travel back through...there," Honey Lemon says slowly. Hana takes a deep breath, letting it out.

"I know..." He murmurs, glancing at Hana, whose eyes soften at the memory.

"But last time...Baymax..."

"Wait..." Megan looks up at Honey Lemon. "What happened last time?"

"Oh, nothing much," Fred looks away. "Just _the twins almost died there!"_

"And they lost the original Baymax," Wasabi adds in, the three staring at the twins. "The one Tadashi built..."

"It's the only way. Someone has to go."

"Which is why you're not doing it alone," Hana steps up to him.

"Absolutely not! You'll stay here where it's safe-"

"Hiro, you're my brother, and we're a team," She points at his chest. "So we can either argue about this and waste time, or we can work together to follow her. Besides...it's about time Sirque got put in her place," She smirks a little.

"So you were jealous!" Fred shouts to her annoyance. Hiro smiles at her, nodding.

"Okay. Together." They fist-bump each other.

"Neither of you are going!" GoGo tells the two.

"I'll go," Honey Lemon offers immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If anyone's going in, it's me, Fred!" Fred declares and Hana turns around to them.

"We don't have time to argue. I built this suit to do this."

"And I modified my thrusters to withstand that kind of tech," Hana points to her hand.

"It is not field-tested," Baymax informs them.

"Please be careful..." Honey Lemon says softly, a bit worried.

"We will," Hiro grins a bit, looking at the four. "Ready?"

Fred puts his mask back on as they all smile at the duo.

Sirque lands on a roof, rolling and then leaping between walls. She flips onto the roof, seeing the team in front of her. "Big Hero 7! You enjoy the show?"

"That's a no," GoGo retorts back.

"Well, I can fix that!"

She backflips over them, flipping onto the roof and then onto the edge, balancing herself with one finger. "Holding for applause!"

Wasabi is about to clap when GoGo stops him. "Tough crowd. No encore for you." And with that, she jumps off, falling towards the ground.

"Here we go!"

Hana takes off into a run, backflipping onto the roof to do a better handstand. She gets onto her feet and sawndives. Sirque opens up another portal, falling through it. The twins rocket themselves through the portal, going through just in time. The others look over the edge.

"Hiro...Hana..." Karmi, Megan, and Mikey murmur in concern.

Sirque lands on her feet at another street. "Magnifique!"

The twins arrive through the portal. "Still here!"

"Bonjour," Hana smirks with a wink.

"What?!" She says in shock, turning around to see them. She takes off into a run, the two flying after her. She swings around the pole to go around the corner, Hiro bumping onto a wall while flying. Hana touches the street as she slides slightly to the right, running next to her brother. Sirque slides underneath two men moving a TV, Hiro jumping over them. Hana flips forward and when her hands touch the sidewalk, she vaults herself into the air, flying over the two.

Once they get to a busy street, they don't notice her anywhere. Hiro comes to a stop, only to see a moving trolley heading towards him.

"Hiro!" Hana leaps forward, hugs his waist, and they both go flying onto the street.

"Thanks..." He pants a little as she sits up. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." They both look up and see Sirque standing on top of the trolley. She gives them a two-finger salute. Hiro grits his teeth, firing one of his magnets. Hana throws an electric whip. The magnetic pulse connects to his glove while Hana manages to catch the tail-end of the trolley. Sirque turns around and sees what's going on, and the two pull. They leap into the air, landing on the roof. The two lunge towards her, but she flips off the trolley and swings onto a traffic light, landing in front of two cars that suddenly stop. The twins use their thrusters to get onto the streets, running after her.

She jumps off a couple of cars and tosses the orbs, jumping into another portal. Hiro rockets forward, Hana flying above him as they enter inside.

They end up in Fred's room, where Heathcliff is dusting the giant kaiju figure, listening to music with headphones on. Sirque grips onto the kaiju hanging in the ceiling and it eventually falls. The two almost crash right into the butler, Hana quickly writing a note and leaving it on the floor. They continue to chase Sirque, disappearing just as he turns around and sees the mess. He drops his feather duster in dismay, seeing the note on the floor.

_We'll explain later, but we're sorry about the mess!_

_Hana_

A street kitty is eating when it freaks out at the portal nearby. Sirque slides to a stop, turning around to the twins.

"Ugh! You're getting very annoying!" She groans at them.

"Arretez-vous la!" Hana calls out, but she runs off anyway and creates a portal in front of a ship. Except this time, the containment field is starting to go unstable, as it's showing a pinkish color. Sirque looks at it in confusion, but only for a brief second as the three go through. The kitty gets sucked up into it as well.

Sirque jumps into the news station, rolling away from the twins once they've entered. Hiro looks in confusion at the kitty in his arms.

"Aww, kitty!" Hana beams, taking it into her hands and holding it up into the air. It meows at her and she hugs it. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're taken somewhere safe!"

"Hana!" Hiro exclaims at her.

"Not gonna apologize for wanting to help a cute kitty!" She replies in defense as they scramble onto their feet. They end up in the hall, looking around for her when Hana points to her left. "Over there!"

"Sirque!" They sprint down the hall. "Listen to us!"

Bluff is just about to prepare to broadcast when Sirque passes by, followed by the twins. Hana hops to a stop, placing the kitty on the desk.

"Hey, take this little guy to a shelter, okay? Thanks, bye!" She runs after her brother. The kitty meows happily at her, waving a paw.

Sirque runs to a window and jumps out of it. Hana rolls onto the floor all the way to the window, flying out. She manages to grip the part of rope above Sirque on a wrecking ball. Hiro lands behind her as some bricks fall. Sirque looks up at Hana.

"Tres impressionnant, petite fille," She tells the girl, the wrecking ball swinging again. They scream as they're about to hit a wall, and she creates another portal for them to go through, taking the wrecking ball with them.

They end up in the dump, stumbling down piles of trash. They all let go, the wrecking ball falling off. The three crash, but otherwise are safe.

"Qu'est-ce pas?" Sirque looks up at the portal, seeing it go out of control.

"Your portal's unstable!" Hiro informs her.

"Impossible!" She runs off again.

"Hey!" The two shout at her as she jumps off, leaping onto the walls to get down. They jump after her and she uses a crane to get to the other side. Hiro grabs an end, Hana jumping and landing above him. She backflips to the ground while Hiro uses his thrusters, rolling to a stop near her.

Siqure creates another portal, only for it to start sucking up objects, including a steel beam which the twins narrowly dodge. Sirque bends down to avoid it, looking behind her.

"You have to stop or it's going to explode!" Hiro exclaims to her.

"And then it'll affect the whole city!" Hana shouts, gesturing behind her.

"My show must go on!" She jumps through the portal anyway, and it's still glitching. She might not care, but they do, and they had to save their home. They fly into the portal again, all three ending up in an alley. Sirque turns around and flips over to Hana, grabbing a tiny rag in the process. She then ties it in front of Hana's eyes, blocking her view. It's a tight knot and she can't even take off her helmet to see.

"Hey!" Hana waves around her arms, Hiro landing in a dumpster.

"Hiro, are you guys okay?" GoGo asks via commlink.

"We're okay, but the portal is starting to go! Come on!" He grabs his sister's hand, running off. He places her in front, trying to un-tie the rag.

"It's no use, they're too strong!"

"Then take off your helmet! You can't run if you can't see," He places his hands on her shoulders, but she smacks them off.

"No way! I'm not doing that. You'll just have to be my eyes."

He stares at her skeptically, but she keeps a determined face. "I trust you."

"...Okay," He nods and she starts running, the boy following close behind. "Slide right!"

She adjusts her feet and slides around the corner, Sirque creating a portal...but this time it's worse. Hiro stares in shock as he can see peeks into other dimensions...

"We've gotta stabilize it!"

The rest of the team and their friends look up to see flashes of pink not too far away from where they are.

"Hiro! Hana!"

"Let's go," GoGo declares, Mikey cringing in worry.

"I wouldn't go in there," Hiro warns Sirque, Hana feeling the wind in her hair. The ground actually starts shaking as she turns around to them.

"Well how do we stop it?"

"The magnetic containment field isn't strong enough!" Hiro tells her.

"It's not built to withstand this kind of power," Hana shakes her head.

"I cannot fix that here!"

"We might be able to! Hana, step forward five steps," He turns to the girl, who does as instructed. "Point your hands forward and activate your electricity."

He activates his gloves as her gloves light up. Half of his magnets take hold of the right side as four electricity charges connect to Hana's gloves. "Now pull!"

She plants herself in place, pulling along with him. Five were easy, but the three from Hiro's side are proving to be more difficult. Sirque ducks from a trash can that hits Hiro in the back and he knocks into Hana Both of them go flying towards the portal when Sirque's hands grabs hold of their feet. Hiro looks at her for a second as she's planted her foot on a pole. Hiro grabs hold of another orb and pulls it into place. Pink turns into blue.

"Success!" Sirque lets go of them and flips to a stop. "Merci, Dame Electrica and Capitaine Cutie! Do not worry, I will perfect my tech before my next appearance!"

They just groan at her. "A bientot!" She declares, flipping through the portal and disappearing for now. The orbs roll to a stop in front of them and they sigh in relief.

"Oh, guys!" Megan runs up to them as they've arrived.

"Are you okay?! Baymax, quick, do all the healing!" Fred shouts, the two being helped up by Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"what I really wanna rate is my lack of eyesight," Hana points to the rag still over her eyes.

"I'll take care of that," Honey Lemon makes a chem ball and slightly slams it over the rag. It disintegrates completely, leaving no trace of it.

"Thanks..." She sighs in relief.

"Other than that, we're alright...but Sirque got away," Hiro finishes for her.

"Hey, the city didn't explode," Wasabi places a hand on their backs.

"I'm calling this a win," GoGo smirks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, twins, I'm so glad you're okay!" Honey Lemon smiles at them. "But that was impressive helping him without being able to see, Hana! It shows just how much you two work well together as a team!"

The twins smile at each other, their friends approaching them. They give the two a group hug. "We're more relieved than anything," Mikey tells the duo.

"Thanks..." They hug their friends back.

"And, uh, listen. W-We're sorry we both lied to you, it's just...being Big Hero 7 is so important to me...to us...we started doing this after Tadashi..."

The two close their eyes, GoGo placing her hands on their shoulders. "Someone has to help."

"We're sorry too, guys," Megan looks at them guiltily. "For the shooting, and for threatening to tell our father."

"And for badgering you about…well, you," Mikey chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm…so, Hana…could we maybe study together sometime at Joe's Diner? I wanna get to know both sides of you, if that's okay."

Her friends all smile, nudging the girl. She smiles softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. After all this…maybe one small step in trying wouldn't hurt.

"Sure…"

He smiles, hugging her and spinning around. She can't help but laugh, everyone else looking on happily. He realizes what he did and releases her.

"Sorry…got too excited."

"It's okay," She giggles at his expression.

"You know..." Karmi stares at her, the girl tilting her head in confusion. "I understand why they," She gestures to the others, "And everyone else looks up to you."

Hana closes her eyes with a bright smile towards the three.

Suddenly sirens are heard and Fred looks around the corner. "Guys? Wanted? Remember? Gotta go?"

"We won't tell you what to do," Hiro says to the three. "Keep our secret or don't. It's your choice."

"We might've wanted to try to convince you, but...we'll still be friends no matter what," Hana waves as she walks backwards, flying into the air. They watch them leave just as Officer Cruz appears.

"Megan? Mikey?! What are you all doing here? What happened?"

"There was almost a huge explosion!" Megan exclaims to the man. "But Big Hero 7 stopped it!"

"They're not the criminals you think they are," Karmi turns around, smiling. He searches the alley.

"Where are they?"

"We...we don't know. They just disappeared." Megan glances to her brother, both of them nodding in agreement. Karmi nods as well, all of them silently agreeing to not tell anyone. They finally understood why they keep this a secret...and why they do it in the first place. Tadashi was someone they could all admire and look up to...and he would be proud of them all too.

The man turns around in confusion, staring at them. "Trust us, Dad," Mikey smirks a little.

* * *

The next day, Wasabi walks into the conference room, waving his phone. "The Cruz Twins' story just went live!"

"Oh great..." GoGo murmurs and they look up at Basemax, who pulls up the article.

"Why Big Hero 7's Identity Should Remain a Secret!" Fred reads happily as the others smile.

"Nice!"

"Karmi's fanfiction says the same thing," GoGo holds up her phone, as Karmi's written a statement about who they really are...

Superheroes, and nothing more.

The twins are in the garage, looking at his computer screen.

"So…" Hiro crosses his arms, turning to the girl. "You got a date."

"Not a date," She rolls her eyes. "We're just studying together."

"That's a study date," He gives her a blank look. "Two people alone, doing something together? At a restaurant? Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Are you gonna spy on us like we did with Aunt Cass?" She gives him a tiny glare, avoiding the question.

"Maybe, and don't change the subject! I'm your older brother, remember? No funny business," He points a finger at her.

"Dude…we'll just be reading books. Nothing is going to happen. Now come on, the footage is done," She gestures to his computer.

"We're not done talking about this," He gives her one last accusing look, looking through footage.

"Hiro, Hana, what are you watching?" Baymax asks from behind.

"It's body cam footage from when we went through the portal," He fast forwards to when they took the kitty.

"Hopefully that kitty's found a good home," Hana hums a bit and Hiro rewinds it, going back.

"What are you looking for?"

Hiro enhances the image and Hana gasps a little. Hiro's mouth opens in shock and then he smiles.

"You..."

When the image is clear enough...it shows the original Baymax still inside the portal, turned off, but not destroyed...

"He's still in there..." Hana murmurs slowly in shock.


	58. Fred the Fugitive

**Angel: I did not see this until like 2 pm today, and I waited so long! I also watched Bad Boys for Lifeeeeee! Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do~**

**I originally wasn't going to have the 'study-get together' in the episode, but I decided to make it part of the plot. I just think it benefits more here than by itself. And I also added to the reason why Diego hates superheroes, because it's just too similar to Batman, like come on…I was expecting something with a little more substance.**

Hiro paces around the bedroom, Baymax watching him. The boy has a frown on his face.

"More pacing, much like with Aunt Cass," He points out, pulling up a video of Hiro and Hana pacing in the living room. The way he's doing it now is very much similar to that. And who could blame him?

"I still can't believe you're going on a date!" Hiro grumbles towards the door, crossing his arms in disapproval. Hana is inside, sitting in front of the sink as she's attempting to pull this off like Honey Lemon showed her. Much to her chargin, after Mikey asked her to study together, the tall girl insisted on taking the young teenager on a shopping trip, with GoGo, Karmi, and Megan. To say Megan wasn't excited was an understatement. Shop after shop, she had brought bundles of clothes over to the girl to wear, and most of them Hana did not agree to. She's not a shopper, so she usually never bought anything whenever she went for clothes.

Finally, she settled on something that was comfortable and stylish to satisfy everyone...15 stores after the fact, with the promise from Honey Lemon that she'll expand Hana's closet soon. As exhausting as it was, Hana just might take her up on that offer. Nothing in her closet had sufficed, perhaps because she's always wearing the same thing...

"Not a date," Hana deadpans towards the door, turning back to the mirror. "We're just studying at Joe's Diner. We do that all the time."

"Yeah, but not alone!" Hiro argues back. "What do you think happens when two teenagers are left alone, hm?"

"We won't be alone. Joe's Diner always has people," Hana smirks in amusement and he grunts. If she hadn't locked the door, he'd march right in there and cuff her to the bed.

"Studying what?" He changes the subject and she takes a moment to look at her phone.

"He's falling behind in French. Since I'm kinda fluent in it, he thought I was the best choice," She goes back to fixing her hair.

"As in the _romance _language! Don't you see where I'm going with this?" He asks towards the door in exasperation.

"Relax, it's just a basic lesson," Hana rolls her eyes.

"Then why are you getting all dressed up?"

She blows a bang away from her face. "I'm not dressing up. I'm disguising myself so that I don't get recognized from the diner. Most people might be okay with it now, but I'm not taking any chances—and not because it's a date! Learning a language requires focus."

"Are you emotionally upset about Hana dating?" Baymax turns to Hiro.

"What?" He takes him a second to realize what the robot was asking. "N-No! Course not...maybe a little. Look, you're still 14, and a young teenager! I just think that-"

"You want me to wait until I'm old enough," She interrupts, shaking her head. "We're twins, remember? Did you really think I wouldn't know what you were gonna say? And besides, shouldn't it be my choice to decide what I wanna do with my love life?" She puts a pin in her mouth as she's fixing her hair.

He clamps his mouth shut as she was right—again. But his older brother instincts tend to take over logic sometimes.

The door opens and she finally steps out. She's wearing a white long-sleeved fleece sweater and short blue jeans. A red-and-black plaid sweater is tied around her waist, giving the appearance of a skirt that stops at her knees. She's wearing light brown ankle-boots, with her hair tied in two buns with the bangs sticking out. Her locket is around her neck still as she's wearing black sunglasses over her face, and a red fedora hat over her hair.

"...Wow," Hiro blinks at her. "This is different."

"I hope you mean good different," She moves her sunglasses down a little to look at him.

"It's nice! Great, actually...but do you really need the sunglasses? I don't think _that _many people are gonna interrupt..."

They stare at each other for a few seconds. "Yup," The two say in agreement.

"Well, I'm off. I gotta sneak out of here before Aunt Cass-"

A loud squeal is heard and the woman herself launches herself at her niece, engulfing her into a hug. "Aww, you look so adorable, Hana! I can't believe it, your first date!"

"Not a date..." Hana groans, pinching her nose. Hiro just smirks at the sight, crossing his arms.

"There there," Baymax pats the top of her hat.

* * *

Hana takes a deep breath, unsure of how this was gonna go. It wasn't every day that she went out on a-

Nope! It was so infectious from her family that she had to stop herself from saying it. Because it's not a date. Definitely not.

Not at all...

...At least that's what her mantra is for it.

She's now just arriving on the street, almost 2 pm, still in her clothes she was wearing when she left. Luckily, no one seemed to recognized her on the way over, mostly because she kept moving her hat over her face. The last time she spoke to Mikey was to confirm the time earlier this morning.

It was nearly impossible to leave the Lucky Cat without Aunt Cass taking at least a dozen photos. The last time she was that excited was when she set up the twins with Megan and Mikey. And Hiro...well, he's still very against the matter, and she had to convince him to not come with her...by bribing him with at least a month's worth of gummy bears.

Hana slowly opens up the door to the diner. She scopes around for Mikey and when she sees him, she blinks in surprise.

He's actually wearing a black leather jacket that honestly looks good on him, a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair looks a bit combed, and there's...something in the air she hadn't felt from him before.

His eyes blink as he looks up at her, seeing the girl as he looks straight at her. His blush becomes evident to her as he stands up, taking a few steps forward until they were a few feet away from each other.

"Hi."

Hana swallows the lump in her throat.

"...Hi..."

He runs a hand through his hair, something telling her that the combing was intentional. "The patrol get called off today or...?"

"Oh...well," She takes her seat across from where he was sitting. "I told the others to go on without me if they wanted to do it...since I'm gonna be busy, I have a feeling they won't go until later."

Mikey chuckles as he sits down as well. "Always so loyal, aren't you?"

Her cheeks actually get hot as she looks him over. "Um..." She scratches her cheek, feeling a bit awkward like she does with other boys all of a sudden. "You look...nice."

He smiles at her, his blush getting darker. "Thanks. You do too."

She looks away, brushing a loose bang away from her face. "...Did you order?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you. And don't worry about lunch, I got it covered. Since you're helping me study...I figured that we're even this way."

"...Nobody followed me, right?" Hana asks suddenly, trying not to look suspicious as she looks around.

"No," He chuckles at the girl. "Why, did your aunt want to?"

"God yes. For pictures," She groans, rubbing a temple. "But she had customers regardless."

"Yeah...I don't think we need to be bombarded with pictures," He holds up his menu, realizing that there's only one copy. "Oh...Joe did tell me that he was running out of copies...I guess we'll have to share...?"

"That's fine with me," She smiles, regretting it instantly as he stands up, strides over, and scooches next to her, their arms touching. She bites her lip as she feels the jolt from the fabric.

* * *

Aunt Cass giggles to herself as she looks at all the pictures on her phone. Of course she was excited for her niece. After everything that's happened, she deserved a break. Just thinking about marrying her off makes her heart swell.

"I hope your sister has a good time," Cass replies as she grabs a muffin for a customer. Hiro is sitting nearby, frowning deeply as he's still pacing. "She really deserves it."

"I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it, Aunt Cass, but how is a date a different change of pace? I-I mean, she's still young here! She should think about this kind of thing first."

"Uh oh," Cass leans in towards him from the counter. "Looks like someone's only seeing Hana as the one from when you were kids."

"..." Hiro looks away, standing in place. He won't lie, sometimes he does see the old Hana in her...but this is entirely different from that. She's older, and yet she's out alone with a boy. "Not true. I'm just...concerned about her, that's all."

"Maybe you should talk to her later," Cass suggests to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Clear your head."

"Maybe I will...thanks, Aunt Cass."

"No problem, sweetie," She ruffles his hair just as the others come in. "Hi everyone!"

Everyone greets her as they take their seats at the table. "Hey..." Wasabi notices the only empty seat. "Where's Hana?"

"She's out on her date!" Honey Lemon exclaims excitedly, Hiro grunting a little as he takes a seat between her and Fred.

"Wait, that's today?!" Fred's eyes pop out of his head.

"Should we call?" GoGo glances at everyone.

"Please don't," Aunt Cass turns towards them. "I don't wanna ruin it for her."

"Aunt Cass," Fred keeps a stoic look. "We're just here to have a good lunch and then probably read comics later. We won't say anything about this to Hana."

A few seconds later, Hiro pulls out his phone, making sure Aunt Cass is not watching. He looks at his device.

They never agreed about _phones _saying anything, though...He sends a group text to everyone but Hana.

_Fred, Baymax, and I will watch them from the front. We have a date to chaperone!_

_HL: Just to make sure it's going well!_

_GoGo: Mikana mission is a go._

_Fred: Glad that we all agreed on that ship name!_

_Wasabi: Why are we doing this again?_

* * *

"I just can't believe the reason why you kept flaking was because of...you know," Mikey looks away nonchalantly.

"Just remember not to say anything about it in public," Hana glances around quickly. They've already ordered their food and were just talking to pass the time. She had no idea why they didn't start already, it felt a little weird.

"Right, right," He clears his throat, pulling out his backpack from underneath the table. He pulls out his French book...

Which is literally titled _French: A Language of Romance_.

...You know, she kept telling herself that this wasn't a date.

But clearly everything else was saying otherwise.

"So...what are you having trouble with?" She asks curiously, deciding to ignore it as she opens up the book.

"...Um...basically everything."

She drops the book slowly, turning to him. By the sweat on his face and the bite from his lip... "...You're kidding."

"I wish I was," He laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just how far behind are you into the class?" She wonders incredibly.

"Basically if I get another F, my dad's gonna ground me."

Her eyes widen, slowly leaning her back on the booth seats. "...So it's that kind of far behind."

"Surprise...?" He smiles nervously.

"Wow, um..." She runs a hand through her skirt, unsure of how to respond to that. "Okay!" She exclaims, sitting up and clearing her throat. "So let's just start with saying hello. You listen to me speak the different ways to say that, and then you repeat."

"Sounds simple enough..."

"Bonjour," Hana says slowly, hands on her skirt.

"Bonjour," He replies in the same manner.

"Salut."

"Salut," Mikey smiles once she nods in approval.

"And this is how you say hello when you're on the phone. Allo."

"Allo," He playfully waves, causing her to giggle.

"Okay..." She doesn't have a chance to teach him further than that because she suddenly gets the feeling of a familiar presence...one that she knows all too well.

"What?"

"...They're here. They have to be."

"Who?" He asks in confusion.

"The guys; they're here!"

"How do you know that?" He looks around the diner. "I don't see any of them."

"Oh, that's because they're somewhere outside," Hana waves towards the streets. "My twin sense doesn't lie; my brother's nearby. From where, I don't know."

Mikey suddenly notices a flash of purple from the back of Hana's shiny hat, looking briefly behind him and realizes that it's coming from the building across from Joe's. "...Well..."

"He's right outside looking at us, isn't he?" Hana places her elbows on the table, rubbing her temples. "That little sneak!"

"Fred, move! I can't see anything!"

"Hey, I told you guys to get camouflage suits, but you didn't get the message!"

"That's because you're the only one with invisibility!"

Around the corner from the office building across the diner, the four are standing behind, trying to get a good look inside. Hiro and Baymax are standing on the roof, seeing Hana's hat and Mikey's hair, but other than that, not much else.

"Hiro, maybe we should let them be," Wasabi looks up at him. "Your sister can handle herself."

"You guys didn't _have _to come. I still would've came here."

GoGo glares up at him. "Well, it's a little late for that. Besides, they're not facing this way. What's the chance they'll see us?"

"I mean..." Mikey speaks up after a few tense seconds. "Why should we care? We've already told that this isn't a-"

"Here you are, darlings!"

One of the waitresses hands them their food. Hana gets a salad while Mikey gets a hot dog with ketchup, mustard, relish, and onions on it, and fries for the both of them. She also hands them one milkshake...with double swirl straws.

"On the house for the cute couple!"

"Oh, no, we're not-"

Before Hana can clarify, she walks off and the girl sighs.

"Take one out and share?"

"Take one out and share," Hana agrees and he hands her the milkshake with only one straw. She takes a sip. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin...whatever this is.

"I'll, uh..." Mikey slowly takes one fry. "I'll just grab one of these." He eats a small bite, noticing how silent she's been. "Are you okay?"

She looks at the milkshake and shakes her head. "I need a Xanax. A big one."

"You can't even if you wanted to," He raises a brow at her. "That'd be switching your meds."

"What no one knows won't hurt 'em," She replies back, swirling the drink with her straw. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment.

"...This is a date...isn't it? Coming here. Everything that's happened. It always was. I was just...trying not to make things awkward by calling it that," He rubs at his eyeballs in exasperation.

Hana turns to look at him as he just stays silent. Between her friends, her brother, and her aunt, the whole meal, everything has changed between them very, very fast. Mikey looks like he wants to crawl underneath the table and die. All she wants to do is forget that this even happened.

She couldn't do that, though. She cared about him too much.

"Mikey..." She speaks up, scooting closer and slightly touching his arm. He looks up at her to see her kind smile. "I've...been thinking about it a little too."

"...R-Really?"

"Yes..." She smiles bashfully, rubbing her arm. "But I don't care anymore. Why should I? We're having a good time, aren't we? We don't have to do anything else that sums it up as a date. Come on. You said you wanted to get to know me, so...let's just do that."

He smiles at the girl. "And...are you okay to see if...?"

"I mean, you only live once...right?"

He takes a hold of her hand that's still on his arm. "I'm glad you said that...because this boy sitting in front of you wants to get to know all of you, Hana Mae Hamada."

She smiles with a soft chuckle. "You know, I don't even know your full name, and yet you know mine."

"Miguel Ernesto Cruz at your service," He grins, bowing a little. "But I prefer Mikey."

"Good to know. Now hurry up before your food gets cold."

* * *

"I still can't see anything!"

The other four have been like this for a while. The corner gives them the worst view since they're too far away, but they couldn't let them know they were here.

"Because you're crowding me, Fred!"

"Guys!"

GoGo pushes past them with a huff. "I can notice a bird from a mile away. I've got this."

Honey Lemon just sighs at them, Hiro giving a blank look. "Baymax, zoom in."

"Enhancing sensors," He zooms in and sees the two holding hands. "Mikey and Hana seem to be enjoying their date. Holding hands is a sign of progress when two people are enjoying a lunch date."

"What?!" Hiro's eyes pop out of his head. "I'm going down there!"

"No!" The others warn him, seeing Hiro climb down the ladders. He slips and falls into a trash pile, but he gets right back up. The four hold him back to stop him.

What they don't notice is Ian out of his office for once. He walks right past the diner, looking at everyone inside briefly. Then his eyes widen and he plants his face against the glass to see Hana and Mikey laughing together.

"French is really beautiful. I love learning it," Hana smiles and he stares at her. She's since taken off her sunglasses, revealing the brown eyes that look like little chocolates. Her cheeks are slightly pink, a nice change.

"Yeah...you are..."

Hana blinks slowly and looks away bashfully, smiling playfully. "Are you trying to woo me?"

"...What?" He realizes what he said a bit too late. "Um...I..."

She eyes him closely and he darts his eyes around, sweating as his heart beats rapidly. "If you are...I'm not complaining."

He really wants her to come closer, but then she leans back and takes a fry, slipping it into her mouth. Mikey just blushes, confused on what just happened as she keeps a smug smile on her face.

Ian makes his hands into fists. That's supposed to be him in there with her, not some...random boy! Why wasn't that him?

"It's just puppy love, darling," His Hana appears next to him, seeing the sight. "She doesn't know any better. It doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"...You're right," He closes his eyes. "But shouldn't I do something about it?"

"Of course..." The adult Hana leans in towards his ear.

"You'll just need Officer Cruz to do it."

"Ahh…I see. A little white lie…"

* * *

"Rise and shine, co-workers!" Fred announces in the conference room early the next morning. "I brought roles with holes!"

"Bagels," GoGo corrects him. Everyone around Fred has their hair messy except for Wasabi, of course. The twins' hair are more of a mess since they already have messy hair every single day.

"If you wanna be formal, sure."

Hiro yawns, stretching his arms. "Sorry..."

"One half of human adults, will unconsciously yawn after seeing another person yawn," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Contagious yawning isn't a-"

Honey Lemon interrupts Wasabi with a yawn. Fred yawns next, followed by the twins, and then GoGo. Wasabi yawns soon after. "It's totally a thing!"

"So, uh, what's the emergency, Fred?" Hiro butters his bagel, handing Hana one with cinnamon swirl. She takes a bite.

"Yeah, I don't do early," GoGo grumbles, taking a bagel as well.

"A very pressing matter," He starts off. "...Maybe just re-instating night patrol?"

"Freddy, you know Officer Cruz has units all over the city just waiting to arrest us. And after the shooting, I'm just not sure if we should risk Hana's life like that," Honey Lemon looks towards the girl in slight worry. "If she wasn't being careful, she could've been hurt by him."

"But I haven't shot out my Fredmeleon tongue in days! It's gonna dry out!" Fred complains, resting his chin on the desk.

"There there," Baymax pats his head.

"Sorry, but we have to lay low," Hiro explains to him.

"Fred, my life is on the line here," Hana gestures to herself. "I hate it, but staying low is probably the only way that I'm safe around Officer Cruz."

"Unless it's a great catastrophe," GoGo adds in, throwing a piece of bagel into her mouth. His eyes widen and he smirks, looking away.

"Guys, there's been a catastrophe! Obake's back!" Fred announces to them the next day, pulling up a video of himself dressed as Obake in his lair.

"Hello heroes, did you miss me? I am about to release a devastating catastrophe!" Fred maniacally laughs and the video ends there. "We have to stop him, right?"

They all groan at this tactic. "Fred, I get it. You miss night patrol. But even if the same guy who mind-controlled me was back, we still can't go! Drop it."

"But-"

"Drop iiiit," She warns him again, pointing a finger. "Now I'm late for therapy thanks to you." Hana stands up, leaving the room with her brother.

Later that evening, he calls them in again. "Guys, there's been an alien catastrophe!"

He plays a video of Honey Lemon dressed up as an alien. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep," She wobbles onto the floor. "Ow."

"He really wanted my help, and it was really fun dressing up. Like with Hana on her date!" Honey Lemon explains to everyone else.

"Really?" Hana deadpans at Fred, sighing slowly. She knew that he wanted to go out on patrol like superheroes do, but he needs to understand that they couldn't. They would be arrested on sight from the police, one of them a very pissed off officer who wants his position back as chief.

"Guys, monster catastrophe!" Fred tells them that night, playing a video of himself dressed as Bluff Dunder.

"Breaking news, the city is under attack by a giant monster!" Then it cuts to Mini-Max dressed as the Kentucky Kaiju.

"Roar!" The background falls over him in the kitchen.

"Heathcliff, you're in the shot!" Fred whispers to his butler, who walks away.

"Roar!" Mini-Max falls off the counter and he ends it there.

"So, we better suit up, right?" He turns around to see that everyone has left, to his dismay. He wasn't asking for Hana to be dead; he just misses night patrol!

* * *

Mini-Max moistens the tongue from the Fredmeleon suit, and the area around it. "This should keep your creepy slug-like mouth apparatus in proper working condition," The robot jumps onto the ground. Fred lets go of the tongue, which shoots up into the mouth.

"Maybe we should test it out...on a secret night patrol!" Fred reveals while waving jazz-like hands.

"But what about the multiple warnings from your more responsible associates?" Mini-Max wonders as Fred slips into the suit. He takes his phone into his hand.

"They said the police are looking for 'Big Hero 7.' Not a dashing superhero duo," Fred points to himself and his friend.

"Ha ha ha! Your logic is complete nonsense!"

Fred frowns at this, turning around and looking towards the ground. He should've known that he'd get the same answer...

Mini-Max jumps and lands on the pipe in front of him. "But I do not need sensible logic! Defend justice!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Mini-Maximus!" Fred cheers, placing the robot down on the floor. "Justice and nonsense!" He does a little dance.

"To justice...and nonsense!" Mini-Max spins around so rapidly that he ends up flying towards the ceiling. He lifts up a floor panel a few seconds later. "Asparagus spear?"

What Fred doesn't know is that his phone in his hand had called Hana, which had gone to voicemail and recorded the whole conversation.

* * *

The girl is just exiting Wasabi's car, waving to him. "Thanks for picking me up from my therapy session, Wasabi."

"No problem," He smiles at her. "But no jaywalking."

She rolls her eyes silently as she watches him leave. Hana walks up to the café, entering through the entrance that leads to the home. "I'm home!" She calls out as Hiro walks around, using his laptop. She runs up the stairs and he smiles at her.

"How was it?"

"Well...it went fine, but I need to talk to you about-"

Aunt Cass suddenly bumps into them, causing Hiro to drop his laptop. "Watch out!" He warns, Hana holding out her hand and catching the computer into her hands. She hands it back to him perfectly fine. "Thanks..."

They turn to see Aunt Cass hopping as she slips on a black heel. She's in the same outfit she wore on that...date...with Krei. "Going somewhere fancy, Aunt Cass?"

"You only wear that when you go out," Hana raises a brow, tilting her head.

"Fancy? No!" Aunt Cass waves it off. "I'm just...going to dinner...with a friend!"

"In a purple dinner dress?" Hana asks skeptically, the door knocking. The twins open it to see Diego standing in front of them wearing nice clothes.

"Officer Cruz?" They both question in surprise. Megan and Mikey are standing next to him.

"Hello, Hamada Twins..." He awkwardly places his hands behind his back. "Uh, how's, uh, robot school?"

"Dad!" The two whisper at him, elbowing their father.

"I didn't wanna say nerd school," He whispers back.

"School is fine..." Hana says slowly, it still felt weird talking to him ever since what he's done. And she can tell that Mikey felt the same way.

"Hi..." He murmurs to her and she smiles bashfully.

"Hey," She giggles at him. Aunt Cass walks down the stairs slowly and Diego's mouth opens in awe, smiling. She smiles back.

"Cass, you look so-"

The twins clear their throat and he glances at the four teenagers, seeing their looks. "Uh, presentable," He smiles widely.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Both of your heart rates have elevated significantly," Baymax reports to the two of them.

"Oh, that's because we're running late," Cass looks up at him.

"Yeah, better get going," Diego jerks a thumb behind him, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Oh, Hana, do you want me to give you the turnips before I-"

"No, no, just give it to Aunt Cass!" Hana says rapidly. She cannot handle anymore turnips.

"Dinner's in the oven, Hana knows what to do, be back soon!" Cass says quickly, bumping into Diego.

"After you," He gestures for her to go first.

"Thank you..."

"Your heart rates are once again-"

"Okay bye!" Cass interrupts, Diego bumping his head before she closes the door. The four blink, wondering what just happened.

"...That was, uh...weeeird."

"You can say that again," Hiro stares at the door.

"Ditto," Mikey and Hana say in unison. Baymax looks at them briefly.

"That was...weird. Would you like me to repeat the phrase again?"

"No!" The four quickly reply at the same time. Hana's phone beeps from her pocket and she looks to see a voicemail.

"I'm gonna go check on dinner while I listen to this new voicemail I got from Fred," Hana tells them, walking away.

"Ugh, not again," Hiro sighs at this. "He's been trying to get us to go on night patrol."

"Isn't that dangerous, though?" Mikey frowns a little, looking towards the kitchen. He doesn't want Hana to get hurt or worse because of his father.

"Yeah, the police are still looking for you guys," Megan states to Hiro.

"Yeah, but Fred's the most eager when it comes to this stuff," Hiro crosses his arms. "I'm sure that we'll get to do it again someday, but just not right now. My sister just needs to stay safe, away from the police...she means a lot to me, you know? We have a strong bond."

"We can tell," Mikey winks at him. A drone with the Krei Tech logo flies through the open window of the twins' bedroom, seeing the closet open just a crack. It opens the door to see Hana's ultra super suit hanging from the back of the door. She had to secretly bring it back home after Fred got Yaki Taco sauce on it. It took a lot of effort to wash on her own without Aunt Cass' knowledge, but Baymax had finished up the rest while she was out, leaving it shiny and new. The drone plants a tracking device underneath Hana's boot...

"Oh, he DIDN'T!"

Eyes go wide at Hana's sudden shout. They turn towards the kitchen, Hana rushing past them. "What?"

"Fred went on night patrol with Mini-Max in secret!"

"What?!" The three exclaim in unison as she runs up the steps.

"I'm gonna go suit up and bring him back, preferably alive before I kill him for going against our orders!"

"But sis, the police!" Hiro calls out to her and she comes to a stop. "You can't go out alone. At least let Baymax and me come with you."

"There's no time," She whips around to him. "Baymax has a lot of armor pieces and Fred could be in danger right now. I'll be back before anyone even catches notice that I'm out there."

He stares up at her as their friends look on in slight worry. He knew he didn't have a choice, and that she was right...

"Go," He nods at her. "But be careful."

"I will...but we really need to talk later. It's important."

* * *

Mini-Max flies around the city, Fred using his tongue from his suit to get around. "Your emotion is outstanding!"

"Isn't it, though, Mini-Max?" He chuckles a little as they land on a roof. "Now where were we?"

"You were advising me on my narration technique," Mini-Max reminds him.

"Right. So the key to self-narration is to always know the location and time. Oh, and insert dramatic pauses. Exterior: street, night...Our courageous hero...pause, mentors his sidekick, another pause. Once again. Okay, now you try," He turns invisible and flings his tongue.

"Exterior, street, night. Our noble sidekick looked at his...pause...comrade in arms and said...longer pause."

Fred suddenly smacks into a billboard. "Watch out!" Mini-Max says too little too late. Fred falls onto the sidewalk below, his tongue all over the place. The robot lands next to him.

"I'm okay...whew!" Fred sighs in relief, only for his tongue to get stuck to the back of a bus. He screams, bumping into the road as the bus goes down the street. He bumps into a mailbox and a few street poles before landing in a trash can. It hops onto the street and he grabs a lamp post. He cries out in pain as his tongue is stretched. The driver pulls on the lever as the vehicle is stopped in its tracks. The driver manages to get the tongue off, driving away as Fred flies into the air and lands in front of a Noodle Burger.

Hana glances around weirdly as she can feel someone following her, seeing Fred on the ground. And her instincts are right as the tracking device is blinking, making a quiet sound. Officers from police cars and a helicopter trail after her, silently.

"Fred!" She hisses as she lands next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ow..."

"I'm guessing that's a no," She murmurs as Mini-Max scans him.

"You have suffered no major injuries! But your invisibility mode is malfunctioning."

"So not only did you sneak out, you malfunctioned your suit?!" Hana exclaims in disbelief.

"Pst! Hana," He whispers to her.

"What could you possibly say to get out of this?!"

"Don't move..." Fred turns them both around and Hana's eyes widen to see a bunch of police cars behind them. The one in front was eating a Noodle Burger, the contents dropping onto the street. Hana cringes at this, silently wondering how long they were there. "I don't think freezing in place is working."

"Exterior. Noodle Burger...pause...the intrepid sidekick had an idea!" And then Mini-Max says nothing else.

"What is it?"

"...I'm still pausing..."

"Whatever, just run!" Hana shouts at the top of her lungs.

"No time, run for it!" Fred takes off after the girl, the robot flying after them. This was supposed to be a simple grab and run, but no! Somehow half of the police managed to track her down!

* * *

At the same place Aunt Cass went to with Krei, Sydney is pouring them some champagne. And some people are glaring at him, which he notices. Even the maître d up front didn't want to seat him, but he had to since he had a reservation. "Welcome to the waitlist. We do small plates meant to be shared," He hands both Aunt Cass and Diego a menu.

"Oh, uh...what should we order?"

"For two people, we suggest 14 if you're not very hungry...I'll be back to take your order in 30 minutes..." And with that, he leaves.

"Who wants small plates? Remember Joe's, where plates were big and the waiter didn't hate ya?" Aunt Cass reminisces.

"I used to love going there," He laughs a little. "Till we moved..."

"You never told me why you moved," Aunt Cass stares at him curiously.

"Yeah, I don't talk about it much...ah, what happened was-"

His phone buzzes before he can continue further, seeing that it's one of his officers, or rather, Luisa's. "Officer, we have officers in pursuit of the lizard vigilante and Lady Electrica!"

"Really sorry, Cass," He puts his phone away. "I gotta do this."

"Oh..." She looks at him in disappointment. "Okay...well, I'll make sure the twins get home safe. Well, your twins."

"Thanks, Cass...I'll make it up to you next time. I mean, if you want a next time. No pressure. I gotta go!"

"And so just you know..."

He pauses, looking towards her. "What you did to that superhero...it wasn't right. But...I can tell that you have a job to do, and...well, I've known you for a long time, Diego. So I will eventually forgive you, but...that's not the way you should be doing things."

"..." He rushes towards the exit, Sydney staring at her.

"Sooo, seven plates, I assume."

She huffs a little at this.

* * *

The police cars chase after the duo, Fred jumping onto a car and landing back on the street. Hana is flying above the two.

"I can't believe that you went out on your own, I had to come here to bring you back to your senses, and now we're running away from the police!" She shouts as more cars arrive. "How'd the others even find us?!"

"The number in pursuit is increasing rapidly," Mini-Max reports, Fred landing on top of a car.

"Pardon us," He says to the elderly woman inside. Her eyes widen at him, speeding past all of the police cars. They turn around and start following them. Hana does a loop to change direction. The woman inside the car gets annoyed that she can't see and slams on the brakes, sending him onto the road. He quickly gets up as Hana flies after him. She grabs a hold of his hands, a Buddy Guard appearing. It flies up to the girl and shorts out her electricity, sending her onto the ground.

"Wow, way to make it unfair," She mutters under her breath, grabbing Fred's hand and running off. They hide in an alley, running down the path.

"Fortune smiles upon us! We are in the clear!" Mini-Max exclaims joyously. They stop running as police cars block their way. They try to go the other way, only to be blocked from that direction as well.

"Oh no," Fred and Hana murmur at the same time.

"We are not in the clear! Fortune is a liar!" Mini-Max crosses his arms.

"Come on!" Hana waves them forward and they take off in that direction...but it's a dead end. Hana stomps on her foot, but her electricity is still shorted out. Fred tries to jump, but he can't climb up the walls.

"We're trapped! Mini-Max, you need to go get the others!"

"I will return with help, may fortune stop toying with us!" He flies away, Fred silently panicking.

"Exterior: Street, night...The brave heroes faced their...pause...unavoidable fate as we...another pause...cut to black!"

"...Are you self-narrating again?" Hana asks after a few seconds.

* * *

"Ohh, I still can't unpack that our dad and your aunt are...friends," Megan states to Hiro in the café.

"Based on their heart rates and other non-verbal signals," Baymax shows the three a chart. "I have determined that they are experiencing romantic attraction."

The three just stare at him, looking at each other. "Based on your heart rates, and Mikey and Hana's as well-"

"No!" Hiro interrupts, hiding the screen.

"We're good," Megan holds up her hands.

"Yeah, no need to tell us that," Mikey rubs the back of his head. The door suddenly opens and they look to see Aunt Cass arriving...with seven plates to go.

"Hey guys."

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asks in surprise. "You're home early."

"Where's our dad?" Megan notices that he's not with her.

"He got a really important call at dinner. Something to do with a lizard guy and an orange girl. Where's Hana? She's not with you?"

"S-She went to go...get groceries! At the store! Because she wanted to give you a break! But..." He glances to Mikey and Megan. "What about a lizard guy and orange girl?"

"They're chasing them or something...you know. Anyway, twins, I promised your dad I'd get you both home safe."

"Oh...okay," They state, giving Hiro a quick look. "Thanks."

Aunt Cass opens the door for them. "Good luck," Megan whispers to him.

"I'll call your sister back later," Mikey whispers as well, leaving with the woman. Hiro frowns in worry for them, and then it turns into a yelp of surprise as Mini-Max hits the window right behind him.

"I am here to report a catastrophe..." He slides down the window until he falls.

* * *

A police chopper flies past the others as they've suited up and hid on the roof. The chopper's spotlight falls on the two, Hana putting an arm in front of her helmet.

"Give it up, Big Heroes! We have you surrounded," Diego says through a megaphone.

"Poor Freddy and Hana..." Honey Lemon frowns at them.

"How do we save them?" Wasabi frowns as well.

"Yeah, the whole police department is down there," GoGo points out.

"We need a plan," Hiro tells them.

"Or we need a new lizard guy and Hamada Twin 2," They all look at GoGo incredulously. "Just trying to lighten the mood. It's what they would want."

"Yeah, no," Hiro shakes his head at this.

"Surrender, fugitives!" Diego orders the duo.

"You know, this is just like the scene in Ranger Stranger issue 233, where the ranger and the police chief realize they both have a mother, so they agreed to let all their differences go," Fred explains, trying to get him to reconsider.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Diego snaps his fingers, Buddy Guards appearing. "Put. Your. Hands. Up!"

"No way!" Hana yells at him as they're surrounded. He leans in towards the other officers.

"If she moves, restrain her with these." He holds up a pair of handcuffs, but they're light blue.

"But Luisa-"

"I'll deal with her later," He holds up a hand.

"Okay, but...just because your pauses are fire!"

"Tell you what..." Officer Cruz steps up to Hana, leans in towards her, and she had the urge to spit in his face. "We might consider letting you go...if you tell us who Hardlight is."

She glances up at Fred stunned by the offer. Even if she knew his identity, and she doesn't, there was no way she would ever tell him. "And why would I do that?" Hana chuckles incredibly.

"He's very...infatuated with you," He clears his throat, looking away. "So no doubt he would've already informed you of his identity. He trusts you, for some reason I'll never understand, and won't harm you."

"Sorry, but I don't know who he is," Hana shrugs at him carelessly. "Guess you caught me for nothing."

"Oh, not just for nothing." He digs into his pocket, holding up a photo of Mikey and Hana in her superhero form…flying through the city together. Both their eyes widen at it.

"I want you to stop seeing my son."

She blinks after a few seconds to snap out of it. "...How'd you get that?"

"That's confidential," He puts the photo back. A concerned citizen sent the police the photo earlier that evening, and the same source told them that he had a way to track down Lady Electrica herself, and that he would handle it. Diego was at first skeptical, but after they were sent the device that would track the girl, they went along with it.

"Even if I did know, I still wouldn't tell you, so get out of my face," She hisses at him and pushes her away. Once they have a clear shot, the officer with the handcuffs throws them at her. They immediately trap her arms, shocking the girl.

"NO!" Hiro shouts at this. She yells out in pain as it touches her body, Fred looking on in horror. After a few seconds, she falls onto the floor, spazzing out as her body twitches.

"Hana..." Honey Lemon whispers in fear, putting a hand to her mouth.

"We have to go in there," GoGo is about to jump off when Wasabi stops her.

"If we rush in there now, they'll just hurt her more and then we'll be caught too..." He looks up at Hiro, who visibly shakes.

"Lady!" Fred gasps out, trying to reach her, but Diego blocks his path.

"I've waited a long time to do this..."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fred wiggles around as Diego tries to unmask him. "You can't unmask a hero!"

"Watch me," Diego glares at him and Fred cringes inside the suit. The suit's mouth, however, is stuck as the officer tries to pull it apart. "It's stuck!"

"...Which is exactly what I was getting at!" Fred smiles confidently, glad for once that the suit is malfunctioning.

"Whatever shorted out Fred's invisibility..."

"Might be locking him in," Wasabi finishes, Hiro nodding. The man tries as hard as he can, even pulling on the tongue, but it doesn't budge. He pants in exhaustion.

"Ha ha!"

"We'll just drag you both to the station," Diego takes a hold of his tail.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fred shouts, the man having a grip hold. With his other hand, he grips both of Hana's pigtails in one hand, dragging her body away. "This is sad...even for me...oh, wait, wait! I know who Hardlight is! Yes, yes, I do!"

Hana blinks a little, her vision hazy. "If you let my friend go, I'll tell you everything!" Of course, he's just lying.

"Mm..." Diego looks to the girl.

"She's got nothing, but I do! I'm much more valuable. I got all the deets."

"You never said you needed both...just one," Another officer points out. Diego sees that with her current state, she's in no shape to do much of anything, let alone talk.

"Alright then..." He lets go of Hana, her voice weak from the electric shock.

"N-No, don't do it..." She murmurs in a hoarse voice. "Please..."

"Exterior: alley, night. The brave hero sacrifices himself to save his teammate...pause...and is now being taken away to be interrogated..."

"Fred..." She whispers, trying not to cry. She attempts to get up, to stop them, but she's still too weak as she kneels on the floor. She's then given a minor electric shock to keep her on the floor. "Oh my god..." She murmurs to herself in devastation. She didn't want him to be taken away, but she can't do anything like this.

"We have to do something!" Honey Lemon exclaims as they saw what happened.

"Fast," GoGo adds in. "Hana needs help."

"I'll keep them busy and get Hana. You get Fred," Hiro tells them, Baymax flying into the sky.

"Ouch!" Fred is pushed into the transport van. "Interior: police vehicle, night. The feeling starts to sink in for our protagonist...he was going to jail...having given himself up for a friend...wait! Jail?! I always just enjoy the fun parts of being a superhero, without worrying about the consequences!"

He tries to break himself free from the handcuffs, ultimately failing.

"Doomed to repercussions of their actions..." A deep voice speaks up and Fred looks to the other side. "Is a difficult, but important part of growing up."

"Felony Carl?!" Fred shouts in surprise.

"It is an egregious misunderstanding, which brings me to this place..."

"Prepare to move the prisoner! Stay focused, people."

"Hello, officers," Baymax gets their attention, flying into the air. "Thank you for your service."

"He's here to save their friends," One of the officers states, "After him!"

"No! Stay with the lizard. The big one's mine," Diego declares, running into a helicopter waiting for him.

"But Chief Marquez gave us orders to detain them peacefully-"

"Well, if she did, then she would be here to GIVE THEM!" He screams at the police and they clamp their mouths shut.

Baymax lands in an alley, grabbing Hana into his arms. "Baymax...is she..."

"Hana has suffered minor electric shocks to her body, which has garnered her unconscious. I will administer cold liquids to the patient."

"We don't have time for that now. Come on," Hiro urges as the robot flies away.

"Sooo, that didn't work," Wasabi sees them leave.

"Now what?"

"There's only one thing left to do..." GoGo starts off, Honey Lemon gasping.

"Improv..." She uses her boots to skate off the roof.

"She loves improv," GoGo states, flying off on her hover disc.

"How is improv the only thing left to do?" Wasabi couldn't help but ask. "I can think of lots of other things left to do." He slides down after Honey Lemon and lands on the road. The Buddy Guards immediately start attacking them, Honey Lemon tossing a few chem balls to trap them. GoGo jumps a bit from her disc, throwing one at a Buddy Guard. It bumps into another and they glitch, flying away. One of them flies up to her and fires, but she deflects it back with her disc.

Wasabi dodges a laser with his shield, using his dagger to slice some into pieces. Honey lands and her bunny armor activates. She rushes forward, the Buddy Guard's projectiles having no effect on her. She hits them and kicks one away.

Baymax flies past buildings, Diego staring at them from the helicopter. "Let's at least get these off," Hiro points to the handcuffs around her wrists. "First they shoot at her and now this?! ...Am I gonna lose her too...?"

"Hana is my patient. By attending to her medical needs, I have determined that this will help my other patient," Baymax looks up at the boy, who blinks at him, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Baymax..."

Baymax grips at the handcuffs, ripping them off.

"Stay on them!" Diego orders the pilot.

"He's too fast..."

"Our Buddies will slow 'em down!" Diego activates the robots from the helicopter, which chase after the trio, firing at them.

"Baymax, watch out. And please be careful with Hana..." Hiro looks at his sister, seeing her breathe slowly. Baymax spins around and hugs the girl close so that she's not affected by the lasers. One of them hits Hiro in the back and he turns around, firing a magnet. Once activated, it gathers up all of the surrounding Buddy Guards and soon they all explode. "Yes!"

A laser hits his glove. "No...the magnets are jammed!"

"Perhaps we should seek shelter. Muirahara Woods is ahead," Baymax scans the area.

"Guys, we're gonna try and ditch Cruz and go to Muirahara Woods," Hiro tells the others.

"What about the Bessie monster?" Honey Lemon asks in concern.

"Bessie being around tech doesn't affect it anymore," Hiro states, giving his sister a quick glance. "And Hana needs to be somewhere safe to recover."

"Yeah, she has to blast it directly," Wasabi adds in.

"it's still dangerous," GoGo grits her teeth, as she doesn't like this. She turns around and strikes a Buddy Guard with her disc.

"GoGo is correct."

"You are under arrest! I order you to land," Diego demands them.

"Gotta go," Hiro says quickly as the robot flies forward, Diego glaring fiercely.

GoGo swerves left and right from her hover disc, knocking into some police officers. Honey Lemon slips out of her bunny armor and fires her bunny bazooka, sending the transport vehicle into the air. Fred stumbles back, falling onto the ground. Honey creates a bouncy goop, sending her and Wasabi to the top.

"Wasabi, you're up!" GoGo calls out while she and Honey Lemon deal with the Buddy Guards.

"On it!" He brings out his dagger and cuts through the roof. He pops his head in once the hole is made. Fred cheers happily upon seeing him and Wasabi pulls him out.

"Man oh man, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Wasabi demands Felony Carl, who climbs through the hole.

"Myself and the reptilian gentleman shared a potent moment."

"Sorry, Felony Carl..." Honey Lemon freezes him in place.

"Let's go!" GoGo shouts and Honey makes a slide. Fred waves to Felony Carl, running up the slide.

"Ooh, that's cold..." He forces out of his mouth.

* * *

An owl hoots in the woods, only to get spooked by Baymax flying by. It flies away just as the Buddy Guards come by, followed by the helicopter. Baymax flies deeper into the woods.

One of the lasers causes Baymax to get hit from behind, dropping the girl. "No, no, no, no, no!" Hiro shouts, crawling over to try and catch her, but it's too late. Luckily, she lands in a pile of leaves that break her fall.

Baymax turns around and fires his rocket fist at all of them. "Baymax, can you scan for Hana?"

"Scanning..." Before he can locate her, more Buddy Guards arrive and they fly off. Finding time for getting her back _and _trying to distract Cruz was gonna be impossible. So for now, they have to focus on Cruz." Baymax swoops into a log and flies out of it, the robots destroying it into pieces. Baymax slides to a stop, Hiro growling at the robots. They fly after the two, but Baymax holds up a log and throws it right at them, destroying all of them in one throw.

"Oh...now for Hana. Come on, Baymax—oh no," He looks to his right. "Buddy Guards at 3 o'clock!"

"It is not 3 o'clock. It is 7:33-"

"Right!" Hiro points to his right.

"Thank you, Hiro."

"No! On your right!" Hiro elaborates as two Buddy Guards approach, only to get blasted away. Hiro looks in that direction...as Bessie comes out of hiding. "Oh no, Bessie..." He taps for Baymax to leave and the robot does so. Bessie hits them directly, knocking them towards the trees. Baymax hugs Hiro protectively, landing on the grass and eventually shutting down. "No, no, no, no, no!"

He jumps off the robot. "Guys? C-Can you hear me? Hana? Can anyone hear me?! Hana...!"

As her hair has gotten out of her pigtails, it spreads out in every direction onto the leaves, her arms outstretched onto the bush. Her eyes shake a little as she tries to wake up.

Bessie removes the trees blocking her way, growling at the boy. She slowly steps up to him. "Bessie, no!"

She snorts out some air and he cringes.

Hana gasps, sitting up in alarm, having the sense that her brother is in trouble. "Hiro..." She slides down the pile and onto the grass, looking around in every direction. The same sense is felt again to her right and she takes off in that direction.

"Member of Big Hero 7, stay where you are!" Diego orders the bear, the spotlight briefly flashing on her. It's enough to drive her attention away from Hiro to run off, the helicopter chasing after her. And for once in his life...he's grateful that the police came to his rescue. He looks towards Baymax: there's no way he can carry him on his own. He'll get spotted and then no one would be able to reach Hana.

"You'll be safe here, I have to see if sis is okay," Hiro moves some leaves on the robot to cover him in case the police come by. "Well...this is useless," He takes off his helmet. His tech is already malfunctioning and he can't even use it to defend himself if needed.

As Hana is running, she slips off her suit and the pieces go flying off into the grass. All that's left is her red crop top, her skirt and jeans, and boots. She knew that Diego is still out there, and she can't risk being spotted while looking for them.

Hana stops short when she goes for her boot, seeing the tracking device onto it.

"What...?"

The helicopter is being attacked by Bessie, the pilot flying away from the beams. Diego grits his teeth at the bear, who roars and slams her fists onto the ground. She fires again. "Incoming!" He ducks out of the way, but while she's firing, he falls out of the helicopter and through a tree, until landing roughly on a small hill. He rolls all the way to the ground.

Hana stops in front of a clearing, closing her eyes. She just knows that her brother is close...she can feel it.

Hiro flinches as he gets a feeling that Hana's not too far away. "Hana?" He murmurs slowly.

She runs to her left, pushing past bushes and swerving past trees, her sense getting stronger and stronger. Eventually she comes to a stop, seeing up ahead to her relief.

"Hiro...HIRO!"

He turns around and sees her standing right there. His suit is long gone, leaving him in his red shirt and pants. "Hana!" He engulfs her into a tight hug and she returns it. "You're awake...! Are you okay?"

"I mean...I didn't see any burns," She inspects herself. "At least you and Baymax saved me before it could get worse. Where is he, anyway?"

"I'll explain on the way, but right now, we just have to run!" He takes off and she follows next to him. "By the way...how'd you find me?"

She turns to look at him. "I guess it's because I sensed that you were in trouble...and that I had to find you."

He smiles at his sister.

* * *

The rest of the team slides down the road, still being chased by police cars. Honey Lemon turns around. "They're catching up!" She continues running in the lead, and they slide down a steep road, to Wasabi's chargin as he's not steady.

"They're closing us off!" He notices that some cars are trying to block their path, but she just moves out of the way from them. She suddenly smiles as she turns right into an alley, gesturing for the others to go up ahead. They slide sharply and she leads them to an abandoned building.

"Up there," GoGo gestures to the roof.

Honey creates another bouncy goop and one by one, they jump on, with Fred holding onto Wasabi. Honey Lemon jumps last just as the officers appear at the building. GoGo pops it before anyone could follow.

"You did this," GoGo accuses to Fred.

"I couldn't help it...I have a problem!" He kneels onto the roof in shame.

"We know, Freddy, but...don't worry about that right now, or about Hana. She'll be fine with Hiro and Baymax."

"Yeah, let's focus on finding a way out of this!" Wasabi points to below them. Fred frowns deeply, looking towards the ground. Because of his irresponsible choice, Hana got hurt regardless of his sacrifice...and got all of his friends into trouble.

* * *

"Hiro, we need to have a talk about-"

"Uh, not now!" Hiro sways away the moths nearby, sighing. "The woods...why did it have to be the woods?"

"Can't win 'em all, bro," Hana replies next to him, waving a hand in front of her face. He trips, accidentally kicking a rock...right into a hornets' nest. It falls down and they notice it.

"Oh no..."

They scream while running away from the insects, tripping onto each other. Hiro gets up first and turns the corner.

"I wish I brought my bug spray!" Hana mutters as she slides around the corner. Hiro bumps into someone, hitting Hana and causing her to fall.

"Sorry...Officer Cruz?"

"Huh?" Hana's eyes widen as she looks up to see the man. Well...this day couldn't get any worse...

"Twins, w-what are you doing here?" He asks in shock.

"Uh, w-what are we doing here...?" Hiro laughs nervously. "Interesting story...ever since we came out here for our internship project..." He stands up, Hana getting onto her feet and dusting herself off. "We fell in love with the woods."

"Sure, that's believable..." Hana crosses her arms.

"You're supposed to help," Hiro whispers to her.

"I'm not trying to help because of what you did at Joe's Diner!" She whispers back in defense and his eyes widen. He laughs nervously as she gives him an accusing look, hearing a frog and yelping in surprise. "And now we come here a lot...to clear my mind and think!" He steps right into a spider web, getting it into his hair.

"Well, I've gotta get you both out of here. I'm chasing the big red guy from Big Hero 7, and-"

Bessie suddenly roars and they turn around to see her. She knocks down a few trees. "That thing is chasing me!"

They all run off, ducking underneath a tree. Bessie runs right into it and the twins suddenly stop, trying to figure out where to go. Diego bumps into them and they slide down into mud. "Mud..." Hiro laughs a little, remembering what Krei said about scents. "Nice," He rubs it all over himself, Hana doing the same thing.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Diego asks them in confusion.

"Masking our scent. Here!" Hiro holds out a clump of mud to him.

"Umm," He looks up at the two.

"Trust us."

"If you want Bessie to stop chasing you, this is the only way to do it," Hana points to herself and Hiro.

* * *

The helicopter circles around the team. "We can't fight the police," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"Well...we could, and they definitely deserve something for what they did to Hana," GoGo points out. "And we'd win, but..."

"It would be very un-superhero-ish," Wasabi finishes for her. Fred steps out of the shadows.

"I know a way. I'll take all the heat while you guys slip out the back. And don't try to stop me. I deserve it."

"Fred, we're a team," Wasabi tells him as they watch Fred step up to the edge. "Don't even think-"

"Exterior: rooftop, night. Pause...Our hero took in his last moments of freedom...painful pause...before facing justice."

"Fred, wait!"

"Fred!"

He jumps off the roof despite their protests.

* * *

Bessie sniffs around for the three, growling as she steps forward. She sniffs the air, ending up right above the muddy trio. She ends up right next to Diego's face and he cringes...but she gives up and leaves them there.

They all sigh in relief, watching her crawl away. "What is that thing, anyway?" Diego asks them.

"Bessie. We've crossed paths with her before...when we were out with my thoughts," Hiro grins widely. "The last time we saw her, she was a lot nicer. I wonder what's bothering her."

"It's gotta be big for her to go after us like that when she knows us..." Hana whispers to him.

"I'm impressed, twins. Most people would panic in a situation like this," Diego compliments the two.

"Eh, we've seen worse."

"And Hiro's done enough stuff to me in my lifetime," Hana waves it off, Hiro wincing a little. "This is nothing compared to what he's done or what I've seen."

"Big Hero 7 put us in this mess..." He bends down, hovering his pants over the mud and they glance to each other. They take a few moments before kneeling as well.

"...Why do you hate Big Hero 7 so much?"

"And why are you gunning for Lady Electrica so bad?" Hana adds in, wanting an answer.

"You ever hear about a guy named Boss Awesome?"

They flinch for a second. "He sounds kind of familiar..." Hiro scratches his cheek. "He was a superhero, right?"

"They made that statue of him before it disappeared, right?" Hana chuckles nervously.

"I was a kid when Boss Awesome first showed up in the city. And so did a bunch of bad guys all wanting to be the one to beat him. One night, on the way home from a movie, my dad and I got in the way of a supervillain. Dad saved me...but he paid the ultimate price. Boss Awesome showed up too late...but the nail in the coffin was when my wife became a superhero."

Their eyes widen as they slowly turn to him. "Your...wife was a superhero?"

"The twins were only 4...I warned her not to take on so many supervillains, but she wouldn't listen. Said that it was her duty to protect the city. Well...one day, her greatest enemy managed to track her down...to us. My children were in school, and I had only just become a rookie in the force. She fought him with all of her might, but...she was ultimately mortally wounded in battle. And by the time the kids were finished, I...had to tell them that their mother..."

He sobs a little, covering his eyes with his palm. The two stare at each other, feeling awful for him. The guy lost his father and his wife all because of supervillains trying to defeat superheroes...it just goes to show that anything can happen while juggling that kind of life.

"And that's why I don't want my son to be involved with Lady Electrica," He sniffles, wiping his nose. "I love my son, and I can't handle losing him or Megan...the way I did with her...being with a superhero only guarantees risk."

"We're...sorry," Hiro states, looking away. Her eyes soften at him. So that's why he was so focused on her...because he wants to protect Mikey, and to prevent what happened to his wife from ever occurring again.

"...Superheroes can't save everyone...not even themselves. I know you've lost people too..."

The twins just look at the ground, Hana placing her hand on top of Hiro's. He interlocks fingers with her hand and squeezes it.

* * *

Fred lands in front of all the police cars. The officers immediately whip around, pointing their tasers at him.

"A responsible person makes mistakes, but when they do, they accept responsibility and make things right," Fred declares, the others looking on in worry. Wasabi covers his eyes, peeking anyway. "Take me away." He holds out his wrists.

The spotlight falls on him as one of the officers steps forward with handcuffs ready. Before she can cuff him, Mini-Max comes flying in, tackling Fred onto the ground.

"Ow!"

"I have researched the error with your invisibility mode from comrade Hana's notes," Mini-Max quickly works on the back of the head. "This should correct it!"

The tongue goes back in and the mouth fully closes, but he's not trapped inside. Fred stands up, his suit flickering.

"He's going invisible!"

"To justice and nonsense!" The two declare as the officers tackle them, but they disappear.

* * *

Bessie lets out a roar as she's trying to find something, looking underneath a rock. She punches it away out of frustration, pushing another. The twins and Diego are up in the mountains, watching her.

"It's just that Big Hero 7 have kind of saved a lot of people," Hiro states to Diego.

"Yokai, Obake, Di, if it wasn't for them, the city would've been in danger a while ago," Hana counts off.

"I'm sure Big Hero 7 have good intentions, but they're harming more than they're helping, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my children and all the citizens of San Fransokyo. Even if that means risking my job on the line." He clenches a fist, Hana sighing at this.

"...Protecting family," Hiro looks away, finally realizing why Bessie is acting like this. "Maybe..." Hana notices his look.

"...Hey, yeah!"

They jump off the rock. "Maybe what?" Diego asks, but they don't answer as they continue jumping. "Hiro, Hana? Twins!"

They move a bush, unable to find what they're looking for. They look inside a cave, Diego just confused as he follows after them. They check a log, moving away more bushes. "Twins, are you gonna let me in on what's going on?"

"We'll do you one better..." Hana grins as she looks to her left, running off. They slide to a stop and she gestures down below. "How about we just show you?"

"Look," Hiro points to the sight and they all see a trio of meteorite cubs playing in the mud.

"Cubs? The monster is a...mother?"

"Weird things happen in these woods," Hiro shrugs a little.

"I'll save my questions on how this happened in favor of THEY'RE SO CUTE~!" Hana squeals and the three cubs look up at her. They roar a little, tackling her and nuzzling the girl. "Aww! Even monster animals are cute. Well, most of them."

One of them lands on her shoulder and she giggles. Hiro takes one from her lap. "We've gotta get them back to her."

Diego looks at the one he's holding, hearing a rustle and a roar. "I'll do it. It's too risky."

"Let's do it together..." Hiro replies, and he nods at them. Hana lightly pokes the nose of the cub on her shoulder and it coos, playing with her finger.

"Can we talk first?" She stares at her brother seriously. "Now."

"I'll, uh...be over here," Diego moves away a safe distance from them.

"Hiro, why did you and the others follow me to Joe's?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," He stammers, waving a hand. "Look, we can have this talk later-"

"You said you wouldn't come!" She interrupts sharply. "Stop trying to get out of this because we both saw you there."

"I promised not to come with you. You didn't say anything about following you."

"Quit changing the subject and just tell me why," She deadpans and he sighs slowly. "If you had such a problem with me going out with a boy alone to study, why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I do not have a-" He grunts in defeat. "...I dunno...I guess sometimes...I just see the old you, before high school. And...my older brother instincts just acted first before logic." She sighs at him and he closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, really. Sometimes...sometimes I feel like that's what I have to do: protect you. How do you think I felt when I saw what happened to you tonight? It hurt me just as much as it hurt you. I just...don't want to get hurt again like you did with...him..."

She closes her eyes at the mention of him, then hums lightly as she pets the cub she has. "Well...I guess after your honest explanation, I can't get too mad...but you have to understand that I'm not the kind of person who needs to be looked after all the time. And that I'm not that little girl anymore. Yes, Cruz did go overboard, but both of you have a need to protect your family, just like with Bessie, in different methods...well, somewhat. So I forgive you...as long as I hear it from you that you won't do that again."

"I'll try," He chuckles, watching her and the cub. "Just...don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"I won't," She laughs at him. "Now come on."

Bessie knocks away a tree, roaring as she pushes down another. She fires a beam as the three step up. She notices them and roars, charging up to the trio. They step forward and show her the cubs. Bessie slides to a stop, the one Hiro's holding smiling at her.

"We mean no harm, Bessie," Hiro places one down.

"No harm at all!"

"We found your cubs...that's why you were so upset, isn't it?" Hana takes the one off her shoulder and they hold up their hands. Bessie calms down upon seeing them, nuzzling one on the cheek. It hugs her and Hana clasps her hands, cooing at the sight. She affectionally licks all of them on the cheek and they crawl onto her back. And with that, they all leave.

"We make a pretty good team, twins," Diego holds out his fist to them.

"Yeah...I guess we do," Hiro and Hana fist bump him.

"I can see why my children like you."

They flinch upon hearing that. "Wait...what did she say?!" Hiro chases after the man as Hana giggles, brushing a bang behind her ear. She runs after them to catch up.

* * *

The next morning, Fred yawns, stretching his arms. The others had called him over here to the conference room and his eyes widen to see his friends. Hana looks better than she did last night, and Baymax has been repaired.

"Good morning," Baymax waves to him.

"Hana!" Fred exclaims upon seeing her. He runs up to the girl, spinning her into a hug. "You're alright!" He looks down at her, expecting his friend to be mad at him, but she just smiles.

"Sure I'm alright!" She beams up at her friend. "Baymax and Hiro took really good care of me, but you sacrificed yourself for me, Fred. Thank you."

"Are you mad at me?" He sniffles a little.

"Nah!" She shakes her head at him. She did get to see cute monster cubs, and if it wasn't for his stupid choice, she wouldn't have seen them. "But if you go out for night patrol again alone…" Her expression changes to an intense look, pointing at him. "I will haunt you when I die for the rest of my life."

"Got it! No more night patrol alone!" He shouts nervously, sweating a little.

"Rise and shine, co-worker!" Wasabi greets him.

"We called this emergency meeting to tell you how impressed we are. And that we're proud of you for risking yourself to save Hana. Thanks for saving her, by the way," Hiro tells his friend gratefully, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, you really stuck your neck out for us back there," GoGo smiles a little.

"We got cock-a-noodle breakfast burgers in your honor!" Honey Lemon reveals a tray of them. He starts crying joyously, wiping his face and sniffing. He takes one eagerly.

"...Interior: hideout, mor-"

"Fred," GoGo shoves the burger into his mouth. "No narrating breakfast."

"I almost forgot!" Hana shakes her head rapidly, showing her boot and the tracking device. "When I was taking off my suit in the woods, I found this on my boot."

"A tracking device?" Honey Lemon gasps at it. "But why?"

"To find her last night..." Hiro theorizes as he takes the tracker in his hand, examining it. "Did Officer Cruz have a tracker?"

"He must've, but how it got onto my suit...I have no idea."

"What if it wasn't Cruz?" Wasabi asks slowly and they turn to him. "What if someone else was behind it?"

"...Oh god," Hana pales a bit. "Whoever planted this on me and gave Cruz that photo...they're the same person."

"But why would they do that?"

"...I wish I knew," She looks at the tracker.

* * *

Hana is wearing a red one-piece bikini as she steps up to a diving board. She jumps, back flipping and then swan diving into the water. She swims back up to surface, whipping her hair around a little.

"Hey."

She looks up to see Mikey. "Hey," She smiles, swimming over to the edge. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your brother told me that sometimes, you like to practice here. Listen… I'm really sorry about my dad-"

"He spoke to you about the photo, didn't he?" She asks knowingly. "I don't know how he got a hold of from this informant of his, but-"

"It's fine…really. Though I am grounded until who knows when. Chief Marquez got really mad at him for what happened last night, too. Said she won't take him off-duty, but she'll be keeping a close eye on him from now on."

"…He told me about your grandfather, you know. And your mother."

"...Yeah," He looks away, clearing his throat. "But I don't want to talk about it. Not like this."

"I get it," She smiles a little.

"I got told about the tracker," He winces a bit. "Do you think that Trina is behind it?"

"She would've bragged about it to me by now," Hana shakes her head. "The suspect list is pretty high too..."

"It could be anyone," He hums, waving as he leaves. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Mm," She gets onto her feet.

* * *

Ian is working on more Buddy Guards for Krei (or rather Cruz), when Hana lightly knocks on his door. "H-Hana!" He immediately stops what he's doing, standing up. "It's good to see you today, h-how are you doing?"

"To be honest, I don't know," She sighs a little. "Lots of...stuff has been happening, and I've been talking to my therapist, but...what if one day this is all too much for me to handle? I mean...don't get me wrong, I love all my friends and my brother, but...it just feels like I can't control it all sometimes."

"Well..." He looks away for a second. "You'll figure it out. You're Hana Hamada. You can do anything you can put your mind to."

She hums, smiling a little towards him. "I guess I can, huh?"

"Of course! You're an inspiration to all of us!" He gestures to the office. "Who else is gonna visit us at the office during work?"

"It'd be pretty much Krei being an egotistical jerk," She shrugs slowly, stepping forward and hugging him. "Thanks, Ian. You're a good listener."

He smiles happily, hugging her back. When she closes her eyes, he puts on a glare. Thankfully his plan had worked: he got Hana away from Mikey.

_She shouldn't be going for a jerk like him. He doesn't care about her. I know what he is: just another pretty boy who would just use her and walk away. She was about to give herself away to him, so I did what I had to do with Chief Cruz. I only know how to take care of her, worship her, the way she deserves._

_I won't let anyone take that away..._

**Angel: PS, I don't really know if Diego's wife was a superhero or not, but I also don't know what happened to her since she's not talked about at all in the show. I already know she's not in the picture or else Diego wouldn't be liking Cass. I wish they would bring this topic up, and I was theorizing that her being a superhero was why Diego doesn't like them, but oh well, that's what I wrote and I'm sticking with it. Maybe in some episode, Megan and Hiro will get close enough for her to tell him what happened to her mother in canon. **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully it'll take quicker for next week's episode to be released online!**


	59. Major Blast

**Angel: I have no idea when or if Ian/Hardlight will be arrested—we haven't seen this dude since his debut in Hardlight (in canon, that is!). I don't know if he'll be a major villain or when he'll actually be arrested for his crimes.**

**And I haven't seen any episodes of Elena of Avalor ever since...maybe the 3****rd**** episode of season 1? My cousin watches it though, but I haven't talked to her since last year. After hearing Diego's explanation, I'm a little bit on the like side with him, but I still dislike the guy. Yes, he has his reasons, but he shouldn't be hating on superheroes to the extreme like he's done. So I really can't compare the two characters.**

Fred and Hiro are waiting for Hana to come home from therapy so that Fred can try her ice cream sundaes. Baymax is on the way to go get her. Hiro plays on his tablet while Fred notices Hana's violin resting near her desk.

"Ooh, can I play Hana Banana's violin?" Fred wiggles his fingers in anticipation. He's about to reach for it when Hiro stops him.

"No, you can't! She doesn't let anyone touch it. Not even me or Baymax. If something happens to it…"

"Relax, it'll be one quick note," Fred adjusts the strings, positions himself, holds the bow to the strings…

And their eyes widen in horror as they hear all the strings snap. Fred yelps, dropping it and Hiro tries to catch it, failing to do so. The violin drops down the stairs. Hiro holds his head while cringing and they run down the stairs to see the instrument in pieces.

"Oh…my bad…" Fred cringes at this.

"This was a vintage violin!" Hiro bends down to the pieces in horror. "I-It's her prized possession, she's gonna be crushed if she finds out!"

"We can just replace it!" Fred gathers up the pieces in his arms.

"Really? You'd do that?" Hiro turns to him in surprise.

"It was my fault for breaking it in the first place. Trust me, by the time she gets it, she won't notice the difference."

Hiro's phone beeps for a news alert. "Hijacked helicopter. We gotta suit up."

* * *

"Breaking news," Dunder reports from a spinning helicopter. "A helicopter is spiraling out of control over the Torii Gate Bridge. Sources at the scene are saying HELP! HELP!" The reporter is flung around inside. "Gene! Make sure you're getting my good side!"

"Hang on, Mr. Dunder!" Fred jumps up next to him. Hana appears from the other side, waving to them. "Help has arrived!"

"Baymax and I are on the way," Hiro says from their intercoms. "Get everyone out of there!"

"This is just like in Danger Face number 13," Fred jumps onto the rope of the ladder, his feet propelling speed towards the helicopter. "A Face Full of Xandex!"

"Fred, stay focused!" Hiro calls out.

"We have to save these people," Hana tells him as he hugs the legs of the helicopter.

"Cause when that school bus full of orphans-"

"How is that relevant?!" Dunder screeches as Hana opens up the other door. Fred grabs the cameraman.

"Is just what Danger Face did!"

He lands safely on the bridge with the cameraman in his arms. He pats the man on the head as Hana grabs the pilot. Fred plants his face against the glass.

"You got this, Lady E!"

She rolls her eyes and hugs the man, letting herself fall out of the helicopter. Dunder looks around in fear as the blade from the helicopter come to a stop, due to having no pilot.

"This just in, all hope is lost. Please tell my potbelly pig Noodles that Daddy..."

"Baymax, ready to catch?" Hiro asks from on top of the robot.

"I am ready."

He flies towards the helicopter and catches it with his hands. The robot lands towards the cheering crowd, Hana floating down towards the rope. A figure in maroon and light green readies a laser from the arm, looking over the twins and Baymax. Then it pans over to Fred.

_Target acquired._

The figure steps forward.

"Now for an update!" Dunder stops screaming as Hana opens the door. He falls in front of them and she crosses her arms.

"You are now safe. You may stop screaming," Baymax informs the screaming man.

"You stopped moving almost a minute ago," Hana stares at him.

"Oh, thank you," He looks up at them gratefully. "Just one more, I think." He does a quick scream. "Now I'm good."

"Let me help you," Hana helps him get onto his feet. "And tell Noodles that Lady Electrica says hello!" She winks at him.

"While I have you...what's the relationship between you two? Sources say that you're the superhero power couple!"

They both gag at this. "Just-why—I can't even..." Hana sighs slowly.

"Strictly professional," Hiro crosses his arms.

"Rescue accomplished! Yeah!" Fred cheers from the bridge. "Ha ha! I think somebody earned a victory Noodle Burger!" He's suddenly blasted by a laser, landing on the roof. "I've been hit by...wait..." He notices the person standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

The left arm prepares the laser, the other one pointing at him. "Whoa! You may have the coolest suit ever! Let's see if it can TAKE THIS!" He breathes fire onto the suit, but it has a shield prepared for the occasion. "Oh, okay. Now I know it _can _take it."

The mysterious newcomer fires at Fred and he dodges each one, flipping over him. He leads towards the villain, who moves away to the side. Fred falls of the bridge, gripping the railing. He looms over Fred, pointing the weapon towards him.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Hiro and Baymax fly in, catching Fred. While he looks up, Hana leaps behind them and kicks the villain onto the roof. She takes flight as he follows them.

"Face me alone."

"Face you alone?" Fred asks in confusion, gasping in excitement. "Does this mean you're my personal arch-enemy?!"

"You are not yet a worthy opponent. Prepare. We shall clash again!"

And with that, the new villain leaves. "Friend of yours?" Hiro looks to Fred.

"I think that's my new arch-enemy!" Fred wiggles around happily. "It's all coming together for me right now! Twins, I've made it!" He slips from Baymax's grip, who grabs his leg.

"I have got you."

"Wonder why he's after Fred..." Hana murmurs, looking to where he left.

* * *

"So he's a jet-pack flying, plasma-cannon wielding, mask-wearing villain," Wasabi states once they've returned back to their lair.

"He is also fire-proof," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Pretty impressive arch-enemy, Fred," Hiro rubs his chin.

"Mmhm," Hana murmurs, focused on something else in front of her.

"Yes he is!" Fred flies in behind the three from his seat. "...Wait...he is...oh no..."

"You okay, Freddy?" Honey Lemon looks at him in concern.

"Fred is in good health," Baymax scans him quickly as Fred is spinning around. "Except for the tiny toy car lodged in his ear canal."

"Had it since I was 8, thank you very much," Fred recites to that. He sighs a little. "This villain wants to face me alone. He beat me once. What do I do when he comes back? Maybe if I make myself small as I can, he won't see me..." He tries to bend himself over, falling onto the ground.

"I think the better way to go would be to get some training," Hiro looks underneath the table.

"Better than rolling on the floor?" Fred wonders while rolling past.

"Yes, Fred."

GoGo stops him with her foot. "I'll train you," She cracks her knuckles.

"Really?" He looks up at her.

"You're a tripping hazard," She smiles a little, helping him up.

"GoGo is correct," Baymax agrees with her.

"Thanks-" Fred reaches out to hug the woman, who holds up a hand to stop him.

"No."

"No problem, GoGo," He turns around and hugs Baymax instead. "Baymax is way more of a hugger."

"I was built for hugs," Baymax looks up at her and she shrugs.

"Fair enough."

"Ho ho ho! GoGo training me will be just like when Danger Face mentored Chin Boy," He says excitedly.

"Let's not get started like this..."

"What are you doing, Hana?" Wasabi turns to her, as she hasn't said much since they returned.

"Something's not right," She rubs her chin, both Hiro and Fred flinching. She looks like she's investigating something.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Fred sweats a little.

"I mean about what happened with Diego," Hana holds up the photo of her and Mikey flying through the city in one hand, and the tracker in the other. "Why would someone send him this photo and then have the police track me?"

"It could be Trina," Honey Lemon points out.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel like she did," Hana crosses her arms. "She doesn't care about Mikey, so I don't think she would've done it..."

"What if it's not about getting you arrested?" GoGo points out and she looks up at her. "What if this was a warning to stay away from Mikey?"

"Huh...but why do that?" Wasabi couldn't help but wonder.

"Focus on that later," Hiro puts his backpack over his shoulder, taking the photo and the tracker. "Hana and I have got something to show you guys that I think will help. Suit up and follow us. But first...Fred and I need to make a phone call!"

The rest of them stare at the boys in confusion as they run off.

"Oof," Karmi winces once she's told of the situation over the phone. "That was a Pietro Guarneri, Mantua 1965. My dad paid a lot of money for it. You're guaranteed a funeral if your sister finds out."

"That violin was 66 years old?!" Hiro's eyes pop out of his head, slamming his face into the table. "That's it...my sister is gonna hate me, and then kill me!"

Fred cringes, patting his back. "I'm positive that this violin store has to have at least one..."

"Karmi," Hiro looks up pleadingly. "Please tell me you still remember that address. We have to get another one before Hana sees that it's gone. If she sees it now...she'll be devastated!"

As much as she wants to watch him wallow in shame a bit more, she also knows how much Hiro loves his little sister and doesn't want to upset her with the news. The two are very close, and she's not the type of person to ruin that. "Relax," She rolls her eyes playfully. "I'll get you out of this, genius boy. Trust me, you'll find one just like it."

* * *

"I'm a Woweroo!" Roddy sings in another room, listening from his headphones. "I love science, yes I do!"

Once the door opens, Hiro clears his throat, Hana giggling at him.

"Heh heh..." He pushes away a panel. "Just having some, uh...Roddy Time while finishing up. Hana, you're a music girl, aren't you? Why don't ya play me something from that little violin of yours?"

"NO!" Hiro and Fred exclaim suddenly, everyone staring at them. "I mean, no, you don't wanna break a bone holding that thing..." Hiro waves her arm slightly.

"It's contagious. I sneezed on it," Fred holds up a hand, Hana looking at him in disgust.

"Ew!"

"Disgusting," Roddy deadpans at him. "Hey, what do you think?" He snaps his fingers and the whole room lights up with tiny blue hexagons, surrounding the walls and floor. Basemax's eyes appear from over their heads.

"Welcome to SimMax, state-of-the-art situated simulator." Their surroundings turn into the Muirahara Woods, but during the day. Trees form, as does water.

Honey Lemon gasps at the river. "This is so realistic!" She smiles at her reflection.

"Nature without the dirt," Wasabi pokes the tree. He wiggles his fingers together. "I like it!"

"Roddy, sis, and I collaborated on the designs," Hiro reveals, Roddy wrapping his arms around them and rubbing their heads.

"Heh heh! These little guys right here know their circuits and what not!"

"Fred, wanna try?" Hiro turns to him.

"Um, do I have a toy car lodged in my ear canal?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he jumps and lands on the dirt. "Whoa! That car really messes with the ol' equilibrium."

"Just tap your foot on the ground and wait for instructions," Hana calls out. He does so, the ground lighting up underneath his feet.

"Welcome, Fred. Please choose location," Some images of places surround him, such as the bridge, an abandoned warehouse, and more.

"Let's go with...Night Market Square!" He presses the hexagon and a fighting robot appears out of nowhere. "Whoa...I mean...whoa!"

"That's...slightly creepy," Wasabi comments, pointing to it.

"It's not when you see how it works," Hana grins a little as more hexagons appear.

"Choose your opponent."

"Wait, hold on! I rethought Night Market Square," He tries to go back, but picks Momakase. "How about the Lucky Cat?"

The training robot turns into Momakase. "You have selected Momakase."

"Momakase! Oh, she's coming at me!" Fred jumps away from the robot. She has the blades and everything as he lands. "You know, this is kind of cool. It's like she's here." He yelps as he moves away from her strikes. "It's like she's here!"

She throws one of her graphene knives and he jumps around to avoid them. He lands on a wall and jumps, the Momakase clone doing the same. He lands on the street and he blocks blows, only to receive a kick-flip. He lands on the sidewalk, standing up.

"Hiro, Hana Banana, this is your coolest invention ever!"

"Aw, thanks," Hana beams at him as the clone jumps from behind.

"Freddy, look out!" Honey Lemon warns him. The blade appears in Momakase's hand and she throws it right at him. He turns around and gasps, only for the blade to disappear into thin air. A buzzer is heard and Night Market Square turns back into the training room. A holographic image of Roddy appears.

"You lose, pal!"

"Heh. Had to give it that Roddy signature," Roddy explains when he gets looks from everyone.

* * *

"We need to find this villain, but we don't have any leads," Hiro scrolls up articles from his tablet.

"No name, don't know his face, and we don't even know if this is his first appearance," Hana sighs a little, sitting across from her brother while looking at her tablet.

"How do we search for him?" Hiro looks up at her.

"Literally nothing to go on," She sighs, placing down a folder on the table.

"I will search for-"

"Twins, you requested a search for the villain. I will search-"

"No, Baymax has already-"

"Thank you, but-"

"Here are-"

"Hiro, Hana, I found new information by searching for relevant news broadcasts."

"Thank you, both of you, but-"

"Really, we-"

"Hana, Hiro, would you like to see the news broadcast?" Both inventions ask at the same time. Hana looks to Hiro wide-eyed, a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. She knew they both wanted to be helpful, but it kinda seems like they're trying to beat each other.

"Of course, if it's gonna help us."

"Well, yes, but-"

"This aired in 1973. Playing video."

"We're gonna have to fix that at some point," Hiro chuckles nervously, turning around to Basemax.

"Awkward~" Hana sings a little, turning away for a second.

"Duff Dunder here," Dunder has dyed hair, a dark-green suit, and his hair is a dark brown. "Reporting live from the Channel 9 news couch." He's given a few flashcards. "In today's lead story, Boss Awesome, San Fransoyko's hot young superhero, battled a new cat: Major Blast. Pretty groovy name, if you ask me. When reached for comment, Major Blast had this to say."

"Boss Awesome is not yet a worthy opponent."

Dunder just laughs. "What a square. And now a word from our sponsor: Morticraze Rotary Phones."

"Hiro, Hana, I have questions," Baymax speaks up. "Why did Duff Dunder call Major Blast cat when he is not feline?"

"Hiro, Hana, I have questions," Basemax says, Hana looking between the two, a bit overwhelmed. "What does groovy mean?"

"Hiro, Hana, I have questions. Why did Dunder call Major Blast a square when he does not have four equal sides and four equal right angles?"

Hiro looks to her for help and she stands up. "One thing at a time, robots, please," She holds up her hands, taking a deep breath. "It's 70s slang that no one uses anymore. Cat can mean a cool person. Groovy means cool, neat, great. And square means a buzzkill or a boring person."

He blinks at her and she realizes what she said. "Sorry, Fred's been telling me all these 70s words his father taught him," She waves it off, sitting back down.

"I am just as confused as you are, but..." Hiro stands up. "It means we have a name to go on. Major Blast..."

"And they said 70s, right?" Hana points to both robots. "And that Boss Awesome battled him. We should ask him about Major Blast..."

"...You okay?" He tilts his head at her.

"Yeah, just..." She sighs a bit, rubbing her temple. "I know that Major Blast is a mystery and that we should pursue it, but..."

"You can't stop thinking about who's your prime suspect for what happened with Cruz," He finishes knowingly, nodding. "I get it. But we'll find the answer. I promise."

"This isn't something you should be getting yourself involved in," She shakes her head rapidly. "It's dangerous, and whoever did it is fixated on me, and they might escalate. I don't want you to get hurt if the suspect catches wind that you're doing this."

"Hey," He places a hand on her shoulder, his eyes softening. "If this is important to you, it's important to me, Hana. And besides, I want to. Someone has to help, remember?"

She smiles up at him. "Yeah...thanks."

* * *

GoGo and Fred are in the training room, still in their super suits. "Here's the thing," She skates around him. "You get so excited about so many things-"

"I know! Just like Lady Enthusiasm and her curio cabin of interest-"

"That it's a distraction," GoGo finishes, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, were you saying things to me?" Fred puts down his comic. "And follow-up, what were those things?"

"Distraction bad. Focus good," She recites to him. He's laying down on the floor reading comics.

"I'm sorry, what?" He's now looking at a violin catalog.

"...You broke Hana's violin, didn't you?"

"Please don't tell her!" Fred exclaims in fear, clasping his hands. "Hiro and I accidentally broke it, and now we have to find one just like it before she finds out!"

"I won't, but you'll have to eventually." She stomps her foot.

"Choose your location."

She taps the Torii Gate Bridge, smirking as it forms around her, even the water. "Wow! You can even hear the waves!" Fred looks around. "Is that a ski-"

He's suddenly hit by one of GoGo's discs. "Hey! What was that—oh. I get distracted."

"Yeah," She holds up her arm, catching the disc.

"So how are we going to train together? Because here's how I see it going. It's a montage. Things get off to a rocky start. But you, the very serious sensei, and me, the diamond in the rough pupil, preserve through many comic setbacks. Attempts to strengthen my core yields mixed results, but there's no way I'm giving up. And there's this cool part where we're silhouetted against a sun. And eventually, through tough love training technique and my unyielding spirit, the student becomes...the master."

"Fred. What did I say about distraction?" She looks at him disapprovingly. He's drawing all of this out on the sand.

"Sorry, what?"

Later that night, Fred and GoGo exit the lair. "Thanks, GoGo. Distraction bad. Focus good. I think I get it. Nothing is gonna get by me. I gotta hurry, I'm meeting Hiro at that store Karmi gave us the address for. He found a picture of Hana's violin on their website!"

"You still have to tell her," GoGo gives him a look. "That guilt will eat you alive."

While they leave, Major Blast is watching them in the distance...

* * *

"What do you mean they don't make them anymore?!"

Hiro and Fred are at the violin store according to the address Karmi gave them. The cashier slowly stares at them.

"The factory that manufactured them shut down; then it got burned to a crisp. Maybe you'll have better luck elsewhere…"

"But this was the only store that had it in stock…" Hiro pouts a little.

"Now what?"

Hiro sighs softly. "I guess we'll just have to tell her the truth…"

The next day, Fred is facing High Voltage in an abandoned warehouse. GoGo flies around them, just watching. Juniper fires multiple sparks at him. "She's blasting on the beat!" He flips away from another bolt.

"Good observation!" She calls out. Juniper stomps her foot, holding out her hands. He flips, dodges, and jumps.

"One time, Captain Fancy had a dance battle with the Mice Bro. Tried to use-"

"Fred-" She tries to warn him, but it's too late as an electric bolt knocks him into the wall. The simulation stops there, with Roddy laughing at him. Juniper turns back into the training robot. Fred lifts up the mask, placing his hands on his cheeks.

"I'll never get better. I'm just so easily distracted—oh hey, a penny!"

"Mm," She stares at him in disapproval. This was going to take a lot of work and effort...

* * *

"Sooo, a villain who hasn't been active in decades is after Fred," Wasabi says slowly, gesturing to Fred next to him. He's eating a Noodle Burger.

"I earned this."

"Where has he been all these years?" Honey Lemon couldn't help but wonder.

"And how does he even know about Fred?" Hana asks, crossing her arms. "It's not like Boss Awesome having a kid was public information."

"We need more information about Major Blast," Hiro turns to her.

"Would you like me to search for Major Blast?"

"Major Blast," Basemax beats him to it again.

"Basemax is doing it again," He speaks up.

"Result: Major Blast, a large destructive explosion."

"Man, not again," Hana sighs a little, shaking her head slowly.

"I will search for-"

"Searching result. Major Blast, frequently used to describe a good party."

"I have found zero villains named Major Blast," Baymax reports, the twins giving a look of embarrassment.

"Searching for Major Blast."

"Okay, mute," Hiro finally states, Hana sighing in relief.

"Maaaybe we should search on our own until we've stopped Major Blast," Hana suggests while biting her lip. "Don't get me wrong, they're both very helpful, but I can't think straight with both of them talking at the same time."

"Right. This isn't gonna work," Hiro leans back a bit. "Fred, did your dad ever talk about a Major Blast?"

"You mean his parties? They were legendary!" Fred grins, pointing at them.

"Your arch-enemy!" Hiro elaborates to him. "His name is Major Blast."

"The one we've been trying to find more info about for about two days now?" Hana deadpans to her friend.

"Oh. Not ringing a bell. But my dad should have a record in his..." He places his mask down, not finishing his sentence. He leaves his seat, the others glancing to each other. They follow after him, sitting silently as Heathcliff gives them a ride. Even Fred is silent, a thing that's unheard of. Heathcliff stops at the Frederickson mansion and Fred opens the door to Boss Awesome's secret lair. He digs through a box. "Punch cards database!"

"Pretty impressive you didn't say anything on the way here," Honey Lemon turns around.

"It's called 'dramatic effect.' And I just used it perfectly. Alright, if there's any information about Major Blast, it would be right..." He looks at the files, squinting at them.

"More dramatic effect?" Honey Lemon wonders.

"Not this time. I don't see anything."

Wasabi looks over his shoulder. "It should be right there, between Major Annihilation and Major Catastrophe."

"I see that M names weren't original back then," Hana deadpans as she turns back to the box.

"Weird...better call Dad," He walks up to the screen and spins the chair around. He sits on it and presses call. A few seconds later, Mr. Frederickson is standing in a jungle, hanging sloths from his arm.

"Hey son."

"Aww, sloths!" Hana coos at them, Hiro smirking at her in amusement.

"Hey Dad. Just had a really quick qu-"

Suddenly the lights start flickering, cutting off the feed to the man as Major Blast appears instead. "Greetings."

Fred lets out a sharp gasp. "Hello," Baymax waves from behind.

"You should be training for battle. Your reckoning is closer than you think."

And with that, he hangs up, leaving Fred open-mouthed. The others glance to each other in worry.

* * *

"And then Major Blast just cut off Dad," Fred's telling the story to Heathcliff, pacing around. "It was totally freaky!"

"Indeed. That does sound quite...totally freaky," Heathcliff comments, dusting a case from one of the suits on display.

"Chef is about to leave, Frederick," Mrs. Frederickson steps into the room, scaring him. "Would you like a snack? He could whip up a quick frittata."

"Thanks Mom, but I'll pass. I'm trying to get into shape," He flexes one of his muscles.

"You're already perfect the way you are. I'll tell chef to fire up a frittata. My boy deserves a treat," She kisses him on the cheek, leaving the room.

"Come to think of it, I do remember a Major Blast," Heathcliff steps up to him. "A very formidable opponent of Boss Awesome's."

"I couldn't find his file. What are his weaknesses?! Not that I'm scared of him, because I'm obviously not..."

"Actually, I don't remember Major Blast having any weaknesses at all..." The butler reveals gravely.

"Um, remember how you used to always tell me what I wanted to hear?" Fred asks nervously. "Let's do that for a little bit."

"Oh, excellent solution...but might I suggest you resume training after the comforting lie?" He walks away, leaving a pouting Fred.

"Can you at least find me a Pietro Guarneri, Mantua 1965 violin?"

Heathcliff looks over his shoulder quizzically. "I assume this is for Ms. Hana? What happened to her previous violin?"

"Umm...yes, but you can't tell her, because if I have to tell her I broke it, then she will never forgive me! Well, maybe. She's usually forgiving...except for the time Hiro stole her project, or the time he signed her up for Krei Tech, or when she got shot at..."

"Okay Mini-Max," Fred is standing outside in his suit with Mini-Max next to him. "For tonight's sparring session, the goal is to stay focused."

"I have auto focus, and zoom!" Mini-Max's eyes zoom in.

Fred lands near the bushes. "Distraction bad. Focus good. So don't let me go off on a tangent about monsters, or comics, or monster comics—ooh! I just read Were Vampire number 57, and it had this crazy twist. Are you ready? He was secretly a vampire werewolf all along!"

Mini-Max turns around and sees Major Blast right in front of him. "Fred?"

Major Blast knocks him into the bush. "Mini-Max?" Fred looks up and cringes at the villain's presence. He lets out a scream, putting his mask back on.

"Have you become a worthy opponent?"

"I have!" Fred says bravely. "...Become worthy-ish...maybe."

"We shall see," Major Blast fires the plasma cannon, Fred jumps into the air.

"No distractions this time!" He breathes fire at Major Blast, but it does nothing to him. He speeds right past Fred, who jumps after him. Major Blast turns around and fires at Fred, floating towards the pavilion. Fred leaps towards the villain, but his speed makes it impossible for Fred to even land a single hit. Fred swipes his hands at the air, Major Blast flying into the air. He points his plasma cannons at Fred, who's no longer where he was standing. He leaps behind the villain, grabbing him from behind.

"How did you know where I live?" He couldn't help but wonder, Major Blast throwing him onto the ground. Fred groans as he sits up. "I'm having second thoughts about that arch-enemy thing!" Suddenly, a tongue grabs Fred and pulls him away from the plasma laser.

"You will be given one more chance to prove that you are worthy," Major Blast warns him before flying away. Heathcliff lifts up the mask.

"Master Frederick, are you alright?" The butler helps him up.

"Thanks to you, I am."

Mini-Max flies in, having gotten out of the bushes. "Major Blast is here! Let the battle rage!" He still has his eyes zoomed in, however. Fred adjusts his eyes. "...He is very far away..."

* * *

Hiro taps his arm as they're all silent in the conference room. Hana plays with one of her bangs. GoGo pops her gum as Wasabi frowns. Honey Lemon just smiles a little, bending underneath the table. "Freddy...you going to come out from under there?"

"Chairs are for worthy heroes," Fred pouts, pushing away the chair.

"The floor is unsanitary," Baymax states while he and the twins look at him. "I detect seven strings of-"

"Sometimes I think about how gross it would be to be a shoe," Wasabi interrupts, getting their attention.

"Really?"

"Okay, not sometimes," Wasabi looks away. "All the time."

"If Major Blast knows where Freddy lives, that means he knows Freddy's identity," Honey Lemon states in worry.

"And he could come back at any time," Hana looks at everyone.

"Definitely not good," GoGo frowns as she sits up.

"We have to find Major Blast before he finds Fred again," Hiro declares as Roddy comes into the room.

"Major Blast is back?!"

"You know about Major Blast?" Fred gets up from underneath the table.

"Oh sure. Saw a rundown on him back when I was building Boss Awesome's secret room."

"Really? There was nothing on him in the punch cards," Hiro says in confusion.

"Of course not. Boss Awesome put it on the most advanced security tech available at the time: ...a floppy disk," He reveals after a dramatic pause.

"Whoa!"

"I've never seen one up close," Hiro murmurs in shock to the others.

"Those are rare to come by," Hana rubs her chin. "Just like my vio-"

Hiro places his hand over her mouth, shutting her up. He smiles widely as Fred puts his hands behind his back.

"It's in a secret compartment that I installed behind Boss Awesome's computer console-" He realizes that he just revealed the secret. "Oh boy...Probably wasn't supposed to reveal any secret compartments...oh well! Live and learn!"

He backs away, leaving the room. "Remind me never to tell Roddy my secrets," Wasabi speaks up after a few seconds.

"Something you need to tell me, Hiro?" Hana asks after removing his brother's hand.

"What? No!" He denies in a high-pitched voice, waving it off. "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yeah! Um, I'll go make a smoothie!" Fred pats her head, leaving the room.

"But we don't have a blender...?" She tilts her head at him. "Boys are weird today."

"We've gotta go get that disc! GoGo, you keep training Fred. Everyone else, come with me."

They run past Fred, who holds out his hand. "To the power of se-"

However, they leave him there all alone as GoGo is leaning against the doorway. "Still not catching on after all this time!"

"You didn't tell her, did you?" GoGo asks and he pouts.

"How do you tell one of your best friends that you broke one of her prized possessions?! It'll crush her, GoGo!" He puts his hands to his heart. "I don't wanna be the person to break her heart and then get hurt, because she'll hurt me AFTER she's crushed emotionally!"

"Not as much as it hurt her when she had all those visions at that haunted house. She deserves to know the truth, Fred."

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

Once they're in the simulation room, Fred is practicing against Mr. Sparkles in Muirahara Woods. He dodges Fred's fire easily despite being a coward that'll leave the scene after he gets what he wants. He spins past Fred, who runs up to him and grabs him. Fred tries to wrestle him off, only to be spun around and pushed back. Mr. Sparkles takes off his wig, Fred watching him throw it up and down. He wiggles it and spins it around. He then throws it into Fred's face and trips him, giving him the loss.

"Epic fail!" The Roddy head shouts at him.

"I know, thanks Roddy!" Fred replies in annoyance. The lights turn on as Roddy himself approaches.

"My pleasure. Whew. You lost to this guy?" He glances to the smaller man. "Ouch!"

"I'm trying not to get distracted, but to do that, I keep saying to myself distraction bad, focus good. Distraction bad, focus good. Which is a little distracting!" Fred crosses his arms with a pout, turning away. Roddy laughs at him.

"You know, your Dad had a weakness. Could never come up with clever catchphrases. He'd stay up all night and then he'd be too tired to fight the next day!"

"What did he do?" Fred asks curiously.

"Actually, he'd say something that didn't make sense," Roddy lightly hits the top of Mr. Sparkles' head, giving him his wig back. "The villains would be all confused, then he'd clean out! Turning his weakness into a strength."

"I think I see what you're saying," Fred says in realization. "My catchphrases are too clever. It's like when Hana had bulimia, and she used that to get stronger both mentally and physically."

"Absolutely Fred, that is not what I was saying," Roddy deadpans at him. "Good luck, kid," He turns away and leaves the room.

"Thanks. I guess I better get back to training." He steps on the pad and choose scrolls through opponents.

"Choose your opponent," Sim-Max speaks as he stops on GoGo.

"Oof! Definitely not ready for that one." He chooses El Fuego instead and the robot turns into the wrestler.

"You have selected El Fuego," He cracks his knuckles.

"Okay," Fred puts down his mask. "No distractions, no brilliant catchphrases. You know what they say, Fuego, fight fire with—oh, I almost did a catchphrase!" He yells when El Fuego grabs him, spins him around, uses him like a jump rope, and throws him into the wall. He didn't even last 30 seconds.

"Embarrassing!" The Roddy head shouts as Fred slides down the wall.

Fred grunts in frustration, both at his loss and at the words of discouragement.

It's the same thing each time with different villain and location. Noodle Burger Boy at the docks: fail.

"Now that's bad!"

Momakase in Night Market Square again: fail.

"Congratulations, you're worse!"

High Voltage at a street: fail.

"I just feel sad."

Even with a Mayoi: fail.

"Oof. Kid...I'm running out of ways to say...you're terrible."

Fred sighs as he lifts up the eye. "I give up..."

The room shakes as smoke comes out of nowhere. "Hey..." The training robot rises out of the floor, but is all wobbly. It sinks back into the ground to be replaced by Major Blast.

"You are not worthy. And you must be eliminated!"

GoGo arrives just in time to see the battle between the two. She puts on her helmet and rushes over to help. "Hey, Major Lame! Get out," She orders the villain.

"I would much prefer that you leave."

"Fred, get back!" GoGo tosses both her discs, Major Blast levitating them and then disabling the weapons. He points his cannon at her and she throws another one. It turns into rope that wraps around Major Blast. He flies into the air and tears it right off. He fires the plasma lasers at them again, separating GoGo from Fred. He runs off in the other direction screaming. GoGo chases after him and one of the lasers narrowly misses Fred.

GoGo jumps onto her hover disc and flies into the air around Major Blast.

"I am not here for you!"

She throws another disc, knocking him off balance...or so she thinks as he hits the hover disc, knocking her out of the room. He hits the lock and the doors close, leaving GoGo outside.

"Fred!"

"GoGo!" He tries to run over to the door, only to be stopped in his path by Major Blast.

"You must face me alone. This will be our final battle."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are in Boss Awesome's secret lair to find the floppy disk. "Roddy said there's a secret compartment hidden behind that console," Wasabi pulls at it, but it doesn't budge. "And it's really heavy!"

"It's so big!" Honey Lemon comments at it.

"Maybe there's a hidden door?" Hiro suggests while rubbing his chin.

"Roddy does love hidden doors," She agrees with him.

"Baymax, can you scan the console?" Hiro turns around, but doesn't find the robot. "Where's Baymax?"

"Let's just say he's trying to clear things up," Hana giggles a bit. "It's personal."

* * *

Baymax is in the conference room by himself, looking towards Base-Max. They both blink at each other. "When we speak at the same time, it creates confusion."

"I agree with your observation."

"We must enact a protocol for when one of us should speak, and when the other should remain silent," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Should I speak now?" They both say at the same time. "No, you go. Let us begin again."

* * *

"So Hana, how are you doing on your violin?" Honey Lemon asks curiously, Hiro sweating a bit. He had to do something, anything, quick to change the subject.

"Oh, well-"

Hiro pops up between them quickly, causing Hana to scream and fall on the floor. Hiro chuckles a bit to sell it, but he definitely feels bad for doing it.

"You need to stop playing!" She shouts at him as she stands up.

"Oh, did I scare you?" He asks innocently and she leaves the room, storming out. She's pissed, but at least she stopped talking about it.

"Hana, come back, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Honey Lemon calls out after her.

"NO! I don't like him right now! He knows I hate that!" She screams from the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Wasabi raises a brow at the boy.

"That was kind of mean," Honey Lemon frowns in disapproval. Hiro looks over his shoulder to make sure that she can't hear.

"You can't tell Hana yet, but…Fred and I…may have broken her violin."

Both of them gasp sharply. "Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so, but I just need a good time to tell her what happened. Bad news…that violin was rare, and the factory that makes it is pretty much destroyed."

"Did you try fixing it yourself? Hana doesn't go by a day without practicing, you know."

"We…tried," Hiro rubs the back of his neck. That just made the thing worse, though. "And no one can fix it…it's beyond repair now thanks to Fred trying to patch it up with tape."

"So what are you going to do, Hiro?" Honey Lemon frowns in concern.

"I'm telling her after we stop Major Blast. I just hope she won't…hate me like she did before." After all...the last time he did something this bad, she got mind-controlled because of her anger towards him. He couldn't have that accident happen again.

"That won't happen," Wasabi pats his back. "She probably will make you regret it though…Hana, come back in and help us!"

"Fine, but I won't like it," She huffs as she storms back in.

"Maybe it's voice-activated...?" Wasabi gestures to it. "Hello?"

"Ooh, like a password!" Honey Lemon smiles a little.

"If we all know what's the most common thing that Boss Awesome would say, and we do..." Hana clears her throat as she presses the button.

"Classic!" The twins say in unison.

"Yeah, good-"

The screen in front of them moves away to reveal a painting. "Oh, nice!" The painting is of Boss Awesome as the Screamer. Wasabi lifts up the painting to reveal the elusive floppy disk hiding behind it. Hiro takes it and inspects the object.

"Is this it? I've never seen one before."

"I guess it must be," Wasabi comments as Hana looks over her brother's shoulder.

"Roddy did say it was behind the console..."

"I thought it would be floppier," Honey Lemon murmurs and Hiro inserts the floppy disk.

"Now let's see who Major Blast really is." The floppy disk is processed and the screen finally shows his identity. They all gasp in shock. "No way!"

"I would've never guessed that."

"...Huh...who knew?" Hana blinks at the image.

* * *

Fred lands on the ground. "Now generating locations."

He runs away from Major Blast's plasma lasers as multiple locations take place. He jumps onto a tree in the simulation of Muirahara Woods. He jumps up to grab another branch, only for it to disappear. He screams as he lands in the abandoned warehouse instead. He shakes his head rapidly as Major Blast appears behind him, their surroundings changing to the shipyard. Fred leaps into the air and turns around, breathing fire at Major Blast, which of course doesn't work.

Major Blast fires directly at Fred, changing everything back to normal. "You know, people say I light up the room!" Fred brings up his headlights to try and blind Major Blast. He just taps the side of his head to bring up sunglasses. "Sunglasses? NO!"

Major Blast rips the headlights right off, throwing them away.

"U-Um, how do you feel about taking a quick time out?"

"Hey!" GoGo pounds on the door. "Let me in!"

"Access denied," Sim-Max tells her, to her frustration. The others come in and she turns around.

"Guys, Major Blast is here! Fred's in trouble!" She pounds on the door again.

"I'll see if I can get the door open!" Hana runs to the other side of the room, pulling open the control panel.

Fred is knocked onto the ground, Major Blast stepping on him with his foot. "A good fight...but not good enough..." He prepares to finish Fred off, both of them staring at each other in the eye. Fred suddenly gets an idea.

"Ooh, what's that over there?"

"What's what?" Major Blast takes the bait and looks away. Fred throws one of his broken headlights right at Major Blast's head.

"Distraction!"

This disorients him only for a second as his vision is gained back. Once he sees Fred running towards him, he blasts his opponent towards the wall.

"You are unworthy."

The real Fred latches onto him from behind. "And you should focus because this room is tricky! Ha ha!"

The Fred that Major Blast knocked down was actually the training robot in disguise. "Oh, look at that!"

Major Blast flies into the air, Fred hanging on as best as he can. He rips off the wires, disabling the plasma cannons. Major Blast tries to stay in the air, Fred leaping towards the ceiling. He jumps off, hitting Major Blast in mid-air. He hits him a few more times before knocking Major Blast onto the ground. Because the power is gone, he's now unarmed.

Fred laughs as he lands on the ground, jumping into the air and spinning around.

"Taste defeat!"

He kicks Major Blast right in the face, knocking him into the robot, who hugs him to make sure he stays down.

Hana runs up to the door, everyone cheering. The door opens a few seconds later and they run inside. "You're probably wondering how I did it..." Fred starts off.

"Actually, we saw it."

"Well, I didn't," Hana rubs her neck sheepishly.

"Let me have this!" Fred interjects, Wasabi staying silently. Hana slowly holds up her hands.

"GoGo said distraction bad, and Roddy said to turn my weakness into a strength. I combined them and made distraction good."

"Hm," Roddy smiles a little.

"That makes no sense," GoGo crosses her arms.

"Instead of me being distracted, I distracted Major Blast!" Fred wraps his arms around the both of them.

"Ah, yeah..."

"Whatever. It worked."

"And now we see who this no-good, low-down jerk really is!" He walks up to his enemy.

"Um...about that no-good, low-down jerk..." Hana bites her lip and he reaches out his hand. Major Blast grabs it before he could move his arm further.

"Frederick...I...am your mother."

"Uhh, what?!" He exclaims, baffled by the sudden declaration. Major Blast removes the helmet and leaves up the mask to reveal Mrs. Frederickson's face. His eye pops out first, and then the mask as he stares at her in shock. "Mom...?"

"You defeated Major Blast," She hits the voice modulator to shut it off. "I'm so proud of you," She engulfs him into a hug.

"I'm confused. Like, extra confused."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," She takes a deep breath. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"I think we all need an explanation," GoGo glances to the others.

"When your father became a superhero, I worried about him endlessly. So, I created Major Blast, to expose his weaknesses, make him stronger. It worked! When I was sure he could defend himself from any attack, I revealed my identity, and retired Major Blast. Big Hero 7 is facing even more powerful villains, especially with that dreadful Hardlight, and the police have turned against you. Classic phase 3 complications-"

"That's what I've been saying! Wait..." Fred stares at her. "How did you know I was in Big Hero 7?"

"It's in the family business."

"Not to mention you're wearing the suit right now!" Hana gestures to Fred, who smiles in embarrassment.

"Frankly, I would've been disappointed if you weren't. And from time to time, Dr. Sopher, Grandville, and Luisa and I have adult talks during lunch time. Now, I can sleep well knowing that you can take care of yourself. I am so proud!"

"Aw, Mom," Fred hugs her.

"That is so sweet!" Honey Lemon smiles at the moment.

"Aww."

"Pretty weird parenting technique," GoGo comments towards them.

"Yeah, but..." Hana smiles fondly at the two. "I think it works for them."

Mr. Frederickson is also watching them as he pauses the video from his phone. "Classic! He says with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hana," Hiro comes into their room. Fred follows close behind, frowning as he twiddles his thumbs together. "We have something to tell you, and…"

"Mm?" Hana is bending down…

To her violin back in place.

"Huh?!"

"What's up with you?" Hana raises a brow at him. He quickly inspects the violin, which looks shiny and like it had never been broken in the first place. And it's the exact same one, somehow.

"N-Nothing!" He grins widely, hands behind his back, nudging Fred. "Right Fred?"

"Yes," Fred nods slowly in agreement. "We are just...standing here talking to you!"

"Um...okay," She raises a brow, walking past them. "I'm gonna go show Cass a new song I learned while you two...be weird again."

She walks down the stairs and once she's gone, the two sigh in relief. "That's the last conversation I was expecting to have," Fred comments to the boy, who rubs his chin.

"While I'm glad that she doesn't suspect anything, I wonder just how a new violin ended up there…"

"Shouldn't we still tell her?"

"Yeah…" Hiro sighs slowly. "Fixed or not, she deserves to know the truth. We'll tell her tonight."

* * *

Hana hums as she steps out of the bathroom, stretching a bit. She notices her brother sitting in front of her desk, confused.

"…Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Erm…sis, Fred and I have something to say," Hiro holds up his phone, showing Fred.

"What'd you do?" She asks knowingly, sitting down on Hiro's bed. "Did Fred get into Aunt Cass' frosting again?"

"No…" Fred rubs the back of his neck.

"Um…Fred wanted to play your violin, and I said no. He grabbed it and broke the strings…I tried to catch it, but it fell down the stairs, and…well…"

She gasps as he moves away, showing the broken pieces, covering her mouth.

"You two…broke my violin? But…Fred must've bought the one I have-"

"No," Fred shakes his head. "We were just surprised to see the copy when we tried to tell you before…"

"We're really sorry, Hana," Hiro frowns deeply. "We weren't going to tell you, but… I wouldn't be able to handle not telling you the truth. I love you too much to do that."

Her eyes soften at their guilty looks. She stands up and slowly walks over to her brother and his phone.

"…Thank you both for telling me the truth…but this is for trying to cover it up."

She grabs her pillow and hits Hiro on the head with it.

"Ow…"

"And this is for being honest," Hana hugs him, smiling.

"Wait, so you're not mad at us?" Fred wonders as he was hiding underneath the bed.

"Well, of course I am, but…you're people I care about. I'd take you guys over my violin any day. I wish you told me right after, though, or else I wouldn't have hit you with the pillow."

"I will keep that in mind," Hiro smiles nervously as he rubs the top of his head.

"Besides, at least I have a new project now: making my new violin Fred-proof!"

The three laugh together, but she still wondered how she got a new one and who bought it…

* * *

Ian smiles widely from his desk. Not only does she have her violin back, but she's not upset, and he can't have that. He managed to track down the same model in Switzerstan, purchased it, and overrode the delivery so that it arrived before tonight.

Ian watches from his laptop as the hidden cameras capture her picking up the instrument. He smiles at her telling Fred no more free food by using her name, much to his dismay. She starts to play with a content look on her face.

Anything to make her happy.


	60. Fear Not

**Angel: Hello everyone! Found out something interesting about Stu's voice actor, Timothy Simons. He is also on Rise of TMNT as Huginn! Which is another story I'm currently writing, though I think it won't return from their hiatus until after Sonic the Hedgehog comes out…**

**Small world, huh?**

Hana is sitting in front of Basemax, who has a four column chart spread out on her. The others are sitting behind her in their hover chairs. "Okay, so Basemax and I have complied this villain chart to determine who's behind the recent events. We separated it by means, motive, and opportunity. I also made a list of who couldn't have done it for obvious reasons."

"You should put the Moles on there!" Fred points up at Basemax.

"Why would they do it?" Hana raises a brow at him.

"Because they're evil!"

She rolls her eyes. "I have been instructed to not include Richardson and Robertson Mole."

"But...evil!" Fred insists to Basemax and Hana.

"Freddy, they can't make trackers..." Honey Lemon chimes in. "Well, maybe not Richardson."

"Besides, they haven't met Mikey anyway. Just because they're your enemies doesn't mean they're _super_villains," Hiro shakes his head slowly.

"So Obake, Callaghan, Globby...Di...Momakase, Steamer, Yama, Mr. Ludd, Orso Knox, Sirque, Supersonic Sue, and High Voltage couldn't have done it," GoGo crosses her arms as she looks at the X marks over their pictures. "They're either in jail, or reformed, or don't have a grudge against Hana, or...well..."

There's a brief silence before Honey Lemon speaks up. "Well...let's start with the means: who could've done the crime."

They look up at Basemax as she moves away the 'Didn't Do It' column. "The reason why I put Steamer in the innocent column is because he doesn't use the technology necessary for a tracker or for a photo. Anyone else is fair game."

"What about Mr. Sparkles? He could have planted that tracker and gotten the photo," Hiro looks at the screen as his picture pops up.

"Maybe, but that's not his style," Wasabi points out. "He would've revealed himself by now if he did. He doesn't hide his plans."

"And he'd need someone to build the tracker for him too..."

"Next," Hana waves it off.

"Noodle Burger Boy's planted trackers before!" Fred exclaims, pointing a finger. "Trina could have asked him to!"

"The point of the photo was to warn not only Hana, but Cruz too to get Mikey away," GoGo glances away. "If both of them are supposed to be connected, why would Trina or Noodle Burger Boy even bother with him?"

"They haven't met him either," Honey Lemon frowns a little. "So it'd be weird for her to try and separate them..."

"Not unless Noodle Burger Boy had been tracking her for a while now with it," Hiro holds up the tracker.

"Nope," They turn to Hana, who shakes her head. "Baymax confirmed that the tracker wasn't there until I brought my suit home for dry cleaning."

"The device was not implemented until before Hana read Fred's message," Baymax shows an animation of the tracker being planted.

"And they don't know where the Lucky Cat is...but what if a drone was involved to come in through the Lucky Cat without being detected?" Hiro turns to look at her. "That seems like something either of them would do."

"Them and any other possible suspects!" Hana exclaims at him.

"We've got a lot of sorting to do, then..."

"I'll go make a Noodle Burger run!" Fred sits up and grabs his suit.

Hana sighs slowly at her phone. She took a picture of their chart.

_Means: Trina, Noodle Burger Boy, Mel Meyer, Hardlight, and Mad Jacks_

_Motive: Trina, Noodle Burger Boy, and Hardlight_

"We're almost there," Honey Lemon places a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take it apart and see if I can find any more clues," Hana holds up the tracker, eyeing it.

* * *

A fast moving ball of something breaks a billboard, rolling along the rooftops of San Fransokyo. It lands on a car and then heads for the forest. It finally reaches the destination: a maximum security prison. The ball is actually a person with armor similar to that of Supersonic Sue, and he has blonde hair.

"Okay. You're a sharp dresser," He adjusts his belt. He puts on breath spray. "You smell great. Everyone says you're as smart as a bag of hammers! You've got this."

He rubs his knuckles together, speeding up his skates. He flips and then super spins to break all of the doors and into a wall, but only his head gets in. "Oh! Oh, man..." He looks to his left and sees a rat staring at him from on top of the toilet. "Nana! Come on!"

"Over here, Stu~!" She sings from his right. Supersonic Sue is laying down on her bed in her prison uniform.

"Oh! Okay, yeah, sorry Nana," He breaks through the wall, dusting himself off. "I think I'm still a little wonky from the...smash and the hit, and I thought you were-"

"Aww," She pinches his cheek. "Such a sweet boy, busting through walls for your grandma!"

"I wish we came up with a safer way for me to stop."

"Grandma will make a mental note," She points to her head as he smiles at her adoringly. "Did you bring my gear, sweet pea?"

He places down a bag, opening it up to reveal her skates. "100." He tosses them to her, but misses as It hits the wall instead. "Oh, my bad, Nana. What happened was I completely misjudged the distance between us."

"Aw, you tried your best, pumpkin," She clasps her hands. She was just glad to be busting out.

"Oh thank you! I did try my best!"

She puts on all of her gear. "Time to meet your skater, sugar plum!" She winks and together, they bust out the wall. Supersonic Stu falls onto the ground as the Buddy Guards turn visible, surrounding them.

"Supersonic Stu me, Nana! Like when I was little!" He smiles at his grandma hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask, pookie!" She grabs a hold of his leg, swinging him around. When she releases him, he gets into a ball and takes out some Buddy Guards. "Supersonic Sue me, why don't ya?" She speeds to several, punching them. Soon, all of them but one remain. The lone Buddy Guard looks between them, not wanting to be destroyed. Sue grabs her grandson's leg and the Buddy Guard waves a white flag in surrender.

Within a matter of seconds, they destroy the robot, leaving only his head and the flag.

* * *

Fred is flipping through a magazine, pushing himself backwards. He flies past GoGo and Wasabi, landing next to the twins. Hiro is on his laptop trying to figure out where the tracker originated from while Hana is taking a lunch break, eating a chicken salad with cucumbers, tomatoes, cheese, and spinach. She takes a bite as Fred takes Hiro's drink, moving away from them.

Hiro moves to grab it, and then notices that it's gone. He looks towards Fred. Baymax suddenly beeps, interrupting everyone.

"It is time for a standing break. Sitting less than 3 hours a day can increase life expectancy by two years."

Everyone gets up to stretch, minus Hiro as he's still holding the computer. Hana notices this and takes the laptop out of his hands.

"Hey!" He tries to take it, but she puts it down.

"As much as I wanna know the truth, you need to take breaks," She places her hands on her hips. "Just stretch it out, for me?" She blinks, putting on slight doe eyes, causing him to laugh.

"Okay then."

"Oh!" Fred slides over to Baymax. "Does that mean if I never sit again, I'll live forever?"

"No..."

"Aw man," Fred sits back down dejectedly. A call comes in and once it's answered, it's Granville on the screen.

"Wasabi. The teaching assistant for first-year quantum optics had a family emergency. I'd like you to fill in."

"Me?!" Wasabi screeches, coughing a little bit. "Me? Teach a class?"

"Optics is your specialty," She smiles a little.

"Uh, as much as I'd love to, I just don't have the time to prepare. Sorry, gotta go," He turns around, yelping as Granville is now standing right behind him with books. Hana goes back to eating her salad.

"I outlined your lesson plans for the rest of the week," She hands him three books. "Along with bios of all your students," She gives him a bigger stack, dropping it into his hands.

"This is very prepared..." If he wasn't nervous, he'd be impressed. "Just out of curiosity, how many students are we talking about?"

"It's a small class of 15."

Wasabi gasps sharply, eyes widening. "That's 30 eyeballs...!"

"True...an odd thing to note, but true. Good luck."

"Oh! Hana will help me! What if she entertained the students for me?" Wasabi calls out after her.

She chokes on her food, dropping her fork. "Choking can be hazardous. Please stand back," Baymax stands behind the girl, giving her the Heimlich maneuver. She spits up her bite a few seconds later, the robot putting her down.

"Excellent idea! Ms. Hamada, I trust that you'll put the students at ease for your friend," And with that, Granville walks away.

"...What?!" Hana exclaims at Wasabi after she's caught her breath.

"You okay?" Hiro eyes her.

"I am not okay! Why would you tell her that?! Why'd you suggest _me _for?" She gestures to herself in disbelief.

"I can't do this on my own! I need someone to soften the crowd a little," He pinches his fingers together.

"You-rrgh!" She growls in frustration, taking a deep breath and crossing her arms. She closes her eyes as she speaks up. "Wasabi...I expected this kind of thing from Fred, heck even Hiro-"

"Hey!" Hiro protests, interrupting her.

"We don't do that!" Fred crosses her arms.

She gives them a knowing look, raising a brow.

"...Touche..." Hiro slowly agrees with her.

"You win this round, Hana Banana..." Fred looks away with a pout.

"But you honestly expect me to come up with something for that class? No way! I don't wanna go up there in front of all those people!" Hana argues back.

"You could sing!" Honey Lemon suggests with a smile.

"I've heard you in the shower," Hiro crosses his arms in thought. "It could work."

"Stop denying it, woman up," GoGo interjects to Hana's slight ire.

"Besides, it'll be great for your civilian backstory," Fred wraps an arm around her. "Hana, the stereotypical popular genius, can also wow a crowd with her powerful singing voice...!"

"I don't know..." She looks away skeptically. After all, she still had her priorities with trying to deduce the past two incidents with her superhero life.

"Um, I-if I may..."

They turn around at the new voice to see Ian waving nervously. Hana stares at him in surprise, wondering how long he was standing there.

"Ian? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just...going back down memory lane!" He rubs the back of his neck as he approaches her. "I used to go here..."

"You did?" Hiro stares at him, tilting his head. "Let me guess, engineering design major?"

"Yup. I couldn't help but overhear...your friend really needs it, Hana," He gestures to Wasabi. "And it'd be rude not to help him. Just look at the guy."

"The stranger makes a good point and oh please help me!" Wasabi begs her, clasping her hand. "I need you!"

Hana sighs slowly, glancing at Wasabi and seeing his pleading look. She couldn't exactly leave him to fend for himself, that wasn't her style unless it was her brother just to get a laugh. "...Fine...I'll do it...but I have some ground rules."

"Absolutely!" Wasabi nods vigorously. He didn't care as long as she was doing it.

"One, you don't ask me to do this ever again," She holds up a finger. "Two, you don't tell anyone except for the class," She holds up a second one. "Three, I don't want anyone except you seeing me do it. And four, you buy me some gummy bears before I even do anything."

"How about you just let everyone else see, because we obviously want to, and I'll just slap ya a 20?" Fred holds up a 20 dollar bill.

"Mm," She glances away, sighing again. "Deal. Hopefully you can handle 15 students."

"Mm-mm. No," He drops the books, slowly sinking towards the ground. "No...uh-uh, no, no..." He gets into a fetal position, concerning Hana.

"Was it something I said?"

"Um, I'm just gonna go. See you later at Krei Tech, Hana," Ian waves sheepishly and she waves back as he leaves the room.

Honey Lemon, the twins, and GoGo look over him. "Wasabi's gone into ball mode."

"What's wrong, Wasabi? You're gonna be a great teacher!" Honey Lemon smiles encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're a quantum optics expert, and Hana's just about on the same level as you are. With her help, you should be fine," Hiro states, glancing to his sister.

"Yeah! Basic stuff. Didn't do Solar Space without it," She waves it off. "And the compliment did make me feel a bit better about being roped into this."

"That was the point," He grins a little.

"But when I see all those eyes staring back at me, I start to sweat, my mouth dries up, I feel nauseous, my heart races...and I freeze up..."

"Those symptoms are consistent with glossophobia: a fear of public speaking," Baymax recites to them.

"Ohh," Hana says in understanding. "Oh," She suddenly cringes at his reaction.

"Is there anything I can do?" Wasabi asks from the floor.

"One way to manage fear is with relaxation techniques, such as yoga."

"Of course!" Wasabi sits up with a smile. "I love yoga! Good call, Baymax."

"Deep breath," Baymax instructs him and he takes a few deep breathes. "Now, imagine you are in front of a large group of people."

Wasabi screams just at the mention of it. "Just...try and sit still," Hiro tells him as Wasabi's right leg is resting near his covered face.

"Imagine you are in front of a smaller group of people," The robot corrects himself.

"Um, maybe don't try that approach," Hana giggles at him while Fred is recording Wasabi.

"Are you filming this?!" Wasabi screeches at his friend.

"No, I'm streaming it."

"But I mean it about telling no one else. Not even Aunt Cass," Hana warns Fred.

"Of course," Fred keeps a normal face.

She regrets taking the deal 20 minutes later...the reason?

Because she's being chased by SFIT students, asking if they can hear her sing.

"FRED, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Fred's phone beeps and he gasps. "Guys, Supersonic Sue just broke out of prison!"

Honey Lemon and Hiro drop Wasabi as GoGo lifts up her welding mask.

* * *

The Buddy Guards are badly damaged as Officer Cruz, Chief Marquez, and Krei are at the scene. "I purchased these Buddy Guards from you to prevent break-outs!"

"You see this is failure; I see this is opportunity!" Krei gestures to himself, the two glancing at each other.

"How?"

"I give you my word that I will have my team come up with something bigger, better, and obscenely expensive," He says the last two words to himself, but they still hear it, chuckling.

"I don't know about the expensive part," Officer Cruz replies skeptically, arms crossed.

"Now I see why Cass warned me about him..." Chief Marquez murmurs to herself.

"Oh. You heard that? Wait! You said Cass? What did she say?"

"Oh, that you're a greedy, no-good businessman that she regrets dating," She shrugs a little. Officer Cruz looks between the two, clearing his throat.

"Y-You two dated?"

"Oh! One date with a guy who was after me, and suddenly I'm the bad guy!" Krei looks away, crossing his arms.

* * *

The girl sighs as she crosses her arms, leaning against Ian's desk. "Well...guess I'm singing after all...even though I don't want to."

"You could...take your mind off it," He smiles a little and she raises a brow. He lets out a small whistle and a Maltese puppy comes in. Hana gasps sharply at it.

"Oh my god! Ian, I didn't know you liked animals too," She bends down and takes it into her hands. The puppy barks, licking at her face. "He's so adorable!"

"Yeah, I'm watching him for a friend," He ruffles the top of the dog's head. "His name is Rocco. Do any of your friends like animals?"

"Well...they all love Mochi, our cat," She thinks about it for a second. "Karmi doesn't hate him, but she stays clear whenever he's causing trouble. Megan likes him, and...actually, I don't know if Mikey likes animals."

"He probably hates them," Ian shrugs, the girl staring at him, blinking. "If he has no reaction to any particular animal, then he most likely stays clear of them, unlike you."

"He's typically taking photos rather than stop and pet an animal..." She says slowly. "Not that I'm biased against people who don't react to pets like I do."

"Mm...well, if you were ever looking for love again, you'd want to consider someone who loves animals too, right?"

"Umm..." She sweats, looking away. "I-I guess it'd a dealbreaker if I met someone who hates them...?" She really didn't know why he was asking her that. It was kind of weird...

"Hey, y-you wanna walk him after classes tomorrow? I know this great pet park."

"Really?" She grins happily, her doubts going away. And then she drops it. "Oh…tomorrow after classes I have swimming."

"You can drop it for one day… and besides, he seems to like you."

Rocco barks in agreement, licking at her face. She smiles softly. She couldn't really say no to that…

"Then I'd love to walk this little cutie," She holds the dog's cheeks, cooing at it. She fails to notice Ian's big smile.

* * *

"Basemax," Hiro speaks up once they've arrived at their HQ. "Scan for Supersonic Sue."

"Scanning," Sue's headshot appears on the screen, and Roddy suddenly comes in from the ceiling.

"Hey folks, which of these do you like better for the vehicle hangar?" He shows them one blueprint. "You can't go wrong with classic metallic. But they're having a really good deal on giant crystals right now."

"Classic metallic," The twins and girls say in unison.

"Crystal!" Fred points to the other one.

"Classic metallic it is," Roddy rolls up the blueprints.

"Aw man!" Fred complains at this, sagging his shoulders. Hana pats his back in sympathy. Roddy goes back to where he was.

"Supersonic Sue located. She appears to be traveling with an accomplice."

"Who would team up with Sue?" Honey Lemon asks curiously.

"Definitely not Steamer again," Hana shakes her head. "He's still in prison."

"Weren't you supposed to meet Wasabi in that quantum optics class?" Hiro stares at her.

"He said I could meet him later. He has to do his yoga before he can consider even stepping inside the classroom," She slightly rolls her eyes.

* * *

Supersonic Stu rolls onto the streets, with his grandmother speeding next to him. "Come on, my headquarters is right around this...corner?" She stares in shock as Stu falls face-plant onto the concrete.

"Your headquarters is a Noodle Burger? That's amazing!" Right where her old lair used to be is Noodle Burger, which was built around the time she was still in prison. She shushes Stu, hugging him and stroking his head. She kisses his cheek.

im"Leave the thinking to Nana, baby beluga."

"But Nana-"

"And the talking." She pushes his lips together with her fingers. "You can't be a true criminal without a headquarters!"

"We can use Villain BMV!" He pulls out his phone to use the app. "Oh, Steamer's place is available. Oh, that's account of him being in jail, that's too bad. Oh, it has a steam room!"

"Everyone knows where Steamer's lair is, and what did Nana just say?"

He lifts up his helmet a little bit, holding his head. "Mmm...I can't remember?"

"Oh, I love these cheeks," She pinches his cheeks again. "We need a hideout where we can actually hide."

"I know where you can hide!" Hiro suddenly says as the team lands in front of the duo. "In jail!"

"Oh, really? Wait, what kind of rent are we talking?" His eyes behind his hair widen at the sight of Hana. "Wooow...your hair's really pretty. Who styled it? Do you have powers? Can you do anything like Nana does?"

"Wow," She mouths at this. "Not the sharpest tool in the kit, are you?"

"Angel, bunny, have a cookie while Nana talks to the heroes," She hands him a chocolate chip cookie, which he puts into his mouth.

"Who's your..." Honey Lemon glances away for a second. "Friend?"

"My adorable grandson, Supersonic Stu!" She gestures to him. Hana blinks twice, looking between the two.

"This guy is your grandson? You had a child? That gave birth to _him?" _She questions in shock.

"Didn't anyone tell you that supervillains can have families too?" Sue retorts back to the girl, who holds up her hands slowly.

"Alright...that's fair."

"What does he do?" Fred tilts his head at the man.

Stu finishes licking his lips. "He can do this!" Sue spins him around and throws him towards the group. Everyone dodges it by jumping away. Honey Lemon lands on the roof of Noodle Burger, firing her bunny bazooka.

"Freeze, punk!"

He leaps away as icicles form from her blue chem balls. He rolls away and Sue suddenly kicks her down.

"Check and mate!" She speeds back onto the streets. Fred opens the mouth to fire flames at her, but she just absorbs them with her skates. She goes back to in front of the alleyway, her grandson landing at the window behind her. She grabs his leg and tosses him to Fred. Before he can do anything, Stu knocks him above the logo. He lands on top of Honey Lemon, Stu standing in front of them.

"Ha! Stu in your own juices!"

"Yup, they're definitely related," Hana deadpans at his catchphrase as she flies above the two, Hiro and Baymax on the other side.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" Hiro orders as Hana plays a note from her violin. She hits Stu first with a bull made of electricity, knocking him into the air, allowing the rocket fist to knock him into the restaurant. Sue hits her elbows, activating her own power. She speeds around Baymax and Hiro, striking him in the arm.

"Whoopsie daisy!"

Hana looks in all directions that she's moving, trying to figure how to get a good hit. Sue hits them from behind.

"How's about an elbow sandwich?" She hits the road with her knees, shocking all five of them. GoGo speeds up, throwing a disc. Sue just laughs as she moves her head, avoiding it. She skates up to the woman, who tosses her discs again. Sue dodges left to right, leaping into the air. She slams her elbows again, but GoGo jumps over it using her hover disc.

"You missed me," She smirks a little.

"Give it up, training wheels!"

She chases after GoGo, both of them striking each other. Stu steps out of Noodle Burger, eating some food as he watches them. Sue grabs his hand and throws him into GoGo, causing her to lose her balance for a second. She throws him three times more.

"What, so you just throw this guy at people? Lame," GoGo comments at this.

"Not everything has to be rocket science, skater tot!" She's about to throw her grandson again when police sirens are heard. She drops him out of fear. "Hide! It's the fuzz."

"Oh, I'm way more worried about the police."

"We've gotta go," Hiro narrows his eyes slightly. "We'll deal with the Supersonics later."

"Yeah, I've got a 3 o'clock with Roddy to go over my snack room ideas," Fred states as Baymax flies into the air, followed by Hana. The Supersonics speed away just as the police cars arrive on the scene. They hide in an alley, one of them speeding right past their hiding spot.

"...They can only be talking about Roddy Blair," She narrows her eyes. "King of lairs. He's the best!" Sue looks at a picture of the man on Headquarters Digest. "And he's going to work for us, whether he wants to or not!"

She laughs evilly, Stu rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Later at SFIT, Hana peeks into the classroom, starting to panic a little. She steps back at least 100 feet. "Ohh my goodness, the whole school showed up."

"Guess people really wanna hear you sing," Hiro rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay, I can totally do this. As long as I don't look up..." Wasabi looks towards the ground.

"Yeah, that's not gonna help," GoGo tells him bluntly.

The door suddenly opens.

"Wonderful! You're here!" Granville approaches the girl, giving her a microphone. "Come, we've been expecting you," She starts pushing Hana and Wasabi inside, the girl sweating. She looks over her shoulder and mouths 'help.'

They just smile sheepishly, following them inside. The whole class claps as they see the girl enter, and she waves nervously to the crowd. Wasabi sighs in relief at her appearance, moving away from the front. Applause turns into silence as she fiddles with her microphone. She looks at her friends, who gesture for her to say something. Wasabi is adjusting the amp.

"You'll be great!" He waves it off. "Just...take your time, will ya?"

She gives him a deadpan look and he recoils back a bit, shrugging. "Worth a shot."

"Um...hi-"

Suddenly static occurs as the amp turns on, causing Hana to recoil back a bit. She blinks rapidly as her hearing adjusts.

"Sorry," He smiles in embarrassment.

"Er...as you all know, I'm...Hana Hamada...and I'm here to sing for you all at...my friend's request."

She really doesn't want to, as she's never done it in public...but if she didn't, she'd be letting down Wasabi and the class as well. She takes a deep breath as she adjusts her skirt, clearing her throat. Honey Lemon presses play on the music that Hana picked out. She closes her eyes.

_Uh oh..._

_Uh ohhh, oh_

She snaps her fingers as the beat starts.

_What does perfect even mean?_

_Is there even such a thing? Ooh, ohh_

The crowd claps along with the beat to the young girl's singing, an upbeat song by a voice that actually sounds beautiful. Hiro smiles at his sister as they all look in her direction.

_Can we switch up all the rules?_

She twirls her finger into the air.

_And imagine a utopia _

_Darling, I'm just so fed up with_

Hana opens up her eyes, slowly walking up to the crowd. She spins her head around.

_These expectations, they keep weighing me down_

The girl does a little spin.

_My heart is beggin' me to get the hell out of my head_

_I'm gonna live inside the upside down_

Her hand flips her pigtail in the air.

_For a minute and pretend_

_Honey, I'm a perfect ten_

She smiles as she walks towards her friends.

_Woahhh, woahhh_

_Honey, I'm a perfect ten_

_Woahhh, woahh_

She puts an arm around Hiro, grinning.

_And if I say it enough_

_It gets ingrained in my head_

_And I start to see..._

Hana points to her eyes, pointing towards the crowd.

_Honey I'm a perfect ten_

The mood gets more upbeat. Her friends and brother clap along with the music. The crowd is all smiling as they can see that she's having fun. Hana is smiling too as she walks back up to the front.

_Honey I'm a perfect ten_

_Woahh_

_Honey, I'm a perfect ten_

_Honey, I'm a yeah_

"Hana Banana is killing it!" Fred cheers, pumping his fists.

_Ohh_

She places a hand on her hip, shaking her body side-to-side as she sings the note.

_Wah-ohhh_

_Wah-oh_

_Honey I'm a perfect ten_

_Wah-ohhh_

_Wah-oh_

The music stops and she smiles bashfully, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She bows to the crowd as they even stand up. "Oh my god," Hana puts a hand to her heart, trying not to cry. She thought that they'd laugh, but she didn't think she was that good...

Hana smiles as her friends approach, surrounding her and congratulating her. "You were amazing!" Honey Lemon gives her a bear hug.

"I didn't know you could sing like that! What a surprise. And, uh...sorry for roping you into it," Wasabi coughs a bit.

"Ah, that's okay. At least now I have something to show for it," She winks, holding up at least 5 packs of gummy bears in her hands. "GUMMY BEARS MAKE HANA HAPPY!"

"You did good, Hana," GoGo smirks a little.

"That was awesome!" Hiro hugs her. "...You're gonna share those gummy bears, right?"

"Nope!"

"SINGING, YEAH!" Fred shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Hana, you were so great!" Megan, Mikey, and Karmi surround her.

"You guys came too?!" Hana's eyes pop out of her head.

"Of course we did!"

"Um..."

Her eyes widen as she turns around to see Ian. "Ian! You came!"

"Well, I...wanted to hear just how good you were."

She beams, Hiro and Mikey glancing at each other. They didn't know why, but something about Ian was suddenly off...how did he know to come to SFIT in the first place? They need to keep a close eye on him from now on...

"You were extraordinary, Ms. Hamada," Granville approaches her with a fond smile. "It seems as if you were hiding another talent."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Mikey wonders to her.

"Teach Baymax to play violin. Teach Fred how to not mess up his suits. Biotech," She says plainly, to which she, Hiro, and Karmi laugh at.

"We've gotta go, but good luck!" Hiro waves to them as he, their friends, Granville, and most of the school students leave, with only the 15 left. They clap for Hana and she smiles bashfully.

"Bye Wasabi," She waves, about to walk up the stairs when he grips her skirt.

"No! Please stay!"

"I'm sorry, but I promised Ian that I'd walk Rocco right after," She whispers to him, waving to the man waiting for her outside the door. "You can handle them without me, I've already done my part..."

Hana bites her lip as she walks up the stairs, mouthing 'sorry' to Wasabi as she leaves.

"No eye contact, no eye contact, no eye contact," Wasabi recites to himself as he walks up to the front. "Um, I'm your new Wasabi, I mean, heh, teaching assistant. My name is Wasabi."

A student raises a hand. "Why are you looking down? And do you really know Hana Hamada?"

He looks up and his eyes widen. His whole world comes crashing down as all of them are staring, waiting for him to speak. "Sweating, check...dry mouth, check...nausea and racing heart, check and check. And now I'm freezing up! I wish I could just disappear..."

Once he opens his eyes, he notices that the whole room is dark, with no students inside, but there is someone standing at the doorway.

"Professor Granville! Hana!" He shouts once he lays eyes on them. "...How long have I been standing here?"

"Well the class ended 6 hours ago," She explains to him.

"Really?"

"I've got texts from the others a few minutes ago asking whether or not you were finished," Hana holds up her phone. "I came back and saw you, and then I went to go get Granville."

"It's not uncommon for first-time teachers to be debilitated by stage fright. I'm sure Ms. Hamada had the same experience before she had announced the start of her cause with Ms. Liv Amara."

"Really?" He stares at both of them.

"Oh man, I was so scared," She breathes slowly at the memory. "But I eventually calmed down and...just did it. Like I did with my performance today."

"I trust that wasn't a problem for you," The dean raises a brow at him.

"Not...really..." He cringes a little, silently telling Hana that he did not do so well.

* * *

Later that night, they're all in their training room at the HQ.

"We need to work on our reaction time," Hiro presses on Night Market Square. "Alright Basemax, Supersonic Sue me."

"There needs to be a better code-name for that," Hana shakes her head. Night Market Square forms around them as the two robots turn into Sue and Stu, with the robot on the right extending its body and arms to account for Stu's muscular build. They land and she grabs him, spinning around and throwing him. Baymax and Hana leap into the air, with the robot catching Stu. He's still spinning as he's tossed into Sue.

Honey Lemon skates on ice with her boots as they speed around, Fred jumping. "Come on, slow down!" He breathes fire at Sue, who grabs Stu and flings him at Honey Lemon. Before she could fire her bazooka, she's knocked onto the ground.

"They're so powerful together!"

GoGo speeds past her, followed by Stu.

"So we'll get more powerful," She holds her disc in front of her, sending Stu into the wall. Hana plays her violin weapon, emitting the electric Phoenix at Sue, knocking her onto the ground. GoGo comes to a stop next to Wasabi, who hasn't moved as they watch the others.

"GoGo, where do you get all your confidence?" He asks curiously.

"I don't overthink things," She states, placing a hand on her hip. "Just do you, and you can face anything."

"Me doing me means freezing for 6 hours. 6 hours! Hana said she just stopped thinking and just did it!"

"She's got the right idea. Instead of thinking you're afraid of speaking in public, try thinking you like it. I dunno, maybe you will," She shrugs a little.

"Reverse-psychology? Does that even work?" He wonders skeptically.

"You know what, don't try it. It's probably not for you."

"No, no, no, I'll give it a shot." She smirks at his statement and he realizes what just happened. "Ohhh...very clever."

"Wasabi, watch out!" Hana shouts as the fake Stu is knocked into him, turning back into the robot.

"We probably shouldn't have casual conversations in the training room," He says in pain.

"Nope," GoGo agrees with him.

"Sorry!" Hana calls out sheepishly. "I did warn you..."

* * *

"Okay, reverse-psychology time," Wasabi recites as he and Hana walk up to the door. "I love public speaking. I am great at it! People are inspired by my words!" A student walks by, staring at him, but then smiles at Hana.

"Hana Hamada! Can I get a quick autograph?"

"Umm...sure," She takes a pen and signs his sleeve.

Wasabi opens the door, and when everyone looks up, they clap for Hana, smiling. "Heh," Wasabi chuckles nervously as he walks down the steps, still looking down. Hana stands next to him, violin ready. She notices his silence and sighs.

"While my friend composes himself, I'll be playing a new piece I just wrote."

She starts playing some inspirational music as Wasabi looks up. "Why am I standing up here?" He snaps his fingers, the lesson plan appearing behind him. "Because I'm the kind of inspirational leader you look up to!"

Hana opens her mouth as she starts to sing.

_We were a class without a teacher_

They all start clapping as they smile.

_They called, but couldn't reach her_

He's there for them during volcano projects, meltdowns, and also helps them outside of class.

_To our rescue, you came_

They laugh at his statements, Hana looking on happily.

_Our world would never be the same_

A student scratches the back of his head, with Wasabi writing in the last answer for him, smiling.

_Though you were not meant to stay_

A female student is outside in the rain, picking up her wet papers.

_Since you're paid by the day_

A shadow looms over her and she wipes a tear, looking up in relief to see Wasabi, who winks.

_Look who's best in class_

_Why can't this temp gig last?_

They throw their hats up into the air once the class has graduated with his help, and then he's granted a best professor award. He holds up the golden apple trophy proudly, flipping through pages years later from the yearbook.

_All my admiration_

_A sincere dedication_

He places down his glasses as he has grey hair and a beard, walking away outside with a cane, where he sees a statue of himself.

_To you, sir, we salute_

He wipes away a tear proudly...

_There is no substitute for you!_

But it was all just a dream as he stands in the dark, again. Hana is standing by the door as she sighs, holding her violin case. He walks up to her, frowning as Granville walks past.

"6 hours?"

"Yes," The two confirm.

"Okay," He frowns, walking away.

"This is harder than I thought..." Hana pinches her nose.

* * *

He sighs as he walks into the room, hanging up his coat and bag. Baymax stares at him. "Wasabi, your body language indicates you are feeling sad."

"You're right, Baymax..." Wasabi frowns as Hana arrives in the room. "Guess who froze up in class again?"

"You!" Fred points at him. "Live-streamed it! Ha ha!"

"You didn't," Wasabi looks at him accusingly.

"Don't worry, not many people stuck around for the whole 6 hours," Fred zooms in on Wasabi's terrified eyes.

"Fred," Hana warns him and he puts away the phone. "Anyway, my singing did nothing to reassure him. I could use some help."

"Don't worry, Wasabi, we'll help you conquer your fear," Honey Lemon places a hand on his shoulder.

"Conquering fear typically takes considerable time and effort," Baymax holds up a finger. Fred and Honey Lemon hug him.

"Which we will do!"

Wasabi smiles in relief at his friends.

* * *

He and Baymax use Fred's room as Baymax is acting as a therapist. "Visualizing a serene location, like a beach, can help relieve anxiety," He states while holding a clipboard. Wasabi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Okay. Hey, this is working! Wait...a ship is pulling up to the shore."

"I suggest focusing to the gentle rhythm of the waves," Baymax pulls up an animation of waves and music.

"I can't! A conga line of people are coming off the ship! They're looking at me! They're all expecting me to lead the conga line! They want me to lead the conga line!" Wasabi shouts, hugging himself with wide eyes.

"Your delusions are vivid and...detailed," Baymax blinks as the man is hugging his arm, lifted above the couch. "I have concerns."

* * *

Then he's standing somewhere, blindfolded. "Fred, where are we? And why is it so breezy?"

"I was gonna read about how to deal with fears, but instead, I followed my gut!" Fred lifts up his shirt, slapping his belly.

"I do not like the sound of that!" Wasabi hugs himself in fear.

"And my gut told me the only way to deal with one fear is to make it seem not so bad by...overshadowing it with a worse fear!" He removes the blindfold, revealing that they're on the roof of a very tall building. They're so high up they can see the turbines in the distance.

Wasabi lets out a scream. "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HEIGHTS!" He touches the ground, holding his head.

"Public speaking doesn't seem so bad anymore, does it?" Fred leans in with a small smile.

"They're both terrible!" He shouts, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Gut, you told me that it would work!" Fred points to his gut angrily.

"Hm," The teenage girl rubs her chin once the boys return, snapping her fingers. "Maybe Dr. Sopher can help!" Hana suggests with a smile as she pulls out her phone.

"NO! No more conga lines!" Wasabi dives behind the couch, confusing her.

* * *

The twins are in the training room with Honey Lemon. "The only way to face your fear is head on," Hiro finishes the simulation, which turns into the classroom.

"So we've simulated your classroom based on Hana's description!" Honey Lemon gestures to the furniture. The students appear along with it, but they bug out and turn into only eyes instead. "That was not supposed to happen!"

Wasabi goes for the desk. "W-We can fix that!" Hiro stammers as he's pressing buttons. Hana looks over her shoulders, trying to figure out what went wrong. "Don't look, don't look! Working on it!"

"Wasabi, they're not real!" Hana calls out, but he screams in fear anyway as the eyes float towards him.

"Make it stop, make it stop! AHHHH!"

* * *

After they've gotten out of that disaster, he's making origami cranes, placing them to his pyramid. He does it sometimes when he's really afraid.

"Sorry, Wasabi..." Hiro glances to Hana, who bites her lip. Wasabi just pulls her over, untying her hair. She stares at the others in confusion and they just silently tell her to go along with it. "Hana and I feel like we just made things worse?"

"Much worse," Fred adds in.

"Failure is a wondrous teacher," Baymax shows an animation of someone jumping over a hurdle and then overcoming it.

"It's okay, guys," Wasabi looks up as he's tying Hana's hair into a braided ponytail. "The truth is, I have to figure out what works for me. It helps a lot knowing I have your support." All of them except Baymax of course smile at him.

"Of course! It's the least I could do after you helped me," Hana gestures to herself. "And besides, I wouldn't just leave you hanging."

"You did on the first day," He deadpans to her.

"Okay, then I wouldn't leave you hanging _again. _I did take you to Noodle Burger when you got stuck in traffic," She points out, holding up a finger.

Basemax opens her eyes behind them. "You have a pre-recorded message from Roddy Blair, King of Lairs, trademarked." She pulls up the recording. In the video, Roddy is eating a sandwich, sitting on top of the front steps from the candy factory.

"Oh, that's some good pumpernickel. Oh, hi! Uh..." He puts the sandwich in his overalls. "I'm recording this in case I ever get abducted, which happens sometimes in my line of work."

"Abducted?!" Honey Lemon asks in worry.

"It's in my standard contract, section 12, paragraph 2." He flips through the book, putting on glasses once he's found the page. "While working for superheroes, it's their legal responsibility to save me, if abducted on the job." He closes the book and pulls up a tracker. "I always carry this doohickey. It sends out a signal showing my exact location, so, you better get on the ball. Now back to my sandwich. What is it about chicken salad on pumpernickel?"

Basemax pulls up the tracker that's still activated, showing his location.

"Let's go!" Hiro and Hana declare in unison.

"I actually have to get to my class," Wasabi speaks up. "Hana, you don't have to come with me this time."

"Are you sure?" She asks in concern. "Maybe this time, it could work."

"I'm sure. I gotta figure this out on my own, but thanks for agreeing to stick with me."

"Don't worry, we can handle this," GoGo smiles a little.

"Yeah, good luck, Wasabi!" Honey Lemon tells him.

"Just remember, if you're still afraid..." She leans in and whispers in his ear. His eyes widen at what she says.

"Thanks, guys," He smiles gratefully.

* * *

Roddy is placed on the ground, tied up in a chair with rope. "So, here's the deal, Mr. King of Lairs," Sue stands in front of him. "You're gonna build us a new headquarters just like you did for Big Hero 7," She crosses her arms.

"...I do not know what you're talking about," He denies after a few seconds, to her annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Stu falls for the lie. "Nana, we grabbed the wrong guy. Sir, I am so sorry-"

Sue throws away a cookie and he chases after it like a dog with a stick. "Have you ever experienced the electric elbow, your highness?" She holds out her electrified elbow with a large grin on her face.

* * *

Wasabi takes a deep breath. "I have a plan. The plan will work. I can do this..."

He walks up to the class, who look up at him once he reaches the front. He holds up his bag to his face, waving nervously.

"Hello. My name is Wasabi, and yes, you may have noticed I have a slight fear of public speaking," He says in a strained voice, gulping. "Which is why I brought back-up." He opens up his bag, Mini-Max leaping out of it.

"It is I, Mini-Max!" He lands on the desk. "I am filling in for Ms. Hana Hamada! Listen to him and look at me!" He starts dancing, and it works as the students smile.

"Okay..." Wasabi says in relief. "Now, let's talk Fulton's. Open your textbooks to page 62."

* * *

Roddy moves his face away from the electric elbow. "Alright, alright! I built them a headquarters, but I don't work for villains anymore! Ever since Dark Volt stiffed me on his remodel."

"Oh, I think you'll make an exception for me," Sue activates the other elbow.

"Alright then, I'll do it! I'll build you a headquarters!" He really won't, but he's trying to stall for time so that his friends can come and rescue him. By now, they should've gotten his message about what happened.

"Yes!" Stu speeds around the man. "Nana coming in hot with the win!" The two do a victory dance in front of Roddy, who just gives them a deadpan look.

"Alright, so you guys have a location?"

"You're looking at it," Sue gestures to the tiny warehouse they're in.

"Ohh, you gotta be kidding me! You see, look at this over here," He scoots his chair to the left. "Look at that!" He scoots back to his regular spot. "I see some major structure instabilities in this dump!"

Stu gasps sharply at the insult. "Give me a break! Everyone knows you contractors exaggerate every little thing to raise the bid!" Sue places her hands on her hips, not buying it.

"But Nana, what if he's right? I can't sleep somewhere with major structural instabilities. I'll have nightmares!" Stu hugs himself.

"Aw, don't worry, sugar cube. We'll find another warehouse!" She pulls him into a hug, lifting him over his shoulder. He sucks his thumb and Roddy recoils back, weirded out at the display. "Mind your own beeswax!"

The next warehouse has leaks, which he notices immediately, whistling. "_Major_ water damage. This roof could collapse like that! We should get out of here, pronto!"

Sue stares at him unamused.

"Pronto, Nana, pronto. I'm freaking out," Stu holds his head and gets into a ball, leaving the warehouse so quick, he makes a hole in the door.

"Excitable little guy, isn't he?" Roddy points out while she pinches her nose.

"Shut it! Moving on."

The next place they find, Roddy looks at the tracker in his hands. "Come on. What's taking 'em so long?"

"What about this place?" Sue looks over to him.

"Oh, no dice," He says while Stu is eating another cookie. "Hear that nibbling sound underneath the floor?" He makes the sound of a rat.

"Nibbly?!"

"Ooh, raccoon squatters, big ones!"

Stu gasps, speeding away in fear and Sue crosses her arms. It had to be one that he approved of, or else she'll have to deal with his tendencies for a while...

"Moving on."

Roddy measures the wall, or at least, pretends to. "That beam right there is sagging."

"Nonsense! You're stalling!" Sue accuses him.

"Hey, if you don't mind dry rot-"

"Oh, gross!" Stu exclaims, holding his head. "What's dry rot?"

"I don't know," Fred speaks as they've finally found him and the supervillain duo. "But I agree it sounds gross!"

"Honey Lemon?" Hiro looks to her.

"A sticky blurge will slow you down!" She stomps her foot, pink goo appearing on the floor. The two speed away from it, Roddy stepping back. "Sorry-" Sue knocks into her, and she goes flying into a pile of crates. She speeds around Fred, throwing him away. She hits Baymax multiple times, GoGo being chased by Stu. She flies up to the ceiling, and while he jumps, she moves away, causing him to hit crates. He comes to a stop, Hana spinning around and kicking him. This gives GoGo a chance to hit Stu with her discs. Hana does a kick-flip and he lands in the goop.

GoGo flies above Hana, giving her a fist-bump. She aims for Stu again, but Sue comes in and moves him away, while also pulling him off the goop. The six surround the duo, Sue looking around. She notices a creaky beam behind the girls that looks like it's about to fall apart.

She smiles evilly, spinning around her grandson. She knocks him into the beam, causing the ceiling to crumble, leaving them trapped underneath.

"Well played."

"Thanks, skater tot!" Sue says proudly as Stu lifts Roddy over his shoulder.

* * *

Wasabi cheers as he spins his jacket, arriving at the conference room. "Guys, I did it! I taught my class with a big assist from Mini-Max!"

Mini-Max lands on his hands. "My dancing saved the day!"

"Hana, while you did help, we needed a different appro-" He then realizes that no one else besides them is in the room. Basemax opens her eyes, blinking. "Basemax! Where is everyone?"

"They have not returned from their mission to save Roddy Blair, King of Lairs, trademarked. Their location has remained the same for the last thirty minutes." She shows all of their symbols, with Hana's symbol being orange-colored with a red electric bolt in the center spelling out her first name initial.

"They must be trapped!"

"I smell the foul odor of mischief!" Mini-Max deduces.

"Then it's up to us to save the day!" Wasabi declares in determination.

"Your inspiring words stir a fire in my metal tummy!" Mini-Max rubs his inflatable stomach. "We can do this!"

"You're darn right we can! If I can speak to a small group of students, I think I can handle a super powerful derby queen who throws her adult grandson into things."

"Let's suit up!" Mini-Man jumps onto his shoulder.

* * *

Soon, Wasabi arrives in his car, with Mini-Max flying up front. "Our fellow heroes are unharmed, but trapped under rubble," Mini-Max scans for them.

"We've got to get them out of there!"

"Let's collect more information using our optical sensors," Mini-Max zooms his eyes in and out.

"We can put the roller rink in here!" Sue gestures to the middle of the room.

"Was I not clear about the rot earlier?" Roddy calls out as Wasabi looks around the corner. GoGo lays eyes on him, gasping. Wasabi puts a finger to his lips.

"Sure, not until I do a full inspection. Which could take up to a month!" Roddy tells Sue sheepishly.

"A month?!"

"Uh, quick question, Mr. Blair?" Stu speaks up, "Do you check for ghosts in your inspection?"

"Not me, but I know a guy," Roddy shrugs nonchalantly.

"This dim-witted villainy must not be allowed to continue," Mini-Max declares, a bit insulted by the two.

"Yeah, we need a plan that works for us," Wasabi rubs his chin.

"Agreed! We must become righteous magicians, who make injustice disappear!"

"I'm not sure...wait...disappear...I got a plan!" He smiles a little. "But it's risky."

"I eat risk for brunch!" Mini-Max lands on his shoulder again. "Tell me your plan, fearful chump!"

Stu leans in towards Roddy. "Is it possible to...catch..." He gulps a bit. "Um...uh, you know what? From that beam?"

"Dry rot? Oh, sure! Seen it a million times. It ain't pretty."

"Oh no," Stu starts panicking. "Oh no, I think I feel it. I feel it! I feel the rot!" He hugs the man.

"Gross!"

They look up to see Wasabi standing in the doorway. "Are you contagious?"

"Somersault assault, Stu!" Sue declares, grabbing his leg.

"Wait!" He interrupts before they could do anything. "Please don't throw your adult grandson at me! I give up!"

Sue drops her grandson in surprise. "You do...?"

"Yeah! I'll take you to our headquarters! You can have it!"

"He has a plan, right?" Honey Lemon whispers to the girls.

"Let's hope..." GoGo tells her.

"We have to trust him," Hana whispers back.

"Hang on," Stu stands up, "Does this "headquarters" of yours have the...ugh...the rot?"

"No!" Wasabi says rapidly. "It's completely rot-free!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Stu sighs in relief.

"Okay...you got a deal." Sue agrees, Stu leading her away.

"You don't think he's playing us, do you?"

"This sad sack of phobias?" She jerks a thumb to Wasabi. She's known him well enough to know that he's not the type to trick them: because he's usually too afraid to. "He won't try any funny business."

They speed over to Wasabi and take him away. "Wait, was that Wasabi?" Fred asks, but he's so deep into the rubble, he couldn't see or hear clearly. "Wasabi's here! Yeah!"

Sue gasps sharply at an abandoned deli. "It's perfect!"

"Wait until you see the inside," He gestures to the place and they step up to the entrance. He follows after them and closes the door, where the place is completely dark. Suddenly, they're flashed with lights as the police are standing right across from them.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" Officer Cruz orders, Chief Marquez clearing her throat next to him. "S-Sorry. Force of habit." Though he doesn't really mean it.

The Buddy Guards appear out of nowhere, firing bolos at all three of them. "Nana, he played us! He used the funny business, which you expressly forbid!"

"But why? You're wanted too!" Sue grits his teeth at him, and he visibly shakes. He looks at all of the officers waiting for an answer, especially Chief Marquez out of concern. "What's wrong with you? Say something!"

The lights turn off and they turn to a single spotlight. Mini-Max is standing on a table, with a rose taped to his mouth. "Listen to him, and look at me!" He claps his hands, landing on the floor and spinning around, sparkles following him. He lands on top of Wasabi, shaking his hips.

"Normally, I'm afraid of speaking in front of large crowds. But I'll say this," He suddenly puts on a smirk, winking at Chief Marquez. "Buh-bye."

Mini-Max pulls out a cloth from the rose, and then they disappear out of sight, surprising everyone except Chief Marquez, who smiles proudly. Officer Cruz looks between her and to where the two disappeared, narrowing his eyes. Something was not right about her reaction.

"He was a ghost?! How is he a ghost?!" Stu exclaims as the officers run past them to go outside.

"Go, go, go!"

"Ghost!" Stu gets into a ball, snuggling his grandma.

"Oh, great. It's gonna take hours to put him to bed tonight," She kisses the back of his head.

Wasabi pulls out Fred as he came back to help them get out. "So you sent Mini-Max back to get some flexible display cloth," Hiro deduces knowingly.

"So you could turn invisible," Honey Lemon finishes for him.

"Smart," GoGo comments in approval.

"Thanks for saving me, kid," Roddy says gratefully. "And they were pretty weak villains, but still."

"Wasabi, you also overcame your fear of public speaking," Baymax adds in.

"Hey, yeah!" Hana beams at him. "So you took my suggestion after all to use Mini-Max to fill in for me!"

"Yup, and it totally worked. Today was a good day," Wasabi crosses his arms with a smile.

* * *

Officer Cruz is standing outside the police station as the Supersonics are being escorted inside. Chief Marquez follows Sue and the officer, Officer Cruz standing in front of her. "Chief...I've been observing your reactions when it comes to Big Hero 7...you know, the team we're trying to apprehend?"

"You mean the team _you're _trying to apprehend behind my back?" She accuses, crossing her arms. "Just so you know, another stunt like that, and maybe One PP could straighten you out. Maybe take a job as a mall cop. But for now, we're leaving the team alone."

She walks up the steps and he stares after her. "You know who they are, don't you?"

"No, and if I did, that would be breaking expectation of privacy for all of them. There is no imminent need to apprehend them, like I've already ordered. Now stand down from Big Hero 7! I won't ask you again!"

He glares at her as she enters the building.

His phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah, Cruz here."

"Officer! My team just came up with something that I think you are going to love..." Krei sends him a photo and he sees the picture of upgraded Buddy Guards...

"It's time to take back my job," He declares, clenching a fist. He's tired of being an officer, and if they weren't going to give him his regular job...

He'll just take it by force. Along with Big Hero 7 to show for it.

* * *

Mikey, Megan, and Karmi approach the candy factory, about to open the door when Hana stops them by doing it herself. She looks around rapidly and quickly pulls them all inside.

"Whoa! What's the big deal?" Megan asks in confusion as Hana quickly closes the door.

"I'll explain inside."

The three glance at each other, wondering just what has her so cautious.

"No one followed you, did they?" Hana questions seriously as she steps into the conference.

"Uhh...I think we would've noticed someone following us to an abandoned candy factory," Karmi looks around. "Why?"

"Someone's been following her," Hiro tells them, looking towards Basemax.

"Whoa, as in stalking?" Mikey's eyes pop out of his head.

"That's crazy. There are tons of people in San Fransokyo. Why would anyone follow you?" Megan raises a brow.

"Because of these!" Hana holds up the tracker and the photo for them to see. "The only possible way this happened was if someone is tracking me."

"So then it has to be Trina or Di," Karmi looks towards everyone. "Right?"

"My gut says yes," GoGo pops her gum.

"We don't know that it's either of them," Wasabi glances at her. "It could've been Noodle Burger Boy."

"Sis?" Hiro looks towards her as she leans against the table, crossing her arms.

"...My instinct points towards them...but ultimately...I don't think Di or Trina did it. My gut is telling me it's someone else."

"Are you sure?" Honey Lemon asks her.

"Yeah...these two things didn't happen until after our little...get-together," She gives Mikey a look. "And Trina might be after me, but she's not that invested in my life to get Mikey involved like this. Di's been in prison for a while, so Chris could've done these things...but they're in maximum security. So unless they have super strength, they couldn't have done this. The way this is...it's personal."

"So then Noodle Burger Boy," Fred says while spinning around in his hover chair.

"Even if it is..." She stands up, looking at her friends. "We can't meet each other in public unless we're disguised. Whoever is tracking me could be after you to get to me, and I can't have that. So...for the time being, you use these," She hands them burner cell phones.

"Is it really that bad?" Megan asks as she stares at it.

"They could be tracing her calls and texts," Hiro speaks up from his spot.

"It's only temporary," Wasabi explains next.

"Chief Marquez gave them to us. They're only meant to contact us and no one else until we sort this out."

The trio look towards each other, slightly concerned. Whoever it was, they meant business if they're looking into them as well...

"Alright," Karmi nods slowly. "But this creep better be worth it."

"Who's that twisted to stalk you like this?" Megan wonders as Hana steps up to Basemax.

"That's what we need to find out," Hiro stands up as Hana considers all of the evidence in her head.

"You really think that he or she could come after us?" Mikey raises a brow.

"It's possible. We don't know why they would want to get her away from you," GoGo points to him.

"Wait, wait, wait...that's why they did all that?! To get her away from me? What'd I do?!"

Hana rubs her chin and slowly drops her hand in realization. She sighs, squeezing her eyes shut. "They saw us...at Joe's Diner."

They all turn around to her as she crosses her arms, joining the group. "Think about it. They had to have seen us by chance. Fred and I didn't get chased until after we were there, or the tracker getting onto my suit either. And I think I know why...to warn me to get away from having...relations with you. To keep me away for their own gain. And there's only one person who fits that description..."

She looks up towards Basemax.

"Robertson!" Fred points at the screen.

"No!" She sighs in exasperation as the picture is Hardlight, to their shock.

"Hardlight's true identity."

* * *

"I should've put it together sooner," Hana sighs as she fluffs her pillow back at home. "Why didn't I connect it earlier?"

"Well, there was a lot of suspects," Hiro tries to cheer her up. "But at least you have all those gummy bears."

"True..." She turns around to open up a bag, but sees that they're all emptied out. "...My gummy bears..." She gives a disappointed frown, hearing her brother chuckle.

"Ah..." He holds up a giant bowl of them. "I tried."

"Yay," The frown immediately turns into a beam as he holds out the bowl.

"You earned it," Hiro gives her a wink and she sits down on his bed.

"...No...doesn't feel right." She pulls his hand forward and puts some gummy bears into his palm.

"You're kidding," He chuckles in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, and just why is that funny?" She deadpans at him.

"Because you don't share gummy bears. You almost chopped my hand off when I asked you if I could have some with my ice cream sundae!"

"Yeah, but...you've stuck by me through a lot," The girl shrugs slowly. "Even when I didn't want you to be," She cringes at the memory of having that Obake nightmare and having locked herself in the bathroom. And the time that she wanted to deal with El Fuego on her own... "So...thanks for that."

He smiles, eating one before she changes her mind. "Can I have half the bowl?"

"..." She grunts in defeat. "Yes..."

"Huh. Hana Mae Hamada actually gave me half her gummy bears," Hiro eats another. "I should write this down."

"Do not do that," She warns him slowly.

"Baymax, can you get my phone?" Hiro asks with a smirk. "I think the others would wanna know too!"

"No!" Hana sits up and gets off the bed, but Baymax grabs it first. Hiro takes it into his hands.

"Thank you."

"Hiro, don't you dare!" She tries to take it, but he pushes her away.

"Too late, it's sent," He smiles in amusement, looking at his phone. "...Sorry, so is that picture of you and what the goat did to you when you were ten."

She snatches his phone and sees that there's nothing there. "I hate you," She rolls her eyes as she slowly leaves to the bathroom.

"Love you too, Hana."

His sister just blows a raspberry in response. Aunt Cass suddenly comes into the room. "Um, Hana? Diego is here. He wants to speak to you."

"Huh?" The twins both ask in confusion, looking towards each other. What would he want with her?

* * *

"So, uh..." Hana crosses her arms, wearing a grey over-sized cardigan over herself as she paces around in the living room. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Do you remember an Officer Hawk?"

Her eyes widen slowly as she stops, whipping to Hiro, who's just as shocked as her. She hadn't heard from him ever since the seller was arrested...and after he assured her that everything would be fine. She didn't ever think that he'd ask about him.

She clears her throat. "Uh...n-no?"

"Are you sure?" He raises a brow, holding up a folder. He drops it onto the table to show the man's picture...

A mugshot.

Hana scratches the side of her head, fearing the worst. "Why are you asking about him?"

"I had a chance to look into your records after a tip was dropped to me," He clears his throat, leaning in a bit. "And I thought it was a mistake...that a decorated officer of 15 years would expunge a charge of the illegal purchase of cocaine by a teenage girl."

She bites her lip, sweating a little. By the look of his face, this was serious and that she couldn't get out of it. "...Okay, let me explain-"

"Oh, no, we're not putting a 14-year-old in prison," He waves his hands rapidly, eyes wide. "Especially not after your help with that...monster," He looks away in slight embarrassment. "I just thought I'd let you know that we've officially arrested Officer Hawk for fixing the case."

Hana opens her mouth in disbelief, clamping it shut. "Mr. Cruz...that man helped me out of a bad situation in which I was going through a bad time. You can't just arrest him for that!"

"I'm sorry," He closes his eyes. "But the DA isn't being lenient on the situation. It's out of my hands. In their eyes, he's a dirty cop."

"Diego..." Cass speaks up softly. "That man is going to prison for willingly helping my niece?"

"I understand why he did it...but we can't just let something like that slide."

"...Who dropped the tip?" Hiro asks slowly.

"You all know as well as I do that it's breaking confidentiality if I even say it. I'm already saying too much."

Hana frowns as she looks at her family, who look towards the ground. They could tell that Diego doesn't like it as much as they do.

"I have to go. The twins are waiting for me to come back home with dinner...I'll see you later," He looks to Cass, standing up and leaving the house.

"I just can't believe this..." Cass walks away towards her room and Hana narrows her eyes.

"...I think I know who did it."

Hiro seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Yeah...I do too. We have to unmask Hardlight...and stop him."


	61. Legacies Part 1

**Angel: I am so sorry this was delayed. I was basically working four days in a row last week. Three night shifts, two weekend shifts, and I had a double shift on a Saturday, so I didn't see the episode until late Saturday night. Like, it was basically midnight by the time I started watching it online. I was exhausted by the time I even started writing for the special that I almost went to work late the next day! Sunday I didn't get to write much either…see, we've had three employees leave recently, so I had to pick up some of the slack. I had managed to get all my schoolwork done for the week, but work didn't leave me good timing to write almost anything, including for this.**

**I was so hoping to see more of the original Baymax and Hardlight here, but that just didn't happen…And I would've written it, but one major enemy at a time. Especially for Hana. I guess adding both those aspects would've been too much for the special.**

**I'm almost done with Part 2, and I'll be uploading that in the late afternoon or at night, depending on when I finish it. I have to work again in the morning... ^^' I would've uploaded both parts at the same time, but you guys have waited long enough. I can't really put it off any longer, so I worked my fingers to the bone getting this first part done. And after that...well, I don't know when they'll be releasing new episodes, so unless I come up with another original chapter, I'm basically on hiatus again XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

At the prison, Officer Hawk is escorted out of his cell, to his confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Someone wants to see you. And if it were me, I'd listen."

"...Who's here to see me?" Hawk looks up at him.

"Someone...special."

He's taken to the telephone room, where he sits down in his own private area like the others, and waits for the mysterious visitor. One of the officers opens the door...

And lets in Hana along with Cass and Hiro inside. He stares in shock, surprised to see her again, along with her family...he didn't think there was a reason for them to visit. The officer gestures for Hana to sit down and she does so. Her brother and her aunt surround her, the boy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," She tells the officer, shaking his hand and he leaves. She takes the phone and puts it up so that they could hear. Hawk takes the receiver with a clammy hand.

"You shouldn't have come," He immediately tells her. "They'll be checking my visitors."

"We all used faked names like...like a friend told us to," She looks away, not wanting to use Luisa's name in this. She didn't want it to somehow get out and for the other prisoners to gossip more than they already will. After all, it's the Hana Hamada visiting someone in prison.

"It's still risky."

"We had to see you," Cass smiles weakly, nodding her head to the officer who hands Hawk a gift basket. "And we brought this as a thank you for protecting her."

"...Just trying to make sure a little girl doesn't get railroaded into jail, ma'am," He says respectfully.

"Chief Marquez said...that you confessed to making sure that no one would see it on her record," Hiro speaks up. "And that no one else has come to see you. You won't even tell them what happened. And unless you do that...you'll be stuck in here forever."

Refusing to talk was contempt, so they can hold him for as long as they want...unless he says what happened and why.

"My wife...won't come to see me. I haven't seen my kids since I've been imprisoned." He closes his eyes. "And when I saw you in that alley..." He stares at Hana in the eye. "You reminded me of my teenage daughter Olivia. I know what happened to you, and why you spiraled...I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking she doesn't have a choice. That she can grow up a good kid and live your own. Not to...lock herself away or turn to violence."

"That's a good message to send to your daughter..." Cass murmurs into the phone.

"But if you wanted to do that for Olivia, then why won't you tell them that?" Hana asks curiously, a bit heartbroken at his fate. She didn't want to see him like this...

"I can't live outside knowing that I fixed a case. I'd be dishonored, shamed like..." He doesn't finish his sentence, but they know exactly who he's talking about. "And I want to spare my kids the humiliation of a trial."

"I want you to tell them that," Hana grips the edge of the table. "I want you to set yourself free."

"No," He shakes his head rapidly. "I can't look at my family or my colleagues in the eye knowing what I've done. We both did the right thing."

"But you're in jail..." Hiro tells him as the three stare sympathetically.

"You don't belong here, Mr. Hawk," Cass adds in. "You were just protecting Hana. More people from taking the same path she did."

"Please, just Elliot. Hana did her part. Now I'm doing mine."

"Elliot," Hana says urgently with pleading eyes. "You're sitting in jail. Just tell them the truth and get back to work. You—you can get counseling, see a psychiatrist. I'm sure your family can learn to forgive you..."

"I give them a reason, they win. There's no justice with allowing me to be unpunished..."

Their eyes turn sad as they all sit in silence for a few minutes. He just smiles weakly. "Hana. Don't let my sacrifice stop you from being happy. I chose to not say anything, and I never will. And with that, I'll take the consequences."

She blinks back tears, sniffing. If she hadn't been so depressed, this wouldn't have happened...this was an innocent man, and yet she has to watch him wallow in prison. All because of some lowlife after her that's cleaning house of almost all of the men in her life...

"Goodbye Hana, Hiro, Ms. Cass," He tells them with a small salute. "And thank you for your kindness. I just want one thing from you all: Don't come back. There's nothing anyone can say that can make me talk. That's just how justice is."

And with that, he hangs up the phone, standing up and leaving. They stare after him in shock and slight guilt. Hana sighs, pinching her nose.

"Come on, Hana...let's go," Hiro says sadly and she stands up, walking right out the door with them.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Cass takes a look at the girl's face, trying to deduce her expression.

"A man is sitting in jail. A nice guy with a family...and yet he's going to be in there for the rest of his life." She closes her eyes, hugging herself. "I guess I'll be okay...the only thing I can do for him for now is to honor his wishes."

"I think he'd be glad to know that," Hiro pats her back and she smiles weakly.

* * *

The twins and Baymax are knocked backwards into an alley. Fred slides towards them, with Baymax catching him.

El Fuego holds up a car across from them. "I am El Fuego!"

They jump into the air as he throws the car at them. "You can't fight bright!" Fred lands on a rooftop, shining headlights onto El Fuego.

"Bad move. El Fuego loves a spotlight! Da da da da~!" He flings his robot hands at Fred, knocking him into Baymax's arms. "Today I prove I'm the best! Come on, Big Red and Lady Wimp! Rematch time!" He challenges the two.

"A hug would be healthier," Baymax approaches him with open arms.

"Ugh!" El Fuego recoils back. "I am not a hugger."

"Fire blast!" Fred breathes fire onto him.

"Wait, you shoot fire too? You stole my gimmick!" El Fuego fires his flamethrower at Fred, who rolls away.

"What?! I was breathing fire _way _before you!"

"Nu uh," El Fuego denies, shaking his head.

"Yuh huh!"

"Nu uh."

"Yuh huh!"

"Nu uh."

"Yuh huh!"

"I got this," Hana sighs a little, spinning towards El Fuego. He slams down his fists, but she flips into the air. She does a spin kick right onto his head.

"I detect three robots flying this way on high velocity," Baymax states while this is going on.

"Uh, guys?" Hiro calls out. The three robots arrive, surrounding the five. Hana lands next to Fred, looking around in confusion.

"What are these things?"

The Buddy Guardians extend in height. "You couldn't beat me four-on-one, so you had to call for back-up. Pathetic!" El Fuego comments as he stares at them. The Buddy Guardian in front of him scans the area.

"Uh, they're not with us," Hiro states nervously.

"We don't even know them," Hana gives El Fuego a tiny glare.

"Hello, I am Bay-"

"Surrender," The robot interrupts Baymax. "In the name of the San Fransokyo Police Department."

"Police?" Hiro murmurs in confusion.

"Of course...Officer Cruz must be behind all this. No way would Luisa approve of them," Hana pinches her nose.

"New challengers?" El Fuego stands ready to fight. "BRING IT ON!" He rolls towards the robot, but when he goes to punch it, the large robot catches his hand, surprising him. No one's ever done that before. The robot throws him onto the ground and presses him against the ground. "I will beat you so bad your ancestors will-"

He doesn't finish his sentence as he's tasered. "Wow! Great job, guys! Up top!" Fred holds up a hand, but the Buddy Guardians just step forward.

"Um, Fred? Still fugitives, remember?" Hana asks while backing away.

"Down...low? To the side?" He holds out his arm to Baymax.

"To the side," He gives Fred the side-five.

"Nice," Fred points to him.

"Perhaps we should run," Baymax suggests, a spotlight falling on them.

"Too late for that!" Officer Cruz's voice declares from the helicopter flying over their heads.

"So, Officer Cruz. You got new toys," Hiro looks up at him. "But aren't you still on probation?"

"You like 'em? Buddy Guardians. Krei Tech finally stepped up their game. And what Sargeant Marquez doesn't know won't hurt her."

The twins glance to each other. As soon as they leave, they needed to warn her. "Heh! Krei Tech?" Hiro chuckles at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demands the boy.

"Come on. Krei Tech? How good can they be?"

"With their shady business deals, not very effective, I bet," Hana rolls her eyes. "How's being off the payroll?"

He growls at her remark. "Why don't you see for yourself on those Buddy Guardians?" He presses a button on the side of his walkie talkie, the Buddy Guardians blinking. They slowly step forward towards the group.

"Fire away!" Fred jumps up a bit, breathing flames onto the robot. It grabs Fred and throws him into a wall. He falls into a dumpster head down. "Okay...we should've taken your word for it."

"...So they're fire-proof then?" Hana sweats a bit.

"Baymax, rocket fist!" Hiro points at the robot. The rocket fist fires, but the Guardian catches it into its hands, crushing it with no problem. It steps forward, and grabs Baymax by the face. This knocks Hiro off the robot. Hana bends down to her brother with a look of concern. "I-I'm okay."

"Oh no..."

"Finally, a worthy challenger!" El Fuego fires a tiny flamethrower into the Guardian's face, distracting it long enough for it to let go of the man. He spins around and kicks it to the ground. "Like me! I am El Fuego!" Fireworks go off behind him and then he jumps onto the robot holding Baymax. "Let's rumble! Da da da da~!" He spins around and knocks the robot into another. This sends the dumpster Fred's in onto the ground. "Ha ha! I am the greatest in the history of-"

A Buddy Guardian tackles him, followed by another one. The last one approaches Hana and she flings an electric bolt at it. The attack has no effect on the robot, shocking her. "Huh?!" She then pulls out her violin weapon and plays a small tune. She sends a powerful electric shock into the robot's body, but nothing happens.

Hana gasps as she steps back a bit. Hiro looks up and quickly brings his arms around her legs and back. He picks up her bridal style and jumps away from the Guardian's arm. The robot runs up to El Fuego, helping the others tackle him. Chief Cruz lands in front of them.

"Oh, it looks like you have El Fuego under control," Hiro quickly gets onto Baymax. "Uh, bye!"

"Have fun trying to shoot me next time, Officer!" Hana waves as she flies after the two.

"Um, quick question," Fred comes out of hiding behind the dumpster. "Why does-"

A Buddy Guardian looks up and fires right at him. The others follow and Fred yelps, running away and jumping. "Hot butt! Hot butt!" His tail is sliced right off.

"Hey! Come back! I helped you! Return the favor, jerks!"

"Put a sock in it, Fuego!" Hana calls out while jumping on her electric orbs. Officer Cruz runs up a little, narrowing his eyes at them.

* * *

"And then I was like 'roar!' But the bots were like, bam! And Cruz was like rrr!" Fred grits his teeth, shaking a fist.

"Soo, you lost," GoGo states bluntly, taking a box from the table.

"To crazy, scary killer robots!" He shouts at her as he watches her leave. "And my butt got burned!"

The twins and Baymax walk in, holding more boxes. The healthcare robot scans Fred's butt.

"Yes, Luisa. He was ordering the Buddy Guardians to capture us," Hiro says into his phone.

"I should have known that he'd escalate to the use of force..." She sighs slowly. "Thank you for informing me, Hiro. I will see to it that he stands down."

"Fred, I have scanned your buttocks. Your buttocks are unharmed," Baymax states as the boy hangs up.

"That's good news," Honey Lemon smiles sympathetically.

"Which we didn't need to know," GoGo looks over her shoulder.

"And these robots were made by...Krei Tech?" Wasabi asks the twins slowly. Hana sighs with a small nod, going over to an empty table. She had the tracker set up there so that she can see who made it.

"News to us. We've never heard of Krei or anyone talk about these Buddy Guardians. Hana, did anyone you know ever mention them? You talk to pretty much every employee there during work hours," Hiro turns to her.

"Not that I recall. I would've definitely remembered or said something to you if they did. None of them were even acting weird. Not even Ian."

"They sound surprisingly effective for Krei Tech," GoGo points out.

"Which means the police can handle supervillains on their own now!" Wasabi points his feather duster to them.

"And also us!" Hiro exclaims to him. "They can arrest us! Or seriously hurt Hana."

"Not if we're just regular students," Honey Lemon smiles a little, to which Fred gasps in horror.

"What? Since we've been laying low, we were actually able to finish our final projects early," Wasabi smiles, Fred sinking a little.

"We can actually graduate without any supervillain interruptions! Yay!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands together.

"Turns out you can get a lot done when you're not protecting the entire city," GoGo agrees with them.

"I feel so betrayed right now..." Fred clutches the space where his heart is.

"Here we go," GoGo shakes her head.

"But we _have _to be superheroes! We just got our secret headquarters! Kids dress up like us on Halloween! THINK OF THE KIDS!"

"Whoa, no one said we'd stop altogether," Hana looks up at him and holds up a hand, taking apart a spot and finding a chip.

"I'm with Fred," Hiro crosses his arms.

"YES!" Fred cheers at this.

"Mostly," He glances at his friend.

"WHAT?!"

"Krei hid the Buddy Guardians from us. Why? Something isn't right," Hiro rubs his chin.

"Oh great..." Hana suddenly says, planting her face into the desk. "Speaking of...good news is, I finally found out where this thing was made."

"And the bad news?" Hiro asks curiously, glancing at the others.

"Just...why me?" She lifts up her head, beckoning them over. "Look."

They look over her shoulders to see the Krei Tech logo that's on the chip inside the tracker. "Krei Tech?" Wasabi asks in surprise.

"So that's your next clue on who Hardlight is," GoGo murmurs, hands on her hips.

"But that could be anyone," Honey Lemon frowns slightly.

"Hardlight could be Krei himself."

They blink at each other once Fred's said it, laughing a few seconds later. Baymax blinks at them as Hiro falls to the floor laughing.

"That'll be the day..." Hana wipes away a stray tear. "But at least we now have a lead on his identity."

The door opens, Granville looking to the twins. "Mr and Ms. Hamada. A gentle reminder that graduation is almost upon us."

"And we just finished clearing out our workspace for the summer," Hiro states as Hana walks over to him.

"Oh! And all of our work is done," Hana holds up a proud finger.

"That's not why I'm here," She approaches the two and they frown. "I want to check on your speech and your song."

There's a brief silence from both of them. "...For accepting Tadashi's honorary degree."

"Because we're his siblings..." Hana murmurs quietly. They haven't really started...of course they would have to do things on his behalf...but they wished that he was around so that they could see him accept it. They have to write a speech, and Hana has to practice a song to perform in his honor...

"I know this is not an easy task."

"We'll be ready, Professor Granville," Hiro looks up at her.

"We promise..." Hana states, biting her lip.

"Excellent," She walks towards the doors, lingering for a few seconds. "I'm always available if you want to...talk."

"Thank you," Hana nods at her and she leaves.

"Are you okay, twins?" Honey Lemon places a hand on their shoulders.

"Yeah, uh, sure."

"Okay as we'll ever be..." Hana steps towards the doors, Hiro following after her.

"Where are you going?" Wasabi calls out after them.

"We gotta talk to Krei. Find out what's going on," Hiro explains and Hana holds up the objects.

"And to get an answer on these."

They stare after the two in concern.

* * *

"What's going _on _is none of your business," Krei answers, looking at a globe through a telescope.

"Just tell us which division made them," Hiro says with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. The secret one."

"But-"

"Look, Interns," He turns around to them. "I've come to think of you as more than interns. More like unpaid friends."

"Is that so?" Hana replies sarcastically.

"But it's important to remember, you are just interns."

"That didn't make any sense," Hiro states, raising a brow.

"It doesn't have to. I'm a CEO, I do lots of things you don't know about. I started selling fully automated garbage trucks last night. The future is garbage!"

A garbage truck with that same slogan is outside the candy factory, but it just tips over the trash can and leaves.

"You just basically wanna keep getting paid," Hana narrows her eyes. "Wooow...greedy much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Krei denies to her.

"Okay, then let's hear what you have to say about this," Hana holds up the chip and tracker.

"_This_ is a tracker, obviously. Chip's missing in that one."

"Don't play games, Krei," She narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Whoever built the tracker planted it on her," Hiro gestures to Hana.

"And they're from this facility," Hana looks around the office.

"Which means you're all suspects," Her brother points to the man. "They tried to hurt people around her...if they work here, it could be dangerous for her to keep working here," He states in slight concern. He was fine with Hana still being a superhero, he just didn't wish that it didn't escalate to this point.

"Doesn't mean_ I_ did it," Krei gestures to himself. "But whenever I find this person, they will be surely dealt with."

"That's reassuring," Hana deadpans at this.

"So in other words, you don't know who built it," Hiro says knowingly.

"No I do not."

The girl grunts in defeat. "Do you know who could've?"

"With the amount of employees I have in each department, it'd take months to find just one! Now if you could just leave-"

"Oh, we're coming back to talk about this. Believe that," Hana narrows her eyes and then they leave. "I'm gonna go check up on Ian before I leave."

"Why do you always go to him?" Hiro stares at her in confusion.

"He's my friend, Hiro. I say hi to him all the time just like with everyone else. Besides, I'm trying to get him to be less nervous. He's always stammering, and he needs more confidence in his life," She rubs her chin. "The guy could use it."

"Okay...but I'm telling you, something's off about that guy," Hiro shakes his head. "I mean, asking about your love life, suddenly having a dog for you to obsess about, asking you to go on that 'friendly outing' with him."

"Who hasn't asked me about my love life at this point?" Hana rolls her eyes. "He's just curious like everyone else."

"Sure..." He replies sarcastically, watching her leave.

* * *

She lightly knocks on the door and peeks inside. "Ian?"

"H-Hana!" He looks up from his desk, quickly closing a drawer full of pictures of the girl. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to say hi. I had to talk about Krei about...something important," She huffs, crossing her arms.

"About the Buddy Guardians?" He asks knowingly and she raises a brow. "Yeah, Officer Cruz approved on those plans after we were given the blueprints by our benefactor. Said we had to keep it a secret. But I wasn't working on that, barely, even!" He only says that so she's not angry with him, because all he really did was see the plans on them. There were already plenty of other employees that were on the project.

"Well...at least I know a little bit more about how it happened. Thanks, Ian. Good luck on everything."

"Bye..." He waves slowly as he stares after her. He suddenly remembers how they met on her first day at Krei Tech.

"_And this is Ethan," Krei gestured to Ian's office as he was showing the girl around. Hiro had a tour previously, but he still came along for support. He looked up at the girl, who did not look happy to be there. More like she would rather have a root canal._

"_Ian," He corrected his boss._

"_Yeah no, your name's Ethan. Intern, go get me a cappuccino!"_

"_Ugh..." Hiro groaned at this. "This could take a while." He looked to his sister. "You sure you'll be okay on your own alone with him?"_

_Hana looked towards Krei, who wasn't even paying attention to her anymore in sake of ordering around another employee._

"_I could finish this day blindfolded," She scoffed and waved him off. "Go on, go get him that macchiato."_

"_Actually, now it's an americano," He rolled his eyes. "But he'll send me out again until I get him the right type of coffee."_

"_I feel your pain," She waved to him and he left. She turned her head to Ian, who flinched at her look. "Ian, right?"_

_He blinked at her. He knew who she was: Hana Hamada. Everyone around here knew her. What he couldn't fathom was why she decided to intern here of all places. But...she was already different from everyone else, because she got his name right. Why would she waste her time talking to him when no one else even noticed him?_

"_Yeah...did you need something else, Ms. Hamada?"_

_She laughed and it sounded like music to his ears. "Well, for one, you can call me Hana. I feel weird hearing Ms. Hamada from someone who's been an employee here for a few years. And...well, I'm stuck interning here because my brother can't read a whole contract. I might as well make some friends while I'm at it, right?"_

_The girl stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure that we'll be great co-workers."_

_He stared at the hand and then at her smile, despite her situation. He took her hand, shaking it. "I guess..."_

"_Great!" She waved to him, turning around to leave. Before she walked out the door, she looked over her shoulder to look at him._

"_By the way, Ian's a neat name. Krei's just too blinded to really get anything about his employees right," She rolled her eyes. "He still calls Judy 'Assistant' or just gets her name wrong altogether. I'll see you soon."_

_He stared after her as she left into the hall to go catch up with Krei. Ian blinked, his heart beating fast. The Hana Hamada...came in here, and treated him like a person, unlike his own boss. And here he thought that she'd ignore him like everyone else had..._

_She certainly was special. Practically anyone in the city heard about what happened to her before she attended SFIT._

_He has to have her..._

* * *

Megan, Mikey, and Karmi step into the main room of the factory. They all take off their sunglasses and trench coats. They still had to dress up to make sure that whoever's watching Hana doesn't recognize them...if he's watching them. But if he was, they were definitely aware of what to do. "So, what's the big scoop you two texted us about?"

The twins are dressed in the same ninja suits they wore while... 'helping' Momakase.

"Why are you wearing those?" Mikey points to them.

"Huh...it actually makes you a bit...slim," Karmi tilts her head at Hana.

"We don't actually have it yet," Hiro looks away. "Which is why we need your help, all of you guys."

"Right. So you and your weird body suits need us to do...what exactly?" Megan asks curiously, eyeing Hana. "You were right, Karmi. She does look slim."

"Compliment me later. This is important," Hana waves a hand.

"We need you to help us get into the police station and get a closer look at the Buddy Guardians," Hiro puts on the gloves, but Karmi and Megan stop him.

"You mean break in? Guys, we may be friends, but Mikey and I are not just gonna let you sabotage our dad's job for no good reason!"

"We're not trying to sabotage his job," Hana puts on her gloves, but Mikey takes them off, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"He's already demoted. You could get him fired if he sees you," His eyes soften at her. "And...I don't want him to hurt you."

"We need to do this," She murmurs, placing her hands on top of his and he grips one of them.

"There's a secret division at Krei Tech making these robots. We...think they might be dangerous. Your father might be the one who sent them out. He could be trying to take his job back by force," Hiro states in worry. "They might be dangerous for us and your dad...We called you because it's super sleuth stuff," Hiro puts on the mask. "But, you know, we understand if-"

"We're in!" They all say in unison with eager smiles. The Hamada Twins both smile.

"But only if we all get to come," Megan crosses her arms.

"We had a feeling you might say that," Hiro pulls out a dark purple suit for Megan. Hana digs into another box, pulling out a dark blue suit for Mikey and a dark yellow suit for Karmi.

"Ta da~! Ninja suits for all of you!"

"Ooh! Our own weird body suits!" Megan hugs it close, jumping up and down.

"This is so cool," Karmi beams at the suit in her hands.

"I feel like a spy," Mikey smirks in amusement. The twins smile at their friends.

* * *

Once the three have their suits on, they place their goggles over their eyes. They turn to the twins, who are looking around the corner.

"Ready?"

"So ready!" Megan replies eagerly.

"Ninja stealth..." Mikey waves his hands.

"Okay, Fred has too much influence," Karmi murmurs to him.

"Remember, stay close to us and don't make any sudden noises," Hana holds up a finger. They turn their suits invisible. They rush over to the police station and open the doors. Hiro lets the girls go first and the boys follow after them. Megan knocks off the hat off the officer at the lobby. Hana quietly snickers and they go through the door, after a police officer escorts a prisoner out. They stop at a hall where Officer Cruz is instructing two officers.

"Here's the El Fuego report, Officer."

"The Buddy Guardians caught him in less than three minutes," The blonde officer states as Officer Cruz looks over the papers.

"But Big Hero 7 got away, like they always do," Officer Cruz grunts, "Lady Electrica needs to be taken down! I can't have my son around her."

Mikey clenches a fist and Hana guides him away. "We look like fools!"

"That ends today," Officer Cruz gives them back the papers. "Put the plan into action."

"Officer!"

He turns around to see the furious Chief Marquez storming up to him. "Just what do you think you're doing with those Buddy Guardians? I never authorized for you to send them out after Big Hero 7 and El Fuego!"

"You can either stop getting in my way or cooperate with me, Chief," He glares at her. "It was necessary to capture them."

"This has nothing to do with justice, it's for your family," She points a finger at him. "Not all superheroes are alike. Big Hero 7 saved the city, on multiple accounts. And this vendetta with Lady Electrica needs to end: now."

"Go ahead, fire me. But all they'll see is an officer who was doing his job," He gets into her face, narrowing his eyes. She clenches her fists. "And a chief who failed to take action against supervillains."

"I seem to remember putting Yama back in prison," She crosses her arms. "I know what you're doing. This isn't the right way to get back your position. Your conduct as an officer disgusts me."

"And yours as a chief disgusts me! Thinking superheroes are our friends," He scoffs at her. "And I'll be informing the state department of your alliance with _them. _If you're gonna take me down...I'll take you right with me."

He pushes past her and she grits her teeth, having a vile taste in her mouth. She should've known that he'd do something like this...

The four reach a metal door that has the Krei Tech logo next to the keypad. "This might take some time to hack," Hiro eyes the handprint.

"Try 0419. Dad's password for everything is our birthday," Megan steps up, putting in the code. "It's super embarrassing."

"Not really. I use ours for my passwords," Hiro looks to Hana as the door opens and closes.

"Hiro, did you really just say that?" Karmi scoffs a little.

"...You know what, pretend I didn't say that!"

"Note to self, stop telling Fred my birthday so that he won't use it to get free stuff..." Hana murmurs to herself.

They turn visible and the three lift up their goggles. "Wow..." They're in a room full of Buddy Guardians. The five step forward slowly. "This is way creepy..."

"Can't believe you fought these things..." Mikey looks around at them.

"How are they, anyway?" Karmi turns to the two.

"Pretty strong. Fred's fire and my electricity did nothing to 'em. It's like they're prepared for everything, I don't know how Krei Tech pulled it off..."

"You think it's Hardlight's doing?" Megan tilts her head at the girl.

"No way. He wouldn't go to this level," Hana waves it off. "He has more of a...hands-on approach. He's dramatic in his ways, and he would've given himself away already to everyone who will listen. Hardlight isn't that secretive."

"They're way advanced, though," Hiro eyes them all. "Electro-magnetic servos, heat and projectile resistant shielding..." He then notices the Krei chip inside one of them. He looks to his sister, jerking his head to the chip. Hana steps back a bit, and then runs forward. She does a handstand and vaults herself into the air, landing on top of the robot. She takes the chip, but the arm falls off as soon as she does so. She sweats a bit.

"Uh oh..."

"Hey," Officer Cruz storms into the room. "Who's in here? Show yourself!"

He sees no one inside and pulls out his flashlight. The five slip past him just before the door closes behind them.

* * *

Hiro examines the chip in his hand in the garage. "We are gonna return that, right?" Megan points to it.

"Yeah...sure, y-you know, eventually," Hiro stammers nervously. Mikey crosses his arms, giving Hana a look.

"I-I'm sure that one single chip won't stop your father..." She looks away, whistling.

"You're not going to return it, are you?" Karmi shakes her head at them.

"Aunt Cass is approaching," Baymax eyes the entrance. Hana quickly stands up as Hiro hides the chip in his pocket.

"What are you kids up to?" Aunt Cass walks up to them, holding a plate of food. "I need some willing taste-testers."

"Uhh, we're just...working?"

"Isn't school almost out? What are you working on?" She asks curiously.

"Our friends were just helping us with...the speech!"

"Yeah...that!" Hana plays with her hair. "And my song..."

"You're good friends, kids," Cass smiles at the three.

"Are those crepes?" Megan points to the plate.

"Crepe-a-dias! French mix, like Paris, Texas! Wait, that's a place, isn't it? Anyway, I'll leave you all to it," She hands the plate to Baymax, hugging all of them and giggling, walking away. She squeals a bit and finally goes back towards the café.

"What speech?" Megan couldn't help but wonder as she looks at the twins.

"Yeah, why are we just learning about it?" Karmi raises a brow.

"And a song? You're gonna sing again?" Mikey stares at Hana.

"It's...nothing," Hiro inserts the chip into his hard drive.

"I..." Hana hesitates to tell them as she stares at the screen.

"Hiro and Hana are giving a memorial speech to honor Tadashi. Hana will be performing a song of her choosing."

"Oh!" Their eyes go wide. "Wow, uh..."

"That's big," Megan says first.

"Huge, actually," Karmi rubs her arm.

"That's great," Mikey replies as they continue staring at the computer.

"We could really help you two with that. You know, if-if you want."

They both look away for a second. "No, w-we're fine. We'll, uh...whoa."

Hana looks back to the screen and visibly grows pale, standing up abruptly. This gets the attention of the others as her mind flashes back to what he did…what he said…

"What?"

On the screen, it forms into...

His symbol.

"Obake..."

"Oh god..." The girl murmurs in horror.

"Hana?" Hiro asks softly as he gets up. She holds up a hand, clearing her throat and placing her hands on her knees. She turns her head towards the floor, taking a shaky breath. She can't go through mind-control again…

"Are you okay?" Megan questions in concern.

"I just…" She tries not to throw up, wiping her mouth slowly with her sleeve. "I just need a second."

"I understand," Hiro places a hand on her shoulder.

Mikey pulls up a seat, him and Hiro helping her sit down.

"Okay…" She whispers to herself. "I can do this…it's just someone who tried to mind-control me because he thought I was better off like that…"

"That person wasn't you, Hana. You won't turn into her again. Not if we can help it," Her brother says in determination. "It's what we do," He smiles at her. "We all love you."

Baymax pulls her into a hug, causing her to laugh.

"Thank you…"

"Obake...you've mentioned him before," Megan turns to Hana. "As Trina's daughter, right? And her brother..."

"A bad guy. A really, _really _bad guy," Hiro explains to them.

"Obake tried to destroy San Fransokyo. He failed, but he succeeded in taking control of Hana's frontal lobe and cerebrum," Baymax holds up a finger. Hana tries to signal for him not to give that away, but it was too late.

Megan gasps sharply, putting her hands to her mouth. "He mind-controlled you?"

"That's not okay!" Mikey frowns deeply.

"That's worse than almost turning into a monster by...her," Karmi glances away for a bit.

"What?!" Both the Cruz Twins exclaim in unison.

"One thing at a time, people!" Hana steps in between them.

"We need to warn our dad," Megan looks towards her brother, who nods.

"Yeah," Hiro takes back his seat. "If we can just isolate this code, we could use it as evidence." He begins typing, the three looking at Hana.

"...Why didn't you tell us about what Obake did?" Karmi asks softly and she gives a sad look at the screen. Hiro glances up at Hana. "That Great Catastrophe attempt...that was him, wasn't it?"

"...What was I supposed to say? That I had no control over my actions? That I was emotionless under his command? That I...attacked my friends and my brother?" She closes her eyes. "I almost died sacrificing myself for the city after I managed to gain back control of my actions. And now with this...I don't know what could happen to everyone this time..."

"Well...you did what you thought was right," Mikey places a hand on her back. "You had to snap yourself out of it. And it paid off...you survived. That's all that matters."

"Yeah..."

The computer suddenly sparks and they step back a bit. It catches on fire, Baymax giving the plate to Hiro. He steps forward and puts out the fire with foam.

"The fire has been contained. You are now safe."

"Our evidence isn't, though," Hana sighs at the computer.

"Actually, I don't think we are safe, buddy," Hiro frowns a little.

* * *

Hiro looks at the photo of his conspiracy board, zooming in on the symbol. Hana takes a deep breath, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again, Hana," Hiro puts an arm around her shoulder. "I promise."

"...You didn't become an emotionless puppet, attacking anyone at Obake's command," She closes her eyes. "You don't know what it was like, Hiro."

"...That's true. I don't. But that doesn't mean I didn't go through anything similar. The dread I had, thinking about you...what could've happened...that was real too, you know. And when you almost got turned into a monster by Di. I...I don't know what will happen this time, but...I...I promise to protect you."

She smiles a bit, elbowing him in the side in a non-hurtful way. "Sap."

"I'm your sap of a big brother," He ruffles her bangs and she laughs.

"Twins," Cass comes into the room. "Everything alright?"

Hiro quickly puts away the photo. "We're fine!" He hugs the tablet to his chest. "Aunt Cass..."

"How is that speech and song coming along?" She approaches them.

"Oh...r-right. It's...fine," He puts the tablet between their knees.

"It's...going," Hana bites her lip.

"That sounds like teenager for 'very not fine'," She places her hands on her hips, sitting in front of them.

"It's just that..." Hiro sighs, looking at his knees. "W-We want to talk about Tadashi...but it reminds us that he's not here."

"How am I supposed to sing about him...when he's gone?" Hana plays with her locket.

She pulls her niece and nephew into a hug. "Hiro...Hana...I can't know how hard this is for the both of you." She pulls back to look at them. "But I do know one thing...even if it hurts...about what happened...when I remember Tadashi, it makes me happy."

They both smile at her. "Heh...me too."

"I feel the same...especially when I remember what he did for me at the showcase...well, Hiro too."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," Hiro replies gratefully and they share a family hug, staying like that for as long as they wanted to...

* * *

"But isn't that-"

"Impossible?" GoGo finishes for Honey Lemon in the conference room. They've been made aware of the symbol, looking at it through Basemax. "Yeah, very."

"We searched and found no sign of Obake," Baymax recalls, Hana leaning back in her seat with closed eyes.

"He's back, I can feel it!" Hiro insists to them. He places his hand on top of Hana's in comfort.

"Feelings aren't facts," GoGo inputs, turning a bit from her chair. "Basemax, scan for Obake."

Hana turns her chair around to look up at the screens. "Scan complete. Obake not detected."

"Guys, hello! He has scan jammers!" Hiro looks at all of them.

"So, what do we do?" Wasabi presses his fingers together. Fred pops out of nowhere.

"Suit up and well, um...just suit up. Right now, that's as far as I got plan-wise..."

"We need to warn Chief Cruz," Hiro states, to Hana's distaste.

"Definitely not going to do that. I'm out," She holds up a hand.

"He's the only one who can decommission all of the Buddy Guardians at once," He turns to her.

"He's also the same person who's _trying to get me away from his son and take back his job with Buddy Guardians!_ I get that these things are dangerous. But doing it in general? He's not going to listen to us," She shakes her head.

"The plan does make sense, but...Hana's right. It's also risky," Honey Lemon looks at the girl in concern, not wanting her to get possibly hurt again.

"Yeah, on account of he wants all of us behind bars. Prison orange does not look good on me."

"You could make it work, Wasabi. Ooh! Try it like a fun scarf?" Fred suggests to him.

"Guys...don't worry. I have a plan," Hiro crosses his arms.

"I still think it's a bad idea, but...you have to do what you have to do," Hana sighs slowly, leaning back in her chair. "I just hope it works."

* * *

An elderly woman is walking down the street when Officer Cruz walks up to her. He gestures for her to go on and she huffs.

"You tried to shoot that superhero!" She hits his foot with her cane and he winces in pain, gritting his teeth. With catching all the supervillains and Big Hero 7...soon he'll get his respect back...

Robot Hiro and Robot Hana fly up to him. "Officer Cruz."

"We need to talk," Robot Hana narrows her eyes.

"You!" He's about to call for his Buddy Guardians.

"Hear us out, please," Robot Hiro speaks up.

"I'm not interested in what the leaders of Big Hero 7 have to say! Unless it involves surrendering or that you'll stay away from my son!"

"That's why we're here: because you might be putting not just him, but others in danger," She keeps her glare.

"We came to warn you. Your Buddy Guardians are dangerous. They were created by Obake."

"Nice try. Obake's dead," Officer Cruz crosses his arms. He's not buying this for a second.

"Just check the chips inside the bots-"

"The only reason you want the Guardians gone is because you know you can't beat them," He interrupts Robot Hiro, not wanting to listen.

"We have nothing against the police, and we're not scared of your Buddy Guardians!" Robot Hana frowns at him deeply.

"Please, Officer...you of all people know how dangerous a supervillain can be."

"Some just play it a little too close..."

He tenses up at this. "How'd you know about my family?"

"We found a...old newspaper article," Robot Hiro cringes at this excuse. "We're...really sorry."

"You did a background check on me, huh? Well, if you dug a little deeper, you'd know that I never give up. Never!"

"No, you have to listen!"

"You need to stop this!"

They hear a noise and look up, flying away as a Buddy Guardian lands on the road. The robot flings its arms at them, but they fly away from it. Another one lands behind them, the two grabbing the robot twins.

"You're under arrest," Officer Cruz walks up to them, holding the electrified cuffs. "And then my son will be safe from your wicked charms!"

"We would be...if we were actually here," The limbs separate from the both of them, and they fly away. Diego grits his teeth, throwing the cuffs onto the street. The old woman who walked past him was actually Globby as he looks on in concern.

"That jab felt good. I felt a little bad, but good!" He then leaves the alley.

"That went well," GoGo replies as they're still in the conference room, where the twins were controlling the robots. They take off their helmets, having taken them from storage behind them.

"That, in fact, did not go well."

The twins give a blank look, counting down to three with their fingers. "Oh. Sarcasm."

"Yeah. I do that sometimes," GoGo states as Honey Lemon places a hand on Baymax's arm.

"Officer Cruz is never going to believe us unless we show him some real evidence," She adds in.

"Then we'll find some," Hiro speaks up, causing Wasabi to sigh wearily.

"You're not going to sneak into the police station again, are you?"

"Nope! Krei Tech," Hiro stands up, tossing the helmets into Wasabi's hands. "We need access to Krei's personal computer."

"And I doubt that after Sirque, that he would effectively beef up security," Hana rolls her eyes.

"So it's decided! We all suit up and storm Krei Tech! To the power of seven!" Fred holds out his hand.

"How bout the power of three? It's probably best if Hana and I just go with Baymax," Hiro gestures to the huggable robot.

"He's actually a good distraction when needed," Hana hugs the robot. He hugs her back, closing his eyes.

"He's right," GoGo agrees with the boy.

"Okay..." Fred sags his shoulders sadly. "Can we at least do the thing?" He holds out his hand. They place their hands on top of his, but to Fred, it doesn't feel right. "You know what? This feels wrong! We'll do it when something more exciting happens..."

GoGo is about to lunge forward when the others stop her. "Hey!" The twins warn her.

"No hitting!" Hana points a finger at her threateningly. "Don't make me have to get the broccoli!"

* * *

The elevator opens onto Krei's whole floor, where Judy is nowhere to be found, supposedly. "Great! She's not here."

"Hiro," Baymax looks away as Hana looks to her left.

"I was worried we'd have to make up some ridiculous story to get into Krei's office."

"Dude, I wouldn't continue talking," Hana tries to get him to turn around.

"But we can just walk right-"

"In?"

His eyes widen at the voice, turning around to see Judy sitting in the lobby, having heard the whole thing. "Hi! Judy! Uh, Mr. Krei sent us to get his cow costume. The udders are...clogged."

"Too real there," Hana shudders at the thought.

"I can help with that. I am a robot."

Judy skeptically raises a brow as Hiro smiles widely. She looks between the three of them. "That is a ridiculous story. But I'm on my break. I'm not professionally obligated to care for the next 10 minutes, and Hana did bring me some donuts yesterday from the Lucky Cat..." She sits back down in her chair. "Knock yourselves out."

"I told you she'd like 'em!" Hana smiles proudly, hands on her hips. They step inside the office and Hiro sits in the chair. He gets onto the login screen.

"Now, to hack into..."

"Uhh...not necessary," She gestures to the post-it note right next to the screen. The password...

Is password.

"Huh. Or not."

"I cannot believe we work for this man," Hana pinches her nose in disbelief. He types it in and quickly searches through the files, finding what they're looking for in less than a minute.

"This warehouse...must be where Obake's been hiding."

"Are you still sure that it's him?" Hana crosses her arms while looking over his shoulder. "I mean, I dunno...the guy's insane, but you don't just go missing like that and return out of the blue. Don't you think we would've known by now?"

"Yeah, but...it could've been part of his plan to keep a low profile," He pulls out his phone and contacts the others through Basemax. "Guys, we've got an address. Forwarding it now. Us and Baymax will meet you there." He sends them a picture, looking up. "Baymax! What are you doing?"

Hana looks up and giggles, looking away for a second. Baymax is literally cleaning the udders from the cow costume. She pulls out her phone and starts recording.

"Cleaning the clogged udders."

"Yes mother, my birthday is coming up," They suddenly hear Krei's voice outside.

"Baymax! Sis! Let's go," Hiro whispers, the twin grabbing his hands. They open up the window as their Skymaxes arrive.

"Frankly no, mother I do not need another monocle," Krei answers as his post-it note flies away into the trash can. Hiro closes the window, Skymax grabbing onto Baymax, who holds onto Hiro. Hana jumps onto her Skymax and they all fly away. "What's the point of two? Why not just get glasses?"

He walks towards his desk and sits down...noticing that he doesn't remember his password. He looks around for the note, but can't find it.

"Where is that—assistant! What's my password?"

"Uh, password?" She answers, but he thinks that she's asking a question.

"Yes, that's what I'm asking!"

* * *

Wasabi drives up the road in his car, all of them suited up. "Can I just say, I do not like the thought of facing Obake again," He frowns in concern.

"No one likes it..." GoGo looks away, thinking about how Hana must feel. After all...she was the one who had her emotions depraved of her. Someone told her how to feel, how to act...no one should get to decide that for a teenager.

"I was so sure he was...you know...gone," Honey Lemon says slowly.

"Oh ho ho ho, my sweet, innocent, Honey Lemon," Fred touches the top of her head. "No one's permanently gone in the multiverse. I mean, unless your parent company sells the license, I guess."

They suddenly hear a boom, looking behind to see that something has happened on a ship sitting all alone on the bay.

"What was that?"

"One way to find out," GoGo's about to push the water button when Wasabi stops her.

"No...it's time." He pulls the lever and turns the car around sharply. He goes in the other direction with a confident smile on his face.

"Huh," GoGo turns to him with a proud smile. "Look at you." The car zooms down the street and she contacts the twins. "Hiro, Hana. We've got a crisis in the bay. We've gotta help.

"Okay. We're coming to you."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Hana tells her.

"Water rescue!" Wasabi presses the blue button just as he's driving onto the docks. The car jumps off, the wheels turning and the engines appearing. They fall into the water, Wasabi driving towards the ship. It's tilting as smoke is coming out of it. Honey Lemon leans out the window and locks on her target. She fires some chem balls, putting the ship back on balance with the goop. Wasabi makes the car jump onto the ship, sliding to a stop. They step out of the car, looking for anyone on board.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Honey Lemon calls out.

"We are here to save you!" Fred announces, stumbling around. "Oh...whoa!" He steps towards GoGo, who pushes him back a little. "Guys, new development. I think I get seasick now..."

A spotlight shines over them and GoGo looks up to the SFPD helicopter. "The police...it's a trap!"

The Buddy Guardians surround the four from all directions, the police coming out of hiding. Officer Cruz descends down from the helicopter, chuckling.

"It's over, big heroes. Where's Lady Electrica?"

"Oh, this is bad," Fred shakes his head.

"Yeah, obviously," Wasabi retorts back.

"No, not...sorry, I just need to-" Fred runs over to the side to throw up.

"Sinking boat. I knew you couldn't stay away," Officer Cruz says mockingly.

"You knew we'd come help, but you still think we're bad guys?" Wasabi asks incredibly.

"More like dangerous and delusional," He crosses his arms.

"You sure you're not talking about you?" GoGo narrows her eyes. "We won't tell you where she is just like that."

"Um," Fred comes back, "Is being dangerous and delusional better?"

"Maybe a little?" Honey Lemon pinches the air.

"Doesn't matter. If you four come quietly and tell me where your female leader is, I'll put in a good word with the DA," He jerks a thumb behind him.

"That's gonna be a hard task," GoGo pulls out her discs, Wasabi emitting his blades.

"Sorry, Officer Cruz, but the city's in danger," Honey Lemon states, reaching to her purse. "We need to go." She activates her bazooka, firing it at the blonde officer. She fires rapidly at the Buddy Guardians, capturing a leg. She flies over it as another one fires a net directed at Wasabi. He slashes it into nothing, an officer tossing something at GoGo. She kicks it at him and the net captures the officer to the wall.

She speeds past him, avoiding lasers from a Buddy Guardian. She jumps off the trapped one, striking the one nearby with her disc. It fires a laser at her, but Wasabi deflects it with his shield. He looks up and rolls away as the Buddy Guardian tries to capture him. It attacks him, and he slashes at the leg to cut it. He looks at the marks, which completely disappear on their own.

He cringes as the robot lifts up a foot above him, running off. Fred ducks from attacks, wobbling around. He balances himself on the car, looking up at the giant robot nervously. He runs away as the robot hits the car, and it goes flying...

Right back into the bay.

"My car!" Wasabi slides to a stop. "Not again!" He runs up to the edge, yelping as a Buddy Guardian lands behind him. It's suddenly entrapped in goop, courtesy of Honey Lemon. The two watch the car sink back into the water. Wasabi sobs into his arm, the girl patting his back.

The Buddy Guardian behind them gets its legs taken apart by the first one Honey Lemon captured. It assembles itself, running up towards the duo. They separate in opposite directions, Honey Lemon firing her chem balls at it. The Buddy Guardian zaps away each and every one, flinging its arm towards her. She ducks out of the way, leaving a hole in the crate. Wasabi lands on its head, trying to cut it, but it's no use.

Fred lands on a crate. "Still a little seasick...if I'm being honest..."

GoGo jumps in and pushes him away from an incoming laser.

"Guys, Baymax, Hana, and I are two minutes out," Hiro suddenly reports into their intercoms.

"Twins, it's a trap," GoGo tells them while holding onto Fred, running away from the lasers. "Stay away. Officer Cruz will do anything to capture Hana."

"If it's a trap, then you'll need our help even more," Hiro states to her.

"He can do all he wants, it won't stop us from doing our jobs," Hana narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"You guys need to stop Obake," Honey Lemon explains to the two.

"Yes. Go. We got this."

The three look to each other. They would come, but they trust their friends, and they couldn't let Obake continue...

"We'll come back for you as soon as we can."

"We promise," Hana nods sharply.

"Okay Baymax and sis, let's get to that warehouse. We have to find Obake before it's too late."

The two turn around and go in the other direction. They land right in front of the warehouse a few seconds later. Hiro looks up at the building, Hana putting a hand to where her locket is underneath her armor. Hiro notices her hesitance, sliding off Baymax.

_"Hana, stop!"_

_She swung at her brother, her eyes filled with the Obake symbol._

_She jumped in front of the team, blocking their path._

_"I never asked to be born..."_

"Are you okay?"

She blinks at Hiro's voice, snapping out of it.

"No..." Hana glares towards the building. "But I can't just sit by and do nothing."

He opens the door, Hana stepping inside first. They peek around the corner as they slowly walk inside. Hiro looks around, noticing wires going towards a room with an open door. Hana tenses up at the sight, taking a deep breath. She could do this...yes, she's facing a man that mind-controlled her against her will...but facing her fears was a part of life. And if it helped save her home, then she'll do whatever it takes.

The three slowly walk in, and stop short once they see the person standing in front of a screen. The two give a look of horror as they realize who it really is.

"You..." Both of them grit their teeth.

* * *

Honey Lemon slides around as Wasabi continues hitting the head of the Buddy Guardian. The head spins around, knocking him off the robot. He lands roughly on the ship, groaning. He looks up and screams, creating two shields to block the laser. It's so powerful that it sends him flying. Wasabi's back hits the crate.

"Call me crazy."

The Buddy Guardian captures him. "But this doesn't seem to be going our way!"

"You are crazy," Fred swirls his fingers near his head. "But also right!" He runs off from a Buddy Guardian that lands behind him. It fires at him relentlessly, Fred jumping on crates and then into the air. The robot spins around its arms, firing them towards Fred and capturing him. It drags him back to its chest.

"I don't like the way these bots hug!" He whines, trying to wiggle free.

Honey Lemon flies over them, tossing a chem ball to trap the robot. She lands on the top of a crate, pushing one towards the Buddy Guardian and Fred. Another one lands in front of them, throwing away the crate. She sends another one, but it does nothing. The Buddy Guardian hits her slide, knocking her towards the water. She screams, and the robot captures her, bringing her back.

"They're too strong!" Honey Lemon calls out as GoGo skates past her. A Buddy Guardian flies after her. She turns and tries to skate away from the laser. However, one of them knocks her off her feet, and she is subsequently captured into the net.

Officer Cruz turns to the four with a proud smile. "That's four down, three to go."

"You will never catch our friends!" Fred declares, still trying to break free. "You gotta stop squeezing me so hard, 'cause I might hurl again."

"Load these 'heroes' up," Officer Cruz turns to another officer.

"My pleasure, sir."

"Best thing to ever happen to this city," He smiles, looking over his shoulder and smirking. "Actually...second best."

Luisa stops the car, getting out and pulling out a bullhorn. "Officer Cruz. Release Big Hero 7 now!"

He simply snaps his fingers, the Buddy Guardians surrounding her. She looks around in shock, looking up at the ship as he steps up to the edge.

"Actually..."

One of the Buddy Guardians steals the chief from her head, bringing it over to Diego. He takes it into his hands and puts it on his head.

"It's Chief again."

She tries to move, but the robots grab her arms.

* * *

The person behind all of this steps out of the shadows.

"Trina," The twins say in unison, glaring at her. She has a new body again as she looks like her father. Her hair is still short, but it has red streaks in it, and she wears a black coat over herself.

"Hamada...Hana," She replies thinly, unplugging herself from the wires. "I've been waiting for you both. Thought it was Obake, didn't you?" The left side of her face goes back in. Lights turn on to reveal more Buddy Guardians. They both gasp and the screens turn on.

"Destroy any more lives lately, Hana?" Trina spits at her.

"She didn't do it," Hiro narrows his eyes.

"Trina, I had nothing to do with that," Hana shakes her head. "I know it's hard to believe, but your brother sacrificed himself."

"You LIAR!" Trina punches a pillar next to her, causing the two to recoil back a bit. "Both of you! That's probably why you're both still just interns. Meanwhile, Krei made me head of a top secret robot department after one meeting. And look what my robots have done!"

She grins, snapping her fingers. Live footage of their friends being arrested plays on the screen. "Sorry not sorry about your friends."

"No...!" They murmur in horror.

"What are you planning to do with the Buddy Guardians, Trina?" Hiro demands her.

"Why would you do all this?" Hana gestures to everything. "Siccing Di on me, and with the police too?!"

"I'm all about the show, don't tell these days," She snaps her fingers again, the video disappearing. "Plus, that's how Father and Trent would have wanted it. Those were your first two warnings...and now I'm giving you this final one personally."

"Wanted what? Where's Obake?"

"What warning?" Hana hisses at her.

"They're GONE!" She shouts at them. "You two were there both times, right? You should know! It was your fault! A warning that you'll suffer for what you did to them!"

They didn't really know what to say. Surely she knew that her father was sick... "Trina...we..."

"But his plan lives on through me," She clenches her fists.

"His plan would have created a catastrophic loss of human life," Baymax speaks up.

"Can it, marshmallow! I know the stakes." She glares up at him.

"You don't have to do this, Trina!" The two tell her. "Obake failed!"

"And your brother died because he wanted a change, but he felt like he couldn't get it because of what you were doing," Hana adds in.

"That's exactly why I have to do this! Don't you get it, Hamadas? I survived to carry on their legacies. To fulfill Father's dream, and to finally make you pay for what you did to my brother." She looks at them furiously. "Say goodbye to San Fransokyo."

The Obake symbol appears behind her on the screen, going up in flames. They couldn't believe it...she was really going off the deep end just like Obake had...and now the city is doomed.


	62. Legacies Part 2

**Angel: Part 2 done! And now that I'm finished with the season, I'm not really sure what to expect from season 3. The twins are still in school, after all, but now the others sans Fred won't be there with them anymore...maybe that'll be a plot point? And obviously, they're gonna address Hardlight, the original Baymax, and hopefully Karmi. I know that they had the original Baymax return in Kingdom Hearts 3, but I don't think that was really canon.**

**Maybe we'll get a birthday episode for Hiro and Hana? Wasabi got one. I wanna see how Hiro would handle celebrating his first birthday without Tadashi. I would do it myself, but I really don't know when his birthday is, so I would basically be spitballing here. Or Hana and Hiro's birthday, if you wanna be technical about it XD**

**Anyways, hope to see you guys soon when season 3 returns! Story-wise, I'll be working on two other stories I've been doing to keep myself busy. Hit me up with some OC chapters for this story if you have any ideas! **

"We're not gonna let you destroy San Fransokyo, Trina," Hiro declares to her.

"And we'll stop you!" Hana points at her.

"Pretty sure I don't need your permission," She turns away with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Hana raises a sly brow.

"Baymax," Hiro points forward.

He steps up to her. "Trina, please consider a more peaceful solut-oh," Trina's larger robot body comes out of nowhere, knocking Baymax into the twins. "I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said-"

They both grunt from the weight. "Yes. That."

The robot body steps forward, Trina switching to that one. The helmet comes on and she smirks. "I like this look better."

"Me too!" Noodle Burger Boy lands in front of her. "We're the coolest bro and sis in town!" He chuckles and the duo fist-bump.

"Yeah. We do fist-bumps too. Get your new friends out here."

"Order up!" NBB calls out to the Buddy Guardians. "Evil style!"

The Buddy Guardians come to life from the walls, stepping out into the open. "Say hello to Father's latest creations."

"So Obake did create the Buddy Guardians," Hiro gets onto his feet, Hana glaring up at the two.

"Where is he?"

"In a way, yes," Trina smiles evilly. "After I rebuilt myself, I went back to search for him. The lair was gone. Father...was gone. But I did find his legacy."

She pulls out the chip she found in the sand from the bay, which Hiro and Baymax missed when they went to go look.

"I built on Father's work," She puts the chip back in.

"Obake's chip is in all of them," Hiro deduces correctly.

"Yes," She nods at him, stepping forward. "With the help of Krei and Cruz, I built an army. The robot revolution is here." She smiles wickedly as the Buddy Guardians step forward. "And our first step is to deal with you..." Trina points a sharp finger to Hana, who backs away a bit. Hiro stands in front of her protectively.

"Trina, blaming me isn't going to help matters," Hana gestures to herself. "Do you think I wanted to see your brother destroy himself?"

"Shut up! You don't know him like I do!" Trina grits her teeth angrily. "I know that he would want this! And Father too!"

"Don't do this, Trina," Hiro warns her. "Obake's plan was-"

She grabs him with her hand. "Let him go!" Hana screeches at the robot.

"It was crazy? Nah. His only mistake was including you in the future. This time, it's her and robots only," She points to Baymax and Hana, throwing Hiro away. Hana runs up to him, bending down to her brother. The girl lifts up her head, narrowing her eyes at the enemy.

"Hiro, are you okay?" She asks softly and he grunts.

"Yeah..."

"You should join us, Hugs," Trina tries to coax him, but he moves her hand away.

"Robots...are meant to help humans."

"Now _that's_ crazy," She pushes past him, walking away. "Destroy them both. I wanna save Hana for myself after I've destroyed the city."

"Trina. This isn't right. You're just blind in favor of revenge against me," Hana tries one more time to get her to stop.

She just looks over her shoulder with a small evil smile. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Baymax waves to her.

"Order up!" NBB hollers to them, "Dressing on the side~!"

"I do not understand that comment," Baymax states as the Buddy Guardians close in on them.

* * *

The four are tied up, facing Chief Cruz. "Big Hero 7 finally brought to justice," He chuckles, as he thought he'd never see the day. "I think I'm gonna unmask you first, lizard."

Fred cries a little. "Comic book protocol says that because you hate me now, we're gonna become best friends later."

"I wouldn't count on that," He grips Fred's mask, and is about to unmask him when the Cruz twins and Karmi enter the room.

"Dad/Mr. Cruz, no!" They all shout at him, the female officer stepping in behind them.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I tried to stop them, but...she ordered me to let them in."

"Who?" He demands furiously, Luisa stepping behind the three.

"Me," She glares at him in anger. "The Buddy Guardians left after I told them to. I'm still a chief, you know. Doing all of this isn't healthy, Diego. You have to stop this!"

"Megan, Mikey, you two and your friend should not be here. Go home, all of you!" He orders the duo.

"Don't treat us like children," Megan replies in defense.

"We're old enough to understand that what you're doing is wrong!" Mikey points up at him.

"Please, sir. Unmasking them won't help the city...help all of us," Karmi gestures to everyone in the room.

"You are children," Chief Cruz steps up to them.

"You're the one acting like a child!"

"Yeah! Acting stubborn and paranoid that superheroes are dangerous!" Mikey shouts at his father. "But you don't even know them!"

"I don't think we should be watching this," Honey Lemon whispers to her friends, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"This seems like a family-only moment," Wasabi stares at them. Karmi winces at the family, stepping away slowly to join the others.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Define okay," GoGo replies to the girl.

"You're right, Wasabi. My future friend deserves privacy," Fred simply turns around, even though he has super hearing...

Back at the warehouse, Trina leaves the building, looking at her arm. The Obake symbol appears and she presses it. The color on the symbol changes from green to purple, reflecting on the glass from her helmet. She grins widely at it.

"We'll leave when you let them go!" Megan states firmly.

"And when you swear that you'll stop hunting them!"

"Megan Amelia Isabella Cruz and Miguel Ernesto Diego Jr Cruz, you two are grounded for a week!" He shouts at the two.

"Part of his middle name is Diego Jr?" Karmi whispers to the others in confusion.

"I can see why he never said it to Hana," GoGo deadpans upon hearing it.

"Fine by us!" They cross their arms in determination, the Buddy Guardian's eye turning purple.

"Two weeks!"

"Uh, guys?" Wasabi calls out.

"Not now!" The three yell at him.

"Um, but you really might wanna look," Honey Lemon says nervously.

"As in, 'we're in trouble' you might wanna look," Karmi points to the robot anxiously.

"Yeah. Because the, uh-"

"QUIET!" The man screams at them. "Buddy Guardians, unmask Big Hero 7!"

"No!" Luisa protests, but they don't listen to her.

Fred gasps sharply at the betrayal as the robot steps forward...but then it flies away through the roof. "Hey, where are you going?" Chief Cruz calls out after him. All of the Buddy Guardians in storage fly out of the police station, a woman nearby taking a photo.

He steps out of the police station. "The Buddy Guardians have gone rogue! Shut 'em down!"

Megan, Mikey, and Karmi watch him, wearing their ninja suits. They place on their masks and turn invisible. They couldn't just allow the man to do harm to other possible superheroes, and they had to help in some way.

* * *

"Hee hee! Hee hee!" NBB swings his legs, just watching as Baymax gets knocked into a Buddy Guardian. Hiro jumps onto one's back, firing his magnets at the wall. It captures the arm, but the Guardian fires the laser at Hiro. He gets hit in the arm, Hana gasping. She turns around to a robot in front of her, holding the arm in front of her face. She jumps onto its head and flips into the air. She turns around and stares at her opponent before creating two electricity shields. Hana spins around like a top, going towards the Buddy Guardian. It fires at her repeatedly, but she lands in front of Hiro, deflecting each shot while spinning around.

"Whoo hoo!" NBB and two Buddy Guardians have tackled Baymax. "Charbroiled flavor makes tummies happy!"

"I prefer medium well," Hana holds up a hand, an electricity ball forming.

"Surrender in the name of-"

"Baymax, overdrive mode!" Hiro stands up. The robot's eyes turn purple as Hana's electricity goes towards her back. The parts of her violin fly up above her head. Baymax gets onto his feet, extending his body and arms. His neck extends, the head lowering to form his face. The sword flies up into the air, both the robot and Hana catching their weapons.

"Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution."

Two Buddy Guardians run up to them, but with their weapons, they're destroyed into pieces. "Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution."

The Buddy Guardian in front of Hiro is destroyed by Baymax throwing a robot into it. Another one lunges for the boy.

"Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution."

Hiro points up his arm and fires the magnet, trying to repel the arm back with his glove. "Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution."

"Hiro," Baymax turns around, only to get kicked by NBB. Hana growls in annoyance at him.

"You can still change your mind."

"Baymax!" Hiro calls out.

"Leave it to me." Hana plays her violin, directing her Electric Phoenix that flies into the Buddy Guardian...but it does nothing. "Huh?!" She looks at her violin weapon in absolute shock. This was the first time in her life that she's seen it not work. The Buddy Guardian snatches the weapon, about to knock her on the head with it. When it swings, she holds up her hands, creating a forcefield around her.

The Buddy Guardian slams its hand onto the field, failing. It then tries with the weapon, failing again. The field just blinks whenever it's touched. Then it tries both the hand and the violin. Hana gasps as she sees both of them being raised. When they slam onto the field, it breaks through, sending Hana onto the ground. She groans weakly at the hit. Her weapon lays on the ground in pieces.

"Hana!" Hiro looks at her, trying to defend himself as best as he can.

"Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution."

Suddenly, the Buddy Guardian moves back on its own, separating its limbs to reveal purple goop.

"New plan. You surrender!" Globby bursts out of the robot, forming in front of Hiro.

"Glad to see you, Globby!"

"Good to see you too," He smiles at his friend. "We should grab lunch. You know, I'm actually pretty hungry right now!"

He turns into a T-Rex, ramming towards the Buddy Guardians. He knocks one away, kicking and then slamming them with his tail. Baymax stands up and spins around his sword, slicing some in half. Hiro runs up to Hana, dragging her away from the battle.

A Buddy Guardian kicks away the sword from Baymax's hands. He looks at the opponent before punching him into Globby, who swallows him and then releases it onto the ground. Globby reforms, Hiro running up to him.

"Nice, Globby!" They share a hug.

"Feels good to be out of hiding. Admittedly, not the best circumstances," He looks towards the girl and gasps. "Hana!"

They bend down to her and she opens her eyes. "Globby...?"

"Hana!" He picks her up, throwing her into the air and into a hug. "I missed you! I was worried after you didn't show up for our lunch!"

"Oh...yeah, things have been kind of crazy," She rubs her neck sheepishly. "But how'd you know we were here?"

"Mini-Max helped with that. I asked him to take me to Basemax, and then she sent me here!"

"Well, thanks for the help," She murmurs gratefully as he sets her down. "Those Buddy Guardians are even more dangerous now that they're under Trina's command."

"Trina?! Oh, I knew I never liked her!" Globby pouts, crossing his arms. "I mean, I knew she was trouble...but still!"

"Hey! The burger-head man left," Baymax has gone into low-battery mode as he looms over them.

"What?" Hiro looks around and sees an NBB-shaped hole in the wall.

"That's Noodle Burger Boy for you. He causes trouble, and escapes like a mad prankster..." Hana sighs, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, I miss burger-head man! He gets me..."

"I'll go after him. You figure something out," Hana runs up to the wall, jumping out the hole.

* * *

The Buddy Guardians have now gotten onto the street, with NBB driving past them in his cart. "Da da da! Never fear! Noodle Burger Brother's here!" He jumps out of the cart, tugging at his sister's hand.

"Tell me it's done."

"Heh...well..." He doesn't finish his sentence out of slight fear, causing her to groan knowingly.

"Okay. Not a problem." Sirens are heard a few seconds later. "We've got the fire power..."

The police cars come to a stop, Chief Cruz stepping out of his vehicle. "I order you to stop in the name of the law!" He orders the army.

"Really? That's kind of a cliché line, Chief," Trina replies mockingly.

"He's not Chief. He doesn't deserve it," Luisa steps up to him, glaring at the man.

"You don't get a say," He pushes her away. "And it got the point across!" He points his taser at the army, followed with the others. The Buddy Guardians power themselves up, the trio arriving at the scene.

"How about you get out of our way?"

"You don't know me very well," Chief Cruz narrows his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh," Trina just chuckles, "Cute."

She moves out of the way as a Buddy Guardian jumps into the air, about to hit Chief Cruz. "Watch it!" The three teenagers push him out of the way. They roll towards the pole, their goggles knocking off their faces and revealing themselves.

"Megan? Mikey? Karmi? How'd-"

Megan and Karmi suddenly get grabbed by Buddy Guardians. "Dad! Help!"

"Let us go!" Karmi tries to wiggle out of the robot's grip.

"No!" Mikey and his father exclaim in worry. They run towards the two, but the Buddy Guardians get in their way.

"Daughter and sister, huh?" Trina opens up her claws, threatening to hurt the two if they didn't move. Luisa looks up, gasping at the situation.

"Let them through!" Chief Cruz orders all the officers, who move their cars out of the way.

"That's what I thought..." Trina takes the girls and walks off with her army.

"Uh, yeah! That's what I thought, too!" NBB jumps after them. "With extra cheese!"

Chief Cruz gets onto his knees, panting in horror. Luisa steps up to him, eyes softening.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry," He looks up at her. "For everything...and now because of me, my daughter is in danger."

"Dad..." Mikey hugs him and he returns.

A yell is heard, Trina not even looking back. A Buddy Guardian snatches Hana with one arm and she grits her teeth.

"Hana," The two girls murmur at her.

"Aw, look, she came to save her friends..." Trina replies mockingly. "If I didn't hate you, I'd almost find you admirable!"

* * *

"Trina has us outnumbered, but I have a plan," Hiro explains once he's back at the candy factory.

"I give you Mini-Max-imum effort!" Mini-Max cheers for him, surrounded by Globby and Roddy.

"I'm ready to get my good guy on!" Globby slams his fists, sending glob onto the mini robot.

"If loud little guy and weird jelly guy are in, who am I to say no?" Roddy smirks a little, Hiro sending files onto Basemax's screens.

"These designs. Can you build them?"

Roddy whistles as he leans back in his chair. "Ehh...it's doable. With a lot of overtime."

"Great. Let's get to work. Hopefully Hana's found Trina by now..."

"Aren't you worried that Trina will...you know? Destroy Hana?" Globby tilts his head at Hiro, who takes a deep breath. These past few months...he's seen how Hana has grown, both as a person and as a superhero. It sometimes still worries him...that he'll lose her like he did with Tadashi...

"A little...but I have faith in my sister. She knows how to handle herself in a fight. And she knows that she's doing the right thing for Trent..."

"Evil will wish it had stayed in bed, snuggling with its puppy, who I will assume is named Cooper."

They all get to work, building the armor first. Globby gets stretched when the armor prints, both Mini-Max and Baymax using their fingers to make everything stay in place. Hiro quickly types in the garage, but puts on Tadashi's hat. Roddy gestures for a pterodactyl Globby to move a piece. Then Mini-Max screws in the head, Globby walking past him with a piece in his T-Rex mouth. They lock everything into place, with Hiro putting on the final touch to his plan. He notices a note nearby with Hana's handwriting, opening up the paper. His eyes widen, looking towards the screen and smirking.

"Mini-Maximum teamwork!" Mini-Max slides around a hook, fist-bumping Baymax. They've finished their work!

"Ba la la la la."

"there's no way we can defeat Trina without the rest of the team," Hiro looks to everyone.

"Don' worry, I can finish up with mouthy little sidekick here," Roddy jerks a thumb to Mini-Max.

"I am no sidekick!" He jumps and lands on Roddy's shoulder. "I'm more of a front kick!" He kicks the air, Roddy catching him and patting the robot on the head.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, mouthy."

"Hmm," Globby rubs his chin as he forms an idea on how to get the team out...

* * *

Fred hums a tune as he taps his feet against the bench. The others are sitting quietly, the door guarded by a police officer. Chief Cruz slams the door open, startling the officer.

"Big Hero 7 are free to go."

"They are?"

"We are?" GoGo smirks, the others smiling happily.

"...I'm the chief. I make the hard decisions," He smiles, jerking a thumb to himself.

"Told you we're best friends!" Fred brags to the baffled officer. Once they step out of the station, Baymax and Hiro wave to them in their super suits.

"Hiro! Wait. Hiro?" Honey Lemon replies in confusion.

"You guys are cool now?" GoGo points between them and the smiling chief, wondering just how that happened.

"Did I miss something? Like, something really big?" Wasabi couldn't help but wonder.

"I'll explain later. We've gotta go before-" Before they can leave, a police car arrives, with the real Chief Cruz stepping out.

"Wait. Chief Cruz has an identical twin, who is also a police chief? Whoa!" He wraps an arm around 'Chief Cruz.' "Your parents must be so proud!"

The one who let them go turns into Globby, smiling. "Ohhh...yeah, okay."

"Chief Cruz, before you say anything, you have to listen to-"

"For once..." Luisa steps out of the car, hands behind her back. "Diego is not here for you."

Mikey steps out behind her, giving a sad look towards the team. "I'm...so sorry, guys, but..."

Cruz places his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "Trina has my daughter, her friend Karmi, and your teammate...I need your help."

Hiro gives a look of determination.

* * *

Baymax is flying everyone, scanning the city. "I have located Megan, Hana, and Karmi."

Globby swings next to them as they continue forward.

Hana opens her eyes, looking up at Trina. "I know that you think that you what you saw was true, but it's not. Trent was remorseful when he pressed that button. He did it to redeem himself."

"No!" Trina whips around to her. "You did it because you hated him!"

"Trina, he destroyed himself with the remote after I found out who he really was. And there is nothing of him left. I'm sorry," She whispers the apology, truly meaning it.

"An apology isn't going to fix what you did!" Trina steps forward a bit, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Doing all this to me...to my friends...to the city," She looks towards Megan and Karmi. "It's not going to bring them back. Their actions...they're not what's right. You still have a choice." Her eyes dart back to the robot, begging with her to reconsider before she'll do something she could regret.

"Yeah, I do: to use you!" Trina points a finger at her chest.

"It won't solve anything!" Hana insists to her. "Look at us...we both lost a brother. We both went down the wrong path. Don't you see? You're just like me-"

Trina grips the robot's arm, pulling it closer so that she can look at Hana straight in the eye. The girl gasps sharply.

"No, no! Everything! You!" Trina clenches a fist. "You ruin everything! I had a home, a life, a family! And then you came and stomped all over it!"

Hana looks around at all the Buddy Guardians, and then to her friends. "_This _is your life now?"

"Sorry it's not as nice as yours," The robot sneers at her, "But at least I made something out of it. You know, maybe my life wasn't ideal, but at least I had a father and two brothers. At least I was making a living for myself. But you stole all of that away from me!" She lets go of the robot, stomping away a bit.

"...I didn't want to destroy your brother..." Hana murmurs softly, flashes of him exploding fresh in her mind. "And I'm sorry I couldn't stop him in time...but-"

"Don't!" Trina whips around to her, glaring. "Do not say that you know who I am and that we're so much alike. I am nothing like you, do you understand?! NOTHING!"

Hana clamps her mouth shut, eyes narrowed.

"Actually...I just remembered something," Trina grins wickedly, looking at Hana. She raises a brow and could only watch as the robot holds up a syringe with purple liquid. "Recognize this stuff?"

"Should I?" Hana spits back.

"What is that?" Megan examines it.

"It's the very same mind-control serum that my father used...on her," Trina points to Hana, who shakes a little. "In order to continue his legacy...it looks like she'll have to give up her humanity again. But trust me..." She steps forward to the girl. "You won't miss it."

Hana tries to move away, but the Buddy Guardian keeps her in position.

"No!" Megan shouts at this.

"Get away from her!" Karmi yells, and when Trina turns to them, this gives Hana the opportunity to have the courage to free her arms. She grabs the syringe out of Trina's hand, turning around and stabbing it into the Buddy Guardian's eye. It lets go of the girl and she leaps out of its arms.

"No!" Trina growls at her, firing at Hana. She backflips away, some of the lasers flying towards Karmi and Megan.

"Guys!" Hana leaps in front of them, an electric ball forming around the three. This blocks the projectiles and they ricochet around. They eventually hit Trina and the Buddy Guardian holding Karmi. She lets go of Megan, who looks up at Hana.

"How are you doing that?" She tilts her head.

"I don't know!" Hana exclaims incredulously, looking at herself in mid-air inside the ball.

"Well, don't stop! Can we get in?" Karmi points to it. The ball swallows them up so that they're inside and protected with Hana. The two push the ball and it's like they're hamsters as they bump into Buddy Guardians, electrocuting them. Trina grunts at them and the superhero team arrives, Globby landng next to them.

"Let 'em go-"

"Huh?" They stare in confusion at what's happening. The Buddy Guardians fire at the girls, but the lasers just reflect back and hit them. Unfortunately, they're in the ball's path, and are rolled along once it touches them. Hana sees her brother's face and beams.

"Hiro?"

"Guys! Hey!" Karmi exclaims in relief. Hana stops it from rolling and the three fall onto everyone in a heap, laughing.

"Thank goodness you girls are okay," Honey Lemon smiles at them as they share a group hug.

"Oh, Hiro. You used to be so polite, coming here uninvited. Uh, we were kind of a thing," She glances at Megan and Karmi.

"Ew," They both mutter in disgust.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Hiro stammers nervously, waving his hands. He really did not want to have this kind of conversation right now.

"Deal with them!" Trina orders the Buddy Guardians.

"Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution," They step forward to the group.

"Make me," GoGo challenges them.

"Take the girls and get them somewhere safe," Hana tells Fred and GoGo.

"No, we're not leaving you to deal with her alone," Megan speaks up to the girl.

"We've got your back, guys," Karmi nods at them. The black-haired girl smiles and the three share a brief hug.

The Buddy Guardians shoot ropes towards the group, but Honey Lemon forms her bunny protection. The ropes grab a hold of her, leaving her stuck as the others jump into action. GoGo tosses a disc at a Guardian, which retaliates by firing a laser at her. She hops onto a hover disc, sliding past the army.

"Um, guys? Kind of trapped here!" Honey Lemon calls out while ducking lasers. Wasabi jumps in front of her, slicing away the ropes.

"Not anymore!" He shields her from incoming projectiles with his shield. She drops her bunny armor and fires her bazooka at the robots. One of them gets completely stuck in a ball.

"He's all yours, Baymax!"

"Thank you, Honey Lemon," Baymax flies towards the trapped Guardian, punching it away. He flies into the air as the Guardian acts as a bowling ball, knocking into other Buddy Guardians. Trina looks around as some are flying around, Globby having turned into a fist made of metal. Three Guardians surround him, but he knocks them back.

"Yeah, I can turn into metal. Surprise!"

The robot grunts at him, clenching a fist. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" She runs up to Globby, punching him into little rain drops. He takes control of a Guardian, smirking. He fires lasers at all of them while the girls are surrounded by the robots. Hana narrows her eyes at them, a Buddy Guardian getting captured by Fred.

"Gotcha!" He runs on the roof, Trina groaning at him.

"Get them!" She points to the trio.

"Did somebody say ketchup slide?" NBB slides on ketchup, using a fallen Buddy Guardian as a ramp. "Your order will be ready in three minutes or less!"

He flies towards the girls, but is knocked away by Honey Lemon's chem ball. Baymax flies into the air, Hana saluting to her teammates.

Trina catches NBB upside. "Sis, you're upside down." She turns him right side up. "Cool." Trina looks around, getting her arm captured by a rope made of electricity. She looks up to see Hana.

"This ends now, Trina," Hana steps up a bit bravely, clenching her fist.

"For you, yes," She snaps her fingers, the girls surrounded by the robots.

"Surrender, under the name of the robot revolution."

It fires the arms towards the trio, GoGo grabbing the girls. "Come on." She flies around on her hover disc. Hana turns around, holding out her arms, but her friends stop her.

"Wait, Hana," Megan whispers in her ear and she smiles.

"Okay then..." She readies her arms to her sides, fists clenched. "You ready?"

"For what exactly?" Karmi raises a brow.

"Just hold onto my arms and see."

They do so and a click is heard. Hana fires electricity like a machine gun towards a Buddy Guardian behind them. She rotates as the two girls laugh in amazement.

Globby, still controlling a Buddy Guardian, is being chased by the army. "Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution." He turns around and fires right back at them, but one of them captures Globby into a net.

He manages to slip out of the net, bouncing the Buddy Guardian back like a trampoline, knocking one into the other. They destroy each other and Baymax grabs Globby, flying away. Hiro looks down and sees the girls, smiling at their teamwork and friendship.

* * *

Chief Cruz and Mikey pace around in front of the police station. "Dad! Mikey!" Megan jumps off the hover disc, running up to her family.

"Megan!" They shout, sharing a family hug.

"I'm so sorry, I just..."

"Yeah, me too," He interrupts, glad to have her safe and sound. He stands up to face the superheroes. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"That's what we do, Chief," Hiro steps up to him.

"Yeah...I-I get that now," He stammers as he sees now that they're not dangerous...after all, they saved Megan. "You save lives at the risk of your own."

The girls smile to each other. "That truly earns you the title of heroes," He holds out his hand to Hiro, who simply smiles and removes his helmet. "Hiro..."

"Hey," He waves lightly, the others except Hana revealing themselves. Fred shakes Cruz's hand.

"Frederick Frederickson the Fourth," He removes his mask. "Bestie! I called it!" He wraps an arm around Cruz, who removes it. He points between them and Luisa, who simply smiles and nods. Chief Cruz walks up to Hana.

"Thank you for protecting my children. I'm…truly sorry for relentlessly pursuing you and trying to cause you harm."

"I get it," She smiles softly towards Hiro. "My brother and I wouldn't have just let your kids get hurt. We both want to protect those we love."

His eyes widen as he looks in Hiro's direction and then at her.

"H-Hana?!"

She slowly takes off her helmet, her pigtails falling out of place. She shakes her hair once her helmet is off.

"Yup. I accept your apology now that you understand. We're not trying to overshadow the police. We just want to do our part. Tadashi…would've wanted that."

He smiles a little and she returns it.

"So what's the plan?"

"Baymax, can you tell where the bots are headed?" Hiro looks up at the robot.

"The Buddy Guardians are spreading out," Baymax shows a model of the city along with four dots. "Trina and Noodle Burger Boy appear to be headed for Krei Tech."

"Hana, Baymax, and I will handle Trina. Everybody else-"

"Stop the Buddy Guardians," Wasabi answers knowingly, putting his helmet back on. Globby puts on a helmet of his own, followed by the others.

"We're on it."

"All of us," Cruz puts his hands on his hips, looking towards Luisa. "That is...if you're willing to accept my sincerest apologies."

"I suppose in favor of saving the world," She smirks a little as they shake hands.

"To the power of...a lot!" Fred holds out his hand. Hana gives a half-lidded smile and they all join hands.

"To the power of all of us!" They all declare in unison, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Oh, I should've said all of us!"

* * *

Baymax, Hana, and Hiro arrive at Krei Tech, seeing the two robots at the top of the ceiling.

"Wow, Hamadas," Trina quips as they land a few feet away. "You don't give up."

"Guess that's how we're programmed," Hiro smirks at her.

"Unlike you two," Hana glares at them.

"That was a clever response, because she is a robot, who was programmed," Baymax explains the quip.

"Ohh. Now I get it. Hee hee. Hee hee," NBB giggles once he understands. "Hee hee."

"Hold them off, burger bro," Trina points to the trio.

"I relish the opportunity!" He leaps towards them. "With extreme ketchup!" Instead of ketchup, he fires relish instead. Some of it hits Hana's armor and she looks at it in disgust.

"Gross."

"I was expecting...ketchup," Baymax states after eyeing his stained armor. Trina facepalms at this.

"What did we talk about?"

"Not using condiments as weapons..." He replies knowingly as she has her hands on her hips.

"That's right. Sooo?"

"Here's something off the secret menu!" NBB's hand falls off, revealing a claw instead. He jumps into the air, firing the claw towards them. They jump into the air, flying around.

"Noodle Burger Boy has been significantly upgraded," The claw grabs onto Baymax's leg, taking NBB along with it.

"Oh yeah! It's a robot revolution thing, baby~!" He fires lasers at the two.

"File that into things I never thought I'd hear him say," Hana whispers to herself.

"Where are you, Roddy?"

"Roddy? What'd you guys do?" Hana smirks in amusement, having a feeling they had something helpful up their sleeve.

"Uh, you'll see!"

* * *

"Ooh, she's a beaut!" Roddy looks around in awe, Mini-Max sitting up front. "Okay, let's hit the road! Wait," He pats himself, realizing something. "Where'd I leave the keys?'

"I have them!" Mini-Max announces, holding them up.

"Well, hand 'em over. I'm driving."

"Never!" Mini-Max moves them away.

"Hey, I'm in charge!" Roddy dives for the keys, but Mini-Max jumps into the air.

"If you were in charge, you would have the keys!"

Roddy tries to grab them, but is unsuccessful. Mini-Max slides back into the seat, laughing as he spins the keys around his finger.

* * *

"Alright, listen up!" Cruz announces to all the officers. Luisa is standing next to him. "We will provide tactical support to the superheroes."

"Really? We're on the same side now?" An officer looks around skeptically. "And you and Chief Luisa are working together?"

"We've always been on the same side. Just, uh, took me a little while to realize that," He smiles a little.

"And he regrets capturing me, and for everything that happened with Big Hero 7," Luisa gives Cruz a look and he rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Would you like to add anything?" Cruz smiles at Wasabi, gesturing to the officers.

"Oh! We're supposed to say something," He says nervously.

"Well, yes. You have to set an example," Luisa smiles slightly.

"Uhhh..." Wasabi looks around awkwardly, Cruz facepalming.

"Hi everyone!" Honey Lemon waves to them. "You look great! Because you are great! Everything is going to be great! Right?"

"...Sure. Let's go with that," GoGo places her hands on her hips. Fred turns visible next to an officer, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you'll all agree this is just like when Captain Fancy joined forces with the Poshtown PD-"

"We need to know your plan," Cruz speaks up.

"What do we have to do?" Luisa joins his side.

"Oh, right. Um, here's the thing. We don't know what Trina's going to do, so we don't have a "quote, unquote" plan."

The officers glance to each other skeptically, Honey Lemon blinking. "Oh, we've been in these kind of situations before," She waves it off.

"And we always pulled through," Wasabi places a hand on her shoulder. "Because we trust each other."

"And when we trust each other," Fred wraps his arms around the two. "Together, we can overcome..."

"Anything," GoGo finishes with a small smile.

"Whoo!" A female officer pumps her fist, smiling sheepishly when she gets looks.

"Plus, we have a monster," Fred jerks a thumb to Globby.

"Hey, everyone! That's me!" Globby wiggles around happily.

* * *

Baymax is flying around with NBB still hanging onto him. He flies next to the window, where it breaks. Trina watches them and Hana turns around, flying straight for the robot. She holds up her hands, creating orbs made out of electricity. She fires them at Trina, who just knocks them away with her hand. She holds out her arms, turbines turning around to face her. They power up and fire blue beams towards the warehouse. Everyone looks up as they travel to the building.

Hana looks up and quickly swerves out of the way, looking around in shock. The beams touch the smiling Trina, Hiro and Baymax flying around her. NBB continues firing at them.

"High-powered wireless induction? She's...siphoning energy from the turbines."

"Duh," Trina retorts back.

"But what for?" Hana asks into the commlink.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Hiro narrows his eyes.

Buddy Guardians surround a garbage truck in Night Market Square. Honey Lemon and Globby hide behind a car.

"Looks like a team of Buddy Guardians is protecting...a garbage truck?" She asks in confusion.

Wasabi is hiding in an alley, seeing the exact same thing happen on his end. "Same thing over here."

Fred and a female officer see the Guardians guarding a garbage truck in front of SFIT. "Yeah, weird. It's not trash day. Oh wait! Yeah, it is. This is fine."

"It looks like..." GoGo moves her binoculars down in front of the museum. "They're waiting for something."

"I think the wait is over. Krei Tech made the garbage trucks. Trina must have done something to them," Hiro deduces as the beams stop.

"She did something to everything we've seen so far. They all have a purpose," Hana narrows her eyes. Trina holds out her arms, sending out red beams of light to all of the garbage trucks. The trucks open up to be thermal conductor panels. The beams of light touch the panels, affecting the Buddy Guardians as well. Wasabi recoils back a bit.

"Something's definitely not good," He reports to everyone.

Honey Lemon and Globby gasps when the beam arrives at the panel in front of them. "The Buddy Guardians are acting as thermal conductors."

Above them, a traffic light starts to melt away. At SFIT, trees completely disappear. "Whoa. Check it, they're, um...mm, someone finish my sentence."

"Melting...the city," Honey Lemon and Globby recoil back in horror as the car they were hiding behind starts to melt.

"Okay yeah. Uh, I thought you'd have more of a technical explanation, there?"

"Guys, not just the city," Globby looks at his melting arm.

"The robot revolution's here. The age of humanity is over," The Buddy Guardian in front declares.

Hana tries to stop Trina with her electricity, but it has no effect on her. "Yeah, sorry. I'm insulated right now," Trina mocks her and she growls.

NBB fires from his eyes. "This recipe's a cinch!" He spins around and kicks the duo back. Baymax flies towards him. "How's about a laser pickle combo?" He fires both at the same time, Baymax spinning around. "Laser pickle, laser pickle, laser pickle!"

"Baymax, rocket fist!"

NBB flips out of the way, and the fist destroys the pole instead. "Yes! Ha ha!"

"That was not successful."

"Because they're both annoying!" Hana yells into the commlink. "My electricity can't touch Trina while she's conducting her heat."

"Let's try something else!" Hiro suggests to the both of them. Baymax and Hana fly in at the same time, NBB firing at the robot. Hiro jumps off Baymax and attaches a magnet to the back of NBB's head.

"Oh, come on!"

Hana lands on all fours, sliding back with her hair flying past to a stop. "It's jet-pack time," Hiro presses a button, sending the jetpack into view. Hana stands up as the magnet attaches to the jetpack.

"I love you, sis!" NBB shouts as he flies away into the sky. Hana fires an electric bolt towards the objects, and an explosion happens in mid-air.

"NOODLE!" Trina yells, turning to the twins furiously.

"Hiro. Hana," Baymax shields them just in time, sending him onto the ground. The twins hang onto the edge of the building.

"Really need you, Roddy!"

"What could they be doing?" Hana asks in disbelief.

"Poor planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on my part," Roddy replies while wiring.

"It's kind of an emergency on_ everybody's_ part," Hiro states as Hana wraps an arm around his waist.

"The city is _melting, _what more do you need?!" Hana screeches at Roddy.

"Twins, we don't have much time," GoGo tells them as the Noodle Burger sign starts melting.

"This is the end, Hamadas," Trina declares to the two.

"It may look that way, but it's really not," Hiro smirks up at her.

"Are you stalling? Why?"

"Cause we were waiting for somebody. Say hello to Mega-Max," Hiro smiles as Hana's mouth drops open, seeing the sight behind Trina.

"Mega what?"

A large robot looms over them, looking like Baymax in his mega armor, but way taller. It grabs Trina in one hand. Mini-Max is at the head, dressed in his armor.

"Right arm throw, righteous chum."

Roddy is in the arm, wearing metal arms to control it. "Aye-aye, weird little dude. Right arm throw!" He recoils his right arm, Mega-Max throwing its arm back. Roddy throws Trina across the city and she screams, landing on the street.

"Nice work, Roddy," Hiro smiles up at the robot.

"Yeah, yeah. Not bad for a rush job."

Hana grips the edge, Hiro hugging her waist with both arms. She props her feet and pushes back, letting go of the edge. They land on the ceiling safely, the girl dusting herself off.

The conductors turn off at every location, and everything stops melting. "The garbage truck stopped heating up!" Honey Lemon exclaims as Globby goes back to...well, as normal as he could be.

"Way to go! We did it!" Wasabi cheers happily.

"Yes!" Fred pumps a fist, hugging himself. "Oof. Now I'm kind of cold, though."

Trina is laying down in the street, some bystanders walking up to her. Most of her face is missing as she opens an eye. She sits up and walks up towards the citizens.

"Surrender, in the name of the robot revolution!"

A few Buddy Guardians behind her fly up to them, about to attack when a large foot stomps on them into pieces.

"Mega Maximum crush!" Mini-Max exclaims, Roddy looking up at him.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means. So I'm just gonna do this," He punches away some Buddy Guardians with the right arm, using the other arm to punch. Two Buddy Guardians fly up to Mega Max, firing, but Roddy captures them into the right hand. He throws one into the other, watching them explode. In an office, two people inside see Mega Max destroying some robots, Mini-Max turning to look at them.

"I can do this all day!"

A laser hits the side of Mega-Max's head, Roddy slamming away Buddy Guardians. He smashes them into his hands, punching two to pieces. Mega-Max stomps the ground, sending all the robots flying. One of them flies towards a citizen. Baymax catches a hold of it, Hana holding the woman piggy back style and flying to a safe distance.

"Battling the Buddy Guardians will destroy San Fransokyo anyway," Trina states to the twins. Hana joins her brother with a deep frown on her face. "Father's legacy lives on."

"Hm. Don't know about that," Hiro presses the side of his helmet, which blinks to life. Trina looks on in confusion, Mega-Max's feet opening up. A bunch of Mega-Bots and Ninja-Bots are holding copies of Tadashi's chip. They spread out, walking past the twins. "I'm controlling them with a neurotransmitter. But it was all thanks to Hana that I managed to recreate the chips." He turns to the girl. "I read your notes about duplicating a massive amount of them."

"Hey...what can I say?" She smiles, shrugging towards Baymax. "Tadashi...inspired me."

They share a high-five, looking at the little robots who replace Obake's chip for Tadashi's instead. One of them holds out a hand to a couple, helping them up.

"Hello."

They help anyone who was frightened. "He will be fine."

"Enjoy."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Hiro jerks a thumb at them.

"Ohh...sorry not sorry," Hana rubs her chin, looking towards Trina smugly. "The green ones don't exactly add up to Obake's legacy."

She rushes towards them, and they duck each attempt. Hiro fires two magnets at her left arm, doing the same with the right arm. She ignores it in favor of attacking them again. Hiro fires rapidly at her back, flinging his hands. Hana holds out her hands, giving the magnets electricity. They wrap around Trina into a rope, and she slides to a stop in front of the twins. She grunts as she tries to get free, the twins getting onto their feet.

"All your talk of, uh, Obake's legacy, inspired us to keep another legacy alive, instead."

"There's no one greater than Father," She glares up at them. "Who are you talking about?"

"His name...was Tadashi," Hiro smirks at her.

"And that's all you need to know," Hana walks off, Hiro following after her.

"I hate your guts," Trina hisses up at the girl. "How do we know that you won't end up like me?"

Hana pauses, looking towards her brother and Baymax. "...You said so yourself. I'm not like you," She looks down at Trina. "And you know why? I don't need the kind of anger that you have. I'll never think about you again, Trina. Or hold myself back about what happened to your brother. Like him, I'm going to carry a legacy, to watch my brother grow up. But unlike your father...I'm going to live my life."

And with that, she turns around and walks away, leaving Trina surrounded by the police.

* * *

The next morning, it's graduation as the twins face the crowd, Tadashi's picture above them. Hiro's wearing his white shirt, black tie, and black pants. Hana has her hair down in waves around her. She's wearing an olive green halter dress, like Tadashi's jacket, and is also wearing his hat. Hiro suggested that she wear it today to honor him. Her shoes are black flats, and of course, her locket is showing.

"Uh, hello," Hiro waves, receiving some feedback into the mic. "My name is Hiro Hamada."

"And I'm Hana Hamada...though I'm sure most of you know me by now," Hana smiles sheepishly, clearing her throat. She picks up her violin from her case and starts playing some soft, slow inspiring music.

"Uh, Tadashi Hamada was our big brother," Hiro gestures to the picture behind them. "And we're here to accept his degree on his behalf. We used to think that having...a legacy just meant that people remembered you."

"That...being yourself was a legacy," Hana glances away for a second. Aunt Cass, all their friends, Dr. Sopher, and Professor Granville smile at the twins.

"But now, we realize it's more than that. It's when the things that are important to you live on in the people who love you." Hiro smiles towards his sister, giving her a brief one-armed hug.

"And that it's about persevering who you are...as a person and through friends and family. To overcome anything," Hana looks at everyone in the crowd.

"And what was most important to our big brother was helping others."

Karmi smiles at her friends from the crowd.

"He believed that there's good in this world and that it's worth fighting for."

Cruz and Luisa hold up a Big Hero 7 wanted poster, ripping it in half. Megan and Mikey smile at their father, holding out a donut to him.

"He died valuing those perspectives...and taught me that I—we should carry that on."

Megan eats half of the donut, but Cruz snatches away the box. When Mikey tries to grab one, he closes it and they smile at each other.

"He knew that everyone was capable of being someone's hero."

Felony Carl caresses the photo of his friend, looking up and seeing Globby arrive. He waves and the man beams, the two sharing a hug.

"The last words Tadashi said to us were 'Someone has to help'."

"It was a motto from him that we still follow," Hana gestures to herself.

"Even though he's gone, Tadashi is still helping us every day," Hiro smiles up at the photo. "Tadashi wants us all to help. And we're going to try. And uh, we hope you'll join us."

"Thank you," The two say in unison, waving and Hana stops her song, bowing. The crowd stands up and claps for them, Fred pumping up his fists next to Honey Lemon and GoGo. He whistles to the two, who smile in front of Granville. She hands them the degree, holding out her hands for a shake. They hug her instead and she returns it.

The twins get down, seeing Baymax waiting for them. "Hiro, Hana. That was...an excellent tribute."

Hana blinks back tears, smiling. They hug the robot, everyone throwing their hats into the air.

"That was really special, Hana," Mikey walks up to her with his father.

"You guys came!" Hana smiles at her friends.

"Your speech was really great," Karmi smiles back at her.

"He thought so too," Luisa looks away, the twins confused as a neatly dressed Officer Hawk steps up to them.

"Officer Hawk! They set you free?"

"After learning the truth, Cruz decided to let him go out of the goodness of his own heart..." Luisa glances to the man. "We've decided to lead our officers together, and our first step was to overturn Officer Hawk's arrest. He's been let go, but he will have to do community service for his hand in what he did."

"It was worth it," He smiles at the two chiefs, shaking hands with them. Dr. Sopher places a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Hana...I'm so proud of you. So much so that...I believe that you are ready to stop your therapy."

Hana blinks in shock, looking towards her brother. "...Really?"

"I'd tell you how much you've grown, but I don't think I need to," The woman chuckles. "However...if you ever need me, I'm a phone call away."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," Hana smiles softly. Aunt Cass runs up to her niece and nephew, engulfing them into hugs.

"I'm so happy, you two! My family! I love my family!" She shakes them slightly and they laugh.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"To everyone," Hana smiles at all of them.

"Lunch is on me~!" Aunt Cass points to herself, everyone cheering. The twins smile at each other, following after everyone else. Whatever challenge they'd face next...they didn't know. But they did know that whatever happens...

Tadashi will always remind them that they can do anything they put their minds to.


	63. Prank War

**Angel: Hey guys. I wanted to write a short, fun chapter after AlphaGodzilla19 suggested it to me. It's been over two months since I've uploaded anything for this story, and...crazy stuff has happened since then. Kinda unsettling how things could change from the last time I uploaded, but I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy. I don't know if I'll do another OC chapter before we get episodes for season 3. Speaking of, we might get new episodes in the summer. We'll just have to wait and see.**

Hana steps out from the building where she has her support bully group, waving to Liv Amara. She yawns to herself, tired from a long day. She's been busy with homework, keeping up appearances with being 'Hana Hamada', and it has not been pleasant. She comes home late, she sleeps less, and sometimes she had to go stop supervillains, something she could never put off. She wished she could sometimes, though...and let's not forget doing work for Krei Tech, which she never likes doing.

_Note to self, make Hiro go to Krei Tech more often._

She's grateful to find Wasabi waiting in his car outside, along with everyone else besides Hiro. "Hi guys..." She steps inside the passenger seat slowly, taking a breath of air.

"Hi Hana!" Honey Lemon smiles at her from the back. "Oh, you look exhausted."

"That is the last word I would use to describe it," Hana snorts, closing the door. She leans against her seat, wiping off sweat.

"Here," Wasabi gives her a water bottle that he got for her.

"Thanks," She takes a sip. "I feel like an Energizer Bunny battery that doesn't wanna die. But at least we made some breakthroughs with the group today."

"Oh yeah?" GoGo asks casually as Wasabi drives off, Fred waving to Liv from the way back.

As she starts talking about her day, she thinks about the one thing she needed right now...some hot chocolate and some time with her brother. Well, two things, now that she's thinking about it. She's managed to spend some time with her family this week. Sometimes her volunteer work, her superhero life, and her life at school leaves her with less time for them. Thankfully, Aunt Cass is always there to assure her that her family supports her.

Krei would allow them to work at home, but their contract states that only one of them needs to be there on work days. And since Hiro's been busy with homework lately with trying to catch up, that left Hana stuck to go. Not that she minded because she gets to talk to Ian. Sometimes he could be a little weird, but he's a good listener when she needs to just vent.

She's looking forward to seeing Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Baymax tonight.

* * *

Wasabi parks along the street and Hana sighs in relief. She's glad to finally be home. She gathers up her things, stepping out of the van. She turns to the others. "You guys coming in?"

"I so need a coffee..." GoGo shuts the door behind her and she takes that as a yes. She walks onto the sidewalk and opens the front door. She tosses her bag onto a table. The café is closed for the night, but Aunt Cass didn't usually mind whipping something up for them after hours.

"Hiro! Aunt Cass! I'm home!" She calls out and gets no answer. Which is strange, because the truck is still outside.

"What's this?" Honey Lemon points to a pile of Nerf guns and a note attached. Hana takes the note into her hand and reads it out loud.

_Everyone,_

_Welcome back. You're all currently in range of the last Nerf water gun, which I have. I'm giving you all 60 seconds after you put this note down to hide. Loser who gets hit first pays for next lunch and cleans up the mess afterwards. Aunt Cass has already told me we won't get in trouble._

_It's everyone for themselves. Game on._

_Hiro_

She puts the note down and picks up the water gun, followed by everyone else except Wasabi. "Wait, so we're all just gonna go along with this? This is not sanitary, people!"

"Wasabi. Just shut up and play," GoGo smirks, tossing the last one into his hands. He wipes it clean and puts on some gloves.

"How fun!" Honey Lemon chirps, getting into a defense position.

"This is just like in Captain Fancy where they-"

"Fred, focus on the game," GoGo tells him. Hana crouches down, searching for her brother, but there's no sign of him. She waits silently as a few minutes go by without anything happening. The others have already chosen hiding spots. "Uh, are we supposed to-"

A stream of water goes flying by Hana, which she dodges. "Whoa!" She snaps her head around to see a flash of movement behind the counter.

"Hiro!" She calls out with laughter.

"Where?!" Fred stands up, looking around. This makes him a target for GoGo nearby, but he sees the stream and swoops down. The stream flies over his head and hits the ground. "Not today!"

Hana silently creeps behind the counter, trying to get a good shot. She sees no one behind there and grumbles. He must be somewhere upstairs.

She sneaks up the stairs to the living room, gun at the ready. She can make a figure hiding behind the kitchen counter. She aims her water gun and fires, missing him by a few inches.

"Dang it, Hiro!" She yells as he laughs, rolling out from behind the counter and firing at her. She ducks behind the table as another stream of water comes flying out from upstairs. She turns and gets a shot towards GoGo, but she picks up one of her discs and uses it as a shield. The stream of water bounces right off of it.

''GoGo, that's cheating!" Fred calls out from the end of the stairs.

"Maybe, but I'm only in trouble if I get caught," She calls back, diving behind the couch with her makeshift shield. Fred and Honey Lemon peek out from the stairs, followed by Wasabi. They instantly stare each other down, more determined than ever to have a loser. Hana fires a stream of water towards her brother, but it's a poor shot. She misses him by a good distance. She can hear his cackling laughter, narrowing her eyes.

Wasabi comes out of hiding first, aiming for GoGo. She continues to take cover behind the couch as Honey Lemon takes a shot at Hana. She dives from underneath the table, rolling to a stop near the counter. A stream of water hits a glass of water, effectively spilling it on her and wetting her hair. She stands up, glaring towards the stairs that lead to the twins' bedroom.

"Fred!"

"My bad," He smiles sheepishly.

"This doesn't count because it didn't come from a Nerf gun," She huffs in annoyance, squeezing her hair dry. Everyone laughs at her and she glares at them. She puts down her gun, and puts up her hands in a surrendering motion. Hiro walks over to her, still laughing. He reaches out and pulls her into a hug.

"Sorry, it's just really funny," His laughter dies down.

"I'm just glad to be home," She sighs, releasing her brother.

"Long day?" He asks her casually and she nods. It felt really good to be home. She .

"Incredibly long," She tries not to smirk, which he doesn't notice.

"Maybe a movie or playing some violin would help?" Hiro suggests to her.

"Maybe both...after you clean all this up," She bites her lip in amusement.

"What do you-"

She whistles to the others and suddenly he gets hit with multiple streams of water. Hana picks up her gun and hits him too.

"Wha-I thought it was time out!" He exclaims to everyone, soaking wet.

"None of us officially said time out," Wasabi smiles, crossing his arms.

"Sneak attack!" Fred pumps a fist.

"Wait, so all of you were in on this?"

"Well, we weren't going to make girl genius clean," GoGo jerks a thumb to Hana. "Consider it a long-time coming revenge for Krei Tech."

"I knew you'd have something up your sleeve, so I set it up before we came in," Hana snickers, crossing her arms.

Hiro groans at this, shaking his hair dry onto everyone. Wasabi screams in disgust, backing away. Hana just giggles at him.

"Whatever...I'll get started..." He walks off to go get a mop.

"Hiro."

He turns around to Hana. She picks up her Nerf gun, points it at herself, and gets herself wet. "Ooh, oops," Fred 'accidentally' gets himself wet with his Nerf gun. Everyone else follows suit and he smiles at all of them.

"Come on, we'll all help," Wasabi grins at the boy, who nods in agreement.

"And then we can make some hot cocoa!" Honey Lemon chimes in. Hana smiles at everyone as they gather cleaning supplies together. She may be too busy at times...

But she's happy that she has friends to distract her when needed.


	64. Baymax Dreams Part 2

**Angel: We are finally getting new episodes on September 21****st****! But I've heard that they're supposed to be 11 minute episodes now. I don't know why they made that change...I thought I was tripping when I read it. That just seems weird of a change to make for a show that's had 22 minute episodes for 2 seasons. Maybe it's because they had so many ideas for season 3 that they didn't want them getting cut?**

**Anyway, it has been really crazy for me in regards to this story or even writing anything else. I had to deal with way more than I should've this summer: losing my job, plagiarism, my car getting into an unnecessary accident. I talked about it elsewhere on another story, but long story short, a car lost a tire in front of me and then hit my bumper. And then the jackass just ran away from the accident even though his car was in bad shape.**

**And as for the plagiarism thing, another user plagiarized not only my story for the movie, but someone else's at the same time: CartoonBeliever's. Yup, the same one who's writing her own version of the show with Hiro's girlfriend. Since I never talked about it, for the record, the two of us are not rivals, and I don't hate her story. I also don't like that it happened, but I've dealt with other people plagiarizing my stories before, especially on Wattpad. I've definitely talked about it before on another story. Hopefully it's the last time a story of mine gets copied. Either way, the matter has been settled and please don't ask around for info about it.**

**I was busy with a lot of appointments this week, which is why I did not get to these two shorts until later on. I hadn't even decided whether or not I was even gonna do 'em because I had to keep track of where I was going and what I was doing: 7 appointments! Seven! After I got that stuff out of the way, I decided to write them just for fun. **

**As for NBB, no, I didn't make an error. I have plans for him whether or not others think I destroyed him. I can't say anything further, but **_**don't assume the worst. **_**Well, unless it's Hardlight/Ian trying to make more moves on Hana.**

**See you guys in September, and stay safe and healthy!**

"What's up, Hiro? It's me, Fred. I'm inside Baymax's head, and you guessed it! Movie night!" Fred announces and Hana appears behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm in here too to make sure he's careful," She waves to him.

"Hey Hana Banana-"

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" She smiles sheepishly as she sweats a little.

"Never! Um...can I ask a personal question?" He rubs his neck and she raises a brow at him, wondering where he's going with this.

"How personal?"

"Well, you know how Obake was this brooding, mind-controlling sociopath? And you were under his control?" She nods at him. Sometimes it's still hard to think about, but she's slowly eased up on the matter since he's long gone. "Well, since this Phase 1 baddie mind controlled you, did you go through any mental torture?"

"Well...torture doesn't exactly describe Obake when his name gets tossed around...at least, not for me. I can't say the same about my brother," She cringes slightly. The others have stated to her directly that Hiro's reaction was not...pertinent to the situation she was going through. She understands why he was so mad, but she was fine... "My mind...showed me...ugh," She frowns deeply, feeling a bit frightened. "It showed me clips of...Obake dancing," She has a horrified look on her face. "With another Obake dancing in front of that clip."

Baymax seems to be processing something as he looks at his screen.

"It was...aw man..." She looks towards the ground, trying not to think about it. "I've only told Hiro since I don't want to emotionally scar anyone just by talking about it. And the fact that thankfully the question was never asked until now..."

"It'll be okay," He pats her back, feeling scared himself. That was definitely something that will scar him for life. That's probably just as bad as Yama's salsa dancing.

"Hana, is this the video you described during your mental state?"

Then a video of Obake dancing with a big grin on his face appears and she recoils back in horror. "No, dude, no! No! No! No! NO, oh why?!" She sobs out slightly.

"Be gone, Dancing demon!" Fred swats away at the screen in front of them as she lets out a cry of agony.

"I don't wanna think about it. EVER. Please! And thank you!" She scrunches up her nose.

"Would you like a hug?" Baymax holds out his arms and she hugs him, humming in content for how soft and comforting he feels right now.

"So what are we watching, Baymax?" Fred grins as he appears next to the robot. Hana pulls away, seeing Mochi on his screen.

"I am reviewing my memory of caring for Mochi," He taps the icon and a video appears of him petting Mochi. "There there. There there."

Then another memory appears from when Hana and Baymax were both cat-sitting Mochi for Aunt Cass. Mochi landed on the windowsill.

"Mochi, it is dangerous to be sitting-" The cat jumped out the window anyway and Hana held her hair in a panic.

"He just jumped out the window..." She murmured in shock.

"Oh yeah. I remember this," Hana states before wincing, remembering that she was on the roof. "That was...something."

"Hmm...maybe movie night's not your thing. Don't worry, I got this!" Fred stands in front of him, scrolling through images. "What do we have here? Oh, sweet! It's you Kentucky Kaiju Mayhem! This is perfect!"

"I don't know. You and Kentucky Kaiju don't seem to have a good track record since you, I don't know, built a giant one?" Hana crosses her arms.

"You can't put a price on my love for Kentucky Kaiju," He smiles slightly.

"An interruption may overload my core processing."

"Yeah, Hiro and I just usually leave it alone unless something happens," Hana shrugs at Fred. "We _don't _wanna mess with his memory."

"Uhhhh, how much longer are you just petting Mochi?" Fred couldn't help but ask, looking up at the screen.

"4 hours and 59 minutes," Baymax informs him.

"This is a 5-hour cat video?!" Fred exclaims, standing in front of the two.

"Hey, don't hate on cat videos. Cat videos are adorable," Hana narrows her eyes defensively.

"W-What, no!" He laughs nervously. "I'm not hating on cat videos! I would just like to have variety." He knows that if he did say it, she would never forgive him, being a lover of animals and all. "But I'll roll the dice," He turns around and taps the Kentucky Kaiju image.

"Wait, don't!" Hana calls out, but it's too late.

"I do not recommend that you-you-you-" Baymax stammers and they turn around to see San Fransokyo being attacked by the kaiju.

"Kaiju-zilla!" A man points up at it.

"My core processing has been overloaded," Baymax drops his shoulders and Hana covers her mouth in shock.

"Baymax!" She helps him stand up, looking over to Fred. "I told you!"

"Can you fix it?" He asks her.

"Maybe, if you just give me time..."

"Are you okay, Baymax?" Fred questions the robot, and his eyes blink open. However, his eyes react the same as they do when he's on low battery.

"On a scale of one to triangle...I don't feel so good," His right side falls and Fred helps out Hana. They turn around and Hana squints at something in the distance.

"Oh no. Oh no! Oh no!" A bunch of Baymaxes reveal themselves, walking past the three. Suddenly, they're in what looks to be a digital city.

"We're in his recreation of the city," Hana glances around. "But why are all of them reacting like this?"

Standing over them is a large Mochi-zilla! "Mochi-zilla!" One of the robots points up at it. It roars loudly, showing fanged teeth.

"Movie night is always full of surprises," Fred smiles nervously at it.

"That's a mild way of saying it!" Hana turns to him. "When you pressed the Kentucky Kaiju symbol, it got mixed up with his memory of Mochi during the core processing short-out. Resulting in...that," She looks up at Mochi-zilla.

"Hey!" Their Baymax runs forward like a little kid. "It's a hairy baby monster!"

Then Mochi-zilla grabs him with his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Baymax!" Hana shouts as they run forward.

"Bad kitty! We already fed you today!" Fred points up at him.

"You got stinky breath!" Baymax comments as he's close enough to feel it. Mochi-zilla takes a step forward, his foot looming over the two.

"Well, this was bound to happen."

Before they could do anything, something flies in and saves them both from being stomped. They fly past Mochi-zilla as they're riding an armored Baymax. Other armored Baymaxes follow them. Hana is on the back, much like Hiro's position when they're armored up, while Fred is snuggled in the arm.

"Alright!" Hana cheers, pumping a fist.

"Hello, Fred. Hello, Hana. We are Baymax's recent protocol. We must restart our memory review before permanent failure," The armored Baymax they're riding informs them.

"Like forever permanent?"

"Yes, Fred, forever permanent. If we don't restart the review, then he'll lose ALL of his memories with us," Hana explains to him, looking over armored Baymax's head.

"You mean?" Fred gasps sharply, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yep...he won't remember how to massage your feet the way you like it."

"We have to restart him," He narrows his eyes in determination, earning a look from Hana. "Because he's our friend!"

They fly towards the sky, where a portal appears and they fly back downwards. "The master control must be reset."

The two look towards their Baymax, which has a red power sign. "We gotta get to him!" Hana points to Baymax. The flying team goes in, only for Mochi-zilla to smack one with his tail. As he steps forward, the others swoop in, firing their projectiles. Distracted by them, he drops Baymax. He falls into a chimney and then pops out, landing on the ground. He's still on low battery.

"There he is! Get us over there, and we'll reboot it!" Fred urges the armored Baymax they're flying on. Mochi-zilla roars as he jumps onto a skyscraper and attempts to climb it. Because of his claws, he slides back down with a disappointed meow.

"Aww," Hana frowns slightly. "I know that's a data creation of Mochi, but...he's just so cute..."

"We will distract Mochi-zilla," The Baymax Protocol tells them as they jump off, stepping forward to Baymax.

"Come here."

The armored Baymax flies off as their Baymax takes one look at them.

"No," He turns around and walks off.

"Rude!" Hana gasps at this.

"Wait!" Fred calls out as they run off after him. However, he's disappeared, and then he walks down another passage. He runs off in front of them and Fred chuckles. "Uh, what is happening?"

"Oh, sometimes Baymax gets defiant and plays games when he acts like this," Hana gestures to where he was. "Trust me, Hiro and I deal with this _a lot _when he's on low battery."

Fred looks up and sees Mochi-zilla climbing up the skyscraper that's right underneath the portal. The protocol flies around and the giant cat swats at it, missing. He snarls and more projectiles are fired, hitting his nose.

"Oh, don't hurt him too bad," Hana frowns in worry. Mochi-zilla's eyes turn yellow and Baymax bumps into a wall behind them.

"Baymax! We need you to hold still, buddy!"

"We'll have you back to normal in a minute," The teenage girl tries to assure him. He steps away before they could even touch him.

"That tickles!" He's about to walk right off the ceiling before they catch him, attempting to pull the robot back.

"We're trying to stop permanent failure!"

"And get that out of here," Hana looks up at Mochi-zilla. Mochi-zilla then opens his mouth, firing balls of data bits. He also hits one of the members of Baymax's protocol.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Fred pleads as they fall. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

"Just press the button!" Hana guides him.

"Got it!" He does so and orange bits surround Baymax.

"System restoring."

"Yes!" Fred cheers as they fall through a blue tunnel. Fred lands on the ground while Hana falls safely on the couch.

"Thank goodness," She wipes her forehead.

"There, there." They look up to see Baymax watching his cat video. "There, there."

"Eh, I could watch this for five hours."

"Good answer," Hana grins as she dusts herself, relieved that the Mochi-zilla craziness is over.

* * *

**Baymax Dreams of Too Many Freds**

"What's up, Hiro?" Fred greets with a wave. "Just chilling out here in Baymax's head."

"Only because we had nothing better to do," Hana shrugs sheepishly.

"Hey, Mr. Marshmallow," Fred calls out to Baymax holding a blue orb. "What are you up to?"

"Hello, Fred. Hello, Hana. I am scanning my memories to compress them into duplicate files." He holds out the orb to the circle in the middle of the white room with orbs everywhere. The orb is lifted into the air, and the scanner spins around before the orb sinks into the center. Then it separates into dozens of tiny orbs.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaims in awe.

"Then they transfer to my cloud."

"It's kind of like we're in the mind of a girl, and he's controlling where the experiences become memories, and then they're sent into long-term memory—or in this case, a memory bank," Hana smiles at her explanation, gesturing to Baymax.

"Aw, you're dreaming about data storage?" Fred coos as the orbs lift up. "That is adorable."

"Now detecting one corrupt file," A computerized voice announces, getting their attention. The center brings up one red orb, and a claw drops down from above. It grabs the corrupted orb and then drops into an incinerator.

"Whoa, that is...awesome!" Fred exclaims, jumping forward.

"I do not advise you stand there," Baymax warns him.

"Fred, that's the scan-"

"What is happening?" Fred asks as the scanner lifts him up into the air. He then gets sucked in like the memory orb and Hana opens her mouth in shock. Then a bunch of tiny Freds appear.

"Oh no..." Baymax and Hana say in unison at this.

"Whoa."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"This is so weird."

"There are hundreds of me!"

Hana looks around in disbelief as they're talking all at the same time. "Now detecting 100 corrupt files."

The scanner turns into the incinerator, which almost looks like lava. One of the tiny Freds gasps, looking up.

"Uh oh."

The claw appears, and to them, it's larger than usual since they're tinier. Other tiny claws appear and they scream in terror as the claws start grabbing at them. Hana runs forward, trying to catch as many tiny Freds as she can, but there are so many, she doesn't even know where to start.

"Baymax! Hana! Do something!"

"I'm trying!" She calls out, managing to grab one Fred. Others merely miss her hand when she tries to get them. "It's like I'm catching Mayois again!"

"Do not panic, tiny Freds," Baymax picks one up. "I will collect you." He grabs another. One of them ducks before he could get grabbed.

"That was close."

Two bump into each other and turn into one bigger Fred. "What the?" Then another one is smushed into him, making him a little bit taller. "Hey guys! Smoosh us together!"

Baymax looks over to him, holding several other Freds. Hana looks up from her spot and then at the other Freds.

"Of course! Smooshing you together should bring you back to normal. But we have to make sure none of them get taken away! All of them have to go back inside you! ...What a weird thing to say," She rubs her neck awkwardly.

"What happens if we're not all together?"

"Um, like on a scale from atom-splitting to being wiped out of existence? Uhh..." She looks away nervously. "You know what, never mind, I don't want this question." Her eyes widen at the possible outcomes.

"Smooshing," Baymax brings the one he has together, making a small Fred to cradle in his arms.

"Woohoo!"

Hana smooshes more together while the two bigger ones come together. "Awesome!" He exclaims, sounding like his normal self again. The claw grabs his arm.

"Not so tough anymore, huh?"

100 corrupt files goes to 73 corrupt files. The claws start stabbing the ground, a tiny Fred running away. "Howdy." He then is absorbed into Fred, who slides on the ground. "Come here, little Fred!" The claw misses them as he slides to a stop, looking up at the claw. A flashlight appears from it and it dives for Fred.

"Uh oh."

As it comes closer, he flips, kicking a piece off the claw. He kicks it over his head and spins it. A Fred is screaming and Hana points forward.

"Over there!"

"Help! Help!" He cries out, waving at them. The broken claw turns to face him. "Uh oh. Evil flower!" It's about to grab him when Fred stops it. "Get out of here!" He kicks the broken piece into the claw and Hana backflips into the air, jumping on top of it and flipping over to the ground. Fred stands on the broken piece and slides down a tiny ramp, holding the last Fred. He shrugs and tosses him into his mouth.

"Okay, that is the strangest thing I've ever seen you eat. And you've had Mega Noodle Burgers," Hana raises a brow at him.

"Wait. Something feels off..."

"Missing data," The computerized voice informs them.

"We're missing one more tiny Fred!" Hana looks around for him and flinches up ahead.

"Uh oh," Fred sees it too.

"Please!" The real last one is held by the claw, lifted over the incinerator. "Don't incinerate me! I can't go!" He pleads for his life. "I'm too young! I still have a whole box of frozen burritos to eat!"

Fred yelps in alarm, looking around nervously.

"W-We need something to get him out of range! But I don't have anything to throw!" Hana frowns, looking over herself.

Fred takes a memory orb just as the tiny Fred is dropped. He screams as Fred throws the orb, which is notably a memory of Hiro playing Mind Smith. However, it misses him completely. Baymax suddenly jumps in and with his belly, bounces it back. It knocks Tiny Fred back into Fred.

"Alright Baymax!" Hana cheers, clapping for him.

"Data restored."

"Yes, I'm back together!" Fred pumps a fist, and the screen changes to 'no corrupt data detected.'

"I require assistance," Baymax is on the ground near the incinerator, which turns back into the scanner. Fred runs over to him as the broken claw lifts back up into the ceiling.

"Remind me to fix that," Hana looks up to where it went.

"Baymax, Hana Banana, thanks for saving my life," Fred states as the two help him up.

"You are welcome. Watch out for the-" He's pushed by Fred to get him standing, but he hops right into the scanner, and they hold their heads in a panic.

"Scanning."

He's sucked inside, and a hundred Baymaxes appear.

"Oh no."

"FREDERICK FLAMARION FREDERICKSON THE FOURTH!" Hana screams at the top of her lungs.

Hiro is definitely gonna let her have it when she gets back...


	65. The Hyper-Potamus Pizza-Party-Torium

**Angel: *sighs in relief* Finally back...With COVID-19, things have been crazy for TV, especially for animation. Also, send some love and thanks to CartoonBeliever, because her Big Hero 7 series story has reached over one thousand reviews! After the whole...thing that happened with the both of us a few months ago, she definitely deserves some appreciation and recognition for her hard work, storylines, and her characters! And WolfWitchHuntress too! My favorites are definitely Cora and Kaguya (I really hope I spelled that name right XD) I know that they can take on season 3!**

**I don't really know what to expect from this season, but hopefully I can get used to 11 minute episodes. Speaking of, I will be doing the 11 minute episodes separate instead of together. It's just better for me since I want each one to be their own different thing instead of putting them in the same chapter.**

**And no clue whether or not this is the last season or if we'll get a new one. Things definitely changed after season 2 was over, so we'll just have to wait and see. But I also feel like we would have gotten an announcement at this point, so I dunno.**

**Also, Hardlight is finally coming back in the episode Big Chibi 6 **_**for notably the first time in over 10 episodes XD**_

**Should've mentioned this before, but it slipped my mind. Next Thursday I'll be out of town, so hopefully I get the next two episodes done by then. And if not, then I'll have to continue writing them after I get back...**

A journal is being held in Hana's hands as she's laying down in bed, writing in it.

Hana is now wearing a white sweater over her clothes, with the hoodie having two black eyes connected to a line to look like Baymax's eyes. Her hair is in a side-swept ponytail, hanging over her right shoulder and held in three sections with white hair ties, the hair stopping at her hip. Her bangs are hanging out, still messy. On the top of her head is an orange headband, with a white daisy over the left side of it. Her pants are plain blue jeans, a red skirt over her pants this time, and a black belt over them. Her shoes are black boots with a belt buckle on the sides. For jewelry, she has little red robot earrings and the locket she's always wearing.

_Hello journal, this is Hana Hamada._

_I'm doing...sort of a __diary thing__ which my former therapist recommended for me to do if I ever need to express my thoughts __in private. So__ I grew up here in San Fransokyo with my two brothers, Hiro and Tadashi, and my Aunt Cass. But...during high school, I started getting messages on my phone every day. People from my school attacked my age or my small size_.

She takes a deep breath, looking away.

_Even my weight sometimes. Telling me that I was stupid, or that I didn't belong, or that I didn't deserve to be here. Or that I shouldn't be who I am. And I let it get to me in the wrong way. I secluded myself from my family...almost all the time. It...killed me inside. It killed me inside as much as people...were telling me that I was a freak or that I should just__..._

Hana shakes her head, trying not to think about it. Opening up was a way to embrace it and start a healing process, in Dr. Sopher's words.

_I was contemplating things that I shouldn't have. I just kind of disappeared from the world for a while. And during that...I kind of hurt myself even more. That's really when I was at my worst, thinking that I should be someone else. Someone that people would notice and stop picking on. Maybe I wasn't worth fixing, maybe I wasn't worth, um...living__._

_And that's in past tense, I don't think that way anymore__._

She takes another deep breath. Expressing private thoughts on paper over what's happened lately is going to take some getting used to.

_As a result of this...after my brother Tadashi died in a fire...I turned to binge eating to cope. I just felt like I wasn't getting much comfort at home. Hiro, who is also my twin, shut himself out for two weeks, and...and I made bad decisions during that time. I didn't address SFIT, I snuck in snacks, and I even cut myself__._

Hana looks to her left arm.

_And then I was hospitalized, and it just felt...numb for a bit. But...through all of that negativity, I managed to build myself up, along with the relationship with my brother, as a new person. A stronger person. I have recreated myself...in ways that I didn't think were possible__._

She smiles at the book.

_Being a superhero...sometimes has its hardships. There are things in my life that I can only talk about with certain people, and it can be...difficult to remember. Especially with the recent...city almost melting thing. As for Hardlight, I haven't focused on him much, and I've had a normal month. No teddy bears, no appearances from him, not even any creepy messages. I'm still on his trail, even though I have no more evidence, clues, or any idea who he really is..._

_But now, I'm so ready to have an awesome summer, and truly be myself from now on. And I can take anything that comes my way__._

_I just hope that with a new...change in my life, that I'm able to tell my friends. I've been keeping this a secret from all of them, including Hiro, but now it's time to come clean. Wish me luck._

She then goes down the steps, going over to the breakfast table. Aunt Cass waves to her. "Morning, Aunt Cass."

"Morning, Hana."

"Hey sis," Hiro greets nearby and then she smiles, sitting next to him.

"Morning, bro."

"Hello Hana," Baymax waddles up to her. "Did you sleep on an average of 8 hours?"

"Hi Baymax!" She beams, hugging him. She smiles happily, glad that she has her family.

"I've got the next three months planned out," Hiro holds up a calendar and she looks at it curiously. "I thought of some fun things for us to do, especially stuff you haven't tried yet."

"Aww," Aunt Cass smiles at him.

"Cool!" Hana cheers at the calendar. "Can't wait!"

* * *

"Summer in Fransokyo. The days are long, and the limit is..." Fred lands on the street in his superhero gear, only to be confronted by a sword-wielding Momakase behind him. "Easy. Guys, I found Momakase, she's coming in hot!" He calls out while dodging her swings.

In the sky, Hiro is flying Baymax, dodging lasers that are being directed towards the two.

"Got Mad Jacks on our six," He glances over his shoulder as the three fire at them from behind. Underneath them, GoGo skates past on a railing, skidding to a stop.

"Huh. Haven't seen them in a while." Steam appears to her left and she turns around to see Steamer. "Steamer," She blocks his metallic arm with her discs. "Lucky me."

Wasabi stops running and sees the smoke cloud. Someone zips past him and then carrots are fired at him. A pink car skids by and turns around, which has a carrot cannon for some reason, with Sparkles driving it. Wasabi ducks from the large vegetables.

"I got Sparkles," He grumbles at this.

"That leaves..." Before Honey Lemon could finish her sentence, the door behind her bursts open, revealing a dancing High Voltage. They fire a bolt of electricity, which she narrowly dodges. She has a smirk on her face. "High Voltage for me, and for Hana..."

Hana backflips off a building, dodging a tackle from Orso Knox. He lets out a roar as she safely slides down to the road. She glances up at Orso Knox.

"Sure guys, leave the youngest to deal with a big old monster," The girl comments as she flicks her arm, firing a bolt of electricity. Knox just jumps out of the way and she narrows her eyes in determination.

"Okay," Hiro starts off with a small smirk.

"Ready..." GoGo continues as they prepare themselves.

"Steady..." Wasabi counts off, blades ready.

"Operation Bubble Run!" Fred jumps off, breathing fire at the Mad Jacks, and they're suddenly gone. Honey Lemon throws a chem ball that activates as a trap, and they fall inside. Baymax fires his rocket fist to make it bounce. GoGo dodges Steamer's strike, sliding back and watching as the trap gets Steamer, bouncing off. Wasabi and Momakase clash, and he pushes her backwards right in line of the bouncing trap. Sparkles is still firing carrots when he's captured as well, and the trap heads straight for Hana. "Coming in hot, cinnamon roll!"

"I wish you wouldn't come up with these kind of nicknames," She murmurs before making a ramp out of electricity. It rolls up into the air and then captures Knox. She then punches the air, making the trap fly back to Fred.

"We are on the ball!" He jumps and lands on GoGo's disc so that the ball hits it and gets High Voltage. The trap lands with a thud after having captured all of the villains. Honey Lemon tosses a chem ball into the air as the others join her. Hiro, using his magnets, lands in front of the others next to his sister.

"Simulation ended," All of the villains turn into the training bots.

"We have met all performance objectives," Baymax reports to everyone.

"Now that you guys have graduated from SFIT, and Hana's done with therapy," Fred wraps an arm around her and GoGo, "We can really step up our game. People, welcome to Phase 3!"

"Yeah," Hiro grins, patting the trap. "Battle tested, ready for anything," He pushes it away and crosses his arms. A simulated Obake suddenly appears behind them, and he's not even fazed. He fires a magnet at Obake's face and then another, trapping him completely. Obake turns into the training bot and falls to the floor. Hana smirks slightly, hands on her hips. "Nothing can stop us."

The city turns back into the training room, but then it flickers and the walls change into a video of a dancing Obake.

"NO!" Hana cries out in horror, stepping back a bit with wide eyes. "Why?!"

"My eyes!" Wasabi covers them as the other 4 cringe.

Roddy chuckles nervously as he peeks into the room. "Sorry. A minor glitch."

* * *

A shadow walks past fallen Obake chips in a remodel of his lair in a warehouse, but it's not him. Someone looks at the computer, which is playing images of the recent stopped robot revolution...and also Hana supposedly defeating Noodle Burger Boy.

"Look at that. A big, happy family..." Noodle Burger Boy is actually alive, but he has a grey scar over his left eye, the robotic eye sparking. He's looking at a picture of the superhero team in front of the crowd. "Ahh, my family was happy too once..." A picture of Obake creating Trina appears next. "Until the big heroes took them away from me!" He angrily kicks a box, and Obake chips fall out of it.

He notices the symbols and steps closer. "Or did they...? Hee hee, hee hee, hee hee..."

* * *

A truck drives past a pizza place with a hippo-like entrance. "Welcome to the Hyper-Potamus Pizza-Party-Torium, Mr. Frederickson!" Sara greets Hiro, Fred, and Baymax, removing the red rope. There's a merry-go-round, neon decorations, and games. "I'm so excited you rented out the whole place!" She shakes hands with a confused Fred.

"Sara? You left Noodle Burger?" He asks in surprise.

"Too many sad memories," She smiles widely at him. "And our mascot is nice! Not like that..." She pauses for a minute to remember Noodle Burger Boy, having bad memories of when he trashed the restaurant wanting to be repaired months ago. She shudders at the thought of him. "You know who."

"We don't even need to talk about it," He pats her hand in understanding.

"Anyway, you've come to the right place!" She hands him a whole pizza and he waves to her happily.

"Thank you, Sara!"

"Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and sis are gonna love this," Hiro takes a slice, having a bite and Baymax takes a slice too.

"Our friends deserve the coolest, bestest graduation slash congratulations surprise party ever!" Fred exclaims, jumping for joy and dropping the pizza in the process.

"I detect a small amount of mold-"

"Shh!" Fred interrupts the robot before he could go on further. "Not today! Only fun today. No mold," He takes the pizza and has a bite. Baymax just blinks at him.

"It is still there. But I will not discuss it."

A pair of eyes watches them from the ball pit and Hiro looks around. "Where is Hana, anyway? Didn't you tell her to come?"

"I did, she should be on her way now," Fred holds up his phone to show a text from Hana that she's running a bit late, but she was almost there.

"What?!" Hiro exclaims at him. "But the others aren't here yet. This party isn't just for them, it's to congratulate Hana on having 100,000 people become members of Prevent All Bullies, which she can't know about if everyone else isn't here."

"Can't really have a surprise party with just the four of us..." Fred rubs his chin.

"What surprise party?"

Their eyes widen and they turn around to see Hana standing there, on her phone. The two blink as she looks up and then Mini-Max opens up his arms.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" Hana asks in confusion.

"Well...you know that this is a party for GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi," Hiro rubs his neck awkwardly. "But it was also supposed to be a surprise party for you, to congratulate you getting 100,000 people signed up for your anti-bullying association."

"Really?" Hana beams happily at the four. "Aw, you guys didn't have to do that!" She hugs them gratefully. "But thank you. Sorry I ruined the surprise, though," She cringes slightly at the two.

"We'll do a better one next time," Hiro smiles, patting her back.

"This place looks awesome." She pulls back to have a look around.

"It would be even more awesome...if we didn't lose our comrade in battle!" Fred dramatically places a hand on his head.

"You're still reeling about the fact that she destroyed Noodle Burger Boy?" Hiro raises a brow, crossing his arms.

"I'm not really sure if he's still out there or not," Hana frowns a bit. "I mean, we only saw the explosion. And I wouldn't dismiss the possibility so soon, like when we thought Obake was alive not too long ago."

"Exactly!" He grips her shirt, bringing her forward. "Were there any robot parts of him left?"

"No."

"Did you see him fall?" He gets into her face intensely.

"No."

"Was his chip dramatically left behind like some villains do to indicate they will make a return?"

"No...?" She stares at him. baffled, "But that was oddly specific."

"He's alive," He lets go of her and she huffs. "Which is why I'm not mad at you for trying to blow him up."

"It was an intense fight on a rooftop with Trina, I was thinking of saving the city," She sighs, crossing her arms.

"Well, unlike his copies, the original is indestructible, so it could be possible," Hiro glances at her and Fred points at him.

"Thank you!"

"Ugh," Hana groans, yet having an amused smile on her face. "But seriously guys, I hope you checked out with Honey Lemon about this place."

Someone levitates over to them, getting their attention. "Welcome to the Hyper-Potamus Pizza-Party-Torium!" A mascot hippo robot greets them, similar to NBB's former job at the Noodle Burger. She flies over to Fred. "I'm your host, Hyper-Potamus!" She giggles and flies past them.

"What a ridiculous robotic beast!"

Baymax scans the little robot. "Hyper-Potamus utilizes a safety arc compulsion system."

"Mag level," Hiro rubs his chin as he looks at it, crossing his arms. "Mm, impressive."

Hana gasps sharply, eyes shining at the fact that Hyper-Potamus uses that and the fact that it's an animal. "Oh my god, she uses magnets and she's a hippo! Two of my favorite things in one, magnets and animals!" She gestures to it happily, giving Hiro her phone. "You gotta take a picture!"

She stands next to the mascot, giving a peace sign and smile. Hiro chuckles and takes the photo, handing the phone back to her. This was another reason why they decided on here, because they knew that she'd love it the most.

"I'm totally posting this to my PAB account!" She squeals slightly.

"Uh, since when were you on social media? Thought the whole being famous thing wasn't what you wanted," Hiro raises a brow as she's typing on her phone.

"I've gotten used to it to the point where I use it to promote the cause," She glances at him. Hyper-Potamus flies behind Baymax, examining him.

"You're fun! Is it your birthday?"

"I do not have a birthday. I am a robot," Baymax tells her and she soars away from him.

"Here at the Party-Torium, it's everybody's birthday every single day!" She flies away and balls from the ball pit fall around them.

"Yeah!" Fred cheers with a big smile on his face. Then the lights go out. A second later, a spotlight falls on Hyper-Potamus playing a piano. She turns her head to look at them.

"It's..." She flies over to Baymax, playing with his hands. "Birthday, birthday, birthday time! So have a smile!" She pulls away Hiro's cheeks to imitate a big smile. "And have a ride!" Her legs spin around before she flies towards the ceiling. "We've got balloons and a mime!" The mime turns to look at them, obviously not speaking. "It's birthday, birthday, birthday time!" She places down pizzas, one of which is close to Fred's mouth.

"Birthday! Birthday! Birthday!"

For some reason, Mini-Max slides up to her with a rose taped over his face, causing Hana to chuckle. "Time~" She finishes singing, fireworks and balloons flying. Hana chuckles, clapping for her. "Who wants to sing again?"

"I do," Mini-Max holds up a hand, slightly covered in cheese. "I'm welcome for volunteering with open arms!" He walks over and joins her on stage.

"It's...birthday, birthday, birthday time!" They sing together, Hana recording them. Baymax sways around to the music.

"So have a smile and have a ride."

Fred and the twins sit down, smiling at the pizza on their table. "Oh," Hana blinks at the ham on there. "Umm, this is kind of awkward, but I can't eat that."

"Why not?" Fred picks up a slice and has another bite.

"I recently just became a vegetarian, so I don't really eat meat anymore…"

The two blink at her and Hiro does a double take. "What? When did that happen? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but I'm just learning about it."

"I love animals, and eating them just doesn't feel right anymore." She frowns slightly.

"Okay," Hiro nods slowly, feeling a bit awkward since he ordered her apparently now least favorite topping, which was the ham. "My bad."

It was kind of weird that she never bothered to tell him until today…she would've told that a while ago. Oh well, at least she still likes gummy bears.

They wait on their three still-absent friends, the twins on their phone to pass the time. The mime just does what he does best as Fred has had at least 6 pizzas to eat, and yet the trio are still absent.

"I can do one more..."

"Another fruit punch, please..." Hana sighs wearily, Hiro casually leaning against her right arm. Fred eats while the two have a drink, and even the mime looks annoyed at this point.

"Where are they?!" Fred stands up demandingly, the twins looking up from their phones.

"Relax, they said they would be here, so they will. At least Hana was here first," Hiro gestures to his sister. They would've played some games, but it wouldn't have been as much fun. The door opens and Hiro jerks a thumb to the entrance. "See? They always come through."

"Sorry we're late," Wasabi greets with a wave.

"We were at Professor Granville's job fair," Honey Lemon explains and squeals, squeezing the girl into a hug. "You're wearing the clothes I got you for Christmas! You look so cute, almost like a mini Baymax! No wonder Fred calls you the cinnamon roll of the group."

"Stop calling me cinnamon roll..." She scrunches her nose, slightly peeved. Ever since their friends graduates, Fred started all this 'we must protect the cinnamon roll emotionally' joke, which...in retrospect, would be a good moral within the group. But just like with Honey Lemon and the tall girl thing, she doesn't particularly like that term used on her.

Fred stands up abruptly.

"Job fair? Why would you-"

"I'm Hyper-Potamus!" The mascot greets, flying in front of a scared Honey Lemon.

"Oh no..." Hana murmurs knowingly.

Honey Lemon just stares at her and it feels creepy to her as the eyes blink. "Hippos!" She shakes slightly, running away from the mascot.

"There it is," The youngest girl sighs wearily.

"Fear of hippos. Don't ask," GoGo glances at Hyper-Potamus.

"Okay! What's your name?" She asks eagerly.

"Nope," GoGo holds up a hand, wanting nothing to do with where this was going.

"Okay Nope, let's come up with a secret best friend handshake," She slaps around the woman's hand, which irritates her. She lunges forward to attack, but Fred holds her back.

"Calm down, Honey Lemon!" Wasabi calls out to her. "I heard hippos are only dangerous when their ears..." The robot's ears move away from her body, wiggling. "Wiggle."

Honey Lemon peeks out from her hiding spot, the ball pit. "Okay, b-but keep her away from me. No offense."

"None taken!" Hyper-Potamus winks at her and then giggles.

"Come on, guys, this is two parties in one, even though you were supposed to come before Hana did. We should be having fun together. To celebrate all the time we'll have!" Fred hugs Wasabi and GoGo tight. "Together!"

"You do know that after you graduate, you get a job," GoGo tells him, but it's unheard as the explanation is blocked out by his laughter.

"Let's go ride the pizza wheel, together!"

Most of them are skeptical for one reason, and Honey Lemon eyes the mascot as if she's gonna do something to her.

"Capacity per car is 4," Baymax informs him, Mini-Max jumping on Fred's shoulder.

"And also, do not ride if you are prone to motion sickness," He adds in after zooming in.

"I'm out," Wasabi turns around and Fred stops him from leaving.

"No!" He protests, holding out his arms. "Nobody is out! We'll squeeze uncomfortably together," He pushes the wide-eyed group towards the ride.

They're definitely uncomfortable, but they made it work. The three graduates are on their phones tapping away.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Fred questions everyone, but gets no answer. "This is really fun, right?"

They mumble in agreement as they look up.

"So, Hana...how are you doing?" Wasabi asks her in sympathy and she tilts her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...how to put this gently..." Fred rubs his neck.

"We just want to know if you're well after..." Honey Lemon bites her lip.

"Just ask her!" GoGo sighs in exasperation. "We mean Trina."

"Oh!" Hana blinks a bit, as she doesn't seem upset at all. "That? I'm okay...um, I sometimes do feel bad for her," She looks away and Hiro pats her back. "I mean…she just wanted to please Obake…even if her methods were deluded. Mind controlling me isn't gonna bring him back," She sweats a little with a weak smile. "But I know where she's coming from…despite the fact that she hates my guts and vice versa," She glances away with an annoyed grunt.

"Well, at least you had time to think about it," Wasabi speaks up. "Not sure how you sympathize with villains, but we're glad you're okay."

"Hana…are you going over…to the dark side?" Fred stares at her seriously. "Because you turning into a villain does not help your backstory as a civilian!"

"No," Hana deadpans, putting down her cup. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm technically the youngest? I never really dwell on that fact, to be honest."

"Some say compassion is a strength," Honey Lemon states happily.

"Hana's high level of compassion has been seen several times," Baymax states, showing a pie chart with Momakase, Obake, Trina, and Bessie. "With these subjects. I have noted this in my database."

"Thanks, Baymax, but you really should put that away," She gives a tiny smile, moving away the pie chart.

"I don't know," Hiro crosses his arms, giving her a look as he stares at her. "Maybe it's because you have a different…perspective."

"Agreed," GoGo pops some gum.

"Gee guys, thanks for the therapeutic insights on me," Hana sends them a playful look. "That's really a subject changer."

Then they go back to their phones, annoying Fred. "Hey guys! You're in a Pizza-Party-Torium! What's so important on your phones right now?"

"Sorry," Honey Lemon looks up apologetically. "Professor Granville just emailed a bunch of job openings."

"Me too."

"Same here," GoGo agrees, earning a twitched-eye look from Fred.

"Do I need a suit? I don't own a suit," Wasabi states in a panic.

"I need to work on my resume," Honey Lemon taps her chin.

"I need to work on my game face," GoGo narrows her eyes to emphasize her point. Wasabi and Honey Lemon just shrug. Then Fred looks across Baymax to see Hana on her phone as well.

"Hana! You too?!"

"Sorry, it's Liv and Karmi. I'm on a three-way text with them about ideas on how to bring in more people," She looks up at him.

"There will be plenty of time for all of that tomorrow!" Fred shouts at them.

"Other than that, I haven't thought about Trina much lately. Let's just say other...developments in my life have kept me distracted," She coughs a bit, Hiro raising a brow skeptically.

"Like what?"

"Drawing for Karmi's comic...my bully association...more drawing," She bites her lip as she looks away. Okay, now his older brother senses are active.

"Sis...is there something you're not telling us?" Hiro asks suspiciously.

"Lighten up, genius boy. You don't need to know everything going on in her life," GoGo crosses her arms.

"I'm not like that! I just...have concerns on where Hana's trying to go with this."

"Well...I-"

"Hana, you have a meeting with Liv Amara in 20 minutes, and a text from Mi-" Baymax interrupts her.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot! I'm supposed to be talking to her about how to get sponsors for Prevent All Bullies!" Hana says in a nervous voice, knowing who exactly was sending her a message. Hiro blinks at her, wondering why she interrupted Baymax like that.

She and the other three suddenly disappear.

"Once I got past the hippo, this was really nice!" Honey Lemon calls out as they leave.

"Yeah, this was great, but we've got..."

"To go," GoGo finishes for them.

"Then I've got an autograph signing, and a public appearance at Yaki Taco, and going over the template for the next chapter in my comic with Karmi..." Hana murmurs as she looks at her schedule.

"That was abrupt," Mini-Max comments as Fred is pouting, especially by Hana's busy schedule. She may have been able to juggle all of this back in school, but now that it's summer, it's like she has no time for anything lately, similar to the three that have graduated SFIT.

"Huh. More pizza for us, I guess," Hiro shrugs at him and Hyper-Potamus appears with another pizza.

"Did someone say more pizza?"

"Box it to go..." Fred slumps his shoulders sadly.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax run into the conference room. "We got your message and came as soon as we could, Fred," He turns around the chair to reveal that it's just Fred's superhero suit sitting there. Fred looks over the suit's shoulder.

"Excellent. We've no time to waste!"

"Why is your costume sitting in a chair?" Hiro points at it quizzically.

"To feel less alone, because we're losing our friends!" Fred gestures to the other seats, where the other suits are sitting, but no one is in them. To compensate, he drew faces on balloons and taped the helmets to them, even though it's clearly not the same.

"They are not lost. I have located them," Baymax pulls up a map, where four other dots are on the map.

"Don't you guys get it? They're looking for jobs," Fred frowns deeply. "And Hana is turning to the fame!"

"So?" Hiro draws out, not seeing the problem. Fred jumps onto the table.

"So, they've already lost interest in us!" Fred jumps up and hugs Baymax's head. "What if they move to other cities and Hana ends up so busy that she'll get celebrity friends that she'll prefer to hang out with?! No. More. Big Hero 7!" He pushes away the other chairs dramatically, holding up 7 seven fingers.

"I think you're being a little overly dramatic," Hiro comments, putting down his hands. "I know my sister, she wouldn't forget about us. She's loyal," He puts his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, am I? I suppose you think this is dramatic too!" Fred pulls up a scenario of what could happen.

"Goodbye forever!" Chibi Wasabi states as he and the two women get into the car. Chibi Hana is surrounded by the paparazzi, waving and signing things.

"I'm so famous I don't need friends like you!" She states boastfully as she's wearing an elegant red dress, her hair done up in a nice bun and with a feather boa around her neck.

Chibi Fred and Chibi Hiro start crying. "Boo hoo. Boo hoo. Boo hoo," Chibi Baymax simply states since he can't physically cry. Then the city catches on fire, demonstrating on the world being destroyed.

"None of this would've happened if our friends had stayed!" Chibi Hiro cries out before the real Hiro pushes away the scenario.

"Yeah, that's pretty dramatic," He informs Fred.

"Okay. Then how come Hana suddenly became a vegetarian? Or is suddenly concerned about the attention she's getting when she didn't even care before?" Fred pouts, crossing his arms.

"Wha-What does being a vegetarian have to do with being a superhero?" Hiro blinks incredibly. "And maybe now that her cause is getting attention, she's being careful about the press so that she doesn't get any negative attention. Though she was acting weird earlier before she left."

Probably the last part about 'other stuff' she was occupying herself with is a red flag, but other than that, she wouldn't just leave.

"I guess you're right about that part. But I'm still worried. And your sister is a whole new person!"

"Our friends and Hana won't just abandon us," He crosses his arms. "N-Not after everything we've been through. If she really wanted to leave the team, she would've done it after Obake."

Fred has a skeptical look, but an alarm goes off before he can argue back. "Alert. Break-in in progress at the San Fransokyo Zoo," Basemax announces to them.

"Oh look! An actual emergency."

* * *

Baymax and Hana arrive at the zoo and Fred gasps happily. "Hana's here! She's not leaving!"

"What?" Hana looks up at him quizzically as Hiro elbows his friend.

"Nothing! Just glad you're here."

She smiles softly at him. "Of course I'm here, guys. If something happens to the animals, whoever did it will receive no mercy!" She narrows her eyes in determination. "I was at Karmi's place, she says hi genius boy."

Hiro blushes slightly, coughing. "She told you to say that last part, didn't she?"

"Yup."

Fred and Hiro jump off Baymax. "Stay alert," The teenage boy warns the others.

"Right," Fred salutes to the twins. "I'll look for clues." He steps up and sees a banana peel. He picks it up with his claws and sniffs it. Then he picks up another one and licks it. Rubbing his chin, he follows the trail of banana peels and bumps into someone. "Oh. Excuse-"

The gorilla punches him to the ground and he slides to a stop. He looks up to see the big animal, who lets out a roar as he hits his chest. Fred runs away screaming, but the gorilla grabs him by the tail and smacks him against the floor like a rag doll. He attempts running again, but the gorilla uses him like a paddle ball, lifting him up in the air. The gorilla tosses Fred into Baymax's arms. The gorilla walks past the other three, seeming to not care about them as it jumps into a bush.

"That was a-"

"Gorilla," Fred finishes for Baymax, sitting up. "Yep." He jumps off and falls to the ground. "Got a real good look."

"Whoever broke in let him out of his habitat. We have to put him back," Hiro steps forward, glancing at his sister. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup: Why would they let him out?" She replies back, walking up to him. "A gorilla's a pretty risky choice."

"A gorilla can be up to 6 times as strong as a human."

"Sounds about right," Fred agrees, trailing after them. None of them notice NBB hiding in the bushes, watching them.

"Hee hee. Hee hee...hee hee."

"We could use the others' help," Hiro states as they continue walking further into the zoo.

"I signaled Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo. However, they are not responding," Baymax tells the three as they walk past the stand. A pair of yellow eyes activate from the stand.

"Welcome to the Snack Shack!" A voice calls out, frightening the three humans just a little. They turn around to see that it's the robotic panda who runs the Snack Shack talking to them. "I'm Hangry Panda. Got a hunger attack? Try the Snack Shack!" She waves them forward.

"Oh," Hana sighs in relief, a hand to her heart. "Hangry Panda runs the Snack Shack, but I thought she would've been charging for the night," She raises a brow in confusion.

"How do you know her?" Fred turns to her skeptically.

"I...may have come here on a field trip for Prevent All Bullies a few days ago?" She smiles nervously.

"What?! But-"

"Hello. I am Baymax," The larger robot greets Hangry Panda before Fred could insist to Hiro that Hana is definitely different.

"We have popcorn, pretzels, churros!"

"Do you have any juice?" Fred asks the panda robot.

"It's on the menu!" She slams down a fist on the counter. "Orange, apple, pineapple, mango, hurry up and order!" Steam comes out of her ears and Fred scrambles back in fear. She lets out a scream and takes a coconut, biting it into pieces before she calms down.

"She's always like that," Hana sweats a bit. "Hence the name Hangry Panda. But other than that, she's nice!"

"So you do have juice?" Fred asks again.

"Yes!" She exclaims angrily, tossing an orange into her mouth. Her mouth then acts as a blender and Fred laughs. Hiro just waves it off, turning around.

"Fred, we don't have time for-" He sees the gorilla behind him and turns right back around.

"The gorilla is standing behind us, isn't he?" Hana asks knowingly. Before he could answer, the gorilla grabs Baymax next.

"Oh no." He's thrown into a crate and the gorilla roars again, stomping his knuckles onto the ground.

"Don't worry, Hamada Twins. I think I can scare it." Fred zips past the animal, acting like a gorilla. He smacks Fred away and he goes flying. Baymax sits up, only to be grabbed by the gorilla.

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaims in concern.

"Relax, he won't hurt Baymax," Hana tries to assure him. "But gorillas aren't usually this aggressive!"

"My damage is not critical," Baymax confirms as he's thrown onto the ground. The gorilla hits his chest and then starts jumping on Baymax's armor. "I am still able to retrieve information." He looks up at the gorilla after taking a small beating. "For example, this is a mountain gorilla." He's literally posed as the gorilla right now. "A subspecies of the Eastern gorilla." The gorilla stares at the robot curiously, hitting him on the head repeatedly. "It is endangered." The gorilla activates the wings, which frightens him. He steals Baymax's fist and sits down, playing with the fingers. He touches the robotic fingers with his.

"That's totally a Gorilla Man reference," Hana chuckles, pinching her nose. "You know, the part where he and Janet's hands touch in the rain?"

Before Hiro could comment, the rocket fist activates on its own, sending the gorilla flying. He crashes right into the three humans, and they fly past Hangry Panda. The juice spills, getting her a little angry. The three turn around and fly past the shack again, spilling another cup of juice. She grits her teeth at them. Baymax manages to soften the blow and Hangry Panda rings the bell for Fred's juice. She turns around and is met with NBB. He spills the juice this time.

They're about to crash when an ice slide propels them forward, sending them flying in all directions. A bazooka goes off to capture the gorilla before three animal molds appear, catching the four.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Honey Lemon steps up with a frown, having fired her bunny bazooka.

"Yeah, but where were you guys?" Hiro jumps off the mold, grabbing Baymax's fist.

"It was my fault," Wasabi explains as Hana sits up. "I asked Honey Lemon and GoGo to help me with a video application to Bragtech."

"Bragtech?" Hiro asks curiously as Fred and Hana join them. "T-That's in Austanbul!"

"Yeah, it would be a big change, but I probably won't get it," Wasabi shrugs at him with a small smile. Hiro crosses his arms as Fred joins his side, Hana dusting herself off.

"I think you have a good chance," Honey Lemon encourages him.

"Yeah! I think it'd be a great opportunity," Hana agrees with her, Hiro opening his mouth in shock.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter now." Fred gives Hiro a knowing look, causing the younger boy to wince. "What does matter is-"

"Putting him back," GoGo rolls the gorilla towards his cage. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Baymax, and Hana follow.

"See?!" Fred gestures to them. "We're old news!" He puts down his head.

"No," Hiro insists, looking away. "He doesn't have the job." Yet he's frowning as he walks off.

"Yet!" Fred points out.

"H-He probably wouldn't take it," Hiro stammers, coming to a stop. Fred crosses his arms, popping up in front of him.

"Then why did he apply?"

Hiro just silently pushes him away past the now empty Snack Shack...

* * *

Hangry Panda struggles from her restraints. "Why did you bring me here?" She demands NBB.

"This is your new home, sis. Ha!" He spins his arms around.

"I think you spent a little too much time in the fryer, pal. I'm not your sister!"

"Pretending not to be my sister," He just thinks it's a joke since he wants a family again. "Classic siss! But you are my sis, my new sis, and we're going to be related!" He digs into his compartment and pulls out an Obake chip. "I've got one of these cool chips inside me. It's awesome! And you're gonna be awesome too, sis!" He spins the lab table she's laying on.

"Okay, one, I already am awesome. Two, I'm not living in this dump. Three, are you gonna order or what?!"

He simply stands on top of her, inserting the chip into her mouth. He closes it shut and she activates the reboot. "System reboot initiated." Smoke comes from her body and lightning strikes as she shakes, electricity surrounding her. The restraints slowly start to break off as NBB giggles, rubbing his hands together.

"Hee hee. Hee hee."

Then there's a scream as he continues giggling, just watching the display. "Ha ha! Ha ha!"

Her shadow appears on the wall and the 'family' picture flickers off the computer. Hangry Panda sits up once she's rebooted.

"Hey, Noodle Burger Bro," She waves to him. "What's up with your face?" She points to his left eye.

"Oh, my cool new family is off to an awesome start!" He just jumps off the table instead of answering her question. "Hee hee! Hee hee!"

"Just because we're related does not mean I'm good with that laugh!"

She gets pickles shot into her mouth by NBB in retaliation and she spits them out. "Gross. But thank you."

* * *

"Okay Fred, what's going on?" Hiro asks in the conference room. "And where is everybody else?"

"Everybody else is sadly what's going on," Fred states to him, Baymax, Karmi, Megan, Mikey, and Mini-Max.

"I do not understand," Baymax says and the man appears behind him.

"Yeah, me neither," Megan shakes her head in confusion. Mikey keeps glancing at Hiro, and it was honestly confusing him. It's almost as if the younger Cruz twin has something to tell him, but doesn't want to.

"We're losing Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Hana," Fred presses a button and the four appear on Basemax's screen, along with a trash can. Red x's appear on their faces. "Which is a disaster. We're big Hero 7. It's in the name! Obviously Mini-Max is ready to step into a full-time role."

"Congratulations," Baymax says to the smaller robot.

Mini-Max jumps onto the table in front of him. "Frankly, it was foolish not to have done this sooner."

"Wait, so Big Hero 7 is no more?!" Karmi holds her head. "What about my fanfiction?"

"Nice to know that's what you're concerned about," Hiro deadpans at her.

"Well, obviously, you guys and this rough patch is a big deal, but people look up to you!" Karmi frowns at him.

"Yeah, I thought Hana was dedicated to the team," Megan states from Hiro's right.

"She was—is! I mean...I don't know," Hiro frowns, crossing his arms. "We didn't even have a late-night talk like we used to because she was busy at a dinner with Liv..."

Mikey winces, looking away. He unfortunately knew that because of another development in Hana's life that she clearly didn't tell her brother.

"And why are you looking at me like that?" Hiro turns to him. "Whatever it is, just say it."

"Actually...I think it's better you hear it from your sister," He rubs his neck. "I can't talk about it."

"Why-"

"That leaves three open spots!" Fred interrupts, showing pictures of people they know. "Here are the candidates." They're Karmi, Mochi, Judy, Professor Granville, Aunt Cass, Mrs. Frederickson, the mime from the Party-Torium, Globby, the gorilla from the zoo, Kentucky Kaiju, and the ping pong bot.

"Fred, you're overreacting," Hiro informs him yet again.

"Definite no on the ping pong bot," Megan shakes her head.

"And I'm a no too," Karmi holds up a hand. "Don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to, but you guys are fine being Big Hero 7 the way you are now."

"Except that we're not!" Fred protests at her.

"Alert. I have picked up a distress call from Beginong Café. Unknown assailant in pursuit of their delivery bot," A picture of the bot appears, holding two boxes of food.

Fred gasps sharply at her. "That's Crushroom!"

* * *

The two fly Baymax into the city, Mini-Max following close behind. "Should I signal Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Hana, and GoGo?"

"Don't bother!" Fred replies dramatically, feeling betrayed by their absence. "I can't handle the rejection."

"I believe in them. Last time was a fluke. Hana's on her way. Contact them, Baymax."

He blinks and a ding goes off. "Message sent. I have located Crushroom."

"Do not despair, imperious delivery bot! Halp is on the way!" Mini-Max declares dramatically.

Crushroom is driving her scooter when she looks up to see the 4 members in the sky. "Don't worry, Crushroom! Big Hero 7 is here!" Fred calls out to her.

"Crushroom only see four," She points out.

"Told ya. This is a problem!" Fred points up at Hiro knowingly.

"Save yourselves, Big Hero 4. Hamburger head with laser eyes chase Crushroom!"

"Hamburger head? Laser eyes?" Fred asks, tapping himself in thought. "Okay, okay, wait. Hold on. I can figure this one out."

"Fred, really?" Hiro gives him a blank look.

"The noodle nave!" Mini-Max exclaims, getting hit from behind by a laser. He lands in a dumpster as NBB appears.

"Howdy and hello, Big Hero...3?"

"Noodle Burger Boy!" Fred gasps in glee.

"7!" Hiro corrects him. "Our friends are on their way! And I thought Ha—Lady Electrica destroyed you!"

"My scan indicates they are not," Baymax points out, disappointing Hiro.

"Seriously?"

"Looks like your friends gave you a bad review," NBB remarks, firing a big laser and knocking Hiro off Baymax. He lands on top of Crushroom, looking over his shoulder.

"How about an order off the secret menu? Nacho cheesy!" He fires nacho cheese and an electric bolt flies past the two. Hiro laughs in relief, looking up ahead to see only Hana flying in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was-" She gasps, skidding to a stop as she sees NBB.

"Hee hee!" He giggles upon seeing her.

"Wha-how?! I destroyed you!" Hana exclaims in disbelief.

"My former master programmed endurability in my chip!"

_When the explosion occurred above the city, NBB's face touched it, and an activated shield collided with the electricity. However, it wasn't timed well enough for him to not be affected. He fell from the explosion, undetected by anyone as he fell into the bay._

"But you made me partly crispy style..." NBB points to his 'scar.'

"I don't know, it gives you depth," Fred calls out, earning an annoyed look from Hana.

"Leave Crushroom alone!" She shouts as her scooter skids from the cheese. Fred lands in the alley.

"How about a special order of humiliating..." NBB grabs his waist and tosses him aside. He lands on his back. "Defeat...?"

Hana flies past him to catch up with Hiro.

"Crushroom can't see through cheese!" She shouts as Hiro looks over her head, eyes widening. Up ahead is a dumpster and he fires a magnet at a wall. Gripping the rope, he skids around the corner, narrowingly dodging a laser. NBB grabs bags of trash to throw at Hiro, Hana catching up. She throws some bolts, but he dodges them like it's nothing.

"Failure is not on the menu!" NBB activates his laser eyes to fire at the two, knocking Hiro off Crushroom and onto the road. Crushroom lands next to him.

"This is not good."

NBB snatches her up and before Hiro could stop them, a truck is headed his way. He yelps and Hana skids past on her electricity, grabbing her brother and saving him. She flies up into the air, joined by Baymax and Fred.

"Thanks, sis." He then realizes something. "Crushroom!"

"Big Hero 5 not enough!" She calls out as she's taken away by NBB. Hana grits her teeth, giving Hiro to Baymax before flying off after them. NBB turns his head around and fires pickles from his mouth, which knocks her down. She falls onto the road with a grunt and he disappears from sight. The others land around Hana, Fred helping her up.

"Uh, did we just fail?" Fred points up at the sky.

"Our friends...they never came," Hiro turns to him. Hana clamps her mouth shut as she glares towards where NBB disappeared.

"Not to mention that Noodle Burger Boy is back again..."

"And now he's out for revenge against you!" Fred points at her. "Gotta say, all of the villains are coming after you lately..."

* * *

"Someone want to explain deal to Crushroom?" She demands as she's strapped to a table just like Hangry Panda. She gets pickles dumped on her and she looks up to see the two robots. He holds up an Obake chip.

"Order up..."

"Crushroom like Crushroom's programming," She denies the chip, shaking her head. "Task-oriented."

"Listen up," Hangry Panda steps up to her. "I was like you: programmed for one purpose. But...that chip...it changes everything," She lightly caresses it. He then inserts the chip into the mushroom symbol on her chest. She reboots and shakes, her head spinning around as Obake's chip takes over. Steam comes out of her ears and her head spins around again. The two just stare until Crushroom breaks herself free, punching things. "Totally crushed it!" She breaks a panel behind her. "Crushroom found Crushroom's calling," She then grabs a box, preparing to throw it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" NBB protests, but she tosses it at him, and he goes flying across the room, the box breaking into pieces. Crushroom grabs a marker and draws angry eyebrows on herself.

"Thanks bro."

He snaps out to look at her. "Anytime, sis."

"Now what?" Hangry Panda turns to him.

"Well I think there's room in our family for one more...hee hee!"

* * *

Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Wasabi rush towards the Lucky Cat. Once the doors open, Hiro, Hana, Baymax, and Fred look up at the entrance. Once again, Hana's on time while the other three are late. Hiro glances at her in slight annoyance as she's on her phone, networking with Liv again...

"Hiro, Freddie, Hana, we are so sorry!" Honey Lemon starts off in guilt as she steps forward first.

"Yeah...we saw what happened on the news," Wasabi rubs his neck.

"We should have been there," GoGo finishes as they all take a seat.

"_Why_ weren't you?" Hiro asks in disappointment. "And sis, why were you late? And what are you and Mikey hiding?"

"Oh, umm..." She glances away awkwardly instead of answering. Her phone beeps and she sees a text from Mikey himself.

_You have to tell Hiro, tell everyone._

Her eyes sadden in slight guilt. She's about to speak up when someone beats her to it.

"We had...job interviews," Honey Lemon smiles awkwardly.

"All of you?" Fred questions incredibly.

"Yeah, with Bragtech," GoGo answers him.

"It was a group interview," Wasabi starts explaining. "They're thinking us as a team."

"As I once did," Fred mutters bitterly, arms crossed.

"So you're all leaving?" Hiro raises a brow incredibly.

"I don't know, I think it went well," Wasabi shrugs with a small smile.

"We nailed it," GoGo smirks a little.

"Oh, it would be so exciting if we could all work together!" Honey Lemon hugs them both, earning wide-eyed looks from Hiro and Fred. Fred stands up and gestures to the four, sighing and walking off.

"I mean...maybe?" Honey Lemon smiles anxiously.

"Oh. Okay," Hiro rubs the back of his head. "I-If that's what you guys want. I hope you get the job," He smiles at them genuinely, but on the inside, he feels a little bit betrayed.

"...Um," Hana speaks up nervously. "I have something to tell you guys, and...whatever you do, please don't freak out."

"What is it?" Hiro stares at her, slightly concerned and thinking that it's serious.

"You're quitting the team," Fred gasps sharply and she sweats a little as he grasps her waist, shaking her. "Why cruel world, why?!"

"No!" She pushes him off with a sigh.

"Take your time, Hana," Honey Lemon smiles softly at her. "Whatever it is, we'll love you no matter what."

"...Okay, but Baymax, stay close to Hiro."

They're a bit confused but Baymax waddles near him. "I will stand nearby so that Hiro does not have a negative reaction."

"...Why would I have a negative reaction?" Hiro stares at his sister, demanding an answer. "What exactly are you trying to tell us?"

"Well...Mikey and I..." She plays with her hands bashfully and she blushes. "We're...kind of official. He's my boyfriend...and the reason why I was late was because I was on a date with him...and someone stopped me for an autograph too."

Everyone blinks in shock as she looks at them in slight fear. No one says anything until Honey Lemon lets out a big squeal.

"Aww~ You finally found love!" She hugs the girl tightly. "Mikana forever! Oh, have you two kissed?! Please tell me you did!"

"Ack, no!" Hana blushes out of embarrassment. "No, we're just taking things slow..."

"Wow, I was wondering when he'd finally ask you," GoGo smirks, crossing her arms.

"Um, I actually asked him," Hana rubs her neck.

"Aww, that's actually more cute!" Honey Lemon smiles at her.

"Whoa. You got guts," GoGo compliments with a tiny smile.

"This ship has been under-appreciated for too long!" Fred declares, hands on his hips. "It's about time it gets recognized!" Then his eyes widen as he realizes this just adds onto her busy schedule. "Wait, no!"

"That is so great, Hana," Wasabi smiles, eyeing Hiro as his eyes are twitching.

"Hiro?" Hana murmurs anxiously and he stands up, smiling widely.

"That is...amazing! I...don't even know what to say!" He runs a hand through his hair. "I mean, my twin sister kept this from me for—how long has it been?"

"Only about a week?" She bites her lip, honestly not sure what to do about his reaction.

"Oh! Only about a week. Why? Why? Why should that bother me? Sure, she decided not to trust me with this secret and kept it hidden up until now. But I'm not freaked out!" He paces around and that tells them that he's only saying that to save face.

"Hiro..." Hana stares at him sadly, holding out a hand.

"What's next, you'll get married and not invite me?" He chuckles loudly, concerning all of them. "We've only really known each other for over a year, of course you wouldn't tell me! We worked together, we built together, we said we'd buy an apartment together! But now you're a vegetarian, you like the fame, and you're busier than ever!"

"Maybe you should've waited a little bit longer," Honey Lemon whispers to the girl.

"Maybe it would be better that you hadn't told me! Should I stop yelling? Probably! But yet I am!"

"H-Hiro, dude, calm down," Fred tries to get him to stop, and this is coming from someone who usually overreacts within the group.

"Is it because you still resent me for what happened during high school?"

"What, no!" Hana shakes her head rapidly. "I-it just happened and I was gonna tell you, despite me not knowing that you'd react badly like you are now-"

"You kept this from me, Hana. How else should I react? You...!" He points at her, not even sure what to call her right now. "I should just forget about this, right? You had my trust, use it for granted, and I'm just supposed to accept that?"

"Hiro, listen-"

"Why would you wait to tell me this?" He holds his head, grunting in frustration as he shakes his hair. "Do you remember what we've been through? And what we said? Everything is different now!"

"Hiro-"

"This is something I need to comprehend, with all of these new changes, and since you decided to not tell me about one till now!" He laughs anxiously, backing away towards the stairs. "So I'm gonna go...do that!"

He runs up the stairs, the others staring after him. "...That could've gone a lot worse in your head," Fred tells Hana, who rubs a temple.

"This is awful..."

* * *

Aunt Cass places down some batter, whisking it as Hiro and Baymax enter. "Hi Hiro, Baymax. How was your day? Where's Hana?"

"It was fine," He replies sullenly and her eyes widen at his tone.

"Fine? Uh oh. What's wrong?" She turns around to him.

"Hiro is feeling sad," A sad emoji appears on Baymax's tummy. "That Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo may leave. And that Hana is in a relationship with Mikey."

"Ah, it's not a big deal. So I reacted badly to all of it," Hiro looks away.

"Yes, it is," Aunt Cass places down the bowl. "As you get older, things change, and sometimes people move away, or find happiness with someone," She takes off her apron. "Before I know it, you and your sister will be old enough to head out on your own." She holds his cheeks to make him face sure. "And sure, I'll be sad, but...we'll always be family. But what happened when she told you?"

"You knew?!" His eyes widen at her.

"Hana...kind of asked permission first, and I said yes," Aunt Cass rubs her arm sheepishly.

"I…kinda overreacted to her," Hiro gives a guilty look. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Hana that she's being more social and helping out others," He smiles weakly. "But…I miss some of the fun stuff we did together. I had our whole summer planned, and now it's like she's put us second…I feel like we're in high school again where I barely knew her because she's changed so much."

"Hana may be different now, but she would never forget that we're there for her. And I'm sure she didn't intend to hurt you. You two have a strong bond, and I know that she'd support you if she was in your shoes. Well, technically, you're twins, so I guess she has been in your shoes," Aunt Cass chuckles a little.

Hiro smiles up at her and hugs the woman with a big smile. She hugs him back and she looks up at the robot. "You too, Baymax. Oh, bring it in!" She pulls him forward and he wraps his arms around Hiro. "But we're definitely having a do-over hug with Hana after you two make up!"

* * *

"Why steal robotic mascots?" Hiro wonders as he, Fred, Baymax, and Mini-Max look up at the pictures of the mascots.

"Noodle Burger Boy is clearly putting together a team," Fred gestures to the screen. Hana would've been there, but she feels like Hiro needs time to cool off...

"I think so. To get revenge on Hana for what she did to him," Hiro rubs his chin. "We need to figure out his next target."

"Hyper-Potamus was described as state-of-the-art," Baymax gestures to himself, a picture of her on his screen.

"Good call. The hippo's a likely next target," Hiro states, Mini-Max jumping onto Fred's arm.

"But we will be victorious because we live on Awesome Street! To the center house of Punch Bot Bay!" He punches the air.

"I'll call Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and our cinnamon roll," Fred pulls out his phone.

"No!" Hiro protests at this.

"No?" Fred asks him in confusion.

"They're moving on. From us..." Hiro looks away, his face full of doubt in his friends and his sister. "And...we need to get used to life without them because if we don't..."

Chibi Fred, Hiro, and Baymax fly towards a Chibi Momakase, NBB, Sparkles, Juniper, and Obake. The two groups are about to meet when Chibi Hiro stops them. "Time out! W-While we wait for our friends."

"We'll, uh, we'll give you two minutes, mister," Chibi NBB decides and they wait for 2 minutes, doing things to pass the time. "Okay, time's up!"

Then there's an explosion as they're easily defeated, flying into the sky.

"You were right from the start, Fred. We can't count on them," He slumps his shoulders. "Not even Hana."

"I thought being right twice in a row would feel more satisfying, but it doesn't. It just feels...empty and sad," He looks away with a disheartened look on his face. Mini-Max looks between the two.

"This has become quite dark."

"Quite quickly," Baymax holds up a finger.

"So you haven't talked to Hana?" Fred glances at the boy, who lets out a deep sigh.

"Well, no. By the time she came back home, I was asleep. It just...it just feels weird that we're fighting, and I want to support her, but at the same time, she was keeping things from me again," His eyes sadden. "All I wanted was a fun summer to have with my sister, but now it's like she's not even my sister anymore."

"She didn't mean to, Hiro, she just probably forgot like everyone else did..." Fred sighs a little.

"Let's focus," Hiro changes the subject, not wanting his problems with Hana to damper the task at hand. "We've gotta get to-"

* * *

"The Pizza-Party-Torium is in danger?!" Sara screeches in disbelief, she really thought she'd be done with this kind of stuff happening.

"Sadly, it is true," Mini-Max pipes up from the slow-moving carousel. "Managerial citizen."

"But, we're here to help!" Fred adds in and she turns to Hiro and Baymax.

"Do you really think Noodle Burger Boy is gonna try to take my sweet Hyper-Potamus?"

"Based on recent events, it is a probable outcome. There there," He pats Sara on the head.

"Where is Hyper-Potamus?" Hiro looks around for her.

"Someone looking for the fun one? Cause that's me!" She spins around, flying up to him. "Hyper-Potamus!"

"Stay close to us, we'll keep you safe," Hiro tells her, only to have a pickle land on his helmet.

"Sorry mister!" NBB appears on top of the food court, eyes red. "Hyper-Potamus belongs to our family!" Hangry Panda and Crushroom appear next to him.

"He looks even more scarier now," Sara points up to his scarred left eye.

"Crushroom ready to crush room!" She punches her hands together, earning looks from her new siblings. "By which Crushroom means...crush this room. Which we are in right now."

"Welcome to the Pizza-Party-Torium!" Hyper-Potamus greets them. "Let's have a smiling contest!"

"Ugh, I can't believe we're gonna be related," Hangry Panda drags a hand down her face.

"Don't worry," Hiro declares, mounting Baymax. "It's not happening."

"Yeah, no offense, but your team is no match for us," Fred brags to the trio and the robot takes flight.

"That customer is always WRONG!"

Crushroom jumps forward. "Crushroom crush!" She headbutts Baymax and Hiro into the playroom area, where Baymax and Hiro get stuck in the entrance.

"Oh...no..." Baymax states as his body pops out of the top. The three mascots land in front of the food court.

"Howdy and..." NBB's right hand slips off to reveal a claw. "Hello!" He reaches out to Hyper-Potamus, only for Baymax's rocket fist to stop it. It goes back to his armor, but he and Hiro are still stuck.

"Hyper-Potamus, run!" Hiro warns her.

"You mean like tag?" She ducks from NBB launching himself forward. "Fun! Not it!" She flies off and he chases after her. Fred unleashes some flames onto the floor, missing. He jumps after the two, only for Hangry Panda to grab his tail and knock him into a rocket ride.

"I need a cookie!" Hangry Panda launches forward but he rolls out of the way and she chomps on the ride instead. She chomps it in half, running after Fred. Sara looks around at all the chaos, Mini-Max pulling her away before Crushroom could crush her. Two magnets attach to her left arm and she looks up to see Hiro. He flips off Baymax and lands behind her. He throws her into a bottle game, knocking down all the bottles. He wins some tickets, though could care less as he turns to Sara and Mini-Max.

"Mini-Max, get Sara to safety!"

"Allow me, citizen!" He picks her up by the back of her jacket, flying past all the fighting. She lets out a scream as she's gently thrown into a car from the Pizza Wheel. He closes the door. "You are now safe!" He turns right back around and is faced with Hangry Panda.

"I'm in a mood! I need...out of my way!" She grabs him and throws him across the room. She lunges forward and chomps on a support beam from the wheel. It starts to break off and Sara grips a pole, eyes squeezed shut.

"Help! Whoa!" All of the beams break off as the wheel starts rolling on its own, crashing into a wall. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Fun!" Hyper-Potamus waves her arms, going through a door. "Nope." NBB laughs as he and Hangry Panda go after her, Baymax being punched by Crushroom. Mini-Max goes after the four robots. Hiro briefly looks up at them and notices the wheel breaking through a window. It fully breaks and Sara lets out a scream.

Hiro fires at least a dozen magnets, gripping the rope once it comes to him. He pulls back with all his might, but is sent flying forward due to the weight.

Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Hana come into the establishment armored up. Hiro loses his grip and falls, GoGo skating forward. Honey Lemon fires a chem ball from her bazooka, and creates a ramp. GoGo skates up it and propels herself forward, reaching out to Hiro. She catches him and they go flying. Honey makes another ramp for them to go down and all of them meet up at the bottom. The wheel crashes through the wall, rolling into the city.

"Oh, this is so not good," Hana's eyes widen in slight horror.

"I hate this ride!" Sara calls out, still in one of the cars. Baymax lands nearby them.

"Sara still needs our assistance."

"Okay, everybody in?" Hiro offers and Hana pumps a fist in the air.

"To the power of seven!"

All of them put their hands on top of Hiro's, breaking apart.

A man opens up a pizza box and is about to eat a slice when he looks up and sees the gigantic pizza wheel rolling past. He drops his pizza in shock as the wheel rolls down a lamp. Honey Lemon skates up to it.

"Help!" Sara screams again. Honey Lemon activates her bazooka , firing chem balls rapidly to create a sticky line to stop the wheel from moving. She smiles at her work, but that smile drops as it bounces the wheel in the other direction.

"Oh no!"

A woman is taking selfies when the Pizza Wheel lands behind her. She's too busy taking pictures to notice it rolling right behind her. GoGo skates up to her side and pulls her away safely.

Wasabi rides a jumping Fred, and they jump off the roof to land on the sides, struggling to move along with the wheel. Fred falls, but manages to hold on as he screams. A metal beam knocks Wasabi off the wheel and he manages to grip the edge of the car Sara's on. However, this also tilts it to the side and she's dangling from the pole.

"Help!"

"Hang on!" Wasabi tries to assure her as she looks up at her hands.

"Oh, get me off this thing!"

Wasabi lets go and lands on the road, expecting to be hit, but the Wheel just rolls right past him. "Oh..."

Baymax and Hana fly past him, the twins glancing at each other in determination. They nod at each other and she flies up ahead. She creates two large bolts to wrap around the back while Baymax stops in front of the wheel to stop it with his hands.

"Please no!" Sara begs as the Wheel keeps moving, and just like with Hiro, it's too big for Hana to stop even with her supposed strength. Baymax plants his feet against the road, skidding backwards. Hiro lines up magnets with the wheel and several buildings. Despite everything they're doing, the Wheel is still moving, and it's heading towards...

Hana looks up, her heart sinking at the water. "Guys! The Bay! Hurry!"

The others and the girl come in to help Hiro and Baymax push. Honey Lemon fires sticky balls to help out, but it's still not enough. They get pushed all the way back to a man on a canoe. He turns to them in shock at them and the large Pizza Wheel heading towards him. Fred ends up wavering on the edge and he lands in front of the man.

"Hey, what's up?"

Finally they manage to stop the thing just before it could fall into the water. A couple of birds fly off and Hiro holds up a fist in relief.

"Ah, we did it."

"Yes! We won!" Fred jumps for joy, but that joy is short-lived once Mini-Max crashes in front of them.

"N-N-Not exactly."

They crowd around him in concern, looking up to see the red eyes of Hyper-Potamus.

"Hey there!" She greets cheerfully. "From now on, I'm serving up evil instead of pizza!" She giggles, revealing that one of her cheeks is holding the Obake chip in it.

"Obake's chip," Hana murmurs in realization. "Noodle Burger Boy and Trina must've made copies!"

NBB pushes her cheek back. "I've got a big family of sisters, misters, and we're gonna be big trouble!" They join hands, striking a pose, all of them laughing evilly. "You will surrender the next time we see you!" He points threateningly at Hana, who narrows her eyes at him. With that, they fly off together.

"That is gonna be big trouble," Wasabi agrees, Honey Lemon looking on with wide eyes.

"Guys?" Hiro speaks up. "I'm sorry Fred doubted you."

"Yeah...wait, hey!"

"Listen, you two knuckleheads," GoGo skates around to put her arms around them. "It doesn't matter what city any of us end up in."

"Yeah. You know where we'll always be," Wasabi continues, Honey Lemon placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Right here."

"And if something bad goes down, we'll be here here," GoGo adds in.

"Kicking butt...not like this time where clearly we got our butts kicked, but you get it."

"Yeah," Hiro chuckles a little.

"We get it," Fred agrees, hugging Hiro and GoGo. Honey Lemon joins in, then Wasabi, then Hana, then Baymax.

"But...I think that if we do get accepted to Bragtech, we won't take the job," Honey Lemon smiles slightly. "We're a team, and we should stay as one."

Mini-Max flies above them, glitching out.

"I d-d-do not get it. My logic circuits are malfunctioning," He lands in Fred's hands, and he puts the robot on his shoulder.

"Let's get you fixed up, buddy."

"Uh, listen y'all," Sara calls out from her spot and they turn around. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm still stuck up here, and my shift just ended."

"Sorry," Honey Lemon calls back and Hana turns around to them.

"I'll get her."

She flies forward and Fred nudges Hiro. "Don't you think you should talk to Hana?"

"But what am I gonna say?" Hiro asks a bit nervously, given their last conversation was not great.

"She's your sister. Just talk to her," Wasabi offers as they watch Hana grab Sara's hands. She flies the woman back down safely.

"Thank you, baby girl. I owe you one," Sara tells her gratefully and goes off to call a cab.

Hana clears her throat as she looks at her brother.

"Hiro?"

He stays silent as she steps forward, a guilty look on her face.

"I know it wasn't easy hearing the news, but...I can handle my life now," Hana smiles weakly. "And I know that this change is gonna be hard to adjust to, but...I'm actually happy," She closes her eyes. "For once, I'm not worried about what others will think of me...or if a guy likes me...or even about Hardlight."

He slowly looks up at her. He knew that Hardlight still creeped her out...but he didn't ever think that Mikey could make her forget about that.

"And I was hoping you'd understand...but I guess I was wrong. Horribly wrong," She winces as she remembers his reaction. "I didn't mean to keep it from you for that long, I just...I've been so wrapped up with everything lately that I guess I lost a part of me. The Hana that you knew so well."

His eyes soften, because it was clear that the one at the Party-Torium was so…new and not fully herself.

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because I knew that it wouldn't be an easy thing for you to understand, but I never meant to hurt your feelings by waiting to tell you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry, Hiro. I miss my big brother...I don't want him mad at me..." Her eyes sadden at him.

He sighs slowly as he joins her side, kicking his leg casually in the air. "I wasn't mad, just...look, if I suddenly had a girlfriend, I would've told you right away."

"That's different, that's because I know you haven't acted on your feelings with Karmi," She crosses her arms, causing him to go red. He was definitely not thinking about Karmi, no matter how much his heart beat just from mentioning. The others smile in amusement.

"T-That's not the point! Anyway..." He takes a deep breath. "I'll just have to get used to the fact that...my sister is going to be moving on without me...even though I wanted to spend this summer with you."

"Hiro..." She places a hand on his shoulder. "There is nowhere in my life...where you're not important to me. You're my best friend. Without you, I wouldn't even be here. I promise, the next time something like this happens, you're the first person I go to."

"Well...maybe you can take a little time to think about how you'd tell me. As long as it's not over a month," He smirks slightly. "And I guess it still bugs me a little that you have a boyfriend now...when you told me, I couldn't grasp that it was a new you."

"I didn't think it'd be _that _big of a deal," She sweats sheepishly. "Hiro...I know you want me to be that same little girl again from our childhood, but this is just how growing up works. Tadashi would be proud that you're even looking out for me so much."

He pauses, smiling a little. "Thanks, Hana..."

The two share a hug. "I do get to interrogate him, right?" Hiro opens his eyes after a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, definitely. And I have been busy lately, haven't I? I can't believe I got caught up in all the fame I wanted to get _away _from." She pulls back, rubbing her neck.

"It's okay. We got caught up with all the job stuff, and we're sorry for that too," Honey Lemon smiles a bit. Hana gets an idea and pulls out her phone. She dials a number and presses it to her device.

The others just glance to each other and then look at her, wondering who she's calling.

"Hey Liv. Yeah, it's me. Listen, we've done a lot of good work lately, but…I have to quit."

"Quit?!" The five exclaim behind her.

"Why?" She turns around to smile at Hiro. "Let's just that something more important came up this summer."

He blinks in surprise and she continues talking. "Yeah, Chris can be my replacement." Her eyes widen and she panics a little, waving a hand. "Not the clone! Okay. Good luck with everything."

She hangs up and Hiro steps up to her. "Sis, you didn't have to do that. You've done so much with your cause, I…I don't wanna be the reason you quit. People need you."

"Nope, I did. The only thing I wanna do this summer is have fun with my family and friends. No work, no fame, no comics, just whatever you wanna do," Hana winks at him. "I love my brother, and I should've realized that sooner. Besides…people will know that I made this decision _because _of my family."

"But…don't you have great things you wanna do?" Honey Lemon asks slowly.

"I'll have great things to do in school," Hana states in a slightly confident tone. "But I also have great things to do with Hiro. I think Tadashi would agree with my decision too."

Hiro smiles softly at her explanation, slightly moved by her words. "Yeah…love you too, Hana. Just…don't change too fast, okay?"

"No promises. Who knows, I might actually start liking raw turnips," Hana chuckles and he rolls his eyes in amusement. She's definitely not going to begin eating those. Honey Lemon steps forward with a small smile.

_Now_

_Now more than ever_

_We must stick together_

She places a hand on the twins' shoulders.

_United_

**Now**

Fred steps up and stands next to Hiro.

**It's now or never **

**So let's face the future**

**Clear sighted**

He gestures to the city and Hana smiles, stepping past them to look at the lights and buildings.

_Somehow we've managed to make it this far_

_It's been one heck of a ride_

She smiles, looking over her shoulder.

_**HL, F, and Ha: There's nothing I couldn't do**_

_**Not with you by my side**_

Hana jumps up first, followed by GoGo. Fred super jumps as Hiro jumps onto Baymax's back. Honey Lemon creates an ice slide and Wasabi hesitantly follows her. Sara waves at the team with a smile on her face. GoGo lands in an alley with a dumpster, glancing around. Fred jumps above her to the next building.

_G: Maybe tomorrow _

_We'll find to our sorrow_

_Our story has come to an ending_

Wasabi yelps as he spins around slightly, him and Honey Lemon landing on a roof.

**W: Maybe we're fated**

**To be separated **

**Who knows where our paths might be bending?**

Hiro and Baymax fly past a building, looking at his reflection through a window.

**Hi: How I wish we could stay here forever this way**

**But perhaps there's no point in pretending**

Baymax flies past the building, leaving a streak of smoke behind him.

_G: If we're destined to head in our different ways_

GoGo skates down the alley, skating upwards a building and landing on the roof.

_HL, Ha, and G: Let's make the most of these sweet final days_

Honey Lemon slides on the road while Hana is flying above her, closely followed by Baymax and Hiro. Fred jumps into view as GoGo arrives nearby. Wasabi is still following behind Honey Lemon, hugging himself.

_**A: Why not go out in a glorious blaze**_

Honey Lemon skates upwards.

_**Cause now**_

The five jump or fly to surround Hiro and Baymax, soaring past the moon as the light looms over them.

_**Now more than ever**_

Baymax catches the five, spinning around and heading towards the bay. Hana and Honey Lemon's hair fly as most of them smile.

_**We're still here together**_

Baymax dives towards the water, but none of them seem to care.

_**United**_

Everyone except Wasabi jumps off to land in the water, holding their breaths once they're in.

_**Now**_

_**It's now or never**_

The six surface, looking up at Baymax and Wasabi. He shakes his head violently that he won't go in, but Hana pulls him forward in the cold water. He surfaces with a small scream, causing the others to laugh. He sees his friends and laughs a little too.

_**So let's stand as one**_

Baymax flies over them and they grab onto him, going back into their positions.

_**Undivided**_

Together they fly past the bridge, looking at the sight below them.

_**When we look back at this moment we had **_

_**Then shall we tremble with pride**_

They arrive at the turbines.

_**There's nothing I couldn't do**_

Hana, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and GoGo jump off Baymax while Wasabi jumps on Fred's back. They land on the turbine, running across it.

_**Not with you by my side**_

Hana jumps off to the next one, followed by her brother and their friends. She then rolls across it, the others following.

_**What in the world would I do**_

They stop rolling and land in a circle, Hana's hair splayed out underneath her. All of them are still smiling as they sit up two by two.

_**HL/F: Without you**_

_**W/G: Without you**_

_**HT: Without you**_

They stand up to look at San Fransokyo, holding hands. Baymax lands behind them as the wind blows on Honey Lemon and Hana's hair.

_**By my side**_

By looking out at the view, they knew that they'd stand together, and fight together as a team no matter what challenges them.

* * *

NBB looks at himself in the mirror, silently seething at the scar. He has to look at himself every day to notice this injury. It's just another reminder of how Hana came in and took his family away from him since Trina's in prison. And then she went against Obake and stopped his plan, right before she took away his older brother...

"The dumb twin must pay!"

A red Cthulhu-like logo appears on the computer screen. NBB, Hangry Panda, Hyper-Potamus, and Crushroom look up at the computer, but no image of anyone comes up. A deep voice speaks to them.

"Hana Hamada, from Big Hero 7?"

The robots glance to each other, then turn to him. "How'd you know that, mister?" NBB asks him.

"And who even are you, wise guy?" Hangry Panda demands to the logo.

"I am known only as Mental. And Hana Hamada is of...growing interest to me. Her and all members of Big Hero 7," Pictures of Hana side-by-side as her regular self and her superhero self appear, along with the other members of the team. "And their associates." He then pulls up pictures of Aunt Cass, Karmi, Megan, Mikey, Roddy, Professor Granville, Heathcliff, Globby, Mochi, Krei, Judy, Chief Cruz, and Luisa. "You want to destroy them, correct?"

"We sure do, mister," NBB rubs his hands together and the logo appears again.

"Crushroom want to crush!" Crushroom punches his hands together.

"Fun! Evil fun!" Hyper-Potamus spins her legs around.

"Then you'll work for me..." Mental says darkly, earning laughter from all of the robots. And as their laughter echoes, somewhere on the destroyed Akuma Island is an underground lair. A pair of light blue eyes open from the darkness as a bat-like alien screeches...

**Angel: While I was writing this, a guest suggested I use Mental as the antagonist even though I didn't know who he was XD so while NBB is not dead, he's also not the main antagonist for this season. I just felt like this episode was too comedic, especially with the cutaways, and maybe NBB's got something to do with it. Yeah, he's the last family member from Obake to still be around, but he's nowhere near his level or Trina's. He's more like a distraction, in my eyes. It felt like that episode Write Turn Here, but too much of it. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed this episode and I still love the show. I was freaking EXCITED for this to come out. I just have this gut feeling that making 11-minute episodes might drag it down a bit, so that's why I added Mental. I feel like he was the one thing missing from this episode, an antagonist that is cunning and behind everything. No offense to NBB, but he ain't that to me. Kudos to the guest that suggested I use him.**

**To those who don't know who Mental is, no, I did not create him or that little teaser character at the end XD He's from the video game series Serious Sam, and he also never shows his face. Kind of like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget (Na-na-na-na, Inspector Gadget~). I'd say more, but that'd be spoiling, so feel free to check him out either from the review or to look at the Serious Sam series if you're curious.**

**Also, the song at the end With You by My Side belongs to the Tangled series, not me.**


	66. Mayor for a Day

**Angel: To the guest that I agreed to use Mental in this story, you maybe wanna calm down a little bit? All the reviews I got from you since last week are a little too much. Not saying you can't review, but just slow it down before my brain explodes ^^'**

**Let me just pick a few aliens to use for the team to encounter and then move on to what Mental's plans in this season actually are...**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to jebens1 from Deviantart, because he drew Hana! It has finally happened, people! It's honestly pretty good, I give it like an 8 out of 10. And he also drew her movie looks before she dyed her hair, that right there is dedication y'all. Pretty sure you can find both drawings underneath the featured gallery from their page.**

**Now if only someone would draw the **_**obvious **_**OC I've done that is clearly MIA from anything *fake coughs* My OC Harmony in the Tangled Series style *fake coughs twice* Like, seriously, I am offended that she hasn't come up XD Dishonor! Dishonor on your families! I'm making a note of this. Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cars or permits or whatever you guys have that's similar to driving. (Nah, I'm just kidding, that's a Mulan reference, I still love you guys. Major love and thanks to those who have drawn my OCs in the past and still today. Don't worry fans and readers, I didn't forget about you either.)**

**I will post the other episode later tonight, probably around midnight since I had homework to do before I wrote this one. **

Hana lets out a yawn as she sits up, smacking her lips tiredly. She then turns to get down from her bed when she sees a Chucky doll resting on her right pillow. She lets out a scream, smacking it off her bed and Hiro lets out a laugh, having recorded her. He's holding the Chucky doll that he just caught from her throw.

She narrows her eyes at him, knowing that he was the one behind it. "Why would you do that knowing that I don't like no Chuckyyyy!"

"Do you want to play a game?" Hiro asks in a deep voice and she pinches her nose.

"That's Saw! Oh my god..." She slides down from her bed.

"Hana, your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are frightened," Baymax tilts his head at her.

"Are you okay, Hana? I heard you screaming," Aunt Cass calls out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's get one thing straight fam, and that is the fact that I do not like Chucky!" Hana exclaims, the woman reaching their room. "Never have and never will! So please never let him in the house ever again! Please! And thank you!" With that, she slams the door to the bathroom shut.

Aunt Cass turns to Hiro, hands on her hips as he gives a sheepish smile. His phone rings and he answers it.

"Guys, meeting at my house, now! Mega important!"

* * *

"Hana, what do you have against Chucky?" Fred asks incredibly as they're in his room. Hiro has told him about the prank. "He's a classic!"

"Everything!" She scrunches up her nose. "And if we were living in one of his movies, I'd throw him in a wood chipper!"

"Sorry Fred, Hana's always hated Chucky for a long time," Hiro shrugs with a small smile. "Tadashi and I sometimes scared her with him after movie nights."

"Anyway, thanks for getting here so fast, guys!" Fred smiles at them happily.

"Of course Freddy, you said it was important," Honey Lemon states as they all sit down.

"Not just important, super mega important! Heathcliff, lights please," He claps his hands and when Heathcliff joins his side, he claps as well, turning off the lights.

"Did you really need Heathcliff for that?" Hana raises a brow.

"Charity auction, Mayor for a Day!" He does a flip as the screen comes up, tripping and falling into some stuff. "They're gonna say I'm the winner!" He points to himself. Heathcliff claps again and the lights turn back on.

"Uh, how do you know you won?" Hiro asks him curiously.

"Yeah, do you know how many people are in San Fransokyo?" Hana questions and he comes up in front of the twins.

"My bid was ginormous," He presses their cheeks together, moving one cheek each.

"Fred, stop," Hana pushes him away, trying not to laugh.

"Ginormous is not a word in my vocabulary database," Baymax speaks up, a red X over a screen full of words.

"I believe the word you're looking for is gimongus," Mini-Max offers, the word appearing in big letters from his eyes.

"Also not in my database," Baymax points out.

"Why do you wanna be mayor?" Wasabi couldn't help but wonder.

"Every Frederickson going five generations has been mayor for a day," Fred undresses himself to reveal a black suit and tie.

"That's exciting, Freddy!" Honey Lemon smiles optimistically for him. "What would you do?"

"Improve public transportation," Fred mimics driving a car, Heathcliff sounding off a horn behind him.

"Well, that's a great idea."

"By making everyone travel by kaiju!" Fred finishes for her.

"And now it's terrible," GoGo inputs with a small blank look.

"Or...is it?"

Chibi Twins, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Baymax wait for their bus. A kaiju-themed bus appears in front of them, with Chibi Fred driving it.

"All aboard!" They enter and he's about to drive off when an orange kaiju knocks into them, which is driven by the Moles...Richardson laughs boastfully before Fred butts heads with him, literally. There's fire in his eyes and theirs too as they begin to battle it out, eventually soaring past the bay. A Kentucky Kaiju breathes fire after them, the clouds dissipating before an explosion occurs so big that it leaves a hole in the ocean.

"Yup," GoGo blows a bubble from her gum. "Terrible."

"So Hana, I was wondering how you and Mikey are doing," Honey Lemon smiles at her and Hana sinks shyly.

"Oh, you know…g-good. He's been supportive of me and we talk a lot…" She glances at her brother who has his arms crossed.

"Is he making you uncomfortable? I'm there if something happens to you and then I'll make sure he regrets hurting you," He narrows his eyes.

"No, nothing like that!" Hana waves her hands rapidly. "I'm just still getting used to trying this whole relationship stuff again since…you know," She finishes a bit sadly and they stay in silence. It still hurts a little bit to think about Trent since he was programmed to like her, and then he blew himself up…but she knows that he'd want her to be happy.

"You'll get used to it," GoGo tells her.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Honey Lemon slightly shakes Fred as they turn their attention to the screen.

Bluff Dunder is standing in front of the female mayor, Mayor Saito. "Mayor, will you explain the Mayor for a Day program for us non-mayors?"

"Absolutely," She answers eagerly into the microphone. "Whoever makes the most gimongus donation to the city's charitable fund will be Mayor for a Day!"

"Huh. I guess it is a word," Hana comments to everyone, taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Meaning they could do anything a real mayor could do? For example, new transportation system?" He asks curiously.

"In theory, yes," She answers him and Hana chuckles. She just knows that Fred will definitely take up that idea, if he wins that is. Not that she doesn't have faith in her friend, but there are other rich people in San Fransokyo...

"Well, isn't that something?" Dunder questions to the screen. "Will you do the honors?"

Mayor Saito is handed an envelope that has the winner's name inside. "And the next Mayor for a Day is..."

"Kaiju time!" Fred smiles between Honey Lemon and GoGo, patting the latter's head.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon puts on a kaiju mask as Hana takes another sip.

"Richardson Mole!" The mayor announces and Hana slowly spits the water onto the floor as it drips down her mouth. Fred's jaw doesn't wanna close as they watch the boy run around the mayor's office in glee. He does some flips for joy, jumping on a chair and sliding on the desk. He knocks another chair down, facing the screen with an evil look. Robertson waves nervously from the right side, only to get pushed away by his cousin.

"And as mayor, my first act will be to repeal Fred Frederickson's face!" He pulls up a picture of Fred with a red mark over it.

"Nooooo!" Fred cries out in anguish, holding his head. "I was gonna repeal his face!" He holds up a similar photo, but it's Richardson's face instead.

* * *

He's still crying as they're at the candy factory, tears streaming down his face and snot falling from his nose. He sniffles as Hana walks up to him. "I can't believe I failed! I'm a disgrace to the Frederickson name!"

"Oh come on," GoGo speaks up from the opposite direction of him. "That ship's sailed a long time ago!"

Honey Lemon rushes over to her, covering her mouth. "GoGo, shh. Not now."

"I've always dreamed that one day, my potrait would hang in the Hall of Mayors for a Day! Ah, Honey Lemon already painted it!" He gestures to a painting of himself.

"Of course Freddy, you said it was important," She tells him.

"I'm getting the sense that everything today has been important to him," Hana glances at her over her shoulder, sitting down next to her friend. "But hey, I felt like that too when I was younger," She gestures to herself. "That I was a failure to my family. And that...didn't go so well," She winces slightly, remembering the day that she passed out in the bathroom after throwing up so much. Hana shakes her head rapidly to snap out of it.

"How did you do it, Hana Banana?" Fred frowns deeply.

"Well, I learned that I have people who love me no matter how many mistakes I made, and that I have qualities about myself that stand out more than my actions. Sure, people besides us and our other friends may not know what you do as a superhero, but that should be enough for your family to be proud of. Hiro may not admit it to me, but I know he's grateful to me for a _lot _of things," She smirks at him and he sticks out his tongue at her playfully.

Fred sniffles, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He then starts bawling, hugging her waist and clinging to her like a child. She flinches slightly by the contact.

"Ahh, thank you, cinnamon roll! You're playing your part as inspiration for us all! I feel so loved...!"

"Oh wow," She sweats a little, patting his back. "Um, you're welcome, I guess...?" This feels kind of awkward to her though since he's crying onto her sweater. He blows snot onto it and she gags, looking away in slight disgust.

"Halp! Halp! Halp!" Basemax sounds off as alarms blare and Fred lets go of the girl to her relief. "Halp!" A phone appears from a hole in the table. "Halp! Halp!"

"I started a halp hotline so that the city can report an emergency! Hana Banana, you, Honey Lemon, and GoGo should start one as the Hero Angels, and then they'd have that cutesy phone that shouldn't be functional as a phone, but it is anyway!"

The three girls glance to each other weirdly as he picks up the phone. Wasabi hands Hana some sanitizer and a wipe.

"Mayor for a Day Mole speaking," Richardson greets to Fred's dismay and he groans to himself.

"How can we halp you?"

"My office, now! It's an emergency!" He shouts so loud that everyone else heard it and then hangs up.

"Why did it have to be the Moles?!" Fred shouts in anguish.

"Well, we don't have a choice," Hiro states, but for the record, he's not happy about this either.

"Fred, you better not tell them that you're a superhero again," GoGo warns, popping her gum.

"I SWEAR, if you tell them and we have to go through the blackmail again, you will die!" Hana threatens Fred, pointing a finger at him.

"Ahh! I won't tell them!" Fred hides behind Honey Lemon. "I swear on all my Captain Fancy comics!"

She then realizes how she must've sounded, sighing a bit. "Sorry Fred. I just—I don't wanna go through the Noodle Burger incident again. It was awful."

"Aww," Honey Lemon hugs her in sympathy.

"Hana may be experiencing puberty," Her eyes widen from Baymax's words. "I will scan you now to ensure that you are not experiencing menstrual symptoms."

"Don't scan me!" She warns Baymax, similar to how Hiro did it when they saw the robot again after Tadashi's death.

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!" Hana exclaims in disbelief as the others laugh.

"You currently do not have your menstrual cycle."

"Can we never talk about this again please so that we can go?" Hana begs Baymax and they run off to go suit up.

"So I was thinking that if something were to happen to us," Fred gestures to himself, Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax. "You girls could form your own superhero group, saving the world before bedtime! Oh wait, you guys are in college, not kindergarten...saving the world before curfew! Hana's everything nice, Honey Lemon's sugar, and GoGo is spice!"

Everyone stares at him weirdly, wondering where his head is on this. Hana turns away after a few seconds.

"Yeah, we're not doing that. What kind of fanfiction is that? It's not like we were created by Chemical X either or whatever they called it in an anime."

"That'd be fun, but I don't see us three fighting without everyone else..." Honey Lemon pushes up her glasses.

"And I'm not being called Buttercup," GoGo warns Fred.

* * *

They arrive at City Hall, landing at the entrance. They storm in, ready to take down whatever enemy is there, but the twins' eyes widen as they see the Moles surrounded by a bunch of comics, and not in any real danger.

Richardson looks up at them and gets down from the desk. "As my new best friends-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Fred interrupts him. "This relationship is purely professional-"

"Whatever," Richardson cuts in. "It's a good thing you got here, because...we need you guys to autograph this poster for my collection!" He reveals a poster of the seven in the city, smiling widely.

"Really?!" Fred exclaims in disbelief and Richardson is either oblivious or just doesn't notice the tone in his voice.

"So really!" He chuckles as he hands it to Hiro. "Make it out to 'my biggest hero.' Heh heh. And make sure you underline my. Actually, underline biggest too. You know what? Underline everything."

Hana hits her palm against her helmet, shaking her head. "Robertson, go get everyone some drinks," He waves his cousin away, who pouts as he leaves.

"My mom helped me with the donation, why am I doing all the work..."

* * *

Wasabi groans, pinching his nose as they're all back in their headquarters, their helmets off. "Talk about a waste of time."

"Halp! Halp! Halp!"

Wasabi reaches out for the phone, but Fred comes running in. "Me! Me! Me! Me!" He pushes Wasabi away and answers it.

"My office, now! This time it's really important!" Richardson insists to Fred. He slams down the receiver and they arrive at the building again. They slide into the office.

"What is it?!" Fred exclaims in annoyance.

"I thought it was really important that we hang out," Richardson holds up some action figures, and others are on the desk behind him. "You know, cause that's what best friends do!" He throws them at the seven, only Honey Lemon catching one. One hits Fred and he catches it without even looking. Richardson walks up to them, holding a pitcher of lemonade along with a tray of various appetizers.

"Sure, but...now's not the best time. We need to be available to deal with urgent situations," Honey Lemon tells him gently.

"Since when were we a best friend hotline?" Hana whispers to her brother.

"Not how I imagined spending our summer together," He rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"It is urgent," Richardson says to Honey Lemon. "I urgently need you to...mm..." He looks around for something to get them to stay longer, since he's such a big fan. He then notices something next to his desk. He pushes away a chair to reveal a mini-fridge. "Move that mini-fridge from there..." He pauses to push away the chair to his left. "To here."

Fred grunts as they just stare at him.

* * *

Once they get back, it's not even a minute later that the signal goes off. "Halp, halp, halp."

Fred answers the phone with a blank look. "High alert crisis!" Richardson shouts so loud that it almost made Fred deaf. "Move it, heroes!"

They come back into the office for the third time that they think it's an actual emergency, only to see Richardson at a computer, wearing headphones. His cousin is holding a light over him as he's the only crew member...

"Welcome back to my podcast, Superhero Chat." Fred lunges forward, wanting to hurt the boy, but Hana, Hiro, and Wasabi all holding him back. "My guests need no introduction, Big Hero 7."

They walk back into the conference room...

"Halp, halp, halp."

And then walk right back out after sighing to themselves.

* * *

Baymax is literally massaging Richardson's shoulders as Fred massages his hand with his claws. "How is the pressure?"

"It's a little too hard, and yet somehow not hard enough."

Hana grits her teeth, watching as Honey Lemon gets a manicure from an annoyed Robertson.

The phone is about to be thrown in the trash when the signal goes off yet again.

They burst into the room, only to see a Bean Boozled game on the desk. "We want you guys to try one of these beans, see if we should eat them together or not. One of you would be great."

The five of them step away, leaving only Hana alone. She flinches and glances behind her.

"I do NOT volunteer as tribute," She stresses out to them, waving her hands.

"None of us wanna do it either," Hiro cringes at her.

"Are you sure? Is there another black-haired girl in the room that could go?" Hana gestures to the room and obviously, there are no other black-haired 14-year-old girls in the room. She grunts and then gestures for her teammates to follow her. They get into a huddle as the two boys stare at them eagerly. "You guys know the deal."

Most of their eyes widen except for GoGo, who doesn't seem to be too bothered by it. "The ingredients have proven to be not compatible," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Okay, fine, just do it for us," Hiro sighs wearily. She gets out of the huddle, walking up to the table. She's about to get a blue one when the two stop her.

"Not that one." He points to the orange one and she pales. That's either peach or barf…she decides to just eat it and immediately her mouth is full of barf. She turns around for her back to face the boys, her fist in front of her mouth. But no one said she had to swallow it, so she reaches out to the trash can. She's too disgusted to reach it on her own, so Fred brings it to her and she spits it out.

"Oh..." Hana turns away, gagging. "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted. Just..."

They felt bad, but they didn't want it to be them…

"Oh my god," She murmurs in disgust while spitting out some saliva.

"I love today!" Richardson smiles widely.

"I hate today," Hana mutters to herself.

* * *

The phone is dropped into the trash once they get back. "Okay, that's it! No more answering Richardson's 'emergency calls.' Or his cousin for that matter!" Fred declares to them.

"Superhero rules. What are you gonna do?" Wasabi asks him.

"Yeah, we're supposed to help, Fred. What if the next time It's an actual emergency instead of me eating..." Hana couldn't even finish her sentence as she gags, holding her stomach as her face turns slightly green.

"Superhero rules are stupid. Who came up with them, anyway?" Fred retorts back.

"Uhh, you did," GoGo informs him bluntly.

"Look guys, I know the Moles. This will never stop! He's insulting my ancestors by making a mockery of the Mayor for a Day program! And let's not forget what he did to our cinnamon roll!" He points to Hana throwing up in a trash can.

"How you feeling?" Wasabi asks her in slight concern.

"Just, like...the barf one felt like it was saturated with barf," Hana states with closed eyes, rubbing her stomach. "It was just so gross! I don't wanna do that again, I'm gonna cry if I ever have to go through that. And it's your fault!" She slaps Hiro on the arm.

"Well I-it was the orange one!" He protests to her.

"Halp, halp, halp, halp," The signal goes off again, much to Fred's frustration.

"Basemax, ignore call!" He orders her and the signal shuts off. Fred sighs in relief as he takes a seat, Hana raising a brow.

"How about I just go by myself?" She offers, standing up to go get dressed.

"Hana, no! They'll just come up with another excuse!" Fred exclaims at her, standing in her way.

"It's just two little boys, what trouble could I get into?" She then bites her lip. "...You know, it's so weird saying that since that question is usually for Hiro. Anyway, see you later," She walks off to get suited up.

Fred lays out some cards and starts passing them out to the others.

* * *

Ignoring the warning was definitely a mistake because someone spins out of the entrance. Hana reaches City Hall and slides to a stop, her mouth opening in shock.

"Help! Big Hero 7! Help!" Richardson pleads as Supersonic Stu is holding onto him, trying to get a hold of them. Hana flies in and he frowns in disappointment. "Just one? What happened to the others?! And it's not even Lizard Guy!"

She grunts in annoyance as she follows after them and he drops his phone, the call being dropped. She fires her bolts, but Stu skates past them like it's nothing. He turns around, rolls into a ball to gather her bolts, and then fires them right back at her.

Her eyes widen as they come in so fast that she doesn't have time to dodge them. Hana gets hit and falls onto the road, looking up as the two disappear. She presses a finger to her comm.

"Um, guys? It's an actual emergency."

"What makes you say that?" Hiro asks as she stands up, looking down at the road.

"Because Supersonic Stu just kidnapped Richardson!"

His eyes widen as he turns to the group.

"Hey, wait!"

She turns around after hearing Robertson's voice and he runs up to her. "Did that guy just kidnap Richardson?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," Hana assures him, but he just laughs in glee.

"Take as long as you want! This means I'm finally in charge!" He rushes back into the office and she blinks in shock.

* * *

Stu and Richardson return to Sue, who's knitting something. "Sugar plum, I just finished your new onesie!" She tosses him a piece of clothing. He drops Richardson in favor of hugging the onesie.

"Oh yes! Oh, I'm gonna get mad cozy, Nana!" He speeds away from the boy, who's rubbing his head.

"Um..." She stands over the boy. "Baby beluga," She starts off as Stu is putting on the onesie. "Who's the brat?"

"You said to take the mayor prisoner to draw Boss Awesome into a trap," He explains to her, slipping into the clothing.

"Yes dear, but the mayor is a grown-up, and a woman," She grabs Richardson by the back of his collar. "This is neither!" She shakes him out of frustration.

"Richardson Mole, Mayor for the day," He introduces himself, offering his hand.

"Cut him loose," She throws the boy to the ground and he looks up at her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He calls out. "Hold on. Did I hear you guys are interested in revenge against superheroes?"

"Yeah..." She glances at him, wondering where he's going with this. He gets onto his feet, hands behind his back.

"How do you feel about Big Hero 7?"

"Hate 'em!" Sue exclaims, crossing her arms.

"Me too!" He gestures to himself, feeling spite for them not answering his calls and for only Hana showing up. "I thought they were my forced friends."

"Revenge against skater tot and her circus pals? Yeah, I like it," She smiles evilly, hands on her hips. "What are you thinkin', Junior?"

"Lure them into a trap, bam! Revenge!" He smiles widely, since they'll never see it coming.

"What's the bait?" She rubs her chin. It'd have to be something really important for them to even show up.

"Me," He gestures to himself with a sinister smile. She smiles too, only to be interrupted by her grandson.

"Oh, so mad cozy," Stu rubs the onesie. He then notices the others, not having heard a thing. "What are you guys talking about? Oh, yes!" He goes back to enjoying the onesie.

* * *

The others join Hana after having tracked her location. "Finally!" She exclaims in relief, pointing in the opposite direction. "They headed that way, but Stu stopped me before I could follow them. Baymax, could you scan for Richardson?"

"Once we find him, I'm gonna tell Richardson to stop wasting our time," Fred grumbles, crossing his arms.

"There is an incoming message from Basemax," Baymax informs the group and they look up at him. "She has asked for you to check your phones."

They all pull out their phones and once they open the message, they see Richardson tied up and gagged, or at least, playing the victim. Their eyes widen as Sue speeds around him.

"Hello circus freaks!" She greets them. "If you wanna save your baby mayor, meet us at Night Market Square! No cops!"

Stu appears in front of the two, still in the onesie. "And no funny business! And no...no, that pretty much covers it."

The video stops there and Hana blinks slowly. "Was he...was he wearing a onesie?"

"Guys, I feel so bad," Honey Lemon frowns in guilt.

"I didn't know it was a real emergency until Hana told us, but now we've got a hostage situation!" Wasabi holds his head.

"And all of us except Hana ignored his call," GoGo looks just as guilty, even though it's Richardson. No matter who it was, they had all decided to help people, and they majorly failed in that department in this case...

"For halp..." Fred sinks his shoulders.

"It's not your fault, guys. Richardson didn't exactly make things easy for us today," Hana tries to cheer them up.

"She's right," Hiro agrees with her. "We made a mistake, but now's our chance to fix it. Come on," He grabs Fred's arm, pulling him along.

They take flight, landing in Night Market Square. Fred jumps off Baymax first, flipping to a stop.

"Stay alert," Hiro warns everyone, Fred taking a sip of his drink.

"It's obviously a trap..." Hana murmurs as she looks around. "Since he's the mayor for today, they must've wanted Boss Awesome, even though he's retired," A blank look is on her face when she says that last part.

A spinning Stu knocks into Hiro and Baymax, knocking them down. Then Hana is hit and she goes flying, landing in a tree. Sue catches her grandson.

"Supersonic surprise!"

"What are you talking about? You told us to come," GoGo states, throwing a disc. Sue uses a spinning Stu to deflect it away from them.

"Supersonic Stu me, Nana!" Stu holds out his leg just as Hana jumps down from the tree, landing a few feet behind them. She grabs his leg and spins him around, throwing him towards the group. They yelp and dive out of the way as he rolls up the ramp and into the air. Sue jumps up and kicks him into Wasabi, then he hits a skating GoGo from behind.

Fred yelps as he steps back, Stu speeding up towards him. Hana jumps in and pushes Fred out of the way just as a wall appears. Stu smacks into it and Honey Lemon was the one who stopped him. She steps away to look at him.

"Sorry."

Sue stops as she's surrounded by the team. "Give it up, Sue! You're outnumbered," Hiro tells her.

"Meet the new member of our team and his supersonic shoe!" She introduces as a large operable skate flies over her head. Hana's mouth opens in shock as it slides to a stop in front of them. And the skate is driven by no other than...

"Ha ha!" Richardson laughs at them from the driver's seat, wearing a helmet. Their eyes widen in surprise.

"Richardson's not a captive! He's a co-conspirator!" Fred exclaims, pointing at the boy. He somewhat expected this, however...

"That's right!" Frederickson confirms to him. "Nobody ignores my calls for halp, or sends just one hero to save me! I deserve all members!" He pulls a lever and a machine appears in front of the skate. It breathes fire and Fred jumps to dodge while the others separate. He then drives the skate over to Fred, who jumps away from it using various objects lying around. Richardson bumps into both and shoots fire at Fred's back, and he goes soaring. They go past a man with his phone and Stu comes to a stop nearby.

"See that?" He jerks a thumb to the skate. "My Nana made it for me to play in when I turn 30. Man, I used to love that thing."

He skates off, the phone and hat flying away from the man to his disbelief.

While Baymax and the twins are chasing after the skate, GoGo and Sue are skating around. She skates into a circle, throwing a disc. Sue zips out of the way so that Stu can bump into her. She then jumps on GoGo, leaping into the air while laughing. She kicks Stu towards Wasabi, who uses a plasma shield to move Stu's direction, Sue bumping into him. Honey Lemon catches him, throwing a chem ball, but obviously misses. Stu rolls into them again and they hit the ground.

Hana turns around from the skate, tossing a large electrical surge, but Sue slides out of the way. Stu spins around and she kicks him into the girl. She yelps as she falls, Hiro reaching out and grabbing her wrist to catch her. He tosses her to his left side.

"Taste elbow, dweebs!" Sue is thrown into the air by her grandson, her elbows out with her electricity ready. Baymax stands in front of Wasabi and Honey Lemon, catching her in his hand. Hana smiles at him and he throws the woman into Stu. Both of them hit the glass behind them hard, sliding onto the ground.

Hiro waves with a teasing smirk as Hana winces. "Ooh. Now that has gotta hurt."

GoGo and the skate run past them and they get into action. GoGo lands on a ramp, Richardson chasing after her while cackling. He aims fire at her and she turns a corner, swinging around a pole to avoid being a yellow pancake. She tosses both of her discs, but the skate propels into the air, missing both projectiles.

"Oh, oh!" He laughs as he turns the skate around, aiming more fire at her. She extends her disc into a shield to avoid it, Honey Lemon skating over her. She uses her bazooka to fire dozens of chem balls to trap Richardson with. Fred leaps over her side.

"Ho ho, fire blast!" He breathes fire to harden the goop, but seconds later, cracks appear in it. Richardson spins himself free with the skate, laughing. He shoots fire at Honey Lemon, knocking her down after a few shots.

Fred leaps and catches her. Wasabi lands on a car, using a shield to deflect fire directed at him. He leaps off the vehicle as Richardson skates towards him. Wasabi flips, activating his blades to cut off the skate's wheels. He glances over his shoulder to see the tires flattening and Hana flies up to him.

"Nice one, Wasabi!"

"Yeah!" He grins at his victory...only to take it back when new tires inflate and Richardson lets out a laugh.

"Yippee-ki-yay!"

"What?!" Hana shouts in protest at this and the skate breathes fire, spinning around. They all duck for cover, Hiro rolling out of the way. Wasabi stands in front of him to block the flames.

"We need to figure out its weakness!"

Hana stops flying around as the skate was tilted up towards her, eyeing the skate like her brother is. He notices the shoelaces and smirks, putting a finger a finger to his right side.

"Baymax, Hana."

Baymax lands in front of them as Hana flies over them. "Fly over! Sis, restrain him!"

"Got it!" She gives a thumbs up as she takes off first. Richardson is chasing GoGo as Hana soars above him. He laughs evilly, Baymax flying over the black-haired girl. "Move, GoGo! Gonna need a lot of energy for this one!"

Hana brings her hands together, gathering up a large amount of electricity. Her Electrix form appears and then she moves her hands away, the energy extending to make a ball big enough to contain the skate.

"Now!" Hiro and Wasabi jump off to land on the skate. She throws the large orb at Richardson, capturing him inside of it. He can't move or escape on his own. Hana blinks tiredly, Baymax catching her.

"I have got you."

"Thanks, Baymax," She smiles up at him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He protests as they pull the laces apart. They swing off and then stick the laces into the wheels, getting the skate stuck. Hana then tosses the skate away so that it crashes. That was a little payback for earlier with the jellybeans.

"Ha, busted, Mole!" Fred exclaims at this,

Something swoops over their heads, dropping something in front of their feet. "What was that?" Hiro asks in alarm and as soon as it appeared, it's gone from sight. "Baymax, can you scan?"

"I did not have sufficient time to scan."

"Hey," Hana bends down to the green goo, poking at it. She rubs it into between her fingers. "It looks like..."

"Slime!" Fred gasps sharply as she stands up. "Phase 3 totally calls for some aliens!"

"Aliens? That would be...um..." Honey Lemon tries to break it to him gently.

"Stupid," GoGo comments to him.

"I think not! We've already faced monsters!" Fred points out. Hana looks at her fingers and then looks up to the sky. She has no idea what they're dealing with here, but she knows that they're not done with this…

The Supersonic duo join back up. She's about to toss Stu into them when a police alarm goes off.

"The fuzz! To be continued, Big Zeroes!"

The two take off just as the police cars arrive. Richardson slams his fist onto the wheel, the airbag deploying. Fred steps up to him, all of them looking angry with the boy. He brings him out of the wheel.

"I'm just gonna deny everything, and then the cops will believe me because I'm the mayor for-"

Cameras interrupt him as they look up ahead to see not only the press, but also a few bystanders as well who heard him.

"How long have you been live?" Richardson asks them.

"For quite some time," Dunder answers the boy.

His eyes widen as if he's a deer in headlights. "As mayor for a day, I pardon myself of the crime I just confessed to!" He slips out of Fred's hold and attempts to run away, only to bump into Hana. She smirks as she crosses her arms, Diego and Luisa surrounding her.

"I wouldn't call you out of trouble just yet," Luisa states and he cringes nervously.

Diego closes the car door as Richardson is in the car, frowning. He and his partner turn to the group. After realizing his ways and teaming up with Luisa to be co-chiefs, they've been much more cooperative and kinder to Big Hero 7, and sometimes they even visit the Lucky Cat to say hi.

"Thanks guys," Hana winks at them as the two wave to the group.

"No problem. You know where to find us," Diego tells her as the seven wave back. The two enter their police car and leave.

Fred realizes something as the car drives away, everyone except Wasabi smiling at him. "Wait, so him pardoning himself means..."

"The next-in-line to be mayor for a day is whoever made the second-biggest donation," Dunder announces to the cameras.

* * *

At City Hall, Fred is bouncing up and down next to him and Mayor Saito. "We're here live for the inauguration of the mayor for the remainder of the day," He turns to Fred. "Tell us, Mayor Frederickson, what's your first order of business now that you've been sworn in?"

"I have SO many orders of business. Put my face on the dollar," Fred starts off. "Give out one of those giant keys-"

"You know, there are only five seconds left in your term," Mayor Saito looks at her watch, since Richardson was mayor for most of the day.

"Wait! I know! By the power vested in me, I hereby order my portrait to be hung in the Hall of Mayors for a Day!" Fred says quickly, his mouth being covered by her finger.

"Time's up! But you got your order in on time. Hang the portrait!"

He gasps sharply as they put up his picture, right next to a photo of his father. He smiles proudly as his friends clap for him. Honey Lemon approaches him.

"Well, at least you got one thing done," She offers optimistically.

"Well, um, I got two things done," He corrects her and Hana feels a bit uneasy.

"...What was the other one?"

A kaiju stomps up to a bench. "Okay, this is my stop," A woman calls out while hugging the leg and she moves away. A man takes her spot and pats the leg, the kaiju dragging away people by the leg.

* * *

"Not possible," Karmi states as they're all at the Lucky Cat together for snacks. "Aliens aren't real."

"But the slime!" Fred insists to her.

"Maybe if I got to study it, then maybe you'll believe me," Karmi raises a brow at him. Hana hands Karmi her superhero glove in a box, that way no one sees it out in the open. She opens the box and then looks up at them. "I'll look into it, but I don't think it's true…"

"How many times have I been right about stuff like this?" Fred jerks a thumb to himself. "I know it's aliens!"

"But that would just be crazy. No offense," Megan holds up a hand.

"And we never got a good look at whoever that was," Hiro states, earning a shudder from Wasabi.

"But it might never come out…"

Honey Lemon pats his shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry you guys had to deal with the Moles," Mikey winces a little. "And that jellybean sounds disgusting."

"It was.. Did you at least ask Aunt Cass to make it like you said you would?" Hana raises a brow at him and Hiro winces slightly, the other 4 feeling awkward.

"Umm..."

"Oh," Her mouth opens in disbelief by his reaction. "I ate that jellybean for you guys, and you didn't even hold up your end of the deal? Come on, be good sports."

"Alright, fine," Wasabi sighs in defeat.

"Deal? What deal?" Megan asks curiously. By the looks on their faces, it must be really bad. Even GoGo looks a little sick herself.

"Since I'm technically the youngest, I'm always getting roped into things against my will. Like with being an intern at Krei Tech or singing for Wasabi when he had his fear of public speaking," Hana gestures to Hiro and Wasabi respectively. "So we all made a pact that all of them would have to eat…"

The five frown at the salami berry bowls in front of them.

"Aunt Cass' salami berry bowl if they ever ask me for another favor that I don't like." By her smile, Hana is enjoying this. For once she didn't have to do anything against her will. The three teenagers almost throw up at the sight.

"What was Aunt Cass thinking?" Mikey recoils back a bit. Hana cheerfully hands them all spoons.

"Good luck!" She walks away from their table, smiling.

* * *

"Big Hero 7 has now been aware of my presence...albeit indirectly," Mental states as NBB, Hangry Panda, Hyper-Potamus, and Crushroom are standing in front of the screen in their lair. "Everything is according to plan."

"Excuse me, mister, but Big Hero 7 took away my family! Why do you want to know more about them?" NBB asks, looking up at him.

"The younger generation are so...reckless and impulsive," He simply states, showing pictures of the team in their real identities. "I wish to learn more about them...particularly her," The screen zooms in on Hana's picture, and then it replays the moment that she hit NBB with her electricity during the robot revolution. "Such untapped power and energy could be...useful to the Hum-Tahs. And I shall see to it that her power...is mine."

The picture of Hana appears again and then it flickers out.

* * *

Hana sits in bed, writing her journal.

_Hey journal, it's me again. So many things have happened today: Richardson ended up mayor! Don't worry, just only for a day. Word is from the rich world that he's not only grounded, but his comics are inaccessible to him for a whole week. I'm still adjusting to many things...including not having Trent around. I know that he was a robot made by Obake, but to me he was more than that. I wonder what he'd be doing if he were still here today._

She glances up to look out the window, biting her lip.

_If a robot heaven exists, I bet he'd be happy in it. I can only wish that he's remembered fondly by Trina and Noodle Burger Boy...in a creepy, evil sort of way for people like them, that is. _

_And that's not even the craziest thing...it's possible that there are aliens in San Fransokyo. I personally don't know what to make of it, since the only evidence left behind was slime in Fred's words. Until we know what that stuff is made out of, we won't know for sure. We've definitely dealt with stuff just as big, but are we really ready for...aliens? Do we need to panic?_

She goes back to the book, letting out a sigh at that last sentence.

"I really hope that Fred is wrong on this one..."

She then shuts the book closed, Hiro running up the stairs.

"Hana, dinner's ready...not that I have much of an appetite after you had us eat the salami berry bowl," He narrows his eyes a bit dangerously and she chuckles, jumping off her bed.

"Hey, you owed me."

He eyes her closely as she looks a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"Just…thinking about him again," She answers slowly, walking past him. His eyes soften at her. "So what's for dinner?"

Hiro grabs her arm, pulling her backwards into a hug. She blinks at his action.

"Hiro?"

"It's just…I'm here if you need me, Hana. I know it still hurts sometimes," He murmurs, his words earning tears from the girl. It does still hurt since she's alive and he's…not. It almost felt like she was losing Tadashi all over again. She hugs him back, both of them silent.

After a few seconds of shedding tears, she pulls back to smile at him.

"Thank you…" She sniffles and he pulls up his sleeve, using it to wipe her face. "Ha, that's not what those are for!"

He smiles softly at her. "Come on, Aunt Cass is waiting."

The two walk down the stairs, both of them failing to notice the alien from earlier today peeking in to watch them. It lets out a screech and then flies away, now knowing one of the group's frequent hangouts...


	67. The Dog Craze of Summer

Hiro is playing a video game across his sister in the Lucky Cat, two games on the table as he has a foot in front of Hana's plate of a grilled cheese sandwich with fries.

"Video games? That's the first thing on your list, and yet I'm not playing," She smirks at him as she puts down Hiro's list of things for them to do this summer.

"Beggars can't be choosers," He winks up at her. She rolls her eyes with an amused smile. She loves video games too, after all, she's the Champion at the local arcade. But Hiro tends to hog a game if it's one-player. Hana looks up as Professor Granville of all people walks up to their table.

"Good morning, Mr and Ms. Hamada," She greets them, Hiro glancing up at her briefly.

"Um, hey Professor Granville."

Hana leans back, counting off. "And in three, two, one..."

His eyes widen in realization. "Professor Granville?!" He yelps, jumping up in surprise so high that he's hugging Baymax's head. The robot catches the fallen chair, his phone falling onto the table. He chuckles in embarrassment. "Heh. What are you..." He slides back down into his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you've never been in the Lucky Cat before," Hana raises a brow at the woman, trying not to snicker at her brother. He gives her a tiny glare.

"I have a favor to ask you both. Or are you too busy?" She starts off.

"Uh, a favor?"

Granville leans down to look him in the eye. "Or are you too busy?"

Hana recoils back in slight fear. "Nooo, I already went through Chucky and Dancing Obake twice, don't give _me_ that look..."

Hiro clamps his mouth shut as the dean stands back up.

"Hiro has been busy. Hiro has stayed up late to complete the video games Wormhole One and Wormhole 2." Both nights he was sitting in front of the TV with tired eyes and snacks as well. He even made Hana lose sleep by having her bring him a bottle for him to do...his business in. She literally had to tape it to his leg with a tube going into his pants, and that is something she NEVER wants to do again. "In anticipation of-"

Hiro pushes away the images, mainly out of embarrassment.

"Sounds like you both have an abundance of free time, Mr and Ms. Hamada," Granville states, Hana sitting back down. "Did I mention this is a paid favor?"

"Paid?" Hana's eyes widen. "It must be important if you're paying us. Um, while I have strayed away from my cause and have kept my personal life somewhat steady, Hiro and I promised that we'd-"

"Oh," Aunt Cass purposefully pushes Hiro and Hana a bit as if she knew about this. "Sounds like a summer job."

Hiro smiles weakly up at her. "I-I don't really think we need-"

"It is," Granville smiles a bit.

"And you do," Aunt Cass elaborates to the twins.

"But-"

"When the job is done, you can have these back," She then takes away Hiro's games, to his disbelief. "I think it'll be good for the twins to get some real-world work experience this summer," She ruffles the pouty boy's head, kissing Hana's forehead as she also pouts.

"Aunt Cass, we have internships," She points out.

"But this is a paid summer job," Aunt Cass tells her and she sighs slowly.

"Indeed," Granville agrees with her. "Mr and Ms. Hamada, with me to the real world," She heads for the entrance, Hiro groaning and placing his head on the table. Baymax pats his head and Hana pinches her nose.

"Well...at least we're doing stuff together like you wanted," Hana offers weakly, getting onto her feet.

* * *

Hiro raises a brow as Hana's mouth opens. "Mr and Ms. Hamada, meet Curie, Fermi, and Oppenheimer," She introduces an English Sheepdog, a Bulldog, and a chihuahua respectively. Oppenheimer barks, flicking his ear.

"Uh, dog-sitting?" Hiro asks as he stares at Granville. He didn't really take her as the dog type, but if he considered how she acted with a Mayoi, maybe he could lean a little bit more towards believing it.

"Hello, canines," Baymax greets them.

"We're looking after dogs?!" Hana gasps sharply, her eyes shining. She bounces up and down slightly. Obviously, Granville asked her as well because of her love for animals, and also because Aunt Cass recommended her, which she did not tell the twins about. Despite the fact that Mochi got lost under her and Baymax's watch once, her pet care is probably the best out of anyone else.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Hana bends down to the dogs and Fermi offers his hand for her to shake. Curie licks her cheek as Oppenheimer jumps into her arms and she laughs happily. "They're so cute, Professor Granville! And they seem friendly too."

"Only because it's you," Hiro rolls his eyes with an small smile. He didn't know how or why, but dogs just always perked up at the sight of the girl. Maybe it's because they can sense that she loves animals and is a friendly person.

"You will both watch my babies while I attend a stem conference today. I have prepared detailed instructions and supplies," A large book and a bunch of boxes are placed around them. "It is essential that you follow them to the letter," She bends down to pet Fermi. "My little ones have some...uh, let's say quirks." She rubs Oppenheimer's head and he whines happily at the contact.

"Am I supposed to _wear_ this?" Hiro holds up a fanny pack.

"That appears to be its purpose," Baymax holds up the other end. Granville steps up and clears her throat. Hana stands up while holding Oppenheimer, joining her brother's side. The woman is holding up her phone.

"I imagine this amount for the both of you will suffice for your services. I will pay both of you the same amount."

Hana almost drops the chihuahua in shock, but thankfully didn't unlike that time with Mochi. "T-That much for...for the both of us?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Hiro stammers as he smiles at the amount from her phone. "That amount will suffice nicely."

"Then I will see both of you tonight," She bends down to Curie, touching her cheeks. "Mm, be good while Mommy's gone," She then pats Fermi's jaw, taking her bag from Oppenheimer, who somehow got out of Hana's hands. She rubs her head, looking at them fondly as a cab appears behind her. She gives the twins a warning glare before getting into the car.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll take good care of them," Hana assures as she gives a small wave, the two watching the woman leave.

Aunt Cass appears next to Baymax, who was trying to open the fanny back. "Wow! Your first ever summer job that's not illegal!"

And by that, she means their bot fighting days...

"Oh, I'm so proud!"

"Uh, thanks?" Hiro smiles with a small shrug.

"It'll be tough, but it's important to learn the value of hard work," She informs the twins.

"I don't think it'll be too hard," Hana turns to look at the dogs. "I mean, I do love animals, so this should be easy for me."

"What about the time you and Baymax looked after Mochi?" Hiro raises a brow at her and she sweats sheepishly.

"You know what, let's not even mention that..."

"Hey lady, I need another refill!" A customer exclaims from inside the Lucky Cat.

"Speaking of hard work..." She walks back inside the café.

"Hard work?" Hiro smiles smugly, shoving the book into Baymax's hands. "It's dog-sitting. This'll be easy money. Not to mention I have a pet care expert," He gestures to his sister, who is no longer standing in her spot. He looks around for her, only to look up ahead and see her being nuzzled affectionally by the dogs.

"You're just so adorable!" She coos at them as Curie and Fermi are licking at her face.

"And this means I'll be able to buy Wormhole 3!" Hiro exclaims happily and a phone call comes in from Baymax's tummy.

"Hiro! Wormhole 2!" Fred shouts in a panic. If there's one thing he and Hiro have in common, it's the fact that they love video games. So of course he was playing the Wormhole series too, and Hana's even seen Ian play it too. "I can't defeat the final boss! I need your halp! Now!"

"Fred, Hiro and Hana have a summer job and cannot-"

"Baymax, if I don't finish Wormhole 2..." Fred suddenly pops up next to Hiro, to his surprise. "I can't start Wormhole 3!"

"Where...where did you come from?" Hana murmurs in disbelief as the dogs are still licking her. "But I could watch the dogs while you help Fred, Hiro."

"Thanks for the offer, but no, I don't wanna make you do all the work," Hiro frowns a bit. "We're a team! I wouldn't really earn it that way. Who says I can't look after these dogs and help Fred?" He has a confident smirk on his face, pointing to their friend.

Oppenheimer looks to Curie, who looks to Fermi, and all of them look like they have a plan to cause trouble...

* * *

Hiro puts down his backpack, opening it. Fred looks to Baymax, who's reading the book with Hana, wearing the fanny pack.

"Whoa, Baymax! Cool butt pack!" He smacks Baymax's behind, as the front of the fanny pack is behind him.

"Thank you."

Hiro is hit with a bottle rocket on the nose and he blinks, looking towards the source. Hana is giggling as she waves her arms in the air, having used a bottle rocket launcher toy that's actually one of the toys for the dogs.

"I got him!"

"If we're having fun together this summer, then how is this fun for me?" Hiro points between his nose and the rocket launcher.

"Because you're the target and not me!" She replies with a small smile, shaking her hips in her seat. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle at her. He'll get her back somehow.

"Hiro, Hana, I believe the dogs require attention," Baymax speaks up, looking up at Fermi who's on the couch. Curie is playing with the driver portion of Motoracing, her drool on it as she starts biting on the bike controls. Oppenheimer is gathering all sorts of stuff and putting them into a pile, but some things definitely weren't from Fred's house...

Hana bends down to Curie. "Aw, is it feeding time already? Let's get you guys some kibbles. I'll go outside and feed them in the backyard."

She leads Curie away, Fermi and Oppenheimer following after her with happy barks.

"Hana must love this," Fred stares after her.

"Dogs are tied with Mochi for her favorite animal along with every other one on the planet," Hiro rolls his eyes in amusement. "I can see why Granville would want her to look after them."

Hana comes back to get the dog bowls, only to get hit with a bottle rocket herself.

"Now it's fun," Hiro replies with a cheeky smile and she just laughs in return. Fred looks on happily at the bond the two share. He stares after her as she leaves with the trio of dogs, slowly getting an idea as he looks at a Captain Fancy figure.

"I got an idea. Give me ten minutes, Fred."

* * *

He spins a pedal that is connected to a pulley, gaining water from the fountain. It's connected to a patched up hose that squirts out water from various holes. Three action figures are rigged up so that when their mouths open, they dispense either water or food. Fermi sniffs at the water, Hana raising a brow at her brother.

There's also a leash set up to give automated walking if they needed it, and a Captain Fancy figure is rigged up to a laptop.

"It's time to get Fancy!"

Curie barks at it.

"Food, water, exercise, and canine conversation. Everything they need," Hiro counts off to Baymax and his sister. The robot opens up the book.

"Bro, I love you, but genius and basic dog-sitting don't mix," Hana crosses her arms, trying to be polite here. She may be stubborn sometimes, but she generally doesn't let her desires go over her head unlike Hiro, which is why some people can't believe the two are actually related. After all, he is more reckless at times and Hana only gets that way when gummy bears are involved...well, and also if he manages to talk her into doing the reckless stuff. This time is obviously not one of them.

"This way I can help Fred and take care of the dogs, and you don't have to lift a finger," Hiro flicks up her nose playfully.

"But I'm perfectly fine doing things the simple way, and with the instructions," Hana gestures to the book.

"Professor Granville's manual-"

"Hiro, come check out this hole!" Fred calls out from his house. "There's so many worms!"

"I shouldn't neglect my friends, should I?" He asks the two.

"No, you should not," Baymax agrees with him for the most part.

"But you could just help Fred later and read the-"

"And you have gone," Baymax says as Hiro walks away. Hana sighs, pinching her nose. Hiro comes back and grabs her wrist, dragging her away.

"Hiro!" She protests to him.

"Five minutes won't hurt," He smiles at her over his shoulder. "Besides, I still have 5 more birthday wishes to use."

"Dang it, I thought you used them all up," She grunts to herself.

Fermi glances to Curie and Oppenheimer and then smiles deviously.

* * *

Fred opens up the fridge in the kitchen for snacks. "Hmm, what requires no hands to eat so that we can keep playing?" He thinks to himself, Hiro walking up to the window. He glances up briefly from his phone and then looks up again, yelping. Hana turns to him rapidly and lets out a small scream, running over to his side.

Everything that Hiro built has been destroyed, Curie licking the water from the fountain. "Oh no. No. No, no, no!"

The door has also been broken out of, and it's a wonder that they didn't hear ant of this happening! "No, no, no, no, no!" Hiro holds his face in a panic once they're all outside. Oppenheimer rushes back up to the twins, holding the energy amplifier that Hiro took from Hana. He places it down in front of Fred, who picks it up.

"How'd he get...?"

"This seems dangerous..." Fred eyes the amplifier in his hand, interrupting Hana.

"Fred, don't!" Hiro warns him.

"Wanna play?" Fred asks the dog. "Fetch!"

"That's the-"

He throws it anyway and a large surge occurs, the twins ducking for cover. Oppenheimer comes back with Mochi on his head. Mochi meows, unamused by this.

"Hi Mochi..." Hana murmurs in disbelief, picking him up into her arms. She looks between him and the chihuahua. Then she sees City Rising into the piles of things that Oppenheimer gathered from before. "How?!" She exclaims, gesturing to the small dog and then the stuff in awe.

"Um, I don't think he knows how this game works," Fred points down at the small dog.

"That's because that was the ENERGY AMPLIFIER!" Hana shouts into his ear and he winces in pain.

"Ooh..."

"No more fetch!" Hiro changes the subject. "A-And Fermi's missing! Can you scan for him, Baymax?"

"Scanning..." Baymax looks towards the street and then looks back to them a few seconds later. "There are approximately 120 other dogs in San Fransokyo that match Fermi's genetic make-up."

"If Professor Granville finds out we lost her dog, she'll kill us!" Hiro holds his throat and Hana frowns deeply.

"That's right...I helped in him getting lost, and all because you wanted to leave them alone!" She points a finger at Hiro.

"I know some people who could help," Fred holds up Oppenheimer, who's biting on Mochi's butt.

"Kill me?" Hiro winces at the thought.

"Whoa! No, no!" Fred exclaims quickly as the girl recoils back with wide eyes. "No, you are in a dark place."

"That got really scary for a second," Hana murmurs as she turns away from her brother.

"We have friends!" Fred hugs the twins as Hiro has a worried frown. "Who will totally halp!"

The girl takes away Oppenhemier from Mochi's butt.

* * *

GoGo blows a bubble after the three were called to Fred's house. "Yeah, we're not helping." They watch Oppenheimer getting stuff from out of nowhere. "Your job, your mess."

"This only happened because my brother didn't want to do the simple way of looking after them," Hana gestures to Hiro, slightly peeved. "I swore to myself I wouldn't lose another pet after Baymax and I looked after Mochi. I failed Fermi..."

"Guys, come on, please," Hiro pleads with them.

Honey Lemon turns to Curie biting at the couch. "They're so cute!" Curie looks up at her, continuing to bite the couch.

"Is that one actually eating the couch?" Wasabi points at her.

"Yes, she is," Baymax walks up to him.

"That one _really _likes to fetch," GoGo watches Oppenheimer fetch a dinosaur bone.

"He does," Baymax holds up a finger. Then the couch falls apart thanks to Curie.

"Look, I know I messed up, but I just need a few tiny favors, guys," Hiro pleads with their friends. "And just look at Hana, I don't want her to beat herself up for something that I did," He glances at his sister, who is moving away Curie from the couch. But she doesn't look as happy as she did earlier when they found out they were dog-sitting. "I should've just listened to her, she feels awful about this."

GoGo stares at him and he puts on the puppy eyes. She then glances at Hana, who looks like she's about to cry.

"Fine," She grumbles in defeat, standing up. She doesn't want to see Hana blame herself for something that Hiro did. It was...how Fred puts it... 'protecting the cinnamon roll.' "What do you need us to do?"

"GoGo, can you and Honey Lemon watch Curie?" He gestures to the sheepdog, who lets out a bark. She lunges forward and tackles GoGo to lick her face.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon cheers, hugging the dog from behind.

Hiro closes his opened mouth of shock to turn to Wasabi and Fred. "Wasabi, Fred, can you uh...maybe help return some of this stuff?"

"There's a dinosaur bone, Hiro," Wasabi points to it. "A dinosaur bone."

"Which is why it needs to go back. It's...important, historically.

"Ooh, we have to trace Oppenheimer's steps!" Fred adds in eagerly. "I gotta get in dog mode real quick," He bends down and starts sniffing the floor, frightening Oppenheimer. "I got something."

"What are you, Baymax, and Hana gonna do?" Wasabi turns to the boy.

"That's where the pet care expert comes in," Hiro glances at Hana, who looks up in confusion.

* * *

Baymax has a picture of Fermi along with the words lost dog on top. Hana is handing out lost dog posters to everyone they pass by, a worried look on her face.

"Fermi!" Hiro calls out as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Fermi," Baymax walks up to a man handling trash.

"Fermi!" Hana whistles a bit for him, looking around everywhere around them. On the inside, she's freaking out. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Well, not exactly again, Fermi's not on the roof of the Lucky Cat...she didn't want to imagine the worst for Fermi, what if he got hurt or kidnapped by a crazy show host?

"Fermi!" Hiro calls out again.

"Fermi," Baymax looks at some alley cats. Hana gives them brief pats on the head before running past Baymax.

"Fermi!" She stops at the crosswalk next to her brother.

"Fermi!" Hiro frowns deeply.

"Fermi."

"Here boy," Hiro claps his hands, Baymax pressing his tummy to a window. A woman looks out the glass.

"Have you seen this dog?"

The two people and the waitress inside Joe's Diner just stare, part of an omelet falling from the woman's fork. Hiro sheepishly pulls the robot away, the robot's belly bumping into Hiro slightly.

"What is that dog's deal?" Hiro puts a hand to his forehead to search for Fermi.

"Hiro, perhaps this will help," Baymax shows the book of instructions to him.

"Fermi will only behave if-"

"We don't have time for that, Baymax," Hiro takes the book and throws it away. Hana crosses her arms at him.

"If you wanna find Fermi, listen!"

"But Fermi could be in real trouble," He insists to her. "He could be anywhere!"

"He is right there," Baymax points across the street, where Fermi is sitting in front of Campbell's Market.

"Fermi!" Hana beams in relief.

He turns around with that same devilish smile and Hana pales a bit. "Ahh!" Hiro looks a bit unnerved by his look before snapping out of it.

"Fermi!" Hiro pushes the crosswalk button frantically. Fermi looks up at the sign as it's counting down. "Fermi! Just stay there, boy! Oh, wait." He picks up Hana and places her down in front of him. "Look, it's your favorite person in the whole world! Hana!"

Hana blinks a few times and he moves her lips around so that she's smiling.

"Stay boy, stay," Baymax states and Fermi tiptoes away as there's 3 seconds left. Hiro cringes nervously at the smiling dog, and once they cross... "And he is gone."

There is no sign of Fermi anywhere now. "Gah!" He shouts in frustration. "Why didn't seeing you work?" Hiro pouts at his sister. "He should've stopped for you!"

"Fermi's not like all dogs, Hiro. After a certain amount of time, just seeing me isn't gonna work anymore," Hana gestures to herself.

"Why not?" He asks incredibly.

"He needs his-"

"Okay, new plan," Hiro interrupts her and she rubs a temple. Baymax steps up to the twins with the book.

* * *

Curie is chewing on one of Fred's pillows. Honey Lemon holds up her phone to take a photo. "At least she's adorable," Honey Lemon coos at her.

"I don't trust it," GoGo crosses her arms, giving the dog a skeptical. "And that's only because Hana isn't here."

"Maybe if we play with her, she'll stop chewing," Honey Lemon suggests, putting her phone away.

"Or we could put a muzzle on her," GoGo offers, earning a sharp gasp as the tall woman covers her friend's mouth with her hand. Curie looks up curiously.

"GoGo, she can hear you! And Hana would never forgive us for putting a muzzle on a dog! We already had to eat that salami berry bowl for her..."

"Good. Gotta send a message, I'll risk eating it again if it means controlling her," GoGo looks over her shoulder at the dog.

Curie shakes the pillow with her mouth, looking over to Honey Lemon's chem purse...She smiles mischievously and then fires some goop onto their heads. They turn around to see the sheepdog armed with the chem purse.

Honey Lemon gasps as she tries to stop her. "Curie, don't!"

"Bad dog!" GoGo chastises before the goop stuck on them causes them to bump heads. Curie continues firing the chem purse, various outcomes occurring in Fred's room. An orange one in particular hits Honey Lemon in the face, her glasses falling off. They land on a wide-eyed GoGo's face. Curie then moves the purse so that it's firing upwards and then she bites into it. The purse explodes, making her bigger, then pink. She directs the purse towards GoGo. "No!"

She ducks for cover behind the couch, watching Honey Lemon pulling at the goop covering her eyes. "I-I can't see!"

GoGo puts her glasses over her face, but it still does nothing. She looks to the pile of snacks and video games Fred had laid out earlier, taking Wormhole 2. She then throws it at the purse, knocking it away from the big dog. The purse flies into the air, firing one last chem ball onto Curie, pink smoke appearing.

"GoGo, what's happening?" Honey Lemon wonders as she still can't see.

"Nothing good," GoGo reports as the tall woman removes the goop away from her face. GoGo picks up a tiny Cure by the head. "This is your own fault."

Curie drops the game she was holding and licks at GoGo's nose.

* * *

Wasabi picks up the dog bone as he and Fred face an unhappy museum curator. "Again, we are so sorry. We don't even know how he got this far."

"I mean, he has really developed qualities, so..." Fred adds in from behind Wasabi, holding up Oppenheimer.

Wasabi turns back to the curator. "We promise not to let him out of our sight from now on!" But when he turns back around, Oppenheimer is no longer with Fred, even though he only turned away for a few seconds! "FRED! He's gone! How?!"

"Relax, Wasabi, he'll be back," Fred waves it off, since Oppenheimer usually returns with something everytime he comes back.

"Yeah, but what will he be back with?"

His question is answered a few seconds later as a familiar large metal arm is in front of him. Oppenheimer places it down on the sidewalk, panting happily.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wasabi points down to it in slight fear. Fred bends down to it, rubbing his chin.

"Hmm..."

* * *

Fermi rides the trolley, his tongue out in the air as he enjoys the ride. He rolls around in grass at the park. Felony Carl and Globby are given milkshakes in Joe's Diner, Fermi a dog bone.

He rides the trolley again, simply enjoying the wind this time. He looks around in the park, watching Felony Carl throw up a tennis ball. He tosses it, but Fermi doesn't go get it. He looks down at the floor sadly.

Then he has a sad ride on the trolley, doesn't bother moving at the park, and doesn't react to all the dog toys that Felony Carl and Globby have for him. He then trots away with a whine, glancing back at the two before leaving.

"Our friend who is furry suffers from melancholia, an emotional hold which cannot be filled by these particular canine play things," Felony Carl explains insightfully.

It's now nighttime as Fermi is walking alone, then he looks up to see a wooden crab sign. He gives a longing whine, hearing something. He turns around to see Hiro and Baymax flying in with their superhero gear on.

"There!"

Fermi takes off and Baymax flies after him. "Fermi!" Hiro shouts as they chase him. He bumps into a woman and her bike, and she falls down. Baymax goes over to pick up the bike.

"Oh no." It falls down and he tries to make it stand, but it falls again.

Fermi runs on the rooftops somehow, Hana flying after him.

"Hey, stop!" Hiro calls out as they follow her.

Then he runs past a business woman in an office building, the three flying in front of the window. "Uh, how did he get in there?"

The woman closes the window and Hana sighs a bit, turning to Hiro. "Fermi won't listen or stop unless he has what he needs."

"Which is what?!" Hiro exclaims at her.

"I can't explain now, we have to follow him!" She takes off again.

Fermi runs into an alley, scaring some cats. Baymax stops to tend to the cat, Fermi turning a corner and knocking down some boxes.

"Um, Baymax, go," The boy informs as Hana tries to capture Fermi the best way she can, but he won't sit still. They finally corner him near a dumpster. "Fermi, stay. Stay."

He just grins and runs off, knocking down some stuff along the way. "No!"

"Oh no," Baymax flies forward, Hiro letting out a groan.

"How does Granville deal with this on a daily basis?!" Hana shouts in disbelief. Fermi enters an abandoned store and they enter.

"Baymax, flashlight," Hiro says and Baymax holds up a hand, his flashlight activating from it. He finds Fermi, who still has that smirk on his face. "There!" Hiro lunges forward, but Fermi runs right past him. Baymax attempts to catch him.

"Stay boy."

He then uses a mirror to come back around and kick Baymax backwards. "Stay there."

"No," Hana warns him, pointing a finger at the dog before he could leave. Fermi glances down at the floor and then grins again.

"Why did he suddenly stop?" Hiro wonders, not feeling good about this at all.

"This building is..." The twins flinch as shaking occurs. Suddenly the spot underneath the two gives out, smoke appearing. Hana coughs slightly, waving a hand in front of her face. "Structurally unsound."

Hana looks up at them and her eyes widen as she sees the duo stuck in the floor. "Good to know." Hiro tries to break free, but can't. "Seriously?! What does it take to get this dog under control?" He watches the smug Fermi about to leave. Hana stands in front of him with a small glare.

"If I could finally step in here since you're stuck..." She takes Fermi into her arms and his eyes widen as she steps up to Baymax. He flips through the book.

"Mr. Pip," She and Baymax answer in unison. Fermi looks up in alarm upon hearing the name.

"Mr. Pip?" Hiro asks in confusion.

"You remember Mr. Varicella Zoster?" Hana smiles in amusement as Baymax holds up a crab squeaky toy. "Think of it like that. Or my Hoppy."

"Mr. Pip," Baymax squeezes the toy and Fermi stares at it. Baymax squeezes it again and Fermi's eyes tear up. It's like he's seeing an old friend again. He races up to the two and Baymax holds it out to him. He chases his tail and then runs around the two, barking. Baymax gives him the toy and he chews on it, looking very happy.

Hana bends down and pets him on the head, looking up at her brother.

"What?!" He exclaims in shock.

"Good boy," Baymax pets the dog on the head too.

"Mr. Pip is Fermi's weakness. If you just show it to him, he'll calm down and listen to anything you say," Hana holds up a finger.

"Uh, okay. Maybe I should've read the instructions. You were trying to tell me that all along, weren't you?" Hiro looks away, glancing at his sister. "Ah, I should've listened..."

"That would've been advisable," Baymax agrees with him.

"Totally. You wouldn't let me get a word in, and if you had, we wouldn't have had to chase him..." She looks at him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry..." He sighs a bit.

"I know you are. But I forgive you. And besides, at least he's safe and that's all that matters," Hana pets Fermi even further and he leans up, nudging off her helmet to lick her cheek lovingly. "Fermi! Stop!" She laughs a bit and Hiro chuckles at the sight.

"You wanna, uh...let us out of here now?"

"Mm...for not listening to me...nah," She stands up and waves Fermi away, to his shock. "Come on, Fermi, I'm sure you wanna see Curie and Oppenheimer."

"W-Wait, Hana, you're not just gonna leave us here!" He stammers as she closes the door and he grunts.

"Alright, fine. I deserve this..."

* * *

"You had a manual?" Wasabi demands to Hiro once they return back to the Lucky Cat.

"And everything you needed to control these dogs?" Honey Lemon asks next.

"Which means all of this could've been avoided if you'd done your job," GoGo finishes in a deadpan voice.

"That's what I said!" Hana gestures to herself. "But nooo, he had to go and be the macho big brother instead of listening to the pet care expert..."

"Pretty much, yeah," Hiro shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"And by the way, don't ever threaten a dog with a muzzle again, GoGo," Hana has a dangerous look in her eyes. "That's just inhumane!"

"Noted," GoGo steps back a bit, not wanting to get on Hana's bad side...

Just then, Granville comes in. The dogs perk up upon seeing her, running up to their owner. "Professor Granville, you're back," Hiro turns around to her, Hana standing up.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Hamada," Granville says as Curie licks her cheek. "I trust there were no problems considering my detailed instructions."

"No, no-no problems whatsoever," He answers nervously, looking over to Hana. He flinches as he sees her sad look, and that's because he lied to Granville. He doesn't wanna get in trouble and possibly not get paid, but he also doesn't want this hanging over his sister's head just because he didn't read the manual...

"Yeah..." She murmurs quietly and Hiro sighs slowly at her state. He knew that she couldn't do it...she couldn't lie to Granville's face like this.

"...Actually...there was a problem," Hiro admits guiltily, everyone turning to him in shock. "I didn't read your instructions or listen to Hana. I-I tried to help Fred with Wormhole 2 and take care of your dogs, but...then Fermi ran off."

"You let him escape?" Granville's eyes widen at him and Hana looks up at her, trying not to cry.

"Professor Granville, I am so sorry!" She exclaims immediately. "We didn't mean to lose him-"

"No...it was me," Hiro speaks up, interrupting his sister. "Hana didn't do anything wrong, I was just trying to prove that I could do both things at once. I'm really sorry I lost him, but we managed to calm him down, and...I don't want Hana to feel like she lost him for the rest of her life just because of me. She loves animals too much to let anything bad happen to them. So...if you don't wanna pay me...I'll understand..."

Her eyes widen at Hiro's selfless sacrifice just to make sure his sister would be okay since he confessed. Then she gives a small smile.

"It took a lot of courage to admit the truth, Mr. Hamada. And seeing how you ensured my other babies were safe...I will reward you," She hands both of them the amount of money she promised.

"Sweet," Hiro smiles happily.

"We'll be on our way. And Hana, since you seem to care for them dearly, you shall be their caretaker from now on."

Hana's eyes widen as she beams. "R-Really? I get to look after them again?!"

"You can thank your brother," Granville smiles at Hiro. "Come on, babies, let's go home," She picks up Fermi and Curie with no trouble at all, Oppenheimer sitting on top of Curie's head. She walks off with them as the dogs bark in goodbye. Hana waves to them happily.

"Bye Fermi, Curie, and Oppenheimer! Can't wait to see you again!"

Hiro runs back to the group, Hana hugging him gratefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumps up and down happily.

"That was a brave thing you did, Hiro," Honey Lemon smiles softly at him.

"Well, anything to help Hana feel better," He pats his sister's back and she sits down next to him.

"Someone looks satisfied," GoGo smirks a little. "And the other maybe a little too excited after what we just went through."

"I _know_ you're not dissing on my love for animals," Hana narrows her eyes playfully.

"I mean...it was hard work, but totally worth it," Hiro raises a smug brow, showing all the bills.

"We're glad you feel that way, Hiro. I need new glasses," Honey Lemon takes some money away.

"I fed the dog today," GoGo takes away even more.

"Nooo! Wormhole 2!" Fred hides his face with his hat.

"I touched a lot of gross stuff. I'm gonna need medical-grade sanitizer," Wasabi takes away another bill, and Hiro's only left with a few bills. He sighs deeply at it.

"Well, at least there's enough left for Wormhole 3."

The door opens and Hiro turns to see Steamer. Hana blinks at his missing arm and the villain comes in, taking his arm back. Then he takes the rest of the money from Hiro.

"For my troubles."

"Wait, how'd you find us?" Hana demands him.

"I have a tracking chip in my arm," He glares at her, pointing to the arm he's holding. Hiro watches in dismay as Steamer leaves the café.

"Yeah, that's fair," Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and GoGo all agree.

Hana frowns at the money in her hand. It's unfair that he lost all of his money and she still had hers…but maybe she could use it to get him something to cheer him up!

* * *

Hana walks up to her brother as he's lying down in his bed face down. She's hiding something behind her. "Ugh...all that money gone...dog-sitting is harder than it looks. I don't know how you're gonna do it from now on. Now you'll be getting money for Wormhole 3 and I won't..."

"I got you something that's gonna make you happy~" She sings playfully and he lifts his head up.

"Like what?" He raises a brow at her.

"Oh, I dunno…Wormhole 3?!" She reveals what's behind her back, which is the game itself.

"What?!" He sits up in alarm, laughing happily. He pauses as he remembers that money wasn't taken from Hana by everyone. "Wait…but that means-"

"Yeah, I spent my earnings from Granville to buy the game," The girl smiles slightly at him.

"But Hana…"

"No buts," She warns him. "I got what I wanted out of it anyway: a happy brother."

"Thanks sis…you're the best," He reaches out to the game, but then she moves it away, to his confusion.

"I bought it, so therefore, I get to play it for the next day!"

"What?! But it's Wormhole 3!" He protests to her as she races down the stairs.

"My game, my rules sucka! You got to play the series for nights on end, now it's my turn!"

He groans in annoyance, following after her slowly. At least he'll get to play it eventually...

* * *

Mental's logo is on the screen from NBB's lair, Hana's picture on the screen again. "If we're to find out more of this...specimen, we have to look beyond the surface."

"Gee mister, how do we do that?" NBB asks while sitting in a chair, swinging his legs around.

"Crushroom suggest crush!" Crushroom slams down her hands on the ground.

"Eating!" Hangry Panda throws a coconut in her mouth, biting it in half.

"Ooh! We commit something even more evil! Like give her raw turnips!" Hyper-Potamus spins her legs around.

"Fools. We draw them in little by little. And we'll first start..."

An image appears of the Lucky Cat.

"With this nothing cafe."

Karmi is examining the slime sample through a microscope, and when she zooms in, her eyes widen in shock. "They're...they're not made out of anything I know. No components of Earth or even anything around it. Fred was right..." She bites her lip anxiously.

"They...they might be aliens after all."


	68. Trading Chips

**Angel: Whew, done...not only do I have 3 midterms this week, but I have a paper due, which was thankfully only 6 pages...California was awesome, and hopefully I can go back someday! The resort I stayed at was beautiful, and so was the wedding. They had a live band and two live singers for the music!**

**No, Obake will not appear in this season since...he's pretty much dead ^^' I can't cure death, and I think Big Hero 7 in this case have enough problems with the aliens. And isn't the Sunfire/Tadashi thing from CartoonBeliever's story? I definitely don't wanna take any major plot points away from her story just to put them in this one, she's been through enough since we both got plagiarized this year. What we choose to do with all the characters and stories in this universe is our own choices, and it should stay that way. If someone wants to incorporate both of our stuff into one, that's fine with permission, but otherwise, I'm gonna leave certain stuff from her universe to her creativity. She definitely inspired me, though.**

**I might bring back some previous villains, but time will tell.**

**Btw, that unknown woman is supposed to be Cobra according to the wiki of the franchise...as for giving the team some gear, I will keep my mouth shut since we're only on episode 4.**

**I'm not finished with the other episode, Word is giving me problems within saving what I write tonight T^T I'll probably post that one either later tonight or tomorrow. **

It's a late night in San Fransokyo as car alarms and crashing are heard somewhere within the city. A car is thrown across the street.

"Crushroom crush!" The mascot then lands on another car, crushing the roof and windows.

"Crushroom!"

"What?" She turns to an armored up Wasabi. Fred lands behind him in his Fredmeleon suit, Hana slowly floating down to Fred's right.

"Stop...crushing...stuff," He finishes awkwardly.

"But it is nature of Crushroom to crush," She states, punching the roof fast-paced.

"She's got a point," Fred gestures to Wasabi as Mini-Max lands on his head. "I mean, it's in the name."

"Everyone's got something, or else we wouldn't be Big Hero 7. I mean, that's like saying you don't chop things or I don't use my electricity," Hana agrees with him, gesturing to all of them. "Or that Baymax doesn't fly even."

"Well, she should try new things!" Wasabi argues back, gesturing to the robot mascot. The four then dive out of the way from a flying car. It lands in front of a building.

"Good note. Throwing fun!" She claps her hands together several times before picking up another car and throwing it. Hana captures the car in a ball of electricity, letting it land safely as Fred jumps over her. He flings his tongue at Crushroom, who grabs it and makes it into a lasso. She then tosses it at Fred, snatching his feet and flinging him onto the street. She uses his tongue as a jump rope. "Rope tricks! Crushroom is triple threat."

She flings him forward with all the jump roping and then rolls backwards, pulling the tongue back. She lets go, capturing Wasabi, Hana, and Fred in the tongue, and the other end lands on Wasabi's face.

"Gross! I can feel it on my face..."

Mini-Max flies over their heads. "Cease and desist or face the wrath of Law and Order!"

"Baby robot want to fight. Adorable!" Crushroom places her hands on her cheeks mockingly.

"He who must be defeated, no matter how large, no matter how powerful, no matter-" The mascot just smacks him away like it was nothing. "I wasn't finished!" He cries out as he's sent flying backwards, and Crushroom lands back on the street.

"Crushed it!" She hits her head with her fists and escapes. Fred pulls on his tongue as the three are freed, managing to get it off Wasabi's head. He whines in disgust, wiping at his face.

"I gotcha!" Fred flings his tongue to catch Mini-Max, holding out his arms as the robot hits his face, then lands in his hands.

"You okay, Mini-Max?" Wasabi looks down at him.

"She called me...baby," He looks up sadly.

"Aw, little buddy. Don't worry about her, you're a big boy. Now, who wants a piggy back ride home?" Fred places the tiny bot on his back, the robot's eyes turning cute.

"I do!"

"Aww," Hana pats him on the head. "If you want, I can try to help you later, Mini-Max. It's hard to let words like that not get to you...Fred definitely knows what that's like," She gives him a deadpan look.

"I regret nothing since I let Richardson lose by ignoring him once and even felt sorry for him!" Fred exclaims, pointing at her.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax walk in front of Hana on roller skates, as she went to the skating rink for a date with Mikey. But he insisted on walking her home, just so he would make sure the two haven't kissed yet.

"You know, I brought my roller blades. You didn't _have _to walk me home," She rolls her eyes at him as he opens the door for her.

"Yeah, but I needed to make sure Mikey didn't...do anything weird," Hiro scrunches up his nose.

"Like what?" She whispers to herself in disbelief as she skates through the door.

"The next date better be an outing for...friendly sushi or something, I don't know," Hiro playfully warns her.

"No one says friendly sushi," Hana rolls her eyes.

"It could be a thing!" He insists to her.

She slides to a safe stop as Mochi is on the table in front of Cass, who is putting a leash on him.

"Hey guys," She greets them. "I have to take Mochi to the..." She picks him up, guiding his ears away from earshot. "V-e-t."

"That spells vet." Mochi's eyes widen at Baymax's explanation. "Short for veterinarian."

"Oh no..." Hana whispers, rubbing a temple as Mochi's eye twitches. He meows in anger and Aunt Cass pets him.

"Calm down, Mochi. It's just your annual check-up." If there's one thing that Mochi hates the most, it's the vet...as long as no one SAYS it, then he'll be mellow.

"Which includes the following shots-"

Another trigger word for Mochi, he freaks out and wiggles out of Aunt Cass' hands, jumping on tables. Aunt Cass dives for him, but misses.

"Mochi, come back. You need your shots," Baymax calls out.

Hiro's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket. Looking down, he sees that it's Karmi calling him. He answers it and puts the device to his ear.

"Karmi, it's a bad time, we're taking Mochi...somewhere," He eyes the front door, watching as Hana stakes in front of it. She bends down and snatches up the cat, standing up. He gives her a thumbs up, Cass smiling in relief. "Can you call back later?"

"No, I can't call back later!" She insists to him. "Hiro, remember that stuff you guys gave me to analyze? Well, I looked at it, and...well, this isn't easy to say over the phone."

"Say what?" He raises a brow in confusion, none of them aware of the danger flying in outside. People scream and run, ducking for cover. Hiro turns around as Hana glances out the window, turning his back to his family to listen to her.

"Hiro...Fred is right. With the enhanced capabilities, signs of components from nature, and the unorthodox sample this is...there really are aliens! I mean, at least they're alien enough to be considered aliens..."

"That's impossible. Aliens are-"

A crash from the windows occurs and Hana ducks for cover to protect Mochi. She lands on her side and the glass pieces land around the two. Hiro whips around as a large bat-like creature steps into the café that is at least 7 feet tall. Its skin is a dark grey with bat wings on its back, with muscled arms and clawed hands. The eyes are a deep blue with no pupils, and they could see its fang-like teeth. Everyone starts screaming as the customers run out of the establishment, Baymax waddling outside.

"Please exit in a safe and orderly fashion." They just run past him and he looks back inside the café.

The family members could only stumble back in shock, Hana sliding back a bit.

"What is that thing?!" Aunt Cass screams loud enough for Karmi to hear.

"Hiro, what's going on?" She asks in concern.

"Uhh, I'll call you back," He hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket. Mochi slips out of Hana's hold and goes out the front door. He definitely didn't want to go to the vet, but he also didn't want to stay here.

"Mochi!" The three shout, but the alien blocks their way before they could leave.

Baymax sees the cat leave and holds out his hands, chasing after him. "Mochi."

"Baymax, stay right outside!" Hiro calls out. Hana slides back even further and it follows her direction. Hiro and Aunt Cass scramble out of the way as the alien chases after the girl. She flips behind the counter and it darts over to her, firing acid! She backflips over the shots, rolling to her right as she grits her teeth.

"We have to find Mochi!" Hiro shouts as he and Aunt Cass are hiding underneath a table.

"What about Hana?" Aunt Cass asks in slight concern as the girl slides past them, the alien still hot on her tail. She couldn't believe that aliens exist, and now one of them is in the café!

"What does he want from us?!" Hana gestures to herself, ducking her head as the alien screeches, diving over her head. She looks behind her as it turns around and charges towards her again. She slips as she takes off skating again, reaching for something behind the counter. Hiro quickly texts the others to get here as he runs out of hiding, standing behind the alien as it screeches at the girl.

"Hiro...be careful," Aunt Cass whispers from her hiding spot. She had no idea what was going on or why the alien decided to come here, but she wants them unharmed.

"Don't worry, I think she's been distracting him away from us," Hiro whispers back, waving his hands rapidly. "Hey, you!"

He turns around and hisses at the boy, lunging forward. The boy winces, squeezing his eyes shut. But then a loud clang is heard and the alien falls in front of him. He looks up to see Hana gripping a frying pan, which she used to knock him out with. Honey Lemon and GoGo come into the café suited up, only to freeze at the sight in front of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Honey Lemon whispers in shock.

"What is that?" GoGo looks down at the alien. Hana throws down the frying pan, dusting herself off as she joins the others.

"Fred's alien, I presume," She states as they stare at it, reaching out to the fur to take a sample. Before she could, the alien stands back up with a screech and then flies out the broken window. They run to the door, looking up to the sky.

"Okay, Phase 3 just got a lot harder..." Hiro murmurs, looking over to the girls.

"...Aunt Cass!" Hana whips around and runs over to the woman, stepping over debris. Her brother joins her and they help her up from her hiding spot. "Are you okay?"

"Are you? That was...that was...I don't even know how to describe it!" Aunt Cass hugs the two. The café is an absolute mess with tables knocked over, the broken glass, and some ceiling pieces on the ground.

"Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Hana, Mochi is getting farther away," Baymax points in the direction that the cat took off in.

"And on top of all that, we lost Mochi!" Hana pinches her nose, turning around to Honey Lemon and GoGo. Hiro leads the woman outside. "Listen, can you guys clean up while we go find him? He's supposed to go to the vet today, and obviously isn't so on board."

"Of course, Hana," Honey Lemon nods in understanding. "He's probably also scared over what just happened..."

"We're definitely talking about this later," GoGo crosses her arms.

"Uh, w-we'll get Mochi, Aunt Cass!" Hiro exclaims nervously, running out the door with Hana. Baymax and Aunt Cass follow.

A crosswalk sign turns green, Mochi running past two people about to cross. "Mochi!" Aunt Cass cries out as the three push past the two. "Come back!"

"Sorry."

"Oops, my bad," Cass tells them and they continue walking.

Baymax trails after them, but he still can't run. The sign turns red and he looks up at it, blinking. He goes to press the button as cars drive past.

Mochi jumps off the cane from an old woman walking and she takes a moment to look at the cat.

"Aunt Cass, Hana, watch out!" Hiro points up ahead, the woman smirking. She slides underneath the woman completely as Hana jumps up into a split, soaring over her. She lands on her feet and continues skating. Hiro looks up at his aunt in shock for the move, Hana blinking at her.

"I played softball in college," Aunt Cass explains to her niece and nephew.

"Nice!" Hana smiles at her.

"Ohh, so that's why Hana can pull off the stuff she does," Hiro murmurs in realization, she must've gotten it from her aunt.

"You know, now that I think about it, it makes sense," Hana murmurs in agreement.

The sign turns green again for Baymax to cross, the trolley stopping nearby. He turns around to look at it.

Mochi jumps on crates in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Mochi, no! Stop! Mochi!" Hiro cries out to him. They can only watch him crawl into a vent and disappear inside the building. The three glance at each other and run inside the building just as Baymax arrives by trolley. He steps off and walks forward.

The three come to a stop in the building, seeing no sign of the cat. "Where is he?" Aunt Cass murmurs in worry as they take a quick look around. "First the café gets attacked by some bat thing and now he's missing!"

"He couldn't have escaped this building that quickly," Hana frowns a little, looking up at the ceiling. Hiro turns to the robot that just entered.

"Baymax, can you scan for Mochi?"

"Scanning..." He senses a heat signature in the vent. "Mochi is stuck inside the central heating duct system."

"Stuck?" Aunt Cass stands in front of his camera. "What do you mean, stuck?" She jumps down from Baymax's neck. "Twins, what does he mean stuck?"

"It appears that Mochi has sprained his right hind tibia. Fortunately, you already have an appointment with a veterinarian."

Baymax doesn't even have to finish that sentence as Mochi howls, thrashing around in the vent.

"Oh no, Mochi," Hana murmurs with dripping concern.

"We have to go in there and help him," Aunt Cass looks up in worry, clasping her hands.

"We're too big to fit inside," Hiro tells her, a thump being heard.

"Hiro...is correct," Baymax calls out, wiggling around in the vent's entrance. The twins go over to help get him out, pulling him by the legs.

"Oh, wait!" Hiro's eyes widen, turning to his sister. "Hana, you haven't gained that much weight and you haven't developed a bigger chest-" He winces as she turns to him, her eyes slightly widened. "I-I mean, you're not that fat and growing—heavy—gah-"

"I think I get it," Hana holds up a hand, stopping him from speaking. He waves his hands nervously.

"I totally meant the first thing. N-Not that I'm saying-"

"Dude. Stop talking, I said I get it, geez," Hana gives him an annoyed look, Aunt Cass facepalming at her nephew. She skates away from Baymax, taking off her helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and her roller skates. She rolls up her sleeves, pumping her fists in determination.

"Are you sure, Hana? I don't want you to get hurt too," Aunt Cass states, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to risk it," The girl looks up at her aunt, turning to the vent. "Don't worry, Mochi, I'm coming!"

He meows in response and Aunt Cass cups her hands together. Hana steps on them and her aunt gives her a boost into another open vent panel. She props her elbows to dangle from the ceiling, managing to crawl inside. "Okay, little tight here..."

"Don't think about that!" Hiro calls out to her. "Just find him!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not doing it," She mutters, but they still heard it. "Mochi, it's Hana! Meow so that I can find you!"

He does so and she continues crawling, following the sound until she finds him. He meows happily at the sight of her. She can see the injury from his right hind leg, while another leg is stuck in the vent.

"Aw, Mochi, it's okay," She says in a soothing voice once she reaches him, patting his head. "Come on, I'll get you out-" She tries to move her arms forward, but because of the tight fit, she can't move them to help Mochi. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What does she mean uh oh?" Aunt Cass asks in a slight panic, looking to Hiro.

"Umm...guys, I'm stuck too," Hana tells them. "I can't move further enough to help Mochi..."

"Oh, if only we had a smaller Baymax," Aunt Cass sighs a bit and Hiro realizes that they have one. Well, not exactly, but he has a solution for that.

"That's it! Don't worry, Aunt Cass and Hana. I have a plan," Hiro manages to pull Baymax out, landing on his face with the robot on top of him.

* * *

Fred kicks the door open with Mini-Max on his back. "We got here as fast as we could!"

"Wherever there is danger, I will be there!" Mini-Max declares after landing on a crate. He props the vent door open. "Whenever a cat is stuck in something-"

Before he can finish that sentence, he falls down in the vent after Hiro opens up his chip port. "Mini-Max can fit inside the vent so I'm putting Baymax's chip in his reader," He switches chips so that the healthcare chip goes into Mini-Max. "That way we can give Hana and Mochi proper medical attention until we get him to the...you know."

It was probably the only solution that he could come up with, and to Hana it seems like the best answer.

"...The vet?" Fred asks cluelessly, earning a freak out from Mochi.

"OW! Bad Mochi!" Hana exclaims loudly from inside the vent. "You scratched my face!"

"He didn't mean it..." Aunt Cass tries to assure her, Fred blinking twice.

"Wow, when Hiro told me our cinnamon roll was stuck inside the vent, I thought he was joking."

"Cinnamon roll, aw that's cute," Aunt Cass clasps her hands together.

"Ugh," Hana plants her face down from inside the vent out of embarrassment.

Baymax's eye color changes from black to blue, vice versa with Mini-Max's eyes.

"Hello," Baymax waves from Mini-Max's body. "I am Mini-Baymax."

"And I am Maxi-Max!" Maxi-Max declares, hands on his hips. "Let Crushroom call me a baby now!" He holds out his fist, Mini-Baymax stepping forward. They share a fist-bump.

"Ba-la-la-la-la."

Hopefully Hana could give Mini-Max or Maxi-Max that pep talk soon, he really seems like he needs it. Hiro and Aunt Cass look into the vent.

"Poor Mochi and Hana, they must be so scared."

"Not really," Hana calls out from inside the vent. "But this is definitely just as bad from when Mochi was ki-I mean, wandering around lost!" She chuckles nervously as she was about to mention the kidnapping from Mr. Sparkles. Aunt Cass still doesn't know about that, and she'd rather keep it that way...

Hiro silently rolls his eyes.

**Nice save, sis.**

_Shut up, Hiro._

He flinches from the voice in her head, looking up at the vent.

**Oh yeah, twin telepathy. We never use that, huh?**

_That's because we didn't believe it was a thing, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist._

Mini-Baymax steps up to the two. "I will do everything possible to bring Hana and Mochi back safely, so he can go to the-"

"Shh!" The three family members interrupt him. He then lowers the volume from his voice.

"Vet..."

Mochi still hears it anyway and meows loudly. "Ouch! Okay, not helping, you guys!" Hana shouts from inside.

Fred's phone buzzes and he looks at his phone to see an incoming message from Wasabi. A hammer and mushroom emoji appear, followed by exclamation points.

"Oh, I totally forgot we have that...thing," Fred pulls Maxi-Max over to him by the arm. "Mini-Max...remember?"

"No, but your conspiratorial tone intrigues me!" He leans forward, despite Fred trying to silently tell him that they have to go deal with Crushroom. Which they obviously can't talk about in front of Aunt Cass!

"I don't know what you guys are trying to hide from me, but I don't even care, so you should just go!" She gestures to the door.

"Wow," Hana murmurs to herself. Usually Aunt Cass is always asking what's happening whenever stuff like this comes up and they suddenly have to go. Perhaps her concern for her niece and her cat is clouding her curiosity...

* * *

Fredmeleon rides Maxi-Max in their super suits as he feels a bit more confident facing Crushroom. Fred cheers as they arrive at Crushroom's location, where she's obviously crushing things. The duo land next to Wasabi hiding behind a barrel since he got there first.

"Man, she's crushing again?" Fred complains at the sight.

"We need to move in."

"I'll take care of this problematic short fellow!" Maxi-Max jerks a thumb to himself, narrowing his eyes. "Alone."

"Doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Let the little guy enjoy being the big guy," Fred defends his best friend. "There's no way this could be bad!"

"Maybe Hana could give him a little advice, though," Wasabi suggests to him. "She's, uh, more experienced with feeling unconfident at times."

Honey Lemon is also a confidence booster, but not in the same way that Hana is since she didn't have Hana's...medical problems.

Maxi-Max steps forward, Crushroom's back to him. "Looking for me? I was Mini-Max, now I'm Maxi-Max!" He flexes his body behind the chest plate as if he has abs.

"Baby robot now big baby robot," She teases him and he slumps his shoulders.

"I am not a baby!" He stomps his foot and if he could pout, he would. "Now that I have the size advantage, prepare to taste the yucky flavor of justified retribution!" He activates the wings and flies forward. Crushroom charges up to him, leaps over the fist, and punches the head repeatedly. He lands on his face as she lands behind him.

"Hey!" She leaps and jumps on his back multiple times. "Stop...doing...that!"

She stomps on his back one last time before flipping away. "Feel my fist of rage!" He fires a rocket fist, but it hits the top of her mushroom head, landing in front of her. She laughs mockingly while holding the fist.

"Big baby robot need hand?" She throws the fist back at his face, hits the top of his head with her mushroom head, and then slaps him across the face repeatedly, knocking him backwards.

"Your mocking laughter angers me!" He exclaims in annoyance as he spins around.

"Maxi-Max, Overdrive Mode!" Fred points dramatically.

"Doesn't it work when only the twins say it?" Wasabi turns to him quizzically.

"My body is changing!" Maxi-Max exclaims as he goes into Overdrive Mode, meaning that any of the team members can say that.

He holds his sword, ready to face Crushroom, but she stomps on his head and flips all the way to the entrance. "Crushed it again!" She takes off with rapid speed, escaping yet again.

"See?" Wasabi asks as the two men stand up. "It can always go bad." Fred places a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Mini-Maximum humiliation..." Maxi-Max murmurs from behind.

* * *

Mini-Baymax crawls up the vent, managing to stand up. He turns on his flashlight. "Mochi. Hana," He steps forward, seeing the back of Hana's socked foot. "I am here to help you."

"Thank goodness!" Hana smiles in relief, looking over her shoulder. "Okay, just step over me so you can reach Mochi."

He does so and Mochi meows, frowning. Mini-Baymax takes off his collar. "This should temporarily help your mobility," He ties it around Mochi's leg, patting him on the head. "Good kitty." He nuzzles Mini-Baymax and then Hana.

"Aww, you're forgiven, Mochi," Hana grins at him. Mochi stands up and tries to get his leg free.

"I will assist you to safety now."

"It's no use, his leg is still stuck," The girl frowns in concern, trying to wiggle free. "And so am I..."

"Allow me to free your paw-" He steps forward, only for the vent to shake and he wobbles around, landing on his back.

"Baymax, Hana, what's that noise?" Hiro calls out from the other end. Mini-Baymax takes a moment to scan.

"The air conditioning system is activating," He says after a few seconds.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Hiro asks and a few seconds later, the three of them are frozen. Hiro peeks up ahead and Mini-Baymax flies backwards. Hiro gasps as the robot knocks into him and they fall backwards.

"Yes."

Aunt Cass looks up ahead and hears something. "I can hear their little teeth chattering!" She looks down at Hiro with worry.

"We need something even smaller before Hana freezes to death! Wait here, Aunt Cass. Hang in there, sis!" He walks off.

"Not much else I can do!" She retorts back from inside the vent. Miani-Baymax steps back into the vent.

"Hang in there, you two! We're gonna get you out!" Aunt Cass informs them, earning a meow in return. "...I hope."

* * *

Fred is looking at Maxi-Max underneath the stairs. "Okay Maxi-Max, I know you don't have a mouth, but...I sense a frown."

"I failed with my fun-size body, I failed with a plus-size body," He looks up with sad eyes. "The problem must be me..." He curls up into a ball and Fred crawls underneath the stairs.

"Every hero fails once in a while, no matter their size. You just need to find your strengths!" He tries to assure him. He pulls out his phone and calls Mini-Baymax.

His screen rings and Hana glances up at him from inside the vent. "Hana, you have an incoming call from Fred."

"Answer, Mini-Baymax," She tells him and she's met with Fred's face.

"Hana! Could use some insight from you," He moves his phone so that she can see Maxi-Max.

"Well, I've never given advice from a vent before, but I guess there's a first time for everything..." She gives him a weak smile as there's frost in her hair. "Maxi-Max, I can't tell you how many times that I felt small or useless or incapable of doing anything, because that's what I would always hear. And...it's not easy to let something like that go. It's an awful feeling, but just because you are small doesn't mean you have to _be _small. I mean, even my brother has felt that way too, but he didn't let them stop him. And you shouldn't do the same either."

"But my enemy deemed me small and a baby..."

"That doesn't mean you should listen. I got called lots of things, and I don't let that faze me...anymore," She glances away awkwardly. "Look, I know how it feels to feel like you're not worth anything or that you're someone you're not. But you're more than a small robot!" Maxi-Max looks up at her to see a softer smile. "So what if Crushroom thinks you're a baby? She doesn't even know how big your heart is. So don't listen to her. I think most of us have learned a thing or two about letting people like her get underneath your skin. I know Hiro and Fred definitely did."

**Keep in mind that I was defending your honor! You could at least be grateful.**

_I was, but you still acted stupid about it._

He just huffs and she smirks a little. "Wait, are you guys having a twin telepathic conversation?" Fred gasps sharply at them. "Lucky! Now I want a twin..."

"Trust me, me and the world are not ready for more than one Fred," Hana shakes her head rapidly. GoGo would probably leave town anyway if that ever happened...

"Not true!" Fred pouts at her.

"You are right, my companions!" Maxi-Max looks up at the two. "I may be Maxi on the outside, but I am still Mini-Max in here," He points to his chest.

"In your heart?" Fred smiles, gesturing to his heart and Hana bursts into laughter.

"No! In my chip port," Maxi-Max sits up. Robots do not have hearts. You are hilarious!" He hugs Fred with his big arms, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"He thought robots have hearts...that's funny," Hana giggles from the vent, shivering.

"Thank you," Fred wheezes out.

* * *

Mochi's leg is sticking out from the cold vent as Mini-Baymax tries to reach him. "M-my actuators are malfunctioning b-because of the low temperature," He stammers, Mochi shivering in front of Hana. He tries to snuggle Hana for warmth and she lets out a sneeze.

"Mochi, Hana, I am on my way," He slides back a bit in the vent. "Slowly."

"Something's gotta be done or we're gonna freeze," Hana shudders from the cold. Two little Megabots jump over him and Hana, running over to Mochi. They're controlled by Hiro and Aunt Cass respectively thanks to the neurotransmitters he got from his room. Mochi shivers as his whiskers have frost on them. The two jump up and stick their legs into the area where Mochi's leg is stuck. They start to pry it apart, Mini-Baymax hugging the two. The robots' faces turn red and they manage to get the leg free. They fall into Hiro's hands and the two take off the neurotransmitters. They look up to see Hana and a bundle of snow fall up ahead.

Mochi's ears pop out and he shakes the snow off him.

"Oh, you guys!" Aunt Cass rushes forward and he jumps into her arms, Mini-Baymax on the floor. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay! Hana!" She runs up to the girl and hugs her tightly. "Never get stuck like that again!"

"Are you okay?" Hiro asks her and she just laughs.

"I'm fine!" She shakes the snow off her hair, sneezing like a kitten. "Just cold and my legs feel a little numb."

"This is your reminder to take Mochi to the-"

"Baymax, no!" Hiro interrupts as the three cringe.

"V..." Mochi raises a brow at him. "e..." His eyes widen. "T."

Now there's a scared look on his face.

* * *

He looks very unhappy as he's wearing a cone, his leg thankfully healed. He steps down from the table he was standing on, looking up at everyone. He then hisses and walks away.

"A little nap and he'll be fine. If not, I'll give him some milk later," Hana shrugs up at her brother, sitting behind Fred. He's using Maxi-Max as a chair to read a comic book with.

"This place looks better after that whole...fiasco," Hiro glances at her, waving to Honey Lemon and GoGo. "Thanks, guys."

"Fiasco? What fiasco?" Fred raises a brow at the two of them, and they were not in the mood to hear him brag about being right about aliens right now.

"We'll tell you later..." Hana murmurs as Aunt Cass walks up to the two women.

"Thank you, girls. You really made this place look new again after what happened."

"Anytime, Aunt Cass!" Honey Lemon smiles happily.

"Just don't ask about all the empty glue bottles upstairs," GoGo pops her gum.

"Okay guys, time to switch chips," Hiro speaks up.

"You switched their chips?" GoGo asks from the counter.

"Let's just say that Mochi got stuck in a vent, I did too, but only me and Mini-Max's body could fit. So we switched Baymax's chip with Mini-Max's since Mini-Max isn't really programmed to give medical care. But before you guys ask, I'm fine, just a little cold still."

"Well, at least you're okay!" Honey Lemon smiles in relief.

"Hana, I have brewed a hot chocolate to cool down your low temperature," Mini-Baymax holds up a cup for her. She bends down and takes it from him.

"Aww, thanks, Mini-Baymax," She pats him on the head gratefully. Hiro reaches out to switch chips.

"Wait!" Maxi-Max stands up abruptly, knocking Fred off him. He then starts swinging his hips around, Mini-Baymax blinking up at him. He tilts his head as the larger robot flails his arms around. People in the café could only stare, including his friends. He starts dancing on the tables, a customer and Hana taking video. Then he dances on the counter, doing the worm on the floor. He does a jig in the back, and presses his bottom against the window, giving someone outside a not so pleasant sight.

He dances behind a female, who turns around to look at him. He then waves some fingers in front of his face and does the robot, the three humans leaning back a bit in confusion. Maxi-Max finishes it off with some hip-hop moves, and the others don't even blink.

"What...what was that?" Hana murmurs after a few seconds.

"Okay," The robot stands up. "I'm ready."

Hana takes Mini-Max's chip out of the bigger body, giving it to Hiro. He hands her Baymax's chip, and he puts Mini-Max's chip back in his chip port. Hana tiptoes to put Baymax's chip back in him, switching the eye color back to their owners.

"Hello," Baymax waves to them. "I am Baymax."

Mini-Max twirls around in the air. "And I am Mini-Max, defender of justice!"

"Ba-la-la-la-la!"

"Normally that's our thing, but I think we can let them have this one," Hana smirks a bit, crossing her arms.

Fred's phone buzzes again, and he sees another warning message from Wasabi about Crushroom causing trouble.

"Crushroom?"

Mini-Max leaps and lands on his shoulder. "Mini-Maximum rematch time!"

Hana leans in towards her brother. "I'll go, you make sure Aunt Cass is okay after...you know."

He nods in understanding. "I'll tell her you're getting some...muffins!"

"Really? No one says that!" Hana whispers to him in disbelief.

"We live in a café, it's a thing!"

She shakes her head and walks out the door. The excuses he comes up with sometimes...what exactly goes through his head, she'll never understand...

* * *

After she's gotten dressed, she goes with Fred, Wasabi, and Mini-Max to find Crushroom's trail of destruction. Cars and a fire extinguisher have been crushed and she crushes another car, rolling away when Mini-Max intercepts her. He lands in front of her.

"Leave the road alone, fiend!"

"You again?" She tries reaching out for him, but he flies away. "Baby robot go back to Crushroom!" He hits her head while flying and she punches it. "Crush-Ow!" She falls onto the ground from her own punch.

"You fight poorly!" He flies behind her and she hits herself again.

"Crush-ow!" Mini-Max flies in front of her and she punches her face. "Crush-ow!" She ends up upside down and he laughs at her.

"Ha ha! From my perspective, this is enjoyable!"

"See, now you're talking!" Hana encourages as she flies in front of Good Luck Alley. Mini-Max flies into it and she follows him, Crushroom giving chase. She leaps forward and punches the wall as she misses him, briefly landing in a dumpster before jumping after him.

"Prepare for crush sandwich, baby robot!" She declares when she thinks she's cornered him at a dead end.

"Your words cannot hurt me!" He turns around to face her.

"Crushroom have fists too!" She charges forward, jumping up.

"And I have something even more powerful!" He narrows his eyes as he doesn't even move. Her arms are suddenly trapped, being pulled back by an invisible Fred's tongue. Mini-Max flies over to him as he turns visible. "My friends!"

"Yes! Crushed it!" Fred brags as Hana lands next to him, smirking as her hands are surrounded by bolts.

"That my catchphrase!" Crushroom lunges forward, only to be stopped by Wasabi's plasma shield. Hana then fires a bolt, sending Crushroom into the wall.

"Mini-Maximum prodigious hug!" He falls into Fred's arms, the other two smiling at the moment.

"I gotcha, buddy!" Fred snuggles him as Wasabi glances around.

"You guys hear a go-cart?"

Noodle Burger Boy suddenly arrives by go-cart. "I'm coming, sis!" The ketchup and mustard from the vehicle gets all over the four, Mini-Max using his wipers.

"Crushroom have friends too!" She brags as she jumps on. NBB opens his mouth and sprays pickles all over them, knocking them onto the ground. This gives the two enough time to turn the corner and disappear.

"Well, that was bad," Wasabi comments as they stand up, wiping himself off.

"Perhaps that was bad," Mini-Max flies out of Fred's arms. "But what is not bad is my renewed confidence! Evil does not stand a chance! And it's all thanks to my previously low-confided friend Hana!"

"Um, you didn't need to add the low-confided part," She glances up at him, hands on her hips. "But you're welcome."

"That's the spirit, Mini-Max! Secret handshake?" Fred offers the little robot. They reach their hands out, but then start dancing some weird moves. Hana and Wasabi just blink, baffled at the sight. They bump hips together. "Come on, guys, join in!"

"...I'm good," Wasabi comments after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'll..." Hana stammers, looking away, trying to come up with an excuse. "Actually, no."

Fred propels Mini-Max into the air using his back. "Join us, Wasabi and Hana!"

"Nope, still good."

"We're never gonna unsee this..." Hana wipes the condiments and pickles onto her visor more so she won't have to look. "I'm getting flashbacks of the dancing Obake video again..."

* * *

Hana is writing in her journal as she and Hiro are heading to their headquarters.

_Hey,_

_So many things happened today! Mochi went to the vet, though it was a challenge getting him there. Long story short, he got stuck in a vent and I did too (Curse my pudgy stomach, not that I wanna go through bulimia again). But then Hiro and Aunt Cass came to the rescue, she honestly surprised me today. Apparently she did softball as a sport when she went to college. And I hated doing it, but I had to punish Mochi by giving him no extra milk for scratching my face earlier today. I know he hates the vet, but my face did not need to be affected by his hatred for a simple check-up._

_It really broke my heart...my little Mochi...Maybe I should apologize later and then buy him a toy. I swear, I spoil him too much sometimes, but I regret nothing!_

_Mini-Max and Baymax switched chips to do their parts. Well, for Mini-Max, he had to learn how to accept himself the way he is. It reminded me of myself during high school...I'm just glad that he managed to realize that he's big on the inside. And that the dancing has stopped!_

_And I haven't even gotten to the craziest part: the Lucky Cat was attacked by an actual alien! I don't know why it was there, but at least no one got hurt. I just...I still can't wrap my head around it. Like, I saw the thing with my own eyes, and it felt like the attack was so quick. Maybe it was to make us aware that they're in town? Even so, why would the alien need to do that? No way it's working alone._

_Looks like Fred was right...the rest of us are definitely gonna hear an earful of this..._

"I can't believe aliens exist in San Fransokyo..." Hana sighs deeply, Hiro briefly glancing at her as she closes her journal.

"Yeah...something still bugs me about that," Hiro frowns, putting his hands in his pockets. "Like how it's even possible, or the chance that they'd come to the café. How exactly did they even get here?"

"I don't know, but it seems like they've been here for a while to suddenly come out of nowhere..." She pinches her nose in realization. "And yet no one believed Fred when he said that they existed..."

"Ugh, great, he's gonna love this..."

* * *

"I knew it!" Fred exclaims once they're in their headquarters, the two men having been informed of the attack. "I knew it was aliens! Phase 3 has been established, people! We need slime packs, goggles, maybe an alien sniffer-"

"Fred," GoGo interrupts him, pushing him back down in his seat. "Let's not get carried away. Alien or not, it went after the twins."

"Oh, right! Which is...which is bad," Fred rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How's Aunt Cass doing?" Wasabi asks in slight concern.

"A little shaken up, but mostly shocked," Hana frowns deeply. "I can't believe it attacked the café or even knew where it was!"

"Or that aliens are even real," Hiro adds in, crossing his arms. "But Karmi's diagnosis confirms it. Baymax?"

"The slime consists of elements that are not native to San Fransokyo or Earth," Baymax's screen shows them Karmi's results.

"But by what you told us, there must be more of them," Wasabi speaks up in slight fear of the most likely possibility.

"...Someone out there is leading them, but what do they want? Why even attack the Lucky Cat in the first place?" Honey Lemon asks everyone.

"I'm not sure if the Lucky Cat was even the target," Hana tells everyone, standing up. She sighs a bit, turning to Hiro. "The only way that thing could know where we live was unless..."

"...They've been watching us..." Hiro mutters slowly, swallowing thickly. "Which means...it was after me or you..."

"...Or both..." GoGo finishes solemnly as the twins look at each other, feeling uneasy of that deduction. If that's true...

Then everyone they know could be in danger.


	69. Mini Noodle Burger Max

**Angel: *pinches nose tiredly* I'm going through midterms and a paper this week, so it took me a while to finish this episode. Hopefully next week will be more minimal from homework...**

Fred opens up the door to the conference room as all the members of the team look exhausted. "Ugh, that was the longest mission ever," He takes a few steps forward and falls onto the ground.

"Almost there, you can do it," Honey Lemon encourages Baymax as she and the twins step into the room. Once again, Baymax is on low power due to being out on a mission for too long.

"Come on, Baymax," Hiro guides him as Hana waves her hands forward.

"Just a few steps and we'll get you all settled."

"My battery is... not low," Baymax insists, spinning around. "My battery's not low!" His chest plate falls off and Hana yelps as she steps back a bit, watching it fall in front of her. Wasabi walks into the room, looking just as tired as everyone else.

"It's a little low, Baymax," Wasabi tells him gently.

"You're a little low, buddy," Baymax points a finger at his chest with his fist, the rest of his armor slipping off. Mini-Max, also on low battery, lands on Baymax's hand.

"I'm a little buddy also," Mini-Max caresses Wasabi's cheek, his left armored fist slipping off. "And also low."

"Yeah, o-okay, definitely time to hit the charger," Hiro pulls them away from Wasabi, who rubs his cheek. He puts Baymax's feet on his portal charging case while Hana handles Mini-Max. Honey Lemon holds Baymax steady.

"They're my special children," Baymax hugs Hiro and Hana close, patting them on the head. The two just smile. They've heard him say all kinds of things on low battery.

"Yes, we know," Honey Lemon smiles softly at the three.

Fred adjusts Mini-Max's position from his charging case. "Lithium ions! Nom nom nom..."

Hana sighs a bit as she steps forward, rubbing her chin as she looks at her phone. Fred looks over her shoulder. "Ooh, another conspiracy board?"

"It's for trying to figure out why aliens would be after me or Hiro," She gestures to herself and her brother. "Which so far wouldn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's Obake or Trina behind it," Hiro frowns deeply.

"No, this doesn't really seem like something either of them would do..." Hana shakes her head. "And definitely not Di or Chris either, they're still in prison..."

"So why _would _they be after you?" Honey Lemon asks the two and Hana looks at the picture from her phone. It's similar to Hiro's Obake Conspiracy Board, but in the sense of finding out what they have to do with aliens in town.

"Because they're everyone's special children!" Baymax steps out of his dock again, laying his body over Hana's head.

"I don't know, maybe they want something from us..." Hana mutters as she pushes Baymax off.

"It wouldn't surprise me after...well, the last two big villains we've faced," Hiro gives a deadpan look.

The news broadcasts from Basemax's screen, showing Bluff Dunder and four images of the rogue evil mascots, including NBB.

"Noodle Burger Boy and his malicious mascots ransacked a local electronics store today. Looks like they made a clean getaway with a shipment of Sergeant Suction robotic vacuums."

"Why would they want vacuum cleaners?" Honey Lemon wonders as they watch.

"Probably something stupid," GoGo glances at her from up front.

"It's definitely not for the aliens," Hana murmurs, glancing away. They haven't gotten far with the alien that attacked the Lucky Cat not too long ago, but they do know that they haven't seen the last of them...or this mystery person leading them.

"We better find out," Hiro speaks up.

"Oh, my foot is long," Baymax is trying to put his helmet on his foot, which Hiro takes away.

"You have to stay here to charge," He pulls Baymax up, and the robot ends up on his back.

"I am healthcare companion..."

Hana walks up to the two, pulling Baymax backwards into the case. Hiro sighs in relief for her help.

"But how can we do justice out there if we are locked in here?" Mini-Max stumbles away while wearing Baymax's helmet. The twins chase after him.

"Hey!" Hiro calls out to him.

"What?" Baymax steps out of his charging case and the boy chases after the larger robot next.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He places Baymax in his charging case again.

"Stay," Hana warns the two of them politely, pointing at them both. Baymax's upper half then falls on top of her again.

"Whoopsie daisy!"

"Oh boy," She murmurs as she pushes him off gently, helping Hiro guide him to stand straight.

"We know you want to help, but not in this condition, okay? It'll be fine," Hiro smiles at him.

"You guys need power, and it's gonna take minutes that we don't have time to waste," Hana tells them softly as if she's talking to Mochi. "Bye guys, love you and have a good rest."

"Good Hana Banana," Baymax brings her in for a hug, patting her head. "You're a nice cinnamon roll."

She smiles again, deciding to let those pass this time since it's Baymax on low battery. "Thanks Baymax."

* * *

"For the last time, you don't have to sweep for the human misters anymore!" NBB exclaims to the vacuum cleaner that they 'kidnapped,' having brought it to the subway tunnels. They just think it's another mascot to recruit. Hangry Panda stands in front of him.

"Tell those suckers to inhale their own dust!"

Sergeant Suction just blinks since it can't talk or do much of anything else unlike the mascots. The main difference being that it's a product and not an actual talking mascot.

"You're free like us now!" Hyper-Potamus spins around in the air.

"What are you doing?" GoGo asks in confusion, getting their attention.

"I think they're giving a pep talk to a vacuum cleaner," Honey Lemon answers her.

"More like trying to get it to join them, but...I don't think they realize the extent of a vacuum cleaner," Hana whispers to them.

"Sergeant Suction, destroy the heroes with extra cheese!" NBB pushes the vacuum forward, but it just smacks against GoGo's leg repeatedly. Then it moves around them and rolls off, disappointing all the mascots.

"Aw," They say in unison, slumping their shoulders.

GoGo charges first by throwing a disc at Hyper-Potamus. She jumps off her head and lands, skating away. Hyper-Potamus chases after her while flying.

"Fun fact, I mastered in agility!" She laughs, GoGo jumping over her and knocking her into a wall.

"Funner fact, tell it to the wall," GoGo replies smugly as her disc comes back to her.

"Fire blasting!" Fred aims his fire at Hangry Panda, who opens her mouth and swallows it. She then fires it back at him, causing him to stumble backwards. She jumps onto the supports, starting to chomp them off as he runs away.

"I'm gonna chomp the snacks out of you!" She calls out to him as he starts jumping, turning around once he stops.

"I don't have any snacks, so ha!" His eyes widen as he screams, jumping to another beam. The one he was standing on gets bitten in half by Hangry Panda.

NBB fires pickles at the twins and Hiro rolls away to avoid them. Hana creates a shield out of electricity to direct the pickles back at the robot to distract him for her brother. He fires two magnets, which the robot manages to dodge, but he wasn't the target. The magnets land at opposite walls and Hiro pulls backwards, launching himself forward to kick the robot backwards. Wasabi steps away from the robot, watching him roll backwards and disappear.

"Yoohoo!" Someone calls out from the ceiling and Wasabi moves away just in time. Crushroom lands where he was standing. "Sneak attack!" She lunges for him, only for a chem ball to trap her in a goop ball.

"Thanks for the warning," Honey Lemon states, moving her hands away from her chem purse. But Crushroom can still use her hands, which she uses to move towards the duo. They yelp and run away as she crashes into a wall. Crushroom rolls herself forward to chase after Wasabi and Honey Lemon, her fists breaking pillars in the process. Honey Lemon throws another chem ball and Wasabi yelps, ducking his head.

A wall of stone stops Crushroom from moving forward. Wasabi stands up to look at her.

GoGo flies in the air with a hover disc at her feet, joining the twins. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred land around them.

"Crushroom...crush!" Crushroom jumps into the air, heading towards the group. Wasabi activates two plasma shields, knocking her into the ceiling. The ceiling starts to crumble, causing them to gasp. Cracks reach a support pillar, knocking Hyper-Potamus backwards and she lands near the group. Once the shaking stops, Fred steps away as Crushroom lands between them.

"I think we're okay."

Except not, because the ceiling starts to cave in on them. A large piece falls towards Honey Lemon and Hangry Panda, threatening to crush them! The tall woman gasps as she looks up.

"Watch out!" Hana screams, pushing Honey Lemon and Hangry Panda out of the way. Rocks surround the girl and she seemingly disappears.

* * *

Basemax has a map of their location, and all six signals from them disappear from sight. A warning alarm goes off. "Warning, team link lost. Warning, team link lost."

"Hiro and Hana are in trouble," Baymax looks up at the screen, not even half charged yet, but he is fully inflated. He walks past Mini-Max as the alarm still sounds.

"Warning, team link—Baymax, attempting a mission with less than a full charge could be dangerous."

"When justice is riding shot-gun!" Mini-Max stands up, kicking away his charging dock. "Safely take us to the next scene."

* * *

The two robots take flight in the city with their armor on, but it's a bit difficult to stay steady since they're low on power.

"The twins' last known location was in the subway tunnels," Baymax reports to his smaller companion.

"We are low on juice, but ready to rumble!" Mini-Max declares and soon, they land in front of the cave-in that occurred. Baymax scans for the twins. "Hiro, Hana, and the others are trapped inside. Hana is stuck underneath some rocks. I also detect three robots inside with them-"

"Watch outside!"

They turn around to see NBB swinging forward. He kicks Baymax into the pile that the others are stuck in. Honey Lemon gets up first tiredly, dusting herself off. Hiro moves some rocks off him.

"Everyone okay?"

They hear grunting, turning around to see Fred and GoGo helping Wasabi get a rock off him. His armor is sparking.

"Fine," GoGo answers him.

"Fine?!" Wasabi exclaims in disbelief. "Guys, you call this fine? Trapped underground with three evil robots?" He gestures to the trio.

"We can hear your judgement," Hyper-Potamus has an annoyed look on her face. "And we didn't even get a chance to introduce our new partner!"

"New partner?" Hiro murmurs in confusion and a screech causes the heroes to stiffen. They look up to see the same bat-like alien that attacked the café...but it's stuck in all the rubble. It screeches and they scream, stepping back a bit. It tries to get out to attack them, but the alien is stuck.

"That's the same alien that attacked the Lucky Cat," Hiro looks over his shoulder to the others.

"You're working together?" GoGo points between the alien and the three mascots.

"He's our brother now, thanks to our new father!"

The others glance at each other, wondering just who that is...

"Has anybody seen my purse?" Honey Lemon looks around for it, only to find Hangry Panda chewing on something. She spits out the destroyed chem purse.

"What? I chew things in stressful situations," She states, holding up the pieces to a disgusted Honey Lemon.

"Um, guys, where's..." Hiro falters as he looks around, seeing his sister right behind them a few seconds later. She's laying down on the tracks, her hair out of the ponytail as it's over her head. Her eyes are closed, but she's breathing. Half of her body is hidden underneath the debris that fell.

"Hana!" Hiro shouts as they rush over and bend down to her. She groans, moving her hair away from hr face.

"Okay...being stuck in a vent and now being stuck underneath a pile of rocks is way less fun than it looks," She manages to say.

"We've gotta get her out," Wasabi turns to everyone, trying to activate his blades. Unfortunately, because some rocks landed on them, they're now inoperable.

"Uh oh, not good."

"Without Wasabi's blades or Honey Lemon's purse-"

"We're stuck," GoGo finishes for Fred. "And so is Hana."

The alien steps on Hana's helmet slightly, leaving behind the red Cthulhu symbol at the back of her head. "Great," She deadpans at her luck, and she's just thankful that the alien is stuck just like her.

"Maybe we can lift her out!" Fred suggests and they surround the rocks, trying to pull them up to get her free.

"Guys, it's no use unless you work together," Hana looks up at them.

"She's right," Hiro punches a fist to his palm. "We need to work as a team to get her out." He steps forward and shakes Hyper-Potamus' hand. Honey Lemon smiles as she steps up to him, but still keeps her distance from the robotic hippo.

"I love working together! But keep away."

"Heroes and villains working together?!" Fred exclaims in glee, hugging Wasabi and GoGo. He jumps up and down as the mascots cheer.

"Yay!"

"Crushroom will crush now!" She turns around and punches through the wall.

"Crushroom, no!" Hiro calls out to her, but the warning is too late. The remains of the wall fall to reveal that she broke a pipe.

"Made a hole."

The water bursts out and propels her forward past the others. The broken pipe starts to fill the area with water.

"Crushroom, how about you, uh...maybe take a time out?" Wasabi suggests and she turns around in shame, looking towards the ground. It almost felt Mochi being punished by Hana for scratching her.

"Uh, guys?!" Hana exclaims from the pile, the water reaching her chin. "Still stuck here!"

"Hurry!" Hiro rushes over to her and all of them surround the girl. They would've asked Crushroom to get her out, but didn't want to risk something else breaking. "One, two, three, push!" The two groups push in unison to get the rocks off Hana. After a few seconds, their strength is enough to push some off her, which is enough to free her legs. Hana holds her breath as she crawls forward, emerging between her brother and GoGo completely free from the rocks. She coughs as she stands up, looking to the two groups thankfully.

"Thank you, guys..." She looks up at the alien and then at the rocks trapping it. "Too big for us to carry...not that I wanna risk freeing him right now anyway," She steps back a bit in fear as she remembers that he went after her first in the Lucky Cat.

"Quick, get us out!" Wasabi calls out to her, but she touches her helmet to find her bolts missing. She sighs slowly at the irony, because the two bolts are sitting right outside...

"I can't get us out, I don't have my bolts," She gestures to herself. "They must've fallen out when I saved Honey Lemon and Hangry Panda!"

"So what do we do then?" Honey Lemon frowns a little, and unfortunately there is no answer.

"Alley-oop!" NBB attacks with a metal claw, Mini-Max flying out of the way. "With our special sauce!" He fires mustard and ketchup at the smaller robot, only to be knocked back by a rocket fist from Baymax. Mini-Max stops in front of the rock pile, Baymax scanning it.

"My scan indicates the chamber is filling with water," He lifts up his arm to gain his hand back. "In 8 minutes, it will be completely flooded."

"But our compatriots are oxygen-dependent!" Mini-Max exclaims at him and NBB comes back, feeling panicked.

"My whole family will short-circuit!"

Hana perks up at the sound of Baymax's voice, running up to the part where water is dripping out. She peeks through the rocks to see the trio of robots.

"Baymax! Guys, it's Baymax and Mini-Max!"

"Hey! I'm here too!" NBB protests from outside.

The others cheer from inside and Baymax bends down to Hana's eye peeking out. "I will ensure that everyone is safe."

"But wait," Hana turns back around to the others as Hiro speaks. "They're still on low battery."

"Low battery or not, they might be our only hope of getting out of here..." She murmurs, crossing her arms as she realizes something. "And Noodle Burger Boy too, as much as I _don't_ wanna rely on his help..."

"It is likely that our combined efforts would increase our chances of success," Baymax bends down to him.

"A Noodle Max combo?" NBB asks in confusion, turning around and walking away. "Not sure about that order. Plus it comes with the Hamada Twin that took away my family..."

"7.5 minutes," Baymax points out and the robot comes running right back.

"Alright, I'm in!"

"Excellent!" Mini-Max shouts in joy, jumping and landing on NBB's head. "Temporary chump!"

Baymax and NBB share a fist bump.

"Ba-la-la-" Ketchup squirts on Baymax's left hand, interrupting him from his usual phrase. "Oh."

"Ha ha!"

Baymax picks up a boulder, but not only is it too heavy, he doesn't have enough energy to really pick it up. "My battery reserve is too low to exert the force necessary to move the blockage."

"Stand back!" Mini-Max declares, waving his arms ready. "Mini-Maximum moving the debris time!" He takes one tiny rock and brings it away from the pile. He does the same thing again before falling flat on his face. Even if he had the energy to move them, it's become pretty clear that they wouldn't be able to move them all in time.

NBB places the vacuum down. "It's all up to you, Sergeant Suction."

"This is an entertaining waste of time!" Mini-Max states, swinging his legs as he sits on Baymax's shoulder.

"There is a 0 point 0 percent chance your plan will work," Baymax informs their temporary ally.

"You misters are being too negative style!" NBB tells them in a nagging way. "I am a shake half full kind of boy." He puts Sergeant Suction on max power. "Feel the power!" He places the vacuum down, which charges at full speed, only to be knocked down once it reaches the pile. Hana sighs, pinching her nose at this.

"Did they really just try to free us with a vacuum cleaner?" GoGo questions in disbelief from behind.

"Yeah..." Hana tsks slightly, having seen the whole thing.

"SARGE!" NBB shouts in dismay as the device is now beyond repair. He spits out pickles and Baymax pats the head.

"There there," He tries to assure the little robot, who looks up at him.

"What now, mister?" The little robot asks sadly, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"You guys have to look for a new angle!" Hana encourages them, Hiro nodding in agreement with a small smile. It makes him a little happy that Hana is taking that advice here and trying to implement it. "Think of something that could get us out without having to use your own abilities, like...I dunno, magical 70 feet of hair that glows?"

"...What?" Hiro turns to her, baffled at her suggestion.

"Hey, if Honey Lemon had that kind of hair, it'd be glowing right about now!" Hana briefly glances at him.

"I believe that Hana is suggesting that we find our own solution. I have a possible solution," Baymax holds up a finger.

"Whatever it is, don't give up while doing it!" Hana points at them.

"Hana is way too pumped up about this," Wasabi shakes his head.

"Shut up, Wasabi! I'm in the zone!" Hana scrunches up her nose in slight annoyance.

* * *

Steamer is enjoying some pudding in his lair, humming in delight at the taste. "Rice pudding. Is there anything more scrumptious?"

"Many things!" He drops his spoon at the voice of Mini-Max as the three robots have arrived. "How about pigs in a blanket?"

"Baron Von Steamer, we would like to borrow your drill car," Baymax gets right to the point, pressing his hands together. NBB does the same thing as they bow. "Please."

"Loan it to heroes?" He glances at his drill nearby. "Never! You'll have to pry the keys from my metallic steam-driven hand!" He mockingly holds up the keys.

"If it's a fight you want...your order's coming right up!" NBB declares, charging forward.

"Bring it on!" Steamer challenges and when he reaches the robot, he grabs him and throws him away.

"Mini-Maximum brawl!" Mini-Max jumps off of NBB and then rolls underneath the mechanical arm. He hits the arm to knock the keys out of his hand. When he goes in to grab them, Steamer throws the rice pudding on him, knocking him backwards. While blind, he still manages to fire a tiny rocket fist to get the keys out of Steamer's hand again. He reaches out to grab it, pickles being fired at him to make him slip. NBB grabs the keys with a clawed robot arm, running away. He bumps into Baymax, and the keys fly out of his hand and into the air.

Mini-Max removes the bowl of rice pudding, taking flight. "Freedom!" Steamer pulls out his steam gun to knock the small robot away from the keys. Steamer jumps up and takes the keys, only for NBB to smack them away. He fires ketchup at the keys, and they go flying onto Baymax's finger. Steamer hits him and reaches his hand out to the keys that are too far away for him to get in the air. Mini-Max flies in and gets the keys, but the steam gun causes him to drop them.

* * *

"Look, I found a way out!" Fred exclaims as the water level is about halfway up. He swims over to the spot he pointed at. "Ohh, sorry, that was just a shadow. Wait, you guys, look it's a—no, another shadow. Hang on, I think...!"

"Shadow?" Hangry Panda asks GoGo next to her.

"Shadow," She answers simply, and she doesn't even have to look.

"Guys, we gotta have faith in our friends...and Noodle Burger Boy just this once, but I think they're onto something," Hana turns around from behind Hiro.

"You don't even know what it is," Hangry Panda turns to her.

"I don't have to! I know they can do it," Hana pumps her fists. "We just have to believe in all of them!"

"That's the spirit!" Honey Lemon smiles in agreement.

"Maybe you have a point," GoGo seems to agree too.

* * *

Steamer is knocked across the room, looking up at the trio. "Three against one? No fair!" He grabs a lever nearby. "Let's even the odds." He pulls it to be transported away, and Baymax knows fully well where that tube leads to.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what, mister?" NBB looks up at him.

The mechanical spider that Big Hero 7 has faced before lands in front of them.

"Oh no that!" Mini-Max points up at it.

"Whoa, that's a big order, b-but it's nothing we can't handle!" NBB exclaims nervously. Unfortunately, both Baymax and Mini-Max have now gone into low battery mode.

"Ooh, spiders creep me out. So many legs," Baymax wobbles around, NBB staring at them in confusion...not that his face could emote that.

"Is anyone else cold?" Mini-Max staggers over to the mascot robot. "Can I get a blankie?"

"Get it together, guys," NBB gently pushes the shorter robot away from him. Steamer laughs and he looks up at the villain.

"You're running low on power! Unfortunately for you, the Baron never runs out of steam!" The spider device leaps forward as he lets out a maniacal laugh. Once it lands, the mechanical spider sends the three flying. He hits NBB, who uses his claw arm to swing around a pole and come back around. He fires his laser eyes, missing the spider device. He throws Mini-Max into NBB, who throws the robot off him.

"Gee whiz!"

He gets pinned by one of the mechanical spider's legs. "I could use your help! At the register!"

"I-I have to save my buddies Hiro and Hana," Baymax slowly looks up at NBB. "They're my companions." He stands up, but can barely keep himself straight as he steps forward. Steamer raises a leg to attack, and Baymax just barely avoids it. "Hello...my name is..." He avoids another attack and Steamer growls out of frustration. He thought he had an advantage, but the robot can't stand still to make this fun for him.

"Impossible!"

"My name is Baymax," Baymax says as he ducks again. Steamer continues attacking him with a hammer, but the robot is spinning around to avoid it. He jumps onto the hammer and Steamer throws him into the air. Baymax slides down the spider.

"Hey!"

While wobbling, he manages to hit Steamer and he goes flying backwards. Mini-Max blinks at the sight in front of him. "You...are surprisingly effective," He lands on his back while Baymax trips on NBB's legs, rolling on the floor.

"Hey sugar," NBB stands up. "Try our dessert special! Hot laser pie!" He jumps up and fires his lasers, cutting off a leg. Baymax lands on the ground, slamming a fist on the floor.

"Bad fist."

"Come on, mister!" NBB runs over and shakes him. "Get up!"

"What are you doing?" Steamer asks the robot in disbelief. "I thought you were a villain! Let's destroy them together!"

"Baymax...p-personal healthcare companion..." Baymax murmurs, NBB staring at him. "I am Hiro and Hana's companion..." His camera messes up to show a picture of the twins. They're in the garage together, doing some homework. Hana is hugging her brother's neck from behind, smiling as she's holding a bag of gummy bears. "They are my companion..." The lens flickers between the image and NBB. "Help me...save my family...Hana...is counting on us..."

He falls in front of NBB, shutting down. NBB slightly holds his arm, touched. He may hate Hana, but the bond that she shares with her brother and Baymax is clearly strong.

"He just wants to help his family..."

"Poppycock!" Steamer dismisses the explanation. "Robots are merely doohickeys with faces! They can't have families!"

"Family isn't about blood or those bones in your mouth. It's about what's inside!" He opens up his head, reaching inside for something. He holds up two jumper cables and attaches them to Baymax. Then he does the same to Mini-Max, jump starting both of them.

"Mini-Maximum fast charge!" He jumps up heroically. Baymax stands up with a wave.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Steamer growls and attacks again, the two robots ducking out of the way. "Baymax..." Mini-Max leaps and lands on the fist. "Rocket fist!"

He fires it with Mini-Max on top. "And mini fist!" Mini-Max fires his own rocket fist, which has no effect on the mechanical spider. That is, until Baymax follows it up with his own fist. This breaks the window and sends the keys flying out of the mechanical spider. Steamer slides back, defeated as Baymax holds up his hand to get his fist back. He and Mini-Max share a fist-bump.

"Ba-la-la-la-la-la," They say in unison.

"Thank you, Noodle Burger Boy," Baymax tells him. He wobbles around, out of juice since he gave it to the two robots.

"Thank you...for visiting Burger Day!" He spins around, getting entangled in the cables and landing on his back.

"Oh."

Mini-Max grabs the keys and runs up to the drill. "In the name of justice, step on it!"

* * *

Everyone underneath the rocks is trying to hold up the ceiling as the water is past their waists now. "We don't have much time!" Hiro exclaims to them. The water reaches their necks and they try to bring themselves up further to avoid drowning. Wasabi takes a few deep breaths as Hana holds her breath. It seems all is lost until the drill pierces through the wall, letting out all the water. The level goes down, causing them to smile in relief. They touch the ground, looking up to see the drill open. Mini-Max jumps and lands in front of the drill.

"Farewell drowning, greetings not drowning!" Mini-Max greets them.

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaims as he and Hana run up to him.

"Hiro, Hana," He opens up his arms for a hug. "You are safe now."

"You did it!" Hana cheers for them, looking up at the robot. "I knew you could!" The others come in to join the hug.

"We are family!" Mini-Max declares from on top of Baymax's head.

"Yeah...we are," Hiro smiles up at them, then noticing the symbol at the back of Hana's helmet. "Wait, what is-"

"Uh, Hiro? Hana?" Wasabi asks, pulling away. They look up to see the three robots AND the alien walking up to them, ready to battle again.

"Hey, hey," NBB speaks up before any fighting could commence. He emerges from the drill, still low on power. "Howdy!" He rolls down the drill, landing between the two. "Don't-don't attack! They helped saved Noodle Burger Boy's family, you know what I'm saying? Family's important! And you guys are important to me! Oh, I need a hug. Someone hug me."

"You gave them a jump start just to help free us?" Hana blinks in surprise as she deduces what happened, glancing between him and the two robots. "Don't you...I dunno, hate my guts?"

"Family's important no matter what people do!" NBB turns around to her. Crushroom hugs him, followed by Hyper-Potamus. Then the alien stands behind them and just screeches. He's definitely not hugging them, he had just allied himself with the robots...He looks to Hangry Panda standing alone.

"Yeah, I'm not really a hugger..." NBB wraps his claw arm around her and brings her in for the hug anyway. "Aw, you guys..."

"Goodbye!" Everyone else exclaims from inside the drill, escaping and caving them inside, though by accident. Hyper-Potamus blinks as they all wonder what just happened. The alien steps forward and slices all of the rocks in half, setting them free.

"Time to go back to Papa!" NBB jumps away from the hug, going through the hole in the wall as the others follow.

* * *

Hana plays with a pencil in her mouth as she's standing in front of her conspiracy board. Hiro places Baymax in his charging dock. Just before they arrived back home in the garage, Baymax's jump start caught up with him as he's in low battery mode yet again. At least it lasted him long enough to stop Steamer and set them free.

_Dear journal,_

_I still can't shake the feeling that these...aliens are in town. It's pretty scary to think about, especially when other people out there have seen it. Aunt Cass doesn't really talk about the attack on the café, and I don't blame her. I'm still shaking just from writing about it right now. I just-I know that they can strike us whenever they can, but now their leader is with Noodle Burger Boy and the other former mascot...it seems he'll do anything to make sure I suffer for what happened to his family._

_I wish I didn't have this hanging over my head over the fact that I'm technically responsible. I'm the reason why he even has a team, or that scary scar on his face...I just feel so guilty sometimes that...I have to hide it from people that I care about._

_I don't know what I'm gonna do now..._

"I can't believe they went to Steamer just to get his drill," Hiro speaks up to her, watching the girl wrap yarn around a thumbtack.

"And they shut down just to save us," Hana smiles weakly, walking up to Baymax. "Thank you again for getting us out of there."

"I'm a good boy!" Baymax hugs the twins and she pats him on the arm.

"Yeah, you are."

"But what must've kept them going is your faith in them," Hiro turns to her with a grin. "Even if the odds were against them."

"Of course. I'll always believe in my friends..." She murmurs, looking back towards the conspiracy board. "So far, none of this makes any sense. That thing, whatever it is, targeted us, and now he's teaming up with Noodle Burger Boy and his robots? Why?"

"Not to mention this," Hiro tosses the girl her helmet and she looks down to see the symbol. "Definitely not Obake's symbol, that's for sure."

"So whoever is their father...is an entirely new threat," She frowns, looking up at him.

"Yeah...and they mean business," Hiro sighs a bit. "But whatever happens, we have to protect everyone we know. And that includes not telling them."

"Not telling them?" Hana raises a brow, putting down her helmet. "I think the secret is pretty much out since it's on the news."

"I meant...we don't tell them that they're after me or you," Hiro gestures to themselves. "The team knowing the truth is enough, but we can't risk letting anyone else know the reason behind the attack. E-Especially Aunt Cass!"

"You _do _know that Megan and Mikey were smart enough to figure out that we're superheroes, and Karmi was the one who told us. But..." She sighs deeply. "I see your point. I just hope that the alien won't hurt them..."

Hiro pauses as she goes back to her board, drawing the symbol from her helmet. She then adds it to the bunch of yarn connections: for example, the picture of the alien, the symbol, the robots, and the sample results from Karmi.

"Are you...okay?" He asks slowly and she sighs a bit.

"You know how Noodle Burger Boy blames me for Trina and Obake?" She starts off, earning a wide-eyed look. Then his eyes soften. As much as Trina or NBB find Hana at fault, he never really thought of it that way. She may have given NBB that scar, and she may have sacrificed herself to save the city from another Great Catastrophe, but she wasn't the one who built the Buddy Guardians. Or started the robot revolution. Or even mind-control herself. "I can't help but feel like I'm the one doing all these things to San Fransokyo...I might even be the reason that ALIENS are here."

"We don't even know why they're here," He places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They might not even be after you, it could be me."

"Just because it's a 50 percent chance it's me, doesn't mean it's not happening regardless," She closes her eyes. "I'm pretty much attracting villains and the city keeps suffering for it because of my choices or even my presence. I don't know what to do..."

He guides her over to the couch and they both sit down. Hiro takes a deep breath, leaning over a little. He feels just as bad, and it might not even be him the aliens are after for whatever reason. It...scares him sometimes, because they could go after anyone they know. They're unknowing targets for something that might as well be terrifying given the situation.

"I know it's tough...but we can do this together," Hiro looks up at her. "Both of us have made mistakes, but what matters is how we deal with them. No one blames you for anything, Hana. Whatever these guys want...we have our family to help us. You don't have to go this alone and I don't either. We've got this!"

"...You know what, you're right," She smiles softly at her brother. "Isn't the confidence-building my thing, though?"

"Yeah, but somebody needs to boost up the confidence-builder once in a while," He nudges her playfully, causing her to giggle.

"Hana," They look up to see Baymax waddling over to them. "You did not build the robots that stormed San Fransokyo, or attempted to melt the city. You are a good girl."

"Aww, thanks," She beams slightly at the robot. Hiro smirks and breathes his breath onto her face.

"Yeah, you're the best little sister in the world!"

"Hiro! Oh my god," She tries to push him away as he hugs her waist, breathing onto her more. "Stop! Pfft," She waves a hand in front of her face, laughing at how ridiculous he's being right now.

A video of the two at this moment stops as NBB, Crushroom, Hangry Panda, Hyper-Potamus, and the alien were watching.

"The girl has proven in the past of her...potential, but this new world after humanity is gone requires her power to commence the rebuilding." Mental states to them.

"Get rid of all of the humans didn't work last time, mister," NBB waves a finger in front of him. "Which is why my old family is gone!"

"Whether she took them away from you or not...she is the reason why we are part of your little...family in the first place," Mental sounds a bit disgusted at the family part, and it sounds like Hana plays more of a part behind the aliens in the first place. "My hordes will continue to distract her and her team of heroes while we continue with our plan. We need-"

"More brothers and sisters?!" NBB exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Actually...yes," Mental's symbol blinks sinisterly.

**Angel: I'm sorry if things are misspelled or aren't the right phrase, I either just made my own up or just didn't include it because I'm tired and it's only Wednesday...I want this week to be overrrr! Right now, I just feel like that time where I got sick in school in senior year and then I had to go home for the rest of the day, that was so awful XD**


	70. A Friendly Face

**Angel: I wanna take a moment to once again thank all the artists out there drawing my OCs since Princess Harmony from my Tangled stories got drawn recently! I even received drawings from a guest who made an account just to send them to me! As response to them, I have a secret project for the future, but I won't say what it is! Hopefully they'll all like it since most of them read all my stories. No one can imagine how grateful and blessed I feel because recently I've seen several drawings from stuff I'm doing now like Tangled or this story. They stay faithful to the descriptions, and I never even asked them to draw them. These people were total strangers to me on Deviantart and if it wasn't for tevinblair telling me about Yellowdrake26's art of Amy from my AS9GK story, I never would've known that it existed! As you can tell, I liked them so much that I've used them for story covers.**

**And they help me feel like I'm a good writer despite me being the source of inspiration for them lol. See, this is why some people have said that Hana is relatable since she's like that too! Anyway, thanks once again to all the artists, keep doing what makes you happy and thanks for making ME happy! **

**Especially since I've been very stressed out lately due to various reasons, but stating all of them would probably bore you, so I'd rather not explain ^^' And that's also why it took me a while to come back, I was just in a dark place that I did not feel like writing anything. But if you're really curious, then you can PM me or just read the author's note of chapter 38 from my Amelia Smith: 9th Grade Kunoichi story. **

**Writing these episodes was...let's just say challenging because of all the stuff that's been happening in my life both personal and on FanFiction. Usually, you read my excitement over stuff such as this show, but lately, I was the opposite since even I can have my limits, but I'm okay now...I basically felt like the bunny bus near the end where HL had to act sad for a while. So I'm sorry if this episode isn't the best, I am just really tired of packing/unpacking and the upcoming move and school!**

**As for the aliens, I'm already going through enough stress that I'm just gonna rewrite the previous episodes to remove them, and I really don't wanna have to read reviews asking to take them out for the rest of the year. But I'm still keeping Karmi's storylines since it's too late to change that. I'd have to go back and rewrite basically every episode past Hardlight I wrote her in, and I just don't have the energy to do that. So to those asking to remove them, Y'ALL GOT YOUR WISH NOW LEAVE ME BE XDD**

**I have not _started _rewriting the episodes yet, so the aliens are mentioned here, but I will rewrite it (just not at the moment).**

The team looks determined as they stand together in Night Market Square, surrounded by aliens. "Alright guys, we can do this," Hiro declares to the others.

"Don't hold back," Hana wiggles her fingers, preparing to use her electricity.

"This is just like where we faced Badgal, who possessed three people to do her bidding, and she's got these dreads and-"

"Um, Fred? That never happened," Wasabi raises a brow at him.

"Oh, that was from the comics, my bad!"

They glance at each other in confusion before snapping out of it. There's a small pause as the two groups stare each other down. They're about to charge when Fred's phone goes off and he looks at it.

"Oh no..." He groans at it. "It's time for-"

"It's time for a trip to my favorite store!" Wasabi exclaims happily, grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him away. The others just blink as they leave, revealing that they're just in another simulation as everything goes back to normal.

"So I guess that's a no on getting more experience fighting these aliens," Hiro deadpans as Hana pinches her nose with a sigh.

"So much for trying to get the upper hand on them..." She then lets out a small cough.

* * *

Hana is removing her suit when her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, little blossom."

She rolls her eyes in amusement. "Hi to you too, Mike." Since her name means flower, Mikey tends to call her that. Not that she minds it, but sometimes Hiro gets a bit disgusted if he's in earshot. Hiro sticks out his tongue, only to be shushed by Honey Lemon.

"So, umm..." He clears his throat. "I was wondering...c-could you maybe give me another French lesson?"

"Really?" She raises a brow. He was hoping that a...special moment would happen between them, and that is their first kiss since they haven't had theirs yet. He's definitely ready for that moment, now he just has to get the guts to do it. After all, she was the one who asked him out. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"YES!" Mikey cheers so loud that everyone heard him. "Did you hear that, guys, she said yes! I am the happiest teenage boy on Earth!"

Hana chuckles, bringing his attention back to her. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

"Have you ever said to yourself 'Sure, San Fransokyo is a world class city, but the traffic! It's cuckoo nuts!' The answer is...self-driving shuttles!" Krei presses a button from a remote next to Baymax, but nothing happens. He glances at Baymax several times. "Bring up the model, robot!"

"I have got it," Baymax presses another button to display the screen, the twins standing in front of them.

"My Solar Space project inspired me," Hana smiles slightly, pulling up a photo of her satellite.

"The solar-powered shuttles are equipped with the most advanced self-driving A.I.-"

Krei steps in and pinches their cheeks together with his hands. "Enough with the technobabble, interns! Our client's smiling eyes tell me she's a yes!"

Mayor Saito is sitting in front of them, with a skeptic brow and the shake of her head. "I've been shaking my head no the entire time you've been speaking."

"I thought you had water in your ears!" Krei points to his ear. "Why would you say no?"

She then stands up to look him in the eye. "Ever since your garbage trucks almost melted the city, people are terrified of Krei vehicles!"

Ava, with her parents, is walking down the street when they let out a scream upon seeing the same garbage trucks...

"It's a Krei truck! Run for your lives!"

Hana and Hiro both wince at the reminder. Thankfully, Trina is in the same maximum-security prison that Callaghan is in, in a secluded cell where she can't access any technology to do any more harm...they would have dismantled her, but she was still a robot that could make choices, and it would've been wrong to take her apart willingly. It was a first to put a robot in jail though...

Technically, Krei didn't know that the garbage trucks were dangerous to begin with, but it still made people scared that the same incident would happen again, despite the melting mechanisms having been removed.

"Well, they...uh..." Krei himself didn't know how to justify that one since he willingly partnered with Trina, unaware of her true ties. He didn't even know about her being built by Obake until the twins had to tell him themselves. "Hm, you know what? You'll be more impressed when you see the prototype!"

Mayor Saito was close to leaving until she heard that part. "Okay..." She turns around to them. "Where is it?"

"It will be ready by the end of the week!" Krei explains nervously with a big smile. The twins glance at each other, Hana letting out a small sneeze.

"Fine. The end of the week," She agrees, leaving through the double doors. She then comes back. "Oh, and please send your intern home. She is clearly coming down with something."

She then leaves again and Hiro notices that Hana's nose is a bit runny. "You okay, sis?"

"Hana is experiencing the common cold. This is because she was exposed to the water after being trapped by rocks during the fight with Noodle Burger Boy and his family."

"What?" Hiro asks in slight concern, looking between her and the robot. "Baymax, why didn't you take her home or give her some medicine or something?"

"Hana has insisted that she is in perfect health."

"Can we focus please?" Hana speaks up in slight irritation, looking up at Krei's terrified face.

"I lied!" He grabs the twins by their collars, pulling them up slightly. "When people ask me work questions, I just lie! I can't help it! It's who I am!"

"Okay," Hiro smiles nervously, pulling up his phone. "We got this. We need this shuttle to be friendly. We know who we need."

* * *

After he calls Honey Lemon, she's standing in the office. "I am so excited you called me to help with this project!"

"Wonderful!" Krei is laying down on his desk, looking at her upside down. "See, that is the sort of optimistic nonsense that we need!"

"It's not nonsense," Honey Lemon shakes her head. "When you're friendly, it makes people happy! And happiness makes the world a better place! Hana should know, people smile when they see her all the time!" She gestures to the girl, pausing as she sees the girl's state. "Oh, Hana, are you sick again?"

"I'm not sick," She sniffles in denial, crossing her arms, her voice slightly stuffy. "Why are people saying that I am?"

"My patient requires medical attention. I shall brew tea," Baymax walks away and she holds out a hand.

"Baymax, no..."

Hiro holds out an arm in front of her before she could stop him. "You're sniffling, your nose is runny, and your voice doesn't sound normal. The least you could do is drink the tea. You should've gone home."

"Noooo...I really wanna work on this project..." She whines at him. Hiro pinches his nose at her reaction.

"Fine. But you have to let Baymax take care of you from this point on."

"Yaaaaay..." Hana cheers, earning an amused smile from her brother.

"Anyway, I made these!" Honey Lemon takes out a roll of bunny stickers from her purse. "A sticker makes people, if you aren't GoGo, smile!" She places one on Krei's forehead.

"Huh...you're right!" Krei sits up with a smile. "I feel happier!"

"Which must be a first for him," Hana whispers to Hiro, earning a small snicker.

Honey Lemon suddenly gasps, dropping the stickers. "You guys! Best. Idea. Ever! Why not give the shuttles a friendly face?" She places a bunny sticker on the display, right up front. "Literally!"

Krei stands up, now covered in stickers.

"Good idea, Honey Lemur!" He places a sticker on her cheek, turning to the twins and putting stickers on them. "Make it happen, interns. Way to go, robot," He puts a sticker on Baymax's back, who reaches out to it.

"I am in need of assistance," He spins around to try and get it off. Hana shakes her head in amusement, stepping up to Baymax.

"I'm getting flashbacks of when we visited Noodle Burger for the first time and he was covered in stickers..."

* * *

So they draw out blueprints for the new and improved bunny shuttle, preparing themselves to build it. Soon they all stand ready to get started, but Krei's stomach grumbles. Everyone turns to him and he chuckles in embarrassment.

They get Yaki Taco to eat, and then they get started on building. Honey Lemon, wearing a bunny welding mask, is using a torch on the exterior. Baymax and the twins put down their own bunny masks.

Krei takes a nap while the three continue working and Hana looks for designs to give the bus, pointing to some butterflies.

_**We could be immortals**_

All of them, including Baymax, are singing as they dance in their seats, the a cappella version playing from Hana's phone.

_**Immortals**_

_**Just not for long, for long**_

Hana coughs a little, but continues along with them anyway.

_**Live with me forever now**_

_**You pull the blackout curtains down**_

Judy walks by and sees them singing and dancing, snapping a quick pic of Krei before leaving.

_**Just not for long, for long**_

The four laugh as they finish. "You know, Hana was right, that was fun," Hiro grins at her.

"More," Hana giggles, clapping a little.

* * *

Honey Lemon finishes painting the butterflies and Krei smiles proudly. "Adorable!" In front of him is a white shuttle with bunny ears and at the front is the sleeping A.I. "Oh...I wanted a bunny when I was a boy," He hugs Baymax's arm. "But I wasn't allowed to love anything that showed weakness," He pushes away Baymax with a pout.

The robot pats his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Hana screeches in anger, lunging forward, but is held back by her brother and Honey Lemon. She loves animals, so of course she'd be defensive over that. "Where are your parents?! Tell me right now! I will have words with them!"

"Anyway," Hiro gives his sister a look to cool off and she huffs, shrugging them off and crossing her arms. Baymax holds out a cup of water for her, which she drinks. "Honey Lemon is wearing a neurotransmitter that links her to the shuttle's A.I."

"We based it off of the one Hiro used...a-a while ago," Hana stammers awkwardly, not wanting to casually bring up the showcase...

The neurotransmitter itself is a headband with bunny ears on top. Honey Lemon puts it on. "This is so cool, you guys!" The ears glow green, and the A.I. activates itself, waking up.

"Today is gonna be a great day!" A sunshine picture appears on her forehead.

"We even gave it Honey Lemon's voice," Hiro finishes explaining.

"Who better than her? She's the most friendly person we know, and she did help us build it," Hana shrugs with a small smile.

"Yay! I love it!" Honey Lemon cheers at the two.

A meter fills up from the shuttle's ears. "Aw, that's so sweet! I love you right back!"

"What is even happening here?" Krei gestures to the two interacting, baffled.

"As Honey Lemon sends the shuttle positive thoughts, the personality meter fills up," Hiro tells him.

"So when the ears are completely green," Hana starts off, pointing up at the ears.

"The shuttle will be full of positivity and ready to be friendly on its own," Hiro finishes for her.

"Yay! This is so exciting!" Honey Lemon exclaims happily. "I think we're gonna be-"

"Besties!" The two finish in unison and Hana chuckles.

"Karmi's got another friend to add to the bestie group..."

"None of this makes a lick of sense, but I am going to make so much money," Krei chuckles, rubbing his hands together. He hears someone clearing her throat and he looks up to see an annoyed Hana.

"You know, Chief Cruz was right, you're not good at saying stuff like that quietly," She comments, hand on her hip, and he smiles sheepishly.

* * *

So to get the ears filled up, they start walking around with ears on their heads, strolling around San Fransokyo.

_Why don't you come with us?_

_Aboard our fun city bus_

A butterfly lands on a baby's nose and Honey Lemon stands nearby, clasping her hands together. "Aww!"

_We're roaming for miles_

_On good vibes and smiles_

A meter goes up from the Bunny Shuttle, the twins giving a thumbs up.

_We'll be shifting gears in our bunny ears_

The four humans dance together, Baymax just blinking with his own ears on.

_The sweetest ride on the sunny side_

A frisbee is tossed as a dog chases it on grass, Hana catching it. The dog runs up to her happily and she bends down with a smile. The dog licks her cheek as the owner takes a picture. Honey Lemon looks up at the clouds at a certain mouse couple.

"Aww!" She beams at it, another meter going up.

_Oh, when those feels go right_

_In the cutest town_

"There's cuteness everywhere!" Bunny Shuttle declares happily.

The four continue dancing, Baymax tilting his head.

_Now it's time to get hopping_

_We'll be shifting gears_

A man's hat flies off his head due to the wind and an old woman catches it.

_In our bunny ears_

The man grabs the other side of the hat and they spin around in a dance. He dips her and she puts the hat back on him.

_The sweetest ride on the sunny side_

People who were watching clap for them, Honey Lemon turning around. "How charming." This makes another meter go up as Hana smiles at the two elderly people.

"Nice to know old people still got it."

"Were you thinking that'd be you and Mikey someday?" Hiro asks her with a teasing smirk.

"What, no!" A blush comes onto her side. "Well...shut up," She scrunches her nose as he laughs at her.

"People are amazing!" Bunny Shuttle deems with a smile.

Honey Lemon then sees two bunnies in a bush interacting and she smiles at the cuteness, giving Bunny Shuttle another meter.

The four hop around like bunnies.

Aunt Cass presents Honey Lemon with a coffee that has cream in the shape of a heart, which of course Honey Lemon thinks is cute.

The four beam at Baymax doing a little dance of his own.

Honey Lemon smiles happily a bunch of butterflies, seeing Hana surrounded by them. She lets out a small sneeze and they go away.

"Aww, you sneeze so cute!" Honey Lemon hugs her and this fills up the bus completely.

* * *

"I think it's ready," Hiro states to everyone as they're back at Krei Tech.

"Who knew San Fransokyo would have so much cute stuff all in one day?" Hana smiles a bit.

However, none of them see Noodle Burger Boy standing on the roof, watching them. He's holding a bird, stroking it like it's a cat.

"For my new family...hee hee, hee hee, hee hee."

* * *

The next day, Mayor Saito is at a bus stop, waiting to see the prototype. The shuttle comes to a stop in front of her and she licks her pen.

"Mayor, let me introduce you to Krei Tech's automated Bunny Shuttle!" Krei speaks up, gesturing to the bus.

"I am so excited to meet you! I love your outfit!"

"Oh! Thank you!" She examines herself, pleased by the comment. "I like your butterflies!"

"So sweet of you to notice!" Emoticons of pink hearts with Honey Lemon and Hana appear. "My friends Honey Lemon and Hana painted it! Though my second friend Hana is sick..." A tear appears to stream down her screen. "So I promise to do my best just for her!"

Honey Lemon steps up. "It's an honor, your honor," She holds out her hand. Hiro and Hana peek from behind her.

"The shuttle's personality is based on Honey Lemon's," Hiro points to their friend, both her and the shuttle smiling.

"Yes," She nods slowly. "I got that." The mayor steps inside, seeing a secluded area for Hana to sit in. She sits down and covers herself with a blanket, surrounded by boxes of tissue, tea bags, and hot compressors to help cool her down.

"Thanks, Bunny Shuttle, you're so helpful," Hana smiles weakly.

"And you're amazing, taking the time to come here while you're sick!"

"My patient has refused to rest," Baymax points out, stepping forward. "I shall return her to the Lucky Cat."

"I'm satisfied with my care," Hana speaks up quickly and he goes to the back to deactivate, Hiro giving her a small look.

"Baymax has a point."

"We all worked on this together, we should at least test it out together," The girl replies back stubbornly and he sighs at her argument.

"Anyway, the real test is how people react," Mayor Saito glances around the bus.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The Bunny Shuttle greets a crowd of people. A woman steps up, earning hearts in return.

"Wonderful!" She gasps happily.

"We should hang out sometime!" Bunny Shuttle offers to more people. She takes a picture with a couple of children, giving a peace sign.

"This vehicle doesn't frighten me at all!" A man exclaims, earning a beaming smile from the bus. He gives it a hug.

"I'd love to read your blog!" Bunny Shuttle says to a woman with pink streaks in her hair.

"Wow, nobody reads my blog," She smiles shyly.

* * *

"I have to admit," Mayor Saito glances over her shoulder as the shuttle is driving. "Your demonstration has been very impressive!"

"Come on!" Krei leans towards her, nudging her arm. "Don't hold back! My product is amazing!" Hana gives a small look of annoyance, noticing how he didn't give any of them credit... "Are you ready to buy?" He holds up the contract to the mayor.

"As the only city official with the authority to make an enormous purchase like this, I hereby-"

Crushroom smacks into the window, interrupting her. "Crushroom make pothole!"

"Hey!" Krei calls out offensively. "I'm closing here!" He gestures to the paper.

Hana's eyes widen as she stands up, glancing at the three. Crushroom lands in front of the bus, who has to swerve out of the way. It shakes a little and Krei falls onto the ground. Hangry Panda, Hyper-Potamus, and NBB are flying above the shuttle.

"Time to order up, sis!"

Hangry Panda flips away into the air, landing in front of the bus and laying down. This causes another shake as Mayor Saito holds onto the bar. Hana falls back into her seat roughly, letting out another cough.

A hole appears in the floor, courtesy of Hangry Panda, who lets out a scream. This frightens Krei as the twins step in and stomp on her head to make her go away. Baymax re-activates himself as he senses people in need of medical assistance...or just Hana.

"Not these guys again..." Hana groans in annoyance. Even if she does consider the fact that NBB wants revenge against her, they'll still be irritating to her because of days like these...

Hangry Panda rolls backwards on the street, Hyper-Potamus flying her 'brother' to the bus.

"She cut my brakes..." Bunny Shuttle has a sad face for a few seconds. "But on the bright side, feel that fresh air!"

Hiro stumbles back into Baymax, helping his sister stand. "We have to save them," Honey Lemon tells the three.

"I'll get our suits," Hiro calls Skymax. "And now would be a good time for Hana to go home!"

"Why?" She frowns at him. "Just because I have a cold?"

"You can use the robot back in the garage," Hiro whispers to her.

"There's no time! You guys need all the help you can get, and with the others out for the day, I'm the only one who can," Hana gestures to herself.

"She has a point, Hiro," Honey Lemon frowns a bit. Wasabi's still at The Organized Gentleman with Fred, and GoGo has gone birdwatching.

"W-We could call GoGo. Bessie doesn't have the disruption field, she just has to hit electronics!" Hiro stammers, trying one last time to make his sister go home. After they both got sick and tried to fight the Mad Jacks on their own, he didn't want the same mistake repeating itself. GoGo had gone to Muirahara Woods for the day to go do her alone thing.

GoGo's phone rings, but the bear cubs of Bessie are playing with it. While she was bird-watching, they just happened to stumble upon her, and up until this point, she juts ignored them. She tries to get the phone back, but then one of them hits the phone with a disruption ray, deeming it useless.

"Ugh!" She groans at this.

GoGo doesn't answer and Hiro sighs in defeat. "Fine, but don't do anything that'll get you hurt."

"I will ensure that Hana is safe," Baymax states to him.

The four stand in front of the open door, the robot holding onto the three. "We'll come back for you," Hiro whispers to Krei since the mayor is in earshot.

"No Interns, don't go!" Krei pleads with them.

"Brace for impact," Baymax jumps off the bus and they land safely on the street thanks to him. "You may disembark."

The three just blink twice as they sit there.

Mayor Saito hugs the pole tight as Krei falls again since he has no support to hold him up. "So...I believe we were about to make a deal," He grins, holding up the contract for the mayor to sign. However, she doesn't look like she wants to.

"Hee hee, hee hee," NBB releases his claw arm to try and grab the shuttle, missing.

"Let me get that for you," She doesn't seem to realize the danger as she drives forward. This allows the hook to attach between the front wheels, lifting NBB off Hyper-Potamus due to the weight. Somehow they manage to lift up Bunny Shuttle. "Neat, hook friend!"

"Oh, heh! Thanks Miss Mister!" He replies back in a friendly way.

People scream and run away as Hangry Panda rides Crushroom to follow after them. They hang onto the back of the bus, and are lifted up into the air.

Honey Lemon tosses Hana a chem ball and she places it down. She stomps on it, activating a goop that covers the alley. This prevents anyone from looking inside as they're running away, just for precaution.

"Baymax, scan for Krei and the mayor," Hiro hops backwards while putting on his shoe, falling backwards.

"Scanning," He activates the scan as his Skymax is putting on his helmet for him, banging on it. Hana adjusts her hair as she puts on her helmet, putting on her gloves. "My scan indicates they are headed for the city dump."

* * *

They arrive at the dump just as Baymax said, Mayor Saito and Krei tied up in the back of the bus. "Okay, I'm prepared to knock one percent on the price and throw in a collectible Alistair Krei bobblehead!" He offers her, earning no response.

The bus lands on the ground, and the robots gather around her. "You guys look so fun! Are you a singing group?"

"We're a team of highly skilled evil robotic mascots!" Hyper-Potamus explains to her eagerly.

"And Big Hero 7 keeps beating us!" Hangry Panda adds in, slamming a fist on an ear.

"Crushroom has thoughts about Burger Head's leadership qualifications," Crushroom pokes him.

"He does fail a lot!" Hyper-Potamus flies above him.

"Sigh..." He looks down at the ground sadly from the discouragement from his 'sisters'.

"Aww, you made Noodle Burger Boy sad!" Bunny Shuttle points out as the four arrive, peeking in on their conversation.

"How dare they steal her! Hana is sick!" Honey Lemon frowns deeply, gesturing to the coughing girl.

"I need to stay quiet somehow..." She murmurs to herself, covering her mouth and coughing a little bit quieter.

"What do you think your leader could do better?"

"His evil plans? Not even crushing," Crushroom states to Bunny Shuttle.

"Yeah, like that's the problem," Hangry Panda replies sarcastically.

"Lay off Crushroom," Hyper-Potamus steps on her head, getting the panda robot slightly angry. "Just because she's not as smart as the rest of us-"

Crushroom smacks her away. "Crushroom not look smart, but Crushroom have life experience!"

"Wait! Who brought you together to be a family?" Bunny Shuttle asks them.

"Noodle Burger Boy," The three answer at the same time as NBB is too busy sulking to really care.

"Who came up with the plan to steal me?" She questions next.

"Noodle Burger Boy," They answer again.

"And did that plan work?"

"Yes," They admit to her.

"I think maybe the real problem is that you all need to be more supportive of each other!" Bunny Shuttle suggests, Honey Lemon feeling a bit bad. The bus is only acting this way because it's based off of her, and now she's giving advice to evil robots...

The three glance at each other and then turn around to their brother. He looks up to see them staring at him.

"Bunny bus wise. Crushroom need to crush negativity," She crushes something just to prove her point.

"We're sorry, Noodle Burger Bro!" Hyper-Potamus adds in.

"Can...you forgive us?" Hangry Panda isn't usually a feelings type of person, but she'd do it if it meant to help her brother.

"I'll think about it—thought about it! Yes!" He joins hands with Hyper-Potamus and Crushroom as the four robots jump up and down.

"Looks like Noodle Burger Boy is just the leader this team needs!" Bunny Shuttle declares as she watches them.

"Aw, thanks Mister Miss!" He replies as they look up at her.

"I don't need thanks!" She smiles happily. "Spreading happiness makes the world a better place."

"I wanna commit so many crimes with you guys!" Hyper-Potamus flies around happily.

"You fixed us with all the fixings. Hey! Would you like to join our family?" NBB offers her.

"I would...love to!" Fireworks appear on her screen, disappointing Honey Lemon. "Let's rob a sticker store!"

"Oh no..." Hana pinches her nose at this. "First robots and now they've got the adorable bus on their side..."

"That was a very effective pep talk," Baymax states after blinking.

"A little too effective, they're really pumped for more crime!" Hiro turns to the girls.

"What should we do?" Honey Lemon asks him.

"Perhaps an anti-pep talk," Baymax suggests, holding up a finger.

"Bunny Shuttle's definitely not gonna do that," Hana frowns a bit. "She's too friendly on her own already."

"Now we can fulfill my order: to destroy Hana Hamada!" NBB announces to the bus and Bunny Shuttle's smile drops.

"Destroy...Hana? But Hana's my friend!"

"She's probably just pretending, Bunny Bus," Hangry Panda offers to her.

"She took away Noodle Burger Bro's family, so now with the help of our friends, they'll give her all the fixings before we finish her off!" Hyper-Potamus gestures to herself.

"Finish...her off...?" Bunny Shuttle's ears deplete a little.

"Hey, them talking about hurting me is getting her personality meters down," Hana gestures to the bus, who sheds a single robotic tear. "If we can get it empty, we might able to shut it down and discourage them at the same time."

"She's right. Honey Lemon, you're still linked to the shuttle. We can override its A.I.," Hiro pulls down the ears a little. "We'll make it so you can talk directly through. The meter will deplete more while you're speaking until it's shut down."

In just a few seconds, the twins connect her to the A.I. Then she realizes what she has to do. "Ugh, but I'd have to be negative. I don't know if I can."

"Really wish we had GoGo right about now," Hana clicks her teeth upon hearing that.

"Everyone has negative thoughts and feelings. It can be healthy to express them," Baymax informs her.

"Trust me, Honey Lemon, I learned that the hard way. Don't make the same mistake I did by bottling it up," Hana suggests gently, coughing again.

"...Okay, I'll try," Honey Lemon frowns a bit. "Forgive me, Bunny Bus...!" Bunny Shuttle shuts down as Honey Lemon takes over, getting the attention of the four robots.

"Bunny Bus, you okay?" Hangry Panda asks her, and then the shuttle reactivates.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking!"

"Don't be so positive," Hiro advises Honey Lemon. "Be negative."

"Basically be the opposite of yourself," Hana whispers to her. "You got this," She gives two thumbs up.

Honey Lemon takes a deep breath. "I mean...no! Because...you're not nice!" Another meter goes down from this declaration.

"Of course not," NBB shakes his head. "We're evil style!" The robots high-five each other.

"Good...evil...it doesn't matter! Look around you! We're all garbage! In a garbage world!" Another meter has gone down, and more tears appear from her screen.

"There sure is a lot of garbage," Hyper-Potamus glances around the dump, Crushroom taking a piece of metal to examine.

"It's working," Hana whispers to her as Hiro frowns a little. Hearing this from her was a little unnatural to him, since she's always optimistic and happy. Honey Lemon tries to think of something else to get the meter down.

Baymax pulls up a photo of a puppy lying down, which they all look at. Hana gasps sharply at the image as the puppy whines sadly.

"Nooo, why would you show me that, Baymax...?" Her mouth opens in dismay, and Honey Lemon has the same reaction.

"I mean, what's the point? There are sad puppies in the world!" The meter goes down twice.

"Crushroom not care about puppies!" Crushroom crushes the metal in her hand.

"Maybe...more negative. Dig deep!" Hiro shoves the image into their faces and Honey Lemon tears up.

"Why am I being punished?" Hana whines quietly, sniffling. Mostly because her nose is runny, but also because the puppy looks so sad to her. And she hates sad animals, especially when it's Mochi.

"Look, we're all gonna oxidize..." Hangry Panda bites her hands. "Our batteries will die..." Crushroom tilts down the top of her head. "Someday we'll all be junk!" Hyper-Potamus tears up while Krei is horrified to hear these words. "This is where we'll end up!"

"Whoa, way to bring down the room, Bunny Bus," NBB comments, feeling the effects too.

"I'm just saying," Honey Lemon states as there's now images of more sad puppies. A silent tear runs down Hana's cheek as she looks horrified. "Failure is inevitable." Hiro gives her a thumbs up.

"This got dark..." Crushroom lays down sadly as all of them feel discouraged and Bunny Shuttle completely shuts down after that, having lost all of her personality. Hiro and Honey Lemon come in with Baymax, Hana following close behind.

"Let the mayor and Krei go!" Hiro demands them.

"Look, the big hero misters and the girl!" NBB points at the four. "Crush them!"

"Not right head space for crushing..." Crushroom speaks up sadly, putting down a screw.

"Yeah, definitely feeling off," Hyper-Potamus adds in.

"Me too. I need ice cream! Preferably rocky road!"

"Retreat," NBB orders them. "Retreat! Get up!" He then looks up and imitates a whistle. "Boo hoo! Boo hoo! Boo hoo!"

The bat-like alien from before swoops down over their heads, causing the three to yelp. He takes the four robots and turns around to them, speaking his chilling first words.

"This is not over, Hana Hamada! Our leader will get you and your team and succeed in destroying this world!"

And with that he flies off, leaving them shocked.

"Well, guess we found out who they're after..." Hiro murmurs, glancing at his sister. She's definitely upset, but she's also still sick. She looks like she's about to pass out from exhaustion.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20 million. If you guess right, the shuttle is yours! Guess wrong, and you pay me 20 million," Krei offers the mayor, the door opening to reveal the heroes. "Guy doing all the talking," He grumbles as the twins set them free. "You tell me what I need to give you to make this happen."

The mayor silently storms off, giving him no answer. "Buy it!" He runs out of the shuttle, staring after her. "Please!"

"Well, that was easy," Hiro comments, they stopped the robots but at the cost of no sale.

"Not for me, it wasn't," Honey Lemon speaks up, holding her arm.

"There there," Baymax pats her back. He pulls up an image of a happy puppy that rolls onto its back, causing her to smile.

"Thanks Baymax! I needed that," She smiles fondly as she leans against his arm, the bunny ears turning green again.

"Well that...was a disaster," Krei sags his shoulders. "I'm melting this thing down for scrap."

"No!" Honey Lemon and the bus exclaim in unison.

"Aww...but I wanted to keep one..." Hana pouts sadly, Hiro glancing at her. He rubs his chin as he has an idea. "Can we please go home now? I feel like I'm dying..." She hacks up more harsh coughs.

"If you had gone home, then it wouldn't be a problem," Hiro turns to her.

"Myeeh," She mocks him with a slightly annoyed look.

* * *

Music is playing from GoGo's apartment, and she arrives home to find the Bunny Shuttle partying with Honey Lemon.

"You know what we should do? Throw a sticker party!"

"Yaaaay!" Bunny Shuttle cheers at her.

"Nope," GoGo turns right back around and shuts the door. Not only because there are 2 Honey Lemons, which is more than enough, but because of the sticker party.

* * *

Hana steps into the garage to brainstorm some things, fully healthy once again—that is, once she allowed Baymax to actually take care of her. Thankfully he didn't go crazy like the time he wanted to protect her and didn't safety-proof everything. She drops her bag with a gasp, seeing another Bunny Shuttle, with ears fully charged. Hiro has his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

"I noticed how you were acting after Krei wanted to scrap it, so I created another bus for you to have." He explains, gesturing to it.

"Let's be friends!"

"Yay!" She runs forward and hugs the bus. "I just love this thing, it's so cute!"

"I love you too!" Bunny Shuttle 2's screen makes a heart. Mikey enters the garage, holding up his phone.

"Hey little blossom."

"Ooh, you look great today!" Bunny Shuttle 2 greets him and his eyes widen.

"Wait, isn't this the solar-powered bus you told me about?"

"Yes, and Hiro made me one to keep! I'm taking this thing everywhere now!" She beams happily. Since Tadashi's scooter is long gone, this is the next best thing. Mikey jerks his head, signaling for Hiro to leave. He glances between him and his sister, feeling a little weird. After all, he's helping his sister's boyfriend do something that he's a little uncomfortable with. He goes over to the others peeking into the garage, phones ready.

"Here it comes, guys! This is gonna be so cute!" Honey Lemon smiles, bouncing up and down.

"This marks an important part of the Mikana ship," Fred is literally inching to press record from his phone.

"Aren't they too young?" Hiro pouts a bit. "Wasabi, back me up on this."

"I would agree with you, Hiro, but Hana deserves it. She's been through a lot."

The boy groans, turning to GoGo for help against this, but she doesn't look like she's on the same page on him.

"It's about time he womaned up since she made the first move."

He groans in defeat, crossing his arms.

"Ready for that French lesson?" Hana pulls back from the bus as Mikey continues stepping forward. "I need a major distraction from...from other stuff," She glances away. She still refuses to tell him that aliens are targeting her, since they may as well be after him too. She didn't like keeping that a secret, but it's supposed to protect him...

"So I was thinking we could start with how to order food-" Hana turns around to him, only for him to peck her lips. Her eyes widen once he pulls away, giving a shocked sound.

"Okay...or that..." She murmurs slowly, wondering what just happened. She turns around and steps right into the bunny bus.

"Oooh," Everyone else winces by this reaction. Mikey cringes awkwardly. That was really bad...he didn't mean for her to react like that.

"That was...yeah..." Hiro rubs his neck.

"Terrible," GoGo finishes for him and Mikey groans, sagging his shoulders.

"You think?! I wanna crawl into a hole now..."

**Angel: That little snippet was from the movie of course, I wanted to reference it for fun. We already had the cringey but funny montage with Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Krei, let me have this XD Again, I will rewrite this episode, but not right now. I haven't written Big Chibi 6 yet, so I don't know when I'll release that. Hopefully soon!**


	71. Big Chibi 7

**Angel: So many ideas that were coming left and right, oh boy ^^' But I need to respond to them since they were from a guest. Ummm…some of these ideas feel too similar to, I don't know, the other two stories that are following the show? Like, from CartoonBeliever and TheSparklyKitten? That's just what they remind me too much of, and I'd rather just keep the storylines I have now as my own thing. Especially with Karmi and Hardlight, I really wanna keep those.**

**Guys, I've been a victim of people taking stuff of my stories long enough, I don't wanna do that to **_**other **_**people. That's just wrong XD Sunfire is actually from the Marvel adaptation, but either way I'm not using him…or at least not in the same exact way as someone else. There are some comic characters that I wanna use, but with the direction this season is taking, not sure where I'll put them in.**

**And then regarding the stuff where it's revealed that Mental is behind everything? Umm, that would just break continuity for everything that has happened both in movie AND the show. We already know everything that's happened in the movie and up to this point. I don't think it's necessary to add onto it—we don't even know what's gonna happen with the original Baymax if they're gonna make that a plot point. Saying Mental played a part in everything that happened is like saying Obake started the fire that killed Tadashi…especially since I'm removing Mental anyway. And I'm fine with that decision, I just wanna continue writing and finish the semester with my mentality stable. Stress and writing is never a good combination.**

**It may feel like to some people that the reviews asking me to remove stuff were just being pushy, but at the same time, they just want a good story. If removing the aliens is really the answer for them, then it is what it is, and I'm okay doing that. I don't wanna feel crummy again by having to read MORE reviews asking me to do that, because I've honestly been through enough. If you've been keeping along with my stories, then you already know what I've gone through. So it's in the best interest for my emotional mindset right now to just rewrite the episodes, I was already stressed out and doubting myself for about 2 weeks...^^' And please don't go after the people that asked to remove the aliens, I just want peace for the rest of the year...**

**Besides, I'm happy that I have people out there in the Fanfiction world that still support me regardless of what I write. Thanks to those who missed me and my story, it means a lot!**

Two clouds are hugging each other, causing a rain drop to fall on Chibi Baymax. Chibi Steamer, along with a chibi metallic version of himself, are laughing as they surround Big Hero 7.

"My mechanical doppelganger and I have you surrounded, millennials!" Chibi Steamer declares to the group.

"Wait a minute!" Chibi Hana holds up a finger in realization the same time as the other leader.

"Surrounded? That gives me an idea!" Chibi Hiro announces, a light bulb literally appearing from him. "Follow our lead, guys!" The other five members have happy looks on their faces as they laugh.

The doppelganger attacks them first with his steam gun.

"And duck!"

A duck quacks nearby as everyone ducks their heads so that the steam hits Chibi Steamer instead. He goes flying and hits a car, his eyes rolling around. The doppelganger looks at his creator in alarm, who goes back to him, rubbing his head.

"You mechanical miscreant! Can't you do anything right?" He hits his creation on the head, causing him to give a look of horror.

"Don't let him talk to you like that!" Chibi Hiro pipes up.

"Yeah! You're fine just the way you are! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Chibi Hana nods in agreement, and it felt like something the real Hana would say.

"He has to! I created him!" Chibi Steamer argues back, Chibi Hana's eyes going aflame.

"That's not true," Chibi Honey Lemon tells him. "You can be good."

"Yeah, you can turn your life around," Chibi Hana adds in after calming down.

"Wrong! He's nothing but my tool!" Chibi Steamer shouts, earning a gasp from Chibi Hana.

"Wow, that's mean. Even for me," Chibi GoGo states with a disapproving frown.

Steamer just laughs evilly, getting his doppelganger literally steamed. He then fires his steam gun on purpose, sending Steamer flying into a cloud, where he gets eaten. The group, minus the two leaders, surround the creation.

"Hey, new friend dance party!" Chibi Fred announces and they start dancing together. Karmi, Chibi Hiro, and Chibi Hana land in front of them, dancing along with them.

Meanwhile, the words 'Chibi Chibi' are being sung by Hana, Chibi Hiro leaning in towards Karmi and Chibi Hana. The credits play, almost every name provided either being Hana's full name or KHeartsQT. Hana wrote and sung the theme song, while also doing the designs and proving the voice of 'Captain Cutie' and 'Lady Electrica.'

"What?!" Hiro exclaims from behind Baymax in Fred's room. All of them had gathered around the phone.

"Karmi leveled up! Her fanfic is now an animated webtoon, and the comic she's doing with Hana has skyrocketed!"

"I'm only involved as a consultant on the comic now that I'm trying to have more free time, remember? So I'm technically not contributing to the issues that are out now."

At least Karmi's learned enough from Hana to do some stuff on her own, and she apparently found a great artist to do her illustrations: Regina, Honey Lemon's old roommate. Not exactly the person Hana would've chosen, but at least the comic didn't have to get cancelled. Apparently the web series is different from the comic, but some things clearly stayed the same.

Such as the ship-which-will-not-be-named.

"It's called Big Chibi 7," Wasabi states while dusting. "It's actually pretty good."

"It's got 2 and a half million views. Just admit, it's impressive," GoGo crosses her arms with a small smirk. "Though half the commenters are just happy that Hana's involved in some way."

"And you didn't tell me about this because?" Hiro gives his sister an accusing look.

"I did, you were just too busy playing Wormhole to pay attention to what I was saying," She answers, crossing her arms.

_Hiro was sitting in front of the TV, his eyes tired as he was silently playing. Hana walked past him to get a drink, sighing a bit._

"_Oh, Hiro, I'm involved in a webseries with Karmi based off our comic book," She called out, earning a half-hearted hum since he didn't hear over the gameplay sounds. She rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip. "Anyway, I just finished writing the theme song, and I'm voicing our characters."_

"_Uh huh," He blinked at the screen and she walked away in defeat._

Hiro smiles sheepishly at her. Whenever he's gaming, he'll play for hours on end to get a high score or to beat other players in the case of Mind Smith...

"It's also really compelling!" Honey Lemon smiles, holding a handful of popcorn. "Even if there's still Electri-"

"Don't!" The twins exclaim in unison. Unfortunately for them, the fanbase of the people shipping them has expanded...other people have made their own stories, theories, and fan art of the couple since the web series was released, which is tied with Karmutie as the main ship now. They ignore it, and they hadn't brought up the subject until it was needed, like today.

"Agreed," GoGo states to Hana's disbelief.

"Wait until you see episode 2!" Fred jumps in between GoGo and Honey Lemon, causing the taller girl to drop her popcorn on the couch.

"There's more than one?" Hiro asks regrettably.

"There are 13 full-length episodes and 6 shorts," Baymax informs him.

"I actually did some voice cameos in the shorts as Momakase and Mr. Sparkles before I switched over to the main roles I'm doing now," Hana chuckles at the memory. "Those were fun..."

"Ohh, that's why they sounded so familiar..." Fred gasps sharply. "Guys, we know an actress! I feel so honored knowing a celebrity!"

Hana pinches her nose. It's days like these that she really wishes her story wasn't known to practically everyone in San Fransokyo.

"Ugh, a lot of people are about to get the wrong idea about Karmi, Captain Cutie, and Lady Electrica..." Hiro groans a little.

"Are they, though?" Wasabi appears from behind a shelf with a teasing smirk.

"What are you implying with that look?" Hana slightly narrows her eyes. "I don't like it."

"YES!" Hiro shouts back to Wasabi, a bit annoyed. "But...I'm glad she seems to be doing okay ever since we told her the truth and...other stuff."

The twins glance away awkwardly. Bringing up Di and what happened with her is still a sore subject. Not just for Karmi, but Hana too since they were both affected in almost identical ways. What with her turning into a monster and Hana almost turning into one...

Fred and Wasabi give teasing sounds to Hiro, earning an annoyed look from the boy. Hana snickers a bit, clearing her throat and putting on a normal face as Hiro gives her a glare.

* * *

The series plays again and Ian smirks a little upon watching it. "I think it's time for..." He puts in a code, opening his drawer to reveal his Hardlight gear. "Hardlight to return!"

He then removes a curtain to reveal a wall with pictures of Hana, most of them from online. Others he got from...other methods.

"We'll be reunited again soon, my Hana!" He laughs evilly in red light, but it's just him laughing while a desk lamp is giving him light. Judy walks by, looking into his office and seeing the wall. Her eyes widen a little before he sees her, fake coughing. He quickly stops everything and hides the collage of Hana, closing his laptop.

"Hey Judy. I was just uh...c-cute kitten video blowing bubbles."

"I don't really care..." She states, walking away. Though that collage does creep her out a bit.

* * *

Hiro is playing another game from his phone in the Lucky Cat, Hana playing a game too. She needed a distraction from everything, and a good video game just seemed like the best option.

One of the things being the...kiss. She hasn't talked to Mikey about it since then, and she would rather forget about it for as long as she could.

A phone call interrupts the gaming session, the twins looking up at Baymax's screen. To their surprise, Karmi appears from it, which is a first since Karmi's not usually calling them.

"Karmi?" Hiro asks in surprise, dropping his phone in embarrassment. Hana smirks as she raises a brow, watching him catch his phone and give the girl his full attention. "Karmi! Hi!"

"Hiro! Hey!" She waves eagerly, clearing her throat. "I mean, hi."

Aunt Cass walks up with a curious smile and Karmi glances at her. "Uh...so, how's your summer going?" She gives a silent wave to the woman, since she's been to the Lucky Cat before.

Hiro turns around Baymax so that Aunt Cass can't see, giving a blank look. Knowing her, she'd embarrass him in front of the girl...not that he's embarrassed! Nope, totally not.

"Great! You know, uh, I've been...I've been busy, but you probably knew that from my sister." Hiro flinches, glancing at the girl nearby as she has a teasing look. "My wonderful, little sister who we both get along with now!" He comes around and stands behind her, pinching her cheeks and stretching them out. This is just like one of those times where he feels awkward talking to Karmi, which doesn't go unnoticed by Hana most of those times.

"What is this bit you're doing right now?" Hana feels a bit irritated by the pinching, waving his hands away. Hiro's phone beeps and he tosses it away, apparently hitting Aunt Cass as she lets out a shocked sound.

"Uh, yup, super busy..." He takes Hana's milk and drinks it. She glances between the two, giving a small smile at her friend.

"Well, since I'm here too, thanks for noticing that, by the way," Hana smirks a bit. "Hi Karmi."

"Hana!" Karmi blinks in realization that she's within distance of her screen. "Hey...! I...didn't notice you!"

"Sure," She crosses her arms with a sly smile. "Let's just pretend that you didn't."

"Anyway, I was just calling to say I'll be doing something with your sister tomorrow."

"Really?" Hiro questions happily, a milk mustache on his mouth. "I mean," He clears his throat. "I-I mean, uh, really? Cool," He tosses away the glass.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass calls out.

"Oh my god," Hana whispers to herself, giggling at her brother's attempts to be cool around Karmi.

"I'm doing a signing at Richardson's Rare Comics? Don't know if your sister told you, but we kinda made a web series, so...and she'll be with me!"

"Oh, did you?" Hiro wipes off the milk using his sleeve. "I had-I had no idea," He replies casually, crossing his arms.

"Did you, though?" Karmi this time has a teasing smirk. Hiro glances around nervously, sweating a little as he chuckles anxiously. She knows who they are in superhero form, it'd be kind of hard for him or anyone else on the team to not notice the web series at this point.

"N-No...!" Hiro lies through his teeth.

"It'd be nice if you could come," The girl suggests with a smile. Hiro looks at her wide-eyed, silently feeling flattered that she even asked.

"Yeah, m-maybe. If I have time. Ah..." He runs a hand through his hair. "Cause, you know...busy."

"Hiro, your schedule for tomorrow is completely clear," Baymax states to him and Hana giggles.

"Okay, thanks Baymax," Hiro says quickly, glancing around.

"Great! Then I'll see you there," Then there's a small awkward pause as Karmi looks just as anxious as him. "Okay bye."

She hangs up and he wiggles his fingers with a big smile, facepalming himself when she's gone.

"Wait, wasn't that Karmi?" Aunt Cass stands nearby Hiro, pointing at Baymax. "Your ex-girlfriend? She was cute."

Hana stifles a laugh, looking away and pinching her nose so that her brother doesn't hear her.

"No! She's not!" Hiro protests immediately. "W-We weren't-"

"Hiro and Karmi never dated," Baymax points out.

"Exactly! Heh...thanks Baymax."

"But you want to~" Hana teases him and he turns around with a glare.

"Hana, not helping!"

She silently holds up her hands in defense. "Oh, why don't you date her?" Aunt Cass asks with a small frown.

"GoGo states that it is because they are too alike," Baymax starts listing the opinions of everyone else on the team. "Wasabi believes it is because they are too young for that stuff while Honey Lemon adds but they will someday-"

"Okay, we're done talking about this!" Hiro interrupts him.

The door opens and Hiro glances upwards to see Mikey approaching. He holds out a coffee mug, causing Hana to look up.

"I think this is your cocoa."

"Oh no, that's not mine," She shakes her head and he bites back a smile.

"I know, I just needed an excuse to come over and get you to talk to me."

Aunt Cass grins, giving a thumbs up as Hiro couldn't help but admit to himself that was a good line.

Hana takes the cup, their fingers touching. She pauses, looking into his eyes. She then flinches, looking away as she remembers what happened recently.

"Okay…" She murmurs awkwardly as she stands up, trying to leave. Mikey clears his throat and she looks at him again.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I-I just wanted to…you know, kiss you…" He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Your heart rates are-"

"Baymax," Hana interrupts, giving him a pleading look to not finish that sentence. He blinks and she turns back around to him.

"It was definitely not how I imagined my second kiss, since my first one…well…" She looks over her shoulder, wincing at her brother. He bites his lip nervously, looking away and putting his game up to his face. Her first one is with a boy that ended up being a robot that was programmed to trick her...

"Ugh, I know. I'm such a dork," Mikey pinches his nose. "As soon as I saw your face, I wanted to take it back…this is why you're the risk-taker in the relationship!"

"It's okay," Hana smiles softly at him. Anyone who thought he didn't have the guts to kiss a girl would definitely face her. "The timing was definitely off, but you can kiss me if you want to."

"R-Really?" He stammers nervously and she nods. He leans in towards her, someone clearing his throat.

"Sitting right here. Just pointing that out," Hiro speaks up in annoyance.

"Maybe later and not in the café," Mikey whispers to her.

"Yeah," She agrees quietly, biting her lip in embarrassment as Aunt Cass is snapping photos of them.

"So cute! Hana can't stop mentioning you!"

"Aunt Cass, don't talk about that," Hana grunts in slight irritation.

"It's true, she couldn't stop talking about things to do with you," Hiro adds in with a smirk, earning an annoyed look from his sister.

"Mmmm," Her mouth is in a thin line as she lets out a small growl. Which is a sign for them to move on.

"But what about Megan?" Aunt Cass whispers to Hiro, and the question goes unanswered as the two glance at each other, Mikey staring at them. The two silently leave with Baymax, only to bump into someone. Hana falls onto her bottom.

"Ouch..."

"I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said ow," Baymax slightly bends down to her. "On a scale of one to ten-"

"I'm okay, actually," Hana interrupts, Mikey rushing outside to help her up.

"Hana!" Ian exclaims happily, clearing his throat. He gives Mikey a tiny glare, wondering what their relationship was. Hana may be on social media, but whatever isn't known about her already is kept private to the public.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Hana asks in surprise.

"Um, Krei asked us to go over our latest engineering project together."

"He did?" Hiro raises a brow in confusion.

"I didn't get the memo..." She murmurs, just as confused as him.

"You know him, always putting us on the spot," Ian chuckles nervously, adjusting his glasses. Hiro narrows his eyes in suspicion. While that is true, something just seems off about this...He glances at Mikey, who seems to be on the same page.

"That is unfortunately true," Hana deadpans in agreement. "Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow at 7 pm. You can pick where to meet up. Bye!"

The three leave and Ian just smiles as he watches Hana. Her adult self, which only he can still see, appears next to him.

"The seeds have been planted, my love. Now we just follow along with our plan and she'll fall right into your arms."

"Yes, my darling," He replies as he steps backwards into the café, the doors closing in front of him.

Hiro rubs the back of his neck as they walk down the street. It bothers him that someone Ian's age is hanging around so much around his sister, and now there's this supposed time that they have to spend doing work for Krei. As they've deduced before, Hardlight has to be someone from Krei, and no one else seems to be around the girl as much as Ian. "Uh...this isn't easy to ask, but what if this Ian guy...is Hardlight?"

"That's crazy! Why would he even do that to me?" Hana protests immediately, turning around to him. That thought just creeps her out to be honest...well, it'll still be creepy whoever Hardlight turns out to be since she's 14 and he's a grown man...

"Think about it!" Hiro insists to her. "He's the only employee of Krei Tech that seems so...invested in you. And he's around the same age as Hardlight."

"Hiro might be right," Mikey agrees with him. "Something just screams that he might be hiding something, what if it's because he really is Hardlight?"

"Oh, so anyone around me is a villain now?" Hana asks defensively, hands on her hips as she glares. "Why not suggest one of our own adult friends is Hardlight while you're at it? Or that Aunt Cass is Momakase?"

"I'm not saying that!" Hiro waves his hands rapidly. "I'm just saying that it's a possibility."

"Ian is a friend and he would never hurt me," Hana gestures to herself. "Sure, he's a bit socially awkward, but he isn't this...this sicko!"

"What guy his age hangs around a teenage girl?" Mikey points to where the man was standing.

"You don't know him that well, you hardly ever ask about him to know what he does outside of working for Krei Tech. And now you're going to this work dinner with him. How do you know he wouldn't be Hardlight?" Hiro asks back.

She clamps her mouth shut, storming past them and shouldering the boys in anger. Hiro stares after her with a small sigh. He didn't mean to upset her, but either way she's going to get hurt if Hardlight ends up being someone she considers a good friend—from Krei Tech that is.

"Maybe you should give her some time and then talk to her later..." Mikey sighs a bit. "But I'm keeping my eye on that dude," He growls a little. Ian glares at him from the window.

* * *

Hana is walking from Wasabi's car in front of Richardson's Rare Comics, holding a stack of comic books so big that it towers over her body. Two familiar figures watch her from opposite streets, running over to reach her first. She's about to reach out to the door when two people grip the door handle.

"Let me get that!" Ian and Mikey exclaim at the same time, startling her. She flinches at the two looking eager to help her. Ian because he's jealous of Mikey, and Mikey because he agrees with Hiro on the fact that Ian is clearly too interested in hanging out with Hana.

"Um..." She stammers, looking between the two.

Ian turns to glare at the boy. "I had it first, but thank you."

"No, that's okay, I got it," He glares back, both of them trying to open the door, but they're pulling at the same time, locking them out.

"Ah, what is going on here?" Hana murmurs uncomfortably.

"Nothing!" Mikey smiles sweetly at her. "Just trying to open the door for you."

"As your friend, I would be happy to do this good deed for you!" Ian gestures to himself boastfully.

"But I can get it myself-"

"No way, you're carrying all those books!" Mikey gestures to the stack and realizes that they must be heavy. "Actually, let me help you with those."

"No, let me! I'm much more capable," Ian offers as they both step forward to her, but she steps back a few feet before they could.

"You know what? I will pass, but thanks," She smiles nervously. The girl has no idea what's going on here, but she knows she doesn't like it.

"Are you sure?" GoGo steps out of the comic book store, wondering what was taking her friend so long, when she sees the dilemma. "Because I can-"

"Both of you stop!" The woman thankfully cuts in, stepping in between them. "I got this," She takes half the books from Hana and pushes her into the store so that she won't have to deal with this any longer. "I'll get it, girl genius."

"Okay?" She asks, very confused and slightly feeling like Fred was right about her being a 'cinnamon roll' as GoGo shoos them away. "Um, thanks anyway guys..."

GoGo takes the rest of the books from Hana once the two are gone. "That was something."

"Ugh, awkward is the first thing that comes to mind," She pinches her nose, GoGo standing in front of her in case the two come back. "It's bad enough my brother thinks that Ian might be Hardlight. But just now, I felt like such a charity case. And both of them know I hate that. I don't wanna feel like that I have to be doted on, that's what happened after my..."

She looks downwards, not finishing her sentence, but GoGo knows what she wants to say. She places the books in front of Richardson, looking back down at the saddened girl. She leads the girl to a secluded corner.

"Hey, none of us felt like that. Well, Hiro did, but that's only because he cares about you. They probably just wanted to help...no matter how stupid they were being. And Hiro was being stupid too for assuming Ian's Hardlight."

"Didn't feel like that with Ian for some reason..." Hana glances away, because it looked like he had more intentions than what he was saying. "But...maybe you're right. That and about my brother being stupid," She has a smirk of amusement at the last part. "Thanks GoGo," She smiles up at her friend.

"Woman up, focus on helping out one of your many friends out, and then confront them later," GoGo smirks a bit, holding out a fist. Hana fist bumps her with a giggle. Though, she did want a second opinion of what to do, and she felt like she'd get so many conflicting ones asking Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. She needs to hear Ian's side of the story and get some advice...

* * *

Ian suddenly gets a call from Hana and he scrambles to pick it up. When he does, he clears his throat to sound cool and not excited that she called.

"Hey Ian..."

"Hana!" He smiles and then it falters as she sounds sad about something. "Something wrong? Did that boy make you uncomfortable?"

"Well…" She starts off, but snaps out of it. Whatever was going on with the two was for them to sort out. And she called him for a reason. "Never mind that. Umm...well...look, this is gonna sound crazy, but...Hiro's got it in his head that you might...have something to do with Hardlight? I told him that was insane, and then I got mad at him for it..."

He blinks, glancing at his drawer that has his helmet inside. He slams it closed with his foot. "W-What? No...why would he think that?"

"Because apparently, you being my friend makes you a suspect, but with the way you were acting with my boyfriend…" Hana closes her eyes. Either way he's a suspect given his employment at Krei Tech, but...something in her just doesn't believe that Ian would do such a thing. He doesn't have it in him since he acts like a stuttering mess, and Hardlight is nothing like that.

He growls to himself, clenching a fist. He thought Mikey was taken care of, but apparently that didn't work. Hearing that last word made his blood boil.

"I don't know anything about Hardlight," Ian denies quickly and she takes a few moments to think. It's a relief to hear that, but at the same time, she didn't take it well with Hiro and Mikey...

"At least you were honest. Ian...do you think that I should talk to my brother?"

He straightens up, narrowing his eyes. "He's trying to trick her. Use that to cloud her judgement," Adult Hana whispers to him.

"Hana, I think that you shouldn't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. It seems like he really hurt you, and I honestly think you've been handling it well. If you want to forgive him, that's totally up to you. But it's obvious that he doesn't respect you or your instincts. You shouldn't forgive people that don't trust you. In fact, you should cut him and your boyfriend from speaking to you."

Hana's eyes widen slowly, looking at the phone in shock. She hadn't even considered that possibility...but Hiro trusts her judgement...right? With that in mind, now she doesn't even know what to do...she couldn't really do that to them…

"Ugh, this is all so confusing..."

"Don't forget, Hana..." Ian has a small sinister smile on his face as he leans back. "You can always rely on me."

"Yeah...thanks..." She hangs up, conflicted.

* * *

The others are standing in front of Richardson's Comics sans Hana, who is inside with Karmi.

"Well...too busy," Hiro replies quickly, wanting to get out of there already. "We'd better leave." He turns around to do just that, but Fred grabs his arm.

"That's why I splurged and got us all front of the line VIP passes!" Fred throws the lanyards as they land on their necks.

Karmi hands someone cosplaying as GoGo or Speed Queen toys while Hana hands her a comic, which has been already signed by the two. The woman holds out her phone, snapping a selfie with the two and walking off. A mother and her child snaps another photo with them, Fred chuckling in excitement while bouncing up and down. He hugs Hiro with one arm, bringing him forward to the front.

"This should be good," GoGo smirks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, love stories are my favorite!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands happily. "Which is why I love Mikana so much! Oh, Andre..." She swoons at the reminder of her high school crush.

Fred moves someone in line away from the girls, who were just about to give away the objects. Hiro is holding a comic to his face so they don't see him. If Hana sees him, she'll embarrass him to no end, rightfully so since he teased her earlier.

"Karmi! Big fan!" Fred smiles happily. "I have theories, like seven, which I fought with strangers on the internet about and one of them is about how Lady Electrica is Captain Cutie's female counterpart from another universe!"

"Fred," Hana complains at him, Karmi smiling sheepishly at the mention of it. "Not again with that."

"Why didn't you tell us you two were working together again?" Fred questions eagerly.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise," Hana smiles sheepishly. "Even though I told someone, but it went through his ears," She has a deadpan look at the mention of Hiro having not found out until recently. "Technically, my involvement is minor, I've been doing everything virtually. It hasn't really stopped me from doing things with my brother."

Speaking of, she can clearly see him behind Fred, but decides not to say anything. The conversation with Ian is still in the back of her mind, along with the argument she had with her brother…

"Stop putting yourself down Hana, your contribution towards our work has been so helpful!" Karmi smiles at her, turning to the boys. "You should hear her when she's recording voices, she's so great!"

"Stop," Hana waves a hand with a small smile. "But it's too bad Regina couldn't be here!"

"Yeah, but sometimes it isn't the same without you," Karmi tells her. "But Regina sends good wishes while her aunt is in labor right now."

"Anyway, I have so many questions! What's the concept art like, where'd you get your inspirations from, what's it like while writing episodes-"

His hand is smacked away by Richardson standing between the girls. Robertson is standing nearby, keeping track of time. "No cutsies in line, Frederickson! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"WHAT?!" Fred exclaims in protest. "But I bought a VIP pass!" Fred holds it up.

"But you didn't read the fine print," Richardson holds up the back of the pass.

"Fine print?" He squints his eyes to see his face with a no sign. "No Fredericksons allowed?! Ugggh!"

Richardson laughs and before he could kick Fred out, Hana grabs the back of his collar.

"Now hold on a minute. Whether you like it or not, Fred is a friend of ours. So if you kick him out, we'll just leave and take our business elsewhere," Hana narrows her eyes at him. His eyes widen as that would lose popularity with his store if the two leave.

"I second that decision," Karmi crosses her arms.

"...Fine. But he has to go in the back of the line for cutting!"

"My saviors...avenge me...!" Fred calls out as he goes to the back of the line, the girls smiling weakly. Hiro glances at him leaving.

"Hiro, hey!"

He yelps as he looks up, seeing Karmi wave at him with a smile. "Karmi!" He throws away the comic he was holding. "Hey..."

He steps up to the two. "Oh! Here," She hands him two toys: One of Captain Cutie and the other of Lady Electrica.

Hiro presses the purple button from the front. "I'm a dreamboat!" It's Hana mimicking his voice, or rather, acting as him since she voices him in the web series.

"Aww, that's adorable," Hana teases him and he narrows his eyes.

"You're not helping again."

"I'm not trying to help," She smirks in amusement, narrowing her eyes. "After all, you accused a friend of being a villain."

Karmi feels awkward as she glances around. Hiro heaves a sigh.

"But did you really have to choose that catchphrase, Karmi?"

"Sorry genius boy, too late to change it," Karmi snickers at him. The 14-year-old girl smiles weakly as it felt like old times. He then presses the orange button from Lady Electrica toy.

"I'm ultra electrifying!"

Hana pinches her nose slightly. That catchphrase still wasn't final. "Uh, thanks," He smiles nervously at Karmi.

"Sorry I haven't talked with you much. Things were just so crazy after...you know-"

"I'm a dreamboat!" The toy goes off again and Hiro quickly hides it behind his back.

"So crazy...H-How have you been since then?"

"Well, I'm still not comfortable enough to go back to school as a student. But I have you guys to help me, in more ways than one," Karmi holds up the toys of Captain Cutie and Lady Electrica, glancing around to make sure no one can hear. "Even if it's weird now shipping my friends together..."

"Yeah, still getting used to that," Hiro smiles awkwardly.

"You know, I could always make you like a mom and dad of the group since you're both the leaders—"

"Okay, that's just weird," Hiro interrupts as the twins recoil away from each other. It almost felt like the whole Electricutie thing again…

"Ahh, no, that's just as bad. No offense," Hana turns away from the table uncomfortably. They may be fighting, but right now they can agree on one thing:

Electricutie still freaks them out.

"Sorry..." Karmi cringes a little. "A-Anyway, I just wanna say-"

A glow appears behind Hiro and they turn to see a holographic panel appear, revealing Hardlight. "Guess who's back, dweebs?!" His head hits the ceiling. "Ow! Come on!"

The three up front flinch. Karmi's been informed of Hardlight knowing who Hana is, so now it's just weird seeing him. She hadn't seen him in person until now, and it gives her chills. The others glance at each other knowingly. They knew they would have to face him again, but they didn't think it'd be at the signing.

"Hey, I saw that guy on TV!" A man whispers to the crowd. Richardson stands in front of them.

"Excuse me, do you have VIP front-of-the-line access?"

Hardlight makes his sword appear. "VIP this!" He traps Richardson in a box and Robertson slowly puts down the clipboard, running out of there. He then turns around to Karmi and Hana. Karmi stands up bravely in front of her friend.

"I'm a big fan. I've been trying to come up with a new game, and then your series inspired me! Along with you," He points right at Hana, who is slightly relieved that he won't indicate he has feelings for her out loud for everyone to hear. "Take a look!" He presses a button and then holographic versions of the superheroes appear through the doorway.

"Big Chibi 7!"

They storm inside, Chibi Flame Jumper knocking down comics. He then actually rips one.

Chibi Captain Cutie swings around from a ceiling light until it breaks.

Chibi Chop Chop knocks down figures and models, wrestling with Chibi Speed Queen for one. He eventually knocks her down and she starts crying. Feeling bad, he gives her the figure.

"Yay!" She cheers once it's in her hands.

Chibi Tall Girl and Flame Jumper jump on Baymax like a trampoline. Chibi Lady Electrica flies above people, messing with them and laughing.

"Should we do something about...us?" Wasabi asks the girls.

"There's too many people here," GoGo whispers to him. Hana stares at the group, her mouth wide open.

"Cute, right?" Hardlight questions the duo, Chibi Red Panda landing on the table. He takes a few toys and Karmi tries to wrestle them away. "But I bumped my Chibis' attack stats, so they're also deadly! You like?"

"What do you want...uh, I'm sorry, either I didn't get your name from my friend here or I just don't wanna remember it."

"Oooh," Hana's mouth goes into an 'o' shape for the diss.

"Seriously?! Hardlight! I was on TV!"

"He's right! I saw him on TV," The same man who recognized him pats his cheek. "He's in love with Lady Electrica, even though it's hopeless since she's with Captain Cutie."

"That is a bushel of lies!" Hardlight shouts at him.

"Yeah, I don't think I was watching the news at the time." After the Di incident, she avoided the news for a while so that she wouldn't have to be reminded of what happened and what people had to say about it. Plus...it made her feel bad that she attacked Hana in monster form.

"Okay, fair enough."

Hiro throws off Chibi Captain Cutie, running towards them. "Get away from them!"

Hardlight turns around, showing no hesitation or remorse while he knocks Hiro into the others.

"Hey!" Hana shouts in protest, running over to them.

"Big Hero 7 will defeat you," Karmi declares to Hardlight, hands on her hips.

"Not likely! To even get to me, they'll have to defeat themselves! Then Lady Electrica will have to love me!" His head hits the ceiling yet again. "Ow! Let's go!"

"Are you guys okay?" Hana asks as she helps up her friends and her brother.

"More levels to play!" Hardlight flies past them, Big Chibi 7 trailing after him.

"That was weird," Wasabi comments once they're gone.

"But also kind of cute," Honey Lemon adds in.

"Honey Lemon, nooo," Hana shakes her head. "You're giving the same man who's lusting after me a compliment..."

"Oh my god! I mean no, they're so ugly!" Honey Lemon replies quickly, feeling ashamed.

* * *

A kid is holding a toy rocket when Chibi Flame Jumper holds out an ice cream cone that has strawberry and chocolate.

"Ice cream?"

The boy reaches out to take it. "Psych!" He then covers the boy in the ice cream, dancing around. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

The little boy then starts crying.

Chibi Tall Girl tackles a man. "Shoe, shoe, shoe!" She takes his right shoe. "Shoe, shoe, shoe! Shoe!" She then runs off with it, Chibi Speed Queen speeding off with a baby carriage.

"Mine, mine, mine!"

Chibi Chop Chop takes a cane from an old woman, pulling it away and knocking her to the ground. He laughs right at her, running off as Hardlight hovers over to her, laughing.

"Wait...I'm missing something!" He whistles and Chibi Lady Electrica rushes over to him. "Oh, I know!" He lifts pixels up into the air, creating a Chibi version of himself. "Fun-size me!" The three start doing the dance together from the episode he watched.

Chibi Hardlight and Chibi Lady Electrica embrace, hearts appearing above their heads.

A woman takes a picture from her phone, only for it to be snatched by Chibi Captain Cutie.

"What noobs!" Chibi Hardlight deems her. "High five!" He doesn't get one as Chibi Captain Cutie runs off.

"If only we could get some quality PVP in today."

"We're not playing, Hardlight," Hiro speaks up as the team appears.

"Big Hero 7! And my princess! Oh, perfect timing! Games aren't fun without opponents!"

Hana groans at him and glances at the little boy still crying, leaning in towards Honey Lemon and whispering. The woman gives her two chem balls and Hana bends down to the boy, jugging the chem balls. He looks up at her in awe and then she tosses them onto the cone, turning the chem balls into ice cream.

"There you go."

"See, this is why I want us to be together, Lady Electrica. What's the problem?"

She glances to her team members, baffled that this is even a question. All of the things he did to her before she saw him again, and yet he doesn't seem to be bothered by the elephant in the room.

"What do you mean?! You stalked me! You spied on me in my house, you're trying to get rid of somebody I'm close to. What is the—what is the real issue? What is it that you have in your head that you think I'm with you? It's nothing like that. I just really want to be left alone!"

"No, I love you!" He protests to her. "I love everything about you, my lady! I love your bravery, your smile, your willingness to never give up."

She rubs a temple, looking away out of embarrassment. This is not what she wanted when she knew that she'd be confronting him again...

"She's 14! How would you know it's love?" Hiro asks in disbelief.

"Because she smiled at me and was nice to me with my true face," Hardlight gestures to himself. "She will be with me! Bet on that!"

"Oh, you'll lose that bet," GoGo crosses her arms. "Just leave her alone!"

"No. I'll never leave her alone! She loves me!"

"She doesn't love you. It's not like that," Wasabi shakes his head.

"Focus," Hiro reminds them and Hana narrows her eyes. "Remember, get the gloves!"

"Easier said than done~" Hardlight presses a button to control the Chibi team to land in front of their human counterparts.

"Shoe!" Chibi Tall Girl throws it, but GoGo knocks it away like it was nothing.

"Not. Cute."

"It's still a little cute," Honey Lemon comments, Hana waving a hand in front of her neck for her to stop.

They run forward to face their opponents, Chibi Flame Jumper clinging to Fred's leg.

"Ow!" He smacks him away, and the Chibi lands face-first on the road. He starts crying and Fred gasps sharply, feeling bad. "Okay, now I feel terrible.

Chibi Flame Jumper tackles him and then starts jumping on his face. "Ow!"

GoGo speeds past them, being chased by Chibi Speed Queen as she spins around. When she touches the chibi, it turns into pixels in mid-air. "Not so tough." But then Chibi Speed Queen turns back into herself, tackling GoGo.

Chibi Captain Cutie is clinging to Hiro's face, who's trying to pull him off. Meanwhile, Chibi Red Panda has somehow grabbed hold of Baymax's chest plate, running off with it. "Oh no..."

Chibi Lady Electrica is pulling at the girl's braid, and she tries to swat her off.

"Get...off!" Hiro kicks off the Chibi, Chibi Tall Girl trying to grab another shoe. Honey Lemon grabs her, about to hit her when she pauses.

"Oh...I just can't hit...me!" Chibi Tall Girl attacks her, smacking the girl with a shoe. Wasabi comes up from behind and hits her with Chibi Chop Chop. Chibi Flame Jumper rolls in and he smacks him away like a golf ball.

"I don't have as much of a problem with it as I thought I would," He comments to the girl.

Chibi Red Panda is messing with Baymax's wiring until Hiro pulls him off. He fires his rocket fist to get Chibi Lady Electrica off the girl.

"Thanks, Baymax," She sighs in relief as Hiro jumps on his back.

"They're just distractions! Red Panda, Lady, we're going after Hardlight!"

"No need for formalities, I know it's you, Hiro and Hana Hamada!" He's hovering right in front of them. "But how about a bigger distraction?"

"Distraction!" Chibi Hardlight yells as duplicates of Chibi Captain Cutie appear.

"That is more distracting," Baymax states as they look at the army.

"Wanna do the honors, Chibi me?" Hardlight bows to his chibi counterpart.

"Attack these noobs! But grab Lady!"

"Uh oh," Hana comments as they advance.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Hiro shouts as they crawl onto him, knocking the boy down.

Hana gets her arms captured by a small magnet one of the Chibis have. "What?! They have the upgrades, you guys! They have the upgraaaades!" She falls onto the floor as more magnets are around her arms.

Wasabi causes three to turn into pixels before more of them tackle him and he tries to get them off. Fred hops around before falling near Hana.

"Our cinnamon roll!" He shouts as she's dragged away towards Hardlight.

"Get...off!" She tries to kick them away, gripping onto the road so that she stops. One of the Chibis gets into Fred's suit, messing around with the controls. This causes his suit to malfunction, the headlights appearing before the flames send him in the air.

GoGo is being gripped by them in various places while Honey Lemon has to get her purse back from a group.

"There's too many of them!" She calls out, her Chibi counterpart grabbing her purse and trapping her in a ball. Fred lands nearby her.

Wasabi grunts as his hair is getting pulled. "What do we do?"

"You let me help!"

They turn towards the voice to see Karmi standing there with a small smile. "Karmi! I-It's too dangerous! Run!" Hiro calls out while being pinned by Chibis.

"Oh, a new challenger appears!"

"Ha ha, a new noob!" Chibi Hardlight mocks her. All of the Chibis move away from the seven to focus on the girl. Hana lets go of the road, sitting up to look at her friend.

"Karmi!" Hiro calls out in concern.

"What are you doing?"

"Focus on Hardlight, I got this," Karmi opens up her bag with a small smirk.

"Okay. I trust you," Hiro tells her with a small smile, running past his sister. She gives her friend one last look before following him.

Karmi puts on a black glove with blue and purple highlights, which powers on as she looks like she's about to punch them. But then she blows a kiss, which turns into a heart and hits one of the Chibis. The others come to a stop before he turns completely red, his eyes turning into hearts.

"I'm a dreamboat!"

Hardlight grunts in frustration. "That wasn't in the game script!"

"Wrong. During my last few weeks at SFIT, I learned how useful programming could be," She looks at the glove before pausing awkwardly. "From someone. His name isn't important..." Especially since she knows that Hardlight knows Hana's identity.

"I didn't ask!" Hardlight shouts at her.

"Anyway, I've leveled up your tech," She gestures to the glove. "Lady, just like old times?"

Hana smirks, taking flight. "Do your thing, Karmi."

She starts blowing kisses to infect some of them, while others run away. They skid to a stop as they see the smirking Hana. She spins a finger as electricity surges from her gloves, gathering up some. She throws them to Karmi, who blows kisses in the air. She then spins around her arm and sends out a wave, infecting the rest all at once.

"I'm a dreamboat!" They exclaim once infected.

"What did you do?!" Hardlight demands, both him and his Chibi counterpart shocked.

"I made Captain Cutie in character again," Karmi gestures to the army, one of them snuggling her.

"I'm a dreamboat!"

"Now he's going to help his beautiful girl—I mean friend, ie me. Get him, Captain Cutie!" Karmi declares, sharing a high-five with Hana. "All yours."

"Thanks Karmi," She takes flight again as the army charges at Hardlight. He tries to fight back, but they ultimately overpower him and he gets beat up by them. The others just watch as one of them grabs his glove.

"This is cool," GoGo crosses her arms with a small smile. One of the Chibis hands Karmi the glove.

"I'm a dreamboat!" He hands it to Hiro, taking a few moments to let Hardlight stew in the beating.

"We should probably save him..."

"Do we have to? It was just getting good," Hiro smirks a bit.

"Creep or not, let him go," Hana turns to him.

"Fine," He sighs in defeat, pressing a button. All the Chibis disappear, Chibi Hardlight jumping into his counterpart's arms.

"Papa? Remember me...!" He disappears as well.

The police arrive to arrest him, and he gets handcuffed. Hana steps forward, taking a deep breath. She reaches out to his mask to unmask him...but then he kicks the officer off him, getting himself free.

"Not today, Lady! You'll see my face soon enough!" He runs off, to her shock.

"Stop right there!" The officer chases after him, but he hops onto a holographic disc and flies off, laughing evilly.

Judy walks by as Hardlight flies past her and she looks up, blinking. She then walks off while on her phone.

Hiro clears his throat as he approaches Karmi. "Karmi, that was...uh, well, genius!" He compliments her in his normal voice.

She plays with her hair, flattered by his compliment. "I got the idea from episode one of my series with Hana..."

"The one where you use Steamer's own creation against him?"

"You watched it?" She asks eagerly, touching his chest, but then moves her hand away quickly.

"Yes, it...it was impressive," He admits, putting a hand on her shoulder. They both look at it and turn away, embarrassed. Hana smirks a bit, but then her eyes sadden. After all, she didn't figure out how Hardlight is, and she's absolutely sure it's not Ian. But her brother still thinks he is despite Ian himself denying it...

Karmi brushes a bang away from her face, looking up at Hiro. He looks up and sees her smiling, smiling too. They lean in towards each other but then their eyes widen, turning away.

"S-Sorry," She stammers nervously. "It's just...I was totally in love with you, but I didn't know that...it was you, if that makes sense. After I left SFIT, I realized...things...and I need time to process what to do, Hiro."

He blushes with a lovestruck smile, snapping out of it. "Well, maybe soon you'll know to do the right thing. After all, anyone would be pretty lucky, t-that is."

"Thanks," She smiles bashfully. "Maybe I will."

They share an awkward hug, patting themselves on the back. Hana winces at the display, it almost reminded her of how she used to be with her brother before they were close again. Karmi pulls back and waves.

"I'll see you soon."

He waves back, watching as she leaves with a small smile on his face.

"I knew this would happen someday!" Honey Lemon comments behind the boy, startling him. He gives her a tiny glare. "Sorry. Don't mind me." He then walks towards his sister without another word.

"...What about Megan?" Baymax whispers to the girl, who shushes him.

"Let me have this!"

"So, Ian could definitely be Hardlight. You can't trust him, Hana. You can't really think he has nothing to do with this, do you?" He replies to her and her fists clench as she glares at him.

"He's NOT! He told me himself."

"And you believe just his word? That guy is getting too close for my liking!" Hiro gestures to himself. "It's just...not natural."

"What about the others?" She narrows her eyes. "That's not fair, I can't be friends with Ian, and yet I can be friends with everyone else?"

"T-That's different!"

"Not really! They're around the same age! You can't tell me who I can hang out with! Ian was right..." Hana turns around and walks off, confusing him as he tries to figure out what she means by that.

* * *

Hana is walking down the sidewalk, following the address Ian gave her. She's dressed in her normal clothing, a hand in her right pocket. Some people take pictures of her, but pays no mind as she comes to a stop. She glances upwards to see the same restaurant Aunt Cass and Krei went out on a date on.

"What? Did he give me the wrong address?" She checks her phone really quick; the addresses match. Maybe he just sent this one on accident. "I'm just gonna check inside real quick."

She opens the door and steps inside, seeing a man up in front showing people to their tables. He looks up and recognizes her immediately.

"Oh! Hana Hamada! What a pleasure," He smiles nervously, since she has a big reputation.

"Hi," She waves kindly. "I'm sure it's just a mistake, but there might be a reservation underneath Ian here."

He blinks at the name, glancing to his right. "Oh...the man who requested the finest table. We placed him over there because we thought it was a joke. Seems as if it's not..."

Hana looks in his direction to see Ian at a bad table, right near the kitchen, dressed in a suit.

They then get seated at a proper table that gives them a view of outside. With everyone in fancy clothing and her in jeans, she feels so naked compared to everyone else.

"Umm, I feel underdressed, Ian," She looks at her hoodie and sneakers, unaware that this is his attempt of an actual date. "I thought you were gonna pick at least the library or Krei Tech or even my house. Weren't we only discussing the project for Krei?"

"Discussing...makes me hungry!" He chuckles anxiously as he's sweating bullets.

"How can you even afford this?" She glances around at the environment. She fails to notice Hiro peeking in from outside as he followed her here, along with Baymax.

"Why are they having dinner?" He whispers in confusion, looking up at the robot. "Baymax, can you tune in on their conversation?"

"That would be invading Hana's boundaries, and not a step to helping your emotional state."

"E-Emotional state? I'm not emotional! Just...concerned. Baymax, something's just off with him, I know it! And now they're at a fancy restaurant...and besides, it'll be fine! I need to find out what they're talking about," Hiro turns back to the window.

Baymax blinks as his camera lens zooms in, scanning both of them and tuning in.

"Anyway...Ian, you totally called it. My brother doesn't trust me," Hana hugs herself and Hiro's eyes widen. This must've been what she meant, but he totally trusts her judgement. Maybe...maybe he went too far with the Ian/Hardlight thing...?

"Honestly, I'm just glad to be taking it easy. It feels like that sometimes when things go wrong and I can't turn to my friends or Hiro...you're there. You give me stability, and thanks for putting up with me."

"Of course. Like I said before, you're doing the right thing," Ian takes a sip of his water, Hana blinking as she remembers what he said over the phone. While she may think this way, never forgiving Hiro just doesn't feel right. He's her best friend, he's been there for everything.

"I never said I wasn't going to hear him out," Hana states and he spits out his sip. He stares down at her like she's crazy.

"But didn't he hurt you?"

"Yeah, but...Hiro's family. Him and all my closest friends are. I just can't forget about everything we've been through..." Hana smiles weakly. "No matter how many times we fight, I can't just turn my back on him. After Tadashi..." She glances away sadly for a brief moment. "He'd want us to stay together. And I need my family in my life."

"B-But..."

"I gotta go apologize to him. We can reschedule this another time," Hana waves to him. "Bye."

Ian grips his glass to the point where it breaks as he watches her leave. "You wanna play that game, Hana? Fine. When I'm done, your family won't be much of a problem for our love..."

Hana steps out, only to be met with Hiro. "Hiro!"

He frowns guiltily, for hurting her feelings and because he made her upset. "Hana...I heard what you said, and...I do trust your judgement, and I should've never suggested that Ian was Hardlight. I never meant to make you feel like I don't respect you, I respect you more than you could know. And I'm...so sor-"

She hugs him and he blinks in surprise. "It's okay. I know you were just looking out for me, Hiro. But I'm sorry I overreacted earlier..."

"...Call us even," He smiles softly, hugging her back. Baymax hugs the twins. "Where'd you even get the idea, anyway?"

"From...from a concerned friend," She glances away briefly, not wanting to put Ian under the bus just because he was worried for her.

* * *

After they return home, Hana is sitting in bed, writing in her journal. Hiro is staring at her, wondering if she was okay since they didn't find out who Hardlight was.

"Do you need anything?" He wonders cautiously and she looks down at him.

"I'm okay," She slides down to his bed. "Enough about me," Hana sits in front of him, hugging a pillow with shining eyes. Hiro blinks at her expression. "Tell me about when you started liking Karmi!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiro stammers nervously.

"You got to tease me about my love life, it's only fair you tell me, you know," She raises a knowing brow. "Unless I have to guess for myself. Was it when you first met her and she only thought you had a crush on her? That was funny."

"Maybe a little, b-but no. It was...when we were working together for Karmi's...project for Di," He rubs his neck awkwardly. "And then when she turned into a monster..."

"...You realized just how much she meant to you," Hana finishes slowly and he nods, blushing a bit.

"I just never acted differently with it...until now. She was talking about me..."

"D'aww!" Hana squeals at him. "Karmi might be my sister-in-law!"

"No, it's not like that!" He protests to her. "Hana, please don't tell her any of this."

"Of course not, these little talks we have are never spoken out loud. That's a silent rule," She points at him, causing him to chuckle.

"So, uh, any chance that you're gonna change my superhero name?" Hiro smirks a little, crossing his arms.

"I would, but then that wouldn't nearly be as much fun in the future!"

"Hana! Come on, why not think of something cooler?" He complains at her. "Like Sunfire or something?"

"Why not call Fred and write them down while you're at it?" Hana snorts in amusement and he does just that.

"Fred, we're staying up all night if we have to until I have a better superhero name."

**Angel: I was gonna reveal Ian's identity at first while writing this, but then I decided not to. While I did have Ian appear in more than 2 episodes, it's too soon to reveal him as Hardlight to anyone. His villain persona only appeared twice, and I'm slightly disappointed that they revealed his identity too early. I will have Hardlight appear again, though. No doubt about that. I'm rewriting him as the main villain, because I just do not like NBB as the main villain in this season, and it felt like to me that Hardlight was supposed to be that role at some point, but no, they had to reveal him in his second appearance...**

**Though I really hope there's a fourth season, that still hasn't been confirmed or denied.**


	72. Author's Note

**Angel: I wanna thank snake screamer, Gr8White8395, and that Guest who said that it's my story since they are the very few people in the reviews who **_**didn't **_**request a rewrite or put in ideas lately. I get that since my story is different from the other two authors TheSparklyKitten and CartoonBeliever, people want to have certain elements from other TV shows and games here. But oh my god, there is just too many of these ideas recently! Like, Tyler the Shark, who also acts as a guest sometimes, snake screamer has the right mindset even though he is also part of a guilty party of pressuring me. Calm down a little bit with the ideas! Creativity is great, but there needs to be some restraint here!**

**You can't just put in one idea and then suggest another dozen more. I'm already rewriting 6 episodes.**

**Speaking of rewrites, I already have a person asking to rewrite an episode I just finished yesterday? I'm sorry, but I'm not rewriting anything else after the 6 episodes have been rewritten. I don't like Hardlight having his identity revealed after only his second canon appearance. It's too soon, and his identity will be revealed later. I don't know why I'm getting this request when I had already explained that...**

**The episodes from this week haven't been uploaded online yet, and if they have been, I haven't found them. I'm not sure when they'll come out and with the hurricane giving me a power outage, it'd be difficult to write them anyway ^^' **

**And that does mean that I can't rewrite anything right now, but whenever my power is back, I'll start rewriting. I had to use my phone to make this note and upload it...**


End file.
